Haunted
by PCSP-Uzumaki
Summary: E se antes ele achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior, ele estava prestes a se afogar em seu próprio pesadelo. Afinal de contas, Sasuke Uchiha não passava de um verdadeiro tolo vivendo uma mentira... UA *Uchihacest* *Lemons a partir do capítulo 11*
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

**Sinopse completa: **Dois acontecimentos importantes e trágicos na vida de Sasuke foram o suficiente para bagunçar completamente sua rotina e estabilidade mental. Aos vinte e um anos de idade, ele possuía plena consciência de que já não passava mais de uma sombra do que um dia fora, vivendo em um completo luto e lamentando momentos passados que jamais poderiam ser consertados. Em uma noite completamente normal e rotineira, o moreno conhece uma pessoa que pode mudar completamente o ciclo de sua existência. Não muito tempo depois, Sasuke compreende que se antigamente era o seu passado quem assombrava sua existência, agora seu presente, nomeado simplesmente Itachi, é a verdadeira personificação de todos os fantasmas de sua mente.

E se antes ele achava que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior, ele estava prestes a se afogar em seu próprio pesadelo. Afinal de contas, Sasuke Uchiha não passava de um verdadeiro tolo vivendo uma mentira...

[UA] *Uchihacest* *Lemons nos capítulos mais avançados*

* * *

**N/A:** Ihuuul! Voltei a escrever o que eu adoro xD

Uchihacest! *dança da vitória*

Eu pretendia demorar um pouquinho mais pra postar essa história, mas devido a alguns motivos pessoais resolvi antecipar sua publicação. Espero que gostem.

A trama está feita e completamente desenvolvida (costume de praxe pra quem me conhece), mas os capítulos estão, em sua grande maioria, apenas começados... Eu pretendo continuar escrevendo a história se tiver uma boa aceitação de vocês, então se vocês desejam continuar lendo manifestem-se nas reviews ok? Se não houver interesse, vou me dedicar a projetos de outros fandoms.

Muitos beijos a todos e bem vindos de volta ao lado negro (Uchihacest) da força o/

OBS: De praxe, mas só para não ter problemas: País fictício = leis fictícias. Nenhum procedimento legal aqui descrito se equipara a lei brasileira. Se estivéssemos falando de Brasil, tudo isso aconteceria muito mais lentamente e dificilmente seria dessa maneira, então, por favor, engulam as minhas leis surreais.

[08/08/2012: Minha beta Gih Bright, num surto intenso de boa vontade, desejou betar os capítulos antigos de Haunted. Sendo assim, na data de hoje, estou postando a versão corrigida do capítulo 1. Valeu Gih!]

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_Corria o mais rápido que suas pernas conseguiam em meio àquela chuva torrencial e completa falta de iluminação. Algo não estava bem naquele lugar, qualquer tolo seria capaz de perceber isso. Não eram normais todas aquelas sirenes, muito menos a aglomeração de pessoas ao redor de sua casa, ainda mais debaixo de tanta água._

__ Sasuke, volte já aqui! – alguém falava as suas costas, correndo atrás da criança numa tentativa de pará-la. Mas o garotinho não lhe dava a mínima atenção, respirando ofegante enquanto acelerava ainda mais os passos desesperados. Alguns policiais e curiosos tentaram pega-lo para impedi-lo de atravessar a faixa amarela que circundava o terreno de sua casa, mas ele era, inquestionavelmente, mais rápido._

_O pequeno Uchiha não era considerado uma promessa nos esportes em sua escola sem a obtenção de mérito, poucos eram capazes de correr na mesma velocidade que ele em curtas distâncias e ninguém conseguia vence-lo quando se tratava de corrida de obstáculos. Muito menos um bando de idosos barrigudos ou policias equipados e com pouca movimentação._

_A porta estava aberta e ele escorregou por baixo das pernas de um dos policias para conseguir entrar na casa; isso era moleza. Em outras circunstâncias, Sasuke se sentiria completamente cheio de si por ter driblado tantos adultos de uma só vez, mas agora tudo que lhe interessava era descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Seu tio Minato havia lhe enrolado demais no carro na volta da escola e Naruto estava completamente quieto e apático – comportamento completamente fora do normal. Ele não era tão pequeno assim para não ter o direito de saber o que acontecia. Talvez agora eles aprendessem a nunca mais lhe esconder a verdade._

_Cogitara a hipótese de sua casa ter pegado fogo ou algo assim, sua mãe tinha o costume de deixar a comida assar no forno elétrico programado, e ao que tudo indicava hoje seria um dia em que ele chegaria a casa antes dos pais. Talvez houvesse acontecido um curto-circuito, isso certamente explicaria a aglomeração curiosa do lado de fora._

_Ou talvez seus pais tivessem brigado... Os gritos podiam muito bem ter atraído os vizinhos e a polícia, pois isso já acontecera mais de uma vez._

_De qualquer forma, em ambos os casos sua mãe precisava de seu conforto e, por isso, nem o Tio Minato nem os policiais iriam impedi-lo de alcança-la._

_Havia mais policiais no andar de cima, então Sasuke concluiu que seria lá onde a confusão acontecera. Ok, primeira opção de incêndio acabava de ser descartada, provavelmente tinha sido a briga... _Maldito Fugaku filho da puta.

__ Ei! Pirralho! Aqui não é lugar pra você! – um dos policiais falou, tentando, inutilmente, segura-lo. Sasuke conseguiu se esquivar a tempo, agarrando o corrimão da escada e escalando-o para subir ao segundo andar por meio dele, e não pela a escada como era o convencional. Os policiais do primeiro andar analisavam a cena estupefatos, não acreditando como um ser humano conseguia ser tão ágil e se mover com tanta maestria, quem dirá uma criança que não aparentava possuir mais de dez anos._

_Sasuke, sabendo muito bem do que era capaz de fazer, conseguiu chegar ao segundo andar e adentrar o quarto de seus pais. Seus esforços quase poderiam ser considerados em vão assim que sentiu alguém segura-lo pelos dois braços e ergue-lo do chão, e ele certamente ficaria irritado por ter sido capturado se o aroma assustador e a visão tenebrosa não tivessem atingindo os seus sentidos antes de seu orgulho infantil._

_O cheiro de sangue estava mais forte do que em qualquer outra ocasião de sua vida, nem mesmo quando quebrara sua perna há anos atrás ele fora capaz de sentir o cheiro com tamanha intensidade. Isso era explicado pelos lençóis banhados em carmesim, dos quais gotas e mais gotas pingavam em direção ao chão, formando uma poça recheada de uma quantidade assustadoramente grande do líquido vermelho escuro. E era sangue fresco. Registrou tal fato em milésimos de seguindo, conseguindo olhar para a cama antes de seu corpo ser retirado com pressa daquele cômodo._

_Seus sentidos pararam de funcionar, ele não sabia mais o que acontecia ao seu arredor. Era como se tivesse travado em um único momento, como um sistema operacional de computador às vezes trava em uma tela. Tudo que conseguia ver era a cena de sua mãe e seu pai encharcados de sangue dos pés a cabeça, cortes profundos de lâminas em cada ponto exposto de sua pele (assim como por debaixo das roupas rasgadas) e a espada katana perfurando as costas de seu pai e, provavelmente, a barriga de sua mãe._

_Conseguiu registrar minimamente uma grande quantidade de pessoas no quarto, algumas fazendo anotações em blocos oficiais, outras tirando fotografias da cena do crime... Todas com um ar estritamente profissional, agindo como se aquilo fosse algo corriqueiro e normal para suas vidas._

__ Não... – sussurrou enquanto era levado escada à baixo, tremendo dos pés a cabeça com tanta intensidade que o próprio policial tinha dificuldade em segurá-lo. O homem que o carregava era, aparentemente, mais novo que os demais oficiais e consideravelmente mais ágil, chegando até o lado de fora da casa em questão de segundos._

__ Quem é o responsável por essa criança? – gritou para a multidão, ainda segurando o garoto em choque nos braços. O murmuro entre os presentes foi crescente, mas nenhum deles ousou se pronunciar ao homem da lei , afinal, este aparentava raiva pela desatenção do suposto pai do menino. Fazendo um barulho de impaciência com a língua, colocou Sasuke novamente no chão, onde permaneceu estático como uma rocha. Os olhos do pequeno estavam arregalados e formavam uma extrema quantidade de lágrimas que escorriam sem que o dono dos olhos negros fosse capaz de pisca-las para contê-las._

_Olhos negros... Ele havia visto tais olhos em um porta-retratos ao lado da cena do crime. Na verdade, todas as pessoas integrantes daquela família pareciam ter os olhos tão escuros quanto os do pivete levado e assustado à sua frente._

__ Menino, me diga, cadê o seus pais? – tentou falar com calma para a criança. Por mais que não tivesse nenhum jeito com crianças pequenas, levando em consideração que o próprio jamais precisou lidar com uma, ele sabia que provavelmente o garoto estava chocado, tendo em vista que observara a cena de assassinato de relance. Se seus malditos colegas não conseguiram sequer parar uma criança, várias coisas deviam ser revistas naquele distrito policial._

__ Okassan... – a criança sussurrou com a voz fraca, ainda em transe. O policial, analisando o garoto mais de perto, conseguiu perceber que não era apenas seus olhos que se assemelhavam aos dos membros daquela família, afinal de contas, o menino parecia-se demais com a vítima do sexo feminino. Compreendeu o motivo do choque aparente, não era apenas a visão da cena... Não sabia o que fazer, ainda encarando o garoto assustado enquanto este, mais uma vez, sussurrava o chamado por sua mãe._

__ Sasuke! – ouviu alguém gritar dentre a multidão, espremendo-se entre as pessoas e pulando para dentro do território cercado, tentando alcançar o garoto estático metros à sua frente – Oficial, por favor! Sasuke é meu afilhado!_

_O policial, suspirando em alívio por não ter que lidar com a criança, carregou-a mais uma vez e entregou para o homem loiro de olhos azuis que já estava com outra criança por perto, segurando firmemente a mão de um garoto que também chorava e parecia uma réplica quase perfeita do pai._

__ Meu nome é Tenente Kakashi Hatake, o senhor poderia me informar se esta criança possui alguma ligação com os moradores da casa? – perguntou ao homem ofegante assim que este segurou Sasuke com o braço direito, ainda mantendo-o no colo._

__ Sasuke é filho dos moradores, Sr. Hatake. Eu sou padrinho de Sasuke e de casamento dos Uchiha. Me chamo Minato Namikaze. – o homem sussurrou com a voz extremamente triste. Eram em momentos tristes como esse que Kakashi odiava profundamente o seu trabalho._

__ Senhor Namikaze, se tinha relação com o casal preciso que compareça a delegacia para prestar informações a respeito de..._

__ Pelo amor de Deus, o que aconteceu? – o loiro o questionou, mostrando que tentava ao máximo manter a calma pelas crianças, mas que o próprio parecia estar tão desesperado quanto elas. Kakashi abriu a boca para responder, mas nesse instante a criança chocada pareceu finalmente voltar à si._

__ OKASSAN! OKASSAN! – Sasuke gritava, esperneando-se no colo de Minato e tentando se soltar. O loiro desprendeu sua mão da mão de seu filho, agarrando o menino Uchiha com os dois braços e tentando mantê-lo parado em seu corpo. Mas o garoto tentava, a qualquer custo, livrar-se de seus braços e voltar para dentro da casa. Lágrimas de desespero se formaram nos olhos azuis do mais velho, e ele, mesmo tentando manter a compostura e segurar a criança, não as impediu de escorrerem face abaixo – ME SOLTE! ME LARGUE!_

**(***)**

_OKASSAN!

Sasuke despertou de seu sonho abruptamente, gritando por sua mãe em plenos pulmões. Demorou alguns instantes para compreender o que acontecia e retornar ao tempo presente, ofegando enquanto sentava na cama, limpava o suor de sua testa e apertava seus olhos com força.

Odiava a integralidade de seus momentos de despertar, pois essa era uma rotina em sua vida desde os nove anos de idade: sonhava com aquele sonho horrível e vívido, e acordava clamando em desespero por sua mãe. Antigamente permitia-se ficar triste e lamentar, em todo início de dia, a sua morte. Nos dias atuais, já com seus vinte e um anos, Sasuke não se permitia chorar mais pela morte de Mikoto ou qualquer outro sofrimento passado de sua vida.

Ouviu a campainha soar estridentemente em seu lar e grunhiu em irritação, empurrando a coberta para o lado e rastejando-se para abrir a porta. Agora entendia o que o havia despertado, pois geralmente o sonho pendurava por mais alguns momentos de tortura. Não sabia se deveria ficar irritado com sua visita inesperada, ou grato por tê-lo retirado daquele mar de memórias ruins.

Ao abrir a porta, decidiu prontamente que era o caso da primeira opção.

_ O que está fazendo aqui Usuratonkachi? – questionou enquanto o loiro o empurrava para o lado, adentrava sua quitinete e pulava sobre sua cama. Sem lhe dirigir uma única palavra, começou a vasculhar sua gaveta e agarrou uma de suas revistas pornô, folheando-a com hiperatividade. Como sempre, Naruto comportava-se como um furacão humano... Sasuke suspirou cansado, sabendo que demoraria pelo menos duas horas para se livrar do loiro irritante – O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?

_ Nós temos um encontro hoje Teme. – respondeu com simplicidade, folheando até o pôster central da revista e dando um assobio longo de admiração.

_ Quem disse? – Sasuke rosnou, ignorando o comportamento irritante do colega.

_ Eu, o grande Naruto Uzumaki, disse. Tá bom ou quer mais? – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo de orelha a orelha, enquanto atirava a revista em cima de Sasuke, finalmente olhando para o amigo – Cadê suas roupas? Você não pode sair só de calça de moletom...

_ Eu estava dormindo, sabe o que é isso?

_ Achei que os Uchiha eram vampiros e não dormiam. – Naruto respondeu, dando de ombros. Saiu de cima da cama do moreno, marchando para o seu armário e escancarando a porta dupla. Sasuke suspirou impaciente, decidindo não contrariar o loiro: Se saíssem juntos, Naruto iria entreter-se com alguma garota e deixa-lo em paz, e esse processo geralmente era rápido, o moreno tinha a chance de escapar dentro de minutos. Caso ele não aceitasse a imposição de Naruto, demoraria no mínimo duas horas para tirá-lo de sua casa. Derrotado, sentou-se novamente em sua cama, esperando as roupas as quais o loiro jogaria em seu colo dentro de instantes – Kakashi está bravo com você, disse que você não liga e nem atende as ligações dele.

_ Kakashi tem que parar de agir como se fosse meu pai.

_ Ahhh Teme, você tá querendo o impossível né? – Naruto respondeu, rindo escandalosamente enquanto vasculhava as gavetas do amigo.

Sasuke e Naruto se conheciam praticamente desde o nascimento, sendo que o moreno era apenas alguns meses mais velho do que o Uzumaki. Seus pais costumavam serem amigos de faculdade, e quando Minato e Kushina decidiram se casar, Mikoto e Fugaku foram os padrinhos de casamento. Nada mais natural do que acontecer a recíproca alguns messes depois, com a diferença que Mikoto aceitou de bom grado o título de senhora Uchiha, enquanto Kushina não adotara o sobrenome do marido... Sasuke se recordava bem do feminismo exacerbado da ruiva, ela inclusive obrigada Minato a registrar Naruto apenas com o sobrenome Uzumaki, e seu tio, completamente apaixonado e submisso, aceitou.

A concepção e nascimento de Sasuke e Naruto demoraram a acontecer, e ambos suspeitam até agora que suas mães combinaram o momento da gravidez para que as crianças fossem criadas juntas. Mulheres... Sempre tolas, com certeza desejavam que seus filhos fossem grandes amigos pelo resto da vida. Sasuke sentiria vontade de rir de tudo isso se o fim da história não fosse tão trágico.

Os dois bebês não se deram bem. Viviam brigando desde a primeira infância apesar das tentativas desmensuradas dos progenitores de criarem laços mais fortes entre seus filhos. No entanto, tanto Naruto quanto Sasuke foram obrigados a conviverem pacificamente com a morte da família Uchiha.

Minato e Kushina sofreram bastante com a perda dos melhores amigos, não mais do que Sasuke, mas ainda sim foram tempos difíceis. Por isso, Naruto resolveu cooperar e tentar se aproximar de Sasuke, já que o garoto fora designado judicialmente para morar com os Namikaze-Uzumaki por serem ambos seus tutores nomeados pelos pais em documento registrado em cartório.

Os primeiros anos foram um completo pesadelo. Sasuke não cooperava em nenhum instante, e Naruto precisava contar até dez mentalmente diversas vezes ao dia para não explodir. Não adiantou muito, pois sempre acabavam brigando como dois gatos de rua. A convivência entre os dois só melhorou, por mais irônico que possa parecer, com a morte de Minato e Kushina.

Naruto sofreu, até porque foi uma situação extremamente semelhante à morte de seus padrinhos. Apesar de eles já terem quinze anos quando ocorreu tal tragédia, os corpos foram encontrados dentro de casa, baleados e sem qualquer indicio de autoria, fazendo-os passar por mais um momento extremamente traumático. Sasuke também sofreu, talvez até em dobro, pois além de lamentar a morte dos padrinhos, reviveu cada instante da morte dos pais uma segunda vez...

No entanto, quem precisou de ajuda dessa vez foi Naruto. Sasuke percebeu seu papel naquele momento, parou de causar tantos problemas e ficou ao lado do loiro, oferecendo seu ombro amigo e tentando entretê-lo da melhor forma que conseguia com brincadeiras ou horas de estudo conjunto. No orfanato, os dois eram vistos sempre juntos, e de lá surgiu uma amizade muito forte e que jamais fora esquecida.

Kakashi, o policial que retirou Sasuke da primeira cena do crime, ofereceu-se para adotar as duas crianças. O moreno sequer tinha consciência, mas aparentemente o caso mexera demais com o Tenente, e até então ele mantinha contato direto com Minato para saber da criação do garoto que driblara toda sua equipe policial. Quando soube do desastre da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, se apresentou à corte como o principal interessado, alegando sua amizade com a família, e os dois adolescentes ficaram extremamente surpresos.

Naruto considerou o ato generoso e depôs em juízo que possuía interesse em morar com Kakashi, que dentro de poucos meses conseguiu a guarda do adolescente loiro, com quem mora até a presente data.

Com o Uchiha, no entanto, a situação foi um pouco diferente...

Apesar de Sasuke ter se mostrado uma criança aparentemente forte ao ter estabilidade emocional para ajudar Naruto no momento de crise, o próprio não sairá ileso de tantas perdas. No período em que ambos permaneceram no orfanato aguardando a decisão judicial, os psicólogos e psiquiatras constataram que Sasuke criou uma espécie de fobia à criação de laços familiares. Por primeiro perder seus pais e, em seguida, seus tutores, o adolescente agia como se fosse mais fácil não criar essa espécie de laço com ninguém, pois possuía medo de que os mesmos fossem interrompidos abruptamente. Os especialistas atuais julgavam que sua incapacidade de possuir relacionamentos longos advinha, também, de tal fato, mas Sasuke sabia muito bem que isso era meramente decorrente da burrice generalizada de todas as garotas tentavam se aproximar dele.

Devido a isso, o Uchiha não quis ser adotado por Kakashi e recusou os demais interessados, que não foram tantos assim devido a sua avançada idade. Permaneceu no orfanato por mais três anos até completar sua maioridade civil e saiu do abrigo estadual com apenas uma caixa de papelão onde continha poucos pertences. Teve acesso a sua herança naquele momento e podia, inclusive, voltar para a casa onde havia vivido até os nove anos de idade. Todavia, anunciou a venda de sua casa no mesmo dia que se tornara um adulto e, utilizando-se de todo dinheiro herdado como entrada, financiou a quitinete que hoje era seu atual lar.

Os Uchiha costumavam ser uma família extremamente rica, mas após a morte de Fugaku algumas bombas explodiram publicamente. A empresa da família sofreu danos irreparáveis pera repercussão pública da morte dos principais acionistas, e todos os sócios minoritários decidiram interromper a sociedade em sequencia. O medo do porquê da morte sem qualquer motivo plausível fizeram com que todos associassem instantaneamente ao empreendimento do casal, e então o valor das ações no mercado despencou. Crise vai e crise vem, e o resultado disso foi a quase completa destruição do patrimônio de Sasuke, o qual estava impedido de vender suas ações devido a minoridade civil à época...

A casa da família Uchiha, apesar de ser um imóvel de primeira linha, ainda não havia sido vendida até a presente data. Aparentemente todos a consideravam um local assombrado pela morte brutal que lá ocorrera. Sasuke, no entanto, estava decidido a conseguir vender o imóvel e se recusava a toma-lo como lar.

Por isso, desde os 18 anos a situação financeira do Uchiha não era uma das melhores... Ele precisava trabalhar de manhã e a tarde para pagar as dívidas e se sustentar sem a ajuda de Kakashi (que ainda insistia em mandar-lhe um cheque todo mês, apenas para ser picotado pelo moreno), e ainda atender ao curso universitário pela noite. Era uma rotina desgastante e extremamente cansativa.

E esse Dobe, esquecendo de todo seu sacrifício diário, estava querendo sair para um encontro duplo com Sasuke depois de praticamente 13 horas de correria na sexta feita. _Faça-me o favor!_

_ A amiga da Hinata é bonita Sasuke, talvez você goste dela.

_ Hinata?

_ Minha namorada, lembra? Já estou com ela há três meses, já saímos juntos várias vezes e você até...

_ Ok, ok. – o mais velho fez uma careta, vestindo uma camisa que o loiro havia jogado em seu colo sem sequer se importar com seu visual. Naruto tinha essa mania de acreditar que ele prestava atenção nas garotas do mundo... Se ele sequer prestava atenção nas garotas com quem ele se relacionava, quem dirá nas namoradas de seu melhor amigo.

Sasuke nunca tivera uma namorada, mas isso não significava que ele não possuísse anseios carnais. Enquanto o loiro namorava sempre (e, por algum motivo, seus relacionamentos nunca passavam de seis meses), Sasuke se contentava com relacionamentos de uma única noite. Isso parecia irritar profundamente Naruto, que tentava constantemente uni-lo com as amigas de suas namoradas, o que resultava nesses constantes "encontros de casal". _Tch, Usuratonkachi irritante..._

_ Hinata me disse que ela é loira e tem olhos azuis, assim você pode tentar transferir essa paixão platônica que sente por mim pra ela. É mais saudável, não acha? – Naruto falou casualmente, jogando um par de jeans em cima da cabeça de Sasuke. A afirmação absurda fez o colega finalmente despertar, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto respondia.

_ Você bateu a cabeça antes de vir pra cá? Da onde tirou essa babaquice de que eu tenho paixão platônica justamente por um dobe retardado como você?

Naruto sorriu. Se Sasuke havia acatado a brincadeira, significa que a noite talvez não fosse um completo desastre como as outras. O moreno parecia estar com um humor um pouco melhor do que o habitual. Virou-se de costas para o Uchiha, balançando o traseiro e dando um tapinha provocador na nádega esquerda, enquanto este assistia a cena franzindo o cenho.

_ Ahhhh para Teme, vai dizer que você não me quer? Quem você tá querendo enganar hein? Hein? Hein? – o loiro falou, começando a gargalhar ao fim do discurso e dancinha ridícula, ganhando uma travesseirada forte às costas.

_ Pare de ser bicha. Eu sei que é difícil pra você, mas se continuar assim eu posso muito bem acabar filmando e mostrando pra... ahn... Hinata, é esse o nome né?

Naruto suspirou. É, sua sorte não fora tão grande, Sasuke não estava em um humor tão bom assim...

_ Você não sabe brincar. – respondeu, cruzando os braços e se sentando na cama enquanto o Uchiha, rindo de leve, foi até o pequeno banheiro para trocar suas calças.

Ele sabia que Naruto não era gay, mas ainda sim ele não iria tentar a sorte e se trocar ao lado do amigo... Precaução nunca é demais.

**(***)**

Se o humor de Sasuke estava razoável na quitinete, Naruto não podia contar com o milagre divino por muito tempo: assim que o Uchiha pousara os olhos sobre Ino, a tal amiga de Hinata, a garota começara a agir como aquelas stalkers que o moreno tanto detestava.

A verdade era que a aparência de Sasuke sempre atraia muitas meninas desesperadas em chamar sua atenção. Sasuke possuía cabelos negro-azulados, naturalmente espetados e bagunçados, olhos cor de ônix, pele alva, corpo esguio... Enfim, tudo que uma garota sempre pedira a Deus no quesito aparência. Entretanto, aquelas que tinham a infelicidade de se encantar por ele apenas pela a aparência adquiriam sua repúdia eterna. E este, meus caros, era o caso da pobre Ino Yamanaka.

_ Hun... Sasuke... – ela falava dengosamente, tentando se aproximar cada vez mais do moreno – Me fale mais sobre você... Quais são seus passatempos favoritos?

O Uchiha se afastava mecanicamente da garota enquanto fuzilava seu amigo sentado ao outro lado da mesa com o olhar. Naruto sorria um sorriso amarelo, percebendo que mais uma vez falhara em tentar encontrar uma companheira para seu amigo e que provavelmente Sasuke iria ignorá-lo por quinze dias novamente, alegando como motivo o "sacrifício" que Naruto estava fazendo-o passar. Hinata limitava-se a sorrir contidamente, tentando demonstrar a sua colega que ela não estava sendo bem sucedia em sua tentativa de sedução. O Uchiha, ignorando completamente a pergunta da garota e o patético casal à sua frente, levantou-se da mesa, murmurando um educado "vou mijar" enquanto saia batendo o pé em direção ao banheiro.

Abriu a porta com brutalidade, e esta bateu com tudo de encontro à parede, retornando seu caminho e fechando-se com força, causando um baque alto no ambiente. Sasuke se apoiou na pia, encarando os traços de seu rosto pelo espelho com extrema raiva. Rangeu os dentes, batendo os punhos no granito e ao tentar se controlar para não explodir naquele banheiro público.

Odiava sua aparência com todas as forças, e por isso odiava aqueles que se aproximavam apenas pelo seu rosto bonito. Sasuke detestava todos os momentos em que olhava no espelho, visualizando em cada centímetro de sua face os traços de sua mãe e sofrendo, mais uma vez, com sua perda. Sua beleza agia como uma assombração de seu passado, não permitindo que ele esquecesse o passado ou, ao menos, virasse a página daquele livro.

_ Ótimo, a única chance de sair daqui e é um estressadinho que bate a porta... – ouviu uma grave voz soar suavemente às suas costas. Instantaneamente Sasuke se virou, olhando para trás e procurando quem proferira aquelas palavras.

Seus olhos triplicaram de tamanho com o que acabara de ver.

Tratava-se de um homem bem vestido: usava calça social comportada, sapatos de couro brilhantes e uma camisa branca sem gravata. Segurava a parte de cima de um paletó no braço direito e um celular na mão direita. Sua posição, no entanto, nada condizia com as vestimentas, pois o homem estava sentado no chão, com as pernas esticadas e apoiando-se despojadamente no canto da parede com um dos ombros. Mas não fora nada disso que fizera Sasuke perder o folego.

Sua aparência física era surpreendente, era como se Sasuke estivesse olhando para uma versão mais velha de si próprio. A diferença estava nos seus cabelos, que eram cumpridos e presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo jogado sobre um de seus ombros, e duas marcas finas abaixo de seus olhos, provavelmente traços adquiridos desde quando nascera. De resto, era como olhar para um espelho: olhos negros e profundos, pele clara – talvez ainda mais clara do que a do Uchiha -, os cabelos negros em uma tonalidade mais amendoada... Os traços delicados, lábios médios, olhos puxados, sobrancelhas finas... Tudo, absolutamente tudo, era um completo assombro.

Sasuke liberou o ar de seus pulmões de uma só vez, ainda surpreso com a aparência do estranho tão semelhante a sua.

_ Quem é você? – perguntou incerto e sem fôlego.

O homem ergueu uma de suas finas sobrancelhas, surpreendido pelo comportamento do garoto à sua frente. Cruzou os braços enquanto pensava o quão estranho ele era, afinal de contas, caso ele encontrasse um homem sentado no chão naquela situação ele perguntaria 'o que está fazendo?' ou 'você está bem?' e não um 'quem é você?'

_ Sou Itachi, e quem é você, tolo estressadinho?

_... continua ..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** A recepção de vocês foi ótima! Muito obrigada gente! Vou continuar a fanfic e tentar atualizar sempre que puder, espero que eu consiga suprir as expectativas de vocês.

[10/08/2012: Repostagem do capítulo 2 betado pela Gih Bright]

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ Sou Itachi, e quem é você, tolo estressadinho?

_ Hei! Quem você 'tá chamando de "tolo estressadinho"? – Sasuke irritado, aproximando-se do homem e cruzando os braços.

Itachi riu minimamente pelo nariz, abaixando a cabeça e encarando o próprio colo. O Uchiha, sentindo-se desafiado pela atitude corporal do mais velho, o puxou pela gola da camisa até que levantasse o outro daquele chão imundo. Sasuke constatou que o homem era alguns centímetros mais alto que ele, pouca coisa, mais ainda sim maior. O corpo de Itachi também aprecia um pouco mais forte que o seu, mas ele estava irritado demais para se importar com isso.

_ Eu aconselho que você me solte agora. – o mais velho falou com suavidade e paciência, com as feições neutras e indecifráveis. Sasuke estalou a língua nos dentes e se preparou para responder rispidamente, mas então um cheiro familiar invadiu suas narinas.

Sangue. E isto não lhe trazia boas lembranças.

Vasculhou o local com olhar, procurando de onde vinha aquele cheiro, logo encontrou uma poça de sangue fresco onde Itachi se sentava há poucos instantes.

_ V-você está ferido? – Sasuke questionou com a voz fraca, tentando deixar as memórias ruins de lado e soltando o corpo de Itachi, contornando-o a fim de analisar suas costas, pois a camisa branca do homem mais velho não estava manchada pelo carmesim na parte da frente.

Viu de relance uma ferida na lateral do corpo, bem na altura do rim direito. A camisa social estava rasgada e parecia que fora destruída por algum objeto cortante. Antes que pudesse analisar a gravidade do ferimento, Itachi se movimentou com extrema maestria e velocidade. Segundos depois Sasuke estava imobilizado contra a pia, encarando o reflexo de ambos pelo espelho. Ele piscou atordoado, não compreendendo como acabara naquela posição. Como que um homem ferido podia se mover dessa forma? E o pior de tudo: vencê-lo desta maneira? Sasuke não era um exímio lutador, mas já passou por poucas e boas na adolescência e mal atingira a vida adulta; nunca alguém foi capaz de imobilizá-lo daquele jeito.

O rosto de Itachi não estava mais indecifrável: exibia ferocidade e autodefesa, como um gato selvagem que foi encurralado por um predador e pretendia lutar por sua vida. Sasuke engoliu em seco, pois não acreditou no que o espelho refletia: se Itachi era parecido fisicamente consigo e com sua mãe, aquele olhar feroz certamente pertencia a seu pai. Não havia como imitar aquela ferocidade no olhar.

Muito menos como esquecer.

_ Encoste um dedo em mim novamente e você passará longos minutos catando os fragmentos de seus dentes pelo chão. – sussurrou perigosamente junto ao ouvido do mais novo, soltando-o e voltando a se sentar no mesmo local onde estava antes de Sasuke aparecer, não se importando com a quantidade enorme de sangue no chão. Afinal de contas, suas roupas já estavam encharcadas mesmo.

Sasuke demorou a perceber que foi liberado, respirava de maneira ofegante e sabia que uma quantidade enorme de adrenalina foi despejada em seu organismo. Girou o corpo, novamente encarando o homem que agora se sentava ainda mais despojadamente, com os olhos fechados e aparentando cansaço e derrota.

Foi mesmo esse homem que acabara de imobilizá-lo?

De qualquer forma, Sasuke odiava sangue e mesmo que o infeliz houvesse lhe tratado com tamanha brutalidade, ele não seria irracional ao ponto de deixar um homem ferido naquele local.

_ Vamos sair daqui e eu te levo pra um hospital. – Sasuke falou, se abaixando para ajudar Itachi a se erguer.

O moreno mais velho abriu os olhos, revelando novamente feições frias e calculistas, balançando a cabeça em negação e depois sussurrar penosamente:

_ Nós estamos presos aqui, já que porta do banheiro não está abrindo por dentro. Eu estava esperando alguém entrar e pedir para segurar a porta, mas você tinha que entrar todo estressado e deixar a porta bater.

O Uchiha voltou seu olhar para a porta, percebendo que realmente não havia maçaneta do lado de dentro. Correu ao seu encontro, tentou empurrá-la e chutá-la, mas ela não parecia ceder em nenhum momento.

_ Ela abre por fora, não dá para arrombar de dentro.

_ Mas que merda! – Sasuke gritou, dando um chute particularmente forte na porta e machucando seu próprio pé, tentando conter um gemido de dor na tentativa de não se envergonhar diante do estranho, mas falhou miseravelmente, fazendo Itachi rir.

Itachi riu alto, surpreendendo até a si próprio.

O som da risada do outro era contagiante, fazendo com o que o mais novo sorrisse também, apesar de não compreender como um homem, perdendo a quantidade de sangue como estava perdendo, tinha a capacidade de rir. Por outro lado, as duas risadas estavam longe de possuírem um ar de divertimento.

_ Você vai morrer. – Sasuke disse entre o riso, arrependendo-se em seguida das próprias palavras. Merda, ele quase nunca costumava falar sem pensar, mas quando o fazia certamente escolhia os piores momentos possíveis. Itachi não pareceu ligar, balançando a mão num gesto indicando para que ele relaxasse, ainda rindo de leve.

_ É, isso seria bom.

_ Você quer morrer? – Sasuke questionou, agora com feições extremamente sérias. – Foi você quem fez isso? Como parou aqui desse jeito?

_ E por que eu responderia tudo isso para alguém que nem o próprio nome diz? – o moreno de cabelos cumpridos respondeu, gemendo ao fim da frase. Realmente estava doendo bastante e cada vez mais estava difícil de manter os olhos abertos. Ele queria, no entanto, continuar olhando e conversando com o mais novo, percebendo que este parecia se desesperar cada vez mais com a situação.

_ Meu nome é Sasuke. – respondeu sem muito pensar, procurando algo em seus bolsos, provavelmente o celular.

_ Não se incomode, Sasuke, não tem sinal. Este banheiro 'tá em reforma. Está cheio de máquinas nos fundos e isso impede... Impede... ahn... Desculpa, eu esqueci... O que ia... falar... - o homem disse com ausência completa de coerência, fechando os olhos de novo e passando a respirar mais lentamente. Sasuke perdeu a sanidade e a calma naquele exato momento, percebendo realmente o quão complicado as coisas estavam. Há alguns instantes atrás estava crente de que um milagre aconteceria, que alguém entraria porta a dentro e conseguiria liberar os dois homens a tempo, mas Itachi estava perdendo a consciência antes do que ele imaginava.

Será que esse era o destino de Sasuke Uchiha sempre? Presenciar mortes em um ciclo de repetição de cinco em cinco anos? Será que ele era assombrado a esse ponto? Sentiu uma extrema dor no peito, constatando que Itachi não era um dos cadáveres que vira em sua vida: o outro ainda estava vivo. E ele ainda podia fazer algo. Tinha que fazer algo e acabar com essa maldição em que vivia desde os nove anos de idade!

_ Por favor, não morra! – implorou o moreno mais novo, se aproximando mais ainda do homem a sua frente e segurando sua cabeça com as duas mãos – Abra os olhos, olhe pra mim! SOCORRO!

Gritava em voz alta, repetindo o mantra constantemente, afastando-se de Itachi, batendo a porta e gritando sem parar. Ninguém parecia ouvir, o som do ambiente externo estava muito alto devido a banda do local. O banheiro deveria estar interditado e Sasuke, no momento de raiva, não vira os avisos. Ninguém entraria ali, ninguém iria salvar Itachi, ninguém conseguiria salvar Sasuke de presenciar mais uma morte.

_ Sasuke... – Itachi chamou com a voz fraca e ofegante e o mais novo praticamente se jogou acima dele, novamente segurando sua cabeça – Arma... Calça...

_ Quê?

_ Pega.

Itachi conseguiu forças para erguer uma de suas mãos, segurar fracamente a mão direita de Sasuke e colocá-la sobre sua perna. O olhar de Sasuke se arregalou, não entendendo o gesto peculiar até apalpar a perna de Itachi, percebendo que ele tinha algo em seu bolso. Mesmo sua consciência gritando fortemente em seu ouvido que não era condizente para padrões sociais como os de Sasuke, sair apalpando a perna de estranhos ensanguentados à beira da morte. O moreno ignorou a demanda cerebral e enfiou a mão dentro do bolso sem cerimônia alguma, encontrando uma Desert Eagle.50 AE¹. Assim que percebeu do que se tratava o objeto, deixou-o cair no chão e Itachi gemeu com impaciência.

_ Você é quem tem que tirar a minha vida, não _ele_. – apesar das palavras firmes, Sasuke só pode deduzir que Itachi estava em um momento de delírio a beira do paraíso.

_ Você é louco, cara... – Sasuke sussurrou, ainda olhando para a pistola com completa descrença.

Itachi girou os olhos, fechando-os novamente ao perceber que Sasuke não faria o que ele pedira, mas se surpreendeu, arregalando o olhar uma última vez ao ouvir o som estridente do tiro. Teve tempo o suficiente para ver Sasuke de pé ao seu lado, atirando na parede do banheiro que dava para o sentido contrário do salão local, antes de vê-lo cair para trás e bater com tudo no outro lado da parede. Certamente o garoto nunca empunhou uma arma antes e não sabia como aliviar a força do tranco.

_ Ouch! – Ele gemeu dolorosamente ao constatar que deslocara seu ombro do lugar.

_ O que diabos você fez? – Itachi conseguiu falar com mais coerência devido à quantidade de adrenalina que fora despejada no seu sangue remanescente ao ouvir o som alto que apenas uma Desert Eagle consegue fazer. Sasuke sorriu minimamente, soltando a arma ao lado do corpo ao mesmo tempo em que a porta do banheiro era escancarada e seguranças voavam para dentro do recinto.

_ Eu acabei de te salvar.

Se Sasuke iria falar mais alguma coisa, Itachi jamais pode saber. Sua visão novamente ficou turva e ele observou a quantidade fenomenal de pessoas tentando imobilizar Sasuke como se ele fosse um criminoso perigoso.

_ Senhor! Senhor! – ouviu um dos seguranças bradar para si, olhando-o de perto. Itachi deixou uma risadinha abafada escapar de seus lábios, sussurrando suas últimas palavras antes de desmaiar de vez.

_ É um completo tolo mesmo...

**(***)**

_ Sasuke Uchiha, alguém pagou sua fiança. – o carcerário exclamou, abrindo a cela comunitária e empurrando os outros presos enquanto Sasuke saia com velocidade do lugar imundo.

_ Poxa gracinha, vou sentir sua falta! – um dos presos falou em tom de chacota, imitando barulhos de beijos com os lábios.

_ Você vem me visitar, princesa? – outro perguntou, dando uma beliscada no traseiro de Sasuke enquanto ele se concentrava em sair da cela.

O Uchiha quase voltou para cela e esmurrou aqueles presos até a morte, só não fez isso pois sabia que teria outra denúncia contra ele se o fizesse. Após tantos acontecimentos nas últimas horas ele voltara a agir com racionalidade, assim respirou fundo e marchou para fora, ignorando os assobios e cantadas pelo caminho. O carcereiro também exibia um sorriso sacana e superior, mas o olhar mortífero de Sasuke fez com que ele voltasse as feições sérias.

_ Eles não estão acostumados a novatos como você, geralmente pessoas como você já ficam em cela separada por causa do curso superior.

_ Me ouviu perguntar algo? – respondeu rispidamente, fazendo o carcereiro se calar prontamente. Alguns instantes depois chegaram ao portão principal da delegacia e o carcereiro destrancou a porta, permitindo que Sasuke saísse na frente.

O moreno piscou, tentando se acostumar com a claridade do local. Mal percebera que havia amanhecido e o quanto aquela sala de espera era iluminada, demorando a acostumar seus olhos com a bem vinda claridade, ao ponto de focalizar aquele que pagara sua fiança.

_ Oh... Bosta... Me deixa voltar. – sussurrou para ninguém em particular ao reconhecer o rosto completamente furioso de Kakashi.

O carcereiro, contendo mais uma risada de deboche, simplesmente deu-lhe as costas e voltou para dentro da delegacia, pretendendo acalmar o ânimo dos presos que ainda gritavam por Sasuke. Kakashi avançou lentamente até moreno, fazendo-o se encolher minimamente.

Não, Kakashi nunca fora o tutor de Sasuke, mas isso não significava que a relação que os dois tinham não fosse extremamente parecida com isso. Naruto, que morava com o mais velho, constantemente tinha mais "folga" dos momentos paternos do grisalho, enquanto Sasuke era tratado como o "garoto problema". Até porque ele realmente fora um na adolescência, aparentemente o policial ainda aguardava algum momento de rebeldia fora de época.

Falando em Naruto, o maldito Usuratonkachi também estava presente, um pouco mais distante do que Hatake, encostado na parede e mordendo os lábios numa tentativa de conter uma risada. _Dobe filho da puta._

_ Você foi preso. – Kakashi começou um discurso com a voz firme, olhando diretamente em seus olhos com um ar intenso de autoridade. No entanto, a visão de Naruto fizera Sasuke agir naturalmente com um ar desafiador, interrompendo o grisalho com um tom irônico no tom de voz.

_ Oba, você sabe constatar o óbvio.

_ Pela segunda vez! – O grisalho gritou com autoridade. Sasuke sabia que estava realmente muito ferrado dessa vez. No entanto, não iria ceder sem lutar.

_ Auto lá! A primeira vez foi culpa do Naruto!

_ Ei! – o loiro gritou do outro lado da sala, se aproximando dos dois rapidamente e apontando para o peito de Sasuke com o dedo indicador. – Não foi culpa minha! Foi culpa do Kakashi!

O Grisalho suspirou pesadamente, recordando desta ocasião em específico.

Naruto tinha acabado de tirar sua carteira de motorista e lhe pediu o carro emprestado, mas ele estava completamente adormecido naquela ocasião, praticamente em transe. Então o inevitável aconteceu: ele concedeu a permissão, mesmo não estando em plena consciência para registrar o empréstimo em sua memória. Naruto pegou o carro, buscou Sasuke e os dois acabaram passando a noite fora, sendo os dois adolescentes inconsequentes que costumavam ser. Kakashi acordou no outro dia para trabalhar e não encontrou o carro estacionado na frente de sua casa, nem passando pela sua cabeça que Naruto teria a ousadia de pegar o carro sem pedir. Como o ele era policial, obviamente acionou seus subalternos para que buscassem seu suposto "carro roubado". E foi assim que Sasuke e Naruto pararam na delegacia de furtos e roubos pela primeira vez. Mas aquela vez Kakashi demorou três dias para tirar os dois de lá, afinal de contas, eles precisavam aprender uma lição.

Funcionou, porque nenhum dos dois chegou perto de seu carro novamente, nem mesmo quando Kakashi oferecia o volante.

_ Vocês andam muito corajosos relembrando isso como algo completamente normal! Ainda acho que não castiguei vocês o suficiente. – Kakashi constatou, agora encarando Naruto de frente. O loiro se limitou a engolir em seco e coçar a nuca sem jeito, sorrindo envergonhado e murmurando um "foi mal, foi mal".

As feições do grisalho instantaneamente amaciaram e Sasuke girou o olhar: odiava esse jeito natural que Naruto possuía de conseguir tudo que queria com Kakashi.

_ O que você sugeria que eu fizesse, hein? Deixasse o homem morrer? Ninguém estava me ouvindo lá de dentro, precisei fazer um barulho maior. – falou para Kakashi, gesticulando com impaciência.

_ Onde conseguiu aquela arma, Sasuke? – Kakashi questionou, deixando de manter o ar autoritário e adquirindo a postura preocupada. O moreno, no fundo, no fundo, não sabia o que era pior: se o Kakashi furioso ou o Kakashi super protetor.

_ Como assim? É do cara, do Itachi.

_ Então esse é o nome dele?

_ Ele morreu? – Sasuke questionou com a voz falha, não acreditando que todo seu esforço foi em vão. No entanto, para sua surpresa, Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente.

_ Não, Sasuke, ele não morreu, mas perdeu bastante sangue, precisou de uma cirurgia, transfusão, tudo que você possa imaginar. Ele ainda está sedado e desacordado. E não conseguimos identificá-lo.

_ Mas como? Ele estava sem a carteira? Será que foi um assalto?

_ A coisa é mais complicada do que você imagina. – Naruto se pronunciou novamente, fazendo a cabeça dos dois homens voltarem para ele. – Esse homem não tinha nenhum tipo de identificação, Sasuke... Ele não tem sequer digitais nos dedos!

_ Quê? Como isso é possível? – o moreno arregalou o olhar, sentindo-se cada vez mais incomodado com os olhares penetrantes de seus colegas. Um homem em especial apareceu e pigarreou, Sasuke reconheceu prontamente a voz do delegado.

_ Uchiha, vou permitir que você saia sem iniciar o inquérito por baderna e porte ilegal de arma, se você prestar informações, mas isso se deve a amizade que tenho com Kakashi e por saber que você compreende a gravidade da situação. Espero que coopere.

**(***)**

_ Não, não, Hinata, foi apenas um contratempo... Relaxe, Sasuke já saiu da delegacia e está sendo o Teme insuportável de sempre. Eu te ligo quando chegar em casa, ok? Beijos. – Naruto desligou seu celular, soltando um assobio aliviado enquanto se aconchegava no banco de passageiro de Kakashi.

O grisalho observava a postura de Naruto pelo canto do olho com certa curiosidade. Sabia quem era Hinata, a atual namorada do loiro, mas ainda assim ele tinha extrema dificuldade para engolir que este realmente gostasse da menina.

Naruto sempre foi mais fácil de lidar do que Sasuke. Apesar de ainda ter seus momentos de tristeza e possuir alguns traumas do passado, não gerou metade da confusão que Sasuke gerava quando tinha seus quinze/dezesseis anos. Desta maneira, Kakashi tentou ao máximo tratá-lo como um adulto, dando-lhe tarefas na casa e fazendo-o perceber que eles eram amigos, acima de qualquer coisa.

A diferença de idade podia parecer grande antigamente, mas a cada ano se tornava mais irrelevante. Kakashi estava perto dos trinta anos, enquanto Naruto acabara de entrar na casa dos vinte. As pessoas na rua sempre os confundiam com irmãos, pois ele aparentava ser mais jovem do que realmente era, talvez por isso (ou pela independência de Naruto) raramente agia como um verdadeiro tutor para com o outro. Tanto é que mesmo depois de atingir a maioridade, o Uzumaki continuara na sua casa, mas desta vez ajudando nas despesas com seu trabalho. Para qualquer estranho, não passavam de colegas de apartamento.

Já Sasuke sempre fora tratado por Kakashi como um filho - e dos bem rebeldes e complicados. O grisalho soube desde o momento que retirara o garotinho da casa dos Uchiha naquele dia tenebroso que estaria ligado a ele por toda vida; sentiu isso naquele instante e, por isso, continuara a manter contato com Minato. Ele só não tinha a consciência de que ganharia um loiro hiperativo de brinde e o quanto esse garoto acabaria se tornando importante com o tempo.

_ Ela está brava? – perguntou casualmente, continuando a dirigir para a o apartamento dos dois. Naruto fez um barulho de negação com a garganta, aparentando finalmente o cansaço que toda a confusão com Sasuke causara aos dois. Kakashi nada mais pronunciou e um silêncio desconfortável se estendeu.

_ Na verdade, não. – resolveu falar, pois o silêncio já estava começando a ficar incômodo. – Ela só estava preocupada comigo e com o bastardo... Ela é uma moça muito boa.

_ E por que você parece um miserável mesmo me dizendo isso? – Kakashi perguntou com curiosidade, Naruto ficou tenso ao seu lado. Sentou-se adotando uma postura correta, o que apenas indicara que ele estava nervoso, e depois riu sem jeito, coçando a nuca e agindo como se estivesse desconfortável com alguma coisa.

_ Eu só estou cansado Kakashi. Não manipule as palavras pra fazer parecer que eu não gosto da Hinata-chan.

_ Eu não estou dizendo isso... Quem 'tá falando isso é você.

Kakashi continuou a dirigir em silêncio; desta vez Naruto decidiu ficar quieto também. Todo o caminho de volta para casa foi feito na companhia apenas de seus pensamentos, cada qual tirando algumas conclusões do silêncio pouco esclarecedor.

**(***)**

Sasuke assistia as feições serenas de Itachi enquanto este permanecia adormecido naquela cama de hospital, suspirando alto e tentando se acomodar melhor na cadeira do quarto de leito.

O moreno, inevitavelmente, precisou ir direto da delegacia ao hospital para arrumar seu braço, que agora estava imobilizado e enfaixado. E tanto Naruto quanto Kakashi não compreenderam porque o Uchiha decidiu permanecer como acompanhante de Itachi naquele local. Naruto lhe perguntou mais de uma vez porque se arriscara tanto por um estanho que, provavelmente, tinha problemas com a polícia, afinal, não era normal uma pessoa queimar a ponta de todos os seus dedos para não ser identificado e carregar armas perigosas e sem número de série; Sasuke não soube responder com palavras, limitando-se a dar de ombros.

A verdade é que o fato de Itachi (ou seja lá qual for seu nome) ter sobrevivido se devia exclusivamente sua interferência. Ele jamais fora uma pessoa religiosa, alguém que acreditasse em milagres ou destino, mas ele preferia considerar a situação de ter encontrado o homem naquelas condições como uma redenção. Sentia-se um pouco mais leve, como se pudesse finalmente ser útil e salvar a vida de alguém, já que a de seus pais e padrinhos ele fora incapaz de salvar.

Tal pensamento era até mesmo egoísta, mas Sasuke não conseguia evitar. Sentia-se extremamente feliz por Itachi estar vivo, mesmo ele sequer tendo qualquer tipo de relevância em sua vida até então.

Levantou-se de sua cadeira, desistindo de tentar dormir na situação completamente desconfortável em que estava submetido. Caminhou algumas vezes pelo quarto, tentando se distrair com alguma coisa, até que finalmente a ficha pendurada na cama do hospital chamou sua atenção. Pegou-a e analisou os poucos dados escritos na planilha:

**Nome: Desconhecido.**

**Filiação: Desconhecida.**

**Endereço: Desconhecido.**

**...**

_Realmente esclarecedor. _Sasuke pensou ironicamente, lendo os "desconhecidos" em sequência. Uma informação em específico, no entanto, chamou sua atenção.

**Tipo sanguíneo: O.**

**Fator RH: negativo.**

Seus olhos leram essas duas linhas algumas vezes, até que pendurou novamente a ficha na cabeceira da cama. Sentou-se novamente na cadeira e analisou Itachi com olhos ainda mais críticos.

_ Acho que estou ficando louco. – Sussurrou simplesmente, fechando os olhos e pensando em silêncio.

O filho da puta do Itachi, além de parecer uma xérox de sua mãe, ter o olhar de seu pai e toda essa loucura que Sasuke não conseguia tirar da cabeça, tinha o mesmo tipo sanguíneo e fator RH que ele. O jovem adulto podia odiar tudo ligado a sangue nesse mundo, mas ele sabia algumas coisinhas básicas a respeito de seu próprio sangue: era um tipo raro, pouca parcela da população o possuía. Kakashi constantemente recomendava que ele doasse seu sangue, mas o simples fato de pensar nessa possibilidade o fazia enjoar.

Como é que Itachi podia ter tantas coisas em comum com ele? Parecia loucura completa da sua cabeça pensar nisso, mas era como se ele estivesse olhando para algum parente. No entanto, Sasuke sabia que era o único Uchiha remanescente no mundo, afinal, seu pai havia deixado claro quando ele era pequeno que caberia a ele continuar o nome da família, ter seus filhos e administrar a empresa – empresa essa que já havia falido.

_ Por que me olha como se eu fosse uma assombração, Sasuke? – ouviu a voz rouca de Itachi soar.

O mais velho sequer abrira os olhos, provavelmente sentira a intensidade fulminante de seu olhar. O Uchiha não conseguia saber a quanto tempo o moreno estava acordado e se percebera toda sua movimentação, mas não havia porque adiar essa conversa; ele estava confuso, imaginando coisas que só aconteciam em novelas mexicanas e, por isso, ele precisava retirar esses pensamentos tolos de sua mente.

_ Qual é seu sobrenome Itachi?

O moreno machucado abriu os olhos, revelando as íris extremamente negras tão semelhantes as suas. E então permaneceram naquele ato, cada qual encarando o olhar do outro com extrema intensidade. Itachi foi o primeiro a piscar, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto olhava para a janela do quarto de hospital.

_ O que foi Sasuke? Está colocando caraminholas na sua cabeça só porque somos parecidos?

O Uchiha corara com aquelas palavras. Realmente parecia uma idiotice pensar no que ele estava pensando, mas ele não conseguia evitar. O fato de Itachi pontuar sua loucura o deixara ainda mais convicto de que deveria estar procurando pêlo em ovo, mas ainda sim várias coisas naquela história toda não se encaixavam.

_ Quem é você? – tornou a perguntar, tentando uma abordagem diferente. Itachi riu de maneira prepotente pelo nariz, gesto que Sasuke compreendera fazer parte da personalidade do homem mais velho e novamente voltou a fitar os olhos de Sasuke.

Desta vez, o mais novo conseguiu perceber algo que lhe passara completamente despercebido na ocasião passada: Itachi, apesar de possuir o olhar feroz semelhante ao de seu próprio pai, também possuía os olhos mais belos que já vira na vida. Eram mais bonitos do que os olhos de Naruto, algo que Sasuke jamais considerou que pudesse existir na face da Terra. Seus olhos eram levemente puxados, com cílios cumpridos e cheios. A cor não era tão apática como antes demonstrava, pois os olhos de Itachi eram extremamente negros assim como os seus, mas possuíam um degradê extremamente peculiar, de modo que ao redor da pupila podia-se perceber nuances de castanho acaju... ou seria um vermelho sangue?

_Pessoas normais não possuem olhos vermelho sangue! _Sua mente protestou prontamente, mas logo outro lado de sua consciência exclamou: _Oras, e o que tem de normal no Itachi?_

_ Eu salvei sua vida, acho que mereço saber isso. – Sasuke recomeçou, ignorando o arrepio que aquele olhar causava em si.

Itachi inspirou profundamente, fechando e abrindo os olhos diversas vezes e decidindo, por fim, parar de fitar o rosto do outro. Encarou o teto, como se escolhesse a melhor forma de responder aquela pergunta.

_ Me manter vivo foi a pior escolha que você fez na vida. – respondeu com a voz ainda mais rouca. Sasuke parou de respirar, aguardando as demais palavras do estranho. – Eu vou ser a sua ruína, Sasuke.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ - Não seria uma Uchihacest de minha autoria se não tivesse armas (hoho adoro). Desert Eagle calibre 50 Action Express é uma pistola semiautomática extremamente barulhenta, da um coice (tranco, sei lá, terminologia que preferir) muito forte e é capaz de perfurar paredes e coletes a prova de balas de uma distância considerável. E é linda de morrer *-* Nem preciso dizer o estrago que isso faz, né?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Capítulo novo finalmente!

Minha outra long-fic ativa possui revisora, mas Haunted não. Gostaria de aproveitar esse espaço para perguntar se alguém tem o interesse de me ajudar revisando apenas o português e erros de concordância, nada muito pesado. Caso eu não encontre revisores, vocês vão ter que arcar com os errinhos eventuais ok? Perdoem-me, pois estou realmente sem tempo pra reler o capítulo e ver se há erros (e se me conheço, deve haver =P).

Beijos enormes a todos e obrigada meeesmo por comentarem =D

Espero que gostem!

[10/12/2012: Repostagem do Capítulo 3, agora betado pela Gih Bright! Obrigada Gih!]

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ Ter me mantido vivo foi a pior escolha que você fez na vida. – respondeu com a voz ainda mais rouca, e Sasuke parou de respirar, aguardando as demais palavras do estranho. – Pois eu vou ser a sua ruína, Sasuke.

_ O... o que quer dizer com isso? – o mais novo questionou completamente perdido, levantando-se da cadeira e se aproximando mais ainda da cama de hospital. Itachi apenas sorriu de canto de boca, relaxado, fechando os olhos e inspirando profundamente, como se não tivesse pronunciado nada de tão grave. Sasuke trincou os dentes diante de tal reação, sua raiva crescendo progressivamente. – Você está me ameaçando?

_ Eu? De onde tirou isso? – o moreno de longos cabelos questionou, ainda mantendo os olhos fechados e sorriso a postos, falando com um tom de voz de chacota que era o combustível necessário para aumentar ainda mais a raiva crescente do Uchiha.

Sasuke estava se sentindo no auge de sua irritação. Esse homem, além de bagunçar com sua rotina, ter a aparência semelhante aos seus pais, ainda tinha a audácia de tirar sarro da sua cara tão descaradamente? Estava se irritando por demasia na presença daquela pessoa, mas sabia que não podia abusar da boa vontade da lei mais uma vez em tão pouco tempo, então preferiu sair irritado do quarto, batendo a porta em seguida.

_ S-senhor Uchiha! – a médica plantonista o chamou, correndo ao seu lado pelos corredores do hospital e tentando pará-lo para conversar. Sasuke apenas se desvencilhou do toque da mulher, exclamando com uma voz arrastada e irritada a informação que, para ela, seria pertinente.

_ Teu paciente palhaço acordou!

Reavaliando a importância dos acontecimentos, a médica deixou o Uchiha em paz, caminhando até o quarto do desconhecido com velocidade. Sasuke, frustrado, retornou ao seu pequeno apartamento, batendo a porta com tanta força que provavelmente acordara todos os moradores do prédio.

Grunhiu em frustração, puxando os próprios cabelos com força enquanto se jogava de encontro à própria cama. Acreditava que iria remoer todo esse mistério que aparecera em sua vida em tão pouco tempo, mas devido ao seu grande cansaço, já que ficou preso na delegacia e sem dormir, assim que se aprumou adormeceu quase que instantaneamente em um sono sem sonhos: sem Itachi, sem Mikoto.

Deus parecia estar lhe dando uma noite de folga.

**(***)**

Os dias se passaram, Sasuke tentou ao máximo não voltar mais àquele hospital. Irritava-se demais com a presença de Itachi e seus comentários ácidos de tempos em tempos. Bem verdade que voltou no dia seguinte, logo depois do expediente (precisou matar aula para isso). Questionou o mais velho durante horas sobre quem ele era e o que ele fazia naquele momento no banheiro público onde ocorrera o suposto "acidente", mas Itachi se limitava apenas a sorrir de maneira prepotente e analisá-lo com olhos curiosos, sequer verbalizando um simplório: "não vou responder, desista".

E quando falava era para provocar Sasuke: o chamava de "tolo", "estúpido" e "inconsequente", em meio a frases elaboradas e extremamente constrangedoras. Nem é preciso dizer que o humor do Uchiha estava delicado e por um fio.

No terceiro dia, Sasuke partiu para cima de Itachi com punhos fechados envolto em uma áurea tão violenta que tinha certeza que podia ser vista a olho nu.

Mas o homem era sortudo, se é que poderia considerar isso um sinônimo de sorte: como Itachi se recusava a responder os questionamentos dos oficiais da lei, então foi considerado um homem perigoso e era fiscalizado de perto por um policial até que recebesse alta e fosse encaminhado a um presídio local, onde aguardaria a data de seu julgamento em prisão preventiva. Tal segurança, obviamente, ouvira a explosão de Sasuke e conseguira interferir antes de Itachi sofrer a consequências físicas de sua língua afiada.

Sasuke sumira do quarto de Itachi por uma semana depois desse incidente. Quando finalmente tentara, mais uma vez, retornar e questioná-lo, foi barrado pelos médicos e pelo policial.

_ Por que volta tanto para visitar esse preso? – eles inquiriam. – Sua atitude está muito suspeita!

Permaneceu frustrado por mais alguns dias, tentando novamente o contato com Itachi, mas não lhe fora permitido sequer de adentrar no quarto onde o mais velho se recuperava. Em uma tarde em específico, quando Sasuke recebera um dia de folga de seu emprego, dois policiais bateram em sua porta.

_ Sim? – o Uchiha atendeu a porta com o cenho franzido, encarando os dois policiais conhecidos, pois Kakashi era o superior de ambos e Sasuke já os conhecia de outras ocasiões.

_ Senhor Uchiha, temos mandado para investigar sua residência. – um deles falou com educação e profissionalismo, fingindo não lhe conhecer, entregando o documento para que ele avaliasse sua veracidade.

O Uchiha verificou a autenticidade do mandado depois de um minuto de leitura, dando licença para que os policias investigassem o local.

_ O que procuram? – Sasuke questionou com irritação, indignando-se quando o outro policial, que permanecia calado até então, abria cada porta de seu armário.

Nenhum dos dois respondeu. Demoraram-se mais alguns minutos em seu apartamento, mas ao final da busca não encontraram o que procuravam. Despedindo-se dele com um aceno leve de cabeça e retiraram-se. Sasuke imediatamente retirou seu celular do bolso, discou para Kakashi e aguardou sem muita paciência que o grisalho atendesse o telefonema para que pudesse sanar sua dúvida.

**(***)**

_ Naruto.

_ Hum?

_ Atenda meu celular. – Kakashi falou com a voz firme, ainda compenetrado em sua leitura pornográfica, entregando o aparelho para o mais novo.

Naruto, desgrudando os olhos da televisão, visualizou o celular e percebeu se tratar de Sasuke. Questionou Kakashi com o olhar, e este, apesar de exibir o semblante entediado de sempre, o correspondeu com um olhar nervoso.

_ Sasuke nunca te liga e você sempre reclama, quando ele liga não quer falar com ele?

_ Sasuke deve ter acabado de descobrir que Itachi fugiu, pois dois membros de minha equipe foram procurá-lo em sua casa... Ou talvez eles tenham percebido o perigo iminente e preferiram manter o silêncio. Qualquer um dos dois casos significa o apocalipse na Terra.

_ Kakashi! – Naruto exclamou com irritação, ignorando o toque irritante do celular do grisalho. – Como pôde suspeitar de Sasuke assim?

_ Não seja idiota! Eu não suspeito dele, eu só permiti a busca para calar a boca do pessoal que realmente suspeita! Essas visitas estranhas do Sasuke nada contribuíram para sua presunção de inocência.

O Uzumaki ficou quieto, ainda olhando o aparelho que vibrava e tocava. Logo o aparelho se silenciou, mas dentro de instantes voltou a tocar. Decidido, o Uzumaki jogou o celular de volta ao colo do ex-tutor enquanto se levantava e buscava um casaco em seu quarto. Ao retornar à sala, Kakashi aguardava com o mesmo olhar questionador que Naruto lhe direcionara há poucos instantes.

_ Vou amaciar a fera, você ganhe tempo, ok?

Kakashi sorriu um sorriso que suas vestes impediam Naruto de ver, e deslizou o dedo no touch-screen do aparelho, atendendo-o e ouvindo os primeiros berros irritados de Sasuke do outro lado da linha no exato instante em que loiro saia de casa com velocidade.

**(***)**

Itachi fugiu.

Kakashi demorou a responder seus questionamentos e andara em círculos por muitos e muitos minutos. Quando finalmente recebeu a informação que buscava, Sasuke sequer se incomodou em responder, desligando o aparelho em seguida.

Milhões de coisas passaram em sua mente em poucos instantes. Óbvio que esperava que Itachi fosse tentar fugir, afinal de contas, o indício de que seria condenado era muito grande. Mas como ele conseguira fazer isso se sempre havia um guarda de plantão à frente da porta de seu quarto? Ele tinha a plena consciência que o moreno prepotente estava próximo de receber a alta hospitalar, então deveria estar munido de uma saúde razoável... Mas como uma pessoa conseguiria fugir durante uma tarde de sexta-feira ensolarada sem ser percebido?

Antes que pudesse se perder mais uma vez em seus pensamentos, ouviu a maçaneta ser girada e visualizou um Naruto vestido de roupas pretas adentrar em sua casa, pegando-o de surpresa. Não que fosse surpreendente o Uzumaki invadir sua casa, mas era no mínimo surreal imaginá-lo vestido de roupas escuras. Questionou-se por um instante como o amigo conseguira entrar sem bater, mas depois se lembrou que não trancara a porta desde a saída dos policiais.

Naruto agradeceu a todos os deuses do olimpo quando, mais uma vez, invadiu o apartamento do moreno e o encontrou intacto e sem vestígios de fúria Uchiha. Mas Sasuke não ficou nada feliz ao ver a cara de raposa levada do amigo, se jogando de encontro à cama e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro, tentando abafar o som do tagarelar que tanto o irritava.

_ Estava começando a achar que havia acontecido algo a mais naquele tempo que vocês dois ficaram presos no banheiro, Teme! Não é normal alguém se hipnotizar por um estranho desse jeito! 'Tá certo que o Kakashi também adquiriu algum tipo de obsessão paternal por você depois que te tirou... ahn ... Bom, você sabe. Mas o bizarro lá parece não dar a mínima pra você e...

_ Argh Usuratonkachi! – Sasuke gritou, saindo debaixo do travesseiro e atirando o objeto no loiro, tentando fazê-lo se calar. Estava com a cabeça latejando! – O que você quer hoje _caralho_?

Naruto sorriu, adorando finalmente arrancar um tipo de reação de Sasuke, mesmo que fossem palavrões e xingamentos, afinal de contas, já fazia semanas que o mais velho parecia apenas existir, mas não realmente viver. Vasculhou seus bolsos com velocidade, procurando algo que provavelmente perdera nas próprias roupas. O Uchiha observou a cena com olhar impaciente, sabendo que boa coisa não sairia dos bolsos do loiro. Girou os olhos quando, depois de cinco minutos, este não havia encontrado o que procurava, até que finalmente ouviu uma exclamação de felicidade.

_ Show, agora, porque a fila vai estar grande! – Naruto disse, revelando dois ingressos brilhantes que acabara de retirar do bolso traseiro. Sasuke não tinha certeza se o ingresso brilhava mais do que o sorriso estampado na cara de pau do Uzumaki ou se acontecia o inverso.

_ Quê? - questionou, verdadeiramente não entendendo como Naruto podia ter essa tendência bizarra de incomodá-lo e tirá-lo do sério com tanta facilidade.

_ Show! Daquela banda...

_ Naruto, vaza! – interrompeu, saindo da cama e tratando a empurrar o colega porta a fora.

_ Mas...! Sasuke!

A argumentação foi intensa, mas rápida. Em quinze minutos Sasuke já tinha as primeiras peças de roupas jogadas sobre si e se vestia, tentando driblar o mau humor crescente. Naruto continuava a exclamar paspalhices sem sentido em voz alta, até que depois de muito esforço conseguiu retirar o moreno de seu covil das trevas e levá-lo para o almejado show de rock.

**(***)**

Sasuke queria morrer.

O Show era horrível! E a banda era tenebrosamente ruim, a bebida era quente, os homens estavam mais bêbados do que solteiros em carnaval, e as mulheres eram irritantes e desinteressantes como de costume! Naruto, para o seu completo desespero, não parecia ter saído intencionando encontrar uma companhia feminina, pois não largara seu pé nem sequer por um minuto. Quando questionado, o outro deu de ombros, afirmando que possuía namorada e não pretendia trair Hinata.

** _** Mas você sempre teve namorada e isso nunca te impediu...! Não que eu estejaencorajando a ser o filho da puta de costume. – Sasuke falou, levemente interessado. Será que Naruto realmente estava apaixonado dessa vez?

Para sua surpresa, Naruto apenas suspirou casado, acariciando a parte de trás do pescoço como se tentasse aliviar um torcicolo e solveu o resto do conteúdo de sua long-neck de uma só vez, deixando a garrafa cair no chão em seguida. Não que isso fizesse alguma diferença, o local estava imundo e aglomerado de pessoas. Sasuke precisara implorar para que o loiro aceitasse assistir o show de longe, o mais longe possível daquela muvuca.

_ Eu... Sei lá, Teme! Eu gosto da Hinata-chan, mas também não é aquela coisa.

_ Mas então de onde veio essa historia de fidelidade?

_ Eu acho que eu... hum... Amadureci. Acho que quero dar uma chance pra ter um relacionamento sério de verdade, Hinata é a pessoa certa pra isso. – Naruto falou um pouco pensativo, olhando para a iluminação exagerada do palco.

Assim que proferira tais palavras, um bêbado saiu de dentro da multidão, se segurando na parede ao lado de Sasuke e vomitou bem próximo aos seus pés. O moreno olhou para o amigo com aquela cara mortífera onde se lia claramente: "Isso tudo é culpa sua, te condeno a eternidade de sofrimento no inferno!".

_ Pessoas maduras não costumam frequentar lugares assim! – respondeu secamente, dando a volta ao redor de Naruto e escorando-se na parede em seu outro lado, o mais longe do bêbado e de seus fluídos estomacais.

_ Eu só estou tentando te distrair Sasuke! Você vai ficar louco se continuar pensando no mistério do Itachi! Eu estou preocupado com você. – Naruto falou com seriedade, ainda perdendo seu olhar nas luzes psicodélicas e mal parecendo ter consistência do bêbado ao seu lado direito. Sasuke também ficou calado, observando as luzes e fingindo prestar atenção no show. Ele sabia muito bem o que significava o teor das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

Apesar de aos olhares alheios isso não estar evidente, Naruto e Sasuke desenvolveram um companheirismo grande com o tempo. Quem iniciou o "procedimento de distração" foi Sasuke, logo após a morte da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, levando-o para jogar, sair ou estudar sempre que o Uzumaki se mostrava melancólico, mesmo que não gostasse muitas vezes de fazer essas atividades.

Ele sabia que fazia bem para a mente esquecer um pouco dos problemas e se distrair, e o outro aprendera isso com ele. Não precisava que ele expressasse diretamente, mas tinha plena consciência de que seu amigo apenas o trazia para esses lugares inusitados e encontros às escuras por se preocupar consigo e desejar espantar fantasmas que sempre alimentava em seus momentos de solidão. O Uchiha só não conseguira se recordar ao certo quando foi que Naruto passou a não precisar mais de sua ajuda, e sim a ajudá-lo.

Talvez ele realmente houvesse amadurecido...

_ Da próxima vez, vamos ao cinema, ok Dobe? Black Metal não faz parte do meu gosto musical, garotas irritantes e esmagadas dentro de espartilhos não fazem meu tipo e, principalmente, bêbados em estado catatônico também nada me apetecem. – falou com um sorriso singelo e tímido nos lábios, exibindo minimamente a sua gratidão. Naruto desviou o olhar das luzes, encarou Sasuke e deu um soquinho de brincadeira em seu braço, sorrindo largamente em retorno.

_ Nenhum tipo de garota faz seu tipo, Teme...! Vamos beber! – exclamou o mais novo entusiasmado, apontando para o bar que ficava o mais longe possível do palco.

Sasuke fez uma careta ao imaginar o gosto de mais uma cerveja quente em seus lábios, mas deu de ombros, começando a andar na direção sugerida pelo colega.

_ Ok.

Já que estava no inferno mesmo, o mínimo que podia fazer é abraçar o capeta¹... Ou a tequila.

**(***)**

_ Temeeeeeeeeee... Cuidado... Não vai...! – Naruto gritava, apoiando-se em Sasuke com um braço e fazendo os dois praticamente caírem de encontro ao chão.

_ Sai de mim Usuratonkachi! – o Uchiha balbuciou, empurrando o amigo bêbado para trás e fazendo-o cair sentado no chão. Bom, ao menos não foram os dois.

Kakashi assistia a cena com a mão na testa perguntando mentalmente ao bom Deus: "onde foi que eu errei?". Realmente não sabia o que fazer com esses dois! Acreditava que os garotos já tinham atingindo a vida adulta e não agiriam mais como os adolescentes inconsequentes de sempre, mas nesse momento não conseguia definir qual dos dois estava mais bêbado. Suspirou fundo e agarrou Naruto pela gola, puxando-o para cima e colocando-o de pé enquanto ignorava seus protestos irritados.

Estava com vontade de trucidar os dois homens à frente! Não acreditava que os seguranças da casa de show tiveram que ligar para que ele fosse buscá-los porque ambos sequer estavam em condições de andar na rua sozinhos. Realmente, fazia mais de um ano que isso não acontecia, e depois de ter de buscar Sasuke na delegacia há alguns dias acreditou que os garotos o dariam férias por alguns meses.

Grande engano.

_ Sasuke, vai dormir! Vou com Naruto pra casa e amanhã eu brigo com vocês! – ordenou com o tom de voz cansado, ainda puxando o loiro pela gola em direção ao elevador.

_ Hn. – o moreno respondeu, fechando a porta e trancando-a com um girar de chave. Não sabia se ria ou chorava de seu estado alcoólico deplorável que o fazia tropeçar pelo apartamento.

Não passava pela sua mente naquele instante que ele se sentiria como um lixo no dia seguinte, mas uma consciência falava bem baixinho em seu ouvido que talvez, apenas talvez, ele devesse ter bebido um pouquinho a menos... Talvez apenas umas sete doses a menos de tequila já estaria de bom tamanho.

_ MAS QUE BOSTA! – gritou em plenos pulmões a dar uma topada extremamente dolorosa em um dos móveis da sua apertada residência.

Mancando e agora sentindo uma dor lancinante, conseguiu chegar até a cama, arrancar seus sapatos e se enfiar debaixo das cobertas geladas. A dor da topada, conjuntamente com o frio da cama, o fizera despertar consideravelmente e começar a ter enjoo.

– Era só o que faltava... – murmurou para consigo mesmo, tentando se levantar novamente para ir até o banheiro.

O escuro e grau de embriaguez nada ajudavam, e Sasuke estava prestes a cair de encontro ao piso de madeira de seu quarto, quando uma mão o aparou pelo braço, ajudando-o a se manter erguido. O Uchiha podia estar bêbado como um gambá, mas ainda conseguia perceber que não era normal ter alguém em sua casa naquele horário, muito menos quando ele se certificara de que a porta estava trancada ao entrar. Sem sentir qualquer desespero (afinal, o álcool costumava deixá-lo corajoso) apertou os olhos na tentativa de enxergar no escuro e conseguiu visualizar uma silhueta consideravelmente conhecida bem próximo de si.

_ Eu já dormi? – perguntou para o estranho, ganhando aquela risadinha cínica e prepotente pelo nariz.

_ Você costuma sonhar comigo, é? – perguntou Itachi, ainda auxiliando-o a caminhar até o banheiro.

Sasuke não respondeu, estava enjoado demais para abrir a boca. Sem se questionar como Itachi descobrira sua moradia e de que maneira a invadira, muito menos se perguntar o que diabos aquele homem estaria fazendo ali, agarrou-se nas vestes do homem maior como se sua vida dependesse disso, aceitando o auxílio: chegar até a privada naquele momento parecia muito mais importante do que descobrir o que um foragido da lei estava fazendo no escuro e em seu apartamento.

**(***)**

O mais velho aguardava do lado de fora do banheiro. Acendera a luz e agora fumava um cigarro despreocupadamente, explorando a pequena quitinete de Sasuke enquanto ouvia os barulhos característicos de vômito e xingamentos de dentro do banheiro. Abriu uma gaveta, percebendo uma coleção considerável de revistas pornográficas, remédios para dor de cabeça, um livro de Stephen King surrado com as folhas extremamente gastas e uma lanterna. Abriu a segunda gaveta, encontrando algo mais interessante: um álbum de fotografias.

Sem grandes delongas, sentou-se a borda da cama, pousando os olhos sobre cada fotografia num período de 3 segundos, antes de virar a página com velocidade. Pretendia ver o máximo de fotos que conseguisse no breve período de tempo em que Sasuke estava no banheiro.

Ao que tudo indicava, se tratava da família de Sasuke, pois uma criança com o mesmo rosto e cabelo do jovem estava na maioria das fotos, sendo abraçada por uma mulher de cabelos longos ou recebendo olhares reprovadores de um homem com aparência autoritária; deveriam ser seus pais.

Também havia fotos com outras pessoas, uma criança loira, um adulto também loiro e uma mulher ruiva muito bela. A última foto do álbum era de um homem de cabelos grisalhos, sozinho e com o rosto encoberto. Itachi, que observou cada fotografia com velocidade e sem alterar suas feições sérias e compenetradas, guardou o objeto exatamente no mesmo instante que Sasuke saia cambaleando do banheiro.

Sasuke não foi rápido o suficiente para pegar Itachi com a mão na massa. Fitou o homem mais velho por alguns instantes, antes de suspirar em derrota e sentar-se ao seu lado na cama.

_ Não fume na minha casa! – ordenou com irritação. Itachi fez menção de se levantar para apagar o cigarro, mas sorriu desafiadoramente, deu uma longa tragada e baforou a fumaça sobre o rosto de Sasuke, que tossiu freneticamente.

_ Não me de ordens! – falou com a voz rouca, levando o cigarro à boca para um segundo trago.

Sasuke, furioso como nunca, esticou o braço e conseguiu arrancar o cigarro de Itachi, jogando no chão e pisando com o pé descalço para apagar a chama. Seus olhos lacrimejaram de dor, se esquecera que retirou os sapatos, mas tentou fazer com que tal gafe passasse despercebida perante aquele que o desafiara. A tentativa foi frustrada, pois agora Itachi gargalhava com vontade, abraçando a barriga numa tentativa de controlar o riso.

_ O que está fazendo na porra da minha casa seu idiota? – Sasuke questionou entre os dentes cerrados, e rosnou irritado quando Itachi demorava a se controlar para responder.

Depois de muita luta, o moreno de longos cabelos conseguiu se controlar, olhando para Sasuke com feições frias e indecifráveis novamente.

_ Ele possui mudanças de comportamento muito abruptas, talvez sofra de algum desvio de personalidade..._– sua mente chegava a esta conclusão, pois o Itachi a sua frente não parecia o Itachi que gargalhava divertidamente há poucos segundos atrás.

_ Eu estou aqui para cumprir minha dívida. – o mais velho respondeu, para a surpresa do menor, o qual geralmente não tinha o prazer de ouvir respostas às perguntas direcionadas ao homem misterioso.

_ Dívida? Do que você 'tá falando?

_ Você salvou minha vida, então tenho que retribuir salvando a sua. Só depois que eu fizer isso, estaremos quites. Faz parte do meu código de honra.

Sasuke ainda estava levemente embriagado, com muita dor no corpo e estômago, mas a constatação nada peculiar de Itachi fez com que ele se esquecesse de todos esses empecilhos e o fitasse com descrença total, e desta vez foi a vez de Sasuke gargalhar. Ao contrário do moreno mais novo, Itachi não pareceu nem um pouco incomodado, limitando-se apenas a levantar e se sentar do outro lado do cômodo, onde havia um sofá de dois lugares. Cruzou as pernas, ascendeu um segundo cigarro e aguardou.

Quando o cheiro de nicotina atingira as narinas do Uchiha, este perdera completamente o senso de humor e, novamente, fuzilava o mais velho com o olhar. Sasuke era uma pessoa extremamente asseada, sua casa não podia cheirar a nada a não ser os produtos de limpeza que costumava utilizar.

_ Já mandei não fumar aqui dentro!

_ O acordo consiste apenas em salvar sua vida, não há mais nenhuma cláusula implícita de qualquer outra coisa que eu precise fazer.

_ Cara, quem diabos é você? – Sasuke perguntou cansado, se jogando na cama e cobrindo os olhos com o braço.

Estava farto, cansado, estressado e com início de ressaca, não queria ter que lidar com esse tipo de gente louca naquele momento. No fundo, ele se sentia extremamente aliviado por Itachi não ter desaparecido, poderia tentar a sorte mais algumas vezes e fazer novas perguntas, mas tudo que ele queria agora era dormir... E, se desse sorte novamente, não sonhar com sua mãe.

_ Eu também não preciso responder suas perguntas... Mas continue me chamando de Itachi, esse realmente é meu primeiro nome. – tragou mais uma vez seu cigarro, aguardando uma resposta do mais novo, que jamais veio. Itachi se levantou, caminhou silenciosamente até Sasuke e verificou que o mesmo já dormia profundamente, ressonando de leve e mantendo a mesma posição desconfortável sobre o colchão – Realmente tolo, que imbecil dorme desse jeito na frente de alguém que nem conhece?

Sentou-se ao lado do rapaz, acariciando seus cabelos revoltos e tentando ajeitá-lo para que não sentisse frio durante a noite. Itachi não compreendia esse seu esforço para manter o garoto aquecido e confortável, pois como ele mesmo havia pontuado nada disso estava no contrato, no entanto preferiu não questionar a vontade de ajudar o rapaz. Bem verdade, até agora não entendia porque o ajudara a caminhar até o banheiro...

Retirou o braço de Sasuke de cima de seu rosto, analisando cada centímetro de sua face com cuidado e tempo. Por fim, se levantou, apagou a luz e se deitou ao lado de Sasuke, mas por cima dos lençóis enquanto este estava abaixo das cobertas depois do zelo que o mais velho desprendera para deixa-lo quente e confortável. O luar entrava janela à dentro – Sasuke não possuía cortinas – e propiciava à Itachi a visão da pele clara do moreno mais novo em contraste com a escuridão da noite.

Suspirou fundo e deitou-se ao lado do mais novo, encarando o adormecido enquanto ele próprio tentava dormir.

_ E você Sasuke Uchiha... Quem você é? – foram suas últimas palavras, antes de acompanhar o mais novo ao mundo dos sonhos.

_... continua..._

* * *

¹ - capeta, além de ser "o capeta", também é o nome de uma bebida alcoólica.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Fazia tempo que não me divertia como me diverti escrevendo um capítulo. xD

Espero que gostem! Desculpa a demora, provas da faculdade acabaram com minha rotina!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ Hunnmm...

Foram gemidos peculiares, graves e intensos que acordaram Itachi àquela manhã. Abriu os olhos abruptamente e se arrependeu instantaneamente pelo ato quando fora cegado pelos raios luminosos e intensos do sol forte de meio-dia.

_ Merda... – xingou baixinho, tentando levantar seu braço direito e cobrir os olhos feridos pela iluminação, no entanto, algo o impedia de move-lo.

_ Huumm... Mais... – ouviu novamente o gemido, acompanhado de um sussurro suave e sensual. Seu corpo gelou instantaneamente, pode finalmente tomar consciência a posição peculiar em que se encontrava: ainda estava deitado na mesma posição a qual adormecera, com a barriga pra cima, a cabeça no travesseiro e com o corpo descoberto. No entanto, Sasuke se mexera bastante em seu sonho, e naquele momento em específico abraçava o corpo de Itachi com o braço direito e o envolvia com sua perna, deitando de bruços e enterrando seu rosto na dobra do pescoço do mais velho, sendo esta a razão de acorda-lo com tais sons advindos de sua boca.

Neste momento, o Uchiha apertou ainda mais o abraço ao redor de Itachi, puxando-o inconscientemente para mais perto e entrelaçando ainda mais sua perna com a do mais velho. Este engoliu em seco, pois com essa nova aproximação conseguiu compreender com o que Sasuke estava sonhando... "Aquilo" que se apertava fortemente contra sua coxa e pertencia ao mais novo não enganava ninguém.

_ Yeah... Mnnnn... Assim... – o mais novo murmurou novamente, e Itachi decidiu exatamente o que deveria ser feito: Com velocidade e maestria, empurrou Sasuke para longe de si, jogando-o de encontro ao chão e fazendo-o acordar instantaneamente com um grunhido e grito contido.

_Adolescentes hormonais... – Murmurou baixinho, enfiando-se debaixo das cobertas e dando as costas para o mais novo, que agora gemia de dor pela queda no chão.

_ O que você pensa que fez idiota? E quem você tá chamando de "adolescente"? – o Uchiha gritou, voltando para cima da cama e puxando Itachi para que o encarrasse, mas este sequer se moveu. Então, Sasuke optou por socar seu ombro, finalmente arrancando uma reação de Itachi, mas não imaginava que tal reação fosse tão brusca quanto aquela que ocorrera no banheiro público ao dia do acidente.

Em milésimos de segundos, Itachi o imobilizara de barriga para baixo na cama, com as pernas sobre a parte de trás de seus joelhos, o que o impedia de movimentar os membros inferiores, ao mesmo tempo em que seu braço direito fora torcido desconfortavelmente contra suas costas, deixando-o ainda mais vulnerável. Itachi grunhiu de maneira animalesca em seu ouvido, respondendo sua pergunta em seguida.

_ Já te alertei pra não encostar em mim, esse é o segundo aviso Uchiha. O terceiro não vai ser tão amigável. – respondeu grosseiramente, soltando Sasuke em seguida e voltando para sua posição anterior, de costas para o mais novo e murmurando uma mentira antes de voltar a dormir – Você caiu sozinho idiota, não faço ideia com o que estava sonhando, mas o fazia se mexer demais.

Sasuke sentia vontade de arrancar sua própria cabeça com suas unhas: seu coração disparara com tal gesto de Itachi e sua ereção (puta que pariu, _ereção_!) latejava pela maneira que havia sido tratado. Conseguiu, graças ao bom Deus, conter um gemido em sua garganta, e agora se concentrava em respirar fundo e tentar fazer "as coisas" voltarem ao normal, deixando para surtar consigo mesmo por reagir desta forma devido ao toque do homem (puta que pariu, _homem_!) ao seu lado para outra ocasião.

Realmente não lembrava com o que havia sonhado, mas a ereção presente indicava mais ou menos o conteúdo do sonho. Isso era estranho, pois quando estava prestes a acordar geralmente sonhava com a morte de seus pais, e mesmo se não tivesse caído – algo que ainda não entrava direito em sua cabeça – sentia que estava chegando a hora de se levantar.

Antes que as coisas pudessem normalizar, os dois morenos ouviram murros violentos contra a porta de entrada de Sasuke. Itachi girou o corpo, encarando o olhar igualmente assustado do Uchiha.

_ SASUKE ABRA ESSA PORTA AGORA! – ouviu a voz de Kakashi gritar do corredor comunitário, e o simples reconhecimento de quem se tratava por detrás daquela porta fez o coração de Sasuke disparar novamente. Tratou de pular para fora da cama, murmurando "porra, merda, e agora?" enquanto procurava um lugar onde pudesse convenientemente esconder Itachi. O banheiro foi a primeira opção que passou por sua mente, mas fora logo descartada: afinal, desde que se mudara para aquela quitinete não havia concertado a maçaneta da porta do lavatório, e se Naruto estivesse junto com Kakashi não iria respeitar nada em sua casa, como de costume.

O mais velho suspirou impaciente, jogando as cobertas para o lado e se levantando. Caminhou graciosamente e até o armário de Sasuke, escancarou as portas e abriu uma gaveta.

_ O que você tá fazendo!? – o garoto gritou horrorizado, enquanto este fuçava em sua gaveta de cuecas. _Mas que diabos?_

_ Procurando algo.

_ E o que na minha porra de gaveta de cuecas iria existir pra nos ajudar? – perguntou estupefato, praticamente arrancando os próprios cabelos de seu couro cabeludo. Itachi riu, finalmente encontrando algo e jogando a peça de roupa para um Sasuke abobalhado, que a pegou no ar.

_ Isso. – Itachi disse simplesmente, se controlando para não rir da maneira como o Uchiha corava cada vez mais e mais.

Sasuke encontrava-se segurando uma singela calcinha cor-de-rosa de algodão e babadinhos, tremendo da cabeça aos pés ao imaginar o que aquele homem, munido de um sorriso prepotente, estava pensando ao seu respeito.

_ Isso não eh meu! – falou um pouco alto demais, ganhando um "shii" de Itachi em resposta e mais socos advindos do Kakashi nervoso do outro lado da porta. Abaixou o tom de voz e tentou se explicar – Isso é da Sakura, ela é minha...

_ Não que eu esteja interessado em sua sexualidade Sasuke, mas não se preocupe. Eu sei muito bem que garotos que tem aquela quantidade de revistas pornográficas na mesa de cabeceira e sonham atrocidades durante a manhã geralmente tem uma mente bem pervertida e guardam esse tipo de coisa de seus encontros. – Itachi disse, ainda tentando conter o riso. Sasuke o encarava com a boca aberta, estupefato e sem saber se sentia alívio ou raiva, e o moreno não mais se conteve: riu baixinho e deu um peteleco na testa do mais novo, que apenas arregalou ainda mais o olhar – Tchau "amor", boa sorte com a bronca enquanto eu tomo banho.

_ A-amor?

Itachi entrou no banheiro e ligou o chuveiro, fazendo finalmente Sasuke entender o seu plano e colocar a calcinha acima da cama. O Uchiha arrancou suas próprias roupas, jogando-as de qualquer jeito pelo quarto e alcançou uma toalha que secava acima de uma cadeira, enrolando-a no corpo. Abriu a pia da cozinha (na verdade a pia do quarto, pois sua casa era uma quitinete de apenas dois cômodos) e molhou seus cabelos e corpo. Em seguida abriu a porta, ainda ofegante, encarando o Kakashi furioso e o Naruto pálido com uma cara de quem passara a madrugada do lado da privada, vomitando sem parar.

_ Por que demorou pra abrir? – Kakashi perguntou, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas com o intuito de transmitir sua indignação. Sasuke gesticulou para o próprio corpo.

_ Eu estava tomando banho, não percebe?

_ Sasuke... Eu preciso usar seu banheiro. - Naruto exclamou, empurrando Sasuke e invadindo seu apartamento como de costume, mas desta vez o Uchiha o agarrou pelo colarinho.

_ Meu banheiro tá ocupado. – respondeu secamente, percebendo que ele também exibia alguns efeitos de ressaca. Estava enjoado, porém não ao ponto de vomitar novamente. A expressão de Kakashi só se tornou ainda mais suspeita e indignada.

_ O quê? – o loiro questionou, soltando-se da pegada de Sasuke e correndo para dentro do quarto, obviamente sua vontade imensa de vomitar passara com tal informação bombástica. Naruto conseguiu agarrar a calcinha rosa de cima da cama e rir escandalosamente, antes de ser calado pelo olhar gélido me furioso do Uchiha, colocando-a novamente acima dos lençóis – Você foi seguido por alguma garota pervertida de novo Teme?

_ Como assim "de novo"? – Kakashi questionou, também adentrado o apartamento. Sasuke estava irritado e levemente envergonhando, por mais que odiasse admitir, mas ainda tentava manter a compostura e fuzilar os dois com o olhar. Naruto sorriu de maneira sacana, fitando Kakashi enquanto respondia.

_ Bom, isso acontece toda hora com o Sasuke, só que depois que ele começou a trabalhar em dois turnos deu uma diminuída. Sei lá, talvez as garotas percebesse no olhar dele que ele estava muito cansado e não ia comparecer à noite... Ou vai ver ele pagou algum vexame que todas elas ficaram sabendo...

_ Naruto eu vou arrancar sua língua pelo cu! – Sasuke rosnou, pronto para pular pra cima do loiro, mas sendo impedido por Kakashi, que o agarrara fortemente pelos ombros. Naruto tinha o dom de fazer sua raiva sobressair à vergonha.

_ ... não sabia que isso tinha voltado a acontecer. – o loiro finalizou sua frase, ainda sorrindo e se sentido vitorioso: ele adorava quando Kakashi o salvava...

_ Sasuke, não sabia que você era assim. Você tem usado camisinha, né?

Por outro lado, Kakashi tinha o dom de fazer exatamente o inverso. _Pelo amor de Deus alguém me mate, POR FAVOR!_

_ Kakashi o que você quer aqui!? – o Uchiha gritou, horrorizado, tentando ignorar a risada esganiçada de Naruto e cobrir o rosto para esconder sua vergonha. Fez uma nota mental, adicionando isso à lista de "motivos para matar o Dobe", pois o que acontecera naquele momento era imperdoável. Kakashi estava a um passo de leva-lo pra fazer exames de DST e ele podia prever isso facilmente. Maldito Hatake super-protetor... _Deus, por favor, não permita que Itachi escute essa conversa_,_ Amém!_

_ Humm... Cabelo cumprido... – Naruto exclamou, segurando um fio negro do cabelo de Itachi com o indicador e polegar, novamente rindo enquanto olhava para o rosto envergonhado do amigo – Ela deve ser uma gata hein Teme?

Kakashi precisou segurá-lo ainda mais forte para que um desastre astrológico não acontecesse.

_ Eu vim pra discutir com vocês sobre o comportamento absurdo de ontem, mas já que você está acompanhado eu volto hoje de noite. – Kakashi respondeu, girando os olhos enquanto também tornava a ignorar Naruto. Como que alguém que parecia estar morrendo no carro há minutos atrás podia mudar desse jeito apenas para irritar o Uchiha?

_ Não! – Sasuke exclamou, exibindo novamente seu rosto e agarrando a barra da camisa de Kakashi. O loiro parou de rir, não entendo a reação do moreno: era a vitória almejada! Kakashi não iria dar sermão naquele momento e eles poderiam esperar a ressaca passar, o que o maldito Teme estava fazendo? – Q-quero dizer... Ahn... Eu acho que vou ficar na companhia dessa garota por um tempo e...

_ O QUÊ? – Kakashi e Naruto gritaram em uníssono. Sasuke nunca, nunca, NUNCA, estendia um sexo casual para além das primeiras horas da manhã, Naruto sabia muito bem disso. Kakashi não sabia exatamente desse detalhe, mas sabia que Sasuke jamais tivera interesse em alguma garota ao ponto de mantê-la em sua casa por muito tempo.

E, acreditem, "algumas horas" era considerado "muito tempo" quando se tratava de Sasuke...

_ Argh! Quando eu puder falar eu vou até a casa de vocês dois, tá bom assim? – Sasuke questionou com um tom autoritário, pegando os dois pelo braço e empurrando-os para a saída antes que pudessem contestar qualquer outra coisa – Agora FORA!

Bateu a porta com força as costas de seus amigos estranhos que não possuem senso nenhum de _timing_. Suspirou, voltando a respirar com normalidade, sentando-se na cama e esfregando os olhos, sem jamais deixar de pensar o quanto estivera próximo de se ferrar totalmente dessa vez. Quando sua respiração normalizou, conseguiu escutar novamente o barulho de água corrente, e achou que talvez Itachi ainda não tomou consciência de que os visitantes haviam se retirado.

Decidindo avisar para o mais velho e questionar o que diabos ele queria em sua casa, afinal, sua memória dos acontecimentos da noite anterior era extremamente falha devido ao álcool e se lembrava de algo como "pagar uma divida de honra", o que obviamente era besteira de seu subconsciente.

_ Itachi eles... já... – calou-se, novamente tornando a se envergonhar assim que abrira a porta e descobrira, para seu desespero novamente naquele dia, que Itachi estav_a mesmo_tomando banho.

Banho de _verdade_!

Sasuke percorreu o olhar descaradamente desde os pés descalços de Itachi, subindo por suas pernas, coxas... O_h meu Deus não olhe ali porra! _E pulando diretamente para o rosto de Itachi depois do desespero mental por quase olhar onde não devia. Não ousou sequer piscar, focando apenas no olhar surpreso de Itachi e corando tanto que tinha a completa certeza que deveria estar roxo.

_ Qual parte do "eu vou tomar banho" você não entendeu?

_ A parte em que "tomo banho" era acompanhada da palavra "amor"! – Sasuke respondeu gaguejando, realmente acreditara que toda a frase de Itachi estava revestida de brincadeira e acidez de sempre, jamais imaginara que a brincadeira restringia-se ao "amor".

E, porra, por que seu coração estava batendo triplamente mais forte agora? Não é como se ele nunca tivesse visto outro homem nu, ele fazia educação física na época do colégio oras!

Itachi também analisou Sasuke dos pés a cabeça, não sentindo, nem de perto, a mesma vergonha que o mais novo. Ao visualizar o moreno portando apenas uma toalha de banho ao redor de sua região intima, percebeu o quão constrangedor a situação deveria ser pra Sasuke. Não era muito normal duas pessoas dividirem um banheiro com apenas um chuveiro, sendo elas do mesmo sexo e se conhecendo há pouco tempo de maneira meramente superficial. Apesar de Itachi não sentir vergonha ou outros sentimentos bestas como aqueles, ele compreendera com o tempo a maneira que o cérebro das outras pessoas funcionavam e sabia imitar a maioria das emoções...

Descobriu, também, que o sarcasmo era uma das emoções que mais despertava sentimentos alheios, principalmente em Sasuke, e devido a isso repetidamente o colocava a postos, pronto para o ataque.

_ Veio se juntar a mim é amor? – falou em tom de deboche, observando o olhar de Sasuke triplicar de tamanho, sua coloração rosada se tornar ainda mais avermelhada. O mais novo voou para fora do banheiro, batendo a porta com força e não ouvindo a risada prepotente do mais velho.

Era divertido demais irritar e tirar sarro daquele garoto, fazia muitos anos que Itachi se divertira daquela forma... Bem verdade, ele não recordava de ter classificado algo como "divertido" em sua vida desde que deixara de usar fraldas e iniciara o treinamento para missões.

**(***)**

_ Você está melhor? – Kakashi questionou, girando a chave de ignição do carro. Naruto sorriu minimamente, acariciando a parte de trás do pescoço e, em seguida, passando a procurar o fecho do cinto de segurança.

_ Sim. – respondeu timidamente, mas o grisalho não amaciou nem um pouco o olhar severo. Colocou a primeira marcha e acelerou, e depois de vários minutos de silêncio desconfortável, Naruto resolveu falar novamente – Desculpe Kakashi, nós exageramos mas não vai mais acontecer, eu prometo.

_ Eu sei que está mentindo, só não sei quando você vai perceber isso. – o mais velho respondeu, fazendo uma curva brusca, provavelmente devido ao leve sentimento de raiva que o dominava.

_ O que quer dizer? Você sabe que quando eu faço uma promessa eu cumpro!

_ Claro que sei, é o natural quando você promete algo que tem a capacidade de cumprir, mas você e Sasuke não tem jeito nesse quesito.

_ Mas Kakashi...

_ Olha Naruto, eu vou deixar a bronca pra quando o Sasuke vier em casa. Eu só não arranquei a companhia dele de lá porque sei o quanto é raro ele desejar estar com outras pessoas se não a gente, e isso vai fazer bem pra ele. Mas enquanto vocês dois não superarem o que os aflige, seus fantasmas e preocupações, vocês nunca vão ter a liberdade de poder desfrutar do álcool com moderação. Isso porque vocês o utilizam como fuga. – falou com tom de seriedade, suspirando algumas vezes e tentando diminuir sua raiva.

_ Que absurdo! Nós somos jovens, por isso bebemos! – Naruto respondeu cruzando os braços com indignação, exibindo seu característico bico por ter sido contrariado pelo ex-tutor.

_ Jovens realmente bebem, mas quando estão felizes em estado de harmonia e comemoração. Não é o que acontece com vocês.

Se existia algo que o loiro odiava com todas as suas forças, era como Kakashi conseguia interpretá-lo de maneira tão correta, às vezes melhor do que si próprio. Kakashi fizera faculdade de psicologia conjuntamente com o curso de policial – algo completamente diverso que não entrava na cabeça de Naruto – mas acreditava que seu amigo não conseguia decifrá-lo tão bem apenas pelo curso.

O grisalho aparentava ter um dom: compreendia tudo e todos, falava pouco, mas o suficiente pra deixar no ar suas análises críticas. No entanto, para pessoas que estavam completamente perdidas com seus próprios sentimentos, isso era uma afronta à sua dignidade e ego. E esse era o caso de Naruto.

Naruto, como Kakashi percebera a muito tempo, era uma delas.

_ E o que está insinuando?

_ Não estou insinuando, serei direto: Derrote seus fantasmas ou viva assombrado. A escolha é sua, infelizmente só posso apoiar sua decisão...

Chegaram rápido a entrada do apartamento, e Kakashi estacionou à frente ao invés de manobrar até a garagem como de costume. Naruto o questionou com o olhar, mas o grisalho olhava para próximo da portaria, o que fez com que o loiro seguisse até a fonte de sua atenção.

_ Ali está um de seus fantasmas Naruto... – o grisalho falou, acenando cordialmente para a menina de longos cabelos negro-azulados. Em caráter defensivo, Naruto mirrou o grisalho com um olhar extremamente irritado.

_ Não se refira a Hinata-chan como fantasma! Já te disse que ela é uma boa garota, talvez a melhor que já passou na minha vida!

_ Eu jamais usei esse termo na tentativa de denegrir a menina, também a considero um excelente partido. Mas de nada adianta forçar coisas que deveriam ser naturais. Não engane a si mesmo e a menina, garanto que só a fará sofrer e sei que não é essa a sua intensão.

_ Você não sabe de nada! – Naruto gritou, um pouco alterado, saindo do carro, arrancando sua jaqueta e jogando para dentro do veículo, no rosto de Kakashi, antes de bater com força a porta. O porteiro abriu o portão de entrada destravando automaticamente de seu posto ao visualizar Naruto, e ele instantemente correu de encontro à morena.

_ N-naruto-kun onde você... – jamais conseguiu finalizar sua frase, pois fora puxada com força pelo loiro pelo pulso, e este circundou sua cintura com força, unindo seu corpo ao dela, beijando-a em seguida como se não houvesse amanhã. Hinata corou, mas retribuiu o beijo, fechando os olhos e se deliciando com o toque daquele por quem era completamente apaixonada.

Diante essa cena, o porteiro corou, mas logo alcançou um jornal, passando a fingir que não era expectador de um beijo tão ardente em plena luz do dia.

Naruto interrompeu o beijo, segurando fortemente Hinata em seus braços, pois parecia que a garota sucumbiria e iria de encontro ao chão caso contrário. Ela respirava de maneira ofegante, e ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, dando à Naruto o tempo necessário para fitar Kakashi do outro lado da rua com um olhar ainda feroz e desafiador, tentando demonstrar sua vitória na discussão que julgara ter acontecido.

Kakashi riu baixinho, retribuindo o olhar de Naruto e balançando a cabeça negativamente. O mais novo se portava como uma pessoa tão tola às vezes... Será que não percebia que esta atitude completamente repentina apenas provava exatamente o contrario? Bom, de qualquer forma Kakashi não havia mentido quando disse que apenas o Uzumaki seria capaz de se livrar se de seus problemas... Ligou novamente o carro e dirigiu para a garagem, ainda rindo minimamente pela infantilidade do loiro.

Naruto, como sempre, interpretou errado as ações de Kakashi e julgou que realmente havia provado seu ponto. Voltou a olhar para a jovem corada, e levantou seu queixo com o indicador, fazendo-a abrir os olhos praticamente translúcidos de tão claros e encarar com timidez seus próprios olhos azuis.

Naruto gostava sim de Hinata, ele não tinha duvidas quanto a isso. Sua companhia era agradável, seus carinhos eram suaves e o deixava extremamente feliz. Quando ficavam em casa, Naruto costumava deitar no sofá, depositando sua cabeça no colo macio da garota, que afagava seus cabelos durante horas, até que estes se tornavam lisos e desprovidos dos cachos habituais devido a tantos cafunés recorrentes. Isso o fazia recordar de sua falecida mãe e aquecia consideravelmente seu coração.

Hinata também era extremamente bonita, leal e inteligente. Sua timidez muitas vezes era vista como um empecilho para os outros, mas ele considerava algo adorável. Como que Kakashi podia pensar que ele não gostasse da herdeira Hyuuga? Certamente falhara em seus estudos de psicologia em uma ou duas matérias.

_ N-naruto-kun... Seus olhos... – ela disse, acariciando com a ponta dos dedos a parte de baixo dos olhos cor de topázio.

Naruto compreendeu ao que ela se referia: a noite intensa com Sasuke o havia privado de uma boa noite de sono e ele exibia olheiras profundas, não só pelo tarde horário que chegaram a casa, como também pela madrugada inteira ao lado do vaso sanitário, tentando colocar o veneno chamado "álcool" para fora de seu organismo.

Kakashi também não havia dormido, ajudando-o durante a noite inteira. Naruto se sentiu levemente culpado por não agradecer o grisalho, mas logo esqueceu tal porém. Afinal de contas, o amigo o havia desafiado e falado coisas sem sentidos e desnecessárias.

_ Não ligue, demorei um pouco pra voltar pra casa ontem do show com Sasuke, não dormi muito... Mas estou bem. – sorriu, deixando a questão do álcool de lado, não queria assustar sua namorada que era facilmente impressionável. Hinata sorriu docemente, concordando com a cabeça e abaixando os braços – Aonde quer ir hoje Hina-chan?

Ela novamente corou, com um pouco mais de intensidade dessa vez, e o loiro ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento: geralmente Hinata era envergonhada apenas nos momentos afetivos, quando discutiam o que iriam afazer ela se portava normalmente – o mais normal que uma pessoa tímida conseguia se portar.

_ Sabe... Naruto-kun... Meu pai insistiu que eu o levasse para almoçar em minha casa hoje, minha família deseja te conhecer e... ahn...

O loiro engoliu em seco. Conhecer os Hyuuga? Bom, certamente ele estava desejando algo sério com essa namorada em especial, mas não havia passado por sua cabeça a possibilidade de conhecer os pais da garota tão cedo...

Mas os olhos incertos e amedrontados da morena o fizeram perceber que não era ela quem o estava cobrando, mas sim seus pais. Sorriu, tentando reconfortá-la, e tomou a mão direita pequena com a sua esquerda, puxando-a para fora da portaria.

_ Não se preocupe, será um prazer. – falou ainda com o sorriso reconfortante a postos. Sabia que no fundo não desejava esse encontro tão cedo, mas também sabia o quanto cobravam da herdeira da família Hyuuga, e a garota já fizera tanto por si, não custava nada ajuda-la dessa vez. A morena sorriu, verdadeiramente contente, agarrando o braço do namorado enquanto caminhavam para fora do prédio e em direção ao ponto de táxi.

**(***)**

Estava aliviado pelo fato de Itachi não ter tocado no assunto constrangedor e de ter saído vestido do banheiro alguns minutos após a interrupção de seu banho. Para se distrair e evitar a necessidade de olhar Itachi nos olhos, Sasuke começou a cozinhar uma refeição para duas pessoas, por mais que no fundo desejasse retornar à cama e dormir: ainda estava exausto pela noite anterior.

Durante alguns minutos Itachi apenas observou a movimentação de Sasuke com real fascínio – mas obviamente não deixando seu interesse transparecer pelo olhar – e tentava tirar algum aprendizado da atividade culinária. Por fim, o Uchiha girou os olhos, percebendo que estava destinado a ele iniciar aquela conversa estranha.

_ Ok Itachi, você pode não querer me dizer nada ao seu respeito, mas acho que você tem que, no mínimo, me informar o que está fazendo aqui.

_ Eu falei ontem. – respondeu com um tom de voz sério, sem qualquer vestígio de ironia, deixando Sasuke levemente desconfortável. Podia odiar quando Itachi era irônico ou o provocava, mas definitivamente era melhor do que este Itachi apático e indecifrável que, ora sim ora não, estava de volta à postos.

_ Bom, caso não se recorde, ontem eu não estava no meu estado normal. Não me recordo direito da nossa conversa. – o moreno mais novo observou Itachi retirar um maço de cigarros do bolso, ascendendo um deles com tanta velocidade que quando abriu a boca pra protestar, já sentia o cheiro do tabaco queimado – Mas me lembro muito bem de ter deixado claro que essa porra de cigarro não entra aqui na minha casa.

_ E eu lembro bem de não ter dado a mínima pro seu mimimi. – Itachi respondeu, dando de ombros. Sasuke fez um barulho de irritação, estalando a língua nos dentes, mas não quis protestar novamente. Estava verdadeiramente curioso sobre o motivo do mais velho ir até sua casa, e iria engolir o orgulho por alguns instantes. Continuou a temperar o molho de tomate, apurando o ouvido para a resposta que viria a seguir – Eu disse que vim para cumprir minha dívida de vida com você, estarei ao seu lado até salvar sua vida, retribuindo o dia que você salvou a minha.

_ E o que diabos te faz pensar que eu corro risco de vida?

_ A mesma coisa que me faz ter certeza de que eu serei o motivo de sua ruína.

_ Intuição?

_ Destino.

Sasuke franziu o cenho, encarando lateralmente as expressões frias e desmotivadas de Itachi. Compreendeu que, obviamente, o homem possuía vários problemas (talvez a grande maioria deles problemas mentais), mas ainda sim não conseguia colocá-lo para fora de sua casa à ponta pés. Continuava sem entender aquela vontade reprimida de ajudar alguém que provavelmente possuía grandes empecilhos com a polícia, mas reconfortava-se colocando a culpa na sua suposta redenção para com as mortes que não havia conseguido evitar... E isso, por si só, bastava em sua paz de espírito.

_ Ok, já que eu vou passar dessa pra uma melhor daqui um tempo...

_ Você não vai, eu estou aqui pra impedir que isso aconteça. – Itachi o corrigiu, levantando-se de sua cadeira e caminhando até Sasuke, fitando o conteúdo das panelas com curiosidade por detrás do ombro do homem mais novo. Tal atitude deixou Sasuke desconfortável, mas ele não desistira de continuar a falar.

_ ... como pretende mudar o destino, senhor super-homem? – Sasuke respondeu com impaciência, tentado desfazer aquele ar pesado do ambiente e expressar o absurdo que considerava todo aquele discurso. Itachi, como de costume, ignorou completamente sua pergunta, arrancando a colher de pau da mão de Sasuke e despejando um pouco do molho de tomate na palma da mão, lambendo-o a gota avermelhada em seguida – O-o que você tá fazendo seu bizarro?

_ Qual o nome disso?

_ Como assim? Isso é molho de espaguete Itachi, não vê que estou cozinhando macarrão na outra panela? – Sasuke perguntou, estupefato. O mais velho ergueu a tampa da outra panela, olhando o macarrão que boiava na água fervente com verdadeiro fascínio.

_ Parece bom.

O Uchiha teve alguma dificuldade para compreender se Itachi estava falando sério ou, novamente, tirando sarro de sua cara. Piscou desconfortável algumas vezes, encarando as feições indecifráveis de Itachi e decidindo, por fim, questionar sua duvida.

_ Realmente nunca comeu isso?

_ Não.

_ E o que você gosta de comer? – estava curioso oras! Itachi nunca respondia suas perguntas, finalmente estava começando a aprender algo com o mais velho. No entanto, Itachi pareceu verdadeiramente confuso para responder sua pergunta, por mais simples que fosse. Sasuke tentou outra forma de abordagem – Você é de outro país? Seus costumes culinários devem ser diferente dos daqui.

_ Não sei.

Sasuke bufou, atordoado. Ora, então voltaram para a estaca zero é? Fechou as panelas, desligando a chama que fervia o molho e aguardando o cozimento do macarrão.

_ Desisto de tentar descobrir algo sobre você. Me diga o que pretende fazer pra me "salvar", por mais idiota que eu considere isso.

_ Bom... – Itachi começou, piscando apaticamente e voltando até o fogão, encarando as panelas com concentração e respondendo Sasuke mecanicamente – Eu vou te vigiar e assegurar sua segurança. Apenas isso.

_ Ah certo, e você não acha que ninguém vai estranhar que eu, do nada, apareça com um segurança foragido da lei? – questionou, verdadeiramente achando engraçado tal fato. Itachi só podia estar sendo irônico, mesmo que desprovido do sorrisinho de canto de boca.

_ Ninguém vai notar minha presença.

_ Itachi, você não é uma pessoa que anda por aí despercebida, sabia?

Arrependera-se de suas palavras no mesmo instante, quando o moreno voltou a fita-lo com o sorrisinho sacana e irônico nos lábios.

_ Vou tomar isso como um elogio.

_ Ah, tome no cu isso sim. – mesmo tentando se defender por meio das palavras ríspidas, não conseguia impedir a coloração avermelhada de suas bochechas. Tentou mudar o rumo da conversa, algo que aos poucos percebia funcionar em situações constrangedoras como aquela – Não seja babaca, eu aceito um mero "obrigado" como agradecimento. Almoce aqui e vá pra casa, assim poupa nós dois de confusão.

_ Não é uma questão de opção Sasuke, é meu código de honra.

Cada vez mais confuso – e sabendo que questionar Itachi de nada adiantaria para amenizar suas indagações – o moreno mais novo desligou o macarrão, escorreu o liquido e serviu um prato, enchendo-o de molho, entregando-o em seguida para Itachi. Não possuía mesa em sua residência, então os dois improvisaram cada qual uma mesinha acima de um banco. Itachi saboreou a primeira garfada e gemeu em contentamento, fechando os olhos e aparentando estar comendo a comida mais refinada do mundo. Sasuke ficou enrubescido novamente, no fundo sentindo-se satisfeito por cozinhar algo que o estranho gostasse, e também por constatar o quanto gostara de ouvir Itachi gemer...

_... Ok, retiro meus últimos pensamentos._

_ Fale-me sobre sua rotina. – o mais velho interrompeu seus pensamentos em voz alta depois de alguns minutos, pegando mais uma garfada e encarando Sasuke enquanto mastigava. O mais novo sentiu-se levemente irritado, estalando a língua nos dentes antes de responder.

_ Você não me fala nada de sua vida, porque devo contar algo da minha? Não é meu segurança particular? Descubra por si só.

_ Você duvida?

_ O quê? – Sasuke questionou, fitando o mais velho nos olhos e percebendo que ele voltara a colocar a máscara da frieza e indiferença.

_ Você duvida que eu consiga? Acha que não sou capaz de te decifrar Sasuke?

_ Não é só você que sabe esconder as coisas por aqui... Ou entra nas regras do meu jogo, ou terei prazer em entrar nas regras do seu.

Itachi sorriu, de verdade. Não era aquele sorriso de canto de boca, e sim um sorriso sincero e suave. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar de constatar como tal sorriso tornava-se belo nas feições do mais velho. Era assim que Itachi deveria sorrir, sempre...

_ Desafio aceito Sasuke. – levantou-se, ainda com metade do conteúdo de seu prato intocado, colocando-o acima da pia e se despedindo com um singelo aceno de mão para o mais novo, que observava o movimentar peculiar com o olhar surpreso - Amanhã o jogo começa. Esteja preparado.

Dito isso, abriu a porta e se retirou, desaparecendo e novamente deixando Sasuke com cada vez mais e mais perguntas, que, a seu ver, não seriam respondidas tão cedo.

_... continua..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Primeiramente, quero expressar minha alegria fenomenal devido ao capítulo 590 do Naruto... Deveria se chamar "Um pequeno passo para o homem, um grande salto para a comunidade Uchihacest". Hoho!

Outra coisa que quero complementar é que alguns leitores estão me perguntando do lemon dessa fanfic... Bom, claro que terá lemon, mas ainda vai demorar mais um pouquinho. Por mais que eu adore escrever lemon, eu não posso adiantá-lo por causa do bem da trama. Então se vocês desejam muito ler lemon Uchihacest, leiam Liebesspiel – fanfic que fiz pra comemorar o ItaSasu day. Ok folks?

Então vamos lá, respire fundo e gritem comigo: Tudo pelo bem do plot!

(Oh Kami... Mas que eu quero muito postar um lemon em Haunted, aaaave como quero xD)

* * *

_**HAUNTED**_

_ Oi Teme – a voz irritante de Naruto soou às suas costas, e esse ato por si só não contribuiu nada para melhorar seu humor assassino. Sasuke acelerou o passo, tentando deixar o loiro para trás e possuir paz ao menos no trajeto da portaria de seu prédio até o ponto de ônibus – Não adianta correr, eu preciso conversar com você.

_ Você realmente acha que depois de ter invadido o meu apartamento quando eu tinha visita e... – o moreno se virou para brigar cara a cara com Naruto, mas parou prontamente de falar ao observar as olheiras ainda maiores sob os olhos do amigo. Os orbes azuis que o encaravam não pareciam àquelas safiras bonitas que ele tanto conhecia, e sim os olhos de um pai sofredor, que perdera a esposa no parto de trigêmeos e agora precisava lidar com o luto e a criação dos filhos madrugada adentro. Ok, brigar com Naruto podia esperar – O que aconteceu?

Irritou-se com a preocupação praticamente palpável em seu tom de voz, mas Naruto não pareceu perceber para tornar isso um motivo de gozação. Limitou-se apenas a fungar e suspirar penosamente, e por fim apenas abaixou a cabeça e continuou a andar.

_ Te conto no caminho.

Sasuke concordou com um aceno de cabeça, mesmo sabendo que o loiro não podia vê-lo, e passou a segui-lo na caminhada, lado a lado. Os dois trabalhavam juntos no primeiro turno de Sasuke e durante a tarde Naruto ia para sua faculdade de Educação Física, enquanto Sasuke seguia para o segundo turno. O trabalho da manhã não era muito complicado, Sasuke e Naruto eram atendentes de um supermercado, o problema era que Naruto não podia aparecer no trabalho daquele jeito... Seu emprego estava por um fio por causa dos últimos momentos de distração e destruição quase que completa do suplemento de tetra park do estoque, e Sasuke praticamente prometeu se prostituir para que a gerente Karin não demitisse seu amigo loiro (mas este, por sua vez, sequer fazia ideia do grande sacrifício que seu amigo iria fazer).

Pensando nisso, Sasuke sabia bem que Karin iria desejar marcar o encontro oferecido naquela semana, já que nas últimas semanas Sasuke estava praticamente em transe por causa dos acontecimentos de Itachi.

_ A família dela me odeia... – Naruto falou em um sussurro, e Sasuke precisou pensar por alguns segundos para entender o que o loiro dizia. _Oh sim, como era mesmo o nome? Hinata... É, isso_ – Fui almoçar na casa dela ontem, foi um pesadelo. O pai dela me mediu de cima a baixo e fez perguntas sobre política internacional da Noruega. Talvez quisesse especular se eu era uma pessoa ligada na economia mundial...

_ O que você certamente não é.

_ Mas Teme: N-o-r-u-e-g-a!

_ Se fosse Estados Unidos, China ou qualquer potência internacional, você também não iria conseguir responder.

_ Que seja – Naruto fez bico, irritando-se com a veracidade das palavras de Sasuke, que sorriu de canto de boca, sentindo-se vitorioso – E, não contente com toda a humilhação, a mãe dela começou a falar sobre os casamentos magníficos da família Hyuuga, sobre como são caros e importantes e como a outra família geralmente pagava tudo e...

_ Você por um acaso disse "Eu achava que famílias de brasão como os Hyuuga pagariam dote e as despesas do casamento e ainda dariam um apartamento para o casal"? – Naruto o fitou com um olhar arregalado, e Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em descrença – Por favor, diga que sim.

_ Claro que não! Acho que a Hinata-chan iria chorar se eu falasse algo assim.

_ Então você é um Dobe completo mesmo, como deixou eles te pisarem dessa maneira? Como _ela_ deixou? – chegaram ao ponto de ônibus conjuntamente com o meio de transporte. O moreno fez sinal e os dois interromperam a conversa por alguns instantes, ate adentrarem o veículo e se sentarem ao fundo.

_ Mas Sasuke o que eu deveria fazer? Se eu desafiasse aqueles dois eu estragaria a minha chance de ter algo mais serio com a Hinata-chan.

_ Usuratonkachi, acorde, pelo amor de Deus. – Sasuke suspirou, esfregando a mão no rosto e tentando manter a calma com seu colega imbecil. Naruto realmente achava que teria algum futuro com a garota? Ele sequer aguentava ficar muito tempo com ela! Desde que começara a namorar com a menina, Naruto aparecia cada vez mais frequentemente na casa de Sasuke para incomodá-lo ou chamá-lo pra sair, em encontros duplos ou não. Não é natural que quando se gosta da namorada deseje passar mais tempo com ela do que com os amigos, pelo menos durante a fase inicial da paixão? Bom, não era o que acontecia com o Uzumaki – Vou colocar as coisas de um modo um pouco sutil pra ver se você entende, preste atenção: Você está pouco se fodendo pra Hinata.

_ Isso não é verdade! – Naruto exclamou, virando-se para Sasuke e olhando-o com irritação, enquanto este suspirava e tentava concentrar o olhar para um ponto qualquer na parte dianteira do ônibus, preparando-se para entrar em alfa e não prestar atenção nas babaquices que o loiro iria despejar em seus ouvidos – Você também? Já não basta o Kakashi falar essas coisas e agora tenho que aguentar isso vindo de...

Não precisou exercitar sua meditação para desprender a atenção das palavras de Naruto, pois a visão que tivera fez seu coração acelerar em poucos minutos. Fitando-o do outro lado do ônibus, sentado de costas para o motorista, estava Itachi. Vestia roupas casuais, os cabelos trançados e óculos escuros. Se não fosse pelo sorriso prepotente a postos, Sasuke não teria reconhecido o mais velho com o visual nada convencional e o penteado peculiar.

O que diabos ele estava fazendo naquele ponto de ônibus? Ele realmente estava arriscando sua liberdade para infernizá-lo? Sua loucura chegava a esse ponto?

Voltou a respirar quando Itachi desviou o olhar, apoiando a cabeça na janela do ônibus e passando a observar o exterior (pelo menos aparentemente, pois por causa dos óculos escuros era difícil ter certeza de qualquer coisa).

_ O que foi Teme? – Naruto questionou, interrompendo seu discurso. Sasuke pigarreou, tentando retomar a compostura e encarou Naruto de frente, abrindo a boca para falar apenas quando teve certeza de que não iria gaguejar.

_ Nada, apenas me entediei com o seu blábláblá.

_ TEME!

E então Naruto continuou a falar, e Sasuke permaneceu a encará-lo, porém sem jamais deixar de pensar em Itachi. Tentou olhar de relance algumas vezes para o moreno mais velho, mas este continuava a se portar como um completo desconhecido. Será que ele havia levado a sério aquela história de "decifrar um ao outro"? Sasuke propôs o desafio só pra contrariar Itachi, realmente não estava se sentindo confortável com a maneira como ele queria descobrir as coisas de sua vida e se tornar seu segurança particular, mas não imaginou que Itachi seria tão insistente para pagar a suposta dívida.

Quando chegaram ao ponto final, Sasuke não mais encontrou Itachi no ônibus. Acreditou que ele desceu em algum ponto quando ele fingia prestar atenção em Naruto, e não deu muita importância para o assunto. O loiro, por sua vez, estava calado e melancólico, e Sasuke até tentou animá-lo, mas recebeu uma frase extremamente peculiar em retorno:

_ Sasuke eu quero ter uma família, será que estou tão errado assim em tentar isso com a Hinata? - o loiro nunca falava sério daquela forma, e pela primeira vez o moreno compreendeu como aquele assunto era delicado pro mais novo.

_ E por que a Hinata? Por que você acha que ela pode te dar uma família? – bom, se era pra conversar sério, ele também conseguia. Ambos precisavam caminhar pouco até o supermercado, mas podiam continuar o assunto ate chegar lá.

_ Porque ela é uma boa mulher, é atenciosa, carinhosa, fiel e tem uma boa educação. Por que eu _não_ a escolheria?

_ Por causa de algo muito importante Naruto: você não a ama.

_ Teme... – Naruto tentou argumentar impaciente, mas Sasuke o silenciou, puxando seu braço e fazendo-o se calar e encara-lo de frente.

_ Estou falando sério Naruto. Te conheço desde o berço e só te vi apaixonado pela Sakura até agora.

_ Eu não sou apaixonado pela sua amiga colorida. Eu era pré-adolescente quando tinha aquela obsessão pela Sakura.

_ Não é agora, até porque ela não seria minha "amiga colorida" como você diz se você ainda fosse apaixonado por ela, você sabe disso. – Naruto sorriu contente, e Sasuke preferiu ignorá-lo, apenas para não tornar aquela conversa ainda mais estranha do que já estava sendo – Alguém apareceu na sua vida e fez você esquecer essa obsessão que sentia por ela.

O loiro corou e finalmente Sasuke teve certeza de suas especulações. Naruto mudou de uma época para a outra, achava que havia sido devido à morte de seus pais e sua posterior ajuda, mas agora tinha certeza que uma paixão ajudou o loiro a superar a dor do luto. Isso já era meio caminho andado, só faltava fazer o Uzumaki compreender isso.

_ Ok, quem era?

_ Não sei do que está falando...

_ Usuratonkachi... Não precisa admitir pra mim sabe, admitia pra você mesmo, já é o bastante.

_ O que você saber sobre o amor Sasuke? – o loiro respondeu com rispidez, parando de caminhar e fazendo o moreno também parar e olha-lo com surpresa – O coração de pedra, o que não ama ninguém, não cria laços, não sofre nada!

_ Ei! Quem disse que eu não sofro Naruto? – Sasuke sentia a paciência escapar progressivamente, se aproximava de Naruto com raiva no olhar, e o loiro fazia o mesmo, aceitando o desafio e rivalidade de sempre. Sasuke perdeu a compostura, agarrando Naruto pela gola da camisa e forçando-o a fitá-lo nos olhos, demonstrando os poucos centímetros de altura que tinha a mais que o rival – Quem você _pensa_ que é pra me julgar, idiota?

_ Obviamente não sou ninguém pra você Sasuke, _ninguém_!

_ Está havendo algum problema aqui!? – um dos funcionários do supermercado perguntou ao pé do ouvido de Sasuke, e este soltou prontamente a camisa de Naruto, que continuou a fuzilá-lo com o olhar.

Sasuke se arrependeu instantaneamente de ter perdido o controle. Naruto estava nervoso por causa de Hinata, não deveria tê-lo encurralado num momento como aquele, e nem descontado suas preocupações referentes à Itachi no amigo. Fazia anos que não discutiam sério, e quase partiram pra violência naquele momento.

_ Não. Aqui não está acontecendo nada, porque não há nada pra acontecer. – Naruto respondeu secamente, fuzilando Sasuke com os olhos azuis, e esquivando-se das duas figuras presentes, marchando para dentro do supermercado enquanto o moreno observava suas costas boquiaberto e arrependido.

**(***)**

O resto da manhã foi um desastre. Naruto e Sasuke foram designados para trabalharem em setores opostos, e por um lado isso até foi uma coisa boa, pois os ânimos não melhoraram em nenhum momento e provavelmente iriam brigar sério se estivessem trabalhando próximos. Karin estava de folga, graças ao bom Deus, então o moreno teve alguns momentos de paz (ou o tanto de paz que se podia ter atuando como caixa de supermercado).

Naruto tinha banco de horas, e por isso saiu antes de Sasuke, provavelmente para não precisar encontrá-lo e discutir novamente. Sasuke, por sua vez, precisava cumprir o horário um pouco além, e precisou sacrificar seu horário de almoço. Saiu correndo para o segundo emprego sem sequer tomar um copo d'água.

Seu segundo emprego consistia em trabalhar como atendente de uma lan house, e era consideravelmente mais tranquilo do que o expediente no supermercado, até mesmo um pouco entediante. Tinha acesso a um computador e geralmente passava a tarde toda fiscalizando os horários das máquinas, cobrando os clientes e passando tempo em sites de sacanagem. Aquela tarde não fora diferente, três abas de seu navegador estavam abertas com sites pornôs, mas por algum motivo aquilo não estava o entretendo como de costume.

O som característico de mensagem recebida o retirou de seu mar de tédio, e Sasuke esticou o braço para conferir seu celular.

"Oi Sasuke-kun como está? Ganhei duas entradas pro cinema essa noite, se puder matar sua aula não quer ir comigo? Beijos, saudades, Sakura."

O Uchiha não sabia se devia ficar aliviado ou se sentir penalizado pelo convite. Obviamente não desejava um encontro com Sakura, mas sentia que precisava aliviar essas tensões que estavam ocorrendo em sua vida, e nada era mais apropriado do que sair com a rosada. Sendo assim, decidiu-se em poucos instantes, teclando uma resposta afirmativa e aguardando o horário do fim de expediente.

**(***)**

Ela estava empolgada mais que o normal, Sasuke podia confirmar isso com toda certeza.

Sakura sempre foi do tipo de garota que ia "com muita sede ao pote" e por isso Sasuke a transformara em sua amiga colorida. Nunca chegaram a discutir como seria a relação pseudo-amorosa dos dois quando ela se iniciou há mais ou menos um ano, mas o moreno deixou claro que não possuía interesse nenhum a ter algo sério, seja com ela ou com qualquer outra mulher.

A rosada, por sua vez, não era tola. Sabia muito bem o desafio que o Uchiha significava, e talvez por isso se esforçasse tanto em tentar conquistá-lo. Primeiro tentou fazer o joguinho de "menina inocente para casar", mas Sasuke não pareceu sequer notar sua presença, procurando diversas outas pessoas para satisfazerem seus anseios carnais. Depois tentou uma abordagem mais direta, através de sexo: Isso Sasuke pareceu notar, mas não da maneira que ela desejava. Agora, em sua terceira fase de tentativa de sedução, Sakura só estava aceitando ir para a cama com o rapaz caso eles realizassem algum programa de namorados antes, como ir ao cinema ou jantar.

Sasuke odiava essa parte, profundamente. Entediava-se com a companhia de Sakura, apesar de considerá-la uma amiga de infância. Afinal de contas, ela e Naruto eram seus únicos amigos no orfanato, e ele adquirira um sentimento pela rosada também. Só não gostava do fato de que ela jamais compreendia que seus sentimentos não passariam da amizade, e por mais que muitas vezes ele tentasse terminar tal relação carnal pelo bem da garota, a mesma fazia um drama intenso e não permitia que isso acontecesse, e tal discussão acabava em horas de sexo na cama.

_Mulheres._

_ S-sakura, calma, espera... – Sasuke tentava falar entre os beijos da rosada, enquanto sua mão inutilmente tentava trancar a porta de seu apartamento.

Sakura _realmente_ estava empolgada.

_ Sasuke-kun não me peça pra esperar... Senti tanto sua falta. – ela sussurrou ao pé de seu ouvido, e então ele não mais se importou em trancar o apartamento. Pegou-a pelas pernas, jogando-a acima de seu ombro esquerdo e a fazendo rir pela brutalidade de seu ato – Você, pelo jeito, também sentiu minha falta.

_ Não distorça as minhas ações para sua conveniência. – ele a alertou, jogando-a acima da cama. A rosada não pareceu ouvir seu alerta, geralmente ela só escutava o que lhe convinha, e puxou Sasuke para um beijo intenso, fazendo-o cair acima de seu corpo na cama.

Sasuke sabia que não era uma pessoa muito normal no mundo, mas tinha certeza que havia algum problema sério consigo quando simplesmente não conseguia gostar de beijos. Não só dos de Sakura, todas as mulheres que beijara se incluíam nessa categoria. O fazia, sim, por elas, mas detestava e tentava ao máximo não fazer por muito tempo, e por isso desprendeu seus lábios da boca com gosto de gloss de morango, passando a mordiscar seu pescoço enquanto tentava abrir a blusa irritantemente cheia de botões de Sakura.

Detestava esses empecilhos pelos quais tinha que passar antes do ato em si, e por isso ocupava a mente com outros assuntos inconscientemente. Pensou em Naruto e na briga que tiveram, mas logo conseguiu afastar esse pensamento de sua mente, que voou instantaneamente para Itachi.

Itachi no chuveiro, _seu _chuveiro, tomando banho, há pouco mais de vinte e quatro horas atrás.

_Mas que porra de pensamento é esse!_

Instantaneamente saiu de perto de Sakura, sentando na cama enquanto tentava controlar seu rubor e respiração ofegante. Puta que pariu por que estava pensando em Itachi num momento como esse? Levemente desesperado, procurou os olhos verdes de Sakura com o olhar, percebendo que ela o fitava levemente.

_ Aconteceu alguma coisa Sasuke-kun? – perguntou incerta, ficando de joelhos e se aproximando do moreno com cautela. Tentou beijá-lo com carinho, mas Sasuke virou o rosto, pela primeira vez na vida sentindo vontade de dormir enquanto tinha uma bela mulher em seus lençóis.

_ Sakura, vou te levar pra casa.

_ M-mas por quê? – perguntou, desesperada, entrelaçando os braços ao redor do pescoço do companheiro, tentando faze-lo reagir ao seu toque – Eu já sei, eu fui muito negligente né?

E então ela fez a última coisa que Sasuke desejava naquela circunstancia horrível: levou sua mão direita ate a virilha de Sasuke, tentando friccionar a ereção alí presente, mas surpreendentemente não havia nada fora do "normal" em suas calças: onde estava a ereção de Sasuke? Ela tinha certeza que sentira na onda de amassos quando ele abria a porta.

_Porra Deus, por quê? Por quê?_ – Sim, senhoras e senhores, Sasuke havia broxado.

**(***)**

__ OKASSAN! OKASSAN! – Sasuke gritava, esperneando-se no colo de Minato e tentando se soltar. O loiro desprendeu sua mão da mão de seu filho, agarrando o menino Uchiha com os dois braços e tentando mantê-lo parado em seu corpo. Mas o garoto tentava, a qualquer custo, livrar-se de seus braços e voltar para dentro da casa. Lágrimas de desespero se formaram nos olhos azuis do mais velho, e ele, mesmo tentando manter a compostura e segurar a criança, não as impediu de escorrerem face abaixo – ME SOLTE! ME LARGUE!_

__ Menino Sasuke, por favor, compreenda que necessitamos de sua cooperação... – o grisalho tentava acalmar a criança, não compreendendo muito bem por que fazia isso. Nunca precisou intervir no cuidado com os filhos das vítimas, mas a maneira como o garotinho chorava era de cortar o coração._

__ CALE A BOCA! ME SOLTA TIO MINATO! – Sasuke implorava, até não mais conseguir falar, chorando penosamente e parando de se debater no colo do mais velho, aceitando o abraço de conforto. Minato também continuava a chorar e o menino mais novo, ao lado do pai, observava a cena com lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente em seu rosto._

__ Moço... – o loirinho chamou Kakashi, puxando a barra de sua calça. Kakashi abaixou-se, novamente agindo completamente fora de seu profissionalismo. O garotinho segurou sua cabeça com as duas mãozinhas de criança, e o mais velho não deixou de reparar o quão vermelho e inchados estavam aqueles olhos extremamente lindos, os mais bonitos que já vira na vida. A criança fungou, deixou mais algumas lágrimas rolarem e, por fim, falou com uma voz firme até demais para alguém com, no máximo, dez anos de idade – Nos ajude... Por favor._

**(***)**

Kakashi acordou de seu pesadelo recorrente com um característico bater de portas violento na entrada. Ergueu-se de sua cama com preguiça, passando a mão no rosto e recordando do toque macio e inocente de Naruto de tantos anos atrás.

_ Mas que porra de porta! – ouviu a voz de seu não tão inocente Naruto gritar da entrada de casa, e riu baixinho. Às vezes se esquecera de como as coisas mudaram depois de tantos anos. Levantou-se e foi atrás do loiro para descobrir o porquê da guerra na porta de entrada.

Para sua surpresa, não havia ninguém dentro do cômodo de entrada de sua casa. A sala estava vazia e apagada, assim como a cozinha. Será que Naruto havia saído? Um segundo baque surdo o fez compreender o que acontecia. Fazendo um barulho de reprovação com a boca, caminhou ate a porta, girou uma única vez a chave que estava na fechadura e abriu, escancarando-a.

Naruto caiu deitado de costas pro chão, grunhindo de dor pelo impacto. Kakashi se apoiou na parede, cruzando os braços e o encarando com reprovação.

_ Pelo cheiro, foi cerveja, vodca e um pouco de uísque.

_ E uma marguerita. – Naruto completou, fazendo Kakashi balançar a cabeça em descrença. O mais velho o agarrou pela gola do casaco, puxando-o de qualquer jeito pelo chão encerado sem dar atenção aos resmungos do loiro, até conseguir espaço o suficiente para fechar a porta. Em seguida deixou o garoto deitado ali no chão, pulando por cima de seu corpo e caminhando em direção à cozinha.

Naruto estava quase adormecendo quando sentiu o cheiro de café invadir suas narinas. Minutos depois, o grisalho o levantou do chão com certa dificuldade, colocando-o sentado no sofá e unindo suas duas mãos em uma caneca fumegante do liquido preto.

_ Beba.

_ Não quero.

_ Não me interessa. Beba ou está de castigo.

Naruto encarou os olhos raivosos de Kakashi com incredulidade. Não conseguia focalizar tudo muito bem e com certeza o álcool havia alterado a percepção de seus sentidos, mas tinha certeza que ouvira tamanho absurdo e não estava imaginando coisas.

_ Eu tenho vinte um anos, você não pode me deixar de castigo.

_ Ótimo, vamos fazer do seu jeito então: beba, ou arrume suas coisas e saia da minha casa, senhor adulto independente.

Não foi preciso argumentar mais, mesmo relutando e odiando cada palavra que Kakashi despejava em seus ouvidos, Naruto levou a caneca ate sua boca, bebendo o primeiro gole do café amargo e sem açúcar e fazendo uma careta de nojo em seguida.

_ Naruto, eu errei com você. Por você não causar os problemas que o Sasuke causou na adolescência, eu achava que estava maduro, e de fato você sempre foi o mais maduro, apesar de ser o mais bagunceiro e encrenqueiro, sua capacidade de lidar com a dor sempre foi invejável, poucos adultos de cinquenta anos conseguiriam lidar com a perda como você lidou.

_ Minha cabeça dói, pare de falar. – pediu, colocando uma das mãos na testa. Kakashi apenas girou os olhos, mas continuou seu discurso.

_ Mas... – Kakashi, apenas para contrariar, continuou a falar ainda mais alto. Naruto choramingou de dor, e bebeu mais um gole de seu café horrível – ... eu errei no meu julgamento em algum ponto, porque não consigo compreender suas atitudes atuais. Eu não devia ter negligenciado esse cuidado por achar que você tinha mais capacidade de lidar com a dor do que Sasuke, e então vou fazer contigo o que eu e Sasuke fizemos, antes tarde do que nunca.

_ O que você...

_ Suas sessões de psicanálise começam amanhã às vinte horas.

Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram e ele quase derrubou a sua caneca. O que diabos? Agora compreendia porque Sasuke entrou na bronca, pois Kakashi foi o psicanalista do moreno à época de toda aquela confusão da adolescência. Foi uma maneira que o grisalho havia encontrado de permanecer próximo ao mais novo, e como não estava cobrando nada pelas sessões, os dirigentes do orfanato consideraram esta uma conduta importante e obrigavam que Sasuke frequentasse as sessões. Naruto não passou pelo mesmo procedimento, pois fora adotado por Kakashi e, por isso, julgavam que um homem como ele seria capaz de cuidar do adolescente sem a necessidade de intervenções de psicólogos, psicanalistas ou psiquiatras.

_ Kakashi não! Eu não preciso disso! É que eu tive uma briga com o Sasuke e...

_ Por isso mesmo Naruto, cadê sua estabilidade emocional? – Kakashi respondeu com paciência, apontando para a caneca indicando que Naruto deveria continuar a beber o liquido terrível – Vocês brigam toda hora, isso lá é motivo pra encher a cara desse jeito? Aliás, nada é motivo pra fazer isso. E isso é só a superfície do problema, e nós vamos descobrir e tratar o verdadeiro caos.

_ Mas...

_ Esteja em casa às vinte horas, sóbrio, ou eu troco as fechaduras e você nunca mais entra aqui. – falou com seriedade, encarando o loiro com o olhar mais sincero de sua vida. Naruto não tinha sequer como não considerar a ameaça, pois sabia que quando Kakashi portava aquele olhar, ele não estava para brincadeiras.

_ Ok...

_ Bom menino. – Kakashi respondeu, sorrindo por detrás de sua gola alta. Naruto terminou o café, que não adiantou muita coisa para cortar o efeito do álcool, ainda estava tonto e sonolento. O grisalho retirou a caneca de suas mãos, depositando-a na mesinha de centro, e ajudou o mais novo a se levantar, auxiliando-o para o caminho até sua cama. O loiro deitou com tudo sobre a cama de solteiro, e Kakashi sentou ao seu lado, acariciando seus cabelos.

_ O que cê tá fazendo? – questionou, sentindo-se acuado com o comportamento nada normal de Kakashi. O grisalho sorriu, afastando-se do mais novo e falando com um tom de voz paternal.

_ Eu sonhei com você pequenininho, pedindo minha ajuda. E eu vou te ajudar, antes tarde do que nunca.

_ Kakashi, por favor não me trate como você trata o Sasuke. – Naruto respondeu penosamente, fechando os olhos. O mais velho não conseguiu compreender o que ele queria expressar com tais palavras, pois fora impedido de analisar a transparência emocional de seus orbes, e por isso franziu o cenho, perdido nas palavras do mais novo.

_ Como assim?

_ Já é difícil do jeito que as coisas são, se me tratar como trata o Sasuke será ainda pior. – Naruto sussurrou enquanto adormecia, parecendo emergir em completo estado de sono depois das últimas palavras. Kakashi continuou a observar seu companheiro de apartamento, admirando o quanto uma pessoa que vivia emocionalmente perdida podia parecer tão pacífica enquanto dormia. Decidiu não questionar muito sobre o que o mais novo falava, pois com as sessões tudo se tornaria mais claro e ele seria capaz de compreender o que tanto afligia a cabeça de Uzumaki.

Naruto se considerava adulto, mas agia como uma criança muitas vezes. E por mais que Kakashi não gostasse de admitir, esse era o ponto mais encantador da personalidade do loiro. No entanto, já fazia algum tempo que o desespero para "juntar os trapos" com alguma garota transformara o rapaz em uma pessoa carrancuda e cheia de fantasma, mais do que os passados.

Ele realmente sentia falta do antigo Naruto, e iria reavê-lo, custe o que custar.

**(***)**

A garota parecia desolada, chorando compulsivamente enquanto Sasuke, a um fio da completa insanidade, tentava consolá-la e afirmar que não era culpa dela. Qual o problema dessa menina? Quem broxou foi ele, não ela! É logico que não era culpa dela.

_ Sakura pelo amor de Deus quem devia tá chorando aqui sou eu. – ele falou entre uma risada levemente desesperada e sem qualquer graça, abotoando a blusa da menina. Nunca, nem nos seus pesadelos mais terríveis, achou que algo assim aconteceria consigo, e jamais pensou que caso isso acontecesse, sua parceira iria agir daquela forma.

_ M-m-mas isso s-só aconteceu porque eu... e-e-u... A culpa é minha! Eu estou gorda, não estou?

_Shii, Sakura, para vai. – ele sussurrou, tentando manter a compostura e não atirá-la apartamento a fora. Estava tentando ser paciente porque realmente a considerava sua amiga, pois se houvesse acontecido com outra garota desconhecida já tinha jogado a exemplar feminina janela abaixo. Deus, ele estava prestes a se matar de vergonha e a menina estava fazendo cena, que tipo de justiça existe na vida? – Entenda que eu estou cansado e realmente preciso de um momento a sós.

_ Mas...

_ Sakura. Por. Favor. – comandou rispidamente, em um tom de voz onde não cabiam maiores argumentos. Massageava as têmporas com velocidade, tentando fazer aquela dor de cabeça horrível passar – Eu te levo até o táxi e pago sua corrida, tá?

_ Ok... – Sasuke levantou da cama, tentando desamarrotar sua roupa e seguindo ate a porta de seu apartamento, abrindo-a e aguardando a rosada. Sakura realizou o mesmo procedimento, limpando as lágrimas em seguida e andando até Sasuke, tomando-lhe a mão e fitando seus olhos profundamente – Eu te amo, Sasuke.

Como de costume, ele não respondeu. Fez o prometido, levando-a até o ponto de táxi que era um pouco longe de seu prédio e aguardando a chegada de um dos carros. Despediu-se com um beijo no rosto, ainda sem criar coragem para encará-la nos olhos, mas sentindo a umidade de suas lágrimas ao encostar seus lábios em sua pele.

Sakura realmente sabia fazer um drama terrível e fazê-lo sentir-se ainda mais culpado nessa história.

Voltou para casa perdido em pensamentos, que variavam desde seu vexame (droga, isso com certeza era macumba de Naruto) até Itachi. Detestava admitir, mas não conseguia mais pensar em outra coisa que não fosse Itachi, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ele? Sua curiosidade realmente não parecia ter limites.

Sua vontade de tirar a própria vida voltou em dobro quando, ao abrir a porta, deu de cara com as costas de Itachi à beira de seu fogão, e o cheiro de comida e cigarro invadindo suas narinas.

_ MAS QUE DIABOS! – Sasuke gritou, perdendo completamente a paciência com tudo e todos e decidindo descontar toda sua raiva no moreno à frente. Marchou ate o local onde Itachi estava e o puxou pela gola da camisa e pretendendo retirá-lo do apartamento com velocidade.

Grande engano.

Em décimos de segundos, estava de joelhos no chão, apertando seu diafragma com força e tentando respirar ruidosamente. Itachi o olhava com frieza, ajeitando a gola de sua camisa.

_ Falei que não seria tão amigável na terceira vez Uchiha.

_ Porra... – gemeu, com lágrimas nos olhos, torcendo para que seus órgãos continuassem a funcionar. Nunca havia recebido um soco tão forte em sua vida, nem nas brigas mais intensas com Naruto. Itachi o ignorou, dando-lhe novamente as costas e voltando para o fogão.

_ E pare de ser um mal agradecido, não vê que estou cozinhando pra você? – falou com o mesmo tom de voz neutro e despreocupado de sempre.

Sasuke conseguiu respirar novamente e, com certa dificuldade e necessitando auxílio das paredes com as mãos, colocou-se de pé. O soco pode ter sido algo extremamente doloroso, mas colocou as ideias no lugar novamente, e ele soube que por mais irritante que Itachi podia ser adentrando sem ser convidado em seu apartamento, ele possuía coisas mais importantes para questionar.

_ Você ouviu, não ouviu? Você estava aqui dentro. – falou rispidamente, sentindo raiva pela completa falta de privacidade.

_ Não, eu não estava aqui. Mas eu vi você e a garota do cabelo rosa, é a dona da calcinha?

_ Itachi... – preferiu não pensar novamente da calcinha e recordar seus momentos de completa vergonha e desespero, ignorando a pergunta por completo – Eu sei que você estava aqui, eu tranquei a porta quando sai com ela para o táxi.

_ O que te faz achar que eu entro aqui pela porta? – o mais velho questionou, virando minimamente a cabeça para encarar Sasuke no olhar. E então o Uchiha reparou novamente nos olhos cor de ônix, semelhantes aos de seu pai, mas com aquela peculiar coloração avermelhada ao redor da íris. Sentiu-se instantaneamente hipnotizado pelos orbes peculiares, e deu um singelo passo a frente. Itachi não pareceu se importar com a aproximação, e continuou a falar – Enfim, eu vi que a menina saiu aos prantos, mas não entendi o que aconteceu...

Sasuke o tocou novamente, com delicadeza desta vez. Pouco importou se acabara de levar a surra mais dolorosa de sua vida, não aprendeu nada com o erro aparentemente. Tocou o rosto de Itachi, sentindo a textura de sua pele pela primeira vez.

O mais velho possuía uma pele ainda mais pálida do que a sua, e igualmente perfeita. Contornou com suavidade a sua sobrancelha fina, passando a acariciar com o indicador a parte de baixo de ambos os seus olhos. Itachi parou de falar, e pela primeira vez Sasuke conseguiu ver uma leve coloração rosada sobre as maçãs do rosto do moreno mais velho.

_ O que está fazendo? – Itachi perguntou com a voz um pouco falha, deixando a mascara da frieza cair minimamente. Ele sabia que devia surrar Sasuke por tocá-lo novamente, era as regras caramba! O Uchiha não possuía aquele tipo de liberdade, apenas uma pessoa podia tocá-lo...

_ Por que seus olhos são vermelhos? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz baixa, fazendo Itachi prestar atenção em cada sílaba proferida pelos lábios avermelhados pelos prévios beijos da rosada. Engoliu em seco, piscando e voltando a readquirir a calma, não compreendendo exatamente o que acontecia consigo. Por que não desejava bater em Sasuke naquele momento? Retirou as mãos de Sasuke de seu rosto com suavidade, e virou-se novamente para o fogão, respirando fundo antes de responder.

_ Eu não sei Sasuke, eu nasci assim. – sua voz voltava à postura anterior, seca e fria. Sasuke recobrou a consciência de seus atos assim que Itachi virou o rosto, não entendendo porque acabara de fazer o que fizera. Tremia de leve, assustado com seu próprio comportamento, e andou alguns passos até sua cama, deixando seu corpo cair de encontro aos lençóis bagunçados.

Ambos permaneceram quietos durante os próximos minutos. Sasuke voltava a pensar a todo vapor, e não tinha certeza se Itachi fazia o mesmo enquanto cozinhava. _Ele não pode ser meu parente, ninguém na minha família tinha olhos assim..._

_ Toma. – o mais velho lhe estendeu um prato, e finalmente Sasuke compreendeu o que Itachi cozinhava, franzindo o cenho devido à escolha peculiar da refeição.

_ Achei que você nunca tinha comido espaguete na vida.

_ Eu não tinha comido, mas aprendi a fazer ontem observando você.

_ Eu não te ensinei, como aprendeu? Tá certo que é simples, mas não te dei as medidas de tempero pro molho e...

_ Eu aprendo rápido Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu com a voz ríspida, sentando-se ao seu lado na cama e aguardando para que o mais novo provasse sua refeição. Com um pouco de relutância, Sasuke levou o garfo à boca, e se surpreendeu instantaneamente com o sabor: era, sem tirar nem por, o gosto de sua própria receita – Ficou bom?

_ Ficou... – o mais novo respondeu, ganhando um sorriso prepotente de Itachi em retorno. Ok, então o Itachi irritante estava de volta a postos, Sasuke não sabia se comemorava ou chorava com tal perspectiva – Mas por que não cozinhou outra coisa? Nós comemos isso ontem.

_ Eu não sei cozinhar outra coisa. – Itachi respondeu com sinceridade, levantando-se para se servir e comer. Sasuke queria questionar novamente esse assunto, mas sabia que a conversa não levaria a lugar algum mais uma vez.

_ Itachi, eu quero saber se você pretende ficar aqui enquanto não cumpre sua dívida.

_ Eu vim pra te distrair... Você parecia chateado... – parou de falar abruptamente, sem realmente saber o que mais deveria ser dito.

Tal afirmação o pegou de surpresa. Sasuke parou de comer e encarou as costas de Itachi com o garfo ainda a caminho da boca. O mais velho estava demorando propositalmente mais do que o necessário para se servir, então Sasuke aguardou pacientemente ate que ele não pudesse mais fugir da explicação. Sendo vencido, Itachi se viu obrigado a respirar profundamente e continuar.

_ Eu percebi que você estava entristecido por causa da garota e que não comeu o dia todo, então vim pra cozinhar, mas já vou embora.

_ Fique.

Itachi se virou abruptamente, largando seu próprio prato no fogão enquanto tentava fitar os olhos de Sasuke e ter certeza do que ouvia. O mais novo estava corado, mas firme em sua decisão.

_ Fique. Não quero que seja preso por minha causa, se você ficar nos arredores pode acontecer. Se você está tão determinado a me socorrer até cumprir sua dívida de honra e nada que eu possa falar ou fazer vá te impedir, então ao menos não me faça sentir-me culpado por sua falta de segurança.

Itachi concordou minimamente com a cabeça, voltando à atenção para o seu prato e levando-o ate uma cadeira um pouco distante, onde passou a comer em silêncio.

O Uchiha terminou sua refeição sem trocar mais palavras com o mais velho, convicto de que essa seria a melhor decisão a fazer. Não poderia trazer garotas para dentro de casa enquanto Itachi estivesse ali, mas de que adiantava se ele o vigiava sabe Deus de qual lugar? Privacidade ele não tinha mesmo... Ele apenas estava prezando pelo bem de um... amigo?

_Mas é claro, continue se enganando Sasuke_ – uma parcela de sua mente "falou", e ele até podia ouvir a sua própria risada interna ecoar.

_Cale a boca_ – a outra parcela retrucou, e o moreno praticamente podia visualizar o seu próprio beicinho de irritação.

Suspirou fundo, levantando-se e começando a lavar a sua louça. De nada adiantava perder-se em pensamentos naquele momento. E se ele realmente estava preso à Itachi, deveria esforçar-se o suficiente para que aquela situação não acabasse deixando-o louco.

Ou pelo menos mais louco do que ele já parecia estar.

_... continua ..._

* * *

**N/A:** Ok... Nós estamos entrando numa área que eu domino superficialmente. Eu fiz faculdade de psicologia, mas não cheguei a terminar e larguei logo no início, o pouco que sei dessa área advém de meus conhecimentos do meu próprio curso (temos algumas matérias de Psicologia), de uma amiga psicóloga e de minha vida particular, pois passei por tratamento de psicanálise durante um período complicado da minha adolescência. Vou tentar me ater ao mais próximo possível das teorias Freudianas de psicanálise, e escolhi esse ramo justamente por ser um dos únicos que considero dominar um pouco (e porque combina com o Kakashi hahaha quem conhece Freud sabe do que estou falando).

Se há estudantes de psicologia no recinto, sintam-se livres para me corrigir nas sessões futuras, mas peço encarecidamente que não me indiquem outra forma de psicoterapia, pois eu pretendo fazer uma abordagem voltada para os mecanismos de defesa, ok? Mas não se preocupem, obviamente não vou entrar tãããão a fundo nessa questão.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Yo mina o/

.  
Só quero deixar claro: textos em itálico de uma cena inteira significam flashbacks ou sonhos, mas textos em itálico no meio de cenas no presente, com ares de "diálogo" ou "monólogo", são pensamentos. Sei que isso já deve ter ficado óbvio e que quem me conhece de outras fanfics já percebeu isso, mas como nesse capítulo tem bastante coisa em itálico, achei melhor deixar claro.

Em contrapartida, textos em negrito são coisas escritas ou conversas telefônicas.

.

Espero que gostem do capítulo! ;D

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Naruto realmente apareceu sóbrio para a primeira sessão, mas isso não significa que as coisas foram fáceis. Permaneceu calado durante muito tempo, e Kakashi chegou a pestanejar durante alguns minutos. O loiro não estava facilitando em nada o trabalho do mais velho, e ainda parecia extremamente irritado por ser submetido a esse tipo de tratamento.

No entanto, lá pela quinta sessão ele começou a falar, e Kakashi quase foi pego de surpresa, anotando tudo com veemência e fazendo os comentários pertinentes para que chegassem ate algum lugar. Ainda sim, o avanço era pequeno, menor do que o grisalho inicialmente achava que aconteceria.

Tinha a completa certeza de que o mais novo estava ocultando varias informações e conflitos internos. Não apenas o seu treinamento na faculdade e na especialização, mas também a sua atuação como policial o fazia ter uma espécie de sensibilidade em situações de mentiras, e ele observava vários detalhes mentirosos na fala de Naruto, assim como em suas expressões faciais.

Em suma, Kakashi se sentia andando em círculos.

Era o que constatava ao ler e reler as anotações feitas durante as sessões e ajeitá-las em uma ficha. Suspirava cansado, passando os dedos na testa e tentando ligar os pontos do problema de Naruto, compreendendo qual seria a falha de sua pisque naquela altura da vida. Foi retirando de seus pensamentos quando ouviu o passos pesados que indicavam a aproximação do Uzumaki, e levantou seu olhar do caderno para fitar o mais novo.

_ Vou sair. – Naruto anunciou, ajeitando o casaco enquanto andava em direção à porta, observando o caderno por ele conhecido com repugnância.

_ Sasuke vai com você? – o grisalho questionou, verdadeiramente preocupado. Sasuke e Naruto haviam brigado já fazia quase duas semanas, e nada dos dois reatarem a amizade. Nunca ficavam naquela situação por muito tempo, e ele não sabia dizer quem era o mais orgulhoso da história. Tentou uma abordagem com o moreno, telefonando-o e conversando sobre a situação de Naruto, mas Sasuke parecia ofendido e birrento, e não lhe deu muita bola.

Como era difícil conviver com _crianças_.

_ Não. Vou sozinho.

_ Não quer que eu vá com você?

_ Isso seria uma espécie de pesquisa de campo Kakashi? – Naruto questionou, levemente nervoso, cruzando os braços e esperando o fim do discurso para que pudesse se retirar. O grisalho suspirou, levantando-se do sofá e colocando seu caderno acima da mesa, assim como os óculos de leitura. Ergueu as mãos em um sinal de rendição, e o mais novo podia jurar que ele sorria por detrás da gola alta que era sua marca registrada.

_ Vou de cara limpa, como seu amigo, sem psiquiatria. – o loiro não respondeu, ainda relutante, e Kakashi decidiu tentar uma nova abordagem – Eu sinto falta da sua companhia Naruto.

Funcionou, pois o loiro sorriu em retorno, aparentemente feliz com a proposta. Kakashi fez um pedido silencioso com as mãos para que aguardasse um instante, e correu para seu quarto, pretendendo colocar uma roupa adequada.

O loiro ficou alguns minutos andando em círculos, sentindo-se contente por sair com Kakashi como nos velhos tempos. Costumavam fazer isso as vezes, pois nem sempre conseguiam arrancar Sasuke de casa, e então os dois eram obrigados a sair em dupla. Não que achasse ruim, pelo contrário, era extremamente divertido. Infelizmente param de sair juntos quando Kakashi começou a namorar com sua ex-namorada (a qual foi sua companheira durante dois anos) e Naruto também passou a namorar diversas vezes e...

Ok, isso não era algo bom para se pensar naquele momento. Procurando uma distração, deixou seus olhos azuis rondarem o local, ate pousarem novamente sobre o caderno de anotações do mais velho. Sabia que não deveria lê-lo, no entanto estava curioso, e Kakashi parecia demorar a voltar...

Pegou-o em mãos, abrindo a primeira página e deparando-se com seu nome escrito no topo.

**_Naruto Uzumaki_**

**_Idade: vinte e um anos._**

_**Considerações Iniciais: Infância consideravelmente estável, figura materna e paterna presente, levemente distorcida. Maior autoridade materna. Início de instabilidade no desenvolvimento da fase de latência, aos 10 anos. Clara existência de mecanismos de defesa, como a sublimação exacerbada, formação reativa, negação, resistência...**_

_ Naruto?

Ok, o cenário não era nada bom. O loiro estava com seu caderno de anotações em mãos, e assim que ouvira a voz de Kakashi levantou os olhos de tais anotações, fitando o grisalho com extrema raiva.

_ O que isso significa?

_ Naruto, nós só fizemos sete sessões, isso são as anotações iniciais. Não é nada... – calou-se ao ouvir o caderno ser jogado de encontro ao chão com força, não havia mais dúvidas de que o Uzumaki estava lívido.

_ Eu não sou louco!

_ Claro que não, não é isso que está escrito ai! – o grisalho começava a perder o pouco da calma que ainda lhe restava. Mas que diabos? Por que Naruto estava bisbilhotando essas coisas? Ele sabia que não iria ajudar em nada! – Naruto escute, nada disso é uma analise concreta, e mesmo se for, nós ainda não iniciamos o tratamento em si, estamos na fase de adquirir um diagnostico e...

_ VOCE NÃO SABE DE NADA KAKASHI! – o mais novo gritou, avançando para cima de seu ex-tutor, pela primeira vez em todos os anos de relação com o mais velho.

Naruto costumava entrar em brigas corporais com Sasuke, mas nunca havia feito isso com Kakashi. Não apenas pela diferença de idade, mas pelo respeito que possuía com o mais velho, e tal reação desmensurada pegou o grisalho de surpresa. Esquivou-se do primeiro soco, ainda sentado, e conseguiu contornar o corpo de Naruto, imobilizando-o com eficiência. O loiro às vezes parecia esquecer que por mais que transparecesse calma e passividade, ele era um policial, com treinamento apropriado para reagir neste tipo de situação.

_ Eu sei que não sei Naruto, e isso torna as coisas mais difíceis. O que acha? Que eu não percebi que você esta me escondendo coisas nas sessões? – perguntou irritado, ao pé do ouvido do mais novo. Naruto se debatia, tentando soltar-se da imobilização – Você não consegue disfarçar quando esta mentindo, por isso coloquei nas anotações seu inicio de conturbação na fase de latência, pois é ai que as coisas começam a ficar mais turvas nas suas narrações.

_ Me solte.

_ Pra que? Pra você tentar me bater de novo?

_ ME SOLTE! – Naruto conseguiu puxar o braço com um pouco de força, fazendo sua roupa escapulir entre os dedos de Kakashi. Andou com velocidade e pisando forte para fora do apartamento e saiu batendo a porta com força. Kakashi estava lívido àquela altura do campeonato, mas ainda sim parou duas vezes para pensar no que fazer.

Decidido, agarrou as chaves do carro. Pois dessa vez as coisas não iam ficar mal resolvidas daquela forma. Ele iria confrontar o loiro, custe o que custar, independente de onde ele estivesse indo.

**(***)**

Os primeiros dias de convivência foram os mais difíceis. Itachi possuía uma rebeldia inata com os assuntos de casa, não respeitando as regras anti-fumo ou qualquer pedido de colaboração com a limpeza. Depois de três dias de monólogo (pois o mais velho nunca alterava sua calma e sequer parecia ouvir o que Sasuke falava) o dono da casa resolveu ceder e apareceu porta à dentro com um cinzeiro em mãos.

Itachi sorriu mais prepotente do que de costume naquela ocasião.

Em suma, era assim que as coisas passaram a funcionar entre os dois: Sasuke reclamava, Itachi ignorava e, ao fim, Sasuke cedia. Isso aconteceu com praticamente toda sua rotina caseira: enquanto Sasuke gostava de assistir televisão, Itachi detestava o som do aparelho e se levantava diversas vezes para desligá-lo; Sasuke cedeu em sete dias, passando não mais a assistir tv.

Mas Itachi não era alguém completamente intragável como é de se imaginar à primeira vista. Ele gostava de jogos, adorava as músicas de Sasuke e era extremamente curioso. Assim sendo, Sasuke o ensinou a jogar baralho e xadrez enquanto ouviam música. Naturalmente, Itachi dominou completamente tais jogos com completa maestria dentro de algumas horas, e Sasuke teve a completa certeza de que Itachi não era um espécime normal de ser humano quando foi derrotado no xadrez relâmpago com meros 20 movimentos... e na primeira tentativa.

No oitavo dia, Sasuke trouxe os primeiros livros para distração do mais velho, alguns empoeirados que havia esquecido na lan house; no nono dia Itachi passou a buscar mais livros por toda sua casa, afirmando, para o completo assombro do Uchiha, que havia lido todos àqueles durante a madrugada.

_ Você quer que eu compre algum em específico? – Sasuke questionou, ainda estupefato pela velocidade de leitura do mais velho, segurando a nota de cem reais que este colocara na palma de sua mão.

_ Sim, quero livros de terror, culinária e de movimentos de xadrez. – Itachi pediu, fitando uma prateleira alta acima e uma cômoda e olhando com curiosidade para alguns livros de aparência mais antiga. Sasuke riu baixinho com a escolha nada correlata entre os gêneros de leitura de Itachi.

_ Pode pegá-los... São da minha mãe, ela ficaria feliz em torná-los úteis.

O mais novo nunca teve muitos livros em casa, apesar de ler ao menos uns cinco por ano, não costumava guardá-los, sempre repassava para outra pessoa ler e não tinha tamanho apego a livros já lidos, salvo aqueles que acabava esquecendo na lan house. No entanto, alguns dos livros de sua mãe foram guardados, talvez por recordação, e Itachi passou a devorá-los sem dó, ávido por conhecimento e envolto da sua constante curiosidade.

Sasuke achava tudo isso fascinante e bonitinho.

_NÃO SASUKE! Pare de ser gay! Isso não é bonitinho!_

Por mais que seu Sasuke interior discordasse e achasse algo extremamente homossexual, o Uchiha admitia que preferia dividir o apartamento com Itachi do que ficar sozinho, mesmo com todos os inconvenientes que decorriam desse simples gesto. Almejava voltar para casa todos os dias, e adorava gastar seu tempo com diálogos curtos ou jogos madrugada à dentro. Itachi sempre dormia no sofá, e Sasuke se viu tentado, algumas vezes, a chamá-lo para dividir a cama.

Logicamente sua consciência o condenou por pensar tamanha "boiolice" e ele limitava-se apenas a corar, não vocalizando seu desejo. Por sinal, corar era algo que fazia constantemente desde que começara aquela estranha convivência...

A rotina fora de casa era a mesma: Sasuke acordava cedo e Itachi já não estava mais na quitinete; tomava seu café e realizava suas necessidades básicas de higiene, saindo para o primeiro emprego. Ao final do expediente, almoçava sozinho (pois Naruto ainda estava de birra consigo), seguia para o segundo emprego e, ao fim, para sua faculdade de Administração. Quando chegava em casa, Itachi o esperava com o jantar pronto.

Comprar livros de culinária para o mais velho certamente foi a coisa mais sábia que fizera na vida.

_ Você não deveria comer tão mal no almoço, um pedaço de pizza não alimenta ninguém. – Itachi comentou certo dia, censurando a velocidade em que Sasuke degustava seu jantar devido o tamanho de sua fome. O mais novo engoliu ruidosamente, suspirando e girando os olhos antes de perguntar, pela quadragésima vez, aquilo que sabia que continuaria sendo sua dúvida.

_ Como você me segue o dia todo se eu não te vejo?

Itachi apenas sorria de canto de boca, continuando a comer e, convenientemente, ignorando a pergunta do garoto sempre que lhe convinha. Isso deixava Sasuke furioso (e envergonhado), mas ele aprendeu a conviver com tal angústia.

Ao fim da segunda semana de convivência, Karin o ligou durante o expediente. Falou que ainda estava de férias, mas que desejava o pagamento de sua promessa naquela noite. Sasuke engoliu em seco e fitou Naruto com um olhar irritado, e o loiro limitou-se a mostrar-lhe a língua. Mesmo diante de tanta rebeldia sem motivos, Sasuke concordou com a ruiva, e marcou seu encontro para aquela noite, após as aulas.

Ao chegar em casa, exausto, Itachi sequer o cumprimentou, não desgrudando os olhos da leitura que tinha em mãos. Sasuke comeu seu jantar rapidamente, tomou seu banho e vestiu a maioria das roupas no banheiro, para evitar maiores constrangimentos. Quando saiu do pequeno cômodo, Itachi lançou as primeiras palavras.

_ Este é muito bom, você leu? – o mais velho questionou, levemente empolgado, segurando uma copia surrada de "Admirável Mundo Novo" de Adous Huxley em mãos. Era engraçado como diante de leituras o comportamento de Itachi se tornava suave, Sasuke conseguia até adivinhar se este gostava da leitura ou não. Em geral, as conversas mais longas que tinham eram a respeito de livros.

_ Não. – o mais novo respondeu, abaixando-se para amarrar seus sapatos.

_ Pois deveria. Os personagens são estereótipos verdadeiramente intrigantes.

_ Agora lembrei desse livro, já li sim. John parece você Itachi – Sasuke comentou, erguendo-se e fitando os olhos confusos do mais velho. Sorriu, explicando-se – Sem conhecimento de nada do mundo, ou ao menos aparente confusão, até mesmo inocente às vezes. Selvagem e não lapidado, não corrompido.

Sasuke, neste momento, tentava dar o nó em sua gravata, sentindo dificuldade pela ausência do espelho, mas mesmo assim recusava-se a comprar um para observar seu reflexo. Itachi suspirou sorriu de canto de boca, levantando-se da cama e caminhando ate o local onde a batalha com a gravata era travada. Parou as ações de Sasuke com um toque suave em suas mãos, e passou ele mesmo a realizar o nó.

_ Se eu pareço com John, você se parece com Bernard Marx: revoltado com a sociedade, com sua condição de vida, mas igualmente passivo e sem voz de revolução, submetendo-se ao sistema quando lhe convém. – Itachi desafiou, mas Sasuke não parecia prestar atenção em suas palavras, corando instantaneamente com a aproximação repentina. Itachi gostava muito da coloração rosada que as maçãs do rosto do Uchiha adquiriam de vez em quando, apesar de não entender por que isso acontecia – Está indo encontrar sua Lenina?

O mais novo absorveu aquela nova informação, não parecendo ofendido com a comparação de Marx, mas reagindo intensamente ao soltar uma gargalhada com a comparação de Lenina.

_ Karin seria Lenina nessa história? Oras, eu não encontraria comparação melhor! – Sasuke respondeu entre o riso, fazendo Itachi sorrir, sem entender o que havia dito de tão engraçado, mas sentindo-se feliz por ouvir a risada do mais novo. Terminou o nó e se afastou minimamente, admirando as roupas de Sasuke.

Ele estava vestido extremamente formal, com terno completo e uma bela gravata azul de cetim. Tal vestimenta o fazia parecer mais velho do que realmente era, e Itachi não gosto muito dessa constatação.

_ Você está indo para algum lugar importante? Quem solicitou a reunião? Pode ser perigoso é melhor que...

_ Shii, relaxe, só vou pra um encontro com a minha chefe.

_ Sua chefe? – Itachi questionou, achando estranho o comportamento. Não sabia muito como funcionava essas relações de trabalho, mas já havia escutado conversas a esse respeito, e a relação entre funcionários e chefes fora de expediente, geralmente, não eram bem vistas pela sociedade.

_ É uma longa história, não me olhe assim. – o celular tocou, e Sasuke leu a mensagem recebida, voltando a fitar Itachi em seguida – Ela está lá embaixo me esperando... Por favor, não me siga essa noite.

_ Por quê? E se acontecer alguma coisa?

_ Você tá parecendo minha mãe... – Sasuke arrependeu-se instantaneamente do que falou, engolindo as últimas palavras. Itachi percebeu o desconforto do mais novo, aguardando para que ele continuasse a falar. Suspirou pesadamente, pegando as chaves de casa e dando as costas ao mais velho – Não me siga Itachi, você não vai querer ver o que vai acontecer. Garanto que voltarei são e salvo, como sempre voltei antes de você aparecer.

Assim que terminara de falar, saiu, fechando sutilmente a porta. Itachi ainda ficou parado por alguns minutos, mas por fim decidiu acatar o pedido do mais novo, afinal, ele estaria acompanhado e a chance de algo grave acontecer era mínima. Sentindo-se novamente frio e mecanizado (a ausência de Sasuke fazia-o sentir-se desta maneira) pegou o livro em suas mãos, analisando a capa com certo cuidado.

_ John... – falou ao para ninguém em particular, colocando o livro em sua prateleira de origem - ... antes fosse Sasuke, antes fosse.

**(***)**

Sasuke nunca havia se rendido aos encantos de Karin por dois motivos: Sua ligação profissional, o que poderia tornar-se um problema num futuro não tão distante, e a doentia paixão que a ruiva parecia nutrir por si. Considerava que ignorar a paixão de Sakura e toma-la como parceira havia trazido muita dor para a rosada, então não gostaria de realizar o mesmo erro com a ruiva.

Mas não tinha como negar que ela era, sem sombra de dúvidas, uma tentação.

Karin vestia um longo vestido negro, com aberturas laterais e um decote vantajoso. Seus cabelos ruivos – costumeiramente bagunçados nos dias de trabalho – estavam presos em um coque elegante, com alguns fios soltos. Os óculos apenas aumentavam a graciosidade da vestimenta, dando-lhe um ar inteligente e intrigante. Sasuke não desgrudou os olhos dela desde que a vira aguardando-o em seu carro.

Odiava aceitar carona de mulher, mas se Karin estava utilizando-o como pagamento, esse era o mínimo que ela podia fazer.

Quando ela requisitou que ele vestisse terno, Sasuke achou que se tratava de alguma espécie de fetiche da garota. Jamais passou por sua cabeça que ela não pretendesse leva-lo para um motel, tamanho era o desespero que a ruiva parecia sentir por sua paixão. No entanto, os dois agora estavam sentados em um restaurante extremamente refinado dentro do hotel cinco estrelas mais elegante da cidade (algo que Sasuke tinha certeza que não podia ser pago com salário de gerente de supermercado), envoltos por uma cabine particular e bebericavam um vinho caro e desconhecido pelo moreno. Karin requisitava pratos em francês para o garçom, que memorizava tudo com eficiência.

_ Karin, o que você pretende com tudo isso? – questionou assim que o garçom desapareceu pela cortina, deixando os dois a sós. Não que ele não estivesse gostando do tratamento, mas isso vindo da ruiva à sua frente não era algo que ele imaginava acontecer, nem em um milhão de anos.

_ Ora Sasuke, relaxe e aproveite a noite. – ela respondeu, sorrindo docemente e retirando um dos pés de seu salto alto, levando-o de encontro a perna do moreno e acariciando-a por debaixo da mesa. Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha de maneira questionadora, mas não impediu o gesto – Minha família é dona desta rede de hotéis internacional, não se sinta apreensivo por causa do preço.

A informação pegou o moreno completamente de surpresa. Ele largou seu copo na mesa e provavelmente mantinha um olhar arregalado, pois a ruiva riu minimamente de sua expressão e em seguida voltou a acariciá-lo com o pé, respirando fundo para se explicar.

_ Como uma herdeira deste império trabalha como gerente, você deve estar se perguntando, não é?

_ Confesso que realmente os fatos não batem. – Sasuke respondeu com a voz rouca, sentindo-se um pouco desconfortável com a carícia da morena. Ela agora subia o pé, à altura de sua coxa...

_Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus, tome jeito! Desconfortável? Desconfortável!? Sabe quantos homens dariam um rim para estar no seu lugar?_ – sua consciência gritava incessantemente em sua mente, e apenas por isso ainda não havia reclamado para Karin.

_ Bom, o fato é que sempre gostei de você, desde que passamos a estudar juntos na oitava série, mas você nunca prestou atenção em mim.

_ ... Nós estudamos juntos?

_ Vê o que eu digo? – ela sorriu tristemente, abaixando a perna e tomando um gole de seu vinho. Pigarreou, encarando o liquido carmesim por alguns instantes, antes de recomeçar a falar com um tom levemente melancólico – Eu estudei durante anos com você, mas não se sinta mal, eu já sabia que você nem sequer percebeu isso. Lembro-me bem que você possuía bolsa de estudo na escola por causa de sua condição de órfão e extrema aptidão aos esportes, e não era apenas a minha pessoa quem o admirava a distância. Mas você causava problemas, brigas com vários estudantes, e tinha o Uzumaki sempre na sua cola, domando sua fera. Era difícil se aproximar.

_ Por favor, não repita momentos de minha vida que eu gostaria de esquecer. – respondeu secamente, também bebendo mais um generoso gole de sua taça. Karin sorriu novamente, aparentemente mais feliz, e colocou a taça de volta à mesa, ajeitou os óculos e continuou a falar.

_ Fico feliz que essa fase tenha passado, mas voltando ao assunto: Quando nos formamos e você saiu do orfanato, sabia que iria trabalhar para pagar suas dívidas e se sustentar. Descobri que adquiria o emprego no supermercado duas semanas após a assinatura da sua carteira de trabalho, e usei minha influência para conseguir o cargo de gerente e tentar me aproximar de você. – o belo sorriso da ruiva se desfez, e ela suspirou penosamente antes de continuar a falar – Todavia, não fui bem sucedida... Por isso, a oportunidade com o Uzumaki se mostrou a única chance, mas não se preocupe, agora que tenho você aqui, interessando em minha história, não vou demitir o seu amigo, mesmo que minha proposta adquira uma resposta negativa. Na verdade, sequer pretendo voltar para a gerência daquele supermercado...

Levantou-se com graciosidade de sua cadeira, calçada nos dois pés, e deu a volta na mesa redonda e puxando um pouco a cadeira de Sasuke para trás. O moreno observou tudo extremamente curioso e apreensivo, solvendo até a última gota de sua taça, e surpreendeu-se quando percebeu que tudo que ela desejava era espaço, pois em seguida passou uma das pernas por cima do corpo do moreno, sentando-se em seu colo.

Sasuke não conseguiu reagir, estava abobalhado diante de tanto gesto de confiança, e, convenhamos, não estava acostumado com mulheres assim. Karin tomou suas duas mãos e colocou-as sobre sua cintura, em seguida inclinou-se para frente, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço do Uchiha, olhando em seus olhos enquanto continuava a falar.

_ Eu não estou aqui apenas para uma noite de sexo, estou aqui para te propor um trato.

_ ... Trato?

_ Sim. – ela se moveu minimamente sobre seu colo, fazendo Sasuke perceber com a fricção que estava excitado. Não era para menos, já que desde que Itachi passara a dividir apartamento consigo ele e não tinha...

_Oh. Itachi._

Recordar a existência do moreno mais velho que o aguardava em casa fez o Uchiha ficar levemente tenso e suar frio. Ao mesmo tempo em que não desejava retirar Karin de seu colo, sentia-se mal por permitir tal contato físico, mesmo sem entender o porquê desse sentimento. Estremecendo, agarrou a garrafa de vinho que descansava no balde de gelo ao seu lado, enchendo a taça mais uma vez e levando-a aos lábios em seguida.

_ Sim, trato. Eu sei muito bem que você não é um homem destinado a criar laços, eu nunca o vi com uma namorada. Por isso, quero propor um trato que beneficiará nos dois. – a ruiva inclinou-se minimamente, levando sua boca à altura da orelha de Sasuke e mordendo-a minimamente antes de falar. Ele já estava ofegante e levemente tremulo, lutando contra uma quantidade grande e oposta de sentimentos – Eu já possuo vinte e cinco anos, meus pais estão me pressionando a casar. Mas eu nunca vou amar outra pessoa, pois o meu coração é seu. Por isso peço-lhe Sasuke, case-se comigo.

_ O QUÊ? – Sasuke a empurrou minimamente, segurando com força os seus ombros, liberando espaço o suficiente entre os dois para que pudesse encara-la nos olhos – Que espécie de trato é esse? Está doida?

_ Não é o que está pensando Sasuke. Nós nos casamos, mas você terá a completa liberdade para ter quem desejar fora do casamento, será apenas uma fachada para alegrar meus pais. Você, como meu esposo, terá acesso ao nosso capital, e com isso poderá tentar reerguer a empresa de seus pais, pois eu sei que possui esse sonho. Em troca, nós brincaremos de casinha diante dos meus pais e os deixaremos felizes, enquanto eu poderei ter, mesmo que minimamente, você para mim.

_ Karin isso é absurdo! Eu... – Sasuke tentou responder, mas a ruiva desprendeu-se de sua pegada, voltando a entrelaçar os braços ao redor do pescoço do moreno, puxando-o para um beijo lascivo e intenso. Pela primeira vez na vida, o moreno gostou um pouquinho do beijo, mas não o suficiente para perder a coerência, voltando a empurra-la para trás – Karin!

_ Sasuke é uma oferta irrecusável! Você terá tudo que deseja, da maneira que deseja, e eu também não acho que sou tão feia ao ponto de ser jogada fora dessa forma... – ela se mexeu novamente no colo do homem abaixo de si, mas percebeu, para sua surpresa, que ele não estava mais excitado. Inicialmente sentiu-se mal, mas logo esse sentimento foi substituído por um insight esclarecedor – Nenhum homem recusaria uma oferta dessa.

_ Pois eu recuso, eu...

_ Sasuke, você é gay?

_O QUÊ?_

O Uchiha passou a encará-la com um olhar descrente, não acreditando que acabara de ouvir tal pergunta. Essa garota possuía algum tipo de problema? De onde tirou esse tipo de idiotice?

_Bom, mas você sabe que até que tem pertinência se questionar se..._

_Cale a boca, parcela mental traidora!_

_ Quero dizer, você aparentemente não ama nenhuma mulher, nunca o vi com alguma garota, mas ainda sim recusa a minha oferta onde terá tudo que você aparentemente deseja... É inevitável pensar que você seja gay.

_ Só porque eu não quero me vender desse jeito significa que sou gay? – questionou, descrente. A garota saiu de cima de seu colo, voltando para seu lugar no outro lado da mesa e voltando a beber sua taça de vinho.

_ Não é só por isso, é uma constatação de varias coisas... E nenhum homem broxou comigo dessa maneira.

_ Será que a culpa é realmente minha?

_ Ora, por favor Sasuke, não sou aquele tipo de menina que considero que se o homem broxa é porque eu não sou interessante o suficiente. Tenho espelho em casa, sabe? – a ruiva respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca – Me diga então, quem detém suas fantasias? Por acaso é o Uzumaki?

_ Karin, eu estou avisando... – o Uchiha alertou, sentindo-se cada vez mais e mais acuado. Qual é o problema dessa garota a final de contas?

_ Sabe Sasuke antes eu me sentia horrenda por não adquirir sua atenção, mas agora eu fico imensamente feliz por saber que a culpa não é minha e sim por causa de sua orientação sexual. Claro que dói da mesma forma não ter a pessoa que eu amo, mas confesso que acho até bonitinho dois homens jun...

Ele não ouvia, não conseguia prestar atenção, estava ocupado demais tendo uma briga interna consigo mesmo.

_Isso explicaria muita coisa, sabe._

_Cale a boca._

_Mas faz sentido! Isso explica sua vontade de ficar sempre ao lado de Itachi, a sua ausência de anseios carnais com mulheres desde que ele se mudou pra sua casa, quando foi a ultima vez que você tocou em uma daquelas revistas do criado mudo?_

_Cale a boca! _– ele ate conseguia ver seu eu interior sorrir em provocação.

_Ok então, dificulte mais as coisas pra você, mas sabe que inevitavelmente um dia terá que admitir que..._

_CALE A BOCA!_

Sasuke interrompeu o discurso absurdo levantando-se com brutalidade, derrubando a cadeira no chão e socando com força a mesa a sua frente, observando os olhos assustados da ruiva com uma determinação e violência palpável.

_ Eu não sou gay.

_ Ok. – ela respondeu sem folego, percebendo que havia passado além da conta – Sente-se Sasuke, está me assustando.

_ Eu _não_ sou gay!

_ Sim você não é, por favor, sente-se.

_ E eu vou provar isso!

Assim que falou essas palavras, deu-lhe as costas, marchando com brutalidade para fora daquele restaurante sem se importar com sua companhia, decidido a provar a todos (principalmente a si mesmo) que não era homossexual.

_É mesmo Sasuke? Então porque é apenas a figura de um único homem que lhe vem à mente, o de cabelos cumpridos, convenientemente o aguardando em sua casa, e se der sorte: em sua cama._

_CALE A BOCA, EU JÁ DISSE!_

**(***)**

Fazia algo que há alguns dias havia se tornado parte de sua rotina: folheava novamente o álbum de fotografia de Sasuke. A cada foto percebia novos detalhes, capturando essências antes despercebidas: como os olhos da mulher de longos cabelos escuros exalava tristeza, como os olhos de Sasuke pequenino ignoravam esse fato, brincando e fazendo caretas para a foto. A cada momento que passava analisando tais fotografias percebia o quanto Sasuke parecia-se com sua mãe, e o quanto se tornava cada vez mais e mais semelhante com a dor interna que cultivava, exibindo o mesmo olhar peculiar.

Um barulho interrompeu sua análise crítica, e Itachi sorriu minimamente, suspirando de forma suave.

_ Você veio pra me matar? – questionou sem fazer um único movimento brusco, limitando-se apenas a virar a página uma única vez.

_ E se fosse Itachi, por que não reage? – ele questionou, andando dois passos à frente e aproximando-se das costas do mais novo. Itachi fechou os olhos, aparentemente tranquilo – Por quê? – o estranho questionou novamente, colocando sua espada larga no ombro do moreno, apontando a lâmina afiada para seu pescoço, milimetricamente direcionada para sua jugular.

_ Porque você sabe que não pode me matar, Kisame. – respondeu simplesmente, virando mais uma página. Kisame manteve a pegada firme na arma branca por mais alguns instantes, até render-se às palavras de Itachi e guardá-la na bainha escondida em sua roupa e oculta pelo seu longo sobretudo de couro.

Caminhou dois passos, fingindo ignorar as palavras de Itachi e passou a analisar melhor a casa daquele que abrigava seu companheiro. Havia alguns poucos porta-retratos, mas foi o suficiente para entender porque Itachi estava naquele local.

_ Esta tendo algum tipo de delírio? – questionou, com a voz rouca e extremamente sentida – Não se lembra da verdade Itachi? Prefere esquecer esse singelo detalhe e viver uma mentira? Esse garoto não é sua família, sua família não existe.

_ Eu sei. – Itachi respondeu, finalmente levantando o rosto a fim de encarar o antigo companheiro. Kisame era alguns anos mais velho e experiente, mas ainda sim possuía o ar chocante e pouco convencional. Pele acinzentada, levemente azulada devido a falta de sol, cabelos azuis em um grito de rebeldia, roupas largas, longas e negras, com o proposito de escolher as armas nada discretas que costumava usar.

Itachi achou, erroneamente, que jamais fosse tornar a ver essa figura novamente.

_ Se sabe, explique-se.

_ A ignorância muitas vezes é uma dádiva... – o moreno respondeu, e Kisame perdeu a paciência, socando a parede com força e fazendo o calendário de Sasuke desprender-se do prego e cair ao chão. Itachi o fitava com raiva àquela altura do campeonato, mas mesmo assim falou o que deveria ser dito naquela ocasião – Estou pagando uma divida de honra, o garoto salvou minha vida.

_ Você realmente acha que eu cairia numa babaquice dessa? O pirralho pode até ter acreditado, mas não pra cima de mim! – caminhou um passo ate Itachi, entregando-lhe um papel. O moreno fitou seu conteúdo por alguns segundos, e no fim passou a picotá-lo despreocupadamente – Não acredito nisso Itachi, não da pra acreditar! Você viu o preço com seus próprios olhos! Você sabe que é o que todos nos desejamos! Ninguém vai hesitar em...

_ Estou aqui, à sua frete, desarmado e vestido como um civil... – Itachi falou simplesmente, depositando o álbum de fotografias na gaveta, fechando-a e abrindo os braços em seguida, fitando Kisame com um olhar desafiador – Vamos, o que está esperando? O preço é muito bom e a situação conspira a seu favor, _eu _não pensaria duas vezes.

O mais velho o fitou por longos minutos, sem saber exatamente o que falar, abrindo e fechando a boca como um completo tolo. Ao final de tanto momento de reflexão, perdeu a compostura, deixando-se padecer ao lado de Itachi, sentando-se na cama de casal e segurando a cabeça com as mãos.

_ Eu sei. Mas eu não consigo, você sabe disso...

_ E você sabe que são essas pequenas coisas que ainda o torna humano. – falou o mais novo, abaixando os braços e fitando a parede atentamente.

_ Você é humano Itachi.

_ Eu não hesitaria em te matar.

_ Mas você não mataria o garoto, e aí está sua humanidade. – Kisame respondeu, sem parecer ofendido com as palavras de Itachi. O moreno sorriu, pois sabia que seu companheiro conseguia interpretá-lo corretamente. Uma vida inteira de parceria não era jogada fora sem ensinamentos, afinal – Você é meu único amigo Itachi...

_ Sasuke está chegando, consigo ouvir os passos no corredor. – o moreno o interrompeu, desconfortável com o discurso sentimental de Kisame. Geralmente ele não agia assim, tanto a parceria quanto a amizade que possuíam costumavam ser um tabu, até mesmo entre os dois.

_ Esse é o nome dele então. – O moreno não respondeu, não havia o que responder. Não precisava apressar Kisame, ele sabia que no momento em que Sasuke adentrasse em seu apartamento, a presença do mais velho não seria mais perceptível – Olha Itachi... Espero que entenda o perigo que recai sobre as suas costas. Em você, e no moleque. Isso não aconteceria se você não fosse um desertor.

_ Isso iria acontecer de qualquer jeito Kisame... Só lamento ter colocado Sasuke nessa confusão. Mas não tive escolha.

_ O que quer dizer?

Mas Itachi não precisou responder essa pergunta, ambos ouviram o barulho de chave girando. Piscou pausadamente e, como previsto, Kisame desapareceu de sua vista ao reabrir os olhos.

_ Okaeri. – Itachi falou mecanicamente, ainda na mesma posição, sabendo que Sasuke já estava dentro da quitinete.

O Uchiha não respondeu, estava aparentemente furioso. Jogou as chaves de qualquer jeito em cima da mesinha e foi ate onde Itachi estava sentado. Abaixou-se para ficar à altura do mais velho, e colocou as duas mãos em seu rosto, obrigando a fitá-lo em seus olhos. Itachi esqueceu-se completamente de não permitir que ele o tocasse, ou ao menos pareceu não ligar.

Como havia previsto, Sasuke estava com um olhar mortífero, completamente fora de si: os orbes negros praticamente faiscavam com uma mistura de sentimentos que Itachi não conseguia compreender, e o som gutural que saiu de sua boca mal parecia sua voz.

_ Nós somos parentes? – apesar de soar como uma pergunta, Itachi tinha certeza que se tratava de uma ordem. Não estava intimidado pela áurea do mais novo, mas ainda sim respondeu com toda sinceridade que lhe cabia, pois loucuras de sua mente não tornam as coisas mais ou menos reais.

_ Não. – ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, desafiando-o em sua próxima ação, curioso com o comportamento nada comum.

_ Ótimo. – O mais novo respondeu, e Itachi achou que ele teria a audácia de tentar socá-lo mais uma vez, ou, no mínimo, expulsá-lo daquela casa, seja lá por qual motivo havia enfurecido o dono do apartamento. Mas pela primeira vez a atitude do Uchiha o deixou completamente sem reação, pegando-o de surpresa como nunca algo na vida havia sido pego.

Sasuke o beijou.

_... continua..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Hello Mina! o/

Demorei um pouquinho mais do que costumo demorar, mas acho que não foi uma demora tããão grande assim... Viajei e, apesar de ter acesso à internet e computador (milagre, porque achei que não ia ter), não consegui muito tempo de privacidade pra escrever pois dividi quarto com a minha irmã. Ainda sim trabalhei no capítulo, finalizando logo quando cheguei em casa, para não deixar vocês esperando mais ainda.

Quero agradecer minha mais nova beta! Uhuuull! Sim senhoras e senhores, agora tenho ajuda na correção desses capítulos nas cenas não-uchihacest (Porque minha beta não gosta do casal mas tá lendo Haunted, é doida mesmo). Gih Bright, muito obrigada querida!

Ela também me deu uma ideia nova, que consiste no seguinte: Sasuke, como vocês perceberam, possui três personalidades nas brigas mentais. Sei que pelo contexto da pra perceber quem é quem, mas passarei a demarcar pra ficar mais fácil.  
Dessa forma quando encontrar as seguintes demarcações em meio de pensamentos considere dessa forma:

**- Negrito:** Sasuke quero o Itachi nu agora.  
- Sublinhado: Sasuke sou Homem com H maiúsculo porra!  
_- Itálico:_ Nosso Sasuke externo, aquele que pondera os dois lados (ou não) e decide o que fazer.  
Se elas pensarem conjuntamente a mesma coisa, eu combinarei a simbologia (por exemplo, sublinhado + itálico).

Espero que fique menos confuso, se não ficar... Bom... Valeu a tentativa!  
O negrito para conversas de telefone e itálico para flashbacks ou pensamentos dos demais personagens será mantido e é perfeitamente diferenciado dos pensamentos do Sasuke pelo contexto.

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

O quê! Sasuke! Este é Itachi! O que diabos você...

**Cale a boca, parcela mental sem graça.**

A briga em sua mente continuava, mas isso não era mais importante. Qualquer um que tenha elevada quantidade de testosterona no organismo sabe que em situações assim tudo que a cabeça de cima pensa deixa de ser relevante, e quem passa a ditar as regras é a cabeça de baixo.

Ainda mais quando a porra da cabeça de cima esta boiando em vinho barato da loja de conveniências do posto de gasolina... Né?

De qualquer maneira, o primeiro tocar de lábios foi breve, Itachi sequer pareceu reagir. Sasuke conseguiu sentir, pela primeira vez em semanas, a macies dos lábios finos que tanto o hipnotizavam desde... bom... desde que botara os olhos em tal parte do corpo de seu hóspede pela primeira vez.

Ai porra, não, não e não! Isso não é o certo!

**Cale a boca cacete!**

Foi um breve selinho, nada muito prolongado, mas sem qualquer gesto que indicasse que Itachi estava desconfortável, ou que preferisse o afastamento de Sasuke. Apartou brevemente o contato, lambendo seus lábios para lubrificá-los com saliva, e voltou a beijá-lo mais uma vez, desta vez delicadamente, beirando à suavidade, mas pedindo com completa timidez passagem para que sua língua adentrasse a boca tão cobiçada.

Todo restante de coerência foi para o espaço quando Itachi concedeu o seu pedido. Pois o Uchiha nunca, em toda sua vida, havia gostado de um beijo da maneira como se deliciara naquele em particular.

Tinha gosto de cigarro e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, canela. Talvez Itachi fumasse cigarro saborizado... Pouco interessava! O gosto era absurdamente melhor do que ele esperava, e a maestria do mais velho dentre o beijo também o deixou sem qualquer reação: retribuiu de tal forma que Sasuke se sentia um completo inexperiente na arte de beijar, entorpecido por sua habilidade.

Não fazia ideia que um beijo, um singelo beijinho, pudesse ser algo tão bom.

Talvez seja simplesmente química.

**Oras até você está concordando agora?**

Bom... Inimigos: se não podem vencê-los, junte-se a eles!

Sem que tomasse consciência de seus atos, o moreno mais novo acabou por empurrar o corpo do mais velho até que se deitasse completamente na cama, almejado, instintivamente, imobilizá-lo contra o colchão, temendo que fosse escapar debaixo de si e impedí-lo de continuar saboreando aquela sensação única. Gemeu sem se importar em se denunciar quando este, prevendo sua movimentação, levou os braços ate sua cintura, acariciando a lateral de seu corpo com firmeza e, por fim, guiando suas mãos até suas nádegas, espalmando-as e apertando-as com força.

**Wow. Cadê o Itachi puro e não corrompido? **

Deve estar junto com o Sasuke heterossexual, jogando xadrez no outro mundo, o dos falecidos.

**Deus te ouça.**

_ Sasuke... – Itachi sussurrou, desprendendo seus lábios dos de Sasuke, cujo gosto estava encoberto pelo sabor de vinho barato. O mais novo tentava manter a coerência, piscando e respirando com velocidade, e a sua excitação crescente dentro de suas calças em nada colaborava para que retomasse a compostura. Mantinha os olhos fechados, e passou a língua sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior de Sasuke, que tentou beijá-lo novamente, entorpecido com a possibilidade de provar um beijo tão bom novamente. Todavia, ele foi mais rápido, trazendo-a novamente para dentro de sua boca e continuando a sussurrar - Lembra o que eu falei sobre não me tocar?

_ Ahn... Sim... – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz banhado em luxúria, não dando a mínima importância para o que o outro falava, devida a imensa quantidade de prazer e ansiedade que sentia. Nunca havia se sentido assim, jamais! E quando outras pessoas descreviam tal sentimento, ele acreditava que só podia ser mentira ou exagero de eternos apaixonados.

Itachi sorriu com malícia, puxando o corpo de Sasuke contra sua virilha, fazendo a ereção do mais novo friccionar-se contra a sua com força. O Uchiha praticamente delirou, grunhiu alguns sons incoerentes e tentou novamente beijar Itachi, e este retribuiu por alguns instantes, mexendo-se minimamente abaixo do corpo de Sasuke e, aparentemente, encorajando-o a rebolar. O mais novo não se fez de rogado: moveu-se minimamente quando Itachi parou o de se mover, tentando adquirir algum alívio para sua excitação crescente.

Itachi divertia-se com o desespero de Sasuke e quase riu, _quase_, pois também estava excitado e não havia como negar de que tal gesto também o fazia sentir-se muito bem. Muito melhor do que costumava se sentir nessa situação com outras pessoas, diga-se de passagem...

No entanto, regras são regras.

_ Se você lembra o que esta fazendo em cima de mim desse jeito? – questionou suavemente assim que desprendera sua boca da de Sasuke com um estalo molhado, abrindo os olhos e fitando pela primeira vez, desde o inicio da intimidade, os olhos negros e perdidos de Sasuke. Sorriu mais uma vez de canto de boca, e os olhos cor de ônix arregalaram-se em compreensão.

Logo em seguida, sem que registrasse como isso realmente acontecera, o corpo do Uchiha batia com força contra a parede oposta à cama, caindo sentado no chão com um ruído de destruição e grito de dor.

_ Eu avisei varias vezes... – Itachi comentou, contendo uma risada. Com agilidade colocou-se de pé, caminhando até o local onde Sasuke encontrava-se espatifado, ajoelhando-se até sua altura e levantando o seu queixo com o polegar, fazendo o jovem adulto parecer uma simples criança temendo uma surra do pai. Sorriu ainda mais maleficamente, percebendo um fino rastro de sangue na boca do mais novo – Mas de acordo com nossas regras, eu não estou proibido de te tocar.

_ Nossas regras? Você quer dizer suas re... humpf. – fora silenciado pelos lábios de Itachi, mais luxuriosos, mais demandantes, mais coordenadores. Sasuke, apesar de desejar o beijo mais do que qualquer coisa, ainda tinha um orgulho Uchiha para zelar.

E ninguém que o surrava daquela maneira sairia ileso.

Puxou o mais velho para perto pela sua gola, fingindo desejar um contato mais íntimo, mas quando Itachi relaxou sobre seu toque, concentrando-se apenas nos selinhos e alguns beijos mais profundos, Sasuke o acertou em um golpe de punho fechado e certeiro.

Na barriga.

Pela primeira vez.

Ahhh com certeza doeu muito mais do que ser jogado contra a parede!

**_VITÓRIA!_**

Ora veja só! Achei que você preferia o beijo.

**Não... Orgulho fala mais alto, pra mim, pra você, e pra ele. Somos todos Sasuke Uchiha.**

Faz sentido.

Sasuke ouviu o gemido de dor com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios, abrindo os olhos e apreciando sua arte com cuidado e devoção: Itachi estava de joelhos a sua frente, agarrando seu próprio estômago e tentando recobrar sua respiração sem aumentar a sensação de destruição de seus órgãos internos.

_ Novas regras Itachi: NÃO OUSE ME JOGAR DE NOVO NA PAREDE! – gritou, furioso, colocando-se de pé com certa dificuldade devido a dor e a tontura causada pelo álcool. Ouviu um rosnado animalesco vindo de sua vítima, e o encarou novamente...

Era impressão sua ou o avermelhado dos olhos de Itachi estava ainda mais evidente naquele instante? De qualquer maneira, as feições completamente raivosas eram sua maior preocupação no momento, depois pensava a respeito das peculiares íris revestidas de instinto assassino.

_ Você tá fodido Sasuke. – Itachi grunhiu guturalmente, fazendo Sasuke tremer dos pés à cabeça e dar dois passos para trás.

**(***)**

Naruto teve a sorte em esbarrar com um táxi desocupado assim que colocara os pés na calçada, fazendo o sinal indicativo característico. Kakashi foi rápido o suficiente, saindo a tempo de manter o táxi dentro de seu campo de visão, apenas dois carros o separavam de Naruto e seu objetivo.

Depois de alguns quilômetros, o loiro desembarcou em frente a um pub particularmente agitado, daqueles que possuem lista de espera para conseguir uma mesa e uma gigantesca fila para aqueles que desejam entrar... E permanecer de pé. Kakashi estacionou o mais próximo que conseguiu e, para seu completo espanto, verificou pelo retrovisor que Naruto cortara fila, sem problema algum, adentrando no estabelecimento sem precisar esperar.

_Porra, ele tem bebido tanto que já virou cliente VIP? Vou demorar no mínimo uma hora pra entrar ali! _- pensava, desmotivado. Não era mais tão novo ao ponto de se submeter constantemente a esse tipo de espera por uma noite de gandaia, nem se recordava da última vez que ficou esperando durante horas para que pudesse entrar em uma balada. Suspirou cansado, desligando o carro e caminhando até a fila.

Depois de uma hora e quinze minutos de espera, finalmente conseguiu adentrar no estabelecimento. Várias garotas tentaram chamar sua atenção enquanto aguardava, mas Kakashi se manteve fiel ao seu plano inicial e não cedeu em nenhum momento. Não que ele não gostasse de garotas (muito pelo contrário), mas precisava manter o foco naquele momento. Comprou uma bebida, apenas para disfarçar, e foi em busca do seu amigo.

Naruto estava sentado em uma mesa pequena e, obviamente, mantinha uma bebida em mãos. Sua mesa era próxima do palco e ele concentrava sua completa atenção. Algumas meninas se aproximavam, talvez na tentativa de conseguir um pouco de bebida grátis ou talvez por realmente acharem o Uzumaki interessante, mas ele fazia um bom trabalho ignorando-as por completo. Aproximou-se, dando graças a Deus por haver uma pilastra logo ao lado da mesa, conseguindo se manter escondido da visão do loiro enquanto ouvia suas conversas.

_ Me desculpe, mas eu já tenho uma namorada. – o loiro dispensava mais uma menina. Kakashi bebeu um gole de sua latinha enquanto revirava os olhos. Não sabia o que havia acontecido com o Uzumaki ultimamente, mas tinha a completa certeza que antes de Hinata ele nunca fora fiel às antigas namoradas. Do jeito que o namoro andava, era óbvio que ele não estava dispensando as meninas pelo seu compromisso com a Hyuuga; havia algo mais ali.

_ Mas é só uma dança! – a garota insistiu, provavelmente sem nenhum resquício de amor próprio, como a maioria das outras meninas naquele ambiente. Naruto não respondeu e o grisalho supôs que ela havia tomado vergonha na cara, desistindo da investida frustrada.

Alguns minutos se passaram sem grandes acontecimentos. Kakashi começou a se preocupar, achando que talvez Naruto pudesse ter saído da mesa e ele, como estava atrás da pilastra, não conseguiu captar tal movimentação. Enquanto debatia mentalmente se deveria ou não sair do seu esconderijo, Naruto passou por ele, sem notar sua presença, caminhando com passos firmes até um dos banheiros, tomando todo o conteúdo de seu copo rapidamente enquanto abria caminho pela multidão.

Ainda era início da noite, por isso os banheiros ainda estavam desocupados e sem fila, permitindo que Naruto não tivesse dificuldade em adentrar em um. Kakashi novamente voltou a aguardar. No entanto, depois de mais de cinco minutos de espera, ele ficou impaciente, decidindo ir espiá-lo através do banheiro feminino para saber porque estava demorando tanto para retornar. Entrou discretamente na porta errada, trancando-a atrás de si e percebendo, para sua sorte, que havia uma saída para ventilação que interligava os dois banheiros, como ele havia previsto. Sorriu vitorioso, abaixando a tampa do vaso e utilizando-a como auxílio para subir na pia, conseguindo, finalmente, observar o interior do banheiro masculino.

Kakashi tinha uma visão direta da pia, tomando cuidado para não ser refletido pelo espelho alto que cobria praticamente toda a parede. O loiro estava lá. Molhava seu rosto com a água corrente da torneira aberta, por alguns instantes encarando o próprio reflexo com feições irritadas, como se estivesse com raiva de si mesmo. Após deslocou-se, saindo temporariamente do campo de vista de Kakashi, fazendo-o esperar, embora ainda pudesse ouvir um som impaciente e irritado do outro. Logo Naruto retornou, já se preparando para sair, pois procurava toalhas de papel enquanto fechava a torneira de qualquer jeito. Assim que se enxugou e pretendia sair, outra pessoa entrou no banheiro, indicando que durante todo esse tempo a porta estava aberta.

_ Então é aí que você se meteu. – falou o novo ocupante do banheiro, um rapaz de mais ou menos vinte anos, pálido, de cabelos negros e curtos, com um sorriso amarelo emoldurando seus lábios, vestindo o uniforme que todos os garçons do recinto utilizavam. Aparentemente o estranho parecia conhecer bem o loiro, pois não pareceu nem um pouco envergonhado em esbarrar com ele no banheiro, inclusive tratou de trancar a porta atrás de si.

Kakashi franziu o cenho, desconfiado. Quem diabos era aquele cara e por que Naruto nunca o havia apresentado a si se eles tinham tanta intimidade? Afinal de contas, conhecia todos os amigos do seu ex-tutorado.

Ou ao menos achava que conhecia.

_ Sai, agora não. Por favor... – Naruto praticamente implorou, tentando sair do banheiro. Mas Sai o impedia de alcançar a porta, cruzando seus braços e se apoiando nesta com as costas. Fitou o copo vazio de Naruto por milésimos de segundos, voltando a observá-lo em seguida.

_ O que aconteceu? – perguntou com um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz.

_ Nada. – Naruto respondeu prontamente, sem sequer pensar duas vezes – Me dê licença, eu quero sair daqui.

_ Você não resolveu, não é?

_ Sai! Puta que pariu!

_ Você não foi falar com ele, não é? Você disse que faria isso até, no máximo, hoje!

_ Saia da minha frente! – Naruto elevou consideravelmente o tom de voz, socando o granito da pia do banheiro para deixar ainda mais evidente a sua ameaça implícita. O moreno, no entanto, não pareceu nem um pouco alterado com o gesto, pois caminhou rapidamente até Naruto, agarrando seus dois braços com agilidade e imobilizando-o contra a superfície gelada.

Kakashi preparou-se para sair correndo dali e arrombar o banheiro masculino na intenção de salvar Naruto, mas assim que desceu da pia ouviu um barulho tão peculiar e inusitado que precisou retornar a janelinha de ventilação para ter certeza de que não estava delirando.

Um gemido, dos longos e cheio de desejo, na voz característica do Uzumaki.

Ou os seus olhos já não funcionavam como antigamente, ou o desconhecido Sai o beijava com ardor, enquanto o loiro não mais lutava contra a pegada do suposto... "amigo".

_ Não pode ser...! – Kakashi sussurrou para si mesmo, cobrindo a boca com uma das mãos em seguida e se abaixando para se esconder, ao mesmo tempo em que ouvia os estalos molhados indicando o fim do beijo. Se interromperam o beijo tão cedo, provavelmente ouviram sua voz.

_Merda!_

_ Ouviu alguma coisa? – Naruto perguntou com urgência.

_ Pare de ser paranóico, Naruto. Mesmo se tivesse alguém nos vigiando, seria ótimo pra você sair do armário e parar de sofrer tanto. – Sai respondeu. Um barulho de roupa sendo movimentada fez Kakashi decidir que estava definitivamente mais seguro sem observar os dois garotos no banheiro, limitando-se apenas a escutá-los.

Não conseguia acreditar. Então essa era a grande instabilidade na fase de latência aos dez anos? Claro, era algo comum de se acontecer com aquela idade, geralmente os verdadeiros homossexuais passavam a demonstrar indícios de sua sexualidade nesta fase, mas, como Kakashi esteve presente na criação de Naruto desde os quinze anos e ouvia constantemente Minato descrever seu único filho com tanto esmero antes mesmo daquela época, não conseguia entender como deixara tal assunto passar despercebido e...

Ok, outro gemido, isso já estava passando dos limites aceitáveis. Estava a um passo de sair do banheiro, quando, mais uma vez, a voz de Sai chamou sua atenção.

_ Você precisa contar pra ele Naruto! Quem sabe ele retribua seus sentimentos? Aí você para com essa idiotice de casar com uma garota e... Ahh...! – não terminou de finalizar sua frase, perdendo a coerência com um suspiro totalmente sexual.

_ Sai, puta merda, não estraga o momento falando essas coisas! – Naruto demandou com uma voz autoritária – Tem camisinha? Porque eu não, já que realmente não pretendia trair a Hinata.

_ A quem você está tentando enganar? Estamos a três anos nessa amizade colorida! Eu te conheço melhor do que você imagina e você não viria até aqui simplesmente pra olhar meus belos olhos.

_ Se me conhece tão bem, sabe que vou te deixar falando sozinho em dois segundos se você não parar de me irritar e me falar logo onde tá a camisi... Urgh, ok, isso serve também. – Naruto gemeu enquanto falava suas últimas palavras ao mesmo tempo em que se ouvia um barulho de sucção ecoar no ambiente; e o grisalho não precisava ter visão de raio-x pra entender o que acontecia do outro lado da parede.

Decidindo que ouvira mais do que o necessário, Kakashi saiu rapidamente do banheiro feminino, correndo para ir embora daquele lugar e refletir sobre os últimos acontecimentos. Andava com velocidade para o carro, seu coração acelerado diante a descoberta, seus olhos tão arregalados que os transeuntes da movimentada avenida pareciam estar preocupados com sua aparência.

Entrou no carro, fechou a porta, colocou a chave na ignição ligou o carro para, em seguida, desligá-lo e descansar a cabeça nas mãos, sem saber exatamente como reagir ou agir depois de tamanho balde de água fria. Antes de fazer qualquer coisa, precisava pensar.

_E agora? O que eu faço com o Naruto? _

**(***)  
**

Sasuke acordou com o cheiro característico de comida invadindo suas narinas. Tentou se mover minimamente, arrependendo-se no mesmo instante ao constatar que tudo, absolutamente _tudo_, de seu corpo doía como se houvesse sido atropelado por um caminhão pipa.

_ Urgh... Mate-me, por favor. – gemeu para ninguém em particular, cobrindo os olhos com seu antebraço numa tentativa frustrada de conter sua dor de cabeça, que era a parte de seu corpo que mais latejava. Seu estômago estava embrulhado, provavelmente devido à bebedeira da noite anterior; o cheiro de comida lhe enjoava ainda mais.

_ Quem mandou beber até perder o discernimento de certo e errado, Uchiha? – ouviu a voz de Itachi soar mais alta que o normal (ou talvez fosse efeito da sensibilidade de seus ouvidos devido à dor de cabeça). Ok... Itachi estava em casa, droga, que tipo de vexame havia causado? Abriu os olhos e em seguida se irritou com a dor que a claridade gerava em sua retina; definitivamente precisava comprar cortinas para aquele apartamento.

Itachi colocou-se entre ele e a claridade por alguns segundos, puxando-o pelo braço e forçando-o a se sentar na cama.

_ Ai, porra, Itachi não me puxe assim! – reclamou, recebendo um comprimido em sua boca aberta enquanto falava e um copo d'água em suas mãos, quase engasgando com o medicamento e sendo forçado a beber a água para não se afogar.

_ Pare de drama, tome o comprimido e cure essa ressaca, preciso que você volte ao normal logo.

Sasuke solveu até a última gota de seu copo, percebendo como estava com sede devido à desidratação de seu organismo apenas naquele instante. Levantou o olhar para encarar o mais velho e recriminá-lo pela tentativa de afogamento, mas suas palavras ríspidas morreram em sua garganta ao perceber que Itachi estava com um círculo roxo bem acentuado ao redor do olho direito.

E, como previsto, todos os acontecimentos voltaram a sua mente:

_Saiu furioso do jantar com Karin, atravessando a cidade praticamente a pé até a região de casas de prostituição e strip-tease que costumava frequentar com Naruto, não conseguindo adentrar no local devido sua ausência quase que total de dinheiro. Frustrado, atravessou a rua e comprou dois litros de vinho com os cinco reais que tinha na carteira, passando a bebê-los ali mesmo, apreciando as prostitutas exibidas do outro lado da rua que não estavam dentro dos estabelecimentos, se dando conta aos poucos, para seu completo desespero, que sua tentativa inicial de provar sua masculinidade estava caindo por terra._

_Decerto que não eram as mulheres mais lindas que já vira na terra, mas também não eram de se jogar fora e estavam praticamente nuas. Provavelmente conseguiria dormir com uma delas sem oferecer dinheiro, tamanho o interesse que todas elas pareciam demonstrar para sua pessoa, chamando-o com gestos obscenos, gritando elogios e apelidos do outro lado da rua. _

_E tudo que ele sentia era nojo._

_Alguns poderiam dizer que Sasuke sentia nojo porque o suposto objeto de sua ausência de luxúria se tratava de garotas de vida fácil, mas ele sabia que não era assim que seu cérebro costumava funcionar antigamente. Mesmo se não deitasse com alguma delas por serem prostitutas (e consequentemente mais suscetíveis de possuírem DST. Sasuke é, afinal de contas, uma pessoa muito asseada), costumava ficar excitado e cogitar a possibilidade... Era sempre assim, oras! O que de tão peculiar havia acontecido?_

**Itachi**_. Suas duas parcelas mentais gritaram, provavelmente rodopiando em tobogãs de vinho puro e de baixa qualidade._

N-não um "Itachi" gay da coisa... Na verdade você só esta focando suas preocupações para o mistério que o envolve, não estou dizendo que ele é interessante sexualmente, ou...

**Cara, continua, você 'tá se afundando ainda mais nesse argumento!**_ – Quase conseguia ouvir a segunda parcela rir._

_Sasuke detestava quando começava com essas brigas mentais que não levavam a lugar algum. Havia um único jeito de excluir sua dualidade: beber. Pois quando bebia, de alguma forma mística, todos os "três Sasukes" pareciam pensar do mesmo jeito._

_E... Bom... Por que não? Amanhã era sábado mesmo... Beber ao menos o faria se esquecer do desastre com Karin._

_Recordava também como a palavra "Itachi" repetia-se constantemente em sua mente embriagada e como tudo se transformou uma completa escuridão depois que bebeu os últimos goles da segunda garrafa de vinho._

Engoliu em seco, começando a tremer levemente. Puta que pariu, o que ele tinha feito na noite anterior depois da segunda garrafa de vinho? Não precisava ser um gênio de análise de comportamento humano para compreender que a dor descomunal no corpo de Sasuke e o olho roxo de Itachi possuíam alguma correlação com sua bebedeira.

_ Por que está me olhando assim? – o mais velho perguntou, sentando-se próximo de Sasuke, ali mesmo na cama, fitando-o com uma sobrancelha erguida.

_ Eu... E-eu... – **_Puta que merda! Gaguejar? Gaguejar? Sasuke, contenha-se! Um Uchiha não gagueja! _**Pela primeira vez em semanas as suas parcelas pareciam concordar com ele em estado de sobriedade... Talvez seja um bom sinal.

_ Você bebeu tanto que esqueceu o que houve ontem, é isso? – o mais velho inquiriu, sorrindo de canto de boca e aproximando-se ainda mais de Sasuke, fazendo-o começar a suar frio.

_ Eu...

_ É isso Sasuke? – questionou novamente, a centímetros do rosto do mais novo. O Uchiha fitou seus olhos com apreensão, tentando compreender o que acontecia, mas parou com o nervosismo ao perceber que a coloração avermelhada que geralmente envolvia as pupilas de Itachi havia desaparecido. Seus olhos estavam completamente negros.

Itachi pareceu perceber o espanto de Sasuke, recuando um pouco, enquanto suspirava e fechava os olhos. Em seguida girou o corpo e se levantou da cama, dando-lhe as costas.

_ Não foi nada demais, nós dois tivemos um desentendimento e você estava bêbado demais, acabamos brigando e você apagou em meio a briga. Perdi a paciência mesmo sabendo que você não estava no seu estado normal, peço desculpas por isso.

_Desculpas? Itachi está pedindo... Desculpas?_

_ O-ok. – respondeu, completamente estupefato pelas palavras do mais velho. Como assim 'desculpas'? Itachi costumava se comportar como um furacão destruidor de sentimentos alheios, fazendo questão de provocá-lo a cada oportunidade, se deliciando em presenciar sua miséria emocional. Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que pedia desculpas pelos seus atos e ponto final; algo realmente anormal devia ter acontecido na noite anterior.

_ Eu fiz almoço pra você, coma quando se sentir melhor. – falou com um tom de voz neutro; Sasuke compreendeu que estava lidando novamente com o Itachi frio e sem emoções aparentes.

_ Você vai sair? – o Uchiha prestou atenção na vestimenta do moreno de cabelos longos, percebendo que este usava roupas extremamente peculiares que até então ele não conhecia. Um sobretudo longo, de couro, fechado; calças negras, que cobriam o cano de botas de couro com aparência extremamente resistente, assim como luvas de nylon com os dedos cortados; seus cabelos estavam amarrados em um rabo de cavalo firme, preso alguns centímetros acima da altura que costumava amarrar, prendendo também os fios mais longos de sua franja, que geralmente encobriam seu rosto devido ao despojado rabo de cavalo de costume. Sim, estava óbvio que Itachi iria sair, só não conseguia deduzir para que tipo de lugar ele iria com uma roupa tão... Peculiar.

_ Vou resolver uns assuntos particulares. Volto em uma semana.

_ Uma semana?

_ Sim. E não se preocupe, me certificarei que nada acontecerá com você em uma semana.

_ Itachi, não é como se eu tivesse com medo de cair morto numa esquina, mas por... – parou subitamente de falar, sentindo-se enjoado ao extremo. Pulou para fora da cama, correndo para o pequeno banheiro e enfiando a cara no vaso sanitário, vomitando por longos minutos. Sentia como se estivesse perdendo sua própria alma naquele lugar, mas quando tudo passou suspirou aliviado enquanto dava a descarga e se levantava.

Ao menos a dor no estômago havia diminuído.

Recompôs-se e saiu no banheiro à procura de Itachi, mas, como era de se esperar, ele já havia partido, deixando para trás uma quantidade descomunal de dúvidas. Suspirou impaciente, puxando algumas mechas de seu próprio cabelo em irritação.

Com certeza havia agido como um completo idiota na noite anterior, será que foi por causa disso que o mais velho preferiu sair do apartamento? Droga, ontem beber até cair havia parecido a solução de todos os seus problemas e a ideia mais genial que poderia lhe ocorrer em toda vida, hoje daria um braço para voltar no tempo e mudar aquele acontecimento. Ou, no mínimo, recordar-se do que havia feito.

Não teve muito tempo para sentir raiva de si mesmo, pois alguém passou a socar freneticamente a porta de sua quitinete. Sabia que não era Itachi, pois o moreno parecia brotar do chão toda vez que entrava em seu lar (nem um gato conseguiria ser mais silencioso e sutil do que Itachi), mas os barulhos faziam seu cérebro gritar em protesto devido a dor descomunal, então tratou de correr com velocidade para cessar tais ruídos.

Abriu a porta, dando de cara com Naruto.

_ Dobe? – nem teve tempo de reparar a aparência do loiro ou questionar sua aparição, pois no mesmo instante Naruto se jogou nos seus braços, fazendo sons peculiares com a garganta que indicavam claramente que... – NARUTO! EM MIM NÃO!

Certamente o Uchiha acabara de criar asas, pois era impossível arrastar Naruto até o banheiro com passadas humanas normais, mas Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente. Afinal de contas, instinto de sobrevivência era algo extremamente fenomenal, capaz de fazê-lo escapar de situações de completo risco de vida como, por exemplo, ser vítima dos fluídos corporais de seu melhor amigo.

Naruto conseguiu se segurar até chegar ao banheiro e praticamente abraçou o vaso sanitário, objeto que Sasuke considerou o mais útil de sua casa àquela manhã. Colocou uma das mãos no ombro do loiro, tentando transmitir força, mas Naruto a retirou com velocidade de seu ombro, apertando-a com dedos firmes e fortes.

_ Eu vou morrer. – falou em meio à sensação desconfortável, desfalecendo-se ainda mais.

_ Bom, se você não morrer, eu vou te matar por ter cogitado a possibilidade de vomitar em mim. – Sasuke falou com calma, apertando ainda com mais força a mão do Uzumaki. Podia aparentar raiva e realmente estremecer em imaginar uma situação grotesca como aquela, mas era inegável que estava feliz por Naruto tê-lo procurado num momento de apuro.

Não que fosse admitir para alguém, mas sentiu muita falta do Usuratonkachi arrogante durante todos aqueles dias.

_ Kakashi sabe que você está aqui? – perguntou, soltando a mão de Naruto ao perceber que ele havia terminado, passando um dos braços ao redor de seu corpo para ajudá-lo a se movimentar até a pia.

_ N-não sei, Kakashi nem me ligou. Nós brigamos, ele deve estar furioso!

_Você anda brigando com todo mundo, né? – questionou, ganhando um beicinho de descontentamento em retorno – Será que Hinata está te fazendo bem mesmo?

_ Já te disse Sasuke, não fale sobre o que você não entende. – o loiro respondeu, se abaixando para molhar seu rosto com a água fria. O moreno balançou a cabeça em negação, mas soltou o corpo de Naruto, voltando para o outro cômodo e aguardando com paciência.

Alcançou o seu celular do criado mudo, mandando uma mensagem rapidamente para Kakashi. Sabia que o grisalho podia ter brigado o quanto fosse com ele ou com Naruto, talvez até mantido distância, mas jamais deixava de ficar preocupado.

"**Naruto está comigo, pode parar de tomar café na sala e aguardar uma bronca. Do jeito que ele 'tá vai dormir até de noite."**

Nem dois minutos se passaram e ouviu o som característico de SMS.

"**Fique com Naruto essa noite, preciso resolver uns problemas."**

Mas que diabos? O que estava acontecendo com o mundo? Primeiro Itachi, agora Kakashi? Desde quanto Kakashi não surtava e agia como um desesperado quando ele ou Naruto sumiam? Era natural que o grisalho invadisse sua casa dentro de cinco segundos e arrastasse os dois lá de dentro até arrastá-los para sua moradia, sobre choramingos, gritarias e promessas de mortes lentas e dolorosas... Não que pedisse para Sasuke manter Naruto em sua casa!

_ Naruto... O que você fez? – o moreno questionou, compreendendo que talvez a situação fosse mais complicada do que imaginara inicialmente.

O loiro saiu do banheiro com uma cara de quem estava completamente destruído por fora e por dentro e deitou-se na cama de Sasuke, abraçando um dos travesseiros deste e enterrando seu rosto na fronha azul.

_ Me deixa dormir. – suplicou com uma voz chorosa.

Sasuke suspirou, acariciando sua testa e tentando compreender o que o Dobe podia ter feito de tão grave para causar esse comportamento nada peculiar em Kakashi. Iria permitir que dormisse, mas assim que acordasse iria forçá-lo a falar.

_Deixe estar Usuratonkachi, deixe estar._

**(***)**

Itachi caminhava lentamente entre uma trilha de mata fechada como se soubesse exatamente para onde seguir. Sentou-se em uma das rochas, sacando uma faca peculiar da manga de seu sobretudo e passando a ponta da lamina nas unhas sujas pela terra, numa tentativa de limpá-las.

_ Se você me seguir por mais um quilômetro, eu não me responsabilizo se você morrer enforcado por suas próprias tripas. – sussurrou com calma e suavidade.

_ Você anda extremamente violento essa manhã. – Kisame sussurrou as suas costas; Itachi lançou a faca em sua direção. O homem de cabelos azuis desviou com um movimento rápido de cabeça e a arma fincou com força contra o tronco de uma árvore atrás de si. Esticou as mãos, retirando-a daquele local. Girou-a entre os dedos, sem jamais desprender o olhar penetrante da nuca de Itachi – Você quer brincar?

_ Quero te pedir um favor. – o moreno respondeu em tom único, levantando-se e girando os calcanhares para encarar Kisame nos olhos – Cuide de Sasuke até meu retorno.

_ Está louco? – perguntou em descrença, arregalando o olhar ao observar o olho roxo de Itachi pela primeira vez aquela manhã – Ele fez isso em você?

_ Isso não é da sua conta.

_ I-itachi! – gaguejou, realmente descrente diante do que via. – Ninguém conseguiu te ferir todos esses anos, como um pivete como aquele... Pera aí, você deixou que ele o ferisse?

_ Já te disse que isso não é da sua conta. E alguém conseguiu me ferir sim, você sabe muito bem disso. – seu tom de voz era seco e áspero, assim como a dureza de seu olhar penetrante. Itachi nunca revelava grandes emoções e costumava agir conforme o treinamento com as demais pessoas, Kisame era um dos poucos no mundo que sabia diferenciar seu teatro de suas verdadeiras emoções. E apenas uma pessoa causava aquela ira descomunal no moreno à sua frente e ele sabia muito bem quem era o indivíduo.

_ É isso que você vai resolver?

Irritando-se com o bombardeiro de perguntas, Itachi limitou-se a fechar os olhos e recompor suas emoções, retomando a máscara da imparcialidade quando levantara novamente suas pálpebras.

_ Você fará o meu pedido. – constatou, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para seu caminho.

_ Ei! Itachi! Quem você pensa que é para me dar ordens! – o outro gritou furioso, atirando a faca do moreno de volta ao seu dono, numa tentativa inútil de feri-lo; sabia que não conseguira, tinha a completa certeza disso e quando viu o cabo da arma branca preso entre o dedo médio e indicador da mão direita de Itachi, que ainda se mantinha de costas para seu atacante, limitou-se a grunhir em frustração. O moreno riu pelo nariz, girando-a com agilidade e permitindo que escorregasse de volta para dentro de sua manga, enquanto caminhava calmamente, retomando o caminho da trilha.

Itachi tinha razão, iria acatar sua ordem e vigiar o moleque Uchiha.

_Maldito prepotente metido à sabe-tudo que consegue perfeitamente jogar suas cartas e ganhar sempre! – _sorriu, dando as costas para Itachi e marchando em direção ao muquifo que Sasuke chamava de "casa".

Quem diria que Kisame Hoshigaki se tornaria babá algum dia na vida, não é mesmo?

_... continua..._

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

Bom, não costumava responder reviews anônimas pois achava que aquele que deixou a review não fosse ler, mas acho melhor começar a responder, vocês merecem. xD

O site facilitou esse aspecto, então acho que elas tenderão a aumentar. Peço que vocês se identifiquem com um codinome no fim da review, pra ficar mais fácil pra eu responder e saber quem é quem (antigamente você podia deixar um nome na review, agora, pelo que tenho percebido, não tem mais essa opção, então tentem deixar no texto da review apenas pra gente se comunicar melhor, ok? ^^)

Começarei respondendo as reviews a partir do capitulo 6, e as reviews logadas responderei por PM como sempre fiz.

.

**Gues no. 1:** Adorei a review! É sempre bom saber de leitores que além de acompanhar uma das fanfics, acompanham várias! Fiquei curiosa, poderia me dizer quais outras fanfics minhas você leu?

Espero que não tenha feito você aguardar demais esse capítulo.

Enfim! O Sasuke na verdade agiu como um inconsequente total, não foi um teste hahaha. Mas espero que tenha gostado do resultado!

.

**Guest no. 2:** Uhuahuehueahaue Vai Sasuke vai!

Hahahaha espero que tenha gostado do desenrolar do beijo e matado um pouquinho a vontade! ^^

.

**Guest no. 3:** Eu sinceramente ainda não decidi com quem o Naruto vai ficar nessa fanfic. Assim como fiz na minha outra longfic uchihacest, deixei o Naruto em aberto e observei o andamento do personagem, e ele acabou com o Gaara – não foi algo planejado, e costumo fazer assim com os casais secundários, é uma forma de me divertir e tornar o personagem mais autônomo. Então o Naruto vai sim terminar com alguém na fanfic, mas todos os personagens (salvo Sasuke e Itachi, pois é o casal principal) são potenciais parceiros pro Naruto, inclusive o Kakashi. Espero que se dê KakaNaru você não se decepcione com a história ou deixe de acompanhar, mas pode não dar. Estou apenas respondendo dessa maneira pra deixar claro que há sim a possibilidade, e que não vou alterar o ciclo natural do personagem para que isso não aconteça. Se não acontecer, serão por outros aspectos. No entanto, eu já me decidi por quem o Naruto é atualmente apaixonado (e pode ser o romance final ou não).

Quanto ao fato do Kakashi ser o psicoterapeuta do Naruto, há motivos na trama pra isso: Naruto não deseja o tratamento, por isso dificilmente atenderia a sessões com outro profissional, chegando ao ponto de mentir para Kakashi se fosse o caso. Não entrei no mérito financeiro dos dois, pode ser que eles não tenham dinheiro para pagar outro profissional. E quanto à questão de 'ética' da relação entre tutor e tutorado x profissional e paciente, bom... Não há nada que proíba no código de ética da profissão. Naruto não é oficialmente filho do Kakashi, pois Kakashi era apenas seu tutor anteriormente a maioridade civil, e agora mantém uma relação de amizade. Eu mesma já fiz psicoterapia com uma amiga por alguns anos. Algumas profissões geram impedimento de atuação caso você conheça o outro polo da relação (como no caso de juiz parente/amigo da vítima ou réu), mas não no caso de Psicoterapeutas.

A respeito da parte de Sasuke e Itachi, fico feliz mesmo que esteja te agradando! Espero que continue acompanhando e deixando as reviews, que são sempre bem vindas!

o/ Beijão a todos!


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá!

Demorei muito? ^^

Agradeço mais uma vez a Gih Bright pelo empenho de me auxiliar com a correção desse capítulo!

Espero que gostem da atualização! o/

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Sasuke ouviu o resmungar de Naruto ao seu lado na cama, indicando que ele finalmente estava acordando depois de dormir o final da manhã e a tarde inteira, recuperando-se dos efeitos da bebedeira. Gemia de dor, provavelmente enxaqueca, tateando as cegas por um apoio até encontrar seu braço e agarrá-lo com força, como se tal gesto fosse o suficiente para diminuir seu desconforto.

_ Tem comprimido e água no criado-mudo, Usuratonkachi. – o Uchiha falou, puxando seu braço para longe do alcance do outro e voltando a se concentrar no livro que lia, não permitindo um contato físico maior entre os dois.

Naruto abriu os olhos e os fechou quase que instantaneamente, grunhindo alto de irritação enquanto tateava a sua direita a procura do remédio e do líquido salvador de ressacas.

_ Teme! Quando você vai por cortina nessa casa?

_ Não seja fresco! É pôr-do-sol, a iluminação não está tão forte.

_ Você não tem olhos claros, babaca! – Naruto gritou, sentando-se na cama de costas para Sasuke e, consequentemente, para a janela, concentrando-se em abrir os olhos aos poucos, como se testasse o efeito da claridade em sua retina. Conseguiu abri-los com um pouco de dificuldade, focalizando o copo d'água e tomando-o nas mãos, solvendo o comprimido branco conjuntamente com o líquido.

Levantou-se, seguiu para o banheiro e realizou suas necessidades básicas de higiene. Percebeu que a ressaca não estava tão intensa como era de se imaginar depois de tudo que bebeu aquela noite. O encontro com Sai apenas o deixou ainda mais culpado, então exagerou na dose esquecendo-se de que ao voltar para casa teria brigas intensas com Kakashi; preferiu pedir auxílio para Sasuke.

Ele e Sasuke podiam estar brigados, mas isso era quase que uma regra implícita: em caso de necessidade, venha até minha casa. E funcionava da mesma maneira para os dois lados daquela relação, sobre quase todos os aspectos e assuntos.

Quase todos.

Ao voltar para o cômodo único de Sasuke, não pôde deixar de notar as peculiares mudanças na casa deste. Não estava tudo tão organizado como de costume e uma considerável pilha de livros se formava no chão. Os utensílios de cozinha pareciam ser mais usados atualmente do que antes, além disso o cheiro saboroso de comida não se assemelhava muito àquelas que Sasuke costumava fazer.

O amigo estava de pé agora, ao lado do fogão, requentando o almoço para que ele pudesse comer. Naruto timidamente se aproximou das panelas, observando seu conteúdo, mas, assim que levantara os olhos para fitar para Sasuke, seu foco foi parar em uma marca bastante inusitada em seu pescoço.

_ Kakashi e eu trocamos mensagens e ele pediu para que você ficasse essa noite na minha casa. Parece que terá compromiss... – parou de falar ao sentir o dedo gelado de Naruto acima de sua clavícula, no começo de seu pescoço. Virou-se rapidamente para encará-lo e questionar com o olhar qual era a intenção desse comportamento peculiar.

Os olhos azuis estavam arregalados e assustados, olhando de forma assombrosa para a pele do Uchiha. Instantaneamente o moreno levou sua mão até seu pescoço, tocando o ponto a procura de algo anormal em seu corpo.

_ O que foi? – questionou ao não sentir nada além do comum. Naruto piscou algumas vezes, aparentando recobrar a compostura e sorrindo de canto de boca.

_ Finalmente conseguiu uma namorada, Sasuke?

_ O que quer dizer, idiota?

_ Casa diferente, livros e mais livros que você não costuma ler, culinária refinada que não é sua especialidade, cinzeiro amarrotado de cigarro que eu sei que você odeia... E, finalmente, o chupão mais escuro que já vi na pele de alguém! – Naruto sentou-se na cama, observando a expressão de pavor no rosto de Sasuke quando ele correu desesperadamente para o banheiro, tropeçando no pé da cama no meio do caminho, sequer perdendo tempo para grunhir de dor.

Não costumava ter espelhos em casa, mas Itachi havia deixado um no armário do banheiro para uso próprio. Sasuke tateou o interior do armário com velocidade, arrancando o objeto lá de dentro e nem perdendo tempo para odiar sua própria aparência, pois a mancha em seu pescoço realmente atraiu sua total atenção.

_ M-mas... Como...? – tateou sua pele com a mão tremula, tentando inutilmente compreender como fora possível receber tal marca. Ele e Karin não haviam feito nada e ele não sentiu a menor vontade de se relacionar com aquelas prostitutas do outro lado da rua, então...

**Caham! Eu falei que isso ia acabar acontecendo... Itachi em casa é uma grande tentação, não se culpe.**

Não dê ouvidos a ele! Se você não lembra, não aconteceu! Esse é o nosso lema!

_ Calem a boca! – sussurrou para si mesmo em desespero, começando a tremer dos pés a cabeça. Não é possível que tenha chegado a esse ponto com Itachi, embora isso explicasse a briga dos dois. E, Deus, Sasuke é heterossexual! H-e-t-e-r-o! Como diabos isso foi acontecer?

Todavia, se existia uma marca do gênero em sua pele... Itachi havia retribuído?

**Isso! Isso! Claro que retribuiu!**

Vai ver ele só sentiu pena de você... 

**Vá à merda, parcela mental chata! Ninguém fica conosco por pena, 'ta doido? **

_ Não vai conseguir mudar o passado olhando para um espelho Sasuke, seu segredo está descoberto. – Naruto falou ao seu lado, fazendo o moreno erguer o olhar e perceber que ele encontrava-se bem próximo, escorado na porta do banheiro.

O moreno sempre achou que se um dia arranjasse uma namorada a reação de Naruto estaria dentro de duas opções: ou tiraria sarro de sua cara até a morte, ou iria vibrar em alegria por tê-lo em um encontro duplo com suas namoradas, sem ameaças de tortura psicológica. Mas o amigo ao seu lado parecia extremamente apático, o que não condizia com nenhuma das duas opções.

_ E se eu arranjei uma namorada, qual o problema, Dobe? – guardou o espelho e se levantou enquanto falava, cruzando os braços, ficando de frente ao outro. Naruto deu o sorriso mais amarelo que ele viu na vida e passou a coçar sua nuca, um sinal de desconforto característico de toda a família Namikaze-Uzumaki.

_ Bom, nenhum oras! Isso é ótimo! – respondeu com falso entusiasmo; Sasuke franziu o cenho em dúvida. – Então não nega? Realmente está namorando?

_ Sim.

**Epa, epa, calma aí Sasuke! Melhor você conversar com Itachi antes, sabe como é, né? Ele pode ficar meio violento por você ter tomado essa decisão sem consultá-lo! Acho que ele não gostaria muito do termo "namorada". **

Eu estou com tanta vergonha que prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito.

Sasuke ignorou a briga mental e o arrepio que percorreu seu corpo ao imaginar a possibilidade de ter Itachi como algo além de seu hóspede, mas não se sentia envergonhado do que falava. A questão não estava ligada a Itachi e sim a reação peculiar de Naruto. Queria compreender o que acontecia e por isso decidiu entrar na brincadeira e fazê-lo cair na sua própria armadilha.

Naruto arregalou o olhar diante da resposta convicta do Uchiha, mas retomou a compostura com velocidade ao sorrir falsamente mais uma vez. Abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa, mas, no mesmo instante, seu celular passou a vibrar no bolso de sua calça jeans que usava desde o dia anterior, fazendo-o suspirar de alívio por se livrar daquela conversa que cada vez tomava nuances mais e mais desconfortáveis.

_ Alô? Hinata-chan? – Naruto saiu do banheiro enquanto falava e Sasuke aproveitou a privacidade para tomar banho.

O Uzumaki iria jantar e, provavelmente, sairia para o encontro da Hyuuga; Sasuke sabia muito bem como essas conversas terminavam. Talvez fosse melhor assim, precisava de tempo sozinho para pensar nos acontecimentos que envolviam Itachi. Questionaria o comportamento peculiar de Naruto em relação a Kakashi no dia seguinte, pois já estava bem claro para os dois que o loiro não estava agindo de seu jeito natural nas últimas semanas. E como o grisalho havia iniciado aquele tratamento, talvez pudesse ter descoberto alguma coisa a respeito dos problemas que assolavam a mente do idiota.

Passou a mão sobre a marca arroxeada instintivamente enquanto tomava banho, acariciando-a, perdido em pensamentos relacionados à noite anterior, tentando relembrar o que havia acontecido.

**Você gostou de ser marcado, não gostou, Sasuke?**

Era nessas horas que Sasuke tinha a completa vontade de socar sua cabeça na parede até entrar em coma por traumatismo craniano.

**(***)**

Naruto atravessava a rua cabisbaixo e desmotivado. Não queria fazer, mais uma vez, o que iria realizar naquele instante, mas era necessário. Arrastou seus pés até a porta de entrada da casa da família Hyuuga e mal precisou tocar a campainha, pois a morena já o aguardava na porta de entrada com um sorriso tímido nos lábios.

Hinata estava deslumbrante, vestindo um vestido preto curto, com um pouco de decote, algo que Naruto nunca havia a visto usar, mas apenas acentuava ainda mais seu corpo escultural. Seus cabelos estavam presos e ela estava descalça. Apesar da aparência despojada, estava óbvio o que pretendia com aquela roupa; o estômago dele embrulhou ainda mais ao constatar aquele fato.

_ Hinata, eu...

_ Entre, entre, Naruto-kun! – falou docemente, pegando o seu braço e puxando-o para dentro. Trancou a porta com velocidade e jogou-se nos braços do namorado, dando um selinho rápido de cumprimento em seus lábios.

_ Cadê seus pais? – perguntou, afastando um pouco a morena de si, levando-a até o sofá da sala com as mãos entrelaçadas. Assim que se sentaram, ela novamente o abraçou, enterrando seu rosto no peito de Naruto antes de responder.

_ Viajaram, estou sozinha essa noite, por isso te chamei aqui. – Hinata estava quente, Naruto tinha a completa certeza que a garota corava intensamente, mesmo mantendo o rosto fora de seu alcance de visão.

_ Isso é bom, pois preciso mesmo conversar com você. – respondeu com a voz rouca, tentando afastá-la novamente. Todavia, a herdeira Hyuuga era uma mulher forte e ágil, conseguiu escapar de suas mãos e apertá-lo com ainda mais força, passando a beijar o seu pescoço até a altura de sua orelha, falando baixinho e com a voz trêmula.

_ E-eu entendo que tenha coisas para reclamar a nosso respeito e por isso te chamei aqui. Vou consertar isso agora, Naruto-kun.

Ouvir tais palavras foi como receber uma facada certeira em seu coração. Então Hinata achava que o namoro dos dois estava com problemas porque ainda não haviam feito sexo? Sentia-se o mais completo lixo naquele instante. Como pudera deixar a menina se martirizar desta maneira? Ele podia não sentir atração ou amor de casal pela garota, mas a considerava alguém extremamente importante na sua vida e nunca desejou magoá-la dessa forma.

Naruto tentou sentir algo a mais por ela, de verdade. Nunca em sua vida conheceria uma garota tão perfeita como Hinata: bonita, inteligente, de boa família, índole e caráter. Mas havia coisas que infelizmente estavam fora de seu controle, por mais que ele teimasse em achar que um dia controlaria. Não era culpa dela o fato de nunca terem partido para o segundo degrau da relação; não havia conseguido isso com mulher alguma, por isso todos os seus relacionamentos anteriores terminavam tão cedo.

_ Hinata-chan, por favor, me escute. – pediu com delicadeza, mas ela não parou.

_ N-não! Eu quero isso Naruto, e-eu estou decidida...! – precisou usar um pouco mais de força para fazê-la soltar seu corpo sem machucá-la. A morena o encarou com surpresa, seu rosto extremamente vermelho e seu lábio inferior tremendo de nervosismo e vergonha.

_ Me escute. – pediu mais uma vez, tirando uma das mãos de seu ombro e acariciando de leve sua bochecha. Ela relaxou concordando com um movimento de cabeça, enquanto apreciava o gesto carinhoso, aceitando o toque suave com um inclinar de cabeça – Você não fez absolutamente nada de errado no nosso namoro. Eu jamais te forçaria a fazer isso que você está achando ser o problema.

_ Mas você anda tão distante! – ela respondeu com a voz um pouco chorosa, provavelmente sentindo-se rejeitada. São por estas e outras que Naruto não conseguia se relacionar com mulheres, além de não compreender muito bem como suas mentes funcionavam, elas possuíam uma tendência horrível de se considerarem rejeitadas todos os momentos.

Bom, isso e o fato de ele gostar muito mais de homem, mas isso era apenas um detalhe que ele iria resolver.

_ Eu sei, desculpe-me por isso. Eu tenho um problema muito grande na minha vida e, às vezes, acho que uma boa companhia irá resolvê-lo. Não fiz isso apenas com você Hinata-chan, errei com todas as que vieram antes de ti... Sinto muito. – parou de acariciá-la, puxando-a para perto em um abraço fraterno extremamente apertado. Sabia que estava há segundos de feri-la como provavelmente ninguém havia feito nessa vida, mas era o melhor que podia fazer por ela naquele momento.

Ela não merecia ser enganada dessa forma: merecia encontrar alguém bom em sua vida, uma pessoa que respondesse as suas expectativas. E... Bom... Naruto precisava parar de confundir sentimento fraternal com amor de namorados.

_ Eu gosto muito de você Hinata-chan, mas não da maneira como você gosta de mim.

_ O-o quê? – ela questionou com a voz fraca, praticamente em um mero sussurro descrente.

_ Eu sinto muito.

Naruto a soltou, afastando-se para poder olhar em seus olhos. Os orbes cristalinos estavam repletos de lágrimas em eminente queda e isso o fez se sentir ainda pior.

_ Eu não queria utilizar palavras clichês e que geralmente não são reais... Mas nada se encaixaria melhor na minha situação do que elas: o problema realmente não é você, sou eu. – Irônico como não havia maneira melhor de expressar seus sentimentos, justo ele que prometeu a si mesmo nunca falar uma coisa tão manjada e cruel.

Hinata abaixou a cabeça, cobrindo seu rosto com a sombra de sua franja. Naruto conseguia ver as lágrimas escorrerem silenciosamente e tentou tocá-la, mas ela rejeitou seu toque com delicadeza, retirando seus dedos de seu corpo com extrema suavidade.

_ Não me toque agora, por favor.

_ Me perdoe Hinata... Eu acho que será melhor mesmo pra nós dois terminamos.

_ Eu vou perdoar e você sabe disso, mas não agora. – levantou-se com graciosidade, andando até a porta de entrada e abrindo-a, ainda com o rosto oculto pelas sombras – Por favor, vá embora.

Naruto levantou do sofá, caminhando com passos lentos até a saída. Antes de se retirar, abraçou Hinata por trás, beijando o topo de sua cabeça e fingindo não perceber o desconforto que ela sentia ao ficar completamente rígida sob seu toque.

_ Eu merecia um tapa Hinata-chan... E você realmente merece alguém melhor que eu. – sussurrou, soltando-a e retirando-se daquele local sem olhar para trás.

Sentia vontade de chorar também, mas lutava contra as lágrimas. Era homem e estava na rua, não podia se permitir esse tipo de vexame em público, mas acelerava cada vez mais o passo, decidindo voltar para casa a pé mesmo depois de Sasuke tê-lo dito para passar a noite em sua quitinete.

Não estava em condições de fazer isso. Precisava de sua casa, de sua cama, de sua privacidade; se seu organismo estivesse em melhores condições, diria que precisava de álcool. Não era pelo fato de não retribuir os sentimentos de Hinata que doía menos para ele terminar aquele tipo de relação, tampouco ficar ao lado de Sasuke naquele momento; nada ajudaria nesse aspecto.

_Parabéns, Uzumaki, perdeu a melhor pessoa que podia aparecer em sua vida!_

Sua mente o censurava como sempre fazia ao fim de cada namoro. Sorriu tristemente, deixando uma de suas lágrimas escorrer em meio a caminhada rápida, mas deu graças a Deus quando começou a chover; assim não precisaria mais se esforçar em contê-las.

_Eu não perdi. Eu liberei porque quero que ela seja feliz__ -_ respondeu à sua consciência recriminadora com fraqueza. Entretanto há cada término essa resposta era mais fraca, assim como sua consciência o censurava de maneira mais veemente enquanto que seu ódio de si mesmo aumentava cada vez mais.

Será que isso nunca terá um fim?

**(***)**

**_ Naruto foi dormir na casa de Hinata, relaxe Kakashi.**

O grisalho apertou seu aparelho celular com força, mordendo a língua para não gritar com Sasuke. Havia pedido que o moreno mantivesse o loiro em casa, não era para ele sair em circunstância alguma.

_ Sasuke, qual parte do "fique com Naruto essa noite" você não entendeu? – perguntou entre os dentes cerrados, ouvindo o mais novo engolir em seco do outro lado da linha.

**_ Achei que você queria privacidade em casa, não importava onde Naruto estivesse. Qual o problema? Ele vai dormir com a namorada dele Kakashi, duvido que decida voltar pra casa.**

_ O problema não é ele vir aqui Sasuke... Argh, você não entenderia. – respondeu, suspirando pesadamente.

**_ É, realmente, não estou entendendo vocês dois já faz um tempo. O que 'tá pegando hein?** – Sasuke aparentava estar perdendo a paciência também, mas Kakashi não estava no ânimo de discutir esses assuntos com ele. Precisava conversar com Naruto antes de tudo e precisava estudar para tal. A nova descoberta que tivera a respeito do loiro fez todo seu plano de abordagem psicoterapêutica se mostrar obsoleto: precisava criar uma nova abordagem antes de ver Naruto. Além disso, temia que o loiro fizesse alguma besteira estando longe de Sasuke e precisava que alguém de confiança o vigiasse.

Naruto costumava beber, mas nunca havia ficado a noite inteira fora de casa. Recebera a mensagem de Sasuke próximo às dez horas da manhã, o que indicava que foi naquele horário que o loiro bateu em sua porta. Isso não era um bom sinal, definitivamente ele precisava de um tipo de ajuda que talvez fosse além do que Kakashi era capaz de fazer. Em consequência, era necessário agir em conjunto com Sasuke para mantê-lo sobre controle.

Mas Sasuke, aparentemente, era uma porta sem qualquer tipo de sensibilidade e espírito de equipe.

_ Esquece, não tenho tempo pra discutir isso com você agora. Se Naruto voltar, mantenha-o em seu apartamento até segunda ordem. – Sasuke resmungou qualquer coisa do outro lado do telefone e desligou em seguida. Kakashi sentia vontade de atirar o aparelho longe, mas procurou manter a calma.

Algum dos três precisava manter a calma, se não os três ruiriam juntos.

_ Terminou a discussão familiar? - Kakashi estava tão imerso em seus pensamentos que até se esquecera da sua companhia àquela noite.

Anko Mitarashi era uma colega de curso de Kakashi. Bonita, extrovertida, com um passado um pouco sombrio que trouxera muitos ensinamentos e um histórico invejável de superação, Anko se formou como melhor da turma. Assim que Kakashi saiu da balada na noite anterior, não precisou fazer muitas ligações para ex-colegas até encontrá-la. Seu curriculum se tornara algo extremamente invejável: a mulher de cabelos violetas acabara por se especializar em sexologia e isso era de conhecimento geral entre todos os ex-colegas devido o seu renome nessa área.

O fato era que Anko costumava nutrir uma paixonite por Kakashi na época da faculdade, por isso decidira ajudá-lo no seu caso sem cobrar pelos seus serviços. Não tinha esperanças nem sofria de amores por ele, mas realmente sentia-se realizada pelo convite e aceitou uma reunião para a noite seguinte.

Mantendo a ética profissional, Kakashi não revelou o nome de seu "paciente". Explicou o caso com detalhes, mas sem liberar qualquer informação que revelasse a identidade de Naruto. Anko se mostrou uma boa ouvinte, mas no fim foi extremamente rígida em seu julgamento.

_ Encaminhe-o para um sexólogo, você não está especializado para lidar com esse tipo de situação. – ela havia dito com um pouco de rispidez.

_ Ele não iria de maneira alguma. Além de não ter dinheiro para pagar, já está sendo completamente difícil mantê-lo em uma terapia comum, que dirá fazê-lo aceitar um tratamento com sexólogo! É por isso que a chamei aqui.

Ela concordou brevemente com a cabeça, voltando a analisar os rascunhos de Kakashi a respeito das sessões com Naruto. Conversaram durante alguns minutos, até Sasuke telefonar, perguntar sobre o estranho comportamento do Uzumaki e soltar aquela bomba que ele não estava pronto para ouvir.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando seu celular de lado e voltando a encarar a mulher com um sorriso simpático oculto pela gola alta de seu casaco de lã.

_ Sim, resolvido. – mentiu, sabendo que não a enganaria em nenhum instante. Ela lhe deu um sorriso do tipo: "você finge que me engana e eu finjo que acredito". Voltou a analisar as notas e fazer seus comentários a respeito do paciente problemático.

Naruto entrou pela cozinha àquela noite. Não perdeu tempo ascendendo a luz, limitando-se apenas a trancar a porta e se arrastar para o seu quarto. Quando chegou ao corredor, se surpreendeu ao tomar consciência de que Kakashi tinha uma companhia feminina e ambos bebiam chá, conversando sobre assuntos em voz baixa de modo que ele não podia compreender com clareza.

Estava na cara que era um encontro.

_Quer dizer que o filho da puta não queria que eu voltasse pra casa por causa de uma mulher? E depois se diz meu amigo._ - Pensou com amargura, caminhando até a porta de seu quarto e conseguindo ser o mais silencioso possível, não permitindo que os dois 'pombinhos' tomassem consciência de sua presença.

Sasuke, Hinata, Kakashi... Todos os três haviam-no magoado aquele dia sem sequer se darem conta do que faziam. Talvez ele realmente fosse um imprestável, um incômodo para todos eles. Talvez não merecesse suas amizades, já que não conseguia fazer nada direito. Mesmo que sentisse dor pelos três, sabia que ele os havia ferido muito mais. Indiscutivelmente mais.

_Eu sou um inútil._

_Eu sou um inútil._

_Eu sou um inútil._

O mantra ecoava em sua mente sem parar. Ele estava completamente exausto e se jogou de roupa e tudo na cama, mas não conseguiu dormir. Cada risada que ouvia da sala era como uma facada em seu coração, fazendo mais e mais lágrimas escorrerem de seu rosto. Depois de duas horas de repetição do mantra, o mesmo se alterou para um ainda mais condizente consigo.

_Eu sou um fraco._

_Eu sou um fraco._

_Eu sou um fraco._

**(***)**

Kakashi acordou no dia seguinte e ligou desesperadamente para Naruto, apenas para descobrir alguns minutos depois que o loiro havia passado a noite em casa. Entrou em seu quarto, conseguiu acordá-lo e forçá-lo a tomar café, optando por fingir que a briga há dois dias não ocorrera, muito menos que havia lhe espionado e descoberto seu segredo.

Naruto realizava os pedidos de Kakashi sem encará-lo nos olhos, que dirá responder suas perguntas. Estava extremamente abatido por alguma razão e seu quadro não melhorou nos dias seguintes, pois permanecia em um silêncio absoluto e constrangedor; Kakashi não sabia mais o que fazer. Tentou realizar uma sessão de terapia e Naruto até cooperou sem brigar, mas não abriu a boca em momento algum. Apesar de tudo isso, continuava indo ao trabalho e faculdade normalmente.

No terceiro dia o grisalho começou a ficar desesperado e ligou para Sasuke. Em contrapartida o Uchiha telefonou para o loiro, mas este não o atendeu; passou então a tentar readquirir contato visitando-o e chamando-o para sair, mas ele o ignorou completamente.

Os dois estavam preocupados e perdidos, no entanto, quando tudo parecia ter caído por terra, Naruto voltou a falar.

Falar, falar e falar!

Não parava de conversar sobre assuntos triviais, irritando os ouvidos alheios com tanta baboseira. Sasuke pareceu satisfeito e aliviado, mas Kakashi, sendo um especialista, percebeu claramente sinais de autodefesa através da repressão¹. O Uzumaki falava sobre todas as asneiras que costumava falar antes de toda aquela confusão emocional e parecia, diante de olhos leigos, alguém feliz. Mas aqueles que o conheciam bem sabiam que suas safiras não possuíam o mesmo brilho.

**_ Já tentou confrontá-lo com seu objeto de dor? **– Anko sugeria do outro lado da linha do telefone.

_ O que quer dizer? – Kakashi desesperava-se, recorrendo à colega mais uma vez por se sentir um completo incompetente no assunto.

**_ Bom, vocês ainda não conseguiram entrar na fase contemplativa², mas há algumas coisas não muito ortodoxas que você pode fazer.**

_ Ahn?

**_ Choque de realidade, talvez?**

_ Está me sugerindo que eu faça o quê exatamente, Anko?

**_ Leve-o para uma boate GLS, veja a maneira como ele vai se portar diante desse cenário, aproveitando que você possui um relacionamento com o paciente fora do consultório. Eu sempre quis fazer esse tipo de coisa... **– falou despreocupadamente, como se estivesse comentando o tempo ensolarado que fazia lá fora.

A pausa que se seguiu foi extremamente constrangedora, Kakashi precisou de alguns segundos para digerir o que a mulher falava sem qualquer pudor.

_ Você realmente não tem ética alguma, não é? – respondeu entre um riso macabro, não conseguindo visualizar tal possibilidade dentro de sua profissão.

**_ Estou mais preocupada com a cura do que com os meios socialmente aceitáveis, meu sucesso advém daí. Até mesmo aqueles que recriminam meus métodos concordam que são eficientes. **

Kakashi mudou o assunto, falando sobre trivialidades até que os dois não tivessem mais um porquê para permanecer naquela conversa. Assim que colocara o telefone no gancho, permaneceu sentado no sofá da sala por vários minutos e quase quis se espancar quando se deu conta que estava realmente avaliando a possibilidade de fazer o que Anko sugeriu.

De duas uma: ou Naruto o matava, ou Naruto iria, realmente, demonstrar algo que contribuiria para a sua análise.

_ Naruto? – gritou em voz alta, sabendo que ele estava nas proximidades, provavelmente na cozinha.

_ Oi! – o loiro respondeu em voz alta.

_ Preciso de companhia pra um evento, não tenho quem chamar. Quer ir comigo?

Pronto, o acaso iria escolher. Foi um convite, talvez assim se sentisse menos culpado. Afinal de contas, daria a opção de escolha para o paciente e...

_ 'Tá, 'tá! Depois você me dá os detalhes, 'tô estudando! – a voz de Naruto gritou em resposta, parecendo realmente não dar muita importância para o convite de Kakashi. Este, por sua vez, expirou com força, mal recordando o momento em que havia segurado a respiração.

_ Bom... Espero sobreviver a isso. – sussurrou para si mesmo, aconchegando-se no sofá e olhando para o teto, quase visualizando o olhar reprovador de Deus em sua direção – Perdão, Senhor, será por uma boa causa.

**(***)**

No quinto dia, muito antes do esperado, Itachi retornou.

Sasuke estava cochilando depois da aula, o que não podia se considerar um sono profundo de uma noite inteira. Adormecera com a roupa do corpo por pura preguiça de se levantar e se preparar para dormir. Não comia direito desde a saída de Itachi e sentia-se mal pela falta de refeições, cansado ao ponto de desejar dormir às nove da noite.

E foi diante deste cenário que o moreno mais velho surgiu em seu quarto, daquela típica maneira que Sasuke costumava definir como "brotar do chão". Sasuke só percebeu que não estava mais sozinho ao sentir a movimentação do outro lado da cama, indicando que alguém sentava sob seu colchão. Virou-se e encarou as costas de Itachi, que ainda vestia as mesmas roupas que utilizara em sua partida.

_ Itachi?

_ Volte a dormir. – ordenou severamente, mas Sasuke não quis obedecê-lo. Alguma coisa não estava bem, Itachi gostava de irritá-lo quando fazia essas aparições inusitadas. Sasuke, depois de alguns dias, parou de se perguntar como o moreno podia ser tão irritantemente silencioso, pelo bem de sua sanidade mental.

Mas foi apenas quando o cheiro metálico invadiu suas narinas que o Uchiha realmente despertou de seu cochilo, levantando-se com velocidade da cama e só parando de andar ao ficar cara a cara com o hóspede. Ele retirava a luva de nylon encharcada de sangue de sua mão esquerda, fazendo uma careta de dor; Sasuke não conseguia desgrudar os olhos do ferimento.

_ Vai dormir, eu cuido disso.

_ Que espécie de "assuntos particulares" você foi resolver, hein? – tomado por uma agilidade desconhecida, correu para o banheiro e pegou o kit de primeiros socorros. Limpou a mão de Itachi sem pedir permissão para tocá-lo, mas desta vez ele não pareceu nem um pouco hostil com o contato. O corte era cumprido, mas não muito profundo, se Itachi deixasse a mão em repouso iria cicatrizar sem a necessidade de levar pontos. Aplicou os produtos cicatrizantes bem como os assépticos e fechou o curativo.

_ Você não tinha aversão a sangue? – sua voz estava suave e extremamente melodiosa. Sasuke olhou para o moreno nos olhos, observando as íris negras e com pouca coloração avermelhada ao redor da pupila, como era de costume. Itachi sorria com suavidade, exibindo um brilho estranhamente doce no olhar.

_ Acho que tinha... – respondeu com pouca convicção, perdendo um pouco da coerência de seus pensamentos quando o mais velho ergueu a mão saudável e acariciou seu rosto, passando o polegar sobre seu lábio inferior.

_ Senti sua falta. – tais palavras fizeram Sasuke se arrepiar, ignorando completamente a gritaria interna em seu cérebro. Óbvio que um lado de si gritava para que se afastasse, enquanto o outro o ordenava a aceitar e retribuir essas carícias. No entanto, tal dualidade parecia completamente sem sentido, não era como se Sasuke pudesse recusar tal toque.

Não quando tudo parecia tão absurdamente correto e natural.

Não respondeu, não precisava; Itachi levantou-se e ele fez o mesmo. Quando ficaram frente a frente, o mais velho entrelaçou os dedos da mão saudável à sua mão esquerda, guiando-o até a cama e ordenando-o silenciosamente a se deitar ao seu lado, frente a frente, acima dos lençóis.

Mande-o deitar no sofá! Quem diabos ele pensa que é achando que pode dividir a cama consigo?

_**CALE A BOCA!**_ – tanto a outra parcela mental quanto o próprio Sasuke responderam com rispidez, e mesmo com tal interrupção o Uchiha não deixou de apreciar cada movimento de Itachi.

Ele parecia cansado, com olheiras maiores do que o normal abaixo dos olhos. Piscava pesadamente, como se lutasse contra o sono apenas para apreciar Sasuke por mais tempo.

Tentou instintivamente aproximar-se de Itachi, pois mesmo não compreendendo o porquê do tratamento tão carinhoso não desejava deixá-lo passar sem aproveitar o quanto podia. Sabia que se condenaria eternamente na manhã seguinte por ter esquecido todos seus princípios em virtude de algumas palavrinhas e uma carícia suave, mas não conseguia se preocupar com isso naquele instante.

Itachi percebeu a movimentação tímida de Sasuke, que tentava chegar mais próximo de si aos poucos. Fechou os olhos e puxou-o com força para mais perto, enroscando suas pernas nas trêmulas ao redor das pernas de seu companheiro de cama, mantendo o braço envolto ao corpo de Sasuke e inalando o cheiro de seu shampoo de seus cabelos.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, estava com o olhar arregalado, verdadeiramente pego de surpresa com tal abraço. Até sua mente parecia estupefata o suficiente para se calar. Ainda tremendo levemente e sentindo um misto de emoções que não conseguia definir, aconchegou-se no peito de Itachi, não se importando com as roupas sujas e rasgadas em alguns pontos que este utilizava. Não interessava, nunca havia sido tratado assim pelo mais velho e não estava ali para reclamar.

Mas deixar de questionar já era pedir demais.

_ Por que está me tratando assim?

Itachi demorou tanto a responder que Sasuke considerou que não fosse fazê-lo. Depois de longos minutos de silêncio, respondeu com uma voz sonolenta, demonstrando que estava prestes a adormecer.

_ Porque você é quem me mantém humano.

E com essas palavras sem nenhum sentido aparente, Sasuke decidiu relaxar e esquecer todos os problemas para dormir em paz. Itachi estava de volta, isso significava que não iria sonhar com Mikoto aquela noite...

É, meus caros... Não foi apenas Itachi que sentira falta de alguém naquela quitinete.

**(***)**

__ Nii-san! – a criança sorridente o chamava, correndo até os pés do adulto a sua frente e entrelaçando seus bracinhos ao redor de suas pernas. O homem olhou para baixo, pegando o jovem menino em seu colo e erguendo-o acima de sua cabeça. Ele começou a rir debatendo-se e se divertindo com tal brincadeira, mas mesmo sabendo que não seria derrubado daquela altura, não conseguiu conter as palavras – Madara-nii! Eu vou cair!_

_Madara sorriu brevemente, trazendo-o para mais perto de seu peito e aconchegando-o em seu colo. A criança já estava com os cabelos um pouco longos, talvez fosse hora de cortar. Passou as mãos pelos fios finos e escuros, penteando-o com os dedos para trás._

__ Vamos cortar seu cabelo depois do treino, Itachi. – falou com uma voz suave e Itachi olhou para cima, procurando os olhos daquele que o segurava com afeição. Madara apreciou os olhos puxados e extremamente escuros do menino, um contraste e tanto contra sua pele branquinha e bochechas coradas de criança nova. _

_Ainda tinha quatro anos, mas já sabia falar corretamente e entendia algumas coisas extremamente complicadas para crianças daquela idade. Madara não podia deixar de ter orgulho do legado que carregava em seus braços, mesmo que este fizesse um gracioso biquinho de irritação no momento e que tais comportamentos condizentes com sua idade infantil irritassem o mais velho consideravelmente. _

_Afinal de contas, Itachi era o prodígio e não devia agir assim._

__ Não quero! Quero que meu cabelo cresça e fique como o seu! – falou, sentindo-se contrariado. Madara riu, aparentemente satisfeito em demasia com o comentário, e a criança esticou suas mãozinhas, puxando o rosto de seu irmão para que olhasse para si, contorcendo-se em seu colo até chegar próximo o suficiente para dar um pequeno selinho em seus lábios. _

_O mais velho o afastou com um pouco de desespero, esticando os dois braços com Itachi preso firmemente entre as suas mãos._

__ Não faça isso. – falou rispidamente, fazendo a criança lacrimejar. Sabia que seu irmão mais velho já tinha 23 anos e que tinha conhecimento de muitas coisas da vida que ele ainda não entendia, mas o que havia de errado em fazer o que acabara de ter feito? Estava dentro daquilo que ele esperava, não estava? Abriu sua boca para perguntar, verdadeiramente perdido diante a atitude ríspida de Madara, mas este o interrompeu antes que pudesse questionar qualquer coisa – Não ainda, ok?_

__ Sou muito novo, não é? – questionou, piscando seus olhos com um pouco de velocidade para impedir as lágrimas de derramarem de seus olhos, sem sucesso. Madara o colocou no chão com delicadeza e Itachi abaixou o olhar, ocultando seu rosto com a sombra de sua franja – Odeio essa merda de idade._

__ Não fica bem pra uma criança falar palavrões, sabia? – Madara respondeu entre uma risada suave, ajoelhando-se no chão à altura do menor. Ergueu seu rosto com o indicador e beijou as duas lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos, sugando-as com seus lábios e saboreando o gosto salgado._

__ Você sabe que não sou uma criança normal. – Itachi respondeu, com feições sérias e inalteradas diante a demonstração de carinho. Madara se afastou um pouco o encarou com o olhar igualmente severo._

__ Então deixe de lado esse lado infantil, se fosse o que deveria ser não estaria chorando. – respondeu com palavras severas que fizeram o coraçãozinho do moreno mais novo doer em agonia e rejeição – Hoje teremos mais uma sessão depois do treino, ok? Se você fizer tudo direitinho prometo te contar mais histórias._

__ Hai! – respondeu, um pouco mais entusiasmado com a nova perspectiva, observando Madara se levantar e contendo o impulso de alcançar a mão do mais velho para que o guiasse até o local de treinamento._

_Sabia que não devia agir assim, mas era inevitável. Estava em sua natureza agir dessa maneira..._

_... Continua..._

* * *

¹ Repressão é um Mecanismo de Defesa utilizado sem que a pessoa possua consciência de seus atos, a fim de proteger a integridade do seu ego. Algumas pessoas possuem extrema dificuldade em reconhecer impulsos físicos ou psicológicos que causam angústia, ou em relembrar de casos traumáticos do passado. Utilizando-se do mecanismo da Repressão elas conseguem colocar tal angústia dentro do controle, através do "esquecimento motivado". Em casos mais severos pode chegar a ocorrer uma amnésia, mas o caso do Naruto não é tão crítico. Digamos que ele simplesmente deixa de pensar no assunto para não se ferir, fingindo que seus problemas não existem ou não aconteceram. É o típico "tapar o sol com uma peneira".

² A fase contemplativa é a segunda fase de mudança do paciente no decorrer do tratamento psicoterápico. Explicar cada uma delas demoraria muito, então vou explicar apenas a segunda. Ela acontece quando o paciente se dá conta da existência dos problemas, mas ainda não sabe como agir pra resolver esse problema, e o Naruto ainda não entrou na segunda fase, pois não reconhece que tem um problema. Nas terapias normais é no estágio seguinte que o paciente procura um profissional, mas como o "nosso paciente" está sendo forçado pelo Kakashi, ele já está no processo de terapia.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

Reforçando o que pedi no capítulo anterior, tentem se identificar no fim da review ok gente? ^^ Quero saber quem são vocês.

.

**Flá: **Pois é Sasuke... Quem mandou beber tanto caramba! Hahahaha! (tadinho, eu que faço as merdas com ele e depois ponho a culpa no personagem -_-')

Sai é geralmente esquecido em yaoi, e quando é lembrado é colocado como vilão em SasuNarus (assim como o Gaara) por motivos que não consigo entender. Confesso que considerando todos os personagens da trama, Sai é o que eu considero que mais se encaixa no perfil de "peguete" pro Naruto... A escolha não foi tão difícil assim. Aguarde, pode ser que o Gaara ainda apareça na fanfic xD

Bom, se der KakaNaru será devido as circunstancias da fanfic, não estou me preocupando tanto com o fato de ser um casal clichê ou não, até porque se for pensar assim todos os casais canon são clichês (e olha que KakaNaru nem é canon). Como todo mundo aqui já sabe que no fim Sasuke e Itachi ficarão juntos, eu procuro inovar na trama e não no casal. Enfim, está tudo nas mãos do loirinho e tudo pode acontecer. u.u

Mas Kisame x Naruto não ahuaheuaehueahuehu xD

Obrigada pela review, adorei! Acostume-se com o Itachi indiana Jones das Trevas, pois aparecerá mais vezes hehehe.

.

**Kowaii: **Me diverti com sua mente fértil hahahaha.

Pois é hein, esse Sasuke e Naruto que fazem as coisas sem pensar... tsk tsk tsk.

Os órgãos do Sasuke estão inteiros, Itachi não vendeu nenhum deles nem transplantou um útero no Uchiha pra que ele ficasse grávido (lol morri de rir com isso). Mas sim, você pegou o espírito da coisa. Alguma coisa além de uma mera briguinha aconteceu naquele momento, eu não cortei a cena atoa xD

Não fale essas coisas ;-; Se eu não tiver leitores no período da produção da fanfic eu fico completamente abandonada auhuahua. Você pegou 'Pride and Joy' concluída, mas eu nunca deixei o povo esperando muito não, principalmente no final da fanfic. Sei como é difícil esperar capítulo, pois também acompanho fanfics que demoram horrores para ser atualizadas, então procuro ao máximo ser o mais rápida possível. ^^

Ahh que bom que tanto faz o casal do Naruto, isso me deixa mais tranquila pra escrever. Espero que goste do desenvolvimento do Naruto, tá me dando trabalho pacas =P

Um beijão! Adorei a review! Espero não ter demorado muito pra atualizar hahaha.

.

**Guest no. 1:** Muito obrigada pelos elogios! A responsabilidade de ser a primeira uchihacest que você lê é grande, espero não te decepcionar! Espero que continue acompanhando e que a trama seja de seu agrado! Muitos beijos adorei suas reviews o/

.

**Guest no. 2:** Opa, ok! xD Seu desejo é uma ordem hahahahaha.

.

**Guest no. 3:** Pode ser que dê KakaNaru, ou não... Espero que mesmo se não dê, você continue a ler a fanfic, sim? ^^

.

Um super beijão a todos vocês o/


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá conterrâneos!

Como vão?

A atualização desta semana, infelizmente, não terá Naruto e Kakashi, porque ficou extremamente grande sem a cena dos dois e eu não poderia encaixar nesse capítulo (vai ser uma cena grande) Se eu fizesse um capítulo duplo não haveria atualização essa semana, então preferi trabalhar com calma para a semana seguinte, ok?

Em contrapartida, estou começando o _Gaiden_ do Itachi. Considerem as cenas em itálicos o passado do Itachi, não necessariamente um sonho, apesar de poder se encaixar nesse contexto em algumas situações.

Oh, sim, vocês ganharam um Lime no fim do capitulo ^^ Então estou deixando advertência pra quem não gosta disso (se não gosta, o que está fazendo aqui? =P). Eu pensei em fazer um lemon, mas optei por deixar o primeiro lemon da fanfic sendo do casal principal. Se houver grande repercussão, é possível que eu faça um lemon deste casal em side-fic correlata.

Créditos à Gih Bright por ter me ajudado com a betagem deste capítulo (desta vez nem foi tanta coisa em vermelhinho né Gih?)

E, mais uma vez, agradecer aos comentários maravilhosos!

Espero que gostem! Contem-me o que acharam!

Muitos beijos a todos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_Madara estava cansado. Completamente exausto, para ser mais preciso. O trabalho daquele dia havia se mostrado uma grande perda de tempo, já que seus estudos não adiantavam para que aumentasse os conhecimentos e técnicas adquiridas há oito anos. As primeiras experiências já demonstravam os resultados finais e as cobaias já passaram do período biológico correto para o emprego de novos procedimentos, de maneira que certamente, com as técnicas atuais, diversos danos irreversíveis seriam causados; tais constatações fáticas nada colaboravam com o seu humor._

Droga, mais sete meses de pesquisa jogados fora!_ – pensou com amargura, abrindo a porta de seu quarto com a chave e adentrando, sem se preocupar em trancá-la atrás de si. Afinal de contas, fechaduras jamais impediriam os residentes daquele local de adentrarem seu quarto quando bem entenderem, apenas costumava trancá-lo por força do hábito. _

__ Madara-nii. – levantou o olhar, procurando o dono daquela voz. E lá estava Itachi, deitado em sua cama, aguardando-o com as feições sérias e compenetradas, tal qual fora instruído a se portar em seu treinamento desde os três anos de idade. _

_Suspirou com amargura, às vezes sentia extrema falta da criança sorridente que Itachi era antes de tudo isso começar, mas sabia que este era o preço a ser pago. A perda da inocência, em troca do seu bem mais precioso de volta; pensar assim fazia tudo valer à pena._

__ O que está fazendo aqui? – questionou ao mais novo como se fosse alguém da sua idade, demonstrando pouca paciência no momento. Sentou-se em uma cadeira próxima, de maneira despojada, descalçando seus sapatos com um movimentar rápido de pés e esticando-os para relaxar. _

_No fundo sabia muito bem porque Itachi estava ali, já era época dele lhe confrontar devido aos resultados das sessões. As últimas tiveram um impacto grande em sua personalidade, calculava que não demoraria muito para que tivessem essa conversa._

__ Você ama a mim ou a ele? – bingo, estava certo. _

_Itachi não era um garoto de muitas palavras, já que falava apenas o essencial; não era o tipo de pessoa que contornaria para perguntar algo assim. Se Madara não o conhecesse desde o nascimento, provavelmente seria pego de surpresa, mas não, não senhores, ele estava pronto para esse confronto: e sabia que seria uma briga das feias._

__ Isso vem mesmo ao caso?_

__ Sim. Quero que seja sincero. – o menor ordenou, cruzando os braços e aguardando uma resposta._

__ Itachi, as coisas na vida não são tão simples. – Madara tentou explicar, fechando os olhos e apertando com o indicador e polegar na ponte do nariz. Não possuía muita paciência no momento, mas tentaria explicar. – O mundo não é preto e branco: as nuances se cruzam, o cinza é muito mais presente do que o preto e o branco, essas duas cores geralmente são manchadas. Nada é perfeito._

__ Isso é uma maneira estúpida de tentar contornar a minha pergunta devido ao fato de não saber respondê-la? – o mais velho abriu os olhos, confrontando o olhar feroz de Itachi – Eu ouvi muito bem! A maneira como você fala com ele não é a mesma como fala comigo! _

__ Itachi..._

_O mais novo se colocou de pé em um salto, chutando um banquinho pequeno que estava jogado pelo quarto bagunçado. Itachi estava, evidentemente, furioso. Seria uma visão bonitinha se fosse qualquer outra criança, mas não Itachi: afinal de contas, esse garoto, quando furioso, poderia ser considerado uma arma de destruição em massa._

__ Não me venha com "Itachi"! É o nome dele que você chama quando chega ao orgasmo! Você nunca disse o meu nome daquele jeito!_

_Madara sentia suas orelhas queimarem. Será que era impossível para o menino compreender o quão errado era uma criança de oito anos proferir tais palavras? Levantou-se lentamente, aparentando calma, como se tais palavras não houvesse causado extremo desgosto em si e caminhou até onde Itachi se encontrava, observando-o durante longos dez segundos._

Tsk... Isso realmente vai doer muito mais em mim do que nele.

_Ergueu uma das mãos e deu-lhe um tapa com força no rosto, tão forte que o som ecoou pelo quarto. A cabeça de Itachi virou com força para a esquerda devido à intensidade do castigo físico; e ele não se moveu mais._

__ Porte-se de acordo com sua idade e não como uma prostituta precoce! – Madara falou com veemência, puxando o queixo do mais novo para que este o olhasse nos olhos enquanto proferia suas palavras duras._

_Lá estava o olhar brilhante escarlate nos olhos ferozes do pequeno prodígio. Ele o encarou brevemente e, por fim cuspiu o sangue que se acumulara em sua boca em seu rosto, ato este que resultou em um segundo tapa ainda mais forte._

__ Eu não vou me repetir mais Itachi, retire-se daqui. – sua voz soou como um rosnado ríspido, pois a raiva aumentava progressivamente. Sabia que seria mais seguro se Itachi se retirasse o quanto antes._

__ Eu espero que ele nunca tenha te amado, Onii-san. – Itachi provocou, com um sorriso de canto de boca a postos, deixando um traço fino de sangue escorrer no canto de sua boca._

_E Madara... Bom... Madara não foi tão piedoso dessa vez._

**(***)**

Sasuke acordou atrasado para o primeiro emprego e, para sua surpresa, Itachi ainda estava no apartamento. Acostumara-se a levantar e tomar sua primeira refeição do dia sozinho, encontrando o mais velho apenas na hora do jantar. Acreditava que Itachi saia cedo para vigiá-lo em pontos estratégicos, mas, pelo jeito, não foi isso que ocorrera desta vez.

_ Sasuke, precisamos conversar. – Itachi falou mecanicamente.

O Uchiha finalmente percebeu a estranheza da posição do mais velho: ainda estava na cama, mas havia se sentando e abraçado as pernas, descansando a própria testa em seus joelhos. Não havia trocado de roupa ou caminhado até o banheiro, sua mão parecia ter sangrado muito durante a noite, pois os curativos estavam completamente encharcados de sangue.

_ Itachi, eu preciso ir trabalhar, conversamos quando eu voltar. – falou com um pouco de preocupação no tom de voz.

_ Eu já liguei para o seu trabalho e informei que estava doente.

_ O quê? Mas...

_ Sasuke, nós _realmente_ precisamos conversar. Esqueça isso por alguns minutos.

Ele finalmente compreendeu a seriedade da situação, suspirando de leve e sentando de pernas cruzadas na cama para encarar Itachi de frente. Este, por sua vez, levantou o olhar, fitando-o com os olhos extremamente avermelhados aquela manhã. Pouquíssimo ou nenhum tom de preto era evidente em seu olhar, fazendo Sasuke sentir um arrepio e um involuntário desejo de se retirar da cama, mas se manteve firme, tanto pelo seu orgulho quanto pela confiança que adquiria aos poucos em Itachi.

_ Existe uma pessoa que deseja sua morte, Sasuke. – o mais velho falou com a voz extremamente arrastada. Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que falar ou agir. Sinceramente? Tudo parecia extremamente surreal naquele momento.

_ Não sei de onde tem tirado essas informações, mas eu sou um relês...

_ ... Herdeiro da família Uchiha. – Itachi complementou sua frase, retirando seu prendedor de cabelo e ajeitando as madeixas com os dedos. Sasuke apreciou o gesto com um pouco de admiração, já que 90% de seu cérebro estava preocupado em entender a situação – Não convém explicar detalhes, mas creio que ao associar o sobrenome talvez faça a possibilidade de alguém desejar sua morte não ser tão surreal assim, não é mesmo?

Abaixou a cabeça, consultando suas lembranças familiares que há tanto tempo havia deixado de lado em sua memória, a fim de superar a dor da perda. Não gostava de adentrar neste ponto particular de sua vida, mas sabia que a seriedade das palavras de Itachi demonstrava que precisava fazê-lo. No entanto, nada que pudera recordar daria margem a esse tipo de ameaça.

_ Sinceramente não vejo ligação alguma com a necessidade de me matar e o passado de minha família.

_ Como não Sasuke? Esqueceu-se de que eles foram assassinados?

Prendeu a respiração subitamente, encarando-o com olhos assustados. Itachi girou seus orbes em descrença e cutucou sua testa em um peteleco forte, fazendo o mais novo murmurar um pequeno "ai" e ficar mais indignado com o gesto do que surpreso.

_ Tolo, não é preciso ser ninguém especial para saber isso. Qualquer um que consiga acesso a um jornal é capaz de saber desse fato.

_ Eu sei. – Sasuke murmurou emburrado, acariciando a testa. – Eu nunca consigo estágio por causa disso...

Sentia um embrulho no estômago de falar neste assunto, mas estava curioso. Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que tocava em determinados assuntos para jogar conversa fora, ainda mais em um que era extremamente tabu para o menor. Não precisava ser nenhum gênio para perceber que ele se sentia desconfortável ao tratar da morte dos pais e, por mais imbecil que Itachi pudesse ser às vezes, ele jamais tocaria neste assunto pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo.

_ Bom, mesmo que não saiba os motivos, não é tão difícil compreender que alguém quer ver a família Uchiha morta.

_ Mas a empresa faliu! Mesmo se desejassem nos assassinar pelo patrimônio ou concorrência, eu não possuo mais nenhum empecilho para eles.

_ Errado. – o interrompeu com a voz alta – Posso te garantir, com toda certeza, que há alguém atrás de você.

Sasuke estava prestes a rir de maneira debochada, mas a seriedade no olhar de Itachi fez tal reação se mostrar equívoca e completamente fora de contexto: ele realmente falava sério, não tinha sequer um pingo de dúvida a respeito disso.

_ E você, pra variar, não vai me contar nada além disso, não é?

_ Perfeitamente.

Sasuke deixou seu corpo cair de volta na cama, grunhindo irritado. Odiava esse costume de Itachi de informar as coisas pela metade.

**Ora, que bom! Alguém quer te matar e você não sabe quem é, nem por que. Ofereça seu corpo a Itachi, quem sabe assim ele coopere em te dar mais informações.**

Eu não acredito que em uma situação como essa você ainda insiste nessa besteira!

**Bem... Eu tenho que tentar ao máximo! Até Sasuke ceder, né?**

_Calem a boca, imbecis!_

_ No entanto, vou te contar algumas coisas a meu respeito. – Sasuke sentou-se abruptamente ao ouvir tais palavras e sua mente se silenciou instantaneamente; conseguia até imaginar suas duas parcelas mentais curiosas para ouvir tais palavras e só por isso não o importunavam como de costume. Itachi sorriu de maneira debochada diante a movimentação abrupta – Tão curioso assim?

_ Cale a boca e fale logo.

Itachi riu, divertindo-se com o comportamento hostil de Sasuke e bagunçando ainda mais os cabelos não penteados do mais novo. Sasuke bufou, sentindo-se um mero gatinho irritado que nada de ofensivo tinha a oferecer ao seu dono, sensação que não agradou nem um pouco o seu ego, ainda mais com as provocações das parcelas mentais.

**Oh, que meigo! Dono? Gatinho?**

Você 'tá ficando mais bicha do que esse cara, Sasuke.

_ Eu estou aqui para te proteger devido minha dívida de vida. Enquanto eu viver, ninguém tocará em um fio de cabelo seu. Não se preocupe: estou atrás daquelas pessoas e me certificarei que você esteja seguro o quanto antes e então desaparecerei da sua vida. – Itachi estava novamente sério. Sasuke sentia seu coração parar uma batida com a mera possibilidade de Itachi deixá-lo para sempre – Todavia, eu preciso de você para que eu continue vivo.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Bom, deve ter percebido que não sou uma pessoa normal.

_ Não diga? – O Uchiha rebateu, girando o olhar perante tal constatação óbvia. Alguém nesse mundo ainda consideraria Itachi uma pessoa normal?

_ Não entrarei em detalhes a respeito, mas eu fui submetido a uma espécie de tratamento que me deu algumas "vantagens" perante os outros seres humanos.

_ Ok, super-homem, e aí?

_ Você duvida?

__ Você duvida?_

__ O que? – Sasuke questionou, fitando o mais velho nos olhos e percebendo que ele voltara a manter a máscara da frieza e indiferença._

__ Você dúvida que eu consiga? Acha que não sou capaz de te decifrar, Sasuke?¹_

As palavras de Itachi fizeram Sasuke ter um déjà vu, relembrando a primeira conversa que tiveram naquele apartamento. Tal lembrança lhe fez perceber que realmente não sabia nada a respeito de Itachi, não conseguira decifrá-lo além do que seus gostos musicais e passatempos... Será que o outro havia conseguido desvendá-lo ao ponto de descobrir suas fraquezas?

Tal pensamento fez seu estômago embrulhar, mas ele não iria perder a pose naquela discussão; precisava manter o foco se queria, realmente, descobrir algo a respeito do outro.

_ Lógico, não sou retardado. – rebateu depois de se recompor, aparentemente Itachi não percebera seu momentâneo devaneio.

_ Ok... Vamos fazer um teste, então. – Itachi saiu de cima da cama, puxando Sasuke para que o acompanhasse e, mesmo sem entender o que ocorria, o mais novo o seguiu até o refrigerador, onde guiou sua mão até a porta do eletrodoméstico. – Abra a geladeira e feche-a, o mais rápido que conseguir.

_ O quê? Mas...

_ Faça-o!

Sasuke ainda ficou alguns segundos lhe observando, aguardando uma risada e de um: "é brincadeira". Quando percebeu que Itachi realmente falava sério e então fez o solicitado, balançando a cabeça em descrença.

_ Tá, fiz. E agora, senhor bizarro?

_ Dois potes plásticos de sobras alimentícias, um laranja de formato quadriculado e outro redondo de cor transparente; uma geleia de uva; um ketchup pela metade e maionese em seus 3/4; uma jarra de suco quase no fim, a julgar pelo cheiro é suco de laranja; o bolo que eu fiz semana passada, que por sinal já deve estar uma droga; cinco ovos brancos na porta da geladeira; três latinhas de cerveja; uma caixa de leite vencida há três dias; dois...

_ Você contou tudo isso antes de eu acordar, nem vem Itachi. – falou com calma, cruzando os braços. Por mais que suas parcelas mentais gritassem em admiração, ele tentava ser o mais racional possível. Era simplesmente impossível perceber esses detalhes com o pequeno período em que a geladeira estivera aberta.

Itachi já previa essa resposta, mas seria mais fácil que Sasuke acreditasse em suas palavras com esse exemplo, por isso havia dado uma chance a esta tentativa.

_ Ok, vamos fazer esse teste novamente com algo que eu não possa "roubar". – puxou-o novamente pela mão, desta vez levando-o até os armários de louça. Retirou um prato de dentro do armário, olhou novamente para Sasuke, e entregou-o em suas mãos – Suba na cama e jogue o prato no chão, ficarei de costas.

_ Itachi, isso é idiotice!

_ Não quer confirmar se eu sou capaz de fazer o que afirmo ser capaz?

_ E o que pretende fazer? Dizer em quantos pedaços o prato se transformou ao quebrar? – o provocou, sabendo que isto era humanamente impossível.

_ Exatamente.

**Incrível!** – as duas parcelas gritaram, particularmente extasiadas com a certeza na afirmação de Itachi.

_Não se deixem ludibriar por esse mentiroso! É um truque o que ele fez com a geladeira, não será capaz de realizar isso._

Então teste-o Sasuke, vamos ver o que acontece.

Sorriu de canto de boca, aceitando o desafio. Subiu acima da cama, aguardou que o outro fechasse os olhos e lhe desse as costas e jogou o prato com força no chão.

_ Quarenta e três pedaços. – Falou instantaneamente, girando os calcanhares e encarando Sasuke novamente, munido de completa convicção no olhar – Eu poderia ajudá-lo a juntá-los, mas você diria que eu roubei.

_ Imbecil... – respondeu, saindo de cima da cama com chinelos e procurando uma vassoura. No fundo acreditava que Itachi havia feito essa palhaçada apenas para forçá-lo a limpar sua bagunça e humilhá-lo desta maneira, mas conforme o numero de cacos de vidro se aproximava ao referido número, mais ansioso ficava.

Não demorou mais do que 10 minutos para limpar completamente o local, surpreendendo-se ao encontrar quarenta e dois pedaços; Itachi definitivamente havia chutado perto.

_ Quarenta e dois, seu chute foi _quase_ certo. – falou em voz alta, colocando o último caco de vidro na pazinha de varrer o chão.

_ Não. E não foi chute. – e então ele caminhou pela primeira vez desde o inicio da experiência, alcançando o criado mudo e retirando um caco particularmente grande debaixo do móvel, colocando-o nas mãos de Sasuke com cuidado para não feri-lo. Sorriu de canto de boca ao observar o olhar assustado do menor. – Quarenta e três.

_ Como fez isso? – Sasuke desesperou-se, largando o caco no chão e sentando na cama para se apoiar, ainda descrente no que acabara de presenciar. – Mesmo se sua visão fosse tão boa quanto diz, você estava de costas!

_ Eu ouvi os cacos, seu movimento, quantas vezes cada um deles quicou no chão. – Itachi constatou minimamente, pegando o vidro cortante no chão e os demais que Sasuke havia juntado e colocando-os no lixo.

_ Isso é impossível! Você chutou! Você...

_ Você realmente quer quebrar toda a louça para ter certeza de que não foi um chute? Eu tenho a manhã toda, sinta-se a vontade. – respondeu com prepotência se virando de costas para voltar ao armário de louças.

O Uchiha colocou-se de pé em um pulo, correndo até o hóspede e segurando seu braço para impedi-lo de destruir seu jogo de cozinha.

_ C-como isso é possível? – perguntou, gaguejando de leve. Itachi encarou Sasuke novamente e este percebeu a existência da marca arroxeada ao redor de seu olho, um pouco mais fraca do que antes, aparentemente os cinco dias não foram o suficiente para fazê-la sumir completamente.

Sem pensar muito, tocou Itachi mais uma vez, desta vez tomando seu rosto com as duas mãos, acariciando a marca com o polegar. Itachi não se moveu, nem aparentou irritação, mas seus olhos mantinham a mesma coloração avermelhada, o que Sasuke inconscientemente estava associando com raiva - mesmo sem ter certeza disso, pois sequer sabia se era mesmo uma emoção.

_ Por que esta me deixando tocá-lo agora? Sendo que fui eu quem fez isso em você?

_ Lembrou-se do que ocorreu aquela noite, Sasuke? – Itachi pegou uma de suas mãos, levando-a até sua boca e beijando as juntas de seus dedos.

Urg! Alerta vermelho! Alerta vermelho!

**Não, não, não! Sasuke! Não tire... Oh, que saco. Estraga prazeres.**

Instantaneamente o Uchiha arrancou sua mão dos lábios de Itachi, agarrando-a com a outra como se fosse seu bem mais precioso. Itachi pareceu assustado a principio, mas no fim sorriu, balançando a cabeça de leve de um lado para o outro.

_ Não... Amnésia decorrente de álcool deve ser algo extremamente desconfortável de se sentir...

_ Não desvie o assunto! – Sasuke rebateu, sentindo suas orelhas esquentarem. Provavelmente estava vermelho dos pés a cabeça. – Responda minha pergunta!

_ Eu não preciso responder suas perguntas, se lembra? Contente-se apenas com o que eu tenho a lhe dizer e pare de ansiedade. – falou com rispidez, sentando-se no sofá que costumava utilizar como cama até então. Sasuke aguardou alguns instantes, mas repetiu o processo, mantendo a boca fechada numa tentativa de não se envergonhar novamente com palavras mal direcionadas.

Itachi buscou alguma coisa no interior de seu sobretudo, onde parecia haver um bolso interno. Retirou de lá um frasco repleto de comprimidos de cor roxa, balançando-o antes de depositá-lo nas mãos trêmulas de Sasuke.

_ Nisto reside minha existência. – começou a explicar com profissionalismo, apreciando como a coloração nas bochechas de Sasuke diminuía com o tempo. Ainda precisava entender tal fenômeno, provavelmente questionaria a respeito mais tarde. – Sem o contido neste medicamento, meus sentidos vão pouco a pouco perdendo sua capacidade e eu definharei.

_ Bom, então tome os remédios. – Sasuke tentou entregar-lhe o medicamento, mas Itachi recusou o frasco.

_ Se eu tomar esse medicamento morrerei dentro de quinze segundos.

_ Mas você acabou de...

_ Eu preciso de um hospedeiro Sasuke. Preciso que você tome o medicamento, para que eu sintetize a proteína que ele gerará em seu sangue. Somente com seu sangue eu poderei manter minha vida.

_ C-como assim meu sangue? – disse enquanto se levantava, tentando ao máximo conter o impulso de fugir – O-que quer dizer? V-você é... Você...

_ Fale, em voz alta.

_ V-vampiro?²

Itachi não se aguentou desta vez, dobrando o corpo enquanto gargalhava como nunca rira na vida. Sasuke sentia o desespero sair pouco a pouco de seu corpo, conforme a vergonha voltava para suas entranhas, corroendo-o sem dor.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Itachi conseguiu se controlar, voltando a manter a expressão séria e compenetrada de alguns minutos atrás.

_ Você realmente tem lido muita ficção, Sasuke.

_ Então seja mais específico!

_ Eu não vou beber o seu sangue, isso seria nojento. – respondeu, balançando a cabeça em imaginar tal situação asquerosa. – Eu vou centrifugar uma parcela de seu sangue, pouca coisa, algumas miligramas, e injetarei em meu corpo o plasma sanguíneo resultado de tal processo. Eu não posso sintetizar tal proteína, mas você, sendo um humano normal, pode. No entanto, eu preciso receber de tempos em tempos tais proteínas, se não acontece aquilo que eu já mencionei.³

_ Mas... Por que eu?

_ Eu preciso confiar em alguém para fazer isso. De que adiantaria a pessoa não tomar o medicamento? Por isso preciso ter certeza de que você tomará os comprimidos. Como convivo com você, será mais fácil de fiscalizá-lo. Ademais, você possui interesse de que eu continue vivo para protegê-lo, acredito que isso por si só seja o necessário para confiar em mim e me fornecer as amostras. E não se preocupe, o medicamento em nada influenciará em sua saúde.

Observou novamente o frasco em suas mãos, se dando conta de que, se fosse do interesse de Itachi, bastaria colocar veneno no lugar de tal medicamento para destruir sua vida. E, sinceramente, tal conversa parecia lorota das boas.

Sasuke... Sinto lhe dizer, mas o episódio com os cacos de vidro já me convenceu.

**É, ele definitivamente é uma pessoa especial. Que interesse teria em matá-lo?**

_E se ele trabalhar para aquele que possui interesse em me matar? E se tudo isso for um plano para me convencer?_

Elas ficaram quietas. Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, ainda incerto e Itachi tocou em seu rosto, fazendo-o voltar sua atenção para ele em seguida.

_ Eu não preciso que tome a decisão hoje, mas preciso que saiba que quanto mais o tempo passar, pior eu vou ficar e mais vulnerável você estará sem a minha proteção.

_ O que me garante de que isso não é um truque?

_ Nada... Você precisa confiar em mim. Eu preciso de você assim como você precisa de mim. Nossas vidas estão interligadas agora, quer você queira, quer não.

Itachi parecia sincero, parecia estar falando a verdade, mas uma decisão como esta não podia se ligar minimamente nas aparências.

As aparências enganam, Sasuke sabia muito bem disso.

__ Você duvida que eu consiga? Acha que não sou capaz de te decifrar Sasuke?_

E se Itachi o havia decifrado até demais? E se estivesse utilizando seus conhecimentos a seu respeito para brincar com sua pessoa, manipulá-la a agir conforme queria que esta agisse?

_Droga, o que eu faço?_

Itachi aguardou uma resposta de Sasuke, mas quando percebeu que esta não viria tão cedo, o deixou em seu quarto, indo para o banheiro e tomando banho antes de fazer um novo curativo em sua mão machucada. Vestiu um par de roupas casuais que havia comprado antes de se mudar para o apartamento de Sasuke e voltou para o cômodo único, encontrando o Uchiha ainda na mesma posição.

Se não soubesse ser impossível, diria que ele sequer havia piscado nesse meio tempo.

Suspirou cansado, anunciando sua presença novamente e tratou de caminhar até o fogão.

_ Já que não vai trabalhar Sasuke, venha me ajudar a cozinhar. Preciso que prove a comida e veja se está bom.

_ Você precisa de mim pra isso, senhor perfeito? – ele respondeu com a voz rouca e arrastada, não aquele som de provocação costumeiro. Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha diante de tal comportamento, mas preferiu não questioná-lo.

Decidiu, por fim, encará-lo nos olhos de maneira extremamente enigmática, sem deixar claro o que sentia realmente.

_ Eu não possuo mais paladar. É o primeiro sentido que se perde depois de algum tempo sem a proteína. – falou casualmente, fazendo Sasuke se arrepiar dos pés a cabeça. O fitou por alguns instantes, voltando suas ministrações nos utensílios domésticos e deixando o Uchiha quieto por alguns instantes.

Sasuke, em contrapartida, ainda debatia mentalmente a veracidade de tais palavras a pouco assimiladas.

_Isso não pode ser verdade..._

**Sasuke, seja razoável. Você deixou um completo estranho entrar em sua casa, dormir em seu lar e acha que ele vai te matar com um veneninho? Itachi já deixou mais do que provado que é capaz de matá-lo com pouco esforço utilizando as próprias mãos!**

_Talvez não queira deixar evidências, alguns venenos não são encontrados perícia legista!_

Arg, Sasuke, você tem ingerido a comida dele sem checar a procedência!

_Talvez tal veneno possua gosto e eu perceberia caso a comida estivesse envenenada antes de engolir!_

**Sasuke!**

E a discussão mental prosseguiu. O Uchiha não retirou os olhos das costas de Itachi, que trabalhava na próxima refeição em silêncio, fingindo não perceber o olhar desconfiado que recebia ao ser analisado dos pés a cabeça.

Suspirou cansado, colocando água em uma das panelas. Sasuke tinha que ceder, tinha que confiar nele. Se isso não acontecesse, tudo estaria perdido...

Tudo.

**(***)**

_Itachi treinava na mata fechada, iluminado apenas pela lua cheia daquela noite e aproveitando a baixa iluminação do céu sem estrelas para exercitar sua visão noturna, a qual havia se mostrado levemente obsoleta na missão anterior. Sentia-se relaxado, realizando os movimentos com precisão e de maneira letal. Optara por exercitar o uso da katana, espada que não utilizava a mais de três semanas e não podia se dar ao luxo de deixar de treinar sua especialidade._

__ Madara, quando vai anunciar sua presença? Estou ficando impaciente. – Itachi falou em voz alta, aparentemente para ninguém em particular, sem deixar de realizar o manuseio da arma branca, sendo estes invejáveis por qualquer espadachim. _

_Ouviu-se uma risada suave e um barulho de passos quando Madara apareceu, finalmente, em seu campo de visão. Trajava um terno bonito, de marca famosa, o que somado ao seu desaparecimento do refúgio nas últimas duas semanas só podia significar uma coisa: havia trabalhado em uma missão particular... Algo de muito importante acontecera._

__ Sua audição parece estar tão boa quanto sua visão. Fico feliz que os efeitos colaterais não estão presentes, por enquanto. – exclamou ao mais novo, aproximando-se e desviando de um movimento particularmente ameaçador de Itachi. Caso fosse um mero civil, já haveria sido cortado ao meio._

_Itachi estava chateado, era o que significava tal audácia. E ele sabia muito bem o porquê._

_Agarrou o braço do moreno mais baixo, impedindo-o de se mover com nenhuma dificuldade. Itachi era bom, Madara tinha que reconhecer, mas ninguém era melhor em combate corpo a corpo do que ele._

_Derrotado e entristecido com a aparição de Madara justamente naquela noite, cedeu, abaixando o braço e guardando a espada em sua bainha._

__ Vou dormir. Está tarde, já deve ser meia-noite. – tentou se desvencilhar de maiores discussões, realmente não queria problemas e brigas tão tarde da noite._

__ Oh sim, já é uma hora da manhã, Otouto. _

_Itachi levantou o olhar, não acreditando o que ouvia seu irmão falar. Madara nunca, em hipótese alguma, o chamava de "Otouto". Ele sim o tratava como Nii-san quando estavam de bem ou quando era irônico, mas ele jamais respondia ao pronome de tratamento._

__ O que isso significa? – perguntou, com pouco fôlego. Mal conseguia respirar corretamente, sentindo seus pelos eriçarem em ansiedade. Madara deu um passo a frente e Itachi optou por parar de respirar._

__ Feliz aniversário, Otouto. Hoje você faz quinze anos. – ergueu o queixo do adolescente com o polegar, forçando-o a encontrar seu olhar. Sorriu com ternura. – Significa que não é mais uma criança. É um adulto Itachi... O que quer de presente?_

__ Você sabe o que eu quero. – respondeu, desviando o olhar e sentindo vergonha._

_Sim, era seu aniversário, ou melhor: o dia que designaram como seu aniversário. A maioria dos anos ele passava com Madara, sem grandes presentes ou comemorações. Outros, passava em missões com pessoas desconhecidas. Com o tempo aprendeu a não esperar grandes acontecimentos naquela data, mas isso não o impedia de se sentir um pouco triste pela rotina inalterada que era o seu aniversário. _

_Seu desejo de se aproximar fisicamente de seu irmão apenas aumentara consideravelmente durante os anos e as sessões em nada contribuíam para esse aspecto. Madara, no entanto, odiava quando Itachi requisitava uma aproximação ainda maior, chamando-o de criança e discriminando seu comportamento, definindo-o em palavras chulas e violentas. Já fazia uns dois anos que não tocava mais no assunto e nem demonstrava seus anseios, mas tinha certeza de que o moreno mais velho tinha plena consciência de que suas necessidades carnais não diminuíram em nenhum instante._

_Seus pensamentos foram brutalmente interrompidos quando sentiu, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, a iniciativa advinda daquele por quem era apaixonado._

_Madara deu um beijo rápido nos lábios do mais novo, apreciando a maciez e textura daqueles lábios com devoção. Afastou-se, soltando o queixo de Itachi em meio ao processo._

__ Como eu disse Otouto, você é um adulto agora. – sorriu, admirando o olhar arregalado e completamente negro de Itachi. _

_Depois de alguns instantes, o necessário para que aquelas palavras fossem assimiladas, Itachi se jogou nos braços de Madara, abraçando com força o seu pescoço e procurando seus lábios novamente, com um desejo incontrolável formando-se em seu corpo. Gemeu de felicidade e antecipação quando o mais velho, tomando conhecimento de seu desespero, respondeu na mesma medida, abrindo a boca e permitindo a invasão da língua de Itachi pela primeira vez, enquanto envolvia seus braços ao redor da cintura dele, levantando-o um pouco do chão._

__ Eu te amo. – o mais novo falou baixinho após interromper o beijo ardente. Madara sorriu, descansando sua testa na fronte do menor e procurando suas mãos a fim de acariciá-las. Itachi soltou a bainha da katana, que fincou na terra amaciada pela chuva do dia anterior, sequer lembrando o que fazia ali antes desta interrupção magnifica._

__ Você entende agora o que eu quis te dizer quando tinha oito anos de idade? – questionou com a voz doce, mantendo os olhos abertos e fitando a cor ônix do olhar do mais novo. Itachi não tinha nem um pingo de cor de sangue no olhar, deveria estar imensamente feliz naquele momento. E isso era extremamente bom. – Eu amo você na mesma intensidade que o amo e não há porque sentir ciúmes estando na posição em que está._

__ Hai, eu entendo agora, onii-san! – respondeu com um sorriso extremamente verdadeiro nos lábios, como aqueles que costumava sorrir antes de toda essa confusão começar. _

__ Então... Quero ver o que você aprendeu nas sessões. – sussurrou no ouvido de Itachi, fazendo-o corar e rir minimamente. Para Madara também não havia sido nada fácil esses anos de separação, tentando manter a distância daquele que tanto desejava perto. Em consequência, ver seu Otouto corar daquela maneira acabara com o resto de força de vontade que possuía. _

_Sem sequer perceber o que fazia, pegou Itachi no colo e o jogou sobre um de seus ombros, caminhando com passos firmes para dentro do refúgio enquanto o mais novo se debatia sem muita vontade, pelo simples prazer de contrariar. Afinal de contas, Madara tinha a plena consciência de que Itachi poderia se desvencilhar de sua pegada em um piscar de olhos._

__ Eu me lembro de odiar imensamente quando você faz isso! – Itachi gritou em meio a uma risada, pois seu aniki começara a fazer cócegas na lateral de seu corpo._

_Madara não respondeu, sorrindo em contentamento, acelerando cada vez mais a passada para o seu quarto. Esperava por esse dia há mais de quinze anos e sabia que Itachi estava igualmente ansioso. E esta noite nada, nem ninguém, impediria seus anseios mais intensos de se tornarem realidade. _

_Atravessou os corredores vazios com rapidez, dando um chute na porta de seu quarto para abri-la, sem sequer se preocupar se iria destruir o fecho ou não. Mal se tentaria lembrar de fechá-la com chave, limitando a fechar apenas com o impacto; estava ansioso demais. Depositou o corpo de Itachi em sua cama de casal com um pouco mais de brutalidade do que o necessário, mas ele não pareceu dar a mínima para o tratamento mais violento. Itachi, em vez de reclamar, retirou os sapatos com um movimentar ágil dos pés; Madara imitou seu movimento. _

_Subiu na cama ao seu lado; Itachi não perdeu tempo, empurrando-o contra o colchão e passando as pernas ao redor de sua virilha, friccionando sua intimidade encoberta à de Madara, que ardia de desejo. Este, por sua vez, levou as mãos instintivamente até as costas do mais novo, retirando sua camiseta e jogando a vestimenta em qualquer lugar daquele quarto. _

_Itachi suspirou quando sentiu as unhas de Madara fincarem contra a pele de suas costas, arranhando-o com a pressão necessária para sentir não dor, mas sim um gostoso arrepio, percorrendo a lateral de sua barriga em seguida chegando até o cós de sua calça, procurando o botão com certa urgência. Girou os olhos em êxtase ao sentir a mão de seu Nii-san massagear sua ereção, enquanto tentava abrir o zíper irritantemente teimoso. Voltou a beijá-lo nos lábios, com força, tesão e vontade. Sem sequer se dar conta do que fazia, usou suas duas mãos para abrir a calça social do mais velho, conseguido liberar a ereção dele ao mesmo tempo em que Madara arrancava sua calça, conjuntamente com sua peça íntima._

_O contato entre as duas masculinidades fez com que Itachi visse estrelas – era definitivamente mais intenso do que ele esperava. Arqueou as costas, finalizando o beijo com uma mordida forte e grunhindo aos céus. Madara nem sequer lhe deu o devido tempo para se acostumar com a nova situação e passou a realizar uma masturbação dupla cadenciada e intensa. _

_Itachi choramingou, deixando seu corpo cair novamente acima do maior, que aproveitou a nova posição para morder e chupar o seu pescoço e lóbulo de sua orelha, inalando o cheiro afrodisíaco que desprendia daquela pele pálida e tentadora._

__ Já fez isso em missões, Itachi-chan? – perguntou depois de uma chupada particularmente forte, com a voz arrastada e mascarada pela luxúria. Itachi sequer conseguia formar palavras, mas se conteve por alguns instantes, respirando fundo e deixando o cérebro trabalhar._

__ Três vezes, todas com mulheres. – respondeu, antecipando a pergunta que viria a seguir. Madara rosnou no pé de seu ouvido, empurrando-o com força e fazendo-o cair de costas no colchão. _

_Não deu tempo para que Itachi se recuperasse da investida, subindo em seu corpo e arranhando suas nádegas, encarando a ereção mediana, porém extremamente rígida, indicando o início da puberdade. Apertou-a com força com a mão direita, fazendo Itachi gemer e se apoiar em seus próprios cotovelos, encarando-o com os olhos semicerrados de luxúria e paixão. Suas bochechas coradas e o rosto suado pela excitação apenas fazia Madara salivar de desejo._

__ Você me pertence agora, não vai mais realizar esse tipo de missão. Entendeu? – o mais velho lambeu a ereção a sua frente lentamente após proferir tais palavras, desde a base até a cabeça, solvendo as gotículas do fluido perolado e levemente salgado. _

_Madara não sabia se era o tempo que ficara sem realizar essas atividades ou seu extremo desejo por ter o corpo de alguém tão letal à sua mercê, mas estava precisando se concentrar para não chegar ao orgasmo, mesmo sem estimulação alguma._

_Itachi mordeu os lábios abafando um gemido, mas Madara não pareceu gostar de tal gesto, mordendo a parte interna de sua coxa com força e sem qualquer indício de piedade, fazendo-o choramingar._

__ Responda! – ordenou severamente, bem próximo a ereção que suplicava por sua atenção. _

_Itachi engoliu em seco, piscou algumas vezes e conseguiu juntar as letras para formar palavras simples, mas que seria o passaporte para o prazer._

__ Sim, só seu... Anng... – não conseguiu impedir o gemido de escapulir de forma animalesca de sua garganta, arqueando as costas como um felino quando Madara o engoliu por completo, com uma maestria que ele havia presenciado apenas nas sessões. Céus, como isso podia ser tão melhor do que aparentava ser?_

_Madara, sem parar suas ministrações, levou a mão direita até os lábios de Itachi, requisitando passagem. O mais novo capturou o indicador e dedo médio com a boca, chupando-os tão intensamente quanto o maior fazia em seu membro. Ele não pode deixar de gemer, mesmo com a carne de Itachi em seus lábios, apenas por desejar que não fosse meramente os seus dedos dentro daquela cavidade tão devassa e promissora._

_Em outra situação iria requisitar a troca de favores, mas agora precisava tomá-lo como seu, já esperava por isso há muitos e muitos anos. Retirou os dedos devidamente lubrificados dos lábios finos de Itachi e posicionou-os em sua entrada, penetrando o dedo médio sem grande dificuldade. O adolescente realmente parecia ansiar por esse toque, pois gemeu tão alto que Madara não poderia definir tal som como uma expressão de dor. Soltou a ereção do menor com um barulho de sucção, subindo até ficar cara a cara com o menor, iniciando um vai e vem com seu dedo de maneira rápida. Itachi estava extremamente corado, seus lábios inchados e avermelhados._

_O mais velho lambeu os próprios lábios em deleite por presenciar uma visão tão bela e inseriu o segundo dedo com força, mesmo sem perguntar se Itachi estava pronto para isso. _

__ Meu! – repetiu com possessividade, lambendo o queixo do adolescente e apreciando a maneira como ele choramingava de prazer com suas investidas rápidas. Chegou até seus lábios, capturando o inferior entre os dentes, fazendo Itachi rosnar em luxúria. – Só meu! – sussurrou, afastando-se o suficiente para encará-lo novamente._

_Itachi abriu os olhos, revelando os orbes totalmente cor de carmesim. Era uma figura letal, perigosa e extremamente violenta; e estava abaixo de Madara, completamente dominado. Prazer maior do que este, definitivamente, inexistia na face da Terra. Ambos sorriam de canto de boca e Itachi levou sua mão até a mão direita de Madara, arrancando os dedos de dentro de si enquanto buscava a ereção negligenciada com velocidade, guiando-a para o local onde deveria estar._

__ Meu. – Itachi repetiu as palavras de Madara com a voz rouca de prazer, mordendo seu pescoço, dominando-o mesmo estando na posição submissa._

_E depois disso, nenhuma palavra mais fora dita. Afinal, nenhuma palavra necessita ser dita quando duas pessoas se comunicam com os corpos._

**(***)**

_Madara beijava as costas de Itachi com ternura enquanto esse ressonava em seus lençóis, provavelmente em um sono leve, mas com grande quantidade de preguiça para despertar com tal toque suave. Acariciou seu corpo com verdadeira devoção por alguns instantes, até o despertador de seu relógio informá-lo de que estava na hora de sua medicação. _

_Desligou o sinal estridente e levantou-se da cama, ajeitando sua cueca e calça que sequer havia se importado em tirar por completo devido ao desespero de estar dentro de Itachi. Ninguém deveria estar acordado naquele horário, mas vestiu sua camisa apenas para garantir. _

_Abriu a porta, pretendendo andar até o laboratório e pegar novas pílulas, as suas haviam acabado no dia anterior. Todavia, ao atravessá-la e fechá-la atrás de si, se deparou com a última pessoa que desejaria encontrar naquele momento._

_Orochimaru._

_A cobra asquerosa tinha um sorriso prepotente nos lábios, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas com aquele ar de: "eu sei o que você andou fazendo". Riu baixinho, levantando uma das mãos e sacudindo o frasco de comprimidos arroxeados a sua frente. _

__ Vim ajudá-lo com a medicação chefe, mas não quis atrapalhar seus 'experimentos'. – falou com ironia, ganhando um olhar severo e assassino de Madara, mas não se importando nem um pouco com o juramento de morte implícito em sua íris. _

_O moreno mais novo agarrou os comprimidos de sua mão, dando-lhe as costas e retornando para o quarto, batendo a porta com violência. Orochimaru pôde ouvir a voz sonolenta de Itachi e a alterada de Madara; decidiu não espionar mais. Já havia se divertido o suficiente naquela madrugada._

_Afinal de contas, as coisas pareciam se tornar cada vez mais e mais interessantes. Ele seria o expectador de tudo isso... Sem sombra de dúvidas._

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Cena do capítulo 4.

² Hauahauhauhauhauhauhauhau! Fãs de Crepúsculo, não me matem! Não aguentei deixar essa piadinha passar! xD

³ Isso não tem nenhum embasamento científico, nenhum mesmo! Estava tentando encontrar uma alternativa biologicamente aceitável desde o primeiro capítulo para fazer a ligação dos dois num processo simples, em que não precisassem de laboratórios para transfusão, etc e tal. Eu não sei os riscos que injeção de plasma sanguíneo e o que isso pode causar a um organismo, mas acredito que provavelmente não seja algo muito saudável (apesar de ter conhecimento de tratamentos ortopédicos com esse procedimento)... Apenas engulam tal explicação e vamos fingir que sou um gênio na medicina, que tal?

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Scar: **

Ooooi! Agora fica mais fácil com identificação, ai eu sei quem é quem! o/

Que bom que gostou do capítulo. ^^

Espero que não tenha demorado muito a continuação e que tenha te agradado hehe!

Um beijão! Muito obrigada pela review!

.

**Tsukisayaka:**Oieee! o/

Imagina! Eu não sabia que isso acontecia no Nyah. Até respondi você lá, avisando pra você vir aqui ver essa resposta (nossa que confusão auhauahua) Espero que tenha visto.

Eu nunca entrei em nenhum dos dois sites pelo celular (minto, uma vez só, mas deixei pra mandar a review quando cheguei em casa), nem sei direito como funciona. Mas imagino que você não deva ser a única vítima disso.

Obrigada por ter se esforçado em mandar a review de novo por aqui! *-* Vamos lá então:

Huahauhauhua É, Haunted é uma Uchihacest! O que significa dizer que sim, Sasuke e Itachi são irmãos... A questão toda é entender como isso é possível. E não se preocupe, se você acha que tem desvio mental por gostar de incesto entre os Uchiha, imagina eu que escrevo isso? LoL.

E calma, calma, já já o lemon dos dois vem. ^^

Tomei nota de suas teorias, gostei muito delas! Infelizmente eu sou muito chata e malvada e nunca digo se estão certas ou erradas, mas acho que aí reside a graça de esperar a conclusão da história, não é?

Interessante você ter pontuado a diferença entre os Itachi de Haunted e Pride and Joy, pois isso foi algo que eu tive muito medo de "pecar". Não queria fazê-los iguais, nem o Sasuke, porque acho que o maior erro que muitas ficwriters por aí cometem é continuar mantendo os mesmos personagens, como se fosse uma fanfic da sua primeira fanfic, pecando eternamente em todos os demais trabalhos. Por mais que a primeira fanfic seja boa, ninguém aguenta ler a mesma coisa toda hora. Suspirei aliviada com essa sua parte do comentário, fiquei feliz pacas!

Obrigada pelos elogios a Pride and Joy e as discussões mentais do Sasuke de Haunted... Me divirto escrevendo hahaha.

Kisame nãoooo! Urg! Pode deixar, tenho bons planos pro Naruto, acho que você vai gostar. ^^

Aliás, você presta atenção em detalhes pequenos, como as unhas sujas de terra do Itachi. Gosto disso, muito mesmo!

(sorri maliciosamente com o seu comentário da cena cortada xD)

Não se preocupe, Haunted não terá esse problema. Eu era marinheira de primeira viagem na época de Pride and Joy, não sabia lidar com algumas coisas, por isso cortei aquela cena. Mas se você quiser a cena é só me mandar uma mensagem no Nyah ou me deixar seu email em review (lembrando que o boicota isso, tem que deixar com espaço entre as letras pra ser publicado) que eu envio pra você sem problema algum.

E não se preocupe com relação à review do Nyah, obrigada por ter me avisado a respeito disso, pois eu não fazia ideia.

Muuuuuitos beijos! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização!

.

**Mara uchiha:** Opa, desculpa pelo susto uahauhauhua xD

Madara vai aparecer mais vezes (como deve ter percebido), vai ter que se acostumar com ele viu? ^^

Naruto não apareceu nessa atualização, mas na próxima aparecerá com tudo! Espero que goste (também tenho peninha de escrever ele ;-;).

Então achas que ele é apaixonado pelo Sasuke? Humm... ok (anota no caderninho e faz poker face).

Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização!

Beijoooss!

.

**Kaka:** Proooooonto, coloquei mais! Que tal? xD

E quem não ama? LOL (conheço umas doidas aí, hereges u.u hahaha)

Um beijo flor! Obrigada pela review!

.

**Faith:** Muuuito obrigada pelo elogio!

Espero que continue acompanhando Haunted e que tenha tido fôlego pra ler Pride and Joy. Espero que tenha gostado dela também, nem que seja um pouquinho. *-*

Muitos beijinhos! Obrigada pelo feedback ^^

.

**Gobi:** Opa, pode deixar! Postei mais, que tal? xD

.

Um super beijão a todos vocês o/


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá lindos e lindas!

Gih Bright betou o capítulo novamente, valeu mais uma vez pelo empenho querida. ^^

**Aviso:** Eu atualizei bastante esse mês, isso aconteceu porque eu desejo muito acelerar a história, pois sei o quanto é chato aguardar capítulos novos. No entanto, independente da vontade de escrever, isso só foi possível devido ao meu tempo livre de férias.

Semana que vem minha rotina anterior retoma, acrescida do fato de que estou no último período da minha faculdade e que daqui um mês terei prova da Ordem dos Advogados do Brasil. Proponho-me a tentar manter as atualizações uma vez a cada 10-15 dias, espero que compreendam... Quando esse teste passar (e se EU passar) a coisa volta à normalidade de atualização semanal, então torçam por mim! o/

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_Bom... Até agora, tudo está dentro dos conformes._

Naruto havia aceitado o convite, Kakashi disse que se tratava de uma reunião com os alunos de sua turma de formandos e, uma semana depois, mandou o loiro se arrumar as pressas, para que não tivesse tempo de reclamar e desistir de sair. O loiro até telefonou rapidamente para Sasuke, pretendendo convidá-lo também, mas o moreno recusou o convite, para o alívio do mais velho. Obviamente não havia reunião alguma, muito menos em uma balada GLS, mas Kakashi se fez de ignorante em todo o processo, fingindo ter certeza de que era ali o encontro marcado e que seus colegas estavam, provavelmente, atrasados.

Naruto aparentemente reconheceu o lugar antes mesmo dele estacionar na quadra de baixo; já devia ter ido ali. Inclusive tentou veementemente enfatizar que aquele local não parecia muito apropriado para uma reunião de colegas, mas Kakashi lançou um: "Por quê? Já esteve aqui?"; e isso calou o Uzumaki instantaneamente.

Era de conhecimento geral que baladas homossexuais frequentadas pelo público heterossexual não são verdadeiros bares gays. Acaba se tornando um local cheio de homens tentando encontrar meninas lésbicas e bissexuais para realizar suas fantasias. Kakashi já tentara fazer isso anos atrás, inclusive - e recebeu o soco mais violento de sua vida de uma das garotas que tentara convencer a "experimentar algo diferente". Tch, nunca mais.¹

Por esse motivo precisou entrar em contato com alguns conhecidos sabidamente homossexuais para descobrir os lugares pouco conhecidos, frequentados apenas por homens, de preferência. Ninguém quis informá-lo, alertando-o que daria confusão, mas Anko, apesar de não ser homossexual, se intrometeu em seus planos e conseguiu uma lista de cinco locais. Kakashi escolhera aquele por parecer, ao menos por fora, o mais discreto dos cinco.

Se Naruto conhecia um bar gay _underground_, provavelmente não estava naquela situação atual por pura curiosidade. Aliás, nenhum homem naquele lugar parecia apenas curioso: alguns tinham um ar de 'vivo uma vida dupla', mas certamente todos sabiam muito bem o que queriam, tendo em vista o sucesso que Kakashi e Naruto passaram ao entrar no local. O grisalho tinha certeza de que os olhares famintos daqueles homens o fizeram emagrecer no mínimo cinco quilos em apenas uma secada.

No entanto, Naruto não tentou arrebentá-lo na porrada, como era de se esperar. Manteve-se manso, fingindo ignorar os homens do recinto, escolhendo a mesa mais afastada propositalmente. Pediu para Kakashi comprar uma bebida e tentou ao máximo se manter escondido dos olhares alheios.

Enquanto estava no balcão aguardando atendimento, Kakashi se deu conta de que o loiro fazia realmente sucesso naquele lugar. Não sabia ao certo se por sua aparência (tinha que confessar, Naruto ficava realmente elegante de terno) ou por já ser carta marcada e assíduo frequentador. Quando um dos garçons o chamou, Kakashi inclinou-se para frente, utilizando-se da maior cara de pau que conseguira ter. Iria aproveitar a oportunidade.

_ Amigo, sabe quem é aquele garoto ali, sentado sozinho na mesa? – perguntou, apontando discretamente o olhar para Naruto, que ignorava todo o teatro por se ocupar em não observar, em nenhum momento, a multidão. O garçom não sabia que os dois haviam chegado juntos, então Kakashi podia muito bem se utilizar dessa ignorância para seu benefício.

_ Oh, aquele ali? Aquele é o Kyuubi. – respondeu o homem extremamente afeminado, suspirando ao revelar o apelido inusitado que atingiu os ouvidos de Kakashi como uma sirene de ambulância.

_ Kyuubi? – franziu o cenho, fingindo analisar o cardápio para ganhar tempo.

_ Bom, é como ele se apresenta, nunca diz o nome verdadeiro, mas sei de algumas pessoas que devem saber. Sai, o garçom do contra turno, deve saber... Kyuubi é o enrustido mais cobiçado da região.

_ Enrustido? – oh sim, não havia sido nem um pouco "perda de tempo" ter trazido o Uzumaki para esse lugar. Podia até sentir o cheiro das informações quentes que estava prestes a receber. Acabara de descobrir mais um local onde o tal 'Sai' trabalhava.

_ Sim. Se você deseja algo discreto, ele é uma boa opção, porque não admite nem para si mesmo que é gay! Mas se deseja algo sério, não aconselharia. O loirinho é duro na queda, não se prende a ninguém! Já vi muito marmanjo chorando por ele, alguns se humilhando publicamente.

_O QUÊ?_

Bom, certamente isso não era o tipo de informação que ele esperava. Imaginava que Naruto tivesse seus lances principalmente com a vida dupla que andava levando, mas não imaginava que era tanto assim. Agradeceu a informação com um aceno de cabeça, pedindo duas canecas de chop e levando-as até a mesa. O garçom o encarou do outro lado do estabelecimento com a sobrancelha erguida, mas Naruto estava de costas, não percebeu a dúvida estampada no rosto do funcionário.

_ Acho que isso é um bar gay. – falou despreocupadamente, sentindo vontade de rir. Naruto girou os olhos em descrença, bebendo todo o conteúdo de sua caneca de uma vez só e batendo-a com força na mesa – Ei, se continuar assim não vou te deixar continuar bebendo hoje.

_ Kakashi vamos embora, você obviamente errou o endereço. – resmungou, passando o indicador na borda da caneca como se estivesse despreocupado. Mas Kakashi viu muito bem a forma como a outra mão do menor apertava a borda da mesa, entregando sua tentativa de parecer calmo.

_ Nós nunca saímos, se eu errei o endereço não tenho como descobrir o certo agora. Vamos ficar aqui.

_ Mas você mesmo disse que aqui é...

_ Ué? E daí? – abaixou a blusa tomou um gole de sua bebida, tentando também parecer o mais relaxado possível. Naruto o encarava com a boca aberta, piscando algumas vezes até encontrar as palavras certas.

_ Você não se importa? – perguntou com a voz fraca, sentindo seu rosto corar aos poucos. De alguma maneira, toda a postura de policial de Kakashi fazia-o parecer um grande homofóbico, nunca sequer havia passado por sua cabeça uma possibilidade contrária.

Kakashi sorriu, aconchegando-se novamente na gola alta de sua blusa de lã e escondendo o rosto em seguida. Naruto corou ainda mais, o sorriso de Kakashi era algo muito bonito e ele só podia observá-lo em raras ocasiões em sua vida, tendo em vista a mania do mais velho de se manter sempre encoberto.

_ De onde tirou uma babaquice como essa? Lógico que não me importo. – respondeu balançando a mão despreocupadamente.

Kakashi encarou Naruto nos olhos, observando a vida voltar um pouco naquelas safiras que estavam tão apagadas nos últimos dias. Conseguiu captar o sorriso contido do outro quando este abaixou de novo o rosto, fitando o copo vazio com as bochechas ainda coradas. Será que era tão importante assim para Naruto a aceitação dele? Será que por achar que não seria aceito por ele, estava escondendo sua sexualidade?

_ Você tem algo para me dizer? – questionou com a voz doce, fazendo o loiro levantar o rosto e observá-lo com os olhos arregalados.

_ O que quer dizer? – perguntou imediatamente, assustando-se com as palavras de Kakashi. Será que o outro estava desconfiando de algo? Ele não era gay, longe disso, mas suas escapadas poderiam ser vistas como um ato de homossexualidade. Imaginar que Kakashi não o condenaria caso soubesse delas lhe deu uma esperança de que não seria julgado, mas não entendia o caminhar daquela conversa e isso o deixava desconfortável.

Kakashi percebeu a aflição de Naruto e balançou a cabeça despreocupadamente, abaixando a gola mais uma vez para tomar um gole.

_ Esquece. – falou ao desprender os lábios da caneca.

Permaneceram em um silêncio incômodo por alguns segundos, até Naruto ficar de pé e afirmar que iria comprar mais uma bebida, prometendo beber mais devagar a segunda caneca. Kakashi concordou, verdadeiramente interessado em observar interação do loiro com os conhecidos daquele bar.

Decerto era natural que ele fingisse não conhecer ninguém, pois muito dos homens que o secavam tentaram chamar sua atenção, mas Naruto não olhou para os lados. Marchou até o balcão, sendo atendido por um garçom diferente do que o atendera e aguardou. O garçom estava demorando e Naruto parecia impaciente em precisar ficar aguardando no meio daquela multidão. Depois de alguns instantes, alguém se aproximou do loiro: um homem na casa dos vinte anos de idade, cabelos longos presos em um rabo de cavalo frouxo, mesmo à distância o mais velho pode notar os olhos extremamente claros que o desconhecido possuía.

Kakashi debateu mentalmente se deveria tentar se aproximar de Naruto e ouvir a conversa, mas preferiu continuar longe. O jovem adulto alcançou Naruto, cutucando em seu ombro para fazê-lo se virar. O loiro fez o gesto mecanicamente, mas pareceu surpreso ao ver quem o cutucava.

Trocaram algumas palavras até que, para o completo espanto de Kakashi, o desconhecido esmurrou certeiramente a mandíbula de Naruto, fazendo-o se apoiar no balcão para não cair. Um sentimento de ira tão conhecido atingiu os olhos azuis; Naruto não deixou a agressão sair barata, pois logo voou em cima do estranho, derrubando-o no chão em seguida caindo acima do corpo de seu agressor, enquanto desferia-lhe diversos socos.

Kakashi correu o mais rápido que conseguiu, tirando o loiro com certa dificuldade de cima do outro homem, que derramava sangue pelo nariz devido a um golpe certeiro que acabara de levar.

_ Você é um filho da puta, Neji! – Naruto gritou, tentando se soltar da pegada de Kakashi, mas ele já havia lhe imobilizado com eficiência.

_ Você é um desgraçado! – o tal Neji respondeu, com a voz carregada de veneno e ironia, ficando de pé e tentando voltar para cima de Naruto novamente, sendo imobilizado por um dos atendentes do bar. – Passa por cima do sentimento dos outros sem nem se preocupar, só se importa com a sua própria dor! Seu enrustido de merda!

Kakashi precisou segurar o amigo ainda mais forte, pois o loiro parecia ainda mais fora de si ao ouvir as últimas palavras.

_ Pare, Naruto, pare! – falou ao pé de seu ouvido, tentando controlá-lo – Vamos embora.

_ Mas...!

_ Vamos embora! – ordenou com um tom de voz autoritário que colocava um ponto final em qualquer possível discussão. Naruto suspirou fundo, tentando relaxar, fechando os olhos e abrindo-os novamente apenas quando percebeu que Neji fora arrastado para longe de si.

Kakashi sentiu o corpo do mais novo relaxar e o soltou-o, mantendo uma mão acima de um de seus ombros e guiando-o para a saída. O loiro arrastava-se, provavelmente havia machucado o pé em meio à briga, enquanto tentava limpar o sangue de seu lábio cortado com a manga da camisa.

Retiraram-se do bar com Naruto andando na frente com rapidez, apesar de mancar, parando ao lado do carro de Kakashi com os braços cruzados, demonstrando ter impaciência e necessidade de entrar o quanto antes no veículo e desaparecer daquele lugar. Mal o grisalho destravara as portas do carro, Naruto já se jogava no banco do carona, abaixando o espelho para visualizar o estrago em seu rosto e rosnando baixo.

_ Aquele filho da puta me paga! – grunhiu, limpando melhor o sangue de sua face. Kakashi entrou no carro no mesmo instante, ouvindo as palavras ríspidas de Naruto e fechando a porta em seguida.

_ O que você fez?

_ Por que eu tenho que ter feito algo? – olhava para o grisalho indignado, com a manga ainda na frente da boca.

_ Porque ninguém bate em alguém gratuitamente daquela maneira. Você fez ou falou alguma coisa.

_ Ele é primo da Hinata. – resmungou, desejando que isso fosse o suficiente para responder as dúvidas do amigo.

_ E?

_ E eu terminei com ela.

Kakashi calou-se, observando as pupilas dilatadas de irritação de Naruto girarem em suas órbitas. O loiro passou a ignorá-lo, voltando a atenção novamente para o espelho.

_ Por que não me disse? – o grisalho perguntou, revelando em seu tom de voz sua grande indignação.

_ Desculpa Kakashi, não achei que era algo tão relevante para confidenciar ao meu terapeuta.

_ Sou seu amigo! – perdendo um pouco a sua compostura, puxou o braço de Naruto, trazendo-o para próximo de si e forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos. – Sou a porra do seu amigo!

_ Eu não pedi por sua amizade! Eu não quero sua amizade! – gritou em resposta, odiando a aproximação repentina e puxando o corpo para trás, no entanto, Kakashi se manteve firme em sua pegada, não permitindo que ele se movesse.

_ Oh, desculpe, mas eu _sou_! – rosnou em resposta – Mas você está brincando com essa merda de amizade me tratando desse jeito, enchendo a cara como um idiota, brigando com tudo e todos, escondendo de mim os seus segredos!

_ Eu não estou escondendo nada! – Naruto tentou novamente se afastar, mas Kakashi o apertou com força, aproximando-os ainda mais, de modo que agora estava a centímetros do rosto do mais velho, vendo de perto a fúria estampada nas íris negras, observando detalhes na cicatriz à frente que jamais havia visto, tamanha era a aproximação física seus corpos.

A aproximação repentina conjuntamente com o aparente desespero de Naruto em tentar se soltar fizeram com que Kakashi tivesse um _insight_, lembrando-o perfeitamente das palavras proferidas por Sai no acontecimento do banheiro há semanas atrás:

__ Você precisa contar pra ele Naruto! Quem sabe ele retribua seus sentimentos? Aí você para com essa idiotice de casar com uma garota._

_ Eu sei a verdade. – Kakashi sussurrou, apertando o olhar com ferocidade – Vamos parar de brincar de "eu finjo que te engano e você finge que acredita", que tal, _Kyuubi_?

Naruto abriu a boca em espanto, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Não havia como Kakashi saber daquele codinome! A não ser que... _Não!_

Para o seu completo pesadelo, o grisalho não parou por ai, falando com a voz ainda mais carregada de irritação e se aproximando mais, colocando-o ainda mais em uma pressão psicológica intensa. Ele queria sim que Naruto surtasse, explodisse, perdesse a compostura, desde que não saísse dessa porcaria de noite sem o mínimo de respostas!

_ E aí, que tal fingir que ainda confia em mim e me revelar de quem diabos você gosta para estar causando tudo isso?

Kakashi pôde jurar que nunca havia visto Naruto tão pálido e assustado como naquele instante.

**(***)**

Sasuke depositou seu aparelho celular na mesinha de cabeceira, fitando o visor até a luz desaparecer. Sabia que Naruto estava precisando de ajuda e era um convite que não recebia já fazia um bom tempo. No entanto, Kakashi pediu para que não fizesse nada relacionado à Naruto sem consultá-lo antes e, como ele não havia telefonado para convidá-lo ao tal evento, provavelmente era necessário que ele não estivesse próximo do loiro, seja lá por qual motivo. Não queria que Kakashi o acusasse por "não ter espírito de equipe" de novo e sabia que o grisalho não dava laço sem nó. Tentaria sair com Naruto no dia seguinte, isso se Itachi saísse de sua cola.

Gostava da companhia de Itachi mais do que podia admitir a si mesmo, mas ainda sim precisava de um momento a sós com Naruto, o que estava sendo um pouco difícil ultimamente. Sabia que se expressasse sua vontade de encontrar o amigo, o moreno não iria falar nada a respeito. Só que não era tolo de achar que ele deixaria de vigiar seus passos e isso não lhe daria nenhum instante de privacidade. Por algum motivo, Itachi não gostava muito da perspectiva de deixá-lo sozinho com Uzumaki, o que era ainda mais estranho, se contar com aquela noite em que Itachi o havia deixado sozinho com Karin.

Naruto precisava dele e... Bem, ele também precisava de Naruto também. Precisavam conversar, tentar compreender o que se passava nessa sua cabeça confusa com relação aos sentimentos para com Itachi e apoiar o amigo no momento difícil e confuso.

Em momentos de reflexão, quando as duas parcelas mentais sossegavam o facho, o Uchiha pensou a respeito de seus sentimentos, principalmente depois da revelação inusitada de seu hóspede.

Primeiramente colocou a culpa na proximidade advinda da convivência. Estava há algum tempo dividindo apartamento com ele e, talvez, isso fosse o motivo por essa estranha atração. Por outro lado, jamais se sentira assim quando morava com Naruto e olha que naquela época eram adolescentes com hormônios à flor da pele, mais ainda do que agora. Se proximidade fosse a razão desse tipo de sentimento, certamente teria sentido algo assim pelo Uzumaki. Nem foi preciso pensar muito para perceber que estava totalmente equivocado: essa teoria só o fez sentir enjoo ao pensar no loiro como alguém além de um amigo. Urgh, não, definitivamente não.

Depois levantou uma segunda hipótese: estava obcecado pelo mistério que envolvia Itachi, e por isso tinha tanta vontade de se aproximar. Mais uma vez outra teoria foi por terra, afinal de contas, "mistérios" geralmente não o faziam levantar toda manhã de barraca armada porque sonhava com eles, não é?

A terceira hipótese era de que realmente estava curioso pelo sexo masculino, mas isso foi descartado imediatamente quando tentou analisar outros homens na rua com os mesmos olhos que via Itachi. Simplesmente impossível, eram _homens_, não tinham os atrativos que ele gostava de observar! Cacete! Então por que olhar para Itachi era tão diferente de olhar para qualquer outro homem ou mulher na Terra?

No fim das contas (e depois de se envergonhar mentalmente diversas vezes) desistiu da sua tentativa de compreender o porquê, passando apenas a aceitar o que acontecia: estava atraído por Itachi. E por mais que os dois lados de sua mente brigassem entre si, aos poucos aprenderam a respeitar e aceitar essa constatação. Ponto final. O que não tem solução, solucionado está.

A questão agora era descobrir se essa atração ia além do físico ou não e achar uma solução para fazê-la terminar. Afinal de contas, Itachi em sua vida era algo passageiro, como ele mesmo costumava pontuar.

Droga Sasuke! Demora a vida inteira pra se sentir assim e quando sente é justamente pela pessoa mais complicada do mundo, hein?

**Ahh, acho que você 'tá certo Sasuke! Nada melhor do que um bom desafio!**

Suspirou, dando um tapa na testa numa tentativa de mantê-las caladas por mais alguns minutos. Virou-se na cama, deitando de lado e encarando a lua cheia de sua janela. A noite estava linda, o céu cheio de estrelas mesmo estando em uma área urbana; tinha completa certeza de que se apagasse a luz, ainda sim o quarto ficaria iluminado pelos pontos de luz no manto negro do céu.

_ Quer dormir, Sasuke? – Itachi o questionou de seu sofá, levantando o olhar para o mais novo. Estava lendo um livro com alguma dificuldade, sua visão estava bem inferior devido a falta da proteína, mas tentava não demonstrar em nenhum aspecto: não queria que Sasuke pensasse que estava pressionando-o a tomar a medicação.

_ Por que você está aqui? – Sasuke perguntou com a voz suave, aparentando estar levemente fora de foco. Itachi balançou a cabeça em negação, não acreditando que outro novamente estava fazendo essa pergunta. Decidiu que seria melhor ignorá-lo em vez responder a mesma coisa novamente e abaixou seu olhar para o livro. – Me responda a verdade, você não está me falando a verdade!

_ Sasuke você sabe que...

_ Não, eu não sei! – o mais novo gritou, abafando a voz de Itachi e colocando-se de pé em um pulo. Andou até o sofá, arrancando o livro das mãos dele atirando-o longe, fazendo um olhar irritado aparecer naqueles olhos que a cada dia pareciam avermelhar mais e mais. Todavia, Sasuke estava irritado também e não se importou nem um pouco com a ameaça implícita. – Estou cansado de ficar no escuro! Eu não sei nada sobre você e eu me recuso a tomar um comprimido sem sequer ao menos te conhecer realmente!

_ Isso é algo que eu também estou tentando fazer, Sasuke!

_ O quê? Me conhecer? Não seja cínico! Você já pegou todos os meus pontos fracos!

_ O quê? – Itachi se levantou, encarando Sasuke de cima e com o olhar ainda mais irritado – O que está insinuando?

_ Você está me usando pra que eu tome essa maldita droga pra você, não é? Jogou certinho, me fez eu me apegar a você!

_ Apegar? – Itachi questionou, mas Sasuke não parou de falar, começando cutucar com força o peito de Itachi enquanto falava.

_ ... Tudo com um interesse por detrás disso tudo! Pra você, eu não passo de uma ponte entre você e os seus objetivos, que devem consistir nessa maldita proteína! – estava gritando em plenos pulmões ao fim da frase.

Não era natural para o Uchiha agir por impulso daquela maneira, mas estava ficando sem paciência com tudo e todos. No fim das contas, ele falou apenas algo que pensava que poderia ser verdade. Realmente já havia passado por sua cabeça essa possibilidade algumas vezes, mas pela paixonite que sentia por Itachi, acabava deixando-a de lado. Mas depois que Itachi o ignorou, o sangue ferveu de tal forma que foi impossível se controlar.

Ele é humano, afinal de contas.

De qualquer maneira, Itachi não reagiu nada bem a gritaria: a dor que sentia em suas costas indicava que levou o outro ao extremo de sua tolerância, para ter sido empurrado no chão daquela maneira.

_ Seu...! – ia xingá-lo e chamá-lo para briga, estava realmente farto! No entanto, o mais velho parecia ignorá-lo novamente, pulando por cima de seu corpo e saindo de seu campo de visão. Sasuke rosnou, tentando se colocar de pé novamente, mas o outro o empurrou de novo contra o chão. – Me largue!

_ Não se mexa, idiota!

Um barulho estrondoso ecoou no apartamento, cacos de vidro fino caíram sobre Sasuke, sem machucá-lo. A luz se apagou instantaneamente.

Itachi o empurrava contra o chão, seu olhar não estava mais irritado enquanto suas feições estavam completamente impassíveis e difíceis de interpretar, mas Sasuke teve certeza do que via: os olhos de Itachi não estavam simplesmente "avermelhados". A coloração não poderia ser descrita como um escarlate: era um vermelho claro, brilhante, assustador.

_ I-itachi?

Sem falar uma palavra, tampou a boca de Sasuke com velocidade, erguendo a outra mão e prendendo duas coisas entre seus dedos, como se tivesse capturando-as no ar. Sasuke não conseguia ver com precisão, era tudo muito rápido para um humano normal observar, que dirá capturar com os dedos algo arremessado naquela velocidade.

Os objetos aparentemente feriram Itachi, pois o mais novo teve tempo de sentir algumas gotas de sangue pingarem sobre sua face antes de observar, pela primeira vez, o que aquela pessoa era _verdadeiramente _capaz de fazer.

Abobalhado, tentou acompanhar com o olhar a velocidade atordoante. Itachi se colocou de pé, virado em direção à janela, sendo iluminado apenas pela luz das estrelas. Atirou um dos objetos capturados com a mão direita em seguida, o outro manteve em sua esquerda. Sasuke finalmente reconheceu: eram shurikens, aquelas armas ninjas que você só vê em filme de ação oriental. Como diabos aquilo apareceu voando sobre a cabeça dos dois?

_ Droga. – o mais velho murmurou, esquivando-se com velocidade para o outro lado do quarto e impedindo uma rajada de novas estrelas metálicas de atingirem seu peito com precisão. Sasuke observou sua parede ser estilhaçada com o impacto de dezenas destas, encolhendo-se minimamente no chão pelo pavor que sentia diante deste cenário surreal.

Itachi, por sua vez, parecia agir com muita calma, mantendo sempre os olhos fechados. Sua visão estava terrível, não podia contar com seu uso no momento. Os únicos sentidos que ainda estavam intactos eram a audição e o tato, mas devido o treinamento de anos que tivera, nada era impossível para ele.

_ Sasuke, não se mova. – ordenou em um sussurro frio e compenetrado. A rajada de shurikens havia terminado, provavelmente não restavam mais armamento a distância para o seu rival. Avaliou bem a situação: Sasuke não poderia acompanhá-lo e não seria prudente deixá-lo sozinho em meio a um ataque. Todavia, isso era apenas um sinal de tais emboscadas viriam a acontecer novamente, caso não começasse a capturar aqueles que os perseguiam.

_O que fazer?_

Em questão de cinco segundos decidiu o que deveria ser feito, voltando até a janela e dando uma última olhada na figura estática de Sasuke, encarando-o nos olhos com seus orbes que provavelmente estavam brilhando de tanta raiva.

_ Não se mova. – repetiu, dando um impulso forte e jogando-se para fora do apartamento, não se importando com o fato de estar no décimo andar.

_O QUÊ DIABOS!?_

_ Itachi! – sussurrou para si mesmo, rastejando-se ate a janela.

Não se mova!

**Confie nele Sasuke, confie!**

_Mas...!_

**CONFIE!**

E, finalmente, Sasuke confiou. Confiou de todo coração, acalmando-se quase que instantaneamente. Itachi não estava agindo como um louco, ele aparentava saber exatamente o que fazer numa situação como aquela, com certeza não havia se espatifado de encontro a calçada; ele era inteligente. E Sasuke tinha que confiar.

Relaxou, mexendo os braços numa tentativa de ficar mais confortável no chão, sabendo que não era nem um pouco prudente se mover naquele momento. Itachi enfatizou a necessidade de permanecer parado e era isso que ele faria. Seus dedos roçaram em um objeto e, por curiosidade, Sasuke capturou-o com sua mão direita, levando-o até seu campo de visão.

Eram as malditas pílulas roxas.

**(***)**

Foi fácil demais. Ele esperava realmente que Itachi fosse dar um pouquinho mais de trabalho, mas pelo jeito o prodígio havia perdido o jeito. No que ele estava pensando em deixar a vítima sozinha assim?

_ Já foi melhor, número três. – ele falou para ninguém em particular, ajeitando seus óculos enquanto continuava a caminhar calmamente até o edifício do Uchiha para realizar o fim de sua missão.

_ Acha mesmo, Kabuto?

Sentiu seu coração pular uma batida ao sentir a lâmina fria da espada Ninja-tō² na lateral do seu pescoço. Não ousou virar o rosto e encarar o estranho, pois reconheceria o tom de voz a qualquer momento. A rua estava deserta, já era tarde da noite, óbvio que Itachi já tinha feito o reconhecimento padrão do local para se dar ao prazer de desembainhar a espada.

_ Você pratica shurikens jutsu como uma menina, já te disse para pressionar mais o ponto central. – falou com desdém, puxando um pouco a lâmina e rasgando a pele da figura petrificada que ainda lhe dava as costas – Soube que era você pela falta de capacidade. Você não tem parceiros, age sozinho. É claro, não é? A recompensa é muito boa, para que você ia querer dividir?

_ Numero três.

_ Itachi. – o corrigiu, puxando ainda mais a lâmina, o sangue agora já encharcava as vestes negras daquele a sua frente – É realmente lento, Kabuto, tive tempo de buscar minhas armas em um dos pontos estratégicos onde as deixo para que Sasuke não as veja. Adiantei sua estratégia antes mesmo de você agir, seu grande incompetente. Seus ataques foram, obviamente, para despistar e não para ferir.

Fazia um ano, mais ou menos, que não via Kabuto, mas o homem não mudara em nenhum aspecto. Ainda mantinha os cabelos cinza amarrados em um rabo de cavalo curto, as roupas discretas e triviais de sempre, a covardia em grau desproporcional. Kabuto era, sem sombra de dúvidas, um dos mais nojentos e desprezíveis vermes daquele local que um dia foi sua casa.

_ Permita-me levar uma prova, uma só! Um chumaço de cabelo seu e de Sasuke é mais do que o suficiente! – implorou, começando a sentir suas pernas tremerem. – Você sai ganhando, vão acreditar que ele está em minha posse! E eu saio ganhando também!

_ Ninguém tocará em um fio de cabelo de Sasuke enquanto eu viver. – repetiu seu juramento. – Não tenho culpa se você é alguém tão previsível e amador, aceite seus erros. – aproximou-se de sua vítima, sussurrando em seu ouvido – Mas acho que você pode entregar a eles um recado... Você quer?

_ Sim! Oh, Itachi! Eu sabia que saberia ser misericordioso, que ia... E-espere, o que está...? – não terminou sua frase, sentindo sua peça de roupa ser rasgada nas costas por algo metálico que contrastava com sua pele quente causando-lhe um arrepio. Era uma kunai, só podia ser.

_ Fico feliz que tenha se predisposto a fazer esse favor para mim. – Itachi respondeu, finalizando o corte de suas vestes. Kabuto tentou alcançar uma kunai na bolsa que ficava presa junto a sua coxa, mas Itachi previu o movimento com maestria, sendo mais rápido e interceptando o caminho que a sua mão fazia com a espada. O grisalho escutou o som surdo de sua mão decepada atingir o solo antes mesmo da dor impregnar em seu corpo.

Kabuto gritou de dor, envolvendo o braço destruído com sua mão remanescente, mas Itachi não lhe deu tempo para chorar pelo golpe, fincando uma das kunais em suas costas, rasgando sua pele lentamente, com força e profundidade. Ele ficou em choque, caindo de dor no chão. Quando respirou fundo para gritar novamente, Itachi foi rápido em retirar a kunai presa nas suas costas e cortar sua garganta, impedindo-o de emitir qualquer palavra, apenas sons estrangulados baixos.

_ Um inútil como você não merece sequer morrer olhando em meus olhos. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, puxando o cabelo cinza para mantê-lo estático enquanto continuava suas ministrações torturantes nas costas do ex-colega – Contente-se com ser meu mensageiro, pois apenas para isso você serviu na vida inteira.

Kabuto se engasgava com o próprio sangue que inundava seus pulmões, até perder a força e coerência, padecendo ali mesmo, no meio daquela rua insignificante no mundo, como ele próprio sempre fora para os demais membros da Akatsuki.

Itachi soltou os cabelos de Kabuto, deixando-o cair com força contra o chão. Limpou o sangue da lâmina da kunai e Ninja-tō nos farrapos da roupa de sua vítima, finalmente abrindo seus olhos e apreciando as palavras bem escritas na carne do cadáver:

**Ele é meu.**

**(***)**

Sasuke aguardou pacientemente durante um longo período de tempo, parecia terem se passado horas e horas, apesar de ter certeza que não foi tanto tempo assim, sua ansiedade conseguia congelar qualquer relógio. Mexeu-se minimamente, deitando de barriga para abaixo numa tentativa de ficar mais confortável; quando estava quase adormecendo, Itachi voltou.

Ele o carregou no colo, colocando-o sobre a cama. Sasuke ficou mais acordado com a movimentação, mas não protestou sobre o gesto de cuidado do mais velho. Percebeu que ele voltou a possuir os olhos cor de carmesim de antigamente, menos selvagens, mas igualmente penetrantes.

_ Uma das shunikens quebrou a lâmpada, terá que comprar outra amanhã. – falou com suavidade, tentando sair de perto do mais novo, mas sendo impedido quando este segurou sua mão, entregando-lhe um objeto. Observou-o brevemente, constatando se tratar do frasco de comprimidos salvador de sua vida.

_ Eu tomei. – Sasuke falou com a voz rouca, nervoso, tremendo naquela cama que parecia estranhamente gigante e fria apenas com sua presença. Fitou Itachi nos olhos por mais alguns instantes, respirando fundo e fechando os olhos, preferindo não encará-lo no momento de sua declaração. – Eu... Eu confio em você.

Hn... Pelo menos se decidiu de uma vez.

**Strike!**³

Sentiu uma movimentação nos lençóis ao seu lado, assim como o cheiro do hospede se tornando mais presente dentro de seu espaço pessoal. Ouviu a respiração suave do mais velho no pé de seu ouvido, antes de escutar as palavras sussurradas que fizeram seu corpo todo se arrepiar.

_ Você é meu, e eu sou seu.

Antes de compreender o significado de tal frase, percebeu a movimentação rápida de Itachi, mas ainda sim não abriu os olhos. Afinal de contas, era muito melhor manter-se cego enquanto apreciava, apenas com o tato, a macies daqueles lábios finos em meio a um beijo suave, algo que há tanto tempo era sua tentação particular.

E dessa vez, nenhuma parcela mental protestou, muito menos o próprio Sasuke.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Isso é verdade. Essas baladas GLS que todo mundo conhecem são, na realidade, um ótimo lugar para arranjar briga com homens heteros tarados. Baladas gays de verdade são dividas em categorias dentro da preferência dos homens, por exemplo: há bares em que frequentam apenas homens mais novos a procura de homens mais velhos, homens casados à procura de amantes, etc. O mesmo ocorre em baladas de lésbicas. Sendo assim, o termo "Gays Lésbicas e Simpatizantes" é inapropriado, pois geralmente as verdadeiras baladas lésbicas e gays não são misturadas e meros 'simpatizantes' não são bem vindos. Inclusive eu já tentei entrar em uma gay uma vez e fui barrada por ser mulher... Como sei de tudo isso? Bom, pasmem, mas eu tenho a sorte de ter amigos gays lindos, sexys e fofoqueiros. ^^

Como eles ainda não foram estuprados por mim? Bem, isso é um verdadeiro mistério. u.u

² Essa espada é o nome verdadeiro das katanas utilizadas no treinamento de ninjutsu. São diferentes das katanas originais (as utilizadas por samurais). Elas também são chamadas de "shinobi katana", mas se não tiver a nomenclatura de 'shinobi' antes do 'katana' a referida espada é a samurai. Procurem a diferença no google se tiverem maior curiosidade.

³ HAHAHA Tá, quase ninguém vai entender essa piada porque é de outro fandom, mas se por um acaso passou pela cabeça de alguém: Sim, eu imaginei essa parcela mental do Sasuke tendo a mesma reação do Lavi (D. Gray-Man) ao falar seu convencional "Strike".

**N/F:** Preciso dizer o que terá no próximo capítulo? ;)

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Scar:**

Oii!

Será que seus pressentimentos estão corretos? Hahaha infelizmente não liberei a resposta nesse capítulo, vai ficar para o próximo!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado da continuação! Releu muitas vezes foi? Ai que lindo! Tomara que continue gostando da mesma intensidade deste e dos próximos! ^^

.

**Kaka:**

Ai flor, obrigada *-* Espero que não esteja ficando muito confuso!

Madara e Itachi juntos é necessário pelo plot, mas não se preocupe quanto a isso, Itachi é do Sasuke agora (sorri maliciosamente).

.

**Kowaii: **

I shipp them soooo hard! ;-;

Adoro MadaIta. Na verdade eu posso dizer que realmente sou uma fã assídua de Uchihacest, pois faço quase todas as ligações possíveis entre os membros do clã. Sim, tenho problemas.

Ri com essa do Itachi estar subindo de nível no estupro auhauhauhauhua xD Rikudou Sennin... Não dê ideias pra essa minha mente distorcida! LoL. Mas foi uma surra mesmo... Tadinho do meu neném.

Quem me conhece de Pride and Joy sabe que os cortes são totalmente propositais. Chegaremos lá o/ Espere mais um pouquitinho (ou bastante, dependendo do meu humor haha).

Falando da cena de P&J, eu posso te mandar sem problema algum. Eu ainda mando quase que semanalmente pra alguém, mesmo a fanfic já estando finalizada. Se quiser, me deixe seu e-mail na review (lembrando em deixar um espaço entre os caracteres, porque o fanfiction corta se escrever tudo junto) ou me mande um e-mail que eu já respondo com ela. Meu e-mail está no meu perfil.

Orochimaru... Seu devasso hahaha. Tanto ele quanto as 'sessões' demorarão mais um pouquinho pra serem aprofundados, até porque preciso dar um 'pause par ao romance' hihi. Continue especulando sem medo. o/

Bom, as atualizações: Eu comentei sobre isso na nota inicial do capítulo. Postei toda semana nessas férias, e costumo manter uma rotina. Não tem um dia certinho, infelizmente, pois depende de uma série de fatores, e depende da minha beta também e do tempo que ela demora pra corrigir. Mas eu juro que tentamos fazer o mais rapidamente possível ok?

Agora quanto às pílulas... Bom, quem não corre riscos não sai do lugar né? xD É tudo que posso falar a respeito. xD

.

**Guest no. 1: **

Uhuahuahuahua o/ Chegou a hora, próximo capítulo! Prometo!

.

**Tsukisayaka: **

Que nada flor, você mereceu! Não foi idiota, eu amei! Alias você deu sorte, porque até nisso o Nyah já me boicotou, tive que refazer hahaha.

Eu vi que você tentou insistentemente me mandar o seu e-mail, mas recebi na tentativa de mensagem e mandei a cena, você recebeu? Só pra ter certeza, se não mando de novo sem problemas. ^^

Espero que o ódio tenha ficado numa escala aceitável. Hahaha.

Ainda bem que estão diferentes do Sasuke e Itachi antigos, sem perderem sua essência! Eu sou muito apegada aos anteriores, gostava de escrevê-los, mas cada capítulo que passa me apego mais e mais aos novos. Prometo tentar emocionar na mesma proporção quando chegar a hora certa. Ainda estamos no começo, afinal de contas!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado tanto da cena final, foi extremamente particular. ^^

Hahaha olha, eu só não estou reclamando da pausa do Kishimoto com relação ao Sasuke porque eu estava com saudades do Naruto demais, mas não vejo a hora dele derrotar o Tobi pro Sasuke reaparecer. E também achei que o finalzinho dele com o Itachi foi maravilhoso e... Ok, sem spoilers, tem gente que não leu ainda auhauhauhau. XD

Fico feliz que esteja gostando do Gaiden! Pretendo escrever mais uma cena dele no próximo capítulo, já que neste não coube e aconteceram muitas coisas.

Não, aquela cena não terá continuação não... Já me basta ter escrito aqueeeela cena em P&J, escrever uma surra nas proporções que o Itachi recebeu, com aquela idade, seria o mesmo que destruir meu coração. Não sou capaz, certeza. ;-;

Claro que seria delicioso auhauhauhau. Mas não, vampiro não, estou cansada dessa modinha chata.

Que bom que gostou do lime! E espero que tenha matado as saudades de Kakashi e Naruto nesse capítulo. o/

Sessões e missões – aguarde ;)

Tem meu total apoio para postar! E se postar me avise, quero ler! Largue esse celular e copie pelo computador ^^ Vai mais rápido! Não se preocupe tanto por ser Shorta, geralmente quem lê incesto já não é tão restritivo com shortacon. Já escrevi em outro fandom e fui bem recepcionada... E ainda sonho em escrever um shortacon KakaSasu, casal que shippo muito nesta categoria. Sasuke realmente é uma perdição quando menino. E é claro que vou ler! Só não se esqueça de me avisar. ;)

Bom, é isso! Espero que tenha gostado do capitulo e recebido o e-mail!

Um beijãããooooo!

.

**Gih Bright: **

Ahn... Ok, sua doida hahahahah. xD

.

**Guest no.2:**

Seu desejo é uma ordem. \O_ (reverência).

.

Muitos beijos e arigatous a todos que comentaram! :*


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Amores, temos limonada: Extra forte, ácida e _sem_ açúcar.

Eu já avisei no começo da fic, mas vou repetir: eu escrevo cenas de sexo extremamente explícitas. E quando eu digo 'explicitas', quer dizer que é explícito MESMO. Se não gosta desse tipo de coisa, não leia.

Eu escrevo cenas de sexo românticas também, mas não é o foco nesse momento. Então, por favor, sem julgamentos. Se não, não escrevo mais lemon nenhum! Unf.

Agradeço à Gih Bright pela betagem! *-*

Espero que gostem!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Naruto, ainda completamente branco como uma folha de papel, calou-se por completo. Kakashi ainda tentou forçá-lo a falar, mas o olhar do mais novo tornou-se distante e sem vida; e o grisalho se deu conta de que passara um pouco além do limite aceitável. Suspirou cansado, agarrando seus próprios cabelos e mantendo-se dentro de controle depois de alguns momentos, constatando que não havia mais um motivo para permanecer ali.

Girou a chave do carro, dando uma espiada rápida para ver se Naruto colocou o cinto de segurança, mas o loiro ainda se encontrava na mesma posição. Balançou a cabeça, decidindo não discutir mais, engatando a primeira marcha e acelerando estrada a fora.

_ Quem cala consente, Naruto. – murmurou enquanto fazia uma curva e o loiro não negou, mantendo as feições apáticas. – Estou querendo te ajudar, entender o que acontece com você. Talvez você duvide, mas eu quero o seu bem.

_ Você me enganou! – o loiro sussurrou em voz baixa, finalmente emitindo uma reação. Foi a vez de Kakashi permanecer em silêncio por mais alguns instantes, o sentimento de culpa crescendo aos poucos.

Realmente não queria ter chegado aquele ponto, ter ouvido a sugestão de Anko talvez não fosse a melhor solução para aquele problema, contudo o estrago já estava feito e não havia volta no tempo; o máximo que podia fazer era tentar conseguir o perdão de Naruto. No entanto, ao mesmo tempo em que sentia culpa, estava irritado com a falta de confiança que o loiro depositava em si. Sabia que era um sentimento muitas vezes mesquinho e desnecessário, mas era real e não podia ser colocado de lado tão facilmente.

_ Desculpa por te forçar a isso, mas foram medidas desesperadas, já que você está em um processo de autodestruição e eu, como seu amigo, não podia ficar de braços cruzados.

_ Você já sabia.

_ Sim. Eu sabia.

_ Desde quando?

_ Isso vem mesmo ao caso, Naruto? – Kakashi tentou sair pela tangente, não querendo falar que sabia a verdade desde que flagrara ele e Sai juntos naquele banheiro de boate, pois tinha a leve impressão de que o outro não aceitaria a informação de uma maneira muito amigável. Por isso, tentou mudar o foco da conversa. – Não sei porque escondeu isso de mim, jamais te julgaria.

_ Oh, não, você preferiu me fazer passar por uma humilhação, né?

Kakashi engoliu as palavras engasgadas em sua garganta para não piorar a situação, dirigindo até a casa novamente em completo silêncio. Quando chegaram, Naruto colocou o pé para fora do carro, antes mesmo de Hatake desligar o motor, e marchou até o andar de seu apartamento, não tomando o elevador e sim as escadas.

Kakashi se encontrou com o loiro novamente já dentro de casa, na sala de estar.

_ Naruto, me escute. – pediu, tentando se aproximar do rapaz que continuava andando em direção ao seu quarto. O grisalho precisou correr, mas conseguiu colocar o pé na porta do quarto de Naruto, impedindo-a de ser fechada.

Mas o loiro não gostou nada dessa reação, batendo a porta contra o pé de Kakashi dolorosamente algumas vezes até que este não aguentou mais a dor, retirando-o do caminho. Instantaneamente o Uzumaki bateu-a com um ruído estrondoso que ecoou pela casa, trancando-a em seguida.

_ Filho de um... – suspirou, decidindo não xingar a família amável que Naruto possuía. Sentou-se no chão, apalpando o pé machucado e libertando-o do confinamento de seu sapato social, percebendo que nenhum estrago fora feito e a dor provavelmente desapareceria dentro de alguns instantes. Respirou fundo e falou alto o suficiente para ser ouvido do outro lado da porta. – Eu quero falar com você.

_ Vai tomar no cu Kakashi! – ouviu Naruto responder com uma voz abafada e ríspida no outro cômodo.

_ Abre a porta! Conversa comigo!

_ Morra!

Às vezes Kakashi realmente sentia que estava lidando com um adolescente e não com um jovem adulto. Por que Naruto tinha que ter um temperamento tão complicado nas situações mais inoportunas? Durante alguns instantes permaneceu parado sem nada dizer, colocando as ideias no lugar... Talvez um caso de identificação fosse apropriado para aquela questão e Kakashi tinha uma situação em sua vida que poderia ser usada como carta na manga.

_ Se não quer abrir e ter um diálogo, apenas escute: Eu realmente entendo os seus sentimentos, eu já passei por algo semelhante. – aguardou xingamentos, mas Naruto não respondeu. Isso significava que estava ouvindo, meio que a contra gosto, mas ainda sim prestando atenção. Kakashi se ajeitou melhor, passando as mãos pelos cabelos enquanto retomava o assunto. – Eu já fui apaixonado por um homem.

Ouviu uma movimentação dentro do quarto e em seguida o som de chave sendo girada. Sorriu, sentindo-se vitorioso, colocou-se de pé e girou a maçaneta, encontrando Naruto deitado em sua cama, de costas para o seu visitante.

Kakashi conquistara sua atenção, agora bastava falar as coisas do jeito certo e, no fim, fariam progresso. Caminhou até a escrivaninha do colega de apartamento, puxando sua cadeira de escritório, aproximando-a da cama e se sentou; ele estava desconfortável com aquela situação e suspirou algumas vezes antes de recomeçar.

_ Você sabe que eu tentei virar o seu tutor e de Sasuke porque me apeguei a vocês dois depois daquele dia terrível... Mas isso não é todo o meu motivo. Uma vez você questionou a respeito de minha família e eu disse que eles também estavam mortos. Naturalmente você deve ter associado isso a uma espécie de identificação que tive com você e Sasuke, desejando adotá-los por isso. - aguardou alguma constatação, mas o Naruto sequer se moveu. Continuou, mantendo a calma da melhor maneira que conseguia. – Também não foi isso. Eu quis cuidar de você e do Sasuke porque achava vocês dois extremamente parecidos comigo e com o garoto por quem um dia fui apaixonado.

_ Seu nome era Iruka Umino e nós dividimos orfanato duas vezes. – inconscientemente, Kakashi sorriu, recordando-se da lembrança de infância com um ar de nostalgia. – Na primeira vez, não nos demos nada bem. Iruka me considerava um garoto muito quieto e prepotente, talvez ele estivesse certo em seu julgamento, enquanto eu o considerava um grande mentiroso. Os olhos de Iruka eram olhos tristes, de quem sofria muito pela perda dos pais, mas ele se escondia atrás de uma máscara da falsa felicidade, conversando com todos como se não houvesse nenhum problema em sua vida, como se fosse a pessoa mais alegre de todo universo... O estereótipo te lembra alguém?

_ Não me venha com gracinhas, chegue logo no assunto. – Naruto respondeu com a voz rouca, fungando em seguida e fazendo Kakashi se perguntar se o garoto estivera chorando antes de entrar no quarto. A pontada de dor no coração apenas se multiplicou, espalhando-se por todo seu organismo mais uma vez.

_ Isso significa que a carapuça serviu. – respondeu, tentando esconder o sentimento de culpa. – De qualquer maneira, vivíamos discutindo, apesar de não partimos para briga física, como você e Sasuke faziam. Eu fui levado depois de alguns meses, morei com uma família durante três anos, mas no fim das contas não deu certo: eles perderam minha guarda por abandono, acabando com o poder paternal e demais direitos sobre a minha guarda. Quando retornei ao orfanato, já estava no começo da adolescência, com uns doze ou treze anos. E Iruka ainda estava lá.

Naruto virou-se na cama, encarando a porta com um falso desdém, apesar de tudo em sua expressão corporal demonstrar que prestava completa atenção em cada palavra. Kakashi deu uma leve espiada nos olhos de Naruto, se dando conta de que estavam secos, porém inchados.

Sim, ele chorou.

_ Nesse segundo encontro as coisas foram diferentes, aos poucos nos aproximamos, encontrando pontos em comum, trocando conhecimentos e interesses. Em questão de três ou quatro semanas, ele se tornou a minha completa luz. Um dia ele me disse que não queria mais ser adotado, pois desejava ficar comigo no orfanato e eu concordei. A partir de então nos portávamos como verdadeiras pestes nos momentos de visita dos casais e sempre nos divertíamos a noite conversando sobre nossas traquinagens de pré-adolescentes. Foi em uma dessas noites que eu me apaixonei.

_ Como pode usar um termo tão forte para algo tão infantil? Lógico que não passava de uma simples atração hormonal devido à idade. – Naruto o censurou, buscando seus olhos com as safiras avermelhadas devido ao esforço de chorar. Kakashi sorriu, levantando os ombros e deixando-os cair com a gravidade, expressando sua incerteza.

_ Ué, não foi mais ou menos nessa época que você se apaixonou pelo Sasuke?

O olhar do Uzumaki se arregalou totalmente, chegando a assustar Kakashi. Naruto se sentou com velocidade, ainda encarando o amigo como se este se tratasse de um fantasma sentado diante de sua cama.

_ Sasuke? – sua voz saiu fraca, até mesmo entrecortada. – Como você chegou a conclusão de que eu sou apaixonado pelo Sasuke?

_ Está bem óbvio, para dizer a verdade. Sasuke e você passaram por alguns momentos juntos, se apoiaram na alegria e na tristeza. É natural adquirir um sentimento de gratidão que muitas vezes é confundido com paixão.

_ Então você acha que eu não sou apaixonado? – sua voz diminuía a intensidade cada vez mais e mais, se tornando um mero sussurro no final.

_ Tenho certeza disso. – Kakashi respondeu, balançando sua cabeça afirmativamente. – Apesar de saber que eu não deveria estar falando isso pra você.

_ O que quer dizer? Você está vindo com suposições, termine de explicar suas teorias. – Naruto pigarreou antes de falar, desafiando-o ao retomar a compostura, relaxando o olhar e cruzando também os seus braços.

_ Bom... Você perdeu sua família mais ou menos na época que adquiriu a amizade mais intensa com Sasuke. Envolveu-se com ele de tal forma que passou a designá-lo o papel de sua única família e toda sua rede de amigos. É completamente normal, apesar de não ser saudável, se apegar a uma pessoa como um porto seguro. E é comum confundir isso com paixão.

_ E se você estiver errado? E se além do porto seguro, eu realmente for apaixonado por Sasuke? E se eu tiver atração física por ele?

_ Todo mundo no _planeta_ tem atração física pelo Sasuke. – Kakashi respondeu, rindo baixinho e fazendo Naruto corar. – Não pense que é só você. De qualquer maneira, essa sim é minha teoria. E se você diz que sente atração física, isso a reforça ainda mais! Confusão de hormônios da adolescência com amizades intensas é uma soma que resulta em um quadro totalmente normal de um adolescente confundir seus sentimentos nessa idade. Como você tem um problema em sua fase de latência...

_ Quê? – questionou, mas Kakashi preferiu ignorá-lo para não interromper sua linha de raciocínio.

_ ... Você transferiu para Sasuke um mecanismo de defesa particular chamado idealização¹. Você criou um ideal perfeito para ele e se prendeu a isso. Mas, em um determinado momento começou a namorar garotas. Por quê?

Naruto piscou, evidentemente surpreso com a pergunta e se dando conta de que estava em uma sessão de terapia, como se deixara levar daquela maneira? Um pouco irritado, cogitou a possibilidade de expulsar Kakashi a ponta pés, mas decidiu responder apenas para ver onde toda essa história ia chegar.

_ Porque eu quero construir uma família. Já falei isso tanto pra você quanto para o Teme, eu perdi a minha e quero restabelecê-la, ter meus filhos, ter minha vida novamente.

_ Perfeito. Sendo assim, você se submeteu a algo que não é de seu agrado em nome de uma satisfação futura, com uma estabilidade emocional que Sasuke não conseguia propor a você e futuros filhos que _certamente_ ele era incapaz de gerar. Começou a tentar encontrar a mulher mais adequada para isso, mas seus impulsos se tornaram cada vez mais e mais intensos.

Naruto engoliu em seco, encarando os orbes inteligentes de Kakashi com um pouco de espanto pelas palavras, não gostava do caminho que elas estavam seguindo.

_ Naturalmente se afastou de Sasuke para procurar namoradas, em seguida passou a arrastá-lo consigo para encontros duplos, desejando mantê-lo o mais perto de si possível. Mas nosso querido Uchiha odeia esse tipo de coisa e sempre se recusava a ir ou permanecia por apenas algumas horas.

_ Cale a boca! – falou sem fôlego, começando a sentir o formigamento nos olhos, sendo este o indicativo de uma possível quebra de seu emocional.

_...E a distância dele, unida à tortura de namorar uma pessoa do sexo que não o agradava, o fez procurar satisfação em outro lugar. O nome disso é sublimação², você passou a procurar conforto em uma atividade que reduzisse a sua carga de stress, mas não corrigisse o seu problema de fato. Isso resultou na identidade de Kyuubi e seus casos na vida dupla. Manteve um caso mais ou menos fixo com Sai, pois ele lembra Sasuke em alguns aspectos: cabelos e olhos negros, pele pálida, alto, esguio.

_ Como sabe...? _Não_... – apesar de ser uma negação, soou como uma súplica. Naruto estava com lágrimas se formando ainda mais abaixo dos olhos, odiando cada momento que gastava ouvindo tais palavras cruéis.

_ Sim! E, para fechar com chave de ouro, você encontrou a mulher ideal.

_ Me recuso a ouvir isso! – tentou se levantar, mas Kakashi o empurrou contra a cama com força, prendendo-o com firmeza os seus pulsos contra o colchão e continuando a falar.

_ Você encontrou a Hinata, aquela que procurava desde o início de sua busca e se deu conta de que mesmo sendo uma mulher perfeita, ela não iria suprir suas expectativas. Todos os seus planos desmoronaram e o castelinho de cartas, vulgo sua estabilidade emocional, foi por terra. Você sofreu, e ainda sofre pelo seu aparente fracasso e por não conseguir tirar Sasuke de seu coração, mesmo que no fundo ele não passe de uma maneira de tentar abafar seu trauma da perda dos pais.

Naruto não respondeu, deixando as lágrimas rolarem sem se importar com sua honra ou ter vergonha de seu momento de dor. Kakashi o soltou, retornando para trás com um sorriso doce nos lábios.

_ Touché. – finalizou sua teoria, sentindo-se vitorioso por completo. Toda sua análise parecia certa, a julgar principalmente pela reação de Naruto. Não devia ter jogado tantas informações daquela forma, mas aparentemente quando se tratava do loiro o tratamento tinha mesmo que ser um choque de realidade.

_ Você... Você... – ele passou a soluçar, tentando formular uma frase coerente e falhando em suas tentativas reiteradas.

Kakashi ficou quieto por alguns instantes e Naruto abaixou a cabeça, deixando as gotas de água salgada caírem sobre seu colo, envolto pela vergonha, desejando sumir da face da terra. Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Kakashi o forçou a levantar a cabeça, erguendo seu queixo com o dedo indicador e fitando os orbes cor de topázio com a maior confiança que conseguira transmitir.

_ Iruka foi adotado um ano depois e eu fiquei assim como você. Eu nunca cheguei a ter uma relação com ele além da amizade, mas... Eu era totalmente dependente dele. Foi como perder o meu chão e durante anos eu sofri muito. Foi por isso que decidi fazer o curso de psicologia, mesmo estando na academia policial: eu precisava curar o buraco que se formou dentro de mim. E, veja só, eu consegui! – respondeu com um sorriso, acariciando o rosto de Naruto quando este não fez menção de abaixar novamente o olhar.

_ Eu vou te ajudar, Naruto. – Kakashi completou sua frase, fazendo o Uzumaki se desfalecer em lágrimas enquanto se aproximava ainda mais dele, puxando-o para que se sentasse e, em seguida, envolvendo-o em um abraço fraternal e caloroso. – Eu quero te ajudar, por favor não se esconda mais dos seus problemas!

Naruto diminuiu o ritmo de choro, soluçando ora sim ora não. O grisalho manteve o abraço por muito tempo, permitindo que sua camisa fosse molhada pelas lágrimas. O mais novo estava irritado com Kakashi por tê-lo 'quebrado' mais de uma vez naquela noite, mas ainda queria um abraço, necessitava de um apoio; ele precisava mesmo de ajuda.

E então, um ainda um pouco relutante, retribuiu o abraço, enterrando sua face na dobra do pescoço do outro e ali permanecendo até a última lágrima rolar e o sono o envolver por completo.

Kakashi o ajeitou na cama delicadamente, tentando não acordá-lo. Acariciou seus cabelos cacheados, observando-o por mais alguns minutos antes de se levantar e sair do quarto, permitindo fitar a cama ocupada uma última vez antes de falar em um sussurro suave.

_ Eu prometo que vou te curar.

Retirou-se, desejando, mais do que nunca, sua cama para se afogar em seus sonhos e esquecer toda aquela dor emocional tão intensa que chegava a ser completamente palpável naquela casa.

**(***)**

_A sensação não era tão ruim quanto um dia acreditei ser. Sempre quando pensava no momento da morte, acreditava que seria algo doloroso, intenso e desnorteante, mas era incrível... Suave, quente, aconchegante. Por um breve momento desejei sobreviver, apenas para contar às demais pessoas do mundo como era completamente delicioso morrer. Apesar de que, se de fato isso acontecesse, não era uma morte completa._

_No entanto, ao que tudo indicava, a situação de sobreviver à beira da morte é a mesma que sexo sem orgasmo: é bom, mas não tão bom quando se chega até o final. E por isso eu desejava mesmo morrer._

_ _ É bom... – eu murmurei à Madara, sentindo-o apertar ainda mais a minha mão, mostrando seus olhos negros envoltos em completo desespero e pânico ao ver minha vida esvair-se de meu corpo inútil. _

_Pois, por mais que ele desejasse, sabia que eu iria morrer... E ahh... Estava sendo tão libertador que era isso mesmo que eu desejava; eu precisava! Morrer, e aguardá-lo no outro mundo. Só queria que essa paz fosse ainda mais intensa quando nos encontrássemos mais uma vez na outra vida._

__ Eu não vou te deixar morrer. – Madara sussurrou com a voz falha e fraca, o que não condizia nada com sua personalidade. Eu me esforcei para sorrir, mas não tendo muita certeza se foi um movimento eficiente de meus músculos faciais ou se eu simplesmente exibia uma careta. – Aguente mais um pouco, só mais um pouquinho! Falta tão pouco!_

__ Nii-san, você sabe que sou contra... Aceite o ciclo natural da vida... Eu amo você._

__ NÃO! – ele gritou, ainda mais desesperado, chegando a machucar meus dedos com a intensidade que apertava minhas mãos. – Não fale asneiras! Não faça nada! Apenas aguente!_

_Eu ri baixinho, tossindo intensamente pela dor que tal gesto tão simplório causara em mim. Fechei os olhos, apreciando suas carícias insistentes, sua fala em tom de urgência, seu cheiro tão especial e agradável, mesmo sem realmente prestar atenção em tudo que isso significava._

_Porque era tão bom... Mais tão bom... Que era inevitável._

_Madara continuava a gritar, mas o som da sua voz parecia melodioso, embalando meus últimos momentos de lucidez como uma canção de ninar, enviando-me para o mundo perfeito dos sonhos, o paraíso astral; o lugar para o qual todos nós um dia retornaremos._

_E antes de me ausentar para sempre, pude ter o prazer de receber seus lábios contra os meus: talvez você estivesse tentando me reanimar, utilizando-se de seus conhecimentos científicos para tal, mas eu preferia pensar que aquele fosse um beijo._

_Não... Realmente era um beijo. Era sim, eu o beijei durante tantos anos, seria impossível confundi-lo com um gesto mecânico de reanimação._

_Com tal despedida doce e maravilhosa, eu me transportei para o universo da paz, onde sei que aguardarei pacientemente por nosso reencontro. Mas Madara-nii, espero que você não venha me visitar tão cedo, o mundo ainda precisa de sua genialidade por mais alguns anos._

_E se tem algo que eu realmente tenho é paciência._

_**-x-x-x-**_

_Itachi abriu os olhos com velocidade, encarando o teto do quarto de Madara com um pouco de surpresa, mas logo compreendendo o que acabara de acontecer em seu subconsciente. Seu Aniki apareceu dentro de seu campo de visão, segurando seu rosto com as mãos quentes e inspecionando sua expressão facial com aquele ar de profissionalismo que o mais novo odiava profundamente._

__ Aconteceu de novo? Você já está com quinze anos, deve estar chegando ao fim... Não se preocupe._

__ Hai. Eu não estou preocupado. – Itachi respondeu, num tom igualmente sério. Sua resposta deixou Madara feliz, sorrindo e exibindo os dentes brancos que Itachi admirava profundamente, pois nem mesmo uma aurora boreal era mais rara no planeta terra do que o número limitado de sorrisos que Madara exibia, pelo menos os com tanta sinceridade. Sorriu também, respirando fundo antes de começar a falar. – Vi minha morte e era bem agradável._

__ É mesmo?_

__ Uhum. Como sexo._

_Madara riu sonoramente, abraçando seu irmãozinho e beijando seu pescoço até causar-lhe cócegas e fazê-lo rir._

__ É tão completamente errado ver uma criança como você falar absurdos como esses! – Disse, parando de torturá-lo com os beijinhos estralados e subindo os lábios até encontrar a boca de Itachi, permitindo a realização do beijo intenso e verdadeiro._

_O menor retribuiu, gemendo baixinho e estando completamente entregue dentro de alguns minutos. Madara sabia que Itachi estava pronto para mais uma rodada de sexo, mas não podia deixar seus afazeres para mais tarde; já enrolou demais na cama naquele dia. Interrompeu o beijo libidinoso com um estalar suave de lábios, erguendo-se da cama em instantes e passando a se vestir._

_Itachi continuou deitado, virando-se de bruços e abraçando o travesseiro, aparentemente um pouco emburrado por não estar transando naquele momento._

__ Eu não sou criança._

_E quando Madara achava que entendia o porquê da frustração de seu Otouto, ele o surpreendia mais uma vez com atitudes tão infantis e meigas, fazendo-o rir como apenas ele era capaz de fazer. Era realmente revigorante saber que o Itachi inocente e bobinho ainda vivia dentro daquele corpo que tanto desejava, mesmo que tal personalidade só se manifestasse em poucas ocasiões. _

**(***)**

Começaram com um beijo extremamente suave, nada animalesco. No entanto, estamos falando de Itachi, portanto, dentro de alguns instantes o beijo já estava intenso o suficiente para fazer Sasuke gemer e implorar por ar: não queria que tal sensação chegasse ao fim, mas necessitava respirar, e Itachi o dava apenas um ou dois segundos para fazê-lo, antes de atacá-lo novamente com a boca, cada vez mais intenso, mais demandante, mais surreal.

O gosto era particular, até mesmo um pouco doce, misturado com o sabor de canela e tabaco, mas de alguma forma a combinação o agradara extremamente. Uma pontada de curiosidade passou pela mente de Sasuke: Será que Itachi podia sentir seu gosto também ou estava completamente sem paladar? Naturalmente tal questionamento foi posto de lado depois de uma mordida especialmente obscena que recebera no lábio inferior, principalmente depois de ouvir um sibilo selvagem escapar da garganta do mais velho. Itachi realmente, _realmente_, era bom na arte de beijar.

Sasuke teve uma lembrança vaga de ter sentido tal sensação em outra ocasião... Mas nesse mesmo momento Itachi abaixara seus lábios para a altura de seu pescoço, chupando a sua pele com força e fazendo-o gemer de excitação e um pouco de dor, e então qualquer questionamento a respeito de tal déjà vu ficou para outra ocasião. Cacete, o bastardo estava _marcando-o_!

Ele tentou resistir, e como tentou! Quando percebeu o caminho que aquelas carícias estavam tomando, se perguntou mais uma vez se seria o certo a fazer. Suas parcelas mentais não respondiam, provavelmente uma estava morrendo de vergonha no canto de sua mente, enquanto a outra morria de hemorragia nasal. Sendo assim, com duas mentes a menos, Sasuke se viu entregue aos poderes hormonais antes mesmo de compreender o que acontecia.

Surpreendendo-se por não receber qualquer indicação da eminente movimentação, ele se viu pressionado contra o colchão, imobilizado. O mais velho subiu acima de suas pernas, apertando-as contra a cama com seus joelhos. Impediu a liberdade de seus dois braços com firmeza, prendendo-os com uma só mão acima de sua cabeça, de modo que seria impossível para ele se liberar se desejasse (não que ele tivesse realmente tentado escapar; estava se sentindo tão embriagado por luxúria que duvidava que ainda fosse capaz de se mover por conta própria).

_ Eu vou falar isso apenas uma vez, então preste atenção. – Itachi murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, friccionando sua virilha encoberta contra a de seu futuro parceiro sexual, fazendo-o gemer e tornando o ato de "prestar atenção" algo extremamente difícil para o Uchiha – Você pode tocar em mim, mas apenas quando eu permitir. Se quiser algo não faça imediatamente, peça primeiro. Se não seguir essa regra estará sujeito às penalidades cabíveis. Sou eu quem manda aqui, entendeu?

_ Você é um idiota doente. – Sasuke suspirou enquanto falava, tentando controlar-se um pouco, ganhando uma risadinha do mais velho e uma mordida suave em sua orelha, antes de ouvir um sussurro particularmente quente e grave em seu ouvido.

_ E você adora Sasuke.

Nem teve tempo de tentar negar a afirmação completamente verdadeira (por mais que odiasse a admitir a si mesmo), quando a mão livre de Itachi ergueu-se no ar até chegar à parte de trás do pescoço e um barulho metálico e estridente ecoou pelo ambiente. Para o completo pavor de Sasuke, a luz da lua refletiu uma espada de mais ou menos 70 centímetros, reluzente e polida, saindo de dentro das vestes de Itachi, provavelmente de uma bainha escondida.

Redundante dizer que o Uchiha cessou qualquer movimento de respiração, e a adrenalina encheu sua corrente sanguínea instantaneamente.

_ Por que me olha assim? – Itachi questionou ironicamente, exibindo um sorriso torto e sacana nos lábios. Sasuke abriu e fechou a boca diversas, tentando protestar, mas desistiu de tentar se expressar verbalmente quando Itachi começou, lentamente, abaixar a espada. Desesperou-se ao extremo e tentou libertar-se da imobilização de Itachi, sem sucesso algum – Por que tudo isso? Não disse que confiava em mim?

_ Me solte. – falou em um sussurro fraco, começando a tremer. Itachi sorriu mais largamente, abaixando a lâmina e encostando-a precisamente no pescoço do menor, pressionando a pele o suficiente para rasgar sua pele. Sasuke fechou os olhos, parando de respirar e esperando a morte vir.

Mas ela não veio. Na verdade, a única coisa que sentiu foi o gelado do metal contra sua pele e uma particular sensação de cócegas quando a espada foi puxada até que sentisse a extremidade da arma passar sob seu corpo. Abiu os olhos quando não sentiu mais a pressão em sua pele, visualizando o objeto assustador erguido no ar novamente.

Itachi riu pelo nariz, soltando os braços do Uchiha e ordenando com o olhar que este não se movesse. Sentou-se mais firmemente contra a virilha do menor, rebolando de leve propositalmente, como se tentasse se aconchegar nessa posição. Apesar de temer pela própria vida, Sasuke ainda estava excitado e tal fricção apenas o fez gemer mais uma vez.

Puta que pariu Sasuke você é retardado mental, só pode. Ouviu uma de suas parcelas falar com horror e censura.

**Ahhh eu adorei!** A outra parcela respondeu, evidentemente tão excitada quanto Sasuke com aquele tratamento.

_ Isso é uma Ninja-tō. – Itachi falou em voz alta, mostrando a espada para o mais novo – Ela tem fio de corte apenas em um lado da lâmina, o que a torna a espada perfeita para "brincar".

Itachi comprovou suas palavras, passando polegar sobre a parte cega da lâmina, e em seguida na parte afiada, mostrando que apenas a segunda tentativa perfurou um pouco sua pele, liberando sangue.

Sasuke simplesmente não sabia o que dizer. Nem em seus sonhos mais surreais imaginaria que Itachi fosse uma pessoa com fetiches tão... peculiares.

**Está reclamando do que? Tirou sorte grande!**

Vocês todos são loucos! Fodam-se, me recuso a presenciar isso! 

**Tsk, vai tarde.**

Sasuke preferiu ignorar a discussão sem sentido, voltando sua atenção para Itachi, que enfiava a lâmina fria por dentro da barra de sua camiseta, com a parte cega em contato com sua epiderme.

_ Que tipo de pessoa anda com um treco desse pra cima e pra baixo? – teve a ousadia de perguntar, após ficar claro que não era a intenção de Itachi machucá-lo.

O mais velho sorriu, abaixando um pouco o seu corpo e pegando o rosto do futuro amante com a mão direita, enquanto mantinha a pegada firme em sua arma com a mão esquerda.

_O tipo de pessoa que precisa salvar a vida de um Uchiha encrenqueiro que só dá trabalho, quem mais? – em um só golpe, rasgou de ponta a ponta a camiseta do menor com o objeto letal e afiado. Sasuke choramingou, o barulho de tecido sendo rompido o assustou consideravelmente, mas expirou com alívio ao perceber que sua pele ainda estava intacta – Entendeu a regra Sasuke?

_ Cale a boca. – respondeu, puxando rabo de cavalo de Itachi para que este se abaixasse novamente para beijá-lo. Em meio ao processo liberou seu prendedor de cabelo, fazendo as madeixas longas caírem como uma cortina negra ao lado dos dois.

_ Isso vai resultar na penalidade número um... – Itachi sussurrou, sendo calado com um puxão forte de cabelo, abaixando-se involuntariamente e recebendo os lábios quentes e úmidos de Sasuke contra os seus, ganhando mordidas lascivas e fortes em meio ao beijo extremamente carnal.

_ Mandei se calar. – o outro respondeu, fazendo Itachi rir pelo nariz de maneira sarcástica, mas não se importando nem um pouco. Retirou a espada bizarra da mão do outro homem, colocando-a ao lado dos dois na cama e puxando aa camisa de Itachi para cima, despindo seu tronco e acariciando seus músculos com os dedos, mapeando-o, sentindo-o, _desejando-o_ por completo.

_ E isso resultará na número dois. – respondeu o mais velho dentre um gemido, pois Sasuke agora beliscava seus dois mamilos, acariciando-os e friccionando-os com os polegares.

**Ele está dando corda pra você se enforcar... Olha lá hein!**

Ao menos isso, se é pra virar gay, vire com estilo. Domine o Itachi.

**Ué, você não tinha ido calar a boca no cantinho?**

De que adianta? Vocês só atrapalham minha vida mesmo.

_Da pra pararem com o mimimi?_

Ele parecia realmente dominado, corando aos poucos com as carícias firmes que Sasuke oferecia a cada centímetro de sua pele. Encorajado com um suspiro suave, o Uchiha desceu suas duas mãos, arranhando o abdômen do mais velho dentre tal processo. Ao chegar à altura da cintura da calça, passou a mão de maneira forte sobre a masculinidade de Itachi, percebendo o quanto este estava excitado. Sorriu de maneira prepotente, extremamente satisfeito por ter conseguido submeter o perigoso e misterioso hóspede aos seus caprichos tão facilmente.

Todavia, nesse instante Itachi segurou seus dois pulsos com força, retirando-os de sua virilha.

_ Acho que três penalidades estão de bom tamanho, não é Sasuke? – praticamente rosnou, exibindo um olhar feroz e lascivo. Sasuke nem teve tempo de contestar, sendo girado com velocidade na cama e imobilizado com a barriga para baixo.

_ Mas que diabos!?

_ Não se mova. – ordenou com um tom de voz extremamente autoritário, e Sasuke não foi louco de ir contra a ordem proferida ao sentir a lâmina afiada em contato com suas calças... E em dentro de segundos, elas também haviam sido cortadas, conjuntamente com a peça intima - Humm... Queria tanto poder te ver melhor.

Itachi murmurou tão baixinho que Sasuke mal compreendeu suas palavras. Ia questionar se sua visão estava se deteriorando também, mas no exato momento em que abriu a boca pra falar, ele sentiu seu traseiro ser apertado com força, gesto que o fez corar de vergonha.

Não, não, não!

**Shii!**

_ Itachi, nem pense nisso! – ordenou numa tentativa de voltar à posição dominante, almejando se virar e imobilizar o outro da mesma maneira que este havia feito consigo. No entanto, Itachi foi mais ágil, levantando seu quadril com firmeza, fazendo-o ficar de quatro e, sem dar nenhum instante para reclamações, envolveu sua ereção com a mão direita. Ele passou o dedo no pequeno orifício e espalhando o liquido pré-seminal em toda a extensão de seu membro ereto.

Sasuke ficou tão surpreso com a carícia que mal percebeu quando Itachi girou a espada no ar e fincou em sua cama, bem próximo de sua cabeça, destruindo a espuma do colchão.

_ Cale a boca e encare a consequência de seus atos.

Sasuke, não, pelo amor de Deus! Se for pra se sujeitar a isso, por favor, seja o ativo!

**Argh, Sasuke, não dê ouvidos a ele! Ele não sabe o que tá perdendo, se você está gostando então...**

_ A-ahhn... – gemeu em um tom de voz consideravelmente alto, interrompendo seus pensamentos instantaneamente. Itachi mordeu seu pescoço no mesmo instante, rosnando de leve enquanto subia até seu ouvido, passando o nariz por sua pele como se desfrutasse seu perfume particular.

_ Sabia que ia ceder. – sussurrou, acelerando a velocidade da masturbação enquanto percorria o caminho das costas de Sasuke com mordidas e chupões suaves, passando a língua por sua coluna vertebral em meio a este processo, descendo cada vez mais em direção às suas pernas. O mais novo, derrotado e sem conseguir pensar em continuar protestando, deixou-se cair de encontro ao travesseiro, mantendo a cabeça na lateral e observado a espada cravada em seu colchão com os olhos semicerrados devido à luxúria.

_ Tira essa merda de espada daqui Itachi. – Sasuke falou com rispidez, olhando para a lâmina que refletia seu rosto. Não apenas pelo fato de ter uma arma mortífera fincada em sua humilde cama, mas também o ato de ver seu próprio rosto refletido não estava contribuindo em nada para o seu...

Ok, quem _diabos_ deu permissão pra ele fazer isso!

**Eu amei!**

_Ahnng..._

Itachi, ignorando as palavras de Sasuke (e todas as regras mais simples e básicas de higiene pessoal) abriu suas nádegas e passou a lamber com ferocidade uma região que Sasuke jamais, jamais _mesmo_, pensou em ser alvo desse tipo de carícia.

Mas o pior de tudo não foi isso, não senhores: o pior foi o fato de que, mais uma vez ignorando completamente a confusão e deixando os instintos agirem, Sasuke gemeu não apenas mentalmente, mas também em voz alta, empinando-se ainda mais, adorando a carícia nova e fodidamente deliciosa.

Que decepção Sasuke...

_**Cale a boca.**_

_ I-itachi, não... Humm... – ia protestar, mas esqueceu-se completamente como formular uma frase quando sentiu a língua do mais velho penetrá-lo, tornando a nova caricia ainda mais exuberante.

Depois de alguns segundos (ou horas, Sasuke se perdera no tempo dentre as novas sensações de prazer) Itachi se afastou, mordeu sua nádega esquerda com certa possessividade e subiu novamente à altura do pescoço, levando a mão livre até os cabelos espetados e bagunçados de Sasuke, enroscando os dedos nas madeixas revoltas e puxando sua cabeça para cima, fazendo-o ficar de quatro novamente.

_ Sabe Uchiha, eu tenho um segredo pra te contar – rosnou em seu ouvido, puxando Sasuke para seu encontro e beijando sua boca com volúpia. O mais novo sentiu a ponta da ereção de Itachi roçar sua entrada, percebendo pela primeira vez que ele deveria tê-la liberado em meio ao seu transe de prazer, e um súbito desejo invadiu seu corpo: Jogou o quadril para trás, mas o outro previu seu movimento, forçando-o a não se mover enquanto desprendia os lábios avermelhados dos seus, dando uma mordida suave em seu queixo antes de voltar a falar – A maioria dos homens sofre um pouco em uma situação como a sua...

Ficou em silêncio, exibindo os olhos avermelhados e predatórios à Sasuke, que engoliu em seco diante das palavras ríspidas e perigosas, se perdendo nos orbes escarlates e não ousando vocalizar sua preocupação.

_ Mas... – ele se aproximou novamente, lambendo o lábio inferior de Sasuke que, por sua vez, tentou beijá-lo novamente. Todavia, como era um sádico filho da mãe, Itachi foi um pouco para trás, impedindo um beijo concreto e pressionando um pouco mais a sua ereção no ânus do outro, sem, contudo, penetrá-lo de uma vez – ... quem vai pra cama comigo não sente dor.

_ Então você realmente é super-homem? – Sasuke tentou parecer irônico, mas falhando miseravelmente ao se dar conta que sua voz soara grave devido ao prazer, percebendo finalmente o quanto estava excitado. Mal conseguia enxergar Itachi devido a visão embaçada pelo sentimento de tesão... Porra, por que foi se entregar completamente aos hormônios desse jeito justo com aquela pessoa?

_ Bom, você poderá responder essa sua pergunta daqui uma hora Sasuke.

_ Uma hora? – perguntou, arregalando o olhar. Ele falava serio? Uma hora de sexo? Não é possível...

_ Talvez duas. – respondeu com um sorriso maléfico que mostrava seus dentes de maneira perigosa.

Sem esperar uma nova resposta, retirou a mão que acariciava a ereção do menor, levando-a ate a boca do parceiro, rocando dois dedos no lábio deste, indicando-o que eles deveriam ser chupados e lubrificados apropriadamente. Mas Sasuke exibiu feições de nojo, provavelmente pelo fato de que havia fluidos corporais próprios na mão de Itachi.

O mais velho suspirou com impaciência, girando os olhos.

_ Não considero "boiolagem" sexo entre dos homens, mas isso que você está fazendo é frescura de boiola. Tenha dó Sasuke, você acabou de me beijar mesmo sabendo muito bem _o que_ eu beijava há poucos instantes atrás, e vai me dizer que tem nojo do seu próprio corpo? – Os olhos de Sasuke faiscaram de raiva, pois se havia algo que feria profundamente seu orgulho Uchiha nessa vida certamente era ser chamado de 'boiola'. Itachi o desafiou com o olhar falando a palavra seguinte com um simples movimentar de lábios – Covarde!

Isso foi a gota d'água para Sasuke, que capturou os dedos de Itachi em seus lábios sugando-os como se não houvesse amanhã. Certamente Sasuke sempre fora meio, hum... Conservador nesse aspecto, não gostava de colocar a boca em algum lugar que não fosse outra boca (sendo que Itachi fora o único que realmente gostara de beijar). Mas nunca deixaria alguém chamá-lo de 'boiola' por causa de seu excesso de zelo com sua higiene. Tsk... Itachi é que era um pervertido de marca maior, isso sim.

_Mas, pensando bem, até que o gosto não era tão ruim assim._

Antes que pudesse se condenar por esse pensamento deplorável, Itachi retirou os de dos de seus lábios, substituindo-os com um beijo suave e doce, fazendo Sasuke se derreter por completo. Mal percebeu quando o quadril do outro se afastou do seu, se dando conta minimamente da penetração do primeiro dedo devido a um leve desconforto. Choramingou um pouco pela a dor, mas Itachi o beijou mais fervorosamente, tentando acalmá-lo e distraí-lo.

Funcionou. E como funcionou!

Sasuke tinha que admitir, Itachi tinha muita paciência. Continuou a caricia com apenas um dedo por quase dois minutos, e já estava em um ritmo de vai e vem extremamente rápido quando encontrou, pela primeira vez, a próstata de Sasuke. Este, por sua vez, mordeu seus lábios, interrompendo o beijo e grunhindo alto para o teto da quitinete.

Itachi sorriu sadicamente e inseriu o segundo dedo, atingindo o mesmo ponto dentro do corpo do parceiro com precisão. Sasuke viu estrelas e buscou a boca de Itachi novamente, desejando chupar e morder os lábios finos e sensuais para acompanhar as novas sensações de êxtase que seu corpo sentia.

_Puta merda, agora entendia porque falavam que "não existe ex-gay". Se experimentar essa sensação uma única vez na vida, não há mais volta! É como heroína!_

Você está drogado Sasuke? Você NÃO É GAY!

**Não é gay né? 'Tá bom, e esse homem acima do corpo dele é uma ilusão de ótica?**

Não caralho! É um desvio momentâneo!

_Calem a... Ahhhn... Merda._

Itachi inseriu o terceiro e último dedo, mas o desconforto inicial não retornou em nenhum momento. Não havia dor, definitivamente as palavras que ouvira eram verdade: O mais velho possuía um talento especial nisso, ou talvez fosse muito paciente, ou talvez os dois tivessem muita química ou... _Puta que pariu, deixa pra lá._

_ Itachi, _mais_, pelo amor de Deus. – Sasuke implorou, retirando a mão esquerda de Itachi de seus cabelos e deixando sua cabeça cair de volta ao travesseiro novamente, empinando-se mais uma vez, permitindo que os dedos de Itachi o penetrassem cada vez mais fundo.

_ Bom, Sasuke, infelizmente chegou a hora de receber suas penalidades. – Itachi falou com um certo ar de profissionalismo enquanto posicionava-se sentado atrás do outro, ainda alargando-o por dentro no mesmo ritmo, demonstrando estar completamente sob controle e resistindo a qualquer pedido que Sasuke pudesse fazer.

Itachi estava excitado! Sasuke _sentiu_ isso no tato há um tempo, como ele conseguia manter a coerência daquela maneira?

O Uchiha piscou com incoerência, girando a cabeça numa tentativa de encarar Itachi e questionar o que diabos ele queria dizer, mas seus planos viraram pó quando, sem dó alguma, o filho da puta acelerou o movimento de vai-e-vem, acertando sempre seu ponto G, precisamente, sadicamente e ritmicamente.

_ Ahhhhhhhn! Não! Não quero assim! – implorou, tentando se liberar o quanto antes para não gozar e se sentir humilhado por chegar ao ápice primeiro e naquela situação. Mas Itachi o impediu de se mover, agarrando seu quadril com força com a outra mão.

_ Penalidade número um: Você vai gozar desse jeitinho. Quer queira, quer não... Simplesmente porque eu quero! – terminou a frase com uma penetração praticamente bruta, fazendo o mais novo choramingar e abafar um grito levando as duas mãos à boca.

O sádico o girou na cama sem que Sasuke sequer tomasse consciência do que ocorria, deixando-o de barriga para cima, ainda recebendo as ministrações certeiras em sua próstata. Sasuke respirou fundo, procurando Itachi em seu campo de visão e perdendo completamente o fôlego em seguida.

Certamente deveria ser considerado um crime contra os bons costumes a aparência do mais velho naquele instante: ele estava com os cabelos soltos e levemente bagunçados, o rosto corado, os olhos em chamas avermelhadas e perigosas – e, de um modo geral, completamente _libidinoso._ Mordia o lábio enquanto acelerava mais e mais a velocidade de seus dedos e, com a mão livre, tentava se liberar daquelas malditas calças, que estavam meramente abaixadas ate o inicio de suas coxas, mostrando a sua ereção extremamente convidativa (Que merda Sasuke!). Como diabos Sasuke estava completamente nu e Itachi ainda estava de calças?

_ Urgh... – fechou os olhos, sabendo que iria gozar ainda mais cedo do que o esperado se continuasse a encarar Itachi. Ouviu uma risadinha abafada e sentiu uma movimentação na superfície dos lençóis, sabendo que Itachi se movia para fazer algo.

Só que não esperou que fosse exatamente _isso_.

P-porra.

**Oh yeah!**

Sasuke abriu os olhos, choramingando de excitação ao visualizar a boca do parceiro envolvendo sua ereção por completo, descendo de maneira lenta, sem engasgar, parecendo um profissional no assunto. Instantaneamente levou uma mão aos cabelos de Itachi (a outra ainda cobria sua própria boca para impedir sons constrangedores de serem liberados), pretendendo forçá-lo ainda mais para baixo, mas este fora mais rápido, prendendo seu pulso na lateral de seu corpo. Só que nem por isso deixou de aprofundar cada vez mais o boquete, sugando-o sem nenhuma piedade, ora passando os dentes de leve na glande, ora chupando toda ereção enquanto a acariciava com a língua.

_ I-tachi! – arqueou suas costas na cama, tentando se liberar. Sentia seu coração bater tão forte que se perguntava se estaria morrendo em meio a um ataque cardíaco. Não ia conseguir aguentar por muito mais tempo, não mesmo! – P-por favor!

_ Você realmente acha que eu vou ceder a um pedido de 'por favor' Sasuke? – o mais velho sussurrou próximo a sua ereção, voltando a capturar a cabeça com os lábios em seguida e reiniciando sua mágica, jamais parando as investidas certeiras em sua próstata com os três dedos nada piedosos.

Sasuke desistiu de tudo naquele momento, permitindo-se chegar ao maior e melhor orgasmo de sua vida, gritando sem pudor algum e sem se preocupar com os vizinho. Itachi não parecia se importar do mesmo jeito, retirando os dedos de dentro do Uchiha e engolindo cada gotícula de seu sêmen.

_ Seu... seu... – Sasuke tentava falar entre a respiração descompassada e os batimentos cardíacos descontrolados, suas tentativas se mostrando completamente infrutíferas. Itachi riu sonoramente, voltando à altura de seu rosto e beijando de maneira obscena. O Uchiha sentiu o gosto de esperma, mas não se importou dessa vez.

_ Você aprende rápido. – Itachi sussurrou em seus lábios quando o beijo se finalizara, acariciando o quadril de Sasuke com ambas as mãos, de maneira suave e carinhosa. Sasuke suspirou, passando os braços ao redor de seu pescoço e puxando-o para um segundo beijo, acreditando que as palavras de Itachi se referiam ao fato de não sentir mais nojo de seu próprio corpo – Penalidade número dois: ...

_ O quê? Ahhhn PORRA!

O Itachi carinhoso e suave desapareceu como um passe de mágica, sendo substituído novamente pelo sádico filho da puta ao penetrar Sasuke de uma só vez, sem qualquer aviso prévio. E o pior (ou melhor, dependendo do ponto de vista): acertando de primeira sua próstata e impedindo qualquer sensação de dor.

O filho da mãe sabe jogar.

**Isso não é jogo! É talento!**

_ ... Você não vai gozar. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, retirando o membro do canal apertado de Sasuke de uma só vez, enfiando-o novamente com força e precisão. O menor nem precisava levar sua mão ao baixo ventre para ter certeza de que estava endurecendo novamente.

_ S-seu idiota... – gemeu baixinho, acompanhando os movimentos bruscos do parceiro com seu próprio quadril, rebolando de um jeito que jamais soube ser capaz de rebolar.

Isso, aparentemente, tirou Itachi de dentro de sua esfera de autocontrole impecável, pois o hóspede grunhiu de prazer e mordeu o ombro de Sasuke enquanto acelerava as estocadas, cada vez mais rápido do que ele era capaz de prever.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, não conseguia se controlar muito, correspondendo a cada gesto e se perguntando como diabos não sentira um momento sequer de dor em todos esses minutos de sexo. Itachi o masturbava com um ritmo semelhante ao de suas investidas, e quando ele deixou um som de prazer e desespero escapar de seus lábios, indicando que estava chegando ao orgasmo, o mais velho parou de se mover, apertando a base do pênis do parceiro em auge eminente com o indicador e polegar, impedindo-o de ejacular e chegar ao orgasmo.

_ N-não! – realmente derramou lágrimas de frustação neste momento, erguendo a cabeça de Itachi de seu ombro pelos cabelos e forçando-o a e encará-lo de frente – Eu estava quase lá!

Itachi sorriu e lambeu a sua boca, gesto estranhamente animalesco que o deixou desorientado.

_ E dai? – questionou arqueando as sobrancelhas em uma falsa expressão de inocência, puxando-o para beijá-lo enquanto mantinha-se enterrado dentro do corpo de Sasuke. Quando este tentou rebolar novamente, o outro o impediu com as mãos, empurrando-o contra o colchão – É sua penalidade Sasuke, você não vai gozar agora.

_ Caralho! Seu puto! – ele respondeu com acidez, tentando empurrar Itachi para trás e se surpreendendo quando o mais velho o puxou junto, girando-os na cama e colocando o homem menor acima de si, sentado sobre sua virilidade e deixando ambos os pênis encostarem um no outro com uma fricção considerável. O Uchiha corou de vergonha, pois essa era sua posição preferida...

... quando fazia sexo com uma mulher e ela estavam acima de si, naturalmente.

_ Porra, assim nã... humpf. – os lábios de Itachi voltaram aos seus, impedindo-o de se comunicar e protestar a posição em questão. Ele passou a realizar uma punheta dupla por alguns instantes, mas no fim decidiu mover-se para dentro do corpo de Sasuke lentamente e de maneira suave, fazendo-o se derreter completamente dentre o beijo doce e o sexo vagaroso, mas nem por isso menos intenso.

Sasuke esqueceu-se dentro de minutos o quanto odiara essa posição, e começou também a rebolar minimamente.

Por fim, Itachi finalizou o beijo, sugando seu lábio superior ao mesmo tempo em que se afastava e deitava de volta a cama, empurrando o quadril de Sasuke para que se sentasse em uma inclinação de 90 graus sobre seu corpo.

_ Penalidade número três: você vai montar em mim. – rosnou, lambendo os lábios e puxando o corpo de Sasuke com força para baixo, antes de erguê-lo e deixá-lo cair de volta ao encontro do seu, com a força da gravidade intensificando a profundidade da penetração.

O Uchiha nem sequer registrou as palavras que Itachi proferia, pois jamais imaginaria que aquela se tornaria sua posição favorita na situação inversa do que estava acostumado. Era realmente muito bom! Aos poucos deixou a vergonha de lado, passando ele mesmo a tomar o controle, e Itachi parou de auxiliar seu sobe e desce com as mãos. Mais uma vez, Sasuke cavalgou de um jeito que jamais sonhara ser capaz de fazer.

_ Isso... – Itachi suspirou dengosamente, ficando as unhas nas nádegas de Sasuke, indicando a necessidade de acelerar a velocidade da penetração.

Sasuke gemeu com a sensação mínima de dor ao ser arranhado, mas não protestou, se dando conta que era até um pouco prazeroso esse grau mínimo de ardência em sua pele. Levou uma de suas mãos até sua própria ereção, acariciando-a com velocidade, enquanto a outra ele guiou até um de seus mamilos, beliscando-o com as unhas. Encarou Itachi nos olhos, e não deixou de perceber o quanto estes se tornaram ainda mais vermelho-vivo com a visão que estava proporcionando a ele.

Sorriu de maneira sacana: iria ganhar, o senhor "eu mando nessa porra" iria ceder e deixá-lo gozar, pois ele também estava praticamente sem controle. Permitiu-se ser levado pelo calor do momento, acelerando a velocidade tanto da penetração quanto da masturbação, sentindo o orgasmo cada vez mais próximo. E quando estava a um passo de gozar (porra ele podia até _sentir_!) Itachi o impediu de continuar se movendo, agarrando suas duas mãos e forçando-as contra suas coxas, empurrando todo seu corpo para baixo de modo que não conseguia mais rebolar ou se mover de qualquer outra maneira.

_**QUE FILHO DE UMA BISCATE!**_

_ PUTA QUE PARIU! – Sasuke gritou de raiva, acreditando que talvez seus olhos também houvessem ficado vermelhos, só que devido à cólera que sentia naquele instante. Itachi respirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando manter o controle, e quando abriu os olhos novamente movimentou Sasuke, mesmo sobre as tentativas de socos e pontapés que o mais novo realizava com violência – Me solta, me larga!

Ignorando a fúria do Uchiha, Itachi o colocou novamente sobre o colchão com a barriga para cima, puxando-o ate a borda da cama e posicionando-se pé no chão, estando assim na posição ideal para penetrar Sasuke com mais força. Ergueu as pernas revoltas do menor, entrelaçando-as em sua cintura quando preencheu novamente, fazendo-o contorcer-se de prazer e, talvez, um pouquinho de dor. Sabia que o sexo naquela posição era mais intenso e profundo, e essa era a melhor desenvoltura que conseguia ter no grau força conjuntamente com velocidade.

Apesar do prazer que sentia com a estocada forte e a dor mínima (Dor e prazer na mesma frase? Você realmente está doente.), Sasuke ainda estava completamente lívido. Olhou para o lado e se deu conta de que a espada ainda estava atravessando o seu colchão, bem próxima ao seu alcance. Puxou-a, aproveitando que Itachi estava imerso em seu próprio prazer e nada notava.

Logo depois Itachi sentiu a lâmina afiada contra seu pescoço, de leve, mas o suficiente para corta sua pele um pouco, fazendo o sangue quente escorrer por seu peito. Abriu os olhos e viu o olhar ameaçador e mortífero de Sasuke.

_ Se você não me deixar gozar, eu te mato. – sibilou ferozmente, indicando que não estava brincando. 'Furioso' não era um sentimento que definisse nem metade do que sentia naquele momento.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, desarmando Sasuke com velocidade antes mesmo que este soubesse o que ocorria, e jogando a Ninja-tō no chão de qualquer jeito. Inclinou-se para frente e prendeu os pulsos do mais novo contra a cama, falando em tom de chacota em seu ouvido enquanto lambia o lóbulo obscenamente à cada palavra.

_ Aiai Sasuke, você tem tanto que aprender. Quando quer matar alguém, não ameace, chegue matando... – mordeu sua orelha, retirando seu pênis dentro do canal apertado e retornando-o em seguida, apreciando o som dos gemidos de Sasuke com devoção – Mas gostei da sua iniciativa, você realmente é um Uchiha.

Decidindo que o mais novo acabara de se redimir dos momentos difíceis, Itachi realizou o compelido. Afastou-se, voltando à posição inicial e reiniciando o vai e vem de forma ágil e brusca, masturbando o pênis de Sasuke no processo. O mais novo agarrou os lençóis, arranhando-os, _rasgando-os_, e correspondendo o sexo na mesma maneira ao acompanhar o choque de quadris. O som de pele contra pele era o único que havia no ambiente, além da respiração ofegante dos dois e gemidos disfarçados de palavras incoerentes. Os olhos cor de carmesim jamais se desprendendo daqueles de cor de ônix, ambos completamente tomados pela luxúria.

Itachi ergueu uma das pernas de Sasuke, abrindo-o ainda mais para recebê-lo. Mordeu a panturrilha do menor enquanto acelerou a velocidade, olhando-o nos olhos negros e enuviados de prazer durante todo o processo. Sasuke abriu a boca em um grito sem som, fechou os olhos com força gozou violentamente, mais forte do que o normal por ter sido impedido de chegar ao auge nas últimas duas vezes, sujando sua barriga com sua essência e deixando um gemido gutural e entrecortado escapar de sua boca por fim, som este que lembrou vagamente o nome de Itachi.

Diante a cena surrealmente bela e ao sentir as contrações intensas do ânus de Sasuke ao redor de seu membro, Itachi desfaleceu-se, não conseguindo mais segurar seu próprio orgasmo e inundando o canal do parceiro com seu esperma ate cessar completamente os movimentos.

Empurrou o mais novo mais para cima, deixando seu corpo cair sobre o dele em seguida, mas certificando-se de que não iria machucá-lo com seu peso. Sasuke tremia devido ao ápice intenso, e tentava normalizar sua respiração.

Itachi se permitiu avaliar a aparência do menor mais uma vez, apreciando as gotículas de suor que escorriam em seu peito desnudo, mas no fim decidiu não olhá-lo por mais tempo. Afinal de contas, o mais novo dificilmente estaria pronto para mais um _round _naquele momento, e se Itachi continuasse a observá-lo era isso que iria desejar.

Rolou para o lado, escalando a cama em seguida e puxando o Uchiha consigo, para que ambos chegassem próximos aos travesseiros. Deitou-se, e quando o mais novo fez o mesmo ao seu lado, dando-lhe as costas. Itachi aproximou-se mais uma vez, abraçando-o por trás e descansando seu rosto na dobra do pescoço do Uchiha, lambendo sua pele salgada e suada com devoção.

_ Você é meu. – sussurrou, aparentemente se rendendo ao sono. O moreno mais novo aguardou mais palavras, mas percebeu que Itachi havia adormecido logo depois que se pronunciara, sem jamais deixar de abraçá-lo em meio aos sonhos.

Ainda tremia, a loucura que acabara de fazer invadindo seus pensamentos como facas afiadas. Não se soltou do abraço de conchinha do mais novo amante, mas não adormeceu nas próximas horas, apreciando a parede com um olhar arregalado de desespero enquanto apenas uma frase ecoava em sua mente, incessantemente:

_E agora? O que diabos eu vou fazer?_

**(***)**

Dois homens encapuzados dividiam um quarto barato de um apartamento de quinta categoria. Um deles estava próximo a janela, observando atentamente o edifício a quase 600 metros do qual se encontrava, se atentando a peculiaridades que nenhuma pessoa normal poderia observar àquela distância.

Mas ele não era uma pessoa normal.

_ Eles estão dormindo agora chefe, abraçados. Número três deve acordar se houver uma movimentação muito brusca, mas acho que consigo ser silencioso o suficiente se...

_ Não faça nada. – uma voz rouca ecoou do outro lado do cômodo.

A outra figura encapuzada mantinha-se sentada despojadamente contra o chão, descansando o cotovelo no joelho esquerdo, segurando seu cigarro entre os dedos com displicência, cutucando-o para fazer as cinzas se desprenderem da ponta, sem se importar em sujar o chão.

_ Mas chefe...

_ Número um, não ouse ir contra minhas ordens.

O outro se calou prontamente, virando a cabeça novamente para a janela do edifício dos alvos daquela madrugada. Eram presas peculiares, pois poucas no mundo tinham consciência do perigo que as seguiam, porém ainda assim eles não se protegiam de forma apropriada, tendo em vista a situação que vivenciavam; só podiam ser retardados. Essa história de número três ser um gênio só podia ser lorota das brabas.

_ Eles deviam comprar cortinas, número três não costuma ser tão distraído ao ponto de se esquecer de tais pontos interessantes. – no entanto, sabia que era bom não usar apalavras de baixo calão a respeito do alvo na frente da sua companhia daquela noite.

_ Ele está fazendo isso de propósito, para me provocar. Ele sabe que estou aqui.

_ Ele sabe?

_ Oh sim... Itachi sabe. – deu uma tragada profunda em seu cigarro, levando a bituca até o chão e apagando sua chama com o contato no azulejo frio. – Mas deixe-o acreditar que está no comando. É questão de tempo.

_ Tempo para quê? – número um indagou, virando-se para seu chefe enquanto fechava as persianas do apartamento sem precisar prestar atenção no movimento de seus dedos. A figura do homem sentado no chão estava completamente envolta pelas sombras, de tal forma que ele não pôde observar seu rosto e tirar alguma conclusão das palavras que ouviria a seguir.

_ Vai ser muito, _muito _mais excitante arrancar Sasuke dele quando ele se apegar ao garoto. E aí, ah... Aí a vingança será ainda mais plena do que aquela iniciada há tantos anos atrás.

_... Continua..._

* * *

¹ Idealização: é um mecanismo de defesa que pode ser transcrito como a transferência a uma terceira pessoa características de perfeição, vendo-a como alguém que ela não é. Isso acontece muitas vezes na nossa vida, como, por exemplo, em casos de idolatria ou paixões platônicas. Inicialmente não é algo perigoso, mas quando ultrapassa a barreira da adoração se torna algo altamente destrutivo, por exemplo: uma pessoa que continua casada com um marido abusivo, acreditando fielmente de que ele é perfeito e ela merece tais castigos morais e físicos. Acredite isso acontece mais do que vocês podem imaginar.

² Sublimação: também é um mecanismo de defesa e todos nós praticamos, sem exceção. É um pouquinho difícil de explicar sem utilizar mais termos da psiquiatria, mas tentarei fazer um resumo de nível leigo. Trata-se da inibição de uma pulsão, uma força de seu inconsciente, fazendo uma atividade socialmente aceitável para canalizar esse sentimento. É o caso, por exemplo, de quando um músico tem um dia cheio em seu trabalho e está completamente frustrado e irritado, mas quando chega em casa toca em seu instrumento musical e relaxa, praticando assim o ato de sublimar. A maioria dos homens pratica sublimação através da masturbação, mas esse não é a única forma para realizá-la – sendo que para outras pessoas o fato de se masturbar não causa tal sensação. Naruto, no caso, sublima ao transar casualmente com pessoas do mesmo sexo que ele.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Kowaii:**

Huahuahua não é só você! Hahaha!

O Madara eu costumo shippar com todos os membros do clã Uchiha, mas o Sasuke e Itachi nem tanto. Não gosto muito de Uchihacests parentais... Agora imaginei o Sasuke e Fugaku terminando juntos em P&J ahahahah 20%? Caramba, que cruel! Tadinho do Itachi, você iria judiar muito dele mesmo *esconde ele de você*.

Nossa, verdade! Nem tinha feito essa comparação! Mas lembra os mangás recentes mesmo (finge que foi proposital hahahaha).

"Que isso novinho?" – tive convulsões rindo disso LOL! Mas ele pode, Naruto é o loiro dos olhos azuis, o sexy boy... Pelo menos eu considero auhauhauha! Adorei a trilha sonora q escolheu pra ele, vou escrever uma cena com essa música. *-*

Isso sobre o Sasuke aprender algo pra se defender, chegaremos lá. Ele não é um completo inútil, mas em relação aos padrões nada normal dos membros da Akatsuki, ele é muito limitado ainda. Mas algumas coisas vão acontecer ainda pra ele se tornar mais apto a se defender, até porque é realmente estupidez o Itachi querer defendê-lo e não ensinar nada.

HAHAHAHHA Ok, essa ideia de KakaSasu ainda será escrita (com um Sasuke ultrajovem, porque criança ele nunca foi ne? Lol), mas não por enquanto. Mas um dia vou fazer, sinto muita vontade. (pra quem tá lendo resposta de review alheia, não estamos falando de Haunted xD Antes que alguém me mate a machadadas...).

Curto shippar o Sasuke com muitos personagens também! Ele, Naruto e Itachi: shippo com quase todo mundo -_- Minha beta costuma dizer que sou muito liberal, acho que ela está certa. =P

Deus te ouça! Tomara que eu passe sim! Estou tentando finalizar o capítulo o mais rápido possível por causa de vocês leitores, pois vocês me deixam tão felizes ao lerem que eu sito que é o mínimo que posso fazer. Garanto que se eu passar, vou atualizar até com mais frequência do que antigamente. o/

Huahuahua depois de muita novela, consegui te mandar a cena. Foi sofrido, mas superamos as dificuldades pelo ff . net.

Adorei a review viu? Hihihih =D

.

**Scar:**

Huhauhauhua pode ser pode não ser, mas se você está lendo essa resposta já deve ter lido o capítulo 11 e conseguido algumas respostas sobre o Naruto.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que sempre continue acompanhando!

.

**Guest no. 1:**

São sempre fofos (ou não auhauhau)!

Obrigada pela review!

.

**Kaka:**

Não tenha um enfarte com o beijo!

Espero que o lemon não tenha te causado um AVC então auhauhauha xD

Continuei! Viu como sou legal? Haha!

.

**Tsukiayaka:**

Muito obrigada pelos votos de boa sorte da OAB! Vou precisar mesmo... Estou quase entrando em surto psicótico de desespero por antecipação, mas abafa o caso.

Também adorei o elogio à cena da boate, é bom ouvir que os leitores consideraram ela realista. O Naruto está sendo o personagem que mais me esforço pra descrever o mais real possível, porque muitos leitores se identificaram com ele. Esse é o maior objetivo ao escrever: fazer o personagem se inserir naquele contexto. Você sabe bem disso, né? Hihi!

Weee matei sua saudade pelos dois! ^^ E como você nunca conseguiu imaginar o rosto do Kakashi? Eu vivo pensando em como é o rosto dele, e sempre imagino lindo auhauhauhau.

Sasuke é a comédia nessa fanfic, o que é raro. Mas fiz milagres com o Sasuke rabugento, me divirto escrevendo esse moreninho! E eu AMO sangue! Se você gosta das minhas fanfics tem que gostar de sangue, se não... Vishi... hahaha.

Sobre a história dos cabelos... Talvez fique um pouco mais claro agora que eu postei o capitulo 11, ou talvez não. Tem uma indicação nesse capitulo, mas não sei se tá visível. Caso não esteja, vou retomar isso no futuro.

Siiiiiiiiim lemon! Espero que tenha gostado dele, estou nervosa pela recepção dos leitores '-'.

Hum... isso é uma teoria (história de Sasuke de terno ser parecido com Madara), se for não posso responder (porque sou malévola, lembra? ^^)

Eu acompanho fielmente o mangá de Naruto já faz algum tempo, não me lembro quando comecei. Acho que foi quando estava numa temporada de fillers no anime, e eu fiquei impaciente LOL. Capitulo 590 = perfeição.

Qual personagem você acha que é o Obito? Fiquei curiosa.

Eu li sua fic, adorei e deixei review pra ti e você já leu e respondeu! Essa coisa de responder no ff . net só quando sai capítulo novo deixa nossas conversas desatualizadas... *suspira*

Tenho orgulho do nosso lado Uchihacest da força por causa da mente aberta. Meninas, uni-vos! Hahaha Se eu escrever, pode deixar que aviso o mais rápido possível!

UHAUHAUHAU sabia que ia ficar com ódio dele... Mas é isso que você disse, a justiça foi feita então o ódio fica menor. o/ Espero que não tenha surtado muito e que o nível de raiva tenha sido aceitável.

Obrigada pela review! *-* Amei! Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo 11!

.

**Guest no. 2:**

Oba! Obrigada pela review, continue acompanhando sim? =)

.

**Ivy-chan:**

Hahuahauhuahua

Ok ok ok! Escrevi mais!

Que tal?

.

**Guest no. 3:**

Fico contente que esteja gostando da fanfic! Espero que continue lendo até o fim! ^^

.

**Leyla:**

Oba leitora nova!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado, espero que acompanhe mesmo!

.

Muitos beijos a todos que comentaram! Espero que tenham gostado da atualização!


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Demorei? Nem demorei gente! Fui bem generosa, não ia atualizar antes de segunda-feira, e cá estou!

Minha prova é dia 09/09. Ainda devemos ter mais uma atualização antes dela e, em seguida, eu me preparo pra segunda fase (se Deus quiser) e provas da faculdade. Vou precisar estudar mais, então provavelmente não serão possíveis surpresinhas como esta. =/ Mas aí é só mais um mês, tá?

Como de praxe, agradeço a Gih Bright pela betagem (teve trabalho pacas dessa vez ne? Gomen ._.)!

Quero também agradecer os comentários, saibam que são eles que impulsionam a atualizar mais rápido! Muito obrigada a todos que comentam!

E... É isso!

Divirtam-se!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Naruto abriu os olhos lentamente, sentindo como se um grande pedaço de concreto houvesse partido sua cabeça ao meio. Estava com enxaqueca muito pior do que qualquer ressaca que já tivera em sua vida, diga-se de passagem, já seus olhos estavam inchados e ainda sentia uma sede descomunal. Sabia que não bebeu o suficiente para causar tal mal estar, mas não compreendia o porquê dessas sensações.

Foi então que tudo retomou a sua mente e ele quis sumir, ou melhor, _desaparecer_daquele universo.

Como aquilo aconteceu? Céus, como Kakashi ousou enfrentá-lo daquela maneira? Naruto não conseguia decidir se ficava indignado com a lembrança da noite anterior, ou extremamente ultrajado. Era surreal demais aceitar que ele fora tão humilhado de uma única vez.

_ Teme... – murmurou baixinho, tomando o telefone de seu criado mudo e discando para o amigo moreno. Não podia ficar mais nem um instante naquela casa com Kakashi. Puta merda, não podia nem sequer _ver_ Kakashi.

O Uchiha, milagrosamente, possuía telefone fixo. Era até mesmo engraçado perceber que havia um aparelho sofisticado, com bina e secretária telefônica, em um apartamento que sequer cortinas possuía; as vezes Naruto acreditava que Sasuke precisava rever suas prioridades. Discou e aguardou alguns instantes, como previsto, a ligação caiu na secretária eletrônica. Sentia vontade de arrancar a cabeça do Uchiha com suas unhas quando isso acontecia, mas era algo corriqueiro e sabia que após o amigo ouvir a mensagem, certamente entraria em contato.

_ Sasuke... - começou a falar, sabendo que se usasse o primeiro nome do outro em vez do corriqueiro apelido deixaria claro que o assunto era sério. – Eu tive uma briga fodida com o Kakashi. Eu preciso sair daqui antes que ele acorde. Terminei com a Hinata, não tenho outro lugar pra ir a não ser sua casa. Mas não quero te atrapalhar e dar de cara com sua namorada, então, por favor, me avisa quando eu puder ir. De preferência o mais cedo possível... Me ajude. – murmurou o final, ouvindo o barulho de fim da gravação coincidindo com o fim de seu recado.

Suspirou pesadamente, colocando o telefone no gancho.

**(***)**

Em nenhum momento de sua vida, ou melhor, em nenhum momento de sua adolescência hormonal e recheada de sonhos eróticos, Sasuke imaginou que despertaria daquela forma em alguma simplória manhã de sábado. No momento, estava preso de lado contra a pele do abdômen de Itachi, que o despertara com uma mordida particularmente forte no pescoço e carícias em uma parte de seu corpo que estava extremamente dolorida aquele dia.

Ele protestou por alguns minutos, ganhando um tratamento nada delicado até que finalmente se submeteu aos caprichos de seu hóspede e concordou com a rodada de sexo matutino. Itachi aparentemente tinha mais fogo do que o normal, não que ele estivesse reclamando! Mas sequer haviam discutido o que estava acontecendo entre eles...

**Sasuke, prioridades! Alou! Fazer: agora! Conversar: depois!**

Sim, prioridades: pense em como dominar o Itachi, tá? Temos um acordo?

**Só em seus sonhos, meu bem.**

De qualquer forma, agora o mais velho já estava enterrado em seu corpo e o Uchiha gemia impudicamente, gostando particularmente daquela posição: de lado a penetração não era tão profunda, era mais suave e condizente com seu estado físico no momento. Certamente não aguentaria fazer sexo em uma posição mais invasiva naquele momento em particular.

_ Huunn... Porra! – grunhiu, atingindo seu orgasmo antes do que imaginava e sujando com seu esperma a mão de Itachi que o masturbava incansavelmente nos últimos minutos. O mais velho riu, limpando a substância perolada no lençol já previamente sujo de sêmen e sangue da noite anterior, e em seguida cravou suas unhas na cintura de Sasuke, aumentando a velocidade de suas investidas e almejando chegar também ao ápice.

Foi quando a porcaria do telefone tocou.

_ Isso só pode ser brincadeira! – Itachi rosnou para o aparelho, agarrando os braços de Sasuke, que havia usado a ligação como desculpa para escapar do sexo – Eu ainda não terminei, sossega ai.

_ Mas... Ahh... – o mais velho girou o corpo de Sasuke, colocando-o de bruços e adentrando seu canal mais uma vez com extrema brutalidade. Solenemente convencido com um argumento bastante eficiente, o Uchiha mordeu a fronha de seu travesseiro enquanto empinava-se, sentindo o prazer crescer em seu organismo novamente, ao mesmo tempo em que o soar do telefone nada mais era do que um incômodo praticamente inexistente... Até a secretária eletrônica ser ativada e a voz tão conhecida ecoar pelo ambiente:

**_ Sasuke... Eu tive uma briga fodida com o Kakashi. Eu preciso sair daqui antes que ele acorde. Terminei com a Hinata, não tenho outro lugar pra ir a não ser sua casa. Mas não quero te atrapalhar e dar de cara com sua namorada, então, por favor, me avisa quando eu puder ir. De preferência o mais cedo possível... Me ajude.**

O timbre da voz de Naruto soando pelo aparelho fez com que o mais novo voltasse a si, tentando se concentrar em falar sem gemer vergonhosamente, mas Itachi foi mais rápido, sussurrando manhosamente em seu ouvido.

_ Namorada? – o mais velho questionou, segurando o riso em sua garganta e apreciando a reação desnorteada e o rosto rosado de vergonha de Sasuke quando o penetrou com uma força extremamente fenomenal – Namoradas fazem _isso_ com você Sasuke?

_ I-Itachi, o Naruto... Ahnn... Não... – ok, a tentativa foi um desastre. Afinal de contas, por que apressar? Por que argumentar? Por que fazer qualquer coisa que não fosse gemer e gozar? Itachi estava fazendo-o se sentir tão bem, o loiro podia esperar alguns minutinhos. Convencido com a desculpa mais esfarrapada de sua vida, ele girou seu corpo na cama, ficou de barriga para cima e levou as duas mãos à nuca de Itachi, puxando-o para baixo e beijando-o pela primeira vez àquela manhã.

O mais velho pareceu extremamente satisfeito com o beijo, retribuindo-o com intensidade e acariciando seu corpo com devoção e carinho, ainda investindo precisamente e com firmeza dentro de si.

Foi quando a porcaria do telefone tocou uma segunda vez, e os dois choramingaram de frustração dentre o beijo.

_ Eu vou matar quem estiver ligando agora! – Itachi grunhiu, buscando o aparelho no criado mudo e entregando-o para Sasuke em seguida. Ou atirando em Sasuke, como preferir. – Atenda de uma vez.

_ Sai de dentro de mim então porra!

_ Nem ferrando, atenda desse jeito ou não atenda. A escolha eh sua! – enfatizando suas condições, Itachi acelerou a velocidade das estocadas, fazendo Sasuke contorcer-se de prazer e uma leve ardência devido ao abuso da noite anterior.

Com as mãos trêmulas, ele apertou o botão de atender a ligação, levando o aparelho ate seu ouvido logo em seguida.

_ Ahh-alô?

_ Sasuke? – puta merda, Deus podia ser mais cruel consigo naquele momento? Era Kakashi do outro lado da linha! – Você está bem? Você está ofegante.

_ 'Tô bem, o que aconteceu? – sentia-se ainda mais envergonhado, perdendo um pouco do êxtase do momento. No mesmo instante Itachi envolveu seu pênis com a mão direita e o estimulou para que não deixasse de sentir prazer, e isso fez Sasuke morder o lábio inferior e delirar mentalmente, incerto se o grisalho continuava a falar ou havia se calado de uma vez. Itachi realmente acabava com seus sentidos em um piscar de olhos.

_ Eu peguei o telefone pra te ligar ao mesmo tempo em que Naruto deixava o recado na caixa postal e acabei ouvindo o que ele falou. Namorada Sasuke? Sério?

_ Sério. E ela é uma maldita provocadora filha da puta! – Sasuke respondeu entre os dentes cerrados, encarando Itachi com irritação e fazendo-o sorrir de canto de boca, adivinhando prontamente o teor da conversa telefônica. Ele ouviu Kakashi rir do outro lado da linha.

_ Ela está te provocando agora?

_ Eu me recuso a conversar sobre isso com você, sinto muito... Oh, D-deus! – Itachi riu baixinho, modificando a angulação de suas investidas e acertando sua próstata com uma precisão inacreditável. Sasuke quase deixou o telefone cair naquele instante.

_ Ok, ok, serei breve! – O Uchiha quase podia ouvir a vergonha que Kakashi sentia do outro lado da linha em estar presenciando, mesmo que por meio de uma conversa telefônica, um momento íntimo seu – Eu e Naruto tivemos mesmo um desentendimento, mas eu vou acertar as coisas. Não o receba em sua casa, invente uma desculpa.

_ Ok... – Sasuke gemeu manhosamente enquanto falava, não entendendo muito bem o que o grisalho queria, mas desejando terminar aquela conversa o quanto antes.

_ Hum... Tá... Tchau.

Assim que a ligação foi interrompida, Itachi arrancou o aparelho de suas mãos, jogando-o no outro lado da cama e puxando-o para um beijo intenso enquanto continuava a testar sua integridade mental com gestos tão quentes e deliciosos.

_ Você vai ver agora quem é a "namorada" dessa história Sasuke. – Itachi sussurrou entre o beijo, contornando obscenamente seu lábio com a língua de maneira sensual.

_As coisas que Itachi faz, definitivamente deviam ser consideradas crime._

**E se fosse, você não se importaria em dividir uma cela com ele, né?**

Eu odeio muito vocês dois.

Sasuke riu dentre ao beijo diante do pensamento de suas parcelas mentais, concordando intimamente com o que uma delas em específico havia acabado de constatar.

**(***)**

_ 'Namorada' uma ova. – Kakashi murmurou para si próprio, levantando-se do sofá e indo até a garagem de seu prédio.

Não sabia como não percebera antes. Era óbvio! Na verdade ele até desconfiara de algo do gênero no dia que invadira o apartamento de Sasuke na companhia de Naruto, mas logo em seguida começou a ocorrer todos os problemas relacionados à bebedeira desmesurada do loiro, assim como o início da terapia e Kakashi direcionou seu foco para o que julgara ser mais urgente.

Sasuke estava saindo com alguém, o que por si só já era um milagre. Naruto deixou escapar que o moreno nunca saia mais de uma vez com a mesma garota, então era de se esperar que na hipótese do Uchiha decidir sair mais vezes com a mesma pessoa, então desejava algo sério. Se esse fosse o caso, provavelmente não marcaria um jantar para apresentar à sua família, mas não manteria um segredo de estado sobre a suposta garota.

Afinal de contas, ele era um Uchiha e tal qual prezava imensamente por manter suas "propriedades" intactas e demarcadas. Já dera showzinho de ciúmes, tanto com relação a Kakashi quanto com relação a Naruto, por mais que sequer admitisse a ligação que os três possuíam. Sasuke sempre fazia questão de deixar claro sua existência relevante na vida dos dois toda vez que um deles namorava. Inclusive as namoradas que ambos possuíram até aquele momento nunca gostaram muito de Sasuke, exceto Hinata; mas ela era uma santa, então não conta.

Era de se esperar que fizesse o mesmo caso tivesse uma namorada, clamando-a como sua. Por mais doentio que isso possa parecer, pois era assim que a mente genial dos Uchiha funcionava. E ele não era, em nenhum aspecto, exceção. Talvez fosse algo advindo da criação, não sabia ao certo, o fato é que Kakashi já conhecera membros da família Uchiha o suficiente no passado para entender precisamente como a cabeça deles funcionava.

Então, o que diabos Sasuke _achava_ que conseguiria esconder dele?

Finalmente chegou até o carro, abrindo a porta de trás e procurando algo que tinha certeza que ainda estava dentro do veículo.

__ Humm... Cabelo cumprido... – Naruto exclamou, segurando um fio negro de cabelo com o indicador e o polegar, novamente rindo enquanto olhava para o rosto envergonhado do amigo. – Ela deve ser uma gata, hein? Teme?_

_[...]_

__ Você não sabe de nada! – Naruto gritou um pouco alterado, enquanto saia do carro, arrancando sua jaqueta e jogando-a dentro do veículo, no rosto de Kakashi, antes de bater com força a porta.¹_

_ Bingo. – Kakashi ergueu a jaqueta de Naruto, esquecida há tantas semanas no piso do banco de trás; não foi preciso vasculhá-la minuciosamente para encontrar o solitário fio negro de cabelo que ele tinha a completa certeza que não era nem de Naruto, nem de Sasuke.

Só bastava descobrir se suas especulações a respeito da verdadeira identidade do dono estavam corretas.

**(***)**

_ Teme maldito! Bastardo idiota...! – os xingamentos prosseguiam enquanto Naruto colocava uma quantidade relevante de mudas de roupa em uma de suas mochilas. Sasuke não retornara sua ligação. Ele tentou o celular algumas vezes, mas este sempre estava fora de área. Justamente quando precisava do moreno, ele resolvia sumir do mapa.

Só que ali ele não ficava, então recorreu a alguém que ele não desejava pedir ajuda: Gaara.

Gaara era um de seus casos, um dos mais antigos. Foram colegas de escola e o ruivo era um exímio encrenqueiro naquela época, se envolvendo com os adolescentes mais barra-pesada que podia conhecer e criando para si uma ficha estudantil nada agradável. Quando os dois se tornaram amigos, a atitude do colega foi mudando aos poucos, até que agora se tornara uma pessoa extremamente responsável, íntegra e de boa índole.

O problema é que Gaara foi seu primeiro caso e, consequentemente, seu primeiro sexo. Ambos eram virgens à época, muito embora o ruivo não aparentasse, pois em nenhum momento pareceu inseguro no ato.

Naruto gostava muito dele, muito mesmo. Em alguns momentos, chegou a rever essa história de "casar com uma mulher ideal" por causa da atração que sentia pelo Sabaku, mas, no fim das contas, descobriu que não passava de atração, amor fraternal e sexo bom.

Todavia, o ruivo ainda confundia as coisas, acreditando ser apaixonado por Naruto e este, após varias tentativas de conversas que não levavam a lugar algum, impôs uma distância entre eles nos últimos meses numa tentativa de fazê-lo cair em si e ver como estava sendo equivocado.

Aparecer na casa de Gaara agora seria voltar a estaca zero, mas o maldito Sasuke não atendia, ele e Sai não tinham intimidade a esse ponto e seus outros casos estavam completamente fora de questão.

_ Aonde você pensa que vai? – ouviu a voz de Kakashi soar na entrada de seu quarto. Naruto mordeu os lábios, sentindo uma leve fisgada que ignorou por causa da raiva de si mesmo por não ter sido rápido o suficiente de sair de casa antes do retorno do colega de apartamento.

_ Não é da sua conta! – respondeu secamente, voltando a arrumar sua bagagem. Ouviu os passos de Kakashi sem, contudo, se mover e fitá-lo cara a cara. Depois de alguns segundos visualizou uma garrafinha posta bem na sua frente. – O que é isso?

Virou-se, finalmente cedendo e se permitindo observar Kakashi. O grisalho segurava um fardo de cerveja long neck e uma garrafinha já aberta, tentando lhe entregar uma. A gola estava novamente cobrindo o rosto do outro, mas ele não pôde deixar de notar a expressão preocupada no olhar de Kakashi.

_ Quero me desculpar por ter exagerado ontem.

_ É, exagerou. – respondeu, ignorando a bebida e voltando a guardar seus pertences.

_ Naruto... É sério, me desculpe.

O Uzumaki suspirou pesadamente, avaliando a situação atual: Kakashi pedia desculpas e parecia sincero, mas se Sasuke houvesse oferecido abrigo ele não pensaria duas vezes, e desapareceria por alguns dias. Como as opções giravam entre Gaara, consequentemente gerando mais brigas, ou Kakashi... _Hum..._

_ Hn. Vou pensar no seu caso. – falou, arrancando a garrafinha da mão do grisalho e solvendo o primeiro gole. Assim que o líquido atingiu seus lábios, Naruto sentiu uma dor imensa em sua boca, esforçando-se ao extremo para não cuspir a cerveja. – Merda!

_ Calma, pera, me deixa ver. – Kakashi o puxou para perto, inspecionando o corte em seu lábio com cuidado. Naruto corou com a aproximação, mas o grisalho estava tão atento ao machucado que não percebeu. – Está infeccionando, você mordeu o lábio de novo não mordeu?

_ E a culpa de quem é? Hein?

O grisalho não respondeu, depositando o fardo na mesa de Naruto e saindo do quarto por alguns instantes. Quando retornou, segurava um tubinho de pomada em suas mãos e atirou-a ao colega, que a pegou no ar.

_ Na verdade não é culpa minha se você se envolveu em briga. Se me recordo, brigaram por causa da Hinata, não por minha causa.

_ Tsk... – preferiu não discordar e brigar ainda mais, por isso caminhou até o espelho de seu armário, pegou um pouco do medicamento com a ponta do dedo e o espalhou no ferimento com delicadeza. Neste meio tempo Kakashi alcançou uma das garrafinhas, abrindo-a com os dedos com certa facilidade e abaixando a gola para solver o primeiro gole – Onde você foi?

_ Se eu falar que fui comprar remédio pra ti, você acredita?

_ Não.

_ Ok... – Kakashi abaixou a garrafa, girando-a de leve enquanto falava. – Eu fui à delegacia, coletar algumas evidências para um procedimento.

_ Ligado a quem? – Naruto tomou mais um generoso gole, desta vez não sentindo novamente a ardência e prestando atenção para não molhar o corte.

_ Itachi.

O loiro se engasgou, tossindo freneticamente em uma tentativa de voltar a respirar. Kakashi calmamente observou toda cena, achando até mesmo engraçadinho essa reação, pois lhe lembrava do Naruto que ele sentia falta, o estabanado e despreocupado (e verdadeiro) Naruto Uzumaki.

_ I-itachi? O louco que o Sasuke salvou? Ele reapareceu?

_ Não, é apenas procedimento padrão. Mas já que tocou no assunto, não acha estranho o Sasuke ter deixado essa história pra lá?

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Bom, geralmente quando ele encana com alguma coisa, não há santo que o faça desencanar. E, convenhamos, ele estava bem envolvido com a história do Itachi, chegando ao ponto de dormir no hospital e tudo mais.

O loiro o encarou criticamente por alguns segundos, girando os olhos por fim e tomando mais um gole da cerveja, demonstrando um pouco de irritação.

_ Você está jogando verde de novo Kakashi.

_ Eu estou conversando numa boa!

Era verdade, Kakashi não estava blefando desta vez. Sabia muito bem que se Sasuke ainda possuísse algum tipo de contato com o suposto criminoso, ele teria cuidado para não deixar com que Naruto e Kakashi descobrissem tal segredo; era isso que o preocupava.

Podia ser coincidência, e era provável que realmente fosse, mas tudo ocorreu mais ou menos na mesma época: a fuga de Itachi, o namoro de Sasuke, o afastamento do moreno alegando desejar tempo a sós com a garota. Na verdade, Kakashi acreditava que podia não existir garota alguma, pois esta poderia ter sido criada para encobrir Itachi.

E, por isso, fora até a delegacia e recolhera o material capturado na cena do crime, principalmente aqueles revestidos por sangue, levando-o conjuntamente com o fio de cabelo para um laboratório, a fim de realizar um DNA. Se bem recordava, Itachi possuía cabelos longos, o que era apenas mais uma coincidência e ponto chave na sua teoria.

Mas a troco de que Sasuke oferecia abrigo a um foragido da lei? Ele entendia a curiosidade do moreno ao desejar conhecer alguém que acabara de salvar a vida, mas depois que este o tratara com tamanha grosseria, Kakashi achava que o orgulho Uchiha iria agir e ele nunca mais idesejaria se encontrar com aquela pessoa novamente.

Grande engano, pois Sasuke parecera cada vez mais obcecado naquelas semanas em que Itachi ficou internado e o simples fato de seu sumiço ter passado quase que despercebido não condizia em nada com seu comportamento anterior.

Aí tinha coisa e ele não podia deixar o herdeiro Uchiha nas mãos de um criminoso qualquer. Kakashi sabia muito bem o valor que Sasuke possuía naquela rede criminosa infinita e, provavelmente, o tal Itachi também tinha esse conhecimento.

Sasuke valia ouro. E se todos os policiais sabiam disso, consequentemente todo submundo também.

Mas se nada ocorrera até então, também significava que ele ainda tinha tempo para analisar o campo do inimigo e agir da melhor maneira possível. Iria descobrir, primeiramente, se Sasuke realmente abrigava Itachi e qual o tipo de relação que os dois possuíam (correção: o tipo de relação que Sasuke _achava_ que eles possuíam, já que Kakashi não acreditava que Itachi aceitasse abrigo sem um motivo estritamente criminoso). Se confirmasse tal fato, ele partiria para a segunda fase do plano, que consiste em tomar conhecimento de tudo a respeito da vida do fugitivo.

E, aí sim, iria agir para valer.

_ Sei... – o loiro respondeu, arqueando uma sobrancelha como gesto de desconfiança – De qualquer maneira, Sasuke nunca mais falou de Itachi comigo. Ele está muito preocupado com a namoradinha dele.

_ Isso te deprime? – Kakashi questionou, mudando instantemente o foco de sua curiosidade.

_ Não. – Naruto respondeu com as bochechas coradas. – Você que deduziu que eu gosto do Teme, eu nunca disse isso.

_ Suas atitudes falam por si só.

Naruto bebeu o fim de sua garrafa com um gole longo, mantendo-se em silêncio em seguida. Kakashi atirou para ele uma nova bebida, que em poucos instantes deslizava garganta a dentro.

_ Se não é o Sasuke, quem poderia ser ao ponto de você esconder?

_ Não tem ninguém, porra! Eu admito que gosto de ter relações com homens, mas isso não é nenhuma dessa palhaçada de "sublimação" ou sei lá mais o que você falou! Eu simplesmente gosto de transar!

_ Ok. – Kakashi se levantou, deixando sua garrafinha vazia acima da escrivaninha de Naruto – Vou fazer ramen, que tal?

_ Você não vai continuar me pressionando pra saber a suposta "verdade"?

_ Não. – o grisalho respondeu, encarando-o nos olhos e exibindo aquele sorriso que raramente Naruto tinha o prazer de apreciar. – Se você diz, eu acredito em você. Vou fazer o almoço, se quiser ajudar me siga.

Naruto ouviu os passos do amigo se distanciar com o tempo e sorriu para sua garrafa, tomando mais um gole longo e solvendo todo conteúdo de uma única vez.

_ Mentiroso. – murmurou ainda com o sorriso a postos antes de bater a garrafa de vidro com força contra a mesa de madeira, pegando as remanescentes e caminhando até a cozinha, a fim de guardá-las na geladeira e auxiliar o colega no preparo do almoço.

Se voltaram para o "eu finjo que digo a verdade e você finge que acredita", para ele já estava ótimo. Melhor do que a situação deplorável da noite anterior.

_Comodismo é uma merda mesmo._– Kakashi não pode deixar de pensar, ao perceber o quanto aquela falsa paz agradava Naruto muito mais do que enfrentar cara a cara os seus problemas. Mas precisava concordar que paz, num momento como aquele, era extremamente importante.

**(***)**

Sasuke sequer notou que adormecera logo depois do sexo matutino e acordou sobressaltado, acreditando estar atrasado para o trabalho. Demorou dois segundos para perceber que era sábado e ele tinha folga eterna (eternidade esta que acabaria na segunda-feira). Estava se sentindo completamente dolorido, necessitado de um banho e com fome, mas a preguiça de se levantar era maior.

Manteve seus olhos fechados, apreciando a tranquilidade de sua casa, inocentemente acreditando que estava sozinho pelo silêncio do ambiente. Foi diante deste cenário pacífico que Sasuke sentiu seu braço ser puxado para a direita e algo gelado ser esfregado contra sua pele.

Abriu os olhos, dando de cara com Itachi, vestido, de banho tomado, cabelos molhados, com uma seringa na mão direita e esfregando um algodão úmido contra a pele de seu braço.

_ Ei, ei! O que pensa que está fazendo?

_ Preciso da proteína. – Itachi respondeu como se não fizesse nada demais. – Agora fique quieto.

Itachi enfiou a agulha em sua pele antes que pudesse protestar, fazendo-o tentar puxar o braço, mas sequer conseguiu mover um centímetro devido a força do outro.

_ Eu disse "quieto". Se você puxar vai rasgar a veia.

_ Não dá pra você avisar quando vai fazer essas coisas absurdas, Itachi? – rosnou dentre os dentes, não se importando tanto com a dor (afinal, o mais velho já o havia "anestesiado" pela manhã), mas detestando a ousadia de Itachi.

Aliás, o maldito continuava o mesmo idiota de sempre, mesmo depois de tudo que passaram nas últimas horas. Era para acabar com a sanidade de qualquer pessoa, tenha santa paciência!

_ Hn. – puxou a seringa cheia do líquido vermelho-vinho, colocando um algodão seco na pele machucada e pressionando com força, em seguida buscando a mão oposta de Sasuke e guiando-a para que continuasse a pressionar aquele ponto. – Vai tomar banho Sasuke, essa cama está um nojo.

_ Culpa sua! – o Uchiha gritou indignado, ainda apertando o algodão firmemente. Tentou não corar de vergonha, todavia, no mesmo momento, flashbacks da noite anterior e de poucas horas atrás passaram por sua cabeça, tornando essa tarefa praticamente impossível.

Itachi ergueu os ombros, deixando-os cair com o peso da gravidade. Sasuke prestou atenção em suas feições pela primeira vez, sentindo uma pontada forte no peito ao identificar a indiferença no olhar do mais velho.

Bom, claro, certamente não estava esperando mil e umas juras de amor, mas indiferença e tédio não eram expressões que ele gostaria de encontrar no rosto de qualquer pessoa que passasse a noite com ele. Até mesmo ele, que era considerado por muitos um grande insensível, tentava ser mais solidário.

Garotas... Depois da noite que tivera com Itachi, será que algum dia na vida iria desejá-las?

Nem vem Uchiha, vai se ferrar! O cara ainda está te tratando como um merda, tenha dó!

**Talvez ele esteja confuso Sasuke... Dê um tempo para as coisas se acalmarem.**

Decidindo que não era hora para agir como uma menininha (e que não iria agir tal em momento algum), Sasuke se arrastou para a borda da cama, no mesmo tempo em que Itachi caminhava até o balcão da pia, onde havia um aparelho que jamais havia visto.

_ O que é isso? – questionou, fazendo um pouco de careta pela dor que sentia em praticamente todas as partes de seu corpo enquanto se arrastava no colchão.

_ Isso é uma centrífuga de bancada para separar o plasma das hemácias. – Itachi respondeu friamente, injetando o conteúdo da seringa em um vidrinho lacrado por uma membrana de material que Sasuke não conseguia identificar a distância. Colocou o vidro dentro do aparelho e o fechou com velocidade, encarando os botões com um ar estritamente profissional.

_ Quando pegou isso?

_ Não te interessa.

Ok. Aquilo realmente foi a gota d'água para sua autoestima. Sasuke sentiu-se apunhalado pelas costas com uma adaga afiada e profunda; teve até vontade de chorar, mas um Uchiha não chora e, apesar de toda a humilhação, ele ainda era um: devia se portar como tal.

_ Trepar comigo fazia parte do "processo de criação das proteínas"? – questionou secamente, ainda sentado na cama e encarando Itachi com um olhar feroz.

Pego de surpresa, o hóspede olhou para seu anfitrião, girando o olhar com ares de impaciência e logo voltando a analisar os botões do aparelho.

_ Já falei Sasuke, vai para o banho. – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz gélido e indiferente, ligando a máquina e apreciando-a com aparente concentração.

Indignado e furioso, Sasuke levantou-se e fugiu para o pequeno banheiro, ignorando os gritos de protesto de cada músculo de seu corpo.

Assim que ouviu a porta bater, Itachi sentiu a movimentação no ar do ambiente e soube exatamente que mais uma pessoa ocupava aquele cômodo.

_ Gostou da minha cortesia? – ouviu a voz rouca tão conhecida sussurrar em seu ouvido. – Eu sabia que ia fazer bom proveito da máquina, Otouto.

Tentou se virar, mesmo sabendo que seria completamente inútil: Madara já o pressionava contra a bancada da pia, encoxando-o por trás e imobilizando seus braços com eficiência.

_ Tsk tsk tsk, nada disso. Não seja mal educado Itachi, não te ensinei nada durante todos esses anos?

_ O que faz aqui? – questionou com dificuldade em manter a voz firme. Era difícil admitir, mas Madara é a única pessoa no planeta que conseguia causar nele essa mistura cavalar de sentimentos, regados pela grande quantidade de pavor. Alias, 'pavor' é o única sensação que sempre estava presente quando os dois permaneciam a sós, pelo menos, atualmente.

Itachi suspeitou, no instante em que viu o aparelho, que alguém da Akatsuki o deixara ali enquanto ele tomava banho, por isso acelerou a coleta do sangue de Sasuke; aquilo era um cartão de "bem vindo ao inferno". Sendo assim, ele precisava de seus sentidos recuperados para poder defender tanto a si mesmo quanto ao Uchiha quando a pessoa retornasse.

Mas ele, em nenhum instante, imaginaria que fosse o próprio Madara quem entregara tal presente.

_ Oras... Não posso sentir sua falta? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço com doçura, fazendo-o se arrepiar. – Está gostando de brincar de casinha com o pivete Uchiha?

Itachi não respondeu, sentindo um segundo beijo em outro ponto de seu pescoço próximo a sua orelha; um de seus pontos fracos que apenas Madara conhecia depois de tantos anos dividindo os mesmos lençóis.

_ Se você se esquecer do nosso combinado e se envolver com o moleque... Sabe muito bem o que vai acontecer, não sabe? Otouto? – rosnou em seu ouvido, liberando um pouco o seu corpo imobilizado, apenas o suficiente para girá-lo, deixando os dois frente a frente. – Se me esquecer... Saiba que mais uma cabeça vai rolar.

Itachi apreciou o rosto magnífico e impecável de Madara por alguns instantes, antes de conseguir manter o olhar firme, abaixando-o e encarando a pequena distância que ainda restava entre seus corpos.

O homem mais velho riu de maneira maliciosa, aproximando-se, encostando a própria virilha na de Itachi, fazendo-o se erguer e sentá-lo em cima do granito da bancada da pia. Largou a pegada em seus punhos, segurando a mandíbula de Itachi com as duas mãos e puxando-o para um beijo avassaladoramente intenso e impudico.

_ Não se esqueça de mim... Não se esqueça do seu Nii-san!– Sussurrou contra os lábios rosados de Itachi após interromper o beijo, deixando o mais novo completamente sem fôlego e com o coração acelerado pela mescla de medo e desejo. – Não se esqueça de quem você é!

Itachi fechou os olhos com força, quando tornou a abri-los, Madara já desaparecera, deixando apenas o seu perfume particular. Ainda com a respiração descompassada, saiu de cima da bancada, temendo que seus pés fossem falhar e deixá-lo cair de encontro ao chão, porém aliviou-se quando conseguiu ficar em pé.

_ Não me esquecer de quem eu sou... – murmurou para si mesmo, passando as mãos trêmulas nos cabelos molhados. Apertou as madeixas, olhando para a centrífuga sem sequer prestar atenção exatamente o que fazia. – Quem eu sou?

E com a mente repleta de pensamentos que ninguém poderia sequer tentar adivinhar, Itachi continuou o trabalho com o sangue de Sasuke, preparando a injeção de plasma que revigoraria seu organismo em questão de minutos.

**(***)**

_Os gritos eram intensos, constantes e horripilantes. Nenhum deles conseguia se acostumar com o tremor que invadia seus corpos quando a gritaria começava, por volta do começo da tarde, às vezes pela noite, como naquele momento. Era uma rotina. Eles sabiam quem gritava, mas não era algo adaptável para meras crianças de oito anos._

__ Me pergunto o que fazem com ele. – o menino de cabelos loiros à altura dos ombros questionou, cobrindo os ouvidos após um grito particularmente alto._

__ Ouvi dizer que era dose extra. – o de cabelos avermelhados e curtos respondeu, com um rosto apático de quem não estava dando a mínima para aqueles gritos._

__ Mas se fosse dose extra ele estaria com sono, já que a dose não dói._

__ E eu vou saber Deidara? Pergunte pra ele._

__ Se eu pudesse perguntaria, Sasori. – Deidara respondeu rispidamente, mas mantendo o olhar distante, perdido em teorias infantis acerca do que poderia causar tanta dor ao outro garoto._

_Os dois ficaram quietos, apreciando os gritos agonizantes como uma melodia única, uma cantiga de ninar. Ambos estavam de folga naquele começo de noite, sem treinamentos, sem fiscalização, sem contato com as demais crianças. Era o único turno que tinham na semana a sós e, por mais que os dois se dessem relativamente bem (comparado às outras crianças), Sasori sentia falta de algo naqueles momentos sem atividade._

_Não sabia bem o que faltava para suas vidas, afinal de contas, tinham tudo: os cientistas eram extremamente dedicados, os professores tinham bastante paciência para ensinar, Madara-sama também tratava todos eles muito bem... Mas algo parecia faltar, o que seria?_

__ Às vezes eu penso se ele é feliz. – Sasori comentou brandamente, encarando os seus cortes na mão com certa curiosidade._

__ Itachi? – Deidara complementou sua pergunta ao mesmo tempo em que os gritos cessaram. Agora eles podiam terminar o diálogo num tom de voz mais baixo._

__ Sim. Nós não podemos falar com ele, mas ele é o único que tem acesso aos aposentos de Madara-sama. Ele deve ser tratado diferente e ser feliz, apesar de não ter o que nós temos._

__ Você se considera triste? – Deidara arregalou os olhos, não acreditando no caminho que aquela conversa tomava. Era possível alguém ser triste, vivendo naquele local maravilhoso em que viviam?_

__ Triste, não. Incompleto, talvez... – o ruivo respondeu ainda pensativo, observando uma gota de seu sangue escorrer pela palma de sua mão, não se dando conta quando reabrira tal ferida. Já devia ter cicatrizado há algum tempo. – Não vejo a hora das missões começarem. Quero conhecer o mundo lá fora._

__ Não seja tonto! Você sabe muito bem que o mundo lá fora é horrível!_

_A porta da câmara onde se encontravam naquele momento foi aberta e os dois mecanicamente seguiram até seu exterior. Piscaram algumas vezes, já que era complicado para eles se acostumarem com a mudança brusca de iluminação na ausência de Madara e, consequentemente, de seu fornecimento de proteínas. E ele já estava fora fazia quase quatro meses!_

__ Acha que ele vai demorar muito? Ontem eu já não senti direito o gosto da ração... Ele precisa voltar logo. – Sasori ouviu um dos seus colegas comentar para o outro que, provavelmente, dividia a câmara consigo; ambos também lutavam contra a deficiência de suas pupilas, piscando intensamente e tentando recobrar o foco._

_Ração era o alimento que comiam em todas as refeições, pelo menos era assim que os cientistas nomearam a mistura. Sasori achava o alimento com gosto agradável, melhor que sangue, já que o sabor do sangue era o único que ele sentia corriqueiramente além do gosto da ração. Uma vez, ouvira Hidan se questionar se haveria outro tipo de alimento no mundo, porque aquele boca-suja detestava o que lhe era servido._

_Foi uma das únicas vezes que Sasori riu de perder o fôlego. Até parece, outro tipo de alimento, que absurdo!_

__ Vamos lá! – Deidara o indicou uma mesa um pouco afastada, que ficava próxima a sala onde Itachi estava no seu tratamento especial. Provavelmente queria bisbilhotar e, como Sasori não tinha opinião nesse aspecto, concordou com o local escolhido, apanhando um prato na mesa central e se dirigindo até o canto._

_Sentaram-se e aguardaram. Era o procedimento padrão: só podiam comeriam quando todas as crianças estivessem presentes e Itachi ainda não saiu de sua câmara._

_Cinco, dez, quinze minutos se passaram e nada._

__ O que aquele maldito está fazendo pra demorar tanto? – o colega loiro perguntou com impaciência, sentindo sua barriga roncar de fome. Sasori abriu a boca para retrucar, mas no mesmo instante a porta foi aberta._

_Orochimaru, um dos coordenadores, carregava Itachi no colo. O garoto parecia semiconsciente e exausto, sem machucados aparentes, mas com a pele banhada em suor, gemendo de leve com qualquer mínima movimentação. Foi levado até a mesa mais distante, a mais solitária, pois nenhuma das crianças podia ter contato com Itachi, o prodígio._

_Todavia, nenhuma delas sabia o significado da palavra "prodígio"; assim o denominavam visto que era desta maneira que Madara se referia a ele em meio a ensinamentos de luta. Itachi sempre se dava bem, por isso associavam a palavra a algo bom._

__ Podem comer! – Orochimaru ordenou em voz alta, deixando Itachi cabisbaixo segurando uma colher, encarando o próprio prato de ração sem conseguir levantar um músculo para se alimentar. O coordenador não o ajudou além disso, retirando-se da sala de refeição e deixando as crianças em um silêncio entrecortado apenas pelo barulho de mastigação e deglutição._

_E, nesse momento, Sasori parou de se perguntar se o prodígio era feliz; afinal de contas, a resposta para essa pergunta não podia estar mais evidente diante de seus olhos._

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Acontecimentos do capítulo 4.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Kaka:**

Aiiiin que bom que gostou do lemon! *Medo infinito de não ser do gosto do público*

Espero que tenha se recuperado sem sequelas auehuaehuaehuea!

E não morra pelo amor de Deus! Como vou ficar sem suas reviews? Eu choro AUHAUHAUHA!

.

**Dea:**

É bom mesmo gostar de Itachi x Sasuke nessa fanfic, terá bastante auahuhauhau.

Fico feliz que tenha curtido o lemon! *-* Muito obrigada!

Aproveitando o espaço, queria agradecer também a review que deixaste em The Plan *-* Fiquei muito feliz querida, de verdade! Não vou abandonar e atualizarei quando der! Ok? Obrigada mesmo!

.

**Kowaii:**

Flooor amei sua review! Eu a respondi no Nyah já que colocaste lá ok? É mais fácil e da pra ver a resposta antes hahaha. Acho que já viu, mas se não viu olhe lá. xD

.

Muitos beijos a todos que comentaram! Espero que tenham gostado da atualização!


	13. OMAKES!

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

**N/A:**

**Leiam essa nota antes de ler o "capítulo"!**

Oi gente! Como vão?

Esse não é um capítulo de "Haunted". Como essa semana não deu pra atualizar por causa da correria de estudos para o exame da OAB, conversei com a minha beta e decidimos publicar esses omakes pra vocês.

Omakes são piadinhas que geralmente existem no fim de um capítulo de mangá ou episódio do anime sem relação alguma com a trama. Naruto Shippuuden costumava ter ao fim do episódio nos primeiros capítulos, logo após o encerramento, se recordam? (Se não se recordam: Google!)

A Gih Bright (minha beta desta fanfic) escreveu uns omakes com os personagens de "Haunted" pra me animar e eu simplesmente adorei. Ri pra caramba e pedi permissão a ela pra publicar pra vocês! Assim vocês também podem se divertir!

Só pra frisar: Não fui eu quem escreveu! Foi a Gih Bright! E não tem nenhuma relação com a história em si, são **paródias **criadas por ela ao ler determinada cena de um capítulo!

Esperamos que vocês gostem! No começo da semana que vem eu atualizo "Haunted"!

Beijinhos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

**OMAKES!**

(Porque atualizar tá difícil, mas nunca me esqueço de vocês!)

* * *

**Cara de pau**

.

_"Kakashi se deu conta de que o loiro fazia realmente sucesso naquele lugar. Não sabia ao certo se por sua aparência (tinha que confessar, Naruto ficava realmente elegante de terno) ou por já ser carta marcada e assíduo frequentador." (1)_

_ ._

Por um instante, Kakashi refletiu sobre isso e ficou surpreso em ponderar em como é que Naruto seria _sem_ o terno. Sem que ele pudesse controlar sua imaginação fértil, adquirida após anos lendo icha icha paradise, uma imagem mental de Naruto nu, deitado na _sua_ cama obliterou qualquer racionalidade que tivesse naquele instante.

Uma pergunta ecoou em seus pensamentos: como é que seria ter Naruto _debaixo_ do seu corpo? Como seria se Naruto arranhasse suas costas, gemendo perto do seu ouvido?

E se Naruto estivesse gemendo por causa das suas carícias? E se ele pudesse tocar cada centímetro da pele bronzeada de Naruto? E se mais do que tocar ele pudesse _provar?_

_E se ele pudesse invadir o corpo do outro?_

_ Senhor? – perguntou o garçom, tirando Kakashi do seu devaneio, fazendo-o lembrar do objetivo daquela noite.

Pelo menos, sua depravação serviu para polir sua cara de pau e ajudá-lo com um plano para descobrir com o real problema de Naruto, _seu amigo_.

**(***)**

**I Will Always Love You**

.

_"_ Sim. Se você deseja algo discreto, ele é uma boa opção, porque não admite nem para si mesmo que é gay! Mas se deseja algo sério, não aconselharia. O loirinho é duro na queda, não se prende a ninguém! Já vi muito marmanjo chorando por ele, alguns se humilhando publicamente._

_O QUÊ?" (2)_

_ ._

_ Você nem imagina o barraco que foi! – continuou o barman – Um dos 'boy magia' dele até cantou para ele no meio da boate! Acho que o nome era Yamato, um homem mais velho, com a cara meio maníaca, algo nele é assustador, mas ele tem uns bíceps... Ok, ignore.

_ Como? O que aconteceu?

_ É, ele ficou arrasado quando o Kyuubi disse que queria terminar. Tomou todas e então pagou o DJ tocar "I Will Always Love You", da diva Withney Houston.

Kakashi tentou visualizar a cena, imaginando um homem da sua idade, com cara de maníaco completamente bêbado no meio da pista cantando aquela música melosa para Naruto. E o mais impressionante: Naruto _não _matando o outro na porrada.

_ A pista parou para olhar! – comentou o barman começando a flertar com ele. Kakashi ficou sério.

_ E ele? O que o Kyuubi fez?

_ Primeiro ficou atônito e depois deu a louca nele. – respondeu o outro – Bateu em todo mundo!

_Típico_, pensou Kakashi, mas dessa vez pelo menos havia um motivo plausível. Talvez se estivesse junto, ele próprio teria socado o tal Yamato. Mas talvez fosse diferente: se ele estivesse junto, o tal Yamato não existiria.

_ Obrigado por avisar. – disse Kakashi, pegando as bebidas oferecidas – E não se preocupe, eu não farei nenhuma tolice como essa.

E dizendo isso voltou para a mesa, ignorando a cantada do barman.

**(***)**

**SPP - Síndrome Passiva Passageira**

.

_"Kakashi sorriu, aconchegando-se novamente na gola alta de sua blusa de lã e escondendo o rosto em seguida. Naruto corou ainda mais, o sorriso de Kakashi era algo muito bonito e ele só podia observá-lo em raras ocasiões em sua vida, tendo em vista a mania do mais velho de se manter sempre encoberto." (3)_

_. _

Kakashi tinha um sorriso bonito. Muito bonito. O sorriso mais bonito que já vira. E... Admitir isso era tão absurdamente gay, mas ele não era gay, era? Claro que não! Ele gostava de sentir prazer e sentir prazer era puramente normal. Mesmo que fosse com alguém do outro sexo, certo?

E o que isso tinha haver com o sorriso bonito de Kakashi? É normal um amigo admirar características dos outros. Super normal. E Kakashi era bonito! Quer dizer, Kakashi tinha um_sorriso_ bonito. Uma boca bonita, bastante beijável... Se ele fosse uma garota, claro. O que ele não era.

_Se você não é gay, então não haja como um._

Ele não era gay, só estava passando por uma fase (um tanto quanto duradoura, verdade) por atração por indivíduos do sexo masculino. Mas era passageiro! E ele realmente podia admitir para si mesmo que seu ex-tutor era um homem extremamente atraente.

Ele não poderia negar esse fato, por mais que quisesse, porque isso soava realmente,_realmente_ gay (o que ele não era em nenhuma hipótese!). Mas, mesmo que ele sentisse relutância, Naruto tinha que admitir também é que Kakashi não era apenas um homem bonito, mas era uma pessoa apaixonante.

Ele poderia se apaixonar fácil por ele. Ele poderia desistir dessa babaquice feliz de ter uma esposa e filhos, em vez disso ter Kakashi, uma criança adotada e dois gatos. Poderia passar o resto da sua vida dando seu traseiro para o tutor e morreria com um sorriso feliz.

Isso se ele fosse gay, é claro. O que ele não era. Era apenas uma síndrome passiva passageira.

**(***)**

**O retorno da SPP**

.

_"Kakashi precisou segurar o amigo ainda mais forte, pois o loiro parecia ainda mais fora de si ao ouvir as últimas palavras._

__ Pare, Naruto, pare! – falou ao pé de seu ouvido, tentando controlá-lo." (4)_

.

Naruto não soube se foi pela adrenalina causada pela raiva e a consequente luta ou se foi por outro motivo irrelevante.

_Aham, estar com a calça apertada porque ele está muito perto é realmente irrelevante._

Era completamente irrelevante. Porque ele não é gay para ficar excitado assim, ainda mais pelo Kakashi ou por suas mãos firmes e calejadas de tanto segurar uma arma. Arma... Talvez ele devesse parar de ler icha icha.

Era o Kakashi. Kakashi! Seu tutor, o cara chato que não lhe deixava beber todas e também o homem com o sorriso mais bonito do mundo, com o tórax mais...

_E isso não é ser gay._

Claro que não era ser gay, era só a porra da SPP atacando novamente, lhe deixando confuso. Embora os braços, o corpo, o aperto, a voz; Kakashi estivesse desconcentrando-o consideravelmente. Mas isso não quer dizer, em nenhuma hipótese, que ele fosse frutinha ou que quisesse ser jogado na parede mais próxima e ser chamado de "lagartixa" pelo ex-tutor. Nada disso.

_ Vamos embora!

E aquelas foram as palavras mais sábias que Kakashi já dissera naquela noite.

(Ou não.)

**(***)**

**Leve um, ganhe outro.**

.

"_Ele era um Uchiha e tal qual prezava imensamente por manter suas 'propriedades' intactas e demarcadas. Já dera showzinho de ciúmes, tanto com relação a Kakashi quanto com relação a Naruto, por mais que sequer admitisse a ligação que os três possuíam."(5)_

_ ._

Kakashi ainda se lembrava bem de quando apresentou Shizune ao Uchiha. Tinha sido há três anos, mas foi traumático o suficiente para ser registrado em sua memória:

_ Sasuke esta é... -ele nem terminou a apresentação e foi interrompido por um Uchiha Sasuke mau educado.

_ Kakashi o que é 'isto'? -perguntou Sasuke apontando para Shizune.

_... Minha namorada.

_ Muito prazer! -disse sua namorada, enquanto cumprimentava o Uchiha.

Sasuke mediu a mulher de cima a baixo, bufou e os deixou sozinhos. Demorou uma semana até Kakashi conseguir falar com o Uchiha, que só se mostrava menos ranzinza quando estavam a sós. Sempre que Shizune estava junto Sasuke simplesmente era um ogro insensível.

E, por mais que parecesse impossível, Sasuke conseguia se superar com as namoradas de Naruto.

Eles tinham combinado de tomar umas cervejas, ou como eles chamavam, "beras" em um barzinho e Naruto chegou com uma namorada nova.

_ Amaru, estes são Kakashi e o teme!

_ Oi.

_ Por que você insiste em nos apresentar seus casos de duas semanas e meia?

_ Teme! Seja educado com a Amaru!

_ É um prazer conhecê-lo, Sasuke. Naruto fala muito de você!

_ É? Por que ele não fala nada de você.

E os dois começaram a brigar no meio do barzinho. A garota, Amaru, durou um mês antes de ela e Naruto se separarem; foi o mesmo tempo em que Sasuke permaneceu em um humor assassino.

**(***)**

**Um pouquinho dramático**

.

_**"**__Sasuke sentiu-se apunhalado pelas costas com uma adaga afiada e profunda; teve até vontade de chorar_**_" _**_(6)_

_ ._

**_ **Trepar comigo fazia parte do "processo de criação das proteínas"? Hein, Itachi?

_ Já falei, Sasuke, vai tomar banho.

_ E todos os nossos momentos juntos? Hein? O que é que significam para você?

_"Mas que porra...?"_ Itachi encarava atônito para Sasuke. O menor se levantou da cama, colocando as mãos na cintura delgada, enquanto balançava o pé; seus olhos estavam estranhamente avermelhados, mesmo que não parecesse ser possível. Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha.

_ Sasu...

_ Eu me entreguei para você, Itachi! Me entreguei para você e o que eu recebo? Uma agulhada, porra! Nem um "Bom dia Sasuke, aqui está o seu café da manhã! Você pode ir tomar seu banho, porque eu vou lavar os lençóis!", não! Você só come e joga fora seu desgraçado remelento!

Sasuke começou a jogar os travesseiros sujos por esperma em Itachi, que finalmente ficou irritado demais para ignorar o acesso de raiva do Uchiha.

_ Escute aqui...! - disse Itachi com raiva, segurando os braços de Sasuke com força.

_ Não! É _você_ quem deve se por na porra do meu lugar! – retrucou Sasuke acertando um chute nas partes íntimas do maior.

Itachi estava praticamente cego, mas ainda assim podia jurar que viu estrelas diante de seus olhos, tamanha a dor que sentiu. Aliás, podia jurar que viu um brilho avermelhado nos olhos de Sasuke. Sem forças, ele caiu na cama enquanto apertava seu órgão íntimo.

_ E ai de você se quando eu voltar do banho eu encontrar uma sujeirinha que seja nesta cama, ouviu bem?

Itachi encarou o mais novo, percebendo que o brilho avermelhado não era uma ilusão... Mas talvez fosse, afinal Sasuke tinha _flores_ nos olhos. O Uchiha em passos largos chegou ao banheiro e fechou a porta com força. Itachi suspeitou que Sasuke tinha sérios problemas psicológicos.

Tomaria mais cuidado da próxima vez.

.

**XD**

.

* * *

(1) - Cena do capítulo 10.  
(2) - Cena do capítulo 10.  
(3) - Cena do capítulo 10.  
(4) - Cena do capítulo 10.  
(5) - Cena do capítulo 12.  
(6) - Cena do capítulo 12.

**N/F:** Será que a Gih Bright torce pra KakaNaru? HAHAHAHA!

* * *

Isso não foi propriamente um capítulo, mas me deu abertura pra escrever as respostas das capítulo 12, então...

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Leyla: **

É mesmo? Fiquei curiosa, é a primeira Uchihacest que você lê ou achou meio tenso os dois juntos por causa da personalidade deles na fanfic?

Aiii *-* Espero que leia mesmo, e que goste! Vou ficar muuuito feliz! Me diga o que achou se por acaso decidir mesmo ler, ok?

Muito obrigada pelo elogio ao capítulo anterior! Espero que continue sempre acompanhado!

.

**Kaka: **

Aii que bom *-*

Fico contente que você tenha gostado, e espero que não tenha muitos erros... Lemons Itachi x Sasuke não serão betados.

Minha escrita não é tudo isso, te garanto que a beta faz milagres HAUHAUAU (vide capítulos não betados e tal), mas agora posso me iludir um pouquinho e ficar satisfeita hahaha!

Huahuahuaua Olha, acho que você encontrou um pouquinho de momento "KakaNaru" nessa atualização né? Não fui eu quem escreveu, é coisa da Gih, mas deu uma animada? Uhuahuahuahua!

Eu também desejo morder o Naruto sempre, e adoro o Kakashi. Tipo, adoro MESMO, ele é um dos meus musos! Sou Kakashete de carteirinha LOL!

Bom saber que gosta de SasoDei. ^^

Sim, eu ainda não revelei muita coisa sobre a história dos dois e há muitas brechas pra preencher, mas nos próximos capítulos a coisa vai começar a fazer sentido.

Nhoii! *-* Muito obrigada pelos elogios! S2

Amei a review!

.

**Scar:**

Como que vocês que não tem cadastro no site acompanham as atualizações? Vocês entram uma vez por semana pra ver se foi postado? (curiosa)

Vou responder a review dos dois capítulos aqui ok? o/

É, Naruto sofre, sou malvada com ele hahaha! E acredito que até quando sou boazinha e dou uma colher de chá, acabo sendo malvada no final, né? LOL.

Você leu o lemon cinco vezes? Nossa! Acho que gostou hein? S2

Bem, não é apenas do Narutinho que eu judio, Sasuke também sentiu com a frieza do Itachi... Dozinha.

Existe alguém que goste do Madara? xD (eu!)

Mais uma pra fila pra socar o Itachi hahhaha! Tadinho dele, como vocês são cruéis (como se ele fosse muito santo né?).

O que acha que o Orochimaru fez? Hum? (curiosa de novo)

Preciso dizer que eu amo escrever o Gaara? Não né? Estava com saudades dele, então o citei. Se ele vai aparecer mais pra frente ou não... bom, só o tempo dirá!

E ai? Gostou dessa atualização da Gih total KakaNaru? ^^

Sim! Itachi tem muito fogo! Tá sendo difícil escrever cena dos dois sem ter lemon, o Itachi sai do meu controle na maioria das vezes hahaha!

Não quero me livrar mesmo! Gosto muito dos seus comentários!

Espero que tenha conseguido resolver o problema do seu pc, o meu continua uma merda. =P

Obrigada pelo feedback!

.

Muitos beijos a todos que comentaram!


	14. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom gente, tá ai!

Espero que gostem do capítulo! Está maior que o anterior porque eu fui boazinha com vocês. =)

A primeira fase da prova da OAB é esse domingo, então torçam por mim e pela minha beta-reader, pois se passarmos significará atualizações mais rápidas e possivelmente mais cumpridas!

Um beijo a todos e boa leitura!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Itachi estava deitado e dormindo quando Sasuke saiu do banheiro em meio a uma nuvem de vapor d'água. Encarou o moreno mais velho com certa amargura, irritado e pretendendo ordená-lo que voltasse a dormir no sofá, como era o costume antes daquela noite de sexo.

Todavia, Sasuke não conseguiu agir desta maneira.

Itachi verdadeiramente o irritava de uma maneira que nem mesmo Naruto conseguia irritá-lo, era grosseiro e estúpido na maioria das ocasiões, mas fazia certas coisas que deixavam Sasuke ciente de que Itachi não era completamente sem coração, como às vezes podia parecer.

Quantas vezes ele acordou no meio da madrugada coberto e quentinho sendo que sabia que adormecera sem se enfiar abaixo dos cobertores? Quantas refeições que ele comentara apreciar eram feitas e servidas como se Itachi sequer recordasse de seus gostos particulares (talvez apenas para agradá-lo)? As horas de jogo de cartas e xadrez, as conversas sobre livros e, às vezes, até algumas piadinhas... Eram incontáveis as demonstrações de consideração e, acima de tudo, Itachi o protegia com sua própria vida de inimigos que Sasuke sequer podia sonhar quais eram. Em suma: os momentos bons e de devoção valiam muito mais a pena que os ruins.

Apesar de que Itachi escolhera o pior momento do mundo para se tornar um ogro insensível e isso por si só testava a paciência de Sasuke.

_ Idiota... – murmurou baixinho, pegando o celular do criado mudo e saindo do apartamento para telefonar, afim de não acordar o outro com a sua ligação.

Andava com certa dificuldade, sentindo um leve desconforto na sua região traseira e corando instantaneamente por saber o motivo desta dorzinha incômoda. No corredor, encostou-se contra a porta e ligou para Kakashi; o celular foi atendido em poucos instantes, mas não foi a voz do grisalho que ouviu.

_ Sasuke-teme! – ouviu a voz de Naruto do outro lado da linha, radiante e esganiçada como sempre. – Você não liga mais pra mim, né? Bastardo idiota! Só liga pro Kakashi! Sabe de uma coisa, voc.. – o telefone pareceu ser roubado de Naruto e logo depois outra voz soou. – Yo Sasuke, o que deseja?

_ Vocês já estão de bem? – podia ouvir claramente o loiro gritar "me devolve esse celular" do outro lado da linha, mesmo não estando próximo do speaker do aparelho.

_ Sim, está tudo bem. E sua namorada?

_ Não está comigo. – bom, tecnicamente não era uma mentira, afinal Sasuke não tinha uma "namorada" para estar com ele, né?

_ Isso é bom. Vem almoçar? – Kakashi falou animadamente ao mesmo tempo em que a voz de Naruto cessou abruptamente do outro lado da linha, mas isso não causou nenhuma desconfiança no Uchiha.

_ Agora?

_ Já, nesse momento. Se não só vai sobrar louça pra você lavar!

Sasuke avaliou a situação: Itachi dormia pacificamente na sua cama e testara consideravelmente sua paciência hoje. Algumas horas longe do mais velho não faria mal algum e, mesmo que houvesse alguém atrás de sua vida, Kakashi era um policial; ele não estaria completamente só.

_ Ok, chego em quinze minutos.

Os dois se despediram e desligaram os celulares. Sasuke retornou para dentro de casa com cautela, calçando os sapatos silenciosamente e pegando suas chaves e carteira no criado mudo. Itachi não acordou em nenhum instante; era até peculiar observar o mais velho dormindo tão profundamente daquela forma. Devia estar cansado, pois Itachi costumava acordar com a mínima movimentação.

Vai pra casa do Naruto e Kakashi, o idiota do Itachi está merecendo uma preocupaçãozinha pra acordar pra vida!

**Sasuke, realmente não acho isso uma boa ideia... Não apenas pelo Itachi. É perigoso pra você!**

Pela primeira vez em alguns dias, Sasuke concordou com a parcela mental mais raivosa naquele momento e, sem qualquer remorso, saiu de fininho, fechando a porta com delicadeza e dirigindo-se ao seu destino.

**(***)**

_Ok, as coisas não parecem nem um pouco boas por aqui..._

Era o que Sasuke não conseguia parar de pensar ao fitar o sorriso amarelo de Kakashi (alias, o fato de estar vendo o rosto de Kakashi, por si só, já demonstrava que algo muito errado estava acontecendo) e um olhar assassino advindo dos olhos azuis (e geralmente pacíficos) de Naruto. Ambos se encaravam nessa guerra de expressões faciais, fingindo que Sasuke não estava presente.

_ Ok, chega de palhaçada, que é que 'tá rolando? – questionou, jogando o garfo indelicadamente acima do prato de vidro, cruzando os braços em seguida, aguardado respostas. Definitivamente seu afastamento, solicitado por Kakashi, não ajudara em nada; sem falar que ele estava cansado de ninguém se incomodar em dividir e contar o problema.

_ Perdão pela falta de hospitalidade. Sasuke, como vai sua rotina? Você tem desapar... – bom, Kakashi não conseguiu terminar sua farsa, pois o Uchiha definitivamente não parecia de bom humor, atirando um copo em sua direção de forma que ele precisou de esquivar com rapidez. – Isso não foi muito educado.

_ Se você manter esse sorriso cínico, eu vou te mostrar o que é educação! – Sasuke rosnou, estreitando o olhar perigosamente.

Era bem verdade que já fazia alguns anos que não tinha um rompante temperamental como aquele, mas a situação com Itachi, as dúvidas que surgiam constantemente em sua mente e o comportamento estranho de Naruto e Kakashi não contribuíam em nada para o seu humor. Ficou de pé, apoiando as duas mãos na mesa e pretendendo gritar com Kakashi até que ele finalmente desfizesse aquela farsa e fosse sincero consigo.

Todavia, antes mesmo que pudesse respirar profundamente e começar seu show, Naruto imitou seu movimento, levantando-se e caminhando lentamente até o seu lado. Sasuke virou o corpo, encarando as feições irritadas do outro por alguns segundos antes de levar o soco mais violento que recebera em toda a sua vida na mandíbula. E olha que já apanhara demais na sua adolescência, muitas vezes pelas mãos do próprio Uzumaki.

_ Naruto! – Kakashi gritou, contornando a mesa e se colocando atrás do loiro, que não parecia querer continuar batendo em Sasuke.

O moreno, por sua vez, caíra no chão com o impacto e surpresa que o golpe lhe causara e cuspiu uma quantidade considerável de sangue no chão, sem falar que seu traseiro e suas costas protestaram com a queda, fazendo com que uma careta surgisse em seu rosto.

_ Pare de acreditar que o mundo gira em torno de você, seu idiota prepotente! – Naruto falou com uma voz ríspida, fazendo o olhar de Sasuke se arregalar. Nunca, em toda sua vida, Naruto falara assim com ele.

Tanto Kakashi quanto Sasuke ficaram imóveis, sem saber como reagir ao rompante peculiar do Uzumaki. O loiro fez um barulho de impaciência estalando a língua nos dentes e deu as costas para os dois, caminhando para o seu quarto e trancando a porta atrás de si.

_ Me desculpe. – Kakashi foi o primeiro a falar, estendendo a mão para Sasuke e ajudando-o a se levantar. – Naruto está assim por minha causa.

_ O que você fez com ele? – o Uchiha perguntou entre um gemido de dor, ainda encarando a porta fechada do quarto de Naruto.

_ Eu exagerei no tratamento. -respondeu Kakashi. -E acho que ele considerou o fato de eu te chamar pra almoçar uma provocação.

_ Por quê?

_ Não cabe a mim te contar. Basta você entender que ele descontou a raiva em você, não fique bravo com ele.

_ Tsk, não sou de vidro Kakashi e o Dobe idiota vai receber uma surra no traseiro dele depois e ficaremos quites. Relaxe.

Kakashi concordou com a cabeça, voltando a se sentar na cadeira, mas desistiu da refeição. Deixou seu corpo se esparramar no assento, enquanto suspirava pesadamente.

_ A situação 'tá tão ruim assim? – Sasuke perguntou, tomando um gole d'água para tentar diminuir o gosto de sangue de sua boca. Kakashi riu baixinho, passando as duas mãos com força acima de seus olhos.

_ Você não faz ideia Sasuke.

Certo remorso passou pela cabeça do moreno, ao se recordar da ligação não atendida de Naruto por ter ocorrido em meio ao sexo com Itachi. Não esperava que a coisa entre os dois estivesse tão complicada, até porque se o amigo não saiu do apartamento de Kakashi significava que estavam tentando se resolver.

Como desculpa íntima, Sasuke sabia que Itachi não o liberaria para conversar com Naruto, muito menos ceder um tempo a sós no apartamento para abrigá-lo. E como Itachi não escuta uma única ordem que ele desse, seria complicado.

_O que Naruto precisava era aprender que fugir dos problemas não resolve nada._

Decidindo o que fazer, ele girou os calcanhares indo até o quarto de Naruto, surpreendendo Kakashi com a movimentação repentina.

_ Aonde você vai? – o grisalho questionou. Sasuke não parou de andar enquanto respondia.

_ Resolver as coisas do meu jeito.

_ Nem pense nisso! Volte já aqui Sasuke! – o Uchiha não quis nem saber, continuando a caminhar com passos firmes para o seu destino. Kakashi ainda tentou pará-lo ao segurar em seu braço, mas ele se esquivou do toque.

_ Você falhou e é minha vez. – virou-se para a porta, fechando a mão direita em um punho e socando a porta três vezes. – Abre já essa porra Usuratonkachi!

Naruto não respondeu e Sasuke sorriu de uma maneira meio maníaca, ato este que deixou Kakashi esperando pelo pior. Arregaçou as mangas, olhou para o grisalho e falou.

_ Com a minha "psicologia reversa" – mostrou o punho direito – e o meu "profissionalismo" – desta vez, mostrou o esquerdo – Eu vou resolver essa idiotice!

_ Sasuke...! Não ouse... Oh, merda.

Nem adiantou protestar, pois segundos depois com um único chute Sasuke já arrombara a porta fina do quarto de Naruto e, antes mesmo que Kakashi pudesse piscar, os dois já estavam rolando pelo chão e destruindo toda a mobília.

Suspirando em derrota, Kakashi decidiu ir fazer um café enquanto a luta-livre se estendia para as finais do campeonato.

**(***)**

_ Eu te odeio tanto...! – Naruto murmurava enquanto tentava limpar o sangue de um corte particularmente feio em seu rosto com a barra da camiseta. Sasuke não estava muito melhor, cutucando a ponte do nariz e gemendo de dor.

_ A culpa é sua por ser um idiota. – Sasuke sentia vontade de choramingar: seu traseiro, que já estava totalmente dolorido naquele dia, latejava de tanta dor depois de cair duas vezes sentado no chão em meio aquela briga. Era como se Naruto soubesse que ele estava dolorido naquela região, maldito Dobe...!

Naruto sorriu um pouco, sabendo que esta era a forma de Sasuke demonstrar que se importava consigo. Terceiros podiam julgar o comportamento dos dois como algo completamente sem sentido, mas esta era a maneira que eles se comunicavam quando nenhuma outra palavra surtia efeito; era um jeito particular de visualizar os problemas um do outro. Kakashi, depois de muita confusão, compreendera que quando o Uchiha e o Uzumaki entravam em uma sessão de socos e pontapés, era melhor aguardar o seu fim à distância.

_ Você piorou consideravelmente Teme, anda batendo como uma frutinha!

Sasuke franziu o cenho, levando para o lado pessoal.

_ Olha quem fala! O idiota que foi me dar um soco, perdeu o equilíbrio e caiu no chão!

_ Bastardo!

Foi Sasuke quem sorriu agora, levantando-se do chão e se jogando na cama de Naruto, porém o outro apenas o observou quieto em vez de protestar que "não queria idiotas sujando a cama de sangue", o que ele geralmente fazia em ocasiões como aquela, pelo simples prazer de continuar a briga. O Uchiha se sentou na borda do colchão, encarando Naruto com um ar questionador.

_ Desembucha, você 'tá muito estranho!

_ Cale a boca.

_ Eu falo sério! Desembucha logo porque eu não serei tão piedoso na próxima surra, que está a dois minutos de acontecer se você não começar a falar! – a voz do Uchiha estava compenetrada, indicando que realmente não estava para brincadeiras.

Naruto suspirou pesadamente, passando a mão pelos cabelos bagunçados algumas vezes antes de começar a falar.

_ Tem acontecido algumas coisas na minha vida particular, mas eu vou resolver.

_ Quem você acha que eu sou, seu chefe? – o moreno protestou com os dentes cerrados, ainda mais irritado com a resposta escorregadia de Naruto para explicar o problema. – Eu faço parte da sua vida particular, então trate de dizer o que 'tá rolando!

_ Deus, eu odeio muito você Sasuke. – Naruto levantou o olhar, encarando-o com olhos azuis levemente confusos. – Eu terminei com a Hinata faz algum tempo e Kakashi vem me tirando do sério, afirmando que eu não dou certo com namorada alguma porque... Bem...

_ Porque você não gosta de mulheres, né? – Sasuke complementou, cruzando os braços em seguida. Naruto arregalou o olhar e sentiu seu corpo ficar frio de uma hora pra outra, não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. – O que foi?

_ Kakashi te contou as suspeitas dele? – o loiro questionou com a voz fraca, fazendo Sasuke erguer a sobrancelha direita, duvidoso.

_ Ele não me disse nada, mas eu te conheço desde criança e nós passamos juntos a fase da puberdade, eu já tinha suspeitado disso algumas vezes. Sua relação com Gaara não enganava ninguém!

_ Teme!

_ Pare de ser mulherzinha Naruto, qual o problema disso?

**É o que vivo dizendo pra você, Sasuke. Qual o problema de desejar o Itachi?**

Qual o problema? Eu vou dizer qual o problema: o Naruto pode até ser gay, mas Sasuke nunca foi! Nunca se interessou por um homem sequer, por que agora isso começou?

Sasuke balançou a cabeça, tentando fazer as duas parcelas mentais se calarem. Aquele momento não acontecia para ele questionar suas condutas e sim ajudar o Dobe confuso.

Era bem verdade que realmente passou por sua cabeça a possibilidade de Naruto ser bissexual ou homossexual, mas nos últimos três anos descartara essa teoria. Ainda sim mantinha certa distância: parara de se trocar na frente do amigo, evitava dormir na mesma cama que ele; enfim, todas as coisas que faziam sem muita vergonha na época que eram pré-adolescentes foram deixadas para trás e certa vergonha natural se instalou na relação deles.

Não era algo diretamente ligado com a possível sexualidade de Naruto, na verdade era algo bem natural entre dois garotos quando vão se tornando mais velhos, mas ainda sim a pontinha de dúvida mantinha os olhos do Uchiha sempre alertas.

_ Mas...

_ Olha, não sei como Kakashi nunca percebeu, mas eu sempre suspeitei. Eu só não tinha certeza se você cortava pros dois lados ou apenas pra um lado só. Quando você começou a namorar aquelas trilhões de meninas, achei que tinha sido apenas uma fase a sua relação com o Gaara. Eu colocaria minha mão no fogo pela sua heterossexualidade, só que bem rapidinho e com pomada de queimaduras ao meu alcance. – Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca, tentando descontrair o clima tenso que se formara naquele quarto. – Mas já que esse impasse está resolvido...

_ Não há impasse algum!

_ ... Pare de tentar namorar essas meninas completamente bizarras. – Sasuke finalizou sua frase expressando pouco caso em seu rosto, analisando suas unhas sujas de sangue e tentando limpá-las umas nas outras.

_Digamos que eu goste de homens... – Naruto recomeçou a falar depois de uma pausa desconfortável de quase dois minutos.

_ Estamos chegando a algum lugar.

_ ... Supostamente e hipoteticamente falando, – fez uma careta ao ser interrompido, abaixando o olhar e encarando seu colo e roupas rasgadas pela briga. – eu não conseguiria realizar meu sonho de criar família.

_ Como não? Refere-se a filhos? E a medicina atual e adoção são o quê? Lendas?

O Uchiha estava com vontade de rir, não acreditando na ingenuidade de Naruto. Todavia, o loiro balançou a cabeça, ainda perdido em pensamentos.

_ Não é esse o problema, Sasuke. E eu não tenho uma necessidade tão grande de ter filho do meu sangue. Adotar pra mim é algo que até desejo, levando em consideração que morei em orfanato e tudo mais. – suspirou, fazendo uma pausa como se tentasse escolher as palavras certas para se fazer entender. – Se eu me convencer de que gosto de garotas, eu ainda tenho a chance de achar uma em especifico que eu goste, mas... Se eu me der conta de que gosto de homens, já há alguém que me chama o interesse e todos os outros são meros pedaços de carne pra mim. Isso hipoteticamente falando, é claro.

_ Bom... E por que você não se declara pra essa pessoa e descobre se tem chances?

Naruto levantou o rosto, mostrando as safiras cheias de emoções intensas que Sasuke não conseguia decifrar corretamente.

_ Hipoteticamente falando, né? – Naruto respondeu sua pergunta com um novo questionamento, a voz fraca e um pouco sonhadora. Sasuke concordou com a cabeça, curioso para saber o rumo daquela conversa.

O mais novo respirou fundo, passando as mãos trêmulas pelos cabelos mais uma vez e, assim que se preparou para falar seja lá o que fosse falar, Kakashi invadiu o seu quarto segurando o telefone em mãos.

_ Naruto, estão ligando do supermercado pra você.

Sasuke não sabia se desejava bater em Kakashi ou em todos os funcionários daquele maldito supermercado. Tinha a completa certeza que Naruto finalmente diria o que tanto o incomodava, mas tinham que ser atrapalhados, não é mesmo?

O Uzumaki piscou atordoado algumas vezes, até ficar em pé, com um pouco de dificuldade, e alcançar o telefone. Sem trocar olhares com Sasuke ou demonstrar de alguma maneira seus sentimentos naquele instante, Naruto saiu do quarto para atender a ligação em particular.

_ Ele te contou?

_ Eu deduzi.

Kakashi se sentou ao lado de Sasuke e assim os dois permaneceram por alguns instantes.

_ Você realmente nunca percebeu que Naruto podia ser gay?

_ Eu estava mais preocupado com você na época, sabe? Você soltava bombas caseiras na escola, vivia em confusão, brigava com todo mundo... – Kakashi falou com certo tom de culpa na voz. – Eu era marinheiro de primeira viagem, não sabia como cuidar de duas crianças ao mesmo tempo. Acho que devia ter prestado um pouco mais de atenção no Naruto para que isso não estivesse acontecendo agora.

_ Primeiro, eu odeio quando você fica me tratando como filho! E eu não era sua responsabilidade!

_ Você que pensa...

_ Segundo, mesmo se você tivesse prestado atenção no Dobe, ele teria a mesma sexualidade. Não aja como se ele estivesse fazendo algo extremamente errado.

Alguma coisa na declaração de Kakashi fez Sasuke se sentir extremamente ofendido; e não foi apenas por Naruto. O grisalho o olhou nos olhos, piscando algumas vezes e aparentando estar atordoado com o caminho que a conversa tomava.

_ Eu jamais disse que o problema do Naruto é ele ser gay. O problema é ele sofrer por causa disso e não aceitar a sua natureza.

Sasuke não respondeu, compreendendo finalmente qual era o problema entre Kakashi e Naruto. Como diabos Kakashi podia ser tão cego e não perceber? Naruto era tão fácil de decifrar! Sinceramente, como o grisalho ainda se chamava de psicoterapeuta sendo que sequer conseguia enxergar o óbvio?

Tsk, mas não era ele quem iria colocar mais lenha naquela fogueira.

_ Preciso te pedir um favor. – Sasuke falou subitamente, tirando Kakashi de seus devaneios. O grisalho o incentivou a prosseguir com um ruído incentivador e Sasuke falou o mais rápido que conseguiu, sabendo que levaria uma bronca em seguida. – Há alguns dias eu bebi um pouco além da conta e algo importante aconteceu, só que eu não lembro.

_ Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! Como pode ser tão irresponsável? E... – Sasuke entrou em piloto automático durante a bronca de Kakashi. Contou mentalmente o tempo e percebeu que ela durou apenas dois minutos. Novo recorde!

_ Ok, foi mal. Então, seguinte, acha que dá pra me ajudar a lembrar? – Sasuke fez a sua maior cara de inocência, encarando os olhos descrentes de Kakashi sem amarelar em sua convicção. Depois de segundos sem receber uma resposta, tentou novamente. – Sabe do que estou falando, né? Pode ser até hoje e...

_ Me recuso a passar a mão na sua cabeça quando você erra, arque com as consequências de seus atos! – Kakashi falou com irritação, levantando da cama e pretendendo sair do quarto.

_ Mas...! Kakashi, só dessa vez! Por favor!

Uma nova lição de moral estava prestes a começar, mas desta vez quem interrompeu a conversa foi Naruto, invadindo seu próprio quarto com um rosto furioso, jogando-se na sua cama e enfiando o travesseiro no rosto, gritando abafadamente em seguida.

Naturalmente, o grisalho e o moreno deixaram de lado a sua picuinha particular.

_ O que houve? - Kakashi questionou, aproximando-se de Naruto e sentando ao seu lado da cama.

O loiro respondeu sua pergunta, mas devido ao travesseiro nenhum dos dois conseguiu compreender suas palavras. Irritado com o drama, Sasuke puxou o travesseiro, enquanto Kakashi forçava o menor a se virar para cima.

_ Fala direito, o que houve?

_ Eu... Porra... Eu fui demitido! – o loiro falou com lágrimas de raiva evidentes em suas pálpebras.

_Puta que pariu, era só o que faltava mesmo..._ Kakashi e Sasuke pensaram a mesma coisa, ambos cruzando o olhar e percebendo o quanto a coisa seria ainda mais complicada a partir de agora.

**(***)**

_ Onde aquele idiota foi? – Itachi grunhia enquanto trocava de roupa, abotoando uma calça escura e procurando desesperadamente por uma camisa discreta.

Sentiu a corrente de vento que indicava que não estava mais sozinho, mas os passos não tão silenciosos denunciaram a identidade do invasor; esta pessoa, em especial, não oferecia perigo algum. Encontrou uma camiseta de Sasuke que provavelmente iria servir e a enfiou cabeça a baixo, resmungando em meio o processo.

_ O que quer?

_ Seu pivete saiu com Kakashi Hatake e Naruto Uzumaki. Os três foram para um bar e tem gente de olho.

_Merda, merda, merda!_

Itachi se virou e encarou Kisame com uma expressão perigosa, mas o ex-colega apenas sorriu, dando de ombros.

_ Eu fiquei sabendo e achei que fosse uma informação válida para você. Aqui está o endereço. – o mais velho entregou-lhe um bilhete, que Itachi leu rapidamente e não tardou a buscar seu isqueiro acima da mesa, queimando o papel em seguida. – Qual é seu jogo?

_ Não há jogo.

_ Fui eu quem buscou o corpo de Kabuto. Eu sei muito bem que há um jogo. – Kisame falou com uma voz desanimada e, pela primeira vez naquele dia, Itachi o encarou com olhos apáticos. – O "recado" nas costas dele foi feito com ele ainda vivo. Você sempre foi do tipo racional Itachi, o torturador é Hidan.

_ Tive meus motivos.

_ Ele atacou o pirralho, não?

Kisame era o especialista em ciência forense e seu antigo parceiro; conhecia bem a sua maneira de tratar as vítimas. Itachi também sabia um pouco sobre como Kisame agia: com poucos minutos próximos ao local do crime, ele era capaz de reconstruir a cena perfeitamente em sua mente, tendo como base os ferimentos das vitimas, os elementos químicos encontrados no local, a temperatura ambiente e outra série de fatores que Itachi podia apenas sonhar.

Sabia que mandariam seu ex-parceiro analisar o corpo de Kabuto antes de agir e apenas por isso se permitiu deixar os desejos irracionais tomarem conta no momento de sua execução. Afinal, Kisame sempre encobria seus deslizes, pois ele o considerava um amigo.

_Tolo._

_ Não é de sua conta.

_ Sim, ele atacou o moleque. – o mais velho constatou, passando as mãos sobre seus cabelos azuis em um gesto de preocupação, massageando a têmpora com os indicadores de ambas as mãos logo em seguida. – Itachi, escute, esse jogo duplo não vai dar certo.

_ De onde tirou essa de 'jogo duplo'? – Itachi agora se sentava na cama, calçando os sapatos com rapidez.

Kisame observou a velocidade dos gestos do moreno com um olhar crítico, tomando nota de como seus dedos estremeciam de leve, de como demorava a dar o laço no cadarço. Parecia verdadeiramente nervoso, por mais que se esforçasse em esconder com aquela maldita máscara da frieza que aprendera a utilizar com Madara.

_ Será que você realmente está enganando ele Itachi? Ou será que ele está fazendo você achar que engana?

Em um movimento rápido e praticamente imperceptível, Kisame se viu rendido por Itachi com a ponta de uma kunai extremamente afiada colocada logo abaixo de sua jugular pronta para ferir. Itachi o encarava de frente, os olhos avermelhados tão conhecidos, idênticos àqueles que Kisame conseguia ver constantemente em seu espelho; os olhos assassinos que todos os dez da Akatsuki possuíam.

_ Não morra Itachi. – pediu com a voz rouca, sabendo que no fundo o mais novo não tinha a verdadeira intenção de feri-lo; estava apenas irritado. Itachi guardou a kunai, vestindo o sobretudo com velocidade e colocando a espada no cinto, escondendo-a com a veste longa.

_ Eu não vou morrer.

Essas foram às últimas palavras que Kisame pôde ouvir, antes do moreno imprevisível correr em direção à janela, mergulhando para fora como se estivesse simplesmente pulando de um trampolim.

Ainda permaneceu alguns segundos no muquifo de Sasuke, apreciando como, cada vez mais, parecia-se com um local onde ele tinha certeza que Itachi podia chamar de 'lar', registrando nos quatro cantos características particulares deste.

Itachi e o paspalho estavam unindo suas vidas de tal maneira que era difícil perceber onde começava a vida de um e onde acabava a do outro.

_ É Itachi, você se esqueceu quem realmente é...

**(***)**

_ Não seja tão inconsequente...

_ Por quê? Por que eu tenho que _trabalhar_ amanhã? – Naruto exclamou em voz alta, batendo o copo com força acima da mesa e gargalhando para o teto escandalosamente.

Os três estavam em um bar próximo de casa, pois apenas quando Sasuke ofereceu a possibilidade de irem até tal local Naruto concordou em começar a falar. Obviamente impedi-lo de beber era algo realmente impossível, mas os dois mantiveram o grau alcoólico baixo, comprando apenas cervejas.

Todavia, Kakashi desconfiava que Naruto pedia doses de alguma bebida mais forte diretamente do balcão quando voltava sozinho do banheiro, devido ao grau de embriaguês nada condizente com simples quatro garrafas de cervejas divididas em três pessoas.

_ Porra, Usuratonkachi, você quase derrubou o copo! – Sasuke resmungou, empurrando o copo de vidro mais para o centro da mesa a fim de evitar uma catástrofe.

O loiro riu novamente, pegando a garrafa e enchendo seu copo até a borda e deixando a espuma vazar e sujar a mesa. Kakashi sibilou em irritação, jogando alguns guardanapos na pequena poça enquanto o loiro bebericava o conteúdo de seu copo para extinguir o excesso.

_ Depois dessa chega.

_ Não seja estraga prazeres!

_ Não, ele 'tá certo, depois dessa vamos embora. – Sasuke respondeu, checando seu relógio enquanto falava, percebendo que sua estadia de poucas horas fora de casa se multiplicara consideravelmente.

Itachi com certeza vai dar um chilique. 

**Irresponsáveis!**

Sasuke sorriu sadicamente, contente em se dar conta que provavelmente testava a paciência de Itachi à distância.

_ Mas eu tenho que comemorar minha liberdade! – o loiro respondeu fazendo bico e cruzando os braços, sentindo-se contrariado e rodeado de amigos chatos.

Kakashi balançou a cabeça negativamente, deixando uma risadinha leve escapar de seus lábios antes de retrucar a afirmação do loiro.

_ Não era você mesmo quem estava reclamando e chorando porque perdeu o emprego?

_ Detalhes do passado, caro amigo!

Sasuke transformou seu sorriso sádico em um genuíno, sabendo que Naruto estava no grau alcoólico 'aceitável'. Tanto ele quanto Naruto passavam pelas mesmas três etapas da bebedeira: primeiramente, o humor melhorava e eles se divertiam consideravelmente e é aí que eles deveriam parar. Mas, como eram cabeça-dura, sempre continuavam.

A segunda etapa gerava certa violência nos dois e eles brigavam na maioria das vezes; às vezes entre si, às vezes com terceiros. Como brigavam, continuavam a beber. A terceira etapa era, sem sombra de dúvidas, a mais vergonhosa: os dois ficavam emotivos e chorões, trançando as pernas e ainda irritando-se com facilidade. Era neste estágio que ambos geralmente eram expulsos das festas.

Naruto estava no final da primeira etapa e não podia mais beber. Estava contente, fazendo pouco caso da perda do emprego (coisa que voltaria a assombrá-lo depois que ficasse sóbrio novamente, não havia dúvidas quanto a isso) e aparentemente esquecendo todos os problemas emocionais que tanto o atormentavam nos últimos tempos.

_ Bom, eu parei. – Sasuke respondeu, empurrando seu copo pela metade para frente. Naruto imediatamente o alcançou e despejou o resto da cerveja em seu próprio copo e bebeu todo o conteúdo de uma vez só, ganhando um olhar de censura de Kakashi. – Vou mijar, podem ir na frente, os caminhos são diferentes.

Kakashi nem o censurou pela linguagem, ainda olhando Naruto com certa irritação. Quando se deu conta de que não receberia uma despedida, Sasuke se levantou e caminhou até o banheiro, encontrando um copo vazio acima da pia, sendo que este não estava ali na última vez que foi ao banheiro.

Percebendo que ainda era três horas da tarde e não havia mais ninguém naquele bar, além dele e seus dois amigos, não era muito difícil concluir quem bebera escondido e deixara a prova para trás.

_ Dobe... Só faz merda mesmo! – Sasuke murmurou, retirando o olhar do copo vazio e levantando a cabeça para o espelho, esquecendo-se que banheiros públicos geralmente possuem aquela porcaria na parede. Mal teve tempo de se irritar com seu reflexo, pois percebeu, pela primeira vez, que Itachi estava atrás de si, encarando-o pelo espelho com o olhar mais assassino que ele vira na vida. – Ita... uhn...

Itachi cobriu sua boca com a mão, empurrando-o para frente com seu corpo, pressionando sua virilha contra a pia e fazendo-o encostar a cabeça contra a superfície de vidro.

_ Eu devia deixar você se foder Sasuke, você certamente corre pro colo do perigo! – Itachi sussurrou rispidamente junto ao ouvido do menor, liberando a boca encoberta em seguia forçando-o a girar o corpo para poder visualizá-lo. Sasuke estava ofegante, um pouco assustado e surpreso pela companhia, com as bochechas rosadas. Por que _diabos_ Sasuke corava?

Ignorando sua curiosidade, Itachi capturou os lábios de Sasuke com os seus, dando-lhe um beijo profundo e cheio de ira, mordendo sua boca antes de finalizar o ósculo breve e estalado.

_ O que você...

_ A sua sorte Sasuke é que eu não quero que você se foda, pois só eu tenho o direito de foder você. – sussurrou contra seus lábios, tentando aproximar-se para mais um beijo.

Contudo, Sasuke finalmente sentiu algo que fez seu coração pular uma batida em completo pavor: aquele cheiro específico que o fazia tremer dos pés à cabeça, o odor que o fazia recordar da morte de Mikoto... Sangue.

_ Você está ferido? – Sasuke questionou, virando um pouco o rosto e impedindo o novo beijo de se concretizar, procurando ferimentos no mesmo local que na situação anterior, próximo ao rim de Itachi.

_ Realmente, estar em um banheiro como este com você me trás déjà vu, mas por que tem que ser eu o ferido?

Quando Itachi sorriu daquele jeito prepotente e perigoso, Sasuke teve a completa certeza de que algo estava muito errado ali. O empurrou, escapando de sua pegada e correu em direção as cabines do banheiro, olhando o cadáver sentado acima de uma privada com a tampa fechada, o sangue escorrendo livremente de seu pescoço e sujando as vestes escuras.

Sasuke queria gritar, queria correr, mas nada do que ele quis pareceu ser relevante para seus membros inferiores, pois ele caiu contra o chão, sem forças para se colocar de pé novamente ou reagir mais uma vez.

_N-não... De novo não... Eu r-rompi o ciclo! E-eu salvei o Itachi! Isso não pode estar acontecendo de novo!_

**Eu disse que não era uma boa ideia sair de casa Sasuke...**

Itachi estava atrás de si em instantes, sentado no chão, abraçando-o por trás e aconchegando-o em seu colo. Levou uma das mãos até seus olhos, encobrindo-os e impedindo-o de continuar a ver a cena grotesca.

_ Eu fiz isso por você. Você é meu e ninguém vai por um dedo sequer em um fio de cabelo seu, lembra? – sussurrou docemente em seu ouvido, beijando seu pescoço com carinho e forçando-o a se virar, voltando a abraçá-lo apertado contra seu peito.

Sasuke não conseguiu pensar no seu orgulho quando deixou o primeiro soluço escapar de sua garganta, agarrando a camisa de Itachi com força e passando a molhá-la com lágrimas construídas pelo pavor, medo, trauma...

Mas, acima de tudo, pela culpa.

**(***)**

_ Kakashiii! Por que o mau humor, hein? – Naruto falava energeticamente, jogando um dos braços ao redor do pescoço do grisalho pelo simples prazer de irritá-lo.

Ele sentia o perfume de Kakashi de perto e não precisou forçar muito a massa cinzenta para pensar que aquele realmente era o tipo de contato que deveria ter com alguém com quem se divide o apartamento... Especialmente se esse alguém fosse Kakashi.

_ Naruto, saia de cima de mim! – o mais velho ordenou dentre os dentes cerrados, tremendo enquanto tentava colocar a chave da porta de entrada na fechadura.

Desde que saíram do bar, o outro agia estanho. Se ele não soubesse a relação que tinham, poderia jurar que Naruto estava dando em cima dele, mas isso não era possível - independente de qualquer grau de amizade que possuíam, já que Naruto gostava de Sasuke.

_ Não quero...! – o loiro murmurou, deixando seu queixo cair no ombro do mais velho e apreciando ainda mais seu perfume.

Kakashi usava um perfume muito bom e Naruto sempre gostara desse cheiro, mas com a proximidade do momento conseguiu sentir também o cheiro particular dele, percebendo que este era ainda melhor que a colônia.

_ Estou falando sério! – o empurrou para o lado, voltando a prestar atenção na porta e conseguindo, de uma vez por todas, abri-la com um girar enérgico e desesperado de chave.

Invadiu o apartamento com velocidade, não olhando para trás e se sentou no sofá rapidamente, pretendendo fingir que nada de anormal acontecia. Imediatamente pegou uma das almofadas e a colocou acima de seu colo, detestando Naruto profundamente por agir daquela maneira fora do comum, deixando-o excitado.

Deus, qual o problema do Uzumaki? Qual o_ seu_ problema? Como havia se excitado apenas com um contato físico mínimo como aquele?

_ Kakashi... – Naruto reapareceu em seu campo de visão, colocando a chave de casa acima da mesinha de centro, indicando que trancara a porta.

Naruto parou na frente do grisalho, que tentava, com toda falta de concentração no mundo, ligar a televisão utilizando o controle-remoto do DVD, ignorando o loiro. O Uzumaki se enfezou com a tentativa idiota do mais velho de evitá-lo, arrancando o controle de suas mãos e batendo-o com força acima da mesinha.

_ Eu não sou transparente, sabia?

_ O que deu em você porra? – Kakashi se pegou falando palavrões, algo que só fazia em situações de estresse extremo.

Naruto estava de pé diante de si e levou sua mão direita até seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar para cima, fazendo-o perceber os olhos azuis esperançosos e extremamente sérios.

_ Sasuke me disse... Ele falou...

_ O quê? – Kakashi tinha urgência na voz, subitamente interessado no que loiro pretendia falar.

Será que era sobre o que os dois conversaram? Será que Naruto estava daquela maneira porque levara um fora sutil? E o pior de tudo: será que Naruto vinha para cima de si para praticar seu ato de sublimação? Afinal de contas, não devia ser nada reconfortante receber um fora e uma demissão logo em seguida.

Naruto abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes sem saber exatamente o que dizer. O efeito do álcool estava passando e com isso a coragem repentina... Mas o cheiro de Kakashi, tão próximo de si, era embriagante. Ele queria mais, muito mais.

E que se dane a covardia!

Desistindo de fazer suas cordas vocais funcionarem, Naruto arrancou a almofada do colo de Kakashi, subindo logo acima deste e sentando com força sobre a virilha do outro, fazendo-o gemer com vontade. O gemido não se prolongou por muito tempo, pois logo os lábios de Naruto estavam contra os de Kakashi, beijando-o e engolindo cada possível sílaba de protesto, usando até mesmo a força bruta para impedir o mais velho de sair debaixo de si.

No entanto, dentro de alguns segundos o grisalho não mais lutou contra seu beijo e suas caricias, puxando-o com força para mais perto de si e participando avidamente na guerra de línguas. Beijavam-se com volúpia, desesperados para sentir o corpo um do outro por baixo de tantas roupas que pareciam supérfluos naquela situação. Os estalos de beijo, a respiração ofegante, tudo se intensificava surrealmente naquele momento.

Quando, em toda sua vida, Naruto imaginou que em um dia qualquer de sua existência completamente irrelevante para a humanidade ele estaria prestes a ter uma noite de sexo com um homem mais velho, de tirar o fôlego, como Kakashi?

O _seu_ Kakashi?

_ Isso deve ser um sonho. – falou, ao desprender os lábios do grisalho, mal se importando com a mordida forte que recebera.

_ Espero que não seja um pesadelo. – retrucou Hatake, com a voz grave e rouca, fazendo o outro se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça.

Estavam excitados, mas extremamente nervosos. Kakashi tremia de leve, sem saber exatamente o que fazer com suas mãos. Tinha vontade de apertar o corpo bronzeado com força, marcando-o como seu, arranhando-o, tentando demonstrar ao máximo o seu prazer e desejo. Por outro lado, não sabia como proceder.

_Esse é Naruto! Eu não devia... Eu não podia... Oh, dane-se!_

Nunca sentiu seu pênis tão rígido ao olhar nos olhos azuis semicerrados e enuviados de excitação, sabendo que aquele olhar pertencia a um _homem_. Kakashi sempre foi adepto a novas experiências na vida e nunca negara a cama para uma mulher; perdera a conta de quantas já fizera delirar de prazer e de quantas o deixaram completamente satisfeito depois de uma longa noite de sexo.

Inclusive já despertara o interesse de alguns homens também, mas nunca foi algo recíproco, pelo menos não "sexualmente falando", pois Iruka certamente se interessou nele em algum momento de suas vidas, mas àquela época ainda eram novos para esse tipo de sentimento mais carnal.

Naruto era diferente.

Antes de desejá-lo fisicamente (céus, isso nunca passou por sua cabeça até agora!), ele já prezava pelo seu bem. Antes de querer marcá-lo como seu, queria que ele fosse feliz com seja lá quem fosse. Antes do sentimento de posse e prazer, viera o companheirismo e amor, sentimentos construídos durante _anos_ de convivência. Não queria apenas aliviar sua tensão, não queria apenas gozar e acabar logo com a súbita dor que sua ereção causava a si naquele instante. Alias, estaria completamente satisfeito em apenas dar prazer, mesmo se não recebesse nada em troca.

_Realmente, acho que estou virando bicha. _

Largou o corpo de Naruto subitamente, sentindo um tremor percorrer seu corpo. Estava assustado, perdido, sem chão. Nunca lidou com tantos sentimentos num momento de tesão, afinal de contas, suas noites de sexo eram revestidas apenas de luxúria e, às vezes, um pouco de curiosidade.

_ O que foi? – o Uzumaki murmurou, mordendo os lábios e aproximando-se mais de Kakashi, rebolando de leve sobre seu membro encoberto. Beijou com delicadeza seu pescoço, tentando acalmá-lo e recebendo sibilos de prazer sensuais.

Diante da ausência de uma resposta, soube exatamente o que se passava na cabeça de Kakashi, pois ele próprio já sentira o mesmo diversas vezes: como se sentia excitado, desejando um corpo que possuía o mesmo sexo que o seu? Era irônico e estranho, ele sabia muito bem disso, mas faria Kakashi compreender como conseguia sobreviver a esses momentos de surto e que ele não estava sozinho nesses instantes de insanidade.

Afinal de contas, sabia que isso seria apenas uma única vez. Não era idiota ao ponto de achar que novamente teria uma oportunidade como essa com o homem por quem era apaixonado. Deus já lhe provara o suficiente que a sorte não bate à porta mais de uma vez.

_ Olhe para mim. – pediu com doçura, desprendendo seus dentes do pescoço pálido e puxando o belo rosto do grisalho para fitá-lo.

Merda, nunca se acostumara com beleza do rosto descoberto de Kakashi, não sabia como iria sobreviver no mesmo teto do grisalho novamente depois de tê-lo observado daquela maneira, tão próximo de si, com os lábios avermelhados pelos beijos intensos. Piscou algumas vezes, controlando novamente seus pensamentos e retomando o foco do que pretendia falar.

_ Isso que está acontecendo é meramente um desvio temporário.

_ Desvio temporário? – Kakashi repetiu as palavras com uma entonação crítica, não gostando da direção que aquela conversa parecia tomar.

_ Sim. – Naruto respondeu, sorrindo e ajoelhando-se no sofá, desprendendo o contato físico entre ambas as virilhas. Abaixou a mão direita até a barra da calça de Kakashi, enfiando-a para dentro sem dificuldade, agarrando a ereção excitada e rígida com força, avaliando o tamanho com o tato e ficando muito satisfeito com o que apalpava. Hatake gemeu, fechando os olhos ao sentir um prazer descomunal pela atitude do outro. – Sei que não é normal sentir o que sentimos, mas isso é apenas uma "falha da matrix", que inevitavelmente corrigirá isso quando encontrar a garota certa.

Neste instante, Kakashi agarrou o braço de Naruto, impedindo-o de continuar a se movimentar e forçando-o a encarar em seus olhos negros em uma tentativa desesperada de compreender tal rompante.

_ Você realmente acha que eu estou nervoso por causa disso? – perguntou, realmente descrente no que ouvia. Naruto piscou confuso algumas vezes, inclinando a cabeça levemente em sinal de dúvida.

_ Não se sinta mal em admitir, pois isso é perfeitamente natural...

Kakashi o calou abruptamente com uma mão em sua boca, exibindo agora indícios de raiva crescente. Naruto era tão idiota ao ponto de achar que isso acontecia por causa de um tilt cerebral? Jura? _Mesmo_? Argh!

Tratou de arrancar o braço de Naruto de suas calças, envolvendo seu braço na cintura dele em seguida, erguendo-o no ar e girando os dois corpos de uma só vez, jogando-o de costas no sofá com extrema brutalidade.

_ Você é idiota demais! – sussurrou com raiva crescente, subindo acima do corpo de Naruto antes mesmo de ele se dar conta do que acontecia. Beijou-o novamente, mas com suavidade, tremendo dos pés a cabeça na tentativa de conter a vontade que possuía de esmurrá-lo, pois pretendia deixar claro o seu ponto de outra forma.

Será que Naruto era tão imbecil assim que não via o _óbvio_?

Ainda não sabia o que fazer com suas mãos, mas decidiu agir por impulso, tal qual fizera com sua primeira vez com uma mulher. Puxou a camisa branca do parceiro, retirando-a de dentro da calça, abrindo os botões um a um com certa facilidade, distraindo-o com beijos em seus lábios e pescoço. Naruto gemia, esquecendo-se provavelmente da tentativa frustrada de diálogo, imerso em seu próprio prazer.

Instintivamente Kakashi procurou seios fartos para preencher suas mãos, mas não encontrou nada além de mamilos excitados e pequenos comparados aos femininos. Constatou que apesar da diferença, gostava imensamente da delicadeza do corpo de Naruto neste aspecto. Encobriu os dois com os polegares e indicadores, girando-os e fazendo o parceiro urrar de prazer.

_ M-merda, Kakashiiii! – Naruto estava acostumado a fazer sexo com homens, mas quem geralmente ministrava esse tipo de carícia era ele.

Nunca foi o passivo e nunca permitia que os parceiros o tocassem muito além do tempo necessário para um alivio imediato, geralmente qualquer tipo de preliminar era descartada, ainda mais quando havia lubrificante por perto.

Jamais lhe passara pela cabeça que carícias em seus mamilos fizessem-no se sentir tão bem.

_ Você é realmente sensível. – murmurou o mais velho próximo a sua boca novamente, mordendo-a com delicadeza, enquanto brincava com os pequenos botões em seus dedos.

Naruto gemia e suava frio, contorcendo-se de prazer enquanto tentava arrancar a camisa de Kakashi, almejando um contato de pele contra pele; outra coisa que geralmente não dava muita importância, mas que, no momento, realmente desejava sentir.

Nunca cogitara a possibilidade de ser passivo em uma relação sexual, mas Kakashi parecia confuso. Não sabia ao certo o que o fizera ansiar pelo bem do mais velho, mas decidiu que se fosse necessário se submeteria ao amigo de longa data, pelo seu bem.

Deveria ser horrível passar por um desvio momentâneo de sexualidade e ser o passivo... Para os gays (ele ainda não queria se incluir nessa categoria), provavelmente não era nada demais, mas para os héteros como Kakashi, com certeza deveria ser algo muito peculiar.

_Para de desculpinha, você quer sim ser passivo esta noite!_

Decidiu bloquear tais pensamentos desconfortantes, pois estava extremamente satisfeito com o "porquê" que criara para se deixar ser dominado àquela noite: Kakashi, simplesmente porque _é _o Kakashi e ponto final.

No entanto, não vocalizou sua submissão, apenas deixando os gemidos e murmúrios escapulirem de sua garganta quando o mais velho desceu com as carícias, lambendo seu corpo até chegar aos mamilos e sugá-los com vontade. Naruto arqueou as costas pelo prazer, inconscientemente abrindo as pernas e permitindo que o mais velho se ajeitasse entre elas.

Kakashi se ajoelhou no chão depois de um chupão particularmente forte no mamilo esquerdo do outro, não perdendo muito tempo para apreciar o rosto corado de Naruto. Não podia se deixar seduzir além do que já fora, pois precisava agir da maneira correta para provar o seu ponto.

Abriu o botão da calça jeans com pouca dificuldade, tremendo ainda mais quando abaixava o zíper. Droga, odiava essa ansiedade, não era virgem desde os quinze anos de idade, mas parecia agir como um! Respirou fundo, abaixando a calça de Naruto, conjuntamente com sua boxer, o suficiente para liberar a ereção pulsante.

Não sabia ao certo se sentiria repulsa ou desejo ao ver essa parte do corpo daquele que o estava deixando completamente louco nos últimos minutos, mas certamente não esperava a surpresa da sensação atual.

Arregalou o olhar diante da visão. Naruto moreno, pele bronzeada naturalmente, independente de passar tempo no sol ou não, mas para sua surpresa o pênis de Naruto era mais pálido que o restante do corpo dele, rosado, extremamente... _bonitinho_.

_Bonitinho? Puta que pariu! Esquece o fato de você estar virando bicha, 'tá virando é uma mulherzinha!_

Inesperadamente sentiu sua própria boca salivar em desejo. Até então não pretendia chegar ao extremo de um sexo oral, mas assim que o pensamento cruzou-lhe a mente, não deu oportunidade para ser recriminado pela sua consciência e capturou o falo de Naruto em seus lábios com grande desejo.

A sensação era estranha, mas lhe causou ainda mais excitação. O nervosismo se dissipou com o tempo, assim como a vergonha e Kakashi passou a provocar o mais novo, olhando-o nos olhos enquanto lambia toda a extensão com desejo, sugando a cabeça com delicadeza, acostumando-se ao novo sabor.

Naruto fechou as pálpebras com força, deixando um gemido estrangulado escapar de seus lábios quando se jogou por completo no sofá, perdido em prazer desproporcional.

_ K-kakashi... Tenho... Ahhn... Preservativo... Lubrificante... Criado-mudo... Quarto... Aaahh! – Tentava se mostrar coerente, sem muito sucesso, não tendo certeza se falava corretamente, afinal de contas, o grisalho agora o chupava com ainda mais força.

Além de tentar deixar o seu prazer sobre controle e não gozar na boca de Kakashi, precisava se segurar para não empurrar seu quadril para cima. Ele realmente queria que o parceiro fosse rápido o suficiente e o penetrasse de uma vez para que chegassem ao orgasmo juntos.

E que se foda, depois pensaria no fato de ser 'errado' e 'fora do normal' desejar aquele contato naquela região de seu corpo.

_ Cale a boca Naruto! – Kakashi falou em um rosnado, voltando a sugá-lo com desejo, enfiando suas mãos por dentro da calça do mais novo e arranhando suas nádegas com vontade.

_ M-mas... Eu... Ahng! Pare! – ordenou, realmente desesperado, tentando inutilmente empurrá-lo para que parasse com a carícia, sem sucesso algum, pois o filho da puta o envolveu por completo, até que pudesse sentir sua glande comprimir-se com força contra aquela garganta maravilhosa.

Naruto mandou todas suas preocupações à merda, mudando instantaneamente de opinião e retirando seu membro uma única vez da boca de Kakashi para tentar chegar ao orgasmo sem afogar o grisalho, mas este segurou seu quadril, capturando seu pênis mais uma vez em seus lábios. O Uzumaki não se conteve: grunhiu alto quando chegou ao ápice, puxando as madeixas cinzas com força.

Inexperiente com tal situação, Kakashi engasgou-se um pouco com o esperma, mas recobrou a dignidade logo em seguida. Não sabia ao certo o que devia fazer com o líquido perolado que se acumulara em sua boca, mas depois de saborear o gosto por alguns instantes e decidir que não era nem um pouco ruim (_Porra! É doce! Só Naruto mesmo pra ter esperma doce!_), Kakashi engoliu cada gota, fazendo Naruto gemer mais uma vez apenas com a súbita compressão se dando conta, finalmente, o que seu ex-tutor fazia.

_ V-você é louco. – murmurou depois de um gemido, puxando a cabeça de Hatake e guiando-o para subir acima de seu corpo, beijando-o e sentindo seu próprio gosto na boca que lhe dera tanto prazer, percebendo que aquilo_ realmente_ estava acontecendo e não era uma alucinação de sua cabeça.

_ Você é doce. – Kakashi falou ao desprender os lábios dos do amante, rindo de leve com a maneira como Naruto corou. – Eu gostei.

_ Não fale essas coisas! Urgh!

Para diminuir o constrangimento, Naruto escondeu o rosto na dobra do pescoço de Kakashi, abaixando um pouco mais sua gola e passando a mordiscá-lo com desejo, retomando ao estado anterior ao sentimento de vergonha em questão de instantes.

_ Você pega o preservativo no meu quarto? – sussurrou em seu ouvido, mordendo-o em seguida de uma maneira sensual. Kakashi sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar, mas manteve o ideal de não ceder. Apesar de seu corpo inteiro protestar contra essa decisão.

_ Não vou transar com você Naruto.

_ ... Quê? – neste momento uma dor típica de rejeição invadiu seu coração e o loiro tentou abruptamente sair debaixo do corpo de Kakashi, sendo imobilizado antes que conseguisse realizar o almejado. – Porra Kakashi! Me larga!

_ Shii, não estou te dando um fora.

_ Vai se ferrar!

Kakashi o calou com um beijo ardente, até que o loiro relaxasse. Quando o mais novo deixou escapar um gemido dengoso, o grisalho teve certeza de que agora poderia falar sem interrupções.

_ Eu não sou como eles Naruto... – levou sua mão até a ereção novamente desperta do parceiro, envolvendo-a firmemente e fazendo-o sibilar cada vez mais excitado.

_ C-como assim? – ele ainda conseguiu questionar, mesmo envolto em prazer e estando sensível demais devido ao orgasmo ocorrido há poucos instantes.

_ Eu me recuso a ser um mero "estepe" na sua vida. – continuou a falar, iniciando uma masturbação em velocidade crescente e ganhando um grunhido estranhamente animalesco do Uzumaki, que o fez ficar ainda mais excitado apenas em ouvir sua voz em estágio primitivo. – Eu gosto de você.

_ Não fale asneiras! – Naruto rosnou, perdendo o resto de coerência quando o grisalho pegou uma de suas mãos, levou-a até sua boca e chupou seus dedos obscenamente.

Não ousou falar nada mais, almejando o contato, desejando sexo o quanto antes. Kakashi abaixou os dedos lubrificados de Naruto até sua entrada, não permitindo que este se penetrasse, mantendo sempre a carícia ritmada enquanto o encarava, olho no olho. Mordeu o lábio sensualmente, e Kakashi pareceu lutar contra o um desejo mais primitivo, choramingando ao engolir um de seus gemidos e o observando como se estivesse prestes a fazer algo extremamente penoso.

_ Eu não sei exatamente o que está acontecendo, Naruto, eu só sei que desse jeito eu não quero. – retirou os dedos da entrada do menor, guiando a mão até sua ereção e parando a masturbação, fazendo Naruto envolver seu próprio membro com a mão previamente lubrificada pela saliva. – Não vou te usar e não vou ser usado. Eu te considero demais para te tratar como um brinquedo qualquer.

_ Caralho, que merda você 'tá falando Kakashi?

O grisalho se inclinou para frente, dando um selinho em seus lábios e saindo de cima de Naruto, caminhando pela sala em direção ao corredor e deixando o Uzumaki na mão, literalmente.

_ Mas que merda você... Porra! Como assim?

_ Me procure novamente quando não estiver nesse seu ímpeto de sublimar.

Dito isso, o grisalho fechou a porta de seu próprio quatro, perdendo a chance de ver a boca de Naruto escancarar-se em surpresa, não acreditando no que diabos ocorrera.

_Inacreditável! Só pode ser brincadeira! Kakashi maldito!_

_... Continua ..._

* * *

**Resposta review "guest":**

.

**Leyla: **

Ahh isso é um sentimento natural na sua primeira Uchihacest, eu já passei por isso também. Hoje em dia nem me importo, apenas considero mais uma barreia a ser vencida pelos dois pra poderem ficar juntos.

Porque eles foram feitos um para o outro né? *-*

Ficamos feliz que tenha gostado do Omake, espero que tenha gostado do capítulo que acabei de postar.

Um suuper beijão, obrigada pela review!


	15. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Hey babies! 3

Nessa atualização teremos um pouco de gaiden do Itachi e do... Sasuke! *-*

Lembrando que gaiden são coisas do passado colocadas fora da ordem cronológica, tá?

Beijos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_Os dois respiravam mais acelerados do que o normal. Itachi, mesmo já tendo atingido seu orgasmo, ainda rebolava um pouco com o membro de Madara dentro de si como se desejasse mais uma rodada naquele mesmo instante. _

_Mas Madara já estava exausto e sem pique e, por isso, saiu de dentro do menor, puxando-o consigo para a cama e abraçando-o por trás, rindo de leve do som de protesto que este fizera com a movimentação._

__ Madara! – Itachi rosnou, tentando se virar e sendo impedido de fazê-lo devido ao abraço forte que o mantinha de lado naquela posição. – Por quê? – questionou com a voz chorosa, irritado e frustrado por não estar transando novamente._

__ Porque eu estou cansado e amanhã é seu grande dia. – o mais velho respondeu, mordendo o pescoço suado de Itachi enquanto saboreava a pele salgada com a língua, desejando que tivesse disposição para fazer sexo durante a noite inteira._

_Infelizmente, seu último compromisso sugara completamente suas energias e ele precisava dormir nas próximas horas, sobre pena de não poder fornecer o plasma em boas condições para todos os meninos no dia seguinte._

_A maioria deles já sofria bastante com os efeitos colaterais. Por sorte Madara já garantira a leva de Itachi, que devido à injeção de algumas horas atrás estava extremamente disposto àquela noite. Os demais ainda necessitavam de seu corpo são, salvo e descansado._

__ Você fala como se eu fosse fazer algo diferente do convencional. – Itachi murmurou, virando-se com delicadeza e se soltando da pegada do outro com um movimento gentil, deixando claro que não tentaria transar novamente. _

_Itachi encarou seu nii-san por alguns momentos, antes de começar ama carícia suave nos cabelos repicados dele, tentando penteá-los e retirá-lo dos olhos do outro. Madara passou a imitar seu carinho, afastando a franja de seus olhos lentamente enquanto o observava. Ele podia ver seu olhar avermelhado refletido nos olhos do irmão. _

__ É só mais uma missão estúpida... Elas são chatas e entediantes!_

__ Não é uma missão qualquer, Otouto. Ela é muito importante, você não pode falhar._

__ Eu nunca falho, não fale asneiras. – Itachi girou os olhos, piscando algumas vezes antes de colocar um sorriso maroto nos lábios e apertar o nariz de Madara com os dedos, forçando-o a respirar através da boca e rir com a infantilidade do menor. – Ao contrário de você, que só aguentou duas vezes essa noite._

__ Você é insaciável moleque. – Madara respondeu com a voz fanha e Itachi riu como uma criança boba. _

_Às vezes os rompantes infantis de Itachi o deixavam extremamente irritado, pois não deveriam mais fazer parte da sua personalidade: ele já estava na adolescência, oras! Todavia, conforme o tempo passou, Madara se viu cada vez mais apaixonado por esse lado lúdico e doce que, ora ou outra, o mais novo demonstrava. _

_Seu otouto era uma pessoa extremamente séria, profissional, de temperamento forte e apetite sexual absurdamente elevado, todas estas características o excitavam muito, mas as brincadeirinhas cada vez mais colocavam um sorriso besta em seus lábios, algo que não estava presente depois dos seis rounds na cama em 'atividades educativas'. Céus, ele realmente estava amolecendo o seu coração!_

_E endurecendo outra parte de seu corpo..._

__ Itachi... – Madara murmurou nome do seu otouto sensualmente, arrancando a mão deste de seu rosto, prendendo-a contra o corpo pálido e marcado por mordidas e chupões. – Ainda 'tá afim?_

__ Que pergunta idiota. – ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto seus olhos brilhavam cada vez mais aquela coloração vermelho sangue. Inclinou-se para frente murmurando de maneira devassa no ouvido do mais velho. – Você sabe que não há nada no mundo que eu deseje mais do que a sua pica, Nii-san..._

_Madara não se controlou mais, girando-o na cama e colocando Itachi acima de seu colo, penetrando-o em questão de segundos sem medo de machucá-lo, por ter completa certeza que ainda estava devidamente lubrificado e preparado para o ato._

__ Você é realmente uma vadia, Otouto. – Madara sibilou entre os dentes cerrados ao mesmo tempo em que o mais novo gemia sem pudor algum, arqueando as costas e fechando os olhos em prazer intenso._

_Itachi riu um pouco, ajeitando-se sobre a virilha de seu amante, rebolando de leve e fazendo Madara liberar um gemido ainda mais intenso do que o seu de poucos instantes atrás. Abriu os olhos, fitando o corpo abaixo do seu com desejo, um olhar severo que, para muitos, poderia ser considerado sinistro, mas para Madara era extremamente excitante. Não havia como os olhos do menor se tornarem ainda mais vermelhos e brilhantes e por isso Madara sentiu-se extremamente orgulhoso de si próprio. _

__ Você me deixou assim Aniki, não reclame. – ele respondeu, subindo e descendo lentamente de maneira experimental e fazendo ambos delirarem em desejo._

_É redundante dizer que naquela noite em específico nenhum dos dois dormiu mais do que meia hora. _

**(***)**

"__ E o que diabos te faz pensar que eu corro risco de vida?_

__ A mesma coisa que me faz ter certeza de que eu serei o motivo de sua ruína._

__ Intuição?_

__ Destino."¹ _

As lágrimas abruptamente cessaram com a memória daquela conversa que tive com Itachi logo no começo da relação de ambos. Os soluços, da mesma maneira, foram interrompidos abruptamente, tal como sua respiração entrecortada. Itachi o abraçou mais forte, aconchegando-o contra seu peito.

_ Isso, acalme-se, vai ficar tudo bem. – sussurrou em seu ouvido, alisando seus cabelos e com ternura e paciência, algo que não condizia em nada com seu comportamento de minutos atrás. Itachi até podia ser carinhoso às vezes, mas nunca naquela intensidade.

Sasuke o empurrou de leve, retirando o rosto do peito de Itachi e encarando a mancha mais escura que fizera no tecido negro devido à quantidade de lágrimas que derramara. Buscou os olhos de Itachi, encontrando-os negros e com aquele breve acaju rodeando as pupilas, nada de carmesim.

_ O que você quer de mim Itachi? – perguntou com a voz fraca, praticamente em um sussurro sem folego algum.

_ Eu já tenho o que quero, tolo. – o mais velho respondeu com suavidade, acariciando seu lábio inferior com o polegar e o fitando com olhos tão diferentes daquele que Sasuke estava acostumado a observar: Um olhar de admiração, amor, semelhante àquele que costumava ver nos olhos de sua mãe.

Como Itachi, aquele que notoriamente possuía o olhar ríspido e autoritário de Fugaku, conseguia possuir os mesmos olhos doces de Mikoto?

**Não tire conclusões precipitadas.**

Não se deixe enganar.

Sasuke virou a cabeça, fazendo a mão de Itachi escorregar de seu rosto e envolver seu torço. Observou o cadáver, ainda tão próximo e fresco naquele local, sem conseguir manter o olhar firme por muito tempo, fechando os olhos novamente e sendo puxado para fora daquele local em seguida. Só voltou a pensar quando sentiu a brisa fresca da rua roçar sobre sua pele, fazendo-o perceber que estava sendo carregado no colo, mas não protestou, tamanha era sua vontade de sumir de vez daquele lugar.

_Quem é você Itachi...?_

**(***)**

__ Finalmente você voltou! – Madara exclamou com energia, aproximando-se do adolescente que mantinha as costas para si retirando o equipamento negro de proteção e camuflagem. – Como foi?_

__ Está feito. – o menor respondeu com uma voz sem sentimentos e Madara franziu o cenho em questionamento._

__ O que houve?_

__ Nada._

__ Itachi... – tentou abraçar seu irmão, não se importando com o cheiro de sangue que desprendia de seu corpo. Na verdade, este cheiro em específico o excitava consideravelmente. _

_Contudo, Itachi não parecia estar em um bom humor, pois se esquivou de seus braços, atravessando o quarto com agilidade e deixando as roupas caírem pelo caminho._

__ Eu vou tomar banho._

__ Qual o seu problema? – Madara perguntou com rispidez, correndo e alcançando o braço do menor antes que este entrasse no banheiro; ele ainda mantinha as costas para si. – Você fica louco de tesão querendo trepar até o amanhecer quando volta de missões assim. O que deu em você agora?_

__ Me larga._

_O tom de voz de Itachi continuava frígido e desprovido de qualquer indicação de suas verdadeiras emoções. Parece que o garoto aprendera alguma coisa observando os discursos de Madara em público._

__ Não ouse utilizar minha própria técnica contra mim. – alertou o mais velho, começando a se sentir irritado, forçando Itachi para que se virasse com os dois braços, agarrando-o pelos ombros e fitando seus olhos com intensidade._

_Até o presente instante Itachi aprendera a dissimular apenas o seu tom de voz, mas seu olhar não mentia: ele estava completamente furioso, suas íris estavam coloridas com a intensidade máxima do carmesim, suas expressões faciais contraídas em ira. Mordia os lábios com força, como se fizesse um esforço enorme para não falar o que desejava dizer. _

__ Fale._

_Itachi não desviou o olhar e parece que por encarar nos olhos de seu Aniki sua raiva triplicou ainda mais. _

__ Ela falou o meu nome! – rosnou com um tom de voz severo e perigoso, desafiando Madara com o olhar._

__ Quem?_

__ O primeiro alvo. O primeiro alvo sabia o meu nome! – Itachi soltou seu braço da pegada de Madara e o puxou pela gola de sua camiseta indelicadamente, machucando um pouco o pescoço de seu Aniki. – Quem são eles?_

__ Você só pode estar de brincadeira... – Madara sussurrou com incredulidade, não acreditando nas palavras que Itachi dizia e na acusação que elas implicavam._

__ Não estou! Meu nome não é um nome comum, você me disse quando parou de me chamar de número três e me deu um nome. São poucos os que sequer sabem o meu nome neste local, ninguém deveria saber lá fora. Como diabos aquela mulher sabia?_

_Madara estava decepcionado, a intensidade de seu olhar não mentia quanto à existência deste sentimento. Mas Itachi não conseguia se importar naquele instante, pois queria respostas, precisava saber o que estava acontecendo! A voz de sua vítima ainda ecoava em sua cabeça, sussurrando seu nome..._

_O pior era que, por mais que ele analisasse reiteradamente em sua memória a maneira como ela lhe chamara, não havia terror, medo, ódio ou qualquer sentimento que as pessoas sentissem ao saber que estão diante da morte. Ela não disse o seu nome como os demais alvos disseram seus codinomes falsos em missão. Ela falou com um alívio e um sorriso nos lábios. _

_E isso destruiu qualquer certeza que ele tivesse dentro de si._

__ Eu acho que você se esqueceu de quem é. – Madara falou tristemente, retirando as mãos de Itachi de sua gola e guiando o adolescente seminu até a cama. Talvez por estar possuído pela raiva e confusão, Itachi não negou a movimentação perdido em seus próprios sentimentos. _

_Quando ambos chegaram até a cama, Madara forçou o mais novo a se deitar de barriga para cima, ato este que foi compelido sem nenhuma objeção. Deitou-se também, ao lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos e o cotovelo na cama, para que pudesse olhar Itachi nos olhos._

__ Me diga a verdade. Quem era aquela mulher? – o garoto perguntou, fechando os olhos e tentando conter a raiva. _

_De nada adiantaria bater em Madara ou forçar uma resposta, sabia como as coisas funcionavam com o seu irmão e precisava cooperar para que pudesse chegar a algum lugar. E somente aquele homem podia responder a sua pergunta, ninguém mais._

__ A verdade é essa que você está pensando Itachi, não vou mentir. – ele respondeu, deixando de lado o ar melancólico e voltando a exibir as feições frias e calculistas, empregando a técnica que Itachi tentara empregar sem qualquer sucesso há instantes atrás._

__ Como você pôde... – o prodígio sentia lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos, misturando a tristeza, decepção e ira de uma só vez. Seu corpo começou a tremer e por impulso ele tentou se levantar da cama e sair daquele quarto, mas Madara subiu acima de seu corpo, imobilizando-o de maneira ágil e eficiente._

_Itachi piscou atordoado, tentando entender o que acontecia: Madara não era objeto das experiências, ele não podia possuir tamanha agilidade e força. _O que está acontecendo?

__ Mas esse tipo de verdade não é relevante Itachi. – ainda mantendo a incógnita em suas expressões faciais, abaixou o rosto e passou a sussurrar no ouvido do garoto. – A única coisa importante é você nunca esquecer quem você é. Se lembra de quem você é?_

__ Me solte!_

_Madara não o soltou, ele não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer isso. Pelo contrario, deu uma mordida suave no lóbulo da orelha do adolescente, descendo a dobra de seu pescoço com beijos estalados e imobilizando-o com as pernas. Itachi se debatia, tentando ao máximo usar toda a força que conseguia para escapar, mas seu irmão continuava incrivelmente forte._

O que diabos está acontecendo?

__ Você é meu. – Madara sussurrou próximo ao seu lábio, tentando beijá-lo, mas Itachi virou o rosto, começando a ser tomando por um sentimento de medo._

_Nunca sentira medo de seu Nii-san, até aquele momento; óbvio, às vezes ele o tratava com mais violência, principalmente quando era criança, mas sempre o seu grau de amor e admiração fazia com que sequer passasse em sua cabeça a possibilidade de Madara fazer algum mal verdadeiro para si. Não conseguia entender esse sentimento que se formava em seu peito, uma sensação de traição unida com o medo? Seria isso?_

__ Eu preciso ficar sozinho, por favor... – Itachi resolveu pedir, quem sabe assim Madara parasse de ser tão ríspido e o ouvisse. Como resposta ganhou uma mordida extremamente dolorida no pescoço. – Madara! Eu não estou afim!_

__ E quem disse que importa se você está afim ou não? Será que realmente esqueceu sua condição? Claro que pra mim é muito mais cômodo mantê-lo vivo e comigo, mas eu não hesitaria em começar tudo do começo com outra pessoa se você deixasse de suprir minhas expectativas. _

_A dor no peito de Itachi aumentava cada vez mais. Ele sabia, no fundo sempre soube... Preferia se enganar, preferia acreditar que Madara o amava e não apenas... Apenas..._

__ Você é diferente dos outros Itachi, você é prodígio, é especial. Mas eu não dei o poder para alguém que eu não possa controlar. Não seja tolo em achar que você é o único 'diferente' nesse quarto. – Madara levantou a cabeça e fitou diretamente os olhos do menor._

__ C-como...? – questionou, assustado com a visão que acabava de ter._

__ Eu disse Otouto, eu não dou poder para alguém que eu não tenha força o suficiente para controlar. _

_Os olhos de Madara exibiam uma coloração diferente envolvendo tanto a íris quanto o branco dos olhos, um tom lavanda, não tão brilhante quanto o vermelho dos olhos das cobaias, mas ainda sim peculiar e hipnotizante. Linhas negras circundavam toda a extensão de seus orbes, tornando-os maiores e indiscutivelmente mais perigosos._

_Madara fechou as pálpebras por alguns segundos e, quando os reabriu novamente, detinha os olhos negros e opacos de sempre. Itachi expirou com força, sequer se lembrando de quando deixara de respirar devido ao pavor._

__ Nesse mundo, não existe um predador absoluto. Todo predador é presa de outro predador, Itachi, e você não é uma exceção a essa regra. – sentenciou Madara._

_Ele saiu de cima do corpo do menor, deitando na cama ao seu lado e puxando-o para que subisse acima de sua virilha e se sentasse. Itachi realizou a movimentação sem protestar e o mais velho sorriu de canto de boca enquanto erguia o queixo de seu irmão com o indicador, forçando-o a continuar a encará-lo._

– _Não se esqueça de quem você é, de quem você pode desafiar e quem deve respeitar. Sua vida começou quando você se juntou a mim e seu passado consiste naquele que eu permito que você possua, não em uma hipótese surreal que você tenha fantasiado em sua mente. Esqueça essa insanidade que passou por sua cabeça... Você é meu, eu sou sua família e seu amante e é desse jeito que as coisas continuarão a ser. Ninguém erra uma segunda vez comigo e poucos são o que mantenho vivo depois do primeiro erro. Não se esqueça disso, Otouto: Você é diferente e especial, mas ninguém é insubstituível._

_Itachi encarou o sorriso prepotente nos lábios do outro sentindo enjoo na base de seu estômago, mas conseguindo esconder suas emoções. Bem dizem que em uma situação de vida ou morte você aprende a fazer coisas que jamais julgara ser capaz de fazer. Itachi finalmente aprendera a esconder seus reais sentimentos de Madara, algo que jamais achou ser possível._

__ Hai, Onii-san. – assim que as palavras mentirosas saíram de seus lábios, conjuntamente com um sorriso igualmente falso, Madara o puxou para um beijo._

_Neste momento, Itachi soube que as coisas nunca mais seriam as mesmas. E, de fato, tudo modificou: Seu Aniki, o qual antes era a personificação do prazer em sua vida, se tornou seu maior pesadelo._

_Madara não permaneceu alheio a essas mudanças de comportamento, mas não considerava Itachi um pesadelo. Por mais que as coisas fossem evidentemente mais destrutivas do que antigamente, seu otouto se encaixava melhor na categoria "vício" do que "pesadelo". Pois você deseja acordar de um pesadelo, mas um vício bom como aquele não há porque desejar que acabe. E, para ele, Itachi nunca teria fim._

_Afinal de contas, Itachi era seu. E enquanto ele respeitasse sua condição de possuidor, não havia porque descartar um objeto tão valioso._

**(***)**

Ainda não anoitecera, mas Kakashi tentava desesperadamente adormecer. Conforme os minutos passavam, a culpa e vergonha pelo que fizera com Naruto crescia cada vez mais e de nada ajudou ouvir os rompantes irritados do loiro. Naruto estava particularmente barulhento e irritado, e circulava pela casa como se fizesse questão que Kakashi ouvisse suas reclamações.

O grisalho se trancou no quarto e não saiu mais e, a cada momento que se passava, a ideia de nunca mais sair de lá parecia algo realmente convidativo. Diabos, como iria olhar nos olhos de Naruto depois de... Depois...

_ Urgh... – Kakashi gemeu, sabendo que corava apenas em recordar. Cobriu os olhos com as mãos, girando na cama e desistindo de dormir. Levantou-se com irritação, passando as mãos pelos cabelos e fitando a porta como se estivesse diante de um leão selvagem.

Queria que Naruto tivesse ido dormir e não que estivesse destruindo a casa, gritando com os eletrodomésticos. Não queria encontrá-lo, mesmo sabendo que eventualmente isso fosse acontecer.

Decidindo que não era de seu feitio agir daquela forma, caminhou com passos firmes até a porta, abrindo-a e procurando seu companheiro de apartamento. Iria pedir desculpas por ter se deixado levar em vez de ter mantido a consciência, visto que Naruto estava alterado pelo álcool então caberia a ele agir com responsabilidade. Iria prometer que nada disso iria repetir, que Sasuke não iria saber e que eles passar iam uma borracha nesse acontecimento. Pronto, resolvido.

Não demorou muito a encontrá-lo; Naruto estava na cozinha carregando o liquidificador e cafeteira para fora, amontoando várias coisas na porta de casa.

_ O que está fazendo? – Kakashi questionou ao perceber a bagunça, mas Naruto não olhou para si antes de responder, continuando a buscar mais coisas no armário.

_ Eu vou me mudar.

Aquelas simples palavras ecoaram dolorosamente em seu peito. Como assim "se mudar"? Porra! Fazia duas horas que tudo ocorrera, como o Uzumaki podia ter encontrado um apartamento em tão pouco tempo, mesmo depois de estar sem renda e ser despedido!? Ele só podia estar louco!

_ Que conversinha é essa? Se mudar? Pra onde?

_ Vou levar apenas os eletrodomésticos que temos repetidos e os grandes ficam com você. Pra onde eu vou já tem a maioria dessas coisas, mas...

_ Naruto! – Kakashi o interrompeu, forçando-o a olhar para si ao segurá-lo pelos ombros.

Finalmente o ele pode enxergar os olhos azuis muito vermelhos e os cílios loiros repletos de gotículas de lágrimas.

_ Por favor, me solte. – ele pediu em um tom de voz choroso, olhando para qualquer lugar menos para o rosto de Kakashi.

_ Não faça isso! Me desculpe pelo que aconteceu, prometo que não vai acontecer de novo. Esqueça essa palhaçada, você está desempregado! Como vai conseguir se sustentar?

_ Kakashi, por favor...

_ Que irresponsável! Olhe pra mim!

_ Não!

_ Olhe!

_ Eu não aguento mais! – o loiro gritou fechando os olhos com força como se tal gesto pudesse esconder suas lágrimas. Sua respiração começou a ficar instável e ele tremia cada vez mais intensamente.

Assustado com o comportamento, Kakashi o soltou e Naruto se apoiou na mesa de jantar para conseguir estabilidade. Relaxou minimamente um pouco depois, limpou as lágrimas com determinação e voltou a buscar seus pertences.

_ Você realmente vai me deixar?

O tom triste de Kakashi fez com que o loiro sentisse ainda mais tristeza, mas ele não se abalou, suas convicções permaneciam intactas. Não podia mais morar naquela casa, não depois do que aconteceu.

Não estava bravo por Kakashi tê-lo deixado literalmente 'na mão', mas estava de coração partido. Óbvio que o grisalho fez o que fez por pena e por ter sido forçado, ele mesmo não acreditava de onde conseguira tirar tamanha ousadia...

Já havia sido rejeitado, não muitas vezes, mas isso já tinha acontecido. Só que é muito pior ser rejeitado pela pessoa que você ama, infinitamente mais doloroso. Ele desistira e conviver com Kakashi apenas aumentava cada vez mais sua paixão; não dava para ele continuar vivendo desta maneira.

Antigamente costumava dizer para si mesmo que não havia escolha: Kakashi era seu guardião e precisava morar com ele, se não desejasse voltar ao orfanato. Quando atingiu a maioridade essa desculpa deixou de ser eficiente, mas ele sabia que apesar de estar ajudando em casa financeiramente não conseguiria se manter sozinho com apenas um salário mínimo, muito menos alugar uma casa.

Só que não dava mais mesmo. Agora não havia mais volta. Já não dava para ele continuar acreditando que um dia conheceria uma mulher, se apaixonaria e todos os problemas estariam resolvidos. A partir daquele momento ele não podia se enganar dizendo que não era homossexual, que não gostava de homens ou que adorava o corpo feminino.

Não depois de provar os lábios de Kakashi com tanta intensidade e sentir aquele prazer descomunal com apenas um toque suave.

Ótimo, admitia para si mesmo sua condição. Mas de que adiantava se Kakashi jamais retribuiria seus sentimentos? A voz triste do ex-tutor apenas alimentava uma fantasia surreal de sua mente e ele não iria continuar naquela casa vivendo uma mentira. Não mais. Mesmo que tivesse que passar dificuldades financeiras, ele ia sair.

Naruto levou os últimos pertences até a porta e voltou para a cozinha, encarando os olhos negros e sentidos de Kakashi.

_ Eu não estou bravo, mas preciso de um tempo pra mim... – não conseguindo se controlar diante da proximidade, Naruto ergueu uma das mãos e passou os dedos com ternura sobre a cicatriz no olho de Kakashi, acariciando o rosto até a ponta do queixo em um gesto de adoração. – Você é quem deve me desculpar por ter te forçado a fazer o que não queria.

_ Não seja tonto Naruto!

_ Você me desculparia se eu forçasse mais uma coisa? – o Kakashi não respondeu e Naruto decidiu que não acolheria qualquer resposta que recebesse. Não importava: ele não conseguiria se controlar de qualquer maneira.

Inclinou-se para frente, encostando seus lábios nos da pessoa amada com ternura e suavidade. Kakashi não o impediu, mas não correspondeu, permanecendo imóvel durante a carícia. Entristecido pela indiferença, Naruto se afastou, murmurando um pedido de desculpas sem ter coragem de encarar Kakashi. Ele girou os calcanhares para se ir embora, mas o outro o impediu, segurando seu braço.

_ Isso não foi mais um ato de sublimação, não é?

Naruto sorriu de maneira triste e puxou o braço e o libertou do toque do amigo, voltando a caminhar ate a porta.

_ Não Kakashi, não foi.

O Uzumaki continuou a andar sem olhar para trás; pela ausência de sons, não foi seguido pelo outro que, provavelmente, o observava da cozinha. Ele juntou suas tralhas, abriu a porta e anunciou em voz alta antes de sair:

_ Eu não te culpo por não retribuir o que eu sinto Kakashi e não quero mais ser um peso na sua vida.

Não deu tempo para receber qualquer resposta, fechando a porta e em seguida colocando seus pertences no elevador que convenientemente já estava em seu andar. Ao chegar do lado de fora, Gaara o esperava com o porta-malas aberto.

_ Você está bem? – o ruivo perguntou preocupado com o olhar chateado do amigo. Esticou a mão para tocá-lo, mas ele foi censurado pelo olhar do outro.

_ Não em público.

_ Você se preocupa demais, Kyuubi. – disse Gaara, observando Naruto despejar tudo descuidadamente no porta-malas, fechá-lo e em seguida rodear o carro e se sentar no banco ao seu lado. Ele girou a chave da ignição e olhou mais uma vez para o amigo triste. – Vamos direto lá pra casa ou você precisa comprar alguma coisa?

_ Você ainda me ama Gaara?

O ruivo sorriu com a pergunta, soltando o volante e levando a mão até o joelho de Naruto.

_ Mas é claro que sim. E eu sei que você não me ama, mas não me importo. Não precisa fazer todas essas perguntas de novo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por um curto período de tempo e finalmente decidiu envolver a mão de Gaara com a sua, mantendo o olhar direcionado para o seu próprio colo, fitando seus dedos entrelaçados.

_ Você poderia me mostrar como é ser amado? – o pedido pareceu besta até em seus ouvidos, mas a carência estava realmente grande. Ele queria ser amado, queria ser idolatrado, queria sentir desejo direcionado a si, mesmo que não fosse de Kakashi. Ele precisava... Sua autoestima implorava por isso.

_ Ponha o cinto seu chorão, vamos nos divertir! – Gaara falou com um tom de brincadeira, mantendo o pequeno sorriso nos lábios e voltando a se concentrar no volante.

Estava muito feliz por ter Naruto de volta em sua vida e, mesmo não sabendo o que estava acontecendo, não negaria um pedido desses. Se o Uzumaki queria se sentir amado, ele tinha muito amor para dar.

Pois não havia nesse mundo alguém que amasse mais um homem do que ele amava Naruto.

**(***)**

Itachi estava paciente, mas preocupado. Não gostava de admitir para si mesmo os seus sentimentos, mas eram eles reais e não podiam ser descartados tão facilmente. Seu corpo ainda tremia de leve, vestígios do desespero que sentiu quando se deu conta de que Sasuke não estava no apartamento; por sorte conseguira chegar ao local a tempo de salvar o garoto.

Após ter sido carregado para fora, Sasuke pareceu um pouco mais calmo, aceitando suas instruções e o aguardando em um local estrategicamente protegido próximo daquele bar, caminhando com suas próprias pernas até lá.

Não precisou trabalhar muito para encobrir o acidente: sabia que Kisame viria recolher o corpo antes das autoridades policiais. Desacordou o dono do bar com um golpe em sua nuca, sem que este pudesse prever sua presença (que tipo de tolo entrava no depósito sem deixar ninguém cuidando dos clientes?); fez a menção de tentativa de arrombamento do caixa, mas sem retirar uma única nota. Como o estabelecimento não tinha câmeras, limitou-se apenas a apagar as digitais de Sasuke, Naruto e Kakashi (já que o próprio não possuía digitais) antes de se retirar, checando os arredores com extrema cautela antes de buscar o mais novo e levá-lo para casa.

Naturalmente, todo esse processo durou não mais do que quinze minutos.

Em casa, Sasuke demonstrava novamente os sentimentos desesperados, intercalando-os com uma apatia nada condizente com seu estado emocional e um olhar perdido. A mudança brusca de comportamento de dez em dez minutos o confundia. Sasuke tremia da cabeça aos pés, deixando lágrimas escorrerem por seu rosto, ele não falava e nem piscava.

Ele não conseguiu mais apreciar aquela cena peculiar sem tomar uma atitude. Aproximou-se da cama sentando de frente para o Uchiha, limpando as gotas cristalinas e espessas com os dedos.

_ Sasuke. – falou com doçura, tomando as mãos trêmulas do mais novo com as suas. – Acalme-se.

Estava sendo difícil lidar com o garoto: ele realmente estava em choque por ter visto o corpo naquele banheiro. Para si, não passava de algo rotineiro e completamente normal, mas durante seus ensinamentos no seu antigo lar, ele aprendeu que pessoas normais se sentiriam incomodadas em uma situação como aquela.

Mas Sasuke não estava simplesmente _incomodado_.

_ Tanto s-sangue... Era... – não permitiu que ele continuasse a gaguejar com a voz fraca e chorosa, buscou-o para mais perto de si, abraçando-o novamente.

Era tudo novo. Ele não sabia lidar com uma pessoa tão cheia de emoções e o pior de tudo era que as emoções de Sasuke faziam com que outras nascessem nele. Já ouvira alguém dizer que esse tipo de sentimento era classificado como 'pena', mas a palavra e sua definição não pareciam expressar exatamente aquela sensação dolorosa.

_ Me desculpe Sasuke, se eu não fizesse aquilo você seria capturado e posteriormente morto. E quanto ao meu tratamento... Eu fico daquele jeito depois de uma morte.

_ O quê...? – Sasuke se moveu um pouco, encarando-o com os olhos vermelhos e um pouco inchados, a ponta de seu nariz avermelhada devido o choro. Itachi constatou que Sasuke era o tipo de pessoa que ficava ainda mais bonita quando chorava, e por isso se inclinou para um beijo, interrompendo seja lá o que fosse que o menor iria falar.

Sasuke agiu como se houvesse sido pego de surpresa, mas depois de alguns instantes retribuiu o beijo com fervor, agarrando Itachi com toda força, como se aquele beijo intenso fosse a solução para todas as suas dúvidas e seus problemas. Suas mentes bagunceiras, ironicamente, estavam quietas, e ele se sentia extremamente sozinho por isso. Talvez por isso intensificou o abraço que envolvia Itachi ainda mais, como se tentasse provar para si mesmo que não estava só.

_Itachi... Itachi... Itachi..._

**Naruto.**

Kakashi.

Soltou o corpo de Itachi abruptamente, respirando sem fôlego e tentando se levantar com velocidade e quase caindo em meio ao processo de desespero; Itachi o segurou, puxando-o de volta para cama e prendendo-o contra o colchão.

_ Shii, sossega! – ordenou em tom de confusão, tentando manter o garoto teimoso parado. – O que aconteceu?

_ Naruto e Kakashi, eles saíram do bar em seguida, eles...!

_ Eles estão bem. Sasuke, pare de se debater!

_ Mas...!

Itachi começava a se irritar e não queria ouvir mais as palavras tolas de Sasuke. Como beijá-lo o havia distraído o suficiente, repetiu tal gesto até sentir que ele relaxara o suficiente e parava de agir com tanta agitação.

_ Eu estou cuidando de você. – sussurrou em seus lábios ao finalizar o beijo com uma mordida, ganhando um suspiro em resposta. –Mas eles também estão recebendo os devidos cuidados. Nada vai acontecer.

Sasuke demorou alguns instantes para compreender a informação que recebera, finalmente abrindo as pálpebras e olhando-o com grande confusão.

_ O que está acontecendo? – perguntou com um pouco mais de firmeza, talvez pela descarga de adrenalina que recebera ao lembrar-se do possível perigo de Naruto e Kakashi. Agarrou a cabeça de Itachi, forçando-o a manter a troca de olhar. – Você não está fazendo isso por uma simples 'dívida de honra'! eu não nasci ontem! Diga-me a verdade!

_ Sasu...

_ NÃO! – falou com autoridade, trincando os dentes com raiva e se controlando para não descontar sua descarga intensa de emoções em Itachi. – Não minta mais pra mim! Eu quero a verdade!

_ Eu não vou mentir.

_ Se eu descobrir que você mentiu pra mim Itachi, eu desapareço de sua vida tão rápido, mas tão rápido, que você nem vai saber por onde começar a me procurar! Eu nunca falei tão sério em toda minha vida!

O rosto de Sasuke realmente indicava seriedade. Itachi sentiu novamente aquele aperto no coração que não conseguia definir perfeitamente, concordando com a cabeça e se perguntando mentalmente quando é que aquele pirralho tinha conseguido alguma autoridade sobre si.

Todavia, no momento isto era irrelevante. Tudo que ele queria era acalmar o rapaz para que pudesse dar um caminho para aquela situação e se certificar de que ele não correria mais perigos desnecessários como aquele novamente.

_ Ok, Uchiha, vou te contar o que quer saber. Me solte e continue sentado.

Sasuke ainda o olhou com ferocidade por alguns segundos antes de soltá-lo. Itachi respirou profundamente algumas vezes, tentando encontrar a melhor maneira para dizer o que precisava ser dito.

Só que, infelizmente, não havia boas maneiras para dar aquele tipo de informação.

**(***)**

_O menino estava emburrado. Minato conseguia enxergar pelo retrovisor o bico de insatisfação e os bracinhos cruzados com força sobre seu peito. Sasuke era uma criança adorável e extremamente carinhosa apenas quando se tratava de sua mãe e ele sabia que por tê-lo tirado de sua casa naquele início de noite, o garotinho deveria estar realmente indignado._

__ Me diga Sasuke, não está ansioso pra brincar com o Naruto? Vocês podem brincar até chegar a hora de dormir, tenho certeza que você vai gostar dos..._

__ Como se eu quisesse perder o meu tempo com um Dobe! – Sasuke murmurou emburrado, aumentando ainda mais o bico e virando o rosto para a janela do carro, encarando a pesada chuva batendo com força contra o vidro enquanto se perdia em pensamentos._

_Estava preocupado com sua mãe. A mãe e o desgraçado geralmente discutiam sobre qualquer coisa, mas seu coraçãozinho estava apertado de um jeito que ele tinha certeza que a briga que ambos tiveram ainda a pouco não era algo qualquer. Era sobre ele. "Ele é seu filho!", sua mãe exclamou entre os gritos e soluços desesperados, "Você não pode tratar seu filho desta maneira, fechar os olhos para sua existência!"._

_Sasuke esfregou os olhos ao sentir que estava quase chorando de novo, tentando impedir um vexame na frente do tio. Mas não pôde deixar de pensar que sua mãe realmente era um anjo, defendendo-o da frieza de seu pai daquela maneira._

_O desgraçado brigava com ela constantemente, mas seu tratamento com ele era completamente diferente: ele sequer era notado. Era como se ele não existisse naquela casa e os únicos momentos que Fugaku lhe dava atenção era quando ele tentava defender a mãe (não que conseguisse, afinal ele ainda era uma criança) e então ele seria arrastado e trancado no seu quarto até seus tios chegarem para buscá-lo._

_E ele odiava muito isso._

__ Naruto gosta da sua companhia Sasuke, mesmo que viva dizendo o contrário._

__ Não fique bravo tio, mas eu preferiria estar com a minha mãe e não indo pra sua casa. – Sasuke respondeu com irritação, mas sem deixar de se preocupar em manter a educação. _

_Minato era o padrinho de Sasuke, mas sabia o quanto a mente do garoto distorcera pequenas coisas: Fugaku, por ser um Uchiha, não era um pai muito presente e por isso a transferência da figura paterna na vida do pequeno decorreu para si. Desta maneira, Sasuke nunca o atingia com a língua afiada que possuía, respeitando-o como normalmente uma criança daquela idade respeitaria seu progenitor. _

_Ele entendia que esta transferência nada saudável resultava em duas coisas que não faziam nada bem para Sasuke: o garoto tinha muito ciúmes de Naruto, acreditando ter que disputar espaço no seu coração com o seu filho; aparentemente, Sasuke também desejava uni-lo com Mikoto, fazendo comparações absurdas entre ela e Kushina, às vezes até na frente de sua esposa, numa tentativa de demonstrar como a mãe dele era uma esposa melhor do que a ruiva._

_Kushina, sua amada, sempre dava risadinha quando isto acontecia e tirava sarro de Sasuke até irritá-lo. Foi a maneira que sua esperta mulher conseguiu contornar a situação sem criar inimizade com o garoto e sim uma leve competição, transformando um possível impasse em uma rivalidade infantil e inocente. Minato sabia que apesar de toda comparação Sasuke gostava de Kushina; e ela certamente enaltecia o afilhado._

__ Mas tia Kushina está com saudades, já faz três semanas que você foi visitá-la pela última vez. – Minato disse, sorrindo e encarando o pequeno pelo retrovisor mais uma vez, tendo a completa certeza que vira a sombra de um sorriso desafiador nos lábios rosados do menino. _

_O herdeiro Uchiha não respondeu, mas melhorou um pouco o humor, provavelmente pensando em desafios que poderia propor a madrinha. Minato sorriu satisfeito, voltando sua atenção para a estrada e percorrendo o restante do caminho em silêncio. _

_Ao chegarem à garagem, Sasuke desceu do carro resmungando algo incoerente enquanto arrastava sua mochila para dentro da casa que conhecia desde bebê, entrando pela porta da cozinha e se deparando com Kushina e Naruto sujos de farinha em várias partes do corpo, utilizando aventais igualmente imundos e rindo com vontade enquanto se ocupavam com algo no balcão da pia._

__ Sasuke-chan! – Kushina gritou com animação ao notar a entrada do menor. Limpou as mãos brevemente e correu para o encontro de Sasuke._

__ N-não tia, você... – não teve tempo para fazê-la parar, pois em seguida sentiu seu corpo ser erguido no ar e em questão de segundos foi envolvido em um abraço apertado, ganhando um beijo em seus cabelos e tendo a completa certeza de que sua roupa estava completamente suja de farinha._

_Droga, odiava se sujar._

__ Estava com saudades de você meu amor! – Kushina separou o menino de seu corpo e se deu conta do olhar irritado que lhe era dirigido, provavelmente pelas roupas sujas. Às vezes, ela tinha certeza que Fugaku e Sasuke possuíam manias que eram geneticamente transferidas, essa seria a única explicação par uma criança de nove anos se preocupar tanto com assepsia em geral._

__Tia, você me sujou!_

__ Não, bebê chorão, eu sujei suas roupas! – Kushina ajeitou em um dos braços, juntou um pouco de farinha que se acumulara em seu avental com o indicador, passando na ponta do nariz de Sasuke em seguida. – Agora sim eu sujei você!_

_Ela ouviu a risada de Naruto próxima de si e se deu conta do olhar furioso de Sasuke, mas não teve como não abrir um sorriso em resposta; realmente sentia falta do menino._

__ Minha mãe nunca me suja! – Sasuke respondeu indignado enquanto Minato entrava na cozinha, jogando a chaves do carro acima da mesa e buscando Naruto para cumprimentá-lo, pegando-o no colo sem se importar com a sujeira de suas vestes._

__ Isso porque sua mãe é uma chata como você, Teme! – provocou Naruto e Minato o calou com um selinho nos lábios. _

_Foi a vez de Sasuke rir, pois sabia que o outro menino ainda demonstrava carinho beijando os pais, mas tinha muita vergonha de fazer isso na frente dele e parecer infantil demais. Naruto limpou a boca com a barra do avental, olhando para Minato de maneira indignada._

__ Nem comece com o papo de "eu sou muito velho pra beijinhos" porque você vai sempre ser meu... – Naruto tampou a boca de seu pai com as duas mãos, suspirando e tentando ignorar a risada de Sasuke, que se revirava no colo de Kushina devido a intensidade de seu descontrole._

__ Para pai! – implorou com a voz chorosa. Seu tom de voz fez o Uchiha rir ainda mais escandalosamente._

__ Ok, já chega crianças. Naruto, leve Sasuke pro seu quarto e empresta pra ele uma peça de roupa, ele só deve ter trazido pijama nesta mochila. _

__ Mas mamãe..._

__ Estou mandando!_

_Minato colocou o filho no chão, bagunçando seus cabelos e dando um leve toque em suas costas, empurrando-o para chegar mais perto de Sasuke. Kushina fez o mesmo: colocou o garotinho moreno no chão, instruindo-o com um gesto para que se aproximasse de Naruto._

_As duas crianças estavam próximas e quietas, como se não soubessem exatamente o que fazer. Naruto, por estar sendo vigiado pelos seus pais, resolveu dar o primeiro passo, abrindo um sorriso falso e esticando a mão para o garoto._

__ Vem Teme, vou te emprestar roupas._

_Sasuke olhou para sua mão estendida com desdém, grunhindo um leve "hn" antes de virar o rosto e cruzar os braços, saindo da cozinha com passos firmes e se dirigindo até o quarto de Naruto, que ele já conhecia muito bem._

__ Ei ei ei! Pera aí! O quarto é meu! Você só pode entrar quando eu estiver nele!_

__ Você não manda em mim, Usuratonkachi!_

_O casal Namikaze/Uzumaki observou quando os passos lentos dos garotos se tornaram uma corrida desesperada para ver quem chegaria primeiro no quarto; Kushina abafou o riso, achando engraçadinha esta atitude completamente boba dos dois garotos. No fundo, no fundo sabia que era uma questão de tempo para se tornarem grandes amigos._

__ Eles são fofos! – a ruiva comentou, virando-se para iniciar uma conversa com Minato._

_Não esperava que seu marido estivesse com o rosto tão entristecido e perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, e isso cortou seu coração. Aproximou-se e o beijou com carinho, fazendo com que este voltasse a si e a abraçasse com ternura._

__ Qual o problema Minato? – sussurrou no ouvido dele, acariciando seus cabelos com cmovimentos suaves. _

_Minato suspirou pesadamente e se afastou da esposa, virando-se para a pia da cozinha e alcançando um copo de vidro, enchendo-o com água e tomando um longo gole antes de começar a falar, sempre olhando para o chão. _

__ Fugaku está querendo fugir e Mikoto é contra. A briga de hoje foi feia e eu não sei o que será deles, se eles realmente fugirem e não tiverem mais como contar com a nossa cobertura em relação a Sasuke. Eu estou preocupado. _

__ Fugaku me ligou._

_Essa informação pegou Minato de surpresa. Fugaku e Kushina não eram grandes amigos, mas tinham boa convivência por causa da amizade que ele e Fugaku possuíam. Por conta disso, Mikoto fora quem se aproximou de Kushina, então se algum dos Uchiha fosse ligar para sua esposa, ele certamente acreditaria que seria Mikoto._

__ Como assim? – perguntou descrente, olhando nos olhos cinzas² da esposa com concentração, sabendo que a informação seria importante._

__ Ele quer que a gente fique com Sasuke. – ela anunciou, mantendo o rosto sério e a posição imponente, indicando que sua opinião sobre o assunto já estava formada._

__ Mas..._

__ Ele pretende fugir essa noite._

_O barulho das duas crianças no quarto interrompeu a conversa do casal, mas sem tirar a concentração de ambos. Minato se limitou a encarar a ruiva por alguns minutos, até suspirar mais uma vez e deixar o copo na pia._

__ Eu sinto um mau pressentimento com relação a isso... – murmurou, debruçando-se sobre o granito e encarando a janelinha acima da pia, o brilho da lua refletindo em seus olhos azuis. As nuvens começavam a encobrir aquela noite anteriormente estrelada e bela: parecia que o tempo estava conspirando com o seu sentimento de preocupação._

_Kushina se aproximou devagar, abraçando-o por trás com ternura e colocando o queixo no ombro do esposo, antes de falar com doçura em seu ouvido._

__ Tudo vai ficar bem meu amor._

_Minato sorriu. Mesmo sabendo que sua esposa mentia e estava igualmente apavorada, o fato de ainda poder aproveitar um abraço assim e ouvir um "meu amor" tão doce faziam com que qualquer problema se tornasse irrelevante naquele momento. Sabia que a possibilidade daquela noite ser a última noite de paz em suas vidas era grande, mas mesmo assim sua mulher conseguia fazer tudo parecer tão simples e suave._

_Será que era possível alguém amar mais uma mulher do que ele amava a sua?_

_Soltou-se do abraço de Kushina, girando os calcanhares para poder encará-la de frente. E por se deparar com um sorriso confiante - um pouco nervoso, é verdade - e lindo como aquele não houve mais um pingo de dúvida em sua mente, puxando-a para um beijo mais intenso do que aquele breve selinho de cumprimento que ela lhe dera._

Não, não é possível que alguém ame mais uma mulher do que eu a amo.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Capítulo 4.

² Ok, olhos da Kushina são dessa cor em Haunted porque eles variam de tonalidade e coloração em várias cenas de Naruto Shippuuden. Olhos cinza são os que mais estão aptos a essa variação em decorrência da iluminação ambiente, então foram os olhos que escolhi para ela.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Scar:**

Acontece, eu já esqueci a senha do meu próprio cadastro com todas as fanfics publicadas, acredita? Quase morri! Huahuahuahua! Mas depois de alguns dias tentando eu lembrei. o/

Fico feliz que tenha gostado de KakaNaru e 'pirado' por alguns instantes! xD

Obrigada pelo elogio!

.

**Guest**:

Oba, leitora nova! Amo!

E uma que está começando a ler uchihacest, que maravilha! Espero que continue acompanhando e que goste da fanfic, siga-nos no lado ucest da força! =D

.

**Kaka: **

Eba! Que bom que amou, fiquei feliz!

Continuo, continuo, claro! Seu desejo é uma ordem! Huahuahua! o/

Espero que não tenha demorado muito a atualização!

.

**Leyla**:

Ah eu já passei por isso! LoL! Sei como funciona. Antes não era que eu só lesse SasuSaku, mas eu tive uma sorte de conhecer boas SasuSakus logo nas minhas primeiras leituras e gostei do casal (com Sakura ooc obviamente, detesto a Sakura do mangá). Depois de algum tempo não achei mais uma que me interessasse, e quando comecei com o lado yaoi do Naruto foi com Uchihacest, daí pra outros yaois foi um pulo Hahahaha!

Continuo sim! Aqui está! xD Hehe!

Espero que esteja gostando de Pride and Joy, essa ao menos já está finalizada! Então não precisa ficar esperando atualização. ^^

.

Muitos beijos a todos que comentaram! *-*


	16. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Hello mina-san!

Pra quem chegou a ler o aviso que coloquei no perfil: vocês não esperavam por esse capítulo não é? ^^ Consegui escrever, yay! Mas continuo não mantendo promessas até 22/10 ok? (pra quem não sabe do que estou falando: leia o aviso no meu perfil).

Mesmo com toda correria e diferença de horários online e tudo mais, Gih Bright deu conta de betar o capítulo e merece uma salva de palmas! o/ (sério gente, estamos fazendo milagres pra atualizar, vocês não fazem ideia... ._.)

Muitos e muitos beijos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Sasuke esperava com certa impaciência que Itachi finalmente colocasse as ideias no lugar para que começasse a falar. Depois de um minuto observando o mais velho olhar reiteradamente para a porta e para a janela, como se desejasse escapar dali, ele perdeu o restante de paciência que ainda possuía, colocando-se de pé em um pulo, pronto para ir até a casa de Kakashi e Naruto e ver se os dois estavam bem. E que se dane Itachi!

Mas, como esperado, ele o puxou mais uma vez e o jogou na cama, deixando o mais novo ainda mais furioso.

_ Me solta, cansei de esperar! – gritou, tentando se libertar e sair o quanto antes dali, mas Itachi estava segurando-o com força. O fitou com extrema irritação, rosnando da maneira mais feroz que conseguiu para tentar deixar claro o seu ponto. – Me solte agora!

O rosto do mais novo estava furioso, rosado de irritação. Seus cabelos bagunçados por ter sido jogado na cama e seu corpo se debatia, aumentando a fricção da pele dos dois. Tais fatores somados nada contribuíam para a racionalidade de Itachi, que perdia de lavada contra seus próprios anseios libidinosos.

_ Sasuke, pare de agir assim que você me deixa excitado e aí é que eu não vou conseguir falar _mesmo_! – Itachi sussurrou como se tentasse acalmar os ânimos, interrompendo o olhar e concentrando sua atenção para a parede oposta.

De tudo que Sasuke esperava ouvir, ele jamais imaginaria que Itachi fosse pronunciar aquelas palavras. Sua irritação se transformou instantaneamente em vergonha e ele também desviou o olhar, tentando se acalmar e não corar, falhando completamente.

_ E você teve a ousadia de me chamar de "adolescente hormonal", você é quem parece um adolescente hormonal! – Sasuke murmurou, tentando se soltar com menos violência, envergonhado demais para manter a pose de antes. – Pode me soltar, não vou fugir.

Mais do que instantaneamente, Itachi o soltou e se afastou o quanto pôde, sentando no sofá onde costumava dormir até um dia atrás, assegurando que estava a uma distância segura de Sasuke.

Pelo jeito, Itachi tinha alguma dificuldade em manter seu autocontrole...

Antes que Sasuke pudesse processar as novas informações, Itachi recobrou sua compostura, rindo baixo e de maneira prepotente antes de falar com convicção.

_ Você não faz nem ideia de como eu era quando era adolescente. E eu acho que você não aguentaria o tranco.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar, corando ainda mais e sentando com certa dignidade na cama e se utilizando de todo seu orgulho para ainda ter forças para continuar a encarar Itachi nos olhos.

_ Olha aqui pervertido, nem tente desviar o assunto! Quero saber a verdade já!

É isso aí Sasuke, mostre que você tem autocontrole! Depois domine o Itachi!

**Isso foi um desafio Sasuke, não me desaponte quando chegar a hora de provar pro Itachi o que você é capaz de fazer. Ser passivo não significa submisso!**

_Eu não vou mais transar com o Itachi, querem parar de idiotice?_

**Aham, tá bom...**

_E eu nunca mais quero saber de vocês pensarem na palavra "passivo"._

Eu também não! Seja ativo Sasuke! Mostre quem manda!

**Prefiro não me pronunciar a respeito.**

_ Em primeiro lugar, quero deixar claro que não estou revelando essas coisas pra você por temer que, de alguma maneira, você consiga "fugir". – Itachi falava calmamente; cruzou seus braços e passou a encarar Sasuke com um olhar desafiador e autoritário. – Você não conseguiria fugir de mim.

_ Quem disse que...

_ Eu disse. Você não conseguiria, eu não vou permitir que meu erro passado se repita. – aumentou consideravelmente o tom de voz, calando Sasuke no mesmo instante. – Todavia, não quero que você fique se expondo ao perigo por meio de tentativas inúteis de fuga, pois mesmo que eu tenha condições de encontrá-lo dentro de alguns minutos, talvez o pior aconteça nesse meio tempo. Não vamos brincar com a sorte.

Sasuke não respondeu, sentindo como se recebesse uma bronca do desgraçado do Fugaku naquele instante. Até o tom de voz do Itachi assemelhava-se ao de seu pai e, talvez, por isso resolveu ficar quieto. Não costumava receber broncas do pai quando este ainda era vivo, mas as poucas que recebera (quando este não o ignorava por completo) não foram boas experiências, acabando geralmente em um castigo inesquecível, caso Sasuke retrucasse as palavras do progenitor. Itachi não era seu pai, sem sombra de dúvidas, mas a simples menção daquele fantasma em sua mente o fizera associar, inconscientemente, as duas pessoas.

O que era o mesmo que dizer que Sasuke não reagia muito bem às broncas, sentindo-se extremamente frágil em situações como estas. Toda sua revolta inicial se dissipou e Itachi pareceu aprovar a nova demonstração de emoções no seu olhar, pois também relaxou visivelmente.

_ Não me atrapalhe até eu terminar de falar, ok?

_ Ok... – Sasuke respondeu com a voz fraca, fazendo Itachi sorrir de canto de boca, orgulhoso de si mesmo por constatar que ainda tinha o controle naquela relação. Isso quase, veja bem,_ quase_ fez Sasuke voltar ao seu 'modo revolta', mas o trauma das broncas passadas ainda era extremamente forte.

* * *

_"Figura-te agora o estado da natureza humana, em relação à ciência e à ignorância, sob a forma alegórica que passo a fazer. Imagina os homens encerrados em morada subterrânea e cavernosa que dá entrada livre à luz em toda extensão. Aí, desde a infância, têm os homens o pescoço e as pernas presos de modo que permanecem imóveis e só veem os objetos que lhes estão diante. Presos pelas cadeias, não podem voltar o rosto. Atrás deles, a certa distância e altura, um fogo cuja luz os alumia; entre o fogo e os cativos imagina um caminho escarpado, ao longo do qual um pequeno muro parecido com os tabiques que os pelotiqueiros põem entre si e os espectadores para ocultar-lhes as molas dos bonecos maravilhosos que lhes exibem._

_Supõe ainda homens que passam ao longo deste muro, com figuras e objetos que se elevam acima dele, figuras de homens e animais de toda a espécie, talhados em pedra ou madeira. Entre os que carregam tais objetos, uns se entretêm em conversa, outros guardam em silêncio."_

* * *

_ Eu não sei muito a respeito do meu nascimento e primeiros anos de vida, minha primeira memória na infância é o local onde fui criado e vivi até então. Nós o chamávamos de QG.

_ QG? De quartel general?

_ Qual a parte do "não me atrapalhe até terminar" você não entendeu?

Sasuke ficou emburrado e cruzou os braços, ato este que fez os olhos de Itachi brilharem escarlate mais uma vez. Sinceramente, algo de muito errado parecia estar acontecendo com ele, qualquer pequena movimentação feita pelo garoto era capaz de mexer intensamente com os seus pensamentos mais primitivos; mas ele tinha uma reputação a manter.

_ Não sei se era abreviação de "quartel general", mas pensando bem até que faz sentido. No QG nós éramos treinados para combate terreno, de corpo a corpo até a utilização de diversos armamentos diferentes. Ao mesmo tempo em que tínhamos o combate físico, tínhamos também aulas com professores específicos a respeito de comportamento humano e o básico de uma vida em sociedade. Todos nós seguíamos um calendário extremamente rigoroso: amanhecíamos, geralmente, as quatro da madrugada, tínhamos os primeiros treinamentos físicos que duravam até o topo do sol, era como chamávamos o meio dia e durante a tarde vinham os experimentos.

_ Experimentos? – Sasuke não se controlou, interrompendo sua explicação e se arrependendo logo em seguida. Todavia, Itachi não pareceu se importar com a interrupção.

_ Sim. Também não me recordo quando começaram, minha primeira memória envolve um deles, então acredito que tenha sido antes...

_ Que tipo de experimentos?

_ Não consegue adivinhar?

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, observando os olhos carmesim com um ar de contemplação; Itachi compreendeu a resposta implícita do mais novo.

_ Os olhos não fazem nada em específico, são meramente um efeito colateral que não prejudica nossa saúde. Os experimentos envolvem aumento considerável dos cinco sentidos básicos de um ser humano, nós somos trinta e sete vezes melhores do que um ser humano normal.

_ Trinta e sete?!

_ Sim. Meu tato, olfato, audição, visão e paladar são trinta e sete vezes superiores ao seu; isso, obviamente quando estamos com o máximo de proteína no organismo. Conforme a proteína vai diminuindo, eles vão se tornando cada vez mais ineficientes. A ausência da proteína não nos mata, mas nos tira os cinco sentidos básicos; sem nossos meios para perceber o mundo externo, nos tornamos inúteis e passamos a vegetar.

_ Isso já aconteceu?

_ Já. Eu fui castigado assim algumas vezes... Quando agíamos contra o ordenado, éramos castigados e esse era o pior castigo que podíamos receber. Eu passei três anos em estado vegetativo.

_ Três anos?!

_ Sasuke, pare de me interromper!

_ Mas três anos é muito tempo! – o Uchiha se aproximou de Itachi, com um olhar misericordioso que nada condizia com sua atitude birrenta de minutos atrás. Sentou-se ao seu lado no sofá, parecendo não se dar conta da grande proximidade entre os dois. – Por que isso aconteceu?

_ Você está surdo? Porque eu não fiz o ordenado oras, foi um castigo.

_ Mas isso é desumano!

_ Para eles nós não somos humanos... Eu não acho que realmente sejamos humanos. Nós somos experiências, cobaias, armas... Chame como preferir, mas certamente não somos humanos.

Itachi exibia frieza no olhar, mas ao proferir as últimas palavras alguns vestígios de tristeza passaram por suas íris. Quando Sasuke abriu a boca retrucar tais constatações absurdas, Itachi recomeçou seu discurso.

_ Depois de uma quantidade considerável de baixas, desaparecimentos e mortes, nós nos tornamos apenas dez. Somos chamados de "os dez da Akatsuki", cada qual com sua especialidade. Não sabemos muito a respeito uns dos outros, o que acredito ser uma espécie de manutenção do poder: quanto mais alheios às questões pessoais de nossos companheiros, será mais fácil de sermos dominados. Não há a possibilidade de organizar uma revolução, se não nos conhecemos de verdade.

_ Existem dez pessoas como você?

_ Os dez da Akatsuki são a elite, há outros que possuem a mesma capacidade de poder, mas não o mesmo talento e por isso são considerados inferiores. – Sasuke o olhava com um ar de confusão extremamente palpável e Itachi suspirou cansado antes de tentar tornar a abordagem um pouco mais didática. – Os Akatsuki foram os experimentos bem sucedidos, enquanto os demais são meros peões.

_ Mas não entendo, se há vários homens como você, porque vocês se deixam dominar por alguém, moram em um quartel e sofrem castigos desumanos como uma espécie de coma induzido?

_ Porque se nós não fizemos tudo isso, não receberemos a proteína e vamos inevitavelmente morrer. É uma situação de vida ou morte Sasuke, apesar de que muitos de nós realmente gostarem de viver da maneira como vivemos. Entenda, nós nunca tivemos o mesmo privilégio de conhecer o mundo como você conhece, nosso mundo foi o QG até sairmos para as primeiras missões, que não consistiam em grandes interações com a vida externa. De certa forma, quando nada se conhece, nada se teme perder, ou possuir, ou ansiar. A maioria dos Akatsukis é feliz com a vida que tem, pelo simples fato de não conhecer outra possibilidade de vida.

* * *

_"Assim colocados, poderão ver de si mesmos e de seus companheiros algo mais que as sombras projetadas, à claridade do fogo, na parede que lhes fica fronteira?_

_E dos objetos que lhes ficam por detrás, poderão ver outra coisa que não as sombras?_

_Ora, supondo-se que pudessem conversar, não te parece que, ao falar das sombras que veem, lhes dariam os nomes que elas representam?_

_E, se, no fundo da caverna, um eco lhes repetisse as palavras dos que passam, não julgariam certo que os sons fossem articulados pelas sombras dos objetos?_

_Em suma, não creriam que houvesse nada de real e verdadeiro fora das figuras que desfilaram."_

* * *

_ Eu confesso que por muito tempo, eu me considerei uma pessoa extremamente feliz. Não me importava em não conhecer o mundo externo, o que eu tinha na minha vida bastava. Entenda Sasuke, eu nem sabia o que existia do outro lado ou se havia outro lado! Eu era feliz em minha ignorância, porque a ignorância é a verdadeira dádiva que uma pessoa pode ter.

_ O que os olhos não veem, o coração não sente... – Sasuke murmurou, seu olhar perdido em pensamentos, assimilando as palavras de Itachi as poucos.

_ O que isso quer dizer?

_ Exatamente o que fazia você ser feliz nessa vida ridícula que era obrigado a viver. Você não tinha consciência da verdade, não observava o mundo real e por isso a angústia de ser um prisioneiro não o atingia.

Itachi sorriu, um sorriso realmente verdadeiro, fazendo os olhos de Sasuke brilharem em contentamento. Raramente via Itachi sorrir de alguma forma que não fosse revestida da habitual prepotência e este fato poderia ser considerado algo quase que inédito. Saber que fora ele quem causou essa reação tão peculiar e relevante em Itachi fizera seu coração aquecer de tal maneira que ele sentia-se extremamente realizado e reconfortado.

**Você está apaixonado.**

Você definitivamente está apaixonado.

E ele estava tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que não queria perder seu tempo discutindo tal absurdo com as mentes problemáticas.

_ Sasuke, não podia esperar menos de um Uchiha; você realmente está conseguindo seguir minha linha de raciocínio. – satisfeitíssimo com o elogio implícito, nem passou pela cabeça de Sasuke perguntar a Itachi o que o seu maldito sobrenome tinha correlacionado à história.

O mais velho, da mesma forma, não pareceu se importar em explicar a comparação, continuando o seu discurso.

* * *

_"Vejamos agora o que aconteceria, se se livrassem a um tempo das cadeias e do erro em que laboravam. Imaginemos um destes cativos desatado, obrigado a levantar-se de repente, a volver a cabeça, a andar, a olhar firmemente para a luz. Não poderia fazer tudo isso sem grande pena; a luz, sobre ser-lhe dolorosa, o deslumbraria, impedindo-lhe de discernir os objetos cuja sombra antes via._

_Que te parece agora que ele responderia a quem lhe dissesse que até então só havia visto fantasmas, porém que agora, mais perto da realidade e voltado para objetos mais reais, via com mais perfeição? Supõe agora que, apontando-lhe alguém as figuras que lhe desfilavam ante os olhos o obrigasse a dizer o que eram. Não te parece que, na sua grande confusão, se persuadiria de que o que antes via era mais real e verdadeiro que os objetos ora contemplados?"_

* * *

_ Algo perturbador aconteceu comigo quando eu estava na minha adolescência, em uma missão em particular. Ainda não é hora de falar sobre os acontecimentos daquele dia, mas basta você saber que foi a primeira vez em que eu realmente me questionei a respeito da minha vida, do mundo, dos meus desejos e das minhas obrigações.

Sasuke observava Itachi, permanecendo silencioso ao seu lado. O mais velho parecia sereno, embora uma leve sombra estivesse em seus olhos, como se recordasse algo importante.

_ Antes, tudo não passava de postulados, obrigações a serem cumpridas, que me resultariam em méritos perante aquele superior a mim. Honras e status, nada mais. Eu fiquei confuso, muito confuso; mas, por mais contraditório que isso possa parecer, eu fiquei muito feliz por estar confuso. Porque a partir das minhas dúvidas, eu sentia que poderia chegar à verdade de alguma forma.

* * *

_"Obrigado a fitar o fogo, não desviaria os olhos doloridos para as sombras que poderia ver sem dor? Não as consideraria realmente mais visíveis que os objetos ora mostrados?_

_Se o tirassem depois dali, fazendo-o subir pelo caminho áspero e escarpado, para só o liberar quando estivesse lá fora, à plena luz do sol, não é de crer que daria gritos lamentosos e brados de cólera? Chegando à luz do dia, olhos deslumbrados pelo esplendor ambiente, ser-lhe ia possível discernir os objetos que o comum dos homens tem por serem reais?_

_Precisaria de algum tempo para se afazer à claridade da região superior. Primeiramente, só discerniria bem as sombras, depois, as imagens dos homens e outros seres refletidos nas águas; finalmente erguendo os olhos para a lua e as estrelas, contemplaria mais facilmente os astros da noite que o pleno resplendor do dia._

_Mas, ao cabo de tudo, estaria, decerto, em estado de ver o próprio sol, primeiro refletido na água e nos outros objetos, depois visto em si mesmo e no seu próprio lugar, tal qual é._

_Refletindo depois sobre a natureza deste astro, compreenderia que é o que produz as estações e o ano, o que tudo governa no mundo visível e, de certo modo, a causa de tudo o que ele e seus companheiros viam na caverna."_

* * *

Itachi passou a exibir um olhar distante, levemente entristecido, como se perdesse em fatos passados desconhecidos por Sasuke, mas aos quais ele não iria forçar sua revelação. O Uchiha, por sua vez, queria ter consciência e entender o que proporcionava dor ao seu companheiro; desejava desesperadamente, solucionar o seu problema.

**Totalmente apaixonado...**

Yep. Fodeu.

Girou os olhos para os pensamentos descabidos, mas Itachi não percebeu seu momento de conversação consigo mesmo, concentrado em seu próprio passado. Assim, ele se limitou a prosseguir sua explanação.

_ No QG, eu só podia me comunicar com os cientistas e com o meu superior, ninguém mais. Com relação às outras cobaias, apesar de serem companheiros de treinamento, não havia sequer a possibilidade de iniciar uma conversa. Por sermos instruídos a não conversarmos desde o início de nossas vidas, minha primeira tentativa de abordagem foi um completo desastre.

Itachi prosseguia sua explanação, mal se dando conta de que Sasuke envolvera os dedos contra os de sua própria mão, em um gesto carinhoso de apoio. O Uchiha sentiu os dedos do mais velho se entrelaçarem aos seus, logo após. Em nenhum momento Itachi o encarou, mas Sasuke sabia, de alguma forma, que aquilo ajudaria o outro e ele se sentia feliz por estar ajudando-o.

**E depois reclama conosco porque dizemos a verdade.**

Fato.

_Foco, vocês!_

_ Eles só se comunicavam entre os pares e todos possuíam pares, menos eu... Como eu poderia chegar e conversar sobre as minhas incertezas com relação a nossa utopia surreal daquele lugar?

Sasuke sentia as palavras de Itachi se impregnarem nele e, por um instante, ele pensou como é que seria estar na mesma situação. Sem poder falar com ninguém, ser o único isolado. Ele fitou o chão enquanto pensava nisso, inconscientemente pressionando os dedos de Itachi.

_ Como eu poderia me abrir para alguém que certamente já estava corrompido pelo sistema, assim como eu estava há pouco tempo atrás? Se alguém viesse com esse papo de louco pra cima de mim na época em que eu me considerava alguém feliz, certamente o delataria para Madara.

_ Madara?

_ Meu superior. – Itachi respondeu rápido demais.

Sasuke se afastou um pouco do outro e arqueou uma sobrancelha em dúvida, mas não questionou nada, curioso com o resto da explicação. Entretanto, ele percebeu que Itachi ficou um pouco mais sério e obtuso ao falar sobre o tal Madara.

_ Mesmo eu não tendo intimidade com nenhum deles e todos eles me odiando profundamente por me considerarem o favorito do superior, algo que eu realmente era, eu queria dividir. Eu queria exteriorizar minhas dúvidas... Eu queria conversar com alguém!

Desejava exercer minha humanidade e compartilhar teorias, conhecimentos, realidades.

_ Resumindo, você queria um amigo.

Itachi ficou quase um minuto em silêncio, assimilando as palavras de Sasuke. Ele virou-se para encarar o mais novo, percebendo o olhar do outro cintilar em sua direção. Aquelas palavras eram tão simples e infantis, mas ainda sim revestidas de uma sapiência que jamais vira na vida.

_Sim... Um amigo... Por mais que eu repudie, acho que essa seria a palavra correta._

_ De qualquer forma, foi aí que conheci, de verdade, o Kisame.

* * *

"Recordando-se então de sua primeira morada, de seus companheiros de escravidão e da ideia que lá se tinha da sabedoria, não se daria os parabéns pela mudança sofrida, lamentando ao mesmo tempo a sorte dos que lá ficaram?

Se na caverna houvesse elogios, honras e recompensas para quem melhor e mais prontamente distinguisse a sombra dos objetos, que se recordasse com mais precisão dos que precediam, seguiam ou marchavam juntos, sendo, por isso mesmo, o mais hábil em lhes predizer a aparição, cuidas que o homem de que falamos tivesse inveja dos que no cativeiro eram os mais poderosos e honrados? Não preferiria mil vezes, como o herói de Homero, levar a vida de um pobre lavrador e sofrer tudo no mundo a voltar às primeiras ilusões e viver a vida que antes vivia?"

* * *

_ Kisame, apesar de exibir um talento enorme para táticas de destruição em massa...

_ Porra... Que tipo de "missões" vocês faziam? – Sasuke o interrompeu, arrepiando-se com as últimas palavras de Itachi.

O moreno mais velho balançou a cabeça em negativa, indicando que não responderia essa pergunta. Sasuke lhe lançou um olhar irritado e bufou, mas continuou quieto, curioso para qualquer informação que Itachi pudesse lhe dar. Saber algo era melhor do que saber absolutamente nada, afinal de contas.

_ Como eu ia dizendo, Kisame tinha talento para o caos. Tenho certeza que se os pares já não estivessem feitos, ele teria como dupla alguém tão caótico quanto ele, mas em um ângulo mais artístico. Constatações e indagações à parte, ele, apesar de ser dotado de extrema força bruta, era um bom ouvinte e uma pessoa particularmente curiosa.

Sasuke ouvia cada palavra dita pelo outro, percebendo o semblante de Itachi se alterar minimamente; seus olhos já não estavam mais tão distantes. Indiferente a ele, o moreno mais velho prosseguiu com seu relato:

_ Por ser o único com essas características, Madara o colocou na equipe de apoio para 'acalmá-lo', já que estes trabalhavam mais, tendo menos tempo livre para pensar. Ele ficava muito tempo nos laboratórios, analisando provas de concretização das missões ou vestígios de comportamentos deixados pelos alvos. Também inspecionava as missões externas, apagando rastros para que não fossemos descobertos por entidades investigativas como a polícia, detetives ou, até mesmo, os relacionados às vítimas.

_ Isso parece muito criminoso. – Itachi o olhou nos olhos, Sasuke sentiu borboletas no estômago, mas as ignorou, dando de ombros e se esforçando para manter a mesma expressão facial. – Eu não ligo, você está me mantendo vivo, seria um absurdo da minha parte te condenar por algo do passado.

_ Às vezes a vida pode de surpreender. Nunca diga nunca, falo por experiência própria. – ele sussurrou com uma voz ríspida.

Sasuke franziu a testa e esperou. Por alguma razão, ele não gostou daquele tom utilizado pelo mais velho. Itachi pigarreou e tentou retornar ao tom explanatório anteriormente empregado e continuar sua história.

_ De qualquer maneira, como Kisame ficava no laboratório e eu tinha acesso a ele por causa de umas sessões experimentais que apenas eu era submetido, nós passamos a conversar. Ele quem começou a falar e eu só ouvia, retirando uma grande quantidade de informações importantes de seus discursos. Kisame vivia muito do lado de fora, visto que acompanhava quase todas as missões que realizávamos.

Itachi parecia que ia se perder de novo em lembranças, seu olhar fixo em algum canto da parede estava desfocado. Sasuke se restringiu a prestar atenção em suas palavras, sentindo o calor dos dedos do outro nos seus, porém Itachi estava indiferente a isso.

_ Mas, ainda sim, não curioso o suficiente para ariscar sua integridade física, perder todos os seus sentidos básicos e se aventurar em um mundo sem o auxílio da proteína. Covarde! Todos os dez da Akatsuki, mesmo com todos os poderes que possuem, não passam de covardes! Se submetem a uma leva de cientistas muito mais fracos do que eles, mas que detinham completamente o poder, porque 'ninguém dá poder a alguém que não possa controlar'.

Sasuke subitamente percebeu que Itachi parecia amargurado ao dizer aquelas palavras. Seus olhos ficaram avermelhados por uns instantes, mas logo a coloração se dissipou, mas a expressão do outro ainda estava alterada, como se estivesse com raiva e dor ao mesmo tempo. O Uchiha não entendia aquelas reações, mas sentia seu peito apertar por ver Itachi daquele jeito.

_ Madara não confiava mais em mim, se é que um dia chegou a confiar. Os outros, percebendo a desconfiança que o superior tinha comigo, também me deram as costas. Para todos eles, pouco importava de seu vivesse ou não, o único que ainda me auxiliava de alguma maneira era Kisame... E então surgiu você Sasuke. A nossa salvação.

_ Ahm? Eu? Salvação? – Sasuke sentia como se houvesse perdido algum pedaço da explicação, como ele entrava nessa confusão toda absolutamente do nada?

_ Sim, porque de alguma forma Madara soube da sua existência, acho que talvez pelo seu histórico familiar, não tenho tanta certeza. Ele sabe que seu sangue possui a solução para a nossa degradação de proteína, resumindo: Se o QG tiver acesso a você, a cura para o único efeito colateral nocivo dessa "experiência do poder" estará feita. Nós não precisaríamos de injeções periódicas.

_ É por isso que eles me querem?

_ Não exatamente, Madara não tem a intenção de 'curar' as cobaias.

Itachi sentiu seus dedos serem soltos, percebendo que estes ficaram mais frios depois que Sasuke o largou. Ele se virou para encarar o outro, percebendo os olhos arregalados e a cara de espanto, como se não estivesse entendendo. Itachi suspirou e explicou:

_ Ele e mais alguns aliados querem sim o acesso ao seu organismo para experiências e solução do problema científico, mas curar os dez da Akatsuki e demais inferiores significaria em perder a única coisa que mantém todos eles ligados ao QG, que é o medo de perder a própria vida.

_ Como assim? – _Mas que droga, cada vez fica mais confuso!_

_ Sem a premissa de perder a capacidade total de seus sentidos, não haveria porque continuar ali. Alguns, os mais alienados, provavelmente continuariam, mas os mais curiosos certamente sairiam de lá para explorar o mundo. Ouso dizer que alguns até se revoltariam e tentariam tomar o poder a força. Madara jamais arriscaria sua soberania em nome de um projeto científico.

_ Então se ele não quer a solução do problema... Por que tem gente atrás de mim? – perguntou Sasuke.

Era extremamente surreal acreditar numa história como essa, mas era possível, tendo em vista os absurdos que presenciara ao lado de Itachi (quer seja pelos seus peculiares dons, quer seja pelo ataque da noite anterior), de alguma forma, ele engoliu aquela informação. Depois ele reavaliaria tudo novamente, mas agora tudo que desejava era mais peças para aquele quebra-cabeça complicado que Itachi lhe dava de desafio.

_ É uma caça ao tesouro, na verdade. Madara lançou um desafio, quem tiver acesso a você primeiro, ganhará como recompensa a cura. Qualquer um pode conseguir, os dez da Akatsuki, inferiores, cientistas... Eu fui designado para ser o seu guardião e protegê-lo das tentativas deles.

Sasuke sentiu-se gelar diante dessas palavras, compreendendo que ele era o alvo. Acima de tudo, compreendendo que Itachi não estava com ele porque o considerava, mas porque lhe deram ordens. Seu coração se recusava a acreditar nisso, mas Itachi ainda continuava explicando.

_ Através dessa experiência, Madara teria conhecimento de quem deseja a liberdade, ou melhor, de quem não confia cegamente em si. Afinal de contas, para alguém totalmente maquiavélico como ele, aqueles que não são totalmente manipulados pelo seu poder não lhe tem mais a serventia.

_ Mas você usou o meu sangue!

O Uchiha se recusava a acreditar que estava sendo usado. Que Itachi poderia... Que poderia realmente não se importar nada com ele! Sasuke não conseguia acreditar naquelas palavras, não queria crer nisso. Mas ele sabia que Itachi não mentira sobre isso.

_ Usei, porque você também pode ser usado como hospedeiro, mas sem os estudos e experiências não se sabe ao certo como utilizá-lo da maneira correta para vetar completamente os efeitos colaterais. Dentro de alguns dias precisarei usar novamente, Madara não me deixaria tão perto de você se eu realmente soubesse como fazer a cura.

_ E por que você foi o instruído disso? – a explicação de Itachi, cada vez mais, lhe deixava apreensivo.

Ele sabia que, cedo ou tarde, ouviria algo que não desejava ouvir. Algo que o faria acreditar. Algo que o machucaria. Mas a curiosidade... ah... a curiosidade retira a tão pacifista ignorância da vida de todas as pessoas.

_ Porque por mais que Madara não tenha 100% de confiança em mim, ele ainda me deseja vivo. Todos foram colocados à prova, inclusive eu. Se eu não cumprir as minhas determinações, serei eliminado sumariamente por suas próprias mãos. Madara acha que eu tenho conserto e, como eu disse, eu sou o favorito. Ele não quer me perder, mas também não quer que haja dúvidas a respeito da minha lealdade. Ele quis me dar uma última chance.

_ Então... Você, no fim das contas só está aqui seguindo ordens!

Antes de aguardar uma resposta, Sasuke, abaixou o olhar e fitando as próprias palmas abertas em seu colo e sentindo uma dor descomunal em seu peito. Realmente, dizem que você só vê aquilo que quer ver. Era bem óbvio! Desde o começo... 'Dívida de honra' o caralho!

_ Inicialmente, sim, eu vim a mando de Madara.

Ouvir aquelas palavras doeu. Doeu muito mais do que ele poderia descrever. Era como se o outro desse um soco direto no seu coração, quebrando-o inteiro. Sasuke virou-se para encarar Itachi, que displicentemente o fitava de volta, quase inocentemente.

_Eu deveria realizar simular um encontro casual contigo e fui isso que fiz. Não foi por acaso que você me encontrou naquele banheiro em reforma e, apesar do ferimento não estar no plano inicial, acreditei que não traria grandes problemas. Lógico que foi um julgamento equivocado, eu realmente pensei que fosse morrer antes de você aparecer ali. Mas quando você veio eu fiquei grato, pois se fosse para morrer preferiria morrer pelas suas mãos do que pelas mãos daquele que me feriu. Simplesmente porque acho mais digno morrer pelas mãos da própria vitima, do que pelas mãos daquela pessoa que me feriu.

O coração de Sasuke doía tanto que sua curiosidade era inexistente e ele sequer queria saber quem feriu Itachi. Tudo que queria era sumir dali, pois sentia extrema fraqueza emocional e vontade de chorar, não queria que aquele que o enganara presenciasse sucumbir daquela forma.

_ Mas depois eu percebi que se existia alguém que podia me mostrar o mundo e responder minhas perguntas, esse alguém era você. E eu aceitei seu convite de ficar aqui por causa disso. Eu podia muito bem protegê-lo dos 'traidores de Madara' à distância, mas eu quis ficar mais perto e aprender sobre culinária, jogos, literatura, a conversar...

Sasuke piscou, sentindo o peso em seu coração diminuir um pouco. Itachi estava lhe deixando confuso novamente e a vontade de chorar ainda estava ali. O mais velho o encarava com doçura, mas suas palavras o feriam. O que era aquilo afinal?

_Era algo bem egoísta no começo e eu não hesitaria em te descartar quando chegasse a hora. Afinal de contas, após testar todos e selecionar quem deveria manter ao seu lado e quem deveria ser descartado, Madara me ordenaria para eu levasse você até ele, assim ele coletaria tudo que fosse necessário para a experiência e lhe descartaria em seguida.

_ Me matar...?

_ Sim, e provavelmente sem deixar vestígios. Há um quarto com um grande tanque de ácido para essas ocasiões no QG.

Sentindo que não iria suportar mais e temendo pela própria vida, Sasuke levantou-se abruptamente. Itachi o agarrou e puxou para baixo, forçando-o a sentar sobre seu colo e segurando-o de modo a obrigá-lo a fitar em seus olhos diretamente.

O Uchiha se debatia, gritava, tentava se libertar o quanto antes, mas só parou de espernear quando piscou os olhos repletos de lágrimas, limpou sua visão e encontrou o olhar quente e penetrante de do outro.

O mais velho, percebendo a diminuição da movimentação, soltou Sasuke e este permaneceu sobre colo. Levou os polegares até o rosto molhado e cheio de expressões de dúvidas e confusão emocional, limpando as lágrimas espessas com carinho. Por fim, acariciou suas bochechas e mandíbula com ternura enquanto dizia suas palavras finais.

_ Mas depois as coisas mudaram. Eu percebi que não há só um egoísmo de aprendizado, eu realmente gosto da sua companhia. Não é só aquilo que você tem a me oferecer em caráter didático, porque, de alguma forma, eu passei a desejar te agradar, a te ver sorrir. Eu não entendo exatamente como isso funciona, meu número limitadíssimo de relações interpessoais não me deram embasamento para comparações, mas...

O coração de Sasuke acelerou enquanto ele reunia suas esperanças de que algo tivesse mudado. Queria acreditar que Itachi não o usava e que realmente, realmente pudesse se importar com ele de alguma forma.

_ Mas...?

_ Mas eu não vou te entregar para Madara. Apesar de não saber o porquê, eu não quero. Você é meu! E é a minha salvação daquele lugar e ele não vai tirar isso de mim! Ele não vai te tirar de mim! Que venham os traidores primeiramente e que venham os leais ao QG logo após. Que venha o próprio Madara. Eu não me importo mais, porque agora eu tenho algo pra me fazer lutar, algo pra perder e eu não vou perder!

Sasuke assimilou as palavras do hóspede mais rápido do que ele imaginara, sentindo todo o peso da incerteza se dissolver em uma sensação morna de alívio e segundos depois ele abraçou Itachi com força, não se importando com mais nada a não ser estar perto do outro. Surpreso com o gesto carinhoso, o mais velho ainda demorou um pouco para decidir como deveria agir, envolvendo o menor em seus braços de forma igualmente apertada.

_ Obrigado. – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, abraçando-o ainda mais forte – Vou te provar que você é humano e não um mero experimento! Eu vou mostrar o mundo pra você Itachi, eu juro!

_ Você já mostrou, Sasuke. – foi a resposta fraca e rouca de Itachi, não sabendo ao certo como lidar com todas as emoções contraditórias e fortes que recebia de uma única vez.

E Sasuke estava novamente tão feliz, mas tão feliz, que nem se incomodou com o murmúrio que se formava em seu cérebro repleto de novas informações.

Apaixonado. Certamente.

**E Sasuke não parece ser o único... Se ambos continuarem assim, certamente serão eliminados pelos tais Akatsuki. A paixão não os permite que vejam o óbvio, tira a concentração e a racionalidade.**

* * *

_"Supõe que nosso homem volte ainda para a caverna e vá assentar-se em seu primitivo lugar. Nesta passagem súbita da pura luz à obscuridade, não lhe ficariam os olhos como submersos em trevas?_

_Se, enquanto tivesse a vista confusa - porque bastante tempo se passaria antes que os olhos se afizessem de novo à obscuridade - tivesse ele de dar opinião sobre as sombras e a este respeito entrasse em discussão com os companheiros ainda presos em cadeias, não é certo que os faria rir? Não lhe diriam que, por ter subido à região superior, cegara, que não valera a pena o esforço, e que assim, se alguém quisesse fazer com eles o mesmo e dar-lhes a liberdade, mereceria ser agarrado e morto?"_

* * *

Mas a cegueira de paixão é a única forma de cegueira que vale a pena. E, talvez, sem ela de nada adiante a abertura total dos olhos, se não há a que buscar.

**Talvez... Talvez... Ou talvez o Sasuke não seja o único apaixonado nessa mente, né?**

Oh, cale a boca!

**(***)**

_ Você se sente melhor?

_ Eu me sinto como se tivesse caído um piano de armário em minha cabeça...

_ Isso, tecnicamente, é melhor. Duas horas atrás você estava dizendo que sentia como se um piano de cauda houvesse caído em sua cabeça.

_ Eu posso jogar os dois pianos na sua cabeça e você me diz qual dói mais, que tal?

Gaara riu, tentando entender como diabos haviam começado a discutir sobre tipos de piano. Naruto resmungou baixinho, tomando o último gole de sua long-neck enquanto entrava no apartamento do amigo, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Haviam descarregado o carro mais cedo, e Naruto estava parcialmente instalado no apartamento que Gaara dividia com um colega de faculdade há pouco mais de seis meses. Era uma moradia simples, mas aconchegante, com apenas dois quartos; o que implicava dizer que para Naruto havia sobrado a sala, apesar de o ruivo insistir em dividir cama.

Naruto sabia que agiu por impulso ao pedir auxílio para Gaara, pois tal ato daria esperanças de uma reconciliação. Não havia como negar que o primeiro na sua lista certamente era Sasuke, mas o Uchiha estava em um namoro agora e no início da relação. Sasuke morava em uma quitinete, dividir o único cômodo com Naruto seria um empecilho grande a um relacionamento inicial, mesmo se o ele eventualmente dormisse fora para deixar os pombinhos a sós. Não, nem pensar, Sasuke demorou uma eternidade para encontrar uma garota de quem gostasse, e ele não queria prejudicar uma potencial felicidade do amigo com os seus problemas particulares.

Gaara era a segunda opção, pelo quesito amizade; pois por mais que já houvessem adquirido uma espécie de relacionamento no passado, Gaara ocupava um patamar em sua vida quase tão importante quanto o de Sasuke. Naruto nem precisou explicar pelo telefone o que acontecera e o ruivo já estava com o carro estacionado em frente à sua casa... Quer dizer, à casa de Kakashi.

_Que bosta de vida..._

De qualquer forma, o companheiro de apartamento de Gaara ainda não chegara e, nas últimas duas horas, o ruivo o arrastara para todos os lugares abertos em um fim de tarde de domingo, permitindo até que ele bebesse álcool. Geralmente Gaara odiava quando ele bebia, então, por uma questão de respeito e gratidão, ele se controlou e tomou apenas singelas trezentas miligramas de cevada, controlando seu organismo que desejava beber um barril de chope para tentar se entorpecer ao ponto de esquecer seu estrago emocional.

Durante todo o passeio, Gaara não forçou a barra: não tentou se aproximar fisicamente, nem forçou Naruto a falar sobre o seu problema. Apenas o distraiu com histórias engraçadas e fofocas sem qualquer sentido e por isso o Uzumaki era extremamente grato.

Gaara era o tipo de pessoa que sabia muito bem como se portar em cada momento, algo que não foi sempre assim, mas que depois de aprendido se tornou um hábito. Certamente ele era a melhor pessoa para ter ao lado numa situação como aquela.

_ Nós temos que conversar. – Naruto falou, caminhando até o sofá e sentando despojadamente; já que aquele objeto seria sua cama nos próximos dias, não havia porque fazer cerimônia e atender as normas de etiqueta.

Gaara não se importava e trancou a porta atrás de si, se sentando ao lado de Naruto, ainda deixando um sorriso bobo a postos em seus lábios.

Ele estava verdadeiramente radiante por ter a amizade de Naruto novamente. Mesmo não tendo perdido o contato por completo, sabia que não era o acaso que fazia os dois não se encontrarem pessoalmente há um tempo. Gaara forçou a barra há um ano e Naruto certamente preferiu dar um tempo na relação dos dois, já que afirmar com todas as letras: "eu não retribuo esses sentimentos" não adiantou muito. E o ruivo aprendeu sua lição, não iria errar de novo.

_ Não precisamos conversar. Você precisa falar, é diferente. – o ruivo constatou, tomando uma postura séria que lembrava Naruto dos velhos tempos, fazendo-o tremer inconscientemente. Céus, ainda bem que Gaara mudou. – Me diga, por que Kakashi te colocou pra fora?

_ Ahm...

Naruto realmente achou que Deus estava lhe dando uma folga naquele instante, pois antes que pudesse responder a pergunta embaraçosa, ouviu-se barulho de chaves no lado de fora da porta de entrada, indicando que o colega de Gaara estava prestes a entrar.

Dito e feito, segundos depois a porta se abria e Naruto olhou para Gaara, aguardando apresentações.

_ Naruto, este é o meu colega, o...

_ Você sentiu tanto minha falta que descobriu onde eu moro? – o loiro ouviu uma voz realmente conhecida advir do local onde o suposto colega de Gaara deveria estar.

Girou a cabeça rapidamente, confirmando que não estava ouvindo coisas: Sai estava ali, parado, com um sorriso amarelo nos lábios e os braços cruzados. Será que havia como essa situação se tornar mais embaraçosa?

_ Oh, Deus do céu, por que você me odeia tanto? – o loiro colocou os pés no sofá, abraçando as pernas e escondendo o rosto nos joelhos. Dizer que era apaixonado por Kakashi para Gaara era ruim, agora dizer que tinha uma relação de benefícios com Sai certamente não uma troca muito vantajosa.

_ Vocês se conhecem? – Gaara perguntou, olhando para ambos com uma expressão desconfiada. Naruto continuou na mesma posição miserável e Sai tratou de trancar a porta enquanto respondia.

_ Conheci Naruto no trabalho já faz alguns anos, ele é meu...

_ Amigo! – Naruto gritou desesperado, levantando a cabeça e encarando Sai com intensidade, implorando para que este não falasse mais nada. Mas, como sempre, Sai não conseguia compreender sentimento algum, complementando sua frase como se nada houvesse acontecido.

_ ... com benefícios.

_ Droga Sai, você realmente nunca sabe calar a boca, né?

_ Eu falei alguma mentira? - questionou, parecendo realmente confuso.

_ Argh, se me deem licença, vou me matar no banheiro... – Naruto tentou se levantar e correr daquele lugar, mas Gaara o puxou pela calça, fazendo-o cair novamente de encontro ao sofá, gemendo pelo impacto nada delicado.

_ Explique-se Sai. – o ruivo ordenou, mantendo o olhar autoritário em Naruto, indicando que ele não sairia dali tão cedo.

_ É isso oras, eu e Naruto nos conhecemos, viramos amigos e depois começamos a trocar favores.

_ Quanto tempo? – o ruivo perguntou; Naruto queria realmente evaporar dali...

_ Uns três anos eu acho, tire ou acrescente uns quatro meses. – Sai respondeu despreocupadamente, tirando o casaco e jogando-o em cima de uma poltrona, como se os três só estivessem conversando sobre amenidades a respeito do clima da cidade.

_ Enquanto a gente estava junto, é? – o ruivo questionou para Naruto e este instantaneamente juntou as mãos em um pedido de prece.

_ Gaara, eu juro que não é do jeito que você 'tá pensando! E era só quando a gente brigava e...!

_ Vocês brigavam toda semana?

_ PUTA QUE PARIU SAI!

_ Ah, para de hipocrisia os dois. Gaara, você não pode reclamar de nada, já que você e eu também temos nossos "benefícios" há... Hum... Uns dois anos.

_ Quê?! – foi a vez de Naruto se sentir ofendido, fitando Gaara com a mesma indignação no olhar. – Nós terminamos faz só um ano! Você disse que me amava!

_ E eu te amo! Mas você realmente achou que aquele 'relacionamento aberto' valia só pra você?

_ Shii! – animado, Sai se jogou entre os dois amigos no sofá, envolvendo um de seus braços no pescoço de cada um e puxando-os para próximo de si, evidentemente divertindo-se com aquela confusão. – Parem de complicar as coisas, isso é perfeito!

_ O que é perfeito? – Naruto questionou, parecendo tão inocente que Sai se perguntou mentalmente se o loiro que ele conhecia fora substituído por um clone... E um clone extremamente virgem.

_ Ué, Gaara e eu temos rolo, você e eu temos rolo, você e Gaara também, então...

_ Não fale o que está pensando em falar, Sai...! – o ruivo o alertou com a voz grave e autoritária; Sai, sendo o suicida que costumava ser, o ignorou por completo.

_ Que tal agirmos como bons amigos e brincarmos todos juntos?

O silêncio foi longo, Gaara ficou até surpreso com a ousadia e animação com que Sai falara, como se realmente não percebesse o absurdo que acabara de pronunciar. Quando abriu a boca para vocalizar sua sentença de morte ao moreno, Naruto começou a gargalhar, espantando os outros dois.

Sai soltou o amigo e ambos não sabiam exatamente o que fazer. Naruto ria descontroladamente ao ponto de se contorcer no sofá e segurar a barriga enquanto rolava de um lado para o outro, formando lágrimas nos olhos durante todo esse processo.

_ Hahaha, D-deus, haha, eu até imagin-nei! – ele falou entre o riso, deixando as lágrimas rolarem. – S-sério, eu imaginei, PUTA MERDA SAI!

_ Me sinto feliz, consegui fazer o Naruto rir. – Sai comentou inocentemente, olhando para Gaara e se arrependendo em seguida devido ao olhar gélido que recebera em retorno.

Os dois esperavam pacientemente que o Uzumaki conseguisse se controlar e parasse de rir, tão pacientemente que não se deram conta quando a risada frenética se tornou um choro de verdade. Gaara foi o primeiro a notar, dando a volta no sofá e sentando-se ao lado de Naruto, puxando-o para próximo de si e o abraçando.

_ O que foi? É por que eu fiquei bravo? Não se preocupe, eu sei que tínhamos relacionamento aberto, eu só fiquei com ciúmes irracional, você também ficou, faz parte...

_ Não é isso! – Naruto falou com a voz miserável, abraçando Gaara em retorno.

Quando conseguiu sem controlar, soltou Gaara e limpou as lágrimas.

_ Eu devo ser o cara mais imbecil da face da Terra.

_ Aham, concordo. Acho que ninguém no seu lugar iria chorar ao receber uma proposta de sexo a três. – Gaara o olhou com ainda mais ódio, fazendo Sai estremecer dos pés à cabeça. – O que foi?

_ Nada, só estou tentando chegar a um consenso de qual seria a maneira mais dolorosa de te castigar.

_ Hum... Isso soa pervertido e interessante.

Gaara ainda ficou mais alguns instantes encarando o moreno com um olhar digno de assassino em série, mas por fim decidiu ignorá-lo, voltando sua atenção para Naruto.

_ O que aconteceu Naruto? Isso pode até ser uma brincadeira do Sai, mas concordo que se bem te conheço você adoraria a ideia e não teria esse tipo de reação. Alguma coisa aconteceu.

O Uzumaki suspirou pesadamente, olhando para qualquer lugar na sala menos nos olhos de Gaara. Percebia por sua visão periférica que Sai também estava prestando atenção.

_ Eu... Eu recebi um fora da pessoa que eu gosto.

_ Pera, "aquela" pessoa?

_ É...

Gaara sempre soube que Naruto gostava de alguém, o loiro deixou bem claro antes de iniciarem toda aquela amizade colorida quando ainda eram adolescentes. O ruivo não viu grandes problemas com relação a isso, imaginando ser um simples amor de adolescente, que passaria com o tempo; além do mais, na época jamais imaginou que viria a se apaixonar por Naruto.

Infelizmente o coração não tem como controlar: Gaara se apaixonou por Naruto e este nunca deixou de amar seu "amor secreto". Intimamente Sabaku suspeitava que a tal paixão fosse Sasuke e a relação entre os dois certamente não era mais amigável; tanto pela rivalidade de ocupar a posição de melhor amigo na vida do loiro, quanto pelo ciúme que Gaara sentia por acreditar se tratar de Sasuke a pessoa especial de Naruto.

_ É por isso que você 'tá com esses cortes na pele e hematomas? – o ruivo questionou, passando os dedos sobre o roxo suave acima do olho direito de Naruto. – Sasuke realmente chegou a esse ponto para te rejeitar?

A expressão de Naruto passou de chorosa para raivosa em décimos de segundos.

_ Qual o problema do mundo? Por que todo mundo acha que eu gosto do bastardo?

Gaara foi pego de surpresa com aquela informação, parando com o toque no rosto de Naruto e olhando para Sai com indagação, mas o moreno mantinha um olhar sério sobre o Uzumaki.

_ Você finalmente contou pro Kakashi então...

_ O quê? Kakashi!? – Gaara exclamou, estupefato. – Como assim "Kakashi"?!

Naruto abaixou o olhar, murmurando um "pior que isso" em um tom de voz baixinho que nenhum dos dois chegou a ouvir.

Naruto não entendia como uma pessoa que simplesmente não conseguia decifrar uma única troca de olhar como Sai podia ter descoberto seu segredo tão facilmente. Com uns dois meses de amizade, Sai mencionara que leu em um livro de relacionamentos que as atitudes de Naruto demonstravam que ele sofria de um 'complexo de Electra'. Ele nunca se esqueceu daquele dia:

__ Complexo do quê? – questionou ao amigo, fitando o livrinho que este carregava de um lado para o outro, o qual só servia para deixá-lo irritado toda vez que Sai começava a lê-lo._

__ "O complexo de Electra define-se como sendo uma atitude emocional que, segundo algumas doutrinas psicanalíticas, todas as meninas têm para com a sua mãe; trata-se de uma atitude que implica uma identificação tão completa com a mãe que a filha deseja, inconscientemente, eliminá-la e possuir o pai."¹ - fechou o livro, olhando para ele. – Então significa que você deseja Kakashi-san._

_Ele piscou algumas vezes, mantendo a boca aberta e não acreditando no que acabara de ouvir. Por fim, levou o indicador e polegar até a ponte do nariz, apertando-a antes de fechar o olho e começar a falar._

__ Ok, em primeiro lugar... Minha mãe já 'tá mortinha e enterrada, assim como o meu querido pai. Em segundo lugar: EU NÃO SOU UMA MENINA! – ele gritou furioso, tanto pela comparação absurda, quanto pelo fato de que Sai realmente havia acertado. E ele que achava que escondia bem!_

__ 'Tá, mas você não está entendendo todo o contexto por detrás dessa definição, no caso o Kakashi-san faria o papel de..._

__ Sai, caralho, cala a boca! – perdendo a paciência, ele se levantou da mesa do bar, deixando o moreno sozinho com o seu livro idiota._

_ É sério isso Naruto? Você realmente é apaixonado pelo Kakashi? – o ruivo questionou, trazendo-o de volta a realidade. Mas foi Sai quem o respondeu.

_ É sim, Naruto tem complexo de Electra.

_ Uhn?

_ Eu quero morrer...! – resmungou miseravelmente, fazendo ambos se calarem e voltarem a atenção para o garoto miserável e sofrendo de coração partido. Gaara foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

_ Você tem muito pra falar e certamente eu tenho muito pra ouvir, vou te fazer um chá.

_ Eu quero cerveja...

_ Chá! – tornou a repetir, inclinando-se para frente e beijando os cachos loiros antes de andar de maneira decidida para a cozinha, preocupado em realmente fazer o seu amigo se sentir melhor.

Mesmo finalmente tendo descoberto por quem o loiro era apaixonado, de alguma forma tal informação não causava dor em si como ele achava que isso causaria, quando finalmente tivesse certeza que Naruto desejava Sasuke (ou, na realidade, Kakashi... Quem diria?). Agora tudo que queria era fazer a luz voltar aos olhos de seu amigo, pois realmente doía muito mais vê-lo triste daquela forma do que saber quem ocupava o cobiçado coração de Naruto.

Sai ficou sozinho com o Uzumaki e se aproximou deste, colocando a mão em seu ombro de maneira reconfortante.

_ Sabe, eu não acho que o Kakashi-san vai te rejeitar. Eu acho que ele só está surpreso.

_ Você nem o conhece! – suspirou enquanto falava, sentindo aquela dorzinha chata de rejeição voltar ao seu peito.

_ Mas eu não conheço uma pessoa que não o acharia interessante. Kakashi-san tem que ser muito cego pra não se dar conta da sorte grande que tirou. – Naruto levantou o olhar, observando um sorriso comedido e sincero nos lábios de Sai, seus olhos brilhando ainda mais de lágrimas.

_ Obrigado... – agradeceu com sinceridade, se odiando por estar tão frágil emocionalmente diante de seus amigos.

Sai, por sua vez, decidiu que não era certo ver uma pessoa tão radiante como Naruto chorar, formulou suas palavras seguintes, sorrindo de canto de boca antes de falar em voz alta.

_ Mas sabe, essa história de sexo a três não é uma má ideia. – Naruto novamente gargalhou, corando de leve e enterrando o rosto em uma das almofadas do sofá. – Eu falo sério!

_ Sai...! – falou entre o riso, não conseguindo finalizar sua frase.

_ Eu sei eu sei: "Cale a boca". – completou a frase, ainda com sorriso a postos, feliz por, mais uma vez, fazer o Uzumaki rir.

**(***)**

Kakashi olhava para o lado de fora da janela da sala como se estivesse realmente compenetrado com o que ocorria na rua agitada de sua vizinhança. Naruto foi embora e o grisalho o observou pela janela da sala quando ele entrou no carro de Gaara (Céus, ele achava que o ruivo se mudou, já que nunca mais teve qualquer notícia dele!) e saiu cidade a fora tão rapidamente quanto bagunçara toda sua vida em pouco mais de um minuto.

Passaram-se horas desde a saída do Uzumaki, mas Kakashi não movera sequer um dedo, imerso em seus próprios pensamentos, tentando compreender o que acontecera naquele dia. Não sabia exatamente como deveria agir depois dessa revelação bombástica.

Arrependia-se por não impedir a fuga do loiro, mas se tivesse o feito, o quê ele poderia fazer? Trancá-lo em seu quarto e mantê-lo ali até que ele conseguisse por suas ideias no lugar e, aí sim, o libertar para que pudessem ter uma conversa? Isso seria extremamente ridículo da sua parte; Naruto não era mais uma criança.

Não era_ mesmo_ uma criança.

Kakashi engoliu em seco, relembrando os acontecimentos daquela tarde ali mesmo, naquela sala de estar. Certamente, não havia como dizer que já imaginara fazer esse tipo de coisa com Naruto, obviamente isso nunca passara pela sua cabeça; mas isso não implica em dizer que ele não tinha gostado do que fez. Ok, certo, ele gostou _muito _de estar com o mais novo daquela maneira tão intima.

E isso o assustava e o confundia.

_ Mas isso não interessa, porque ele não gosta de mim nesse aspecto... – Sussurrou para si mesmo, levantando-se e buscando o seu caderno de anotações no quarto, sentindo os músculos de seu corpo protestarem por ter ficado tanto tempo sem se mexer.

Voltou para a sala e folheou pacientemente cada anotação, prestando atenção nos pontos determinados como relevantes e no diagnóstico preciso que fizera. Céus, onde diabos estava o defeito de sua análise? Naruto gostava de Sasuke, não dele!

_ Será que é um caso de Substituição²? – folheou os papeis por mais alguns minutos. – Não... Não é...

Por fim, irritado mais do que o normal, Kakashi jogou o caderno longe, considerando-o um objeto completamente inútil.

_ Eu errei, em algum lugar eu errei! Eu só não sei onde...

Talvez fora condicionado de alguma maneira equivocada, por já ter um contato diário com o paciente. Talvez aquilo que sempre dizem de: 'não se envolva demais com os pacientes' seja uma proteção não apenas para não sofrer com os casos, mas também para interpretá-los sem um juízo de valor viciado. Decerto, estava arrependido de ter, ele próprio, feito a terapia de Naruto. Seria melhor se houvesse indicando-o a um colega, pois mesmo que o loiro não desejasse comparecer, Kakashi eventualmente poderia convencê-lo.

Mas, de certa forma, havia uma situação concreta em mãos: Naruto afirmara ser apaixonado por ele. E agora? Independente do tratamento psicoterapeuta e paciente, ex-tutor e ex-tutorado e colegas de apartamento, o que ele, Kakashi Hatake, deveria fazer ao saber que Naruto Uzumaki o desejava?

_O que você deseja Kakashi? _– sua mente o indagou, fazendo-o pensar ainda mais.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele se decidiu: Desejava Naruto fisicamente, não havia como negar (e nem tinha coragem de tentar negar depois do que ocorreu naquela sala). Contudo, não desejava estragar o tipo de relação que eles possuíam em nome de algo que poderia não passar de uma aventura. Afinal de contas, Naruto era como um pedaço de sua própria família e nada é mais importante do que a família.

_ Nós precisamos conversar. – Murmurou, colocando-se de pé ao decidir que, sozinho, jamais chegaria a uma solução perfeita. Já errou em achar que era capaz de desvendar qualquer mistério, de interpretar o loiro como se houvesse um manual de instrução para tal. Não, não iria errar mais. Naruto tinha todo o direito de ter sua opinião naquilo que estava acontecendo e Kakashi iria levá-la em conta dessa vez.

A noite chegara, mas ele não se importou com o horário: alcançou as chaves do carro e da casa, tateou a mesinha em busca de sua carteira. Ao reunir todos os objetos necessários, correu para a porta do apartamento, pronto para sair e procurar Naruto.

Sabia que se tentasse telefonar, o Uzumaki não o atenderia, afinal de contas, ele próprio deixou claro que precisava de um tempo. Kakashi recordava o endereço de Gaara quando ainda era adolescente, pois algumas vezes foi buscar Naruto lá. Talvez, com alguma sorte, o garoto ainda morasse naquele local.

Todas as suas indagações sobre a morada de Gaara, a situação de Naruto e as suas incertezas viraram pó assim que ele abrira a porta e dera de cara com uma figura que, por mais diferente que pudesse parecer, era de total conhecimento de Kakashi.

O homem estava parado, com o braço erguido e os dedos juntos, provavelmente prestes a bater educadamente em sua porta. Possuía os cabelos castanhos e um pouco cumpridos, presos em um rabo de cavalo; sua pele era bronzeada e uma cicatriz peculiar na parte de cima do nariz. Se para Kakashi restasse alguma dúvida a respeito da identidade do visitante, esta foi completamente suprida quando ele sorriu daquela forma radiante que ele sempre definiu como única, fechando os olhos castanhos de maneira suave enquanto iluminava completamente aquele ambiente.

Era um sorriso único, Kakashi sempre o considerou único... Até o dia em que conheceu Naruto.

_ Iruka? – sentia-se um tolo em chamar o amigo de longa data com a voz tão confusa, mesmo tendo certeza de que não tinha duvidas quanto a sua identidade. Porque parecia que tudo ao seu redor estava desmoronando, em vez de se reconstruindo?

Alheio ao conflito emocional de Kakashi, Iruka sorriu ainda mais largamente, cruzando os braços em seu peito e anunciando com energia.

_ Finalmente te achei Kakashi Hatake!

E foi nesse momento que Kakashi teve certeza de que jamais, em nenhuma outra circunstância de sua vida, se sentiu tão sem chão como naquele momento.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Wikipédia, mas em Haunted é do livrinho do Sai hahaha!

² Substituição: trata-se de um mecanismo de defesa em que o inconsciente cria um substituto aceitável para a consciência, para satisfazer os desejos do_ id_ e do _superego _(termos não convém explicar aqui). Algo que inicialmente não era o objeto de desejo da pessoa acaba se tornando, pois essa pessoa não tem mais acesso ao outro objeto, àquele que ela verdadeiramente deseja. No caso, Kakashi pensou por um instante que Naruto, ao se dar conta de que não tinha chances de ficar com Sasuke, transferiu sua "paixão" através da substituição para ele. Mas o próprio Kakashi descartou essa possibilidade, então só estou explicando a vocês em caráter de curiosidade.

* Todos os trechos citados na cena de Itachi e Sasuke pertencem ao texto conhecido como "Alegoria da Caverna", do livro "A República" de Platão. São apenas as falas de Sócrates, eu cortei as falas de Glauco (para os que não sabem, Sócrates é um personagem de Platão, apesar de também ser seu professor... Seria Platão o primeiro autor de fanfic de celebridade? HUAHAUHAUHUA Me ignorem, por favor! HUAHUAHUA).

Talvez alguns de vocês já tenham estudado isso na escola, mas acho que poucos realmente leram... Apesar de eu me esforçar imensamente pra não citar filósofos nos capítulos (eu sou fascinada por filosofia e tiro muitas parcelas dos meus plots desses estudos) eu não consegui resisti. Não pegue raiva da fanfic se você não gosta de filosofia clássica (eu particularmente sou adepta a filosofia moderna), não pretendo transformá-la em escola de ensino médio auhauhauhau!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Dea:**

Oi flor! Como tive que esperar atualizar aqui pra responder, essa informação já está atrasada, mas eu atualizei The Plan! Fico muito contente que você esteja acompanhando ambas, assim posso responder as duas reviews em uma atualização!

Sem dar spoilers pra quem não leu The Plan: Ufa! Que bom que gostou da "solução" que eu dei para aquele impasse hahaha! Eu achei que muita gente não ia gostar, mas pelo contrário ! Parece que o povo está curtindo mesmo!

Muito obrigada pelos elogios aos enredos, fico feliz pacas em saber que The Plan é uma de suas favoritas s2 Vou atualizá-la assim que der ok? OAB está ferrando meus horários vagos, mas atualizar The Plan é uma das minhas prioridades no tempo livre, já que ela está no finalzinho!

.

**Scar:**

Essa nossa memória imprestável hein -_-' Tenso!

Éééé, nova fase pro Naruto na fanfic! Mas nem tudo está perdido, só que tudo depende do Kakashi e no que ele decidirá fazer hahaah!

Então, agora que sua indecisão já deve ter passado: Gaara ou Kakashi? HAHAHAH! (tempo!)

Ainda haverão mais flashbacks, mas todas as informações que serão dadas vão ser uteis para que vocês consigam entender melhor as coisas.

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capitulo! Espero que tenha gostado da atualização de agora também! ^^

.

**Guest**:

Eee que bom que gostou! Espero que tenha gostado dessa atualização também! =)

.

**Kaka**:

Huahuahua Ahhh que pessimista você!

E agora, será que ainda acha que foi tudo pro espaço? Eu acho que não (ainda não, AINDA! Hoho!).

Sim, realmente Kakashi ainda está bem confuso e os dois precisam conversar, sem sombra de dúvidas.

Teve mais Gaara nesse capítulo, deu pra matar a saudades? Huahuahua!

Que bom que gostou da cena familiar, do capítulo e tudo mais! Muito obrigada pelos elogios e incentivos, adorei!

.

Um beijo enorme pra todos que comentaram! Acelerei a produção desse capítulo por vocês s2.


	17. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Muhuahauhua! *ressurge das cinzas rodeada pelas labaredas do inferno*

Me senti o Scorpion em segundo round do MK9 agora...

Enfim! Sentiram minha falta? Eu sei que não, mas mintam para eu me sentir melhor! /o/

Minha prova já foi, num sei se passei, agora é esperar. Enquanto isso, atualizações!

Pra quem também está esperando atualização de The Plan: deixei pra atualizar em segundo lugar pois vou terminar a fic, então vai demandar mais calma.

Espero que gostem do capitulo novo de Haunted!

E obrigada a Gih (que com certeza passou na OAB) pela betagem! o/

Um beijo a todos e obrigada pela paciência!

(até parece né, está todo mundo querendo me matar pela demora auhauhauhau ^^)

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Sasuke gemeu de desconforto enquanto despertava de seu característico pesadelo envolvendo a morte de Mikoto. Rolou pelo colchão, virando de lado e ficando o mais próximo possível da borda da cama; estava enjoado, e se por um acaso seu organismo optasse por vomitar, não queria sujar os lençóis.

Mal realizara toda essa movimentação quando sentiu seu corpo ser envolvido por dois braços fortes e puxado para trás, até o centro da cama mais uma vez.

_ Você está bem? – ouviu a voz grogue de sono de Itachi soar próximo ao seu ouvido, ao mesmo tempo em que ele o apertava ainda mais, envolvendo-o não apenas com seus braços, mas também com suas penas, impedindo-o de sair da cama.

O mais velho não aguardou uma resposta, abaixando o rosto atrás da nuca de Sasuke, provavelmente para voltar a dormir. E Sasuke se viu imerso em uma sensação reconfortante de auxílio, sentindo um pouco de cócegas pela respiração ritmada do outro contra sua pele.

Toda vez que o Uchiha sonhava com a morte de sua mãe, seu corpo reagia daquela forma; algo que o fez detestar imensamente o despertar de todas as manhãs. Desde que Itachi chegou ao seu apartamento, os sonhos haviam parado. Mas há pouco mais de três semanas eles recomeçaram, e ele se sentia triplamente pior do que antes.

Mas, de alguma forma, Itachi sempre o acudia antes que ele pudesse ter uma grande regressão emocional ou passar mal. O abraçava, ou o distraia, e o fazia se sentir melhor – seja pelo calor humano, seja pela pura e simples distração. Não interessava o motivo, Sasuke apenas se perguntava de Itachi fazia isso consciente de seus atos reconfortantes.

_ Itachi? – sussurrou, ganhando um beijo em sua nuca antes de uma resposta verbal, ato que o fez se arrepiar completamente.

_ Hum?

_ Por que você tá na minha cama?

_ Pra te proteger melhor? – não era uma resposta, era uma desculpa tão desmedida que até soara como uma pergunta.

_ Isso não foi uma resposta. – Sasuke respondeu e o hospede riu, fazendo-o sorrir e agradecer aos céus por estar de costas ao seu único cumplice naquele momento.

Ah tá, a gente inexiste, né?

_Vocês são ficções criadas por mim para suprir minha solidão. Ou foi algo assim que o Kakashi disse há uns cinco anos atrás._

**Poxa Sasuke... Magoou.**

Pirralho insensível!

Itachi não parecia querer estender uma conversa e manteve-se calado. Sasuke, feliz pelo enjoo ter desaparecido, girou o corpo novamente, encarando os olhos fechados do outro, desejando que ele os abrisse e acordasse de uma vez. Queria companhia.

Correção: queria a companhia desperta do preguiçoso que estava ao seu lado em processo de hibernação há mais de treze horas.

_ Itachi... – sussurrou, cutucando-o de leve numa tentativa de acordá-lo.

_ Sasuke, dorme. – suplicou o mais velho, suspirando e contraindo as sobrancelhas.

_ Eu já dormi umas oito horas, e você deve estar dormindo há dois meses. – fez uma careta enquanto falava, odiando a forma como sua voz soou demandante – Por que você tá dormindo tanto hoje?

_ Porque quando eu injeto a proteína meu corpo fica cansado. Foi por isso dormi tanto na outra ocasião e você teve tempo pra agir como um inconsequente mimado. – murmurou ainda sem abrir os olhos – Você tem trabalho da faculdade pra fazer, vai fazer. Pare de ser adolescente hormonal.

Sasuke corou instantaneamente, a vergonha superior à irritação pela bronca implícita, sabendo exatamente o que Itachi insinuava com aquelas palavras.

Não que ele não desejasse sexo; era verdade que desde o último ataque e as revelações de Itachi, eles não haviam feito sexo. Aliás, desde a primeira vez (e a repetição na manhã logo em segunda) não haviam chegado tão longe novamente, apesar de Itachi ter melhorado consideravelmente no carinho, tratando-o como um... bem... hum...

**E aí Sasuke, qual vai ser?**

Vai admitir ou o joguinho vai continuar na negação?

De qualquer forma,Itachi o beijava sempre que tinha oportunidade e o puxava para perto. No começo, Sasuke foi mais cabeça-dura, não aceitando aquele comportamento absurdo. Mas conforme os dias se passaram, Sasuke foi cedendo, cada vez mais e mais e mais. Afinal de contas, era extremamente bom receber carinho, não era?

**Nah-ah, carinho só é bom quando é da pessoa que você gosta. Se não for, é grude e é insuportável.**

Uhum, lembre-se da situação tenebrosa com a Sakura!

_Eu não gosto do Itachi, que saco vocês dois!_

Sasuke havia prometido internamente que não desejaria mais sexo com Itachi, mas seu corpo discordava com tal imposição. Já fazia três semanas desde "aquela" ocasião e o mais novo não conseguia manter o olhar sobre Itachi por dez minutos sem se sentir completamente excitado e correr para o banheiro.

Era deprimente, para falar a verdade.

O moreno mais velho, obviamente, tinha consciência de sua reação hormonal. Qualquer tolo sabia características de praxe que revelavam uma situação de excitação física e, para Itachi, era ainda mais fácil de constatar, visto que ele era dotado de todos aqueles super-sentidos.

E mesmo assim o maldito não vinha mais para cima dele!

**Sinto uma síndrome de "mal comido" no ar.**

Já te disse pra você aproveitar esse momento de frigidez, tomar a iniciativa e mostrar quem é que domina!

_SE EU PUDESSE, EU REALMENTE MATARIA VOCÊS!_

**Você não pode, pois nós somos você Sasuke.**

De qualquer forma, seu o corpo não cooperava e ele não conseguia se concentrar em mais nada: nem na faculdade, nem nos trabalhos, nem nos treinos. Sim, os treinos... Sasuke recordava-se bem de como eles pareciam promissores na primeira vez.

_"Na sua faculdade há um ginásio em reforma e interditado na ala de educação física, o encontrei quando vigiava o Uzumaki em uma ocasião. Aguarde-me lá depois da aula. Queime este bilhete, meu isqueiro está em cima da mesa."_

_Este foi o bilhete que encontrara no dia seguinte à conversa reveladora com Itachi. Naquela ocasião adormeceu logo após receber todas as informações e depois de fazer Itachi jurar que Naruto e Kakashi estavam a salvos, estava completamente esgotado mentalmente. Dormiu durante horas, inclusive se atrasando para o emprego no dia seguinte. Como de costume, Itachi se retirou mais cedo._

_Continuou sua rotina como se nada houvesse acontecido, mas mesmo sabendo que o moreno o vigiava, o medo de tudo que acontecia ainda era muito grande. Contou as horas para o tal encontro no ginásio e, algumas vezes, chegou a pensar que fosse algum tipo de emboscada._

_Mas se realmente fosse algo do gênero, Itachi o iria impedir de correr até o inimigo, não é?_

_De qualquer forma, não era uma armadilha: Itachi realmente estava lá. Sasuke respirou aliviado pela primeira vez no dia._

__ Suponho que você tenha trazido roupas adequadas na sua mochila, não?_

__ Do que você 'tá falando?_

**Acho que Itachi queria que você usasse uma fantasia safada Sasuke, talvez uma de mestre de construção.**

Legal! Gostei do toque, ginásio em reforma...! Realmente um lugar inusitado para sexo!

MORRAM! MORRAM! MORRAM!

__ Você pretende treinar de calça jeans?_

__ Treinar o quê porra?_

__ Defesa pessoal. – o mais velho respondeu, se aproximando com passos lentos até Sasuke. – Ou você espera que eu surja do esgoto para te salvar toda santa vez que você se meter em encrenca?_

_Agora, bem próximo dele, Itachi sorria com prepotência._

__ Teremos essas aulas todos os dias da semana, aqui é um bom lugar e provavelmente não desconfiariam, pois esta é uma região dentro de sua rotina. Ninguém vai nos vigiar aqui. – Itachi estendeu a mão, como se desejasse um aperto cordial. – Pronto para a primeira lição?_

_Sasuke franziu o cenho diante do comportamento, mas ao fim resolveu cumprimentá-lo. Talvez fosse algum tipo de cumprimento típico de pré-combates._

_Arrependeu-se no mesmo instante, pois de alguma forma completamente surreal ele foi girado no ar e depois caiu de barriga para baixo no chão, fazendo seu corpo doer por causa do impacto. Enquanto ainda estava indefeso, o outro o imobilizou._

Itachi filho da puta!

__ Primeira lição: não abaixe a guarda, nunca._

__ Seu maldito! – rosnou irritado, tentando se soltar._

__ Eu preferiria ser chamado de sensei. – sussurrou o mais velho em seu ouvido, fazendo-o corar e virar o rosto para o mais longe possível da boca de Itachi._

_Tudo indicava que aquelas sessões não seriam nada fáceis, nem para seu ego, que dirá para sua sanidade mental._

Será que poderia se considerar um vidente por ter previsto tal constatação? Céus, ele tinha certeza que a maioria das sessões de treinamento eram um dos grandes motivos para aquelas ereções infinitas!

Irritado com tudo e com todos (e principalmente com seu maldito corpo), Sasuke se levantou da cama de casal, marchando até o banheiro com grande rispidez e batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Arrancou suas roupas com uma fúria descomunal, jogando-as em qualquer canto do banheiro (hábito horrível que adquirira com Itachi, o Sasuke de antes jamais jogaria roupas no chão) e entrou no boxe do chuveiro, ligou apenas a água fria e choramingou quando esta o atingiu com força.

_ Ok, ok... Só mais um pouco... – ele murmurou para si mesmo, batendo os dentes devido ao frio intenso que sentia. O inverno estava rigoroso naquele ano, o que fazia a água do encanamento externo se tornar ainda mais gelada do que na época de verão.

Sasuke olhou para baixo e praticamente grunhiu ao perceber que mesmo depois de dois minutos ininterruptos de tortura gélida ele não havia... hum... 'desanimado'.

_ Mas que droga! – rosnou dentre os dentes cerrados, fechando a torneira e se escorando na parede, descansando a cabeça em um de seus braços. – Eu vou enlouquecer!

_ Faço de suas palavras as minhas. – ouviu a voz do mais velho ao pé de seu ouvido, e antes que pudesse tomar uma atitude ou, ao menos, se perguntar como diabos Itachi havia entrado no banheiro sem que ele percebesse, seu corpo foi prensado contra a parede de azulejos gelados. – Você vai acabar comigo se continuar assim – Itachi sussurrou ainda mais próximo de seu ouvido, envolvendo-o com todo seu corpo acariciando o lóbulo de sua orelha com a ponta da língua obscenamente.

Ok, o que diabos aconteceu? Cadê o frigido preguiçoso de pouco tempo atrás?

**Cale a boa, não reclame quando as coisas estão melhorando!**

_ Itachi! O que você pensa que está fazen... – calou-se, quando sem cerimonia alguma o mais velho envolveu a mão direita em sua masculinidade ainda totalmente excitada, estimulando-o enquanto distribuía beijos e mordidas suaves em suas costas e pescoço – I-Itachi, eu...

_ Shiii, eu não aguento mais te ver com tesão toda hora. Também não consigo me segurar mais! – ele falava rispidamente com a voz extremamente grave e maliciosa. Mesmo que Sasuke não conseguisse enxergar os olhos de Itachi naquele ângulo, era de se imaginar que eles estavam extremamente escarlates.

_ Mas você não tentou na... Ahhh... – nem sequer sabia o que estava questionado, pois seu corpo foi mais empurrado para frente com um encaixar de quadris, de modo que ele precisou se segurar em uma das torneiras para não cair. Acabou girando o objeto e abrindo a água quente neste processo, gemendo alto ao sentir o intenso choque térmico.

Itachi também se molhava, e suspirou com deleite, agradecido pelo calor que só contribuía para deixar as coisas ainda melhores. Mas mantinha a coerência (mais do que Sasuke ao menos) e compreendeu que este tentava questioná-lo a respeito de seu comportamento passado (ou melhor, da _ausência_ de comportamento).

_ Porque nós estamos sendo vigiados Sasuke. – respondeu a pergunta implícita, afastando os cabelos molhados do Uchiha de seu pescoço pálido com a sua mão livre, mordendo-o com desejo logo em seguida.

_ Quê? – o menor questionou dentre um choramingar de dor e prazer, sem se dar conta que instintivamente dava cada vez mais acesso para que Itachi continuasse a marcar seu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça levemente para o lado oposto.

_ Descobri no dia seguinte, antes de ir no bar te buscar. Tem um 'comitê de boas vindas' em um prédio próximo, com a vista diretamente pra sua janela. Que não tem cortinas, devo frisar.

_ M-mas... Itachi! Pare! – Sasuke evidentemente queria discutir essa nova informação, mas Itachi apenas acelerou ainda mais a velocidade da masturbação, fazendo-o esquecer-se prontamente do que iria reclamar.

_ Eu não quis te preocupar, você daria outro chilique provavelmente. E como achei que você não ia querer plateia, venho me segurando desde então. Mas se quer saber? Que se foda, não aguento mais. – grunhiu em seu ouvido, girando-o com velocidade logo em seguida e permitindo, finalmente, que ficassem frente a frente.

Sasuke teve certeza que seu coração parou de bater naquele momento. E se ele sobrevivesse àquela visão, tinha certeza de que era imortal.

Itachi estava encharcado, usando apenas a calça de moletom que costumava vestir para dormir. Seus cabelos estavam soltos, grudando em seu corpo e mais escuros do que o normal devido ao fato de estarem molhados. Alias, pareciam ainda mais compridos do que o normal. Os olhos estavam tão vermelhos que pareciam iluminar o ambiente e destacar ainda mais a cor pálida de sua pele, e toda a expressão em seu rosto revelava que ele realmente não estava brincando: seu rosto se contraia em desejo sexual tão intenso, e seus olhos estavam tão predatórios que o Uchiha se perguntou vagamente se era possível chegar ao orgasmo apenas com a intensidade do olhar do outro sobre si.

E antes que o coração de Sasuke pudesse voltar a bater com estabilidade e ter certo grau de dignidade, o hospede atacou seus lábios com fervor, mordendo-os, chupando-os, mapeando toda sua boca com um desejo recíproco que estava enlouquecendo ambos há três longas semanas.

_ Eu achei que iria pirar... – sussurrou, ao desprender seus lábios dos do Uchiha com um barulho de estalo, lambendo seu pescoço em seguida. – Sua temperatura aumenta meio grau quando você tá nesse estado, seu cheiro altera, suas pupilas dilatam consideravelmente, você passa a rebolar inconscientemente.

_ P-porra Itachi não fala essas coisas vergonhosas.

_ E o melhor de tudo e o que mais me deixa louco: a sua pele. – Itachi parou de chupar seu pescoço, voltando a encará-lo nos olhos e constatando com devoção que Sasuke estava extremamente corado – Eu não entendo porque você fica assim, mas fica uma tentação!

Para o seu delírio hormonal, Sasuke corou ainda mais. Itachi, sentindo seu predador interior rugir em admiração, pegou uma das mãos de Sasuke e, sem sequer perguntar se ele desejava tal contato, enfiou dentro da sua própria calça de moletom, auxiliando-a a envolver seu membro totalmente desperto e sedento por atenção.

Sasuke arregalou o olhar ao perceber o que havia acabado de acontecer, mas não soltou o pênis de Itachi em momento algum. Apesar de já terem feito sexo duas vezes com ele antes daquelas semanas de "greve", ele não havia tocado muito além do que o necessário em Itachi, o máximo que havia chegado a fazer era sentir a excitação do outro por cima da roupa. Não sabia o que deveria ser feito...

Porra, até pouco tempo atrás sequer cogitada estar numa situação como aquela com outro homem!

_ Faz pra mim Sasuke... – Itachi gemeu em seu ouvido, ainda segurando a mão de Sasuke, auxiliando-a a iniciar o movimento de vai e vem lento e cadenciado – Faz isso pra mim com essa cara de envergonhado que te deixa tão sexy...

_ Eu não estou com vergonha! E nem sou sexy! Isso é coisa de mulher! – o Uchiha respondeu indignado e irritado, ganhando um beijo fervoroso de Itachi em retorno.

O mais novo sorriu internamente, pois já havia se dado conta há algum tempo que Itachi ficava particularmente mais 'animado' quando Sasuke demonstrava hostilidade, e não havia como negar que utilizava essa descoberta em diversas situações, como naquele exato momento.

Encorajado pela maneira devassa que Itachi chupava seus lábios, Sasuke foi acelerando cada vez mais a caricia nova e peculiar que aprendia a fazer. Era, inegavelmente, algo novo: quando fazia em si próprio era diferente, e nas ocasiões em que fizera algo semelhante com suas parceiras, jamais sentira tamanha motivação a continuar dando prazer. Ouvir a respiração e gemidos de Itachi o proporcionava um prazer fenomenal, e ele ousava dizer que estava sentindo mais prazer em saber que era ele quem estava tirando o misterioso Itachi de sua consciência inabalável, do que a punheta acelerada que recebia em retorno.

_ Você está bravo Sasuke? – ele o questionou, mordendo seu queixo e iniciando um percurso lento e prazeroso com seus dentes, descendo cada vez mais e indo em direção a ao seu peito e retornando novamente para cima, encarando-o com o olhar intenso – Eu venero quando você fica irritado.

_Eu sei..._

O beijou mais uma vez, mais suave dessa vez. Sasuke tentou acelerar a caricia, pois estava excitado e não queria um beijo suave, mas Itachi aprecia se divertir em fazer exatamente o contrario do que ele desejava.

Grunhindo de irritação, Sasuke acelerou ainda mais o vai e vem de sua mão, fazendo o parceiro suspirar sonoramente e jogar a cabeça para trás, interrompendo o beijo suave e evidentemente se entregando um pouco mais ao prazer. Em seguida voltou a beijá-lo de uma maneira tão intensa que Sasuke perdera o fôlego, hipnotizando-o de tal forma que era capaz dele ter esquecido o próprio nome. Itachi tão rosnou impudicamente dentre o beijo, e o garoto sentiu um arrepio percorrer toda a sua espinha.

_ E eu gosto de te ver sem controle. – desta vez foi Sasuke quem sussurrou, sem fôlego, quando precisou interromper o beijo para buscar oxigênio. Recobrou um pouco a estabilidade de sua respiração e sua racionalidade, pois Itachi parou de estimulá-lo, e ficou um pouco embriagado pelo prazer que recebia da mão do Uchiha.

_ Eu ainda tenho tudo sobre controle, convencido. – Itachi respondeu com um sorriso nos lábios, mas ainda mantendo os olhos fechados – Você vai ter que se esforçar mais do que isso!

Era mentira, Itachi estava gostando sim e Sasuke conseguia _sentir_ isso. Mas queria mais, queria muito mais!

Era verdade, Sasuke desejava ver Itachi imerso em tanto prazer que perdesse toda racionalidade, que se esquecesse de tudo a sua volta, conforme havia acontecido com ele próprio quando transaram pela primeira vez. Pois por mais que Itachi houvesse sentido prazer, ele esteve completamente lúcido em quase todos os momentos daquela fatídica noite. E o mesmo, definitivamente, não podia ser dito do Uchiha.

_ Ah é? – o mais novo questionou em um tom implícito de desafio, apertando a base do pênis de Itachi e fazendo-o gemer de desconforto. – Pois eu vou dar um jeito nisso agora!

_ Hum? – curioso, Itachi finalmente abriu os olhos, mas não encontrou Sasuke na sua altura. Abaixou a cabeça, arregalando os olhos logo em seguida ao se dar conta para qual região de seu corpo Sasuke estava depositando toda sua atenção. – S-sasuke?

Que palhaçada é essa? Nem pense nisso!

**...**

_Não quero nem saber, ele vai engolir as palavras dele!_

Você que vai "engolir" algo se continuar com isso!

**...**

_Não importa! Já fizemos tudo mesmo!_

Puta merda Sasuke!

**...**

**...**

**Nunca mais duvidarei de sua grandeza ó Deus, milagres existem! Vai Sasuke!**

E para alegria da parcela mental mais ousada, o Uchiha possuía extrema determinação em sua decisão; tremendo de leve e sabendo que possivelmente iria se arrepender por ter sido tão impulsivo, fechou os olhos e abocanhou o membro de Itachi, sugando a cabeça experimentalmente e constatando que não era tão ruim quanto imaginava.

O som de surpresa e prazer que o mais velho deixou escapar de seus lábios agradou muito Sasuke, encorajando-o a continuar com um pouco mais de coragem. Lambeu todo o falo, de baixo para cima, abrindo os olhos e procurando Itachi em seu campo de visão.

Ele estava extremamente corado, olhando para Sasuke como se tentasse compreender como aquilo estava acontecendo, piscando freneticamente.

_ O que me diz agora? – o menor questionou com um sorriso prepotente nos lábios, voltando a atenção para o sexo oral o envolvendo completamente com sua boca, deslizando por toda extensão com certa dificuldade, mas determinado em atingir o sucesso ao sentir sua própria garganta ser preenchida. Sentiu-se tão orgulhoso de si mesmo quando se deu conta de que havia compelido o planejado que gemeu de prazer, mesmo começando a sentir uma dor incomoda naquela região.

Aparentemente o gemido tirou Itachi do seu momento de surpresa, porque ele agarrou seus cabelos e o forçou a continuar, movendo seu quadril para frente e para trás e grunhindo em êxtase. Não era nem um pouco confortável para Sasuke, mas de alguma forma o fato de saber que era ele quem estava no comando o deixava ainda mais fora de controle, de modo que ele também gemia em coro com o moreno mais velho.

_ Uhh...! Não sabia desses seus dotes... – Itachi deixou escapar tais palavras em meio a um grunhido de prazer, mordendo o lábio em seguida em um gesto de autocensura.

E o mais novo aprendia rápido, de modo que Itachi realmente achou que se tratava de uma espécie de talento natural. Porque não era qualquer um que conseguia fazê-lo chegar tão próximo ao orgasmo em tão pouco tempo, ainda mais deixá-lo tão atordoado pelo êxtase que sequer conseguia formular palavras.

Sasuke comemorava internamente, sentindo-se vitorioso e especial.

_ Sasu... pare! Para Sasuke! Uchiha!

Sasuke não tinha a mínima intenção de parar, queria ir até o fim e proporcionar um ótimo orgasmo ao mais velho (apesar de não admitir que estava curioso para sentir o gosto de Itachi naquelas... hum... 'circunstâncias'). Só que existem coisas que não há como serem evitadas, e quando Itachi deseja algo, não há nada que Sasuke possa fazer para evitar. Sendo assim, antes que pudesse compreender o que diabos estava acontecendo, foi empurrado para trás e erguido no ar com extrema velocidade.

_ Itachi! – gritou, assustado com a movimentação. Itachi o jogou por cima de um dos ombros, prendendo suas pernas com um dos braços contra seu próprio corpo, escancarou a porta do boxe do chuveiro e chutou a do banheiro, fazendo um barulho de destruição ecoar pelo pequeno cômodo – O QUE VOCÊ TA FAZENDO!?

Itachi não respondeu e não parecia sequer ouvir seu protesto, simplesmente saiu do banheiro carregando o menor e o jogou na cama em seguida. Abaixou por completo sua calça de moletom, retirando-a conjuntamente com a boxer antes de subir acima do outro, não se importando nem um pouco com o fato de ambos estarem encharcados e molhando os lençóis que foram trocados ainda no dia anterior.

Aliás, nem Sasuke parecia se importar: sequer pensou na cama molhada, deixando-a no esquecimento assim como a porta do banheiro destruída.

_ Você não disse que tem gente vigi... – Sasuke não conseguiu terminar seu protesto, pois Itachi já estava empurrando-o contra o colchão e voltando a beijá-lo com volúpia. O corpo de Itachi o envolvia por completo, mas sem forçá-lo a fazer algo que não desejava e o Uchiha, por sua vez, não perdeu tempo, baixando as mãos até a virilha de ambos e iniciando uma masturbação dupla.

_ Dane-se! Tomara que filmem, assim consigo uma copia pra mais tarde. – Itachi provavelmente respondeu alguma indagação que Sasuke havia feito, mas este não fazia a menor ideia do que era. Mas que _merda_ acontecia com a cabeça inútil dele quando ele estava transando com Itachi? Caralho! – Você parece mais animado dessa vez.

_ Cale a boca! – Sasuke o censurou, pois mesmo não se lembrando direito a pergunta que havia feito, odiou o tom de voz de Itachi na resposta, assim como o sorriso cínico que brotava em seus lábios avermelhados e inchados devido aos inúmeros beijos que trocaram nos últimos minutos. – Prepotente!

Itachi riu com divertimento, e Sasuke sabia que havia corado ao ouvir tal som. Era tão raro, e talvez por isso tão especial. Itachi devia rir daquela maneira mais vezes.

Neste momento Sasuke teve a completa certeza de que seu cérebro estava_quebrado:_ há dois segundos atrás ele estava bravo, e agora achava 'especial' a risada de Itachi?

**É o amor Sasuke.**

_MORRA!_

_ Tolo. – Itachi sussurrou ao terminar de rir, voltando sua atenção para o corpo de Sasuke e mordendo cada pedaço amostra de sua pele, descendo cada vez mais e mais, chegando ate um de seus mamilos e estimulando-os com a língua e lábios.

Sasuke sentia-se contrariado, fascinado, irritado, com tesão e extremamente ansioso. Seu corpo parecia agir por contra própria, e quando se deu conta, dois dedos de Itachi pediam passagem pelos seus lábios, enquanto o mais velho mordiscava e sugava seu umbigo.

_ Coopera. – Itachi falou, roçando de leve a ponta do dedo médio em seu lábio inferior.

_ Não. – Sasuke rosnou, pegando o braço do outro e forçando-o a subir novamente e voltar a encará-lo, antes mesmo que este pudesse iniciar o sexo oral. O mais velho, um pouco atordoado pelo comportamento que não esperava, subiu até a altura do parceiro, que segurou seu rosto com as duas mãos, forçando-o a encará-lo nos olhos – Não consigo esperar!

_ Mas eu tenho que...

_ Não! – para a surpresa do hospede, o moreno mais novo envolveu suas pernas ao redor de sua cintura, encaixando-o sobre seu corpo quase que instantaneamente. Mordeu um dos lábios para conter um sibilo de êxtase ao sentir a ponta de seu pênis roçar à entrada de Sasuke, que até então permanecia intocável – Não aguento esperar mais Itachi, anda!

_ Vai doer, muito! Eu não te preparei ainda! – ele respondeu, piscando e tentando recobrar a consciência. O que Sasuke estava pensando? Por que essa atitude absurda?

_ Não ligo!

_ Eu não vou conseguir parar, nem se você chorar e implorar. – respondeu, com as feições sérias, tentando sair de cima do outro, mas ele continuava agarrando em seu corpo firmemente – Vamos fazer do jeito que tem que ser, não assim. Você não tem lubrificante.

**Por que diabos Itachi tá se preocupando com isso? Porra!**

Ah Sasuke, vai, mostra pra ele que você não é de vidro!

_ Você fala demais! – Sasuke grunhiu, ficando irritado com a preocupação desnecessária do outro.

Itachi não esperava uma reação, e por isso foi pego de surpresa quando o mais novo conseguiu trocar as posições com agilidade, girando-o na cama de modo que agora era quem estava deitado de barriga para cima naquele colchão encharcado. Aparentemente, o treinamento de Sasuke estava surtindo efeito.

_ Não é hora pra conversa Itachi.

Itachi arregalou o olhar ao perceber o que Sasuke iria fazer: ele ergueu um pouco o seu quadril e guiou o membro do mais velho até sua entrada, empurrando seu corpo com força com a gravidade, fazendo uma careta de dor em meio ao processo.

_ Você está se machucando! – Itachi rosnou guturalmente, controlando-se ao extremo para não agarrar a cintura de Sasuke e forçá-lo para baixo. Céus, dessa maneira era ainda mais apertado que o normal!

_ Não ligo. – Sasuke respondeu, engolindo um soluço de dor e ignorando as lágrimas que se formavam em seus olhos.

Era verdade, ele não ligava. Tudo em que ele conseguia pensar ela em ter Itachi dentro de si novamente, estava com tantas saudades daquela sensação que sequer pensou na consequência de seus atos.

Itachi, que possuía seus sentidos no grau máximo aquele dia, sentiu o cheio de sangue, tendo completa certeza de que advinha de Sasuke.

_ Pare... – contrariando todos os desejos de seu corpo, segurou o quadril de Sasuke, impedindo-o de se mover – Imbecil! Não quero te machucar!

_ M-mas...! – droga, não era pra sua voz soar chorosa!

Itachi o forçou a sair daquela posição e o colocou lateralmente contra o colchão, abraçando-o por trás e novamente encaixando seu pênis entre as nádegas do outro, beijando seu pescoço antes de falar baixinho em seu ouvido. Instintivamente Sasuke prendeu a respiração, estremecendo somente ao ouvir a voz de Itachi tão próximo de si.

_ Porra, eu tenho certeza que teria sido a penetração mais intensa da minha vida, mas eu não sou tão egoísta como você pensa! Sinto mais prazer vendo você sentir prazer do que pensando apenas no _meu_ prazer físico. – e o beijava a proferir essas palavras, sugando as gotículas de água e suor que escorriam de seus cabelos.

Sasuke sentiu-se quente instantaneamente, compreendendo o que Itachi queria dizer, pois sentira a mesma coisa quando experimentara fazer o sexo oral no mais velho: o prazer que sentia em _proporcionar_ prazer era extremamente mais gratificante e intenso.

_ As pessoas geralmente não são assim... – comentou baixinho, lembrando-se de suas relações sexuais passadas. Nunca perdia sequer um minuto pensando se a parceira estava gostando do sexo ou não, tudo que queria era aliviar sua tensão. Mas com Itachi era diferente.

E isso era assustador.

_ Eu sei, mas eu quero ouvir seus gemidos de tesão, não de dor. Eu vou fazer do jeito que você quer, mas com o mínimo de desconforto possível. – Itachi sussurrou contra seu ouvido, levando uma das mãos até seu membro, que perdera a rigidez devido a dor, acariciando-o com calma e paciência.

_ P-por quê? Porque você quer que eu tenha prazer? Por que isso é importante pra você?

_E por que, pra mim, o seu prazer é mais importante do que o meu?_

Itachi não respondeu, continuando a carícia, sentindo Sasuke endurecer aos poucos. Quando achou que este já havia recuperado a excitação perdida, empurrou seu membro novamente ao canal do outro, devagar e aos poucos, voltando para trás e recomeçando a movimentação, indo cada vez mais fundo e se controlando ao extremo para não enfiar tudo de uma só vez.

_ I-tachi... – Sasuke suspirou ao perceber que estava completamente preenchido, e apesar de ainda sentir dor, esta era minimizada pela paciência que o outro teve com seu corpo. Jogou a cabeça para trás, dando mais acesso de seu pescoço aos lábios de Itachi, que continuava a beijar e morder sua pele, marcando-a de leve.

Ele aguardara pacientemente que o mais novo acostumasse com a invasão, sentindo seu corpo tremer para não se render ao anseio físico de iniciar um movimento de vai e vem mais intenso. Sasuke suspirava, e quando se sentiu pronto tratou de rebolar.

_ Mais... – pediu, dengoso, fechando os olhos e se rendendo ao êxtase.

_ Calma... Que droga Sasuke, você vai se machucar de novo! – Itachi tentou segurá-lo, levando uma das mãos em seu quadril, mas Sasuke rebolava ainda mais, retirando sua mão de sua cintura e puxando-a para que o braço circundasse seu corpo, guiando os dedos de Itachi até um de seus mamilos.

_ Eu estou bem, eu quero isso! – implorou, virando um pouco a cabeça sem sair daquela posição lateral, conseguindo encontrar o olhar de Itachi com o canto de seus olhos – Eu preciso de você.

Não conseguiu perceber direito qual fora a reação de Itachi, mas sentiu seu corpo ser novamente movimentado, de modo que agora eles estavam novamente na posição inicial, com Sasuke deitado de barriga para cima e Itachi entre suas pernas, penetrando-o por completo.

Provavelmente Sasuke teria vergonha dos sons que escapavam de seus lábios quando tudo aquilo acabasse, mas naquele momento ele não conseguia pensar em mais nada a não ser no homem acima de si que o estava proporcionando tanto prazer.

Por alguns instantes, Itachi apenas apreciou o corpo de Sasuke, acariciando-o com a ponta de seus dedos como se desejasse mapear cada centímetro de sua pele, e apreciando a reação do outro: ele respirava intensamente, cada vez mais rápido, gemendo como se não houvesse amanhã e, o melhor de tudo, ruborizando intensamente.

_ Você é meu Sasuke, e eu sou seu. Não se esqueça disso. – Itachi sussurrou com um novo tom de voz, inclinando-se para frente e encostando sua testa na testa suada de Sasuke, fitando seus olhos de maneira intensa – Não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer com você.

O Uchiha sentia seu corpo inteiro estremecer e arrepiar, a penetração foi reiniciada, o vai e vem cada vez mais ritmado e intenso, mas ainda sim lento e extremamente diferente das duas outras ocasiões em que fizeram sexo.

Itachi nunca deixava de olhar em seus olhos...

Uh... É, ferrou demais agora.

**Uhum...**

O moreno mais jovem levou as duas mãos ao rosto do outro, empurrando seus cabelos para trás para poder enxergá-lo menor. A respiração de ambos acelerava cada vez mais, o prazer era intenso e reconfortante.

_ Eu preciso de você. – Itachi sussurrou. Sasuke não se aguentou mais, beijando-o com extrema doçura, fechando os olhos e envolvendo seu pescoço com os braços, puxando-o para o mais próximo possível de si.

Itachi gemeu e levantou uma das pernas do outro, proporcionando um maior acesso ao seu interior naquela posição. E ao receber uma mordida forte em seu lábio inferior e um sibilar de surpresa, teve a certeza que havia encontrado o ponto G de Sasuke.

_ Está gostando? – Itachi questionou, aumentando a velocidade das estocadas e tomando cuidado para acertar sempre a próstata do menor. Sasuke delirava, fazendo força para continuar a manter os olhos abertos mesmo com tanta estimulação. Mas depois de uma investida particularmente forte, ele não conseguiu mais se segurar, girando os olhos em sua órbita e fechando-os com força.

_ Sim! Isso! Tão bom! – praticamente gritou para o teto do apartamento, e soltou o pescoço de Itachi, levando a mão direita o seu membro, pretendendo impedir que chegasse ao orgasmo naquele momento. Porque, por mais clichê e imbecil que isso pudesse parecer, ele queria chegar ao orgasmo conjuntamente com Itachi.

Mas ele tratou de impedir seus planos, parando sua mão no meio do caminho levando-a para a lateral de seu corpo e empurrando-a contra o lençol encharcado, entrelaçando os dedos um nos outros.

_ Não... E-eu também estou quase lá. – falou sem folego, como se lesse a mente de Sasuke e soubesse exatamente o que ele desejava. O Uchiha novamente mantinha a ligação de olhar, apreciando os olhos avermelhados e semicerrados de prazer e... admiração?

_ Ahh... Eu estou tão perto... Por favor Itachi, por favor! Comigo! – Sasuke implorou, fechando os olhos e ouvindo a voz de Itachi em sua memoria de duas semanas atrás, aquela voz soando ríspida e autoritária.

__ Você realmente acha que eu vou ceder a um pedido de 'por favor' Sasuke?¹_

_ Com você... – mas a voz de Itachi soava tão diferente naquele momento, tão... Apaixonada?

_Não, eu estou ouvindo coisas._

Eu acho que mesmo sem perceber você dominou o Itachi.

_Tsk, besteira. E eu só quero dominá-lo fisicamente._

Sei...

Mas o diálogo interno não se estendeu muito além, pois Itachi o beijou ao penetrá-lo ainda com mais força, abafando os gemidos impudicos que os dois deixavam escapar. Sasuke não conseguiu se controlar mais, arqueando-se completamente na cama e se rendendo ao orgasmo ao mesmo tempo em que sentia o primeiro jato de esperma de Itachi em seu canal. E este por sua vez, perdia a coerência, mordendo o lábio inferior de Sasuke quando sentiu este se contrair ainda mais ao seu redor, sabendo que os dois atingiram o orgasmo conjuntamente desta vez.

E mesmo em meio à sensação do ápice do prazer, eles não soltaram as mãos um do outro.

**(***)**

_O primeiro soco que recebeu doeu mais em seu ego do que no seu corpo. Itachi sentiu o sangue acumular em sua boca e cuspiu no chão com força, tentando ao máximo segurar seus impulsos para não revidar. Sabia que não adiantaria tentar lutar contra Madara._

_E, de qualquer forma, já estava acostumado com castigos físicos._

__ É muita ousadia sua me desafiar, moleque! – a voz de Madara estava ríspida e exibia rancor evidente. Itachi riu baixinho, de maneira rebelde típica de qualquer adolescente, o que resultou no segundo golpe e este doeu de verdade. – Quem você pensa que é?_

_O garoto perdeu as forças e deixou seu corpo padecer, caindo de joelhos no chão enquanto abraçava sua barriga numa tentativa de conter a dor e voltar a respirar. Madara utilizou muita força no golpe, e nem todos os treinamentos com os outros membros da Akatsuki resultaram em golpes tão dolorosos._

__ Sua família e seu amante, palavras suas. – Itachi sussurrou ao recobrar minimamente o fôlego. – A não ser que as coisas estejam mudando agora._

__ Não teste a sorte Itachi! Não me venha com psicologia barata, você sabe que não caio nisso! – o mais velho agachou em frente do garoto machucado, agarrando seu queixo e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. A coloração avermelhada estava intensa, Itachi definitivamente estava com raiva. – Por que não fez a missão?_

__ Outro Akatsuki pode fazer, me dê outra missão mais complicada._

_O terceiro golpe nem sequer doía mais, o tapa no rosto até parecia uma carícia perto do soco de alguns momentos atrás._

__ Era seu dever! Os Uchiha foram seu alvo, nada mais óbvio que você finalizasse a família de uma vez! O menino está completamente vulnerável agora! É a hora certa para matá-lo!_

__ Eu não consigo. – sussurrou novamente, fechando os olhos com força e tentando entender porque estava tão alterado pela existência do menino._

_O observara de longe em um ponto estratégico: ele estava entristecido, sentado em um balanço do parquinho da escola. Um garoto loiro se aproximou lentamente, tentando puxar papo e animá-lo, mas nada fazia seu alvo sair de sua áurea de sofrimento e luto. Itachi podia matá-lo ali, logo após a saída do outro menino, mas o pequeno Uchiha olhou em sua direção, sem se dar conta de sua presença, apenas olhando de qualquer forma para o horizonte. E depois de ver os olhos tão tristes quanto os de Mikoto Uchiha, Itachi teve certeza de que era incapaz de matar o garotinho._

_Suas incertezas e dúvidas apenas contribuíram para que voltasse para o QG com a missão incompleta. A primeira missão em que falhara, diga-se de passagem._

__ É logico que consegue! Eu não fiquei todos esses anos educando você pra você me falar que não consegue!_

__ Correção Madara-nii: EU NÃO QUERO!_

_O moreno mais velho se levantou, fitando o corpo do adolescente com certa melancolia. Itachi mantinha a cabeça erguida e tentava se levantar com certa dificuldade. Sangue escorria pelos seus lábios machucados e um roxo começava a se formar no lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Madara sabia que o outro conseguiria aguentar qualquer golpe físico sem sofrer com isso; afinal, a dor física era algo presente na vida de todos os Akatsuki._

_Ele estava acostumado._

__ Você está de castigo. – falou em voz baixa, avaliando as circunstâncias sem ter a completa certeza de sua decisão._

_Suas palavras soaram como uma piada até para si mesmo e Itachi, se portando como o adolescente revoltado que incorporara nos últimos dias, sorriu com prepotência._

__ Oba, férias. – o sarcasmo era evidente e venenoso, mas o adulto conseguiu se conter o suficiente para não castigá-lo fisicamente outra uma vez._

_Afinal de contas, não fazia diferença alguma. Medidas mais drásticas precisavam ser tomadas com urgência, antes que ele perdesse totalmente o controle que tinha sobre o psicológico de seu amante._

__ Você vai ficar sem a proteína e vai pensar no que fez, durante o tempo que eu achar necessário._

__ O quê? – finalmente seu Otouto parecia perceber a gravidade da situação em que se encontrava._

_Madara virou-se de costas e caminhou com calma até a porta do quarto que dividia com o garoto. Aparentemente isso também precisava ser revisto: eles não poderiam mais dormir juntos._

__ Não se preocupe, pois vou arranjar uma maneira de te alimentar e mantê-lo vivo. Provavelmente vou te deixar na enfermaria, Orochimaru vai cuidar bem de você._

__ Madara..._

__ Minha decisão está feita. Aproveite bem os últimos dias com os sentidos e quando você estiver num estado crítico venho te buscar. – olhou por cima do ombro, procurando o olhar assustado do outro e amaciando suas feições. – A não ser que você queria reconsiderar a sua decisão, Otouto._

_O mais novo entendeu perfeitamente o que seu Aniki queria. Reconsiderou sua decisão por alguns instantes, mas no fim abaixou a cabeça em silêncio, sabendo que não conseguiria matar Sasuke Uchiha._

_Sentia-se inútil, confuso e injustiçado; mas ciente, de alguma forma, de que estava fazendo a coisa certa._

__ Como queira. – o outro continuou a fala, novamente deixando de fitar o garoto e voltando sua atenção para o corredor externo enquanto voltava a caminhar. – Espero que tenha tomado juízo na sua cabeça quando acordar. Eu realmente não quero ter que te eliminar, mas esta será sua última chance._

_Madara saiu do quarto, fechando a porta com leveza e sem se preocupar em trancá-la. Não havia necessidade para enjaular o garoto, ele não tinha como fugir: se saísse do QG, ficaria sem a proteína e padeceria totalmente sem os devidos cuidados profissionais. Itachi não era tolo para cometer um ato de suicídio como aquele e Madara tinha a completa certeza de que, no fundo, o garoto sabia que não havia nada que pudesse fazer para mudar sua sentença._

_No fim, Itachi estava tão perdido em seu próprio desespero que não sabia dizer ao certo quantas horas permaneceu encarando a porta fechada com total descrença e desesperança pelo que acabara de ouvir._

_Afinal de contas, Madara jamais fora uma pessoa que mudava suas convicções e opiniões. Se nem _ele _havia conseguido fazê-lo mudar de ideia, que chances Itachi teria?_

**(***)**

Sasuke estava assustado.

Não, assustado não: estava completamente apavorado.

Itachi, graças aos céus, dormiu logo após o sexo, de modo que os dois não precisaram iniciar uma conversa extremamente embaraçosa pelo que acabara de acontecer. Mas isso não significava que Sasuke ficou tranquilo.

Porque, definitivamente, não fora apenas sexo o que eles fizeram.

**Sasuke, acho que está na hora de você parar com a negação.**

E era por causa de pensamentos como este que ele estava completamente apavorado.

Itachi era um assassino, um foragido, um _homem_! Como Sasuke podia ser idiota ao ponto de se deixar apaixonar por alguém assim? Seria tão mais fácil se apaixonar pela Sakura, ou por alguma menina inofensiva que não trouxesse a carga de problemas que Itachi trazia consigo.

**O coração geralmente não pensa direito Sasuke, não se recrimine por isso.**

E pare de besteira. Dane-se se você 'tá gostando ou não do Itachi: aproveite que ele está de bruços e assuma seu verdadeiro papel nessa relação.

_Vocês não estão me ajudando!_

_ Porra... – sussurrou, contendo a vontade desmensurada de bater sua cabeça na parede. Ultimamente suas mentes estavam completamente obcecadas cada qual com um assunto específico e sem dar a real importância para a grandiosidade de seus problemas.

Você que é um dramático sem tamanho!

**É! Se tá achando ruim, vai procurar o Naruto!**

_Ideia perfeita._

Conseguiu se esquivar do abraço do adormecido Itachi e o cutucou minimamente. Ele abriu os olhos e novamente tentou abraçá-lo mais uma vez, mas Sasuke o impediu ao segurar seus dois braços com firmeza.

_ Preciso conversar com Naruto. Você não pode mais me manter longe dele, eu tenho o mínimo de experiência em defesa pessoal pra poder fugir se algo acontecer. Você mencionou que ele também tem proteção. – explicou com paciência, deixando claro no tom de voz que não aceitaria um "não" como resposta; apenas estava informando ao seu guardião, porque da última vez que saíra sem avisar uma tragédia tremenda aconteceu.

_ Eu não acho uma boa ideia.

_ Eu preciso Itachi e eu vou. – suas feições estavam sérias.

Itachi piscou algumas vezes antes de levantar uma das mãos e acariciar sua mandíbula com o polegar.

_ Eu vou te buscar quando esse efeito colateral passar, não desgrude do Uzumaki.

_ Ok.

_ Eu não vou ser muito gentil se você agir diferente. – passou o polegar sobre os lábios de Sasuke, fazendo-o corar com o carinho intimo. Itachi sorriu, adorando ver Sasuke corar em qualquer circunstancia – Aja com prudência.

_ Não me trate como uma criança!

_ Eu sei que você não é uma criança... – respondeu com um sorriso de canto de boca, acariciando uma marca recém formada no pescoço de Sasuke, algo que os incriminava pelas atividades de algum tempo atrás.

Sasuke não o permitiu que visualizasse novamente seu rubor, pois saiu da cama com velocidade e correu para o banheiro, provavelmente pretendendo tomar uma ducha e sair de encontro ao loiro.

Itachi suspirou cansado, seu cérebro parecia não funcionar direito há horas e ele mal conseguia ficar acordado por cinco minutos. Dentro de instantes estava novamente adormecido; desta vez sonhando com Sasuke. Algo que, para sua surpresa, se tornou bem mais aconchegante do que sonhar com Madara. Quanto mais o tempo passava, Madara parecia cada vez mais um pesadelo distante.

Só que, infelizmente, as coisas nem sempre acontecem como o planejado.

**(***)**

_ Você sabe que é meio perigoso pra uma pessoa como você trabalhar num lugar como esse, não sabe?

_ 'Tá me chamando de pinguço, seu bastardo?

_ Se a carapuça serviu...

Naruto bateu a caneca que limpava com força no balcão do bar e Sasuke tomou um singelo gole de sua bebida, fingindo não se dar conta da hostilidade.

_ É temporário. – o amigo resmungou, pegando uma nova caneca para enxugar. – Um amigo encontrou esse bico pra mim, mas vou sair assim que encontrar algo com carteira assinada... E eu realmente não gosto de ficar rodeado de tanta bebida.

_ Achei que você ia ficar depressivo quando fiquei sabendo da briga. Mas depois me liguei que você estava na casa do Gaara e relaxei.

Naruto entendia perfeitamente o porquê das palavras de Sasuke.

__ Naruto, levante-se já desse sofá. – Sai tentava persuadi-lo mais uma vez, suspirando em derrota quando o Uzumaki sequer moveu um único músculo. – Eu tenho um bico pra você, mas tem que correr pra não perder a vaga!_

__ Me deixe em paz até que meu corpo entre em decomposição. – respondeu Naruto com a voz abafada pela almofada que utilizava como travesseiro na maioria do tempo desde que chegara naquele apartamento_

_O moreno estava prestes a puxar o Uzumaki pelo pé até que este caísse com força no assoalho de madeira, mas uma voz próxima de si o impediu de agir dessa forma._

__ Nos dê licença Sai, só uns minutos._

_Virou-se e percebeu que Gaara estava próximo, provavelmente há algum tempo vendo a cena deplorável. Sai sorriu intimamente, sabendo exatamente o que tais palavras significavam._

__ Ele é todo seu. – respondeu, dando as costas e voltando para o seu quarto._

__ TRAIDOR! – Naruto ergueu a cabeça para gritar e Sai não se conteve mais, sorrindo e acenando para o outro enquanto se afastava._

_Afinal de contas, era de conhecimento geral que Gaara tinha um talento nato para lidar com aquele tipo de situação._

__ Você tem cinco segundos para levantar desse sofá e tomar um rumo na vida ou... – disse Gaara se aproximando do sofá com lentidão, o ruído de dedos estalando ecoavam pela sala._

__ Mas Gaara!_

__ Cinco..._

__ Eu não estou no clima poxa! Eu ainda estou no luto!_

__ Quatro..._

__ Achei que você era meu amigo e ia me apoiar!_

__ Três..._

__ Como que você diz que me ama se..._

__ Dois..._

__ Urgh! Ok! – o loiro se botou de pé em um pulo. – Estou de pé, viu, viu? Nada de surtar!_

__ Você fez uma decisão sábia Uzumaki..._

Naruto apenas estremeceu ao pensar no que poderia ter acontecido. Sasuke pareceu notar seu pavor e riu pelo nariz.

_ Sofreu muito? – Sasuke lembrava-se bem das boas brigas que Gaara era capaz de fazer. Por causa do ruivo, chegou a precisar de fisioterapia por alguns meses.

Bons tempos, quando a vida era mais simples e os socos doíam menos que os problemas.

_ Cedi antes.

_ Acho que todos aprendem num determinado ponto da vida, né? – o Uzumaki lhe lançou mais um olhar irritado, mas ele fingiu ignorá-lo. – Como estão as coisas com Kakashi? Eu estou há semanas querendo ir falar com ele sobre você, mas...

_ Nem pense nisso. Você prometeu que ia ficar quieto Teme!

_ E por isso ando no meu canto, mas estou cansado de ser deixado de fora dessas confusões de vocês. – o Uchiha respondeu com certa amargura, depositando o copo vazio na mesa, que foi cheio até a borda rapidamente por Naruto. – Primeiro ele tem um surto de psicanalista e pede pra eu não falar com você e agora faz uma dessas e...

_ Espera a poeira abaixar. Eu vou falar com o Kakashi, só me de mais um tempo. A vergonha ainda está muito grande.

_ O que diabos você fez Dobe?

Naruto estalou a língua nos dentes e desviou o olhar. Sasuke suspirou com impaciência, se controlando para não iniciar uma briga no local de trabalho do amigo e gerar mais problemas para ele.

Soube um dia depois que Naruto se mudou e entrou em desespero, achando que a segurança dele acabara. Itachi saiu para resolver esse problema (ele não sabia dizer de que maneira) e assegurou de que estava tudo bem, mas seria prudente aconselhar que Naruto e Kakashi voltassem para o mesmo teto. Só que o ele não sabia exatamente o que ocorrera, já que nenhum dos dois estava disposto a contar.

E esses segredinhos que todos os três possuíam não resultariam em algo bom.

_ Se você não tivesse no trabalho, eu tinha te batido até você falar, sabe disso, né?

_ E você teria apanhado quem nem um cachorro. – Sasuke não respondeu a provocação, e finalmente Naruto se deu conta de que algo não estava bem. – O que aconteceu?

_ Nada, vocês dois que tem que me dizer isso.

_ Nem vem com essa! Você me ligou cinco vezes antes de eu atender, algo que não é comum. E nem está retrucando e sendo totalmente bastardo como de costume, só meio-bastardo. O que houve?

Sasuke sabia que procurara Naruto para desabafar, mas isso não tornava as coisas menos vergonhosas do que pareciam. Olhou por alguns instantes para suas mãos e depois de enrolar bastante reuniu toda a coragem que possuía, respirando fundo para falar.

Afinal, se não conseguisse admitir isso nem para Naruto, jamais chegaria a algum lugar.

_ Acho que eu estou... Apaixonado.

A reação do Uzumaki, como prevista, fora derrubar a caneca no chão, que se espatifou em milhões de pedacinhos, lhe lançando um olhar incrédulo, antes de piscar algumas vezes, desnorteado demais para reagir. Isso trouxe tanta raiva a Sasuke que ele pensou em ir embora, porém tudo o que fez foi desviar o rosto, tentar se acalmar e não matar o idiota retardado à sua frente.

_ Quê!?

_ Não me faça repetir o que já foi difícil de falar uma vez Usuratonkachi!

_ Mas... É você! O Teme! Você não fica apaixonado! Você é o príncipe do gelo! – Naruto não sabia se comemorava, ria ou ficava horrorizado. De tudo que esperava, "estou apaixonado" era a última coisa que esperava ouvir. Céus, isso sequer estava na lista!

_ Detesto quando você insinua que eu sou uma pessoa sem coração.

_ Mas você é!

_ Idiota... – o Uchiha já estava começando a se arrepender da confissão. – Não está ajudando, só pra avisar.

_ Ok, ok... É só que... Deus! – Sasuke se levantou do banco que sentava em frente ao balcão, pronto para sair do bar. Mas o amigo foi rápido e o segurou pela manga, forçando-o a se sentar novamente – 'Tá, parei. É sua namorada?

_ Não tenho uma namorada.

_ Mas lógico que tem! Tem um puta chupão no seu pescoço e você anda total "só love" com essa garota, desaparece, não deixa a gente ir na sua casa porque ela praticamente se mudou pra lá. Como vai vir com essa de "não tenho namorada" se... – Naruto se calou, como se finalmente se desse conta de uma informação implícita.

_Maldita mania de não usar espelhos!_

Sasuke se autocensurava e cobria a marca no pescoço com uma das mãos, sentindo o rosto esquentar cada vez mais. Estava tão irritado consigo mesmo que não percebeu o processamento de informações do amigo a sua frente.

_ É um homem... – ele sussurrou baixinho, como se falasse consigo mesmo, chegando a uma conclusão.

_ Do que você está falando Naruto?

_ Quero te arrebentar na porrada, bastardo maldito! – Naruto quase gritou, apontando o indicador para seu rosto como se estivesse desferindo uma bronca; realmente o Uzumaki parecia bastante irritado. – Você 'tá saindo com um homem e não tem a decência de me contar a verdade, enquanto eu fico aqui sofrendo achando que você vai me censurar! Isso não se faz!

_ Auto lá! Não é que eu goste de homens, eu só... Ah, quer saber, esquece. Vou embora!

_ Sasuke-teme! Sente-se já aqui! – Naruto o puxou com mais força, fazendo-o perder o equilíbrio e cair sentado com força no banquinho, gemendo de dor em seguida. Naruto sorriu de canto de boca, já familiarizado com aquele tipo de reação pós-sexo de seus parceiros. – E você ainda está sendo passivo!

Sasuke não se conteve mais, levantando e puxando Naruto pela gola, quase o fazendo erguer os pés do chão e subir acima do balcão.

_ Mais uma palavra e eu não me importo mais em quebrar seus dentes no seu maldito trabalho! – rosnou com irritação.

Naruto estava verdadeiramente surpreso pela revelação do amigo e compreendia bem como era a situação (excetuando-se o fato de que até Kakashi, ele jamais cogitara em ser passivo. Aliás, até nesta ocasião tudo não passou de uma hipótese, pois não chegaram aos 'finalmentes'), porém a vontade de rir era muito maior. Sasuke Uchiha, vulgo coração gelado, completamente apaixonado por um homem? Quem diria! Ele mordeu os lábios com força, tentando evitar a gargalhada e o amigo lhe lançou um olhar mortífero, que apenas lhe deu mais vontade ainda de rir.

_ Ok, prometo! – Sasuke o soltou e ele o arrumou a gola de sua camisa de uniforme. – Quem ele é?

_ Não é da sua conta!

Suspirou: lá estava ele, o Sasuke totalmente bastardo que não havia dado as caras há algum tempo. Naruto não sabia se ficava feliz ou não pela volta do estereótipo.

_ Certo, então qual o problema de estar apaixonado por ele? Ao que os chupões e os gemidos de dor indicam, 'tá sendo algo recíproco, né?

_ Eu nunca gostei de homem Naruto! Isso é muito estranho! E ele não é uma pessoa particularmente certa pra se apaixonar.

_ O que seria uma pessoa certa?

Sasuke pensou, não conseguindo encontrar uma resposta no momento. Seu cérebro estava cheio de 'Itachi' para pensar em outra pessoa. Mesmo tendo cogitado Sakura em um momento de desespero, ela certamente não era uma boa opção.

_ Olha Sasuke, eu tenho vários problemas nesse aspecto e não sou a pessoa certa pra te aconselhar. – Naruto respondeu depois de um silêncio desconfortável. – Mas acho que na sua situação, eu daria uma chance. Se o cara que eu gosto desse bola pra mim, eu tentaria. Mesmo se tudo indicasse que fosse dar errado. É melhor se arrepender por algo que fez do que por algo que não fez.

O Uchiha encarou o amigo, percebendo toda a sinceridade do outro nos olhos azuis direcionados a si. Uma parte dele, e ele precisava admitir isso, concordava com as palavras de Naruto, porém todos os predicativos de Itachi e todo o mistério que o rondava realmente não o deixavam tranquilo em relação aquele sentimento que nascia dentro dele.

E então ele teve um insight sobre o que poderia ter acontecido com seus dois amigos e o porque terem discutido tão feio ao ponto de Naruto ter saído de casa.

_ Você falou pro Kakashi e por isso saiu de casa, não é?

Naruto ficou surpreso pelo desvio do assunto, mas logo sorriu melancolicamente. Às vezes se esquecia que não era ele o único que podia interpretar o melhor amigo como um livro aberto. Ele suspirou pesadamente, enquanto voltava aos seus afazeres.

_ Nós tivemos um lance, mas não terminou bem.

_ Lance...?

_ Só dou detalhes se você me der os seus! – cruzou os braços com um ar de desafio, sabendo que aquela conversa estava ganha: Sasuke JAMAIS daria detalhes. Dito e feito, o outro apenas corou e virou o rosto. – Touché Teme.

_ Às vezes eu te odeio demais, mais do que o teor de ódio de um dia normal.

Mas antes que Naruto pudesse retrucar, ouviu seu chefe soar em um tom ríspido há alguns metros dali.

_ Uzumaki! Pare de vadiar e vai trabalhar! Temos clientes na mesa do segundo ambiente, vai anotar os pedidos! Já!

Naruto nem quis se virar para encarar a figura furiosa, apenas apanhou as canecas que estava enxugando, chutou os cacos de vidro para baixo do balcão (pretendia limpá-los quando voltasse) e murmurou um "eu já volto" para Sasuke, voltando à cozinha antes de buscar seu bloquinho e anotações e ir atrás dos clientes.

Tomara que, ao menos, recebesse gorjeta. Alguma coisa boa tinha que acontecer nessa maré ruim!

**(***)**

_ Finalmente você decidiu conversar? – Iruka questionou, se levantando da mesa para cumprimentar o grisalho com um aperto de mão. – Achei que ia precisar te importunar na sua casa mais uma vez.

_ Desculpe a demora, as coisas andam meio complicadas pra mim nos últimos dias...

_ Entendo, não tem problema. Esperei anos não esperei? O que são alguns dias?

Iruka sorriu ao proferir o comentário inocente e sincero, Kakashi desviou o olhar.

Ao certo nem sabia direito o que estava fazendo. Depois da visita inesperada de Iruka, Kakashi agiu com hospitalidade: o recebeu, ofereceu café, mas o dispensou o mais rápido que conseguiu. Estava confuso, destruído emocionalmente por toda situação com Naruto e necessitando pensar. Explicou para o outro que ele não o encontrara em um bom dia e este entendeu perfeitamente, deixando seu contato e deixando claro que gostaria de conversar quando as coisas melhorassem para Kakashi.

De qualquer maneira, não era como se Kakashi não quisesse ver Iruka. A amizade era antiga e, apesar do medo de ter uma recaída em seus sentimentos, nada indicava que o Iruka pretendia algo além de colocar as conversas em dia.

Não é mesmo?

_ Resolveu as pendências na sua vida ou ainda anda mais perdido que cego em tiroteio? Devia ter tirado uma foto sua aquele dia, você estava até pálido de tanta pressão emocional. – Iruka riu minimamente e Kakashi sabia que era a sua maneira de provocá-lo.

Aos poucos já se sentia bem por estar perto do amigo de longa data, os dois realmente tinham uma amizade forte: mesmo depois de anos separados, a intimidade para brincadeirinhas do gênero ainda estava lá. E isso era algo que apenas verdadeiros amigos conseguiam manter.

_ Você continua idiota-bobo-alegre como sempre.

_ Eu não estou sendo bobo-alegre. Eu estou feliz por ter te encontrado oras!

A conversa prosseguiu sobre diversos assuntos. Kakashi descobriu que Iruka, ironicamente, se tornou professor de ensino fundamental, algo que jamais imaginaria quando os dois eram crianças. Sua vida pós-orfanato fora pacífica, com a criação de seus pais adotivos ele criara laços intensos e mantinha contato com os dois até hoje. Conversa vai, conversa vem, Kakashi começou a realmente achar que o outro apenas pretendia reatar a amizade.

E foi neste momento que suas convicções e julgamentos se mostraram errôneos, pois em meio a uma conversa amigável Iruka estendeu a mão e segurou a sua que estava, até então, jogada de qualquer maneira acima da mesa. Antes que pudesse ter algum tipo de reação àquela carícia, um suspiro de surpresa soou as suas costas e o grisalho se virou instantaneamente.

Seu olhar encontrou os arregalados olhos cor de topázio de Naruto Uzumaki.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Capítulo 11.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Leyla:**

Uhuuul veio direto da viagem de formatura ler o capitulo? Que honra!

Que bom que gostou do capitulo e do Iruka xD

Espero que tenha gostado da atualização. /o/

.

**Guest no. 1: **

Obaa! Amo novos leitores!

Tomara que tenha gostado ao ponto de continuar acompanhando! ^^

.

**Dea:**

Oi Dea, estava meio complicado pra atualizar, mas finalmente a correria passou! The Plan é a próxima sim?

Espero que goste das atualizações =D

.

**Guest no. 2:**

Seu desejo é uma ordem u.u hahaha!

.

Um beijo enorme àqueles que comentaram! Espero que gostem da atualização e continuem acompanhando!


	18. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá! o/  
Capitulo grande pra compensar a demora. Demorei por causa da minha outra fanfic, dessa vez não por causa de estudos. Mas agora ela está finalizada (pelo menos aqui no meu computador hoho) então não vou demorar mais pra atualizar Haunted. Um viva pra mais nova filha única! o/

Nesse capítulo tem lemon de novo. Eu sei, vocês devem estar de saco cheio, mas é que ele tinha que ser escrito agora. Contudo, sugiro que aproveitem a cena porque vai demorar pra ter lemon desse casal novamente, vocês vão entender o que quero dizer ao final do capítulo. Então aqueles que têm costume de não ler as cenas de sexo (VOCÊS SÃO LOUCOS?!) leiam apenas finalzinho, ok? Ele é diferente do lemon anterior, e tem um propósito pra ser assim.

Um muuuito obrigada pra minha beta Gih Bright pelo empenho! Sei que dessa vez judiei bastante dela!

Ah! Também quero agradecer a Lê, que a partir de agora estará betando as cenas Itasasu da fanfic, que até então não eram betadas! Obrigada Lê!

Boa leitura a todos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ Naruto? – Kakashi murmurou, não acreditando na sua falta de sorte.

O que diabos Naruto fazia ali vestido como um funcionário do estabelecimento? A última vez que entrara em contato com Sasuke, ele soube o loiro estava em uma fossa absurda na casa de Gaara, dormindo praticamente vinte horas por dia. Claro, era ótimo ver que o Uzumaki estava superando aquela situação (e pelo visto melhor do que ele próprio), mas não havia momento mais inoportuno para reencontrá-lo!

_ Oh, então você é o Naruto! – Iruka exclamou com entusiasmo, ficando de pé e caminhando até o loiro, esticando a mão para cumprimentá-lo; Naruto, sem realmente saber como deveria agir, correspondeu o gesto e o suposto 'amigo' de Kakashi sacudiu sua mão com energia. – Eu queria muito conhecer o filho de Kakashi, ele falou de você na última vez que nos encontramos! Você é igualzinho às fotos que tem no apartamento!

O Uzumaki olhou completamente indignado para Kakashi, deixando sua boca abrir de descrença no que acabara de ouvir. O grisalho teve a completa certeza de que jamais vira Naruto tão furioso e indignado como naquele momento.

_ Ahm, não... Você entendeu errado Iruka... – tentou consertar a confusão, também ficando de pé e caminhando em direção aos dois.

Iruka realmente tirou conclusões precipitadas a respeito do que ele falara. Bem verdade é que Kakashi não mencionou Naruto na última conversa que tiveram, mas o moreno vira uma foto dos dois de uns cinco anos atrás na sala de estar e questionou quem era o garoto. O grisalho, não desejando estender aquele assunto muito além do necessário, apenas comentou que era seu ex-tutorado. Mas como Iruka tinha uma relação de pai e filho com seus tutores, ao ponto de realmente chama-los de "pai" e "mãe", acreditou que Kakashi tinha aquele tipo de relação com Naruto também.

E agora o grisalho se arrependia profundamente por não ter explicado melhor a relação dos dois, se bem que seria um pouco complicado dizer: "Na verdade a gente quase transou hoje mais cedo, mas enfim, como vai a vida?".

A vida realmente não era nada simples.

_ Ah, então você é o Iruka? – Naruto finalmente se pronunciou e interrompeu Kakashi, sua voz chegava a estar dois tons abaixo no normal devido à fúria que sentia no momento. Olhou para seu ex-colega de apartamento com um olhar reprovador e assassino. – Também já ouvi falar de você.

_Fodeu._

_ É mesmo? – Iruka questionou com evidente curiosidade.

_ Ahm, Naruto, se importa de trocar uma palavrinha comigo? – Kakashi pediu, tentando desesperadamente interromper a conversa entre Iruka e Naruto. Ao analisar o grau de raiva no olhar do Uzumaki, não sabia ao certo se sobreviveria ao apocalipse, caso Iruka continuasse falando bobagens.

_ Sinto muito _papai,_ mas eu estou trabalhando agora. – respondeu, com a voz recheada de ironia. Iruka deveria continuar um completo tolo se era incapaz de perceber a animosidade no tom de voz do loiro. – Preciso anotar os pedidos de vocês.

_ Hum... Eu ainda não olhei o cardápio. – o moreno comentou, voltando para a mesa e abrindo o _menu_.

_ Queremos a recomendação do chefe e vinho da casa. – Kakashi respondeu para Naruto sem ter visto qualquer opção do cardápio, desejando o quanto antes retirá-lo de lá para que pudessem conversar a sós.

_ Hum... Kakashi, esse prato custa cento e cinquenta reais por pessoa! – Iruka comentou, empalidecendo levemente em pensar no seu singelo salário de professor pagando uma refeição como aquela.

_ Eu pago, não se preocupe. – sabia que iria doer em seu bolso, mas realmente não se importava com aquilo naquele momento. Tirar Naruto dali: isso sim era importante.

O loiro rabiscou os pedidos no bloquinho, pediu licença e praticamente correu para fora do segundo salão, desejando chegar à cozinha o quanto antes.

_ Iruka, o assunto é um pouco sério, eu preciso realmente falar com ele. – Kakashi comentou, também andando para fora do salão.

_ Claro! Sei bem como são essas brigas de pai e filho! – o moreno respondeu em voz alta, fechando o cardápio e se preparando para aguardar.

Kakashi parou de andar e cogitou a possibilidade de se virar para o amigo e explicar o que estava acontecendo (ou ao menos deixar claro que eles não tinham uma relação paternal), mas no fim simplesmente balançou a cabeça e voltou a caminhar. Naruto era mais importante no momento, depois ele passaria a limpo qualquer mal entendido com Iruka.

_ Naruto! – Kakashi o chamou quando conseguiu alcançar o outro já no começo do primeiro salão, correndo ainda mais até estar próximo o suficiente para agarrar seu braço.

O mais novo foi obrigado a parar de correr, mas não se virou para encarar Kakashi. Pelo contrário, manteve-se de costas, seu olhar direcionado para os pés.

_ Naruto... – Kakashi falava um pouco ofegante, sentindo seu coração bater forte pelo esforço repentino. – Iruka entendeu errado, eu nunca me referi a você como meu filho!

_ Não é da minha conta. – ele murmurou em resposta. Kakashi tentou virá-lo com um toque suave no ombro, mas ele apenas o puxou de seu alcance, não desejando aquele tipo de contato.

_ É sim! Iruka me encontrou há duas semanas e...

_ Não quero saber! – respondeu com um tom de voz mais alto, mas nem assim Kakashi desistiu de tentar. Desta vez puxou o ombro de Naruto com força e ele, pego de surpresa, se viu obrigado a se virar.

_ Nós precisamos conversar! – exclamou, encarando os olhos azuis furiosos e repletos de lágrimas de raiva. Kakashi sentia seu coração apertado, não entendendo direito porque este não desacelerou até aquele instante.

_ Conversar o quê!? Você é idiota!? O que eu teria pra falar com você!? Vai lá conversar com o teu namorado e me deixe em paz!

Naruto continuava a esbravejar, cada vez mais aumentando o tom de voz e aparentando mais raiva. Kakashi sequer prestava atenção no que ele falava, tentando compreender porque seu corpo continuava a agir daquela maneira estranha: mesmo parado, seu coração disparara ainda mais quando o Uzumaki se virou; sua mão parecia ter grudado no braço dele, pois ele não o soltara em momento algum; sua respiração ainda estava instável e ele sentia uma extrema vontade de... De...

_Naruto está falando demais!_

No momento, essa reação realmente pareceu algo extremamente obvio e correto de se fazer: qual seria a maneira mais eficiente de calar o loiro tagarela e irritado à sua frente? Beijá-lo, claro! E foi isso o que Kakashi fez: aproveitou que sua mão ainda agarrava o braço do garoto, puxando-o para si e beijando-o e abraçando-o com força para que não conseguisse fugir.

_ Naruto! Eu consigo ouvir seus berros lá do... Do... – Sasuke vinha correndo do outro lado, dando de cara com a cena levemente perturbadora. – Putz...

Não atrapalhou os dois, mas nem por isso saiu dali. A área onde se encontravam estava deserta executando-se os três e, pelo jeito, o suposto "casal" não havia se dado conta da chegada de Sasuke.

Naruto lutou contra o beijo por alguns instantes, até finalmente se render aos seus sentimentos e passar os braços ao redor do pescoço de Kakashi, abrindo a boca e aprofundando ainda mais o beijo. Kakashi, por sua vez, se sentiu encorajado pelo gesto, enfiando suas mãos dentro da blusa do outro e tocando a pele de sua barriga com devoção, deliciando-se com a temperatura quente da pele do outro.

Isso, aparentemente, fez o loiro despertar de seu transe, interrompendo o beijo, encarando o rosto de Kakashi por poucos instantes, antes de fechar os dedos da mão direita em um punho e acertar a mandíbula do grisalho, que perdeu o equilíbrio diante do golpe forte e caiu sentado no chão, completamente tonto pelo impacto.

_Essa é uma das desvantagens de se ter um homem como amante: um tapa feminino dói bem menos._

Sasuke percebeu que não poderia continuar como um mero espectador. Correu de encontro a Naruto, agarrando-o por trás enquanto este se debatia e tentava pular para cima de Kakashi novamente.

_ QUEM DIABOS VOCÊ PENSA QUE É!? – o loiro gritou em plenos pulmões, se debatendo com força de modo que Sasuke não sabia se conseguiria contê-lo por muito tempo. – VOCÊ É UM FILHO DA MÃE KAKASHI! EU VOU TE MATAR!

_ Shiiii! Naruto! Aqui é seu trabalho! – Sasuke falava com a voz urgente, rezando para todos os deuses que ninguém estivesse ouvindo esse escândalo. (Você sabe que isso é completamente impossível né?; _**Cala a boca e dê apoio moral!**_).

_ ME LARGUE SASUKE!

_ NARUTO! – uma quarta voz se ouviu e instantaneamente o loiro parou de se debater. Sasuke o soltou quando percebeu que ele não estava mais tentando fugir e olhou para trás pra ver quem o chamava.

Era um homem de aparentemente trinta anos de idade, usando roupas sociais e um ar profissional que fora substituído pela total descrença na cena a sua frente. Provavelmente era o superior de Naruto.

_ Por um acaso você bateu no nosso cliente?! – o homem falou novamente e Kakashi colocou-se de pé em um pulo.

_ Não, veja bem, é que... – ele ia explicar, ele realmente ia! Mas Naruto conseguiu, de alguma forma, chegar perto o suficiente para desferir um segundo soco, acertando novamente no mesmo ponto.

"_Realmente, um tapa dói menos..."_ pensou Kakashi, segurando a mandíbula machucada, checando que felizmente não deslocou o maxilar.

_ NARUTO! – Sasuke e o gerente gritaram, mas o Uzumaki estava tão fora de si que não pensava direito antes de agir. Jogou o bloco de anotações no chão, conjuntamente sua caneta e correu em direção à saída, não se importando em olhar para trás ou em pensar duas vezes na consequência de seus atos.

_ CANSEI! QUE SE FODAM TODOS VOCÊS! – ele gritou por cima do ombro enquanto praticamente evaporava daquele restaurante.

Sasuke olhava para as costas de Naruto e, em seguida, para o rosto inchado de Kakashi sem saber o que devia fazer.

_ Vai! – o grisalho falou, cuspindo sangue em sua mão logo em seguida, sentindo-se sortudo por não ter perdido um dente. Sasuke acenou com a cabeça e correu atrás de Naruto, deixando uma nota de cinquenta em cima do balcão para pagar as bebidas que tomara, sem se preocupar com o troco.

Não que o gerente estivesse muito preocupado em cobrar Sasuke, pois estava completamente sem jeito pedindo mil desculpas para Kakashi e tentando auxiliá-lo a se levantar.

_ O senhor está bem? Precisa de alguma coisa? Mil perdões pelo comportamento do garçom, ele é temporário e eu jamais imaginei que fosse agir dessa forma!

_ Kakashi?

Aparentemente a briga atraíra a atenção de Iruka e o fez procurá-lo, que correu ao encontro do grisalho tentou auxiliá-lo a se levantar conjuntamente com o gerente.

_ O que aconteceu aqui? – ele questionou, olhando para o rosto inchado de Kakashi e seu lábio sujo de sangue.

_ Foi tudo um grande mal entendido... – o grisalho começou a explicar, tentando salvar o emprego de Naruto e resolver a situação com Iruka, mas sua mandíbula doía tanto que ele sequer conseguira continuar falando.

_ Shii, depois você explica, nós temos que ir a um hospital! – Iruka falou, auxiliando Kakashi a se mover e levando-o até a cadeira mais próxima para que se sentasse.

O gerente continuava a pedir mil desculpas, mas tudo que Kakashi desejava era voltar apenas três minutos no tempo e mudar toda aquela confusão.

**(***)**

Gaara estava sentado calmamente na sala, lendo um de seus livros favoritos com grande concentração, quando a porta de seu apartamento foi escancarada e um Naruto furioso adentrou o recinto, sendo seguido de perto por Sasuke Uchiha.

_Maldito Uchiha!_

_ O que diabos você está fazendo aqui Uchiha? – gritou, pondo-se de pé e agarrando o braço do outro rapaz, impedindo-o de continuar seguindo Naruto, que acabou se trancando no banheiro.

_ Me solte Sabaku! Não vê que Naruto está tendo uma crise de raiva?

_ E provavelmente o motivo disso é você, não é!?

Não era segredo que Sasuke e Gaara se detestavam desde o ensino fundamental. Primeiro o ódio ocorreu pela simples rivalidade a respeito de quem seria o melhor amigo de Naruto (apesar de nenhum dos dois admitir isso em voz alta) e depois por participarem de grupos rivais do colégio. Sasuke foi bem arruaceiro em sua época de adolescente revoltado e Gaara foi líder de um grupo rival que não era nem um pouco menos violento. Se não fosse por Naruto, provavelmente o futuro dos dois garotos não seria nem um pouco promissor.

Apesar de tudo isso ter ficado no passado, a rivalidade se mantinha fresca como sempre. E toda vez que tinham a possibilidade de se encontrar, pelo menos um bate boca singelo e caloroso era ouvido pelos demais.

_ Olha aqui seu bosta! – Sasuke esbravejou**, **empurrando violentamente o dedo indicador no peito de Gaara. – O Usuratonkachi está precisando de auxílio, então sai da minha frente antes que eu quebre sua cara!

_ Eu lido com Naruto e conserto a cagada que você fez Uchiha, não se incomode!

A discussão continuou sem chegar a lugar algum, até que Sasuke perdeu completamente a compostura e tentou atingir Gaara com um soco. A partir daí, foi inevitável a ocorrência de uma briga.

Naruto pareceu ouvir a movimentação, pois saiu do banheiro e flagrou seus dois amigos rolando pelo chão, Gaara por cima de Sasuke imobilizando-o contra o assoalho.

_ Que tipo de amigos vocês são!? – ele gritou com total indignação, puxando Gaara de cima de Sasuke sem nenhum tipo de delicadeza pela gola de sua camiseta, forçando-o a se sentar no sofá. – Vocês querem me ajudar ou me causar mais problemas porra? Será que a vida inteira vou ter que separar vocês!?

_ Não é como se a gente não brigasse assim também Dobe! – Sasuke se defendeu, passando a mão por cima da boca para se certificar que não havia machucado o lábio.

_ Mas você é meu irmão! É diferente! – Naruto gritou para Sasuke, tomando a posição anteriormente ocupada por Gaara e iniciando uma briga intensa com o Uchiha.

Gaara suspirou, cruzando os braços e aguardando. Sabia que as brigas de Naruto e Sasuke eram diferentes das que ele tinha com o Uchiha: era a maneira que os dois possuíam de diminuir o stress e se comunicar de uma maneira extremamente particular. O melhor seria aguardar pacientemente até que um dos dois ficasse completamente exausto.

Afinal de contas, os dois eram irmãos, como o próprio Naruto havia dito.

**(***)**

__ Neee, Sasuke! Você está vindo morar conosco hoje! Isso não é ótimo?_

_O garotinho olhava para cima, encarando com apatia para a mulher de longos cabelos ruivos, não desejando esforçar-se o suficiente para falar. Estava cansado, completamente exausto de ter que aguentar todos puxarem papo consigo sobre amenidades ou coisas "felizes". Não entendia como todo mundo podia esquecer-se da grande tragédia que acontecera em sua vida e agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. _

_Sasuke abaixou a cabeça, fitando Naruto pela primeira vez desde todo aquele acontecimento aterrorizante. Ele agarrava-se na perna de seu tio Minato, parecendo completamente perdido com aquela situação._

__ Naruto está ansioso pra ter você pra brincar Sasuke! Não está, filho? – Minato questionou, abrindo um sorriso gigantesco para o filho e encorajando-o a agir de acordo com o combinado. _

_Naruto era uma criança esperta, entendeu sem grandes problemas as dificuldades que sua família teria para inserir Sasuke na rotina diária e toda complexidade emocional que o garoto Uchiha traria de brinde. Obviamente não poderia classificar toda aquela situação com essas palavras, mas sabia que deveria "pegar leve" para ajudar o garoto._

__ Sim... – ele respondeu, primeiramente com certa incerteza e em seguida abriu o mesmo sorriso radiante de seu pai, soltou a barra de sua calça e andou para mais perto do Uchiha. – Eu mudei tudo no quarto pra te esperar! E você ficou com o beliche de cima, sortudo... – comentou, fazendo bico ao proferir as últimas palavras._

__ Você é estabanado demais e iria cair no beliche de cima Naruto! – Kushina contestou, bagunçando os cabelos de seu filho, contente por ele estar cooperando com a situação._

__ Não ia não! Eu já sou grande! _

__ Mas ainda não..._

__ Será que podemos parar de 'faz de conta' e ir logo pra casa? – Sasuke perguntou com desdém, olhando para os adultos com uma súbita maturidade e mágoa que os fez indagar como uma criança daquela idade poderia agir assim._

__ Não é 'faz de conta' Sasuke, nós estamos felizes por termos você conosco. – Minato respondeu docemente, também se aproximando do garoto._

_Não era mentira. Kushina e Minato amavam a criança tanto quanto seu filho de sangue, pois o viram crescer desde neném e tinham contato quase que diário com toda família Uchiha antes da catástrofe acontecer. Não era apenas pela amizade que tinham com os pais de Sasuke que aceitaram a criança em sua família; eles realmente o amavam muito. _

_Naruto, apesar de declarar constantemente em alto e bom som não gostar de Sasuke, também estava animado com a perspectiva de ter outra criança em casa e o considerava uma companhia divertida quando ele desejava brincar (o que era raro, mas ainda sim acontecia). Por ser filho único, a perspectiva de ter um novo "irmão" era extremamente convidativa._

__ Claro que sim, acredito. – respondeu com ironia, evitando olhar para Minato e encarando o horizonte com seus olhos negros repletos de mágoa. _

__ Teme! Não seja mal agradecido!_

_Kushina deu um tapa na própria testa, suspirando ao perceber que Naruto não aguentara sequer dez minutos sem comprar briga com o outro garoto. Isso porque ela gastara mais de três horas explicando para seu filho como ele deveria se portar nesse momento delicado._

_As coisas não seriam nada fáceis. _

**(***)**

__ Teve alguma informação? – a ruiva questionava urgentemente, acompanhando o marido desde o portão de entrada até a sala. – Recebemos mais um aviso hoje!_

__ Não descobri mais nada._

__ Minato, eu estou com medo! Você precisa descobrir!_

__ Eu estou tentando! Kakashi está no caso!_

__ Kakashi é um policialzinho de araque! Você tem que recorrer a peixe grande!_

_Minato jogou sua maleta acima da mesa de centro, suspirando profundamente algumas vezes e passando as mãos sobre o rosto antes de se virar para sua esposa._

__ Kushina, eu estou fazendo o que posso fazer! – tentou explicar com paciência, apesar de sua expressão facial demonstrar tudo menos paciência. – Eu não posso ir ao FBI e falar "olá, tenho um caso bem interessante pra vocês, que tal?". Você tem que compreender que eu também estou com medo e faço o possível pra proteger a minha família!_

__ E se nós fugíssemos? – ela perguntou, aparentemente não prestando atenção nas palavras de seu esposo. Minato deu-lhe as costas, caminhando para a cozinha e sendo seguido de perto por Kushina. – Nós podemos conseguir nomes falsos e fugir, não? Não é a polícia de Kakashi que..._

__ Esse tipo de proteção só é concedida em caso de ameaça com algum tipo de prova! Nos não temos nada! – respondeu Minato ainda mantendo o tom de voz ameno, enchendo um copo d'agua no filtro enquanto falava._

__ Mas nós temos os avisos!_

__ Não valem como prova, pois são codificados e apenas nós entendemos. __–_respondeu Minato se virando para encarar a esposa, tentando manter a expressão amena e acalmar sua esposa. _– _O que foi o aviso dessa vez?

__ A sua canção de formatura, a que tocou na cerimônia de colação de grau. Dessa vez foi uma fita K-7, estava em cima da cama de Naruto, mas não estava lá antes, pois eu arrumei de manhã. As câmeras não pegaram movimentação alguma. – ela o abraçou, soltando o primeiro soluço. – Eu estou apavorada Minato! Quero ao menos mandar os meninos pra outro lugar!_

__ Kushina, não funcionou com Mikoto e Fugaku. A mesma tentativa não iria funcionar. – Ele respondeu ele abraçando a esposa, desejando chorar também, mas se esforçando o suficiente para manter a compostura. Afinal, sabia que era ele quem deveria ser o forte naquela situação. – Você pegou a fita com as luvas, né? Guardou num dos plásticos que deixei com você? Vamos mandar pra análise._

__ Sim, mas de nada vai adiantar. Não vai ter digitais mais uma vez... – a voz de Kushina estava instável; Minato sentiu seu coração ainda mais apertado, se sentindo um completo incompetente por fazer sua esposa sofrer daquela forma._

__ Nós não podemos pensar assim... Tenha calma..._

_Os dois permaneceram por alguns minutos abraçados, Kushina soluçando baixinho enquanto chorava e Minato acariciando seus cabelos em um gesto de conforto._

_Os dois sentiam-se frustrados, cansados e derrotados com todas as ameaças. Não sabiam quem estava atrás deles, mas ficavam completamente apavorados com os objetos entregados: todos continham alguma informação do passado deles e, às vezes, eram realmente objetos pessoais deles. O mesmo ocorreu com Mikoto e Fugaku reiteradamente antes do desastre acontecer e eles sabiam muito bem qual era o resultado._

__ Pai..._

_O casal se soltou, encarando Naruto parado no corredor que dava para a cozinha, os olhos levemente inchados e avermelhados._

__ O que foi Naruto? – Minato perguntou com doçura, enquanto Kushina enxugava sutilmente suas lágrimas, sem que seu filho se desse conta de seu momento de fraqueza._

__ O bastardo está sendo um idiota... – o garoto soluçou – Posso dormir com vocês?_

__ Calma Naruto, Sasuke só está passando por um momen..._

__ Eu quero dormir com você! – o garoto falou num tom mais alto, correndo até seu pai e agarrando suas pernas, soltando um choro sentido de cortar o coração._

_Não estava sendo nada fácil nem para as crianças. Apesar deles não terem conhecimento de toda essa situação de perigo, Naruto percebeu a mudança do comportamento dos pais e colocou a culpa em Sasuke, que por sua vez já passava por maus lençóis pela morte de seus próprios progenitores. Os dois discutiam constantemente por idiotices diversas, mas as brigas estavam cada vez mais violentas, machucando os dois meninos fisicamente. A situação causava todo esse inconveniente e apesar das crianças serem imaturas, ainda sofriam muito com todas as mudanças._

__ Nee, Naruto, vamos dormir com a mamãe então. – Kushina falou, se curvando para pegar a criança no colo. Naruto agarrou-se ainda mais fortemente nas pernas de seu pai._

__ Não! Eu quero o pai! É sempre ele quem vai dormir com o bastardo! Eu quero que ele fique comigo!_

_"Bastardo" era o mais novo apelido "carinhoso" que Naruto inventara para Sasuke. Já o chamava de "Teme" antes do outro vir morar na casa da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, mas aparentemente aprendera na escola o significado dessa palavra e passara a utilizá-la toda vez que desejava ofender._

__ Não chame o Sasuke assim Naruto! É uma palavra muito ofensiva! – Kushina o repreendeu com um olhar rígido._

__ Ele me chama de um monte de coisa também! – o garoto respondeu sem jamais largar as pernas de Minato._

__ Ok filho, chega de bobeira. Vou com você... – Minato respondeu, segurando o loirinho no colo e contendo sua agitada comemoração de vitória. Olhou para a esposa e acariciou seu rosto. – Tente melhorar sua relação com Sasuke, vai ser uma boa oportunidade._

_Ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça e beijou o esposo, dando um pequeno selinho nos lábios de seu filho em seguida. Sentia-se um pouco aflita em ter que lidar com seu afilhado sozinha; Kushina não era ignorante, tinha a plena consciência de que Sasuke gostava mais de Minato e tinha uma certa competitividade para consigo. Ela realmente tentava mudar essa situação, mas a criança tinha um gênio extremamente forte._

_Caminhou até o quarto dos meninos, dando três batidas leves na porta antes de abri-la e entrar, encontrando Sasuke deitado no beliche de cima de costas para ela._

__ Sasuke, vim conversar com você. – ela tentou uma abordagem sutil, utilizando um tom de voz gentil e carinhoso como sempre fazia._

__ Eu quero o tio Minato! Saia daqui! – mas, como de costume, Sasuke não estava nem um pouco contente com a sua presença._

_Kushina suspirou fundo e decidiu que estava farta de abordagens sutis, já que esse definitivamente não era o seu jeito de lidar com problemas como aquele. Puxou o garoto de cima da cama com certa facilidade. Sasuke era um pouco mais alto que Naruto, mas mais magro e leve. O tomou nos braços com rapidez, sentando-se no beliche de baixo e abraçando-o apertado._

_Sasuke foi pego de surpresa com tamanha movimentação e só reagiu ao toque quando já estava preso no colo de sua tia. Passou a tentar se libertar, mas ela não deixara brecha alguma._

__ T-tia Kushina!_

__ Sasuke, eu te amo muito! Muito mesmo! – ela murmurou, ato este que fez o garoto parar de se movimentar e ouvir com atenção. – Eu quero muito que todos nós fiquemos bem nessa casa, porque é realmente uma alegria gigantesca te ter conosco. Mas estão acontecendo alguns problemas no trabalho de Minato e Naruto não está entendendo o nosso comportamento e você, como mais velho, tem que ser forte e entender! – mentiu, tentando colocar o problema de uma forma que Sasuke pudesse entender._

_Sasuke não era muito mais velho que Naruto, apenas algumas semanas de diferença, mas para crianças esse pequeno detalhe é muito relevante, ao ponto que Sasuke costumava se considerar mais maduro simplesmente por ter nascido antes que Naruto._

__ Mas..._

__ Essa é a função dos irmãos mais velhos, não é? – Kushina finalizou, afastando-se um pouco do garoto apenas para poder olhar em seus olhos. Sasuke parecia surpreso com suas palavras e ela o achou tão adorável naquele instante que não conseguiu conter seu impulso e beijou a ponta do nariz arrebitado do menino, fazendo-o corar._

__ Naruto não é meu irmão! – ele respondeu com a voz recheada de confusão, franzindo o cenho enquanto digeria a informação._

__ É sim. Não é seu irmão de sangue, mas é seu irmão sim e não é só porque agora vocês moram juntos. Desde pequeno vocês brigam como gato e rato, mas brincam e se divertem também. Isso é comportamento de irmão! Às vezes os laços que criamos no decorrer de nossas vidas são mais fortes que os de sangue, já parou pra pensar nisso?_

_Sasuke permaneceu pensativo por alguns instantes, mal percebendo que sua tia ainda o abraçava como se fosse uma criança de colo. Na verdade nunca pensara daquela forma, mas agora que ela colocou a situação daquela maneira, ele realmente devia ter um laço mais forte com Naruto do que com seu próprio pai, por exemplo... Quem sabe ele não devesse pensar a respeito?_

__ Tente brigar menos com Naruto._

__ Hai, Obasan.*_

_Kushina sorriu, sentindo-se extremamente satisfeita com o pronome de tratamento japonês. Sasuke só chamava as pessoas mais próximas com palavras japonesas e ela própria nunca foi chamada assim. Não sabia o significado ainda, mas pelo tom de voz envergonhado do menino era uma espécie de elogio ou reconhecimento pessoal. O beijou mais uma vez, desta vez na bochecha e o aninhou ainda mais, abraçando-o enquanto se deitava na cama de Naruto, temendo que o beliche de Sasuke não aguentasse o peso dos dois._

__ Quer dormir comigo hoje Sasuke? – questionou, acariciando as costas do garoto e ganhando um movimentar suave de cabeça em resposta._

_O menino a abraçou também enquanto perdia a batalha contra o sono e Kushina teve certeza de que o relacionamento dos dois havia, finalmente, evoluído. Quem sabe Sasuke e Naruto pudessem conviver com maior harmonia agora?_

_Mas foi apenas no dia seguinte que aconteceu o verdadeiro marco na família Namikaze-Uzumaki; e definitivamente não foi algo bom._

**(***)**

_ Então Kakashi foi um imbecil mais uma vez? – Gaara questionou para o Uzumaki, colocando gelo no inchaço que crescia na lateral do rosto do loiro. Ele choramingou um pouco, mas segurou o saco de gelo e concordou com um gesto de cabeça.

_ Kakashi está confuso. – Sasuke comentou do outro lado da sala, ele mesmo tratando de cuidar de seus ferimentos, que estavam em menor quantidade dessa vez. Sasuke já estava atento pela briga prévia com Gaara, então Naruto não teve muito sucesso em sua investida.

_ CALE A BOCA UCHIHA! – Gaara pretendia censurá-lo ainda mais por ter atrapalhado sua conversa com Naruto, mas um barulho de chaves próximo a porta de entrada transferiu a atenção de todos os presentes da sala.

Sai entrou no apartamento com certa cautela, tomando cuidado para não tropeçar nos móveis derrubados para todos os lados. Analisou o estrago de seu apartamento com atenção, depois encarou cada um dos presentes com certo cuidado, até finalmente abrir um sorriso e se pronunciar pela primeira vez.

_ Vocês estão brigando pra saber quem vai ser o dominante no nosso ménage? Se bem que agora tem mais uma pessoa... Esse não é o termo correto... Hum... Orgia, então?

O silêncio foi generalizado e extremamente constrangedor, pendurando por dez segundos. Sasuke, completamente corado de vergonha, foi o primeiro a se pronunciar, questionando em voz alta:

_ Quem diabos é esse cara?

_ Sasuke, tenho o prazer de te apresentar Sai. – Gaara respondeu, dando um sorriso retorcido por ter a completa certeza de que o puritano Uchiha não iria aguentar mais de dez minutos no mesmo cômodo que alguém tão excêntrico quanto Sai.

_ Ahh então você é o famoso Sasuke! O cara que o Kakashi achava que... – Sai não conseguiu terminar sua frase, pois Naruto pulou em sua direção e tampou sua boca com as duas mãos.

_ O quê? – Sasuke questionou com curiosidade, mas Naruto não permitiu que Sai voltasse a falar.

_ Escuta Teme, eu estou bem! Vai pra casa, eu vou conversar com o Gaara e Sai! Depois te ligo!

_ Mas o que ele...?

_ Por favor Sasuke! –Naruto suplicou, ainda abafando as palavras de Sai, que tentava se libertar de seu toque.

_ Ok. – ele cedeu. – Mas se você não me ligar em até duas horas, eu volto aqui e arrombo essa porta!

_ Se você destruir meu apartamento eu destruo a sua cara Uchiha! – Gaara rosnou indignado, andando até a porta e abrindo-a para que a 'visita' se retirasse o quanto antes. Sasuke não fez cerimônia alguma, caminhou até a porta e se despediu do ruivo com um olhar feroz; este, por sua vez, bateu a porta tão forte às suas costas que por pouco não atingiu o moreno.

Sasuke suspirou cansado, estalando os dedos enquanto aguardava o elevador. Se Naruto queria um tempo para explicar a confusão aquelas duas pessoas completamente anormais, tudo bem. Mas ele não ia deixar barato toda essa situação, Kakashi e Naruto não podiam deixar de conversar sério e ele estava farto desses desencontros.

_Tomara que o maldito Gaara faça alguma coisa útil na vida e consiga melhorar o ânimo do Usuratonkachi, porque no nosso próximo encontro ele não vai escapar da conversa com Kakashi! Se os dois não tomam uma atitude, eu vou agir!_

**(***)**

Kakashi entrou em seu apartamento praticamente chutando a porta e sentindo a mais pura irritação. Não devia ter perdido tanto tempo naquele hospital imbecil, mas Iruka foi muito insistente e ele não conseguiu dizer não. Agora tinha em mãos uma receita médica inútil (até parece que ele seria maricas o suficiente pra comprar um remédio para dor, tenha a santa paciência!) e irritado por não ter conseguido conversar direito com Naruto.

Não estava com raiva pela surra, pois sabia que tinha agido muito mal com o jovem nos últimos tempos, por isso não o condenava por ter explodido. Precisava ligar para Sasuke e descobrir onde diabos Naruto se metera, porque do jeito que as coisas andavam aquela conversa não podia esperar mais!

Quando entrou no apartamento, pretendendo procurar o telefone da sala, pisou sem querer num envelope pardo que provavelmente foi jogado por debaixo da porta. Decidindo que o telefonema poderia esperar alguns segundos, abaixou-se e tomou o objeto em suas mãos.

Era um envelope profissional, o símbolo da delegacia estava no topo do endereçamento, provavelmente fora algum de seus colegas que o trouxera para sua casa, pois a correspondência não estava selada pelo correio. O abriu sem grandes dificuldades, pegando um calhamaço de documentos de dentro do envelope. Ao topo da pilha de papeis, havia um bilhete escrito à mão:

**Tenente Hatake,**

**Aqui está o resultado do DNA que o senhor pediu há algumas semanas e as demais pesquisas correlacionadas. Espero que tenhamos conseguido informações úteis [...]**

Kakashi nem se deu ao trabalho de ler o resto do bilhete, atirando-o no chão e inspecionando a primeira página com muita curiosidade.

Não sabia ao certo se seu pulmão parou de funcionar ou se desaprendera a respirar devido ao choque que lhe proporcionou a leitura do primeiro parágrafo.

**(***)**

Quando Itachi finalmente despertou, havia alguém deitado ao seu lado e abraçando-o por trás como geralmente se faz ao adormecer com um amante, mas este alguém não era Sasuke.

Colocou-se de pé com grande velocidade, irritado consigo mesmo por ter deixado sua guarda tão baixa. Se Madara quisesse, certamente poderia tê-lo matado com facilidade. Céus, ele sequer acordou com a movimentação da cama!

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – questionou com a voz neutra, apesar de seu coração ter disparado pela quantidade de adrenalina despejada em sua corrente sanguínea.

Madara se sentou na cama, espreguiçando-se e bocejando ruidosamente.

_ Estava com saudades de você, Otouto. – declarou, sorrindo de canto de boca enquanto se levantava e andava em direção a Itachi, circundando sua cintura com o braço direito e puxando-o para perto de si. – Você está com o cheiro do moleque, mas minha saudade é maior do que esse simples detalhe.

_ Madara, não comece, Sasuke vai chegar a qualquer momento. – Itachi o censurou, tentando escapar de seu toque e ficar o mais longe possível de seu irmão.

Era extremamente raro ele não desejar seu Nii-san daquela forma, geralmente Itachi ficava muito satisfeito quando o outro o procurava para sexo. Mas depois deste período de convivência com o Uchiha, não conseguia mais pensar em Madara daquela forma. Sempre que desejava sexo, era Sasuke quem vinha a sua mente.

Ser abraçado por seu irmão daquela maneira tão íntima não era mais tão confortável como antigamente.

Contudo, o mais velho não deu ouvido aos seus protestos, segurando-o firmemente e beijando seu pescoço, mordendo com grande possessividade uma singela marca arroxeada no pescoço de Itachi que ele tinha a completa certeza de que fora deixada por Sasuke em um momento mais caloroso.

Itachi ainda se debateu um pouco, mas parou de protestar quando Madara o beijou em seus lábios, fazendo-o gemer e derreter-se completamente sobre seu toque, como era de costume. Quando apartou o contato, o mais novo manteve os olhos fechados, tentando controlar sua respiração e colocar as ideias no lugar.

_ Nii-san... – Itachi suspirou fundo, um pouco irritado pela reação de seu corpo aquele toque tão conhecido, mas que agora era indesejado. Sentia-se mal, com certo ar de culpa, não entendendo completamente os seus sentimentos naquele instante.

_ Eu sei... – Madara sussurrou em seu ouvido, respondendo alguma indagação que o próprio Itachi havia feito há algum tempo, mas que agora não conseguia mais se lembrar.

Itachi abriu os olhos para questionar ao seu Aniki do que estaria ele falando, dando de cara com Sasuke parado em frente à porta de entrada.

O rapaz estava estupefato, segurava uma pequena sacola de compras e, ao que tudo indicava, presenciou a cena anterior. Madara já havia utilizado de sua velocidade invejável para desaparecer como fumaça da vista dos dois outros presentes na quitinete. Mal passou pela cabeça de Itachi que aquele encontro havia sido algum tipo de armação de Madara.

Porque era aparência de Sasuke que tomara toda a sua atenção.

_ Sasuke...

_ Desaparece da minha frente Itachi!

Mas ele não se movia, continuando a analisá-lo com grande interesse.

Jamais o vira tão irritado: estava corado de raiva, respirando descompassadamente, com os olhos apertados em uma expressão assassina. Mesmo sem ter tocado o seu próprio cabelo, ele parecia ter despenteado naturalmente, tornando toda visão ainda mais animalesca.

Sasuke estava magnifico, e Itachi estava perdendo o restante de controle que tinha.

_ Não ouse chegar perto de mim! – o Uchiha gritou ao reconhecer o avermelhado sexual que sempre surgia no olhar de Itachi quando estava excitado.

Mas que diabos de pessoa ele pensava que era?! Sasuke não era burro! Ele achava que o quê? Sexo, tesão e 'puff', todos os problemas estariam resolvidos? Ele acabara de presenciar o seu namorado aos beijos com outro homem!

**Você então admite que Itachi é seu namorado?**

_FODAM-SE VOCÊS TODOS!_

Sua paciência era simplesmente inexistente, principalmente com as mentes idiotas.

_ O QUE VOCÊ AINDA TÁ FAZENDO NESSA CASA? – gritou mais uma vez, apontando para a porta. Furioso, correu de encontro ao outro, levantou o punho com os dedos fechados, pegando impulso para trás para acertar aquela cara de pau do Itachi em cheio.

O mais velho nem precisou se esforçar para impedir o soco, imobilizando Sasuke e unindo suas bocas em um beijo tão violento que o Uchiha perdeu momentaneamente qualquer tipo de defesa.

_ Mnhhpf! – tentou falar, mas a língua do outro apenas adentrou ainda mais em sua boca. Inutilmente fez menção de virar o rosto, mas Itachi levou uma de suas mãos para sua garganta, próximo a sua mandíbula, impedindo-o de se mover.

O beijo continuou com Sasuke tentando, ferozmente, se libertar. Mas Itachi sabia o que fazer, onde segurar e como dominá-lo para que se esquecesse da briga (ou para que ao menos convertesse sua raiva para algo mais útil). Soltou as mãos que prendiam Sasuke e desceu-as pelo seu corpo até suas nádegas, espalmando-as e puxando o corpo do outro para mais próximo de si, causando um contato intenso e poderoso entre as intimidades de ambos.

Sasuke praticamente _ronronou_ como um gato doméstico quando os caninos de Itachi foram até seu pescoço, mordendo-o com força. Deu mais espaço para as ministrações de Itachi, pendendo a cabeça para trás o máximo que conseguia sem perder o equilíbrio. O outro, por sua vez, aproveitou o convite para lamber de sua clavícula até seus lábios, beijando-o mais uma vez.

_ Geme pra mim de novo Sasuke. – o outro ordenou ao finalizar o beijo, sua voz praticamente gutural, abaixando sua boca novamente para o pescoço do mais novo.

Ao ouvir as palavras de Itachi, Sasuke se deu conta do que estava acontecendo. Ele não podia sucumbir desta forma! Ele não seria ludibriado pelo outro como uma garotinha tola que acredita em qualquer mentira absurda em troca de uma companhia para a noite!

E não ia _mesmo_!

_Itachi quer brincar de tapar o sol com uma peneira? Ótimo! Ele não sabe com quem está se metendo!_

Ou em quem está metendo né, Sasuke?

_Assim que isso acabar, vou me internar em um hospício até 'matar' vocês dois da minha cabeça! Nem que eu fique a vida toda numa camisa de força!_

_ Uhnn... – e ele gemeu. Gemeu como jamais havia gemido em sua vida e provavelmente uma atriz pornô sentira vergonha ao ouvir o som que saiu de seus lábios. Itachi simplesmente parou de respirar, não acreditando no que acabara de escutar.

_Filho da puta! Garanto que o 'outro' não geme assim, né?_

Estou com medo de você, Sasuke.

_Estou só começando._

**Heh!**

Recobrando a consciência, Itachi levantou o corpo de Sasuke com as duas mãos ainda posicionadas sobre seu traseiro, fazendo-o se sentar no balcão de granito da pia.

_ Vou ser a próxima refeição, Itachi? – Sasuke sussurrou em seu ouvido, arrancando um suspiro do mais velho, que adorava falar sacanagem na hora do sexo. Sasuke nunca foi uma pessoa muito vocal nesses momentos, mas hoje, excepcionalmente, abriria uma exceção.

Retirou uma das mãos de Itachi de seu corpo, levando-a até a altura de seu rosto. Abaixou os dedos um por um, deixando apenas o dedo médio de Itachi esticado, e o lambeu lentamente, num gesto completamente libidinoso. O hóspede assistia tudo com um olhar arregalado.

O que _diabos_ havia acontecido com seu Sasuke? Bom, seja lá o que fosse ele não estava reclamando nem um pouco!

_ Vai me preparar direitinho, não vai? – colocou-o inteiro em sua boca, chupando obscenamente em seguida. Itachi rosnou, levando mais um dedo até a boca de Sasuke, mas ele não atendeu o desejo do mais velho. Levou a mão de Itachi novamente até sua camisa, onde ele instintivamente começou a desabotoar a fileira de botões – Que tal se eu me preparar dessa vez?

_ Q-quê?

**S-sasuke?**

_Desapareçam!_

O Uchiha sorriu tão sadicamente quanto o próprio Itachi costumava sorrir, saindo com agilidade de cima do balcão e o puxando pela gola da camisa para a cama. Um pouco desnorteado pelo comportamento nada comum e extremamente ansioso pelo que viria a seguir, ele obedeceu, andando até a cama e sendo posicionado de costas para ela, contudo, sem se deitar.

Sasuke parou na sua frente ainda com as mãos em sua gola, mantendo o sorriso predatório nos lábios. Abriu os botões de sua roupa com rapidez e logo em seguida o empurrou para trás, fazendo-o cair deitado sobre o colchão.

_Sasuke estava tentando dominar?_ – o pensamento cruzou sua mente em uma fração de segundos, mas logo foi descartado. Simplesmente porque não conseguia mais pensar. O Uchiha subiu em seu corpo, lambeu da altura do seu umbigo até sua boca e o beijou com dominância, sussurrando em seu ouvido, antes de morder sua orelha com força.

_ Tire a roupa.

Sasuke subitamente ficou de pé no colchão, os dois pés apoiados na lateral do corpo de Itachi. Sem jamais desprender o contato visual, abriu o restante dos botões de sua camisa que ainda estavam abotoados de maneira lenta e sensual, retirando a peça de roupa em seguida.

_ Você está agindo como uma puta safada. – Itachi constatou, lambendo os lábios em deleite.

Contudo, Sasuke não pareceu nem um pouco ofendido com as palavras, e provavelmente tomou-as como um elogio. Ou era isso que ele deixava transmitir.

_ Acha isso Nii-san?

Itachi congelou ao ouvir tal termo sair boca do outro. Como… Diabos… _Nii-san_?!

Na verdade Sasuke não sabia o que esta palavra significava, ele apenas a havia escutado ser proferida por Itachi para o outro homem e eles pareciam dar um extremo valor para aquele termo. Sasuke sabia que a fonética era japonesa (ele era descendente), mas nunca havia ouvido em outra ocasião. Na verdade sabia muito pouco de japonês, apenas os termos para se referir aos seus pais, tios e para xingar Naruto.

_ Você sabe o que 'Nii-san' significa Sasuke? – tentou erguer seu corpo e trazê-lo para si, porque aquela palavra realmente era relevante se saia da boca do Uchiha.

Contudo, ele o impediu, levando um de seus pés até o peito de Itachi, forçando-o a permanecer no lugar. Não, Sasuke não sabia, e não tinha tempo nem paciência para descobrir naquele momento.

_ Tsk, tsk, tsk! Eu não disse pra você tirar a roupa?

_ Não seja idiota!

_ Você não quer trepar Itachi? Tire a roupa, caralho!

Usou um tom ríspido de propósito, pois sabia que o outro ficava extremamente excitado com esse comportamento. Dito e feito: os olhos cor de rubi brilharam ainda mais e Itachi praticamente arrancou a sua própria camisa. Sasuke sorriu, satisfeito e sentindo que desta vez era ele quem detinha o poder.

Saiu de cima do corpo de Itachi, mas não da cama. Deu-lhe as costas e começou a retirar lentamente sua calça em conjunto com a peça íntima, rebolando de propósito, tirando primeiro uma perna e em seguida a outra, satisfeito por ter conseguido manter o equilíbrio até aquele momento.

_ Sasuke, desce, já! – a voz de Itachi chegava a estar zangada, o Uchiha riu em deleite.

Seu plano estava dando certo.

Depois de provocar um pouco mais, Sasuke se virou com velocidade e sentou no corpo de Itachi, que também já estava despido (**Droga, estava de costas e não consegui ver**). Como por força de magnetismo, as duas ereções se encontraram numa fricção deliciosa, e ele gemeu languidamente mais uma vez. Itachi puxou seus cabelos, trazendo-o para um novo beijo enquanto estimulavam um ao outro com movimentos ritmados.

_Você esta agindo assim por ciúmes? – Itachi resmungou e Sasuke ordenou silêncio com um 'Shi!' extremamente grosseiro, mas o outro não se sentiu ofendido, curioso para ver o que o garoto iria fazer.

O mais novo saiu de cima da cama e correu para a entrada de sua residência, pegou a esquecida sacola de compras na entrada do apartamento e tirou de lá um objeto que Itachi não conseguiu identificar à distância. Voltou para a cama em seguida, escondendo o que havia pegado atrás de seu corpo e sentou-se ao lado do corpo de Itachi, capturando o membro excitado do outro com seus lábios sem cerimônia alguma.

_ Ah! Não faça esse tipo de coisa sem avisar! – Itachi delirou, gemendo alto em seguida e arqueando suas costas do colchão enquanto o Uchiha o envolvia devagar, permitindo uma penetração completamente profunda. Sasuke definitivamente havia aprendido com maestria como enlouquecer um homem no sexo oral na última experiência dos dois.

Itachi se sentia a pessoa mais sortuda do mundo naquele momento.

Sasuke girou o corpo ainda com o pênis do parceiro em seus lábios, aproveitando para sugar ainda mais forte. O outro alcançou finalmente seu quadril e o puxou para cima de si, apreciando sua entrada rosada por poucos segundos antes de também passar a estimulá-lo naquela região com sua língua.

Ele gemeu alto, causando vibrações no membro de Itachi e sentindo-o pulsar em sua garganta. Não estava sendo nem um pouco gentil, envolvendo-o completamente com sua boca e sabendo que era assim que ele gostava.

E, sinceramente, o Uchiha também gostava.

Buscou o tubo de lubrificante enquanto mantinha a velocidade estável de seu boquete, encontrando-o e abrindo-o com certa dificuldade, afinal de contas, não era muito fácil ser multifuncional com a língua tão experiente de Itachi arrancando-lhe gemidos e suspiros de prazer. Conseguiu despejar a substância viscosa e transparente em seus dedos a tempo, e assim que sentiu que Itachi tentaria inserir o primeiro dedo, levou sua mão até aquela região e estapeou a de Itachi dali.

_ Não acredito... – o mais velho grunhiu, mordendo o próprio lábio e apreciando a visão com o olhar arregalado.

Sasuke sorriu de canto de boca de maneira desajeitada por estar com ela ocupada. Praticamente conseguiu ouvir a surpresa e contentamento na voz de Itachi quando ele inseriu um dedo com certa dificuldade, experimentando aquela sensação pela primeira vez.

Não era tão ruim, mas definitivamente não era melhor do que quando o mais velho fazia isso nele. Itachi sabia exatamente a velocidade certa e os movimentos precisos para tirá-lo do sério, e Sasuke estava sentindo mais dor do que o convencional ao fazer aquilo sozinho.

Itachi levou uma mão até o membro negligenciado do parceiro, compelindo uma masturbação rápida e mantendo a ereção e excitação do menor.

_ Urgh...! – Sasuke parou o sexo oral, tentando se concentrar a colocar o segundo dedo sem muita dor. Não adiantou muito, ele certamente não sabia como fazer aquilo corretamente.

_Que bosta!_

Itachi pareceu perceber seu desconforto e agonia e então o auxiliou, movendo sua mão para uma angulação que se tornou mais prazerosa. Ainda sim, não era a mesma coisa.

_ Vou te ensinar. – Itachi falou com a voz rouca de luxúria, enfiando um de seus próprios dedos no canal estreito do menor, arrancando um grito contido de surpresa. Quando o dedo de Itachi se encontrou aos outros dois, ele praticamente guiou o caminho, curvando-se mais para cima.

Sasuke realizou o mesmo movimento e encontrou sua próstata. A angulação era perfeita e acertava em cheio.

_ Porra!

Itachi retirou os dedos, e agora que Sasuke já sabia como devia ser feito, o próprio inseriu seu terceiro dedo, iniciando um vai e vem cadenciado e extremamente delicioso. Suspirou com vontade, finalmente satisfeito com a estimulação.

_ Você tá fodido Sasuke, eu vou te comer tão forte hoje que você não vai andar por duas semanas! – Itachi sibilou, apreciando o show com olhos famintos.

Não estava mentindo, jamais se sentira tão excitado assim. Nem mesmo com Madara.

Aliás, quem era Madara mesmo?

_ Estou contando com isso, Nii-san!

Itachi rosnou alto, adorando a maneira como Sasuke estava se referindo a ele. Agarrou o menor, girando-o novamente e sem grandes dificuldades colocou-o sobre seu colo, deixando propositalmente a ponta de sua ereção roçar a entrada de Sasuke.

_ Rápido e forte? – perguntou de maneira devassa, tentando superar o comportamento de Sasuke. Contudo, este foi ainda mais libidinoso, inclinando-se para frente e lambendo o seu queixo antes de responder.

_ Me faça gritar!

E Itachi fez: o puxou para baixo com força, adentrando seu corpo e o preenchendo com o prazer surreal. Sasuke gritou sem pudor algum, deixando um som totalmente animalesco escapar de suas cordas vocais e transformando-o em uma risada prepotente logo em seguida.

Itachi erguia os quadris com força, a penetração era extremamente intensa e satisfatória. O mais novo jogou a cabeça para trás, apreciando com os olhos semicerrados toda maravilha sexual que era ter o outro abaixo de si, realizando seus desejos e o proporcionando prazer.

Por mais que não quisesse admitir, sentiria falta disso.

**Como assim?**

Sasuke ignorou as parcelas mentais, rendendo-se cada vez mais e mais ao prazer, e não avisou o outro que se aproximava de seu orgasmo.

_ Você é a coisa mais deliciosa que eu já vi Sasuke. – Itachi se sentou na cama e sussurrou em seu ouvido, penetrando-o ainda mais forte nesta posição.

O Uchiha enfiava as unhas com força no ombro do parceiro, marcando sua pele com caminhos vermelhos que comprovavam o seu completo êxtase sexual.

_ Mais forte Itachi! Bem aí! – Sasuke gemeu alto quando sua próstata foi novamente encontrada, acompanhando os movimentos intensos e precisos de Itachi com seu quadril. Sabia que estava próximo do orgasmo, e que daquela maneira o atingiria em grande estilo.

Apesar de Itachi não aparentar estar próximo ao ápice, ele realizou seu desejo: diminuiu a velocidade das estocadas e aumentou consideravelmente a força empregada, fazendo Sasuke chegar ao prazer máximo de maneira muito intensa. Itachi teve certeza que a pele de seus ombros havia se rompido com a intensidade do aperto das unhas de Sasuke.

O Uchiha manteve os olhos fechados por alguns instantes, a boca aberta em um silencioso choro de satisfação, e apreciou os segundos de orgasmo. Desta vez havia sido ainda mais demorado do que antes, ele jamais gozara assim. Ele chegara a perder a visão diante do prazer.

Ele definitivamente sentiria falta disso.

_ Espere. – pediu, sem fôlego, quando Itachi ameaçou recomeçar o vai e vem. Sasuke engoliu em seco algumas vezes, recobrou sua consciência e abriu os olhos, apreciando o carmesim antes de sorrir e sair de cima do corpo de Itachi.

_ O que você está fazendo? – ele perguntou, indignado, querendo chegar ao seu ápice também.

Sasuke saiu da cama, caminhou até a porta de entrada do apartamento e apoiou suas duas mãos na madeira, arrebitando o traseiro e rebolando para Itachi, convidando-o a participar.

_ Estou cansado dessa cama maldita. Vem me comer aqui, Nii-san!

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, Itachi praticamente voou em sua direção, tentando penetrá-lo de maneira tão afobada que parecia um cão no cio. Sasuke aproveitou o momento de distração e levou a mão para a maçaneta, e assim que Itachi apoiou as suas mãos na porta, ele a abriu para fora e com agilidade girou o corpo para permanecer no interior do apartamento.

Itachi, que definitivamente não esperava por aquilo, caiu de bruços no corredor do prédio, e girou o corpo em seguida.

_ Sasuke seu idiota!

_ Sabe "Nii-san" – Sasuke falou com a voz recheada de veneno e com o ar superior, mantendo-se de pé e fechando minimamente a porta para esconder seu corpo de eventuais vizinhos. – Mesmo agindo assim, eu consigo ser muito mais digno do que você. A "puta safada" aqui é você, que fica se insinuando para mais de uma pessoa! E como você está agindo como uma puta será tratada como tal.

_ Que bosta você 'tá falando porra?

_ Valeu pelos seus serviços, a gozada foi ótima. E, ah! – Sasuke pegou o avental que ficava próximo ao balcão da cozinha e jogou para fora. – Aprecie que hoje estou excepcionalmente generoso.

_ Você só pode 'tá de brincadeira pirralho!

Ele realmente odiou a maneira como Itachi o chamou e o desafiou com olhos igualmente furiosos.

_Sasuke Uchiha não brinca!_

_ Nunca mais apareça na minha casa! – murmurou furiosamente, fechando a porta e trancando-a com duas voltas da chave.

Aguardou mais alguns instantes para ver se Itachi faria algo, como tentar entrar novamente no apartamento, mas nada aconteceu. Quando se viu livre, deixou-se escorregar pela porta, sentando do chão, ainda nu e abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

mente no apartamento, mas nada aconteceu. Quando se viu livre, deixou-se escorregar pela porta, sentando do chão, ainda nu e abraçando seus próprios joelhos.

_Ele mereceu._

Vou ter que concordar dessa vez.

_Ele mereceu, ele não pode mais ficar aqui comigo depois do que fez._

**Sim, é verdade Sasuke.**

_E eu não estou triste._

Não...

_Essa dor no peito é devido ao esforço físico._

**Certamente.**

_E não estou chorando... Não, isso são apenas... apenas..._

**Um reflexo, isso. Seria uma boa hora de ir ao oftalmologista fazer check-up.**

Sim, o orgulho Uchiha não te permite chorar. Você foi a vítima, se vingou e não há motivos pra lágrimas.

_Não são lágrimas...!_

Por que você choraria por alguém que não gosta?

_Eu não gosto do Itachi... Eu só achei que gostava, é diferente. Eu estava errado! O sexo de agora não foi como o anterior, e isso só mostra que Itachi não gosta de mim, assim como eu não gosto dele._

Isso.

_Porque eu não gosto dele. _

**Isso. **

E a negação continuou por algumas horas, enquanto uma quantidade grande de água salgada (reflexo ou lágrimas, como preferir) se acumulava sobre os joelhos de Sasuke, até escorrer por suas pernas e molhar o chão.

Itachi não voltou.

* * *

_... Continua..._

* * *

* Obasan – tia em japonês.

* * *

**N/A:** Alguns me pediram pra avisar, então aqui está: A respeito da Ordem dos Advogados, quero dizer que vocês todos foram uns amores e captei as energias que me mandaram, porque eu PASSEI! xD Esse foi outro motivo pra demora da atualização, fiquei comemorando. Foi por uma boa causa né?

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Dea:**

Ahhhh que bom que gostou do capítulo anterior!

Esses dois são sempre muito hots mesmo auahuahuahua!

Um beijão muito obrigada pela review linda!


	19. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Isso já está virando rotina... Desculpa pela demora! Ahhh! Feriado, época de provas, visita, show... Tudo de uma vez só! Perdoem-me! 3

Mas estou de férias agora! Falta só uma prova, mas ela não vai atrapalhar em nada. Esse ano vou me mudar de cidade, mas a princípio isso também não deve atrapalhar. Então vou cumprir o prometido e atualizar com mais frequência, ok?

A gradeço a Gih Bright pela betagem. Você deve estar saltitante por só ter vermelhinhos nas coisas já betadas né?

Um beijo a todos os leitores! Muito obrigada pela paciência com os atrasos!

**OBS: LEIAM AS NOTAS FINAIS! SÃO IMPORTANTES!**

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Sasuke observava com completa perplexidade a tela de seu notebook há mais de dez minutos, enquanto isso, seu cérebro fervilhava em uma discussão acerca daquela informação desnorteante.

_Nii-san… Nii-san... Ni-san..._

**Alguma coisa está errada, não pode ser isso.**

Claro que alguma coisa está errada! Que tipo de pessoa chamaria alguém que acabou de beijá-lo daquele jeito de...

_Irmão..._

Assim que recobrou certa parcela de dignidade e conseguiu forças para se levantar do chão, tomou um banho muito longo e procurou impedir os pensamentos de autopiedade de brotarem em sua mente. Ele _não_ estava sofrendo, não é mesmo? Então não havia porque ficar pensando a respeito do que acontecera. Mesmo que seus olhos estivessem ardendo e pequenas gotículas de lágrimas se formassem nos cantos.

_Acho que devemos ir ao médico._

**É pode ser problema de vista.**

Mas o que certamente não está acontecendo. Ele era um Uchiha, seus familiares provavelmente estavam se revirando em seus túmulos cada vez que ele sentia o mínimo de desejo de chorar. Sasuke, se dando conta que a dignidade novamente mandava lembranças, bloqueou suas lágrimas, sentindo seu orgulho cada vez mais ferido.

Quando a palavra "Nii-san" voltou a sua mente (aquela singela palavrinha proferida por Itachi para o estranho que o beijara e repetida por Sasuke em meio ao sexo), o Uchiha constatou que se por ventura se prendesse a esse pensamento que não causaria tanta vergonha de si mesmo. Assim, ele tratou de terminar logo o banho, se vestir e procurar na internet o significado da expressão japonesa.

"Nii-san" não significava apenas "irmão", significava "irmão mais velho". Não era um termo de tratamento entre amigos, entre pessoas intimas ou sequer amantes: era verdadeiramente usado para o termo familiar, com certo grau de respeito ainda por cima.

O que Itachi tinha na cabeça para chamar aquela pessoa de "irmão"? E por que ele pareceu gostar tanto quando Sasuke o chamou assim? Será que aquele homem realmente era irmão de Itachi?

_Mas isso não é possível, o cara não estava nem de longe agindo como um irmão...!_

Vocês são inocentes demais! Ele pode muito bem ser irmão do Itachi! Nós não conhecemos nada a respeito dele e certamente o homem possuía os mesmos talentos sobrenaturais!

**Mas ele estava beijando o Itachi!**

E...? Já ouviram falar em incesto?

Sasuke sacudiu a cabeça, sentindo um nó na garganta ao pensar em algo tão absurdo como aquilo... De qualquer forma, aquela pesquisa não passava de uma curiosidade branda, nada realmente relevante. Itachi podia beijar o Papa e acabar com toda moral da sociedade de uma vez só, não era mais problema dele!

Afinal, ele não iria ver Itachi em sua frente nunca mais!

Ah, 'tá bom, e o que vai fazer quando aparecer um monte de assassinos na porta da sua casa atrás de você?

_Isso é um problema para o momento que acontecer!_

As preocupações a respeito de sua vida foram deixadas de lado assim que Sasuke ouviu a campainha tocar. Derrubando alguns objetos pelo caminho (e se portando exatamente da mesma maneira Naruto agia, algo que geralmente recriminava) correu até a porta, desesperado para atendê-la e torcendo para que fosse Itachi.

Patético.

**Em casos de paixão reprimida, a esperança é a última que morre. No fundo ele quer que Itachi volte e conte uma boa desculpa. Mas daqui dois minutos ele já está negando todos seus atos novamente.**

Hn. Não deixa de ser patético.

Abriu a porta e expirou com força, sentindo toda sua excitação sumir ao perceber que não era Itachi do outro lado da porta. Era Sakura Haruno.

_ O que você está fazendo aqui? – perguntou com a voz ríspida, como se fosse culpa da menina o fato de Itachi não estar do lado de fora de seu apartamento.

Sakura estava produzida: vestia um vestido social e delicado, um par de sandálias prateadas de salto alto e tinha o cabelo amarrado em um penteado complexo demais para Sasuke nomear. Em suma, ela estava realmente bonita. Sorriu docemente, fingindo ignorar o tom grosseiro usado por Sasuke para cumprimentá-la. Como era de costume, apenas dava a devida atenção ao comportamento de Sasuke que era de seu interesse.

_ Eu estou a semanas tentando entrar em contato com você, mas você não responde minhas chamadas! Muito menos os meus e-mails...! – falou com certa amargura, voltando a aura reluzente e empolgada logo em seguida. – Tenho um evento importante hoje! Um coquetel de comemoração de fim de um Simpósio que ajudei a organizar!

_ Bom evento pra você, não precisa prestar contas pra mim para onde vai. – Sasuke respondeu amargurado, tentando fechar a porta novamente e voltar para o seu mar depressivo. Sakura o impediu, adentrando no apartamento e sentando na cama de Sasuke.

O Uchiha bufou: qual o problema de seus amigos? Naruto constantemente agia daquela forma e pelo jeito Sakura estava aprendendo a ser tão invasiva quanto o loiro.

_ Vem comigo?

_ Sakura, eu estou ocupado.

_ Estudando japonês? – ela questionou, dando uma olhada furtiva para o computador. – Ah Sasuke-kun, sem essa vai! Você sumiu mais do que o convencional dessa vez, tem que se redimir!

O Uchiha suspirou profundamente e se sentou ao lado da amiga, que instantaneamente passou um braço ao redor de seu pescoço, puxando-o para perto. As palavras de Sakura fizeram Sasuke lembrar-se prontamente do vexame que passara na companhia de sua amiga colorida há algum tempo, e ele sentiu seu rosto corar de vergonha.

_ Eu não estou em clima de sair hoje.

_ Eu posso inverter a ordem dos fatos se você aceitar ir comigo...

_ Hum?

Completamente inocente, Sasuke virou o rosto para tentar perguntar a garota o que ela queria dizer. Contudo, antes que pudesse sequer respirar para proferir sua dúvida, ela agarrou seu pescoço e o beijou, derrubando-o contra a cama com o peso de seu corpo e subindo acima de seu colo.

E então Sasuke compreendeu o que era "inverter a ordem dos fatos": Sakura geralmente só fazia sexo com ele depois que os dois fizessem algum programa juntos, como ir jantar ou ao cinema. Hoje, ela estava disposta a realizar o ato antes do seu evento.

_ S-sakura! – ele a censurou, tentando tirá-la de cima do seu corpo, mas ela novamente agia "com muita sede ao pote" e o prendeu contra a cama. Podia não parecer, mas Sakura não era uma garota fraca fisicamente (algo que, sem sombra de dúvidas, contrariava qualquer lei do universo). – Você está arrumada pra festa! Vai ficar desarrumada se...

_ Ah, dane-se essa festa! – ela murmurou antes de beijá-lo mais uma vez.

Sasuke sentiu seu peito contrair ao constatar um fato que ficou despercebido até então: ele tinha a completa certeza de que odiava beijar, o que o fazia uma pessoa completamente anormal; mas beijar Sakura o lembrou dos beijos trocados com Itachi e do quanto gostava aquele tipo de interação entre os dois.

Diferente de qualquer outra pessoa, inclusive aquela que, por hora, o beijava.

**Oun!**

Olha, estou ficando com diabetes já. Pelo amor de Deus, resolve logo tudo isso e tira essa garota daqui!

**Você está mudado, sabia?**

É só que... a Sakura não porra!

_Concordo._

Arranjando força de vontade o suficiente, conseguiu se livrar da imobilização da garota e a retirá-la de cima de si. Sakura tentou voltar ao seu colo, mas ele mantinha sua pegada firme sobre seus ombros.

_ Não dá!

_ Mas...! Sasuke-kun!

_ Não dá mais, Sakura! Eu não consigo! – ele olhou com determinação nos olhos verdes e maquiados da garota, finalmente soltando-a quando ela parou de se debater diante do olhar penetrante.

_ O que está acontecendo com você?

_ Eu só estou indisposto. Entenda Sakura eu...

_ Indisposto uma ova! – ela gritou, colocando-se de pé e cruzando os braços, contrariada. – Nós já transamos num maldito acampamento, no inverno, quando você estava com princípio de pneumonia!

_ Você tem alguma noção do quão feio fica pra você ficar falando essas coisas? – ele rebateu, fazendo uma careta e sentindo seu rosto corar. Falar sobre sexo não era um de seus assuntos favoritos.

_ E você tem noção do quão estranho é um cara de vinte um anos sequer conseguir ter uma ereção?

**Sakura um. Orgulho Uchiha zero.**

_ Sakura, você está me tirando do sério!

_ Eu só quero saber qual é o seu problema! – ela falou com um tom de voz que começava a soar choroso. Seus olhos começaram a brilhar pela formação de lágrimas e Sasuke teve a completa certeza que não teria tanta paciência como da última vez, se ela começasse a chorar. – Eu te amo Sasuke-kun, pare de fugir de mim!

_ MAS EU GOSTO DE OUTRA PESSOA, PORRA!

**Orgulho Uchiha: menos dez.**

Sasuke só se deu conta do absurdo que falara quando as palavras já haviam escapado de sua boca e Sakura o examinava com completa perplexidade.

_ O que disse? – ela questionou com a voz fraca, deixando os braços caírem na lateral de seu corpo. – Você está apaixonado?

_ Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, eu só...

_ É o Naruto?

O questionamento fez o rosto de Sasuke se contorcer em uma careta de pavor.

_ Qual diabos é o seu problema? Por que seria o Dobe?

_ Porque é lógico que se trata de um homem! – ela sentou novamente ao seu lado, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos e estremecendo de leve. – Tem que ser um homem!

_ Como assim?

_ Tem que ser um homem Sasuke! Por favor, me diga que não é uma mulher! – ela implorou enquanto soluçava, deixando Sasuke cada vez mais desconfortável com aquela situação completamente anormal. – Se for uma mulher diferente de mim eu não vou suportar!

_Eu não estou entendendo..._

**Vocês são completamente insensíveis! A menina está se sentindo rejeitada, por isso prefere que Sasuke goste de um homem do que de outra garota que não seja ela, assim fere menos o seu orgulho!**

_Mas..._

**Argh! Não é tão difícil de entender!**

Isso pra você, que é a parcela mental completamente veadinha e melosa!

**Ah tá, como se o Sasuke fosse muito hetero!**

_Hey!_

_ Sakura... – ele a chamou, retirando as mãos do rosto da amiga. Sua maquiagem começava a ficar manchada e Sasuke limpou as lágrimas da amiga antes que o estrago em seu visual fosse maior. – Você é a única garota com quem sai mais de uma vez, sabia? É uma das poucas que eu ainda tenho um pouco de paciência e que me preocupo com o bem estar.

_ E-eu...? – ela tentou falar, mas ele a interrompeu.

_ Então, se fosse uma garota, certamente seria você. – finalizou, pigarreando logo ao final, sentindo-se completamente sem jeito com suas palavras.

Argh! Não!

**Sem essa, foi a melhor saída que ele podia ter encontrado!**

Ela o observou por alguns instantes, como se procurasse alguma mentira em suas palavras. O Uchiha manteve o olhar firme: mesmo achando a possibilidade de se apaixonar por Sakura um completo absurdo, não era mentira o que ele havia dito: se ele gostasse de garotas, era muito mais óbvio que ele se apaixonasse por Sakura do que pelas estranhas que ele jamais dera qualquer tipo de importância.

**Você finalmente está admitindo os fatos? Está admitindo que gosta de homens? E sem voltar atrás dessa vez?**

_A partir do momento que a porra do meu pau não levanta ao ver uma mulher vestida como a Sakura está vestida hoje, acho que não há muito mais o que sustentar na negação._

**Ótimo! Agora só falta admitir que está completamente apaixonado pelo Itachi.**

_Isso não!_

_ Eu sinto muito Sakura.

_ Acho que podia ser pior... – ela sussurrou, passando os seus próprios dedos abaixo dos olhos para conter o estrago de seu delineador. – Me prometa apenas uma coisa Sasuke.

_ O que?

_ De que você não vai deixar de ser feliz por causa da opinião dos outros, por medo de julgamentos sociais e, principalmente, por causa do seu orgulho! – ela jamais o observara com tanta seriedade, até mesmo seu choro cessara. – Eu me recuso a desistir de você, se for pra você ser infeliz!

_ Mas que...?

_ Me prometa Sasuke!

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns momentos, Sasuke se sentindo ainda mais acuado com a presença da garota. Não estava acostumado com aquele comportamento, acreditou que ela fosse chorar e fazer escândalos como sempre fazia.

Aparentemente, ela havia amadurecido o suficiente para, ao menos, lidar com isso.

_ Eu prometo.

E, talvez, ele também tivesse amadurecido o suficiente para encarar a verdade.

**(***)**

Ele estava bêbado.

Corrigindo, ele estava além do simples estado "bêbado", porque para um bêbado admitir seu grau de embriaguês a coisa tem que estar muito feia mesmo. Principalmente para alguém tão teimoso nesse aspecto quanto ele.

Quando Gaara e Sai o irritaram até o limite do suportável com discursos de "você precisa se controlar!", que só pioravam cada vez mais o seu humor, Naruto decidiu sair sozinho e deixou os dois falando com as paredes. Eles tentaram impedir, mas o loiro era ágil e conseguiu escapar. Desligou o celular (pois sabia que, caso deixasse ligado, teria que aturar diversas ligações de Gaara e, posteriormente, Sasuke) e se dirigiu para o boteco mais furreca que viu na vida.

Ele tinha apenas dez reais no bolso, então necessitava de algum lugar que cobrasse apenas cinquenta centavos pela dose de cachaça. Naquele momento passou pela cabeça do Uzumaki que ele realmente precisava voltar a trabalhar, mas a sua mágoa e raiva por causa do incidente com Kakashi e Iruka retiraram o pensamento racional de sua mente tão rápido quanto ele aparecera.

Voltar para o apartamento foi uma tarefa árdua, ocorreram tantos tombos que Naruto perdeu a conta. Quando finalmente conseguiu entrar no apartamento, depois de quinze minutos brigando com a fechadura e finalmente se dando conta que tentava abri-la com a chave errada, Naruto deu de cara com Sai vestido apenas de toalha e com os cabelos ainda molhados pelo banho.

Enquanto o loiro piscava e tentava assimilar a cena, o moreno cruzou os braços e fechou a cara.

_ Gaara perdeu a paciência e foi te procurar. Eu já estou mais acostumado com seus rompantes alcoólicos, mas tem alguma ideia do quão preocupado Gaara fica quando você faz essas coisas?

Naruto mal conseguia assimilar as palavras de Sai, então decidiu ignorá-las por completo.

_ Por que você está pelado? – questionou com uma voz arrastada.

_ Eu não estou "pelado", eu acabei de sair do banho. E você está tão bêbado que está enrolando a língua!

Naruto fez um barulho de reprovação com a garganta, caminhou para mais próximo de Sai e acabou tropeçando e abraçando-o para que não o caísse de encontro ao chão. Seu rosto se alojou na dobra do pescoço do moreno, e ele sentiu o cheiro de banho tomado que muito o agradou, apreciando-o sem qualquer vergonha.

_ Para Naruto, você 'tá cheirando a pinga e o Gaara vai me matar se a gente fizer algo aqui!

_ Acha que eu preciso de um banho, é? – Naruto beijou com delicadeza o pescoço de Sai, ganhando um suspiro recompensador em retorno. Sai era tão fácil de distrair e agradar...

_ Definitivamente! – o outro respondeu, com um pouco de autocontrole, o que impressionou Naruto: Sai, geralmente era o primeiro a ceder, mas agora lutava para fugir de seu toque.

Desde aquela tarde um pouco mais "calorosa" com Kakashi, Naruto se privara de qualquer contato íntimo com outra pessoa. Ele sabia que o sexo funcionava como uma espécie de válvula de escape e relaxamento de seus problemas, mas estava se sentindo tão miserável nos últimos tempos que sequer desejava esse tipo de contato. Pensou que talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade para tentar conter seus impulsos e provar para Kakashi que aquela palhaçada de "sublimação" era uma grande mentira.

Mas o seu estado alcoólico e a visão de Sai apenas de toalha fez tudo parecer extremamente irrelevante... E talvez 'sublimar' não fosse algo tão ruim assim, né?

_ Por que não me ajuda, então? – ele questionou com o tom de voz alterado pela bebida, conseguindo aproximar-se do pescoço de Sai mais uma vez e mordendo sua pele branca com delicadeza. – Você mesmo disse que eu 'to bêbado demais, preciso de ajuda no banho.

_ N-naruto, o Gaara vai me matar! – ele sussurrou em resposta, virando-se para sair logo daquele cômodo.

Todavia, o loiro não permitiu sua fuga, puxando-o pelo braço para perto de si novamente, desta vez juntando ambas as intimidades encobertas, prendendo Sai contra si com as duas mãos em seu traseiro.

Sai gemeu, evidentemente com saudades de Naruto naquele aspecto. Ele sabia muito bem que Gaara era apaixonado pelo loiro, mas o que o Uzumaki e ele dividiam nada mais era do que uma amizade com certos momentos de sexo para aliviar as preocupações do dia a dia.

Era, de certa forma, uma hipocrisia desmedida. Os três possuíam essa relação de amizade colorida, mesmo que Naruto tivesse encerrado esse tipo de contato com Gaara há algum tempo pela própria sanidade mental do ruivo, não era segredo entre nenhum dos três a união que todos possuíam. Sai propôs o ménage apenas por brincadeira, pois sabia que o ruivo jamais aceitaria dividir Naruto consigo caso participasse em conjunto; Gaara sabia da relação que o loiro tinha com Sai, mas é o que dizem: o que os olhos não veem o coração não sente.

Ou algo assim, visto que Sai não conseguia mais pensar direito.

_ Gaara pode se juntar a nós... – o loiro respondeu, sussurrando em seu ouvido. – Você mesmo propôs isso.

_ Mas... – sua argumentação foi interrompida pelos lábios de Naruto, e mesmo com o gosto grosseiramente amargo de bebida, Sai se derreteu com o beijo.

Naruto não costumava ser um amante muito carinhoso, na verdade ele era bastante egoísta. Não o beijava muito e, certamente, não fazia essas carícias suaves que agora fazia com suas mãos sob sua cintura. Não sabia ao certo o motivo da mudança de comportamento, mas ela foi o suficiente para fazer Sai se esquecer de qualquer preocupação.

Sai sentiu as mãos de Naruto acariciarem suas costas com delicadeza, enquanto o lóbulo de sua orelha era mordiscado e depois lambido com lentidão, fazendo-o estremecer. Ele gemeu baixinho e Naruto o pegou no colo, espalmando as mãos em seu traseiro e derrubando ambos no sofá. O Uzumaki se abaixou e capturou seu lábio inferior entre seus dentes, puxando-o gentilmente enquanto brincava com sua língua, logo em seguida chupando com delicadeza e completude sua boca.

O loiro levou uma de suas mãos até os cabelos molhados de Sai, sentindo suas mechas serem puxadas pelos dedos pálidos do moreno, que se acomodava melhor debaixo de si.

Sai se deu conta de que estava completamente excitado, retribuindo o beijo de maneira intensa, se perdendo da realidade cada vez mais. Naruto já parecia ter esquecido até seu próprio nome naquela altura do campeonato, tamanha era sua vontade de fazer sexo. E nada, absolutamente nada, iria fazê-lo parar.

_ Vocês dois realmente não tem nem um pingo de vergonha na cara?!

A voz ríspida de Gaara fez Sai voltar à realidade. Ele interrompeu o beijo com velocidade e empurrou Naruto de cima de seu corpo, se levantou e deu graças a Deus que sua toalha ainda estava firmemente presa em sua cintura.

_ Gaara, eu e o Naruto só...!

_ Não se explique, eu vi!

O ruivo exibia irritação evidente em seu olhar, ora encarando Sai, que estava completamente mortificado; ora encarando Naruto, que parecia muito orgulhoso do que acabara de fazer.

_Maldito Uzumaki: o egoísta do sexo. Por que diabos eu gosto de você?_ pensou Gaara com raiva, observando o olhar lascivo que o Uzumaki lhe lançava.

_ Para de drama e venham pra cá os dois! – Naruto os chamou com um gesto displicente com as mãos, deixando evidente para todos que havia perdido a guerra contra o álcool há um bom tempo. Exibia um sorriso sádico nos lábios, aparentemente fazendo pouco caso da raiva que Gaara demonstrava naquele minuto.

O ruivo trocou olhares com Sai mais uma vez, antes de puxá-lo para si e beijá-lo, para a completa surpresa do moreno.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais largamente.

_ Você é um idiota! E é a sua vez de olhar! – o ruivo rosnou para Naruto quando interrompeu o beijo para que pudesse respirar, antes de recomeçar a carícia com o moreno novamente.

Sai não sabia se comemorava ou ficava assustado com a perspectiva de estar no meio de um campo de batalha, pois era isso que indicava a voz de Gaara. Cedendo aos seus impulsos sexuais, abraçou o pescoço de Gaara, retribuindo o beijo da mesma forma.

O bêbado se levantou do sofá, caminhando até os dois e abraçando Sai por trás, demostrando sua presença para Gaara ao segurar firmemente em seu braço.

_ Você realmente acha que eu vou apenas olhar? – murmurou no ouvido dos dois, empurrando seu quadril contra as nádegas de Sai, fazendo-o pressionar a virilha de Gaara com a movimentação e arrancando um gemido dos outros dois. – Não mesmo Gaara!

O ruivo, recobrando sua compostura, voltou a olhar de maneira completamente furiosa para Naruto, sentindo uma súbita vontade de bater com toda força contra a cara de raposa que o loiro fazia naquele instante.

_ Desafio aceito, Kyuubi.¹

**(***)**

Depois da saída de Sakura, Sasuke tentou ao máximo dormir, mas sem muito sucesso. Sua casa inteira lembrava a Itachi, desde o cinzeiro abarrotado de cigarros até a sua maldita cama, que exalava um suave odor de canela e o suor do hóspede maldito. Irritado, Sasuke pegou materiais de limpeza fortes, com cheiro de lavanda e passou a esfregar em cada canto de sua casa.

Quanto mais limpava, mais coisas de Itachi ele encontrava. E mais ele sentia raiva...

_ Vou jogar toda essa merda pela janela! – Ele exclamou, ao encontrar uma camisa debaixo da cama que com toda certeza não era dele. Maldito... Além de Itachi ser um completo prepotente-filho-da-mãe-traidor-de-uma-figa, ainda era um bagunceiro que trazia trabalho mesmo depois de ter saído do apartamento.

Sua faxina foi interrompida pelo soar da campainha, Sasuke ignorou por alguns minutos, mas cedeu quando se deu conta de que o barulho era irritante demais para aturar. Não era Itachi, disso ele estava certo e não sabia porque achara que Itachi pudesse tocar a campainha quando fora Sakura quem o visitou, pois o seu ex-hóspede (**ex-namorado Sasuke...**/ _Morra!_) nunca se dava ao trabalho de anunciar sua chegada; mesmo assim, não queria visitantes. Abriu a porta pronto para mandar seu mais novo visitante embora, quando percebeu que este era Kakashi.

E Kakashi ele simplesmente não podia expulsar.

_ Você 'tá parecendo uma dona de casa. – o grisalho constatou, encarando as mangas arregaçadas do moreno e a maneira completamente bizarra que ele tinha amarrado sua franja para impedi-la de atrapalhar no trabalho doméstico. Sasuke soltou um xingamento baixinho e arrancou a faixa do cabelo, bagunçando-os em seguida. Kakashi se controlou para não rir.

_ O que você quer? – Sasuke sorriu de maneira prepotente, finalmente prestando atenção na aparência do mais velho. – Naruto quebrou sua cara pra valer, hein?

_ Vamos deixar o seu lacinho de cabelo e o Naruto de lado por enquanto, o que acha? – Kakashi respondeu, empurrando Sasuke e adentrando no apartamento completamente bagunçado. – Você se lembra do que pediu pra mim há algumas semanas atrás?

Sasuke suspirou com impaciência, fechando a porta e se virando para o grisalho, que analisava a pilha de roupas de Itachi com olhar analítico. O Uchiha entrou em pânico e arrancou as roupas de lá, jogando-as de qualquer jeito no outro lado do quarto, fingindo ainda continuar a arrumar a bagunça. Sabia que Kakashi não conseguiria perceber que aquelas roupas não eram dele apenas pelo olhar, mas se sentisse o cheiro de cigarro nelas com toda certeza saberia que não eram roupas dele e muito menos de Naruto.

_ Eu não lembro mais, o que eu pedi?

_ Você me pediu uma sessão de hipnose Sasuke.²

Sasuke encarou os olhos escuros de Kakashi, franzindo o cenho e tentando recordar de ter pedido algo do gênero.

O esforço foi bem sucedido.

_[...]_

__ Preciso te pedir um favor. – Sasuke falou subitamente, tirando Kakashi de seus devaneios. O grisalho o incentivou a prosseguir com um ruído incentivador e Sasuke falou o mais rápido que conseguiu, sabendo que levaria uma bronca em seguida. – Há alguns dias eu bebi um pouco além da conta e algo importante aconteceu, só que eu não lembro._

__ Eu não acredito que você fez isso de novo! Como pode ser tão irresponsável? E... – Sasuke entrou em piloto automático durante a bronca de Kakashi. Contou mentalmente o tempo e percebeu que ela durou apenas dois minutos. Novo recorde!_

__ Ok, foi mal. Então, seguinte, acha que dá pra me ajudar a lembrar? – Sasuke fez a sua maior cara de inocência, encarando os olhos descrentes de Kakashi sem amarelar em sua convicção. Depois de segundos sem receber uma resposta, tentou novamente. – Sabe do que estou falando, né? Pode ser até hoje e..._

__ Me recuso a passar a mão na sua cabeça quando você erra, arque com as consequências de seus atos! – Kakashi falou com irritação, levantando da cama e pretendendo sair do quarto._

__ Mas...! Kakashi, só dessa vez! Por favor!_

_Uma nova lição de moral estava prestes a começar, mas desta vez quem interrompeu a conversa foi Naruto, invadindo seu próprio quarto com um rosto furioso, jogando-se na sua cama e enfiando o travesseiro no rosto, gritando abafadamente em seguida._

_Naturalmente, o grisalho e o moreno deixaram de lado a sua picuinha particular.³_

_[...]_

_ É... Eu pedi mesmo... – Sasuke corou, recordando-se da noite em que saiu para jantar com Karin, bebeu demais logo em seguida e simplesmente esqueceu-se do que aconteceu. Mas Itachi estava agindo estranho no dia seguinte e também tinha aquele maldito chupão que foi motivo de chacota por parte de Naruto.

_ Ainda tem interesse?

_ Não sei mais se quero saber.

É verdade. Na época a curiosidade era tremenda, mas depois de tudo que aconteceu imaginava que seja lá o que ele e Itachi tivessem feito, não seria nem um pouco bom para sua sanidade mental se recordar dessas coisas.

Kakashi suspirou e passou a mão no rosto, tentando pensar em uma saída de última hora. Precisava por Sasuke em transe para que pudesse vasculhar o apartamento em busca de mais alguma pista. Tinha que saber se Itachi e Sasuke realmente estavam dividindo o apartamento. E o pior: se estavam juntos como ele imaginava. Afinal de contas, o resultado do DNA era realmente assustador, mas ele só iria contar para Sasuke se houvesse algum indício de que eles estivessem juntos como amantes.

Caso contrário, Sasuke poderia ir para o túmulo sem saber a verdade; já que ela só causaria mais dor.

_ Olha Sasuke, às vezes é melhor se arrepender de algo que você fez do que de algo que você não fez. Tem certeza que quer viver com a dúvida?

_ Você odeia me hipnotizar. Por que está insistindo tanto?

_ Porque se nós não buscarmos essa memória logo, ela vai ficar cada vez mais difícil de ser acessada, já que se trata de uma amnésia alcoólica. - Era mentira, o que acabara de falar não tinha nenhum embasamento científico, mas ele se utilizaria de qualquer meio para conseguir colocar Sasuke em transe.

O Uchiha pareceu pensativo, observando um ponto qualquer de sua parede.

_ Ok...

Como assim "ok"? Você realmente quer se lembrar do que você e o puto do Itachi fizeram?

**Já te disse, seu chato: a esperança é a última que morre!**

Esse maldito Sasuke é um masoquista!

_Não sei se vocês sabem, mas eu também estou presente e sou eu quem comando essa merda de cérebro. Então calem a boca!_

_ Ok então. Deite-se.

Sasuke se deitou na cama sem lençóis, agradecendo aos céus por ela não possuir mais o cheiro de Itachi. Kakashi ficou em pé do seu lado, observando-o com atenção.

_ Já faz alguns anos que nós fizemos isso, mas você lembra o procedimento?

_ Sim.

_ Esqueça-o. Aquela técnica de antes era para que você superasse os traumas e para que eu pudesse coletar informações a respeito dos casos abertos envolvendo a morte dos seus pais e dos pais de Naruto. Era o método de sugestão psicológica. Sua intenção, agora, é se lembrar de algo que, a princípio, não se trata de um trauma. Vamos utilizar um método mais simples.

_ 'Tá, e o que devo fazer? – Sasuke questionou, fechando os olhos e tentando relaxar; sabia que isso era algo indispensável.

Kakashi sentou ao lado de Sasuke, na borda da cama, esticando as pernas do garoto assim como seus braços para que ele ficasse em uma posição completamente relaxada.

_ Você só tem que ter em mente que deseja ser hipnotizado, que pode ser hipnotizado e confiar em mim. Não vai precisar fazer algo muito diferente do que fazia antes. Como nós trabalhamos bastante a conexão antigamente, vai ser ainda mais fácil por esse método.

Kakashi se lembrava bem do quão difícil foi para ele conseguir hipnotizar Sasuke pela primeira vez. Mais de trinta tentativas foram feitas e o ceticismo do Uchiha causou diversas dificuldades para os dois. É um princípio básico da hipnose que o paciente acredite e queira ser induzido ao transe, e que, principalmente, confie no hipnotizador. Por óbvio, no inicio Sasuke não desejava nenhuma dessas três coisas.

Mas o grisalho ainda tentou, pois algumas (raríssimas) pessoas são bem suscetíveis as práticas de hipnose mesmo sem o seu consentimento. Não teve esse sucesso com Sasuke, e só depois de muita terapia teve o primeiro sucesso. Nesta época, Sasuke voltou a se relacionar com Naruto devido a uma indução hipnótica deixada no inconsciente do Uchiha. Naquele dia, Kakashi se sentiu extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo.

Com os meses de prática, tudo foi ficando mais fácil: a confiança aparecera, e Sasuke passou a acreditar que podia melhorar com aquela forma de terapia. O garoto chegou ao absurdo de entrar no transe dentro de um minuto – um recorde para Kakashi. A conexão deles como psiquiatra e paciente era imensamente maior do que a que o mais velho conseguira com Naruto.

_ Kakashi, quero te pedir algo. – o grisalho só murmurou em resposta, e Sasuke mordeu o lábio com apreensão. – Aconteceu algo íntimo, disso eu tenho certeza. Por favor, não me faça narrar.

A curiosidade do grisalho aumentou, e se antes ele só estava interessado em vasculhar o apartamento, agora ele também gostaria de saber o que aconteceu com Sasuke naquela noite. Mas ele não iria ser tão idiota ao ponto de fazer isso com o garoto... Iria contentar-se em apenas buscar pistas, isso estava de bom tamanho.

_ Ok, eu prometo.

E então a sessão se iniciou. Kakashi induziu Sasuke ao relaxamento com um tom de voz suave e baixo, utilizando todas as técnicas de "pré-teste" antes de começar a sessão por si só. Como ele não faria perguntas, só deveria encorajar o garoto a não fugir da lembrança, o que certamente tenderia a acontecer se o seu passado revelasse algo que ofendesse a sua moral interior.

Enquanto Sasuke vasculhava suas lembranças, Kakashi voltou a sua atenção para a pilha de roupas.

**(***)**

_Todo restante de coerência foi para o espaço quando Itachi concedeu o seu pedido. Pois o Uchiha nunca, em toda sua vida, havia gostado de um beijo da maneira como se deliciara naquele em particular._

_Tinha gosto de cigarro e, por mais estranho que possa parecer, canela. Talvez Itachi fumasse cigarro saborizado... Pouco interessava! O gosto era absurdamente melhor do que ele esperava, e a maestria do mais velho dentre o beijo também o deixou sem qualquer reação: retribuiu de tal forma que Sasuke se sentia um completo inexperiente na arte de beijar, entorpecido por sua habilidade._

_Não fazia ideia que um beijo, um singelo beijinho, pudesse ser algo tão bom._

_Talvez seja simplesmente química._

_**Oras até você está concordando agora?**_

_Bom... Inimigos: se não podem vencê-los, junte-se a eles!_

_Sem que tomasse consciência de seus atos, o moreno mais novo acabou por empurrar o corpo do mais velho até que se deitasse completamente na cama, almejado, instintivamente, imobilizá-lo contra o colchão, temendo que fosse escapar debaixo de si e impedi-lo de continuar saboreando aquela sensação única. Gemeu sem se importar em se denunciar quando este, prevendo sua movimentação, levou os braços ate sua cintura, acariciando a lateral de seu corpo com firmeza e, por fim, guiando suas mãos até suas nádegas, espalmando-as e apertando-as com força._

_**Wow. Cadê o Itachi puro e não corrompido?**_

_Deve estar junto com o Sasuke heterossexual, jogando xadrez no outro mundo, o dos falecidos._

_**Deus te ouça.**_

__ Sasuke... – Itachi sussurrou, desprendendo seus lábios dos de Sasuke, cujo gosto estava encoberto pelo sabor de vinho barato. O mais novo tentava manter a coerência, piscando e respirando com velocidade, e a sua excitação crescente dentro de suas calças em nada colaborava para que retomasse a compostura. Mantinha os olhos fechados, e passou a língua sensualmente sobre o lábio inferior de Sasuke, que tentou beijá-lo novamente, entorpecido com a possibilidade de provar um beijo tão bom novamente. Todavia, ele foi mais rápido, trazendo-a novamente para dentro de sua boca e continuando a sussurrar - Lembra o que eu falei sobre não me tocar?_

__ Ahn... Sim... – respondeu no mesmo tom de voz banhado em luxúria, não dando a mínima importância para o que o outro falava, devida a imensa quantidade de prazer e ansiedade que sentia. Nunca havia se sentido assim, jamais! E quando outras pessoas descreviam tal sentimento, ele acreditava que só podia ser mentira ou exagero de eternos apaixonados. Itachi sorriu com malícia, puxando o corpo de Sasuke contra sua virilha, fazendo a ereção do mais novo friccionar-se contra a sua com força. O Uchiha praticamente delirou, grunhiu alguns sons incoerentes e tentou novamente beijar Itachi, e este retribuiu por alguns instantes, mexendo-se minimamente abaixo do corpo de Sasuke e, aparentemente, encorajando-o a rebolar. O mais novo não se fez de rogado: moveu-se minimamente quando Itachi parou o de se mover, tentando adquirir algum alívio para sua excitação crescente._

_Itachi divertia-se com o desespero de Sasuke e quase riu, quase, pois também estava excitado e não havia como negar de que tal gesto também o fazia sentir-se muito bem. Muito melhor do que costumava se sentir nessa situação com outras pessoas, diga-se de passagem..._

_No entanto, regras são regras._

__ Se você lembra o que esta fazendo em cima de mim desse jeito? – questionou suavemente assim que desprendera sua boca da de Sasuke com um estalo molhado, abrindo os olhos e fitando pela primeira vez, desde o inicio da intimidade, os olhos negros e perdidos de Sasuke. Sorriu mais uma vez de canto de boca, e os olhos cor de ônix arregalaram-se em compreensão._

_Logo em seguida, sem que registrasse como isso realmente acontecera, o corpo do Uchiha batia com força contra a parede oposta à cama, caindo sentado no chão com um ruído de destruição e grito de dor._

__ Eu avisei varias vezes... – Itachi comentou, contendo uma risada. Com agilidade colocou-se de pé, caminhando até o local onde Sasuke encontrava-se espatifado, ajoelhando-se até sua altura e levantando o seu queixo com o polegar, fazendo o jovem adulto parecer uma simples criança temendo uma surra do pai. Sorriu ainda mais maleficamente, percebendo um fino rastro de sangue na boca do mais novo – Mas de acordo com nossas regras, eu não estou proibido de te tocar._

__ Nossas regras? Você quer dizer suas re... humpf. – fora silenciado pelos lábios de Itachi, mais luxuriosos, mais demandantes, mais coordenadores. Sasuke, apesar de desejar o beijo mais do que qualquer coisa, ainda tinha um orgulho Uchiha para zelar._

_E ninguém que o surrava daquela maneira sairia ileso._

_Puxou o mais velho para perto pela sua gola, fingindo desejar um contato mais íntimo, mas quando Itachi relaxou sobre seu toque, concentrando-se apenas nos selinhos e alguns beijos mais profundos, Sasuke o acertou em um golpe de punho fechado e certeiro._

_Na barriga._

_Pela primeira vez._

_Ahhh com certeza doeu muito mais do que ser jogado contra a parede!_

_**VITÓRIA!**_

_Ora veja só! Achei que você preferia o beijo._

_**Não... Orgulho fala mais alto, pra mim, pra você, e pra ele. Somos todos Sasuke Uchiha.**_

_Faz sentido._

_Sasuke ouviu o gemido de dor com um sorriso maníaco nos lábios, abrindo os olhos e apreciando sua arte com cuidado e devoção: Itachi estava de joelhos a sua frente, agarrando seu próprio estômago e tentando recobrar sua respiração sem aumentar a sensação de destruição de seus órgãos internos._

__ Novas regras Itachi: NÃO OUSE ME JOGAR DE NOVO NA PAREDE! – gritou, furioso, colocando-se de pé com certa dificuldade devido a dor e a tontura causada pelo álcool. Ouviu um rosnado animalesco vindo de sua vítima, e o encarou novamente..._

_Era impressão sua ou o avermelhado dos olhos de Itachi estava ainda mais evidente naquele instante? De qualquer maneira, as feições completamente raivosas eram sua maior preocupação no momento, depois pensava a respeito das peculiares íris revestidas de instinto assassino._

__ Você 'tá fodido Sasuke. – Itachi grunhiu guturalmente, fazendo Sasuke tremer dos pés à cabeça e dar dois passos para trás._ ⁴

_Sasuke bateu as costas contra a parede enquanto tentava inutilmente fugir da figura perigosa que avançava para si, mas percebeu instantaneamente que a "parede" era mais mole do que o normal. Piscou, achando toda sensação muito estranha, sentindo um perfume diferente o qual nunca apreciara adentrar suas narinas, e focalizou Itachi com certa dificuldade, encontrando-o com novas feições no rosto... Pavor?_

_Ó sim, tenha medo de nós, seu babaca!_

_**E-eu acho que não é bem de nós que ele está com medo.**_

_O Uchiha sentiu seu sangue congelar em desespero quando braços fortes envolveram sua cintura, abraçando-o por trás. Alguém que realmente não deveria estar no seu apartamento encostou o queixo em seu ombro, levando o nariz até sua pele e sentindo seu cheiro sem nenhum pudor, de uma maneira que poderia ser descrito até mesmo como animalesca._

_Seu primeiro reflexo foi tentar se liberar, mas quem o abraçava fora mais rápido, segurando seus braços e imobilizando em segundos. A pessoa atrás de si era ágil, e os reflexos entorpecidos pelo vinho ingerido naquela noite não ajudaram em nada qualquer reação de defesa. No instante seguinte, Sasuke levantou o olhar para Itachi, encontrando-o totalmente mortificado diante da cena._

__ I-itachi... – Sasuke tentou suplicar por ajuda, mas o som saiu tão fraco de sua boca que ele suspeitaria que o que acabara de dizer não fora ouvido por nenhum dos presentes naquele cômodo._

__ Ele continua bonitinho, do jeito que era quando criança. – a voz rouca e grave da pessoa que o imobilizava soara atrás de seu corpo, fazendo-o se arrepiar dos pés à cabeça._

__ Largue-o. – Itachi tentou comandar, deixando a autoridade de sua voz falhar ao fim de sua frase, o que resultou em uma risadinha cínica por parte do estranho._

__ Por que Otouto? Seu molequinho é uma graça, faz tempo que não brincamos com brinquedos novos... Estou bem afim hoje._

__ Madara, solte-o já! – dessa vez a voz do moreno de cabelos cumpridos soou mais forte e autoritária nessa tentativa, e Sasuke observou o avermelhar dos olhos de Itachi ascender novamente. _

_Por algum motivo que não conseguia compreender, tal visão lhe deu um pouco de segurança, como se o homem atrás de si não conseguisse feri-lo, pois Itachi estava ali para salvá-lo. Um sentimento irracional de proteção, que não recordava sentir desde quando era menino e sua mãe o defendia das brigas com Fugaku. Tal sentimento, há anos esquecido, fez seu corpo arrepiar ao ponto de estremecer pelo déjà vu._

_Sua sensação de segurança durou apenas alguns segundos, pois recebera uma mordida em seu ombro e um chupão intenso e dolorido em seu pescoço; algo o dizia que o tal "Madara" encarava Itachi enquanto realizava tais atos. Sentia seu orgulho ferido de diversas maneiras: tanto pela facilidade com que aquele atrás de si usufruía de seu corpo livremente, quanto com a perspectiva de que era observado de frente por Itachi._

_A raiva e o medo coexistiam dentro de si em uma mistura perigosa e praticamente insuportável. _

__ Me ajuda! – Sasuke mexeu seus lábios em uma frase silenciosa e suplicante para Itachi, tentando manter a calma diante de tantos sentimentos e gemendo de dor pela força da sucção em sua pele._

__ Ele é doce. – Madara sussurrou ao desprender os lábios de seu pescoço. Itachi ainda encarava a cena com olhos assassinos, mas sem mover um músculo. – E aí Otouto, qual vai ser? Está a fim de brincar também ou vai só assistir?_

_**Não... Não!**_

**(***)**

Sasuke se debatia tanto que Kakashi teve de parar sua busca pela quitinete, voltando para próximo do garoto e iniciando os comandos para a manutenção do transe.

**(***)**

"__ Não desista agora Sasuke, continue, você está quase lá."_

_A voz de Kakashi soou em sua mente de maneira extremamente clara, até mais do que a voz dos demais presentes. Todavia, naquele momento seu desespero era tão grande que Sasuke não conseguiu sequer pensar no absurdo que era ouvir Kakashi numa situação como aquela._

_Itachi novamente não respondeu, e Sasuke sentiu todas as suas esperanças esvaziarem de seu corpo, assim como o sangue de sua face, tornando-o branco como um fantasma. Registrou minimamente a maneira como Madara o pegou no colo e jogou contra a cama, virando-o de barriga para cima e forçando-o a olhar em seu rosto._

_Madara parecia com Itachi, tinha os mesmos cabelos negros e compridos, mas repicados e rebeldes, tal qual o seu seria se deixasse crescer. Os olhos eram mais perigosos, mas não avermelhados como os de Itachi: eram negros e opacos. Seu rosto possuía feições atraentes, mas com poucas rugas de expressão próximas aos olhos, o que indicava que ele era, no mínimo, quinze anos mais velho que Itachi._

_Mas a aparência não parecia ter relevância alguma, pois tudo que Sasuke podia ver era o rosto de um predador, o sinal de que estava prestes a sofrer seu pior pesadelo com aquela pessoa que, sem delicadeza alguma, o empurrava cada vez mais forte de encontro ao colchão._

"__ Continue Sasuke, não tenha medo, são apenas lembranças!"_

_Sentia seu coração bater forte, descargas intensas de adrenalina sendo jogadas em sua corrente sanguínea devido ao batimento frenético de seu coração. Mas quando tentou agir, empurrando o corpo de Madara para cima com toda força, se viu completamente incapacitado._

_Madara era mil vezes mais forte que Itachi; Sasuke não estava exagerando._

__ Não! – murmurou finalmente, conseguindo retomar a sua voz._

__ Não é justo Nii-san. – ouviu a voz de Itachi soar próximo dos dois corpos, mas Madara pareceu ignorá-lo, abaixando os lábios e beijando a pele exposta acima do colarinho de Sasuke. – Você não pode fazer isso na minha frente!_

__ Você estava beijando o Uchiha, apalpando com gosto. – Madara repetiu o gesto de Itachi, enchendo as mãos nas duas nádegas de Sasuke e beliscando-o, voltando a prender seus dois braços novamente quando este voltou a se debater. – No entanto, não te culpo: ele é uma delícia mesmo._

__ Eu só estava agindo conforme minha missão!_

__ Sua missão NÃO envolve esse tipo de coisa! – Madara gritou e sem soltar Sasuke levantou o olhar para encarar Itachi. – Não seja hipócrita, esse era nosso acordo! Você ia parar com missões do gênero, porque você é meu!_

__ Não foi algo sem pensar: Sasuke sente atração por mim, será mais fácil adquirir sua confiança desta maneira, visto que ele não costuma criar laços com..._

__ Poupe suas palavras e respeite o seu superior!_

__ Não interessa que Sasuke não vai se lembrar disso amanhã por causa do álcool! Ele vai sentir dor, ele vai ver as marcas, e ele vai presumir que fui eu quem fez algo contra ele!_

__ E daí? – o mais velho questionou, deslocando momentaneamente sua atenção de Sasuke e parando com suas ministrações, encarando Itachi sem sair de cima do menor. Sasuke, que prendera a respiração numa tentativa de conter seu desespero, expirou ruidosamente. – Se ele exigir que você saia de casa, continue a vigiá-lo de longe!_

__ Você está estragando todo meu plano Madara! – Itachi contestou com a voz arrastada e um pouco impaciente. – A Akatsuki tem que pensar que eu estou gostando do Uchiha!_

__ ... O quê? – Sasuke murmurou, sentindo uma pontada forte bater em seu coração. Não conseguia compreender direito o teor da conversa dos dois, mas as palavras que Itachi utilizava faziam tudo soar como uma grande traição._

_Os morenos de cabelos cumpridos ignoraram sua pergunta, continuando a agir como se ele não estivesse presente. A raiva de Sasuke triplicou._

**Filhos da puta!**

"_ Não Sasuke, mantenha a calma! Você quer saber o que aconteceu, é apenas uma lembrança!"

__ E você acha que isso colocará a lealdade deles em cheque ainda mais?_

__ Sem sombra de dúvidas. Você conseguirá ver qual deles será movido pelas emoções de inveja. Há aqueles que o admiram e ficariam ao seu lado mesmo com a oferta da liberdade que o sangue de Sasuke proporcionaria, mas também há os que optariam pela vingança, dominados pelas emoções. Nenhum deles gosta de mim por causa de nossa proximidade, então se eles forem suscetíveis ao ódio de tal forma que iriam buscar Sasuke apenas para se vingar de mim, como você poderia acreditar em alguém que se rende tão facilmente a emoções volúveis? O próximo a ser objeto do desejo de vingança pode ser você, Aniki. E eles poderiam até mesmo me delatar, fazer o Uchiha confessar, apenas para ver que tipo de reação você teria. Com uma proximidade maior com Sasuke, mais potenciais traidores surgirão._

_Madara observou Itachi por alguns instantes, procurando algum indicio de mentira em sua expressão corporal ou na entonação de suas palavras, enquanto ele se debatia e gritava para que o soltasse. Madara não deixou de analisar os olhos de Itachi._

__ Se você estiver planejando algo além do que diz... _

__ Eu te amo, Nii-san. Eu jamais trairia você. – Itachi sussurrou, esticando a mão para Madara, num gesto de súplica para que ele viesse de seu encontro. _

_**Eu... Eu não posso acreditar.**_

_Hipócrita!_

Nojento!

_Madara aceitou o gesto, tomando a mão de Itachi e se levantando em seguida. Pegou Sasuke pelo colarinho de sua camisa antes que ele pudesse escapar e o jogou contra a parede, fazendo-o choramingar de dor e cuspir um pouco de sangue; no impacto, havia mordido e ferido o lábio._

__ Você assiste quieto, se não quiser morrer moleque. Porque assim, ao menos no seu inconsciente, você vai saber quem é dono de quem aqui._

__ Madara...! – Itachi tentou censurar o parceiro, mas Madara cobriu sua boca com uma das mãos._

__ Cale a boca porque já estou sendo generoso demais com você hoje, Otouto! _

_Madara soltou os lábios do mais novo, levando a mão até sua nuca e puxando para um beijo explicito. O jogou na cama previamente ocupada por Sasuke, e subiu acima dele com uma ferocidade intensa._

_E Sasuke viu... Viu tudo... Viu muito mais do que queria ver. Sentia-se enjoado, amedrontado, furioso, temeroso pela própria vida se ousasse levantar-se dali. Tentou não presenciar a cena, pensar em outras coisas... Mas era impossível: não desgrudava os olhos da cena que se passava a sua frente, sempre procurando os olhos de Itachi, enquanto este parecia incapaz de encará-lo diretamente._

_Num momento em que Sasuke poderia jurar que Itachi estava sentindo uma grande quantidade de dor, os olhares finalmente se encontraram._

_O pesar de seu olhar era tão intenso que qualquer imbecil seria capaz de interpretar: Itachi não estava feliz, não estava satisfeito e certamente não estava orgulhoso do que fez._

__ Confie em mim. – ele moveu seus lábios sem emitir som algum, mas Sasuke conseguiu compreender o que ele queria falar sem que Madara tomasse consciência._

_Dentro de toda quantidade imensa de emoções que percorriam o coração do Uchiha, um novo sentimento surgiu: a dúvida._

_Para qual dos dois presentes Itachi estava mentindo?_

**(***)**

_ Sasuke?

O moreno abriu os olhos e se sentou abruptamente na cama, limpando as lágrimas que escorriam pelos seus olhos. A memória estava fresca, assim como o medo, raiva e pavor. Kakashi tentou tocá-lo, mas ele o empurrou com força para longe.

_ Não toque em mim! – gritou, agarrando os próprios ombros e puxando as coxas para próximo de seu peito, descansando a cabeça em seus joelhos e tentando controlar ao máximo o tremor de seu corpo.

_ Sasuke... Você...

_ Eu não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu! Vai embora!

O silêncio foi longo e extremamente constrangedor. Sasuke tentava acalmar seus sentimentos e Kakashi esperou um pouco para tentar tocá-lo mais uma vez, mas a reação foi igualmente violenta. E então o grisalho desistiu de uma abordagem mais sutil, até porque sua raiva naquele instante não o permitia agir com tanta paciência com as infantilidades do garoto.

_ Sasuke, eu só quero que você saiba de uma coisa: Você falou.

O Uchiha levantou a cabeça, seus olhos arregalados em completo desespero. Kakashi mantinha as feições sérias e imparciais, mas por fim quebrou o contato visual, parecendo envergonhado ao relembrar o que acabara de ouvir.

_ Eu sinto muito, eu não induzi. Você mesmo narrou.

_ Eu... Eu confio nele Kakashi... – Sasuke tentou se explicar, tentou dizer que as coisas não pareciam o que eram naquela lembrança, que muita coisa aconteceu desde aquele dia, mas Kakashi o interrompeu.

_ Eu não quero saber! Eu não quero nem _começar _a brigar com você agora, porque vai ser uma longa lição! Arrume suas coisas, porque aqui você não fica nem mais uma hora! – voltou a encarar os olhos do garoto, com uma autoridade que apenas um pai poderia ter. – Isso não é um pedido, muito menos uma oferta Sasuke! Vou estacionar o carro na frente da portaria e se você não descer em dez minutos, eu venho te arrancar desse ninho de cobras!

Dito isso, caminhou até a porta, destrancou o apartamento e saiu, deixando um Uchiha extremamente trêmulo para trás.

_O que eu vou fazer!?_

**(***)**

"_O amor é um animal selvagem,_

_Ele te morde e arranha, ele te chuta em minha direção._

_O segura firmemente com a força de mil braços,_

_O arrasta para seu ninho de paixão,_

_O corrompe, desde a pele até os cabelos_

_E o estrangula dolorosamente através dos dias e anos._

_Ele cai, leve como a neve:_

_Primeiro é quente, depois frio, e termina tudo em dor."*_

Sasuke estava deitado e Kakashi Hatake parecia estar murmurando algum tipo de instruções para o Uchiha. Itachi não compreendia muito bem o que estava acontecendo ali, mas era inegável que o garoto parecia adormecido, apesar de toda agitação em seu suposto "sonho".

_ Isso se chama hipnose. – Madara sussurrou ao seu ouvido, aproximando o suficiente para abraçá-lo por trás e visualizar a janela da quitinete do rapaz conjuntamente com seu irmão.

O mais novo manteve suas feições imparciais e neutras, apesar da quantidade dilacerante de desejos contraditórios. Não sabia até que ponto permitia o braço de Madara ao redor de sua cintura: era pelo medo de confrontar alguém mais forte do que ele? Era para manter alguma fachada? Era por amor, por dissimulação, ou por seu próprio masoquismo?

Não teve tempo de se perder em seus próprios pensamentos, pois o mais velho continuou sua explicação.

_ O policial Kakashi está hipnotizando o seu molequinho para fazê-lo recordar de algum momento esquecido. Acho que você já deve ter alguma suspeita do que ele esta tentando fazer o garoto se lembrar, não é?

O mais velho mordiscou o lóbulo da orelha de Itachi, fazendo-o se arrepiar por completo e girar um pouco o rosto para fugir daquele toque que corrompia totalmente seus paradigmas e certezas.

_ Nós temos companhia.

_ Isso nunca te impediu de nada antes. Você ainda 'tá 'bravinho'?

_ Você estragou meus planos Madara.

Ele sorriu, aproximando-se ainda mais e sussurrando tão baixo que até mesmo com os seus sentidos aguçados, Itachi teve dificuldade para compreender.

_ Eu só quis tornar as coisas um pouco mais emocionantes pra você, irmãozinho. O que fará pra reconquistar o pivete?

Itachi preferiu não responder, nem sequer para pedir mais explicações sobre a hipnose; Madara sabia muito bem o porquê: Itachi já tinha experiência o suficiente para compreender as particularidades e obscuridades que uma mente era capaz de fazer e estava com medo de falar algo que não devia. Os dois ainda continuaram a observar a movimentação no apartamento, desta vez em silêncio.

Pain e Konan estavam próximos, a postos como dois guarda-costas de Madara, fingindo ignorar a intimidade do casal à frente. Itachi, como de costume na presença dos demais Akatsukis, não lhes dirigia a palavra em momento algum e sequer trocava olhares com os outros dois, mantendo assim a regra de não-comunicação. Não que os dois oferecessem algum perigo (ambos não eram testados pela prova de lealdade, pois trabalhavam ao lado de Madara), mas as regras eram supremas e nenhum dos três era louco o suficiente de contrariar. Os três anos de cama de Itachi foram mais do que o suficiente para servir de exemplo para evitar qualquer tipo de rebeldia.

_ Número três...

Itachi sentiu seu coração bater mais forte ao ouvir a voz de Madara soar profissional e autoritária, chamando-o pela sua denominação de cobaia. Isso significava apenas uma coisa...

_ Sim, chefe. – ele respondeu no mesmo tom sem, contudo, escapar do toque de Madara.

Quando seu amante assumia a postura de chefe, Itachi assumia a de subordinado. Não faria absolutamente nada que contrariasse a hierarquia, e então não cabia a ele sair de perto de Madara se não fosse ordenado para fazer isso.

Contudo o mais velho que interrompeu o toque, afastando-se um passo para trás e colocando a mão direita acima do ombro de Itachi, que ainda mantinha o olhar concentrado analisando Sasuke.

_ Creio eu que não seja necessário dizer em voz alta qual é sua missão, certo?

_ Hai.

Itachi se moveu para cumprir o ordenado entre as entrelinhas, mas Madara o segurou mais firmemente pelo ombro, puxando-o para próximo de si e sussurrando a altura de seu ouvido uma última vez.

_ E tente voltar vestido da próxima vez... Eu gostei do avental, mas acho que Pain e Konan já viram o suficiente.

Itachi não respondeu a provocação, apesar de sentir seu sangue ferver com a memória. Manteve a mesma expressão de indiferença segurou sua Ninja-tō firmemente com a mão direita. Virou-se e despediu-se de Madara com uma breve reverência, pulando pela janela do apartamento logo em seguida, como se aquele fosse à maneira mais convencional do mundo de se retirar de algum lugar.

_ Número um. – o superior chamou, ainda mantendo as costas para os outros dois membros da Akatsuki.

_ Chefe? – Pain respondeu ao chamado, dando um passo para frente e esperando calmamente que Madara oferecesse suas instruções.

_ Certifique-se de que número três não irá falhar.

Ele e Konan trocaram olhares surpresos, não realmente acreditando na ordem que acabaram de ouvir. Madara, por algum acaso, estava pretendendo colocar o plano em prática? Tão cedo?

_ Mas Chefe...

_ Está questionando a minha ordem, Pain?

Ele finalmente se virou, encarando o ruivo com um olhar de extrema superioridade. O cobaia número um, repetindo o gesto de Itachi de poucos instantes atrás, reverenciou-se minimamente.

_ Não senhor.

_ Ótimo. Se Itachi falhar, você morre.

Pain não duvidou em nenhum instante das palavras de seu superior.

Madara buscou alguma coisa de dentro de suas vestes, retirando de lá um maço de cigarros e um isqueiro zipo, ascendendo a brasa e tragando quase a metade do fumo de uma única vez. Expirou com força e virou-se para a janela novamente, constatando que Pain já desaparecera dentre a noite. Sasuke ainda estava em seu campo de visão, ele o observou por mais alguns instantes e depois falou em voz alta, praticamente cantarolando:

_ Amor... Amor... Todos querem domá-lo, mas somos nós que acabamos capturados por suas presas.*

Por fim, colocou novamente o cigarro em sua boca, apreciando-o com maior paciência enquanto se debruçava sobre o parapeito da janela e apreciava a escura noite urbana e as ruas pouco movimentadas.

Konan teve a completa certeza que a última frase não fora dirigida para si.

"_O amor é um animal selvagem,_

_Ele consome você, ele procura por você._

_Faz um ninho nos corações partidos,_

_Vai caçar com beijos e velas,_

_Suga rapidamente os seus lábios,_

_E cava túneis entre as suas costelas._

_Ele cai, leve como a neve:_

_Primeiro é quente, depois frio, e termina tudo em dor."*_

**(***)**

Kakashi desceu com velocidade todos os lances de escada, atingindo o térreo com grande rapidez. Correu para fora enquanto ainda procurava a chave de seu carro em seus bolsos, pensando que precisaria ligar para Naruto em breve. Independente de qualquer problema particular dos dois, Sasuke estava completamente perdido e numa situação delicada e perigosa; ele precisava da ajuda dele para lidar com tudo aquilo. Naruto também tinha que voltar para casa, porque se Itachi e Madara eram as pessoas que ele imaginava... Nenhum dos três estava a salvo naquele momento.

Estava distraído em seus pensamentos e não se deu conta da companhia que se aproximava.

_ Olá, Kakashi Hatake. – ouviu seu nome ser proferido por uma voz suave.

Kakashi se virou com a intenção de atacar um possível predador, mas foi recebido calorosamente com uma espada no pescoço, fazendo-o parar de se mover pelo instinto de sobrevivência.

A mescla perfeita das características físicas de Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha, a sósia mais velha de Sasuke estava à sua frente: os olhos rubros como as chamas, a faceta imparcial e gélida, e a espada firmemente agarrada pelo punho direito, ameaçando-o sem demonstrar qualquer fraqueza de suas convicções. Se o DNA deixou claro, a visão a cores não permitia dúvidas. Itachi realmente era o primogênito Uchiha.

E isso não era, nem de longe, uma reunião familiar feliz.

_ Sasuke confia em você.

Sentia-se um tolo por ter proferido tais palavras, mas foram as primeiras que vieram em sua cabeça. Itachi até pareceu surpreso por alguns milésimos de segundos, mas foi tudo tão rápido que Kakashi não sabia dizer se fora uma reação verdadeira ou uma ilusão gerada pelo seu corpo sedento por esperança.

Aparentemente foi a segunda opção, pois a espada foi forçada ainda mais contra o seu pescoço, o suficiente para cortar a sua pele.

_ E daí?

A resposta de Itachi foi ríspida e atingiu o coração de Kakashi de tal forma que ele limitou-se apenas a fechar seus olhos, aguardando a morte sem qualquer esperança de um milagre.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ - Ok leitores, vamos negociar...

A cena de sexo foi cortada e não vai ser postada nessa fanfic porque, por mais que quando pensamos em "threesomes" geralmente pensamos em algo completamente "nosebleed" e tal, essa daqui tem uma intenção diferente. O que é relevante pra ela na trama é a consequência que isso vai ter na relação dos personagens, e não o sexo. E, por isso, eu cortei o lemon da trama principal.

Contudo, se vocês fizerem questão de ler, eu escrevo e posto em forma de side-fic.

O lemon aqui é um NaruSai x GaaraSai com algumas interações NaruGaa, mas o Sai é quem vai ser o uke dos dois e o Naruto não será submisso. Também sei que muita gente prefere o Sai de seme e não gosta de lemon assim, e por isso prefiro pedir a opinião de vocês antes de começar a escrever (já que não quero escrever algo que ninguém vai ler). Como essa seria uma sidefic com contexto, não vou postar como pwp, então apenas os leitores de Haunted vão ler. Assim sendo, só vou escrever se vocês quiserem.

É um tipo de lemon mais difícil de escrever, então caso vocês desejem a cena eu provavelmente publicarei em janeiro por causa da correria que está sendo os momentos finais de "The Plan" esse ano. Mas eu escreveria com muito gosto, pois já tem bastante tempo que quero escrever uma threesome, algo que até agora nunca fiz!

É isso, me digam suas opiniões!

² - A respeito da Hipnoterapia: Tenho leitores portugueses, então quero deixar claro que estou usando o meu conhecimento legal brasileiro nesse ponto da fanfic. Aqui no Brasil, a hipnose não é regulamentada, pode ser feita por qualquer pessoa que aprenda o método. O fato de Kakashi ser um psicoterapeuta não quer dizer que ele saiba hipnose ou que esteja apto a fazê-lo, Kakashi não aprendeu isso na faculdade e sim por conta própria. Eu não sei como funciona em Portugal, mas achei melhor pontuar antes de gerar qualquer tipo de polêmica.

Eu andei estudando durante meses pra escrever essa cena, então a técnica empregada foi retirada dos estudos e não de filmes ou relatos leigos. Assim, pode parecer um pouco estranho para vocês uma técnica de hipnose que não envolva "relógio na ponta da cordinha" e esse blábláblá todo. Se tiverem curiosidade a respeito das técnicas de hipnoterapia podem me perguntar que ajudarei no que for capaz de responder. Com o Sasuke, eu optei pelo método denominado "relaxamento progressivo" para o emprego de "relembrança".

Ah, e quanto aos que não sabiam: pois é, hipnose existe, não é criação do cinema não. =P

³ - Cena do capítulo 13.

⁴ - A cena do capítulo 7 foi cortada naquele ponto.

(*) As citações são trechos traduzidos da música "Amour" da banda "Rammstein" (foi traduzida pela minha prima, porque a tradução do alemão de sites de cifras é uma negação). Não sei se vocês sabem, mas cada casalzinho de Haunted (e de todas as minhas outras fanfics) tem uma música. Eu estava meio "emo" quando escrevi essa cena, então acabei citando a música MadaIta auhauhauhau. Nem se incomodem em ouvir, provavelmente não é do agrado da maioria de vocês... Eu só acho que a letra combina muito com eles.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Scar:**

Siiiiiiimmmmm! Muahuahuauahua!

xD

.

**Dea:**

Eu fico com dó e raiva ao mesmo tempo, sou muito contraditória haha!

.

Um beijo enorme àqueles que comentaram! Espero que tenham gostado da atualização e continuem acompanhando!


	20. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Bom gente, agora acabou minhas demoras. Tive duas provas finais na faculdade e uns problemas familiares, por isso não atualizei na semana passada (e isso estava fora dos meus planos, sinto muito ._.). Mas agora acabou! Vou me mudar em 7 dias e estou formada em Direito finalmente! Falta só a colação de grau! o/

O que isso significa? Que estou de férias até março de 2013 quando começarei minha pós-graduação. E os que acompanham Haunted desde os primórdios sabem que eu atualizo bem mais nas férias!

Minha outra longfic foi finalizada, então pretendo dar minha atenção exclusiva para Haunted até o final, eventualmente fazendo one-shots e tudo mais, mas nada de começar outra long tão cedo. Então minha dedicação não será mais dividida entre fanfics!

Queria deixar um 'salve' pra minha 'brother' a Gih Bright pela paciência extraordinária e ajuda! Valeu djow, é nois truta! (Yo! Não ligue, tô retardada escrevendo essa nota)

Um beijo a todos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ Como foi?

_ Dentro do planejado.

Kisame observava a cena com certo interesse. Ele sabia que Kakashi Hatake era mais alto e pesado do que Itachi, mas este o segurava no colo como se estivesse segurando uma criança pequena. Estava tão admirado com a cena peculiar que mal percebeu que o outro parecia levemente irritado, olhando para ele com censura.

_ Apresse-se e suma daqui! Madara deve ter mandado capangas. Pain estava no apartamento e, se bem conheço Madara, ele não hesitou na sua escolha. – Itachi disse, atirando o vidrinho medicamentoso para Kisame, que o apanhou no ar. – Esconda pra mim por algumas horas, logo te procuro pra pegar novamente a medicação. Pain pode querer me revistar.

_ Você compreendeu a posologia? Não vai abusar porque pode ser irreversível!

_ 'Tá, suma daqui Kisame!

Kisame contorceu o nariz pela aparente falta de agradecimento do mais novo, mas sabia que realmente tinha que se retirar o quanto antes, já que Kakashi estava desacordado pelos golpes certeiros de Itachi, mas não machucado. O Hatake ficaria apenas "inativo" por algum tempo em razão da grande dose de barbitúrico¹. Agora ele finalmente compreendia porque Itachi lhe pediu essa medicação semanas atrás.

__ Droga para 'dormir'?_

__ Não exatamente isso. Algo que mantenha a vítima desacordada, com pouca pulsação._

__ Em suma, uma droga para coma induzido?_

__ Aí é com você. Disso eu não entendo._

_Kisame olhava para a mão machucada de Itachi e suas roupas rasgadas com certo interesse. O mais novo parecia cansado, abatido e até mesmo um pouco desmotivado. Itachi nunca foi o tipo de pessoa que procuraria ajuda daquela forma, a não ser que houvesse alguma dívida a ser paga._

_Kisame considerou isso uma espécie de demonstração deturpada de amizade, e por isso sorriu._

__ Ok, eu vou te entregar algo. Sente-se._

_Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça, ignorando completamente o sorriso caloroso do outro, e se sentou em um banquinho praticamente destruído por cupins, torcendo para que este não cedesse de vez com seu peso. Kisame caminhou até um armário, abrindo a porta de vidro e procurando algo entre os diversos medicamentos ali guardados._

_O refúgio de Kisame era uma casa abandonada, localizada no subúrbio da cidade. Todos os indícios de atuação da Akatsuki eram levados para lá, antes de serem transportados para o QG. Nenhum deles sabia a real localização do QG, apesar de Itachi desconfiar que Kisame soubesse mais ou menos em que país ficava._

_Quando iam ao QG ou eram levados até uma missão, sempre eram desacordados por algumas horas, para que jamais tivessem consciência de seu endereço. Isso nada mais era do que uma forma de proteção para possíveis traições. Com toda a certeza, ideia de Madara._

__ Você tem certeza que não há espiões aqui perto?_

__ Absoluta, Itachi. O sistema de proteção dos refúgios é tão impenetrável quanto o do QG._

__ E como eu consegui entrar? – questionou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em dúvida e cruzando os braços. Kisame riu baixinho._

__ Porque eu deixei, oras! Reconheci essa sua cara emburrada nas câmeras de segurança. _

_Kisame virou-se para encarar o outro e percebeu a coloração dos olhos do mais novo adquirirem um tom ligeiramente avermelhado, denotando que o outro se enfezava, por mais que seu rosto tentasse não transmitir raiva._

__ Não se preocupe, pois o filme já foi destruído. Ninguém além de mim saberá de sua visita. – o homem de cabelos azuis voltou a procurar algo no armário, tirando de lá um vidrinho com várias drágeas. Itachi ainda estava irritado quando Kisame lhe deu o medicamento. – Essa é uma espécie de droga composta de ácido barbitúrico. Ela vai fazer uma pessoa relaxar, se for empregada em pouca escala; ou entrar em coma induzido, se ingerir uma dose consideravelmente maior. Ela pode matar, como qualquer outra droga usada em excesso. Então tenha cuidado._

_Itachi pegou o vidrinho com sua mão saudável e o analisou com cuidado. Havia instruções de como utilizar a medicação atrás do frasco, e ele teve certeza que a droga foi sintetizada no laboratório do QG. A letra de Orochimaru era algo único e impossível de copiar. _

__ Você conseguiu as pílulas, Itachi? – Kisame questionou, interrompendo os pensamentos do mais novo._

_O moreno balançou a cabeça mecanicamente, e isso foi o suficiente para Kisame compreender o porquê da falta de ânimo do outro. Mas, ainda sim, Itachi resolveu explicar._

__ Madara está me fornecendo pouca proteína. Por mais que eu esteja em boas condições físicas, meu potencial está baixo. Eu queria as pílulas para usar com Sasuke, acredito que ele aceitaria tomar. Se a Akatsuki passar a atacar diretamente, eu não sei se vou conseguir impedi-los no meu estado atual. _

__ Você está com a mão ferida. Só por isso já consigo concluir que não está na sua melhor forma. Eu sei que ninguém é capaz de ferir o "numero três" quando você está no ápice de seu conteúdo protéico. _

__ É, é. Sem fanatismo, por favor._

_Kisame riu, colocando um segundo vidro sobre a mão de Itachi e observando com ânimo o olhar do colega arregalar em surpresa._

__ Considere um presente de despedida. _

__Mas Madara..._

__ Eu vou conversar com Madara. Vou explicar que possivelmente devêssemos testar a reação da droga no corpo de Sasuke e que você seria a pessoa mais apta para agir como cobaia. Você tem alguma ideia do porque ele está agindo assim?_

_Itachi calou-se por algum tempo e no fim mentiu com convicção, mantendo as feições neutras e torcendo para que Kisame não compreendesse sua farsa._

__ Eu não compreendo porque Madara está fazendo isso._

_Mas é obvio que ele sabia: ao contrário do que todos na Akatsuki achavam, Madara não confiava mais 100% em nele. Era uma atitude típica do seu irmão deixar sempre uma carta na manga. E a carta na manga era deixá-lo mais fraco do que, respectivamente, numero 1 e 2._

_ Você é diferente dos outros Itachi, você é o prodígio, é especial. Mas eu não dei o poder para alguém que eu não possa controlar.²

_Madara, definitivamente, não dava ponto sem nó._

_Kisame, aparentemente, engoliu sua mentira, pois continuou a falar animadamente._

__ Você é um dos poucos em quem ele ainda confia, se duvidar, vai até te presentear com uma centrífuga e mais algumas pílulas. Mas já adiante o procedimento e entregue estas para Sasuke, quando tiver a oportunidade. – Kisame abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz, mantendo um sorriso desafiador nos lábios._

Não exatamente. Mas, talvez, Nii-san faça isso pro Kisame não ter suspeitas, caso ele realmente faça esse pedido._ – Itachi constatou, piscando de maneira despreocupada. Sim... Talvez fosse melhor deixar essa situação ocorrer; ele não tinha nada a perder._

__ Essas são especiais. –disse Kisame, muito orgulhoso de si mesmo por algum motivo desconhecido._

__ Especiais? – Itachi questionou, fazendo o sorriso de Kisame se alargar ainda mais. Suspirou com irritação, sabendo que o outro não responderia sua pergunta. – Ok. Não vai fazer mal a ele, vai?_

__ Não. Seu namoradinho está seguro. _

__ Sasuke é apenas a minha missão, ele não é..._

__ Me poupe Itachi! Eu não sou o Madara. – o mais velho respondeu, dando-lhe as costas e voltando para os seus afazeres. Como Itachi optou por ficar calado, Kisame simplesmente considerou seu silêncio como um consentimento. – Eu estou do seu lado, independentemente da decisão que você tome. Eu não estaria arriscando minha existência entrando em seu jogo duplo, se não o considerasse meu amigo._

__ Não fique falando essas coisas absurdas! – o moreno respondeu rispidamente, pondo-se de pé e saindo do local rapidamente, sem se despedir ou fazer qualquer outro tipo de barulho._

_O outro continuou a trabalhar, não se importando com a aparente rispidez de Itachi. Sabia que o mais novo era uma pessoa de poucas palavras, e que não conseguia se relacionar muito bem com os outros quando não estava interpretando um papel em missões. Às vezes sentia-se especial, por ser um dos únicos a conhecer o verdadeiro Itachi – por mais que ele não se desse conta disso, ou fingisse não saber que Kisame o compreendia perfeitamente._

_E se o moleque Uchiha também estava começando a conhecer o real Itachi, ele também era uma pessoa especial..._

_ Itachi... Se você não matou Kakashi Hatake, posso considerar que já tomou sua decisão?

O moreno não respondeu inicialmente, colocando Kakashi no chão e cortando sua própria mão logo em seguida, sujando o grisalho de sangue em pontos estratégicos.

_ O que você acha, Kisame? – perguntou, um pouco envergonhado, sabendo que a frase que acabara de dizer nada mais era do que uma afirmação positiva a pergunta do colega.

_ Eu acho que você realmente entendeu que é 'ser humano'. – o outro respondeu, dando as costas para o companheiro e saindo daquele beco o quanto antes.

Pain iria checar, verificar a suposta morte de Kakashi com um olhar leigo, e Madara requisitaria que fosse buscar o corpo o quanto antes. Obviamente se atrasaria propositalmente, Sasuke tinha que encontrar o grisalho antes para levá-lo a um hospital, e a continuidade do plano de Itachi se estender.

Ainda não sabia o que o outro pretendia com tudo isso, mas uma coisa era certa: ele estava arriscando muita coisa para não ferir o coração de Sasuke. Não havia mais dúvidas de que Itachi tomara uma decisão; ele se apaixonara.

_ Vida longa ao casal! – Kisame se pronunciou, caminhando despreocupadamente pela rua escura, desejando, realmente, que aquele ciúme tolo passasse o quanto antes.

Itachi estava lutando por sua felicidade, e isso era o suficiente para deixar Kisame satisfeito. Afinal, Sasuke mantinha Itachi humano, e era o próprio Itachi quem mantinha a humanidade de Kisame.

E isso, por si só, era o suficiente.

**(***)**

Naruto acordou abruptamente, sentando-se com tudo na cama e arrependendo-se no momento em que o primeiro raio de sol veio de encontro com sua retina e ativou todos os efeitos da pós-bebedeira intensa. Grunhiu, levando as mãos até os olhos, tentando diminuir aquele desconforto horrível.

Sentiu falta de Sasuke, pois o Uchiha sempre o presenteava com boas doses de aspirinas em momentos como aquele... Mas sentiu ainda mais falta de Kakashi e de seu amargo café para "cortar o efeito do álcool" que só o deixava cada vez mais enjoado.

Em suma, sentia falta de sua rotina normal e, porque não, de sua família.

_ Droga, por que eu fui beber tanto? – questionou para ninguém em particular, mas recebeu em retorno um barulho de reprovação. Tentou abrir os olhos e descobrir quem era sua companhia do momento, mas a ação foi completamente infrutífera.

_ Sabe Naruto, eu estou começando a achar que você não tem mais jeito.

Era Gaara, e sua voz parecia irritada. Naruto levantou um pouco a pálpebra esquerda e deu de cara com um ruivo extremamente decepcionado, de braços cruzados, vestido com a roupa de trabalho e, aparentemente, aguardando o doloroso despertar do Uzumaki.

_ Você está bravo comigo porque eu bebi? – Naruto perguntou incerto.

Não era muito comum Gaara ficar com aquele tipo de ânimo (a não ser que Sasuke estivesse presente). O ruivo geralmente era uma pessoa carinhosa e, por mais que reprovasse as condutas de Naruto quanto ao quesito álcool, não brigava ou demonstrava aquela quantidade de irritação quando isso acontecia.

_ Arrume meu quarto antes que eu volte do trabalho!

Foi tudo que o outro respondeu antes de sair com passos firmes do cômodo, batendo a porta ruidosamente atrás de si.

_ Quarto...?

Finalmente acostumado com a iluminação intensa que quase o cegava, Naruto percebeu que realmente estava no quarto do amigo e não no sofá onde costumava dormir. O lugar estava completamente irreconhecível: havia móveis caídos, objetos espalhados pelo chão, bagunça nos lençóis (que estavam, em alguns pontos, rasgados) e camisinhas jogadas pelo... Pera aí, _camisinhas_?

_ O... que... diabos?

A constatação de que algo muito além do que ele planejara ocorrera fez todos os sintomas de ressaca se tornar secundários. Colocou-se de pé em um pulo, observando a existência de várias camisinhas usadas pelo chão, o que geralmente era visto como um comportamento típico de mau cliente de motel. Ele não estava em um motel e... Bem... Nessa situação, aquela bagunça era algo ainda pior.

Ele e Gaara passaram a noite juntos? Bom, a característica sensibilidade em seu corpo (mas especificadamente em sua virilha) indicava que sim. E isso estava longe de ser uma coisa boa.

_Puta que pariu!_

Naruto, que graças ao bom pai estava vestido com sua roupa íntima, procurou sua calça em meio aquela bagunça, vestiu-a e correu para fora do quarto, procurando encontrar Gaara antes que ele fosse trabalhar. Sabia que se isso realmente houvesse acontecido, o ruivo e ele possuiriam sérios problemas... Afinal de contas, Gaara não conseguia manter uma relação casual com ele, e talvez por isso estivesse irritado.

Percebeu que foi lento demais e o amigo já saíra. Suspirou com impaciência e ouviu um barulho característico de panelas advindo da cozinha. Era estranho Sai acordar tão cedo, pois geralmente trabalhava de noite e dormia até de tarde, mas ao que tudo indicava, no momento, estava tomando café.

Foi para a cozinha, sentindo fome e decidindo que qualquer conversa que fosse ter com Gaara esperaria até seu retorno do trabalho. Sai realmente estava lá, de costas, fritando algo nada saudável em uma frigideira, provavelmente ovos mexidos.

_ Bom dia. – Naruto cumprimentou com um bocejo, abrindo a porta da geladeira à procura de algo para beliscar. Sai costumava cozinhar para três, então ele sabia que poderia dividir aquela refeição com o moreno.

Contudo, o outro não respondeu ao seu cumprimento, o que jamais acontecera até então. O loiro era uma pessoa distraída, mas não precisava ser nenhum gênio da concentração para compreender que algo muito estranho ocorreu naquele apartamento.

_ Por que você e Gaara estão irritados comigo? – perguntou, observando uma latinha de cerveja na geladeira e fazendo careta para o objeto, como se ele fosse o culpado de todos os problemas atuais.

_ Você realmente não se lembra do que fez? – respondeu, virando-se minimamente e encarando o recém desperto por cima de seu ombro.

O tom de voz de Sai era sério, e isso por si só já era algo assustador. Naruto não se recordava de ter conversado com o moreno sem que ele estivesse com um sorriso no rosto, mesmo que fosse um daqueles sorrisos amarelos e irritantes. O loiro engoliu em seco, sentindo um receio crescente e um nó na garganta que se formava aos poucos.

_ Você não lembra. – o moreno constatou, voltando sua atenção para o fogão dando, novamente, as costas para o colega. – Você só fez cagada ontem.

_ Eu percebi que transei com o Gaara, o quarto 'tá uma zona, mas porque você está...

_ Esse não é o ponto Naruto. Não é o fato de nós três temos feito o que fizemos...

_ O... o quê?!

_Três? TRÊS? Eu tenho que agradecer aos céus por Gaara não ter me castrado durante a madrugada!_

_ ... Mas sim as coisas que você disse depois. Me admira Gaara ter deixado você dormir até o amanhecer na cama dele.

_ Mas...! – Naruto pretendia contestar, argumentar qualquer coisa, mas não sabia exatamente o que dizer. Não se recordava de absolutamente nada que acontecera em sua noite desde que saíra para beber, e jamais imaginou que as coisas acabassem daquela forma.

No fundo, ele sabia que Gaara poderia até ficar irritado caso fizessem algo do tipo, mas teria discernimento no momento que escolhesse participar. Podia, é claro, ficar com o coração partido, mas não furioso. E Sai, por sua vez, vivia dizendo que isso era algo que queria tentar.

Se os dois estavam naquele ânimo nada amistoso, significa que ele realmente fez ou falou algo em meio ao sexo que ofendeu muito os outros dois.

_ Eu sinceramente não sei o que falei, ou o que fiz. Mas peço desculpas. – falou com sinceridade, sentando-se à mesa e apoiando a cabeça nas mãos.

_ Nós podemos continuar essa conversa mais tarde, se você desejar, mas acho que tem algo mais urgente acontecendo agora.

_ O que quer dizer?

_ Seu celular está na sala, tocando sem parar a um bom tempo. Não consegui atender porque você bloqueou com senha, mas era o seu amigo, Sasuke.

Novamente sentindo a adrenalina invadir seu corpo e sufocar a sensação de ressaca, correu para sala e, coincidentemente, seu celular tocou mais uma vez. Desta vez a ligação foi atendida, e Sasuke parecia um pouco desnorteado por finalmente ter sido recepcionado.

_ Naruto? – o Uchiha questionou incerto.

_ O que aconteceu? – Naruto perguntou com a voz urgente, temendo pelo pior.

Se Sasuke estava ligando sem parar, isso significava que algo grave aconteceu. Sasuke nunca, _nunca_, ligava mais de uma vez para chamá-lo para algo ou simplesmente conversar. Quando algo ruim acontecia, era Kakashi que recebia as ligações reiteradas de Sasuke. E se o Uchiha não estava ligando para o grisalho...

_ Naruto, pelo amor de deus, venha pro hospital! Rápido!

**(***)**

Já fazia uns vinte minutos que Naruto estava parado em pé parado ao lado da cama de hospital onde dormia, em um clima de falsa paz, Kakashi Hatake. Sasuke não estava mais ali, pois encontrou alguns médicos no corredor e foi buscar informações. Naruto, por sua vez, estava alterado demais para acompanhar o amigo.

Kakashi estava em coma.

Enquanto ele agia como um idiota pervertido inconsequente, transando com duas pessoas ao mesmo tempo, a sua 'pessoa mais importante' entrara em coma! E o pior? Eles não fizeram as pazes! Kakashi poderia não acordar nunca mais...! Talvez, Naruto não aguentaria se isso acontecesse, mas, talvez, Kakashi pudesse morrer sem que eles fizessem as pazes!

Não... Não queria pensar nisso.

Se ele pudesse, gostaria de apanhar e pagar pela tamanha idiotice que fizera! Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ver Kakashi daquele jeito. Estava verdadeiramente decepcionado consigo.

_ Se eu tivesse em casa... S-se... – ele falou consigo mesmo, calando-se por sentir que doía demais falar naquele momento; sua garganta chegava a arder por causa do nó psicossomático que se formara.

Piscou, não se incomodando com as lágrimas espessas que deixara escorrer com esse gesto, e continuou observando o rosto sereno e descoberto de Kakashi.

Era tão raro ver o rosto dele daquela forma... Naruto sentia estar invadindo a privacidade do outro, ao observar seu rosto enquanto estava tão vulnerável. Kakashi definitivamente não gostaria de ser exposto daquela maneira, era algo que fazia parte de sua personalidade.

Inconscientemente buscou o lençol que cobria o corpo do doente, puxando-o para cima até encobrir a boca e nariz do mais velho. Como o lençol era fino e Kakashi estava submetido a aparelhos respiratórios, o pedaço suave de algodão não atrapalharia a respiração do paciente, apenas cobriria o rosto de seu amado da maneira como o próprio costumava fazer.

Agora a cena era um pouco mais aceitável... Mas, ainda sim, tudo naquela cena parecia extremamente errado.

_ Você realmente é um idiota mesmo... – Sasuke se pronunciou, anunciando assim a sua volta ao quarto. Fechou a porta atrás de si e caminhou até ficar ao lado do amigo, segurando a pasta de prontuário que conseguira com os médicos com firmeza.

_ Cala a boca, Uchiha. – Naruto respondeu com a voz fraca, acreditando saber exatamente o que se passava na mente de Sasuke.

_O ciclo parece estar se repetindo mais uma vez..._

Os pais de Sasuke morreram, bem como os pais de Naruto. O Uzumaki acreditava que Sasuke não tinha sido adotado (ou se permitido adotar) porque não queria por em risco a vida de sua próxima família, tomando para si as dores por aqueles acontecimentos. Sasuke realmente achava que a culpa era dele. Muitos anos se passaram até que finalmente chegou àquela conclusão, mas ele não podia negar: fazia todo o sentido.

Nunca sentiu raiva de Sasuke, não era culpa dele. Mas não seria apenas coincidência dizer que o Uchiha era a única coisa em comum nas quatro mortes, mesmo que seu amigo não fosse a real causa dos assassinatos. Isso parecia se repetir mais uma vez, mesmo Sasuke fazendo questão de morar sozinho.

Sasuke, por outro lado, tentava compreender, utilizando-se das informações reveladas por Itachi, o que acabara de acontecer com Kakashi. Seu ex... (**namorado?**) hóspede deixou claro que existia outra pessoa cuidando da integridade física do grisalho e de Naruto, então era um completo absurdo isso ter acontecido, ainda mais próximo de sua casa. Será que depois da briga Itachi realmente deixou de protegê-lo? Mas e o plano com Madara?

**Ah... Olha Sasuke, vocês brigaram e ao que tudo indica você foi bem injusto em seu julgamento de traição. Não seria tão absurdo assim se Itachi tivesse desistido de ajudá-lo...**

Não fale asneiras! Itachi retribuiu o beijo do tal Madara com total culpa no cartório! Sasuke fez o que qualquer um faria numa situação de traição!

**Mas nós não sabíamos quem era esse Madara, e agora que sabemos o que ele é capaz de fazer... Será que Itachi não estava simplesmente nos poupando de mais um perigo ao jogar nos dois lados**?

E se for o contrário? E se ele estiver do lado do outro? E se Sasuke tiver caído em suas garras como um patinho imbecil?

_Calem-se... De nada adiantará discutir isso agora._

**Sasuke está certo. Se a traição de Itachi é justificável ou não, pouco interessa no momento. A questão é que Naruto e Kakashi estão em perigo pelo simples fato de estarem próximos de nós!**

Sim. E aí Sasuke, o que você vai fazer?

_Eu vou fazer o que já deveria ter feito há muitos anos._

_ A culpa é toda sua!

Naruto parou de respirar, levantando o olhar avermelhado pelas lágrimas e encarando a expressão fria de Sasuke.

_ Teme...?

_ Você veio pra cá com ressaca, cheirando a pinga e sexo! A culpa é toda sua se Kakashi está desse jeito! Se você estivesse junto, isso poderia não ter acontecido! Mas não...! Você saiu de casa para ser um inconsequente por causa de uma briga boba! E agora olha o resultado dos seus atos! – a voz de Sasuke aumentava o grau de censura conforme falava. Ele evitava encarar Naruto, prestando atenção em seus sapatos.

Naruto realmente queria ser castigado pelo que acontecera, mas ouvir isso da boca do amigo doeu mais do que ele esperava.

_ Você é um idiota, egoísta, egocêntrico que só pensa em você mesmo! – o Uchiha rosnou em tom baixo, aproximando-se de Naruto cada vez mais, enquanto este dava dois passos para trás.

_ Mas... o que... Sasuke, eu...

_ Cale a boca!

E o punho fechado do moreno atingiu em cheio o queixo de Naruto, fazendo-o virar o rosto pelo impacto do que, nem de longe, era um soquinho de brincadeira.

_ Eu estou farto da sua fraqueza! Nunca mais chegue perto de mim Naruto! E se tem o mínimo de vergonha nessa sua cara, você vai ao menos cuidar do Kakashi quando ele acordar! Isto é, _se_ ele acordar!

Naruto ficou calado, não conseguindo sequer levantar o olhar e enfrentar Sasuke, sentindo seu coração se partir em mil pedacinhos. O Uchiha, por sua vez, girou os calcanhares, pegando a pasta que segurava e colocando acima da cama de leito.

_ Essa é a bosta do diagnóstico! Faça algo útil e ao menos leia essa porcaria antes do enfermeiro vir buscar!

Dito isso, marchou para fora do quarto, embrenhando-se cada vez mais no hospital até estar em um corredor seguro, sem companheiros, levemente escuro. Finalmente expirou com força, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras e cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, como se esse gesto fosse o suficiente para fazer as lágrimas não caírem.

Pegou pesado.

**Naruto vai te odiar.**

_Essa é a intenção. Naruto... Ele precisa me odiar. Ele não pode mais ficar próximo de mim! Eu sou um perigo muito grande pros dois!_

**Essa é, com toda a certeza, a ideia mais imbecil que você teve nessa sua cabecinha oca, Sasuke. Naruto não é o tipo de pessoa que desiste facilmente dos outros, se é que não percebeu.**

Mas... Nós não estamos falando do Naruto convencional. Esse Usuratonkachi de agora está abatido, se sentindo culpado e sem esperanças... Eu acho que Sasuke fez uma boa jogada.

_Eu gostaria, de verdade, que vocês se calassem._

O pedido mental um pouco mais gentil que o convencional fez com que as outras mentes parassem de importuná-lo, o que era um verdadeiro milagre no momento.

Sasuke limpou as lágrimas, pigarreou até ter certeza que sua voz voltava ao tom habitual, e procurou o telefone celular em suas vestes. Ele estava decidido a tentar resolver, da melhor maneira possível, a situação de Kakashi e Naruto para que ambos saíssem ilesos disto; ou, ao menos, pouco machucados, visto que o grisalho não estava 'ileso', por assim dizer. E faltava uma coisa em sua vida que não substituía a força e informações que Itachi oferecera a si, mas ainda sim era extremamente eficiente.

Dinheiro.

Procurou em sua agenda o número de telefone que jamais, em toda sua vida, achou que procuraria, discou e aguardou que a outra pessoa atendesse sua ligação.

Não deu nem dois segundos e uma voz urgente e conhecida o atendeu.

_ Alô? Sasuke? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

_ Eu aceito sua proposta... Mas preciso deixá-la a par de algumas coisas, Karin.³

**(***)**

Durante muito tempo, Naruto ficou sem reação depois da explosão de Sasuke. Um pedaço de si não queria acreditar que ele ouvira aquelas palavras advindas justamente da boca de seu melhor amigo, mas era inegável: Sasuke estava certo, era mesmo a culpa dele.

Quando finalmente compreendeu o que aconteceu, ele sentiu uma sensação de choque tão grande que sequer conseguiu chorar. Mecanicamente, puxou a cadeira de acompanhante para perto da cama de Kakashi e se sentou ao seu lado, mantendo o olhar penetrante sobre os olhos fechados do grisalho.

Talvez tenha ficado assim por horas, era difícil dizer. Quando a primeira lágrima escapou de seus olhos, outras mais surgiram, mas ele não movia um músculo do rosto num indicativo de dor emocional. Estava tão cansado de tudo que nem conseguia sofrer em paz.

Não sabia o que pensar e nem como agir. Sentia-se só, ainda mais com Kakashi naquele estado.

_ Por favor... Acorda e volta pra mim...! – ele pediu num sussurro fraco, colocando-se de pé, aproximando-se do grisalho e segurando o rosto com as duas mãos. – Por favor...! Kakashi!

Duas de suas próprias lágrimas caíram sobre os olhos de Kakashi, mas ele não abriu suas pálpebras.

_ Infelizmente a vida não é um conto de fadas.

A voz que soou não era familiar, e ele também não ouvira a porta ser aberta e anunciar, assim, a chegada de mais uma pessoa. Esses médicos de hoje em dia eram cada vez mais silenciosos... Limpou as lágrimas com a barra de sua camiseta e quando achou que estava apto a encarar o doutor com um mínimo de dignidade, endireitou sua postura e virou-se.

Mas definitivamente aquela pessoa não era um profissional da saúde.

Os cabelos eram escuros e cumpridos, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo de altura média, roupas negras e levemente surradas, botas sujas de lama e olhos vermelhos completamente antinaturais e absurdamente assustadores. O homem lhe parecia um pouco familiar, mas o desespero de ver aquela figura sentada na janela do quarto fez seu cérebro parar de funcionar.

O pior de tudo não era o estranho em sua presença, ou toda a áurea assassina que o envolvia. O pior de tudo era que este homem era uma cópia mais velha de Sasuke. Definitivamente um xérox do Uchiha!

_ Temo que no nosso encontro anterior eu não estava em meu estado "lúcido" para cumprimentá-lo com a devida vênia. – o estranho cruzou as penas em um gesto despreocupado. Buscou algo em suas vestes, retirando de lá um maço de cigarros e pegando um deles com os lábios, ascendendo-os com um isqueiro metálico e personalizado.

Ignorando o olhar questionador e levemente assustado de Naruto, bem como todas as demais regras anti-fumo de locais fechados, o desconhecido tragou profundamente. Quando soltou à fumaça e constatou que o outro realmente não parecia ter miolos para fazer qualquer indagação, ele próprio voltou a falar.

_ Muito prazer Naruto Uzumaki. Sou Itachi, Itachi _Uchiha_.

O herdeiro Uzumaki finalmente perdeu o restante de compostura, deixando seu corpo cair novamente de encontro à cadeira e arregalando os olhos tão assustadoramente que Itachi não pode deixar de sorrir maliciosamente de canto de boca.

_Talvez isso seja mais divertido do que eu previ inicialmente._

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Barbitúrico (Malonilureia ou Hidropirimidina) é uma droga utilizada como antiepiléptico, sedativo e hipnótico. Um de seus usos, esse mais específico, é para a manutenção de coma induzido.

_Coma induzido_ é o estado em que o paciente fica em coma por causa de um procedimento hospitalar. Em suma: às vezes os médicos precisam colocar os pacientes em coma por algum tempo, para que o estrago em seu organismo não seja maior (caso ele acorde antes do tempo) ou, muitas vezes, para poupá-lo da dor. É algo bem comum e reversível, diferente do coma "normal".

Essa é uma droga multifuncional, comercializada em diversos medicamentos de tarja preta. Não seria difícil para o Itachi consegui-la em uma farmácia (pegando diretamente do estoque, óbvio, porque ele não teria receita). A parte teórica da medicação e posologia ficaram a encargo do Kisame, que não foi colocado a toa num laboratório nesta fanfic.

Eu estou há duas semanas com um livro de medicina tentando compreender essa droga pra não escrever bobeira. Mas, como todos sabem, não sou da área médica e posso errar. Espero não errar tanto assim e conseguir deixar o emprego dessa droga o mais real possível.

² Citação do Capitulo 14.

³ Bom, como já faz tempo, pode ser que vocês não lembrem qual foi a proposta da Karin. Para os que não se recordam: Capítulo 6.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Dea **:

*-* Fico contente que tenha gostado flor! Me desculpe pela demora, houveram alguns probleminhas mas agora estou de volta!

Ahhh eu vou escrever a side fic sim! Mas só vou publicar em janeiro ok? Aviso por N/A!

.

**Andrea:**

Opa, leitora nova! Que bom que está curtindo a história! xD Adoro novos leitores!

Vou fazer a threesome hahaha fica de olho, vou avisar nessa fic quando postar (em janeiro, provavelmente).

.

**Guest:**

Como assim "coloca foto" flor? Haunted tem capa, fica pequenininha. Se quiser ver maior, tem no Nyah também. É a isso que você se refere?

.

Um beijo enorme àqueles que comentaram!


	21. OMAKE: A metade da laranja

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:**

**Leiam essa nota antes de ler o "capítulo"!**

Oi gente! Como vão? Já estão tendo um déjà vu? Hahaha!

Esse não é um capítulo de "Haunted". Seguindo os padrões do especial de Omakes, novamente temos a ilustre alegria de ler um redigido pela Gih Bright!

Este é um pouco diferente dos outros, é imensamente maior, conta uma história que poderia se encaixar perfeitamente nos acontecimentos dos últimos capítulos, mas NÃO É UMA ATUALIZAÇÃO! Só para não perder o costume:

Omakes são piadinhas que geralmente existem no fim de um capítulo de mangá ou episódio do anime sem relação alguma com a trama. Naruto Shippuuden costumava ter ao fim do episódio nos primeiros capítulos, logo após o encerramento, se recordam? (Se não se recordam: Google!)

Desta vez o omake não foi feito para deixá-los com atualização em um momento onde eu não consegui escrever, pois o capítulo novo de Haunted está quase pronto e vou atualizar em breve. Eu resolvi postar essa omake porque ganhei de presente de Natal da Gih Bright e achei incrível! E coisa boa tem que ser compartilhada!

**Obs:** para quem leu minha outra longfic chamada "The Plan", vocês encontrarão algumas indicações daquela fanfic também. Acredito que a omake "A metade da laranja" pode ser tanto uma omake de Haunted quanto de The Plan. De qualquer forma quem não leu a outra fanfic não vai compreender essas sutilezas, então essa omake agradará a todos!

Só pra frisar: Não fui eu quem escreveu! Foi a Gih Bright! E não tem nenhuma relação com a história em si, é uma **paródia **criada por ela com conteúdo que varia desde comédia até drama!

Espero que gostem e se divirtam tanto quanto eu! Dentro de dois dias atualizo Haunted com capítulo padrão!

Um beijo enorme a todos! E Feliz Natal atrasado!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

**OMAKE!**

**A metade da laranja.**

* * *

Sasuke já tivera muitos dias estranhos na sua vida, mas nada comparado com aquele. Primeiro o clima: de manhã choveu forte, mesmo assim o sol estava claro e ele tomou um banho de chuva quando foi para o primeiro trabalho no supermercado, chegando lá as mulheres que atendeu no caixa _não _se insinuaram para ele; feito histórico.

No segundo emprego, a lan house ficou abarrotada de pirralhos, que fizeram um campeonato de algum jogo on line, tornando o trabalho divertido, e só por conta disso seu chefe o liberou mais cedo. No caminho de volta para casa, ele ainda encontrou nota de vinte reais!

Agora, finalmente chegando em casa, ele sentia um cheiro de ramem. Ramem, na _sua_ casa? Isso conseguia ser ainda mais estranho do que todo o resto! Tiro e feito: ele entrou na quitinete e viu a cena mais absurda do universo.

Itachi e Naruto comiam ramem tranquilamente enquanto jogavam xadrez na mesinha da sala, completamente indiferentes a ele. Oi?

-Que porra...?

Itachi observava o tabuleiro, parecendo compenetrado; Sasuke bem sabia que o outro ficava irritadíssimo quando interrompido em sua jogada. Mas, porra, o que raios acontecia ali? Aliais, o que Naruto fazia ali?

-Oi. -disse Itachi, sem tirar os olhos das peças de xadrez.

Naruto nem se dignou a olhá-lo, apenas comia o restante do seu ramem, produzindo um ruído grotesco; Sasuke franziu o cenho, ficando com ainda mais raiva. Primeiro porque ele era ignorado, segundo, se fosse ele fazendo esse barulho na vez de Itachi jogar xadrez, os olhos do outro ficariam vermelhos e provavelmente ele seria punido. Não que se importasse às vezes, as punições de Itachi eram bem criativas e prazerosas e... Ok, foco.

Sasuke fechou a porta atrás de si, jogando as chaves e a carteira no sofá e virando-se para os dois. Ele cruzou os braços ao redor do peito e esperou, ficando cada vez mais impaciente e, inconscientemente, batendo o pé direito no chão.

-E aí Teme? Tudo beleza? -perguntou Naruto com um sorriso radiante. -Que cara de limão azedo é essa?

-Explique. -mandou Sasuke em tom baixo, usando seu melhor tom assassino.

O amigo o encarou, captando o seu desejo por respostas e já ia abrir a boca para explicar, quando Itachi moveu o cavalo negro e devorou o bispo branco de Naruto. Um risinho de canto satisfeito e maléfico surgiu nos lábios de Itachi enquanto uma cara de raiva substituía o sorriso do Uzumaki

-Ah, seu desgraçado! -bufou Naruto concentrando-se no jogo.

O mais velho deu um sorrisinho de canto convencido, voltando sua atenção aos pratos sujos enquanto Naruto se descabelava diante da mesinha. Sasuke estreitou os olhos, enquanto cravava as unhas na palma da mão tentando controlar o surto de raiva por estar sendo completamente ignorado. De novo! E por duas pessoas que _supostamente_ sequer deveriam se dar bem!

**''Desgraçado'? Quem aquele Dobe retardado pensa que é para chamar o Itachi de 'desgraçado'?**

Às vezes o Itachi é bem filho da puta mesmo, mas o que é que o Dobe maldito tem haver com isso?

_Eu vou matá-lo!_

**Apoiado! Nós não vamos ficar sem sexo por culpa dele!**

_Morram! Não é só pelo sexo!_

'O apaixonadinho 'tá com ciúmes, é?

_Quieto_!

Sasuke pigarreou, tentando chamar a atenção para si, e talvez tenha surtido efeito, pois Itachi se levantou do chão, pegou a louça suja, veio até sua direção e lhe deu um beijo suave em seus lábios.

-Bem vindo. -disse Itachi. Sasuke corou um pouco, por causa da presença de Naruto ali, mas este nem prestava atenção neles.

Itachi deu as costas para ele, indo em direção a cozinha em passos tranquilos. O Uzumaki olhava o jogo com uma expressão raivosa e frustrada, como ficava quando tinham prova de matemática no ensino médio; seu namorado parecia muito satisfeito com isso quando disse:

-Eu vou lavar a louça. E nem tente mudar as peças de lugar. -comentou Itachi, arrumando um jeito de dar um peteleco na parte de trás da cabeça de Naruto. -Eu vou saber!

O loiro se virou para Itachi lhe lançando um olhar furioso e um monte de xingamentos, fazendo com que o mais velho sorrisse e o Uzumaki franzisse os lábios em um beicinho irritado. Sasuke piscou atônito uma vez, antes de arregalar o olhar.

**Para tudo: Quem o Itachi pensa que é para dar um peteleco no Naruto? O único que pode fazer isso é a gente!**

O pior foi a reação! Quem Naruto pensa que é pra colocar a gente no mesmo patamar que o Itachi? Nós o conhecemos a mais tempo!

_Eu vou matá-lo!_

Plano de extermínio em massa?

'**Tamo nessa parceiro!**

Sasuke deu dois passos na direção do amigo, enquanto bufava de raiva. O que raios acontecia ali naquele apartamento? Como assim Naruto e, pelo amor de Deus, _Itachi_ estavam tendo uma conversa normal como se fossem amigos? Quando é que isso aconteceu e ele nem viu?

-Admita que ficou mordido só porque eu ganhei a partida passada! -rugiu Naruto, com um sorriso maldoso.

O Uchiha mais novo parou o peteleco que ia dar em Naruto no meio de sua execução: como assim? Ele se virou para encarar Itachi, percebendo como este ficou indignado e lançou um olhar mortífero ao Uzumaki, que apenas lhe mostrou a língua; Sasuke pensou que o mais velho fosse matar seu amigo, mas ele apenas revirou os olhos e começou a lavar os pratos.

Sasuke deu um beliscão forte no braço e nada se alterou, logo não era nenhum pesadelo bizarro. Como assim Naruto _ganhou_ de Itachi numa partida de xadrez? Primeiro, desde quando o Dobe sabia jogar xadrez? Segundo, Itachi era um monstro no jogo! Desde que ele ensinou o mais velho a jogar, ele nunca mais conseguiu ganhar uma partida sequer! Isso foi à gota d'água para sua paciência!

-Será que dá pra vocês me explicarem o que 'tá acontecendo? -gritou Sasuke, dando o peteleco na cabeça de Naruto e lançando um olhar irritado a Itachi.

Naruto gemeu de dor e lhe encarou mal humorado e, com o olhar, pediu ajuda Itachi, fazendo com que ele ficasse com ainda mais raiva. Que cumplicidade era essa entre seu melhor amigo e o seu namorado? Isso era errado! Naruto e Itachi não tinham _nada_ a ver e era suposto que se detestassem, não agissem como se fossem amigos de longa data!

-Naruto e eu somos amigos. -respondeu Itachi tranquilamente, como se comentasse sobre o tempo.

Sasuke piscou uma vez, depois outra e depois mais uma vez enquanto tentava processar aquelas palavras. Uma reunião mental de emergência foi instaurada entre suas personalidades.

_**Como é que é?**_

_Isso não pode estar acontecendo!_

Mas cara...! Nada mais justifica o jeito como esses dois tão se tratando! O que mais poderia justificar?

**O fim do mundo! Por que não? Já houve assassino sem série atrás da gente, pessoas podem ter olhos vermelhos, por que não o fim do mundo?**

_'Tá, mas desde quando?_

**Deve fazer algum tempo, os dois tão parecendo tão...**

...Íntimos!

_Calem a boca e deixem-me assumir!_

-Desde quando? -perguntou ele por fim.

-Faz um tempinho. -respondeu Naruto tranquilamente, virando-se para o jogo. -Uns meses, acho.

-Um mês na semana que vem. -respondeu Itachi na cozinha, enxugando as mãos com o pano de prato.

-Pois é.

-Mas... Mas como? -perguntou Sasuke. -Vocês estavam se encontrando escondido de mim?

Naruto e Itachi tiveram a mesma reação sincronizada: primeiro o encararam, ambos parecendo atônitos por um momento, depois piscaram e após trocaram um olhar íntimo, como se se analisassem, em seguida fizeram um gesto de ombros. Sasuke estava se mordendo de raiva pela cumplicidade evidente entre os dois.

Ele se sentou no sofá em frente ao jogo de xadrez, enquanto o namorado voltava a se sentar em frente de Naruto para continuarem o jogo interrompido. O Uchiha estava planejando um homicídio duplamente qualificado, assim como Itachi o ensinou, quando o amigo começou a explicar.

-Não é bem isso. -respondeu Naruto coçando a bochecha direita. -Eu estava tendo o pior dia da minha vida. Eu tinha feito uma merda muito grande com Sai e Gaara...

Sasuke mal abrira a boca para inquirir quando o amigo apontou o dedo em sua direção e lhe repreendeu:

-Não pergunte! -Itachi soltou uma risadinha. Naruto se virou para o outro moreno. -E você cala a boca!

Sasuke estava cada vez mais irritado, desde quando Naruto contava coisas importantes a Itachi e não a ele? A vontade do Uchiha mais novo era simplesmente pegar o cinzeiro da mesinha e enfiar pela goela abaixo de Itachi, depois ele socaria tanto o Uzumaki constrangido a sua frente, que ninguém, nem Kakashi, o reconheceria.

-Como eu 'tava dizendo, eu estava tendo o pior dia da minha vida! Briga com os amigos, Kakashi em coma, o que me lembra.

Naruto se mexeu debaixo da mesa e, de algum jeito, acertou um chute na canela de Itachi. Finalmente Sasuke reconhecia Itachi como, bem, Itachi. O conhecido tom escarlate de raiva brotava nos olhos do moreno mais velho, mas o Uzumaki sem noção ignorou o perigo iminente.

-Nem vem! Você sabe que merece! -resmungou Naruto voltando a observar o jogo, depois sorriu e moveu um bispo, comendo um cavalo de Itachi e ameaçando o rei. -Chupa essa! Enfim, continuando, você me disse aquelas coisas horríveis e, quando eu pensava que não podia ficar pior, sua cópia mais velha surge da janela, oi, janela! Aí disse: "eu sou Itachi Uchiha, Naruto". Fala sério!

-Foi aí que a gente se conheceu. -disse Itachi com o rosto pensativo, voltado para o tabuleiro. -Você não reagiu muito bem.

-Claro que não, né? -Naruto se esparramou no chão. -E você foi um ogro!

-Um o que...?

-Um ogro. Tipo um Shrek...

-Lá vem você com cultura inútil.

-Ainda assim é cultura! Será que você poderia jogar?

Sasuke observou os dois a sua frente. Itachi não parecia muito diferente de quando estava consigo, Naruto o mesmo; o único diferente era ele. Aquele quadro a sua frente era simplesmente bombástico demais para poder aceitar tão facilmente. E isso o irritava. Ele não queria dividir Itachi com ninguém e, doía em seu orgulho admitir isso, tampouco ele queria dividir a amizade de Naruto.

-Vocês viraram 'amigos' assim? -perguntou ele com um tom de voz baixo para ocultar sua raiva.

-Até parece! Eu queria socar ele e ele queria me matar! -respondeu Naruto rindo um pouco. -Eu odiava o Itachi!

-O sentimento não era recíproco.

Naruto se enfezou e se levantou do chão para encarar Itachi, apontando o dedo para o outro. O brilho escarlate estava de volta; Itachi odiava atitudes tolas e que invadissem seu espaço pessoal, especialmente no xadrez. Aquilo provavelmente seria demais para seu namorado.

-Mas só porque eu era apenas uma mera peça no seu jogo! Tipo um pierrô, ainda por cima! -reclamou Naruto, afastando o dedo do rosto de Itachi. -Viu? Nem negou!

Itachi suspirou e voltou a encarar o jogo, Naruto voltou a se deitar no chão, cruzando os braços ao redor do seu torso, enquanto olhava para o teto.

-Como é que vocês...?

-Não há um quando. -respondeu Itachi, fazendo sua jogada no tabuleiro, movendo uma torre a ponto de ameaçar um peão de Naruto.

Sasuke esperou.

-Eu surtei. Eu precisava saber as respostas que você escondia de mim. -disse Naruto com a voz distante, ainda sem encará-lo. Dessa vez foi Sasuke quem se sentiu mal. - Por que você queria trilhar um caminho tão longe da gente... E o Itachi contou. Contou tudo, sobre você e... Sobre ele mesmo.

Sasuke relembrou toda a verdade sobre si e sobre Itachi, todos os eventos que os uniram e separaram, tudo o que precisaram contornar para ficarem juntos, todo o trajeto que ele precisou percorrer para superar seu passado e, finalmente, conseguir proteger as pessoas que amava.

-Naruto me aceitou na vida dele. Eu não tenho ideia de quando exatamente isso aconteceu, mas eu também passei a aceitá-lo na minha vida.

-E aqui estamos.

-Então é isso...? -comentou Sasuke estremecendo de raiva.

**Muita ousadia desses dois! **

Dessa vez tenho que concordar! Trairagem!

_Eu sei!_

O Uchiha mais novo lançou um olhar carrancudo a Naruto, que após alguns instantes absorvendo a sua raiva, lhe deu a língua, demonstrando que estava igualmente enraivecido. Sasuke fechou a cara, retribuindo o olhar agressivo que o Uzumaki lhe dava. Ele já estava pensando seriamente em dar um soco no amigo quando Itachi lhe encarou, erguendo a sobrancelha como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos. Sasuke olhava de um para o outro, não sabendo quem mataria primeiro, se o Dobe idiota ou se o namorado sem noção.

-Esse é o clássico exemplo do corado de raiva, certo? -perguntou Itachi de repente e Sasuke ficou confuso por um momento.

-É sim. -respondeu Naruto. -Ele 'tá querendo me matar agora.

_**Morra! Morra! Morra!**_

E não é que o Dobe é vidente?

_Cala a boca!_

Super inteligente mandar a si mesmo calar a boca, Sasuke.

Itachi se virou para Naruto, ignorando completamente sua existência e Sasuke se conscientizou de algo que em _nada_ contribuiu para melhorar o seu humor: o namorado parecia estranhamente 'amaciado' na presença de Naruto. Até o momento, Itachi não bancou o sádico sem coração ou o ninfomaníaco compulsivo, estando tão sereno e, até mesmo, infantil que era de se estranhar.

-Por quê? -inquiriu Itachi com a voz suave.

-Porque ele é um bastardo morrendo de _ciúme_. -respondeu Naruto com um sorrisinho maldoso. -Certo, bastardo?

A palavra ecoou pelos seus tímpanos e todas as suas personalidades proferiram um veredicto unânime e inquestionável: mate o idiota loiro sem noção e seja feliz sendo fodido pelo Itachi.

-Eu _não_ estou com ciúme!- berrou o Uchiha se sentindo ofendido.

O moreno mais velho virou-se para ele, mirando-o atentamente, sem expressar qualquer sentimento em seu rosto, enquanto Naruto prestava atenção no tabuleiro. Sasuke contava mentalmente até dez para não ter um surto de raiva na frente de Itachi, e ser zoado mais tarde por isso.

-Você parece irritado. -afirmou Itachi encarando Sasuke.

-Claro que eu estou irritado! -disparou Sasuke, sentindo seu rosto corar de raiva. -Vocês saem juntos e nem me avisam?

-Você não está pensando que a gente ficaria junto, está? -perguntou Itachi erguendo a sobrancelha em total incredulidade.

Sasuke não desviou o olhar, mesmo que sentisse seu rosto queimar de irritação pelo absurdo das palavras de Itachi. Claro que ele sabia que Itachi e Naruto juntos, como um casal, era simplesmente inviável. Todas as suas parcelas mentais concordavam com isso, embora também achassem que ele, provavelmente, estava sendo muito estúpido. Naruto virou-se para encará-lo parecendo estranhamente chocado e fez uma careta enquanto Itachi começava a rir alto. Sasuke lançou um olhar fuzilante ao namorado. Maldito fosse!

-Não! -disse Naruto parecendo horrorizado com a ideia, sacudindo a cabeça com veemência em uma negativa acalorada. -Não! Não! Não! Nada a ver!

Itachi agora gargalhava, sacudindo seu corpo levemente enquanto segurava a barriga, em reação totalmente diversa,;Naruto o reavaliava seriamente, fitando-o com a expressão assustada e enjoada. A reação dos dois só corroborava o seu constrangimento e sua irritação sem precedentes. Se pudesse, Sasuke cavaria um buraco na terra e viveria lá o resto da sua vida, só para nunca mais encarar o rosto risonho de Itachi e a cara ofendida de Naruto.

-Pra mim e o Itachi ficarmos juntos só se fosse em uma outra vida! -disse Naruto indignado. -Onde eu fosse, sei lá, salvar o mundo!

-É. -concordou Itachi ainda rindo. -E eu te chamaria de 'raposinha'.

-É! E o Itachi me chamaria de raposinha...! -completou Naruto se virando para Itachi. -'Raposinha'?

O moreno mais velho fez um gesto de ombros, como quem não se importa. Naruto estreitou os olhos, enquanto cruzava os braços e fazia um beicinho irritado, lançando um olhar desconfiado à Itachi. Sasuke só observava a interação entre os dois sem, realmente, conseguir acreditar que aquilo não era algum pesadelo, enquanto uma pontada dolorosa de _irritação_ o atingia por, mais uma vez, Itachi ser o responsável pela raiva Uzumaki e não ele.

-Você parece uma raposa, oras. - respondeu Itachi com desinteresse.

Naruto relaxou e pareceu refletir, enquanto Sasuke não acreditava que estava ouvindo aquele tipo de conversa estranha daqueles dois. Justamente daqueles dois!

**E quando a gente pensa que nada pode ficar mais estranho...**

Mas é impossível! Ou vocês conseguem ver o Itachi meloso ao ponto de chamar alguém de 'raposinha'? Fala sério!

_Isso é verdade._

**Pela primeira vez você falou algo que preste, parcela mental chata.**

Eu sempre tenho a razão, parcela mental digievoluída. 

**Vá se...**

_Sem briga de parcelas mentais! Naruto e Itachi estão agindo estranho e eu preciso de reforço! Não de mais confusão!_

**Paramos com o barraco. Isso é mais urgente!**

E realmente era urgente. Quando Sasuke voltou a tomar ciência da conversa entre Naruto e Itachi, ele percebeu o nível absurdo desta e uma nova crise de irritação tirou todo o ar dos seus pulmões.

-Ah, se for assim então, eu te chamaria de 'neko'! -comentou Naruto com um sorriso grande e Itachi arregalou os olhos avermelhados ira gelada.

...Ira que o Uzumaki sorridente ignorou solenemente, de novo. Sasuke piscou, tentando se acalmar e analisar os fatos com calma. Como assim Naruto atrevia-se a colocar um apelido ridículo desses em _Itachi _e esperava sair _vivo__? _Porém, o que era mais surpreendente: como assim Itachi ainda não matou o outro?

-Como? -perguntou Itachi com azedume. -Por quê?

Naruto começou a rir alto e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, gesto mais Uzumaki não há e Sasuke subitamente sentiu ciúmes do loiro, porque aquela reação _não_ era algo que Itachi despertaria em Naruto.

-Sei lá? -respondeu Naruto sorrindo. -Só me veio em mente isso!

Sasuke sabia que devia estar parecendo um idiota, mas seu queixo literalmente caiu quando ele percebeu a coloração dos olhos de Itachi escurecer até o tom negro habitual e o outro moreno sorrir pelo nariz. Ele percebia agora que mesmo Itachi desistia de atacar o Uzumaki com ferocidade, já que nenhum de seus ataques de raiva parecia amedrontar o outro. Ainda assim era surpreendente, e isso finalmente atingiu o limite de sua paciência.

-Morram vocês dois! -berrou ele sentindo vontade de arremessar qualquer coisa no par a sua frente.

Seu grito teve, pelo menos, um lado positivo, já que tanto Naruto quanto Itachi se viraram para encará-lo, com as expressões tão inocentes que faziam com que ele sentisse mais raiva e, sim, talvez um _pouco_ de ciúme.

-Viu? -comentou Naruto, voltando-se para Itachi. - Ciúmes.

Itachi deu uma risadinha convencido enquanto se virava para o Uzumaki, seu rosto descontraído e dócil. Ele apoiou o cotovelo esquerdo na mesinha e logo descansou a cabeça sobre a mão esquerda, fitando Naruto. Sasuke sentiu uma irritação sem limites por ver _seu_ namorado tão gentil com o amigo.

-Você acha? -perguntou Itachi descontraidamente.

Naruto encarou Itachi, parecendo surpreso e depois piscou, em seguida um sorriso gentil brotou em seus lábios, fazendo Sasuke sentir vontade de ter asas para voar até o pescoço do Uzumaki e esganá-lo.

-'Tá na cara!

-Será que dá pra vocês pararem de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui? -berrou o Uchiha tentando acertar um soco no amigo.

Sasuke se sentiu patético quando Naruto facilmente se desviou do seu soco e começou a rir próximo a si, antes de ser preso pelo corpo forte de Itachi e jogado em direção ao sofá. O moreno mais velho lhe lançou um olhar desapontado enquanto Naruto sorria satisfeito por alguma coisa; Sasuke não tinha um bom pressentimento disso e voltou a tentar acertar um chute no loiro, mas Itachi defendeu o outro e se colocou entre suas pernas, prensando-o. Em outras circunstâncias, Sasuke teria gostado muito disso e permitira que transassem no sofá, mas agora estava irritado demais para ligar para isso. Agora Itachi protegia Naruto _dele_!

-Acalme-se, Sasuke. -mandou o namorado falando próximo ao seu ouvido em um tom de voz enrouquecido.

Irritado além da conta, o Uchiha mais novo mordeu o pescoço de Itachi enquanto tentava se livrar das mãos do outro, sentindo o joelho do mais velho ficar entre suas pernas, pressionando seu membro delicadamente. Itachi o segurou com mais força, seus rostos perigosamente próximos, deixando-o constrangido. O menor sentia seu rosto esquentando gradativamente, indicando que ele estava corando.

-Se você continuar assim... -sussurrou Itachi, mordiscando seu pescoço, fazendo-o estremecer prazerosamente e esquecer a irritação que sentia.

-Ok, vela saindo. -disse Naruto inesperadamente, sua voz um tanto desesperada. -Bom sexo pra vocês!

E a voz de Naruto cortou qualquer clima existente, fazendo-o quase ter um surto de raiva e vergonha. Raiva de Itachi por tê-lo deixado vermelho diante do amigo e vergonha porque o Uzumaki via toda a sua passividade diante do moreno mais velho. Malditos fossem! Não ia deixar Naruto ir embora sem as devidas explicações, então ele chutou Itachi com uma das pernas, ouvindo o mais velho praguejar alto.

-Nem ouse ir embora e você contenha-se! -mandou ele, enquanto saia do aperto do outro. -Eu quero saber _agora_ onde é que vocês foram e desde quando viraram _isso_!

Sasuke ficou o mais longe possível de Itachi, ignorando o olhar raivoso que lhe era dirigido; Naruto lançou um olhar piedoso para o moreno caído, para depois encará-lo mais atentamente.

-Você deu a pílula anticoncepcional para ele? -indagou Naruto para Itachi, apontando para ele. -Vai ver é por isso que ele está tão hormonal.

-Morra na base da porrada, seu imbecil! -rugiu Sasuke indo em direção ao amigo, que bloqueou seus dois socos, mas ainda assim o Uchiha mais novo ainda conseguiu prensá-lo na parede e lhe dar uma cabeçada. -Para de fugir e me explica caralho!

Sasuke estava tão irritado que sequer se importou com a dor que sentiu após a cabeçada, muito menos com o barulho abafado da cabeça do amigo batendo com força na parede. Naruto lhe deu um olhar meio atordoado, antes de a raiva tingir suas iris.

-Caralho, seu descontrolado! Eu já disse: Itachi e eu viramos amigos! Qual é o _seu_ problema? -inquiriu Naruto também ficando com raiva, chutando sua canela e tentando lhe dar um soco, que ele defendeu. -Qual é o problema disso, porra? O Itachi passou um tempão sem amigos e você o prende nessa quitinete de dois cômodos? Você o deixa sozinho a tarde toda e parte da noite também! Ele já passou a vida toda sozinho, não precisa ficar mais tempo assim!

Sasuke conseguiu acertar um soco nas costelas de Naruto, fazendo-o arfar, mas o outro conseguiu lhe dar uma rasteira e ambos caíram no chão, embolados em uma luta.

-Naruto... Sasuke... -chamou Itachi no seu canto, parecendo apreensivo.

O Uzunaki olhou para Itachi e acenou como se tudo estivesse bem. Se possível, isso irritou ainda mais Sasuke, que conseguiu acertar um soco em Naruto, bem na lateral do corpo do outro.

-Desembucha!

-Eu só achei que seria legal pra ele ter mais contato com pessoas além de você! -gritou Naruto ficando por cima dele e acertando-lhe um soco na boca com toda a força; a dor que sentia não ajudava em nada a amenizar a sua raiva. -O que há de errado nisso?

-Você não _me_ consultou! Porra, como é que você espera que eu reaja? -rebateu Sasuke com raiva, conseguindo inverter as posições e desferir mais alguns golpes no lombo do amigo, vendo-o arquejar em dor. -Do nada eu descubro que o meu namorado e o meu melhor amigo estão escondendo coisas de mim! Como é que você quer que eu reaja? Hein? -gritou ele acertando mais um soco. -Com vocês dois falando da minha vida por detrás? Hein?

Sasuke parou de golpear Naruto e respirou profundamente, tendo ciência do filete de sangue que escorria pelo canto dos lábios de Naruto. O amigo lhe lançou um olhar feroz e mordeu o seu braço esquerdo, fazendo-o descuidar da guarda. O golpe baixo lhe fez ficar furioso.

-'Pera lá, o mundo não gira ao redor do seu umbigo, Teme! E eu não precisaria ter recorrido ao Itachi se você tivesse sido franco comigo o tempo todo! -reclamou Naruto, pelo seu vacilo, Sasuke se viu atingido com uma cabeçada.

-Agora a culpa é minha, Naruto? -inquiriu Sasuke revirando no chão junto com Naruto e derrubando alguma coisa na escrivaninha, mas ele conseguiu prender o braço do Uzumaki nas suas costas, fazendo-o arfar de dor. -Você se mete na _minha_ vida particular, se mete com o _meu_ namorado e agora a culpa é _minha_? Você fica falando fofocas da porra da minha vida e _eu_ levo a culpa?

-Tenho novas pra você: eu sou a merda do seu amigo! -respondeu Naruto com a voz arfante e enrouquecida pela dor. -Obvio que eu fico preocupado...! E se você é um bastardo insensível que não consegue enxergar além do seu mundinho perfeito e egoísta, não significa que não exista outras pessoas que se preocupam com você!

-Agora sou eu quem tenho novas, Naruto: eu _não_ quero. -disse Sasuke próximo ao ouvido do amigo. A raiva não fazia com que ele pensasse no que estava dizendo. -Eu _não_ me importo com isso! Eu quero mais é que você _pare_ de se intrometer na minha vida e _me deixe em paz! _Minha vida ficou bem mais fácil depois que a gente ficou brigado, sacou? Não _ouse_ se meter na minha vida de novo ou com o Itachi, entendeu, seu traidorzinho de merda?

Sasuke sentiu o amigo relaxar abaixo de si e ele também minimizou a força aplicada, Naruto aproveitou seu deslize e se livrou do seu ataque se levantando e virando-se para encará-lo. E somente quando ele fitou os olhos de Naruto, percebendo como estes estavam tristes, é que Sasuke percebeu o que disse e se arrependeu pela dureza de suas palavras. O Uchiha sentiu o seu peito pesar em arrependimento, mas a inércia dominou seu corpo.

Dessa vez ele passou da conta.

-Tudo bem então, _Sasuke_. Eu não vou mais te incomodar. -disse Naruto em tom sério e ferido. -Pode colocar as peças de volta ao lugar, Itachi. Nós não vamos terminar esse jogo.

E dizendo isso o Uzumaki saiu do apartamento, deixando um silêncio incômodo para trás. Sasuke ficou muito tempo sentado no chão, olhando para a porta fechada, ainda em choque pelas últimas palavras ditas por Naruto. Aquela briga não foi como qualquer outra que tiveram, era como se algo tivesse quebrado e Sasuke subitamente quis voltar atrás, mas sabia que não podia.

Itachi olhava atentamente para o jogo de xadrez, com uma expressão triste em seu rosto. Cuidadosamente, ele pegou o tabuleiro e colocou acima de um móvel, sem colocar as peças em seus devidos lugares e saiu do seu campo de visão.

_E agora? O que é que eu vou fazer?_

**Nós não fazemos a menor ideia...**

…...

Itachi deixou o tabuleiro de xadrez sobre o móvel e entrou no quarto de Sasuke, saltando pela janela e usando suas habilidades para chegar ao telefone público mais perto. Depois de conhecer Naruto e virar seu amigo, ele aprendeu a andar sempre com um cartão telefônico e ligar para o outro sempre que se sentisse entediado demais.

Não era que Sasuke fazia por mal, ele bem sabia que o mais novo precisava trabalhar o dia inteiro para conseguir sustentá-los, mas as coisas mudaram. Antes ele estava acostumado a ser sozinho, mas depois de conhecer Sasuke isso mudou. Ele queria ser uma pessoa digna de Sasuke, um ser humano, não uma máquina. Ele queria ser alguém cada vez melhor, para que assim pudesse fazer Sasuke mais feliz.

Ele ansiava para ser 'humano' e não uma experiência bem sucedida dos laboratórios de Madara. Itachi queria conhecer o mundo, completar-se, entender-se, e parar de contar mentiras a si mesmo. E Naruto sempre aparecia nesses momentos. Era completamente diferente de quando ele estava com Sasuke. Ele não sentia nada sexual pelo loiro, apenas gostava de ouvi-lo falando e conversar amenidades com ele. Se o Uchiha trazia sentido para sua vida, o Uzumaki lhe trazia leveza.

E por isso que ele não deixaria que uma briga estúpida entre Naruto e Sasuke abalar essa amizade. Sua _primeira_ amizade com alguém fora da Akatsuki. O tipo de conversa que tinha com Naruto era diferente da que tinha com Kisame, aliais, Naruto quem lhe fizera entender que ele e Kisame, daquele jeito próprio deles, também eram amigos. Era da personalidade de Naruto se colocar _no lugar_ da outra pessoa, coisa que o Uchiha não fazia com muita frequência, e por isso era tão fácil se apegar a ele.

Itachi discou o número de Gaara (que ele decorou quando Naruto o ensinou a mexer em um celular) e esperou três toques até o ruivo atender. O Uzumaki o apresentou a Gaara e a Sai uma vez, e Itachi teve uma crise de antipatia por eles quase que instantânea, mas reconhecia que todos se importavam com Naruto o suficiente para serem educados um com o outro.

-Pegue Naruto e leve-o a um bar, mas não o deixe beber demais. - mandou ele assim que ouviu a voz de Gaara atender. -Leve o Sai também.

**-Quem é? Itachi? **-perguntou Gaara, parecendo confuso, para sua impaciência. **-Desde quando você tem o meu telefone? O que raios aconteceu com Naruto? Vocês brigaram?**

-Apenas faça o que eu estou dizendo. Ele está a caminho daquele bar onde tem promoção às sextas. -respondeu Itachi com impaciência. -Não o deixe ficar bêbado, me avise quando vocês o deixarem na casa do Kakashi. Você tem o número do Sasuke, não é?

-**Porra, Itachi diz logo o que...**

-Sasuke e Naruto discutiram feio agora a pouco e eu sei que ambos vão se intoxicar com cevada. -respondeu ele.

**-Eles sempre brigam! O que o maldito do Sasuke... -**disse Gaara e o ruivo pretendia continuar quando Itachi o interrompeu:

-Dessa vez foi pior.

Gaara fez um ruído de quem entendia a situação do outro lado.

**-Qual o número para eu retornar?**

Itachi disse o número da casa de Sasuke e pediu que Gaara deixasse tocar apenas duas vezes, seria o melhor momento para conversarem, pois o Uzumaki estaria menos sensível ao assunto. Assim que desligou, voltou ao apartamento tão silenciosamente quanto saiu.

Sasuke tinha acabado de sair do banho, seus cabelos umedecidos e sua pele exalando o perfume característico mesclado com o cheiro do sabonete de própolis. Não era intencional, mas o outro mexia com todos os seus sentidos, fazendo todo o seu corpo ansiar por tocá-lo e prová-lo. O mais novo pegou as chaves e estava indo em direção a porta, ainda evitando encará-lo.

-Aonde você vai? -perguntou ele, tentando concentrar-se e não atacar Sasuke e terem uma tórrida noite de sexo.

-Vou dar uma volta. -respondeu o outro em um tom de voz evasivo.

Itachi suspirou: Sasuke tinha o dom de deixá-lo excitado só ao sair do banho, mas também tinha o talento de irritá-lo com duas ou três palavras. O Uchiha mais novo já lhe deu um bom problema para resolver com a briga de instantes atrás, não precisava colocar o seu traseiro em perigo ao sair sozinho.

-Sasuke...

-Eu volto em vinte minutos. -disse o outro com a voz melancólica. Os olhos negros cintilavam mais que o normal, comprovando que o mais novo havia chorado no banho, deixando-o preocupado. -Eu preciso desse tempo, Itachi.

-Eu vou marcar o tempo no relógio, se você não aparecer em vinte minutos, eu vou te procurar e você _não_ vai gostar das consequências. -disse Itachi em tom grave e sério. -Não me provoque.

Sasuke assentiu e o deixou sozinho. Itachi deitou na cama e ficou olhando para o teto, vendo cada ponto de poeira ali; amanhã arrumaria a casa, quer o outro quisesse ou não. Itachi sorriu, percebendo que algumas manias de Sasuke viraram um hábito para ele. Após algum tempo olhando as manchas no teto, ele ficou inquieto e foi arrumar a sujeira naquele horário, infelizmente, todo o seu trabalho não preencheu nem um minuto do tempo que dera de folga ao Uchiha. Itachi pegou um livro para ler, mas não conseguia se concentrar.

Seria uma longa espera.

Felizmente, antes de vinte minutos Sasuke estava de volta e Itachi conseguiu relaxar apenas um pouco, ainda incomodado com a situação, mas pelo menos já podia se concentrar melhor na estória do livro e deixar o Uchiha sozinho na sala. Era quase duas da manhã quando o telefone tocou duas vezes. Itachi averiguou o apartamento, checando a segurança. Quando foi ao outro cômodo, viu que Sasuke estava sentado no sofá, vendo as imagens da televisão no mudo com uma garrafa pela metade na mão e na outra o controle; ele não parecia que ia se mover tão cedo. Ele suspirou em pesar, pensando que não poderia dar-se ao luxo de uma conversa longa com Naruto, mesmo que quisesse resolver tudo.

Silenciosamente, ele saltou para a noite, decidindo que antes de ir até a casa do amigo, checaria a vizinhança, para ter certeza que ninguém ameaçaria Sasuke. Felizmente, ninguém perigoso estava ao redor e ele correu até o apartamento onde Naruto estava. Com agilidade ele adentrou pela janela do quarto de Naruto, vendo este estar deitado na cama com um livro na cara.

-Lembra daquela vez que eu te confrontei? E eu te comparei a uma assombração? Acho que foi até com a loira do banheiro... -comentou Naruto tirando o livro da cara e encarando-o, os olhos azuis estavam avermelhados, como se ele tivesse chorado. Itachi ficou com raiva de Sasuke por isso. -Você _é_ igual uma assombração, Itachi.

Itachi sorriu um pouco por causa do comentário, e se aproximou do outro, virando a cadeira da escrivaninha de frente ao Uzumaki e depois se sentando sobre ela.

-Então você tem medo de mim?-perguntou ele em tom dócil.

Naruto o encarou atentamente por alguns instantes e depois sorriu um daqueles sorrisos que fazia Itachi se sentir feliz porque seu amigo sorriu por algo que ele disse. Um sentimento confuso, mas o fazia feliz.

-Não. -respondeu Naruto. -Eu sei que você tem a capacidade de me matar, de me torturar... Sei que você pode fazer coisas horríveis, mas eu não tenho medo de você. Eu sei que você não me faria mau.

-E como você tem tanta certeza? -perguntou Itachi em tom de brincadeira, mas logo seu olhar se escureceu.

Madara, um dia, já foi a pessoa mais importante da sua vida, alguém que ele acreditou ter amado incondicionalmente. Mas Sasuke ocupava seus pensamentos e sua vontade, era sua salvação e a sua redenção. Tudo mudou para ele. Itachi fitou o semblante calmo de Naruto e aguardou a resposta.

-Que pergunta besta! -disse Naruto sorrindo um pouco mais. -É porque nós somos amigos, oras! E amigos cuidam dos outros, especialmente quando o outro está quebrado.

Uma sensação quente invadiu o seu corpo e ele sorriu um pouco mais, sentindo-se verdadeiramente confortado por aquelas palavras.

-Obrigado. -disse Naruto de repente. Itachi ergueu o olhar para ele. -Eu sei que foi você quem alertou Gaara e Sai. E eu sei porque você está aqui, mas você não precisa se preocupar comigo e com o Teme, mais cedo ou mais tarde a gente se ajeita.

Naruto estava sorrindo ainda mais amplamente, os olhos azuis reluziam como sempre, mas Itachi conseguia perceber um leve tique no olho esquerdo, indicando a mentira do outro. Uma raiva avassaladora tomou conta dele; odiava quando Naruto agia assim consigo. Tudo bem, se conheciam há aproximadamente um mês, mas ele não era idiota ao ponto de não perceber que Naruto estava mentindo e que estava quebrado por dentro.

-Pare com isso, Naruto. -mandou ele em tom severo. -Eu sei que algo está quebrado em você, eu não sou idiota!

O olhar do outro escureceu no mesmo instante. O Uzumaki suspirou pesadamente e abaixou o olhar, se ajeitando melhor na cama para poder observá-lo. Itachi esperou. Um longo silêncio se instaurou no quarto, até que Naruto suspirou outra vez.

-Você é um monstro. -resmungou Naruto sem fitá-lo. -A gente mal é amigo a um mês e... Eu não consigo mais mentir pra você.

O silêncio novamente imperou no quarto, ambos constrangidos demais para prorrogar aquele assunto. Era algo que assustava.

-A recíproca é verdadeira. -rebateu Itachi.

Naruto assentiu.

-Eu fico pensando que é por isso que o Sasuke ficou com tanta raiva de mim. -comentou o outro em um tom triste. Os olhos azuis cintilavam com lágrimas a serem derramadas, tal visão afundou o coração de Itachi. -A gente se entende. E eu duvido que ele consiga te entender melhor do que eu. Isso é muito assustador, sabia?

Itachi desviou o olhar, se sentindo subitamente constrangido por aquela constatação; era verdade. E ele também ficava assustado. Era simplesmente estranho demais e ele evitava pensar nisso; Naruto também não pensava, mas o maldito álcool mudava a rota habitual de pensamentos do mais novo.

-É a mim que você fala? -Itachi disse vendo Naruto rir pouco pelo nariz, parecendo tão confuso quanto ele. -O que acha de pularmos esse assunto e irmos ao ponto?

Naruto sorriu um pouco dolorosamente demais em concordância, fitando um ponto fixo na cama depois disso. Itachi observou o amigo, esperando as palavras se formarem na mente do outro.

-Nós sempre brigamos. -disse Naruto. -Desde o começo, nós sempre brigamos um com o outro. Eu queria ser amigo dele no começo, mas... Ele sempre foi arredio comigo, aí eu era arredio com ele. -Naruto deu um sorriso doloroso, enquanto seus olhos ficavam ofuscados pela lembrança. -Até porque o Sasuke queria pegar o meu pai para ele... E eu ficava com raiva, e a minha raiva era reproduzida por ele... Era estranho, bastava um olhar e nós dois ficávamos brigando, até chegarmos a brigas físicas.

Itachi quase conseguia enxergar a pequena criança loira que vira nas fotos, com o pequeno Sasuke brigando. Um socando o outro, enquanto gritavam "bastardo" e "fracote" um para o outro, até que algum adulto, talvez o homem de cabelos dourados os apartassem. Ele sorriu por essa imagem. Era algo que ele gostaria de ter visto. Ou talvez não.

-Mas... Eu gostava quando a gente brincava no meu quarto... Era como se eu tivesse um irmãozão mais velho bastante rabugento... E chato... E idiota! Mas... Ainda assim... Um irmão.

Naruto fez uma longa pausa e depois suspirou profundamente, suas costas encurvaram e sua franja encobria seus olhos. Itachi esperou pacientemente, sem nunca deixar de encarar o amigo.

-Aí os pais dele morreram... E foi tanta dor, 'Tachi... Foi tanta dor... Tinha tanta coisa estranha... Tanto _medo_...! Eu queria fazer alguma coisa por ele e eu tentei ser amigo dele _de novo_. Não foi só porque a minha mãe pediu, mas porque eu queria! -continuou Naruto. -Mas... Descobri que com o Sasuke as coisas eram diferentes... A gente conversava através de brigas. Bem idiota, não? Então, eu pensei que, enquanto a gente brigasse, estaria tudo bem.

Itachi viu como Naruto apertou as beiradas da cama com força, como se tentasse se agarrar a alguma coisa sólida para não cair. O rosto do Uzumaki estava abaixado, mas Itachi via pelas enormes gotas no lençol que o outro estava chorando.

-E aí os meus pais morreram e se já doía muito... Doeu ainda mais! Deus... Ainda _dói_! Doeu muito não tê-los comigo! E mesmo que ele estivesse sofrendo... Ele... Ele veio até mim. -disse Naruto com a voz falhada. -A partir daí a gente ficou amigo mesmo, mas... Você sabe como é o jeito dele, não é?

Naruto virou-se para encará-lo, o rosto manchado por lágrimas e Itachi assentiu.

-Nunca perto demais e nunca pensando no que vai dizer...! -continuou Naruto, limpando as lágrimas. -Sempre com uma camada de indiferença e eu me habituei a isso porque... Porque eu pensava que ele se importava! Porque de alguma maneira ele também se sentia tão sozinho quanto eu! Então ouvir ele dizer que não se importa... Que eu sou um traidorzinho de merda... Isso foi... Demais, sabe?

-Naruto, era uma mentira. Sasuke se importa. -disse Itachi bondosamente. -Ele está tão abatido quanto você, mas é orgulhoso demais para dizer que errou. Ele só quis jogar a culpa em você.

-Não é isso...

-Você está sendo infantil e dramático. -disse Itachi sentindo sua paciência se esvair rapidamente. -Não supervalorize as palavras do Sasuke, ele estava com raiva e queria te fazer sentir culpado. Ele _não_ pensa quando fica irritado!

-Eu sei disso. -disse Naruto lentamente. Itachi esperou. -Mas doeu ouvir aquilo. Doeu porque eu estou cansado de sempre correr atrás e ele nunca reconhecer isso! Porque Sasuke faz parecer que todos esses anos eu não fui nada a não ser um carrapato na vida dele!

Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha; de onde é que o Uzumaki tirava aquelas analogias tão fora de contexto? Loira no banheiro, carrapato... Esquisitices a parte, a conversa estava demorando demais, ele precisava voltar para Sasuke. Depois ele poderia conversar com calma com Naruto.

-Não sei de onde você tirou essa expressão, mas você não é um carrapato. -disse Itachi em tom sério. -Sasuke virá até você, porque você é a _família_ dele. Ele não consegue reconhecer isso ainda, mas instintivamente ele sabe. Não se menospreze!

Dizendo isso, ele deixou um Uzumaki Naruto atônito deitado na cama, enquanto ele se dirigia até a janela mais próxima, disposto a dar a conversa por encerrada. Ele estava quase deixando o quarto quando a voz do outro o surpreendeu.

-Obrigado, Itachi. Eu vou pensar sobre isso. -disse Naruto. Itachi sorriu. -Mas não acho que você deva voltar aqui ou me ver nas próximas semanas. -Itachi estagnou e virou-se para encarar Naruto, percebendo que este o olhava sério. Aquilo doeu muito mais do que ele esperava. -Em uma briga como esta, nenhum dos lados tem cem por cento de razão. Eu reconheço a raiva do Sasuke e não quero deixá-lo ainda mais irritado com isso.

Itachi engoliu um seco enquanto sentia raiva por Naruto estar desistindo antes de lutar, e por Sasuke lhe fazer passar por isso em razão de algo que, francamente, era idiotice. Por que ele precisava ser afetado numa briga entre aqueles dois irmãos cabeças-duras? Ele simplesmente não podia escolher entre o namorado e um amigo, pois ambos eram importantes para ele, cada qual a sua maneira. Qual era a dificuldade para Sasuke entender isso?

-Não foi algo que a gente previu. Nós nem cogitamos dizer pra ele porque pensávamos que estava bem na cara, mas ele está certo. -disse Naruto com convicção. -Foi um erro de nossa parte e isso o magoou. Nós continuarmos com isso só vai piorar as coisas para ele.

Itachi fitou o chão pensativo, sentindo o vento gélido adentrar pela janela e tocar em seu rosto em uma carícia fria.

-E aquela conversa de não me quebrar? -perguntou ele, sem encarar o outro.

-Ué? Pra todo vaso que quebra há superbond. -respondeu o Uzumaki com tanta espontaneidade que fez com que ele erguesse o rosto e o encarasse com raiva. Naruto sorriu. -Eu não estou desistindo, apenas dando um tempo pra que o Sasuke se acostume. Não seja dramático e infantil, ok?

Naruto sorria e Itachi não conseguiu evitar o riso baixo que se desprendeu de seus lábios, sentindo toda a raiva se dissipar só um pouquinho, mas ele sabia que isso só duraria enquanto estivesse perto daquele sorriso. Essa era a leveza que Naruto trazia a sua vida, tornando algumas coisas complicadas fáceis de entender. E também era por causa dessa leveza que Sasuke não queria dividir Naruto com mais ninguém.

-Tenha paciência com o Teme. -disse Naruto. -E não o estupre quando chegar em casa!

-Não prometo nada. -disse Itachi indo em direção a janela. -A gente se vê.

E a última coisa que viu ao pular da janela foi o aceno de 'até breve' que Naruto lhe deu.

Ele correu pela noite e em pouquíssimos instantes já estava de volta à quitinete. Sasuke tinha programado a televisão para se auto-desligar. Itachi suspirou ao ver a posição incômoda que o mais novo se encontrava, todo encurvado no chão, o traseiro empinado, baba escorrendo pelo rosto virado, e a garrafa na mão.

Itachi se abaixou para pegar o mais novo no chão e só então reparou que as batidas no coração de Sasuke estavam mais lentas que o normal, sua pulsação quase parava, e mal ele conseguia ver o mais novo respirar. Ele pegou Sasuke no colo, percebendo como a pele do seu amado estava gelada sobre seu toque. "Que merda você fez agora, Sasuke?" pensou Itachi, e então ele acidentalmente chutou um vidrinho com remédios para dor de cabeça no chão.

Estabelecer uma linha de acontecimentos não foi difícil: Sasuke bebeu até ficar alcoolizado e com dor de cabeça, logo tomou muitos remédios e...

Sem mais pensar, Itachi pegou a carteira de Sasuke e correu até o hospital mais próximo, ameaçando qualquer um que tentasse colocar empecilhos ao atendimento de Sasuke. Ele conseguiu que um médico plantonista prestasse os primeiros atendimentos no ambulatório, e logo Sasuke era encaminhado a um quarto do hospital. Itachi correu até o telefone mais próximo, discando o número de Naruto.

Quem atendeu foi Kakashi.

-Arrume-se. Sasuke está no hospital. Passe o telefone para Naruto!

** -O que você...? São duas da manhã!**

-Sasuke está hospitalizado. Passe o telefone para o Naruto!

**-Quem...? **-perguntou a voz engrolada do Uzumaki.

-Naruto, o Sasuke está doente! -disse Itachi exasperado. -Por favor, venha o mais depressa que puder.

**-Onde?** -perguntou Naruto com a voz fraca.

-Hospital 9 de julho.

**-Estamos a caminho!**

Itachi se sentou na sala de espera, aguardando que o médico responsável por Sasuke conversasse com ele, enquanto ele preenchia a ficha no hospital. O relógio demorava a passar, quando terminou de preencher as informações necessárias, ele entregou à mulher no balcão e voltou a se sentar na sala de espera. A televisão mostrava um programa de entrevistas, onde o entrevistado falava sobre relacionamentos; Itachi queria desligá-la. Ninguém precisava lembrá-lo que era culpa dele que Sasuke tivesse tomado tanto álcool com remédios. Se ele estivesse em casa para impedi-lo...

-Itachi! -a voz de Naruto o tirou de sua linha de pensamento. O amigo estava no corredor ao lado de Kakashi. -Onde está o Sasuke?

O Uchiha mais velho informou a localização de Sasuke e Kakashi foi atrás de alguma informação, Naruto se sentou ao seu lado, mas não cortou o silêncio. Durante alguns minutos, onde um intercalava o olhar para o relógio branco na parede em frente a eles. Cada um com seus próprios pensamentos, mas ambos pensando sobre o moreno alcoolizado e adormecido em algum lugar naquele hospital.

-A culpa é minha...! -sussurrou Naruto baixinho depois de algum tempo.

Itachi virou-se para encarar o outro, mas Naruto olhava fixamente para um ponto no chão, mas mãos sobre os cabelos dourados, arrepiando-os ainda mais.

-Não, não é. Você não pode se responsabilizar pelas merdas que o Sasuke faz. -Itachi viu-se dizendo, percebendo que aquelas palavras também poderiam ser aplicadas para ele.

A verdade é que nem ele, nem Naruto poderiam se responsabilizar pelas atitudes de Sasuke, porque a autopunição não os ajudaria a fazer com que Sasuke saísse daquela situação. Sasuke precisaria deles inteiros, para que só assim eles pudessem ajudá-lo. Se é que o seu amor sairia inteiro daquela situação...

-Itachi, Sasuke e eu bebemos para esquecer. -disse Naruto em tom cansado e envergonhado. -Nós não somos como as outras pessoas que bebem para comemorar algo. Nós bebemos porque queremos nos afogar, nos destruir até que a dor diminua. Você consegue entender isso?

Foi a vez de Itachi suspirar, enquanto enfiava as mãos nos cabelos, jogando a franja para trás, mas isso foi inútil, logo a franja voltou ao seu devido lugar.

-Não tanto quanto eu gostaria.

Itachi percebeu que Naruto o encarava, havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto do Uzumaki, mas não o sorriso habitual. Itachi ergueu a sobrancelha e esperou.

-Você é engraçado, Itachi. - disse Naruto. -Mesmo crescendo em uma bolha, você ainda é capaz de ler as pessoas. Mesmo que não as entenda, você ainda tenta se colocar no lugar delas e pelo menos vislumbra a dor delas.

-Isso é ruim?

-Não. - respondeu Naruto ampliando o sorriso. -Isso te faz humano.

Itachi abaixou seu rosto, fazendo com que sua franja não mostrasse o pequeno sorriso que despontou em seus lábios para Naruto. De qualquer forma, Naruto sabia o quanto aquelas palavras significavam para ele. Afinal, ele lutou muito para conseguir sua liberdade, não apenas para ficar com Sasuke, mas voltar a adquirir a si mesmo, resgatando os fragmentos do que ele foi um dia. E o que ele viria a ser.

Mas tudo isso não teria sentido se Sasuke não acordasse. Itachi deixou o pequeno sorriso morrer, voltando a ficar preocupado com seu amante, deitado naquela cama de hospital, possivelmente em coma alcoólico.

-Eu sinto uma dor no peito, Naruto. Tenho medo dele não acordar. -disse ele após algum tempo, ainda sem encarar o amigo. -Eu não sei o que faria se ele não acordasse mais. E mesmo assim ainda sinto raiva, por não tê-lo impedido de parar ou porque fiquei chateado com ele, por ter discutido com você.

Com um baque seco, Itachi ouviu as costas de Naruto baterem contra o encosto do sofá, enquanto as pernas do Uzumaki se espalhavam pelo piso de granito branco. Itachi ainda estava curvado sobre o sofá, com a franja ocultando seu rosto.

-Relaxa. -disse Naruto sorrindo brevemente. Itachi sentiu seu ombro direito formigar quando os dedos do amigo o tocaram ali. Ele se virou para Naruto, que retirou os dedos de seu ombro e parou de lhe encarar. -Ele vai acordar, aquele ali é cabeça dura demais para ficar inconsciente. Certeza.

Eles permaneceram um longo tempo sem se falarem, algo que era tanto desconfortável, quanto necessário. Aos poucos, a quantidade de pessoas acidentadas exigia maior atenção dos médicos e enfermeiros, que transitavam perto da sala de espera. O relógio marcava que eram quase três horas da manhã.

-Você vai ficar aqui?

Itachi perguntou apenas para calar seus pensamentos angustiados por ainda não ter nenhuma notícia de Sasuke. O Hatake ainda não os encontrara ali com novidades sobre o estado clínico do seu amor, e a espera estava lhe deixando angustiado.

-Aquele cara é um idiota. -respondeu Naruto sem fitá-lo. Ele não merece que eu fique, mas... Eu vou ficar.

O Uchiha mais velho se voltou para encarar Naruto, vendo um sorriso triste estar nos lábios do outro. Naruto o encarou e os olhos azuis cintilavam brandamente.

-Eu sei disso, você sabe, Kakashi também e até mesmo o maldito bastardo sabe disso.

Itachi bufou um pouco irritado, fazendo Naruto se sobressaltar. Aquela conversa era totalmente fora de hora, mas ele sabia que Naruto não ficaria perto dele durante as próximas semanas, por causa de sua filosofia: "Esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser!". Tenha santa paciência!

-Ele não pensa no que diz quando fica com raiva. -relembrou Itachi. -Você sabe disso.

Naruto recolheu suas pernas e, em uma postura simultaneamente infantil e desrespeitosa para um hospital, pôs os pés no sofá, deixando suas penas bem unidas, para que ele as abraçasse e depois colocasse a cabeça apoiada nelas.

-E por isso mesmo que aquelas palavras são verdadeiras, Itachi. -disse Naruto sério. -Quando nós estávamos com raiva, falamos a verdade. E o Sasuke é um idiota! Ele não fala sobre o que sente, a menos que seja forçado a isso.

-Ele não queria machucar você desse jeito. Ele queria te fazer sentir um pouco culpado porque ficou com ciúme.

Naruto riu baixinho, e Itachi permitiu um sorriso a si também. As confusões de Sasuke poderiam sim ser engraçadas.

-Drama Queen.

-Nem me fale.

-Você gosta dele mesmo assim que eu sei! -disse Naruto animadamente, fazendo com que Itachi virasse o rosto, um pouco encabulado. -Mas, sendo a rainha do drama ou não, o que ele me disse doeu. Não era a intenção esconder nada dele, aliais, a gente nem sequer escondeu, Sasuke que é um tapado que não viu, mas eu estou me sentindo culpado, Itachi. Eu sei que o motivo pra aquele idiota beber tanto é por causa da nossa briga de hoje de tarde.

O riso sumira da voz de Naruto e Itachi se voltou para encarar o amigo. O Uzumaki escondia o rosto entre as pernas e quando ele voltou a falar, sua voz estava abafada.

-Nós dois nos resolvemos na base da porrada. Aquele idiota tinha que mudar isso justo hoje...?

"Naruto" pensou Itachi, vendo a tristeza do seu amigo em razão da tolice que Sasuke aprontou naquela noite. De fato, quando ele precisou conversar com Naruto suas intenções eram meramente para manter Sasuke vivo e bem, ele não tinha qualquer intenção de se tornar amigo do outro. Foi apenas um imprevisto que ele pensou que Sasuke pudesse aprovar, afinal, não é melhor que todos se dessem bem, em vez de discutirem?

Ao que parece, Sasuke pensava diferente. Não deveria ser um fato tão surpreendente visto que é _Sasuke_ e seu irmão é simplesmente a pessoa mais imprevisível do mundo. E cabeça dura também.

-Droga! O que eu faço, Itachi? -resmungou Naruto baixinho, passando as mãos pelo cabelo. - Aquele bastardo egoísta conseguiu mais uma vez! Se ele queria me fazer sentir culpado, ele conseguiu! Mas... Isso não está certo! -Naruto se voltou para encará-lo. -O Sasuke precisa parar de acreditar que o mundo gira em torno do umbigo dele, de que as pessoas gravitam na sua órbita! Então o que eu faço?

Itachi não tinha uma resposta para a pergunta de Naruto, apenas olhava nos olhos azuis repletos de tristeza, enquanto esperava alguma notícia do estado de Sasuke. Nesse meio tempo, Kakashi surgiu com um médico, que explicou que o Uchiha mais novo teve apenas uma queda de pressão por ter sido imprudente ao ingerir uma generosa quantia de álcool com um remédio para dor de cabeça potente, felizmente, ele só precisaria repousar.

-Ao que parece, amanhã ele estará liberado. -disse Kakashi. -Você vai ficar com ele aqui, Itachi?

O Uchiha mais velho assentiu e Kakashi suspirou aliviado, após lhe dar um olhar de advertência. Naruto ficou silencioso entre os dois.

-Amanhã, sem falta, me avise quando ele acordar Itachi, eu vou ter uma _conversinha_ com esse inconsequente. Te espero no carro.

Kakashi deu um beijo na testa de Naruto e o deixou sozinho com Itachi, ao que parece, o policial não achou nem um pouco estranho a amizade repentina entre os dois, na verdade, parecia até apoiá-la.

-Eu disse, não disse? -comentou Naruto.

-Cabeça dura demais para ficar inconsciente. -disse Itachi e Naruto sorriu. -Você vai vê-lo?

Um breve, mas pesado silêncio se fez. Naruto não viria. Itachi precisaria lidar sozinho com o humor assassino e destrutivo do seu namorado pelas próximas semanas, até que o orgulho Uchiha fosse suprimido pela causa maior.

-Sabe, ele vai perguntar por você, se você não aparecer, ele pode ficar com o orgulho ferido e vocês ficarem brigados por muito tempo.

-Você também acha? -Naruto sorri sem vida. -Sabe, Itachi, as vezes as pessoas querem ouvir as outras dizerem que se importam. Atos são bons, mas as palavras fazem a gente acreditar.

As palavras retumbaram em seus ouvidos, soando cheias de significados pequenos e grandiosos, algo difícil de absorver naquele momento. Naruto adotou uma postura misteriosa, com seus olhos cintilando sinceros e um meio sorriso em seus lábios, postura totalmente anti-Uzumaki.

-Onde você quer chegar, Naruto?

-Eu só estou cansado, Itachi. Ele é como um irmão para mim, um irmão problemático, cabeça dura e mala, muito drama queen pro meu gosto. -os dois deram um sorriso. -Mas eu acredito que todas as coisas na vida trazem algum bem, seja a dor ou mesmo a raiva. Acho que talvez essa briga seja boa também, talvez esse idiota do seu namorado coloque alguma coisa nos seus miolos de Teme e aprenda a se colocar no lugar dos outros por _você._

-Você está se subestimando.

-Não acho. Sasuke te considera o mundo dele. -disse Naruto com amabilidade e um sorriso gentil. -Ele não diz isso, mas ele ama você, Itachi. Ele te ama tanto que não quer te dividir com o mundo, por isso a crise de ciúme de hoje mais cedo. Mesmo que toda a razão dele diga: 'o Naruto nunca ia ficar com o Itachi' ele não consegue se controlar, porque tem muito medo de te perder. O que me lembra, você me deve um ramem.

E lembrar-se da aposta fez com que Itachi gargalhasse e Naruto o seguisse, algumas pessoas na recepção do hospital lançaram olhares feios para eles, mas nenhum deles prestou atenção nisso. A aposta era bem simples: Itachi faria ramem para Naruto, se Sasuke sentisse ciúmes de Naruto, noutro passo Naruto pagaria dangos para Itachi, se Sasuke ficasse com ciúmes de Itachi.

Infelizmente, para Itachi, Sasuke apenas demonstrou ciúmes por ele, logo, ele ficaria sem sobremesa, e ainda teria que cozinhar ramem para o Uzumaki; não que ele se incomodasse, afinal ele também gostava dessa iguaria. Por outro lado, Sasuke ficaria possesso com isso. Certeza. Não só por causa da aposta (que já deixaria seu irmão irritadíssimo!), mas porque Itachi cozinharia ramem, na cozinha de Sasuke, com os ingredientes pagos pelo dinheiro de Sasuke. Tudo isso era um incentivo a Itachi, mas não naquele quadro atual.

-Eu ainda acho que ele estava com ciúme de você também. -comentou Itachi. -Ele me lançou pelo menos dois olhares mortíferos.

Naruto revirou os olhos em impaciência, depois passou a mão nos cabelos com exasperação, para em seguida lhe dar um olhar incrédulo.

-Você quase transou com ele na minha frente! -reclamou Naruto. -Claro que ele ia te lançar um olhar mortífero!

-Eu não me importo com plateia.

-Menos Itachi, menos. -disse Naruto com os olhos arregalados. -Além de que, _eu_ me importo.

Esse comentário fez com que Itachi gargalhasse enquanto Naruto ficava corado sem motivo algum, fazendo com que o Uchiha sentisse vontade de rir mais ainda.

-Só você pra me fazer rir num momento como esse.

-Faz parte do trabalho. -disse Naruto. -Acha que consegue lidar com o Teme esses dias que vou ficar afastado?

-Eu conseguia lidar antes.

-Não o mate quando ele tiver crise de tpm, ok? Cuida dele, mas se ele se comportar mau, eu deixo você bater no traseiro dele.

Um sorriso retorcido pervertido surgiu nos lábios de Itachi, fazendo com que Naruto corasse e começasse a rir nervoso. O Uzumaki lhe dava ideias para testar com Sasuke, mais tarde, quando o outro estivesse em melhores condições físicas.

-Ah, cara, você não tem noção do quão amedrontado eu fico quando você sorri desse jeito, seu tarado da machadinha!- Naruto disse enquanto ia até o carro. -Bem, estou indo curtir a minha dor de cabeça no meu quarto e ter uma orgia mental com algum livro.

-Ok...-Naruto já estava quase próximo do carro quando Itachi, alcançou o outro. -Você vai parar de falar comigo, não vai?

Naruto parou, virando-se para encará-lo. Seu rosto estava subitamente sério, e Itachi entendeu o que o outro queria dizer, mesmo que nenhuma palavra tivesse sido trocada.

-Cara, querer eu não quero, mas acho que o Sasuke vai ter outras crises de raiva se isso acontecer e isso vai gerar mais raiva ainda, pior, ele vai ficar birrento. -Naruto fez uma careta. -O melhor é o Sasuke se conscientizar por si mesmo que nós dois somos amigos. Além disso, eu não quero que ele fique com raiva de você.

Itachi ficou um pouco confuso, mas depois relaxou suas expressões. Naruto se importava, não só com Sasuke, mas com ele também. Seria um pouco triste ficar afastado do Uzumaki, ainda mais agora que a presença dele em sua vida era uma constante. De certo modo, era muito estranho que ele sentisse falta desse contato, já que passara mais da metade da sua vida sem ter esse tipo de relacionamento com qualquer um. Todavia, o sorriso que Naruto lhe dava também lhe dizia que aquela situação seria passageira, assim tudo o que ele precisava era ter paciência com Sasuke e tudo se resolveria.

-Hey, não faça essa cara. -disse Naruto bondosamente. -Ainda somos amigos, eu sei que vai ser triste pra você ficar longe da minha ilustre presença. -Itachi revirou os olhos, e Naruto sorriu.- Mas você vai ficar bem. Com um pouco de sorte, a gente convence a bela adormecida que nós não estamos deixando ele de lado. E aí você faz o meu ramem e a gente termina aquela partida de xadrez, beleza?

-Ok... A gente se vê.

-É, a gente se vê, 'Tachi.

-Tachi?

Naruto fez um gesto com os ombros, virou-se para ele e sorriu amplamente, parecendo, estranhamente, com uma raposa e desapareceu no estacionamento, deixando-o no hospital. Itachi foi até o leito de Sasuke e permaneceu ao lado do outro, até quando o Uchiha mais novo acordasse.

...

Quando Sasuke acordou a primeira coisa que notou é que não estava no seu apartamento. A cama era dura demais e, por algum motivo, o lugar cheirava a desinfetante de pinho concentrado. Sua cabeça latejava e sua boca estava com um gosto amargo, provavelmente estava com ressaca da bebida do dia anterior.

-A bela adormecida acordou?

Sasuke se virou em direção à tão conhecida voz, vendo Itachi ao seu lado. A cara amassada do amante indicava que ele passou a noite ali, sentado ao seu lado. Um leve rubor tingiu as maçãs do rosto do Uchiha mais novo por constatar isso.

-Prepare-se, Kakashi disse que vai ter uma conversinha com você mais tarde.

O mais novo estremeceu só de se lembrar da bronca que levaria do grisalho por, novamente, ter ingerido álcool sem pensar nas consequências. E então ele se lembrou do motivo que o fizera beber.

-E Naruto?

A expressão de Itachi ficou um pouco sombria; o peito de Sasuke afundou quando ele viu aquela expressão. Nenhuma boa notícia foi dada quando o outro fazia aquela fisionomia.

-Ele já foi. -disse Itachi. -Nós não nos falamos mais.

Sasuke, de repente, não conseguiu encarar o rosto de Itachi, e fitou um ponto a esmo no quarto. O mais velho se levantou da cadeira, provavelmente para chamar algum médico para examiná-lo e autorizar sua saída.

**É impressão minha, ou o Itachi ficou chateado?**

Não acho que foi só impressão.

_Será que dessa vez eu fui longe demais?_

**É uma possibilidade.**

Sem essa! Nós sempre brigamos com o Dobe! E nós sempre voltamos a falar com ele!

**Mas nunca dissemos "eu estava melhor sem você" ou o chamamos de "traidor". **

_E o que eu devo fazer?_

**Boa pergunta.**

Quando Itachi voltou, um médico veio ao seu encalço. Após a bronca médica para que ele nunca mais bebesse e ingerisse medicamentos, Sasuke foi liberado, com a condição que passasse o resto daquele final de semana descansando e longe de substâncias com alto grau etílico. Naquele mesmo dia, Kakashi apareceu em seu apartamento, Itachi os deixou a sós, com a desculpa de que estava indo fazer as compras da semana no mercado mais próximo.

-Qual foi o motivo dessa vez? -perguntou Kakashi.

Sasuke ignorou o grisalho. O policial suspirou pesadamente, enquanto cruzava os braços ao redor do peito. Tudo o que o Uchiha mais queria era ficar sozinho, infelizmente, pais bisbilhoteiros simplesmente não entendiam essa regra universal, e Kakashi ficou no seu quarto durante um longo tempo observando-o. Sasuke deixou o silêncio reinar no lugar, até que o mais velho se cansasse.

-Isso não foi muito produtivo. -insistiu Kakashi.

O grisalho estava determinado a tirar alguma informação de Sasuke. Tudo o que ele tinha eram suposições. Naruto, na noite anterior, disse que iria jogar xadrez com um amigo e que talvez voltasse tarde, depois chegou em casa completamente embriagado, indo se trancar no quarto de solteiro. E não no quarto de casal, que dividiam há algum tempo. Pouco tempo depois ele escutou Naruto conversando sozinho no quarto, até que reconheceu a voz de Itachi no quarto do Uzumaki e tudo ficou claro. Itachi era o amigo com quem Naruto tinha jogado xadrez naquela tarde, provavelmente Sasuke descobrira a amizade e, com seu sentimento de posse incontrolável, tivesse brigado com o Uzumaki.

Mas nada justificaria Sasuke ter uma reação tão extremista quanto tomar álcool e remédio para dor de cabeça, quando sabia que isso era uma burrice sem tamanho. Algo naquela discursão foi diferente. Kakashi só não sabia o que. Por ele, Itachi e Naruto serem amigos não faria a menor diferença, era um pouco estranho, mas, se analisasse o contexto, era algo que facilmente dava para se adaptar.

-Naruto e eu brigamos.

-Ah, não me diga. -murmurou Kakashi.

-Nós vamos resolver isso. -disse Sasuke com agressividade. -Não se meta!

Kakashi ainda esperou mais alguma informação que o Uchiha pudesse lhe dar, mas o outro estava irredutível. Então ele suspirou e foi até a porta do quarto do Uchiha mais novo.

-Se você diz... - dizendo isso Kakashi saiu do quarto, deixando Sasuke com seus pensamentos.

...

Aquelas duas semanas foram tão corridas que Sasuke sequer sabia como é que conseguiu sobreviver a elas. Seus professores na faculdade eram uns sádicos, simplesmente isso. Colocaram na primeira semana diversas apresentações em grupo, para em seguida aplicarem as provas. Duas semanas onde ele precisou estudar como um condenado para obter uma média sete.

Itachi o ajudou com os estudos, arrumou a casa, fez até a benevolência de transar apenas uma vez por dia, controlando seu apetite sexual insaciável. E tudo para que ele não ficasse extremamente cansado no dia seguinte, mesmo assim, Sasuke ainda estava com um humor explosivo.

Naruto não ligara para ele, sequer para saber se ele estava bem após a bebedeira de duas semanas atrás. Talvez o Uzumaki estivesse ocupado com a faculdade _e_ o estágio também, Sasuke supunha.

Foi o pouco que descobrira de seu amigo. Naruto estagiava em uma escola não muito distante dali, dando aulas de educação física. Ele descobriu por acaso, quando voltava um pouco mais cedo do trabalho para que pudesse terminar um maldito trabalho sobre cálculos trabalhistas, após a mudança do cálculo do aviso prévio, e viu o Uzumaki orientando uns moleques de doze anos a jogar basquete de forma apropriada.

Desde então, esse foi o caminho favorito de Sasuke, às vezes, se ele chegasse de mansinho, podia ver Itachi ao longe observando o outro, mas sem conversar. Sasuke não tinha dúvidas que seu namorado não falava mais com Naruto, no geral, aquele assunto virou tabu entre eles.

Entretanto, Sasuke não era um total idiota: ele via o jogo de xadrez intocado no mesmo lugar que Itachi deixara quando Naruto saiu da vida de ambos. E o Uchiha precisava admitir que estava sentindo saudades do amigo, da mesma forma que não tinha a menor noção de como poderia reverter aquela situação entre eles.

Ele ainda estava com raiva porque nem Naruto e nem Itachi tiveram tato para lhe contar daquela amizade, deixando a sensação de que ele estava sendo ignorado, deixado de lado por essas duas pessoas que ele não queria perder. Itachi era seu mundo, ele o amava de uma maneira que fazia com que todo seu passado se encaixasse com seu futuro, lhe dava forças e ele queria ser uma pessoa melhor só para fazer Itachi feliz. E Naruto era, bem, o seu irmão. Era sua família.

Sasuke não poderia ficar sem um, nem sem o outro. Mas a raiva ainda estava ali. Ele não queria que essas duas pessoas se distanciassem dele, ou ocultassem coisas dele. A verdade é que Sasuke se sentia traído com essa amizade, _sim_. E também com ciúmes, piegas talvez, mas totalmente verdade.

Ele chegou em casa e foi recepcionado pelo cheiro da comida caseira que Itachi preparava. O mais velho saiu da cozinha e foi recepcioná-lo.

-Você tem dez minutos para tomar banho e ir jantar. -disse Itachi, lhe dando um beijo nos lábios.

Sasuke retribuiu o beijo, agarrando as mechas do cabelo de Itachi e sentindo as mãos do outro agarrarem sua cintura com força e dominância. Não importava quantas vezes se beijassem, os lábios de Itachi sempre seriam os mais suaves contra os seus e os beijos sempre seriam o melhor. Apesar de querer continuar a beijar o namorado, Itachi se afastou dele, indo para a cozinha.

-Anda logo.

O Uchiha suspirou descontente e foi até o telefone para checar a bina. Nenhuma ligação. Nenhum Dobe idiota lhe telefonou. Sasuke suspirou e seus olhos acabaram notando o tabuleiro de xadrez inacabado. Ele passou no quarto, pegou uma muda de roupa e tomou um banho rápido, vestiu-se e foi até a cozinha, onde Itachi já servia o jantar. Sasuke já tinha perdido a fome e Itachi reparou nisso.

-O que foi? - inquiriu Itachi com a voz a afável.

Sasuke inspirou profundamente, abandonando o garfo e encarando o mais velho.

-Você e Naruto... Quando foi que vocês ficaram tão amigos?- inquiriu. -Quero dizer, demorou séculos até eu conseguir alguma reação sua e o Naruto fez isso parecer tão fácil!

Itachi também abandonou os talheres e o fitou, os olhos estavam cintilavam em sua direção, mas sem nenhum sentimento ruim ou algo que pudesse tornar aquela conversa mais difícil do que já estava sendo. Itachi tentava lhe ajudar como podia, e Sasuke se sentiu extremamente infantil naquele momento. Era como se ele fosse uma criança emburrada que não queria dividir o brinquedo com o amiguinho.

-Eu não sei explicar, Sasuke. Só aconteceu. -respondeu Itachi. -Quando dei por mim, eu já estava me preocupando com ele, não porque você se importava com ele, mas porque eu realmente me importava.

Sasuke refletiu sobre aquela resposta. Era sincera, não havia nenhuma entonação falsa na voz de Itachi, por mais que seu irmão pudesse soar extremamente dúbio na maioria das vezes que abria a boca. E também era algo fácil de atribuir a Naruto. O Uzumaki era exatamente esse tipo de pessoa, que se intrometia na vida alheia e por ali ficava, e quando saia deixava um vazio.

-Você sente a falta dele? -perguntou Sasuke voltando a cutucar a comida no prato.

-Eu estaria mentindo se dissesse que não. Eu não sabia o que era ter amigos até Naruto me mostrar como é ter um.

-E, na sua opinião, o que é ter um amigo?

O Uchiha mais novo descansou a cabeça no mão esquerda, o cotovelo do braço esquerdo apoiado na mesa; Itachi estreitou os olhos em irritação, já que a boa educação dizia para não colocar o cotovelo na mesa enquanto se estivesse em uma refeição. Sasuke não se importou por isso, e Itachi suspirou derrotado.

-É ter alguém para conversar sobre qualquer coisa, pois essa pessoa vai estar do meu lado mesmo quando todo mundo não vai mais estar. -respondeu Itachi.

Sasuke refletiu sobre aquilo. Por mais que pensasse, ainda sentia raiva de Naruto e um pouco de raiva de Itachi por terem deixado-o de lado, ao não terem lhe informado sobre aquilo, mas a verdade é que ele sentia falta do Dobe enchendo sua paciência. Mesmo Itachi estava um pouco mudado, dava para notar que o namorado as vezes ficava observando o tabuleiro de xadrez, quando pensava que Sasuke não o estava observando.

-É assim mesmo. -respondeu Sasuke beliscando a comida.

Enquanto mastigava, Sasuke tinha plena ciência que o mais velho não desgrudara os olhos dele, mesmo assim, ele tentava ignorar isso.

-Sasuke, se você sente tanta falta dele, por que não vai conversar com ele?

O Uchiha mais novo suspirou e deixou o jantar sobre a mesa, indo até a sala, pegando suas chaves e decidindo por um ponto final naquela situação. Ele conversaria com Kakashi, talvez o policial pudesse lhe dar alguma luz. Ele estava quase fechando a porta quando ele escutou Itachi dizer:

-As vezes as pessoas só querem ouvir o quanto são importantes. Atos são bons, mas as palavras fazem acreditar.

Sasuke trancou a porta e foi até a parada de ônibus, depois indo até a casa de Kakashi. Ele subiu o elevador até o quinto andar e ia tocar a companhia do apartamento quando a porta subitamente foi escancarada, e Naruto se materializou na sua frente pela primeira vez nas duas semanas que se passaram. O Uchiha arregalou o olhar em surpresa por alguns segundos até ser repreendido mentalmente:

Ô inteligência rara, essa também é a casa dele. 

**O que você esperava?**

O Uzumaki piscou um pouco atordoado e assumiu uma expressão impassível, nem magoado, nem com raiva e abriu espaço para que ele entrasse no apartamento e, sem lhe dar qualquer olhar, passou por ele em direção as escadas.

**Ow, isso doeu.**

O que a gente tem que fazer é simples! Pegar o Dobe idiota e tacar umas porradas nele e daí vai ficar tudo bem. É sempre assim!

**Dessa vez eu acho que isso não ia funcionar...**

_E o que funcionaria?_

**Nós viemos aqui para saber, não é?**

Sasuke fitou o caminho percorrido pelo amigo durante mais alguns instantes em completo silêncio, mantendo a porta aberta a sua frente. Ele ouviu passos no lado de dentro e uma voz familiar chamar sua atenção.

-Ora, você vai ficar aí fora o dia todo? -perguntou Kakashi.

O Uchiha entrou no apartamento do policial e, sem pedir permissão, foi direto ao sofá laranja de dois lugares, mas parou. Por algum motivo, ele tinha o estranho pressentimento que não gostaria mais de se sentar sobre o outro sofá. Talvez a convivência com Itachi finalmente cobrasse o seu preço e sua mente antes tão limpa agora estava suja.

-Que inusitado você vir para o jantar. -comentou Kakashi saindo da cozinha. Um cheiro forte de café envolvia a sala. -Se o assunto não fosse grave.

Sasuke deixou um sorriso retorcido brotar em seus lábios e lançou um olhar entristecido ao mais velho. Kakashi estava encostado na parede que dividia a sala e a cozinha, com os braços cruzados e o olhar atento nele.

-Você finalmente vai me dizer que merda fez? -perguntou o policial, após ter se aproximado e se sentado na poltrona a sua frente.

Com um suspiro e sem encarar Kakashi, Sasuke narrou toda a briga com Naruto e a amizade deste com Itachi, contando em mínimos detalhes sobre como chegou em casa naquele dia, percebendo o namorado e o amigo tão íntimos, e a raiva que sentiu. Por fim explicou o que disse a Naruto e em como bebeu tanto que acabou parando no hospital por isso, inclusive falando o quão envergonhado e entristecido ficou ao saber que o Uzumaki foi vê-lo, mas não conversou com ele. Contou que esperou o amigo telefonar e que ele pensou o tempo todo em ligar, mas não sabia o que dizer. Kakashi ouviu tudo em silêncio.

-Itachi e Naruto amigos? -perguntou Kakashi depois de ouvir tudo. Sasuke assentiu. -Qual o problema disso?

Sasuke ponderou as melhores palavras para explicar tudo sem dizer o essencial. Kakashi voltou a cozinha para terminar de passar o café, mas ainda dava para lhe escutar.

-Eu fiquei surpreso. -disse ele por fim. -Não era algo que eu esperava.

-Uma pessoa surpresa não diria o que você disse, Sasuke. -conjecturou Kakashi, voltando da cozinha com duas canecas de café recém-feito. -Por que é que você ficou irritado com eles? Eu te conheço, você não estava apenas irritado com o Naruto, mas descontou toda a raiva nele.

-Você não os viu juntos! - disse Sasuke quase gritando e lançando ao Hatake um olhar mortífero.

-Você se sentiu rejeitado, é isso? -perguntou Kakashi, descansando a cabeça na mão esquerda e tomando um gole do seu café. -Não gostou que Itachi fosse amigo de outra pessoa, assim como você ficou irritado por Naruto estar elegendo um novo melhor amigo.

-Não! Não é isso! Eu nunca...! -negou Sasuke com veemência, seu orgulho sendo ferido pelo julgamento feito pelo policial.

-E de que outro jeito você explica? -indagou o outro. -Você sempre foi muito possessivo, Sasuke. Duas pessoas que você se importa muito estão próximas agora e você se sentiu trocado por elas. Mas, independentemente do quão próximos Naruto e Itachi estejam, eles nunca vão substituir você, nem trair você.

Sasuke ouviu tudo atentamente e fitou o chão em seguida, refletindo sobre aquelas palavras. Claro que ele sabia que nem Itachi e muito menos Naruto o trairiam, ele sabia disso. Mas...

**Kakashi diz isso porque não os viu juntos.**

Essa conversa não está adiantando nada. Será que podemos voltar ao plano anterior?

_Calem a boca!_

… Ele sabia que Itachi e Naruto não lhe machucariam por mau. Ele bem sabia que ambos, na verdade, tentavam fazer justamente o oposto. E ele não era uma pessoa fácil de lidar.

-Eu sei que eles não me trairiam. -disse Sasuke baixinho. -Mas eu não consigo...

-Você já tentou se colocar no lugar deles?

Aquela colocação foi impactante. Sasuke arregalou o olhar e fitou Kakashi atentamente por alguns instantes e depois tentou se colocar no lugar de Itachi. Enquanto refletia, a porta de entrada foi aberta e instantaneamente o cheiro de pães recém-saídos do forno invadiu a sala, o Uchiha não conseguiu mais pensar e virou-se para encarar o amigo, mas este o ignorou, Sasuke fitou o chão com desânimo. Pelo som dos passos, ele concluiu que Naruto caminhou tranquilamente até a cozinha e depois foi ao seu quarto.

-Pense sobre isso e depois vá falar com Naruto. -concluiu Kakashi. -Dessa vez, vocês não podem fugir disso com uma briga.

-Eu sei.

Kakashi o deixou sozinho na sala, levando as duas canecas à cozinha, a sua ainda intocada. Ele tentou imaginar o que era a vida de Itachi antes de se encontrarem e refletiu sobre isso. Crescer numa vida regrada em regime castrense, sendo torturado física e mentalmente, com a constante ameaça de ficar em estado vegetativo, sem ter alguém para explicar sobre o mundo fora do QG e sempre sozinho.

Era bem fácil entender porque Itachi se afeiçoara a Naruto, apesar do Uzumaki ser trapalhão, ele era o tipo de pessoa que sempre acolhe qualquer um que vá até ele e sorri. Por mais que Sasuke gostasse do sorriso de Itachi, nada conseguia ofuscar o sorriso que Naruto dava, era quase como uma promessa de que tudo ia ficar bem. Sasuke sempre se irritava com isso, mas com o tempo passou a admirar essa característica.

Itachi precisava de um amigo. Naruto era um bom amigo. A lógica era pura e simples. Itachi não tem muito jeito com as pessoas, além de ser assustador quando queria, Naruto não se assustava com facilidade e era teimoso, além disso, havia algo que possibilitava o contato entre eles. Ele. Ele era o vínculo que uniu esses dois. Talvez, por Naruto querer o seu bem e por Itachi querer o mesmo que eles se tornaram amigos.

**Acho que nós estávamos errados.**

Pensando por este lado dá pra entender o porquê disso.

_Eu preciso falar com o Naruto._

Sasuke se ergueu da cadeira e seguiu o pequeno corredor a direita até o quarto do Uzumaki. Engoliu um seco antes de bater na porta e escutar a voz abafada do outro permitindo sua entrada. Criando coragem, ele entrou no quarto. Naruto estava deitado na cama, ouvindo Axl Rose berrar a plenos pulmões que todos estavam 'bem vindos a selva'. O Uzumaki abaixou o volume e se virou para encará-lo.

-O que você quer? -perguntou ele em um tom frio.

Com passos comedidos, Sasuke andou em direção ao outro e se sentou no chão, encostando suas costas na cama de Naruto, tendo o privilégio de não observá-lo. Com um último acorde da guitarra, Sasuke ouviu guns and roses se despedir e o som de guitarras mesclado com pedaleiras invadir seus ouvidos com a intro de Wanted to dead or alive, do Bon Jovi.

-Ouvir música. -respondeu ele, sendo evasivo.

Naruto suspirou alto naquele momento e, pelo ruído, voltou a se deitar na cama.

-Faça o que quiser.

'Faça o que quiser' não era nenhuma das respostas que o Uchiha esperava, o que corroborava o fato de que realmente aquela briga atingiu proporções alarmantes, deixando suas parcelas mentais em pânico mudo. Ele não sabia como é que poderia consertar as coisas e não podia pensar que aquela situação era irreversível. Naruto não ficou no hospital, não foi vê-lo, mas foi _por ele; _tinha certeza disso_. _

**...Mas ele foi porque Itachi o chamou.**

Você 'tá aqui pra ajudar ou pra foder tudo, parcela mental tola?

_É o Naruto. Por mais que ele estivesse chateado conosco, ele viria._

**As coisas mudaram, Sasuke. Nós mudamos tudo!**

_Isso não mudaria. Se fosse o inverso, eu teria ido._

Boiolices a parte, será que podemos voltar ao foco? 

Sasuke refletiu sobre as palavras de Itachi sobre amizade, enquanto Bon Jovi cantava. O verso da música se assemelhava tanto com sua vida que ele pensava sinceramente que Murphy era um desgraçado mau comido. Tal qual na música, só quando ele percebia o dia amanhecendo, após entornar todas, é que ele pensava; ele suspirou pesadamente e seu olhar focou-se no livro em cima do criado mudo; "Admirável mundo novo", uma leitura que ele jamais pensara que Naruto leria, mas o outro estava quase no final. Pelo menos isso o ajudou a cortar o silêncio.

-Eu não sabia que você gostava de livros como 'admirável mundo novo'

-Você presume muita coisa. - Naruto respondeu pouco antes de Bon Jovi cantar que era um Cowboy procurado vivo ou morto em meio ao som da guitarra.

Durante bons instantes, apenas a música soava no quarto. Sasuke sabia que precisava dizer algo para fazer as pazes, porém não tinha ideia de como poderia verbalizar o que sentia. Naruto não o encarava, tampouco ele tinha coragem para fazê-lo e tornar as coisas um pouco mais fáceis. A música crescia ao redor deles e, aos poucos, as palavras vieram em sua mente.

-Mas eu também _sei _muita coisa. -disse Sasuke em meio a música. -Eu sei que você teme a indiferença mais do que a morte. Que o seu maior pesadelo é um dia ficar velho e não ter ninguém do seu lado ou viver uma vida sem sentido.

Bon Jovi parou de cantar e em seguida veio o arranjo da guitarra e das pedaleiras em uma crescente, dando um efeito maior às suas palavras, a música crescia _dentro_ dele, assim como o tom de sua voz.

-Eu sei que você tem medo da solidão mais do que tudo e que na calada da noite ainda tem pesadelos sobre a morte dos seus pais! -disse Sasuke sem coragem de encarar o amigo, mas tendo certeza da verdade dessas palavras. -Eu sei que você amanhece cada dia e agradece por estar vivo e porque você não está mais sozinho! Eu sei que por mais que o tempo passe, você ainda vai sentir isso!

As guitarras encerravam seu choro quando ele terminou, virando-se para Naruto e vendo o olhar azul arregalado em sua direção, completamente surpreso, mas pela primeira vez em dias demonstrando alguma reação para ele. Sasuke sentia certa dificuldade em respirar e as palavras se atropelavam para sair agora, ele precisava se conter para que o outro pudesse compreendê-lo e perdoá-lo, até porque, Sasuke tinha certeza que nunca mais conseguiria dizê-las em voz alta novamente.

-Eu sei disso porque eu _me _importo! -disse ele virando o rosto antes que o corado ficasse muito intenso em suas bochechas e o outro risse.

-Sasuke... -murmurou Naruto.

Sasuke ignorou o amigo, ainda sentindo as maçãs de seu rosto quentes por ter dito aquelas palavras em voz alta, seu coração batia descompassado pelo constrangimento e porque ele tinha medo de saber o resultado. Especialmente pelo medo de daquelas palavras, por mais verdadeiras que fossem, não terem alcançado o amigo. Ele estava desesperado para sair daquela situação e fez a única coisa que lhe passou pela cabeça: cantou.

-I'm a cowboy! - gritou ele, fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás. -On a steel horse I ride! -cantou ele alto e desafinado. Naruto começou a rir, _aquele_ sorriso de que tudo ia ficar bem; Sasuke se sentiu imensamente aliviado e sorriu. -I wanted…! Ah qualé Naruto não estraga o dueto!

-Você não está fazendo sentido nenhum! -disse Naruto em tom divertido enquanto ele cantava 'Dead or alive!' bem alto e o mais desafinado que podia.

Naruto sorriu ainda mais amplamente em uma gargalhada gostosa de ouvir e que o Uchiha sentia tanta falta nas últimas duas semanas. Ele estava se sentindo um idiota, todas as suas parcelas mentais concordavam em gênero, número e grau, mas o resultado valia à pena. Se era para fazer papel de ridículo, que pelo menos fosse ao lado do seu melhor amigo.

-And I walk these streets! - cantou Sasuke fazendo do próprio punho um microfone e apontando para Naruto. - A loaded six string on my back!

Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, como se não acreditasse no que ele fazia. Bem, _ele_ não acreditava no que estava fazendo também. Mas mesmo estando ridículo, Sasuke sentia o peso sobre seu peito diminuir conforme o Uzumaki dava sinais de que estava lhe perdoando. Só naquele momento, quando quase perdeu sua amizade, é que ele finalmente entendeu o quanto o outro era importante na sua vida.

-I play for keeps! -cantou Sasuke, olhando determinado para o amigo, pensando na veracidade daquela melodia. -'Cause I might not make it back! -cantou ele um pouco mais desanimado, fazendo Naruto erguer a sobrancelha e se aproximar dele. E ele continuou cantando, um pouco mais animado. - I've been everywhere! Still I'm standing tall!

Naruto se sentou no chão ao seu lado, sorrindo amplamente e colocando o braço ao redor dos seus ombros. Dessa vez ele não se incomodou pelo toque, na verdade, ele pôs o seu braço ao redor dos ombros do outro.

-I've seen a million faces! -gritaram os dois juntos e desafinadamente, um virando-se para encarar o outro. Os dois com os punhos cerrados próximos dos lábios, imitando um microfone. - And I've rocked them all! -Naruto riu mais um pouco da sua cara e ele continuou sozinho. -'Cause I'm a cowboy! -ele cantou, fazendo um gesto como se abaixasse o chapéu de vaqueiro, provocando mais risos do outro. -On a steel horse I ride! I'm wanted!

-Wanted! - gritou Naruto fechando os olhos azuis, tentando impedir algumas lágrimas de riso, tentando fazer uma cara concentrada. Conseguindo razoavelmente comparar-se a si, encará-lo e cantar junto com ele. -Dead or alive!

-'Cause I'm a cowboy! - cantou ele fechando os olhos e jogando a cabeça para trás, afastando o punho que lhe servia de microfone de si. - I got the night on my side! I'm wanted!

-Wanted! - cantou Naruto com a voz alta ao seu lado, servido de coro. -Dead or alive!

-And I ride! -cantou ele sozinho, mas logo a voz de Naruto o acompanhou. -Dead or alive! -Naruto o encarou risonho. -I still drive, dead or alive!

-Dead or alive! - cantou Naruto ao seu lado e ele emendou o coro. -Dead or alive! Dead or alive! Dead or alive!

Eles terminaram de cantar as estrofes e separaram-se do meio abraço, Naruto ainda risonho ao seu lado e ele se sentindo muito mais feliz do que no decorrer de toda aquelas semanas, só por saber que conseguiu consertar tudo. A música se despedia nos seus acordes finais de violão e pedaleiras. Sasuke, silenciosamente, fez o mesmo gesto que muitos anos atrás Naruto fez quando lhe ofereceu amizade: esticou os dedos indicador e médio esperando o outro entender e interpretar o gesto.

Naruto o olhou parecendo surpreso, e em seguida o sorriso mais bonito surgiu em seu rosto, aquele tipo que elimina qualquer pensamento ruim ou qualquer incerteza que você possa sentir. Um sorriso que atinge os olhos e que você é capaz de sentir a alma do outro o acolhendo e o aceitando.

E então ele sentiu seus dedos serem envolvidos pelos de Naruto e naquele momento ele soube, de verdade, que nada poderia acabar com o que eles eram juntos e com a amizade que construíram, porque com ou sem palavras, um teria o outro. Porque é para isso que eram os amigos e por isso que eles existiam.

Sasuke deixou um sorriso sincero e satisfeito surgir em seus lábios. E, só porque aquela cena toda era muito certinha para eles dois, ele acrescentou com um sorriso retorcido nos lábios:

-Dobe! -disse ele ainda com os dedos enlaçados aos do amigo.

-Teme! -retrucou Naruto, fazendo-o sorrir ainda mais.

A música encerrou e Sasuke pensou que algumas coisas nunca mudam mesmo. Aliais, pra quê mudar se estão dando certo?

...

Algum tempo depois, quando ele e Sasuke já tinham colocado o assunto em dia, Naruto viu o Uchiha mais novo sair do seu quarto com um andar leve e um sorriso satisfeito, fazendo-o rir um pouco. Ele suspirou satisfeito, se espreguiçando gostosamente, antes de ir até a janela do seu quarto em passos lentos e calmos.

-Sabe o que eu não entendo? -murmurou para si. Apoiando-se no parapeito. -Você deu um treino de suas habilidades para ele, ele ama você, e ele sequer percebeu que você estava aqui o tempo inteiro!

Uma risadinha prepotente soou e Naruto se virou para encarar Itachi, que estava de pé sobre o pequeno espaço que tinha entre cada andar. O mais velho estava com os braços cruzados e completamente tranquilo, mesmo que estivesse sobre o quinto andar do prédio, o Uzumaki sabia do que Itachi era capaz, mas sempre ficava apreensivo em como o outro parecia tão calmo em uma situação de risco como aquela.

-Às vezes Sasuke pode ser muito obtuso. -comentou Itachi displicentemente.

-Acho que 'obtuso' é uma palavra bonita demais para descrever aquele cabeça dura. -comentou Naruto com um sorriso satisfeito. Itachi sorriu também concordando. -Eu falei, né? Que a gente ia se resolver.

-Demorou duas semanas. -acrescentou Itachi em um tom chateado que fez Naruto sorrir. -Ele merece ser punido por isso.

-Mas nos resolvemos! É o que importa! -disse o Uzumaki se virando para o outro. -Além disso, ele vai estar de bom humor, isso é raro.

-Ainda quero puni-lo. -conjecturou Itachi virando o rosto para o outro lado.

Naruto suspirou com a teimosia do mais velho, as vezes Itachi parecia uma criança e ele suspeitava que esses momentos existiam porque o outro não teve infância. Seu rosto se entristeceu por um momento e Itachi se virou para encará-lo, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente e sorriu. O passado do amigo não importava agora, o que importava era o que podiam construir os três. Ele e Sasuke poderiam mudar Itachi, podiam fazê-lo mais feliz.

-Mesmo se eu pedir para que você não o faça? -inquiriu Naruto.

Itachi ficou de cócoras para poder encará-lo melhor, a face estava inexpressiva, mas Naruto conseguia ler bem suas expressões e sabia que o outro faria exatamente aquilo que ele pedisse. Não porque Sasuke merecia, mas porque ele pediu. O Uzumaki deixou um sorriso malvado surgir em seus lábios: se o Uchiha soubesse disso, lhe mataria de um jeito extremamente cruel.

-Eu vou pensar nisso.

-Não pense, deixe. -acrescentou Naruto brandamente. -Eu sei que você não se importa de ficar embaixo.

-Ah, é como sabe disso, raposinha? -perguntou Itachi em um tom brincalhão enquanto bagunçava seus cabelos. Naruto sentia a pele sobre os dedos de Itachi formigar, quase lhe dando cócegas.

-Porque você é um puto!

Itachi riu alto e Naruto revirou os olhos, embora um sorriso grande estivesse em seus lábios. Fazia dias que ele e Itachi não se falavam e, para ser muito franco, não era só Sasuke que fez falta na sua vida; Itachi também.

-Além disso, você é igual um gato selvagem e ainda por cima tem 'Tachi' até no nome! Nunca que você vai ser um passivo submisso...!

-...Como você? -brincou Itachi apertando o seu nariz. Naruto tentou morder os dedos do outro, mas Itachi foi mais rápido.

-Morra Itachi. -murmurou o Uzumaki com azedume.

-Eu já te disse Naruto, se você quer surpreender o Kakashi e ser o dominante na cama, mesmo sendo o passivo você precisa ser criativo. Já pensou em amarrá-lo na cama e vendá-lo para que você domine cada movimento?

-Cara, você se supera no nível de perversão, sabia?

-É você quem está parecendo um virgem! Outra coisa que você pode fazer é se masturbar na frente dele e impedi-lo de te tocar, proponha um jogo e domine-o, não será mais difícil que jogar xadrez.

Naruto escondeu o rosto com ambas as mãos, mas não evitando uma risadinha constrangida. As vezes ele tinha certeza que Itachi fazia isso de propósito só para deixá-lo constrangido. E criativo também, a perversão do outro possivelmente era transmitida por osmose, era pior do que Sai. E Naruto nunca, jamais, mesmo, pensou que encontraria alguém mais pervertido que Sai.

-Segunda feira eu trabalho de tarde, aí você prepara o ramem que 'tá me devendo e eu conto como é que foi, pode ser?

-Esse é o meu garoto!

-Você ainda vai me deixar um pervertido...

-É para isso que servem os amigos, não é? -retrucou Itachi dando um sorriso maroto.

-Você não presta! -disse Naruto rindo alto, parando de encarar o amigo. -Não se esqueça de fazer uma cara surpresa quando Sasuke querer avançar em você.

Itachi fez um gesto afirmativo, deixando um sorriso satisfeito ornar seus lábios, antes de fazer um gesto de despedida para Naruto e saltar para o chão. O Uzumaki já tinha visto isso diversas vezes nos últimos tempos, ainda assim ficava assustado quando o outro fazia isso. Paciência, um dia ele ia se acostumar com as saídas triunfais de Itachi.

-É um doido mesmo... -murmurou Naruto voltando a entrar no quarto e fechando as cortinas.

Ele precisava tentar por em prática as ideias que Itachi lhe dera. Precisaria de gravatas, óleos com essência, talvez algumas velas para deixar o ambiente ainda mais propício. E, claro, um pouco de álcool para que ele pudesse se soltar. Com urgência.

...

Sasuke chegou tarde no apartamento, vendo que tudo estava escuro, mas não se importou. Ele foi até o quarto que dividia com Itachi, encontrando o outro deitado na cama, aparentando estar adormecido. Um sorrisinho sacana brotou em seus lábios, enquanto delicadamente ele acariciava o tórax do mais velho.

-Você está brincando com fogo... -repreendeu Itachi, ainda de olhos fechados.

O Uchiha mais novo sorriu, sentando-se próximo a virilha do outro. Itachi abriu os olhos, revelando os olhos carmesim repletos de desejo. O sorriso aumentou no rosto de Sasuke que, abria os botões da camisa de Itachi com uma lentidão propositada, tocando a pele quente do irmão com a ponta de seus dedos gelados.

-Há coisas que precisam ser ditas, antes de você ser meu, entende? -sussurrou Sasuke com a voz enrouquecida, abaixando seu rosto e lambendo o tórax de Itachi, sentindo as mãos do outro puxarem seus cabelos com força.

Com muita força de vontade, Sasuke impediu que Itachi continuasse a acariciar seus cabelos, pegando o braço do outro e erguendo-o acima da cabeça. Seus rostos estavam frente a frente, Sasuke mordiscou o queixo do mais velho e depois o beijou nos lábios com volúpia, exigindo ser correspondido. Itachi tentava lhe acariciar, mas Sasuke não permitia, usando seu corpo para imobilizar o outro, tentando distrair Itachi em meio ao beijo, mordiscando os lábios do mais velho e depois inserindo sua língua na cavidade do outro.

O Uchiha menor findou o beijo, passando a mordiscar a clavícula de Itachi, sugando toda a área não se importando de ser ruidoso; Itachi deixou um ofego estrangulado sair de seus lábios, para alegria de Sasuke.

-Primeira coisa a ser compreendida. -sussurrou Sasuke rente ao ouvido de Itachi, antes de distribuir mordidinhas por todo o lóbulo da orelha do mais velho, logo em seguida lambendo a região até obter um gemido. -Você é meu. Nada. -Sasuke moveu sua perna para acariciar a recém desperta ereção de Itachi. -Pode mudar isso. -Sasuke lambeu um ponto abaixo da orelha de Itachi, sugando a área com força enquanto o outro estremecia pelo toque. -Entendeu?

Sasuke se distanciou do outro para encarar a expressão afoita de Itachi, percebendo que o avermelhado naquele olhar se intensificara pela luxuria. O Uchiha sentiu seu baixo ventre pulsar só de observar Itachi daquele jeito: o rosto levemente corado, um sorriso malicioso nos lábios rubros, os cabelos negros espalhados pelo travesseiro e o torso descoberto.

-Isso é algo que não pretendo mudar, irmão tolo.

-Ótimo. -disse Sasuke retirando sua camisa com a mesma lentidão que tirou a camisa de Itachi, acariciando seu torso enquanto o fazia, apenas para provocar.

Itachi moveu os quadris, como se fosse penetrá-lo, mas Sasuke foi forte e conteve o gemido. Dessa vez, seria ele quem comandaria o ato.

Já tava mais do que na hora! É o que eu vivo dizendo!

**Você tem certeza, Sasuke? Esse aí de cima vai ficar insuportável por dias!**

_Cala a boca e curte o momento!_

O Uchiha segurou o membro ainda coberto pelas vestes de Itachi com força, fazendo com que o mais velho arqueasse as costas e fechasse os olhos em prazer. Um sorriso retorcido surgiu no rosto de Sasuke, que iniciou movimentos de vai e vem sobre o pênis do outro.

-Segundo ponto. -murmurou Sasuke apertando a base do falo de Itachi, até o outro abrir os olhos e lhe encarar. -Naruto é o meu melhor amigo. -ele abrandou o toque e voltou a acariciar o membro de Itachi. - Não se meta nisso! -ele apertou com força o pênis de Itachi novamente. -Estamos entendidos?

O mais velho tirou o cabelo que estava em seu rosto, rindo baixinho, antes de lhe encarar, com olhos tomados pela luxúria e um brilho lascivo. Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

-Isso é algo bem discutível, não? -respondeu Itachi por fim.

Não era bem aquela resposta que Sasuke queria ouvir, então, irritado, ele resolveu por fim aquela conversa, retirando a calça e a peça íntima de Itachi de uma só vez, deixando o outro nu a sua frente. Itachi riu alto, mas permitiu que ele ficasse entre suas pernas, Sasuke apertou as nádegas firmes do outro, aproximando seu rosto perigosamente da ereção de Itachi.

-Isto não é discutível. -disse Sasuke antes de abocanhar o membro de Itachi sugando-o da ponta até a base, fazendo ruídos indecentes soarem pelo quarto enquanto o outro gemia.

Sasuke raspou os dentes na pele sensível de Itachi, sem nunca parar os movimentos de vai e vem, sugando a região com avidez e encarando o mais velho enquanto praticamente engolia o pênis. Itachi gemia satisfeito, assim como o próprio Sasuke gemia em meio ao ato apenas para proporcionar maior prazer ao outro; ele lambeu a ponta do pênis de Itachi, mordiscando de leve o prepúcio e lambuzando a área com saliva, antes de engolfar toda a extensão do membro de Itachi, aprisionando a carne quente e vibrante em sua boca.

Com uma das mãos, Sasuke acariciava delicadamente a entrada de Itachi, sem penetrá-la, apenas rodeando seus dedos ao redor dela.

-Hoje eu quero que seja diferente. -disse Sasuke enquanto segurava uma das pernas de Itachi e depois mordia com força o lado interno da coxa do outro. -Hoje eu quero sentir você.

Itachi riu alto, quase cortando todo o seu clima, quando, usando a perna que ele mordeu, afastou seus corpos. O mais velho se aprumou na cama, lhe dando uma excelente visão do membro enrijecido e da entrada. Itachi lambia os dedos de sua mão esquerda, deixando-os umedecidos, sem nunca deixar de encará-lo.

**Ele não vai...**

...Eu acho que ele vai...

_O que...?_

-Então... -disse Itachi em tom malicioso, enfiando o primeiro dedo em seu canal. -Aprecie sem moderação

...

Sasuke apreciou, sim. Mas não deixou de ficar puto porque, no fim, Itachi além de ser um insaciável, ainda foi o dominante, mesmo estando passivo. Algumas coisas nunca poderiam mudar.

No dia seguinte, a tarde, Sasuke estava com um humor bem complicado. O sexo foi ótimo, como sempre, mas seu orgulho ainda não se recuperara da reação de Itachi. Aquilo realmente foi uma humilhação. Um ótimo sexo. Itachi era tão quente, era tão bom estar nele... Mas urg. Itachi sempre achava um meio de dominá-lo.

Precisamos pensar em algum meio de reverter isso!

**Sinto que estaremos engajados numa causa perdida.**

Só você mesmo para desistir antes da batalha! Cadê seu orgulho Uchiha?

**Foi obliterado ontem, com o Itachi.**

Sasuke lançou um olhar feio em direção ao outro, que sequer se abalou. Apenas indicou a secretária eletrônica e voltou a ler o livro que estava lendo, como se Sasuke não fosse nada demais. As vezes, só as vezes, Sasuke queria matar Itachi. A mensagem era de Naruto, convidando ele e Itachi para tomarem uma bera naquela noite, com ele e Kakashi. O Uchiha mais novo olhou pela janela, que ainda estava sem cortina, reparando que o sol descambava no horizonte. Itachi parou de ler o livro e lhe encarou com expectativa.

Dando um sorriso calmo ao outro, Sasuke telefonou para Naruto, combinando os detalhes, antes de ir ao banheiro, tomar banho e esperar Itachi fazer o mesmo. Ele e Itachi foram conversando até o barzinho favorito dele e de Naruto, e tão logo chegaram ao local, ele achou o Uzumaki e Kakashi numa mesinha distante do barulho que a banda local fazia.

De certa forma, era estranho estar todos ali numa mesa de bar e conversando. Itachi se sentara ao seu lado, em frente a Naruto. O assunto demorou a ser geral, mas, com um pouco de desconforto, Sasuke percebeu que esse receio todo era por conta dele, já que nem Naruto, nem Itachi queriam fazer qualquer coisa que o contrariasse. Kakashi puxou assunto com ele e Sasuke tentou parecer normal, convidando os outros dois a participarem da conversa.

-Eu vou buscar a segunda rodada.

-Eu ajudo. -se ofereceu Kakashi.

Os dois desviaram das pessoas no caminho, e conseguiriam chegar até o balcão, onde o barmam priorizava as mulheres que ali estavam. Sasuke suspirou em indignação por conta disso.

-Está tudo bem? -inquiriu Kakashi.

Sasuke se virou para encarar o outro, por cima do ombro, ele conseguia ver Naruto e Itachi engajados em uma conversa, ou melhor, um monólogo, já que Itachi parecia apenas ouvir as lorotas do Uzumaki, vez ou outra sorrindo. Aquela visão, por algum motivo, lhe fazia ficar enraivecido, mas ele supunha que teria que conviver com isso a partir de então. Itachi precisava de um amigo. Que esse amigo fosse alguém como Naruto, então. Paciência. Nenhum deles faria qualquer coisa que o deixasse de lado. Então o problema era só ele superar...

**O ciúme.**

_Não é ciúme!_

E lá vamos nós...

**De novo.**

-Sasuke...? -chamou Kakashi, segurando as bebidas.

-Está tudo bem. -disse Sasuke pegando duas garrafas para ajudar o outro.

Quando chegaram à mesa, Naruto ficou afoito por mais uma garrafa de cerveja, Sasuke franziu o cenho em rejeição à atitude do amigo. Kakashi apenas suspirou e Itachi bebericava sua cerveja.

-Vá com calma raposinha. -comentou Itachi com docilidade, lançando um olhar maroto à Naruto. -Ainda estamos no começo e você quer ficar de porre?

Naruto pegou sua cerveja e esvaziou metade de sua garrafa, ignorando completamente as palavras de Itachi. Kakashi tampou o rosto, desistindo do outro. Sasuke lançou um olhar feio em direção ao namorado. Que porra era aquela de "raposinha"?

-Não enche o saco, neko-chan! - retrucou o Uzumaki alienado, com um sorriso grande.

Sasuke lançou um olhar mortífero ao amigo, que o ignorou completamente, dando atenção exclusivamente as azeitonas e ao queijo que serviram como aperitivo. Itachi lançava um olhar irritado ao Uzumaki e Kakashi olhava para o lado, fingindo que não conhecia nenhum dos companheiros de mesa.

-Naruto, por favor, não me obrigue a te matar. -disse Itachi com tom de voz comedido.

O Uchiha mais novo estreitou os olhos para o namorado, enquanto bebericava sua cerveja, mas mal sentindo o gosto da cevada. Ele estava se irritando com aquela postura de Itachi e Naruto. Muito.

Desde quando Itachi pede 'por favor'?

**Desde que Naruto virou amigo dele, pelo visto.**

O que você vai fazer, Sasuke?

_ Enchê-lo de porrada até cair na real._

**Por que acho que esse plano não vai funcionar?**

-Mas você parece um gatinho! -retrucou Naruto apontando para Itachi.

Sasuke mirou Naruto com irritação, o amigo, por sua vez, não ignorou seu olhar. Bastou que seus olhares se encontrassem e só então que o Uchiha percebeu: o Uzumaki estava tirando uma com a sua cara. Se é que é possível, Sasuke se sentiu com mais raiva ainda, enquanto o outro começava a rir, contagiando Itachi.

-Francamente Sasuke, será que você realmente acha que esses dois poderiam ser almas gêmeas? -comentou Kakashi com descaso.

O Uchiha sentiu seu rosto corar em constrangimento, e inevitavelmente ele se engasgou com sua cerveja. Naruto e Itachi, comprovando que ambos eram uns insensíveis, riram ainda mais do seu constrangimento.

-Não! -disse Sasuke. - Claro que não!

Mas sua reação foi tardia demais.

-Mais tarde vamos ter uma conversinha, Sasuke. Você precisa aprender a lidar com esse tipo de situação...

Sasuke obliterou o resto do discurso de Kakashi, tentando esconder seu rosto em chamas dos demais ocupantes da mesa. Só naquele momento ele constatava que seu pior pesadelo se tornara realidade: um pai alienado para lhe causar vergonha, um irmão mais novo idiota que o irritava, e um namorado sem noção que servia para vê-lo irritado e com vergonha, para depois tirar uma com a sua cara.

**Podia ser pior.**

É, podia.

_Como?_

**Esses dois podiam ser mesmo.**

_O que?_

Almas gêmeas. 

_Francamente!_

**É só verdade. Eles se dão bem demais, talvez se eles não gostassem tanto de nós, talvez eles ficassem juntos.**

_Vou fingir que minhas próprias mentes não estão tirando uma com a minha cara!_

Você é quem sabe.

**Agora me pergunto onde será que está a nossa alma gêmea.**

Por aí, em algum lugar. Mas não importa: temos Itachi.

**É impressão minha ou o grotesco aí em cima ficou romântico?**

Ninguém merece...

Sasuke pensou que passaria o resto da noite amuado, querendo estrangular os três que o acompanhavam, mas logo Naruto e Itachi pararam de querer atormentá-lo, dando-lhe uma chance de considerar que tudo aquilo poderia sim funcionar. Ainda assim, ele ficou ponderando sobre o que suas parcelas mentais concluíram. Vendo a interação entre os dois, era fácil de perceber que estavam entrosados demais para duas pessoas que acabaram de se conhecer.

Mas, como sempre, bastou um olhar de Naruto e ele soube que o amigo jamais o trairia ou faria qualquer coisa que o magoasse, quase que simultaneamente, Itachi segurou sua mão por debaixo da mesa e lhe deu um sorriso. Sasuke resolveu acreditar naqueles dois.

O que ele não sabia é que seu pressentimento estava correto: Naruto e Itachi realmente eram almas gêmeas, mas que naquela encarnação apenas seriam amigos porque o planejamento do universo não previa que se amassem da forma como se amaram cinco vidas passadas. Era algo que só descobriria na próxima vida que teria, não seria fácil, muito menos pouco doloroso, mas ele também teria um final feliz.

Dessa vez, com sua própria alma gêmea.

.

**XD**

.

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Dea:**

****Oi flor! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da atualização anterior, espero que se divirta com a omake e ainda tenha pique para ler minha próxima atualização oficial daqui a pouco!

Um beijo enorme! Obrigada pelo carinho! =D


	22. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:**Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Feliz Natal atrasado queridos leitores/amigos!

Muita paz, alegria, amor e luz! Principalmente luz!

Caramba viu! Tô sofrendo horrores com queda de energia! Acabei me mudando (estou em Brasília) e nessa cidade acaba a luz toda hora uahauhauhau! Estou sofrendo pra digitar esse capítulo viu, escrevi metade dele a mão. Ontem fiquei mais de nove horas sem energia, pra vocês terem uma ideia.

Meus problemas a parte, espero que a atualização não tenha demorado muito e que vocês aceitem como presente de Natal! Eu tinha planejado especiais de natal esse ano, mas por causa da mudança não consegui fazer. Entre atrasar mais Haunted pra por uma oneshot natalina ou atualizar "em dia", preferi atualizar a fanfic.

E, como de costume, obrigada a Gih Bright por salvar a minha vida e poupar os seus olhinhos dos leitores!

Espero que gostem! E um próspero ano novo para todos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ U-Uchiha...? – Naruto balbuciou depois de um longo período de silêncio, o qual Itachi usou para praticamente fumar todo o seu cigarro.

_ Uhum, você escuta direitinho, isso é bom! – o outro falou com prepotência e ironia, dando um último trago em seu cigarro e jogando a butuca pela janela.

Naruto compreendeu prontamente o grau de chacota na frase do estranho, mas não respondeu. Não sabia o que pensar sobre tudo isso. A verdade é que: se estivesse em seus melhores dias, logicamente iria rebater a provocação do bastardo e mostrar quem é que manda em uma guerra de palavras (e de punhos, se o maldito chegasse até esse nível), mas naquele momento tudo que queria era um pouco de paz.

_ Você é o cara do banheiro da boate? O louco que andava com uma Desert Eagle no bolso?

_ É, o próprio, menos a parte do "louco". – Itachi cumprimentou, certificando-se de que assumira a faceta da ironia sem falhas; era uma das mais versáteis, e já fazia um bom tempo que não a utilizava, desde que... Bem... Isso não vinha ao caso agora. – Sinto falta da minha pistola...

Naruto sacudiu a cabeça diante do papo surreal que se iniciava, mal percebendo quando o tal Itachi se aproximou dele o suficiente para se agachar e encará-lo de frente. Assustado com a súbita invasão em seu espaço pessoal, Naruto tentou sair da cadeira, virando o rosto, mas o outro o forcou a continuar encarando-o, segurando firmemente o seu queixo com uma das mãos.

_ Parece os olhos de Deidara... – comentou brandamente, fazendo Naruto se assustar ainda mais com o comportamento completamente bizarro do... Uchiha?

_ Me solta, bastardo! – o loiro retrucou, estapeando a mão de Itachi para longe e se levantando da cadeira, circundando a cama de Kakashi e protegendo seu amado, com medo do que aquela pessoa completamente bizarra queria com ele.

_ Já disse, meu nome é Itachi Uchiha. – o outro respondeu calmamente, analisando as unhas da mão estapeada, como se não houvesse acontecido nada demais.

_ "Uchiha" o caralho! – Naruto respondeu, enfezado e deixando de lado o ânimo 'paz acima de tudo' – Sasuke por um acaso casou com você e eu não 'tô sabendo? Porque, até onde eu sei, o Teme é o único Uchiha vivo!

_ Falou bem, "até onde você sabe".

Itachi sentou-se na cadeira que Naruto anteriormente ocupava e observou com certa curiosidade a falta de paciência do outro. Por mais que Naruto e Sasuke fossem diferentes, decerto possuíam algumas semelhanças, como impaciência. Essas similaridades eram visíveis a olho nu e, talvez, por isso Sasuke gostasse tanto do outro rapaz (por mais que jamais admitisse isso nas poucas conversas que tiveram a respeito).

_ O que você quer comigo? O que quer com o Sasuke? – o Uzumaki esbravejou, alcançando o botão de emergência posicionado acima da cama de Kakashi, pronto para apertá-lo e chamar os enfermeiros se o 'cara bizarro' desse a resposta errada.

Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, e antes que o loiro pudesse prever qualquer tipo de movimentação, um objeto metálico foi arremessado em sua direção, fazendo um som estridente e agudo soar ao cortar o ar em tanta velocidade. Naruto soltou um som abafado de pavor, cobrindo o rosto com os braços e abaixando-se para proteger o corpo de Kakashi.

Mas depois de alguns instantes, uma risada peculiar o fez recuperar a calma e perceber que não estava ferido.

_ Acalme-se nervosinho, eu só quero conversar! E... não quero que chame companhia.

Naruto abaixou os braços e abriu os olhos, voltando a observar o botão furtivamente, mas o objeto metálico (_Puta que pariu é uma shuriken! Uma shuriken de verdade!_) cortou o fio de energia, de modo que era impossível fazê-lo funcionar com a corrente elétrica interrompida.

_ Quem é você? – Naruto perguntou com extremo pavor, finalmente se dando conta do perigo que Itachi significava... Não era nem um pouco simples acertar o alvo que ele acabara de acertar, tão rapidamente e em uma única tentativa, ainda por cima.

Itachi relaxou na cadeira, satisfeito por finalmente ser levado a sério.

_ Eu sou a "namorada" do Sasuke, mas não tão fêmea quanto você imaginou, não é? – respondeu, recordando-se do recado deixado por Naruto na secretária eletrônica. ¹

Naruto abriu e fechou sua boca, estupefato diante daquela informação, e quando finalmente assimilou as palavras de Itachi, seu olhar, se possível, arregalou-se ainda mais.

_ Você... Você é o dono da calcinha rosa? – perguntou em tom de brincadeira, arrependendo-se quase que instantaneamente.

Uma segunda shuriken foi arremessada, e essa cortou a roupa de Naruto na altura do ombro, ficando com tudo contra a parede atrás de si. Se houvesse se movido um único centímetro, podia ter a completa certeza de que agora teria uma estrela ninja perfurando o seu corpo.

_ Sasuke já tinha mencionado que você falava demais, eu só não imaginei que tinha tendências suicidas. – Itachi rosnou, mostrando o olhar ainda mais avermelhado do que antes, fazendo com que o mais novo sentisse medo novamente ao mesmo tempo em que todo o ar lúdico do ambiente desaparecia.

O Uzumaki engoliu em seco, ergueu as duas mãos à altura do peito em um gesto de redenção e expirou aliviado quando o avermelhar dos olhos de Itachi diminuiu. Obviamente ele possuía um senso de humor tão ralo quanto o de Sasuke.

_Não é atoa que os dois estão se comendo._

_ Então me deixe ver se eu entendi. – Naruto falou ao visualizar o outro guardar as malditas estelas ninjas em seu casaco. – Você é o namorado "bad-boy-foragido-da-polícia-procurado-vivo-ou-morto" do Sasuke e está se passando por um Uchiha pra conseguir manter-se livre de encrenca? Olha, não sei o que você queria com tudo isso, mas te garanto que o Teme não é uma boa estratégia pra se manter fora das grades.

_ Eu não sou namorado do Sasuke.

_ É claro que não é, você está usando o Sasuke. – Naruto falou em um tom de voz acusatório, e Itachi se perguntou se o outro gostava de brincar com o fogo ou realmente tinha memória rala. – O que é uma grande crueldade sabia? Ele está apaixonado por você!

Após ser interrompido pela língua grande de Naruto, Itachi ficou estático tentando assimilar o que acabara de ouvir. Sasuke realmente estaria apaixonado por ele? Apaixonado, _de verdade_?

_ Naruto... – Itachi murmurou, com os olhos fora de foco e a voz um pouco distante. – Acho que nós _realmente_ precisamos conversar.

O loiro pendeu a cabeça para o lado, curioso, mas ainda sim não entendendo o que havia dito de tão importante para fazer com que o outro saísse do foco daquela forma.

**(***)**

Itachi instalava o último parafuso acima da janela da quitinete de Sasuke. Não foi muito fácil para ele compreender como funcionava a instalação de trilho de cortina, até porque envolvia uma ferramenta elétrica chamada furadeira e...

Ok, digamos que ele jamais precisou fazer algo do gênero. Mas para uma primeira tentativa, até que ficou bom. E o que importava era que com a porcaria da cortina instalada, ele não precisaria mais lidar com o olhar penetrante de Madara na sua nuca durante todo santo dia.

Sasuke não voltou para permitir a pequena mudança no apartamento – não que isso fosse impedi-lo de fazer qualquer coisa, geralmente não necessitava do consentimento do adolescente hormonal para quase tudo que queria fazer. Ou melhor: _Quase_ tudo. Afinal, depois da conversa que tivera com Naruto, Itachi não tinha mais a completa certeza de que as coisas com Sasuke seriam tão simples novamente.

Foi uma discussão longa, Naruto falava demais e ficava quieto por pouco tempo, não deixando que Itachi terminasse qualquer explicação muito longa. De fato, ele não estava interessado em contar toda sua vida, visto que apenas se revelara para o outro com a intenção de fazê-lo compreender o estado clínico de Kakashi, mas, depois de suas palavras intrometidas, Itachi soube que teria que conversar um pouco mais.

Explicou que havia pessoas atrás de Sasuke e, consequentemente, de Naruto e Kakashi; que o Hatake descobriu isso e uma ordem de execução foi dada, mas Itachi a ludibriou com aquele coma induzido; em suma, revelara apenas o essencial – e o questionamento sobre o sobrenome Uchiha foi deixado de lado depois de tantas informações novas.

Itachi deixou claro, diversas vezes, que o grisalho não poderia, em circunstância alguma, despertar. Se isso ocorresse seria eliminado instantaneamente. Madara _ainda _não tinha chegado ao extremo de mandar assassinar um homem em coma, mas talvez a sua paranoia chegasse a esse ponto.

Naruto demorou a compreender a delicadeza da situação, ameaçando Itachi a cada momento e sendo completamente hostil. Até que Itachi se viu obrigado a relembrar as palavras de Sasuke de instantes atrás, utilizando a briga como exemplo para que Naruto entendesse porque o outro agiu daquela forma numa tentativa desesperada de mantê-lo longe.

_ Você só quer que eu fique longe do Teme para que você tenha carta livre pra abusar dele, seu bandido! – o garoto gritara, furioso pela intromissão de Itachi.

E assim foram mais de duas horas de explicações (nem um pouco) pacientes por parte de Itachi.

Alguns médicos ousaram interromper, mas Itachi os desacordou antes mesmo que Naruto pudesse compreender o que acontecia. Deixou os doutores encostados contra a porta, adormecidos, sabendo que teria poucos minutos de conversa particular com Naruto antes que eles recobrassem a consciência.

_ Olha aqui, moleque teimoso...! – Itachi rosnou, sem um pingo de paciência restante. – Eu vou embora, porque tenho mais o que fazer, e se você se preocupa com Sasuke e Kakashi vai manter o bico calado e agir como eu o instrui! A medicação está aqui! – Itachi colocou o vidrinho de remédios na mão do loiro, fechando seus dedos ao redor do recipiente com firmeza. – Seja prudente e faça o certo! Quando os médicos acordarem, aja com naturalidade e finja que os dois tiveram uma queda repentina de pressão.

_ Como eu vou saber se...

_ Você não vai saber se eu estou falando a verdade ou não! Ou confia em mim, ou sofra as consequências! Eu não posso vir dopar o Kakashi todo santo dia, e eu disse o que aconteceria se ele despertar. – Itachi virou as costas, andando despreocupadamente em direção à janela. – Mas saiba de uma coisa, Sasuke confiou.

_ Eu não costumo confiar em... Ei! O que você 'tá fazendo!?

E, pulando para fora da janela, Itachi fugiu da companhia irritante do Uzumaki barulhento.

Apesar de todo o tempo desperdiçado, ele sabia que Naruto faria aquilo que fora instruído a fazer. Sasuke já mencionou o quão cabeça-dura o loiro era, mas também como ele agia com seriedade quando a vida daqueles a quem amava estavam em jogo. Naruto era tolo, mas não _completamente_ tolo...

A conversa com o garoto teimoso trouxera à tona toda a situação com Sasuke, algo que ele jamais achou que chegaria a ser tão sério quanto estava se tornando, por isso Itachi decidiu interromper a visão de Madara: precisava pensar, precisava de privacidade.

Precisava, acima de tudo, compreender, verdadeiramente, o que sentia pelo seu irmãozinho.

**(***)**

_ Qualquer coisa é só me interfonar, os números estão colados ao lado do aparelho.

_ Ok.

_ Tem certeza que você prefere não dormir no mesmo quarto? Eu não vou pular em você, sabe?

Sasuke virou-se para Karin, encarando suas feições esperançosas. Até parece que a garota não tinha segundas intenções com aquele convite.

_ Não. Como eu disse das outras vezes, seria bem constrangedor se seu pai nos pegar juntos antes do casamento.

_ Na verdade ele... – a ruiva começou a argumentar, mas Sasuke a interrompeu.

_ Eu sou a moda antiga, Karin.

Ela suspirou em derrota, arrumou os cabelos atrás da orelha e virou-se para sair do aposento. Sabia que seria difícil convencer Sasuke a fazer algo além do trato, mas não custava nada tentar, certo? Despediu-se com um sorriso comedido e finalmente se retirou.

Sasuke observou a porta fechada por alguns instantes, antes de voltar a se preparar para dormir.

Logo após a ligação, Karin propôs para Sasuke que iria buscá-lo no hospital para que os dois pudessem conversar sobre o trato. Quando já se encontravam em um café lotado, onde ninguém prestava atenção no casal, Sasuke contou o que aconteceu.

Explicou sua desconfiança com relação à morte de seus pais e os de Naruto, deixando claro que não sabia se realmente era sua culpa todos aqueles acontecimentos, mas que sua preocupação chegou a tal ponto que ele não queria mais um envolvimento com Naruto e Kakashi. Naturalmente, Karin não acreditou que ele fosse "amaldiçoado" ou "perseguido", ou qualquer baboseira do gênero, apesar de ter hesitado em sua decisão quando ele informou que, atualmente, ainda havia gente atrás de si, provavelmente para matá-lo.

Primeiro ela tentou convencê-lo a recorrer à polícia, mas Sasuke foi irredutível. Apesar de ter deixado de lado a figura de Itachi, Madara e demais Akatsukis, ele tentou explicar que os criminosos envolvidos não eram pessoas normais e que a polícia nada mais faria do que atrapalhar sua segurança, caso se intrometessem em sua vida. Fora de que ele não tinha nenhuma prova do que acontecia e, em circunstâncias como essa, o máximo que ele conseguiria fazer era um mero e inútil boletim de ocorrência.

Depois de parar de insistir, Karin levou Sasuke direto para a mansão de sua família. O convenceu de que se voltasse para sua quitinete não estaria seguro, e não permitiu nem que ele buscasse suas coisas. Afirmou que mandaria alguém buscar suas roupas no outro dia, mas que o moreno não podia ir sozinho até sua casa.

Karin explicou a segurança de sua casa de família, evidentemente confiante de que nenhum criminoso adentraria ali. Inclusive, pelo que ela disse, Sasuke também começava a se perguntar se não estaria seguro o suficiente ali. Por um pequeno momento sentiu paz e gratidão pela ruiva, e ela se sentiu extremamente satisfeita com esse feito.

Boa parte de seus pertences pessoais chegaram dois dias depois da suposta "mudança", dentre os objetos trazidos estava a maldita calcinha de renda cor-de-rosa de Sakura. Sasuke se controlou imensamente para não cometer suicídio diante do olhar desconfiado que um dos seguranças de Karin o lançou. Mas nenhum dos empregados da mansão era tolo o suficiente de imaginar que Karin e Sasuke tinham um romance, contudo não eram ousados o suficiente para dizer o contrário. O tratavam com respeito como se, de fato, fosse o companheiro da "Senhorita Karin".

Os pais de Karin estavam em uma viagem a negócios desde o dia que Sasuke colocou os pés na residência, e uma semana já se passara desde então.

A ruiva, por sua vez, deixara claro que só resolveriam a papelada de casamento quando seus pais voltassem da Europa, e instruiu a Sasuke que continuasse sua rotina normal, alegando que colocaria alguns de seus seguranças particulares para protegê-lo à distância. E foi o que ele fez.

Os empregos de meio período voltaram a ser atendidos, e aparentemente seus patrões não ficaram tão irritados assim com as faltas desmedidas (decidindo que apenas descontariam a ausência de seu salário). Sasuke suspirou aliviado, estava imaginando que receberia uma demissão por justa causa, e isso era algo que não podia acontecer de maneira alguma no momento.

Então seu maior medo foi com relação a faculdade. Faltara muitas aulas desde o começo de toda aquela confusão com Itachi, ao ponto de perder qualquer controle que possuía com suas presenças nas aulas do curso de Administração.

Sasuke sempre foi um aluno exemplar e raramente faltava nos estudos, de modo que não tinha um controle de número de ausências em sala. Depois de correr atrás dos professores durante uma noite inteira, tomou conhecimento de que estava por um fio em Finanças Empresariais II, mas que se não faltasse mais conseguiria terminar o semestre com certa dignidade.

As provas estavam próximas, e ele sinceramente não tinha cabeça para estudar naquele instante (o que não era um problema muito grande, visto que sem estudos ele já conseguia média suficiente para passar).

Em uma noite em específico foi até o ginásio, aguardando a presença de Itachi com certa esperança. Precisava conversar com o outro, discutir tudo que acontecera. Mas Itachi não apareceu, e Sasuke foi para casa, cabisbaixo.

Visitou Kakashi todos os dias, em horários que sabia que Naruto não estaria presente. O grisalho estava em um quadro estável, mas por algum motivo o efeito da droga não parecia passar nunca. Os médicos acreditavam que assim que a intoxicação de... hum... bar-... barbatúrico?

Seja lá o nome da maldita droga, os médicos acreditavam que assim que o efeito da medicação passasse Kakashi iria despertar naturalmente e só aí poderiam medir possíveis danos irreversíveis. Mas o grisalho não despertava nunca! Sasuke estava quase perdendo a paciência com os profissionais, acreditando que isso decorria de descaso dos médicos, chegando a cogitar a hipótese de tentar uma transferência hospitalar para Kakashi.

Mas não agora. De qualquer forma, estava tarde para tentar uma remoção hospitalar. Sasuke suspirou. Passara apenas uma semana, algo semelhante a todos os dias anteriores à Itachi, mesmo assim, ele sentia-se imensamente cansado.

Ele trocou de roupa, logo entrando debaixo das cobertas para tentar dormir naquele ambiente que ainda não estava acostumado. De certo modo, ele sentia falta do seu apartamento, e também de outras coisas. Se ele fosse muito franco consigo mesmo, ele admitiria que sentia falta de Itachi. Ele afastou aquele pensamento, conscientizando-se que seu corpo e mente estavam exaustos, tanto que não foi preciso se concentrar muito para dormir, ele sequer conseguiu travar uma batalha digna contra o sono...

E então o pesadelo característico se iniciou.

A correria, a casa, os policiais, o casal morto. Sasuke chorava de olhos fechados, sabendo que se tratava de um sonho, mas nem por isso sentindo menos dor. Ele lutava bravamente para despertar e fugir daquele sofrimento, enquanto as lágrimas escorriam dentre suas pálpebras fechadas.

Contudo, somente quando sentiu uma movimentação sutil em seus lençóis, Sasuke conseguiu despertar, abrindo os olhos molhados pelas gotículas de água salgada e piscando-os, para tentar focalizar alguma coisa na escuridão daquele quarto.

Estava deitado de lado, com o corpo posicionado no canto esquerdo da cama de casal de um dos quartos de hóspedes. Rolou na cama, numa tentativa de voltar até o centro desta e enfiar o rosto nos travesseiros, mas tal movimentação fez com que desse de cara com o corpo de outra pessoa, que o abraçou instantaneamente e o aconchegou em seu peito coberto apenas por uma fina camada de algodão.

_ Shii Sasuke, acabou... – a voz rouca de Itachi foi ouvida, mas o Uchiha já reconhecera o outro habitante do quarto antes mesmo de ele se pronunciar, bastava sentir o cheiro característico de canela e tabaco. Itachi o puxou ainda mais para si. – Eu estou aqui agora.

O mais novo estava completamente sem reação, seu corpo ainda repleto de adrenalina devido ao pesadelo surreal e sabendo que o outro se referia ao seu sonho. Depois de tanto tempo dormindo juntos, Itachi aprendera que ele era um dos únicos que conseguia acalmar Sasuke ao ponto de livrá-lo do pesadelo. Contudo, Sasuke não sabia como deveria agir com a presença de Itachi naquele determinado instante.

Bom... Você não estava furioso com o Itachi por causa do beijo com Madara?

**Mas você tentou procurá-lo. Afinal, as coisas mudaram depois que você relembrou da memória esquecida... Itachi não...**

Já disse: foi uma traição de qualquer forma!

**Sasuke, eu só acho o seguinte: isso daqui não é um conto de fadas pra ser preto e branco, às vezes os tons de cinza aparecem. Vale a pena conversar e ver as razões dele, já que ficou bem claro que o que ele possui com Madara não é um romance normal.**

_Eu... Eu vou conversar._

Seu corno!

**Você é que é um idiota! Parcela mental chata! Fique quieta e escute o que Itachi tem a dizer!**

_ Eu estou furioso com você. – Sasuke respondeu, ainda com voz trêmula em virtude do pesadelo.

Mas não se fugiu no abraço de Itachi, aproveitando para circundar ainda mais os seus braços ao redor do corpo maior. Suas palavras contradiziam suas ações naquele determinado momento, mas ele não conseguia se importar muito com isso.

_ É... Eu também estou furioso com você. – Itachi respondeu com uma voz divertida, puxando Sasuke para cima e se afastando um pouco, o suficiente para encarar os olhos lacrimejantes do mais novo. Levou uma de suas mãos até os cílios negros, acariciando-os com doçura para limpar a umidade ali presente. – Não é algo que se faça, sabe? Deixar alguém pelado do lado de fora de casa, apenas com um avental para se cobrir. Se fosse outra pessoa que tivesse feito isso comigo, já estaria morta.

Sasuke corou, virando o rosto e evitando fitar os olhos escuros de Itachi.

_ Você mereceu! E você sumiu por uma semana!

_ Eu estou com raiva de você Sasuke, mas confesso que estou com mais saudades do que raiva. – o outro respondeu, puxando Sasuke para perto e quase unindo os lábios dos dois. A cada palavra, seu lábio inferior encostava-se ao de Sasuke, e ele tinha certeza absoluta que podia sentir o outro estremecer por antecipação – Nós brigamos, conversamos, nos matamos e o que mais você preferir outra hora. Agora eu...

_Eu preciso de você _– provavelmente era isso que Itachi ia dizer, mas Sasuke não permitiu que ele continuasse a falar. Ele queria conversar, mas Itachi não era o único que sentia falta do contato físico com o parceiro.

Sasuke o beijou com suavidade, como se experimentasse os doces lábios do parceiro pela primeira vez. Itachi, por sua vez, não aumentou a intensidade da carícia, como era seu costume. Apenas retribuiu o beijo, entrelaçando seus dedos nos cabelos revoltos de Sasuke e girando o corpo dos dois, de modo que agora ele estava acima dele e, ainda sim, permitindo que o outro mantivesse o comando sobre o roçar de lábios.

Era um beijo suave e carinhoso, mas ao mesmo demandante: nenhum deles permitia que o outro interrompesse o ósculo. Quem, porventura, presenciasse a troca de caricias acreditaria que Sasuke e Itachi se viram a ultima vez há anos atrás e não há poucos dias. Mas quando a pessoa está verdadeiramente apaixonada, pouco tempo de separação é o suficiente para deixá-los tão afoitos quanto agora. Sasuke podia não saber disso e não compreender exatamente o que sentia, mas Itachi finalmente entendeu.

Não que ele fosse muito experimente nos sentimentos humanos, – coisa que ele realmente não era – mas Itachi já foi apaixonado em outra ocasião. O auge de sua paixão por Madara ocorreu quando tinha quinze anos e ele se sentia exatamente da mesma maneira: quando precisava sair para missões, sentia tantas saudades do seu irmão que seu coração chegava a doer. Os reencontros eram igualmente intensos e cheios de necessidade.

Naturalmente, as coisas não ocorriam mais dessa maneira com relação ao seu Nii-san. Isso era extremamente engraçado na visão de Itachi, pois sempre deram a entender nos livros que lera na casa de Sasuke que uma paixão era algo eterno; o "final feliz" mantinha implícita a informação de que o casal nunca se separara, sendo felizes para todo o sempre após a última página escrita. Itachi suspeitava que até poderia escrever uma história de amor completamente melosa e absurda com o que vivenciara com Madara... Como é que, para eles, não houve o "felizes para sempre"?

Sasuke mordeu seu lábio inferior, aprofundando o beijo e respondendo, sem perceber, as indagações momentâneas do mais velho. Itachi envolveu o corpo de Sasuke, unindo o baixo ventre de ambos e ganhando um suspiro contente do mais novo. Ah... Esse era o tipo de som que poderia ouvir por toda sua vida, logo após o seu "feliz para sempre".

Ao estar finalmente com Sasuke, Itachi compreendeu que as pessoas mudam. Madara sempre foi uma pessoa prepotente, um pouco mesquinha e possessiva, mas carinhoso a sua maneira e extremamente sexual. Não foi ele quem mudou: foi Itachi. A missão da morte de Fugaku e Mikoto foi apenas o início de sua mudança como pessoa, e Sasuke continuava a mudá-lo, dia após dia.

Por ele ter mudado, os sentimentos e expectativas que compartilhara com Madara não mais existiam. Era Sasuke quem ele desejava próximo de si, e não mais o seu irmão mais velho. Mas será que essa paixão por Sasuke seria eterna, ou passaria com o tempo quando um deles mudasse?

E se Sasuke mudasse e não mais o desejasse?

Este último pensamento fez seu corpo estremecer em um leve desespero. Itachi interrompeu o beijo, observando os olhos inquisitivos do menor enquanto ambos tentavam regularizar a sua respiração.

_ Eu estou apaixonado por você. – Itachi sussurrou e os olhos do Uchiha arregalaram-se em surpresa. Sasuke, por um instante, esqueceu de respirar.

_ O-o... O que disse?! – o menor questionou, praticamente sem fôlego.

_ Exatamente o que você ouviu. – Itachi não negaria. Ele precisava ser sincero com os seus sentimentos, antes que pudesse ocorrer uma possível mudança em Sasuke e ele não tivesse sequer a oportunidade de vivenciá-los.

_ Mas... Mas você disse que amava o tal Madara! Na minha frente, naquela noite! – Sasuke respondeu, ainda impressionado com as palavras de Itachi. O mais velho esticou a mão para acariciar seu rosto, sorrindo enquanto respondia.

_ Eu não estou dizendo que te amo Sasuke, seria mentira dizer "eu te amo" para alguém que conheço há tão pouco tempo. – Itachi constatou, fazendo o outro corar de vergonha; contudo, ele achou essa reação extremamente adorável. – O que eu sinto pelo Madara é complicado, mas não sou mais apaixonado por ele, não o quero mais como meu companheiro.

Sasuke ouviu aquelas palavras tentando controlar inutilmente as batidas aceleradas de seu coração, sem que percebesse um pequeno sorriso surgiu em seus lábios. Itachi acariciou seu rosto, afastando sua franja de suas bochechas. O Uchiha aproximou seus rostos, colando seus lábios aos de Itachi mais uma vez em um ósculo carinhoso. Com o término do beijo, Itachi separou seus rostos, ficando subitamente sério.

_ Madara traiu minha confiança antes de eu trair a dele, mentiu e me usou como ferramenta para os seus objetivos, sem pensar nas minhas emoções. – Itachi fez uma pausa. – Por outro lado, ele me criou, é minha figura familiar, e seria absurdo eu dizer que não o amo. Além do mais, naquela circunstância eu falei que o amava para tentar salvá-lo da ira dele, mas mesmo assim não vou negar para você meus sentimentos com relação tanto a você quanto a ele.

Sasuke retirou a mão de Itachi de seu rosto, abaixando-a e olhando com cuidado para os dedos desprovidos de digitais. Como podia se sentir atraído e preocupado com uma pessoa que ele sequer conhecia direito? Madara parecia fazer parte de toda vida de Itachi, enquanto ele nada mais era do que um intruso que acabou com o romance dos dois... Ou assim parecia.

_ Quem é esse homem, Itachi? – Sasuke questionou sem ter certeza se gostaria de ouvir a resposta para aquela pergunta.

Itachi sentou-se na cama, puxando o braço de Sasuke para que ele fizesse o mesmo. Sim, eles precisavam conversar, e agora que o desespero inicial já fora controlado com a troca de beijos, poderia pensar o suficiente para revelar ao outro o que ele ansiava saber.

Chegou a hora de Sasuke descobrir mais um pouco de sua história.

_ Madara é meu chefe, Sasuke. – Itachi falava com clareza, sem jamais desprender sua atenção do olhar curioso do mais novo. – Ele nos comanda na Akatsuki e aos demais funcionários do QG. Ele é o criador de tudo, nosso superior hierárquico.

_ Você o chamou de Nii-san. – Sasuke constatou, sentindo-se ainda mais envergonhado por lembrar-se que ele também repetira aquela palavra em meio ao último encontro sexual com Itachi.

_ Madara é meu irmão. Não de sangue, apesar de que durante muitos anos eu acreditei que ele realmente era meu irmão de sangue. Mas sempre nos tratamos assim, antes mesmo de nos tornarmos amantes.

_ Isso torna as coisas mais fáceis, acreditei que você fosse incestuoso. – o mais novo suspirou relaxado. Apesar de não gostar de ouvir que Itachi e aquele homem eram amantes, seria ainda mais estranho se eles fossem realmente irmãos.

_ O que é incestuoso? – o outro questionou, visivelmente curioso e perdido com a palavra.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes antes de responder, tentando achar um tom de brincadeira na pergunta; Itachi realmente não sabia o significado daquilo?

_ Bom, incesto é quando uma pessoa se relaciona amorosamente com alguém do mesmo sangue, com parentesco sanguíneo próximo, até o grau de parentesco de primos. – Sasuke explicou, sentindo como se estivesse novamente conversando com uma criança. Às vezes esquecia o quanto Itachi era ignorante a respeito de alguns fatos do mundo "real". – Quem tem uma relação com um parente próximo pratica incesto, e os que praticam incesto são considerados incestuosos.

O outro ainda parecia confuso, franzindo o cenho ao tentar assimilar a informação.

_ Isso é algo ruim? – o mais velho perguntou, pegando Sasuke de surpresa mais uma vez.

_ Na sociedade cristã é visto como um pecado. Em alguns países é até considerado um crime. Mas esse não é o foco Itachi, continue falando sobre Madara.

Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, mas com um leve sacudir de cabeça continuou a falar, ignorando o assunto de incesto por hora.

_ Madara me... Construiu.

_... Construir?

_ Eu nasci como você, de um pai e uma mãe, normal como qualquer outra criança. Mas eu nasci uma casca, uma "tela em branco" para as criações de Madara. O que fizeram comigo não foi igual ao que fizeram com o restante da Akatsuki, foi mais além do que um treinamento físico.

_ O que quer dizer?

Itachi quebrou a troca de olhares, observando a parede branca enquanto se perdia em seus próprios pensamentos.

**(***)**

_Seu corpo inteiro latejava, e não era como a dor dos treinamentos convencionais. Afinal de contas, a dor física não mais o castigava. O que considerava a verdadeira "tortura" era o sentimento de inutilidade, pois agora ele era incapaz de se movimentar ou agir como um indivíduo normal._

_Orochimaru o colocara sentado em sua mesa afastada, entregando uma colher em sua mão, mas ele se sentia tão fraco que mal conseguia segurar o objeto firmemente. Itachi ouvia as crianças mastigarem e engolirem a ração em silêncio, não conseguindo comer da mesma maneira, por mais que estivesse faminto. O coordenador se retirou, sem ajudá-lo._

_Não que ele desejasse ajuda... Ele precisava superar os seus limites, sabia muito bem disso!_

_Depois de uma grande luta para tentar erguer o talher, seus dedos escapuliram do cabo de metal e o objeto se chocou contra o chão. Muitas crianças pararam de comer e voltaram a atenção para si... Itachi às vezes se perguntava se alguma delas tinha a vontade de auxiliá-lo no momento de pós-sessão, ou se apenas o observavam para tirar sarro do "prodígio" quando ele não estivesse por perto._

_Estavam sozinhos, sem supervisores ou coordenadores, mas nenhum de seus companheiros infantis era tolo o suficiente para ir contra a ordem e ajudá-lo em suas dificuldades. Ou era isso que o pequeno Itachi acreditava..._

_Um barulho suave de cadeira sendo arrastada contra o chão foi ouvido, e mesmo sem conseguir erguer a cabeça para apreciar a cena, o menino conseguiu ouvir._

__ Sasori! Não podemos...! – uma voz desesperada falou, sendo interrompida em seguida por uma extremamente mais ríspida que a primeira._

__ Quieto!_

_Itachi não conhecia verdadeiramente todas aquelas crianças, mas sabia reconhecer suas aparências, vozes e capacidades especiais de combate. Sabia muito bem que a voz da primeira criança era do loiro especializado em explosões envolvendo os mais diversos materiais caseiros._

_Já a segunda voz, por sua vez, era do garoto ruivo de feições apáticas, cuja especialidade era a tortura psicológica intensa ao ponto de transformar meros civis em ferramentas de combate, com o emprego de drogas e pressão psicológica. Se existia alguém que já era considerado extremamente perigoso com a idade de oito anos, esse alguém era Sasori._

_Ouviu os passos lentos, até mesmo relutantes, e aqueles que ainda se alimentavam pararam de comer diante a cena extremamente peculiar. O silêncio era intenso, e apenas os sons da sandália de madeira do garotinho eram ouvidos naquele local. Itachi percebia que a destinação do outro era até a mesa onde ele se encontrava naquele momento._

_Observou pelo canto do olho o garoto adentrar o seu campo de visão. Ele se abaixou, tomou a colher em suas mãos e entregou para Itachi com mais delicadeza do que Orochimaru empregou ao lhe ajudar a segurar o objeto mais firmemente. O moreno conseguiu erguer o olhar o suficiente para encarar os olhos cor castanho do outro, não sabendo ao certo como deveria agir diante dessa reação inusitada._

__ Obrigado, número três. – Sasori falou em um tom de voz monótono, encarando o garoto praticamente paralisado com um olhar gélido. – Obrigado por me mostrar que existe alguém mais incompleto do que eu. Eles estão te destruindo, pouco a pouco, não é mesmo?_

__ Sasori! Não fale com ele! – Deidara gritou mais uma vez, correndo até onde os dois se encontravam e puxando o garoto ruivo para longe dali._

_Itachi observou a colher em sua mão, ignorando os sons de mastigação que voltavam a ressonar no ambiente e a bronca apavorada que Deidara proferia ao colega ruivo._

_Sentiu-se verdadeiramente miserável naquela ocasião: diferente de todos, sozinho, incapaz de sequer se alimentar. Tentou novamente levar a colher até o prato, mas não conseguiu. Aguardou, o efeito colateral das sessões era sempre doloroso e lento de se dissipar, provavelmente apenas daqui algumas horas conseguiria mover os primeiros músculos._

_Enquanto isso, ele apenas revivia a dor que sentira com tanta intensidade há poucos instantes atrás. E saber que ele era o único do recinto a passar por tudo aquilo... Uma lágrima solitária em seu olho esquerdo se formou. Nela estava toda a dor dos sentimentos que tanto era ensinado a esconder._

_Somente naquele momento Itachi não quis ser quem Madara-nii-san desejava que ele fosse, e sim a si próprio: uma criança, com desejos e teimosias._

_Mas assim que a lágrima caiu em seu colo, ele tratou de novamente abafar aquele sentimento. Itachi não podia ser quem queria ser: ele tinha que ser a pessoa destinada ao coração de seu irmão. E toda dor no mundo valeria a pena, apenas para que o outro pudesse observá-lo com novos olhos._

_Um dia tudo valeria a pena. Ser 'destruído' valeria a pena. ²_

**(***)**

_Será que valeu a pena?_

Itachi piscou pesadamente algumas vezes, saindo de seu devaneio momentâneo. Respirou fundo e voltou a falar com Sasuke em um tom de voz neutro, o qual o Uchiha já aprendera a associar com más lembranças.

_ O que quero dizer é que sou diferente, apenas isso. Madara mudou minha personalidade também, ao ponto de eu me tornar o que ele queria que eu fosse. Digamos que eu não duvide do amor de Madara ou de seu sentimento de paixão, mas com ele não funcionou como é na maioria das pessoas. Ele já tinha a paixão feita antes de me "criar", ele me moldou de uma maneira que eu acabasse me tornando essa pessoa dos sonhos dele. O seu robô particular.

_ Isso é doentio... – Sasuke comentou.

Ele não entendia totalmente o que Itachi queria dizer com aquelas palavras, mas sabia que não era necessário ser um gênio da psicologia para compreender que aquele tipo de comportamento não era nem um pouco natural e saudável.

_ Nunca disse que Madara é a pessoa mais sã do mundo.

_ Mas pense Itachi: se ele te "montou como um robô", já que estamos utilizando analogias aqui, ele pode montar outro "robô" novamente! Ele não ama você, ou é apaixonado por você pelo que você é, mas sim pelo que ele decidiu que você viria a ser! É uma ilusão que pode ser reconstituída novamente, se for necessário.

__ E quem disse que importa se você está afim ou não? Será que realmente esqueceu sua condição? Claro que pra mim é muito mais cômodo mantê-lo vivo e comigo, mas eu não hesitaria em começar __tudo do começo com outra pessoa se você deixasse de suprir minhas expectativas__.³ _

_ Ele já comentou algo assim... – Itachi falou com amargura, desviando momentaneamente o olhar. Sasuke foi rápido, tomando a cabeça do outro com as mãos e forçando-o a encará-lo novamente.

_ Eu gosto de você do jeito que você é! – ele falou com um pouco de vergonha e tentando conter a consequência que aquela simples frase teve em sua mente: as parcelas mentais voltaram a perturbá-lo, uma sendo contra a sua declaração e a outra totalmente a favor.

**Finalmente! Finalmente! Antes tarde do que nunca!**

Você vai deixar o puto do Itachi muito cheio de si falando essas coisas Sasuke! Tenha um pouco de amor próprio!

**Não é uma questão de falta de amor próprio. Eu já acho o contrário, se Sasuke teve coragem de se declarar, significa que está amadurecendo o sentimento! E uma relação não funciona quando é baseada em mentiras. É bom para os dois que ele seja sincero, orgulho só gera problemas!**

... Eu ainda acho que vocês são gays demais para mim.

_**Oh, cale a boca!**_

_ Eu nem sei se deveria estar te dizendo isso, mas eu gosto muito de você, Itachi. – disse Sasuke tentando ignorar o rubor em suas bochechas. – Eu não sei se é tesão, atração, paixão ou amor, porque eu nunca soube diferenciar esses sentimentos. Só sei que... Isso está longe de ser indiferença.

Itachi sorriu mais uma vez, e Sasuke suspirou mentalmente. Era tão raro ver o mais velho sorrir que ele não conseguia deixar de se sentir especial quando presenciava uma reação com aquela.

O moreno de cabelos cumpridos levou uma das mãos de Sasuke até seus lábios, beijando a junta de seus dedos com adoração e ternura. Ao fim, respondeu àquela declaração fixando seu olhar avermelhado e contido nos orbes cor de ônix do mais novo.

_ Eu também não sei direito, mas gostaria que você tentasse aprender sobre isso comigo.

**Itachi está te pedindo em namoro!**

_Não, não está! Está pedindo auxílio em um trabalho meramente acadêmico!_

Não Sasuke... Itachi realmente está te pedindo em namoro.

_Até você está achando isso?_

Ah Sasuke... Contra fatos não há argumentos. Acho melhor eu desistir de ver peitos na minha frente novamente...

Itachi não aguardou uma resposta, acreditando que depois de tudo que foi dito, esta não era mais necessária. Inclinou-se para frente numa tentativa de beijar Sasuke, mas este o impediu com o indicador sobre seus lábios. Um pouco perdido, voltou à posição inicial, questionando com o olhar o significado da rejeição.

_ E Madara? – Sasuke questionou com a voz firme.

_ O que tem o Madara? – Itachi franziu o cenho, não entendendo o porquê daquela conversa mais uma vez.

_ Você ainda está se deitando com ele, não está? Como isso vai ficar se nós decidirmos... Você sabe.

Os dois permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, o assunto se tornando ainda mais desconfortável com o passar do tempo. Itachi foi o primeiro a ceder, expirando com força e passando as mãos pelos cabelos para se acalmar e responder com coerência. Estava com medo de brigar com Sasuke.

Céus, quando em toda sua vida imaginou que teria medo de _brigar?_ Ele realmente estava mudado.

_ Eu não posso fazer milagres. Eu não posso te oferecer fidelidade, mas posso te oferecer lealdade. – talvez não tivesse escolhido as palavras corretas, mas era verdade. Não havia a possibilidade de terminar com Madara, pois o que eles possuíam não era um relacionamento normal de namorados.

_ Mas...! – o outro começou a falar com um tom de voz indignado e sentindo seu orgulho completamente ferido, mas Itachi o interrompeu.

_ Você quer o quê? Que eu diga: "vamos fugir apenas nós dois!" para nos tornarmos "um contra o mundo"? – o olhar de Itachi avermelhou-se um pouco mais, talvez por se sentir acuado com o questionamento de Sasuke. – Eu não sou como você, por mais que eu esteja apaixonado ainda tenho em mente que precisamos pensar mil vezes antes de tomar uma decisão drástica! Não é apenas a nossa existência que está em jogo, sua família também correria perigo se Madara percebesse que eu o traí e fugi com você!

_ Minha família está morta. – Sasuke murmurou, também começando a se sentir enraivecido. Oras, ele só estava pedindo o que qualquer pessoa pediria ao se iniciar um namoro! O que tinha demais nisso!?

_ Sua família atual se chama Naruto Uzumaki e Kakashi Hatake. Nem ouse negar porque está na cara!

Sasuke abaixou o olhar, pensando novamente em Naruto e Kakashi.

_ Eu cortei relações com Naruto propositalmente, para que...

_ Ah Sasuke, acho que nem o próprio Naruto se enganou com esse teatro de quinta categoria! – Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, tentando recordar como Itachi saberia da suposta "briga" que tivera com o loiro, mas o mais velho respondeu antes que ele pudesse perguntar com todas as letras. – Eu observei vocês dois no hospital e ainda o acompanhei por mais algum tempo, analisei as possíveis reações dele.

Itachi _quase_ contou que chegou a conversar com o Uzumaki, mas o olhar indignado de Sasuke o fez pensar duas vezes em revelar essa informação. Talvez não fosse a hora de testar o orgulho Uchiha tão a fundo.

_ Você o quê? – Sasuke sentiu um nó se formar em sua garganta, acompanhado de uma estranha sensação de...

_ Ciúmes? Por eu ter observado o seu amigo? – Itachi questionou com inocência, inclinando um pouco sua cabeça como se analisasse a nova forma de rubor do mais novo.

_ Não estou com ciúmes! – Sasuke respondeu, colocando-se de pé em um pulo e caminhando até a janela, dando as costas para Itachi e prestando atenção no nascer do sol, sequer imaginava que pudesse ser tão cedo. – Mas você está se metendo na minha vida sem ser chamado Itachi!

_ Achei que você já estava acostumado com isso! E eu nunca te pedi permissão para fazer as coisas e você parecia ter parado de se importar...! – o outro respondeu, colocando-se de pé e caminhando suavemente até Sasuke, de modo que o outro era incapaz de perceber sua movimentação pela ausência de sons denunciadores. – E não se preocupe, Naruto é bonitinho, mas não faz o meu estilo.

_ O quê?! Como você... – Sasuke se virou, dando de cara com Itachi. Ele fora rápido, Sasuke perdeu completamente a capacidade de compreender como o outro se movera sem que ele se percebesse.

Quando se dera conta de que Itachi estava na sua frente, Sasuke abriu a boca para protestar raivosamente mais uma vez, todavia Itachi fora mais rápido, capturando seus lábios em um beijo e derrubando o menor de encontro ao colchão mais uma vez.

Sasuke lutou contra o beijo por alguns instantes, mas logo perdeu a batalha, se rendendo a grande atração física que sentia por Itachi. O calor das carícias foi aumentando, até que o mais velho passou a acariciar sua virilha por cima da roupa, ganhando um gemido intenso em recompensa.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, Itachi parou de beijá-lo, mordendo o lábio inferior em meio ao processo de separação e observando com adoração a beleza dos cílios negros dos olhos fechados, em contraste com o rosado sobre as maçãs do rosto do mais novo.

_ Eu prefiro morenos branquinhos, que ficam cor-de-rosa por diversos motivos, e que são esquentadinhos ao ponto de se tornarem ainda mais lindos quando perdem a paciência. – Itachi respondeu, dando um peteleco brincalhão na testa de Sasuke, o qual fez um singelo "outch!" de protesto.

_ Você é um idiota. – Sasuke respondeu contrariado, ganhando mais um breve selinho em seus lábios.

_ E você é lindo.

Itachi sentia vontade de se matar a cada demonstração melosa e tão pouco condizentes com o seu comportamento natural, mas não conseguia se controlar. Ele realmente foi pego pelas garras da paixão mais uma vez, ao ponto de sentir-se jovem, como um adolescente em seu primeiro namoro. Talvez ele estivesse voltado a ser um adolescente hormonal.

Bom, há quem diga que ele nunca saiu dessa fase, não há?

_ Então, você não vai terminar com o Madara? – Sasuke questionou, ainda massageando a testa e não permitindo que um assunto importante como aquele morresse. Nem mesmo os elogios o fariam perder o foco.

_ Não, não posso. – Itachi respondeu, mantendo o olhar firme. – Não é como se eu estivesse me comportando como aqueles homens casados que não terminam com a esposa pra ficar com a amante, Sasuke. Pare de fazer essas comparações surreais e novelescas com esse olhar indignado! Eu não posso terminar com Madara até acharmos uma solução para o seu problema, pois se eu fizer isso a minúscula confiança que ele ainda sente por mim será abalada e estaríamos todos em risco. Ele vai me descartar Sasuke, e logo você será o próximo da lista.

_ Você preza mais por ele do que por mim! – o mais novo respondeu, cego demais pelo ciúme para perceber a coerência da argumentação de Itachi.

_ Por que diz isso? – o mais velho questionou, realmente não entendendo onde Sasuke queria chegar com aquela conversa.

_ Você... Faz... 'coisas' com ele que não faz comigo...

Sasuke corou imensamente, virando o rosto e tentando se levantar novamente. Itachi não compreendeu inicialmente sobre o que o outro se referia, mas ao observar a reação do mais novo se deu conta do que era.

_ Você se refere ao sexo? Ao que você assistiu aquela noite?

Itachi segurou Sasuke, forçando-o a encará-lo para identificar qualquer tentativa de mentira.

Ele sabia que o mais novo não era tolo; se Sasuke recordara do ocorrido naquela noite, lembrava exatamente a maneira como ele e Madara se relacionavam no sexo, o que era bem diferente do que estava acostumado com Sasuke. Não que aquele sexo fora bom, de maneira alguma: foi doloroso e humilhante. Mas Itachi podia entender a curiosidade que Sasuke sentira ao observá-lo em uma posição diferente da que estava acostumada. Era natural, afinal de contas.

_ Me solte Itachi! – rosnou enraivecido, tentando desesperadamente fugir daquele assunto que tanto o envergonhava.

_ Você quer tentar?

_ Itachi! – menor respondeu, horrorizado, ruborizando cada vez mais.

_ Falo sério, Sasuke. – o mais velho o forçou contra a cama, sentando sobre o colo do outro e imobilizando-o contra o colchão. – Eu não tenho problema algum com isso, eu até gosto, apesar de só ter feito daquele jeito com o Madara. Mas eu te disse uma vez pra você pedir tudo que quisesse fazer e você nunca pediu assim.

Subitamente, Sasuke se relembrou das palavras que o outro proferiu na primeira vez em que fizeram sexo.

__ Eu vou falar isso apenas uma vez, então preste atenção. – Itachi murmurou ao pé de seu ouvido, friccionando sua virilha encoberta contra a de seu futuro parceiro sexual, fazendo-o gemer e tornando o ato de "prestar atenção" algo extremamente difícil para o Uchiha. –__Você pode tocar em mim, mas apenas quando eu permitir. Se quiser algo, não faça imediatamente: peça primeiro. Se não seguir essa regra estará sujeito às penalidades cabíveis. Sou eu quem manda aqui, entendeu? ⁴ _

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, convocando uma reunião mental de emergência para tentar chegar a um consenso do que pensar sobre essa informação que, em meio ao calor do momento, ele deixou passar despercebida.

**Jura que era algo tão simples assim?**

Não... Não acredito que estivemos tentando a abordagem errada todo esse tempo!

**Ah, sem essa, no fundo, no fundo o Sasuke não tinha tanta intenção assim de dominar. Sejamos francos...**

_Do outro jeito é bom, mas... Eu tenho curiosidade sim._

Sasuke! Não é apenas 'curiosidade', você precisa finalmente assumir seu papel real de alfa nessa relação!

**Ah, cale a boca parcela mental chata. O papel na relação é sentir prazer, e ele vai assumir o que gostar mais. Pare de complicar o que é simples!**

Cale essa sua boca de veadinho!

**Cale a boca você!**

Você!

_Aiai... Como vocês são inúteis...!_

_ Hum... Eu... – tentava formular alguma frase, mas em nada a reunião de emergência o ajudou.

_ Sasuke, – Itachi o chamou, retirando Sasuke de seu momentâneo devaneio. – Eu preciso de uma resposta. Já está amanhecendo, daqui a pouco sua noiva voltará para te acordar. Preciso sair desse quarto e preciso saber se você aceita minhas limitações e quer continuar comigo.

_ Você não se importa com a Karin? – perguntou, relembrando pela primeira vez da ruiva depois que acordara. Realmente, Itachi tinha um dom de fazê-lo esquecer-se de tudo.

_ Eu não sabia que você tinha essa carta na manga, mas foi muito útil. Contanto que ela esteja a par da sua real situação e sexualidade, eu não ligo.

_ Você está com ciúmes? – Sasuke questionou com um sorriso desafiador dos lábios; Itachi respondeu sem se sentir intimidado, também sorrindo de forma desafiadora.

_ Sim. Eu estou e não nego. Você é meu... Se você quiser, claro.

Sasuke sorriu de verdade, de uma maneira que poucas pessoas no mundo (talvez Naruto, nos melhores dias de sua amizade) tiveram o prazer de presenciar. Itachi se aproximou minimamente, e o menor agarrou o seu pescoço, beijando-o com selinhos estralados e causando cócegas (não ao ponto de fazê-lo rir, mas definitivamente o fez sorrir ainda mais).

Puxou o queixo do namorado para cima encarando-o brevemente antes de dar mais um beijo, o último daquela noite, a despedida para uma longa manhã tediosa para ambos.

_ Eu volto de noite, depois das três. – Itachi murmurou ao finalizar o ósculo. – E vou voltar com um plano.

_ Plano?

_ Óbvio, não vou te deixar casar com essa garota. – respondeu, voltando a beijá-lo e marcando a pele de sua clavícula com possessividade, desejando deixar uma marca roxa naquela região. – No momento é bom que você não esteja na quitinete, mas isso é apenas algo provisório. Eu vou achar uma solução para tudo.

_ Hum... s-sim... – Sasuke recebeu mais alguns beijos em seu pescoço, pendendo a cabeça para trás e fechando os olhos para se afogar na sensação extasiante que era receber tamanha devoção do moreno mais velho.

Itachi o mordeu com força, sugando sua pele e ganhando um gemido de dor que o fez rir pelo nariz. Assoprou a pele judiada, e não se encostou mais em Sasuke, deixando-o ofegante, a procura de seu corpo pelo tato. Sorriu, deu um singelo selinho nos lábios apartados do menor, e desapareceu pela noite, da mesma maneira que aparecera: em completo silêncio.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, percebendo que estava sozinho, excitado e exausto. Tsk, depois de tantas ocasiões como aquela ele ainda caia nesse tipo de truque.

_ Maldito Itachi...

Mas apesar das palavras, o sorriso satisfeito ainda continuava em seus lábios.

_... Continua..._

* * *

¹ Referência ao capítulo 12.

² Continuação da cena do gaiden do capítulo 12.

³ Citação do capítulo 14.

⁴ Citação do capítulo 11.


	23. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá leitores!

Não tenho muito o que dizer nessa nota inicial. Gih Bright mais uma vez me ajudou com a betagem do capítulo, e se não fosse por ela a atualização estaria ainda pior... Bom, leiam as notas finais depois para entenderem melhor, ok?

Beijos a todos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ Vocês reataram?

_ Hum?

Itachi observava Sasuke cutucar seu almoço com desinteresse. Se bem conhecia seu namorado, ele estava sentindo falta das refeições que ele preparava com tanto carinho e isto o fazia sorrir internamente. Sentia-se tão apaixonado que poderia permanecer o dia todo observando o mais novo sem se entediar...

_ Eu perguntei... – Madara o puxou pelo queixo, demandando atenção ao forçar Itachi para que prestasse atenção no que ele dizia, e não no Uchiha paspalho. Apertou o olhar, observando os orbes acaju de seu Otouto com autoridade. – ... se vocês reataram.

_ Como sabe? – Itachi questionou, pego de surpresa pela pergunta.

Madara estalou a língua nos dentes, soltando o rosto de Itachi com certa brutalidade e tomando mais um grande gole de sua dose de conhaque.

_ Você está com o cheiro do moleque. De novo.

Itachi não acreditava que se acostumara tanto com o perfume de Sasuke que sequer sentia mais em seu próprio corpo, mas tecnicamente isso não seria um problema. De qualquer forma, encarou o rosto irritado de Madara por algum tempo antes de responder, selecionando bem as palavras para que não brigassem.

_ Achei que fosse isso que você desejava.

_ Eu só desejo que essa maldita missão acabe logo! Detesto quando você faz missões sexuais... – Madara murmurou, solvendo o restante de sua bebida em um gole só e batendo o copo na mesa. – Bem que esse Uchiha idiota podia ser castro, crente, qualquer coisa do tipo!

Itachi não respondeu, tomando um gole de seu café e tragando o cigarro em seguida. Sasuke estava a poucos metros dos dois, mas jamais seria perspicaz o suficiente para perceber a vigília, até porque estava em outro restaurante e não na parte externa, como os dois.

Madara o acompanhara aquela tarde, talvez por sentir saudades de um tempo a sós com ele. Antes de toda confusão com a missão envolvendo os pais de Sasuke, Madara e Itachi costumavam "namorar". Não apenas sexo, lógico que isso fazia parte dos programas, mas Madara costumava ser um amante completo... Dentro das limitações de Itachi, lógico.

Não saiam do QG, então consequentemente não iam a cinemas, restaurantes ou parques, como a maioria dos casais urbanos. Mas passavam bons tempos juntos e Itachi era feliz.

Todavia, apesar de agora mesmo os dois estarem finalmente num restaurante bebendo café e conhaque, ou seja, disfrutando de um encontro aparentemente normal, Itachi não se sentia mais em um romance. Até mesmo jogar xadrez com Sasuke o deixava mais entretido e apaixonado...

Quem diria que algo assim fosse acontecer, não é mesmo?

_ Itachi, eu só quero que você prometa uma coisa pra mim.

A voz autoritária de Madara fez Itachi sair de seus devaneios e ele o observou com curiosidade. Madara pigarreou, aparentemente encabulado com as palavras que escolhia, algo que não era muito natural de seu comportamento.

_ Existem coisas que apenas eu e você fazemos, Itachi. – ele falou com seriedade, sem piscar ou deixar de aplicar a sua autoridade no seu irmão mais novo. – Você sabe que eu não fiquei irritado por você ter feito sexo em missões antes da nossa primeira vez, mas isso só aconteceu porque eu e você temos uma relação diferente da que você teve com aquelas mulheres. Então repito o que disse: existem coisas que você só faz apenas comigo. Não ouse fazer 'do nosso jeito' com o moleque Uchiha.

Itachi, mais uma vez, não respondeu de prontidão. Olhou novamente para Sasuke do outro lado da rua, ele mastigava com uma careta de nojo a postos; Itachi avaliou melhor o pedido de Madara.

Muito engraçado que seu Aniki fazer este pedido justamente um dia depois que ele e Sasuke tiveram uma conversa sobre o mesmo assunto. Ele realmente não tinha grandes anseios de tentar algo "assim" com Sasuke, mas não pensou em recusar, caso o Uchiha fizesse esse pedido. A questão toda se resumia em: Será que ele conseguiria ir contra um pedido tão passional de Madara ao aceitar uma curiosidade de Sasuke?

_ Olhe pra mim enquanto falo com você! – o mais velho rosnou com autoridade, novamente virando o rosto de Itachi para si com grande brutalidade.

Seus olhos avermelharam quase que instantemente pela raiva do comportamento nada gentil que Madara apresentava aquele dia. Itachi colocou os óculos de sol, sabendo que não era convencional o seu olhar carmesim naquela cidade (ou, aparentemente, em qualquer lugar do mundo). E aproveitando a escuridão das lentes, respondeu seu Aniki sem medo de ser pego mentindo.

_ Hai, Nii-san.

Porque, convenhamos, ele estava farto de ser tratado daquela forma. De que adianta se prender a um passado feliz, sendo que o presente era uma completa porcaria? Não, chega de promessas, chega de consideração onde não havia reciprocidade. Madara estava praticamente _implorando _para ser traído com aquele comportamento totalmente repugnante.

O mais velho concordou com um aceno de cabeça desconfiado e tirou o celular de seu bolso, aparentemente apenas para ver as horas.

_ Está tarde. – ele constatou, levantando-se e deixando uma nota de vinte reais acima da mesa. – Preciso voltar ao laboratório, tenho algumas coisas para fazer. Nossa reunião vai ser às dez horas, não se atrase.

_ Ok.

_ Você dorme comigo esta noite? – ele questionou, fingindo pouco caso. Mas Itachi sabia muito bem identificar o convite implícito naquela frase aparentemente sem grandes emoções.

_ Não posso. Vou dormir com Sasuke, ainda não reatamos pra valer. – respondeu o que não deixava de ser uma verdade; e Madara sabia que um perdão sem sexo de comemoração não era um perdão de verdade.

_ Ok. – o moreno mais velho não exibia as melhores emoções nos traços de seu rosto, mas mesmo assim entendia o propósito de Itachi. Deu-lhe as costas, mas antes de partir murmurou num tom de voz baixo, porém nítido o suficiente para Itachi compreender. – Eu te amo, Otouto.

E essas quatro palavras atingiram o coração de Itachi com grande brutalidade, fazendo-o repensar todos os seus planos em poucos segundos. Estaria realmente fazendo a coisa certa ao trair a confiança de Madara por Sasuke?

_ Eu também te amo, Nii-san.

Madara não se virou para se despedir ou trocar últimos olhares com Itachi; apenas caminhou para longe, fazendo sinal para um táxi próximo e adentrando o veículo. Itachi ainda o observou de costas até ele sumir de sua visão, mas Madara não olhou para trás sequer uma vez. Durante algum tempo, Itachi resignou-se a observar o caminho traçado pelo táxi com o olhar vago, logo então tomando mais um gole do seu café.

_ Eu te amo Nii-san, mas as coisas não são mais como antigamente... – Itachi murmurou, finalizando a frase incompleta ao chegar a uma conclusão e manter seus ideais, voltando a observar Sasuke logo em seguida.

Em poucos minutos, seu humor melhorara consideravelmente e as incertezas de instantes atrás pareceram algo completamente surreal. Não havia escolha! Não tinha como Itachi ir contra os seus sentimentos: Era Sasuke, tudo por Sasuke.

E ele mal via à hora do seu reencontro com o Uchiha.

**(***)**

Konan estava em seu posto, no apartamento de frente a quitinete do Uchiha, totalmente sozinha e entediada. O garoto se mudara, e não havia mais propósito algum para permanecerem naquele local, mas Madara não trocara sua posição para um novo lugar estratégico.

Subitamente o som de celular vibrando ressonou com força contra seus ouvidos mais poderosos do que o normal, e ela buscou o aparelho em suas vestes com velocidade.

Era uma mensagem de Madara:

"**Numero dois;**

**Segue ao fim da mensagem o novo endereço de Sasuke Uchiha. Você possui seis horas para reconhecer o terreno e encontrar o local estratégico para visualizar o quarto onde o moleque está hospedado. Itachi irá visitá-lo pela madrugada.**

**Vigie Itachi e me relate todos os acontecimentos, todas as manhãs durante os próximos quinze dias.**

**Falhar não é uma opção."**

Konan memorizou o novo endereço com apenas uma leitura e deletou a mensagem de seu chefe. Finalmente as coisas pareciam mais movimentadas e ela recebera alguma missão de verdade.

E ela estava ansiosa para mostrar serviço.

**(***)**

_Onde será que ele está agora?_ – Sasuke se perguntava de minuto em minuto, ansioso para que Itachi retornasse no horário marcado. Inicialmente as suas duas mentes tentaram reconfortá-lo, afirmando que ele deveria ficar tranquilo, pois logo Itachi estaria ali; mas depois de algum tempo se irritaram com a falta de paciência de Sasuke e o ignoraram, deixando-o ainda mais entediado.

Já havia feito tudo que pudesse imaginar: tomou dois banhos, assistiu a um filme, tentou acompanhar um programa de auditório extremamente chato (e precisou desligar a televisão antes que resolvesse destruí-la com seus punhos), jogou xadrez sozinho, leu vários livros que não pareciam sugar nem um pingo de sua concentração... Até saiu do quarto atrás de Karin numa tentativa de encontrar alguém para conversar, mas a ruiva não estava em casa.

_ Eu vou matar alguém se ele não chegar logo... – murmurou, enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro e suspirando pesadamente.

Não era apenas presença de Itachi que ele aguardava, apesar de isso ser um dos motivos de sua impaciência com o relógio. Sasuke deixara assuntos pendentes na última conversa dos dois... Principalmente no que dizia ao quesito sexual da relação de ambos.

**Sabe Sasuke.** Uma de suas mentes falou, finalmente quebrando o voto de silêncio. **Independente de qualquer preferencia particular minha, eu realmente acho que está muito cedo para uma manobra como essa. Vocês mal começaram um relacionamento pra valer, isso não é "forçar a barra"?**

Besteira. Sasuke, não de ouvido a esse imbecil. Foi o Itachi quem perguntou se você queria!

Desta vez quem ficou em silêncio foi o próprio Sasuke, inalando o odor suave de amaciante da fronha de seu travesseiro. A verdade era que ele não havia decidido ao certo o que deveria fazer. Itachi deixara claro que se ele requisitasse um sexo... hum... "diferente", aceitaria a troca sem problema algum. Contudo, o medo de apressar as coisas era palpável, bem como o medo de Itachi não gostar...

Ou de ele próprio não gostar...

NÃO SEJA IDIOTA!

**Há uma possibilidade de Sasuke não gostar oras. Já que ele realmente gosta da "outra forma."**

Cale a boca! Sasuke só não anseia ser o ativo tanto assim porque nunca provou a sensação. Não há como sentir falta de algo que nunca se fez, isso é logica pura!

Desta vez Sasuke teve que concordar com a sua mente mais conservadora, não havia como necessitar de algo que não se conhecia. Um dos grandes exemplos disso era o próprio Itachi: antes de conhecer o mais velho, Sasuke não ansiava beijos, carinho e uma relação carnal homossexual. Itachi abriu um novo leque de possibilidades (e necessidades) em sua vida.

_Mas ainda sim... Urgh, é difícil tomar uma decisão!_

_ Sabe, se você continuar choramingando e suspirando nesse travesseiro, eu não vou conseguir trocar meia dúzia de palavras com você eu vou partir para o ataque; a culpa vai ser exclusivamente sua. – ouviu a voz de Itachi murmurar próximo ao seu ouvido, que foi mordido carinhosamente logo em seguida – Já é difícil me controlar em situações normais, não torne as coisas ainda mais impossíveis para mim...

Sasuke virou-se de barriga para cima, tentando esconder o leve rubor que surgira em suas bochechas devido às palavras proferidas por Itachi, procurando-o em seu campo de visão.

E lá estava a pessoa que ele mais ansiava ver naquele dia: com os cabelos molhados, roupas limpas e sem o cheiro característico de cigarro, aparentando ter saído de um banho há poucos minutos. Itachi sorria com ternura, abaixando o rosto para capturar os lábios de Sasuke com os seus, tomando-os com uma calma que mal condizia com sua personalidade normal, suspirando baixinho enquanto aprofundava o ósculo.

O beijo foi breve, mas doce o suficiente para fazer o melhor esticar seus braços e entrelaçá-los ao redor do pescoço de Itachi, que ainda deu dois selinhos em seus lábios antes de se afastar um pouco de Sasuke e abrir os olhos.

_ Oi! – ele disse em um tom de voz divertido.

O Uchiha finalmente sorriu, transbordando em felicidade.

_ Oi! – respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz, retirando os braços ao redor do pescoço do namorado e levando-os para os seus cabelos, colocando as mechas molhadas que estavam à frente de seu rosto atrás de suas orelhas, para observá-lo melhor. Os cabelos de Itachi ficavam mais pesados e aparentemente mais longos quando estavam molhados; quando estavam secos, sua franja jamais conseguiria ficar domada daquele jeito – Por que está de banho tomado? Onde você estava?

O sorriso de Itachi se desfez quase que imediatamente, sendo substituído por feições entristecidas e um pouco encabuladas.

_ Sasuke... Não me faça estragar a noite falando coisas que é melhor não serem ditas, pelo menos não nesse momento. – Não foi uma imposição, como a maioria dos comandos de Itachi. Foi um pedido, até mesmo um pouco humilde.

Itachi parou de encarar Sasuke, observando um ponto qualquer do quarto para não ter que lidar com o olhar acusador que ele acreditava que o menor o estava direcionando.

O mais novo fechou os olhos com força, sentindo uma pontada forte no coração assim que compreendera o que tais palavras significavam: ele estava com Madara. Eram três da madrugada, obviamente ele estava na cama de Madara antes de ir para a casa de Karin, o que mais ele estaria fazendo nesse horário da madrugada?

Não aja como se você não soubesse que isso iria acontecer Sasuke.

**Desta vez vou ter que concordar com o panaca, Itachi deixou bem claro ontem e você concordou.**

_Eu sei, mas nem por isso dói menos..._

Itachi percebeu que Sasuke estava sofrendo uma onda de sentimentos nada reconfortantes; por isso rolou para longe do Uchiha, deitando-se ao seu lado na cama de casal e encarando o teto branco com paciência. Afinal, ele não havia surtado e o expulsado de sua cama ainda, e por isso Itachi estava disposto a aguardar alguns instantes para ver se Sasuke desejava falar algo. Caso contrário, ele adotaria o pedido não pronunciado e se retiraria dali, voltando a cuidar do Uchiha a distância.

Só de pensar nessa possibilidade seu coração doía consideravelmente, algo que ele acabou associando com a necessidade de permanecer ao lado do Uchiha devido à sua paixão. Talvez o coração de Itachi doesse ainda mais do que o coração de Sasuke, que ainda queimava com o ciúmes.

_ Você definitivamente me quebrou. – Sasuke sussurrou quase sem voz quase um minuto depois, cobrindo os olhos com as mãos como se estivesse, também, envergonhado.

_ Como assim? – o outro questionou, virando-se de lado na cama e apreciando Sasuke de cima para baixo.

_ Eu não sou assim.

_ Assim como?

_ Eu sou orgulhoso... – Sasuke ainda sussurrava – Eu fui criado para ser orgulhoso, minha família toda era assim. Kakashi costumava dizer que eu tinha ciúmes até dele e Naruto com as respectivas namoradas porque meu orgulho não permite dividi-los com outra pessoa; pensando bem, acho que é verdade. E pra onde foi o meu orgulho? Eu não consigo entender como ainda quero tocar em você, mesmo depois... depois...

_ Sasuke, olha pra mim. – Itachi pediu, retirando as mãos de seus olhos, mas este ainda os manteve fechados – Olhe Sasuke. – Pediu mais uma vez, com mais suavidade. Sasuke atendeu ao seu pedido desta vez, observando o rosto de Itachi e chocando-se instantaneamente.

Itachi, por algum motivo, estava ainda mais parecido consigo do que nas outras ocasiões. Seus olhos estavam quase completamente negros, indicando que não estava irritado nem excitado sexualmente, mas sim disposto a conversar. Seu cabelo, por estar molhado, parecia mais escuro do que o normal, deixando-o ainda mais pálido... Sasuke lembrou-se do reflexo no espelho quase instantaneamente.

Mas relaxou, suspirando fundo e piscando algumas vezes. Não havia motivos para esse tipo de reação. Itachi já havia assegurado que os dois não eram parentes, e se ele bem se recordava havia uma 'lenda urbana' de que há no mundo ao menos cinco pessoas praticamente iguais a você... Ou qualquer besteira do tipo.

_ Eu não transei com o Madara. – Itachi falou e Sasuke tentou virar o rosto, mas o mais velho foi mais rápido, impedindo-o de fazê-lo ao segurar firmemente o seu queixo – Eu jamais iria vir dormir com você se isso tivesse acontecido hoje. Seria falta de respeito.

Itachi não compreendia muito sobre os valores sociais que assolavam Sasuke, mas ele compreendia sobre o ciúme, visto que quis trucidar Madara na ocasião em que ele tocou em Sasuke (e mal sabia como conseguira manter a racionalidade necessária para não por tudo a perder). Como Itachi se importava com os sentimentos do menor, faria o máximo para minimizar aquela sensação e, assim que tudo estivesse resolvido, Itachi pretendia oferecer a Sasuke sua fidelidade.

Quer dizer, isso se o Uchiha menor jamais descobrisse a verdade. Porque se descobrisse... Bom, ele preferia não pensar sobre isso.

_ Mas então porque tomou banho?

_ Porque eu estava na companhia de Madara, mas não com ele como meu Nii-san e sim como meu chefe. Com os seus sentidos naturais você não iria reparar, mas eu consigo sentir o cheio de qualquer pessoa em mim quando passo muito tempo perto dela. Definitivamente não queria me deitar com você sentindo o cheio do Madara.

_ Ah é? Por quê? Iria se sentir culpado por estar traindo o seu "Nii-san?" – Sasuke perguntou com ironia e rispidez, detestando a resposta de Itachi até então.

_ Não. – Itachi se aproximou novamente, abraçando Sasuke e mais uma vez sussurrando diretamente em seu ouvido – É porque o seu cheiro é muito melhor, tem que ser apreciado com exclusividade.

Sasuke estremeceu e mordeu o lábio, numa tentativa de não sorrir. Chegava a ser patético a maneira como pequenos elogios como aquele o faziam se sentir tão bem. Se Naruto soubesse disso, iria perturbá-lo durante a vida toda por ser uma "menininha apaixonada".

Itachi o pegou no flagra na tentativa frustrada de esconder o sorriso, mas nada falou a respeito, voltando a beijar seu pescoço como se aquela pequena demonstração de ciúmes não houvesse acontecido.

Logo em seguida nem o próprio Uchiha se recordava de que estava irritado com o mais velho. Puxou seu rosto para mais perto, beijando-o com fervor e permitindo que o clima esquentasse consideravelmente. Não havia porque se estressar com assuntos que não poderia modificar, e Itachi deixara claro que esta situação desconfortável era passageira.

Talvez não fosse tão ruim assim deixar o orgulho Uchiha de lado por algum tempo... Não é mesmo?

**Claro! Claro! Claro!**

Hum... Não sei não.

Gemidos, suspiros, carícias cada vez mais excitantes. Itachi continuava mordendo-o e marcando-o como seu, e Sasuke não se fez de rogado desta vez: já que aparentemente Madara sabia do relacionamento dos dois (apesar de não saber que agora eles envolviam sentimentos recíprocos – ou assim ele imaginava), ele iria deixar claro à que Itachi pertencia.

_ Você está querendo provocar o Madara, não é? – O mais velho perguntou, quase sem folego, rindo um pouco pela intensidade da sucção que Sasuke realizava em seu pescoço.

_ Quem sabe ele não se toca. – Sasuke respondeu ao desprender os lábios da epiderme do outro, apreciando apreciar sua obra de arte com devoção, sorrindo de forma sacana logo em seguida ao passar o polegar pela marca arroxeada – E não é uma provocação, é apenas uma questão de demarcação de território.

_ Espero que você não recorra a métodos mais primitivos de demarcação de território... Não gosto desse tipo de coisa. – Itachi falou com a voz divertida, mal se reconhecendo por fazer uma piada completamente esdrúxula como aquela, apenas pelo prazer de ver Sasuke corar de vergonha.

Provavelmente o Uchiha havia compreendido o que ele queria dizer e se sua imaginação fosse fértil (o que ele tinha praticamente toda de certeza de que era) estava imaginado a cena naquele instante.

_ Você tá querendo transar comigo ou me fazer broxar? – ele respondeu, completamente corado e com feições contorcidas em uma careta de nojo.

_ Eu ficaria satisfeito com qualquer uma dessas opções. Se você broxasse, ao menos eu teria um motivo pra tirar sarro de você pelo resto de sua vida.

_ Há há, muito engraçado. – Sasuke parecia contrariado e irritado, mas na verdade era uma manobra realizada apenas para atiçar a libido de Itachi; quem sabe assim conseguiria retirá-lo daquele humor palhaço completamente inapropriado para o momento?

Se bem que ficava extremamente satisfeito em vê-lo de tão bom humor. O fazia sentir como se fosse por sua causa que Itachi estava daquela forma... Talvez realmente fosse.

Funcionou, os olhos de Itachi ascenderam ainda mais o seu avermelhado, e ele mais uma vez voltou a mordê-lo e beijá-lo, desta vez tentando tirar sua camiseta o mais rápido que podia conseguir. Sasuke o impediu, girando seu corpo até a borda do colchão buscando algo na gaveta do criado-mudo.

_ Eu comprei umas coisas pra nós. – Sasuke falou, pigarreando em seguida e tentando evitar as memórias constrangedoras daquela tarde de retornarem à sua mente.

Não funcionou: enquanto ele buscava os objetos, seu cérebro o obrigava a reviver aquele momento extremamente embaraçoso.

**(***)**

_Sasuke observava a prateleira com muito desconforto. Por que diabos havia tantas camisinhas diferentes naquela porra de mundo infeliz? Era tudo desconfortável e irritante, não interessa se era com cheiro de framboesa, fosforescente ou se tivesse as cores do time de futebol do coração! Urgh!_

_**Mas ainda sim você está escolhendo com bastante esmero, né?**_

_Sasuke, pelo amor de Deus agarra qualquer uma e saia dessa loja, um conhecido pode te ver!_

_**Grande bosta, todo mundo compra camisinha!**_

_É! Mas não é todo mundo compra camisinha segurando um tubo de lubrificante na mão!_

_**Detalhes, detalhes...**_

_Não era como se Sasuke realmente quisesse perder tempo atrás de camisinha, mas as circunstâncias atuais não permitiam que ele fechasse os olhos para aquele tipo de proteção. _

_Sasuke fez exames de sangue logo depois de se mudar para a casa de Karin, à procura de qualquer possível DST (porque agira como um completo inconsequente ao se esquecer da porcaria do preservativo, já que não estava acostumado em colocar camisinha noutro pênis além do seu); os resultados deram negativo. ¹_

_Contudo, Madara não parecia ser alguém muito confiável e Sasuke duvidava que Itachi usasse o preservativo em uma suposta relação de anos, como ele aparentava possuir com o filho da puta. Por isso, ele ao menos cuidaria da sua própria saúde._

_Pegou um dos pacotinhos de camisinha com gosto de menta, porque eram as únicas que possuíam numeração e não meramente o 'tamanho único', e se endireitou para sair logo dali e pagar._

_**Sasuke, espere. Você 'tá comprando camisinha pra você ou pro Itachi?**_

Faz diferença?

_**Hum... Faz.**_

_Como assim?_

_**Bom... er... Sasuke vai precisar pegar um tamanho diferente deste se aquele que for usar a camisinha...**_

O que você está insinuando?

_**Ok! Eu tentei ser delicado, ok? Porra! Essa camisinha não vai servir se for pro Itachi!**_

_..._

Como é que é? Eu e Itachi somos praticamente do mesmo tamanho!

_**Ai Sasuke, que pena, acho que você realmente puxou o Fugaku e vai precisar de óculos!**_

_Ô frutinha, concordo com o Sasuke. Se há alguma diferença, são milímetros!_

_**Milímetros mudaram de medida nos padrões internacionais de metragem?**_

Calem a boca, JÁ!

_Enfezado e desejando evaporar de uma vez daquele lugar, Sasuke pegou vários tipos de camisinhas diferentes a fim de calar suas mentes idiotas. Iria sair dali e jogar todos os malditos preservativos em Itachi e se não servisse... Bom... Mais um motivo pra tentarem da outra forma._

_Na verdade isso seria uma grande maneira de abordar a troca de papel, uma desculpa realmente plausível. Talvez a diferença de "tamanho" conspirasse para o seu favor se empregada da maneira certa para que..._

__ Uau Teme, não sabia que você era adepto a frequentar saunas. ² Mas acho que vai precisar de mais lubrificante do que um simples tubinho de tamanho médio se for utilizar esse número de camisinhas!_

_Sasuke quase se engasgou com a própria saliva, mal acreditando na sua falta de sorte. Ele inspirou profundamente, tentando agir naturalmente, e de forma lenta se virou para trás, dando de cara com nada mais, nada menos que Naruto Uzumaki com um grande e irritante sorriso sacana._

_**Oh não.**_

_Eu falei que você precisava ser rápido seu Mané!_

_**Também não é o fim do mundo, exagerado!**_

Acalmem-se!

_Era obvio que o Uzumaki estava fazendo um esforço hercúleo para não gargalhar, Sasuke percebia pela forma que o outro ria pelo nariz. Tentando aparentar segurança, Sasuke pigarreou, contando até dez enquanto recobrava seu fôlego para se controlar e não esmurrar a cara de raposa idiota do Usuratonkachi._

__ Não sou você! – Sasuke rosnou, fuzilando o loiro com o olhar. _

_Sasuke precisava, a todo custo, continuar a farsa de que estava furioso com o Uzumaki para mantê-lo longe, e o próprio 'amigo' lhe concedera subsídios ótimos para não necessitar fingir a raiva. _

_Porém era Naruto Uzumaki, ou seja, nenhum olhar mortífero funcionava. O amigo meramente arqueou o olhar em descrença, conseguindo a proeza de aumentar ainda mais o sorriso irritante em seu rosto._

Dobe tarado sem escrúpulos, eu vou te enforcar em público se você não parar de rir!

_**Até parece que ele não transa...**_

_Ô seu animal, a gente 'tá segurando um lubrificante!_

_**E daí? Aposto que o Naruto também usa!**_

_Você não entende mesmo a questão, seu frutinha!_

Porra! Fiquem quietos!

__ E quem disse que eu frequento esse tipo de lugar? – Naruto respondeu, um pouco mais composto, mas ainda com o sorriso de deboche nos lábios._

_Sasuke decidiu que era melhor sair de lá antes que outra pessoa conhecida o flagrasse naquela situação humilhante, mas assim que dera o primeiro passo o Uzumaki agarrou seu braço, forçando-o a encará-lo de frente._

__ Não adianta ficar com ceninha Sasuke, eu não vou sumir da sua vida! Você é meu irmão, e esse tipo de laço é eterno!_

_O moreno foi pego de surpresa pelas palavras sérias do outro, e precisou respirar fundo para poder pensar no que responder. Naruto geralmente não falava esse tipo de coisa tão facilmente, tampouco ele tocava no assunto. Sasuke oscilou por apenas alguns segundos. Naruto deveria estar mantendo distância de si para o seu próprio bem, não agindo daquela forma! Mas verdade é que se sentia realmente reconfortado pela declaração que ouvira, mas ao mesmo tempo se considerava um inútil por não ter sucesso em seu plano de sair do maldito supermercado que, para seu azar, estava ficando lotado. _

_Nesse embate, o constrangimento levou a melhor._

__ Me solte! Seu imbecil perdedor! – respondeu, arrancando seu braço do toque de Naruto e correndo para o caixa do supermercado em passadas largas._

__ E não adianta fugir, teme maldito! Vou descobrir para onde você se mudou e vou fazer você chorar como uma menininha por ter agido como um rebelde sem causa! – Naruto gritou as suas costas, mas não correu atrás dele. _

_Sasuke não precisava olhar para o amigo para saber que o outro devia manter aquele sorriso confiante que tanto o irritava e que ele sentia falta. O grande problema era que o idiota do Uzumaki tinha um tom de voz altamente espalhafatoso e agora todos, absolutamente __todos__ os clientes do supermercado estavam prestando atenção nele. Pior: no que ele comprava. _

Eu... vou... matar... o... Naruto!

_**Eu ajudo.**_

_Eu enterro._

**(***)**

_Maldito Usuratonkachi._ Sasuke pensou, entregando o pacotinho de camisinha para Itachi e aguardando algum tipo de reação. Itachi parecia realmente perdido, apertando a embalagem com grande curiosidade.

_ Sabor de menta... O que é isso? É de comer? – perguntou, abrindo o pacote com os dedos e arrancando uma crise de risos de Sasuke – Por que está rindo?

_ Isso é um preservativo Itachi. Não é de comer, é pra fazer sexo! – Sasuke respondeu entre as arfadas de ar, tentando parar de lacrimejar de tanto rir.

Aparentemente não era só Itachi quem estava de bom humor naquele dia.

_ Como eu vou fazer sexo com isso? – o mais velho perguntou com uma careta, observando a camisinha agora aberta e sentindo o cheiro artificial e enjoativo com certa repulsa. Itachi deslizou o objeto de látex entre seus dedos e quase se engasgou ao perceber o formato que ele tomara – Você não está insinuando que...

Sasuke, mal aguentando mais de tanto rir, arrancou o preservativo da mão de Itachi e o jogou do outro lado do quarto, puxando o parceiro para perto e abraçando-o enquanto gargalhava.

_ Às vezes você parece virgem, sabia? Pode parecer contraditório, mas é verdade! – Itachi irritou-se com o comentário, e seus olhos se tornaram ainda mais vermelhos do que o convencional. Sasuke não percebeu, pois ainda o abraçava e estabilizava sua respiração – O preservativo é para o que você está imaginando mesmo, mas é para nos proteger.

_ Como assim? – Itachi resolveu deixar a raiva e de lado, Sasuke estava lhe ensinando algo novo, coisa que ele ansiara por aprender desde que começara a duvidar das "verdades" de Madara.

_ Usando a camisinha, evita-se que as mulheres engravidem dos homens depois da relação sexual.

_ Nós não somos mulheres.

_ Não diga!? – mesmo com o deboche em seu tom de voz, Sasuke distanciou-se de Itachi, um pouco incerto de qual seria a reação dele quando ouvisse o que ele pretendia dizer – Isso também evita que nós peguemos doenças um do outro. Por isso nós devíamos começar a usar, mesmo não sendo mulheres.

_Oh. _

Itachi finalmente entendeu o proposito daquele objeto bizarro. Ele não compreendia muito sobre esse tipo de doença (ou qualquer outra), mas uma das lições que recebera no QG tratava sobre o assunto. Orochimaru havia instruído todos os membros da Akatsuki de que, devido à proteína, eles jamais ficariam doentes, mas algumas das vítimas só cederiam ao sexo se utilizassem preservativo, então era melhor aceitar caso requisitassem. Isso, é claro, apenas aconteceria no caso de missões sexuais, as mais raras que enfrentavam.

Contudo, nas poucas experiências que Itachi teve (antes de começar a dividir a cama com Madara e ser proibido de aceitar esse tipo de missão) não houve qualquer pedido para que utilizasse esse tipo de proteção, e por isso acabou esquecendo as instruções. O fato de nunca ter visto o objeto também não o ajudara a lembrar.

_ Eu não tenho doenças, não se preocupe.

_ Eu sei que você não tem, mas se você também vai se deitar com o Madara ele pode... Na verdade eu acho que você devia... Uh... – Sasuke instantaneamente se arrependeu do pedido, soava como uma falta de confiança até para os seus próprios ouvidos e ele rezou mentalmente para que Itachi não ficasse furioso e sumisse dali.

Mas Itachi não parecia decepcionado pelo pedido. Na verdade exibia uma curiosidade saudável, observando a camisinha à distância, antes de voltar sua atenção para Sasuke.

_ Não, eu não posso ficar doente. Eu não sou como você, lembra? – o outro respondeu, apontando para seus próprios olhos numa tentativa de fazer Sasuke recordar a diferença que os dois possuíam.

O Uchiha piscou os olhos algumas vezes, tentando assimilar aquela informação completamente importante.

_ Itachi... – ele tentava encontrar a melhor forma de fazer seu parceiro compreender a seriedade desta informação – Se o que você está dizendo é verdade...

_ É verdade! – Itachi resmungou, um pouco irritado por ainda falarem sobre essa situação que não faria o menor sentido para os dois.

_ ... Quem descobriu essa proteína, descobriu a solução de quase todos os problemas da humanidade! – terminou de falar, ignorando a interrupção do outro.

Itachi sorriu de maneira prepotente e cruzou os braços, olhando para Sasuke com um ar de superioridade.

_ Entende agora porque todos querem você? – Sasuke abriu a boca para falar, mas Itachi o calou com um dedo em seus lábios – Mas depois a gente fala disso, porque nesse momento ninguém quer você mais do que eu.

Sasuke queria continuar conversando sobre aquela informação bombástica, mas Itachi não deu brechas para segundas opções, empurrando-o contra a cama mais uma vez e imobilizando-o com seu corpo antes de beijá-lo com brutalidade.

Dentro de poucos segundos o mais novo se esqueceu de qualquer outra coisa que não envolvesse o corpo de Itachi; se fosse informado naquele instante que o mundo iria acabar dentro de minutos sequer conseguiria se preocupar. Retribuiu o beijo com a mesma intensidade, e Itachi o soltou quando se deu conta de que ele já estava rendido.

_ Você ainda quer conversar? – questionou com um ar superior assim que finalizara o beijo, apreciando Sasuke ofegante e corado com extrema satisfação.

Mas o Uchiha não ficou irritado e nem fugiu do toque de Itachi desta vez, surpreendendo o mais velho. Pelo contrário, levou suas mãos até as nádegas do outro e o puxou para baixo, friccionando as duas ereções encobertas e arrancando um suspiro surpreso do parceiro.

_ Eu pareço estar interessado numa conversa? – sussurrou próximo ao ouvido de Itachi, arrancando-lhe um riso indecente – Eu também comprei lubrificante, fora o preservativo.

Itachi sorriu maliciosamente, levantando o queixo como se questionasse onde estaria o objeto, enquanto o menor saiu momentaneamente de baixo de seu corpo para pegar o tubo na gaveta.

_ Me dê, Sasuke. – Itachi pediu com a voz grave, puxando-o pela barra da calça para mais próximo de si e arrancando o tubo de suas mãos.

_ Mas... Hum...

Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que queria falar. Ainda não decidira o que desejava tentar depois da conversa da noite anterior, mas a reação de Itachi o fez perceber que ele não se lembrava da proposta feita anteriormente... ou havia se arrependido.

O mais velho arrancou o objeto de suas mãos, colocando ao seu lado na cama de casal e procurando algo em suas próprias vestes enquanto observava o rosto corado de Sasuke com o restante de seu autocontrole.

_ Você confia em mim? – questionou com a voz suave, sem piscar ou transparecer a importância que a resposta do outro teria naquele instante. Sasuke inclinou um pouco a cabeça, pego de surpresa com aquele tipo de questionamento.

_ Itachi, eu acho que já dei provas o suficientes de que confio em você, não?

Ele simplesmente sorriu em resposta, enquanto seus olhos cor de rubi brilharam ainda mais. Puxou Sasuke e o colocou de costas no colchão, acariciou seu corpo por cima da roupa e abaixou os lábios, beijando o pescoço e peitoral dele enquanto desabotoava a camisa de seu pijama.

**Lá vamos nós de novo!**

_Eu achei que ele fosse tocar no assunto de ontem novamente._

Sasuke, você tem que pedir. Ele disse isso pra você com todas as letras que só iria inverter as posições no sexo se você pedisse.

_Eu não vou conseguir pedir esse tipo de coisa!_

**Parem com isso vocês dois! Estão perdendo toda magia do momento!**

_ Eu só estava checando. – Itachi respondeu, retirando por completo a camisa de Sasuke e acariciado a ereção parcial por cima do tecido de sua calça, ganhando um suspiro suave como recompensa. Debruçou-se o suficiente para manter um contato visual próximo com Sasuke, que por sua vez tentou trazê-lo para mais perto. Itachi, contudo, impediu que ele o tocasse, segurando um de seus braços com a mão livre – Eu também trouxe algo diferente pra nós.

_ O que? – Sasuke questionou, curioso e envergonhado por antecipação.

Itachi sorriu, buscando algo no bolso frontal se seu jeans, retirando de lá um par de algemas. O Uchiha arregalou o olhar instantaneamente, enquanto seu coração passou a bater ainda mais rápido.

_ Nem ferrado!

_ Sasuke...

_ Não! Não mesmo!

_ Você disse que confiava em mim. – Itachi o censurou, girando a algemas com um de seus dedos e ainda aguardando uma reação do menor. Ele sabia que Sasuke iria ceder, era apenas uma questão de falar as palavras certas e aguardar o resultado almejado.

_ E se nós formos atacados? Não terei como me defender! – ele retrucou depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, mantendo um olhar analítico no objeto de metal. Itachi sorriu, percebendo que o outro já estava começando a avaliar a possibilidade; em questão de instantes, cederia.

_ Eu já não jurei que vou proteger você? Alias, estamos seguros por algumas horas... E isso é assunto pra mais tarde, nem comece a perguntar. – Itachi retrucou, Sasuke engoliu as milhares de perguntas que brotaram na ponta de sua língua.

_ Ok... – cedeu, sussurrando com vergonha e fechando os olhos para não precisar encarar o olhar de vencedor que Itachi provavelmente o direcionava.

De fato, o mais velho ficou extremamente satisfeito com a resposta; não apenas pelo fetiche, mas também por saber que Sasuke tinha confiança em si mesmo nas situações mais inusitadas. O Uchiha podia não perceber, mas para Itachi era extremamente importante que houvesse confiança entre os dois, porque ele tinha consciência de que a relação que possuíam era diferente de qualquer outra no mundo, sem confiança mútua dificilmente conseguiriam triunfar.

Retirou o restante das roupas de Sasuke, arranhando seu corpo em alguns pontos propositalmente e sorrindo de leve a cada gemido de protesto. Por fim, deixou-o apenas de boxer e apreciou a visão das marcas avermelhadas na pele de Sasuke enquanto retirava suas as suas próprias roupas.

Sasuke continuava quieto, de olhos fechados e envergonhado demais para se mover. Mas Itachi não sabia que dentro da mente do mais novo acontecia uma conversa mental extremamente complexa.

Sasuke, peça!

**Não Sasuke! Aproveite! É algo novo, você vai gostar! Deixe pra pedir em outra ocasião.**

Cale a boca! Peça Sasuke! Você quer tentar!

**Ele não quer ser o ativo agora, não consegue ver? Ele quer experimentar a bondage!**

_ Você quer falar algo? – Itachi questionou, preocupado com o nervosismo de Sasuke, dando-lhe um selinho suave nos lábios e aguardando uma resposta com paciência.

Ele abriu os olhos, observando os lábios finos e avermelhados de Itachi e a luxúria evidente em seu olhar cor de carmesim; ao observar o parceiro daquela forma, tomou sua decisão.

_ Não. Continue...

Como assim? 

**Isso Sasuke!**

No fundo, Sasuke queria pedir a troca de posições. Mas Itachi estava tão animado com a bondage que ele não pôde ignorar o desejo do outro. Novamente aquela situação de "sentir-se mais satisfeito em dar prazer do que receber" estava a postos, e ele jamais conseguiria forçar Itachi a algo que ele não desejasse.

_ Feche os olhos. – Itachi comandou, pegando os pulsos de Sasuke e prendendo-os nas algemas, levando-os para a cabeceira da cama, onde colocou a corrente do objeto metálico presa entre as firmes barras de ferro da cabeceira de casal. Sasuke não conseguia mais mover os braços e, aos poucos, sentia-se mais ansioso com aquela situação peculiar.

Não abriu os olhos em nenhum momento, nem quando Itachi saiu da cama. O outro admirou ainda mais essa confiança, tomando uma decisão momentânea enquanto buscava uma venda de pano no outro bolso de sua calça jogada no chão.

Assim que encontrou o tecido, subiu acima de Sasuke mais uma vez, dando-lhe beijos recheados de desejo carnal. O vendou com cuidado e delicadeza, aproveitando que Sasuke ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, prendendo o pano com um nó firme atrás da cabeça.

_ I-itachi...

_ Confie em mim. – pediu com suavidade.

E mais uma vez, Sasuke confiou, engolindo em seco e balançando a cabeça afirmativamente.

Este simples gesto, tão singelo aos olhos de qualquer um, foi o estopim para Itachi, que perdeu completamente o pouco de autocontrole que tinha diante de uma Sasuke nu, imobilizado, vendado e, principalmente, ruborizado. Ele atacou o corpo maravilhoso abaixo de si como se não houvesse amanhã.

Sasuke sentia a temperatura de seu organismo aumentar a cada mordida em sua pele, sua respiração estava cada vez mais instável. Ele não sabia se devido à situação estava atentando mais para o tato ou se Itachi agira com mais adoração intencionalmente, mas sentiu que as carícias eróticas, os arranhões de paixão, os chupões e as mordidas multiplicavam-se em quantidade e intensidade cada vez mais e mais.

Sasuke gemeu alto o nome de Itachi quando este passou a mordiscar seu umbigo enquanto acariciava seus mamilos com as unhas curtas. Mordeu o lábio logo em seguida, lembrando-se de que não estava em casa e não poderia fazer barulho.

_ Não. – Itachi o censurou, mordendo o elástico de sua roupa íntima e puxando-a para baixo, terminando de retirá-la com as duas mãos. Sentiu sua boca salivar ao observar o pênis ereto de Sasuke, e precisou se concentrar para continuar a falar – Eu... Eu quero ouvir, tudo!

_ M-mas... A Karin...

_ As paredes de toda a casa são à prova de som. – disse, estremecendo de leve, embriagado pelo cheiro afrodisíaco que Sasuke expelia quando estava excitado e pelo intenso desejo que sentia para ter aquele corpo ainda mais perto de si – Eu consegui a planta da casa para poder entrar aqui... _Confie em mim!_

_ E-eu... ITACHI! – Mesmo se Sasuke não confiasse, não conseguiria impedir o grito alto que escapara de sua boca quando Itachi praticamente engoliu sua masculinidade, não dando sequer um segundo para que ele se acostumasse com a nova estimulação. Sem poder enxergar, Sasuke não conseguia prever o que Itachi faria, e cada nova sensação era encarada com surpresa e luxúria – MAIS!

E Itachi concedeu mais, cada vez mais. O sugava com força e em movimentos torturantes. Ele nunca havia recebido um boquete como aquele: extremamente lento, intenso e desesperador. Ao mesmo tempo em que seu corpo ansiava por uma velocidade maior, ele não queria perder a sucção intensa que recebia.

O mais velho o lambia, de baixo para cima, acariciando a parte interna de suas coxas enquanto realizava a estimulação surreal, antes de envolvê-lo totalmente aconchegando-o em sua garganta. Sasuke gemia tão impudicamente que o mais velho tinha certeza que se morresse naquele instante, morreria totalmente feliz. Afinal, dar prazer para Sasuke gerava uma satisfação absurda em seu corpo.

_ Itachi! Por favor! Eu... Ahn! – Sasuke nem conseguia lembrar o que desejava pedir, pois no mesmo instante sentiu um dos dedos do torturador adentrar o seu canal, fazendo-o arquear suas costas na cama diante da surpresa e aflição – Avise antes de fazer essas coisas!

_ Pode esquecer Uchiha, essa é a graça da brincadeira. – Itachi rosnou entre os dentes, voltando à envolvê-lo com os lábios segundos depois.

Itachi havia tomado o cuidado de utilizar o lubrificante, a sensação levemente gelada não deixava mentir, e por isso Sasuke era extremamente grato. Não queria perder muito tempo com preliminares, estava ansioso demais para realizar o ato naquela situação extremamente excitante. Jamais passara por sua cabeça que algo tão simples como uma bondage pudesse ser tão... inebriante.

Não que ele fosse admitir isso em voz alta, de maneira alguma! Ainda tinha um pouco de reputação para zelar, não?

Itachi gemeu intensamente por algum motivo, ainda realizando o sexo oral magnifico. Sasuke rosnou alto, movendo os braços e desejando que fosse forte o suficiente para se livrar daquelas algemas, pois queria entrelaçar seus dedos nos cabelos escuros de Itachi com força, puxando-o para recebê-lo ainda mais fundo.

Depois de alguns minutos de prazer intenso, quando Sasuke estava quase em seu ápice, Itachi desprendeu os lábios de sua masculinidade, deixando-o ofegante e ansioso enquanto mordia a parte de dentro de suas coxas com suavidade.

_ Impaciente? – Itachi questionou, ainda próximo de seu membro e fazendo-o gemer pela sensação quente da respiração do mais velho justamente _ali_. Continuava a movimentar um único dedo, mas Sasuke suspeitava que ele utilizar-se-ia apenas do lubrificante, pois não aparentava desejar inserir mais um dedo para prepará-lo.

_Ainda bem!_

_ Sim! – ele choramingou, tentando puxar o outro para cima com suas pernas, desesperado por sexo – Eu quero você Itachi!

Ouviu uma risadinha debochada, mas não reclamou. A movimentação na cama indicou que o outro realizava o seu pedido, iria beijá-lo em breve e penetrá-lo com força (ou era isso que seu corpo ansiosamente desejava).

Sasuke suspirou, contente, quando Itachi mordeu seu lábio inferior e em seguida aprofundou o beijo, friccionando os dois membros eretos entre seus abdomens e levando uma de suas mãos até lá, iniciando uma masturbação dupla extremamente rápida e intensa.

_ Vai logo Itachi! – Sasuke grunhiu com impaciência, interrompendo o beijo e ganhando mordidas fortes em seu ombro. Céus, tudo que Itachi fazia aquela noite o surpreendia pela ausência da visão! – Eu não aguento mais!

Itachi não respondeu, ou se respondeu o cérebro de Sasuke não conseguiu compreender devido à ação completamente inesperada: Se ele estava surpreso antes, nada chegava aos pés do que acontecia naquele momento.

**Não acredito.**

_Ele... E-ele...!_

**Não! Não, não, não, não! Você está sonhando Sasuke, trate de acordar!**

Há! Isso não é um sonho, idiotas! FINALMENTE!

Antes que sequer pudesse tomar consciência do que acontecia, Itachi arrancou a venda de seus olhos. Sasuke piscou uma única vez, buscando o foco para apreciando a visão à sua frente para ter a completa certeza de que não estava delirando.

_ Surpresa...! – Itachi murmurou sem fôlego, sorrindo de canto de boca e adorando a expressão completamente descrente de Sasuke.

Itachi apoiava-se acima do corpo de Sasuke com as duas mãos em seu ombro. Estava ofegante, levemente sorridente, com as maças do rosto extremamente coradas e os olhos enuviados de prazer. Sasuke sabia bem o porquê dessa reação, aliás, ele _sentia_ bem o porquê, afinal de contas, ele sentia seu próprio corpo dentro do corpo de Itachi.

E não o contrário, como ele achou que aconteceria.

_ V-você... – tentou se pronunciar com um tom de voz grave, mas Itachi o interrompeu.

_ Cale a boca Uchiha. – Itachi sussurrou próximo aos seus lábios, entrelaçando seus braços ao redor do pescoço de Sasuke e inclinando-se para frente a fim de beijá-lo explicitamente, enquanto iniciou uma movimentação lenta e experimental.

Sasuke jogou a cabeça para traz, grunhindo em prazer com a nova experiência. Era extremamente mais intenso do que ele um dia imaginara! Mesmo com lubrificante, Itachi era muito mais apertado do que qualquer mulher com quem um dia se deitada, nunca imaginara que seria tão diferente assim fazer isso com um homem. Ele queria tocar no corpo dissoluto de seu parceiro, em qualquer parte de sua pele, apenas senti-lo já seria o suficiente... Ele precisava!

_ Itachi, t-tire as algemas... – pediu com a voz fraca, sibilando ao fim da frase devido à penetração mais profunda que as anteriores. Itachi também pareceu reagir mais intensamente, como se houvesse encontrando seu próprio ponto G, e gemeu alto em resposta, comprimindo o pênis de Sasuke com seu canal pela onda avassaladora de prazer que sentira.

_ Ahn... 'quê? – o outro questionou, tão perdido entre os prazeres da carne que sequer compreendera o pedido de Sasuke.

A voz grogue de Itachi fez Sasuke sentir mais uma onda intensa de tesão, que fez sua ereção pulsar em satisfação, arrancando mais um suspiro profundo do moreno que, naquele exato momento, o tirava do sério; Sasuke desejava mais, muito mais!

_ Itachi... algemas... por... ahh... favor! – Sasuke questionou mais uma vez, mexendo os braços num indicativo de que necessitava ser liberto.

O sorriso torto de canto de boca que surgiu nos lábios de Itachi com certeza deveria ser proibido por lei. _Maldito! Prepotente! Sádico!_

_ Não. – respondeu simplesmente, acelerando cada vez mais a movimentação, resultando num aumento crescente da coloração avermelhada em sua íris – Eu gosto de você desse jeito, Sasuke.

_ Itachi! – rosnou com irritação, sentindo seu sangue ferver cada vez mais. Ele o estava acabando com sua paciência! Que tipo de pessoa permitia uma troca desta magnitude, mas o impedia de usufruí-la por completo?

Eu vou assumir.

**Não vai não! Isso é injusto! Sasuke nunca me deixou assumir!**

Vai se ferrar seu veado de merda! Sasuke, anda, é minha vez!

_Você vai nos soltar?_

Vou, agora me deixa tomar conta, porra!

**Sasuke não! Itachi vai perceber!**

_Foda-se!_

O moreno de cabelos longos observava o olhar furioso de Sasuke com extrema animação, lambendo os lábios de maneira libidinosa antes de sussurrar próximo à boca do moreno irritado.

_ Está bravo? – questionou, mordiscando o queixo do namorado e fugindo de seus lábios insistentes logo em seguida. Sasuke queria beijá-lo, mas Itachi sentia-se muito mais satisfeito em simplesmente torturá-lo – Hum? Me diz...

O herdeiro Uchiha fechou os olhos, inspirou profundamente e riu baixinho, em um tom muito diverso do que estava acostumado; soara muito mais pervertido do que qualquer risada que Itachi um dia escutara.

_ Eu vou te matar quando você me soltar... – Sasuke respondeu com um tom de voz áspero, muito diferente da voz que estava utilizando até então. Itachi ergueu uma das sobrancelhas perante tal comportamento, mas preferiu não comentar a respeito.

_ Não Sasuke... Que tal me prometer algo mais útil e possível de se fazer? Porque nem nos seus sonhos você conseguiria me matar. – formulou esta resposta experimentalmente, aguardando com ansiedade a próxima reação de Sasuke.

O Uchiha abriu os olhos, encarando-o com um ar de extrema superioridade. A luxúria antes presente em sua íris parecia ter se multiplicado, bem como o grau de competitividade na cama. Itachi gostou especialmente da visão, sentindo o calor em sua virilha elevar ainda mais. Neste mesmo instante, Sasuke impulsionou seu quadril para cima, pegando Itachi desprevenido.

Ele debruçou-se sobre os ombros de Sasuke, aparentemente despreparado para onda de prazer avassalador que o atingira. E o Uchiha aproveitou a nova posição: sua boca conseguiu facilmente capturar a pele do pescoço do parceiro, o mordeu sem nenhum pouco de piedade, sussurrando em seu ouvido de maneira impudica e arrastada.

_ Ok então, seu filho da puta, que tal a seguinte promessa: eu vou te comer com força, te fazer delirar e implorar por mais, até você arrancar aquele idiota do Madara da sua cabeça!

Itachi estremeceu levemente, Sasuke conseguiu sentir e não pode deixar de rir pelo nariz, extremamente satisfeito com seu feito.

_Ok, boa jogada._

**Ele está percebendo a mudança Sasuke...**

Provavelmente sim, mas ele parece estar gostando.

**Hn...**

Pare de reclamar frutinha, ele não vai deixar de gostar de você também.

**É lógico que não! Eu sou mil vezes melhor!**

Há! Faz-me rir!

_Da pra voltar no comando ou quer que eu retome?_

Itachi não era idiota, logicamente percebeu a mudança absurda de comportamento do garoto mais novo, mas estava longe de ficar insatisfeito. Sasuke, no momento, agira de maneira mais ousada que o próprio Madara, e sua curiosidade e perversão aumentavam consideravelmente.

_ Parece que eu realmente te quebrei, né Sasuke? – ele provocou ao se referir a conversa de poucos instantes atrás, beijando-o nos lábios brevemente – Bom... Devo confessar que isso sim parece mais promissor...

Itachi levou as mãos ate os pulsos de Sasuke, quebrando a corrente das algemas com uma só puxada, surpreendendo o até então prisioneiro. Sorriu de canto de boca e levou as mãos livres de Sasuke até a suas nádegas, auxiliando-as a apertar sua tez pálida como uma espécie de recompensa.

_ Surpreenda-me! – sussurrou sensualmente, encarando-o nos olhos e implorando por prazer.

Sasuke sorriu da mesma maneira sacana, levando uma de suas mãos para os cabelos de Itachi e entrelaçando seus dedos entre as madeixas, puxando-as para baixo e forçando o mais velho a arquear sua coluna e jogar a cabeça para trás, mostrando o seu pescoço convidativo para Sasuke, ainda mais por ainda ter presente à marca magnifica do chupão deixado naquela mesma noite.

_ Não brinca com o fogo Itachi – Sasuke respondeu no mesmo tom de voz, lambendo a marca roxa no pescoço do outro até chegar a sua boca e morder o lábio inferior com força, fazendo seu parceiro sibilar de dor e prazer masoquista. Sasuke sentiu o gosto de sangue em sua boca, e lambeu as gotas avermelhadas com satisfação – Você pode se queimar!

_ Ah! – Itachi deixou escapar um gemido de dor, pois Sasuke bateu com as duas mãos em seu traseiro, agarrando sua pele com as unhas mais afiadas do que ele imaginava que ele possuísse – O que diabos aconteceu com você?

_ Por quê? É demais pra você, Itachi-chan?

_Ah, mas essa foi a gota d'água!_

Itachi encarou Sasuke com o olhar praticamente em chamas, ergueu uma das mãos prestes a atingir Sasuke com força em seu rosto, pretendendo castigá-lo por agir como um completo imbecil.

Mas ele não esperava que Sasuke conseguisse interceptar seu soco, muito menos que tivesse força o suficiente para pará-lo e segurar os nódulos de seus dedos como se acabasse de desferir um golpe com a força de um recém-nascido.

_ O-o quê? – questionou baixinho, observando com incredulidade a palma da mão de Sasuke fechar-se contra seus dedos. _O que está acontecendo? Sasuke não possui essa força!_

O Uchiha não deu tempo para que Itachi assimilasse o que acontecia, girando seu braço e posicionando-o em suas costas, numa imobilização parcial. O jogou para trás, retirando-o de cima de si e permitindo que ele caísse com tudo no colchão; os olhos escarlates se fecharam devido ao impacto.

Antes que Itachi pudesse reclamar ou tomar uma atitude, Sasuke estava acima de si mais uma vez, penetrando-o profundamente e com brutalidade. Novamente ele grunhiu de prazer e dor, levantando as pálpebras minimamente para encarar o rosto sensual de seu amante.

_ Queima, Itachi? – Sasuke falava com um tom tão despudorado que Itachi começava a sentir vergonha, e esse tipo de sentimento não era algo que sentia muito comumente. Ele agarrou seu queixo, forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos enquanto iniciava um movimento lento e profundo de penetração, apreciando os olhos em chamas de Itachi e sentindo-se realizado por constatar que jamais, em nenhuma circunstancia, havia visto aquela coloração tão avermelhada como naquela noite – Eu consigo ver que queima, _Nii-san_!

Mas os olhos de Itachi arregalaram-se no mesmo instante em que finalmente adquira sanidade o suficiente para encarar os olhos de Sasuke. Assustara-se de tal forma que sequer prestou atenção no pronome de tratamento japonês.

Os olhos de Sasuke exibiam uma coloração cor de lavanda envolvendo a íris e o branco do olho, a mesma que Itachi presenciara nos olhos de Madara há tantos anos atrás. Estavam ainda mais brilhantes do que os de Madara, mais predatórios, mais perigosos.

Mais poderosos.

_ S-sasuke... – Itachi murmurou, levando as duas mãos e envolvendo a lateral do rosto do namorado com ternura, apreciando com adoração os olhos dos quais não conseguia desprender sua atenção.

_Algo aconteceu com Itachi. Você foi longe demais. Saia!_

Mas eu não...!

**SAIA! Ele ordenou!**

Eu...!

_Não sei porque ainda 'tô perdendo meu tempo com você!_

Sasuke piscou, e os anéis lilases sumiram instantaneamente de seus orbes. Itachi prendeu a respiração quando o olhar do menor modificou-se, tornando-se mais suave e preocupado.

_ Eu te machuquei? – ele questionou, levando a mão até o lábio machucado de Itachi, mas este não parecia sequer se dar conta de que estava levemente ferido.

_ Você é realmente especial! – ele sussurrou, quase sem fôlego, sorrindo de uma maneira tão radiante que Sasuke perdera o fôlego.

Itachi estava feliz, imensamente feliz. Sasuke não entendia o porquê daquela reação ou daquelas palavras, mas mesmo sem entender o que acontecera, não pode negar seus instintos sexuais de se satisfazerem quando o mais velho o puxara para um beijo extremamente lascivo, incentivando-o a continuar o ato sexual ao entrelaçar as pernas ao redor de sua cintura.

Naquela noite Sasuke e Itachi não dormiram, não conversaram, não questionaram as diversas perguntas que se formaram em suas mentes. Não falaram sobre o passado, presente ou futuro. Nada mais interessava, e pelas duas horas que se seguiram desfrutaram dos prazeres carnais sem se dar conta de que não era apenas a paixão que movia a maioria de suas ações.

Não havia mais volta: onde começava um, terminava o outro. E isso não é uma mera analogia ao contato sexual.

**(***)**

_Apesar de ser meio-dia, o sol não iluminava a casa da família Namikaze-Uzumaki; estava nublado, e o vento era tão forte que as persianas externas batiam com força nas janelas. Kushina corria pela casa, fechando-as com velocidade._

__ Sasuke, Naruto! Ajudem-me e fechem as janelas dos quartos! – ela pediu em voz alta, ouvindo uma resposta positiva em coro do outro lado da casa. _

_Sorriu, feliz em constatar que finalmente estava se relacionamento bem com o pequeno Uchiha e que este tentava manter a paz com Naruto. Na noite anterior ela e o afilhado conversaram antes de adormecer e ela ainda tinha receio de que, por mais que o menino a houvesse tratado com respeito e admiração, a convivência entre os dois voltaria à estaca zero logo pela manhã._

_Felizmente não foi o que aconteceu. _

_Naquele dia, bem mais cedo, Kushina acordou com um beijo suave de Minato em seus lábios, seguido de um sussurro contente de: "Shii, Sasuke está dormindo" enquanto ela abria os olhos. Minato sorriu radiante para ela, ele não conseguia ocultar seu deslumbramento por presenciar aquela cena. _

_Com um agradável espanto, Kushina percebeu que o garotinho adormeceu em seus braços noite passada, e continuava a ressonar de leve, provavelmente sonhando com algo agradável. Naquele momento ela foi tomada por um carinho tão grande para o pequeno que inevitavelmente sorriu radiante para o marido, sentindo um os lábios de Minato tocarem os seus em um beijo suave._

_Kushina retribuiu o sorriso do marido, que se despediu dela com mais um beijo suave em seus lábios e um afago carinhoso nos cabelos negros e bagunçados do pequeno Uchiha. Quando Minato saiu do quarto, ele acariciou uma cabeleira loira bagunçada e só então Kushina reparou no filho lhe observando com Sasuke._

_Era fácil para ela saber que seu pequeno parecia confuso: os grandes olhos azuis estavam mais brilhantes que o normal, como se algumas lágrimas teimosas fossem rolar a qualquer momento, mas também havia um pequeno repuxar dos lábios indicando um começo de sorriso. A verdade é que Kushina adoraria ter uma máquina fotográfica para tirar uma foto do seu filhote daquele jeito, ele estava uma gracinha!_

_Mas ela parou com essa corrente de pensamento: era hora de levantar e ter uma nova conversa com seu filhote, pois ela sabia que Naruto jamais cogitaria a possibilidade de que um dia ela e Sasuke pudessem conviver em paz. Talvez por isso Naruto não ligasse tanto para as aproximações dela com o herdeiro Uchiha, mas agora... Bom... Agora tudo seria diferente. _

_Com delicadeza, ela colocou Sasuke cuidadosamente no colchão do beliche debaixo, tomando a devida cautela para não despertá-lo. O cobriu e se despediu com um beijinho no rosto, e o menino simplesmente passou a mão no local que fora beijado, como se quisesse sentir mais uma vez o gesto carinhoso. Kushina sorriu, controlando-se para não rir; quem imaginaria que Sasuke fosse tão doce enquanto dormia?_

_Virou-se, andou até Naruto e o pegou no colo, fechando a porta com suavidade enquanto andava até a sala. O pequeno continuava anormalmente quieto, mesmo que a abraçasse com ternura._

__ Mamãe te ama muito Naruto! – ela sussurrou, beijando a bochecha de seu filho que provavelmente estava cheio de caraminholas na cabeça._

__ Mais do que o Teme? – ele respondeu, fungando de leve e tentando disfarçar a vontade de chorar. _

_Kushina o esticou para frente, observando os olhos azuis cheios de lágrimas não derramadas e o ligeiro beicinho nos lábios de Naruto. Era doloroso ver o filho daquele jeito, mas ela sabia que precisava deixar as coisas claras para ele. Ela precisava ser cuidadosa agora, se queria fazer Naruto entender, por isso ficou com o rosto sério enquanto observava o pequeno._

__ Naruto, você ama mais o papai ou a mamãe? – ela questionou, colocando a criança de volta ao chão, abaixando-se até ficar na mesma altura que o filho para não romper o contato visual. _

_Naruto piscou uma vez e uma lágrima teimosa escorreu pelo seu rosto, com a desculpa de que estava limpando o rosto, ele a limpou e respirou fundo. Ele sabia que quando sua mãe utilizava aquele tom de voz, ela estava lhe tratando como um adulto, de igual para igual, querendo dele uma resposta séria. O pequeno pensou na pergunta por alguns segundos e com a voz firme disse:_

__ Eu amo do mesmo jeito._

_Kushina sorriu em aprovação com aquela resposta, mas logo voltou a ficar séria novamente para que Naruto fixasse aquela conversa._

__ Isso mesmo, assim como eu amo você e Sasuke. – ela respondeu, acariciando de leve o rosto do menino enquanto ele corava de irritação._

__ Mas o bastardo não é seu filho! – Naruto retrucou, cruzando os braços e iniciando uma birra. - É um bastardo!_

_Ela já esperava por algo assim. Naruto ainda era pequeno demais para compreender que comportamentos como aquele não são esperados de uma conversa séria entre "adultos". Kushina voltou a acariciar os cabelos bagunçados do filho, tentando ajeitá-los um pouco já que o pequeno tinha acabado de despertar._

__ Mas no coração da mamãe o Sasuke é como se fosse meu filho. Eu o vi nascer e ajudei a tia Mikoto a cuidar dele antes mesmo de você nascer. Tenho certeza que Sasuke está presente na sua primeira memória, não está?_

_Naruto forçou a mente, tentando reviver sua memória mais antiga e se lembrou de quando possuía mais ou menos três anos de idade e o levaram para a praia pela primeira vez na vida. Sasuke realmente estava lá, completamente lambuzado de protetor solar e o pior: rindo com vontade porque ele não queria descer do colo do pai e colocar os pés na areia, porque ele estava com medo do lugar onde estava, pois era algo que nunca tinha visto antes. Ele se lembrava vagamente de estar pedindo ao pai para que o levasse dali em meio ao choro e Sasuke ficou lá construindo seu castelinho de areia. _

_Naruto sentiu rivalidade intensa apenas em recordar essa lembrança vergonhosa._

__ Mas..._

__ Vocês brincam, brigam, se divertem, competem por atenção, mas fariam de tudo para salvar um ao outro. Sabe o que é isso, meu filho? – Naruto respondeu com um aceno negativo de cabeça, e ela sorriu ao repetir a mesma frase que proferiu ao seu afilhado na noite anterior. – É a mesma coisa que ter um irmão!_

_Naruto abaixou a cabeça, observando um ponto qualquer da sala enquanto se perdia em pensamentos. Kushina acariciou seus cabelos mais uma vez, deu-lhe as costas e seguiu para a cozinha com a intensão de preparar o café da manhã e conceder tempo necessário para que seu filhote assimilasse o que ela dissera._

_Apesar de concentrada em seus afazeres, Kushina não tirou o olho de Naruto. Seu filho demorou alguns poucos minutos para decidir o que fazer. Ela sorriu com a expressão do pequeno e voltou a fazer suas atividades diárias._

_Naruto voltou para o quarto, abrindo e fechando a porta com delicadeza para não acordar Sasuke. Retirou suas pantufas e subiu no beliche de baixo, onde o outro ainda permanecia adormecido. Depois, com tanto cuidado que uma criança possa ter, empurrou Sasuke um pouco para o lado, a fim de se aconchegar melhor, mas o descendente Uchiha acordou com tal movimentação._

__ O que 'tá fazendo Dobe? – questionou com a voz grogue de sono, mas nem por isso deixando de transparecer o leve tom de irritação._

__ Você 'tá na minha cama, Teme! E eu quero dormir!_

__ Urgh! – Sasuke se movimentou para sair da cama de Naruto, intencionando subir para o beliche de cima. Todavia, o loiro o impediu ao segurá-lo pelo pulso. – O que está fazendo?_

__ Pode... Pode continuar aqui, só vai mais pro lado._

_Sasuke olhou para Naruto com completa descrença e a boca aberta, mas lembrou-se das palavras de sua tia Kushina, decidindo cooperar ao menos uma vez; quem sabe ela não estava certa? Liberou espaço para que Naruto pudesse se deitar e ambos permaneceram observando o estrado da cama de cima com certo desconforto._

_Sem trocarem mais palavras, os dois adormeceram novamente, sentindo-se aconchegados pela troca de calor corporal. Ainda adormecido, Naruto virou-se para o lado de Sasuke e o abraçou, sendo retribuído pelo Uchiha instintivamente. _

_A ruiva flagrou os dois garotinhos adormecidos meia hora depois, extremamente satisfeita com o resultado de suas palavras. Permitiu que eles dormissem até a hora do almoço como recompensa, afinal era dia de conselho estudantil e ambos os pequenos não teriam aulas. _

_Mas agora os dois já haviam despertado e discutido um pouco, mas sem aquele grau intenso de animosidade de antes. E agora estavam ajudando a dona de casa a fechar todas as janelas sem reclamar. Kushina não poderia estar mais feliz!_

_Todavia, nem toda perfeição do mundo dura para sempre..._

_Naruto acabara de fechar a janela do banheiro do quarto quando ouviu um barulho de algo se espatifando no chão, seguido do som de cacos de vidro quicando. Correu em direção ao som estridente, não se importando com os gritos de: "o que aconteceu?" que Sasuke esbravejava atrás de si. O moreno não conseguiu segui-lo, pois estava no beliche de cima fechando a ventarola e demoraria um pouco de tempo para conseguir descer._

_O loiro foi o primeiro a chegar á cozinha, dando de cara com sua mãe completamente apavorada, olhando para fora como se acabasse de ver um fantasma, não se importando com o corte grande na palma de sua mão._

__ Mamãe! – Naruto gritou, puxando sua camiseta e tentando tomar a atenção de Kushina para si. _

__ Naruto, suba e fique com Sasuke. Não saia do quarto! – ela sussurrou sem fôlego, não movendo um único músculo para olhar para seu filho, mal parecendo se dar conta do sangue que pingava pelo chão limpo._

__ Mas mamãe...!_

__ Anda! Eu estou mandando! – ela ordenou com autoridade, empurrando o garoto para trás com sua mão saudável._

_Um pouco assustado pelo tom de voz da mãe, Naruto se retirou da cozinha, mas não obedeceu ao comando dado. Observou da sala o que acontecia no outro cômodo, e se surpreendeu quando um homem alto, de longos cabelos negros, apareceu subitamente ao lado do balcão lateral. O loiro não conseguia observar o rosto do homem naquela posição, mas não era preciso observá-lo de frente para saber que algo não estava certo ali._

_Naruto podia jurar por tudo que era mais sagrado que não havia outra pessoa ali segundos atrás._

__ Olá, Kushina Uzumaki. – o estranho cumprimentou sua mãe, e ela virou-se assustada, debruçando-se sobre o balcão da pia, com completo pânico no olhar ao se dar conta da mais nova companhia. _

_Naruto arregalou os olhos, apavorado pela presença ameaçadora do homem misterioso. Correu para perto de sua mãe mais uma vez, e desta vez ela o olhou nos olhos, suplicando com o olhar para que ele não chegasse perto; Naruto não obedeceu._

_Sasuke já aparecia no corredor dos quartos quando Naruto quase adentrava a cozinha novamente. Contudo, a porta quase bateu no rosto do loiro ao se fechar com força pelo poder de uma corrente de ar furiosa, do tipo que anunciava uma tempestade perigosa._

_Naruto virou o rosto para Sasuke, olhando-o com completo desespero e pedindo auxilio por não saber como deveria agir agora que a porta foi fechada. Sasuke não viu o homem, mas percebeu que algo fora do normal acontecia naquela tarde._

__ Vamos conversar... – essa foi a última frase que Naruto ouviu na voz do homem perigoso, um pouco abafada por ter sido proferida em outro cômodo, mas ainda sim nítida aos ouvidos alertas do garoto. _

_Sasuke, fazendo pouco caso do olhar aterrorizado de Naruto, marchou até a cozinha e escancarou a porta. E os dois, sem entender exatamente o que acontecera, olharam para a cozinha vazia, onde não havia sequer um indicativo de que estaria ocupada poucos segundos atrás._

_A não ser o sangue fresco do machucado de Kushina na pia de granito...³_

**(***)**

_ Naruto!

O loiro despertou, sobressaltado, respirando de maneira ofegante e tentando enxergar algo no quarto escuro onde se encontrava. Sabia que despertara de um pesadelo, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde estava, ou o que acabara de sonhar... Por que diabos não dormira em uma cama confortável e sim sentado de qualquer jeito sobre uma cadeira de madeira?

Naruto sentiu um suave roçar de dedos em sua mandíbula e forçou a vista para tentar enxergar qualquer coisa naquela escuridão.

_ Você está aqui... – a voz áspera e fraca se repetiu, mas desta vez Naruto a reconheceu. Piscou rapidamente e conseguiu, enfim, focalizar o rosto pálido de Kakashi: de olhos abertos e um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios, apesar da palidez e respiração instável, mesmo com ajuda dos aparelhos respiratórios.

_ Kakashi!

Sem pensar duas vezes ou medir suas ações, Naruto se jogou contra Kakashi, abraçando-o com força e enterrando o rosto na dobra do pescoço do grisalho. Sorria de orelha a orelha, sentindo lágrimas de felicidade se formarem em suas pálpebras, mas não se incomodou em contê-las. Estava tão feliz, tão aliviado que não se importava caso fosse pego chorando. Kakashi havia, finalmente, acordado! Seu plano tinha dado certo!

_ Eu... Eu...! – não sabia ao certo o que devia falar, as emoções o impediam de formular qualquer frase que fizesse sentido, e os soluços de emoção também não permitiriam maiores conversas.

Kakashi passou um de seus braços ao redor do Uzumaki, acariciando seus cabelos com a mão esquerda, e com a outra mão retirou o equipamento de respiração, pois o aparelho era a causa de sua hiperventilação. Quando Naruto se deu conta da movimentação do grisalho se afastou minimamente, olhando-o com atenção por acreditar que estava sonhando e não que o mais velho havia, realmente, despertado.

_ Você vai me beijar? – Kakashi questionou com a voz ainda rouca. Naruto arregalou o olhar.

_ Quê?

_ Você, me beijar. Porque você deve estar se sentindo culpado por ter feito aquele escândalo por eu ter te beijado no restaurante, e deve estar achando, erroneamente, que a culpa de tudo isso que aconteceu foi sua. Então agora você iria querer se redimir dos seus atos e retribuir o...

_ Kakashi? – o loiro o interrompeu, sua voz em um tom totalmente impaciente.

_ Oi?

_ Eu vou calar sua boca agora, ok? – sussurrou em resposta, aproximando-se do rosto de Kakashi sem dar a mínima importância para o fato de que ele não estava escondido desta vez. Alias, a visão dos lábios do outro tão perto de si só podia ser considerado um privilégio, e não uma afronta. – Mas vou fazer isso porque eu quero e não pra compensar minha culpa, sublimar ou qualquer idiotice da sua cabeça maldita de terapeuta!

_ Ok. – o grisalho respondeu, sorrindo e aguardando pacientemente o beijo o qual ele sabia que estava a caminho.

_ E aí de você se... – ele ia reclamar ainda mais, Kakashi sabia disso, Naruto às vezes falava demais (principalmente quando era momento de ficar _calado!_). Impaciente, o grisalho o interrompeu com um puxão fraco na gola de sua camisa, mas com força suficiente para trazê-lo mais para perto.

_ Acho que sou que vou calar sua boca, Naruto. – murmurou em um tom lúdico, capturando finalmente os lábios de Naruto em um beijo consentido.

Mas antes que pudessem intensificar o suave roçar de lábios, ouviram uma risadinha debochada próximos de si. Naruto grunhiu de irritação.

_ Mais que saco! Será que eu nunca vou ter um momento de paz? – o mais novo reclamou, virando-se para encarar Itachi e acabar logo com a briga que teriam.

Maldito dom idiota que este bastardo tinha de aparecer nos momentos mais inapropriados do mundo! Sabia que o moreno iria ficar furioso por Naruto não ter seguido suas recomendações, mas também sabia que, por Sasuke, ele não faria nada realmente mortífero.

Só que não esperava ser cumprimentado com uma espada longa posicionada logo abaixo de seu queixo. Ergueu o olhar e percebeu que quem estava a sua frente, ameaçando-o de morte com um sorriso assustador nos lábios, nem de longe era Itachi.

_ Cuidado com como se dirige a mim, pivete. – Kisame esbravejou, levantando o rosto de Naruto com a parte cega de sua Ninja-tō. O Uzumaki parecia aterrorizado, e isso era muito reconfortante. – Você não vai por tudo a perder por causa de um capricho seu, vai?

Naruto engoliu em seco, percebendo que não planejara a possibilidade de outra pessoa vir recepcioná-lo quando Kakashi acordasse. E, com toda certeza, a espada em seu pescoço não era um cumprimento amistoso.

_... Continua..._

* * *

¹ Quero deixar bem claro uma coisa: existem DSTs que não são detectáveis em exame de sangue, como o HPV e algumas outras que não me lembro de cabeça e estou com preguiça de procurar. Mas Sasuke, como a maioria das pessoas, não sabe disso e se preocupa somente com aquelas conhecidas como 'perigosas' (apesar de nenhuma ser 'inofensiva'), tais como Sífilis e HIV, que são detectáveis por exame de sangue. Este não é um fato relevante, não vou colocar nosso lindo Sasukinho com gonorreia nos próximos capítulos ou algo igualmente grotesco, mas como tem muita menina nova que lê a fanfic eu achei melhor tratar desse assunto na nota: Não aja como o Sasuke, use camisinha sempre e não pense que um resultado negativo em exame de sangue significa "tá tudo dez".

² Uhh... Saunas... Ok, menores de 18 (eu sei que vocês ignoraram a censura haha!) finjam que não leram isso. Maiores de 18 que não sabem o que o Naruto quis dizer: Saunas gays são pontos de encontro de sexo casual entre os homens homossexuais que procuram promiscuidade. Os homens vão, se conhecem lá e... yeah. Nesses lugares geralmente acontece troca de parceiros e orgias. Naruto sabe que Sasuke não frequentaria esse tipo de lugar, mas disse o que disse apenas para encabular o seu amigo.

³ No primeiro capítulo eu descrevo que Kushina e Minato morreram numa situação parecida com os pais de Sasuke. Então: não, Kushina não morreu nessa cena. Estou apenas deixando claro, pois alguém poderia dizer "ué, mas ela não morreu de outro jeito?". Essa cena será retomada em breve.

* * *

**Aviso a todos os leitores:**

Aqueles que leem as N/As que eu escrevo ou tem um contato comigo por mensagem/msn/facebook sabem que eu tive uma mudança radical na minha vida neste fim de 2012. Eu me formei, mudei de cidade, deixei amigos e familiares para trás, estou numa rotina completamente diferente do que estava acostumada e me sentindo muito sozinha. Como respeito vocês, preciso informá-los que eu não estou me adaptando muito bem a essas mudanças e até agora venho sofrendo dificuldades pra escrever em virtude disso.

Eu sei, ninguém aqui está interessado na minha vida particular e sim na produção da fanfic, mas eu preciso mencionar o que está acontecendo pra vocês me entenderem. Eu estou deprimida, chateada, passando por um momento difícil de adaptação e solidão. Eu achava que a leitura de livros/fanfics e a produção das minhas fanfics iriam me ajudar a superar esse momento complicado da minha vida, mas não estou conseguindo mais me concentrar pra escrever algo decente e isso está me corroendo por dentro.

Este capítulo de Haunted, na minha opinião, foi o meu pior texto até hoje e estou muito insatisfeita com o resultado, mas resolvi postar porque não adiantava mais chorar olhando pra tela do computador (e graças a deus a Gih Bright me ajudou com a betagem). Peço que vocês tenham paciência comigo e com Haunted; não vou abandonar a fanfic e vou continuar atualizando como sempre fiz, mas pode ser que apareça algum capítulo completamente lixo como este que acabaram de ler...

Eu prometo reescrever com um português melhor quando tudo isso terminar. Eu juro, de verdade, porque vocês são leitores maravilhosos e merecem coisa melhor.

**Sobre o SasuIta:** em nenhum lugar desta fanfic está escrito que ela é ItaSasu, e sim Uchihacest (porque há ItaSasuIta e MadaIta). Contudo, este será o único lemon/lime (dependendo da sua análise) SasuIta da fanfic, os demais ficarão implícitos, e os próximos descritos serão ItaSasu. Se você não gosta de SasuIta e se sentiu ofendido por ler o que leu, peço minhas humildes desculpas. Por mais que eu tente, eu jamais conseguirei agradar a todos, mas ao menos a mim preciso agradar. Caso você me perdoe e decida continuar a fanfic mesmo assim, saiba que não passará susto como esse novamente.

Se alguém leu SasuIta pela primeira vez e gostou, peço que se manifestem nem que seja pra dizer "oi, nunca tinha lido sasuita, mas gostei, tchau." Pois tenho curiosidade de saber como anda essa forma do casal no fandom brasileiro e português. Se detestaram, peço que também se manifestem dizendo o porquê, quem sabe eu consiga compreender a sua forma de pensar.

E... acho que é isso. Desculpe pela nota gigante e por qualquer decepção que eu possa ter causado a vocês. Não foi minha intenção, mas se eu não continuar escrevendo eu vou enlouquecer...

Um beijo e obrigada pela paciência!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**SrtSolitaria:**

Nossa, fico MUITO contente que goste tanto de Haunted assim e aprecie o meu esforço pra atualizar! Muito obrigada mesmo querida! Espero que continue acompanhando a fanfic até o fim e ela jamais te decepcione! Mas se te decepcionar, não hesite em me avisar ok? É o feedback que nos faz melhorar sempre, sem ele esse processo seria extremamente mais lento.

Ah! Eu recebi sua review na fanfic The Heart Collector e, se não se importa, vou responder por aqui! Como lá é oneshot, não terei a oportunidade de responder as reviews deslogadas em atualizações! ^^

Fiquei muito satisfeita de receber essa review, pois é a minha fanfic menos lida/conhecida. Eu, na verdade, não a escrevi na véspera do ano novo, eu a corrigi! Ela já estava publicada há alguns meses, só que encontrei alguns erros de português horríveis nela e resolvi corrigir. Por isso parecia que era algo novo! Mas fico feliz que tenha gostado da abordagem que dei pro Itachi nela! Muito obrigada por essa review carinhosa!

Um beijão!


	24. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**Gente! Eu criei uma página no facebook para quem quiser acompanhar atualizações por lá! Sei que tem leitores sem conta nos sites, então se preferirem curtir a página eu aviso quando atualizar as fanfics e algumas outras coisinhas! Confiram, o link está no meu perfil!**

* * *

**N/A:** Olá leitores!

Primeiramente quero agradecer todas as reviews carinhosas que recebi no capítulo passado! A maioria delas citou a minha nota final e demonstrou preocupação e apoio, fiquei extremamente surpresa com tudo isso e me senti muito especial. Obrigada! Estou muito melhor agora e vocês ajudaram mais do que imaginam!

Estou viajando com uma amiga e acabei terminando o capítulo antes de pegar a estrada. Foi pra betagem e agora estou atualizando! Por causa dessa viagem, a próxima atualização pode demorar um pouco (bem pouco, a viagem é curta). Esta daqui já demorou um pouquinho mais do que eu imaginava pra sair por causa disso... E agradeço a Gih Bright ainda mais, pois ela quebrou meu galho betando quase tudo sem a minha presença no msn! Obrigada pela paciência Gih!

Agora sem mais delongas: Ao capítulo!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Os primeiros raios de sol já invadiam as frestas da persiana do quarto de hóspedes quando Sasuke finalmente relaxou sobre os lençóis embolados. Estava exausto, mal conseguia manter seus olhos abertos enquanto tentava estabilizar sua respiração. Itachi deitava ao seu lado, igualmente sem fôlego, mas longe de estar tão esgotado quanto o mais novo, e por isso rolou poucos segundos depois para abraçá-lo lateralmente.

_ Não encoste em mim... – era para soar como uma ordem, mas a fadiga intensa de Sasuke não permitiu que sua voz saísse com força. Itachi mal conseguiu ouvir o murmúrio que mais soou como um pedido do que como um ordenamento.

_ Não seja dramático, Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu no mesmo tom de voz brando, mordendo a orelha de Sasuke antes de continuar sussurrando com a voz suave. – Foram apenas três vezes.

_ Pra você, seu idiota! – o outro respondeu com mais irritação do que antes, tentando fugir do toque e se distanciar na cama de casal. – Você é quem parava toda vez que estava 'perto' e não me deixava fazer o mesmo! Pior: dificultava as coisas ainda mais pra mim até eu não conseguir aguentar!

_ 'Tá, que seja, pra você também não foi tanto assim. Foram quantas? Umas cinco vezes?

_ Doze Itachi, _doze_!

Itachi riu baixinho, satisfeito em ouvir aquelas palavras. Realmente havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Sasuke chegou ao orgasmo, mas não imaginava que foram tantas assim. Ele admitia que não fora muito condolente com o Uchiha, mas não era sua culpa se ele emitia os melhores sons do mundo e fazia as expressões faciais mais magnificas do universo toda vez que chegava ao 'auge'. Itachi não se cansava de ver, oras! Simples assim.

_ Dizem que número impar dá mais sorte, sabia? – sabia que seu argumento era estúpido, mas queria aproveitar os últimos minutos antes do completo amanhecer com maestria. Depois deixaria seu namorado dormir, como era sábado ele não precisaria trabalhar então podia dormir a manhã toda.

Sasuke debruçou-se para fora da calma, procurando algo no chão e mostrando suas costas descobertas para Itachi, que obviamente não conseguiu se controlar, agarrando-o por trás na tentativa de morder a pele pálida que tanto o tentava (e que já exibia uma grande quantidade de marca dos seus próprios dentes).

_ Se você ousar em tentar algo comigo nesse instante, eu vou te castrar assim que você abaixar a guarda! – Sasuke rosnou, empurrando-o e entregando o que havia procurado: a cueca de Itachi – Se vista e me deixe dormir!

Inicialmente ele não respondeu, até colocou a cueca para que assim Sasuke relaxasse um pouco. Dito e feito, poucos minutos depois o Uchiha ressonava pacificamente, não se importando com o abraço suave em suas costas.

_ Está dormindo?

_ Não... você... não... me deixa... em paz... – Apesar das palavras negativas, o tom de voz não mentia: Sasuke aparentava estar em um estágio entre a consciência e o mundo dos sonhos.

E isso foi a carta branca para Itachi. Massageou o corpo dolorido do parceiro com calma e delicadeza por vários instantes mantendo um abraço de "conchinha", até Sasuke entrar em um sono leve. Contudo, não estava nem um pouco disposto a desistir de sua investida, queria ter Sasuke ao menos mais uma vez antes de se retirar do quarto. Por isso, Itachi guiou sua mão ainda mais pra baixo, em direção à região íntima do outro, dedilhando suas costas até a abertura entre suas nádegas, acariciando o ânus com o dedo médio e sentindo-se especialmente excitado ao constatar que Sasuke ainda estava úmido por causa da submissão de duas horas atrás.

Foram três rodadas de sexo. A primeira foi a mais intensa, pois foi algo diferente para ambos. Nunca haviam transado daquela maneira e o mais velho podia dizer com toda certeza que se sentiu mais envolvido fazendo aquilo com Sasuke do que nas últimas experiências com Madara... E se Madara descobrisse, eles estariam mortos.

Mas Sasuke ficou muito cheio de si depois do ato, agindo como se houvesse realizado o maior feito da face da Terra e que devesse ser congratulado por todos os presentes no quarto (no caso, Itachi). Apesar de também ter achado especial, Itachi irritou-se com o ego de Sasuke e resolveu se vingar.

A segunda rodada foi uma avalanche de orgasmos para Sasuke, com Itachi sendo um ativo extremamente controlado. Quando ele finalmente se rendeu e atingiu o ápice, Sasuke reclamou qualquer coisa sobre "é fácil demais quando é o ativo, quero ver conseguir isso ao contrario".

Mas agora Itachi tinha a completa certeza que Sasuke nunca mais iria respirar fundo para proferir aquelas palavras novamente... A terceira vez foi uma questão de honra, muito bem defendida, obrigado. A vingança total resultou em 12x3 para Itachi. Sasuke pensaria duas vezes antes de virar um Uchiha prepotente novamente depois daquela tortura satisfatória... Mas Itachi queria _mais_!

_ Isso é estupro sabia? – Sasuke praticamente ronronou essas palavras, Itachi não tinha certeza se o garoto havia despertado ou não, mas mesmo assim riu do completo absurdo. É lógico que se Sasuke implorasse _de verdade_ para que ele parasse, ele não iria forçá-lo. Sasuke estava testando-o com jogo de palavras, apenas isso.

_ Até parece. Só vou tirar o esperma de dentro de você, você ainda tá cheio sabia?

Itachi sentiu o rosto de Sasuke esquentar-se contra o seu, mas ao mesmo tempo em que sabia que o garoto corava de vergonha, ele não pode deixar de notar que este passara a sorrir com prepotência mais uma vez com um leve repuxar em sua bochecha.

_ Mas não estou mais cheio do que você, Itachi... A-ah! Maldito! – Foi à vez de Itachi sorrir daquela forma quando Sasuke arqueou as costas com a surpresa e provável leve ardência. Afinal, se ele não havia acordado completamente até agora, com certeza despertou abruptamente ao ser penetrado de maneira nada delicada pelo seu dedo médio.

_ Você está certo, e já que você insiste tanto pelos 'direitos iguais na cama', teremos que resolver esse pequeno inconveniente. – Itachi sentia-se ainda mais animado ao penetrar o segundo dedo e sentir o esperma ainda quente auxiliar na lubrificação. Continuou sussurrando no ouvido de Sasuke, com a voz mais ríspida e arrastada do que antes – Quer ficar 'igual a mim', Uchiha?_ Adoraria _aumentar o placar para doze e ter um empate com você.

Espero que Deus não seja realmente onipresente, porque se ele ouvir essas palavras absurdas do Itachi qualquer ínfima chance que ele tinha de ir para o paraíso já foi completamente descartada.

_Isso é tudo sua culpa!_

Minha culpa?

**Na verdade concordo com Sasuke. Você em ação inflou demais o ego dele e...**

Vocês estão me culpando por sentir prazer? Isso se chama agradecimento, sabia? Ok, eu sou foda, não precisa agradecer.

**Você ainda vai engolir esse bom humor.**

Quer apostar, frutinha?

Antes que a reunião mental acabasse de vez e Sasuke conseguisse pensar em algo igualmente constrangedor como resposta, Itachi parou abruptamente suas ministrações e retraiu seus dedos, calando qualquer conversa mental pelo estranho senso de perigo.

_ Itachi?

_ Shii!

Itachi rapidamente girou o corpo e alcançou duas kunais que posicionou estrategicamente embaixo de um travesseiro. Sasuke não tinha consciência disso, mas o outro sempre estava pronto para agir, seja lá qual fosse a ocasião.

_ Tem gente vindo. – sussurrou com urgência, entregando uma das armas para Sasuke e observando-o nos olhos. – Não durma!

Ao perceber que corriam perigo, Itachi não se sentia mais tão satisfeito por ter esgotado Sasuke daquela maneira. Se fossem atacados por um Akatsuki mediano ou cientista, ele conseguiria resolver tudo sozinho. Mas se fossem número um ou dois por qualquer motivo... Bom, digamos que ele não ficaria nem um pouco chateado em ver os olhos violetas de Sasuke novamente.

Droga, ele ainda nem teve tempo pra conversar com Sasuke sobre isso!

_ Eu estou sem roupas! – Sasuke murmurou no mesmo tom de voz urgente, apavorado com a perspectiva de ter sua primeira luta de verdade naquelas condições deploráveis: sono, fadiga, dor muscular, suor, esperma e falta de roupas não eram uma combinação muito boa para uma luta de vida ou morte.

_ Mais um motivo para eu arrancar os olhos deles assim que chegarem! – Itachi buscou os lençóis embolados no pé da cama e cobriu a si e a Sasuke com agilidade. – Agora finja que está dormindo.

_ Mas...!

_ Se eles acharem que nós estamos dormindo, vão tentar me matar durante o sono para depois pegar você. Nós teremos o elemento surpresa em nossas mãos, então se deite e fique quieto!

Sasuke agiu conforme o ordenado, e minutos depois ouviu a janela ser aberta e fechada em sequência. O som era muito suave, seja lá quem entrou no quarto realmente não parecia desejar se identificar, mas os ouvidos atentos de Sasuke conseguiram captar o rangido leve (bem como um som abafado de protesto, contudo este parecia advir do exterior). Prendeu a respiração, tremendo de leve por uma quantidade considerável de adrenalina em seu sangue e pelo medo do que aconteceria em seguida.

Ouviu os passos, que estranhamente não eram tão suaves quanto os de Itachi, e conseguiu perceber que se tratava de apenas uma pessoa andando. Itachi lhe ensinou a identificar esse tipo de coisa e escapar em situações de risco, apesar de ter deixado claro que não deveria tentar lutar de igual para igual. Comentou várias vezes durante os treinamentos no ginásio que Sasuke era especialmente talentoso para aquele tipo de combate físico e aprendia rápido, mas que os Akatsuki eram ainda mais especiais; não seria um treinamentozinho de algumas semanas que iria superar essa discrepância.

Uma risada debochada ecoou no quarto silencioso. E antes que Sasuke pudesse reagir com completo pavor, Itachi sentou-se na cama, provavelmente para encarar o indivíduo que adentrou no quarto.

_ Itachi, na próxima vez explique pro seu pivete que adormecidos também respiram. – o intruso falou em voz alta e algo foi arremessado na cama de casal, caindo próximo aos pés cobertos de Sasuke.

Ele sentou-se abruptamente ao perceber que Itachi não pretendia se mover, e olhou para os seus pés antes de observar o intruso pela primeira vez, surpreendendo-se instantaneamente ao observar a última pessoa que esperava ver naquele instante.

_ N-naruto?

Sim. Para o completo pavor de Sasuke, o corpo de Naruto foi o "objeto" arremessado acima da cama. O loiro estava amordaçado, com as mãos amarradas a sua frente e colocava-se de joelhos na cama, tentando buscar alguma dignidade naquela situação. Assim que se estabilizou, rosnou grave em protesto, olhando Itachi nos olhos como se a culpa daquela situação fosse dele. Entretanto, o moreno mais velho direcionava toda sua atenção para o invasor.

Sasuke piscou em confusão, finalmente erguendo o olhar para o estranho e surpreendendo-se com o visual nada convencional daquela pessoa. Alto (mais alto do que Itachi, e isso já era um completo assombro), pele pálida, quase azulada (alguém precisava tomar sol com urgência!), cabelos cor de anil, roupas longas e negras tais quais as utilizadas por Itachi quando ele desapareceu por cinco dias.

_ Por que você trouxe o Uzumaki pra cá, Kisame? – Itachi, aparentemente muito irritado, questionou ao estranho. Não parecia desconfortável com o fato de estar seminu na frente daquela pessoa, pelo contrário, parecia conhecê-lo.

Sasuke _odiou_ perceber isto.

_ Vamos lá Naruto, responda a pergunta do Itachi. – o homem chamado Kisame esticou a mão para o rosto de Naruto, provavelmente para retirar a mordaça.

Mas Sasuke interpretou mal a movimentação, acreditando que Naruto seria ferido. Não pensou duas vezes antes de arremessar a kunai da mesma maneira que Itachi praticou consigo tantas vezes antes, acertando certeiramente a mão de Kisame, que aparentemente não esperava aquele ataque.

Todos os presentes olharam para Sasuke com um ar de incredulidade.

_ Não ouse_ tocar_ no Naruto! – Sasuke ordenou, colocando a postos seu olhar mais intimidador. Sentia uma raiva imensurável por ver seu "irmão" naquela situação absurda, ainda mais sendo vítima de alguém tão ameaçador. E pouco importava o fato de que, agora, não tinha mais nenhuma arma em seu alcance.

Contudo, Kisame não reclamou da dor e nem pareceu se incomodar com a kunai encravada nas costas de sua mão. Retirou o objeto com certa cautela, observando seu próprio sangue na ponta afiada como se jamais houvesse visualizado aquilo na vida. Seu olhar ascendeu como o de Itachi, e exibindo os olhos avermelhados extremamente furiosos ele voltou a encarar o Uchiha.

Talvez pelo olhar intimidador que Sasuke o direcionava, talvez pela raiva em seu tom de voz, talvez por um motivo diverso a esses... Kisame sorriu extremamente satisfeito, e a intensidade escarlate nas suas íris diminuiu consideravelmente.

_ Itachi! Você não me disse que as pílulas especiais fizeram efeito no pivete. Isso é extremamente interessante!

Sasuke viu como se fosse em câmera lenta, mas não conseguiu impedir. Kisame abaixou a kunai à altura da cabeça de Naruto, Sasuke gritou desesperado, tentando alcançá-lo. Todavia, Itachi o puxou para que se sentasse um pouco antes do lençol escapulir de sua cintura e Sasuke o empurrou para que o soltasse com toda sua força, o que de fato ele fez.

Mas então Sasuke viu a mordaça de Naruto escapulir de sua boca e entendeu que Kisame simplesmente cortou o nó que a prendia. A voz estridente do Uzumaki ecoou em todo o quarto assim que seus lábios se viram livres para falar.

_ TEME! PELO AMOR DE DEUS NÃO SE MOVA! Não quero te ver pelado! – e fechou os olhos com força, pedindo aos céus para que não visse Sasuke daquela maneira.

Ok, ele podia ser completamente apaixonado por Kakashi, mas não estava morto! Se visse Sasuke como ele veio ao mundo certamente algum efeito isso traria para si. Na pior das hipóteses seria algo físico e instantâneo, tendo em vista que ele tinha a plena consciência que um Sasuke nu não era uma visão ruim e ele estava em um celibato terrível (se não contasse aquela pequena experiência com Sai e Gaara que ele sequer se recordava). Naruto já se sentia humilhado demais naquelas circunstâncias, não queria piorar ainda mais a situação.

Kisame riu com gosto de toda aquela movimentação no quarto, observando algo no pé da cama que parecia ser o principal motivo de sua gargalhada. Sasuke olhou para o mesmo ponto e se deu conta de que seu namorado levantava-se do chão com cara de poucos amigos.

Ele não empurrara tão forte, não é mesmo?

Itachi 'tá ficando fraquinho...

**Não sei, viu? Você não está se sentindo estranho Sasuke?**

Sasuke não teve tempo de participar da conversa mental, sentiu uma onda de tontura muito intensa e caiu com as costas de volta à cama. Itachi, ainda vestido apenas com a roupa de baixo, mas agora de pé, envolveu o corpo de Sasuke com o lençol de casal até o pescoço, puxando-o para seu corpo em seguida.

_ O que está havendo? – Itachi questionou para o Uchiha, aparentemente mais preocupado com a saúde do garoto do que com os outros presentes no quarto. Ele abaixara a guarda demais, e Sasuke não sabia ao certo o que pensar disso.

_ É efeito colateral Itachi, Sasuke vai ter alguns quando isso acontecer até se acostumar. – Kisame respondeu, espionando por cima do ombro de Itachi e observando os olhos lavandas do Uchiha perderem sua coloração lentamente. – E vai ter que treiná-lo melhor, ele não tem ideia de como utilizar a força ainda.

_ Quem é você? Do que está falando? – Sasuke questionou, arrependendo-se no mesmo momento por sentir uma pontada forte de dor de cabeça ao falar, gemendo e fechando os olhos com força pela enxaqueca.

_ Itachi já disse, eu sou o Kisame.

_ Ele é o meu aliado que cuida de Naruto e Kakashi, Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu, retirando a franja de Sasuke da testa para medir sua temperatura com sua mão. Estava abaixo do normal.

_ Auto lá! Isso daqui é _cuidar_?! – Naruto gritou indignado, erguendo as mãos amarradas e mostrando-as para Itachi. O loiro finalmente abrira os olhos, mas não encarava Itachi; muito pelo contrário, observava Sasuke com grande apreensão. – Trate de me soltar já Itachi-bastardo!

_ Vocês se conhecem? – Sasuke murmurou ainda mais fraco, praticamente adormecendo nos braços de seu amante.

Itachi observou Naruto por alguns instantes, optando por deixar o xingamento passar daquela vez. Sasuke estava mal, e não perdoaria se um de seus amigos recebesse uma punição diante de seus próprios olhos.

_ Kisame, solte o pirralho Uzumaki.

_ Mas ele vai ser escandaloso e dificultar consideravelmente as coisas. – ele respondeu com simplicidade, ganhando um olhar indignado do loiro em protesto.

_ Sasuke precisa de ajuda e eu e você precisamos conversar. Solte o Uzumaki, ele não vai deixá-lo na mão.

_ Como pode ter certeza disso? – Kisame questionou, franzindo o cenho diante de tal constatação nada condizente com o Itachi que ele conhecia há tantos anos.

_ Porque os olhos preocupados de Naruto são iguais aos de Sasuke quando ele questiona sobre a segurança da família dele pra mim. – Itachi falou seriedade.

Kisame e Itachi trocaram olhares por alguns instantes, cada qual mantendo as feições sérias e compenetradas, como se desejassem manter o ponto do argumento intacto. Ao fim, Kisame cedeu, levando a kunai até as cordas que prendiam as mãos de Naruto.

_ Você mudou Itachi. – ele murmurou tão baixo que Naruto teve certeza que o outro não conseguira ouvir. Mas Itachi respondeu, provando possuir uma audição incrível.

_ Ele me mudou. – falou, observando Sasuke no mesmo instante em que ele gemeu de dor; o enrolou melhor nos lençóis, colocando-o de costas na cama, mantendo a cabeça dele em seu colo. – Sasuke, – Itachi murmurou com um tom de voz doce, Kisame nem conseguiu conter o espanto ao deixar sua boca abrir em surpresa. – Naruto vai ficar com você, ok? Eu não vou longe, já volto.

_ O que...? – Sasuke tinha muitas perguntas a fazer, mas Itachi o calou com um dedo sob seus lábios.

_ Na volta eu explico tudo, tá?

O moreno mais novo o encarou nos olhos, percebendo a sinceridade de suas intenções. Concordou com um suave manejar de cabeça, e Itachi substituiu seu colo pelo travesseio.

Naruto acabava de se ver livre da última volta apertada da corda que trancava sua circulação, e massageava os pulsos. Levantou-se da cama e deu a volta até chegar próximo de Itachi, corando consideravelmente pelo fato do mais velho ainda encontrar-se apenas com a roupa íntima cobrindo seu corpo, mas procurou ignorar seu constrangimento pelo bem de Sasuke.

_ O que aconteceu com ele? – Naruto estava sério. Sabia que a situação não comportava qualquer tipo de brincadeira; e ele poderia esbofetear Itachi e aquele idiota do Kisame em outra ocasião.

_ Você viu os olhos dele? – Itachi questionou, achando estranho Naruto não ter surtado até agora com o olhar nada convencional que Sasuke exibira instantes atrás.

_ O que tem os olhos do Teme? – agora o Uzumaki sentia-se envergonhado por não ter conseguido sequer olhar nos olhos de Sasuke. Estava tão apavorado em não olhar para o corpo do Uchiha que teve medo de observá-lo de qualquer forma.

Malditos hormônios. Maldito Uchiha... Nas palavras sábias de Kakashi: "Todo mundo no _planeta_ tem atração física pelo Sasuke."¹

Itachi obviamente achou sua conduta extremamente suspeita, mas não tinha tempo a perder por hora.

_ Cuide dele por vinte minutos. Eu já volto.

_ O que devo fazer? – Naruto parecia realmente perdido, olhando para Sasuke com certo pavor. Geralmente era Kakashi quem cuidava deles quando os dois adoeciam, e não um do outro.

Se ao menos Kakashi estivesse ali... Maldito Kisame!

_ Dê água para o moleque e o mantenha aquecido, a temperatura do corpo dele irá cair bruscamente. – Kisame o orientou, apontando para alguns cobertores dobrados próximos dali e para o aquecedor de ambientes embutido na parede ao lado da cabeceira da cama que só uma casa milionária como aquela podia ter. – Esses são os procedimentos iniciais, depois eu resolvo o resto.

_ Eu quero respostas!

_ E eu também, pivete. – Kisame respondeu com autoridade. – E não pense que você vai se livrar tão fácil dessa.

Kisame virou-se, observando Itachi vestir um par de calças e uma camiseta velozmente, antes dos dois pularem para fora da janela como se pulassem de um trampolim. Naruto não se permitiu ficar surpreso com aquele comportamento estranho, pois havia observado muito bem tudo que Kisame era capaz de fazer antes de chegarem até aquele lugar.

O maldito era praticamente... Praticamente... O Batman!

Sim, o Batman. Já que ele não conseguia pensar em comparação melhor para aquele absurdo digno de histórias em quadrinhos.

Tendo a plena consciência de que não pensava nada de útil e havia alguém mais importante requisitando sua atenção, voltou a observar Sasuke. O enrolou ainda mais no lençol antes de buscar os cobertores do outro lado do cômodo para cobri-lo (dando graças aos céus que não precisaria vê-lo sem roupas).

De nada adiantaria pensar nos dois estranhos super-heróis (ou super-vilões) naquele instante, já que os dois provavelmente retornariam.

E se não retornassem, melhor ainda.

**(***)**

Sasuke sentia como se houvesse tomado todas as bebidas alcoólicas disponíveis em um bar (inclusive o estoque quente e horrível) em apenas uma noite. Seu mundo girava, a vontade de vomitar tudo que havia em seu estômago era crescente e cada vez mais isso lhe parecia algo extremamente convidativo. Tremia dos pés à cabeça devido ao frio e a dor intensa que se instalava em cada célula de seu corpo, contudo isto era nada perto da sede surreal que sentia no momento.

Com muito esforço abriu os olhos e deu de cara com Naruto, que lhe observava com grande atenção, seus olhos cintilando preocupados.

_ N-na... – Ele tentou falar, mas sua voz falhou miseravelmente logo na primeira sílaba. Naruto pareceu ainda mais preocupado, já que ele nunca evidenciava fraqueza, e se aproximou um pouco mais dele.

_ O que você 'tá sentindo Teme?

**Frio.**

Agonia.

**Ânsia.**

Dor.

**Sede.**

_Mate-me, por favor!_

_ Sede. – foi o que Sasuke optou por falar dentre tantas opções, mas apenas um pequeno sibilo escapou entre seus lábios. Contudo, Naruto pareceu entender, buscando o copo d'água que o Uchiha costumava, desde pequeno, a deixar na mesa de cabeceira para eventual sede noturna.

O copo estava cheio, aparentemente Itachi ainda não lhe dera tempo suficiente para sentir 'sede' ou qualquer outra necessidade àquela noite. _Bastardo maldito!_ De qualquer forma, Naruto apenas trouxe o objeto para mais perto na mesinha ao perceber que precisaria auxiliar Sasuke a se levantar.

_ Eu vou precisar que você se sente Sasuke, se não eu vou acabar te molhando. – Naruto passou um dos seus braços por detrás do Uchiha e o ajudou a erguer o tronco, puxando-o para cima e apoiando suas costas na cabeceira da cama.

Sasuke notou vagamente que estava tão envolvido pelos edredons e cobertores que não seria uma tarefa muito fácil escapar deles se fosse necessário, mas estava com tanto frio que realmente não se importava com aquilo por hora. Naruto levou o copo até seus lábios e, gentilmente, aguardou que ele bebesse seu conteúdo, ainda que desajeitadamente.

Para o moreno, cada gole parecia um sopro de vida, era até mesmo surreal como algo tão simples pudesse fazer esta imensa diferença em seu organismo. Seu corpo parou de tremer depois do primeiro copo, e ele não hesitou em pedir mais.

Naruto encheu o copo de vidro várias vezes na pia do banheiro da suíte, pois sabia que não é uma boa opção andar por aí atrás de uma cozinha em uma casa que sequer sabia a quem pertencia. Alias, assim que Sasuke melhorasse, ele teria muito a explicar.

O Uchiha bebeu, ao todo, sete copos e agora finalizava o oitavo. O loiro estava boquiaberto com a quantidade imensa de sede que Sasuke sentia.

_ Caramba Teme! Você fez tanto oral que ficou com essa sede infinita?

Instantaneamente Sasuke arregalou os olhos em choque, sequer conseguindo se controlar e acabando por cuspir o líquido que estava em sua boca. Naruto fez um ruído de nojo, que o Uchiha prontamente ignorou, já que estava ocupado demais tossindo, tentando voltar a respirar. Naruto, provando ser um amigo da onça, ria escandalosamente, embora tentasse lhe ajudar a desengasgar - não que Sasuke quisesse ajuda desse imbecil.

_ Não morra! – Naruto exclamava entre o riso, dando batidinhas nas costas do moreno, que agora se debatia para liberar os braços da coberta.

Liberando um de seus braços, Sasuke passou a empurrar o Uzumaki enquanto tossia, desejando que Naruto desintegrasse no ar pela piada maldita. Céus, parecia que o maldito Usuratonkachi estava castigando-o pela farsa no hospital! Depois de um pigarro particularmente forte, Sasuke parou de tossir, evitando olhar para o Uzumaki ao procurar um ponto qualquer nos edredons para concentrar sua atenção, porém Naruto tinha outros planos, ao se debruçar sobre ele.

Ao menos se sentia melhor.

_ E aí? Acertei ou não acertei? Noite agitada?

Sasuke, agindo antes mesmo de pensar duas vezes, aproveitou que libertou um de seus braços, fechou o punho e acertou com força na barriga de Naruto, fazendo-o cair na cama abraçando seu próprio abdômen e grunhindo de dor.

_ Agora sim eu me sinto _bem_ melhor! – Sasuke murmurou, sorrindo de canto de boca ao ouvir os gemidos de protesto do loiro.

**Bem feito.**

Acho pouco.

_ Teme idiota...! Você devia estar sofrendo de dor e não me batendo!

_ Mas isso é a mesma coisa que um tratamento terapêutico, Usuratonkachi. Se você fosse saco de pancadas num spa, tenho certeza que metade dos problemas das pessoas seriam resolvidos facilmente. – Sasuke puxou o outro braço, escapando das cobertas um pouco mais facilmente desta vez. Abriu e fechou os punhos algumas vezes, auxiliando sua circulação e sentindo-se um pouco mais quente. – Eu realmente estou melhor. – falou para si mesmo com certa descrença na recuperação tão imediata quanto à suposta doença.

_ O turbarão disse que era um efeito colateral de sabe lá o quê. Já deve ter passado. – Naruto murmurou quando a dor passou. Mesmo com o orgulho ferido pelo soco que o pegou desprevenido, o loiro não pretendia revidar. E se Sasuke voltasse a se sentir mal?

Estava pensativo, assim como o Uchiha, observando a cor voltar aos poucos no rosto de Sasuke. Ele não era uma pessoa muito corada, mas certamente estava parecendo um cadáver há... O que? Trinta segundos atrás?

Isso era realmente muito estranho!

_ Quem diabos é aquele cara? Aliás, que merda você 'tá fazendo aqui, Dobe? – o moreno questionou ao deixar de lado o comportamento estranho de seu corpo, tentando mais uma vez sair de dentro do emaranhado de cobertores. Naruto não poderia responder qualquer pergunta sobre este fenômeno estranho, então ele preferiu optar por perguntas que o loiro pudesse, de fato, responder.

_E que calor dos infernos!_

_ Teme, puta que pariu! – Naruto o segurou pelos ombros, enrolando ainda mais as cobertas em seu corpo. – Você 'tá pelado! Para de querer mostrar seu 'documento' pra mim!

_ Não seja bicha, Naruto! – o outro protestou, tentando novamente sair das cobertas e sendo, mais uma vez, impedido com veemência e leve desespero.

_ Exatamente! Eu sou bicha porra, sou gay! G-A-Y! Você vê garotas mostrando o corpo desse jeito pra homens heteros em que elas não estão interessadas? Não, né! Então, o mesmo se aplica a mim quando se trata de homens!

Sasuke parou abruptamente qualquer tentativa de fuga dos edredons e dos braços de Naruto, se dando conta da importância das palavras que acabara de ouvir.

_ Você está admitindo?

_ Ahn?

_ Você finalmente está admitindo em voz alta que é gay?

Naruto o soltou, arregalando o olhar como se somente naquele instante se desse conta do que disse.

_ Eu acho que estou... – Naruto murmurou em tom de assombro e piscando lentamente em seguida.

Talvez Naruto fosse quem mais estivesse surpreso ali e Sasuke riu baixinho, tirando o outro de seu transe e trazendo sua atenção novamente para si.

_ É... As coisas mudam. Naruto Uzumaki: o famoso namorado "crise dos três meses" de todas as garotas do ensino médio... Quem diria que um dia sairia do armário! – a vingança era bela, ao menos para Sasuke. Não podia deixar de tirar um pequeno sarro, não é mesmo? Por mais que realmente estivesse feliz pela iniciativa de Naruto admitir a pessoa que era.

Já havia passado do tempo!

_ Oh, olha quem fala, idiota! – Naruto rebateu, pondo-se de pé com energia e apontando um dedo acusatório para ele. – Eu acabei de flagrar você com a porra do seu namoradinho! Literalmente com a_ porra _do seu namoradinho, porque essa cama tem manchas de esperma por todos os cantos!

Sasuke corou consideravelmente, mas não desviou o olhar ou deixou de encarar aquele que o acusava como se estivesse agindo da maneira mais imoral do planeta. Ele não fez nada de errado, oras!

_ O que tem a dizer sobre isso, espertão!? – Naruto falou depois de um momento desconfortável de silêncio. Estava pressionando Sasuke, mas não fazia isso apenas para irritá-lo; quem sabe a provocação arrancasse uma reação do outro também?

É, Sasuke, qual vai ser?

**Naruto já deu o primeiro passo, você bem que podia seguir o exemplo dele.**

Sim, e aproveita pra contar pro Naruto que você foi ativo nessa noite!

**Oh baby, Itachi provou muito bem que consegue ser dominante como passivo. Não há nada pra se gabar nesse aspecto.**

Você é insuportável!

**A recíproca é verdadeira.**

_ Eu não estou negando! – Sasuke exclamou, interrompendo os pensamentos tolos de suas mentes. Naruto o olhou com ainda mais surpresa, e ele simplesmente balançou a cabeça como se quisesse afastar os pensamentos ruins e continuou num tom de voz mais calmo. – Eu... Eu não estou negando. É isso. Ponto final.

_ Você realmente admite que está com esse cara? O Itachi-bastardo? Sério?

_ Admito. E gostei do apelido. – Sasuke respondeu com um sorriso repuxando o canto de sua boca, fazendo Naruto rir com vontade, demasiadamente feliz pela confissão do outro.

Ambos expiraram com força, como se acabassem de retirar um peso extremamente incômodo das costas. Talvez fosse isso mesmo que aconteceu: finalmente não havia mal entendidos ou segredos entre os dois. E isso era algo extremamente reconfortante e motivacional.

O loiro olhou para baixo distraidamente e avistou a cueca que provavelmente pertencia ao Uchiha, estava bem próxima dos seus pés. Pegou-a com a ponta dos dedos como se ela estivesse contaminada (e, pff, quem visse a cena pensaria que o Uzumaki realmente tinha nojo de algo do gênero... grande ator!) e atirou para Sasuke. Virou-se de costas e passou a gargalhar com vontade tentando guardar eternamente em sua memória a cara de assombro de Sasuke ao reconhecer o pedaço de pano em suas mãos.

_ Não pegue minha roupa íntima desse jeito Dobe!

_ "Roupa íntima"... Essa é a prova real de que você realmente é gay Sasuke! – Naruto gargalhou ainda mais alto e o moreno atirou algum objeto em suas costas.

Contudo, ele estava satisfeito demais para se importar com a dor.

_ Se vista Teme! Temos um grande papo pra por em dia! – exclamou com energia e colocou os dois braços atrás da cabeça, sorrindo para a janela, e não seria completa loucura afirmar que seu sorriso era como o próprio sol surgindo no horizonte.

**(***)**

Kisame e Itachi estavam no telhado da mansão de Karin; Itachi já sabia que naquele ponto específico não havia sensores de movimento, então podiam permanecer ali antes que os primeiros criados saíssem para o jardim, pois quando isto acontecesse seria melhor não abusar da sorte.

_ O que havia nas pílulas de Sasuke? – Itachi questionou, agora compreendendo de onde veio o olhar peculiar do garoto Uchiha.

Kisame sorriu, extremamente satisfeito, esticando-se no telhado e apreciando uma brisa do fim da noite ligeiramente gélida em seu rosto com satisfação.

_ Não me pergunte, é do estoque particular do Madara. Coisa do Orochimaru.

_ Então, você não sabe a fórmula para criar as pílulas, nem os efeitos delas e me deu para entregar ao Sasuke? – Itachi questionou indignado, seus olhos avermelhando um pouco.

Kisame sentiu vontade de rir, o seu colega (ou ex-colega, dependendo do ponto de vista) da Akatsuki certamente estava bem superprotetor com o molequinho. Todavia, optou por não contrariá-lo, pois uma briga em um local inóspito como aquele não seria algo muito inteligente. Não que ele quisesse brigar com Itachi, mas se o outro vendesse briga, quem seria ele para não comprar?

_ Sei sim, mas as minhas não são como as do Orochimaru, já que ele acrescenta algo no composto que desencadeia esse efeito. - o olhar de Itachi ainda estava em um escarlate intenso. -Foi um experimento particular ordenado por Madara, Orochimaru trabalhou incansavelmente nisto nos últimos sete anos. Quando ele finalmente clamou sucesso, eu surrupiei algumas amostras sem que ele percebesse. – Kisame deu de ombros. – Acreditei que poderiam ser úteis em alguma ocasião, e Madara jamais tomaria algo que o fizesse mal.

_ Você já tramava algo antes de tudo isso começar? – Itachi questionou, com ar contemplativo. Era como se ele jamais esperasse um comportamento como aquele de Kisame.

O homem de cabelos azuis riu pelo nariz, esticou uma das pernas e apoiou o cotovelo no joelho da outra, tentando encontrar uma posição mais relaxada.

_ Itachi, ninguém está 100% satisfeito naquele lugar. Nem mesmo os que clamam estar. – explicou Kisame com o tom de voz descontraído. – Eu apenas fui atrás de uma carta na manga, mas confesso que jamais imaginei que encontraríamos outra pessoa compatível com as pílulas. Na época foi uma medida descabida, praticamente sem nenhum propósito lógico.

O mais novo contemplou o céu noturno, sem saber o que deveria dizer. Kisame estava certo: muitos na Akatsuki estavam insatisfeitos, mas não imaginava que eles tomariam atitudes como aquela. Talvez Madara realmente devesse agir de maneira paranóica mesmo.

_ Você já viu o efeito?

_ Dos olhos cor de lavanda?

_ É.

Kisame balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.

_ Assim como os nossos olhos são um efeito colateral da nossa manifestação de poder, os de Sasuke agem da mesma forma. Só que o efeito da força, a percepção do ambiente e do tempo serão alterados. Assim, seu moleque fica muito mais forte, ágil e sensível aos elementos externos do que nós.

Kisame explicava com calma, enquanto Itachi prendia-se a cada palavra, como se sua vida dependesse disso e, de fato, dependia. Aquela reação no prodígio divertia Kisame, pois era e não era algo esperado do outro. Itachi se preocupava com detalhes (e isso fazia diferença em quaisquer circunstâncias), mas apegar-se a alguém daquele modo certamente não, e ali residia a graça de tudo.

_ Nos primeiros momentos, ele terá efeitos colaterais mais dolorosos dessas manifestações de poder, assim como ele está sentindo agora. O mesmo acontecia com Madara e, quando isso ocorria, ele vinha ao laboratório. Ou nós íamos até o seu quarto, medicá-lo e dar instruções.

_ Madara realmente confiava no Orochimaru pra _isso_?

_ Lógico que não! E é por isso que eu entrei na jogada: era a mim que ele chamava, e não Orochimaru.

Por mais alguns instantes Itachi pareceu pensativo, avaliando a informação como se fosse ouro. Kisame sabia que, para o cérebro genial do colega, informações como aquela eram estritamente importantes.

_ O que devo fazer?

O mais velho surpreendeu-se completamente com a pergunta. Itachi não era o tipo de pessoa que pedia a opinião dos outros na hora de tomar suas decisões. Era da essência do mais novo planejar milimetricamente seus planos e não confiá-los a ninguém, talvez, antes, com exceção de Madara, mas vai saber?

_ Sasuke precisa ser treinado para aproveitar todo o seu potencial. Inicialmente ele "ativará" sua capacidade física, e consequentemente a coloração nova dos olhos, toda vez que se ver preso em algum tipo de emoção forte. Mas ele precisa aprender a controlar isso para ativar quando for necessário, assim como nós. Fora isso, ele terá efeitos colaterais, às vezes logo depois da ativação, mas isso tende a diminuir com o tempo até cessar completamente.

Itachi concordou com um aceno suave de cabeça, e considerando aquele assunto como encerrado, passou para o próximo da lista.

_ O que Naruto está fazendo aqui? – perguntou, cerrando os dentes ao sentir certa indignação pela chegada do Uzumaki tê-lo atrapalhado em seu momento a sós com Sasuke.

Um sorriso despontou no canto da boca de Kisame e seus olhos cintilaram de um modo divertido, ao notar a indignação do mais novo. Era demasiadamente engraçado ver o prodígio naquele jeito irritadiço, como se estivesse com ciúmes. O que importava era que Naruto tirava Itachi do sério mesmo à distância, e isso era um feito e tanto!

_ Ele acordou Kakashi Hatake, parou de ministrar a droga e o policial acabou de despertar.

_ Ele o quê? – ameaçou ficar em pé naquele mesmo instante para fazer sabe-se lá o que.

Se possível, Kisame se divertiu ainda mais com aquela reação, fazendo um gesto para que o mais novo o escutasse, impedindo Itachi de agir impulsivamente. Outro feito impressionante de Naruto, diga-se de passagem. Kisame detestava admitir, mas até que estava indo com a cara da criatura loira irritante.

_ Relaxe, eu dei alguns tarja-preta antes de sairmos do hospital, Kakashi está dormindo até que você decida o que devemos fazer.

_ Como assim?

_ Olha, eu confesso que fiquei puto com Naruto e estava a um passo de matá-lo, ou colocá-lo em uma cama de hospital ao lado do maldito Hatake, seria muito bem feito. Mas ele alegou veementemente que tinha um plano e que queria falar com você e por isso eu o trouxe.

_ E que plano é esse?

_ Não sei, ele disse que queria falar com o "Itachi bastardo" e se recusou a me falar. – Kisame fez um gesto com os ombros para mostrar sua indiferença quanto a isso. – Confesso que só cedi ao pedido dele porque o garoto é uma comédia, e eu queria ver a sua cara quando ele te chamasse assim.

Kisame sorria mais uma vez, evitando o olhar de Itachi e devotando toda sua para observar o jardim da mansão, não possuía muitas plantas, mas era bem amplo. Itachi grunhiu baixo, no fundo da garganta, mas deixou de lado toda a provocação que parecia vir de brinde com qualquer menção do nome de Naruto. Teria que ensinar boas maneiras para este garoto inconsequente!

_ Que bom que o seu entretenimento fica numa posição de maior importância do que a segurança de nossas missões. – Foi o que falou assim que se acalmou o suficiente.

_ Obrigado. É um dom nato. – ele sorriu, empurrando o ombro de Itachi de maneira brincalhona e recebendo um olhar assassino em retorno. – Qual é numero três? Até parece que você queria que eu matasse o loirinho. Ele é importante pro seu pirralho, e ele não ficaria nada contente quando soubesse.

_ Sasuke já deve estar a par do que realmente aconteceu com Kakashi, duvido que ele esteja muito feliz.

Era verdade, provavelmente eles brigariam assim que Itachi colocasse os pés novamente naquele quarto, mas ele sabia que inevitavelmente este momento chegaria. Para falar a verdade, não imaginou que fosse demorar uma semana pra isso.

_ Bom, você tem que voltar de qualquer forma pra falar com o Uzumaki e descobrir qual é o plano genial. Eu seguro Sasuke, se for preciso.

Os dois, mais uma vez, ficaram quietos apreciando a paisagem, pelo menos, Kisame apreciou o céu que se iluminava cada vez mais; tudo ainda estava relativamente silencioso, embora houvesse alguns passarinhos cantarolando.

Por outro lado, a mente de Itachi estava longe dali, trabalhando a mil por hora, ao criar novas estratégias de combate, novos planos e questionamentos. Quando Kisame se moveu, preparando para se levantar e sair dali, Itachi se pronunciou uma última vez.

_Kisame, uma última pergunta.

_ Diga.

_ Por que você não está na reunião desta madrugada?

O mais velho já estava de pé ajeitando as vestes, intencionando voltar ao QG para adormecer por algumas horas, mas a pergunta o pegou de surpresa e sua atenção foi totalmente voltada para o moreno.

_ Reunião? – perguntou, realmente perdido com o questionamento que não esperava.

_ Madara comentou que haveria uma reunião extraordinária no fim da nossa reunião da noite, eu fui dispensado por causa da missão.

_Hum... Isso não é um bom sinal._

_ Itachi... Não teve reunião alguma. – sua voz soou extremamente séria, pois ele sabia que se Itachi recebera aquele tipo de informação falsa, alguma coisa havia por detrás disso.

Bingo. O moreno reassumira a postura fria e calculista de sempre, escondendo suas reais emoções de qualquer pessoa. E Kisame sabia que quando Itachi colocava tal máscara, as emoções debaixo dela eram muito mais intensas do que aparentavam inicialmente.

_ Eu vou voltar. – o moreno falou ao fim, não se despedindo de Kisame ao se levantar e pular do telhado, agarrando-se nos parapeitos das janelas para chegar até a de Sasuke.

E o cientista soube, naquele instante, que boa coisa não aconteceria.

**(***)**

Madara a observava com o olhar completamente lívido. Não era necessário ser uma grande interpretadora de emoções pessoais, como ela, para compreender que o ódio por Itachi era crescente naqueles olhos negros furiosos. Ela respirou fundo algumas vezes, mantendo a posição firme, apesar do medo de ser o alvo imediato de uma possível vingança de seu chefe.

Ela sabia que o que aconteceu naquele quarto de hóspedes não estava dentro do combinado de Madara e número três. Itachi foi além, já que foi evidente a surpresa nos olhos do seu superior quando ela discriminou as posições em que o prodígio e Sasuke realizaram o ato sexual. Konan não queria dizer, mas como ele perguntou, ela deduziu que havia alguma importância ali.

Mesmo assim, a surpresa não foi maior do que quando ela mencionou os olhos violetas. A expressão de Madara, que inicialmente era de ofendido e entristecido, passou instantaneamente para uma fúria descomunal; e não havia máscara alguma que pudesse enganá-la dos reais sentimentos de seu chefe.

Ela era mulher, por isso tinha um lado mais delicado e analítico para os sentimentos humanos do que os homens, mesmo com todo o treinamento do QG. Madara aprimorou com esmero suas características femininas, principalmente quanto o sentimentalismo exacerbado e a interpretação de microexpressões físicas e faciais em muitos cursos. Seu chefe sabia que era necessário alguém assim em meio aos seus subordinados e, apesar dela ter permanecido muito tempo na penumbra com missões meramente físicas, sabia que seu dia de glória chegaria e ela conseguiria mostrar todo o seu real potencial.

E chegou!

Era realmente reconfortante saber que apenas _ela_ era capaz de realizar essa missão com aquele grau de análise comportamental. Talvez, ainda mais reconfortante do que saber que ela era uma das únicas pessoas no mundo que eram capazes de interpretar os sentimentos de alguém tão fechado como Madara. Especialmente levando-se em consideração que seu superior ocultava seus sentimentos excepcionalmente bem através daquela máscara de estoicidade, um feito e tanto.

Talvez por isso ele a designou a ficar de olho em Itachi, pois ela conseguiria, melhor do que ninguém, dar um parecer exato sobre suas ações. Ela conseguiria interpretar até que ponto os atos de Itachi condiziam com a sua missão ou iam mais além do combinado.

E certamente o que ela avistara não era algo resultante de uma simples missão.

_ Você está me dizendo que o Itachi está...

_ Apaixonado. Sim. – ela completou a frase, arrependendo-se no mesmo segundo por ter interrompido a fala de seu chefe. Ela deveria manter sua posição de subordinada, se não seria castigada; definitivamente teria mais cuidado na próxima ocasião.

Contudo, Madara, que estava especialmente furioso, não se ateve ao pequeno deslize de Konan, ignorando completamente o fato que foi interrompido.

_ Explique. – ele ordenou, sentando na cadeira de couro por detrás da mesa de mogno, cruzando os braços e aguardado um bom motivo para aquela acusação.

_ As ações de Itachi demonstram um grande sentimento de admiração por Sasuke. Inclusive, ele sempre está sorrindo, até quando o garoto não está lhe observando. Em um determinado momento do ato, Itachi optou por uma brincadeira sexual e vendou os olhos do menino Uchiha, que nada podia ver devido ao pano escuro. Mesmo assim, Itachi continuou sorrindo, sem falhar um único instante o curvar dos lábios. Era algo genuíno, ele estava muito feliz.

_ Mas Itachi pode ter percebido sua presença e ter tentado te enganar. Somente você e Pain sabem do plano, ele pode ter pensado que era outro Akatsuki observando-o.

_ Com todo respeito chefe, mas ninguém me engana nesse aspecto. Um sorriso falso ocorre da seguinte forma: ao contrair e esticar os lábios para sorrir, o músculo facial zigomático maior traciona o canto da boca em direção as orelhas, fazendo com que a boca tome o formato de "U". Mas o sorriso de Itachi era real, pois decorreu apenas da contração do zigomático maior, outros músculos do lábio superior e orbicular do olho, criando um leve enrugamento do nariz e ao redor dos olhos. Para quem sabe diferenciar são sorrisos completamente diferentes.²

Madara pareceu convencido com a explicação, como ela previa. Konan, devido a todo esse treinamento de interpretação corporal, era um dos mais eficientes detectores de mentira em todo o planeta. E foi por isso, além do fato de que confiava em sua lealdade, que ele acabara designando-a para tal missão.

_ Ademais, Itachi estava absorto demais com a presença de Sasuke para perceber minha presença, e olha que eu nem fiquei tão longe assim dos dois. – ela terminou de informá-lo, desejando internamente que ele não a fizesse contar todos os detalhes do sexo logo em seguida.

A verdade é que foi extremamente desnorteante presenciar a primeira cena de sexo, uma situação que ela pensou ser impossível de ser superada... Até que o segundo ato sexual começou. De modo que se ela já ficou extremamente envergonhada pelo que tinha visto, continuar observando se tornou impossível! Felizmente, ela já tinha informações suficientes para Madara e assim, ela abandonou o posto, a fim de informar seu chefe sobre o que presenciou.

Afinal, não era todo dia que se registrava uma traição daquele porte, bem como aqueles olhos sobrenaturais; não havia motivos para esperar o relatório semanal.

Madara se levantou subitamente, caminhando até a janela e apreciando a vista da cobertura com concentração. Konan tinha ainda mais certeza de que Itachi agiu além do que o combinado, porque seu chefe estava evidentemente furioso: suas sobrancelhas estavam franzidas, seus olhos brilhantes e os lábios cerrados, ela conseguia visualizar pelo reflexo do vidro.

E ela sabia que, nas ocasiões em que o líder estava irritado, alguém pagaria.

_ Quando se quer algo de um homem, não se destrói de vez toda a sua razão de existência. Se ele perder tudo, irá temer a nada. – ele falou com a voz firme, ainda de costas. – Sabe por que, número dois?

_ Porque não haverá mais nada a perder. – ela respondeu, certa de que escolhera a opção correta.

Madara concordou com um aceno de cabeça, virando-se para ela e encarando-a com seriedade.

_ Exatamente. A vida não é essa "força meticulosa espiritual" que nos faz respirar diariamente. Isso é apenas a existência. A vida consiste naquilo que temos próximos de nós: nosso trabalho, nossos objetivos e nossas pessoas amadas. Algumas pessoas tendem a amar demais uma dessas três coisas e, quando assim o fazem, se por ventura perdem o que as causa tanto amor, também perderão a completa razão de existir e aí... Ahh número dois... Aí elas morrem, mesmo que o coração não pare de bater. Eu sei disso muito bem, porque eu já perdi minha vida.

Em menos de um segundo, Madara deixou a expressão de tristeza escapar: suas pálpebras decaíram minimamente, seus olhos perderam o foco, os cantos dos lábios curvaram-se um pouco para baixo. Mas Madara era bom, muito bom. Se ela não fosse especialista, não teria percebido; pois logo toda a máscara da imparcialidade estava de volta.

Konan sentia vontade de perguntar, questionar o que Madara queria dizer com o fim de sua frase, apesar de compreender que ele recordara de algo extremamente triste. Mas optou por não exteriorizar suas dúvidas: Madara era seu superior, não caberia a ela forçar qualquer revelação. E, muito provavelmente, ele estava se referindo a traição de Itachi. É, era apenas isso.

Sentiu-se satisfeita em chegar a essa conclusão, e por isso fez a pergunta que o líder aguardava.

_ Então... O que devemos fazer?

_ Naruto Uzumaki é a chave. – ele respondeu com convicção. – Ele é precioso para Sasuke Uchiha e para Kakashi Hatake, assim atingir Naruto será o mesmo que atingi-los. Se optássemos por mirar diretamente em Kakashi ou Sasuke, o estrago na corrente daquela "família" seria grande, mas não o ideal. Se atingirmos Naruto e destruí-lo, isso abalaria todos os envolvidos numa magnitude surreal. Ele é nosso foco.

_ Ok, e como faremos isso? Kakashi já está hospitalizado... Nós o matamos? Naruto vai sentir com toda certeza, ele aparenta ser apaixonado por ele.

_ Não, pois como eu acabei de dizer, nós não devemos tirar toda a razão de vida de Naruto, já que assim ele morrerá por dentro e de nada irá nos servir. Pelo menos, por hora. – Madara disse calmamente, como se montasse uma estratégia para vencer uma disputa intelectual; parecia se divertir. – Precisamos de uma vingança sábia, _lenta_, e não um golpe fatal. Kakashi seria o golpe fatal, mas apenas no momento oportuno.

_ Então, o que faremos? Naruto está sem emprego, seus sonhos de vida são desconhecidos para nós, seus amigos próximos são Sasuke, o qual não podemos tocar, e Kakashi, que seria o golpe final. Não nos resta nada!

_ Ahh número dois. É nisto que resume a diferença entre nós dois, entre o subordinado e o líder. Deixe comigo, eu sei bem o que devo fazer. – Madara virou-se de costas mais uma vez, procurando algo em suas vestes enquanto observava a paisagem noturna e o céu salpicado de estrelas pela janela. – Você já me deu informações preciosas e, por enquanto, está dispensada da missão por tempo indeterminado. Irei agir e entro em contato para dizer quando voltará ao posto de espionagem. Pode se retirar agora.

_Só isso?_ – ela não pode deixar de pensar. Certamente não esperava grandes congratulações, mas aguardava ao menos um agradecimento. Decepcionada, Konan deu-lhe as costas e saiu do apartamento tomada por um sentimento de decepção e ultraje palpáveis.

Madara mal percebeu o descontentamento da subordinada, e ela pouco o interessava no momento. Konan era boa para missões físicas também e ele podia tê-la mandado para a que se iniciaria a seguir, mas ele precisava de alguém mais... Chamativo.

Finalmente encontrou o telefone celular e buscou o número que procurava na discagem rápida. Em dois toques foi atendido.

_ Número cinco, tenho uma missão para você. – ele sorriu de maneira cruel. – E é do jeito que você gosta...

**(***)**

_ Eu sei que você ainda está irritado com ele, mas não está preocupado, não?

Gaara praticamente jogou o prato que lavava de volta a pia cheia de louça suja, virando-se para Sai com completa indignação.

_ O que você _acha_?! – questionou com ironia, enxugando as mãos no pano de prato e desistindo da louça suja por ora. Sinceramente? Não estava com a mínima cabeça para isso.

_ Gaara, pare. – Sai o alertou com a voz suave, sabendo muito bem onde aquele diálogo daria.

_ Você acha o quê? Que eu não estou surtando porque o Naruto desapareceu por uma semana sem nos dizer uma única palavra? Que eu acho normal ligar pro celular e só cair na caixa postal? Ou procurá-lo na casa do Kakashi e receber a informação do porteiro de que 'ninguém entrou naquele apartamento por mais de uma semana'? Ah, e que, inclusive, tem um amigo do Kakashi desesperado atrás dele também? O que você acha que eu estou sentindo Sai? Não é possível que você vá errar essa interpretação! – o ruivo falava com velocidade, praticamente vomitando as palavras.

_ Gaara, pare. – Sai pediu mais uma vez, se levantando da mesa e se aproximando do colega de apartamento com passos pequenos e silenciosos.

_ Eu até troquei telefone com esse tal do amigo do Kakashi, o Iruka, na eventualidade de algum de nós encontrarmos os dois desaparecidos e...!

O ruivo parou de falar ao sentir os braços de Sai envolverem sua cintura, bem como os cabelos negros se encostarem no seu pescoço. Sai o abraçava por trás e apoiava seu rosto no ombro de Gaara, algo pouquíssimo convencional entre os dois apesar da relação colorida que possuíam.

Gaara Sabaku era uma pessoa extremamente carente.

Toda pressão e descaso familiar pela qual passou tornaram-no uma pessoa muito comprometida com seus amigos, mas ainda sim extremamente carente e ansioso por um amor correspondido. Era apaixonado por Naruto desde o início da adolescência, mas nunca foi correspondido desta forma. Pessoas como Gaara tentam suprir essa necessidade com contato físico, pois a carência se torna uma espécie de vício difícil de sobrepor.

E nos últimos meses Sai era o "contato físico" da vez.

Contudo, Sai sabia de todo esse problema de Gaara. Ele podia parecer alguém tolo e incapaz de analisar as pessoas, mas não era verdade. Quando a situação era realmente séria, Sai não parava de pensar no assunto até compreendê-lo por completo. Depois das primeiras semanas de relação com o ruivo, ele finalmente entendeu como o outro era carente.

Carência não é algo bom, Sai leu mais de um livro sobre isso. Carência é um sentimento que faz as pessoas tomarem decisões equivocadas para tão somente suprirem uma necessidade momentânea, que não resolveria o problema em seus corações e ainda procuravam contato físico exacerbado.

Exatamente por saber disso, ele procurava não agir como um verdadeiro companheiro com o ruivo: era sexo e apenas isso. Agindo desse modo, ele acreditava que, um dia, Gaara aprenderia a lidar com toda esta carência, superaria seu amor por Naruto (e até o loiro aparecer naquele apartamento, Sai não sabia que era ele o verdadeiro detentor do coração de seu amigo colorido) e poderia ser alguém feliz. Se ele agisse com muito carinho com o parceiro, Gaara se acomodaria no sentimento de carência sendo alimentado constantemente, e esta mudança não aconteceria.

Por prezar demais o ruivo, ele mantinha uma distância segura. Mas agora, neste instante, ele sabia que não era uma questão de carência. Gaara estava extremamente preocupado com Naruto, e merecia uma força.

O Uzumaki desapareceu de vez nesta ocasião. Falou no telefone com Sasuke e sumiu no mundo sem dizer um "ai". Sai e Gaara tentaram contatá-lo de diversas formas, mas o loiro não apareceu na faculdade novamente e, como estava sem emprego, à única opção que sobrou foi o antigo apartamento que dividia com Kakashi e o seu número de celular.

Todavia o apartamento estava inabitado há também uma semana, e o celular só caia na caixa postal.

Tentaram localizar Sasuke, pois algo que ele disse desencadeou este sumiço, mas, para a surpresa de ambos, Sasuke também desapareceu: a quitinete dele foi desocupada as pressas, e Gaara não tinha o telefone celular do moreno ou o endereço de seu trabalho, ou faculdade. Em suma, o ruivo o detestava tanto que procurava não saber absolutamente nada sobre o que o Uchiha fazia da vida, algo que ele se arrependia profundamente naquele instante.

_ Acalme-se. Nós vamos encontrá-lo, ok? – Sai murmurou em seu ouvido, agindo com seriedade e não da maneira espontânea e desmedida de sempre. Era algo completamente diverso de sua personalidade, mas existiam momentos que pediam aquele tipo de comportamento.

_ Eu... eu espero que sim. – Gaara respondeu, virando-se e encarando o colega e circundando os braços em seu pescoço, tentando puxá-lo para um beijo.

_ Não. – o moreno respondeu ao virar o rosto. Por mais que desejasse beijar Gaara, não podia perder o foco naquele instante. – Você está agindo com carência, pra variar.

_ Eu não sou uma pessoa carente! – Gaara respondeu entre os dentes cerrados, já estava cansado daquela basbaquice a toa de Sai toda santa vez que tentava algo fora da cama.

_ É claro que não. – Sai respondeu, dando aquele sorriso amarelo que não enganava ninguém. O ruivo o encarou com certa irritação, mas o soltou ao ouvir a campainha soar dois segundos depois.

Instantaneamente correu em direção à porta da frente, seu coração batendo forte por desejar que fosse Naruto ali, procurando-o e a salvo. Tropeçou no caminho por causa de sua afobação e, quando finalmente levou a mão à maçaneta, ouviu Sai gritar da cozinha:

_ Não vai explodir se não for o Naruto!

_Tsk, irritante._ – foi o que o ruivo pensou quando girou a chave e abriu a porta, dando de cara com um loiro.

Mas não era o quem queria ver: era um loiro desconhecido. Cabelos longos, amarrados em uma espécie de rabo de cavalo alto, com uma franja estranha que encobria um de seus olhos. Os olhos eram azuis, semelhantes aos de Naruto, mas ainda sim bem mais petulantes e menos doces do que os do Uzumaki, sua estatura era mediana, apenas um pouco maior do que ele.

Ele aparentava estar ansioso, ao contrário de Gaara, o qual parecia ser acabado de informar que o natal foi cancelado e substituído por horas extras no trabalho com direito ao chefe bafejando sobre seu cangote.

_Droga... Não é Naruto!_

_ Gaara Sabaku? – o loiro questionou com um grande sorriso.

_ É ele mesmo. O que deseja? – o ruivo questionou com a voz monótona, irritado consigo mesmo pela falsa esperança.

_ Diga-me uma coisa, Gaara Sabaku... Qual a sua opinião sobre a arte? – o loiro questionou casualmente, como se sua aparição na casa de um completo estranho, precisamente às seis e meia da manhã, fosse algo totalmente normal.

Gaara substituiu a monotonia pela completa indignação com aquele cara completamente bizarro.

_ Pro caralho a arte. Quem diabos é você?

Mas o loiro não se afetou com seu tom de voz irritado. Muito pelo contrário, pareceu ainda mais empolgado e exibiu um olhar completamente maníaco, deixando um sorriso curvar seus lábios.

_ Resposta errada, Sabaku.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

¹ Citação do capítulo 11.

² Microexpressões faciais são expressões involuntárias mostradas na face do ser humano quando eles sentem uma emoção. O maior estudioso na área é o psicólogo Paul Ekman, e ele diz que as seguintes emoções são perceptíveis por meio das microexpressões faciais: nojo, raiva, medo, tristeza, alegria, surpresa, diversão, desprezo, excitação, culpa, orgulho, alívio, satisfação, prazer e vergonha. Elas são classificadas em tipos comuns e sutis, e duram em média um quinto de segundo.

Existia uma série de televisão que tratava desse assunto, o nome dela era "Lie to me" mas ela alterou várias coisas do ensinamento de Paul Ekman. Se vocês tiverem curiosidade de correr atrás disso, lembrem-se: vocês não são treinados, apenas pessoas treinadas conseguem perceber isso realmente, e não comecem a achar que está todo mundo mentindo pra vocês hahahaha!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Dea:**

De nada Dea! Pra mim é um prazer imenso atualizar e saber que tem leitores que acompanham com tanta ansiedade! Me sinto realizada como ficwriter. ^^

Não vou desanimar, pode deixar que as coisas vão se ajeitar com o tempo!

Muuuuuito obrigada pela força e pela review!

Um super beijão!


	25. Nota aos leitores

**Nota aos leitores**

**(de carne e osso e fantasmas)**

Eu já disse algumas vezes em várias notas de fanfics, notas no perfil, conversas particulares com leitores, respostas de review, etc: eu nunca vou deixar de terminar uma fanfic. Nunca. Mesmo se não tiver leitores, eu não vou desistir.

Review não é o combustível que me faz escrever, mas é o que impulsiona a atualizar rápido. Eu podia muito bem fazer como a maioria dos ficwriters: atualizar uma vez cada cinco meses. Seria muito cômodo, eu sou uma pessoa ocupada: estudo, trabalho, tenho muitos problemas pessoais, familiares e eventualmente de saúde; em suma, eu não sou uma máquina.

Mas quando eu recebo reviews legais eu quero agradecer a vocês pelo empenho de acompanhar e digitar um feedback pra mim, e por isso acelero o processo pra atualizar o mais rápido possível. É a minha singela forma de agradecer ao apoio, não sei se vocês compreendem como isso demanda tempo e dedicação, mas eu faço de todo coração pra vocês.

Quantas vezes já fui dormir às quatro da manhã quando tinha que levantar às seis horas pra ir a faculdade, simplesmente porque não queria atrasar demais atualização? Quantas vezes levantei uma hora mais cedo do que o horário convencional pra digitar algo e mandar pra minha beta adiantar o serviço? Mas não é um sacrifício fazer isso quando sinto que recebi algo de coração de vocês também.

Mas, ultimamente, as reviews estão diminuindo enquanto o número de leitores aumenta quase todo dia. Estou chateada com isso, porque na minha cabeça se vocês não podem sequer gastar cinco minutinhos pra escrever algo pra mim, por que eu tenho que me desdobrar em vinte pra atualizar o mais rápido possível pra vocês? Ou vocês não estão interessados em saber o que vai acontecer, ou acham que eu tenho que escrever sem ganhar nada em retorno ou, obviamente, não gostam tanto da fanfic assim (o que eu compreendo perfeitamente, mas não compreendo porque a seguem então). Se eu já não ganho dinheiro pra isso, é pedir demais a sua opinião? Acredite, pouca gente no mundo dá tanto valor pra uma opinião como eu dou (vide um monte de ficwriter por ai que não responde review).

Eu definitivamente não sou a melhor ficwriter do mundo, mas eu sou humana como todos vocês, e também me sinto chateada com a falta de reciprocidade. Assim como vocês, eu sou leitora, eu fico chateada quando os ficwriters que eu acompanho deixam de atualizar a fanfic durante meses, mas eu tenho consciência limpa de que fiz minha parte ao deixar minha opinião, que as vezes pode não ser o que eles querem ouvir, mas é sincera e de todo coração. Se eu faço isso com as poucas fanfics que leio (por causa de Haunted eu acabo tendo pouco tempo pra ler outras coisas), por que não mereço receber algo assim?

Eu ganho absolutamente nada além da opinião de vocês em retorno. Nada. Na verdade, eu perco muita coisa: perco noites de sono, perco horas de estudo, perco tempo em que eu poderia sair e me divertir com amigos, perco tempo pra ver animes, ler outras fanfics que eu gosto, ler livros... Tudo isso porque quero atualizar pra vocês o mais rápido possível. Eu estou cansada de me sacrificar por vocês e não receber o mínimo de alguns leitores; pior: receber cobranças, como se fosse minha obrigação atualizar a fanfic a cada três dias.

Claro, essa nota não é para todos os leitores. Há alguns extremamente atenciosos e queridos, e com alguns deles eu até já conversei a respeito disso. Leitores atenciosos sabem que eu os considero atenciosos, mas são poucos. A ínfima minoria, não chega a 10% de todos os leitores cadastrados no site que colocaram Haunted em acompanhamento, quem dirá quem lê sem cadastro. Somando os dois sites em que publico, esta fanfic tem quase 200 acompanhamentos, e nem 20 de vocês comentam. Fora aqueles que leem sem cadastro e usam isso como desculpa pra não comentar (sendo que alguns deles, mesmo assim, comentam no ffnet pois lá é aceito review anônima).

Olha, eu desabafei, falei o que queria dizer e agora é com vocês. Não estou mendigando review, estou só colocando as cartas na mesa. Se eu não receber review, eu VOU continuar até o fim. Mas o fim que estava previsto pra metade desse ano não vai sair tão cedo, e a vontade pra escrever vai ser bem menor do que antes. Estou fazendo isso mais pra limpar a minha consciência mesmo, porque não acho que esse quadro de 10% de leitores ativos irá mudar.

Eu já passei por uma situação assim com outra fanfic minha e terminei, com Haunted não será diferente. Mas que tá me deixando de saco cheio, ah... Isso está. Eu vou dizer pra vocês uma coisa: já pensei muitas vezes em abandonar o fandom de Naruto, ultimamente ando pensando em abandonar as fanfics de modo geral (lógico, apenas depois de terminar Haunted, não pensem que vocês ficarão na mão). Eu _realmente_ estou chateada com isso, e já não é de agora.

De todo modo, essa nota era apenas pra informar a vocês que estou bastante doente e a próxima atualização de Haunted pode demorar devido a isso. Mas acabei me empolgando e escrevi demais... Espero que não tenham ficado chateados comigo, apenas desabafei e tentei fazer vocês perceberem a minha visão disso tudo.

Aos interessados: essa semana, entre filas de sus e etc e tal, não conseguirei atualizar. Contudo, semana que vem pretendo atualizar o mais cedo possível. Espero que gostem e se divirtam.

Pcsp_Uzumaki.


	26. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Oi leitores!

Tenho bastante coisa pra falar pra vocês em notas... Mas vou por ao fim do capítulo ok? Gostaria que lessem depois.

Ah! Falando no capítulo, ele está bem denso. Sim, denso, plot rolando, capítulo longo, conflitos de sentimento, etc e tal. Daminha suave, mas ainda sim não está um capítulo totalmente comédia como alguns outros.

Por isso, se você não estiver em casa não leia ainda essa atualização, espere pra ler em casa. Pode ser que você fique cansado com a leitura e queira dar uma pausa (olha a quantidade de palavras!), mas eu e minha beta decidimos que era a hora de "vomitar" esses acontecimentos, e não dividir em dois capítulos (como eu tinha cogitado fazer anteriormente). Bom, espero que mesmo sendo uma leitura mais densa vocês se divirtam! Pensem no bem do plot hahahaha!

E agradeço MUITO à Gih Bright pela betagem. Se vocês lerem as notas finais compreenderão porque nesse é um agradecimento especial...

Um beijo amores!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Kisame sentiu o calor do sol da aurora durante longos minutos antes de decidir que não poderia, de maneira alguma, ir dormir. Suspirou pesadamente, passando as mãos pelos olhos cansados. Aquela noite agitada lhe esgotou completamente.

Itachi já voltou para o quarto e não retornou, mas ele sabia que ainda existia a necessidade de sua participação naquela conversa. Ou talvez, apenas talvez, ele estivesse realmente com medo de voltar para o QG.

_O que será que o Madara intencionava com aquela informação falsa?_

Admitindo ou não o seu medo momentâneo, ele decidiu: não iria voltar. Itachi poderia precisar de uma mão com o pirralho, na hipótese do moleque se enfezar ao ponto de ativar novamente os sentidos especiais. Além disso, precisava ver se o garoto realmente se restabeleceu com as instruções de primeiros socorros que dera ao Uzumaki. Afinal, Madara já precisou de mais cuidados em situações extremas de efeito colateral.

Sendo assim, retornou até o quarto onde o Uchiha estava hospedado com certa velocidade. Contudo, ao adentrar demorou alguns instantes para entender o que acontecia.

Itachi estava no chão, os olhos cor de rubi cintilando furiosamente. Sasuke, por sua vez, tentava imobilizá-lo contra o carpete, e apesar do olhar violeta estar novamente a postos, Kisame sabia muito bem que número três não estava lutando para fugir do ataque.

Afinal, uma fuga de combate em solo como aquela não era feita através da força e sim da técnica. E de técnica Itachi, o prodígio, entendia bem (aliás, estava há anos luz de qualquer um naquele quarto, até mesmo dele, quando se tratava de esquiva e fuga).

_ O que você quer dizer com "foi necessário"? – Sasuke rosnava alto, forçando o outro a olhá-lo. Itachi parecia demasiadamente irritado, mas tentava se controlar.

_ Eu não quero te machucar Sasuke. – ele respondeu com o mesmo tom de voz ríspido e furioso.

Kisame procurou Naruto pelo quarto, encontrando-o com um olhar apavorado do outro lado da cama, e o ar de culpa podia ser palpável naquele lado do recinto. Decerto o loiro não relatou os acontecimentos com Kakashi Hatake da melhor maneira possível.

_Oh, que surpresa! – _pensou Kisame, antes de revirar os olhos demonstrando sua irritação com o Uzumaki.

_ Você falou o quê? – Kisame questionou ao loiro, trazendo para si sua atenção.

_ A verdade...? – sua resposta foi fraca e incerta, como se realmente não intencionasse o fato de que dizer a verdade para Sasuke causaria toda essa confusão.

_ Eu não consigo acreditar que você tentou matar o Kakashi! – o garoto Uchiha gritou alto, ignorando os demais presentes no quarto novamente.

Kisame franziu o cenho, detestando o pivete mais do que detestava Madara naquele instante.

_ Ow, Teme... N-não foi isso que eu disse... – Naruto murmurou, enticando o braço para tocar no ombro do amigo, mas Sasuke estapeou sua mão para longe.

Kisame não quis mais se manter como espectador. Deu dois passos largos, alcançou a gola de Sasuke e o atirou para longe, com uma falta de delicadeza que o pivete estava implorando para receber. Pego de surpresa, Sasuke não conseguiu desviar do golpe e acabou batendo as costas com tudo na parede do outro lado do quarto, soltando um gemido de dor alto. Suas pálpebras fecharam-se, e ao abrirem novamente, não exibiam mais a coloração lilás. Uma fina camada de sangue escorreu pelo canto de seu lábio, e o Uzumaki correu até ele em uma tentativa de ampará-lo e verificar o estrago daquele golpe.

_ Sasuke, puta que pariu viu! Você é doido de atacar esse cara desse jeito? – disse Naruto apreensivo.

O loiro tentou puxar um dos braços do Uchiha, mas um gemido alto interrompeu sua ação, fazendo com que ele retroagisse por pensar que, talvez, Sasuke estivesse com algum osso quebrado. E, céus, era só o que faltava! Eles não podiam se dar ao luxo de perder tempo com cuidados médicos! O que o idiota do Sasuke tinha na cabeça para enfrentar aquele bastardo do Itachi?

Apesar de toda dor que sentia, o Uchiha ainda olhava para Itachi, que agora se sentava no chão e trocava o mesmo olhar irritado, seus olhos vermelhos mostrando-se extremamente mortíferos. Estava claro para qualquer um que Itachi não reagira porque não quis, e não porque realmente foi rendido pelo companheiro. Suas mãos estavam acima dos seus joelhos e tremiam, provavelmente de raiva.

Ele estava realmente lutando contra sua própria natureza para não partir para cima do Uchiha.

_ Pirralho, Sasuke, acho que devo frisar pra você que se não fosse pelo Itachi, muito provavelmente o seu amigo Kakashi já estaria a vinte palmos abaixo da terra. – Kisame falou com certa indignação, caminhando até o garoto e levando os dois dedos até a pulsação de sua jugular. – Você vai ter os sintomas novamente. Bem feito!

_ Quê? - exclamou Naruto arregalando o olhar para Kisame. – Ah, que bosta!

Naruto ficou de pé e cruzou os braços. Estava com raiva pela atitude desmedida de Sasuke, e não fazia questão de esconder, dando um olhar irritado ao Uchiha caído no chão. Oras, quem geralmente agia por impulso naquela família era ele! O que foi que deu naquele Teme maldito para fazer isso!?

Sasuke começava a se mostrar arrependido pelo que fizera sem pensar, e não foi apenas o crescente desconforto físico e a careta que o Uzumaki lhe mostrava. Agora, sem tanta adrenalina no seu sangue e com os batimentos cardíacos diminuindo consideravelmente, conseguia perceber que talvez devesse ter conversado com Itachi antes de partir para o ataque.

_ Naruto. – Itachi sibilou, chamando a atenção do loiro eufórico para si. – O plano.

_ Ahm... O plano... Eu quero conversar com você a sós sobre isso, Itachi-bastardo.

Kisame teve certeza que havia algo errado naquela cena: Naruto xingou Itachi num momento de quase-frenesi, e ele ainda estava vivo! Isso significava que Itachi _realmente_devia gostar do pivete Uchiha para aguentar tanto desaforo numa única noite.

Ao invés de matar o herdeiro da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, Itachi se aproximou do garoto com extrema velocidade e o segurou com apenas um braço, jogando-o por cima de um de seus ombros. Naruto gritou e se debateu, tentando compreender o que acontecia e se libertar, seus olhos jamais percebendo quando foi que Itachi chegou tão perto.

_Patético!_

_ Cala a boca Uzumaki! – Itachi sibilou com fúria.

Naruto finalmente compreendeu que Itachi não estava para brincadeiras e parou de se mover. Um leve tremor de pavor percorreu seu corpo, pois o tom de voz empregado deixou claro para todos no quarto que Itachi era infinitamente mais mortal do que aparentava ser, e Naruto sabia bem como se comportar diante de um predador mais perigoso do que ele.

Era instinto animal puro.

_ Eu cuido do moleque. Vai! – Kisame comandou, com medo de Itachi perder o controle naquela casa. Com toda certeza o estrago atrairia a atenção dos moradores, e não seria uma situação muito fácil de contornar.

Sasuke olhava para Itachi com certa incredulidade. Sabia que o outro era uma pessoa especial, completamente mortífera, mas jamais presenciara tamanha falta de controle: os olhos de Itachi estavam tão avermelhados que era impossível visualizar sua pupila. Ele sentia seu corpo tremer em arrependimento e medo, pois se Itachi perdesse o controle, quem iria pagar seria Naruto. Merda, se o namorado ficasse descontrolado, talvez ele também levasse a pior! Seu coração estava acelerado e o pavor corria em suas veias, deixando-o apreensivo e mais suscetível aos efeitos colaterais.

Itachi se virou para encará-lo e Sasuke viu que ainda era o mesmo Itachi de sempre, mas com uma áurea diferente, mais perigosa, inconstante; feral. Sasuke nunca teve tanto medo em sua vida, nem mesmo no seu encontro com Madara.

_ O que foi Uchiha? Não era você que confiava em mim? – ele questionou com desdém, seu tom de voz abaixando dois tons do que o normal, um som praticamente gutural ao ouvido dos presentes.

_ Itachi, vai porra! – Kisame gritou, agitando o braço direito e indicando a janela com energia; pois sabia que o ex-companheiro iria ceder se não saísse daquele quarto logo.

E então, tão rápido que nem o próprio Kisame pode ver, Itachi e Naruto desapareceram como fumaça.

_ O... Que... Diabos...? – Sasuke expirou quando se viu finalmente longe de Itachi, seu corpo tremendo ainda mais, tentando voltar à normalidade.

_ Pivete Uchiha, acho bom você preparar seu enxoval.

_ Hun? – Sasuke girou o pescoço para encarar Kisame, mas sentiu uma dor consideravelmente forte no ombro ao se movimentar. – A-ahn!

_ O que você acabou de presenciar é algo histórico para nós. – Kisame falou calmamente.

Ele levou a mão até o ombro do garoto e constatou que este foi deslocado na queda, depois pressionou os pontos certos, ignorando a dor de Sasuke, e pôs o osso novamente no lugar com uma precisão que poucos médicos conseguiram naquelas condições adversas.

_ Porra! Isso doeu pra caralho...! – Sasuke choramingou, respirando fundo e voltando a acalmar seus batimentos cardíacos. – Que porcaria é essa de "enxoval"? – questionou a Kisame, que agora andava pelo quarto a procura dos cobertores mais uma vez. E ele sabia que iria precisar, estava se sentindo frio novamente.

Essa porcaria de efeito colateral é uma merda! Não gostei, quero as coisas como eram antes!

**Shii! Enxoval é algo que me interessa! Vamos comprar tudo na cor púrpura e ametista, ok Sasuke?**

Ah cara, mas tu é muito veado mesmo, puta que pariu...!

**Quieto!**

Sasuke estava tão curioso em arrancar mais informações do amigo de Itachi que sequer prestou atenção nos pensamentos absurdos de suas outras duas mentes. Assim que colocou as mãos no primeiro cobertor, Kisame voltou a falar.

_ O que acabou de acontecer aqui foi um autocontrole de frenesi. Você sabe há quantos anos tentamos controlar a besta interior pirralho?

_ "Besta"? – o garoto questionou, sentindo seu corpo arrepiar com a palavra estranha.

_ Itachi não te explicou nada sobre frenesi e rõtschreck (1)?

_ Rot... O quê? – murmurou, sentindo as horríveis sensações de impotência, sede, dor e frio voltarem em seu corpo com velocidade. Não queria sucumbir: precisava manter-se acordado e lúcido. Kisame falava algo importante!

_ Ah, Uchiha... Itachi controlou o instinto assassino que nós tentamos controlar desde crianças. – Kisame sorriu de canto de boca, jogando o primeiro cobertor no corpo de Sasuke e envolvendo-o com a manta. – Ele controlou o incontrolável. Quer prova de amor maior que essa?

Sasuke já não compreendia mais as palavras sem sentido do estranho colega de Itachi, pois a dor voltava em proporções cavalares, mas antes de adormecer pela fadiga intensa mais uma vez, conseguiu notar que realmente passou da conta dessa vez por deixar Itachi tão bravo...

E que podia muito bem não estar vivo naquele determinado instante.

**(***)**

Naruto assistia a cena a sua frente com descrença completa. Piscava, tentando assimilar o que ocorreu, mas absolutamente nada fazia sentido, inclusive o que acontecia agora!

Itachi saiu do quarto de Sasuke em uma velocidade descomunal, e antes que Naruto entendesse o que aconteceu, ele foi jogado no chão sem cuidado algum. Quando seus olhos se acostumaram com a escuridão, a primeira coisa que notou é que estavam em um ginásio abandonado; a segunda é que Itachi estava há alguns metros de distância. O bastardo estava sentado no chão de qualquer maneira e apertando os olhos com força, grunhindo e aparentemente tentando se controlar.

_ PORRA! – Itachi gritou, urrando desesperado. Inconscientemente apertando os punhos em seu colo.

Apesar do medo, Naruto deu passos curtos até Itachi, que grunhia e rosnava descontroladamente. O que diabos acontecia com ele? Até a poucos instantes ele estava normal, e naquele momento sequer poderia ser definido como uma pessoa.

_ I-itachi? – desta vez ele decidiu não usar o prefixo "bastardo", estava com muito medo para abusar demais da sorte. Não com o moreno naquelas... Condições.

Mas o outro não o ouviu, forçando-o a se aproximar um pouco mais e então ele sentiu o cheiro intenso de sangue. Sem pensar, Naruto correu até o outro se ajoelhando e vendo Itachi morder o lábio inferior com tanta força que um fio grosso de sangue escorria pelo seu queixo, enquanto cravava as unhas na palma de suas mãos, deixando-as também ensanguentadas.

_ Pare! – Naruto implorou, pegando as mãos do outro e tentando forçar os dedos a desfazerem os punhos apertados, puxando os dedos desesperadamente para que ele relaxasse, sem sucesso. – PARE DE SE FERIR!

_O que diabos está havendo?!_

_SAIA! -gritou Itachi ainda mais alto que Naruto, fazendo sua voz ecoar pelo ginásio. Mas o Uzumaki continuou tentando ajudá-lo.

_ Pare com isso! – ele ordenou, mais uma vez. – Sasuke precisa de você saudável! CONTROLE-SE PELO SASUKE!

E então ficou tudo em silêncio. Itachi prendeu a respiração assim que ouviu o nome de Sasuke, forçando-se a controlar seu temperamento. Inspirou e expirou lentamente diversas vezes, concentrando-se nisso até que abriu as mãos e libertou o lábio machucado. Repetiu o processo até acalmar-se o suficiente para abrir seus olhos, agora negros, e ver a expressão chocada no rosto do outro.

_ O que diabos aconteceu aqui? – a voz do Uzumaki ainda soava apavorada, mas em um volume consideravelmente menor. Céus... Itachi o assustara demais!

_ Um milagre. – Itachi respondeu com a voz fraca, passando a costas de sua mão em seus lábios para limpar o sangue que escorria dali até a ponta de seu queixo.

Naruto permitiu que seu corpo padecesse, sentando-se na frente de Itachi de maneira despojada.

_ Se isso é um milagre, eu tenho medo de presenciar uma praga! – Naruto respondeu, arrancando uma risada curta do outro e sorrindo da mesma forma, finalmente se sentindo em segurança.

_ Até que você não é tão burro quanto parece, Uzumaki. – Itachi comentou se erguendo e ficando em pé. Ele olhou para o sangue na palma de suas mãos e ficou irritado por ter se machucado daquela forma. Em seguida as limpou na roupa.

_ Ei bastardo, quem você pensa que é pra falar assim comigo? – o loiro questionou levemente irritado. Era certo que não queria abusar da sorte, mas, porra, chamar de burro era demais!

_ Naruto, antes que eu perca a paciência e te mate, vamos logo tratar de negócios. – o moreno falou dentre um suspiro, encarando os olhos azuis tão parecidos com os de Deidara, certificando-se de que mantinha superioridade hierárquica na força de seu olhar. – Diga-me seu plano.

_ Cacete viu, como assim? Onde diabos a gente 'tá?

Mas aparentemente não importava o quanto Itachi se esforçasse para transmitir com um olhar a mensagem subliminar de 'morte certa' no caso desobediência ao outro; Naruto era um Kamikaze.

_ Na faculdade onde você e Sasuke estudam, esse é um dos ginásios de Educação Física. – Itachi respondeu, percebendo que mesmo cego pelo frenesi conseguiu trazê-los para um lugar apropriado. – Ninguém entrará no campus antes das sete e meia da manhã, então temos tempo o suficiente para ouvir o seu plano. – Itachi novamente o olhou com irritação, deixando um pouco do olhar carmesim reaparecer propositalmente em suas íris. – Só que eu estou ficando sem paciência, Uzumaki. Então anda logo e fale de uma vez!

O loiro piscou atordoado. A casa onde Sasuke estava hospedado devia ficar próxima dos bairros de classe alta e isso não era nem um pouco próximo da faculdade! Era surreal estarem ali tão rápido! Itachi... Era o Flash (2)!

_ O-ok Itachi... Então senta de novo. – Naruto olhou para cima, vendo o olhar irritado do outro por causa do comando. – Eu não acho que estou calmo o suficiente pra conversar de pé, então para de ser cuzão e senta!

O bastardo estava delirando se achava que ia dar uma de mandão para cima dele! Naruto ficou firme, mesmo quando o olhar de Itachi brilhou ainda mais escarlate; ele quase_sentia_ o soco que levaria.

_ Eu vou sentar. – disse Itachi. O Uzumaki expirou com alívio. – Mas porque _eu_ quero!

_ Como preferir.

Relutantemente, Itachi obedeceu, sentando-se na frente de Naruto com as pernas cruzadas em uma posição completamente ereta, digna de meditação (bem diferente da maneira como estava sentado anteriormente, diga-se de passagem). Naruto sentiu vontade de sorrir em vitória, mas se controlou. Não iria botar tudo a perder justamente agora.

Demorou um pouco para Naruto situar suas ideias e Itachi aguardou com impaciência, mas assim que conseguiu o Uzumaki se moveu um pouco e pegou uns papeis cuidadosamente dobrados do bolso traseiro, segurando-os firmemente entre os dedos como se valessem ouro.

_ Eu estou andando pra cima e pra baixo com isso desde que você me apareceu. Esperava que você viesse quando Kakashi acordasse, você viria brigar comigo e queria que você lesse...

_ O que é isso? – Itachi questionou, estendendo a mão para pegar os documentos, mas, Naruto ergueu o braço em desespero, tirando-os de seu alcance.

_ Tira a mão sangrenta daqui! Você não vai sujar isso!

Itachi sentiu vontade de arrancar o braço inteiro do Uzumaki filho da puta e jogar do outro lado do ginásio, quem sabe assim ele aprendesse a lição? No entanto, o loiro percebeu que sua integridade física estava por um fio e explicou.

_ Essas folhas são importantes pra mim! E não quero que suje de sangue ou poeira... Eu nem devia estar andando pra cima e pra baixo com isso. – ele falou com sinceridade, mantendo o olhar firme; os papeis eram importantes para ele e Itachi precisava entender.

_ Então leia! – Itachi respondeu com rispidez, apertando o olhar e odiando, mais uma vez, ser influenciado pelo Uzumaki. _Maldito!_

Naruto quase sorriu satisfeito ao perceber que o outro, mais uma vez, cedeu aos seus caprichos, mas pigarreou para esconder seu contentamento.

_ Hum... Eu vou ler, mas antes preciso explicar algumas coisas.

Itachi não respondeu, apenas cruzou os braços e aguardou Naruto começar.

**(***)**

_Naruto não tirou as mãos do elástico da calça de Gaara, puxando-o cada vez mais para mais perto e sentindo uma intensa vontade de cometer uma loucura, ali mesmo, no jardim. Os beijos que trocavam ficavam cada vez mais intensos, e a chuva fria não os incomodava nem um pouco._

__ Naruto! Entre logo! Está chovendo e quero falar com você! – ouviu a conhecida voz soar da porta da frente, lugar de onde não conseguiria ver os dois adolescentes trocando carícias._

_Com muito esforço, o Uzumaki interrompeu o beijo, ignorando o grunhido de irritação do outro enquanto gritava uma resposta para o seu pai._

__ Já vou, já vou! Estou só pegando um livro com o Gaara! – o adolescente incrementaria a mentira, mas Gaara puxou a gola de sua camisa, trazendo-o para mais um beijo e enroscando uma perna em seu corpo, aproximando ainda mais os corpos dos dois._

_Hormônios... Hormônios..._

__ Você podia ter encontrado uma desculpa mais demorada... – o ruivo ousado gemeu em seu ouvido, tentando abrir o botão de sua calça, mas sendo impedido por Naruto a contragosto._

__ Quando o velho chama, eu tenho que ir. Se não ele vai comer meu fígado com tempero! – Naruto murmurou, tirando as mãos do outro de perto de si. Doía recusar aquele contato, mas era necessário; ele não gostava de ir contra as ordens de seu pai._

__ Nessas horas não é tão ruim ter um pai que não liga pra mim, ao menos tenho liberdade pra fazer o que eu quiser. – Gaara respondeu, repuxando os lábios em um sorriso maroto enquanto cruzava os braços. Ele se afastou, dando um olhar sugestivo à ereção do outro. – Quer que eu te ajude com isso mais tarde?_

__ Não seria uma má ideia... – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso lascivo, e Gaara deu um passo à frente, quase voltando para os seus braços. – Vou conversar com o Sasuke._

_Gaara suspirou, sentindo uma irritação momentânea. Girou os calcanhares e ameaçou sair dali, mas Naruto o impediu, segurando seu pulso._

__ Não é o que você 'tá pensando!_

__ Vai pedir carta de alforria pro Uchiha, vai! – esbravejou por cima do ombro, puxando com força o pulso e se desprendendo do toque de Naruto. Estava furioso!_

__ Não é isso! Sasuke e eu dividimos o quarto Gaara, você sabe disso!_

__ E daí? Você não aparece toda hora na minha casa por que o Sasuke 'tá com companhia? Deixe-o trancado pra fora mais uma vez oras! Ele faz por merecer! – Naruto novamente alcançou o braço do outro e o puxou para si, trazendo-o para perto e depositando um singelo selinho em seus lábios. Gaara pareceu mais feliz com o gesto, mas ainda murmurou contrariado. – Uchiha é um empata foda do caralho!_

__ Como se fosse só por isso que você não gosta dele, né?_

__ Eu podia matar o Sasuke de uma vez. Ia solucionar um monte de problema! – o ruivo respondeu, pensativo. Naruto gargalhou com gosto, abaixando o boné de Gaara e cobrindo seus olhos com a aba. – Falo sério, Kyuubi!_

__ Aham! 'Tá bom! – Naruto respondeu entre as risadas, não levando a ameaça de Gaara a sério._

_Se fosse há um ano, ele com toda certeza não estaria rindo. Mas desde que começou a amizade com o ruivo, ele conseguiu fazer a briga de gangue de Sasuke e Gaara diminuir consideravelmente._

_Ainda se detestavam, mas como havia um terceiro envolvido (e que era importante para os dois, diga-se de passagem) Sasuke e Gaara tentavam diminuir a quantidade de sangue derramado. Já fazia dois meses que o moreno não aparecia com o olho roxo em casa, inclusive Sakura mencionou que os dois fizeram um trabalho de equipe na aula de geografia sem se matarem! Era um grande avanço!_

_A política da escola não deixava parentes, sanguíneos ou legais, na mesma sala, assim desde que os pais de Sasuke morreram, este mudou de sala (mesmo que Naruto não entendesse o porquê, já que não eram oficialmente parentes). De modo que o Uchiha estava na sala de Gaara e Sakura, e ele na de Neji, Kiba, Shikamaru e outros amigos. Naruto se dava bem com a maior parte dos colegas de sala, exceto Neji que o odiava gratuitamente._

_Por outro lado, Sasuke era um caso a parte. Antes do desastre familiar ele já se mantinha longe dos colegas, depois tudo piorou: ele criou amizades supérfluas com crianças do bairro e que estudavam em outro colégio. Na verdade, a "amizade" era uma gangue juvenil extremamente irritante e Naruto os odiava, mesmo assim encobria o Uchiha por medo da reação de seus pais, caso soubessem da verdade._

_Gaara tinha seus comparsas, todos mais velhos, dentro do colégio deles, e não ia com a cara de Sasuke. Inevitavelmente as duas gangues estudantis se tornaram rivais e todo dia brigavam. Assim Naruto se aproximou de Gaara para tentar amenizar o lado do Uchiha e acabou querendo ajudar o ruivo, que ficava cada vez mais violento, superando até mesmo a raiva e rancor que Sasuke demonstrava o tempo todo._

_Sua aproximação com Gaara fez bem, pois atualmente as coisas estavam mais pacíficas e eles conseguiram criar uma amizade que evoluiu ao ponto de se tornar colorida (e muito agradável). O problema entre Sasuke e Gaara não foi resolvido totalmente, mas já não parecia mais que morreriam por causa de uma briga violenta._

_Em suma, Naruto tinha esperanças de que um dia conseguiria ajudar os dois amigos sem envolver outras pessoas. E, assim, Fugaku e Mikoto podiam finalmente jazer em paz. Amém!_

__ Olha Naruto, se você não fosse meu amigo eu já tinha matado esse idiota. – Gaara comentou despreocupadamente, como alguém comenta sobre o tempo chuvoso daquele dia. O outro estremeceu, pensando no destino cruel que poderia ter acontecido se não interferisse a tempo._

__ Eu sei. – o loiro respondeu sombriamente, desviando o olhar e virando-se de costas para Gaara. Não queria entrar naquele assunto agora, precisava entrar. – Eu vou negociar com ele e te ligo daqui a pouco, ok? A gente combina algo._

__ Ok. – o ruivo respondeu baixinho, demonstrando estar arrependido por ter tocado nesse assunto naquele instante._

_Naruto contornou o muro de casa de volta e foi até a entrada, sem se despedir calorosamente do amigo. Detestava quando Gaara tocava nesse assunto, porque gostaria muito que ele e Sasuke conseguissem se entender de verdade e era horrível pensar que isso jamais aconteceria. Suspirando e decidindo deixar esse assunto de lado, ele entrou em casa._

_A porta estava destrancada e a sala ocupada. Sasuke jogava videogame, esparramado no sofá; ao que parecia, estava em uma fase bem difícil, pois sequer desviou o olhar para conferir quem chegou. Naruto descalçou os sapatos de qualquer jeito, tirou a jaqueta encharcada, passou as mãos pelos cabelos na tentativa de tirar o excesso de água e não ouvir reclamações de sua mãe por ter sujado demais o chão._

__ Tadaima, Bakanomo. – cumprimentou Naruto, correndo até o sofá e se jogando ao lado de Sasuke. Suas calças não estavam tão molhadas, então ele podia se sentar._

__ Okaeri, Chikushou. Está treinando, é? – Sasuke respondeu, rindo com prepotência da idiotice de Naruto. – Mas você está pronunciando a silaba tônica incorreta._

_Sasuke tinha descendência japonesa, contudo não falava japonês, a não ser o básico que toda criança descendente acaba aprendendo com seus familiares. Quando a relação de Sasuke e Kushina melhorou, ele adotou os pronomes de tratamentos japoneses para os tios com mais frequência, e Naruto ficou ainda mais enciumado. Os dois já tinham se apelidado com pequenos palavrões (japoneses ou não), mas um belo dia Naruto apareceu com uma lista de palavras japonesas obscenas, iniciando uma competição estúpida de quem conseguiria aprender mais xingamentos no idioma nipônico. Disso Sasuke compreendeu que Naruto queria provar que podia ser melhor do que ele em alguma coisa, nem que fosse xingar em um idioma estrangeiro. Coisa de adolescente desocupado, mas como Sasuke definitivamente não tinha coisa melhor para fazer, aceitou a competição tola._

__ Você não sabe, Teme! – ele o acusou, arrancando um sorriso prepotente do Uchiha._

__ Eu sei sim, 'tá no sangue!_

__ Vai se foder. – Naruto olhou para a televisão, percebendo que Sasuke estava quase no fim de Resident Evil 3. – Você vai morre-errrr...! – cantarolou de maneira infantil, almejando irritar o outro para que ele realmente perdesse a jogada._

__ Cale a boca imbecil! – Sasuke rosnou, ajeitando-se no sofá e apertando os botões do controle freneticamente, numa tentativa de salvar Jill Valentine, mas não foi habilidoso o suficiente. Jogou o controle longe, perdendo o resto de paciência que ainda tinha com aquele jogo idiota. – O que você quer?_

__ Agora? – Naruto respondeu com uma voz divertida, controlando o riso. – Agora eu quero te zoar por você ter morrido!_

__ Ah 'tá, você quer apanhar né, Usuratonkachi? – Sasuke respondeu irritado, olhando para Naruto sem o mínimo de paciência._

__ Ou fazer um acordo, se você preferir. – Sasuke ergueu uma das sobrancelhas em questionamento, e Naruto respirou fundo para continuar. – Esse assunto morre aqui, a gente finge que você detona no PlayStation e você libera o quarto pra mim essa noite!_

_Sasuke o olhou por alguns instantes como se avaliasse o pedido, mas no fim balançou negativamente a cabeça._

__ Nem sonhando Dobe, amanhã tenho prova de matemática. Preciso estudar!_

__ Então estuda na sala Sasuke! – Naruto pediu, com um tom de voz choroso. – Eu também não vou dormir se você ficar com a luz acesa a noite toda!_

__ Você dorme que nem uma pedra mesmo se tiver um terremoto! E eu gosto de estudar no quarto._

__ Mas Sasukeeeeeeee...! Temeeeeeeee! – Naruto começou a sacudi-lo, e Sasuke levantou-se do sofá para não brigar com Naruto enquanto seus tios estavam em casa. Não queria ficar de castigo aquele fim de semana, tinha planos! – Eu liberei o quarto pra você e pra aquela garota Tayuya na segunda-feira!_

__ E?_

__ Bastardo!_

_Naruto simplesmente detestava dividir o quarto com Sasuke! Era até divertido ter uma companhia quando eram mais novos e viviam em uma paz parcial, pois brincavam, conversavam sobre babaquices infantis e, às vezes, até encaravam um ou outro filme de terror, já que como tinham companhia não era assim tão aterrorizante. Infelizmente, a puberdade tornou incômodo dividir o quarto. Muito incômodo!_

_Pelo menos não usavam mais o beliche, já que requisitaram camas separadas há um ano e, depois de muita insistência, conseguiram duas camas de solteiro minúsculas, pois o espaço do quarto não era muito grande. Mas era o suficiente para eles: beliches não eram apropriados para os exercícios práticos da aula de educação sexual._

_Minato entendeu o pedido dos garotos, mas se fez de inocente. Kushina ainda se perguntava porque diabos os meninos quiseram trocar de cama tão subitamente. Obviamente, nenhum dos pais tinha a consciência das companhias trazidas para dentro de casa em algumas madrugadas do ano, já que a casa dos Namikaze-Uzumaki era térrea e a janela era facílima de pular._

_Não era algo que faziam com muita frequência, Naruto só chegou ao "home run" com Gaara e assim gostaria de permanecer até encontrar a garota ideal. Sasuke estava no seu segundo rolo, com aquela ruiva detestável que Naruto não suportava. De qualquer forma, Naruto nunca soube quem foi à primeira de Sasuke, e este, até então, não questionou quem era a companhia de Naruto._

_Até então..._

__ Você 'tá saindo com a Sakura? – Sasuke questionou despreocupadamente, levantando-se para desligar o videogame e retirá-lo do caminho. Naruto praticamente se engasgou ao ouvir a pergunta._

_Sakura era uma paixonite de infância de Naruto. Era, porque atualmente não conseguia compreender o que chamou sua atenção na época que era mais novo. Sakura era completamente apaixonada por Sasuke, que não tinha nenhum critério para escolher companhia feminina, e só não a chamou para sair porque provavelmente acreditava que Naruto ainda era apaixonado por ela. Apesar do Uchiha e do Uzumaki terem um relacionamento complicado, eles ainda tinham muita cumplicidade._

__ Não é a Sakura. – Contudo, Naruto não queria que Sasuke se envolvesse com ela, então preferia não dizer para o moreno que não estava mais apaixonado. Por quê? Porque Sasuke era um cuzão e Sakura era sua amiga. Simples assim._

_Ele sabia que a garota era tola demais para levar isso como um critério de eliminação. A maioria das meninas que se interessavam por Sasuke achavam que, um dia, conseguiriam mudá-lo e amarrá-lo em um relacionamento sério._

Pff. Vai nessa.

__ Ok. – o Uchiha respondeu, levantando-se e olhando com atenção para o amigo. – 'Tá, eu vou descer as dez e subo de volta às duas da madrugada._

__ Uhul! – Naruto tentou se jogar acima de Sasuke, mas este desviou com maestria de sua investida, e o loiro caiu de cara no tapete da sala._

__ E se você me trancar a noite toda pra fora de novo, eu vou acordar a tia Kushina, só pra te pegar no flagra!_

__ Sasukeee! – choramingou ao levantar a cabeça e massagear o nariz, o bateu na queda. – Eu dormi aquela vez, não foi minha culpa!_

__ Hn._

__ NARUTO! – os dois adolescentes ouviram a voz irritada de Minato soar da cozinha, e o loiro se colocou de pé em um pulo. Ele esqueceu que o pai lhe chamara, e este provavelmente não estava muito feliz em esperar tanto tempo._

__ Cara, se você ficar de castigo esse final de semana, eu te mato! – o Uchiha rosnou, empurrando o loiro em direção a cozinha. Se Naruto fosse castigado, significava que ele não conseguiria um único momento sozinho em casa no sábado e isso simplesmente não podia acontecer!_

__ Que solidariedade, hein? Teme! – Naruto murmurou por cima do ombro, correndo para a cozinha e deixando Sasuke para trás, enquanto este voltava sua atenção novamente para a bagunça da sala. Já chegava a hora do garoto mais velho sair para dar a sua rotineira "volta pelo bairro", então o outro supôs que ele desejasse arrumar a bagunça da sala o quanto antes para poder se ausentar dali._

_O loiro entrou na cozinha, abaixando a cabeça e aguardando a bronca que viria a seguir._

__ Desculpa velho, eu esqueci que você me chamou e... – alguém colocou a mão em sua cabeça, e não da maneira que seu pai costumava fazer quando estava prestes a lhe chamar a atenção._

__ A última vez que nos falamos, você era um menininho. – uma voz suave e gentil soou, e apesar de levemente conhecida, Naruto não conseguiu identificar a quem pertencia. Ele ergueu o olhar._

_Foi teleportado para o dia do desastre da família Uchiha instantaneamente, quando ainda possuía nove anos e viu, pela primeira vez, a pessoa que estava novamente a sua frente. Ele se mantinha igual: cabelos acinzentados, rosto encoberto (e desta vez sem a farda de policial), olhos bondosos com uma cicatriz fina que cortava um deles até a sobrancelha._

__ Você cresceu! – ele falou, retirando a mão de cima da cabeça de Naruto._

_O coração do mais novo disparou instantaneamente. Ele não compreendia o que aquele homem fazia ali, em sua casa, depois de tantos anos. Mas ele não podia negar o quanto essa nova aparição em sua vida era completamente especial._

_Durante todos esses anos, Naruto desenvolveu uma espécie de obsessão por essa pessoa. Claro, todo o terror daquele dia ficou estampado em sua memória para sempre, mas quando ele sonhava com aquilo invariavelmente ele se lembrava do pedido de ajuda que fizera ao outro e em como este o compreendera integralmente. O olhar de compreensão e de apoio que aquele homem lhe ofereceu nunca mais foi visto por Naruto, nem mesmo em conversas com seus próprios pais. Era um olhar diferente de tudo que ele estava acostumado, e por isso inquestionavelmente intrigante ao ponto de ser imortalizado em sua memória._

_Desta forma, quando ele cresceu um pouco e pôde andar sozinho pela cidade, procurou o posto policial onde este homem trabalhava. Lembrava-se vagamente do seu nome, mas não o suficiente para encontrá-lo com facilidade. E depois de alguns meses tentando, Naruto se convenceu de que não veria mais aquela pessoa._

_E agora ali estava ele, bem na sua frente!_

__ Naruto, este é o policial Kakashi Hatake. – seu pai falou, finalmente chamando a atenção do garoto para a sua presença. – Nós o conhecemos no dia..._

__ Eu lembro. – Naruto o interrompeu, voltando a atenção para o grisalho e tomando o devido cuidado de guardar seu nome desta vez. Estendeu uma das mãos, procurando parecer uma pessoa adulta e não uma criança qualquer. Não queria que aquele homem ainda o visse como um garotinho de nove anos. – Muito prazer, sou Naruto Uzumaki._

__ O prazer é todo meu. – Kakashi respondeu, aceitando seu aperto de mão com firmeza._

_Assim que desprenderam as mãos, Minato pigarreou para trazer a atenção dos presentes novamente para si._

__ Naruto, Kakashi está nos ajudando no caso dos seus tios._

__ Mas não o encerraram há anos atrás? – Naruto olhou por cima do ombro furtivamente, lembrando-se que Sasuke estava próximo dali e podia ouvir a sua conversa. Abaixou consideravelmente o tom de voz antes de prosseguir. – Por que Sasuke não está com a gente falando sobre isso?_

__ Porque não é sobre isso que vamos falar._

_Minato caminhou cuidadosamente até a porta da cozinha, espionando para fora e vendo que Sasuke já saíra da casa; mesmo assim, fechou e trancou a porta com duas voltas na chave, apenas por precaução. Logo em seguida, indicou a mesa central para que Kakashi e Naruto se sentassem. O loiro, ainda sem entender o que acontecia, obedeceu ao seu pai, realmente curioso com o que ouviria._

**(***)**

_... Ele me falou sobre o testamento.

_ Testamento? – Itachi questionou com ares de dúvida, esperando qualquer coisa, menos isso.

Pelo que sabia da família Namikaze-Uzumaki, se Minato era ciente das ameaças, então não pensaria em bens patrimoniais e sim em como instruir o filho.

_ É! Ele falou onde estava o testamento, disse que se acontecesse algo o Kakashi seria o curador dos meus bens, explicou sobre procedimentos e os bens... Enfim, ficou uma hora falando disso! -Naruto fez uma pausa. – Eles morreram no dia seguinte.

O Uzumaki abaixou o olhar se lembrando do passado e segurando as lágrimas para não parecer um bebê chorão na frente de Itachi. Óbvio que o outro percebeu, mas nada comentou. Na verdade, Itachi analisou tudo o que ouviu e chegou uma conclusão inevitável:

_ Então Minato sabia que ia morrer.

_ Isso é óbvio! – respondeu Naruto encarando o outro com o olhar cintilando pelas lágrimas não derramadas. – Mas não foi só, porque isso é o que as pessoas de fora concluiriam. Ele deixou uma mensagem implícita pra mim.

_ Como assim?

_ Quando o Teme se mudou lá pra casa, o meu pai passava muito tempo com ele. – explicou Naruto pacientemente, em um tom calmo, quase como se Itachi não entendesse seu raciocínio. Era a primeira vez que Itachi não foi tratado como o gênio que era e, de certo modo, isso foi _reconfortante_. – Já que o Sasuke gostava muito do meu pai e ele queria deixá-lo feliz, a aproximação foi inevitável.

Itachi estava surpreso com a fala profissional de Naruto. Ele esperava uma gritaria sem sentido acerca do tal "plano", mas o que ele ouvia agora era surpreendente! De onde é que saiu este Uzumaki sério naquele escandaloso e afobado de antes?

_ Aí eu fiquei com ciúme. Também, eu era criança e filho único! – Naruto sorriu, como se quisesse demonstrar que era passado. – Eu odiava aquilo na época e então meu pai tentou manter um laço comigo, algo que apenas nós compartilharíamos para me fazer sentir especial, já que o Sasuke não ia saber. É, meu ciúme chegava a esse ponto!

Naruto lançou um olhar de desafio à Itachi, que pouco se importou com isso e fez um gesto para que o outro continuasse.

_ Nosso laço era um pequeno código. Sempre que meu pai escondia algo de minha mãe ou do Sasuke, ele arqueava a sobrancelha e mordia os lábios. – Naruto demonstrou os gestos e depois sorriu melancólico. – Aí quando eu via isso sabia que ele escondia algo. Tenho certeza que muitas vezes não havia nada demais, mas ele agia assim apenas para eu me considerar importante. Meu pai tinha uma psicologia reversa muito boa para um leigo no assunto.

_ E ele fez esse gesto na conversa do testamento? – Itachi questionou, sentindo-se verdadeiramente curioso com o rumo daquela conversa.

_ Sim. Ele fez antes de começar a falar. – concordou com um aceno de cabeça, suspirando antes de continuar. – Então eu sabia que havia algo por trás daquele papo e, mesmo achando um absurdo sem tamanho esse papo de testamento, ouvi em silêncio. Meu pai não usava o gesto há anos, se ele usou naquele instante algo sério ia acontecer.

Naruto fechou os olhos, como se tentasse recordar com precisão dos acontecimentos da sua adolescência, continuando a falar sem abri-los.

_ Toda a conversa de testamento não envolvia bens pra minha mãe, e assim ele me deixou duas dicas: Primeiro, o nosso código; segundo, o fato dele não deixar absolutamente nada pra minha mãe no testamento. Isso era um absurdo! – Naruto abriu os olhos. – Meus pais tinham um casamento excepcional! E ele jamais a deixaria apenas com o quinhão da herança! Ali tinha coisa, mas eu não sabia o que era.

_ Naturalmente, você foi atrás de descobrir a verdade após a morte dele. – Itachi falou, crente que estava seguindo a linha de raciocínio do mais novo.

Só que ele estava enganado. Naruto balançou a cabeça negativamente e quando ergueu o olhar, revelou orbes completamente entristecidos, sem o brilho característico do azul topázio.

_ Lógico que não, Itachi-bastardo! – ralhou Naruto – Eu... Entrei em luto! Sofri como qualquer outro adolescente que perde os pais daquele jeito! Eu... Não tinha como imaginar que algo assim aconteceria tão rápido...!

Naruto parou de falar abruptamente para inspirar lenta e profundamente em seguida expirando de forma ruidosa. Itachi permaneceu silencioso vendo o Uzumaki aos poucos controlar suas emoções. Quando finalmente se acalmou, o Uzumaki voltou a encará-lo com o olhar penetrante e tristonho.

_ Eu achei que ia conseguir descobrir o que meu pai escondia. Pensei que fosse uma brincadeira, um teste, sabe? E... Foi um choque pra mim...

Itachi ouviu tudo calado, tentando compreender o que Naruto disse; era difícil. Ele nunca se apegou a nenhum progenitor; sua família era Madara. Ele tentou imaginar o que faria se algo ruim acontecesse com Madara e só de pensar nisso Itachi sentiu vontade de vomitar. A verdade é que poderia desejar ficar com Sasuke, assim como não desejava mal à Madara; ele precisava encontrar uma forma de encontrar um meio termo entre as duas coisas. Do seu jeito, Itachi entendeu como Naruto se sentia.

_ O Sasuke me ajudou na época. A gente ficou no orfanato por um tempo, morando juntos e ficando mais próximos do que antes. Ele até largou a gangue juvenil pra ficar comigo!

_Não tão próximos, espero. _– pensou Itachi. Inconscientemente seu olhar ficou avermelhado, mas Naruto não percebeu, pois estava perdido em lembranças e um sorriso nostálgico e contente despontou em seus lábios, deixando Itachi irritado.

_ Aí o Kakashi foi designado meu curador, mas era apenas isso. Só que depois ele se apresentou ao conselho tutelar interessado em ser meu tutor. – explicou Naruto pacientemente. – Eu fingi não tê-lo encontrado depois da morte dos meus padrinhos e Kakashi manteve a farsa. Ele conseguiu a minha guarda e tentou ser tutor do Sasuke, só que aquela mula não quis. Ele...

E Naruto deixou um risinho baixo soar, fechando os olhos para balançar a cabeça em negação. Itachi estava tentado a perguntar o porquê, embora no seu íntimo soubesse que aquilo era uma lembrança do Sasuke mais novo; ele sentiu inveja porque gostaria de ter convivido com Sasuke quando menino. O Uzumaki deu um pigarro e voltou a falar.

_ Bom, eu vi que tudo tinha sido planejado e tentei puxar papo sobre a conversa daquele dia, mas Kakashi não falava. Ele sempre me interrompia e agia como se fosse um tabu. – disse Naruto ficou mais sério. – Então descobri que éramos vigiados.

Itachi franziu o cenho, demonstrando, sem querer, sua curiosidade. Para ele era fácil chegar àquela conclusão, mas que meios o Uzumaki utilizou para saber disso? Isso o intrigou.

_ Como?

Naruto piscou atônito, depois lhe lançou um olhar desconfiado até que por fim e fez um gesto de desdém com os ombros. Itachi aguardou a resposta sem nada demonstrar.

_ Três motivos. – Naruto lhe mostrou três dedos. – Meu pai era ameaçado de morte, mas em vez de falar, ele deixou subentendido. Minha mãe andava nervosa há anos e às vezes agia totalmente fora do normal. Meu tutor não tocava no assunto. Nós éramos vigiados, estava claro pra mim. Minha família nunca teve tabus antes e 'do nada' passou a ter!

_ Recapitulando: até então você sabia que seu pai previu que morreria e que vocês eram vigiados, nada mais.

_ Sim. – respondeu Naruto, pendendo a cabeça para o lado por não compreender o porquê daquela recapitulação. Itachi sorriu de canto de boca, esticando a mão e fazendo um gesto para que ele prosseguisse. – Bom, aí fingi que não sabia de nada, né? Continuei minha vida normalmente, namorando, fazendo amigos e no meu luto. Eu não fui atrás de nada por alguns anos; afinal, eu era vigiado e faltava uma boa oportunidade, que só apareceu muito tempo depois.

Nesse momento, as esferas azuis cintilaram travessas enquanto um sorriso maroto curvava os lábios de Naruto, revelando seus dentes brancos e alinhados; e Itachi não conseguiu ler aquela expressão. Naruto se sentiu satisfeito, era como se tivesse um Royal Straight Flush (3) em mãos, e, bem, ele tinha mesmo.

_ Kakashi, como meu tutor, foi o curador dos meus bens, e os administrou durante três anos. Quando eu fiz dezoito anos, a partilha testamentária foi feita.

Itachi recordava-se um pouco de conversas legais nas aulas do QG, mas eram pouquíssimas. Sabia que o testamento era um documento que enumerava bens para serem doados a determinadas pessoas com a morte do proprietário, mas sabia que as regras sobre esse documento variavam de país para país.

Furioso pela própria ignorância, Itachi se viu obrigado a revelá-la para Naruto. Estava curioso em aprender mais, mas ao contrário de como as coisas funcionavam com Sasuke, detestava assumir uma fraqueza ao loiro. Sentia-se inferior, apesar de saber que não era.

Seria isto um sentimento de rivalidade?

_ Eu não sei muito sobre essas coisas. – murmurou, envergonhando-se e sentindo o rosto esquentar. Naruto sorriu ainda mais.

_ É mesmo? – perguntou ironicamente, fingindo surpresa. – Quem diria!

_ Pare de babaquice Uzumaki, estamos perdendo um tempo precioso! – disse Itachi praticamente rosnando.

Para tentar se acalmar, Itachi fantasiou uma briga sangrenta com Naruto, onde ele arrancava todos os membros do outro e o ouvia gritando. Céus, Naruto mutilava o pouco de paciência que ele possuía! E o pior? O Uzumaki parecia saber e justamente por isso o testava! Era revoltante!

_ Eu, obviamente, sei alguma coisa sobre isso. – comentou Naruto com um sorriso bobo na cara; Itachi quase bufou e o Uzumaki decidiu que zoou demais o outro e voltou a ficar sério. – Eles demoraram pra iniciar o inventário porque eu e Sasuke éramos menores de idade. No caso, eu era um herdeiro legal e testamentário, e Sasuke apenas testamentário.

Para seu próprio desgosto, Itachi não compreendeu os termos usados por Naruto, só que felizmente o Uzumaki não bancou o engraçadinho e explicou que o patrimônio poderia ser herdado por sucessão legal ou ainda legal e testamentária. Quando não existia testamento, a sucessão se encerrava logo após a entrega dos bens aos herdeiros e esta seria a sucessão legal simples; mas quando existia um, a pessoa que morreu poderia deixar bens para outros parentes, amigos, empresas e, em alguns países, até animais (muito embora Itachi não visse serventia nisso).

_Certo. No seu caso era uma sucessão legal e testamentária.

_ Isso aí! – aprovou Naruto. – Só que a sucessão dos bens só ocorre quando os herdeiros são maiores de idade, daí Sasuke e eu tivemos que esperar até termos dezoito anos. O tio Fugaku não deixou testamento e o Teme recebeu a herança completa.

_ Entendi.

_ Bom... – Naruto parecia se esforçar para pensar nas palavras, escolhendo as mais adequadas. – Se meu pai morresse sem deixar testamento, como o tio Fugaku fez, só haveria um herdeiro necessário, que seria eu, pois sou filho registrado. Sasuke não ia entrar na partilha, pois ele não foi adotado como filho, era apenas um dependente e já recebia seguro de vida da morte dos pais dele. Entende?

_ Dá pra parar de menosprezar minha capacidade cognitiva? – Itachi indignou-se, mostrando os olhos avermelhados mais uma vez.

_ Calma, calma... Eu hein! – o mais novo mordeu a parte interna das bochechas, tentando impedir um sorriso de se formar em seus lábios. Ah... Isso era ótimo! – Como já disse, meu pai fez um testamento e quando se faz um, apenas cinquenta por cento dos bens podem ser abrangidos nele, porque os outros cinquenta por centro ficam indiscutivelmente para os herdeiros necessários. Sendo assim, desses cinquenta por centro, meu pai dividiu metade pra mim e metade pro Teme. Ao todo, eu fiquei com 75%, o Teme com 25%.

_ Ok. – Itachi acalmou-se um pouco, por quanto tempo era difícil de saber.

_ Mas, ao contrário do normal, ele colocou o carro na parte testamentária, e não nos 50% que já era meu por direito. Por isso, o nosso carro ficou parado durante quatro anos, porque eu ainda não podia ter acesso a minha parcela testamentária e Kakashi não podia vendê-lo como administrador do meu dinheiro. Como o carro ficou parado e sem manutenção, desvalorizou muito e eu sai no prejuízo.

Naruto ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, como se aguardasse uma posição de Itachi a respeito de seu problema financeiro. O outro estalou a língua nos dentes, compreendendo que o assunto não era exatamente a falta de dinheiro do Uzumaki e isso fez com que Naruto sorrisse em aprovação.

_ Seu pai não fez isso atoa.

_ Obvio que não! – Naruto parecia orgulhoso, mas Itachi não sabia se era por ele ter compreendido o dilema, ou se era por se lembrar de seu pai. – Meu pai era advogado especializado em planejamento sucessório(4)! Ele sabia muito bem o que estava fazendo e jamais faria algo que financeiramente fosse gerar prejuízo pra mim ou pro Sasuke. Esse era o terceiro sinal dele.

_ O que te fez concluir que...?

_ Que a resposta estava no carro!

Itachi sentou-se ainda mais aprumado, seus ombros estavam tensos e, ele precisava admitir, estava empolgado com o rumo daquela conversa. Havia um brilho de reconhecimento em seu olhar, também pudera: o Uzumaki se mostrou muito mais inteligente do que um dia ele imaginaria. Isso era bom, muito bom! Para ter alguma possibilidade de escapar de Madara, ele precisava de pessoas com senso crítico ao seu lado.

_ Certo... E?

_ E... – Naruto continuou a falar, sorrindo abertamente. – Eu o vendi!

Itachi piscou e quase caiu para trás ao ouvir isso. "_Mas... Que... Porra!" _pensou ele com irritação, sentindo uma vontade imensa de acertar um soco naquele sorriso imbecil do outro. Esqueça o reconhecimento momentâneo: Naruto era um idiota. Simples assim.

_ Você o quê?! – ele praticamente gritou, indignado, deixando qualquer máscara fina que ainda cobria um pouco de suas emoções cair de vez. Alguém podia ser mais burro do que isso?!

_ Relaxa! – Naruto riu com gosto, sua risada alta e escandalosa, ativando todas as células raivosas de Itachi. – Eu vendi para um amigo, o filho do ex-sócio do meu pai! A preço de banana, ele praticamente nem pagou a papelada de transferência!

Faltava muito pouco para Itachi ter outra crise de frenesi, mas então o Uzumaki exibiu o mesmo sorriso travesso de instantes atrás e Itachi percebeu que o outro só lhe mostrava esse sorriso quando sabia de algo que ele não tinha ideia do que era. Na mesma proporção que ficou irritado, Itachi também ficou curioso; Naruto parecia saber disso porque sorriu ainda mais.

_ Meu amigo, Shikamaru, ouviu a história do carro com muita atenção, provavelmente achou que estava se metendo numa fria em comprar algo tão barato. E era isso que eu queria! Digo, não meter ele numa fria, mas que ele investigasse por mim e procurasse algo no carro, coisa que eu não podia fazer, né?

Naruto sorriu ainda mais e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, apreciando a expressão desnorteada que Itachi fazia, algo bem mais tolerável que a fachada de indiferença habitual ou dos olhos de coelho enlouquecido. Demorou um longo segundo até o outro se recuperar e bombardeá-lo com perguntas; foi quase um gesto infantil.

_ Mas você confiou isso pra essa pessoa? E se ele não procurasse? E se ele não confiasse em você? E se ele encontrasse algo e não te mostrasse? E se fosse algo de valor? E se...?

O Uzumaki fechou os olhos, balançando a cabeça negativamente, erguendo o indicador e negando com veemência. Itachi ficou sem entender.

_ Shikamaru confiava em mim, claro que sim porque éramos amigos. Mas ele entendeu que algo estava errado ali. Ele é um gênio e não ia deixar algo assim passar batido. – disse Naruto com seriedade. – Por ele ser meu amigo, eu confiava nele também. Afinal, o que seria de nós, se nem em nossos amigos a gente pudesse confiar?

Itachi ficou verdadeiramente pensativo desta vez e, sem querer, sua mente voou para Kisame. Ele confiava em Kisame, e vice versa; talvez Sasuke não tivesse errado tanto em seu pré-julgamento quando definira a necessidade de Itachi há alguns anos como "ter um amigo" (5). Infelizmente, ele não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso, pois o Uzumaki continuou a falar.

_ Dois meses depois Shikamaru apareceu em casa, reclamando de umas multas que chegaram pro carro. Na hora vi que era um álibi porque a data delas era do dia da transferência, e eu não usei o carro nesse dia, mas segui com o jogo. Aí ele me entregou uns papeis, fingindo estar aborrecido comigo e saiu de casa sem olhar pra trás. – Naruto abaixou o olhar, para os papeis observando-os com nostalgia. – São esses aqui.

Itachi não sabia por que o outro ficou entristecido, se porque brigou com o amigo ou se por causa do conteúdo dos papeis. De qualquer modo, o desconforto naquela conversa começava a pesar em ambos.

_ Hum... E você conseguiu ler? Não estava com medo de continuar sendo vigiado?

O Uzumaki deu um suspiro longo e fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça, voltando a encará-lo. Itachi observou a claridade lentamente se esgueirar pela quadra, mas esperou quieto até o outro se manifestar.

_ Na hora apenas passei o olho e depois guardei no meio de umas revistas pornográficas. Imaginei que, seja lá quem estivesse me vigiando, não faria isso nesses momentos particulares. – Naruto fez um gesto com os ombros. – Mesmo se me vigiasse antes nessa... Ahn... Situação... Acho que depois de quatro anos deve ter enchido o saco.

Itachi não conseguiu evitar e acabou deixando um riso baixo soar, mesmo que tentasse ocultá-lo com uma tosse. Naruto arregalou o olhar, assombrado pelo comportamento novo, percebendo que o outro deveria saber quem é que o vigiava. Se não fosse o próprio!

_ É, ele encheu o saco disso mesmo. – complementou Itachi, dando 'aquele' sorriso torto que conseguia tirar o loiro do sério com facilidade.

_Ele sabe! _– pensou Naruto ficando imediatamente contrariado, para felicidade de Itachi, cujos olhos estreitaram-se ligeiramente em sinal de êxtase. E isso irritou ainda mais o Uzumaki que bufou alto em indignação.

_ Você _sabe_ quem é então? – praticamente cuspiu a acusação. – Bom saber com que tipo de pessoa o Teme 'tá se envolvendo!

_ Ora, tenha santa paciência! Eu falo pra você depois. – Itachi respondeu feliz em estar por cima naquele impasse. Até que enfim, hein? – Só que quero ouvir o fim de sua história antes de complementá-la. Continue.

Naruto o olhou desconfiado por alguns instantes, com os olhos mais estreitados que o habitual e Itachi tentou voltar à postura séria de outrora. O Uzumaki suspirou rendido e resolveu confiar nele. Na verdade, ele não tinha escolha. Independentemente do julgamento de Sasuke estiver certo ou errado, eles provavelmente iriam se ferrar de qualquer jeito mesmo, confiando em Itachi ou não.

Mas, se Itachi realmente os ajudasse, isso realmente ia favorecê-los, já que o namoradinho do Sasuke podia usar seus super poderes em benefício deles, além de ter mais informações sobre quem quer que fosse que os perseguia.

Suspirou fundo algumas vezes, e começou a falar.

**"Meu filho, meu sangue, meu herdeiro;**

**Se você está lendo essa carta, então significa que fiz um bom trabalho e não morri em vão. Sei que deve ter sofrido para conseguir ler esta carta e está atrás de respostas, mas infelizmente não tenho a maioria delas. O que posso lhe dizer são apenas poucos dados concretos, que talvez ajudem você e Sasuke.**

**Meu tempo é curto para escrever, pois tenho certeza neste instante que não estão me vigiando. Depois de quinze meses, finalmente encontrei a oportunidade para escrever com a completa certeza de que ninguém me observa.**

**Talvez você se recorde deste dia... Quando você ler a carta, já será um passado muito distante (muito mais do que provavelmente eu suponho que seja, dependendo do tempo que você precisou para se certificar de que não estava sendo vigiado).**

**Lembra-se do dia que sua mãe sumiu diante dos seus olhos e de Sasuke?**

**Lembra-se que falamos que ela estava estressada e que a pessoa que veio buscá-la era um médico, contratado por mim, para que ela relaxasse? (bom, ao menos é isso que eu vou falar quando te encontrar novamente).**

**Não era verdade. Não sei ainda como será a reação de vocês, mas vocês são muito jovens e manipuláveis, provavelmente vão esquecer ou não darão devida importância para esse acontecimento agora.**

**O nome do homem que encurralou Kushina é Orochimaru. Ele a buscou e trouxe-a até mim, para negociar com nós dois. Orochimaru tinha interesse em amostras periódicas do DNA de Sasuke, em troca de informações a respeito de quem nos ameaçava. Obviamente, eu e Kushina recusamos a oferta, e se ele se revelou para nós significa que, naquele momento, nós não estávamos sendo vigiados.**

**Porque a pessoa que nos vigiava deixava vestígios de que nos éramos vigiados. Recebíamos objetos que faziam parte de nosso passado: fotografias, fitas de vídeo e som, pequenos bilhetinhos trocados, roupas... A pessoa que nos vigia não é Orochimaru, porque ele poderia pegar, a qualquer momento, amostras de fios de cabelo de Sasuke caso tivesse acesso direto na nossa casa. Quem nos vigia é outra pessoa, e Orochimaru, com toda certeza, é um rival dessa pessoa, ou pessoas.**

**Orochimaru tem um infiltrado no território inimigo, ele estava de vigília no meio de nossa conversa. Seu nome é Kabuto e, pelo grau de conversa que tiveram, ele é uma espécie de espião que está fazendo jogo duplo. Os dois mencionaram a palavra "Akatsuki" e "pesquisas laboratoriais". Nada mais, nada menos.**

**Não houve acordo e Orochimaru ficou furioso com isso. Não sei ao certo de que maneira ele queria fazer as trocas de DNA do Sasuke sem que seu rival tomasse consciência disso, mas provavelmente utilizaria o tal Kabuto como intermediário. Eu e Kushina acreditamos que íamos morrer ao recusar o acordo, mas não podíamos colocar em risco a integridade física do Sasuke desta forma. Contudo, para nossa surpresa, sobrevivemos: Orochimaru simplesmente nos ameaçou, falou algumas palavras sem sentido e saiu pela porta da frente do escritório.**

**Apresentarei Kakashi para você quando as ameaças estiverem no auge, tenho certeza que estamos sendo torturados psicologicamente pela pessoa que nos ameaça, e ele indicará quando nossa morte estará próxima. Kakashi lhe será apresentado, mas ele é inteligente demais para achar que também não está sendo vigiado por estar envolvido com nosso problema. Confie em Kakashi, arranje alguma forma de comunicação com ele; ele sabe do caso e pode ser a salvação de todos os nossos problemas.**

**Kushina está a caminho de casa neste instante, vai resolver a situação com vocês e vai afirmar que Orochimaru era o tal especialista contratado por mim. Eu não sei por quanto tempo ainda estarei sem vigília, mas não vou abusar da sorte. Encerro meu contato por aqui, e espero que as informações mencionadas sejam úteis para alguma coisa.**

**Por fim, meu filho, quero deixar claro que eu não estou preocupado com sua vida, ou a de Sasuke. Estou em paz. Eu sei que você vai encontrar a resposta, pois eu acredito em você. Os pais sempre acreditam em seus filhos. **(6)

**Estou contando com você, Naruto.**

**Minato Namikaze."**

Itachi estava boquiaberto, olhando para o papel nas mãos de Naruto como se visse alguma espécie de fantasma. Bom, de certa forma era uma pessoa morta, falando com o presente e trazendo informações tão atuais e relevantes que o deixaram com uma singela dor de cabeça. Em poucos segundos, ele reviu todo o seu planejamento com velocidade.

Tão logo o Uzumaki parou de falar, Itachi controlou sua expressão facial de surpresa, voltando a usar a máscara de estoicidade e em seguida trocando olhares de sapiência com o loiro.

_ Ele deixou algo útil para mim? – o garoto questionou, ansioso para saber alguma coisa sobre essa porcaria de vigília que o assombrava há _anos_.

_ Sim. Algo útil para todos nós. Eu não sabia do jogo duplo de Orochimaru... – Itachi fitou o outro papel na mão de Naruto, como se quisesse que a leitura continuasse. – São duas cartas?

_ São... – o loiro respondeu, corando um pouco. – Mas a outra não é tão útil como essa. É mais... Sentimental.

_ Leia. Pode ter informações escondidas que apenas eu consiga identificar.

Naruto encarou Itachi por um momento, aparentando estar confuso e depois observou o papel em suas mãos, apreciando a bela caligrafia por alguns segundos; Itachi tentou ser paciente, mas era complicado lidar com a curiosidade que sentia. Ele reparou que o Uzumaki ainda debatia consigo mesmo a necessidade de ler o conteúdo da carta.

Uma carta mais sentimental, certo? Então significava que o outro provavelmente iria se expor mais de agora em diante. Todavia, se quisessem sobreviver, Naruto teria de confiar nele. Itachi refreou seus pensamentos. Se essa prerrogativa estava correta, o inverso também teria que acontecer; ele também teria de confiar em Naruto.

E isso era decididamente complicado para ambos. Mas se um deles admitisse isso formalmente, o outro teria que corresponder a esse pensamento. O desconfortou era quase palpável agora.

_ Ok. – disse o Uzumaki em um tom de voz baixo e decidido. – Eu vou confiar em você.

Naruto lhe lançou um olhar sério e Itachi assentiu com um gesto com a cabeça; agora era um ato formal. O Uzumaki pigarreou e recomeçou a leitura em voz alta.

**"Meu bebê;"**

Naruto se engasgou um pouco, corando instantaneamente com a saudação utilizada por sua mãe e esperando alguma brincadeira da parte de Itachi. Havia esquecido de todo conteúdo da carta, pois só lera uma única vez pelo medo de ser pego em flagrante; e, por isso, esqueceu que mães sempre conseguiam embaraçar seus filhos... Não importa quando!

Mas Itachi nada disse, embora no íntimo refletisse porque Naruto parou abruptamente, tentando entender porque o outro ficou corado sem nenhuma razão aparente. O loiro pigarreou e continuou a leitura, se dando conta de que o outro realmente estava interessado no que foi escrito e não iria lhe interromper.

**"Há algum tempo estamos suspeitando de que há uma dupla vigiando nossa casa; por isso Minato optou por esperar a saída de Sasuke, assim um dos membros da dupla provavelmente o seguirá, enquanto o outro se concentrará na conversa entre você, Kakashi e Minato neste momento.**

**Esta conversa, como você já deve ter percebido, é uma fachada.**

**Neste instante eu estou no quarto e, provavelmente, sem vigias. Finalmente tenho liberdade para me comunicar contigo e transmitir minhas palavras finais!**

**Minato deixou a carta entre o edredom, bem como uma pequena nota de instruções para escondê-la no painel frontal do carro, dentre o sistema de fusíveis. Graças ao bom Deus sua mamãe aqui sempre foi uma mulher que sabe se virar, e nisso inclui saber o mínimo de mecânica básica. Vai ser moleza!**

**Não espere que desta carta saia muitas informações complementares, mamãe não sabe nada além do que seu pai já escreveu. Mas ainda sim, quero ter o prazer de escrever algo para você ler daqui algum tempo!**

**Quando você era menininho, uma vez perguntou para mim como eu e seu pai nos apaixonamos. Eu estava transtornada naquele dia, a pessoa que nos vigia realmente abusou demais da minha mente. Eu tinha medo de que você e Sasuke morressem, eles ameaçavam vocês e seu pai constantemente. Meu amor, me perdoe. Eu não respondi sua pergunta por causa do estresse, não lhe dei a devida atenção, porque eu estava apavorada! E não sabe o quanto me arrependo disso, o quanto eu daria tudo no mundo para voltar atrás e passar mais tempo grudada em você e Sasuke, e não me desesperando...**

**Céus...! Eu não consigo imaginar um paraíso sem pensar na saudade que vou sentir de vocês dois na outra vida."**

Naruto parou de falar, abaixando a carta e deixando duas lágrimas grossas rolarem de seus olhos até seu colo. Itachi não sabia exatamente o que fazer, nunca soube muito bem como agir quando Sasuke tinha algum rompante emocional e certamente o mesmo se aplicava para sua falta de jeito com o Uzumaki. Talvez fosse ainda pior com Naruto, porque, ao menos, com Sasuke ele tinha alguma intimidade.

Entretanto, ele sabia que precisava fazer alguma coisa quando ouviu a respiração ruidosa do Uzumaki, ainda na tentativa de controlar o choro. O instinto lhe indicou que ele deveria falar algo reconfortante, embora ele não soubesse exatamente o quê até se ouvir dizendo.

_ Se você não quiser ler... Tudo bem. – murmurou Itachi desviando o olhar. – Lemos em outra ocasião.

Mas Naruto balançou negativamente a cabeça, enquanto engolia o choro e limpava os olhos com as costas da mão. Em seguida ele se recompôs e enxugou a mão nas vestes.

_ N-não. Vamos continuar e resolver tudo. Eu não quero ler isto em voz alta depois!

Ele respirou fundo, e continuou.

**"Mas cá estou eu, tentando me redimir nos meus momentos finais e responder a pergunta que muito provavelmente você já deve ter esquecido...**

**Eu e Minato nos conhecemos na faculdade, mas naturalmente não ficamos na mesma sala (fizemos cursos diferentes, seu pai é maluco por fazer Direito). Fugaku e seu pai já eram amigos naquela época, e eu acabei conhecendo Mikoto através de uns amigos em comum. Nós duas nos tornamos colegas, e conforme a amizade aumentava seu pai, por frequentar o mesmo círculo de amizades, tentava se aproximar mais de mim.**

**Mas eu o considerava um garoto esquisito e afeminado, e detestava sua companhia. Detestava ainda mais que Mikoto e Fugaku pareciam querer nos unir de qualquer forma, até porque eles estavam no começo de relacionamento e quando as pessoas estão apaixonadas tendem a agir como casamenteiros de todos seus amigos. Ah, se não fosse por eles...!**

**Eu me mudei de uma cidade do interior para estudar na capital, então não conhecia direito os lugares. Por isso, Mikoto costumava me levar para centros comerciais, pontos turísticos e outros lugares no fim de semana para que eu conhecesse a cidade e me sentisse em casa.**

**Numa dessas ocasiões eu estava próximo do ponto de encontro, esperando pela minha amiga, quando fui assaltada. Eu, sendo esquentada e independente do jeito que sou, reagi ao assalto e não foi uma decisão muito sábia, pois acabei rendida pelos dois assaltantes, que decidiram 'me dar uma lição de comportamento'. Naquele dia eu percebi que não podia ser tão independente como desejava ser, e achei que ia morrer.**

**Contudo, seu pai, Fugaku e Mikoto chegaram próximos do ponto de encontro naquele instante, mas eu estava de costas, não podia gritar por eles e pedir ajuda, os assaltantes me encurralaram em um beco; eu tinha certeza que ninguém conseguiria me ver ali.**

**Mas Minato viu. Não se importando para o fato de que os dois bandidos estavam armados, seu pai partiu pra cima deles de uma forma impressionante, rendendo os dois com golpes de artes marciais que eu jamais imaginei que ele saberia. O estranho que faz Direito? Lutando? Eu realmente menosprezei o seu pai.**

**Logo em seguida Fugaku correu até nós e os dois conseguiram imobilizar os bandidos, que foram presos assim que a polícia chegou até o local, por incrível que pareça. Quando saímos da delegacia, eu perguntei para seu pai como ele percebera minha presença.**

**Ele disse que foi meu cabelo, meu adorável cabelo ruivo que refletiu o sol daquela tarde e puxou a sua atenção imediatamente. Eu não sei se você sabe, meu amor, mas eu odiava meus cabelos até então, os considerava fora do normal, chamativos e irritantes.**

**Mas depois de ouvir aquele elogio tão verdadeiro de seu pai e me dar conta do grande homem que ele era, arriscando sua vida para salvar alguém que o desprezava como eu, ele me pareceu o mais magnífico dos homens de todos os tempos. E o meu cabelo, que eu tanto odiava, guiou aquele homem até mim, me salvou, nos uniu.**

**Acredito que foi naquele instante que eu me apaixonei, e seu pai até hoje deve estar assustado por eu tê-lo beijado tão subitamente.**

**Bom meu filho... Eu e Minato vamos morrer, em breve, temos certeza disso. Todas as noites nós permanecemos horas olhando um nos olhos do outro, tentando compreender as palavras que já não podem ser ditas. Eu não sei se seu pai aprendeu a me decifrar como eu aprendi a decifrá-lo, mas eu consigo ver em seu olhar que o fim está próximo. Mamãe já não aguenta mais toda a tortura, e eu confesso que estou feliz em saber que meu tempo chegará ao fim... Não, feliz não: a palavra certa seria 'aliviada'.**

**Naruto, só mais uma coisa antes da despedida final: ontem você conversou comigo e elogiou meus cabelos, dizendo que eram bonitos, e que você gostaria de ter cabelos ruivos como os meus, ou de seu amigo Gaara. Eu fiquei muito feliz por isso, porque você foi o segundo homem a elogiar meu cabelo. O primeiro foi seu pai, é claro. E tem uma coisinha especial que eu gosto de dizer para homens que elogiam o meu cabelo, inclusive você, Naruto: Eu te amo!**

**E como sou sua mãe, aproveitarei para agir como uma:**

**Não seja apressado para comer, coma bastante e se torne um homem bem forte!**

**Tome banho todos os dias, vá para a cama e durma bem!**

**Faça amigos, mantenha os atuais, não importa quantos! Apenas tenha certeza de que são verdadeiros amigos, pessoas em que você pode confiar. Nem que sejam poucos, é o suficiente.**

**Estude bastante. Eu nunca fui muito boa nisso, mas talvez você seja. Todos possuem habilidades em determinadas coisas e em outras não, não se sinta mal se você não puder fazer alguma coisa fora da sua vocação. Escute os professores na escola e na faculdade, se você decidir fazer uma.**

**E lembre-se: evite os três vícios de um homem!**

**Um: não pegue dinheiro emprestado se você puder evitar, guarde o que você conseguir com seu trabalho; Dois: não beba álcool até que seja maior de idade, e não exagere nisso ou vai destruir o seu corpo!; [...]"**

Naruto deixou uma risadinha tristonha escapar, interrompendo a leitura e murmurando baixinho para si mesmo.

_ Eu me esqueci dessa parte mamãe... Mas vou consertar isso. Eu prometo!

Quase que inconscientemente Itachi sorriu junto, mas Naruto não percebeu.

**"[...] E três: quanto ao amor, bem, eu sou uma mulher então não sei o que dizer. Mas existem homens e mulheres no mundo, e você vai querer namorar um dia. Só... Tente não escolher uma pessoa estranha, ok? Encontre alguém como eu.**

**E o quarto aviso: fique atento ao Jiraiya!**

**Naruto, você vai passar por muita dor e sofrimento, mas não se esqueça de quem você é! Encontre um objetivo, um sonho, não pare de tentar até que se torne realidade!**

**Tem tantas coisas que eu queria te dizer...! Tantas coisas que eu queria te ensinar...! Eu queria tanto ficar com você...! **(7)

**Eu te amo! Eu amo você e Sasuke!**

**Kushina Uzumaki."**

Naruto abaixou a carta, olhando Itachi novamente com os olhos embaçados pelas lágrimas. Não queria chorar e demonstrar fraqueza, mas o moreno não parecia censurá-lo. Na verdade, ele parecia extremamente curioso e, ao mesmo tempo em que isso era um alívio, também lhe fazia questionar o porquê disso.

Qualquer um que tivesse um bom convívio com os pais entenderia suas lágrimas, ou diria qualquer coisa. Qualquer coisa _mesmo._ Mas Itachi parecia realmente não entender o seu comportamento, quiçá saber como agir. Mantinha a face calma e controlada, esperando que ele continuasse, lhe observando com olhos contemplativos. De onde é que Sasuke desenterrou aquela figura?

Paciência, agora não era o momento para pensar sobre isso. Ele respirou fundo e voltou a se focar no tema daquela 'reunião'.

_ Bom, acho que agora chegou a hora de falar do plano. – Naruto falou baixinho, enxugando o rosto com a ponta dos dedos e suspirando fundo, parando de chorar e voltando a encarar Itachi com os olhos vermelhos, mas secos. – Jiraiya.

_ Quem é esta pessoa? – Itachi quase não percebera a relevância daquela pessoa no meio da carta emocional. _Quase_.

Naruto fechou a cara de repente e Itachi se perguntou se disse alguma coisa errada, que faria com que o outro voltasse a falar diversas palavras sem sentido e irritá-lo novamente. Ele quase se arrependeu de ter aberto a boca, quando percebeu que Naruto não estava irritado com ele.

_ É um maldito velho pervertido! – explicou Naruto cessando qualquer choro. – Que não quis a minha guarda!

_ Ele é seu parente? – o mais velho questionou, ainda mais interessado na história.

_ É como se fosse. Ele é o tio do meu pai e o criou durante um bom tempo, até o início da faculdade pelo que me contaram. – Naruto fez um gesto com os ombros. – Meu pai parou de falar do velho safado quando Sasuke foi morar conosco, e como eu nunca cheguei a conhecer essa pessoa, eu não senti falta das conversas sobre ele. Só depois de ler a carta de minha mãe que compreendi a importância delas.

_ Resumindo, seu pai deixou de mencioná-lo propositalmente.

Naruto balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, e Itachi deixou um "hum" escapar de sua garganta, aparentemente tentando desvendar o plano antes que Naruto pudesse dizê-lo. Todavia, não conseguiu e, sentindo-se perdido em meio das novas informações, requisitou que Naruto continuasse sua explicação com o olhar.

E, oh milagre, houve uma sinergia de seus pensamentos, pois Naruto começou a falar assim que fitou seus olhos em vez de irritá-lo, como de costume.

_ A princípio eu não tive certeza se a ausência do assunto "Jiraiya" era algo proposital, sabe? –Naruto comentou com displicência. – O Sasuke era uma criança complicada...

Naruto parou de falar e o encarou rapidamente, como se refletisse o que tinha dito, depois soltou a respiração pelo nariz; Itachi ficou desconfiado e arqueou a sobrancelha.

_ Ok, o Teme era um idiota completo. – disse Naruto e Itachi sorriu sem querer. Às vezes Sasuke ainda era isso. – Meus pais pareciam estar com vários problemas conjugais. Hoje eu sei que era estresse por causa das ameaças, mas na época eu não compreendia. Eu achei que eles simplesmente decidiram não falar mais no passado, talvez para tentar inserir o Sasuke na nossa família ao conversar apenas sobre o futuro.

Itachi percebeu que Naruto não deveria ser uma pessoa tola desde a infância, mas essa não era a primeira impressão que ele causava. Um pouco curioso, Itachi o interrompeu para expressar sua dúvida, não percebendo que isso poderia ofender o Uzumaki.

_ Você se faz de idiota no dia-a-dia mesmo ou isso é um surto de inteligência momentânea?

Infelizmente, Naruto considerou isso uma ofensa e xingou Itachi tanto, mas tanto, que o moreno ficou abismado com a súbita mudança de comportamento. Era mais drástico do que quando Sasuke resolvia fazer alguma coisa e não conseguia, e o Uchiha podia ser bastante instável. Ele estava tentando tirar uma dúvida para meros fins acadêmicos e não isso!

_... E SÓ PORQUE VOCÊ É UM BASTARDO, MALDITO, CUZÃO VOCÊ PENSA QUE PODE AGIR COMO UM FILHO DE UMA CADELA E...! – Itachi tapou a boca do menor com as mãos, observando-o lutar para voltar a esbravejar a todo custo.

_ Pare! Não quis te ofender. – Itachi murmurou, só retirando a mão dos lábios do garoto quando percebeu que o outro não gritaria mais uma vez.

Naruto suspirou, tentando ao máximo não perder o controle novamente. Não podia perder o foco, mesmo que o maldito o interrompesse forma... _Tsk, o que o Teme viu neste idiota?_

Novamente, o pensamento era compartilhado por Itachi, que apesar de saber como Naruto cresceu junto com Sasuke, ainda não conseguia compreender como dois polos distantes puderam virar amigos. Naruto era exatamente tudo o que Sasuke não era, embora Itachi precisasse admitir que da sua forma irritante, Naruto também tinha um efeito sobre ele.

_ Como eu ia dizendo, antes de ser interrompido por idiotice...! – resmungou Naruto vendo Itachi ascender as malditas lanterninhas vermelhas! O maldito era um metamorfo por um acaso? Com aqueles olhos de farol?

Ok, talvez ele estivesse vendo televisão demais, mas o que poderia fazer? Pelo menos a TV a cabo do hospital ele tinha que aproveitar!

E sim, Itachi reconhecia que Naruto tinha um efeito sobre ele: lhe deixar com tanta raiva quanto era possível para uma pessoa sentir.

_ Jiraiya foi procurado para ficar com a minha guarda, mas se recusou. Disse que estava muito ocupado com pesquisas e viagens e não queria um pirralho torrando o saco dele. – o loiro parecia cada vez mais enfezado, e não era para menos.

E Itachi se flagrou sentindo um pouco de pena de Naruto, se surpreendendo pelos novos sentimentos que a presença do Uzumaki o fazia adquirir, após as injeções constantes de raiva.

_ Bom, então como ele poderia ser seu plano ele...

_ Ele sabe. – Naruto respondeu a pergunta feita pela metade, dando aquele sorriso de novo. – Ele fez de propósito. Ele não aceitou minha guarda por algum motivo.

_ E como você pode ter certeza disso?

O sorriso no rosto de Naruto morreu imediatamente, sendo transformado em uma expressão de total desprezo mesclado com um pouco de raiva, o que o deixou subitamente engraçado e Itachi precisou controlar um risinho. Mais uma vez o Uzumaki modificava o seu humor drasticamente. Agora já dava para compreender um pouco porque Naruto e Sasuke eram amigos.

_ Porque ele, hoje em dia, é meu professor. – Naruto respondeu com desgosto. – Ele leciona na minha faculdade, fingiu que não sabia quem eu era quando leu o meu nome na chamada, e eu também fiz o mesmo ao descobrir o nome dele. Jiraiya sabe quem eu sou, sabe que é meu tio avô. – Naruto fez um bico, extremamente contrariado. – E eu prefiro pensar que é por isso que ele não me deixa passar nunca na matéria dele!

Havia tanta raiva e tanta infantilidade na voz de Naruto que, sem querer, o bom humor de Itachi voltou. Isso devia parar, mas como se para algo que atravessa todas as suas barreiras?

_ Ele dá aula do quê? – o outro questionou, recordando-se que Naruto fazia curso de Educação Física de acordo com suas últimas vigílias. Sem desmerecer a profissão, um professor nessa área não poderia ajudá-los com o caso de Kakashi, o que obviamente era o principal objetivo do plano de Naruto.

_ Anatomia. Eu faço Educação Física, essa é uma matéria do primeiro semestre obrigatória. Ele me dá aula teórica, e a esposa dele dá as aulas laboratoriais... E eu não passo de jeito nenhum!

_Um médico... Interessante..._

_ Ele queria manter o contato com você? Por isso não te aprovava?

_ Prefiro acreditar que sim. Aliás, tenho certeza que sim! – Naruto espreguiçou-se, cansado de tanto falar e desejando que Itachi captasse suas intenções logo. – Ele me vigia também, não como os seus amigos bizarros, mas mantém o olho em mim de alguma forma. Eu tenho certeza disso!

_ Eu acho que essa sua síndrome de perseguição afetou seu cérebro. Pode ser uma mera coincidência.

_ Não. – _Mas que droga de Itachi-bastardo que não entende as coisas! _– Porque quando Kakashi foi internado, ele me ligou.

_ Hun? – Itachi franziu o cenho, avaliando essa informação que mudava sua linha de raciocínio, aproximando-a, finalmente, a de Naruto. – Kisame não me informou disso, e ele vem te vigiando há algumas semanas.

_ Isso é porque o Jiraiya já ligou em alerta. Ele disse: "Aqui é Jiraiya Sannin. Não diga nada, apenas escute. Quando eu terminar de falar, aja como se fosse uma propaganda de telemarketing, desligue o celular e mantenha-se longe do contato dos outros. Eu sei sobre a Akatsuki, eu sei sobre Orochimaru, eu sei sobre a sua falta de privacidade, eu sei sobre Kakashi. Consiga uma transferência para o Hospital X (8), eu e Tsunade trabalhamos ativamente naquele hospital e podemos te ajudar. Dê entrada no processo e certifique-se de que não vão achar o seu procedimento algo fora do comum. Conto com você, pirralho."

Itachi, novamente, estava boquiaberto. Naruto sorriu com prepotência, adorando sentir-se superior naquele instante.

_ E então ele desligou, e eu mantive a farsa, agradecendo em voz alta, mas recusando "a contratação de serviços telemarketing". Kisame, ou qualquer outro tubarão do gênero que estivesse me vigiando, não soube que eu tive essa conversa.

_ Você é esperto, não posso mais negar isso. – Itachi o elogiou sem perceber, e Naruto sorriu radiante, dissolvendo o vestígio de prepotência dos seus lábios. Sentiu-se realizado _de verdade_ com as palavras de Itachi. – Vamos transferir o Kakashi sim, eu quero conhecer esse Jiraiya e saber sobre o que ele tem conhecimento a respeito do Orochimaru.

_ Você vai me contar sobre a Akatsuki e Orochimaru?

Naruto parecia ansioso, Itachi compreendeu que a sede por respostas era algo que Naruto sentia com frequência e provavelmente estava cansado disso. Ele entendia...

Ele sentia o mesmo.

_ Agora não, nosso tempo está acabando. – Itachi pontuou, ganhando um manejar de cabeça afirmativo em resposta. Naruto parecia compreendê-lo de alguma forma, isso era muito bom – Mas instruirei Kisame para fazer isso em breve, enquanto você cuida da transferência. Dê entrada no processo administrativo do hospital, eu vou movimentar a papelada sem que os funcionários me vejam, vou aceitar a transferência e dentro de alguns dias vocês serão encaminhados.

_ Ok. Farei isso agora mesmo. Eu sei que já estamos na faculdade, mas ainda é cedo, minha aula é vespertina... – Naruto suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado como se tivesse uma ideia nova e avaliasse a possibilidade. – Vou aproveitar pra pegar uns avisos de estágio no mural, quem sabe despiste o verdadeiro motivo da minha presença no campus caso tenha alguém nos vigiando.

_ Sossegue um pouco Naruto, é apenas Kisame que está atrás de você...

Itachi interrompeu-se, engolindo as próprias palavras ao lembrar-se da informação falsa que Madara lhe disse a respeito da reunião da madrugada. Ela não ocorreu, então ele presumia que o excesso de cautela de Naruto estava ensinando-lhe uma coisa muito importante.

_ Não... – ele recomeçou a falar, fitando os olhos cor de safira com seriedade. – Você está certo, não abaixe a guarda. Mantenha os olhos abertos, você já fez isso durante anos, é só continuar por mais um tempo.

Naruto concordou, suspirando de leve e esfregando os olhos cansados. Estava exausto, uma semana de hospital com noites mal dormidas e uma madrugada em claro não fazia bem para a saúde. Quem sabe ele conseguisse dormir um pouco depois de passar no hospital.

Levantou-se, assim como Itachi, e este fez um gesto para que ele aguardasse e ouvisse suas últimas constatações.

_ Eu vou sair primeiro, inspecionar o local. Se eu não voltar em quinze minutos, pode se retirar, pois significará que está tudo certo. – Itachi abaixou o olhar, provavelmente pensando em tudo que acabara de ouvir. Naruto estava pronto para receber mais uma instrução ou uma pergunta, mas o que o moreno disse com uma voz tão suave e melancólica o pegou de surpresa. – Sua mãe gostava mesmo de você.

Naruto não aguardava aquele comentário, mas mesmo com a afirmação inusitada não conseguiu deixar de sorrir daquele jeito radiante que era sua marca registrada.

_ Sim! Mas isso é uma coisa óbvia, todas as mães amam seus filhos.

Itachi pareceu pensativo por longos instantes, deixando o Uzumaki curioso pelo que se passava na mente do outro.

_Será que Itachi não possui mãe viva, assim como Sasuke e eu? – _Assim que este pensamento brotou sua mente, Naruto se deu conta de que deixava nas mãos de um completo estranho toda a sua vida e razão de existência. – _Ai Teme, espero que você saiba em quem está confiando... Porque eu sou obrigado a confiar em quem você confia._

_ A mãe de Sasuke também o amava? – Itachi questionou, retirando-o de seus devaneios. Sua voz estava um pouco fraca, sem observar o Uzumaki nos olhos e perceber a surpresa estampada em seu rosto pela pergunta.

_ Hum... É, sim, claro! Tia Mikoto amava o Sasuke, e vice versa. O Sasuke só não se dava muito bem com o tio Fugaku, o pai dele.

_ Hum? – isso pareceu chamar a atenção de Itachi, mas Naruto deu de ombros. Não era confortável falar sobre assuntos que não cabiam a ele contar.

_ Não cabe a mim falar sobre a vida particular do Teme. Pergunte a ele, se quiser saber mais sobre seus falecidos sogrinhos. – Naruto exibiu um sorriso pequeno de chacota. Itachi ignorou a provocação, olhando para frente com olhos distantes e desfocados.

Naruto sentiu um calafrio a se ver como receptor daquele olhar gélido e arrepiante e calou-se, desejando, mais do que nunca, sair daquele lugar de uma vez.

Sem se despedir ou dizer maiores instruções, o Itachi saiu do ginásio, pela porta da frente, com passos suaves e distraídos. Naruto, que já não estava compreendendo o comportamento do outro, achou ainda mais estranho o fato de Itachi agir como uma pessoa avoada e normal (apesar de isso não ter o menor sentido), mas aguardou os quinze minutos como pré-estabelecido. Por fim, saiu do ginásio da mesma forma que Itachi, recobrando o foco e seguindo o seu planejamento.

Quem sabe depois que tudo isso acabasse, ele poderia voltar a ser o bom e velho Naruto Uzumaki, despreocupado e bagunceiro de seis anos atrás. Porque viver em alerta definitivamente não condizia com a sua forma pacífica e simples de agir, e ele estava cansado de tanta pressão.

_ Alerta como um ninja! – ele murmurou para ninguém em particular, caminhando pelo campus com as mãos nos bolsos e aproveitando o calor do sol que agora esquentava seu corpo.

O sol quente daquele inverno demonstrava que, mesmo quando tudo dizia que o frio estava próximo, sempre algo inesperado podia acontecer e o tempo mudaria A "morte certa" não aconteceria, não senhor, pelo menos não agora! Porque o sol agora estava a postos naquele inverno tenebroso e assombrado da vida dele e Sasuke, e tudo iria mudar.

Ao se ver diante de um súbito grau de otimismo que o fez se sentir anos mais jovem, Naruto sorriu, acelerando o passo com animação.

_Nós vamos conseguir, isso é uma promessa! E eu nunca volto atrás em uma promessa! É meu jeito "ninja" de ser! Heh!_

Itachi observava o garoto Uzumaki de longe, e notou o sorriso esperançoso que o outro exibia com satisfação. Não pôde negar o quanto aquela simples visão o encheu de esperança. Naruto Uzumaki era um grande idiota, mas também era alguém especial.

_... Continua..._

* * *

(1) Frenezi e Rõtschreck são termos conhecidos pra quem joga qualquer sistema do RPG World of Darknes (WOD). Caso vocês já conheçam isso, aqui em Haunted é mais ou menos a mesma coisa, só que em humanos. Caso não conheçam não tem o menor problema, não é necessário fazer uma pesquisa pra tentar compreender (ate porque quem não conhece nada de RPG não vai entender quando encontrar sites sobre isso). Eu vou explicar isso com o tempo na fanfic, aguardem as explicações picotadas!

(2) Flash: é um herói de quadrinhos, será que o Naruto é fã da DC Comics? Huahuahuha!

(3) Royal Straight Flush: é a sequencia mais alta de um jogo de pôquer, a mão mais valiosa. Sequencia do Às até o Dez.

(4) Planejamento Sucessório: é uma especialidade de advocacia. Advogado trabalhista, penalista, etc são os mais conhecidos pra quem não é da área de direito, mas existem outras. Os advogados de planejamento sucessório ajudam o cliente a fazer o seu testamento, distribuir os bens da melhor forma correta pra gerar lucros pros herdeiros, veem se dá pra tirar fulano ou ciclano da herança... coisas do tipo.

(5) Citação do capítulo 15.

(6) Citação do Mangá 440 (adaptado pra UA).

(7) Citação do Mangá 498 e 504 (mesclados e adaptados pra UA).

(8) Hospital X: Por que esse nome? Porque eu estava completamente sem criatividade. Huahuahu!

* * *

**N/A:** Bom, vamos lá!

Primeiramente quero agradecer todas as reviews que recebi por causa da nota que postei na semana passada. Eu juro por Deus que não esperava um apoio como esse. Eu cheguei a chorar de emoção. Então muito obrigada mesmo leitores, muito obrigada àqueles que criaram coragem pra se manifestar e mostrar o ponto de vista de vocês! Eu sinto que os compreendo melhor agora, e espero que vocês me compreendam também! Sinto que nossa relação ficou ainda melhor e por isso foi válida aquela nota! xD Uma DR de vez em quando só faz bem!

Eu estou melhor, não tô 100% mas uns 90%, ok? Vou sarar, então não se preocupem!

Segundo, sei que muita gente deve estar querendo me matar por causa da cena do Deidara e Gaara que não apareceu no capítulo. Gente, desculpa, não coube, olha o tamanho desse capítulo! Vai ficar pro próximo, será a primeira cena (era pra ser a última deste mas... né...). Esperem mais um pouquinho.

Terceiro, o lemon threesome que eu fiquei de escrever em sidefic vai ser escrito, mas não esse mês, novamente. Porque eu estou em preparativos festivos, tenho meu baile de formatura daqui uns dias e isso está gastando mais o meu tempo do que eu imaginava. Em março vocês ganharão de presente de pascoa adiantado hahahahahah! (eu juro que queria escrever pro carnaval, mas não consegui).

Por último, vou pedir uma coisa pra vocês: A minha beta está com problemas familiares, o pai dela está passando por problemas de saúde sérios... Mesmo assim ela me ajudou em Haunted! Então ela merece todas as energias positivas do mundo pra que tudo de certo na família dela e eles passem por esse aperto o mais rápido possível! Gih, muito obrigada! Você sabe q não precisava betar com todos esses problemas, mas você fez questão e ainda frisou que não era uma obrigação e sim um prazer. 3 E vai dar tudo certo!

Como podem ver, foram algumas semanas difíceis tanto pra mim quanto pra ela, então peço perdão adiantado por qualquer problema no capítulo ok? ^^ Muito obrigada queridos!

Um beijo a todos os leitores maravilhosos que eu tenho o prazer de ter lendo as minhas bobagens auhauhauha!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Dea:**

Ahhhh! *_* Eu tenho duas reviews suas para responder linda! Porque na nota eu não respondi e tal, espero que tenha compreendido ok?

Fico feliz demais que você continue me prestigiando, deixando as review, sua opinião, e tudo mais! Você é uma leitora muito atenciosa e tenha certeza que eu não esqueço disso em nenhum momento!

Um beijo imenso pra você! Muito obrigada por gastar uns minutinhos comigo! ^^

.

**Srta. Solaria:**

Amei suas palavras!

Hahahah não se preocupe! De vez em quando posso atrasar um pouquinho (tipo nessa atualização) mas nunca, nunca MESMO vai chegar a um ano. É meu jeito ninja atualizar com periodicidade hahahahhaha!  
Ahhh eu me importo mesmo com o que vocês acharam da fanfic, por isso gosto de saber a opinião de vocês! Eu não acho que eu seja uma das ficwriters mais talentosas (diferentes devo ser, tá pra nascer gente mais perva do que eu hahahah), mas eu me dedico bastante pra escrever pra vocês. Não é fácil, demanda tempo, mas faço com muito gosto!

Olha que cobro hein! Se acontecer um milagre na face da Terra e eu conseguir escrever um livro quero que os leitores que gostam das fanfics comprem... UAHUAHUAHUA! (vamos sonhar, é de graça!)

Um beijo linda, amei os curativos de marshmallow! =3


	27. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Olá leitores amados!

Que saudades! *-*

Eu estava em época de festa de formatura, avisei no facebook, mas como sei que nem todo mundo curtiu a page eu vou me explicar novamente. Primeiro, o carnaval me tirou de circulação (eu gosto bastante de festas) e depois vieram três dias de festas de formatura e alguns vários dias de preparação, corri bastante pra dar tudo certo. Por isso fiquei com pouquíssimo tempo pra escrever e a atualização atrasou, eu também tive uns probleminhas essa semana. Mas estou de volta! E sem ressaca!

Hihi!

Mais uma vez, obrigada à Gih Bright pela betagem!

Espero que gostem da atualização!

Um beijo a todos!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Itachi voltou ao quarto de Sasuke logo após se retirar dos arredores da universidade. Estava cansado, queria dormir um pouco e a fadiga nada comum que sentia lhe fez perceber que dentro de alguns dias precisaria da injeção de proteína novamente. Contudo, o efeito colateral de Sasuke era um grande empecilho: como iria deixá-lo sem sua proteção, quando seus próprios efeitos colaterais ocorressem? O sono que sentia logo após a injeção o tornava uma proteção falha para o Uchiha, e ele precisaria estar alerta para ao menos evitar uma captura em sua "hibernação".

Ao entrar no quarto deu de cara com Kisame, que desamassava as próprias roupas e acariciava os olhos, aparentando estar igualmente exausto com a noite agitada.

_ Sasuke dormiu. – o homem de cabelos azuis falou, tendo a certeza de que Itachi preferiria saber a respeito do garoto antes de conversar sobre qualquer outra coisa. – Ele deslocou o ombro na queda, mas eu já o coloquei no lugar e imobilizei provisoriamente. Dentro de dois dias no máximo a dor deve passar, mas caso ele reclame de dor apenas o medique com paracetamol. Ele vai sobreviver.

_ E os efeitos colaterais? – Itachi questionou, um pouco mais aliviado com a informação.

_ Continuarão a existir até você treinar o pivete. – espreguiçou-se um pouco, tentando relaxar a dor muscular que sentia. Céus, como desejava uma cama! – E Naruto?

_ Ele me falou coisas... Interessantes. – o moreno respondeu, arrancando um sorriso irônico de Kisame.

_ Então o barulhento não é tão inútil quanto pensávamos? Que surpresa...

_ Kisame, – Itachi o interrompeu, as feições sérias demais indicavam que provavelmente não recebera boas informações do loiro hiperativo. – Suspeito que Madara saiba de algo.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, cada qual imaginando o que poderia ser do conhecimento do líder naquele instante. Kisame não era tolo, já tinha chegado a essa conclusão desde que Itachi perguntou sobre a falsa reunião, e por isso tinha medo de voltar ao QG.

Suspirou com apreensão, terminando de ajeitar as suas vestes e preparando-se para sair de lá, virando-se de costas para o outro.

_ Itachi, seja lá o que você tenha descoberto, não podemos conversar mais sobre isso agora, talvez de noite. Madara deve estar furioso a minha espera, porque ele pediu para que eu reportasse antes das seis; eu ainda preciso dormir e...

_ Não volte. – Itachi murmurou, encarando os olhos do ex-companheiro com o rosto apático, naquela tentativa de esconder suas reais emoções, o colega já conhecia muito bem essa carta coringa de Itachi.

Mas se ele estava tentando esconder emoções, então...

Kisame arregalou o olhar em surpresa.

_ O que você disse? – indagou, murmurando ainda mais baixo do que o outro.

Seria possível que Itachi realmente estivesse preocupado com ele? Itachi? O número três? O insensível que afirmava jamais corresponder sua amizade? Difícil acreditar.

_ Não volte para o refúgio da cidade ou o QG. – e, novamente, seu tom de voz não parecia o de um ordenamento e sim de um pedido, causando ainda mais estranhamento em Kisame. – Reporte ao Madara de outra forma; Pain deve estar no apartamento perto da quitinete do Sasuke, diga que precisa continuar vigiando o Naruto e...

_ Se eu fizer isso, eu estarei assinando minha confissão de culpa Itachi. Você sabe como o Madara é. – disse Kisame se virando para encarar o moreno. – Ninguém mais do que você sabe todas as incertezas e neuras que se passam na cabeça dele.

Era verdade, ele sabia muito bem. Tanto é que foi essa sua falta de confiança exacerbada que gerou toda essa missão descabida e absurda. Se Madara desconfiasse seriamente de Kisame... Bom, ele preferia não pensar nisso. Não agora.

Incapaz de manter o contato visual, Itachi virou de costas, encarando Sasuke adormecido na cama de casal. Ele estava novamente envolto por diversos cobertores, um pouco corado (provavelmente pelo calor) e sorria enquanto sonhava com algo aparentemente bom. Itachi não se deu conta, mas ele imitou o gesto do moreno mais novo e sorriu um pouco, menos que o garoto é verdade, mas ainda sim era um sorriso perceptível.

E tal gesto foi prontamente percebido pelo outro presente do quarto, e logo sua voz soou, interrompendo a contemplação inocente de Itachi.

_ Ao vê-lo, você sente que está valendo a pena tudo isso, não é?

O outro membro da Akatsuki encarou o homem mais alto, praticamente machucando o seu pescoço com a velocidade de seu girar de cabeça. Kisame também mantinha um sorriso discreto no rosto, algo ainda mais comedido do que ele ou o Sasuke adormecido. Itachi não entendia o motivo dessa reação no outro.

_ Como sabe? – sua pergunta parecia um pouco acusadora.

Mas Kisame não ficou intimidado, na verdade, ele que deu um passo à frente e colocou uma de suas mãos no ombro esquerdo de Itachi, apertando-o em uma espécie de gesto reconfortante. Algo inédito na relação dos dois. E apesar daquela ser uma movimentação que facilmente seria interpretada como hostil (pelo treinamento que recebeu, Itachi jamais deveria permitir tal tipo de contato), ele não se esquivou do gesto. Afinal, por algum motivo tinha a certeza de que Kisame jamais o feriria.

Esse pensamento tanto lhe confortou quanto lhe fez estremecer por algum motivo que ele não entendia.

_ Eu simplesmente sei. – Kisame respondeu, rindo enigmático e tirando a mão de seu ombro.

Itachi encarou Kisame por alguns segundos, esperando uma explicação que não veio. O outro Akatsuki simplesmente se virou de costas, caminhando com passos largos e silenciosos até a janela enquanto falava por cima do ombro.

– Uma semana. – disse Kisame parando em frente a janela, ainda sem lhe encarar. – Acho melhor esperarmos uma semana, quem sabe isso apaga um pouco as suspeitas de Madara. – virou-se para encará-lo, voltando a ficar sério. – Continuarei vigiando Naruto, mas não vou te procurar.

_ Acho... Acho que é uma boa opção. – Itachi respondeu, pensativo, tentando decifrar o que Kisame quis dizer com "simplesmente sei".

Será que ele estava tão transparente assim?

Ele treinou a vida toda para que isso não acontecesse! Não podia deixar a máscara cair naquele momento! Aquela era uma falha que precisaria resolver, caso contrário todos poderiam estar mortos em no dia seguinte.

_ Então está certo. – Kisame subiu na janela aberta, e virou-se para Itachi, como se desejasse falar alguma coisa.

Contudo, permaneceu em silêncio por longos vinte segundos, contemplando o outro Akatsuki. Itachi franziu o cenho perante o comportamento peculiar, inquirindo silenciosamente uma resposta para o outro, ao erguer o queixo num indicativo para que Kisame falasse de uma vez o que hesitava em dizer.

E isso fez com que Kisame sorrisse mais uma vez.

_ Tchau Itachi. Fique bem. – ele falou e, sem aguardar uma resposta, pulou para fora da janela, deixando para trás o silêncio completo no quarto de hóspedes.

Itachi ainda ficou alguns minutos olhando para fora da janela, tentando compreender o que diabos aconteceu ali.

**(***)**

Quando Sasuke finalmente abriu os olhos, Itachi estava sentado ao seu lado na cama, acariciando seus cabelos suados pelo calor daquela montoeira de cobertores. Inicialmente abriu os olhos porque queria arrancar cada edredom e jogar do outro lado do quarto, mas ao ver o moreno mais velho, Sasuke teve certeza de que outra coisa era mais importante no momento.

_ Me desculpe. – ele falou, procurando qualquer indicativo emocional nos olhos de Itachi. Entretanto ele se mantinha indiferente, sem deixar escapar uma emoção sequer. – Eu... Eu agi sem pensar, devia ter conversado antes de ter partido pra briga. Desculpa.

Itachi abaixou sua mão, envolvendo o pescoço de Sasuke de uma forma ameaçadora. Mas o garoto, não pareceu se sentir ameaçado, e isso foi mais do que o suficiente para Itachi.

Sorriu, um sorriso genuíno, e o mais novo sentiu seu coração pular por cada canto de sua caixa torácica diante da emoção surreal que sentiu ao ter o prazer de ver seu enamorado dar aquele belo sorriso. Ou melhor, a honra de ser o seu causador.

_ Eu nem estava bravo.

_ Mentiroso! – respondeu, rindo um pouco pelo alívio enquanto se sentava na cama. – Eu vi muito bem como você não estava de bom humor com o que eu fiz!

_ Ah... Acontece de vez em quando. – Itachi respondeu com um ótimo humor naquele momento.

Ele não era o tipo de pessoa que brincava com assuntos sérios e sabia Sasuke precisaria compreender como funciona o Frenesi. Mas quer saber? Estava tão contente com a nova perspectiva que Naruto mostrou e com as pazes que fizera com Sasuke que sequer queria pensar em problemas. Pelo menos, não nos próximos vinte minutos.

Inclinou-se para frente a fim de beijar o Uchiha, mas como se lesse sua mente Sasuke o impediu, segurando seu peito com a palma das duas mãos.

_ Nós precisamos conversar Itachi.

_ Eu sei... – o outro respondeu, puxando Sasuke para perto com velocidade, de modo que ele não pode se esquivar do movimento.

Agora Itachi se sentava de corpo todo na cama, suas pernas esticadas sobre o colchão sem se preocupar em sujá-lo com os sapatos, e Sasuke sentava-se ao seu colo, com as pernas entrelaçadas ao redor de sua cintura.

Provavelmente o mais novo iria protestar, mas Itachi o aproximou ainda mais de si com os dois braços, apoiando sua testa na testa dele, observando seus olhos cor de ônix com devoção.

_ Eu vou falar, mas agora... – não finalizou sua frase, abaixando o olhar e encarando os lábios rosados de Sasuke, desejando que ele realmente não o obrigasse a conversar. A última coisa que queria naquele instante era ter uma conversa séria e compenetrada sobre os problemas.

_ Tsk, agora nem eu quero saber mais Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu, sorrindo também e ganhando um beijo como recompensa pela resposta certa.

Itachi deveria estar exausto, tal como ele. Sabia que não iriam transar naquele momento, mas Sasuke não podia negar: por mais que durasse apenas um pouco, uma sessão de beijos carinhosos antes de dormir era melhor do que uma quantidade avassaladora de orgasmos...

**Ounnn!**

Mas nem fodendo! Vocês são todos lunáticos!

**Não não, seu chato. Apenas somos apaixonados!**

Lunáticos, apaixonados... Sinônimos!

_**Cale a boca!**_

Céus, será mesmo que eu sou a única parcela mental que não parece uma garotinha hormonal?

**(***)**

_ Resposta errada, Sabaku.

Gaara não conseguia parar de olhar para aquela pessoa como se fosse o maior louco que aparecera em sua vida. Motivos não faltavam: que tipo de ser humano batia na porta de alguém que não conhecia, perguntava sobre arte e ainda fazia uma cara de maníaco como aquela ao ouvir a resposta?

Aparentemente o estranho na sua frente. A situação era tão absurda que, de certa forma, Gaara esperava que surgisse alguém de alguma emissora de televisão dizendo que era uma pegadinha imbecil, porém aquele olhar alucinado lhe dava arrepios por alguma razão.

_ O que você quer, seu bizarro? – ele ainda teve a educação de repetir a pergunta, apesar de sua vontade de esmurrar a porta no nariz do loiro.

As feições alucinadas do estranho se contorceram em uma expressão de êxtase, um prazer puro que beirava a insanidade. O desconhecido começou a rir euforicamente, sua voz e cada vez mais alta e histérica; os olhos azuis saltavam das órbitas. Gaara engoliu um seco e decidiu que já tivera o suficiente e bateu a porta com tudo, trancando a casa as pressas. Ele inspirou profundamente quando conseguiu dar a última volta na chave, acreditando que trancou o desconhecido do lado de fora.

Mas não foi o que aconteceu.

Gaara ainda estava segurando a chave quando sentiu a aproximação de alguém atrás de si. Por um momento ele quis acreditar que era Sai, mas se fosse, ele teria escutado as passadas do outro. Um arrepio percorreu sua coluna quando ele sentiu uma respiração morna na sua nuca, enquanto quem quer que fosse sussurrava na sua orelha:

_ Você realmente não quer saber o que eu acho a respeito da arte?

O ruivo ouviu seu coração ficar acelerado com o pavor crescente que sentia e se virou, mas o homem já não estava atrás de si. O loiro estava displicentemente sentado no sofá, com o mesmo sorriso alucinado de instantes atrás, brincando inocentemente com um pequeno controle.

_Mas... Como?_

Da porta para o sofá havia a distância de cinco passos, era impossível chegar lá tão rápido! Pela primeira vez, Gaara queria saber quem era aquele cara e o que ele queria, mas sua voz estava presa em sua garganta. O terror que sentia só aumentou quando ele percebeu que os orbes outrora azuis de algum jeito adquiriram um sutil tom avermelhado, cintilando predatórios para ele. Era impossível! O desconhecido não era albino, então como poderia ter olhos daquela cor? (1) E o outro definitivamente não tinha olhos assim há alguns instantes!

_Oportunidade única, Sabaku.

Gaara estava assombrado demais para conseguir formular alguma resposta coerente e a única coisa que conseguia entender é que estava em perigo. Seja lá quem fosse aquele cara, não era um maluco qualquer: era alguém definitivamente perigoso. Aqueles olhos demonstravam isso sem qualquer margem de erro.

_ Agora que tenho sua atenção, vamos lá! – começou a falar, abrindo os braços como se apresentasse um show.

Sai ainda estava enxugando a louça, mas achou estranha a movimentação nada comum na sala e caminhou lentamente até a porta da cozinha em passos lentos e observou o desconhecido no sofá, de costas para ele. Ele piscou sem entender quem era aquela pessoa e olhou Gaara pedindo uma explicação, porém as expressões faciais do ruivo lhe surpreenderam.

Gaara não era o tipo de pessoa que se surpreendia com facilidade, muito menos que era pega desprevenida; mas naquele momento, o amigo estava diferente, aparentando pavor. Não era necessário ser um gênio para saber que aquela reação era causada pelo desconhecido.

O desconhecido não parecia ter notado Sai na porta da cozinha e aquela talvez fosse a chance para o outro se trancar e chamar a polícia, mas havia um "porém". Sai era especialista em interpretar mal as situações, talvez pensasse que o cara no sofá fosse _mesmo_ uma visita e os dois estariam em péssimos lençóis.

Gaara não era do tipo que rezava, mas naquele momento ele rezava um mantra interno, suplicando que Sai compreendesse a gravidade da situação.

Funcionou, Sai fez um gesto rápido com a cabeça e o desconhecido começou a falar.

_Meu nome é Deidara.

Sai deu passos sutis para trás, enquanto retirava de dentro das vestes o celular, porém Gaara piscou e quando abriu novamente os olhos o celular de Sai tinha uma estrela ninja cravada no visor. Ele demorou alguns segundos para entender quem foi o autor daquilo. Como é que aquele cara disparou aquilo? E o que esse tal Deidara queria com eles? Pior: o que _faria_ com eles?

Todas essas perguntas sem resposta apenas fizeram com que Gaara se sentisse ainda mais aflito e ele percebeu que o seu horror era compartilhado com Sai, quando seus olhares se cruzaram.

O loiro se ergueu do sofá, ainda brincando com o pequeno objeto em suas mãos. Com um horror crescente, Gaara percebeu que não era um controle, na verdade, o objeto assemelhava-se a um detonador, igual aqueles dos filmes de ação.

_ Você deveria sentir-se honrado por estar diante de um dos maiores artistas superflat (2) da humanidade!

Com alguma apreensão, Sai viu o homem chamado Deidara vir até ele em passos lentos. Suas pernas pareciam chumbo, impedindo-o de se mexer e tudo o que fez foi encarar os olhos escarlates com firmeza e se perguntando por que aquele cara tinha aquela coloração em seus olhos. Pelo jeito que agia, o homem devia ter fumado umas pedras de crack e agora ficou violento, embora isso não justificasse aquela velocidade surreal e o porquê tinha aquele tipo de arma, muito menos a coloração de seus olhos.

_ E você também devia se sentir honrado! E nada de chamar amigos pra cá pelo celular. – disse Deidara sorrindo, quando ficou frente a frente com ele. Depois tirou o celular das suas mãos, jogando-o em algum canto do apartamento; Sai tentou ficar calmo para não provocar nenhuma reação violenta no outro. – É uma apresentação particular!

O Akatsuki agarrou o braço de Sai com força, tentando arrastá-lo, porém Sai resistiu e sentiu seu braço ser puxado violentamente, forçando-o a ir até a sala, onde foi arremessado de qualquer jeito no sofá, sua cabeça batendo com força no encosto do móvel. Deidara não se importou, em vez disso fez o mesmo com Gaara, que não reagiu pelo medo de acontecer algo ainda mais grave, caso não cooperasse com o loiro.

Deidara riu com energia quando os dois, sentados como verdadeiros espectadores, direcionaram a ele sua completa atenção. Era tão raro conseguir plateia para seus espetáculos! Mal conteve sua felicidade quando o líder olhe deu carta branca para sua apresentação.

Pigarreou e abriu a leve cortina que fechava a janela acima da televisão. Era perfeito, perfeito! A vista não podia ser melhor! Precisaria agradecer a Madara com a própria alma quando voltasse para o QG! Essa, sem sombra de dúvidas, seria sua obra prima!

_ Vejam bem, a verdadeira arte acontece em um segundo! Uma explosão de adrenalina, um sentimento único, intenso, que dura apenas alguns momentos! – explicava com animação, como se Gaara e Sai estivessem interessado em sua futilidade. – Essa coisa de arte eterna é uma baboseira, porque a arte nada mais é do que um momento tão intenso que jamais será apagado da memória das pessoas! A verdadeira arte vira lenda!

Gaara estava quase gemendo de angústia... O que fizera para receber um louco como aquele em sua casa? Tudo bem que tinha suas manchas no passado, mas que pessoa não as tinha? Nada justificaria aquela situação, nem o sofrimento de saber o que é que poderia acontecer com ele, caso aquele maluco pirasse de vez e resolvesse descontar neles. Mas Sai, ao contrário do que ele imaginou, dava ouvidos à baboseira do loiro. Por um momento ímpar, Gaara esqueceu todo o seu pavor por sentir uma profunda admiração e irritação por Sai, como é que o outro conseguia agir tão calmamente daquele jeito? Seus miolos estavam fritando toda vez que pensava em como o maldito Deidara falava de arte ou arremessava armas neles!

Sua irritação apenas aumentou quando Sai deu aquele maldito sorriso coringa amarelo de sempre, o qual normalmente usava em discussões. Vontade de esganar alguém não faltava em Gaara naquele maldito segundo.

_Eu discordo. – disse Sai ainda com o maldito sorriso. – A verdadeira arte é estudada, feita com calma e imortalizada depois de muito trabalho duro e talento exercitado.

_ Errado! Isso não é arte! – Deidara grunhiu, apontando o indicador de maneira acusatória para o moreno. – Isso é repetição do pop! O culto a falta de pensamento, ao "copia e cola"!

Simplesmente não dava para acreditar naquela situação. Gaara olhava para Sai sem realmente engolir que o outro pudesse _mesmo_ estar discutindo arte com aquele louco, ainda mais aparentando tanta calma ao retrucá-lo. Ao olhar para Deidara, tudo o que o ruivo percebia era uma ira gelada naquelas íris rubras e novamente Gaara se viu rezando para que Sai não falasse mais idiotices que pudessem irritar ainda mais o loiro.

Dessa vez não funcionou.

_ Só porque há estudo não significa que seja cópia.

_ É cópia! – rugiu Deidara socando a parede com força. – O fato de você encontrar influências na obra de um "artista" já demonstra que não é algo original!

Gaara olhava de um rosto para o outro com completa descrença. Ele_ realmente _ouvia aquela discussão absurda!? Pior, Sai realmente precisava provocar o outro daquele jeito? O ruivo sabia perfeitamente bem que o loiro não podia ser alguém normal, aquela coloração nos olhos, a velocidade e, principalmente, as _armas. _Não estavam lidando com qualquer agressor e eles precisavam tomar cuidado, mas o que seu amigo fazia? Cutucar a onça com vara curta!

_ Sai, para de discutir com o louco! – o ruivo murmurou, cutucando a costela do amigo com o cotovelo.

Sai grunhiu com o impacto, lançando à Gaara um olhar mal-humorado, mas se calou. Se seu ponto de vista não seria aceito pelo loiro, então ele realmente estava dando atenção a quem não merecia.

_ Eu não sou louco. – o loiro exclamou, agora com feições um pouco mais indignadas e irritadas. – Eu vou mostrar pra vocês a magnitude da minha arte!

Foi muito rápido. Gaara viu Deidara tirar algo das vestes e em seguida ele viu que a cortina foi presa com algo afiado; uma kunai. Ele reconheceu o objeto por causa de uma memória de quando era adolescente, se bem recordava, algum integrante da gangue de Sasuke utilizava kunais para o ataque.

O loiro, após se certificar que a cortina não cobriria a vista da janela, virou-se para seus apreciadores. Sorrindo em deleite, ele girou o pequeno detonador entre os dedos, observando que o garoto ruivo parecia entender bem o que ele faria a seguir, sua expressão de pânico apenas lhe deixava ainda mais empolgado para apertar o botão vermelho.

_ Apreciem a magnitude artística diante de seus olhos! Em três... Dois... Um! – ele apertou o botão, saiu de frente da janela e gritou em plenos pulmões. – A ARTE É UM ESTOURO!

Para o completo assombro dos dois, algo realmente aconteceu. Um barulho grande de explosão atingiu o ouvido de ambos, fazendo-os correr até a janela para olhar a paisagem. Ouviram gritos da população, barulho de buzinas e gritos de socorro, uma grande cortina de fumaça negra se formara em uma região da cidade, a umas sete quadras dali, e cobria quase toda a região.

Gaara sentiu seu coração disparar e um desespero alarmante começar a tomar conta do seu corpo, porque ele reconhecia a região de onde a fumaça preta saia, não era longe do seu apartamento. E algo dentro dele sabia que se a fumaça viesse mesmo daquele lugar, ele...

Com passos suaves e lentos, Deidara caminhou até a janela e segurou os ombros do ruivo, que estremeceu com o seu toque, lhe dando uma vontade enorme de sorrir. Ele se abaixou até a orelha de Gaara e sussurrou o nome da sua obra:

_ Eu chamo essa obra prima de Rua Sunagakure, número 04.

Soltou os ombros do ruivo, que escorregou de encontro ao chão, sentando-se acima de seus joelhos de qualquer jeito, enquanto olhava para frente com os olhos arregalados e assombrados.

_ Gaara! – Sai exclamou, abaixando-se para ajudar o amigo a se levantar, acreditando que Deidara havia atingindo-o com algum golpe.

Mas o ruivo não se movia. Sai tentou dar um leve empurrão no outro, mas não respondia, apenas mantinha a expressão de quem estava desnorteado e sentindo muita dor, causando-lhe uma sensação desesperadora que jamais pensou que sentiria. Ele tentou mais uma vez chamar a atenção do amigo, mas Gaara sequer respondia ao seu toque. Ele olhou furiosamente para Deidara, desta vez não conseguindo mais controlar suas expressões.

_ O que você fez com ele!? – exigiu resposta, levantando-se e empurrando o intruso com toda força.

Entretanto, Deidara mal se moveu, mas obviamente não gostou de ser tocado por Sai porque seu olhar apenas adquiriu uma tonalidade ainda mais rubra. E depois observou Gaara, ainda estático no chão, e sorriu com mais vontade.

_ Eu não fiz nada. – disse Deidara ainda sorrindo. – Eu só usei a casa dos pais dele como tela em branco pra minha arte, ele deve estar extasiado pela honra momentânea! Escute a maravilha! A cidade inteira está apreciando meu talento! – exclamou, adorando os sons de pavor que ecoavam por toda cidade. – Eu sinceramente queria usar a casa de Naruto Uzumaki e Kakashi Hatake, mas acho melhor deixar para outra ocasião.

Deidara retirou um segundo aparelho do rosto, deixando claro onde a bomba daquele dispositivo estava instalada. Mas suspirou, guardando-o novamente na roupa, como se desejasse "trabalhar naquela arte" mais tarde.

_ A vista não seria tão linda, quem sabe depois, quando eles voltarem pra casa... Un.

Com um horror que não parava de crescer, Gaara percebeu que Deidara não era um louco qualquer e era mais que um louco poderoso: ele sabia muito a respeito da vida dos dois. Ao ponto de saber da existência de Naruto, de seu desaparecimento, e o endereço de seus pais. O ruivo deixou as primeiras lágrimas de pavor escorrerem de seus rosto, não conseguindo arranjar forças para implorar por misericórdia. Se sua família... Seus pais... Morreram... Mas Naruto não! Naruto não podia morrer!

Sai observou as lágrimas escorrerem pelo rosto do ruivo, sentindo o seu próprio peito afundar com aquela visão e tentando, ao menos, entender quanta dor o outro parecia reunir em si naquele instante; mas era inútil, aquela dor ele não conseguiria entender. Então ele olhou Deidara e sentiu uma raiva desmedida ao ver aquele sorriso petulante nos lábios do outro.

_ Por favor... – Gaara murmurou.

Mas nenhum dos presentes ouviu, pois Sai perdeu o controle e, mesmo sabendo que combate físico não era sua especialidade, tentou desferir um soco no rosto debochado de Deidara. Contudo, ele desviou com maestria, prendendo Sai em uma chave de braço apertada.

_ Shii, shiii, escute o som do pavor! – sussurrou em seu ouvido, enquanto o moreno se debatia cada vez mais e mais, tentando se soltar.

Mas era impossível! O loiro era muito mais forte do que ele e o prendia com maestria, o que não lhe impedia de tentar resistir ao toque do outro. Mais do que tudo, Sai queria que Gaara reagisse, mas o ruivo ainda estava em choque.

Cansado por Sai não prestar atenção em sua arte, Deidara o soltou e deu um soco poderoso em seu estômago, e o moreno caiu de joelhos no chão, abraçando sua barriga e tentando recuperar o fôlego novamente.

_ Tsk, queria ensinar-lhes mais coisa, só que acho que não vai dar! – disse Deidara olhando-os com desprezo. – Já está na hora do meu _grand finale_!

O Akatsuki deixou Gaara e Sai na sala e caminhou até a cozinha. Abriu o gás de todas as bocas do forno, e ali permaneceu até finalmente sentir o cheiro suave do vazamento. Satisfeito, voltou para a sala, e neste momento Sai começava a se recuperar do golpe, respirando as primeiras arfadas de oxigênio e reconhecendo prontamente o cheiro de GPL (3) no ar.

Deidara estava novamente a sua frente, e agora apontava uma arma pequena para trás, em direção à cozinha sem observar seu alvo, porque não havia um. Sai entendeu instantaneamente o que ele pretendia fazer e seu coração deu um solavanco no peito pela perspectiva horrível que se despontava. Sua respiração ficou entrecortada, mesmo que toda sua racionalidade lhe dissesse que o outro não faria aquilo.

_ Você não vai fazer isso, se fizer vai morrer também. – ele murmurou para o assassino, tremendo dos pés a cabeça, procurando a mão de Gaara ao seu lado e tomando-a com a sua. O ruivo ainda estava em choque, e sequer retribuiu o aperto de mãos.

O olhar de Deidara tornou-se ainda mais avermelhado, cintilando na penumbra como se fossem dois rubis; para o completo pavor de Sai, Deidara começou a gargalhar como um lunático.

_ Não, eu não vou morrer. Mas é isso que eu quero sentir, idiota! O medo, o pavor, o Rõtschreck! (4)

Ele apertou o gatilho, e antes que as chamas consumissem completamente o seu arredor, Sai observou os olhos de Deidara se tornarem mais vermelhos do que o fogo furioso que invadia sua casa. E um rugido furioso e assustador escapou da garganta daquele que o olhava com uma promessa de morte dolorosa no olhar, mas isso era o menor dos problemas de Sai no momento.

Instintivamente, Sai puxou o corpo de Gaara, envolvendo-o em um meio abraço, tentando protegê-lo. Logo em seguida, ele recebeu uma batida forte em sua cabeça, provavelmente de algum objeto que voou com a explosão. Ou talvez fosse um ataque do Deidara animalesco que substituíra o "artístico", era difícil saber.

Não que ele ainda conseguisse pensar... Pois quando se perde a consciência, isso se torna impossível de se fazer.

**(Uma semana depois)**

Sua cabeça doía muito, mas ele se recusava a reclamar em voz alta. Com muita calma, abriu lentamente os olhos, sem conseguir enxergar exatamente quem o observava. As memórias voltavam ao poucos para sua mente, gerando um turbilhão de emoções.

_[...]_

__ Por favor... Acorda e volta pra mim...! – a voz de Naruto soava em um sussurro fraco, Kakashi sentia as duas mãos envolverem seu rosto, transmitindo calor para a sua pele. – Por favor...! Kakashi!_

_[...]_

__ Sabe, eu sinceramente acho que você tem que cortar seu cabelo, já está começando a dar nó. – o garoto falava com falsa animação, e o grisalho sentia o pente em seu couro cabeludo, ajeitando as madeixas que deveriam estar bagunçadas desde que deitou naquela cama._

_[...]_

__ Hoje eu cruzei com o Teme aqui no hospital, ele estava saindo quando eu cheguei. Ele continua o bastardo hipócrita de sempre, estou com muita vontade de socá-lo até a morte! – ele falava casualmente, passando os polegares nas costas da mão direita nele. – Às vezes eu só gostaria de voltar alguns meses no tempo... E voltar na minha rotina de bater no Teme, tomar café com você, reclamar do professor Jiraiya... – Kakashi ouviu um soluço penoso, e depois de alguns instantes de silêncio, a voz de Naruto alterou-se completamente, demonstrando que cansou de manter a calma aquele dia. – Por favor! Por favor, levanta! Que droga, três dias já é demais!_

_[...]_

__ Kakashi, não faz isso comigo. Eu preciso de você! – ele gritava, abraçando seu corpo inerte com tanta força que ele quase acordou de verdade para reclamar. Tsk... Se conseguisse abrir aqueles malditos olhos..._

_[...]_

__ Você é um preguiçoso né, Kakashi? Só 'tá dormindo ainda pra faltar o trabalho, tenho certeza disso! – A voz soava divertida, mas as lágrimas que molhavam seu rosto desmentiam cada palavra._

_[...]_

__ Eu... Eu preciso… – o loiro suspirou fundo, como se pensasse nas palavras corretas. – Kakashi, eu não sei se você consegue me ouvir, ou se vai se lembrar disso quando você acordar, mas eu preciso dizer. No fundo eu sei que não fará a mínima diferença, mas eu preciso desabafar. _

_Ele tomou sua mão direita nas dele, irradiando o calor para sua pele gelada. Kakashi gostaria muito de poder segurá-la com força, mas não conseguiu. Naruto levou cada um de seus dedos aos seus lábios, beijando-os com ternura enquanto iniciava seu discurso._

__ Gaara está hospitalizado também. – ele murmurou docemente, mas com uma dor tão grande em seu tom de voz que Kakashi sentiu no seu próprio coração. – A situação é um pouco diferente que a sua... E ele precisa de mim. Mais que você, nesse momento. Ocorreu um acidente, apesar da polícia ainda não descartar uma tentativa de suicídio, e a casa de Gaara pegou fogo logo depois de uma explosão na casa dos pais dele. Me perguntaram se Gaara podia ter tentado se matar, porque da janela dele era possível ver o que aconteceu na casa de sua família, mas conhecendo o meu amigo eu duvido. E eu sei que, no fim das contas, a polícia acha que Gaara tentou matar sua família e em seguida tentou se suicidar, porque o pai de Gaara morreu, e eles nunca tiveram uma boa relação..._

_O loiro largou sua mão, pegando a negligenciada até então e repetindo o mesmo processo. _

__ Ele está em um manicômio, e precisa muito de mim pra superar o trauma que passou pra poder testemunhar e "colaborar com a justiça". – continuou a falar, com certa melancolia e ironia, mas mantendo a calma em sua explicação. – Ele está em outra cidade, onde o restante da família dele mora. Eu vou pra lá, Kakashi... Espero que você entenda._

Lógico que entendo!_ – ele queria gritar, ordenar para que Naruto fosse logo atrás de seu colega de infância. De que adianta perder tempo falando com alguém que não poderia sequer responder suas preces e limpar suas lágrimas?_

__ Eu... eu sinto que tenho um pouco de culpa nisso. Eu não sei o que aconteceu Kakashi, mas... Bom, acredito que você saiba o que se passa em minha cabeça agora._

Eu sei, não fale! Não em voz alta, podemos ser vigiados agora!_ – Kakashi suplicou mentalmente, sabendo muito bem que a suspeita de Naruto não era absurda. O caso dos Uchiha e de seus pais podia muito bem ter uma ligação com esses acontecimentos. E se isso ainda os atormentava, com toda certeza havia vigília no seu encalço. _

__ Mas eu vou voltar, toda madrugada. São apenas três horas de viagem de ônibus, então posso intercalar as visitas se faltar as aulas... Venho ver você e Sasuke, mesmo que ele seja um maldito idiota. Kisame disse que a dose que deu pra você aquela noite foi um pouco forte, mas você deve acordar em no máximo uma semana._

Naruto, você é um idiota._ – Kakashi queria censurá-lo por se sacrificar assim por causa de nada e por citar Kisame sem pensar._

_Kakashi recordava-se muito bem das visitas de Itachi e Kisame antes da transferência hospitalar, a qual, inclusive, só foi possível com a ajuda do primogênito Uchiha. Pelo conteúdo das conversas, descobrira que ambos faziam parte da equipe do inimigo, mas que se rebelaram contra sua tirania e agora estavam do lado deles. Isso era bom, o jogo duplo ajudaria muito! _

_O grisalho também sabia que Itachi e Sasuke estavam em uma espécie de relação, o que não era muito... Cristão. Apesar de todos esses dias de reflexão, não conseguiu chegar a um consenso a respeito do que fazer. Como diria a verdade para Sasuke quando chegasse a hora?_

_Independente disso, Naruto não podia citar o nome dessas pessoas tão abertamente. Claro, provavelmente Kisame o vigiava nesse instante e eles estavam seguros para um monólogo com aquele conteúdo, mas ainda sim era arriscado!_

_Sobre Naruto voltar para checar Sasuke e ele... Bom, decerto não sabia o que pensar do Uchiha primogênito e de sua relação com Sasuke, mas sabia que ele protegia os dois garotos mais importantes de sua vida, então não havia porque Naruto voltar para verificar a segurança de Sasuke. _

_E ele? Ah, ele era um completo inútil naquele momento. Não havia qualquer motivo para se preocupar com ele._

_Os pensamentos de Kakashi foram interrompidos ao sentir sua mão ser colocada acima de seu colo e a respiração de Naruto aproximar-se consideravelmente de si. _

__ Eu te amo. – sussurrou, abaixando-se um pouco e beijando-o num singelo selinho, um pouco mais demorado que o normal, mas tão doce quanto um beijo infantil. Quando Naruto desprendeu os lábios dos dele, acariciou suavemente seu lábio inferior com o polegar. – Então esteja acordado pra me receber qualquer dia desses, ok?_

_Naruto se foi logo em seguida, Kakashi ouviu o som suave da porta sendo fechada._

_Kakashi despertou dez horas depois. E Naruto não voltou nos dias que se seguiram._

_[...]_

_ Finalmente parou de vadiagem e resolveu acordar, é, Kakashi!?

Grunhindo pela iluminação descomunal, o grisalho piscou algumas vezes e moveu os dedos com calma, sentindo um formigamento surreal espalhar por todo seu corpo. Quando conseguiu focalizar quem o observava, se deu conta de que era Jiraiya com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

_ Pronto pra conversar assuntos sérios pra caralho ou quer comer primeiro?

A preguiça que lhe atingiu ao pensar em voltar a lidar com todos aqueles problemas foi tão grande que Kakashi _quase_ desejou voltar a dormir.

Só que já tinha passado da hora de encarar a realidade.

**(***)**

Naruto suspirou profundamente ao alcançar a maçaneta do quarto de Kakashi.

Teve uma semana terrível ao lado de Gaara. Não que uma semana ao lado de um amigo que necessitava de ajuda fosse algo ruim, mas era péssimo ver Gaara naquelas condições: tremendo, dos pés a cabeça, se recusando a comer ou tomar os remédios, se recusando a viver; apenas existindo.

Céus, o que diabos aconteceu com seu amigo?

Tentou diversas vezes conversar, mas ele fingia não perceber sua presença naquele lugar (ou talvez realmente não percebesse, Gaara realmente parecia ter enlouquecido). Perguntou sobre Sai em tantos momentos que perdeu a conta, mas era impossível arrancar qualquer tipo de informação do ruivo. Naruto não conseguia decidir o que o preocupava mais: o estado deplorável de Gaara, ou o sumiço de Sai.

Contudo, ele realmente pretendia manter a promessa que fez ao Kakashi adormecido e voltar para fazê-lo companhia todas as noites, apesar de, no fundo, saber que não passava de um capricho besta, pois Kakashi jamais perceberia sua presença ou ausência por causa de sua inconsciência.

Mas ele não conseguiu. Não era do feitio de Naruto quebrar uma promessa, mas no momento ele sequer se sentia o mesmo Naruto de sempre. Sentia-se... Incompleto, impotente, incapaz.

Duas pessoas extremamente importantes para si estavam hospitalizadas, Sasuke corria um risco de vida que sequer o próprio se dava conta disso, Sai havia desaparecido no mundo. O que sobrava? O que existiria em sua vida se tudo que era importante para si acabava destruído ou ameaçado?

_ Eu estou... Cansado... – ele murmurou, abrindo a porta com um ruído sombrio e adentrando no quarto.

Abaixou o olhar enquanto caminhava, pois não queria ver Kakashi deitado naquela cama de hospital do mesmo jeito que ele o deixara há uma semana. Sentou-se na cadeira próxima à cama de leito, ela já era seu lugar marcado. Apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos e segurou a cabeça, tampando os olhos com os dedos e sentindo a umidade crescer e escorrer por seu braço.

_ Eu não vou aguentar... – ele suspirou, engolindo um soluço sentido.

Estava prestes a ceder e chorar como se não houvesse amanhã, mas sentiu um dedo tentar erguer seu queixo subitamente. Assustado, levantou o rosto e observou quem acabara de encostar-se a si.

_ K-kakashi...!

E era Kakashi, e um Kakashi muito lúcido. Ele sorria, um sorriso verdadeiro, sem se preocupar com a exposição de seu rosto, algo que sempre o incomodou. Era um sorriso tão intenso que se assemelhava aos que o próprio Naruto dava, tão raros atualmente.

_ Viu só? Estou acordado pra te receber! – Kakashi exclamou, sentando-se na cama e abrindo os braços, deixando bem claro para Naruto que ele não acabara de despertar; a julgar pela movimentação energética, Kakashi já lhe esperava há alguns dias.

Naruto não aguentou a emoção e se jogou nos braços do grisalho, agarrando-o com força e sem se dar conta de que poderia machucá-lo ao agir assim, mas o outro apenas riu e acariciou sua cabeça; já estava praticamente restabelecido.

A quantidade de emoções controversas sentidas por Naruto foram demais para que ele aguentasse.

_ Kakashi! – ele gritou com a voz esganiçada, soluçando a cada sílaba, chorando e rindo ao mesmo tempo. Não tinha certeza de que sobreviveria àquela quantidade de sentimentos avassaladores que se multiplicavam dentro dele.

Em poucos instantes o sentimento de tristeza foi completamente destruído pela alegria. Ahh... Há quanto tempo ele não sentia uma alegria genuína como aquela!?

_ Por que você 'tá chorando Naruto? – Kakashi questionou dentre o riso, beijando os cabelos loiros do topo da cabeça do garoto em seus braços e sentindo-se extremamente realizado por, finalmente, poder retribuir os gestos de carinho.

_ Eu... E-eu... Eu não s-sei! – Naruto respondeu no mesmo grau de desespero, e Kakashi riu novamente, abraçando-o ainda mais.

_ Pare de chorar. – ele pediu com docilidade, afastando-se um pouco para olhar o mais novo nos olhos. – Por mais que eu adore a maneira como sua íris brilha quando você chora, eu detesto te ver assim.

_ N-não consigo! – o Uzumaki respondeu, enquanto o grisalho limpava com os polegares as lágrimas que não paravam de escorrer de seus olhos.

Ele sorriu da mesma maneira que fizera ao cumprimentar Naruto e inclinou-se para frente, ficando há milímetros de distância do outro. Diante da súbita movimentação, o loiro parou de soluçar e respirar, surpreso e esperançoso.

_ Então eu vou te fazer parar. – Kakashi sussurrou, tomando os lábios de Naruto com os seus, e aceitando de muito bom grado os braços que entrelaçaram ao redor de seu pescoço.

Desta vez, não havia desculpas para o beijo. Não, não havia uma explicação lógica, psicológica ou de qualquer outra vertente racional. Kakashi não se permitiu usar o cérebro enquanto mapeava cada pedacinho dos lábios de Naruto com suaves selinhos.

Foi Naruto quem aprofundou o beijo, enterrando os dedos nas madeixas prateadas como se receasse que o corpo tão próximo a si desaparecesse de sua frente. De fato, para o loiro tudo estava muito confuso, mas ele também não queria pensar.

Se Kakashi queria beijá-lo, ele iria beijá-lo! Não havia outra opção, não havia como recusar esse pedido silencioso. Seus anseios amorosos não abriam brechas para conversas naquele instante.

Mas Hatake parecia pensar diferente.

_ Me perdoe. – ele arfou quando o mais novo interrompeu o beijo doce com uma mordida suave no lábio inferior, provavelmente pela necessidade de respirar. – Naruto, me perdoe! – repetiu com um pouco mais de fôlego, abrindo os olhos e encarando os olhos cor de topázio, recheados de confusão.

_ Você está me pedindo desculpas pelo beijo? – Naruto questionou, juntando as sobrancelhas num gesto de evidente decepção.

_ Não! – o outro respondeu, tomando as mãos geladas do outro com as suas e beijando seus dedos, tal qual ele fizera consigo em outra ocasião. – Peço perdão por não ter acreditado em você.

Naruto ficou quieto, observando o tratamento carinhoso de Kakashi como se estivesse diante de uma das sete maravilhas do mundo. Sorria, sua boca ligeiramente entreaberta de surpresa, seu olhar amaciando consideravelmente a cada selinho depositado na ponta de seus dedos e na palma de sua mão.

_ Não era sublimação. – Kakashi constatou o óbvio, beijando o mindinho direito do Uzumaki antes de ajeitar a postura e encará-lo com falsa seriedade.

_ Não. Não era… – respondeu sem fôlego, puxando Kakashi pela gola e subindo acima de seu corpo sem medo de ser rejeitado, muito menos se preocupando com a integridade da cama de hospital. Tch, ela era forte! Aguentaria o peso dos dois.

Não que isso fosse uma preocupação de Naruto no momento. Aliás, depois de anos, finalmente podia dizer que não se preocupava com nada nem ninguém. Nem que fosse por meros minutos de paz. Se a cama não aguentasse... Foda-se, ele não dava a mínima!

Todos merecem um pouco de folga, não é? E Naruto já tinha passado da hora de tirar suas férias.

Os beijos se multiplicavam em quantidade e intensidade, gradativamente. Mais ardentes, mais intensos, mais sublimes. Cada vez mais e mais.

_ É claro que eu perdôo. – Naruto respondeu a pergunta feita há muitos minutos atrás, antes do início da sessão de beijos intensa entre os dois. Kakashi piscou algumas vezes até conseguir recorda-se a respeito do que o outro falava, o coração batendo forte demais para que pudesse se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa que não fosse os sentimentos compartilhados entre os dois.

Naruto encostou a ponta do nariz ao de Kakashi, acariciando-o com ternura e afeição, fugindo quando o mais velho tentou, mais uma vez, beijá-lo. Riu do som de frustração que o outro deixou escapar de sua garganta, e começou a acariciar os cabelos de Kakashi com ternura.

Jamais imaginou que um contato físico mais sentimental fosse tão melhor do que algo estritamente carnal... Era até covardia comparar as experiências passadas com o que sentia junto do seu amor.

_ E por que você está me beijando Kakashi? – questionou, ignorando o grito de protesto de cada célula de seu corpo. Seu organismo não queria conversa, queria ação!

Mas ele sabia que com Kakashi as coisas não podiam ser desse jeito; precisavam por em pratos limpos antes de tentar qualquer coisa. Ele era importante demais para ser um simples parceiro de uma noite só. Agora finalmente entendia o que seu ex-tutor queria dizer naquela outra ocasião.

Podiam até deixar para conversar sobre os problemas depois, mas agora tinham que, ao menos, colocar a relação em pratos limpos.

Compreendendo as atitudes de Naruto, Kakashi relaxou um pouco. Suspirou profundamente, como se também tivesse dificuldade de lidar com seus desejos físicos. Em seguida, girou Naruto na cama, colocando-o deitado ao seu lado com o rosto virado para si, abraçando sua cintura para que nenhum dos dois caísse da cama.

_ Digamos que algumas semanas em coma são o suficiente para você pensar, e pensar muito. Não é como dormir, sonhar. Não. Pelo menos não foi assim pra mim, eu me sentia consciente todo esse tempo. Tudo que você dizia me fez pensar; pensar em você, em mim, Sasuke, nessa confusão com os criminosos, em Iruka... E eu finalmente compreendi meus sentimentos. (5)

_ Você se lembra? – Naruto questionou, incrédulo, arregalando o olhar e ganhando um peteleco brincalhão em seu nariz.

_ Me lembro de cada palavra que você disse. – sorriu novamente, agora apertando a ponta do nariz do loiro assustado que corava cada vez mais. – Inclusive as últimas.

_ Oh... – foi tudo que Naruto conseguiu responder, girando na cama novamente e presenteando Kakashi com suas costas.

Na verdade pretendia esconder seu rosto corado pela vergonha, mas o outro considerou tal movimentação um convite, puxando-o pela cintura e encaixando-se em seu corpo por trás, beijando sua nuca com delicadeza.

E o Uzumaki precisava admitir: era impressionante como deitar dessa forma com Kakashi era extremamente confortável e pacífico. E olha que Naruto não era do tipo de pessoa que gostava de se enroscar na cama dessa forma com seus companheiros.

_ Naruto, eu também te amo.

Ok, esquece tudo antes dito a respeito de conforto e paz. O Uzumaki agora tinha certeza que seu coração explodiu dentro de sua caixa torácica e dentro de segundos sua alma ia se mudar para o mundo dos mortos.

_ Que... Diabos? – sussurrou, mas sua voz saiu tão fraca e incrédula que sequer ele próprio conseguiu compreender suas palavras.

_ Calma, eu vou explicar. – aproximou-se ainda mais, acariciando a cintura de Naruto por cima da roupa e deixando-o ainda mais corado. – Eu não sei se te amo da mesma forma que você me ama, mas eu definitivamente te amo. Eu moro com você há anos, me preocupo com você e com o que você faz, não gostaria que nada de ruim acontecesse contigo e faria o possível e impossível para não te ver sofrer. Acho que isso define o amor, não é?

_ Kakashi, eu...

_ Escute, seu bocudo. – o grisalho censurou, interrompendo o outro da mesma forma que foi interrompido e ganhou um grunhido irritado em retorno; este foi respondido com um sorrisinho lúdico que o loiro não apreciou por estar de costas. – Eu achei que esse amor que eu sentia por você fosse algum sentimento de amizade, ou talvez até mesmo algo paternal, pois eu praticamente te criei da metade da adolescência até o final.

_Era só o que faltava! Esperei anos pra que Kakashi falasse algo do gênero para, em seguida, levar um balde de água fria e ser chamado de "filho" por tabela? Puta merda!_

_ Me solte Kakashi! – rosnou baixinho, a raiva invadindo seu corpo gradativamente.

_ Eu não falei pra você ouvir calado? – Kakashi ainda mantinha o maldito tom divertido em sua voz.

_Canalha!_

_ Eu não quero ouvir! Porra!

Perdendo o restante de paciência que tinha, Naruto tentou sair da cama e sumir daquele quarto por algum tempo, ao menos até colocar as ideias no lugar. Arrependera-se de voltar para visitar Kakashi, devia ter ficado ao lado de Gaara!

_ Mas que coisa! Pare quieto! – Kakashi o segurou, impedindo-o de sair dali com uma imobilização corporal. Era de se esperar que a essa altura do campeonato Naruto já tivesse aprendido que ele não era páreo para combate corpo a corpo com um policial!

_ Que saco! Me solte! – ele gritou, tentando desprender suas pernas. Contudo, Kakashi novamente o girou com facilidade naquele colchão, e agora o Uzumaki estava de costas para os lençóis, com o corpo do mais velho acima de si, prendendo-o com eficiência.

_ Não vou soltar.

_ Por quê!? Porra! Se você me vê como filho, por que fica fazendo essas coisas? – ele indagou rispidamente, ainda se debatendo.

Kakashi o beijou mais uma vez, ignorando as mordidas que recebera em protesto até que o loiro se perdeu dentre a carícia, retribuindo avidamente, inclusive dominando o beijo, talvez para extravasar a própria raiva (e Kakashi não tinha o que reclamar, Naruto beijava maravilhosamente bem).

Quando se sentiu seguro de que ele não tentaria fugir novamente, Kakashi depositou diversos selinhos no rosto de Naruto, descendo até seu pescoço e sugando carinhosamente sua pele bronzeada. O loiro gemeu, e o grisalho riu brevemente pelo nariz.

_ O que eu quero dizer é que te amo, que faria qualquer coisa por você.

Ele murmurava próximo ao ouvido do garoto ofegante, mordendo o lóbulo sem machucá-lo. O loiro sabia que deveria empurrar o corpo de Kakashi para longe, estava irritado pelas palavras idiotas do outro, mas não conseguia mais ir contra os seus próprios desejos.

_ E que inicialmente eu pensei que pudesse ser um sentimento de amizade ou familiar, mas por causa disso... – Kakashi levou a mão de Naruto até sua virilha, colocando-a acima de sua ereção nada comedida. O loiro inspirou com força e prendeu a respiração; Kakashi precisou se concentrar para não rir – ... Eu percebi que não era nenhum dos dois sentimentos.

Empurrou o grisalho um pouco, para que pudesse encará-lo novamente nos olhos. E os orbes negros de Kakashi exibiam uma imensa luxúria, tão grande que Naruto sequer sabia como alguém era capaz de sobreviver depois de se ver vítima daquele olhar intensamente sexual. Engoliu seco algumas vezes, tentando lembrar o que diabos queria questionar.

_Ah... Sim..._

_ Você tem certeza? – ok, isso soou estúpido até para si. Como uma pessoa seria capaz de ter alguma incerteza sobre suas vontades sexuais quando olhava para outra daquela forma?

Kakashi sorriu de canto de boca, e Naruto considerou isso a cena mais sexy que viu na vida.

_ Posso não ter certeza de muitas coisas na vida, mas a natureza não mente... – Kakashi se aproximou mais uma vez, roçando de leve seus lábios nos rosados e úmidos de Naruto, quase sentindo mais uma vez o seu gosto adocicado. – Eu te quero, muito. E dessa vez não vou parar. Isto é, se você permitir.

_ Mas e se... E se você não me amar como eu te amo?

_ Bom, nós nunca vamos saber se não tentarmos, né? – Kakashi roçou os lábios aos de Naruto, mas não o beijou, sorrindo desafiadoramente antes de murmurar baixinho. – O "grande Naruto Uzumaki" está com medo?

Dessa vez foi Naruto quem pegou o outro de surpresa, girando-o na cama com eficiência e prendendo os braços de Kakashi acima de sua cabeça e sentando em sua virilha, arrancando um gemido de prazer e surpresa do grisalho.

_ Você não me conhece nesse aspecto Kakashi... – Naruto murmurou em seu ouvido, mordendo o pescoço a mostra de Kakashi no instante em que ele segurou a barra de sua camiseta, implorando para que ela fosse retirada o quanto antes.

_ Você vai me apresentar o seu lado "Kyuubi" agora?

Naruto riu e Kakashi acompanhou sua risada, escapando da imobilização de Naruto, mas não saindo debaixo de seu corpo. Puxou a cabeça do outro, unindo ambas as testas e se perdendo nos olhos azuis e brilhantes.

_ Não... Se você me quiser, o Kyuubi já era. – Naruto respondeu com um sorriso tímido nos lábios, só se dando conta da intensidade daquele pedido depois que já o proferira.

Kakashi compreendeu as entrelinhas, percorrendo suas mãos pelo corpo de Naruto até chegar a suas nádegas, espalmando-as com vontade e puxando-o para friccionar ainda mais contra a sua virilha. Foi a vez do loiro gemer com vontade e fechar os olhos, perdido na sensação.

_ É óbvio que eu te quero Naruto, mas você pode ser "o Kyuubi" apenas comigo, não pode?

Naruto entreabriu os olhos, mostrando o olhar de pura excitação para Kakashi, mais escurecido pela luxúria, com as pupilas extremamente dilatadas. Sorriu de maneira maliciosa, aparentemente concordando com o trato.

E então Kakashi arrependeu-se de ter desafiado o garoto, porque... Céus, o apelido era realmente apropriado! Naruto era um _demônio_ na cama!

Quando Kakashi achava que tinha algum domínio sobre o outro, ele sabia exatamente o que fazer para que ele se visse anuviado pelo prazer e perdesse qualquer linha de raciocínio. Kakashi sequer percebera como Naruto arrancou sua camisola hospitalar ridícula, constando apenas quando sentiu as unhas do outro na lateral de seu corpo, arranhando-o com força. Hatake estava tão perdido dentre ao beijo que só com a dor acordou para a realidade e mordeu o lábio inferior do outro, procurando dominar o ósculo.

Depois de muito esforço ele conseguiu... Mas no fundo achava que foi o próprio Naruto quem permitiu aquela vitória.

Sentou-se na cama, mas Naruto continuou acima de seu colo, e começou a rebolar e... Bom, difícil dizer o que aconteceu exatamente, Kakashi só sabia afirmar com toda certeza que conseguiu arrancar a camiseta do menor antes de sentir os dedos ágeis na barra de sua cueca. O resto era uma grande incógnita, pois seu cérebro foi massacrado pela volúpia.

_ D-deus... – gemeu, arrancando uma risadinha de Naruto.

Ele, agora, estava de quatro em cima do corpo de Kakashi, dando beijos em seu peitoral nu enquanto engatinhava para trás, abaixando-se cada vez mais na cama, até ficar mais próximo de sua virilha.

_ Não, amor, não é Deus. Sou só eu. – ironizou, mordendo o elástico da roupa intima de Kakashi e puxando-a com os dentes, até que ela chegasse ao meio das coxas magníficas do outro.

_ Nem de longe você seria Deus Naruto. – o outro respondeu, levantando um pouco o quadril para ajudar Naruto a terminar de despi-lo. – Você é quase um demônio.

_ É o que costumam me dizer. – o Uzumaki respondeu sem cerimônia alguma, jogando a peça de roupa para longe e beijando a lateral das coxas de Kakashi, deixando uma marca roxa de sucção bastante possessiva naquela região.

Antes mesmo de prestar atenção na masculinidade de Kakashi, Naruto instintivamente já levou uma de suas mãos até ela, acariciando-a enquanto mordia suas pernas. Não se importou com os xingamentos dissolutos que o grisalho deixou escapar de sua garganta, muito menos com os dedos um pouco violentos que seguraram seus cabelos com força.

Naruto afastou-se um pouco e apreciou o rosto corado de prazer, os olhos fechados e a boca aberta de Kakashi, respirando cada vez mais rápido. Satisfeito, abaixou o olhar e visualizou pela primeira vez o membro excitado de seu amante, realizando-se demais com a visão que tivera. Não esperava menos da sua maior fantasia sexual, não é mesmo?

O Uzumaki lambeu toda a extensão do pênis de Kakashi, da base até a cabeça, mas não o abocanhou, sussurrando o nome de Kakashi numa tentativa de chamar sua atenção. Todavia, o mais velho estava perdido na luxúria de tal forma que o loiro precisou chamá-lo novamente.

_ Kakashi... – ele falou um pouco mais alto, e o outro finalmente abriu um pouco os olhos, abaixando o olhar e finalmente registrando a cena absurdamente lasciva que era ter aquela pessoa maravilhosa entre suas pernas.

Só a visão fez com que Kakashi se sentisse ainda mais excitado, e Naruto percebeu, pelas gotículas de liquido pré-seminal que escolheram justamente àquele momento para darem o ar da graça. Naruto sorriu e lambeu mais uma vez o falo de Kakashi, que enterrou as duas mãos ainda mais em seus cabelos, mas não o forçou para baixo.

_ Você nunca fez isso com um homem, né? – o loiro questionou, ignorando os dedos que puxavam cada vez mais suas madeixas.

Kakashi respirou diversas vezes, ofegante, antes de se pronunciar.

_ Não. – respondeu sem fôlego, ganhando um sorriso satisfeito de Naruto. – Mas...

_ Shii, não é o que você tá pensando. Se você nunca fez com um homem, significa que vai ser uma primeira vez pra você também.

_ Não vem dar uma de virgem pra cima de mim Naruto, eu sei que você já fez isso com outros. – ele realmente sabia, mas não conseguiu impedir sua voz de soar um pouco indignada.

Droga de possessividade masculina.

_ Não do jeito que quero fazer com você. – Naruto respondeu com seriedade, e Kakashi finalmente compreendeu o que ele queria dizer, arregalando o olhar.

Naruto ficou apenas de joelhos na cama, abrindo a fivela do cinto sem desgrudar o olhar do rosto de Kakashi, adorando consideravelmente o ar de surpresa que o outro exibia.

_ V-você fala sério?

_ Sim. – Naruto agora se sentia um pouco envergonhado. Mas bem pouco. _Bem_ pouco! – Eu nunca cogitei fazer desse jeito com alguém que não fosse você.

_ Wow. – o grisalho abaixou o olhar, sorrindo dando um sorriso retorcido para a boxer laranja de Naruto, adorando o toque de personalidade na roupa intima do outro. Os jeans escorregavam para baixo, e Naruto retirou primeiro uma perna, sendo seguida pela outra, lentamente, sem deixar de encará-lo. – Me sinto um cavalheiro por ser o único digno de ganhar a sua virgindade.

Naruto juntou a sobrancelha com irritação, e levou a mão direita até a nádega de Kakashi, beliscando-o e arrancando um ruído de surpresa do outro.

_ Não fale esse tipo de coisa, me sinto uma garota. – Naruto abaixou sua boxer, retirando-a com rapidez e voltando a mesma posição, ainda de joelhos. Colocou as mãos na cintura, sorrindo de canto de boca quando Kakashi observou sua virilha descoberta sem pudor algum. – E eu não sou uma garota.

_ Não mesmo. – ele respondeu, novamente sem fôlego.

Naruto riu e desceu novamente, capturando os lábios de Kakashi para um beijo ardente, enquanto envolvia as duas masculinidades com sua mão, iniciando uma masturbação dupla e de velocidade considerável. Kakashi rosnou e agarrou com as unhas o traseiro de Naruto, deliciando-se com o quão farta a carne do outro era naquela região.

Podia parecer um pensamento digno de um filho da puta, mas ele não conseguia evitar: _Tirei a sorte grande._

_ Unnmm... – Naruto gemeu despudoradamente, interrompendo o beijo e recebendo uma mordida precedida de um chupão particularmente doloroso em seu pescoço.

Kakashi, adorando a respiração que acelerava cada vez mais em seu ouvido, tomou coragem o suficiente para passar, levemente, um de seus dedos médios na entrada de Naruto, que suspirou alto. Isso fez com que seu pênis pulsasse por antecipação, enlouquecido para saber quais outros sons aquele homem faria quando atingisse seu ponto G.

Naruto levou a mão livre até os lábios de Kakashi, e afastou-se um pouco para encará-lo nos olhos. O grisalho parecia extremamente perdido, e o mais novo entendia o porquê.

_ Confia em mim. – ele pediu, e o outro concordou prontamente com um aceno de cabeça, tomando seus dedos, um a um, eu seus lábios.

O mais novo excitava-se consideravelmente assistindo a cena, lambendo o lábio inferior de maneira lenta, seus olhos jamais deixando os de Kakashi, e este se sentia até um pouco envergonhado pelo que fazia. O loiro acelerou ainda mais a masturbação, grunhindo um pouco pelo próprio prazer e ganhando um suspiro em deleite do outro.

Quando achou que já era o suficiente, retirou seus dedos da boca de Kakashi e engatinhou para trás novamente, voltando a passar seus lábios por toda a extensão do corpo de seu amado, até atingir novamente sua região intima. Desta vez capturou o pênis com a boca, sentindo um extremo prazer em ter o controle, envolvendo-o cada vez mais e mais, lentamente, saboreando o gosto particular de seu parceiro.

_ Ahh! Naruto! – Kakashi exclamou, agarrando novamente as madeixas loiras e empurrando-o para receber ainda mais de si. Naruto nem engasgou, bendita experiência! – Ah... Tão bom...!

_ Hmmm... – o outro gemeu, chupando-o, massageando-o com sua língua, deliciando-se por finalmente sentir Kakashi daquela forma.

Sem nem perceber o que fazia, Naruto levou a mão até sua ereção, realizando um movimento de vai e vem breve, mas logo em seguida guiou os dedos previamente lubrificados até sua própria entrada, inserindo o dedo médio com certa dificuldade. Tentou se concentrar nos sons satisfatórios que Kakashi liberava, acreditando que assim não prestaria atenção na dor.

Foi paciente consigo mesmo, percebendo que gradualmente o desconforto diminuía e a adrenalina enchia sua corrente sanguínea. Iria dar prazer para Kakashi, um prazer que jamais dera a ninguém, que apenas ele poderia proporcionar ao outro porque ninguém, _ninguém_ conseguiria amar Kakashi na cama (ou em qualquer outro lugar) mais do que ele. Tal pensamento o fez gemer tão alto que Kakashi sentou-se na cama, olhando para Naruto com curiosidade, tentando ver o que ele fazia.

_ Você quer me matar Naruto? – a voz de Kakashi soou grave, um pouco animalesca, e o loiro suspirou dengosamente em resposta.

Kakashi o empurrou, obrigando-o a desprender os lábios de sua masculinidade, tremendo de prazer ao olhar para os lábios inchados e úmidos do amante.

_ Responda!

_ Depende. – Naruto respondeu, colocando a língua para fora e saboreando, novamente, a cabeça da ereção de Kakashi. – Quero te matar de prazer.

O ex-tutor não pensou duas vezes: girou o outro na cama, colocando-o de barriga para cima e aproveitando para prender seus pulsos sobre sua barriga com sua mão esquerda. A direita ele guiou até os lábios de Naruto, que não hesitou em chupar cada um dos dedos com devoção.

_ Você realmente vai me matar se continuar agindo sexy desse jeito. – elogiou sinceramente, e Naruto riu, corando um pouco, mas continuando a acariciar os dedos de Kakashi com sua língua. Fechou os olhos, saboreando-os, fingindo que estes eram a ereção que o proporcionara tanto prazer há poucos segundos.

Cacete, justo ele estava fantasiando esse tipo de coisa! Ele jamais gostou de fazer sexo oral, apenas de receber. Isso só mostra que não há coisa ruim quando se trata de sexo, apenas existe a pessoa certa, e existem as erradas.

Decidindo que já vira o suficiente (e que chegaria ao orgasmo se continuasse a assistir Naruto chupar seus dedos com aquela expressão desejosa no olhar), Kakashi retirou os dedos de boca do Uzumaki. Em seguida passou a acariciar o lábio inferior do outro brevemente, antes abaixar sua mão até a entrada de Naruto, colocando o primeiro dedo com cuidado.

_ Siiiiiiimm... – o loiro suspirou, rebolando um pouco. O dedo de Kakashi era mais longo que o seu, então causava uma sensação ainda melhor, quase atingindo aquela região que ele sabia que deixava qualquer um louco de tesão.

Kakashi abocanhou um de seus mamilos, iniciando um vai e vem veloz com seu dedo médio, acrescentando o indicador logo em seguida. Naruto não pareceu se importar, muito pelo contrário: grunhia, gemia, implorava por mais.

_ Anda Kakashi, anda! Esperei demais por isso, mais rápido! Mais fort...

Kakashi o beijou na boca quando inseriu o terceiro dedo, interrompendo seus pedidos necessitados. Não porque não gostasse de ouvi-los, mas porque não tinha certeza se conseguiria evitar o orgasmo enquanto ouvia aquela tentação falar sem parar.

_ Esqueça, você não é um simples demônio. – murmurou ao interromper o ósculo.

Naruto instantaneamente mordeu o lábio inferior, mantendo os olhos fechados e rebolando com afobação em seus dedos, demonstrando que não doía mais nada. Kakashi rosnou baixo, e isso fez com que o mais novo sorrisse com prepotência.

_ Sou o que? Um anjo? – o filho da puta teve a ousadia de perguntar com a maior cara de pau do mundo; Kakashi gargalhou ferozmente.

_ Só na aparência, porque agora não caio mais nessa. Não, não... Você é um _incubus_ (6).

_ Um o que... Ahhh!

_Achei! _– Kakashi não pode deixar de sorrir, satisfeito por ter encontrado a próstata de Naruto. Foi como apertar um botão de ligar, porque o loiro simplesmente enlouqueceu abaixo de si. Arranhou suas costas, rosnou palavras tão obscenas que até ele sentiu vergonha, enquanto rebolava cada vez mais e mais.

_ N-naruto, não aguento mais. – Kakashi falou em alto e bom som depois de um minuto de espetáculo, retraindo seus dedos e se posicionando entre as pernas do parceiro.

_ Então vem Kakashi. – ele sussurrou, puxando-o sensualmente para si ao circundar sua cintura com as pernas. – Vem, porque meu corpo está há anos implorando por ser fodido por você.

Kakashi levou uma de suas mãos para a barriga de Naruto, pressionando-o contra o colchão para que parasse de se movimentar. Olhou sério para o outro, e este retribuiu seu olhar com preocupação, perguntando-se o que havia feito de errado.

Droga, provavelmente Kakashi iria reprimi-lo por falar muita besteira... Ele e sua boca grande.

_ Eu não vou te foder Naruto. – Kakashi respondeu, e o loiro inspirou com força, indignado, provavelmente iria gritar tão alto que até as pessoas dos outros quartos iriam escutar. Kakashi o silenciou com um beijo, adentrando um pouco o seu corpo e arrancando um pequeno choramingar de dor. – Eu vou fazer amor com você. – murmurou sobre seus lábios, mordendo seu queixo para tentar extravasar o prazer que sentia.

O Uzumaki jogou a cabeça para trás, soltando um murmúrio de dor e prazer. Esses dois sentimentos se misturavam de forma tão intensa que era difícil decidir qual sobressaia. Quando Kakashi finalmente conseguiu penetrá-lo completamente, ele respirou profundamente diversas vezes, tentando acalmar seus sentidos mais primitivos.

Transar com Naruto era muito, mas _muito_ mais intenso do que com qualquer mulher que um dia se deitou. E ele nem estava se referindo ao sexo anal, porque já fizera isso com algumas namoradas. Não. Era intenso porque era _o_ Naruto, o _seu_ Naruto, e porque ele o amava tão intensamente que ele conseguia até mesmo sentir.

E era tão... Tão... Tão... Singular!

_ N-naruto... E-eu... – e foi o loiro que o calou dessa vez, beijando-o avidamente; Kakashi se sentiu no céu.

Quando se deu conta de suas ações novamente, ele já se movimentava um pouco, arrancando suspiros de prazer de seu amante. O Uzumaki agora correspondia o beijo que, de alguma forma, foi dominado por Kakashi em meio a troca de carícias sexuais. Movimentava-se abaixo de si, mais rápido do que suas próprias investidas, exigindo uma penetração mais intensa. E foi aí que o mais velho percebeu algo que não havia se deu conta até então...

O girou novamente, e desta vez o loiro sentava acima de seu colo, ainda com o membro do mais velho dentro de seu corpo.

Naruto piscou, atordoado pela movimentação súbita e inesperada.

_ Você gosta de estar no controle, não é Naruto? – Kakashi perguntou, aguardando uma resposta do outro.

E ele sorriu. A visão de um deus grego suado daquela forma, corado pelo prazer, com as pupilas dilatadas, com os olhos entreabertos devido ao êxtase... Kakashi quase gozou, e precisou suspirar com muita calma para se controlar.

_ Você me entende tão bem na cama... – o loiro respondeu, rindo baixinho. – Podia ser assim sempre, brigaríamos menos.

_ Nah, brigar com você é _quase_ um passatempo divertido. – respondeu, ainda respirando com calma e mantendo os olhos fechados.

_ Idiota. – Mas apesar das palavras ele ria, sentindo-se feliz, realizado, _completo_.

Aceitando a proposta implícita, Naruto adquiriu seu próprio ritmo, prendendo o quadril de Kakashi contra a cama, e subindo e descendo em seu falo, conhecendo o corpo abaixo de si com os dedos demandantes, acariciando cada parte exposta de seu corpo.

_ Você é maravilhoso. – ele disse, realmente hipnotizado por cada detalhe na pele de Kakashi: pelo sorriso branco e brilhante; pelos músculos salientes, sem serem exagerados; pelo cheiro delicioso de sua colônia que impregnava o ambiente.

_ Não mais que você. – o outro respondeu, pegando uma das mãos de Naruto e entrelaçando seus dedos.

O mais novo, pela primeira vez desde que começaram a transar, chorou. Não de dor, ou de tristeza, como antes. Chorou de felicidade, silenciosamente, molhando o rosto de Kakashi com as lágrimas salgadas quando se abaixou para beijá-lo.

_ Eu te amo. – sussurrou em seus lábios, tomando-os para si, apreciando-os com devoção.

E a partir dali, era difícil dizer se toda a noite foi um sonho celestial, ou uma realidade perfeita. Kakashi preferia acreditar que foi, simplesmente, a melhor note de sua vida. Já Naruto?

Bem... Naruto tinha certeza disso.

**(***)**

_ Itachi.

_ Quieto Sasuke!

_ Mas Itachi, você não devia...

O moreno lhe lançou um uma reprimenda com o olhar rubro, demonstrando seu péssimo humor para discussões. Tirou a agulha do braço de Sasuke e o pressionou com o algodão seco, colocando a outra mão do garoto acima do machucado para que o sangue estancasse.

_ Itachi, você não pode ver o Madara assim! – Sasuke insistiu teimosamente, saindo da cama e correndo até a pequena cômoda, onde Itachi colocou a centrífuga portátil.

Ela veio com a mudança das coisas de seu apartamento, e Karin não questionou muito sobre o objeto. Sasuke o manteve escondido, mas assim que ele e Itachi se reencontraram e conversaram sobre os acontecimentos, eles decidiram colocá-la ali para eventual uso.

Itachi não tocou no assunto desde aquele dia e Sasuke supôs que o namorado utilizou a proteína feita com o sangue de Madara. Só que depois de uma semana desde que Kisame e Naruto invadiram seu quarto, Itachi apareceu naquela tarde, aparentando estar nervoso com algo e lhe deixando preocupado.

Madara mandou um recado por meio de outro Akatsuki (alguém chamado Paint ou algo assim), dizendo que Itachi teria uma reunião de emergência dentro de duas horas. É lógico que Sasuke não caiu nisso, muito menos Itachi. Desse modo, seu namorado ligava a centrífuga com pressa.

_ Sasuke, eu te disse, preciso da proteína! Estava evitando injetar por sua causa, pra não te deixar sozinho caso você tivesse outro acesso de efeitos colaterais. – disse Itachi tentando reunir os vestígios de sua paciência.

Mas era difícil com Sasuke sendo tão cabeça-dura. Ele sabia que o outro estava preocupado por ele e o que aconteceria caso Madara fizesse algo, entretanto, ele não tinha muita escolha. Respirando fundo para acalmar-se e tentar recobrar sua compostura, Itachi continuou:

_ Se eu estivesse dormindo, você poderia ter até morrido por hipotermia. Você sabe disso!

_ É claro que eu sei disso! – exclamou Sasuke contrariado, revirando os olhos em frustração. Estava indignado pela falta de confiança de Itachi. – Eu já te disse pra parar de me tratar feito criança! Eu sei me virar, porra!

_ Ah, 'tá estou vendo! – comentou Itachi com falsa displicência. – Quem é que está perdendo o controle direto? E não no bom sentido.

Sasuke corou e se enfezou com o comentário, juntando as sobrancelhas em irritação. Itachi fez um barulho de impaciência com a garganta e voltou sua atenção para a centrífuga, apertando os botões pertinentes e observando o aparelho funcionar.

Era verdade, Sasuke estava com grandes problemas para aprender a controlar esses malditos efeitos colaterais. No dia seguinte a todos aqueles acontecimentos, Itachi propôs uma nova rotina de treinamento, mais puxada que a anterior, e Sasuke sentia cada pedaço do seu corpo protestar quando voltava para casa pela madrugada.

O treino consistia basicamente em duas coisas: Itachi o irritava até que seus olhos ficassem violetas, algo que só descobriu ter depois de horas de explicações de Itachi, ou melhor, horas de bate boca porque Itachi tinha dito que as malditas pílulas não modificariam seu organismo; e depois de ativar os olhos, ele precisava lutar naquelas condições e treinar seus novos sentidos.

Era um desastre.

Sentidos aguçados são ótimos, quando você sabe utilizá-los. Caso contrário, podem ser usados contra você. Itachi era um expert nessa área.

Eu que o diga! Quando Itachi começou o treinamento de audição e não parava de gritar no nosso ouvido, eu achei que nosso cérebro iria explodir.

**E o dia que ele nos fez cócegas? Eu achei que o Sasuke ia mijar nas calças!**

Tsk, isso não é nada! E aquele dia que ele apareceu com uma lanterna, e a ascendia toda vez que o Sasuke fazia algo errado? Porra, ficávamos quase quinze minutos sem ver!

_Eu não vi nenhum de vocês me ajudando! Parem de reclamar caralho!_

É, o treinamento era vergonhoso dessa forma. E ainda tinha o combate corpo-a-corpo, que estava bem mais puxado que o anterior. Mas isso não significava que Itachi podia jogar isso na cara dele! Ele estava se esforçando oras, o que ele esperava atingir com apenas uma semana de treinamento? Itachi só queria que ele vencesse a São Silvestre sem nenhum preparo!

_ Desculpa se eu não sou um "gênio" como você Itachi, mas eu faço o que posso! – Sasuke retrucou com irritação.

_ Então não está fazendo o suficiente! – a voz de Itachi soou gélida e acusatória.

O Uchiha, sem perceber, ativou novamente os olhos peculiares e sentiu o ambiente diferente. Irritação era uma das causas para aquele tipo de comportamento, e ele já devia ter aprendido a controlar isso. Porém não era assim tão simples.

No mesmo instante, Itachi olhou para trás e o pegou no flagra; mais uma vez ele se descontrolara, e já era a segunda vez naquele dia!

_ Ah ótimo! Agora você vai ter efeito colateral de novo e eu não vou estar aqui! Mandou bem Sasuke! – o grau de ironia de suas palavras feria Sasuke gradativamente, mas ele não queria dar um braço a torcer.

Estava prestes a retrucar (e a um passo de levar a discussão para algo físico) quando ouviu uma batida suave na porta.

_ Sasuke? Posso entrar? – era Karin.

E dessa vez o truque da calcinha rosa não ia funcionar.

_ Karin, não, espera! – ele correu em direção a porta no mesmo instante que ela abriu uma fresta, empurrando-a e trancando-a em seguida. – Eu... E-eu...

Sasuke suplicou que Itachi o ajudasse com o olhar, mas o outro moreno estava ocupado demais olhando para a porta com os olhos brilhantes a postos, como se no corredor houvesse um verdadeiro rival.

**Ele tem ciúme da Karin.**

_Até parece... _

_Tsk, claro que não._

Olha Sasuke, vou ter que concordar. Ele tem muito ciúmes da Karin. 

_ Você está se trocando? – Karin questionou, e Sasuke se estapeou mentalmente por não ter pensado nessa desculpa.

_ É! É! Isso, me trocando!

_ Bom, então deixa o Naruto entrar pelo menos. Ele veio te visitar. – ela falou, de novo forçando a maçaneta, mas não conseguiu abri-la.

_ Abre Teme! Hoje posso te ver pelado sem problemas! – Naruto falou com energia.

Sem que se desse conta, Sasuke acabou rindo baixinho e seus olhos voltaram ao estado natural. Itachi chamou sua atenção com um estralar de dedos, gesticulou sinais positivos para indicar que suas íris voltaram ao normal, e se escondeu no banheiro da suíte.

_ Eu não estou pelado Naruto, estou de calças, seu idiota. – Entendendo a mensagem, Sasuke arrancou a camisa e abriu uma pequena fresta, olhando para fora e dando de cara com o loiro sorridente do outro lado.

_ Oi Teme! – Naruto o cumprimentou com energia, empurrando a porta e entrando de vez no cômodo.

_ Que história é essa de "hoje posso te ver pelado sem problemas"? – Karin questionou com malícia.

Inicialmente, Sasuke não entendeu o tom malicioso até que uma voz do além lhe sussurrou que a garota diante de si estava imaginando coisas impróprias, que envolviam ele pelado tentando _alguma coisa_ com Naruto.

Esse pensamento lhe deu calafrios e Sasuke novamente encostou a porta, dessa vez com um pouco mais de brutalidade, deixando o mínimo de fissura para se livrar logo de Karin.

_ Idiotices do Usuratonkachi, não dê ouvidos.

_Aham, sei... – sussurrou a ruiva dando-lhe uma piscadela. E Sasuke revirou os olhos em irritação.

_ Ei! Eu 'tô bem aqui sabia?

Mas a ruiva e o moreno ignoraram a indignação do Uzumaki, que agora se sentava na cama como se estivesse em sua própria cama, arrancando os tênis com um movimento de pés. Sasuke girou os olhos com impaciência. Ele estava cercado de idiotas: ele tinha um namorado idiota, um melhor amigo idiota, e uma anfitriã idiota. Ele voltou sua atenção para Karin, se dando conta que ela o observava sem camisa com nenhum pudor no olhar.

Pigarreou, tentando deixar claro que não estava ali para servir de paisagem para garota. Ela sorriu, erguendo o olhar e encarando-o nos olhos.

_ Vou fazer um café pra nós. – Sugeriu com energia, mas não aguardou uma resposta de Sasuke, caminhando com energia pelo corredor.

_ Você quer dizer "mandar fazer um café", não é? – Sasuke perguntou.

Ele sabia muito bem que a garota era incapaz de fazer qualquer coisa na cozinha. Talvez não conseguisse sequer ferver água... Isso provavelmente advinha de uma vida de luxo, onde criados faziam tudo por ela desde o berço.

Mesmo assim, Karin era uma boa companhia. Não conversava muito com a garota, mas ela decidiu ajudá-lo e, por mais que levasse no mínimo três foras diários, jamais se irritava com Sasuke ou deixava de oferecer sua hospitalidade. Itachi detestava quando Sasuke precisava sair do quarto para "fazer social", e Karin obviamente amava esses momentos. Ao que parece, Naruto iria juntar-se aos dois naquele fim de tarde.

_ É! – ela respondeu por cima do ombro, e chegou até a escadaria, descendo com animação.

Sasuke fechou a porta e direcionou sua atenção para Naruto e Itachi, que pelo jeito não optou por tomar banho como na outra ocasião e voltou ao quarto assim que ouviu o barulho da porta. Seu namorado o observava com os braços cruzados e um olhar ainda mais furioso (seria possível?), e até Naruto se mantinha quieto diante do ar hostil que o mais velho emanava, porém era obvio que estava se divertindo com a reação de Itachi, pois mordia o interior das bochechas como se tentasse conter uma gargalhada; Sasuke às vezes se questionava se Naruto tinha ou não senso de perigo. Noutros momentos, ele tinha certeza que o amigo tinha uma alma suicida.

_ O que eu fiz agora? – o Uchiha perguntou, sentindo-se perdido pelo comportamento estranho.

_ Nada. – Itachi resmungou, tentando aparentar indiferença.

Depois ele andou rapidamente até a centrífuga para preparar a sua seringa, dando as costas para Sasuke. Apesar de estar de costas, ele tinha plena ciência que o moreno mais novo estava vestindo novamente a camisa e que Naruto miraculosamente _ainda_ não tinha feito um comentário impertinente.

– Só não entendi porque você precisou tirar a roupa.

E aquele último comentário foi demais para Naruto que não aguentou e gargalhou com vontade, esparramando-se na cama, segurando a barriga. Itachi encarou o loiro com um olhar assassino, mas, para variar, não teve o efeito desejado. Provavelmente Naruto estava rindo demais as suas custas para notá-lo; e, naquele momento, Itachi esqueceu que se encontraria com Madara dali a alguns instantes e se concentrou em imaginar-se cortando a jugular do loiro sorridente. Isso teve um efeito demasiadamente relaxante nele.

Sasuke viu o olhar do namorado escurecer gradualmente, mesmo que lançasse um olhar mal humorado ao Uzumaki e também sorriu, dessa vez com um ar de superioridade bem perceptível.

_ Eu tirei a camisa só pra parecer que eu estava me trocando mesmo. – justificou-se Sasuke, aumentando o sorriso em seus lábios. – Você 'tá com ciúmes Itachi?

_ Não. – Itachi respondeu rápido demais, dando um peteleco na seringa para verificar se a agulha estava presa com firmeza, tentando ao máximo não transparecer seu ódio pela garota ruiva.

E falhando miseravelmente.

_ Ah, Itachi-bastardo, mas tem que ter! Todo mundo quer um pedaço do Sasuke! – Naruto se intrometeu na conversa, arrancando olhares de irritação para si dos dois morenos presentes. E não se importando nem um pouco por isso.

Para ser franco, Naruto estava acostumado a domar aquelas feras. Teve um longo e árduo treinamento com Sasuke, e Itachi, por mais mortal que fosse, ainda era menos temperamental que o seu irmão.

_ Não 'tá ajudando Dobe! – Sasuke murmurou irritado pelo canto da boca.

Itachi ignorou Sasuke, calmamente se virando para encarar o Uzumaki e usando uma voz suave, na mera tentativa de responder Naruto sem demonstrar seus reais sentimentos e conter seu instinto assassino.

_ Inclusive você, não é Uzumaki?

Porém sua pergunta teve uma reação diversa da que pretendera e Itachi precisou piscar para entender o que de errado ele disse. Naruto e Sasuke lhe encararam com as mesmas expressões faciais mortificadas, ambos com uma careta de desagrado, examinando-o como se ele fosse de outra espécie. Era quase... Cômico.

E olha que Sasuke não gostava de fazer cara de idiota! O Uchiha suspirou pesaroso, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, aparentando estar extremamente frustrado, enquanto Naruto pegava um travesseiro de Sasuke e batia a cabeça nele, também demonstrando grande frustração.

Itachi apenas olhava de um para outro, sem compreender nada. Instintivamente ele olhou para Sasuke, pedindo por uma explicação, mas o outro apenas fez um gesto com a mão, aparentando estar cansado e indo em direção ao Uzumaki. Sem escolha, e se sentindo novamente irritado, Itachi procurou ajuda nos olhos doe Naruto.

_ Cara, eu 'tô tão cansado de explicar isso toda hora... – o loiro murmurou, e Sasuke concordou com um breve aceno de cabeça. – Por que raios é que todo mundo vê a gente como um casal?

_Não me pergunte. Isso é... – disse Sasuke ao lado da cama.

Os dois se encararam e ao mesmo tempo disseram "Urg", seguido de uma careta. Sasuke tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes lhe inquiriam se ele e Naruto estavam saindo juntos. Na escola, na faculdade e até mesmo no trabalho, sempre havia um imbecil para perguntar!

_O que diabos têm de errado com o mundo todo?_

**Ah... Acho que se Naruto não fosse um Dobe idiota e vocês não tivessem sido criados juntos, fariam um casal interessante.**

Até tu Brutus!? Você está oficialmente banido desse cérebro.

**Você não pode fazer isso! Eu só expressei minha opinião!**

_Não precisava expressar esse ponto!_

**Não se estressem! Eu não quero ter cabelos brancos antes do tempo!**

Contudo, a voz de Naruto interrompeu os pensamentos absurdos, e Sasuke quase agradeceu aos céus por isso.

_ Sasuke é como se fosse o meu irmão Itachi, eu não tenho nenhum tipo de tara por ele. E o que eu disse sobre "ver pelado" aquela vez é porque... Bem... – Naruto parecia hesitante e corou um pouco. Automaticamente Sasuke se virou para encarar Itachi, vendo o olhar do namorado ficar cada vez mais avermelhado. – Eu estava numa seca fodida, e o Sasuke não é um cara feio, vamos combinar.

Naruto gostaria muito de cavar um buraco na terra e se enfiar lá dentro, não pelo constrangimento de falar disso para Itachi e Sasuke, mas porque se sentia um completo idiota ao ter que falar de hormônios para alguém visivelmente mal humorado e com instintos assassinos direcionados para ele. O buraco na terra seria quentinho e seguro, sem assassinos de olhos vermelhos e psicóticos!

_ Minha cabeça pode não sentir nada pelo Sasuke, só que eu... hum... Eu não queria passar por um constrangimento aquele dia. – concluiu Naruto arriscando olhar para Itachi e vendo uma promessa de morte lenta e dolorosa estampada naquele olhar rubro. – E outra, relaxe: já tenho alguém.

Itachi ainda manteve o olhar escarlate sobre si durante alguns segundos, mas eventualmente os olhos do outro foram ficando negros, inclusive a leve veia que pulsava na sua tez, ligeiramente encoberta pela franja, minimizou. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: pelo menos por enquanto, Itachi não lhe mataria.

Por sua vez, Itachi decidiu acreditar no Uzumaki por duas razões: primeiro porque Naruto realmente soava sincero; segundo ele não poderia perder tempo brigando com os garotos. Realmente precisava ir pra tal reunião o quanto antes, assim abaixou a seringa e inseriu a agulha, injetando o líquido em sua veia.

Indiferente perante toda a interação entre Itachi e Naruto, Sasuke apenas se concentrou em uma informação dada por Naruto: "já tenho alguém". Todo o discurso do Uzumaki e até mesmo o feito miraculoso do Uzumaki em acalmar Itachi era irrelevante para o Uchiha naquele momento.

_ Do que você 'tá falando? Voltou com a Hinata? – Observou Itachi enquanto falava, chamando sua atenção quando viu o liquido desaparecer na seringa – Itachi...

Naruto, que agora parecia curioso com o que Itachi fazia, não respondeu a pergunta de Sasuke.

_ É só um pouco Sasuke, os efeitos colaterais não serão tão avassaladores. Mas vou precisar disso de novo daqui uns dias. – o reconfortou, mantendo a opção de não discutir mais com eles.

_ Mas e se... E se o Madara tiver descoberto?

Antes de iniciar o treinamento, Itachi contou tudo a respeito da conversa com Naruto, Kisame e de seus receios. Sasuke não era um completo ignorante, ele sabia que a situação se complicava cada vez mais. Ambos estavam preocupados, com medo de que ele adormecesse próximo de Madara e fosse assassinado se a "traição" fosse descoberta.

Mas para não preocupar mais o Uchiha, Itachi deixou de fora a informação de que Kisame, apesar de ter prometido apenas uma semana de separação, não voltou naquele dia... Sasuke acreditava que o prazo prometido por Kisame era de duas semanas, e não uma.

Itachi não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre isso. Precisava ir para se certificar do que acontecia ao redor de Madara, independente de qualquer reunião solicitada. Estava cansado de agir no escuro, isso lhe dava uma horrível sensação de falta de controle.

E, quem sabe, também estivesse um pouco preocupado com Kisame. Apenas um pouco...

_ É por isso que estou consumindo um pouco de proteína às pressas, mas nada vai acontecer. Madara tem capacidade para vir até aqui e matar todos nós, não tem? Se ele tivesse descoberto, já estaríamos mortos.

Era mentira. Uma completa mentira. Não era assim que funcionava a mente de Madara... Mas Sasuke não precisava saber disso.

_ Tem razão. – o garoto respondeu, mais aliviado, expirando com força. – Apenas volte logo, ok?

Itachi abaixou a manga de seu casaco, colocou a seringa em cima da cômoda, andou até Sasuke e acariciou seu rosto antes de depositar um selinho estalado em seus lábios. Naruto virou o rosto, odiando se sentir como "vela do casal" naquele momento.

_ Ok. Cuide-se.

Dito isso, como de costume, Itachi "evaporou" no ar, deixando para trás uma leve corrente de ar que arrepiou Sasuke dos pés a cabeça.

Mentalmente esgotado, o Uchiha sentou-se ao lado de Naruto na cama e quando virou a cabeça para olhar ao seu amigo, notou a marca roxa em seu pescoço. Independente de seu cansaço, a curiosidade era maior; e algo no fundo de sua mente dizia que Hinata jamais marcaria seu amigo dessa forma, e como Kakashi acordou a uma semana aguardando o retorno de Naruto, então... Será que...?

_ Quem é Dobe? – ele perguntou com curiosidade, fazendo com que o loiro voltasse a encará-lo.

_ Advinha! – Naruto respondeu animadamente, exibindo o maior sorriso que Sasuke já o vira dar até então e ajeitando sua postura, pulando de leve na cama enquanto o fazia.

Não precisava ser um gênio para compreender quem era a única pessoa que faria Naruto sorrir dessa forma, bem como agir igual a uma criança que acabou de receber o melhor presente do mundo. Sasuke não pôde impedir um sorriso satisfeito em seus lábios.

_ Heh. Antes tarde do que nunca!

O Uzumaki, surpreendendo seu melhor amigo, se jogou em seus braços, abraçando-o fraternalmente, e rindo baixinho diante do ruído surpreso que Sasuke emitira. Que bom que Itachi não estava ali, com certeza o outro iria interpretar tudo errado. Alguns segundos depois, Naruto parou de rir, respirando fundo para murmurar pensativamente.

_ Sasuke...

_ Hum? – o moreno respondeu, incomodado demais com aquele contato físico (ainda mantinha-se estático, sem retribuir o abraço).

_ Está acontecendo um monte de coisa horrível com você, comigo, com aqueles próximos a nós... Só que eu estou tão feliz hoje, pelo Kakashi ter acordado e... Você sabe. Eu... – mordeu o lábio, pensando na melhor forma de expressar em palavras a suas próprias incertezas. – Eu estou errado em ficar feliz?

Aquela pergunta pegou Sasuke de surpresa, mas ele logo se recuperou e sorriu um pouco. De certa forma, ele conseguia compreender exatamente a necessidade de apoio que o Uzumaki precisava e o abraçou em retorno, relaxando um pouco mais.

_ Não Naruto. – respondeu Sasuke com suavidade. – Você não é egoísta por ver uma luz no fim do túnel. Ninguém nasce apenas pra sofrer, então aproveita seu momento de felicidade!

E foi o que ele fez; Naruto interrompeu o abraço, colocou-se de pé com energia e começou a narrar com animação tudo que Kakashi havia dito e feito (por mais aterrorizante que fosse para Sasuke saber dos mínimos detalhes).

Apesar de toda preocupação com Itachi, Sasuke sorria perante o humor contagiante de Naruto, se perguntando mentalmente há quantos anos não o via dessa forma.

Era tão bom ter o verdadeiro Usuratonkachi de volta!

**Senti tanta falta dele!**

_Eu também._

... 

**Vamos, parcela mental insuportável, admita!**

Ok, eu também.

**Melhor assim!**

Hunf.

... _Continua _...

* * *

(1) – Alguns casos de albinismo (os mais crônicos) as pessoas perdem a melanina nos olhos e eles se tornam vermelhos. Na verdade é porque as células da íris ficam transparente, sem cor, então a luz reflete diretamente nos vasos sanguíneos capilares dos olhos, e assim ele acaba refletindo a cor do sangue, o vermelho. Ainda sim, é muito raro um albino ser tão desprovido de melanina ao ponto de ter a coloração rubra nos olhos, então talvez vocês só conheçam albinos com olhos normais.

(2) – Superflat é um movimento artístico pós-modernista, que se contrapõe ao movimento pop, no Japão. Eu lembro vagamente do Deidara falando sobre isso no anime, de ele ser um artista superflat (e lembro que a legenda ignorou completamente isso =P Eu só capturei na fala dele essa palavra porque fui ninja-auditiva auhauhaua). Dei uma pesquisada sobre o personagem e minha suposição estava certa, ele realmente falou isso. Depois que você percebe a ligação das explosões do Deidara com esse movimento você entende um pouco melhor o que ele quer dizer como "arte", porque o movimento superflat é contrário ao vazio intelectual do movimento pop. Ou seja, ele é cultua a destruição do pop. Bem, isso só está aqui a título de curiosidade.

(3) GPL: Gás Liquefeito de Petróleo. É o que tem dentro do botijão de gás (ou do encanamento de gás, caso você não tenha esse tipo de coisa dentro da cozinha). Não vou dar aula de química aqui, se tiverem curiosidade pra saber o que tem dentro do botijão procurem no google! o/

(4) Rõtschreck: Calma, eu ainda não expliquei hahaha! Eu quis dar um exemplo de Frenesi e outro de Rõtschreck antes de explicar, e essa explicação vem no capítulo que vem. Mas vocês podem chutar!

* Ainda a titulo de curiosidade: eu não coloquei o Sai e o Gaara como vítimas do Deidara por acaso. Eu coloquei o Gaara porque foi Deidara quem o capturou no mangá, assim que ele se tornou Kazekage, e coloquei o Sai porque teve um atrito grande entre o Deidara e o Sai depois do Edo Tensei. Deidara envolveu até o Shin (irmão do Sai), o comparou com o Sasuke e ridicularizou sua arte. Sem dar maiores spoilers pra quem não está em dia com a trama original, tanto Gaara quanto Sai tem uma ligação com o Deidara sob forma de vítimas, e foi por isso que ele foi o escolhido para tal investida.

(5) Isso não tem comprovação cientifica, mas muitas pessoas que passaram por um coma dizem que se recordam das conversas no ambiente, dos toques, dentre muitas outras coisas. A ciência até hoje tenta descobrir se isso é verdade, ou se são meras coincidências. Como eu sou uma pessoa espiritualizada, eu acredito que esse tipo de coisa não acontece por acaso... Mas esta é apenas a minha opinião sobre o assunto!

(6) Hahahha é uma nota, não o emoticon do msn (apesar de combinar). Incubus é um demônio sexual com aparência masculina. Bom, existem vários tipos de demônio pra quem acredita neles e estuda mais a fundo, e esse é um deles. Ele suga a energia dos humanos através do sexo... Dizem que sonhos pervertidos são atos de incubus (quando a pessoa do sonho é um homem, mesmo que seja algum conhecido nosso) ou uma succubus (quando é uma mulher). Isso também é uma curiosidade, e apesar de eu conhecer não faz parte da minha crença particular.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok folks, espero que tenham gostado do pseudo-fluffy. Não é minha especialidade, mas eu me esforcei porque a cena pediu... tanto me esforcei que uma hora desandei e deixou de ser fluffy hahaha mas ok, faz parte, não consigo fugir tanto do meu estilo.

Isso foi um presente. Eu não pretendia fazer Naruto e Kakashi transarem agora, mas quis dar esse presente a vocês antes da última etapa da fanfic (não sei se perceberam, mas a fanfic está dividida em três etapas, e iniciaremos a terceira agora).

O próximo capítulo será pesado, MUITO pesado... Certifiquem-se de que possuem estomago forte antes de iniciar a leitura. Os warnings da fanfic não estão ai só pra fazer charme, eu espero que todos vocês tenham prestado atenção neles antes de iniciarem a leitura da fanfic.

De qualquer forma, obrigada pelo suporte leitores lindos! Até a próxima e um grande beijo a todos!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**SrtaSolaria:**

Oi linda! Muito obrigada pela força! Eu e a minha beta ficamos felizes com o elogio, porque a gente faz o possível sempre!

Claro que você dá sua opinião! Cada um tem um jeito diferente de se expressar! ^^

Que bom que gostou do capítulo e conseguiu ver a semelhança com a obra original! Faço isso propositalmente, adoro! Huhauaua!

Genialidade do Naruto assusta? Ahhh... tem que deixar é feliz, isso é uma luz no fim do túnel! Hehehe!

Amei o beijo diferente uahauhauhauhuahua!

Como eu não sou tão criativa como você, te mando um beijo convencional mesmo hahaha!

Muito obrigada pela opinião Querida!

.

**Giih:**

Olá Giih!

Amei demais receber sua review! Foi muito bom você ter me mandado a sua opinião e deixado de ser fantasma! ^^ Eu gosto mundo quando os leitores entram em contato comigo, e você foi muito gentil! Não tem porque ter timidez comigo, sou super cara de pau e sem frescuras hahaha! E pode ter certeza que seu comentário me fez sorrir bastante!

A opinião dos leitores é sempre importante! Ainda mais quando é um leitor como você, que já me acompanha desde a época da minha primeira fanfic, e pode dar uma opinião sincera sobre a minha evolução (ou regressão hahaha!).

Fiquei contentíssima com seus elogios! E se você for ler The Plan mesmo, espero que goste! Ela é diferente das Uchihacests, mas tem alguns leitores mútuos hahahah!

Nho! *-* Fico muito contente que você goste tanto da leitura das minhas fanfics ao ponto de ansiar pro mais! S2 Muito obrigada!

Hahahaha é, sempre tem umas partes mais quentes nas minhas fanfics né? Sou perva também, não consigo deixar minha natureza de lado na hora de escrever hahahaha!

Huahuahuahua que bom que gostou da cena do "carro" e da irritação do Itachi! Coitado dele né, quase surtou!

Falou bastante sim! Eu amei seu comentário, muito obrigada mesmo. Vou aguardar seu comentários então ok?

Muito obrigada por acompanhar meu trabalho até hoje! Fico muito feliz por isso!

Um beijão!


	28. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Oie. Não tenho muita coisa pra dizer nessa nota, apenas quero agradecer à Gih Bright pela compreensão, por ser sempre de grande ajuda como revisora e amiga nos momentos difíceis. Obrigada também aos leitores que comentam! Vocês são meus amados 8%. Não sei o que seria sem vocês!

E boa leitura a todos os leitores, independente de comentarem ou não.

Até o próximo capítulo.

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Sasuke imaginou que finalmente estivesse conseguindo progresso com o controle dos efeitos colaterais, pois ao que tudo indicava não iria sofrer a fadiga e o frio descomunal que sempre o atingia logo após o desaparecimento dos olhos violetas. Contudo, isso não passava de uma comemoração impertinente e antes do tempo.

Depois de descer para a sala e se sentir vitorioso pelo suposto feito, ele aceitou uma xícara de café e caminhou até uma das poltronas. Mas no meio do caminho, todos os efeitos colaterais reapareceram: estava tremendo muito de frio e mal conseguia manter os olhos abertos. Derrubou sua xícara de café sem conseguir dar o primeiro gole, trazendo para si a atenção dos outros dois presentes.

_ Sasuke? – Karin indagou, aproximando-se rapidamente do moreno.

_ Ei ei, Teme, calma! – Naruto exclamou, correndo mais rápido do que a garota e agarrando os ombros de Sasuke, numa tentativa de mantê-lo de pé, segurando-o a tempo.

_ Eu... Eu achei... Achei que não ia acontecer... Já passou... Quinze minutos... – o Uchiha murmurava com muita fraqueza em seu tom de voz. Sentiu as penas cederem abaixo de si e envolvendo os braços ao redor de Naruto para conseguir algum tipo de apoio.

O Uzumaki foi ágil o suficiente, o segurando de forma desajeitada no colo, levando-o até a cadeira mais próxima a fim de inspecionar sua pulsação.

_ De novo Teme? – apesar do tom de voz irritado, a preocupação que sentia era palpável. Será que Sasuke teria esses efeitos colaterais terríveis a todo o momento?

Ademais, não estavam na companhia de Itachi agora, e apesar de Naruto suspeitar que Kisame os assistisse de longe, não era nem um pouco reconfortante e tranquilizador ter de cuidar de um Uchiha doente sozinho. Ele não era uma pessoa qualificada para isso!

_ O que ele tem? – Karin indagou, seu tom de voz repleto de preocupação.

Sasuke agora fechava os olhos se aproximando cada vez mais de Naruto e depositando a cabeça nos ombros do amigo, que ainda tentava medir sua fraca pulsação. O Dobe estava quente, e ele estava com frio; era desta maneira simples que seu cérebro trabalhava no momento.

_ Ele está com... Anemia.

Essa foi à primeira resposta deslavada que Naruto conseguiu pensar, e Karin pareceu engolir, pois ficou quieta e não atrapalhou mais.

Naruto não tinha nenhuma especialidade em medicina, mas como estudante de educação física sabia identificar algumas doenças relacionadas com a fadiga muscular e, apesar de não ser exatamente o caso em questão, sabia os primeiros socorros. Sendo assim, era de praxe medir a pulsação de seus alunos em momentos de crise, logo conseguiu averiguar que a pressão sanguínea do Uchiha caia bem rapidamente.

_ Teme, vou te levar pro quarto. – urgentemente, segurou o outro com firmeza em seu colo, gemendo pelo peso de Sasuke (_Droga, ele parecia bem mais magro!_).

_ Não me carregue assim Dobe...! – ele respondeu, ainda lúcido o suficiente para sentir vergonha e humilhação pela posição; era quase como se ele fosse uma mocinha precisando de resgate.

Mas Naruto o ignorou prontamente, subindo as escadas com grande esforço, ainda o mantendo em seus braços.

Quando finalmente tocou os lençóis, Sasuke se deu conta do quão furioso estava consigo mesmo. Novamente falhara! Porra! Itachi ficaria furioso mais uma vez. Céus, ele mesmo estava completamente lívido com sua incapacidade.

**Sasuke, não seja tão duro consigo mesmo.**

E outra, não se importe tanto com a opinião do Itachi. Você tem que fazer isso por você, não por ele.

**É Sasuke. Seja razoável... 'Tá certo, Itachi é tudo de bom, mas você tem que pensar primeiro nas suas necessidades.**

Ele não teve tempo de responder mentalmente a sua opinião sobre o assunto, pois segundos após ser colocado deitado contra a cama, entrara em um sono profundo e sem sonhos.

Naruto o observou por algum tempo, cobrindo-o da mesma maneira que Kisame instruíra na outra ocasião. Quando se certificou de que não havia frestas no edredom para o escape de calor, o mais novo pegou o copo vazio da cabeceira do amigo, lembrando-se que ele sentiria muita sede ao acordar. Virou-se para voltar a cozinha e buscar uma jarra d'água e trocar o copo por um limpo, mas seus planos foram interrompidos ao dar de cara com Karin, parada na porta do quarto.

_ Nós precisamos conversar. – a ruiva falou, empurrando os óculos que haviam escorregado para a ponta do nariz, caminhando dois passos para dentro do quarto e entregando um pequeno cartão para o loiro.

O loiro leu, releu, leu mais uma vez, e finalmente pareceu compreender a profundidade das informações contidas ali. Abobalhado, encarou a ruiva com perplexidade, e não lutou contra a mão da garota, que agarrou o seu braço e o puxou em direção à saída.

Afinal de contas, precisavam de privacidade para conversar e ela sabia que aquele quarto podia ser muita coisa, mas definitivamente não era privativo...

Naruto e Karin já estavam bem longe dos aposentos de hóspede quando alguém adentrou pela janela e apreciou o Uchiha como se, enfim, tirasse a sorte grande.

_ Finalmente, Sasuke. – o intruso murmurou, deixando uma risada baixa e rouca escapar entre os seus lábios, preparando-se para fazer o que já devia ter feito há muito tempo.

A alguns metros daquele lugar, Naruto ouviu os passos, sem saber o que acontecia dentro do quarto. Eram suaves e nem mesmo identificou o ruído como sendo passos, acreditando que pareciam mais um suave ranger do piso de madeira do que passadas propriamente ditas.

Ainda sim, isso o deixou com uma "pulga atrás da orelha" e ele parou de caminhar subitamente, segurando a mão de Karin com força para que ela também parasse de caminha.

_ Naruto! – ela protestou, massageando o ombro que quase deslocara com o puxão inesperado.

_ Você ouviu algo? – Naruto questionou, virando-se para trás e encarando a porta fechada no fundo do corredor.

A ruiva, impaciente, continuou a puxá-lo para longe do quarto.

_ Não é nada, para de paranoia e venha! – ordenou com urgência, conseguindo a atenção do Uzumaki novamente para sim.

_Pelo menos não é nada que poderíamos ter evitado, Naruto... – _Pensou com amargura, sabendo que muito provavelmente Sasuke Uchiha já não se encontrava mais sobre o seu teto.

**(***)**

As paredes brancas, o teto gelado, a cama dura... Nada disso o incomodava mais. Alias, Gaara tinha uma suspeita de que nada mais poderia incomodá-lo naquele local. O mundo exterior, os problemas, as dificuldades... Tudo havia desaparecido, se perdido em um passado próximo, que inconscientemente parecia cada vez mais distante.

Quando o colocaram no manicômio e o levaram para o seu (estupidamente branco) quarto, Gaara suspirou com letargia. Ali podia não ser o melhor destino do mundo, mas certamente era melhor do que ele esperava; ao menos naquela solidão estaria em paz.

Ele não conseguia deixar de pensar em castigo divino.

É tolo pensar assim, mas muito provavelmente essas coisas aconteceram por culpa do seu passado, da pessoa que um dia fora. O ruivo judiou de tanta gente, ameaçou tantas vidas... Suspeitava que provavelmente algumas de suas vítimas se tivessem se suicidado, simplesmente pelo medo de suas ameaças ou por não desejarem sofrer mais.

Indiretamente, ele não era um simples delinquente juvenil: ele era um terrorista, um torturador, possivelmente um assassino. E não adianta o quanto ele se esforçasse para melhorar, o passado estaria sempre ali, atormentando-o, lembrando-o da pessoa asquerosa que um dia foi.

O Uchiha também não tinha a ficha limpa nisso tudo, mas Gaara achava que ele pagou mais do que o necessário pelos seus erros. Sempre soube que o maldito era órfão e talvez não fosse absurdo demais em pensar no castigo divino antecipado. Além disso, Sabaku teve certeza que o castigo de Sasuke foi ainda mais intensificado com a morte dos pais de Naruto, pois ele sofreu muito com essa perda também.

Naruto... Pobre Naruto, sempre acabava prejudicado pelos problemas dos dois. Ele não queria, de maneira alguma, que o seu castigo particular recaísse em Naruto tal como o de Sasuke o atingira. Já basta o que acontecera no passado! Independente de seu sentimento de amor pelo loiro, o Uzumaki era alguém que não merecia sofrer.

Mas o louco do Deidara deixou bem claro que poderia acabar com Naruto facilmente. E foi por isso que ele optou por se calar. Mesmo com a presença do amigo em seu quadro de visitas diariamente, ele não queria falar.

Não _podia_ falar.

Deidara saberia, e o maldito não era uma pessoa normal... Ele era um monstro, e muito provavelmente tinha o apoio de outras pessoas como ele. Afinal de contas, Gaara sabia muito bem que por pior que uma pessoa seja, ela geralmente tende a se concentrar em gangues – agir sozinho é quase desafiar o próprio Deus. A união na criminalidade dá força, dá o sentimento de proteção e poder... Heh, metade das coisas que ele fez em sua juventude, ele não teria feito se não tivesse o apoio de sua gangue.

Sentia-se extremamente estranho por não estar desejando se vingar do loiro excêntrico. Algumas coisas realmente mudam nessa vida sem que você sequer se desse conta disso.

Nas visitas diárias, enquanto Naruto tentava arrancar qualquer informação dele, Gaara pensava bastante. Será que o loiro o acharia completamente lunático caso ele dissesse que aquilo que aconteceu foi um castigo divino? Porque ele sabia que jamais deu indícios de ser uma pessoa religiosa... Será que seu amado iria argumentar e dizer que "Deus jamais faria algo assim"?

Será que iria, realmente, acreditar que ele estava louco?

Podia até ser, ele se sentia maluco por, de uma hora para a outra, acreditar em Deus, e ainda mais em um Deus tão rancoroso. Ele era ateu até alguns dias atrás, mas é aquilo que dizem: o ateu deixava de ser cético quando passava por uma experiência de quase morte. E, sinceramente? Gaara não encontrava outra explicação! Só podia ser castigo, o que aconteceu com Sasuke comprovava sua teoria!

Na primeira noite naquele lugar, ninguém veio visitá-lo. O medicaram com calmantes fortes, mas mesmo assim ele não dormiu. Não. Não. Não podia dormir. Tinha que por as ideias no lugar.

Se ficasse ali, como um louco, seriam poupados. Muito provavelmente a polícia suspeitava que ele fosse o causador de todo esse absurdo, principalmente porque ele e seu pai nunca tiveram um relacionamento bom. Inclusive na última vez que trocaram palavras ofensivas, Gaara declarou publicamente que o mataria assim que tivesse a oportunidade. Tinha sido no meio de uma conferência internacional da empresa, havia muitas testemunhas no local; e dificilmente a polícia não se atentaria para essa ameaça.

Apesar da ameaça ter sido proferida há mais de três anos, e de Gaara já ter seguido sua vida particular sem ter movido um único pauzinho para realizar sua vingança, provavelmente ela ainda estava viva na cabeça de todos os envolvidos.

Às vezes, quando Naruto falava sobre o passado dos dois (talvez por acreditar que ele estivesse em um quadro de amnésia, vai saber), Gaara se via obrigado a lembrar de sua família. Ele nunca teve uma família perfeita, mas também não era aquele "caos familiar" que ele acreditava ser na época de sua juventude.

Seu pai (1) tinha um gênio difícil. Era um viúvo rancoroso, mas criara três filhos com sucesso, visto que apesar dos pesares os três deram relativamente certo na vida.

Kankuro, o filho mais velho, cursou ciências contábeis e agora acompanhava o pai nos assuntos do empreendimento familiar, e provavelmente seria quem levaria o negócio familiar adiante depois da morte do patriarca. Gaara dava graças a Deus por isso, pois odiaria ser obrigado a passar tanto tempo ao lado do pai, aprendendo como conduzir aquele hospício que ele chama de "empresa".

Temari, a filha do meio, se tornara militar, contrariando todas as tendências estereotipadas da família Sabaku. Inicialmente o pai torceu o nariz para isso, mas ao ver que sua menina realmente tinha muita vocação para a profissão e que ela lhe daria certa estabilidade, apoiou sua escolha. Afinal de contas, Temari sempre foi a favorita.

Já Gaara... Bom... Gaara era a ovelha negra, por assim dizer. Foi por causa de seu nascimento que sua mãe, Karura, morreu no parto. Ele nasceu prematuro, com muitas complicações hospitalares, causando estresse para o pai desde que abriu os olhos pela primeira vez. Apesar de Kankuro e Temari afirmarem que sua mãe ansiava o seu nascimento com muito amor, o pai preferiu colocar a culpa da morte de sua amada na pequena criança problemática e fraca. E esse comportamento hostil para com o filho caçula perdurou durante os próximos anos.

Inicialmente, seu pai era extremamente rígido consigo, e Gaara tentava suprir suas expectativas, acreditando que aquela era sua forma de demonstração de amor. Mas depois dos cinco anos de idade, Gaara compreendeu que seu pai o odiava, o desprezava, assim como uma pessoa odeia o assassino de um familiar próximo.

Como criança, agiu de maneira infantil, provocando-o, fazendo arte, clamando atenção e desejando despertar no pai qualquer sentimento que não fosse o ódio; foi assim que seu pai perdeu a pouca paciência que restou, passando a ignorá-lo por completo.

Para que a vida do imprestável caçula não prejudicasse o rendimento escolar de seus irmãos, o patriarca precisou chamar alguém para cuidar do garoto. Foi naquela época que Yashamaru (2) surgiu em sua vida.

Yashamaru era seu tio por parte de mãe, tão semelhante fisicamente com as fotos que vira da sua progenitora que Gaara ficou completamente sem reação quando o conheceu. O amor que sentiu por aquela pessoa foi instantâneo, como se sua mãe houvesse ressurgido do mundo dos mortos e estava ali, naquela forma, para cuidar dele. Yashamaru o tratava muito bem, era bastante carinhoso e procurava entender seus traumas, ensinando sempre sobre o amor e a vida.

O fato é que, por algum motivo que ele não recordava muito bem, Yashamaru e seu pai brigaram e seu tio parou de frequentar sua casa. Ele ainda o procurava sempre que podia, mas como não o tinha tão próximo no seu dia-a-dia, sua influência diminuíra consideravelmente. E quando os amigos delinquentes apareceram, obviamente que a influência para o mal se tornou mais poderosa.

A última vez que falou com Yashamaru foi há dois meses, e Gaara se perguntava se o tio foi informado do que aconteceu. Se, talvez, acreditasse em sua inocência.

Difícil... Difícil...

De qualquer maneira, quando a porta de seu quarto se abriu e o enfermeiro anunciou uma visita, Gaara podia jurar que seria Yashamaru que entraria em seus aposentos. Em segunda opção, poderia ser Naruto (caso ele tivesse desistido de viajar), ou seus irmãos. Mas jamais pensou que seria aquela pessoa.

Shikamaru Nara.

Sem perceber, Gaara deixou emoções escaparem de seu controle ao observar o colega de tanto tempo atrás adentrar o seu quarto. A porta foi fechada em seguida, e Shikamaru caminhou lentamente até o lado oposto do quarto, sentando-se despojadamente na cadeira de sua pequena (e inutilizada) escrivaninha.

Shikamaru mantinha a mesma aparência de sempre: a não ser pela ausência de brincos e pelo corte de cabelo extremamente curto. Gaara franziu o cenho... Onde estava aquele espalhafatoso rabo de cavalo que ele costumava usar na adolescência? Mesmo assim, o restante de sua aparência ainda condizia com sua personalidade preguiçosa e desmotivada.

Trocaram olhares analíticos por alguns instantes, até Shikamaru sorrir com sapiência, empurrando a cadeira para trás e equilibrando-se apenas nas pernas traseiras, esticando os pés acima da mesa.

_ Sabia que era balela sua. Você 'tá bem lúcido, se não, não estaria me olhando dessa forma.

_Droga!_ – Gaara não pode deixar de pensar. Pela surpresa, deixara a máscara cair, e agora Shikamaru já sabia suas reais intenções naquele lugar.

Porque não havia como isso deixar de acontecer: afinal, com uma analise rápida, Shikamaru parece compreender tudo ao seu redor.

_ O que você quer? – o ruivo questionou com a voz rouca pela falta de uso, ainda irritado consigo mesmo pela sua falha colossal.

_ Eu quero o que todo mundo que vem aqui quer: respostas.

_ Não quero falar sobre o que aconteceu. – retrucou, mantendo as feições sérias, demonstrando que não cederia a um capricho tolo como aquele.

_ Que problemático... – ele respondeu, suspirando profundamente, mas levantando-se com um pulo. Caminhou lentamente até Gaara, mantendo as mãos nos bolsos da calça jeans durante todo o processo. – Terei de ser um pouco mais persuasivo então.

_ Vai me bater Sherlock?! – rosnou ameaçadoramente, mas nem por isso o moreno se intimidou.

Gaara estava lívido! Como aquela pessoa com quem nunca teve tanta intimidade podia ter a audácia de visitá-lo num local como aquele e, ainda sim, ordenar por respostas? Mas era muita petulância da parte dele!

Não achava que o ex-colega iria realmente lhe dar um soco ou persuadi-lo através da força física, afinal, Shikamaru era um pacifista. Mas jamais imaginou que a "persuasão" seria uma simples fotografia jogada em seu colo.

Era uma foto de Temari. Mas não uma foto qualquer da sua irmã, daquelas que geralmente apareciam nas colunas sociais dos maiores jornais do país por causa da empresa do seu pai, não.

Temari estava de branco, vestindo... Pelo amor de Deus... Um vestido de noiva!

_ O que significa isso? – o ruivo questionou com afobação, esticando a fotografia para Shikamaru grosseiramente. – De quando é a porra dessa foto?

Este, por sua vez, pegou-a com cuidado entre os dedos, olhando-a com carinho por alguns instantes antes de guardá-la novamente no bolso de sua calça.

_ Esta é uma fotografia do dia vinte e sete de janeiro do ano passado. Temari fez uma viagem à Austrália durante as férias do quartel, não fez? Então, é de lá... Veja a praia ao fundo. – Shikamaru respondeu despreocupadamente, sentando-se ao lado de Gaara naquela cama.

_ Como sabe disso? – o outro não pôde deixar de questionar, um pouco temeroso.

Será que todo o planeta estava vigiando sua vida e a de seus familiares? E que porra de vestido branco era aquele!? Só podia ser uma piada!

_ Porque eu fui junto. Afinal, eu não podia faltar o meu próprio casamento.

Se possível, os olhos verdes de Gaara se arregalaram ainda mais.

Como _diabos_ Temari podia ter se casado sem avisar a família!? Sem avisar o seu pai! E com Shikamaru por cima das contas, céus! Ele sequer tinha consciência de que os dois se conheciam!

_ V-você não estava noivo daquela garota Ino na época da escola? – era uma pergunta tola, ele sabia bem que mesmo se fosse verdade, provavelmente o casamento não tivera acontecido. Mas ele queria entender como Temari entrou na vida de Shikamaru, e provavelmente isso só seria possível ouvindo toda a história.

_ Na verdade estávamos namorando, Ino que gosta de colocar a carruagem na frente dos cavalos. Mas não deu certo, percebemos que nosso namoro se tornou uma grande amizade com o tempo, e que deixamos de agir como namorados. – Shikamaru explicou com um pouco de paciência, sentindo pena de Gaara por não saber de nada.

Apesar de ser problemático demais, Shikamaru sabia que precisaria contar toda a história. Isso tudo era culpa da Temari, seria bem mais fácil se ela tivesse aberto o jogo logo no início.

_ Então quando chegamos no terceiro colegial eu decidi terminar nosso namoro, e até que ela aceitou numa boa. Eu ainda não sabia o que fazer da vida, acho que no fundo eu pretendia ficar olhando as nuvens para sempre, mas meu pai me persuadiu a fazer vários testes de vestibular, concursos e exames seletivos.

_ E você passou. – não foi uma pergunta, foi uma afirmação.

_ Em todos. O que foi um saco.

Gaara não pode deixar de pensar na ironia de Deus: dar tanta inteligência a alguém tão preguiçoso como Shikamaru só podia ser uma piada. Esse Deus que ele começava a conhecer agora tinha imperfeição demais para ser chamado de "Deus".

_ Quando chegou a hora de escolher, eu tinha certeza apenas de uma coisa: jamais iria para uma escola militar, ou para uma academia de polícia. Ainda faltavam os testes físicos, e eu sei que sou muito preguiçoso pra trabalhar nesses tipos de profissão... – Shikamaru exibia uma careta, provavelmente pensando no tempo de sono que perdera fazendo todas aquelas provas. – Mas pro meu pai não ficar falando no meu ouvido, eu fui pro primeiro teste físico, que foi na Escola Y de Oficiais do Exército (3), e eu pretendia agir como um babaca pra ser reprovado. Só que foi lá que eu conheci a sua irmã.

_ Temari não frequentou essa Escola, ela frequentou a feminina. – Gaara não se lembrava do nome da academia de oficial de Temari, mas sabia que não era esta.

_ Sim, mas ela estava lá, no time de avaliação, acompanhando um Terceiro Tenente.

Gaara aparentou ainda mais irritação, direcionando-a para Shikamaru no seu tom de voz.

_ Temari é mulher, o que diabos ela estava fazendo lá?

Neste instante, o moreno compreendeu o que sua esposa sempre dizia com: "meu pai e irmãos são superprotetores, jamais aceitariam a notícia de um casamento, porque seriam obrigados a admitir que eu cresci". Ele sorriu ironicamente, se dando conta da briga familiar que geraria dentro de alguns minutos.

_ Sabe como é, Temari é sutil como um rinoceronte... Ela é mais assustadora do que a minha mãe, e olha que isso é dizer algo! (4) Acho que os oficiais queriam ver como nos sairíamos ao receber ordens de uma mulher.

_ E você vai me dizer que "foi paixão a primeira vista" e que "decidiu dar o melhor de si pra ter uma chance com Temari"? Não sabia que você gostava de clichês.

Shikamaru riu, balançando a cabeça em negação.

_ Lógico que não, né? Eu odiei sua irmã e ela queria arrancar minha cabeça fora com as próprias unhas. – Shikamaru respondeu, sorrindo um pouco ao se recordar da memória. – Ela queria comer meu fígado na ponta da faca, tenho certeza disso. Até porque eu aceitei de muito bom grado a rivalidade, passei no teste e fui pra escola.

Finalmente, Gaara estava conseguindo visualizar sua irmã naquela descrição. Era reconfortante saber que ela reagiu dessa forma e não foi completamente enganada por um Casanova qualquer.

_ Mas ainda sim, vocês estudavam em escolas diferentes. – o ruivo pontuou, desconfiado.

_ Sim, mas era na mesma cidade, então no fim de semana a turma feminina sempre encontrava a masculina nos bares. Lá nos conversávamos bastante, participávamos de desafios, éramos o centro das atenções. Acho que todos os colegas diziam que nós acabaríamos juntos, e a gente tinha um pavor só de pensar nessa perspectiva.

Shikamaru sorria tanto que Gaara se perguntava se o vira sorrir daquela forma quando ele esteve com Ino; ele não se recordava disso, ao menos.

_ Ela era a melhor da turma dela e um pouco a frente da minha, mas eu consegui recuperar o tempo perdido e no mesmo ano saímos oficiais. Daí veio a nossa competição por divisas. Sua irmã subiu de Aspirante à Segundo-Tenente mais rápido do que eu, só que ao que tudo indica minha promoção por mérito vai sair daqui dois meses.

_ Por que diabos você 'tá me dando tantos detalhes? Achei que quem queria respostas era você! E, só pra deixar bem claro, não vou falar nada.

Não é que Shikamaru estivesse tentando distraí-lo para arrancar essa informação, ele simplesmente estava com certo receio de contar o fim da história. Oh, bem, não dá para adiar ainda mais o que já foi adiado por tanto tempo, uma hora eles saberiam de qualquer jeito.

_ Porque é aí que eu quero chegar: Na noite de comemoração da promoção dela, nós cedemos aos comentários dos nossos amigos e decidimos ficar juntos. Não lembro ao certo como foi, tínhamos bebido muito, mas no dia seguinte começamos a namorar. Dois meses depois nos casamos, porque já conhecíamos muito bem um ao outro e tínhamos certeza do que queríamos e porque quando os dois militares são casados, o exército os transfere para a mesma cidade.

_ Claro, e, além disso, você tinha certeza de que queria morrer nas minhas mãos, não é Nara? – Gaara ameaçou, cruzando os braços e aguardando o fim da história.

Precisava da confissão total de Shikamaru antes de declarar sua pena de morte.

_ Uhn... Bem, na verdade eu queria comprar uma casa pra nós aqui na cidade, mas como fomos transferidos pro interior tivemos direito a uma casa na vila militar e aceitamos. Ela optou por manter tudo isso em segredo até agora, voltando pra casa do seu pai nas férias como fazia antigamente... Só que... Hum...

O moreno retirou outra coisa de dentro do bolso, e entregou para Gaara. Desta vez, era uma foto dele e Temari, juntos e abraçados, parecendo mais felizes do que em qualquer momento de suas vidas.

_ Essa é a minha menina. – ele murmurou, um pouco apreensivo, fitando os olhos de Gaara com certa esperança.

_ Eu entendi que a minha irmã casou com um idiota como você, da pra mudar o disco?

_ Não Gaara. Essa daqui é a minha _menina_. – Shikamaru se repetiu, apontando para a foto, especificadamente para o abdômen de sua irmã.

Finalmente o ruivo atentou melhor para os detalhes da foto, e viu que ambos seguravam a barriga de Temari como se ela fosse um troféu. Somando dois mais dois, Gaara levantou o olhar, não se preocupando nem um pouco em esconder a hostilidade em sua expressão facial.

_ Entenda, você vai ter que me falar o que aconteceu. – Shikamaru explicou calmamente – Porque eu não vou deixar um capricho seu colocar em risco a vida da minha mulher grávida de três meses e da minha filha que ainda nem nasceu. Ela tinha acabado de sair da casa quando a explosão aconteceu, e nunca mais, _nunca mais_, vou deixar que ela sofra esse tipo de risco novamente.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Gaara pulou para cima de Shikamaru, mal dando atenção aos enfermeiros que invadiram o quarto no mesmo instante, a fim de salvar o visitante.

_ EU VOU TE MATAR! – ele grunhiu, tentando se soltar dos enfermeiros, que o imobilizavam com agilidade. – EU VOU TE MATAR NARA! VOCÊ VAI SE ARREPENDER DE TER ENGRAVIDADO A MINHA IRMÃ, SEU FOLGADO DE UMA FIGA!

Shikamaru saiu do quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Suspirou cansado, apoiando-se na parede e ainda ouvindo os intermináveis gritos e juras de morte do ruivo.

_ Bom... Ao menos consegui arrancar uma reação dele. – murmurou baixinho, apenas para si, dando um impulso com a perna para que saísse logo dali. – Só falta fazer com que ele reavalie as prioridades, nós precisamos matar outras pessoas antes que ele decida me matar.

_Que problemático._ – Shikamaru não pode deixar de pensar, mas ainda sim, sabia, no fundo no fundo, que era questão de tempo para que conseguisse arrancar as informações certas de Gaara.

E era bom se apressar! Temari o esperava no carro, e se ele demorasse demais provavelmente teria de lidar com a ira de mais um Sabaku naquele dia.

**(***)**

Itachi abriu a porta do quarto de Madara com cautela, como se aguardasse um ataque assim que colocasse os pés naquele local. Mas o moreno mais velho parecia distraído, lendo algum livro enquanto permanecia deitado lateralmente na cama, de costas para a porta.

Era uma cena estranha diante de seus olhos: Madara simplesmente não costumava ler, ao menos não em sua companhia. Se ele lia alguma coisa, o fazia em suas missões. Itachi franziu o cenho perante o comportamento fora do comum.

_ Nii-san. – Itachi se fez anunciar, não sabendo ao certo se deveria agir desta forma ou caminhar para dentro do quarto.

Como é mesmo que ele costumava agir com Madara? Ele nem lembrava direito, seu cérebro e coração estava repleto de "Sasuke" para que ele conseguisse agir sem um sentimento de estranheza com Madara.

Isso não era um bom sinal... Se Madara o chamou para uma "reunião" (que, ao que parecia, era apenas uma noite em conjunto), ele certamente tentaria algo sexual. Itachi não podia parecer desconfortável com o sexo, afinal de contas, ele sempre mostrou amar dividir a cama com o outro. Mudar esse comportamento agora seria o mesmo que assinar sua confissão de culpa.

_ Otouto, por que ainda não entrou? – seu irmão questionou, virando-se na cama e o encarando com um olhar inocente.

Inocente até demais...

Será que Itachi estava se precipitando? Será que Madara ainda não sabia do que estava acontecendo? Ou será que ele planejava algo minuciosamente e ainda não queria revelar o que já descobrira?

Decidindo que de nada adiantava ficar estático na porta de entrada, Itachi caminhou lentamente até a cama. Ao chegar próximo desta, foi surpreendido por Madara, que puxou seu braço, trazendo seu corpo para baixo, indicando que ele deveria se sentar ao seu lado. Logo que Itachi compeliu a ordem silenciosa, Madara o abraçou imediatamente sua cintura, o puxando para que ele se deitasse ao seu lado.

Itachi prendeu a respiração, deixando seu corpo ser conduzindo e esperando pelo pior, mas Madara simplesmente o colocou deitado ao seu lado, passando um braço ao redor de sua cintura enquanto o puxava para mais perto, encaixando o quadril em suas nádegas.

Ele mordeu delicadamente o lóbulo da orelha de Itachi, e este fechou os olhos com força, sentindo desconforto intenso em estar naquela posição. Era completamente surreal como as coisas mudaram em tão pouco tempo; há apenas algumas semanas atrás, ele estaria possuído pela imensa vontade de ter Madara unindo seu corpo ao dele.

Agora, tudo que ele queria era que acabasse logo.

_ "Nós não pertencemos a nós mesmos, assim como não nos pertence aquilo que possuímos. Não fomos nós que nos fizemos, não podemos ter a jurisdição suprema sobre nós mesmos. Não somos nossos próprios senhores."

As palavras de Madara, nada convencionais, fizeram com que Itachi parasse de pensar nos desconfortáveis beijos que recebia em seu pescoço e nas mordidas suaves no lóbulo de sua orelha, e percebesse que, realmente, algo não estava dentro do normal.

Não o interrompeu, no entanto, e Madara continuou a sussurrar em seu ouvido.

_ "Somos a propriedade de Deus. Não é para nós uma felicidade encararmos as coisas desse modo? Será a qualquer título uma felicidade, um conforto, considerarmos que pertencemos a nós mesmos? Os que são jovens e prósperos podem acreditar nisso."

As palavras não eram estranhas, Itachi sabia que era uma citação. Havia escutado ou lido em algum lugar... Mas onde? Onde ouvira exatamente as mesmas palavras? Seria em algum lugar que ele e Madara compareceram juntos? Seria um discurso do treinamento? Palavras escritas em algum cartaz espalhados pelas cidades dos raríssimos encontros que tiveram?

_ Madara, de onde você tirou... – mas ele não pode terminar sua indagação. Foi girado bruscamente: suas costas agora estavam presas contra os lençóis negros, seus dois braços imobilizados pelas mãos ágeis e fortes de seu irmão.

E ele mantinha os olhos fechados e o rosto bem próximo do seu, como se desejasse beijá-lo. Itachi, ainda completamente desconfortável, também fechou os olhos, aguardando o beijo que tinha certeza que viria.

Só que ele não veio.

_ "Mas, com o correr do tempo, acabam percebendo, como todos, que a independência não foi feita para o homem - que é um estado antinatural - que pode satisfazer por algum tempo, mas não nos leva com segurança até o fim..." – ele murmurou, abrindo os olhos conjuntamente com Itachi olhando-o com extrema seriedade e não deixando escapar o detalhe de pavor crescente no olhar do mais novo. – Você precisa de Deus, Itachi. Quem é seu Deus?

_ É você. – Itachi respondeu com a voz firme, apesar do medo que começava a sentir cada vez mais intensamente. – Você é tudo pra mim Madara.

Assim que ouvira a resposta, Madara gargalhou com vontade, uma risada repleta de veneno, que deixou Itachi ainda mais apavorado.

O mais velho agarrou algo que deixou propositalmente em cima da cama, e, ainda mantendo os braços de Itachi presos só que agora com apenas uma das mãos, trouxe o objeto para perto do campo de visão do outro, mostrando-o a capa do livro surrado que estava lendo há instantes atrás.

Itachi empalideceu visivelmente, compreendendo o porquê daquele discurso surreal.

O livro era "Admirável Mundo Novo", um dos livros que ele lera no apartamento de Sasuke, e um dos que mais marcara naquele mês, devido à pequena analogia que seu atual namorado fizera entre Itachi e um dos personagens principais. Apesar de reconhecer o livro surrado como sendo de Sasuke (e não uma versão recém-comprada na livraria), não foi isso que o apavorou.

Itachi possuía uma memória fotográfica sensacional. Recordava-se de ver o livro por cima da estante do quarto de hospedes de Sasuke um dia antes da invasão de Kakashi e Naruto, mas não conseguia lembrar onde ele estava logo no dia seguinte.

Madara foi visitá-los sem que se dessem conta... Justamente naquele dia...

_E... E agora?_

_ Madara... – ele tentou conversar, explicar o seu lado na história, mesmo sem ter conhecimento do que, exatamente, o outro sabia.

Não interessava, não importava! Qualquer coisa que Madara pudesse ter presenciado ou escutado naquele dia o incriminava! E ele precisava tentar se explicar antes do castigo vir, pois temia que não conseguisse mais falar, se recebesse sua punição.

Talvez não conseguisse sequer respirar!

Contudo, o mais velho atirou o livro longe e cobriu os seus lábios com a outra mão, impedindo-o de falar desculpas absurdas para justificar sua traição. Revelou os olhos violetas aterrorizantes para Itachi, e ao mesmo tempo exibiu um sorriso maléfico, cruel, o qual prometia uma vingança terrível e inesquecível.

O outro ainda tentou se mover e escapar, mas como Madara portava força intensa naquelas condições, e como a sua própria força estava diminuta pelos efeitos colaterais da injeção precária de proteína que tomara há uma hora, Itachi sequer conseguia se mover.

E a máscara do moreno mais novo caiu por completo, revelando os olhos mais assustados que Madara tivera o prazer de ver.

_Ah... Isso vai ser muito interessante...!_

_ E como seu Deus, vou te mandar para o inferno, seu pecador ingrato!

**(***)**

"_Deixai toda esperança, ó vós que entrais!"*_

_._

Não era exatamente confortável, mas Itachi esperava mais.

Estupro? Sério mesmo? Com _ele_? Tenha a santa paciência!

Ele sentia até vontade de rir a cada soco e mordida que recebia, a cada gota de sangue e esperma que escorria entre suas coxas, a cada nova mancha formada nos lençóis, praticamente invisível perante a cor escura do cetim.

De que adiantava que Madara estivesse imobilizando-o para realizar o ato? Não era como se ele fosse fugir, ou implorar para que parasse. Não... Estupro não tinha nenhum efeito contra si, castigo físico não o atingia; ele passou por coisas muito piores do que isso nas sessões. Madara estava realmente perdendo o tato de maquiavélico se queria se vingar dessa forma.

Mas Itachi não era idiota. Se seu irmão acreditava que aquilo seria o seu castigo particular, quem era ele para afirmar o contrário? Estava de bom tamanho... Mesmo se ele o matasse depois de tudo, ainda assim não se arrependia do que fazia. Não era doloroso o suficiente em sua alma para implorar por misericórdia.

_ Você nem sente dor, não é, seu bosta? – Madara murmurava em sua orelha, machucando-a em seguida, mordendo com força. – Talvez até você goste, seu depravado de quinta categoria!

Itachi sorriu melancolicamente, abaixando a cabeça no travesseiro encharcado de sangue, optando por não responder.

Dizer que ele estava gostando era forçar um pouco a barra. Que tipo de pessoa gostaria desse tipo de coisa? Dor consensual, um masoquismo de vez em quando, isso era interessante... Mas aquele tipo de coisa não era algo que pudesse agradá-lo. A prova disso estava entre suas próprias pernas: seu sexo, que facilmente excitava-se com o mínimo contato físico, parecia sem vida.

Itachi sentia o seu corpo inteiro sem vida, diga-se de passagem. Quem não vive, não pode sentir dor.

Recordava-se daquela ocasião que Madara foi um pouco mais violento no sexo, movido por um sentimento de voyeurismo para com Sasuke; um ciúme possessivo e desmedido. Lembrava-se de como o garoto exibia um olhar aterrorizado, um pavor diante a cena que via. Provavelmente Sasuke achou que aquilo foi um estupro.

Mas comparado a isso, não passava de um sexo um pouco mais violento do que o convencional.

Antes de começar a relação sexual em si (se é que dava para nomear dessa forma), Madara o castigou fisicamente por quase uma hora, e em nenhum momento antes ou durante o sexo o beijou. Itachi não sabia se seu rosto ainda era reconhecível, visto que sequer conseguia abrir o olho direito por causa do inchaço. O gosto de sangue não saia mais de sua boca, sua língua foi cortada em vários pontos em virtude dos socos violentos que recebeu.

Madara, inclusive, tinha dois socos-ingleses (5) de aço, um em cada mão, sendo que o da mão direita possuía uma espécie de adaga, o qual ele utilizava para feri-lo e cortá-lo em regiões não vitais de seu abdômen. Ele também levou um corte tão profundo no lado do seu rosto que acreditava que perfurara totalmente sua bochecha esquerda.

Alias, nem se quisesse conseguiria responder Madara. Ele o forçou um sexo oral tão violento que Itachi podia adivinhar que a maioria do sangue em sua boca não advinha do corte, mas sim de sua garganta. Talvez não conseguisse mais falar... De qualquer forma, ele não queria falar.

Falar o que? Pedir perdão? Até parece. Se Madara se sentia bem fazendo isso, que continuasse... Ele não dava mais a mínima. Que pelo menos um deles saísse feliz de toda essa história.

E nem valia a pena mencionar os demais ferimentos do corpo, até mesmo em sua região íntima. Madara lhe ameaçou de castrá-lo tantas vezes que em algumas ele realmente quase acreditou nisso, pois foi machucado ali. Não castrado completamente, mas talvez por isso seu corpo não tentava, de maneira alguma, criar uma ereção: provavelmente resultaria em uma hemorragia intensa, caso seu sangue decidisse se acumular naquele lugar.

Falando em hemorragia, ela acontecia em diversas partes de seu corpo. Se Madara não o matasse depois de tudo isso, ele morreria por perda de sangue... Era fato, ele ia morrer. Sua visão já estava duplicada, os sons do ambiente pareciam cada vez mais distantes, o cheiro de sangue nem o incomodava mais. Era bom, porque ao menos sobressaia, cobrindo o cheiro de sexo. De um sexo que ele não desejava. Assim, ao menos parecia uma mentira.

E com seu sangue, as proteínas recém-injetadas em seu corpo saiam de sua corrente sanguínea, não fazendo efeito algum no seu organismo. Tanto trabalho para nada...

Enquanto Itachi observava a poça gigante de sangue que se formava ao lado da cama, escura e crescente, no chão de pedra, ele se perguntava mentalmente se Kisame estaria bem. Será que ele ajudaria Sasuke em sua ausência? Será que Naruto chegaria a algum tipo de resposta com as informações que seus pais o deram? Será que Sasuke o perdoaria, caso um dia soubesse a verdade sobre a ligação familiar que possuíam?

Sentia vontade de voltar no tempo e ter deixado uma mensagem para Sasuke, algo que ele pudesse ler após sua morte. Talvez algum tipo de jura de amor eterno.

Porque ele amava Sasuke. Agora ele entendia perfeitamente isso. Ele amava Sasuke muito antes de começarem a relação que possuíam, muito antes de se conhecerem para valer. Ele amava Sasuke de uma forma tão instintiva que sequer conseguiu feri-lo quando Madara o designou para a missão de eliminá-lo. Ele amara Sasuke ao ponto de optar por deixá-lo viver, mesmo que isso resultasse em três longos anos de silêncio absoluto em uma cama de hospital.

Seria devido ao parentesco? Ao sangue? Ao destino? Ao instinto?

Não importava, não interessava. O importante é que pensar em Sasuke fazia toda aquela dor valer a pena... Valia a pena estar ali se, de alguma forma, o garoto continuasse vivo. Valia a pena cada corte, cada gota de sangue derramado, cada humilhação corporal desmedida.

Ele também amava Madara e jamais conseguiria matá-lo por causa de Sasuke (ou vice versa), então talvez fosse natural aceitar que a sua incompetência de escolher um lado para apoiar resultasse em sua morte. E ele o perdoava, mesmo que Madara nunca se arrependesse de nada que fazia... Ele o perdoava de todo coração, porque Madara era seu Nii-san, seu primeiro amor e sua família.

Itachi até sorriu um pouco, sentindo a ironia da situação ao pensar tão carinhosamente em Madara enquanto ele fazia isso.

Talvez não fosse só Sasuke quem o mantinha humano. De certa forma, Madara também fazia isso, por mais paradoxal que fosse pensar assim.

_Ou talvez seja apenas os sentimentos do parasita..._

De qualquer fora ele gostava se ser otimista. Quem sabe nenhum de seus dois amados morreriam. Quem sabe a sua morte os poupasse da guerra...

Os livros de romance bestas que encontrara no quarto de Sasuke o fizeram pensar que talvez o amor fosse a solução de todos os problemas. Hipocrisia pura.

Se isso fosse verdade, por que agora estava ali, sofrendo um castigo não muito terrível para os seus padrões, mas ainda sim algo que resultaria em sua morte? Por amar demais? Por amar duas pessoas mais do que amava a si mesmo?

Não fazia sentido.

E... Não importava mais.

Amor não precisa de sentido mesmo.

**(***)**

.

_Ladies and gentleman!_

_Boys and ghouls! _

_Step right up!_

.

_Senhoras e senhores!_

_Meninos e fantasmas!_

_Aproximem-se!_

_._

Itachi abriu os olhos. Correção, um olho, porque o outro parecia estar coberto por alguma coisa. Tentou esticar a mão para sentir o que impedia sua visão, mas não conseguiu se mover. Sentiu um cheiro sutil e extremamente reconhecível de desinfetante hospitalar, e soube que provavelmente alguém cuidou de suas feridas.

Isso não era um bom sinal.

_ Acordou, bela adormecida? – ouviu a voz ríspida de Madara murmurar próximo de si, e ele não conseguiu se virar para ver seu irmão, limitando-se a observá-lo de canto de olho. – Agora que já usufruiu de toda a dor do primeiro círculo do inferno, o Limbo*, pelo seu paganismo em duvidar do que o seu Deus o ensinou e instruiu... Está pronto para o resto do tour?

Itachi tentou responder, mas de sua garganta não saiu nem um som. Seria possível que foi ferido de tal forma que mesmo depois de se recuperar um pouco, ainda sim, não conseguia falar? Há quanto tempo estaria descordado?

_ Vamos lá princesa! Agora, se me permite, entraremos no Vale dos Ventos*. Afinal, um dos seus pecados mais recorrentes certamente foi a luxúria.

_._

_Behind this curtain lies a ghastly concoction of delight! __Horror! Fantasy and terror!_

.

_Por trás dessa cortina fica uma mistura de prazer medonho! Horror! Fantasia e terror!_

_._

Só naquele instante Itachi percebeu que havia uma cortina negra ao redor de sua cama hospitalar. Madara a retirou do meio do caminho, ao mesmo tempo em que acionava um dispositivo na cama fazia o colchão assumir uma posição de quase noventa graus, obrigando-o a se sentar. Ele gemeu pela dor, sentia que algum tipo de infecção se instalara em seu abdômen, mas não ousou protestar de outra forma, ou chorar.

Como sempre, a dor física não lhe fazia sofrer. Mas o pavor que se instalava em seu coração sim.

A vingança de Madara não havia terminado. Pior: estava prestes a começar. E isso não era nada animador.

Estava em um dos salões de treinamento, o maior de todos. A parede de pedra e o chão de concreto úmido pelo subterrâneo não mentiam; Itachi reconheceu facilmente a sua sina, já sofreu muito naquele lugar. E a prova real de que não errou o local estava nos seus colegas da Akatsuki, menos Kisame, dispostos lado a lado, em posição de sentido, formando um semicírculo espaçoso a sua frente. Alguns membros da equipe de apoio estavam presentes também... Mas o que mais o surpreendeu foi Orochimaru, segurando uma corrente grossa que envolvia o pescoço de uma pessoa.

Sasuke Uchiha.

Não havia outra pessoa naquele mundo que possuísse aquele corte de cabelo. Itachi tentou gritar dessa vez, mas Madara segurou com força o seu pescoço, e mesmo se ele conseguisse formular qualquer tipo de som, aquele estrangulamento o impediria de exteriorizá-lo.

_ Sasuke, dê boa noite à Itachi. – Ele falou calmamente, sua voz ecoando pelo aposento de pedra.

Sasuke estava de joelhos, vestido com uma camisa branca imunda e uma calça de moletom rasgado, sem sapatos nos pés. Provavelmente era sua roupa caseira, na qual estava quando foi sequestrado por um dos comparsas de Madara. Itachi sentiu lágrimas se formarem em seus olhos.

_ Boa noite Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu com uma voz mecânica, suave e fria, mas que ainda sim soou nitidamente pelo aposento altamente acústico.

Sasuke não olhava Itachi nos olhos. Ele olhava para baixo, para os próprios joelhos. Suas mãos encontravam-se atrás de suas costas, provavelmente amarradas ou algemadas.

Itachi deixou a primeira lágrima escapar de seu olho bom. Madara sorriu com satisfação.

_ Como todos sabem, a luxúria é um dos pecados mais palpáveis que o nosso querido Itachi cometeu. Vamos ver como ele fazia isso? – seu Aniki exclamou para os demais presentes, apertando um botão em um controle remoto que Itachi não visualizou até então, que sem sombra de dúvidas estivera entre seus dedos até aquele momento.

Um telão desceu do teto, próximo à Sasuke, mas ainda sim o garoto não levantou a cabeça. Os demais direcionaram sua atenção para lá e, com um segundo comando de Madara, a intensidade das luzes da câmara diminuíram e um filme começou a passar na tela branca, de um projetor próximo a Itachi.

_ Aproveite a consequência de seus desejos, Itachi.

.

_Your every wish is our command! _

_Your every whimsical desire brought to life. _

_But I'm warning you...There's always a price…_

_._

_Todos os seus anseios são os nossos comandos!_

_Todos os seus absurdos desejos que trouxeram à sua vida._

_Mas estou avisando ... Há sempre um preço..._

_._

O filme... O filme...

Era ele e Sasuke no telão, e as cenas... As cenas consistiam na primeira noite dos dois, na segunda, na terceira...! Desde a primeira noite! Desde a primeira... Flashs, intercalando os momentos, dando closes nas expressões de prazer de Sasuke, nos rosnados de luxúria e leve dominação de Itachi.

Eles _nunca_ tiveram privacidade.

Itachi chegou a falar brincando uma vez que não se importariam se eles filmassem, assim teria um vídeo para ver depois. Mas era uma brincadeira! Ele não conseguia olhar para isso, não _queria_!

_Sasuke... Oh Deus..._

Desviou seu olhar pra Sasuke, e percebeu que o garoto reconheceu os sons do vídeo mesmo sem levantar o olhar para conferir o conteúdo que passava na tela, provavelmente sua própria voz gritando por prazer, e as palavras sacanas e um pouco humilhantes de Itachi.

O herdeiro Uchiha corava consideravelmente, abaixando cada vez mais a cabeça, colocando sua testa acima dos joelhos, sacudindo o corpo em um choro silencioso. Ele se sentia humilhado. Completamente exposto, destruído, inferiorizado.

E isso fez o coração de Itachi apertar-se de tal forma que ele sequer sabia como ele não parou de bater ali, subitamente. Seus olhos (tanto o encoberto por algum curativo, quanto o exposto) provavelmente já exibiam a coloração rubra, mesmo que ele não oferecesse perigo para nenhum dos presentes.

Todos assistiam a cena, fazendo comentários desagradáveis, rindo um pouco pela humilhação de Itachi e Sasuke. Apreciando o show educativo de "Jamais traia Madara, ou você acabará assim".

Orochimaru subitamente puxou a corrente que envolvia o pescoço de Sasuke, obrigando-o a virar para o telão e encarar o vídeo caseiro, filmado de longe, mas com áudio extremamente alto, indicando que havia alguém ainda mais próximo, gravando apenas a voz dos dois "atores".

_ Aprecie o espetáculo, Sasuke. – a cobra ordenou, e Sasuke soltou seu primeiro soluço da noite.

_._

_Welcome to the greatest show UNEARTHED!_

_._

_Bem-vindo ao maior espetáculo DESENTERRADO!_

_._

Quando o vídeo aterrorizante acabou, Itachi não tinha nem forças para protestar. Madara amaciou consideravelmente a pegada em seu pescoço, mas ele não tentava falar. Seus olhos não desgrudaram de Sasuke durante todo o momento, enquanto o seu namorado se debatia para fugir, chorando, descontrolando.

Seu orgulho ferido de tal forma que Itachi nem podia sonhar o quanto doía no ego do rapaz.

Mas quando tudo acabou, Sasuke parou de se mover. Entretanto, não permaneceu estático por muito tempo, pois foi puxado mais uma vez para que se virasse à Itachi. E ele finalmente viu os seus olhos.

Estavam com a coloração violeta, e não era para menos. Depois de toda essa humilhação, com certeza Sasuke sentia-se ameaçado e furioso ao ponto de ativar aquele olhar. Mas por que ele não escapava? Por que aquela singela corrente no pescoço o impedia de usar toda a sua força física? Sasuke era mais forte do que todos naquele lugar menos Madara! Bom, talvez um pouco desprovido de técnica, mas ainda sim forte e com treinamento de escapismo de primeira linha!

_ Isso Sasuke, mantenha o controle! – Orochimaru falou, afrouxando um pouco a corrente. – Por que vai valer a pena aguentar até o fim...

E então a Itachi compreendeu: eles fizeram um _trato_ com Sasuke!

_ E agora, senhoras e senhores, o terceiro círculo, a gula, o Lago de Lama*!

Madara apertou novamente outro botão, e mais um filme passou para os expectadores. Dessa vez, mostrava Itachi cozinhando, ou lendo os livros de culinária que pedira para Sasuke trazer para si, bem como as refeições que os dois faziam.

Os membros da Akatsuki riam, todos eles exceto Konan, que parecia extremamente séria perante aquele comportamento de seus colegas. Chamavam Itachi de mulherzinha, insinuaram que ele "prendera Sasuke pela barriga", o humilhavam com xingamentos sobre sua falta masculinidade e força de alfa.

Mas Sasuke e Itachi estavam alheios a tudo isso, presos em uma troca de olhar intensa, acusadora.

Itachi deixou a segunda lágrima se derramar, e Sasuke apertou o olhar, desafiando-o.

_Eles fizeram realmente um trato com Sasuke. _

_._

_The dark carnival is in town, you better be ready._

_Just follow the parade of dancing skeletons._

_Full of ghoulish delights around every corner._

_Don't tell your parents you're here._

_They will soon be mourners!_

_._

_O carnaval sombrio está na cidade, é melhor você estar pronto._

_Basta seguir o desfile de esqueletos dançantes._

_Cheio de delícias fantasmagóricas em cada esquina._

_Não diga aos seus pais que você está aqui._

_Eles vão em breve sofrerão a perda!_

_._

_ Aniki... – Itachi conseguiu murmurar, quase sem voz, trazendo a atenção de Madara para si, que o olhou com certa curiosidade, provavelmente surpreso por ele conseguir falar algo.

Itachi fitou os olhos violetas com lágrimas de ira no seu de cor-carmesim.

Madara sorriu ironicamente, encorajando-o a falar com um movimentar de cabeça.

_ Eu fiz tudo que fiz por amor. – disse, por fim, ganhando uma gargalhada intensa de Madara como resposta.

O mais velho se contorcia, agarrando sua barriga, dobrando-se para tentar controlar seu momento de descontrole por ouvir um absurdo sem tamanho como aquele.

Como Itachi era audacioso! Era até _cômico_!

_ Não, não, chega disso! – Madara exclamou, desligando o vídeo humilhante que ainda passava, dando pause bem na cena onde Itachi aparecia vestido com o maldito avental de Sasuke. – Chega, o Itachi está sendo comediante demais meus súditos! Sabe o que ele disse?

Madara falava para todos, sua voz ecoando com força pelo ambiente, deixando claro quem mandava naquela alcateia de hienas. Todos, sem exceção, olhavam para Madara e Itachi, aguardando o restante da humilhação em silêncio. Alguns, como Sasori, exibiam sorrisos sádicos nos lábios.

_Maldito filho da puta. _

_ Ele disse que fez o que fez por AMOR! Que gracinha! Meigo demais! – Madara gritou, voltando a rir e incitando aos demais a gargalharem da mesma forma.

Apenas Konan manteve-se quieta, e naquele momento olhava para Pain com certa indignação, cutucando-o com o cotovelo em sua barriga, arrancando um olhar indignado do ruivo. Mas todos os ocupantes do local estavam presos à sua própria sensação para prestar atenção na interação entre número um e dois.

Sasuke amaciou um pouco o olhar, voltando a encarar Itachi com certa surpresa nos olhos lilases, que perderam um pouquinho de sua coloração, mas ainda estavam lá.

_ Amor por quem Itachi, me diz, estou interessado! Sasuke? – Madara questionou, puxando seu queixo para que ele o encarasse nos olhos. E a movimentação arrancou um sibilo de dor do mais novo, mas nem por isso o outro o soltou.

Ele piscou, tentando raciocinar. Não havia nada que pudesse falar para que Madara parasse com aquele absurdo... Mas ele não queria manter aquilo engasgado. Sasuke estava presente, seu Nii-san estava presente, e mesmo que Sasuke tivesse optado por aliar-se com Orochimaru em troca de informações e seu irmão o humilhasse daquela forma, ele os perdoava.

Ele não conseguia sentir raiva deles.

_ Os dois. Sasuke. E você. – ele respondeu na inocência, ganhando um tapa extremamente forte em seu rosto, forçando-o a virar a cabeça com tudo para o outro lado.

O moreno mais velho, logo em seguida, o agarrou pela parte de trás do pescoço, jogando-o para o centro do círculo sem cerimônia alguma. Itachi caiu e bateu a boca no chão, machucando-se fisicamente mais uma vez, tossindo sangue que ardia demais ao escorrer para dentro de sua garganta.

E mais uma vez não se importando nem um pouco.

_ ITACHI! – Sasuke gritou, mas Orochimaru se ajoelhou ao seu lado, cobrindo sua boca com uma das mãos e murmurando instruções bem baixinho em seu ouvido, de modo que Itachi não conseguia ouvir quais eram.

_ Como ousa insinuar que isso é amor! Isso é _ganância_, seu filho da puta! – Madara rosnou como um animal, gritando com selvageria, agora longe de si, há alguns metros, para ser mais preciso.

Ele realmente o jogara com força...

_ Isso é ganância! A Colina das Rochas*! O seu quarto círculo do inferno! Seu castigo por querer mais do que podia ter! – ele exclamou com uma raiva descomunal, fazendo todas as risadas se silenciarem subitamente perante o medo de virarem alvo de sua fúria. – Sasori!

Itachi, pego de surpresa pela exclamação do nome do "colega" que ele menos suportava naquele local, conseguiu forças para erguer um pouco a cabeça. Ele observou o ruivo com feições infantis sair do círculo e caminhar até chegar próximo dele, carregando uma pequena caixa que provavelmente estava escondida atrás de seu corpo durante todo o show até o presente momento.

Sasori se ajoelhou à sua frente, colocando a caixa em seu campo de visão e abrindo-a em seguida, revelando o seu conteúdo.

__ Obrigado, número três. – Sasori falou em um tom de voz monótono, encarando o garoto praticamente paralisado com um olhar gélido. – Obrigado por me mostrar que existe alguém mais incompleto do que eu. Eles estão te destruindo, pouco a pouco, não é mesmo? _(6)

_ Realmente, te destruíram aos poucos... – Sasori murmurou, apreciando o olhar de Itachi arregalar pela surpresa.

Dentro da caixa estava a cabeça de Kisame.

_._

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed!_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around!_

_We will leave you in a daze_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete!_

_._

_Bem-vindo ao nascimento inferior,_

_O maior show desenterrado!_

_Nós aparecemos sem fazer barulho,_

_O mais sombrio espetáculo!_

_Vamos deixá-lo em transe_

_Loucura, assassinato, desânimo!_

_Vamos desaparecer à noite_

_Deixando apenas o sangue no concreto!_

_._

_ Quem deseja demais acaba sem nada, número três. – Sasori murmurou, fechando a caixa e voltando a sua posição no semicírculo, levando-a consigo e colocando-a no chão, aos seus pés.

Itachi simplesmente não conseguia captar o que acabara de ver.

Kisame... Kisame estava morto!

Não desaparecido, não perdido, não se escondendo em algum lugar, morto! _Morto!_ Por causa dele! Por ser fiel aos seus ideais! Se Itachi o conhecia bem, Madara havia dado a prerrogativa de se redimir e contar quais eram os planos de dele em troca de um (falso) perdão, mas o seu ex-companheiro optou por calar-se e aceitar a morte.

Uma morte em nome da amizade. Em nome da liberdade que os dois buscavam...

_Em nome de nada!_

_ Não... – Itachi murmurou, recebendo uma onda descomunal de sentimentos, cada vez mais fortes: culpa, raiva, medo, ira... Frenesi.

E então ele cedeu, cedeu ao frenesi da forma como nunca cedeu até então. Colocou-se de pé em um pulo, como se não houvesse nenhum ferimento em seu corpo.

_Matar! Matar! Matar! _– Seu inconsciente gritava em seus ouvidos – _Vingança, vingança, VINGANÇA! _– Era tudo que ele conseguia pensar.

Se é que isso poderia ser chamado de "pensamento"; era puro instinto assassino.

Ignorando os ferimentos, Itachi atirou-se para a primeira pessoa que viu em seu campo de visão, sendo esta Madara. Ele estava forte, o frenesi movido pela sede de sangue costumavam deixar todos os Akatsukis muito mais velozes e fortes do que de costume, mas Madara ainda superava a força quando ativava os seus olhos especiais.

O frenesi era uma das coisas mais interessantes que tinha o prazer de estudar com todo aquele projeto científico. Uma sede de sangue e destruição que assolava todas as cobaias quando atingiam níveis inimagináveis de raiva; este era o frenesi. Quando crianças, eles tinham inveja e raiva com frequência, e por isso precisavam aprender a controlar isso, sendo colocados em salas específicas de treinamento toda vez que cediam a uma crise. Talvez por isso nenhum Akatsuki temesse a dor física, pois desde meninos estavam acostumados a mutilar uns aos outros em nome do autocontrole; só uma surra muito bem dada cortava o efeito do frenesi.

Com o tempo, as crises de frenesi diminuíam e o autocontrole era adquirido. Alguns mais controlados do que outros, mas evidentemente mais calmos do que quando meninos. Pain, Konan e Itachi eram os mais controlados entre eles, e por isso foram designados, respectivamente, de número um, dois e três. Era um status tremendo conseguir controlar a besta interior.

_ Bem vindo ao quinto círculo, Rio Estinge*, pecado Ira... Outoto! – Madara exclamou com ironia, desvencilhando-se com agilidade de um golpe sem técnica de Itachi. Uma das coisas mais engraçadas dos altos números de hierarquia era que eles não conseguiam manter o mínimo de consciência nos momentos de frenesi, esquecendo tudo que aprenderam nos treinamentos e agindo como leões ferozes e selvagens. Ou moscas imprestáveis e irritantes, perante àqueles que possuíam técnica de combate.

Sasuke observava a cena tremendo da cabeça aos pés, não ousando piscar sequer uma vez, derramando lágrimas de pavor ao ver Itachi daquela forma. Os demais, ao presenciarem o ilustre número três perder o controle diante a raiva, sorriram com prepotência.

_ Não tão perfeito, não é Itachi? – Deidara falou em voz alta, trazendo a atenção do Itachi possuído pela besta para si.

Diante do instante de baixa da guarda, Madara o imobilizou com eficiência, arrancando risadas do loiro sorridente, o grande usuário de Rötshereck.

Rötshereck era um pouco diferente de frenesi no que tange a ativação, apesar dos efeitos serem iguais: a liberação da besta interior. Mas o rötshereck era ativado com o medo, e não com a raiva, como acontecia com o frenesi. Por isso, as cobaias também aprendiam a lidar com o medo, e também entravam na "câmara de tortura" em casos de descontrole.

Alguns, como Deidara, desenvolveram uma técnica interessante: percebendo que não conseguiam controlar tão bem assim estes instintos primitivos de seu ser, o utilizaram como aliados, rendendo-se a sua malícia por vontade própria. Deidara frequentemente ativava seu rötshereck com explosões, porque não havia nada mais mortal neste universo do que o fogo gerado por aquelas bombas. Outros, como, Kakuzu, trabalhavam muito bem com o frenesi.

O que isso significava? Significava que eles se induziam ao rötshereck ou frenesi, e que conseguiam guardar um pouco da consciência para atingir os inimigos certos, apesar de não medirem a força de seus atos, ou o quão chamativo eles seriam em seus ataques bestiais.

Era uma fraqueza grande que eles possuíam, mas que conseguiam contornar com certa dignidade. Já números altos, como Itachi e Pain, não conseguiam se controlar muito bem nos casos de frenesi e rötshereck, apesar de raramente cederem a esse lado inferior de sua personalidade assassina.

_ Atacando seu próprio Deus Itachi? – Madara murmurou no ouvido do imobilizado, o qual o respondeu com grunhidos e rosnados ferozes, se debatendo, tentando fugir e continuar a destruir seus arredores.

Madara sorriu sadicamente mais uma vez naquela noite, deliciando-se com o show espetacular que promovia. Poderia trabalhar em Las Vegas, não? Hah!

_ Isso, Itachi, é heresia... Atacar o seu Deus particular? Aquele que te deu a vida? Que uniu seus fragmentos? Tsk, tsk, tsk... Digno de Cidade de Dite*, meu caro.

Ele soltou o corpo descontrolado de Itachi, apenas para ter mais um pouco de diversão. Fugia de seus golpes com maestria, os atingia com força sem que o moreno machucado conseguisse ver de que forma foi nocauteado, e em toda vez que recebia o golpe Itachi choramingava como um cachorrinho ferido.

A besta era sensacional. Engraçada demais – Madara não podia deixar de notar, pensando que Itachi se sentiria ainda mais envergonhado ao se lembrar dos sons de dor que deixou escapar em um momento de descontrole. O Itachi real, o controlado, sem os efeitos do rötshereck e do frenesi, jamais deixaria tais ruídos escaparem de sua garganta.

Em um determinado momento ele acertou um golpe, arranhando Madara no rosto com uma onça descontrolada, arrancando sangue da pele impecável do mais velho. Ele o imobilizou mais uma vez, utilizando a outra mão para averiguar o estrago, passando acima do corte e olhando a palma ensanguentada com surpresa.

_ Oh... – Madara murmurou, o sorriso irônico jamais escapando de seus lábios, um olhar sombrio, de deleite, talvez até revestido de certo orgulho pelo feito de Itachi. – Que violência irmãozinho... Quer mesmo adentrar ao Vale do Flegetonte*, sétimo círculo? É? Perfeito.

Mais uma vez, Madara o liberou, mas desta vez o atacou para valer. Os demais presentes escancararam a boca em surpresa, pois nunca tiveram o prazer de observar seu mestre guerrear daquela forma. Sasuke voltou a gritar em desespero, sua voz completamente abafada pela mão de Orochimaru.

Itachi foi simplesmente _obliterado._ Era até covardia os golpes que ele levava de Madara, arrancando sangue e mais sangue em cada impacto, sujando o concreto branco com seus fluídos. Madara arrancava seus cabelos com força a cada puxada, jogando-o de um lado para o outro sem o mínimo de pena, destruindo-o, por dentro e por fora.

O barulho dos ossos sendo quebrados e das risadas dos expectadores ecoavam sombriamente, como uma melodia maléfica, assombrando Sasuke ainda mais.

Ele chorava, apavorado, desesperado, tanto de medo, quanto de desespero por ver Itachi sofrer daquela forma. Nenhum ser humano merecia aquilo!

_Nenhum!_

_._

_I will be your ticket taker_

_Come inside it's a dream!_

_Enter the fun house of mirror,_

_Where no one can hear you scream!_

_We can supply anything_

_That your heart desires,_

_But the consequences_

_Will surely be dire!_

_._

_Eu serei o seu bilheteiro_

_Vamos, entre, é um sonho!_

_Adentre a divertida casa de espelhos,_

_Onde ninguém pode ouvir seus gritos!_

_Nós podemos fornecer qualquer coisa_

_Que o seu coração anseie,_

_Mas as consequências_

_Certamente serão terríveis!_

_._

Itachi sucumbiu, caindo com tudo no chão, retomando a sua consciência depois de uma surra descomunal como aquela. Não conseguia se mover, mas na posição em que caíra ainda conseguia ver Sasuke, bem no centro do seu foco de visão.

Mas não conseguia falar. Não conseguia mover sequer um músculo. Seus olhos estavam entreabertos, tão sem vida que os demais presentes perguntavam se ele não havia acabado de morrer.

Nesse instante, Sasuke mordeu a mão de Orochimaru, que pego de surpresa a retraiu com um soluço de surpresa.

_ ITACHI! – ele gritou a plenos pulmões, ganhando um puxão forte na corrente envolta em seu pescoço, que o estrangulou e o fez se calar.

_ Cala a boca pirralho. Aguarde o final! – Orochimaru ordenou, soltando a corrente e permitindo que o garoto tossisse e voltasse a normalidade. Ele não podia ser morto ainda.

Itachi piscou ao ouvir o grito desesperado do Uchiha, mas ninguém sabia dizer se ele estava consciente de seus atos ou não.

Subitamente, alguém riu espalhafatosamente, atraindo a atenção dos demais presentes para si.

_ O grande final! A obra-prima! – Deidara exclamou, abrindo os braços e girando em seu lugar, batendo palmas em seguida. – Mestre Madara, não sabia que era também um artista!

_ Eu sou melhor que vocês em qualquer coisa, número cinco. – Madara respondeu, satisfeito com o elogio do outro. Sasori também parecia emocionado, concordando positivamente com a cabeça. Para os dois, ele era o artista supremo dali.

Era bom saber que ainda tinha um controle sobre eles, através da admiração ainda por cima!

O que podia dizer? Ele tem o controle do poder, afinal de contas!

_ Sasuke, pivete barulhento, você realmente acha que tem que ter pena dessa cobaia? – Madara falava docemente, caminhando lentamente em direção ao garoto.

Quando chegou próximo o suficiente, ajoelhou-se na sua frente para ficar da mesma altura. Estalou os dedos, e Orochimaru obedeceu ao comando e puxou os cabelos de Sasuke, forçando-o a erguer a cabeça e encarar Madara de frente.

Ele o olhava com raiva.

_Que gracinha!_

Madara segurou seu rosto, acariciando as lágrimas de raiva e limpando-as da pele branquinha do menino. Ele realmente era bonitinho, jamais se enganara no seu julgamento. Quase sentia tristeza por não ter conseguido fazer Itachi colaborar com um sexo a três com aquele Uchiha.

Levou os polegares molhados até os lábios, sugando as lágrimas de Sasuke com se apreciasse o mais refinado dos vinhos.

Ahh... Como adorava lágrimas de raiva. Eram as mais doces!

E o melhor de tudo isso é que podiam ficar ainda MAIS doces!

_ Você realmente sente pena da pessoa que matou os seus pais, Sasuke Uchiha?

.

_Welcome to the lower birth,_

_The greatest show unearthed!_

_We appear without a sound,_

_The darkest show around!_

_We will leave you in a daze_

_Madness, murder, dismay!_

_We will disappear at night_

_With blood on the concrete!_

_._

_Bem-vindo ao nascimento inferior,_

_O maior show desenterrado!_

_Nós aparecemos sem fazer barulho,_

_O mais sombrio espetáculo!_

_Vamos deixá-lo em transe_

_Loucura, assassinato, desânimo!_

_Vamos desaparecer à noite_

_Deixando apenas o sangue no concreto!_

_._

A reação dos presentes naquela câmara foi inesquecível: todos, exceto Madara, pararam de respirar. Alguns pela surpresa que a informação causou, outros por não acreditar como o mais velho conseguia dizer aquilo para Sasuke tão calmamente, e estavam curiosos para saber qual seria a reação do Uchiha.

Itachi fechou o seu olho entreaberto, desejando de todo coração que morresse.

Queria morrer. _Muito!_ Não queria ouvir o resto, não queria presenciar a raiva que Sasuke sentiria dele, não queria ser julgado sem sequer ter a chance de se defender.

Não iria suportar...

_ O que vo-você está dizendo?! – Sasuke murmurou, tremendo tanto que seus dentes chegavam a bater ruidosamente.

_Do que diabos aquele maldito sádico psicopata está falando!?_

**Sasuke, seja razoável! Olha o que esse cara acabou de fazer com Itachi!**

Não confie nele.

**Isso! Não confie!**

Mas por mais que suas mentes auxiliares implorassem para que ele não desse ouvidos aquele absurdo, já era tarde demais. Madara tocou na sua maior ferida. E ele precisava saber! Precisava saber para julgar, para ter certeza de que era um blefe, para não manter mais um fantasma da dúvida na cabeça.

_ Veja bem Sasuke, – o filho de uma biscate falava suavemente, como se estivesse conversando com uma criança pequena. Sasuke sentia vontade de cuspir em seu rosto, mas não faria isso. Não até ele terminar de se explicar. – Itachi cometeu todos os pecados possíveis, ele é um monstro. Fraude, o Meleboge*, oitavo círculo do inferno... Itachi é uma farsa.

O Uchiha ficou quieto por algum tempo, simplesmente tentando compreender como Itachi poderia ser uma pessoa tão ruim assim. Simplesmente não fazia sentido! Pelo menos não em sua cabecinha apaixonada.

Mas, ainda sim, ele questionou (porque nem fodendo ele ia deixar aquele assunto morrer!):

_ Que história é essa de que ele matou meus mais!? Hein? Que provas você tem disso! – seu tom de voz era exigente, um pouco falho pela tremedeira de ansiedade e medo pelo que poderia ouvir, mas ainda sim autoritário.

Madara gostou disso. Sasuke daria um brinquedo interessante, se tudo saísse de acordo com o planejado.

_ Você confia nele, Sasuke? – questionou Madara, verdadeiramente interessado em saber a resposta do garoto. – Você confia em alguém sem passado normal, ou pelo menos um passado que não pareça uma história de ficção; sem digitais; que só diz meias verdades e o esconde do que realmente acontece ao seu redor?

_ Eu... – Sasuke queria responder, queria gritar "Sim! Eu confio!", mas agora que Madara colocava as coisas dessa maneira... Talvez não fosse tão desmedido assim ter desconfiança.

E dessa vez suas mentes não tinham nada para complementar.

Itachi abriu o olho ao perceber a incerteza no tom de voz de Sasuke. Ele se deu conta que seu coração doía mais do que qualquer outra parte de seu corpo completamente mutilado.

Madara o destruiu, mas Sasuke, com um simples tom de voz, parecia ter feito algo mil vezes pior.

_ Um dia eu temia que talvez Itachi fosse idiota o suficiente para me virar as costas. Sabe como é, as pessoas tem uma tendência natural de cuspir no prato onde comem. – Madara falou despreocupadamente, estalando os dedos e aguardando a realização do comando implícito por um de seus comparsas.

Uma daquelas pessoas estranhas que Sasuke não conhecia saiu do semicírculo, levando uma pasta parda até Madara, entregando-a e voltando a posição anterior como um soldadinho obediente. O aparente líder a abriu, folheando alguns papeis em seu interior, sorrindo com satisfação pelo conteúdo, e estendendo-a para Sasuke logo em seguida.

Madara percebeu que o pivete agora mantinha os olhos grudados em Itachi, implorando por um auxílio, qualquer indicação de que aquilo não era real. Ao mesmo tempo, parecia desejar com aquele olhar de pena que o estado deplorável de Itachi fosse uma mentira. Provavelmente queria explicações daquela boca de boqueteira imprestável do Itachi.

Um pouco irritado, ele foi obrigado a chamar a atenção do moleque para si com um pigarro, e Orochimaru, automaticamente, cortou as cordas que prendiam os punhos de Sasuke unidos atrás de suas costas.

Logo que viu suas mãos livres, Sasuke olhou para cima, encarando o homem mais velho e avaliando suas possibilidades momentâneas: ele podia fugir. _Mesmo._ Itachi lhe ensinou a arte do escapismo, e por mais habilidoso que todos ali fossem, Sasuke provavelmente ainda era melhor nisso do que eles. Afinal, aquelas pessoas foram treinadas para perseguir e não para escapar.

Mas mesmo sabendo que conseguiria sair dali em segurança, Sasuke se rendeu a curiosidade, pegando a pasta parda em com os dedos trêmulos e examinando o seu conteúdo de maneira afobada.

Madara andou de volta até o corpo de Itachi, sentando-se ao seu lado no chão e pegando a cabeça do mais novo com delicadeza, fazendo-o abrir o olho descoberto.

_ Escute Itachi... – ele murmurou baixinho, fazendo um "shii" que ecoou pelo aposento.

Apesar de quase fora daquela realidade, Itachi ouviu.

_ Mas... Mas... O q-q-que!? – Sasuke aumentava o tom de voz cada vez mais, e barulhos de papeis sendo bruscamente jogados para os lados eram evidentes. Itachi constatou que, decerto, Madara tinha provas, algum tipo de prova para dizer que foi a culpa dele a morte dos pais de Sasuke. – O QUE DIABOS É ISSO!?

O mais velho sorriu, provavelmente Sasuke chegou ao documento mais importante daquele dossiê. Não deixou de olhar para Itachi enquanto respondia a pergunta de Sasuke, porque não queria perder as expressões faciais daquele filho da puta lazarento quando ouvisse a sua sentença final.

_ Esse é o DNA que Kakashi Hatake havia encomendado da amostra adquirida de Itachi. Esse é o motivo pelo qual seu amigo foi mandado para o hospital, porque ele não queria que o policial despertasse. Afinal, ele iria revelar a mais incrível realidade de sua vida caso acordasse, Sasuke! Ele mentiu para você!

_Não!_ – Itachi pensava, desesperado – _Isso não é verdade! Sasuke! Acredite em mim!_

Só que Sasuke, infelizmente, não tinha a capacidade de ler pensamentos.

_ Itachi... Itachi... UCHIHA!

Sasuke gritou, colocando-se de pé de uma vez só. Os olhos violetas de volta na maior intensidade possível, seu rosto contorcido pela raiva e fúria iminente. E Madara nem precisava olhar para o garoto para constatar tudo isso.

_ É! Seu irmão mais velho Sasuke! Venha dar as boas vindas ao sangue do seu sangue! – Madara respondeu, gargalhando, adorando o pavor no olhar de Itachi; _amando_ a maneira como ele abria e fechava os lábios ensanguentados como se desejasse se explicar; _venerando_ a sua dor.

_Patético! Ele parece realmente patético! Que visão bela!_

_ Esse é o destino dos traidores, Otouto. Lago Cocite*, nono círculo. – ele sorriu o sorriso mais sombrio que Itachi já viu na vida, Itachi teve certeza que seu coração parou de bater naquele instante. Tudo, _tudo_, estava perdido! – Espero que tenha gostado do _tour_, otário!

Mal Madara acabara de dirigir a palavra para si e Itachi sentiu seus cabelos serem puxados mais uma vez, dessa vez visualizando o rosto praticamente irreconhecível pelo instinto assassino do caçula Uchiha.

_ S... – ele tentou falar, juntou todas as suas forças para tal, mas Sasuke cobriu sua boca com um indicador trêmulo, impedindo-o de falar.

Ele respirava pesadamente, ruidosamente, como se fosse ceder a um estado de frenesi. Só que isso era impossível! Apenas as cobaias desprovidas de proteína sofriam com esses efeitos colaterais!

Então... Aquilo que via era... A mais pura ira. Sasuke o odiava. A verdade de que até os humanos carregam o verdadeiro diabo dentro de si, e que em um momento de dor passional mostram sua verdadeira natureza. Agora era a vez de Sasuke lhe mostrar o seu lado mais sombrio; e isso doía mais do que qualquer outra coisa.

Itachi fechou o olho mais uma vez, preferindo guardar a imagem bela que Sasuke tinha em sua memória, e não aquele monstro terrível. Aquele não era seu Sasuke... Então ele relembrou o seu passado, quando o viu pela primeira vez. O belo e inocente Sasuke, pequenininho, conversando com Naruto do balanço, logo após o massacre da família Uchiha, e como ele parecia desolado e sozinho e entristecido.

Itachi compreendeu que seu amor nasceu com aquela visão.

E... Era gostoso recordar de algo tão bom nos seus últimos momentos de vida. Talvez aquilo fosse seu único consolo, todavia, Sasuke não deu tempo para que ele apreciasse a memória carinhosa por muito tempo, batendo sua cabeça com toda força contra o chão. Itachi perdia o restante de consciência que ainda possuía.

_._

_Come inside for the ride of your deepest darkest fears!_

_The best night of your life, you're never leaving here!_

_The unknown, the unseen, is what you're gonna find!_

_Witness this, witness that, until you lose your mind!_

_._

_Venha para o passeio de seus maiores e mais sombrios pesadelos!_

_A melhor noite da sua vida, você nunca sairá daqui!_

_O desconhecido, o nunca visto, é o que você encontrará!_

_Veja isso, veja aquilo, até você perder sua cabeça!_

_._

Mas antes de perder totalmente a sua consciência, ele ouviu nitidamente a voz rouca e animalesca que nada parecia com a melodiosa e bela de Sasuke exclamar a plenos pulmões:

_ EU VOU TE MATAR!

E então, tudo se tornou trevas.

_... Continua..._

* * *

(1) Como vocês devem saber, o pai de Gaara não tem nome na serie original. Sempre se referem a ele como Yondaime Kazekage. Haverá algumas cenas em que, mais uma vez, vou me referir a essa pessoa, então eu gostaria de sugestões em como devo chamá-lo. Pensei em chamá-lo apenas de Kazekage, mas sei lá, penso no Gaara quando uso esse nome, assim como ao dizer Yondaime penso no Minato. Claro, posso continuar a não citar o nome dele, mais vai ser meio estranho dependendo do diálogo. Peço ajuda de vocês, me dêem opiniões... Claro, se você não achar que isso é pedir demais da minha parte, né?

(2) Yashamaru é homem nessa fanfic. Por quê? Porque ele É homem, Jesus amado! "Maru" é uma terminologia dada comumente a nomes masculinos e ele é dublado por um seiyu homem na versão japonesa. Alguns de vocês devem estranhar isso, porque na versão portuguesa e brasileira ele é dublado por uma mulher. Até mesmo nas legendas de animes eles se referem a ele no feminino. Mas, oficialmente, ele é homem, e eu me recuso a mudar o sexo do personagem porque não houve comprometimento por parte dos estúdios de dublagem. Está no databook de Naruto o seu sexo, então vou seguir a informação oficial.

(3) Escola Y de Oficiais do Exército: Como o "Hospital X", esse nome reflete minha falta de criatividade para criar nomes de lugares.

(4) O Shikamaru falou mesmo isso no mangá, só não lembro em qual capítulo.

(5) Eu ia colocar o link pra uma imagem desse soco inglês diferente, mas o ffnet não deixa. Se vocês quiserem ver, entrem no meu Nyah nesse respectivo capítulo. Lá eu consegui por!

(6) Citação do Capítulo 20.

* - Todas as nomenclaturas e características dos "círculos do inferno" criado por Madara advém do livro poético "A Divina Comédia" de "Dante Alighieri". A equivalência dos pecados citados com os locais de castigo também é a mesma. A frase solta com o asterisco é uma citação da mesma obra.

A Música citada na última cena é "The Greatest Show Unearth", Banda "Creature Feature".

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Giih**:

Oi linda!

Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo!

Itachi e Kisame são amigos, mesmo que o Itachi não queira (ou não consiga) admitir isso hahaha! E ele e o Sasuke juntos são sempre uma perdição, não é?

Pobre Sai e Gaara... Tadinhos, fui malvada, eu sei... Perdão! Você chorou? Não chore flor!

Calma, as explicações vão chegar ok? ^^ Logo digo o que aconteceu com nosso querido Sai!

Que boooooom que gostou do presente KakaNaru! Foi de coração! Me sinto satisfeita em saber que alguns leitores gostaram. Obrigada mesmo!

É... Agora é o momento da verdade! Bom, você já deve ter lido o capítulo antes de ver a minha resposta a sua review, então você já sabe o que o Madara fez com o Itachi... =(

UIhuiaehuiaehuiaehi é, Itachi com ciúmes (da Karin ainda, omg) é uma graça! Ainda mais com aquela reação do Naruto! Que bom que a cena te divertiu! xD

Sasuke e Naruto são sempre fofos! Não importa se como amigos ou como casal, é sempre uma gracinha e eu amo escrevê-los dessa forma!

Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo então, mesmo sendo um pouquinho pesado. ;-;

Nós é que temos que agradecer pela compreensão e por todo o apoio! Muito obrigada!

Um beijo! Até a próxima!

.

**SrtaSolaria:**

Gaara sempre sofrendo né flor? Alias, todo mundo sofre comigo nessa fanfic, tá louco hahahaha!

É... Deidara não é mocinho, ele é vilão. Por mais que seja um vilão sexy delícia haha!

Eba! Que bom que gostou do lemon KakaNaru! Fico feliz viu? O esforço valeu a pena então!

Huiheaiuheauihaieu entra na fila flor, eu também quero um pedaço do Sasuke (de preferencia do bumbum branquinho dele) e já estou na frente!

Não foi cara de pau =( eu não sou criativa pra mandar beijos, então minha criatividade falha em algum lugar uahauhauhau!

Muito obrigada pelo comentário! Um beijão queridona, até a próxima!


	29. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Primeiro, vamos justificar um pouquinho a demora dessa atualização pra depois lançar a bomba hahaha!

Eu fui pra um retiro pascoal de sete dias em uma fazenda. Pros que não sabem, eu sou religiosa e faço essas coisas de vez em quando. Deixei um aviso nos perfis dos sites de fanfics e no facebook, mas como tem gente que não viu eu preferi repetir aqui. Portanto, não tive nem tempo, nem clima, pra escrever fanfic nesses dias.

Voltei pra casa numa segunda-feira, e na terça recebi uma visita de uma grande amiga minha que mora em outro estado. Ela veio ficar uma semana comigo, então fiz programa de turismo e companhia para ela, o que também diminuiu muito meu tempo de escrita.

Agora estou aqui, correndo contra o tempo pra atualizar sem mais atrasos!

Ao fim do capítulo tenho mais um aviso, leiam Obrigada, mais uma vez, a Gih Bright pela ajuda! Valeu amiga!

Beijos e espero que gostem da atualização! o/

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Itachi abriu os olhos e enxergou um cenário branco, totalmente desfocado. Piscou algumas vezes e, percebendo que de nada melhorava sua visão, optou por fechá-los de vez.

Ele não tardou a se lembrar dos acontecimentos terríveis que o fizeram sucumbir de uma maneira humilhante. Itachi raramente chorava, mas daquela vez ele chorou na frente de todos os seus "companheiros" da Akatsuki, de Orochimaru, de Madara...

E na frente Sasuke.

Ódio, raiva, pavor, rancor, medo. Os sentimentos ressurgiam em seu peito, e a dor aumentava cada vez mais. Sua cabeça retomava os acontecimentos como um flashback lento e doloroso, acima de tudo: interminável. Itachi apertava cada vez mais os olhos, como se o simples gesto pudesse impedir que aquelas memórias horríveis retornassem à sua mente.

Ou, ao menos, evitassem as lágrimas.

Contudo, Itachi não sentia nada, nem a umidade das lágrimas, apesar de ter quase certeza que elas estavam ali, embaçando sua visão que já estava péssima. Onde estava a dor física? Itachi tinha a completa certeza de que deveria estar com o corpo todo latejando, e não apenas o seu coração repleto de dor.

Se bem que, mesmo se sentisse a dor física, ela jamais conseguiria ser maior que a dor emocional que sentia. O que sentia era uma dor opressora, muito mais intensa do que qualquer outra coisa que já tivesse experimentado antes: se sentia quebrado, como se jamais pudesse ter algum conserto. E isso importava? Porque se ele sequer sentia a dor física, então significava...

...Que ele estava morto.

E ainda assim a única coisa que realmente importava não estava ali.

_Sasuke..._

Era tudo em que conseguia pensar. A todo instante, sem cessar e não havia como não pensar nele. Onde estaria? O que fazia? Será que... Estaria ao menos aliviado por tê-lo matado? Será que ele se juntaria ao inferno com ele no futuro por ter cometido um ato tão hediondo e condenado pela maioria das religiões como o incesto e assassinato?

Provavelmente não.

Essas heresias não foram culpa do garoto, afinal de contas. Foi de Itachi, e da sua incapacidade de escolha e de sinceridade. Se Sasuke fosse condenado ao inferno, não iria por ter agido da maneira que agiu ao ser enganado, primeiro por Itachi e depois Madara; a culpa era deles, e não de Sasuke.

De qualquer forma, era óbvio: ele estava morto.

Sasuke deixou bem claro seu desejo imenso de destruir a sua vida. Não lhe deu a mínima chance de se explicar, de comprovar como Madara manipulou as informações para fazê-lo pensar a pior coisa ao seu respeito e... Bom... Pouco importava o que Sasuke pensava de si agora.

Itachi, o prodígio, estava morto e ponto final.

A verdade é que ele não era completamente santo nessa história, mas Madara dissera coisas irreais para Sasuke. Muito provavelmente o garoto agiria da mesma forma caso soubesse a verdade, mas ao menos saberia a verdade real, e não a verdade que seu Nii-san criara em sua mente possessiva e destrutiva.

_ Itachi, onde está Sasuke? – ouviu a voz estranhamente séria de Naruto soar ao seu redor, bem como vários passos apressados, que emitiam ruídos de aproximação.

_Então existem demônios com a voz do Naruto no inferno? Bom, isso é bem apropriado... Meu inferno particular só seria pior se tivesse o Sasori aqui._

Itachi, contudo, não abriu os olhos. Retomava aos poucos a racionalidade, se dando conta que mesmo que houvesse clones do Naruto no inferno para atormentá-lo, eles provavelmente não perguntariam sobre Sasuke. Ele devia, de alguma forma, ter sobrevivido à vingança de Madara e estava com Naruto.

Por mais surreal e impossível que isso pudesse parecer.

_ Naruto, acalme-se, ele ainda está acordando. – escutou a voz de Kakashi Hatake soar com urgência.

Itachi sentiu um misto de surpresa e esperança ao ouvir aquele timbre de voz. Kakashi acordara! Kakashi poderia ajudar, ele...

Ok... Quem ele queria enganar? O que Kakashi poderia fazer? Expedir um mandado de busca e apreensão para que a polícia investigasse o QG da Akatsuki, um lugar que ele sequer sabia onde ficava no mapa?

_Quando foi que eu fiquei tão otimista e idiota?_

_ Mas já faz três dias Kakashi! Pode ter acontecido qualquer coisa com o Sasuke em três dias! – a voz estridente do loiro soou novamente, e ao ouvir tais palavras Itachi teve a força necessária para abrir os olhos mais uma vez.

Tinha que se esforçar para ajudar Sasuke, não importava como!

Desta vez não enxergou claridade alguma. Lembrou-se prontamente da época em que ficou em estado vegetativo pelo castigo de Madara, e tentou inutilmente mexer os dedos e sentir sua própria pele para comprovar sua suspeita. Estava certo, não sentia o tato em sua mão, sequer se dava conta se realmente conseguira movê-la. Ao que tudo indicava, apenas a audição permanecia intacta. Por quanto tempo? Seria difícil dizer...

_ Eu não consigo ver. – murmurou com a voz rouca e áspera, diferente de como costumava soar; talvez pela falta de uso em alguns dias, ou talvez pelo castigo de Madara... Difícil saber. Com certeza já devia se sentir sortudo por conseguir falar.

Os presentes ficaram em silêncio assim que ele se pronunciou. Itachi piscou por instinto, mas mesmo assim a escuridão que o envolvia não cedeu. Precisava se comunicar com eles e explicar o que aconteceu com Sasuke.

Ele sabia que estava daquela forma pela perda de sangue. Se sobreviveu, alguém lhe deu cuidados médicos e, com eles, transplante de sangue. Quando precisou de transplante há meses atrás, assim que conheceu Sasuke, Itachi ficou da mesma forma. Contudo, Madara apareceu na calada da noite e injetou a proteína em seu braço, e logo que o herdeiro Uchiha apareceu para visita Itachi já estava bom o suficiente para se comunicar. O descaso dos médicos foi tão grande que só perceberam que Itachi tinha acordado quando Sasuke informou a uma plantonista, em um ímpeto de raiva. (1)

Mas agora, sem Sasuke ou Madara por perto, Itachi iria padecer rapidamente. Por isso, precisava repassar o máximo de informações antes de perder a audição completamente, já que era o único sentido que restava.

_ Eu vou entrar em um aparente coma daqui algum tempo, talvez algumas horas. – ele tossiu, sentindo o gosto de sangue em seguida. Bom, ao menos o paladar ainda se manteve; que inutilidade! – Prestem atenção no que eu tenho pra dizer.

_ Que babaquice é essa Itachi? Como assim entrar em coma? Você bateu tão forte com a cabeça que endoidou...?

_ Naruto, quieto. – uma voz mais grave ordenou, e não era a de Kakashi. – Itachi, eu sou Jiraiya e estou aqui pra te ajudar.

Jiraiya já havia conquistado alguns pontos com ele por ter mandado Naruto calar a boca. Itachi sorriu tristemente, ainda piscando em uma tentativa de fazer o ambiente escuro reascender sua luz, mas foi inútil.

_ Agradeço sua propositura de ajuda, mas não há nada que vocês possam fazer no momento. A única forma de evitar que isso aconteça seria...

_ Proteína, não é? – Jiraiya falou, surpreendendo Itachi.

Não era um grande segredo entre ele e Sasuke a questão das proteínas, mas pela quantidade de informações que tinham que compartilhar com Naruto diariamente nunca chegaram a explicar como isso funcionava. Como essa informação chegou nos ouvidos de Jiraiya se não por Naruto?

Interpretando seu silêncio como uma questão, o médico voltou a falar.

_ Você foi trazido por uma garota de cabelos azuis, bem bonita, sensual, enigmática e...

_ ERO SENNIN! – Naruto gritou, e Itachi contorceu seu rosto em uma careta pela voz estridente do loiro. Sua audição não estava muito boa, mas quando você se concentra para ouvir uma informação e recebe um grito deste, ele percorre direto para o seu cérebro e é capaz de fritar alguns neurônios no processo.

Como Naruto conseguia falar tão alto?

Era um fato que alguns dos seus neurônios foram danificados com aquela voz espalhafatosa e alta, sendo que ele não poderia se dar ao luxo de ficar ainda pior, não quando Sasuke estivesse em lugar incerto e não sabido, podendo estar em uma situação de risco.

_ 'Tá vendo Naruto? Você assustou o Itachi! – Kakashi censurou o garoto, e Itachi relaxou consideravelmente ao presenciar o loiro recebendo bronca.

De alguma forma isso era revigorante, mesmo no seu estado decrépito ele precisava admitir esse fato para consigo mesmo. Não era como deixar Sasuke rosado, mas ainda havia um estranho sentimento de desforra e divertimento ao provocar o Uzumaki.

_ Ele não me assustou não. – respondeu. – Eu só sofro com a poluição sonora que sai das cordas vocais do Uzumaki.

_ VOCÊ É UM BASTARDO! – o loiro gritou, e Kakashi passou a murmurar coisas em voz baixa, decerto para Naruto.

Itachi não conseguia entender, sua audição não estava muito boa, mas percebeu que o tom de voz utilizado por Hatake era suave e acalmou Naruto consideravelmente, que respondeu com indignação algumas coisas, mas depois de um tempo pareceu ceder. Um estalido de beijo foi ouvido, e Itachi não forçou muito a mente para entender o que acabara de acontecer. Ele desconfiava que cedo ou tarde isso iria acontecer.

Sorriu de canto de boca, e antes que o casal pudesse aproveitar mais algum momento de intimidade, um pigarro desconfortável de Jiraiya trouxe a atenção de todos de volta para si.

_ Uhn... Como eu ia dizendo, a moça te trouxe pra cá e trouxe uma amostra da tal proteína. – disse Jiraya.

Nada melhor para cortar o clima de um casal do que falar sobre os problemas de vida ou morte, não é mesmo? O efeito foi imediato. Naruto e Kakashi pararam com os ruídos de beijo e um silêncio de preocupação pairou no ar.

Itachi esperava ouvir qualquer tipo de coisa e não se surpreendera tanto por Konan tê-lo salvado: ela provavelmente fizera isso a mando de Madara. Desse modo, era fácil acreditar que o seu Nii-san optou por salvá-lo apenas para judiar mais um pouco de si. Mas havia uma inconsistência nessa sua lógica.

Em nenhuma hipótese ele achou que Konan traria consigo um frasco de proteína sintetizada.

_ O que você disse? – Itachi indagou, surpreso demais pelo que ouviu; sem aguardar uma resposta, emendou outra pergunta: – O quê ela disse?

_ Ela trouxe você, nós o recebemos com urgência na UTI porque você estava... – houve uma pausa e Itachi tentou erguer a sobrancelha, em vão. – Bem, está um lixo. – Jiraiya falou, deixando bem claro que sinceridade era uma das suas maiores virtudes. – Aí ela entregou o frasco pro Kakashi, e disse para mantê-lo em temperatura ambiente pra conservação. Quando questionamos o que era, ela apenas disse que era uma proteína e você saberia nos dizer do que se tratava quando acordasse. Logo em seguida, ela desapareceu bem diante dos nossos olhos... Nem deu tempo de pegar o telefone dela...

_ VOCÊ É CASADO! – Naruto gritou novamente.

Um suspiro de impaciência vindo da direção de Kakashi foi muito audível para todos os presentes; ele provavelmente sentia que toda a argumentação melosa com Naruto não funcionara de maneira alguma.

Itachi ficou até com pena do outro.

_ Mas não estou morto! – Jiraya respondeu, pronto para uma discussão com o pivete barulhento.

Se pudesse, Itachi teria revirado os olhos e ter mudado o foco da conversa, porém a única opção era ignorar a discussão estúpida e entrar em alfa por alguns instantes, avaliando as últimas informações com calma.

Madara podia muito bem ter ordenado a Konan que o trouxesse para esse hospital a fim de manter o seu sofrimento por mais algum tempo, até que viesse finalmente dar a cartada final na sua tortura. Os transplantes, com toda certeza, foram feitos no QG. – Itachi não sobreviveria uma viagem até o hospital com a quase ausência total de sangue em que se encontrava.

Desta forma, se Madara, em razão de um surto de benevolência, decidisse injetar a proteína em seu novo sangue, ele teria feito isso nas dependências do QG antes de ordenar Konan para levá-lo. Ele jamais daria um frasco extra para Konan e instruiria para deixá-lo com Kakashi.

Até porque seria uma forma de dar acesso ao laboratório daquele hospital de uma das maiores descobertas de Madara dos últimos anos! Claro que não, isso não fazia sentido. Madara não mandaria o frasco, nem mesmo decidiria injetar o seu conteúdo antes da viagem de Itachi. Não, ele queria que Itachi ficasse em coma... Então...

_ Konan agiu por conta própria. – murmurou, encerrando a discussão dos outros presentes e trazendo a atenção de volta para si.

_ Hum? – Naruto e Jiraiya perguntaram e uníssono, mas Itachi não respondeu, ainda tentando juntar todas as peças do quebra-cabeça.

Todos os membros da Akatsuki recebiam uma amostra semanal de Madara. Desde que deixaram a infância, não precisavam mais que alguém injetasse o conteúdo no corpo de cada um deles. Portanto, Konan poderia muito bem ter entregado uma amostra própria para ele.

Mas a troco de quê?

Como ela ficaria sem a amostra essa semana? Como ela conseguiria esconder de Madara que seus sentidos estavam piorando? Por que ela fez isso?

Havia uma ínfima possibilidade do conteúdo do frasco não ser a proteína e ser uma espécie de veneno, mas Madara não teria todo esse trabalho para matá-lo daquela forma estúpida – mesmo que seu modo de matar variasse com o seu humor fúnebre. Então a premissa de que o conteúdo trazido por Konan era realmente a proteína se mostrava algo bem mais palpável do que qualquer outra opção.

_ Não faz sentido. – Itachi murmurou novamente, e dessa vez Jiraiya resolveu intervir em seu pensamento.

_ Olha, eu não sei porque ela fez o que fez. O fato é que ela trouxe essa amostra e disse que você nos orientaria no que devia ser feito. Então, agiliza aí moleque.

O moreno ficou irritado com o tom de voz do outro e com a insolência da palavra "moleque", mas não perdeu tempo verbalizando sua insatisfação; não tinham muito tempo para isso. Dessa vez, Jiraiya estava certo: ele precisava instruí-los logo, antes que perdesse a audição.

_ Não tem muito segredo, apenas injete o conteúdo no meu corpo, com uma seringa normal.

_ Queeeeeee? – o loiro barulhento, mais uma vez, deixou bem claro que estava presente no recinto.

E, mais uma vez, tinha que ser da pior forma. Itachi _quase_ estava reconsiderando a possibilidade dele estar mesmo morto e o seu inferno particular ser escutar aquela voz alta o tempo inteiro. Porém não fazia sentido e tudo o que fez foi cerrar os dentes.

_ Quieto Naruto. – o mais velho ordenou. – Injeção intravenosa, subcutânea ou intramuscular?

_ Intravenosa.

_ Certo.

Alguns barulhos de objetos metálicos foram ouvidos, e passos apressados pelo quarto contribuíram para uma quantidade exacerbada de ruídos. Itachi aguardou pacientemente.

_ Você tem certeza que isso não é perigoso pra você Itachi? – Kakashi perguntou, aproximando-se da cama.

_ Achei que você não iria se preocupar com o meu bem estar depois do que aconteceu naquele beco perto da quitinete do Sasuke. – Itachi respondeu, com a voz cada vez mais fraca. Precisava da proteína, e logo!

A cada instante que passava, sua audição ficava ainda mais deteriorada e agora ele já não conseguia nem sentir o gosto de sangue na sua boca. Ele não achava que Hatake fosse lhe responder, mas contrariando suas suspeitas, ouviu uma risadinha debochada e um pequeno estalar de língua nos dentes.

_ Não sou uma pessoa de guardar ressentimentos Itachi, mas ainda vou fazer você pagar por ter enganado o Sasuke. Só que não vou judiar de um homem no fundo do poço, tenho meus princípios.

_ Do que você 'tá falando Kakashi? – Naruto questionou, com o tom de voz baixo e levemente preocupado. – O que o Itachi-bastardo fez?

_ Agora não é a hora pra DRs crianças. – Jiraiya interrompeu a conversa, segurando o braço de Itachi em seguida. Apesar do moreno não conseguir sentir o tato, ele ouviu a movimentação contra o colchão da cama de hospital. – Quero todos pra fora, já.

_ Quê? – Naruto protestou. – Por que Ero Sennin?

_ Porque eu preciso falar com o paciente a sós pra fazer um exame de check-up antes que vocês comecem com o interrogatório.

_ Mas...!

_ Não, Naruto, Jiraiya está certo. – Kakashi parecia compreender a intenção do médico, que muito provavelmente não era essa desculpinha esfarrapada que havia dado. – Vamos aguardar no corredor, ok?

_ Mas... o Sasuke...!

_ Se o Sasuke ainda está vivo depois de três dias, pode aguardar mais alguns minutos. – Kakashi respondeu, com uma racionalidade que chegou a machucar Itachi.

Ele estava certo. Se Sasuke estivesse vivo até agora, Madara não pretenderia matá-lo nos próximos dias. Mas a chance do pior ter acontecido era muito... desnorteante. E incrivelmente dolorosa. Era até mesmo surreal que ele conseguisse sentir ainda mais dor psicológica, não bastasse tudo o que viveu há poucos dias.

Ouviu alguns passos duplos, indicando que o casal se retirava do quarto. Mas assim que o ruído da porta sendo aberta soou, a voz de Naruto se fez presente novamente, ressonando nos ouvidos de Itachi.

_ Bastardo, só te digo uma coisinha. Uma coisinha ínfima. – ele falou em alto e bom som, tomando a atenção de Itachi para si. – Se alguma coisa aconteceu com o Sasuke, e você esconder isso de mim, eu vou acabar com você de um jeito que essa surra daí vai parecer brincadeira de criança!

De alguma forma que ele não conseguia entender muito bem, aquelas palavras do Uzumaki conseguiram amenizar um pouco a dor emocional que sentia. Itachi não entendia muito como é que funcionava muitas coisas na realidade onde Sasuke vivia e, inicialmente, até pensou que Naruto e Sasuke pudessem ser algo bem mais do que simples amigos, como se os dois fossem amantes.

E a verdade é que realmente eram algo mais do que isso, mas não era algo com o que ele deveria se preocupar: não era carnal. E não era só pelas caretas que os dois fizeram quando lhe explicaram pela primeira vez ou porque Naruto estava com Kakashi. Não era apenas por isso; havia alguma coisa a mais. E esse algo a mais o tranquilizava porque, de alguma forma, havia alguém que estava tão preocupado com Sasuke quanto ele.

Além disso, fosse o que fosse, esse algo a mais também estava dentro dele, se espalhando e definitivamente era algo bom.

Talvez ele estivesse mudando.

Essas constatações e as palavras ditas pelo loiro lhe fizeram sorrir, duvidando totalmente do que ouviu: Naruto era bonzinho demais para se vingar dessa forma.

_ Eu não vou esconder nada de você Naruto. – Itachi respondeu, não se incomodando com o uso do "apelido" e deixando claro a sinceridade no seu tom de voz.

A partir daquele momento em diante ele demonstraria mais as pequenas mudanças que estavam ocorrendo com ele. Essa era a sua escolha e, talvez, houvesse algum modo de dar certo.

Chega de mentiras. Chega de meias-verdades. Tentar poupar os envolvidos escondendo os acontecimentos ruins não ajudou em nada e todos sofreram. Dessa vez seria diferente porque _ele_ estava diferente. Ele iria tentar ser franco dessa vez, e quem sabe agindo de outra maneira tivessem alguma chance nessa guerra?

Porque estava começando realmente a parecer uma guerra.

_ Acho bom. – Naruto respondeu, e ele e Kakashi saíram juntos do quarto de hospital.

A porta foi fechada, e Jiraya injetou o conteúdo da seringa em Itachi. Segundos depois, a visão retornava, um pouco turva, mas funcionando – o que era sempre uma boa notícia. Poucas coisas no mundo conseguiam ser mais frustrantes do que tentar se mover e não conseguir se comunicar com o mundo exterior, nisso Itachi tinha uma longa experiência e que, se pudesse, gostaria de evitar.

O moreno piscou, encarando seu médico pela primeira vez. Jiraiya parecia tudo menos um médico: longos cabelos bagunçados e brancos, presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo. Olhar rígido, mas com ares de infantilidade que impregnavam sua íris, marcas de expressão de riso excessivo e idade no rosto, e roupas inapropriadas para o exercício da medicina, encobertas por um guarda pó desabotoado.

Itachi gostou de Jiraiya instantaneamente, e nem conseguia dizer o porquê disso. Ele o observava com calma, injetando o plasma de Madara em sua corrente sanguínea com paciência e lentidão.

_ Itachi... – falou com suavidade; o moreno até já sabia o que teria de ouvir. – Os ferimentos do seu corpo não são normais.

_ Eu sei. – ele respondeu, piscando e constatando que a visão voltava pouco a pouco.

_ Pelo meu dever como médico, eu não informei a Naruto e Kakashi exatamente o que aconteceu com você. Apenas disse que você levou uma surra, e que ouviríamos sua versão.

_ Humm...

Bom, Itachi no momento em que percebeu que estava vivo e em tratamento médico também constatou que a pessoa que cuidava dele deveria ter notado o estupro. Mas não imaginou que Jiraiya esconderia isso de Naruto e Kakashi.

Decerto estava acostumado com médicos de quinta categoria, como Orochimaru, e esquecera que alguns realmente seguem o código de ética.

_ Obrigado. – ele agradeceu. Apesar de não ter vergonha do que aconteceu (sentia muito mais vergonha do que fizera com Sasuke do que pela suposta humilhação de um estupro), sabia que o gesto do mais velho deveria ser reconhecido e agradecido.

Jiraiya sorriu um pouco, contente com a palavra de agradecimento.

_ Se você precisar de tratamento psicológico, posso encaminhá-lo pra uma das alas do hospital. E você precisará fazer exames de DST daqui três meses.

Itachi estava começando a achar peculiar o comportamento de Jiraiya, se perguntando se aquele tipo de situação era capaz de causar tantos traumas para uma pessoa normal. E então imediatamente todo o ânimo que sentiu instantes atrás se dissipou. Ele se sentia como um monstro por não sofrer com o que acontecera consigo. Talvez ele realmente não fosse gente, e tudo que Sasuke tentara lhe provar não passava de uma besteira sem tamanho.

_ Eu estou bem, não se preocupe. – ele respondeu, um pouco desanimado. – Eu só preciso sarar pra ir buscar o Sasuke, nem que seja a força.

_ Nem que seja a caveira do Uchiha, não é mesmo? – o medico falou, abaixando o olhar e cobrindo o pequeno furo na pele de Itachi com um curativo. – Eu não estou tão por dentro do que anda acontecendo com o Uchiha, mas sei mais ou menos o tamanho do estrago. E sei que Orochimaru está metido no meio, então não espero boa coisa.

Ouvir o nome de Orochimaru fez Itachi sair de sua áurea de tristeza, voltando a prestar atenção nas palavras de Jiraiya.

_ Você sabe sobre Orochimaru e a Akatsuki, Naruto mencionou isso pra mim (2). O que você sabe?

O homem mais velho sorriu, colocando a seringa usada em cima de uma bandeja de aço. Espreguiçou-se, estalando o pescoço demoradamente, antes de voltar sua atenção para Itachi e sorrir com animação.

_ Ah moleque, a gente tem muito o quê conversar!

Itachi correspondeu o sorriso, sentindo que acabou de ver uma luz no fim do túnel. A situação não estava melhor, mas ter alguma direção ou qualquer informação nova que fosse lhe dava uma nova perspectiva para trabalhar. Talvez não estivesse tudo tão perdido como ele imaginava.

_ Mas ainda tem muita gente pra te visitar hoje. – comentou Jiraya com displicência, lhe dando um enorme sorriso. – Acho que depois que você desembuchar pra galera, nós podíamos ter uma reunião particular.

_ Muita gente pra me visitar? – Itachi questionou, franzindo o cenho – Quem mais quer falar comigo fora Kakashi e Naruto?

Jiraiya riu com vontade, levando uma das mãos até o ombro enfaixado de Itachi.

_ Ah jovem, você nem faz ideia de quanta gente envolveu nessa bagunça...

Evidentemente surpreso, Itachi se moveu de maneira desconfortável na cama, tentando arranjar alguma forma de se deitar que não doesse tanto; foi inútil. Até aí, nada que o deixasse realmente incomodado, porém a perspectiva de sabe-se lá quem vir lhe visitar lhe deixava apreensivo, não por medo e sim por não compreender as razões daquilo. Só que a falta de conforto podia ser ignorada, a curiosidade também, mas o sono aparecia para atormentá-lo sem dó nem piedade.

_ Um dos efeitos colaterais da injeção de proteína é ficar sonolento. – ele comentou para o médico, sabendo que não aguentaria ficar acordado por muito tempo. – Então se você tiver algum energético pra me dar eu agradeceria.

_ Não seja ridículo! Durma! – o outro respondeu, censurando o pedido do mais novo com uma careta. – Kakashi está certo, se Sasuke ainda está vivo depois de três dias não é alguns minutos que farão a diferença. Durma e, quando acordar, prepare-se pra ser mais assediado do que jogador de futebol em dia de final da copa do mundo.

Itachi não tinha ideia do que era futebol e nem copa do mundo, mas mesmo assim ainda ficou surpreso. Por mais que reavaliasse tudo o que ocorreu até ele estar naquele hospital, ele não conseguia ver como pôde ter reunido tantas pessoas.

_ É tanta gente assim?

_Eu sinceramente não me lembro de ter envolvido tantas pessoas!_

_ Digamos que eu acho que você conseguiu formar um pequeno exército, Uchiha.

A utilização do sobrenome não passou despercebida por Itachi, mas antes que ele pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar qualquer coisa a respeito, Jiraiya deu-lhe uma pequena piscadela com o olho esquerdo, andando até a porta enquanto falava com animação.

_ Então durma e sonhe com mulheres bonitas! Ou... Hum... Homens bonitos, sei lá. – ele falou enquanto se despedia com um breve aceno de mão. – Te acordo em uma hora porque provavelmente não conseguirei segurar o Naruto mais do que isso. Aproveite a soneca!

Isso dito, Jiraiya se retirou do quarto, deixando Itachi completamente sozinho e com um humor um pouquinho melhor do que quando despertara há poucos minutos.

_Quando foi mesmo que eu fiquei tão otimista? _– se perguntou, deixando um sorriso emoldurar seus lábios antes de perder a guerra contra o sono.

**(***)**

__ Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade? – Sasuke repetiu, piscando rapidamente e se movendo de forma desconfortável no divã. – O que isso significa?_

_Kakashi não respondeu prontamente, ainda anotando algumas coisas em sua caderneta. Sasuke optou por aguardar, brincando com os dedos de suas mãos, agora dispostos tranquilamente sobre seu abdômen. Odiava o maldito divã, mas tinha que concordar que depois de dez minutos ele até que ficava confortável._

_De qualquer maneira, ele estava recebendo uma espécie de diagnóstico de Kakashi, e isso o deixava curioso o suficiente para aguardar com paciência o resultado de sua análise. Não queria que o grisalho lhe acusasse de mais um ímpeto de irritação e deixasse para falar o resultado das incontáveis "enchessões de saco" quando Sasuke estivesse "mais calmo e complacente"._

_Cacete. Queria respostas já!_

.

**_Kakashi quer nos separar Sasuke, não acredite nele!_**

_Ele é um cuzão, ele não nos entende! Você está feliz conosco, não está?_

Eu...

.

_Porém, antes que ele pudesse argumentar com as estranhas vozes em sua mente, Kakashi se manifestou, falando com clareza e trazendo a atenção do garoto de volta para si._

__ Pra falar bem a verdade, tenho apenas 95% de certeza deste diagnóstico. – comentou o Hatake, escrevendo alguma coisa na caderneta. – Você tem sintomas típicos, como uma personalidade mais agressiva e uma mais passiva, e reiteradas alucinações auditivas, já que você diz que elas se comunicam com você..._

_Kakashi parou de falar, continuando a rabiscar freneticamente no maldito caderninho. Sasuke sinceramente não compreendia porque Kakashi insistia em fazer mistério com a situação e, pelo menos quanto aquele ponto, seus "inquilinos" também concordavam. Além disso, ele tinha o pressentimento de que não gostaria nada do que o mais velho iria falar. Ele se virou para Kakashi, observando-o atentamente e aguardando o veredicto._

_O mais velho finalmente parou de escrever e se dignou a prestar atenção nele, aparentando estar calmo; Sasuke quase ergueu a sobrancelha._

__ Mas faltam alguns sintomas: como o controle dessas personalidades sobre o seu corpo, bem como a ausência de amnésia, seja retrógrada ou temporária, algo que é muito frequentemente associado com essa... Hn... Condição mental._

_O adolescente sentou-se de forma abrupta e, inconscientemente, começou a bater o pé direito no chão, aparentando impaciência. Estava cada vez mais desconfiado do seu psicoterapeuta, mas isso não impediu Kakashi de continuar a falar, como se sua reação e "nada" fossem a mesma coisa._

__ Você apresenta todo um quadro traumático propício para TDI, possivelmente a morte dos pais de Naruto apenas foi a gota d'água que fez toda essa condição se iniciar. – Kakashi respondeu, calmamente, como se estivesse falando do tempo chuvoso daquela manhã. – Contudo, posso estar errado. Por isso eu recomendaria que você consultasse um psiquiatra, vou encaminhar uma orientação pra você levar pra diretora do orfanato; o Estado pagará essas consultas certamente._

_O olhar do adolescente tornou-se rígido e ele uniu as sobrancelhas em irritação. Kakashi já esperava que iria enfrentar esse tipo de comportamento ao dizer o seu diagnóstico, mas, mesmo assim, suspirou pesadamente. Afinal, a esperança é a última que morre!_

__ Sasuke, não comece..._

__ Você é um idiota ou o quê?! – o garoto indagou, lívido pelo que acabara de ouvir. Kakashi realmente lhe tirava do sério às vezes! – Se eu precisar de tratamento pra esquizofrenia eu..._

__ TDI não é esquizofrenia, escute o que eu tenho a dizer!_

_Mas, infelizmente, o Uchiha não queria ouvir. Na verdade, Sasuke estava esbravejando desenfreadamente sem lhe dar qualquer chance de explicar a diferença de esquizofrenia para TDI. Kakashi desistiu de tentar explicar, apenas ouvindo o mais novo expor seu desespero. Para ser muito franco, Kakashi não sabia se tinha pena do adolescente, ou se achava engraçado, já que Sasuke não era do tipo que falava, e menos ainda tinha um "piti"._

__ ... vão me designar um curador, um tutor! Kakashi, por favor, por favor, não diga isso pra assistente social!_

_Foi a vez do grisalho se sentir surpreso; não era todo dia que via o garoto Uchiha implorar daquela forma. O menino estava corado, com feições irritadas que, contudo, transmitiam um grande pavor de ter sua vida nas mãos de um simples diagnóstico como esse. Ele estava colocando toda a sua irritação de lado pelo medo descomunal que sentia com a perspectiva de enquadrar-se novamente em uma família._

__ Você faz muito drama em cima de pouca coisa Sasuke. – Kakashi respondeu, suspirando pesadamente. – Eu poderia muito bem cuidar de você, já estou até cadastrado como um dos interessados em ser seu tutor e consegui a guarda do Naruto, semana que vem ele se muda pra minha casa. Qual o problema?_

__ Você sabe qual é! – ele respondeu rápido demais, mordendo o lábio e tentando controlar suas lágrimas. Odiava, odiava, odiava esses momentos de fraqueza que tinha nas consultas de Kakashi, mas era extremamente grato pelo grisalho fingir que isso não estava acontecendo._

_Apesar de ter uma caixa de lenços de papel ao seu lado, Kakashi não oferecia a Sasuke quando ele chorava nas consultas; ambos agiam como se as lágrimas fossem meras ilusões. E talvez fossem mesmo, pelo menos Sasuke acreditava que sim; ele não conseguia admitir para si mesmo que era capaz de chorar._

.

_Uchihas não choram._

**_Não mesmo._**

**_Nem pensar._**

.

_Além de Kakashi, apenas outras duas... hum... "pessoas" conheciam seu momento de fraqueza. Essas eram suas mais novas mentes, ou era assim que ele preferia chamar._

_Sasuke particularmente gostava da nova companhia. Sentia-se menos sozinho por ter com quem conversar e elas pareciam completamente inofensivas. Eventualmente elas pediam para assumir o "controle", mas Sasuke se negava e um simples "não" bastava. Ele não entendia porque Kakashi viu tanto problema nisso._

_Deixou escapar a informação em um momento de descontrole, quando uma de suas mentes o irritava consideravelmente e Kakashi o bombardeava com perguntas vergonhosas. Falou em voz alta com a mente e o grisalho, que não é bobo nem nada, entendeu que havia algo de diferente com ele. Desde então, não deixou mais esse assunto morrer._

_E agora essa coisa de Transtorno Dissociativo de Identidade... Tsk._

_Ele comentou algumas vezes que essas mentes poderiam ter nascido em decorrência de seu sentimento de impotência e solidão gerada pelas sucessivas mortes de pessoas queridas por si, mas era a primeira vez que dava um nome para essa "doença"._

_Independente disso, Sasuke era grato pela companhia que tinha em sua cabeça. Podia compartilhar qualquer coisa sem ser julgado, poderia manter a feição de Uchiha inabalável enquanto sofria e chorava em seu interior, e ninguém precisaria saber disso!_

_Bom, isso se aqueles malditos momentos de fraqueza parassem! E Kakashi fechasse o bico, óbvio._

__ Ninguém aqui está morrendo por sua causa. – o grisalho retomou o ponto depois de um longo silêncio. – Você precisa parar de achar que uma nova família significará uma nova tragédia._

_Apesar de não gostar do sentimento, Kakashi não conseguia evitar sentir muita pena do garoto, porém sabia que a situação só pioraria se o consolasse; Sasuke se recusava a receber ajuda. O adolescente não era como Naruto e queria ser tratado como uma pessoa forte e inabalável._

_Na verdade Sasuke era um garoto muito traumatizado e frágil._

_Apesar de toda choradeira desde a morte dos Namikaze-Uzumaki, Naruto lidava melhor com o problema do que Sasuke, e Kakashi sabia disso. O loiro estava vivendo cada etapa da superação da maneira esperada, enquanto Sasuke não. Definitivamente o Uchiha não estava aceitando tudo muito bem._

_Os mecanismos de defesa, isolamento e negação, eram tão frequentes na vida de Sasuke que Kakashi acreditava que não precisava ser especialista em Freud para identificá-lo; até Naruto já havia comentado sobre essa condição de seu amigo com ele._

_Kakashi precisou frear seus pensamentos ao perceber que o herdeiro Uchiha finalmente se pronunciava._

__ As sepulturas de meus pais e padrinhos provam o contrário. – Ele murmurou em resposta, abaixando o olhar. – Eu já tenho que lidar com muita culpa Kakashi, me poupe de mais uma aflição._

_Kakashi suspirou pesadamente, jogando a cabeça para trás com um ar nada profissional. Por mais que tivesse boa intenção em ajudar o adolescente cabeça-dura, era realmente maçante apontar a solução mil vezes e ver que essa era escutada por um ouvido, mas saia logo pelo outro. E lá vinha mais uma vez a "Síndrome de Assombrado", como ele nomeava o distúrbio do Uchiha._

_Era frustrante trabalhar com um caso como o de Sasuke. Não era seu primeiro caso na profissão de psicoterapeuta, mas desde que assumira sua última promoção na hierarquia policial, Kakashi estava afastado dos pacientes e não procurava voltar à ativa. Contudo, os acontecimentos com Kushina e Minato fizeram com que ele se afeiçoasse a Sasuke e Naruto antes mesmo de conhecê-los mais a fundo, e ele possuía uma ligação extremamente peculiar com Sasuke._

_Por isso, ele quis ajudá-los. E se Sasuke não aceitava sua ajuda de outra forma, ao menos a ajuda profissional ele desejava proporcionar._

_Ele queria muito que Sasuke viesse morar com ele porque queria protegê-lo. Queria dizer o que sabia de toda aquela história, porém havia uma diferença crucial entre "querer" e "poder". Ele sabia que havia "olhos demais" e "ouvidos demais" vigiando Sasuke, como se já não bastasse o temperamento peculiar do adolescente!_

_Tudo isso lhe impedia agir da maneira como gostaria._

_Além disso, Sasuke já era bastante "assombrado" do jeito que estava, se o garoto soubesse de, ao menos, metade do que estava por detrás de todo aquele mistério! Isso lhe deixaria mais consciente da situação, mas também faria, com toda a certeza, que o adolescente sentisse uma síndrome de perseguição ainda maior._

_Ainda sim, desejava fazer o possível e impossível pelo adolescente explosivo, só que... Havia coisas que estavam além de sua capacidade. E isso era extremamente frustrante!_

__ Você não devia sentir culpa pela morte deles. – Kakashi explicou calmamente pela décima vez, reiniciando um discurso já decorado por ele. – Já conversamos sobre isso, mas podemos tocar nesse assunto novamente. Me diga o que..._

__ Não quero falar sobre isso de novo, caralho! – Sasuke gritou em resposta, demonstrando mais uma vez sua falta de maturidade para lidar com algo tão simples como "conversar"._

_Kakashi acreditava que ainda estava para nascer um menino com temperamento mais difícil do que este na face da Terra! Ele normalmente não era impaciente, mas Sasuke possuía "o dom" de tirá-lo do sério as vezes. O pior? Parecia fazer isso de propósito!_

__ O que você quer que eu fale então? Hum? Que deixe pra lá o meu compromisso como profissional porque você está estressadinho e não quer ajuda? – Kakashi aumentava consideravelmente o tom de voz, sua paciência praticamente esgotada. – Caso não saiba, você é de menor! Quem toma as decisões aqui são os adultos. Eu sou um adulto!_

__ Você realmente quer me prejudicar, não é? – Sasuke o acusou com um tom de birra indisfarçável. Havia até mesmo um bico nos lábios do Uchiha. Um bico!_

_Isso fez Kakashi lembrar porque nunca gostaria de ter filhos: adolescência!_

__ Não diga isso. – suspirou pesadamente, cansado daquele argumento de sempre. Sasuke parecia andar em círculos a cada sessão._

__ É O QUE PARECE! – gritou Sasuke, respirando profundamente e lhe lançando um olhar repleto de dor. O garoto ficou quieto alguns instantes e continuou: – Como você acha que eu me sinto, hein?_

_Kakashi se preparou para responder, mas Sasuke não esperou uma resposta, voltando a ficar com raiva, embora também houvesse dor em sua voz._

__ Eu sei que, de alguma forma, a causa de tudo isso sou eu! – rugiu o Uchiha, embora a sua voz tremesse levemente. – Eu mal consigo olhar pro Naruto...!_

_Os dois se encararam por breves instantes enquanto travavam uma batalha visual. Sasuke foi o primeiro a ceder. O adolescente abaixou a cabeça, fitando suas mãos sobre o colo; o Uchiha parecia uma criancinha envergonhada pela maneira como acabara de agir. E Kakashi conseguia enxergar com clareza aquele menininho assustado que contornou toda uma frota de policiais para ver os pais retalhados sobre o leito.(3)_

__ Você deveria. – Kakashi murmurou com sapiência, cortando o silêncio incômodo que se instaurou entre eles. – Porque tudo que ele mais precisa é de você!_

_Sasuke arregalou o olhar, parando de respirar instantaneamente, voltando a encarar o outro por alguns segundos. Porém logo desviou o olhar e fitou seus sapatos por longos cinco minutos de silêncio. Ele sabia como funcionava as sessões de psicoterapia: agora era a vez dele falar, e Kakashi permaneceria quieto até que isso acontecesse._

__ Eu quero ajudar o Dobe. – pediu com a voz falha, tentando não chorar mais uma vez naquela manhã. Ele reuniu toda a sua coragem para encarar o outro e proferir o que era imprescindível ser dito. – Preciso de ajuda para fazer isso._

_Kakashi ficou tão surpreso com aquelas palavras que quase pulou de sua cadeira em comemoração! Até que enfim algum progresso! Porém ele conseguiu recobrar a postura profissional antes de fazer algo absurdamente ridículo._

__ Eu tenho uma proposta. – falou com animação. – Uma proposta de tratamento._

__ Sem psicanálise?_

_Sasuke parecia tão motivado com a perspectiva de não ter de visitar um psiquiatra que Kakashi não pode evitar o sorriso que emoldurou os seus lábios._

__ Sim... Sem psicanálise. Só eu e você. Está bom assim pra você?_

__ Ok... O que propõe?_

__ Sasuke Uchiha, - o menino ergueu o olhar, curioso pelo tom de voz adotado por Kakashi. – você já ouviu falar em hipnoterapia?_

**(***)**

Sasuke acordou, sem sequer se lembrar em que momento tinha se deitado. Encontrava-se em uma cama confortável e desconhecida, e precisou fazer uma força física surreal para conseguir se sentar no colchão macio; seu corpo desejava muito voltar a dormir, mas sua mente sabia que não era nem um pouco seguro voltar a adormecer em um lugar estranho como aquele.

Olhou os arredores, tentando lembrar como acabou naquele lugar. Era um ambiente escuro, com paredes de pedra e chão de alvenaria, o que nada combinava com os móveis elegantes da década de 30. Uma penteadeira, estante, armário e chapeleira estavam dispostos cada qual encostado em uma das paredes que não possuíam sequer uma janela. A cama onde estava deitado até possuía um dossel, algo que combinaria bem mais com o quarto da realeza do que com aquele ambiente com ares de masmorras.

Independente da surpresa que teve com o ambiente, Sasuke precisava recordar-se de como acabou naquele lugar. A última lembrança que lhe veio à mente foi o momento em que Naruto e Karin iam tomar café com ele e...

Subitamente, todos os acontecimentos dos dias anteriores voltaram a sua mente, fazendo-o gritar pela intensidade de informações que o atingiram certeiramente. O sequestro, a apresentação de Orochimaru, os dois dias de prisão comendo apenas pão e água, sem respostas às suas perguntas e sem companhia e, por fim, a vingança de Madara.

_ Itachi... – Sasuke murmurou sem fôlego, levando as duas mãos até os cabelos e agarrando as madeixas com força, tentando pensar.

Sua respiração ficou acelerada conforme o sentimento de desespero voltava a lhe invadir com uma velocidade surreal, sem que ele pudesse controlar suas emoções. Queria pensar, queria entender todos aqueles sentimentos! Mas não conseguia, muita coisa passava na sua mente ao mesmo tempo e era impossível se concentrar em apenas uma coisa. Havia muita coisa acontecendo e tudo era muito confuso e angustiante.

A tortura física e psicológica, a maneira como chorara ao ver Itachi sofrer, a dor que ambos sentiram e a certeza de Sasuke de que deveria assistir àquele show de horrores até o fim. Orochimaru prometera que, no encerramento, ele receberia respostas sobre a morte de seus pais. E não era como se ele conseguisse tirar Itachi daquela situação deplorável, mesmo se tentasse!

Pelo menos, essa era a desculpa que ele dava para si mesmo toda vez que se controlava para não botar tudo a perder e tentar salvar Itachi: dizia a si mesmo que jamais conseguiria. Porém naquele instante ele pensava que talvez, apenas talvez, ele tivesse alguma chance...

Ainda assim, não queria admitir que aquilo se tratou de um acordo com o demônio, mas não havia outra forma de nomear o que aconteceu. Mas do que adiantava pensar nisso agora? O que estava feito, estava feito. Ele optou por assistir apenas para saber o que Orochimaru quis dizer ao propor o trato, e quando teve acesso à pasta de documentos seu mundo caiu.

Fotos. Várias fotos de Itachi estraçalhando o corpo de seus pais. Fotos dos olhos surpresos de Mikoto e, céus, fotos em que ela até sorrira a beira da morte! Todas as fotos tinham negativos (4) grampeados, e eles comprovavam a veracidade da prova, não que Sasuke conseguisse pensar em uma possível armação com a quantidade de sensações naquele momento.

Além disso, tivera acesso a uma cópia autenticada da Certidão de Nascimento de Itachi, registrada em cartório, com o nome "Itachi Uchiha" e a mesma filiação que ele. Também percorrera o olhar trêmulo sobre mais fotos, essas um pouco mais antigas, de antes de seu nascimento: sua mãe e Fugaku carregavam um bebê nos braços, e Sasuke sabia muito bem que aquele menino não era ele; isso sem contar o DNA, que retirou qualquer outra dúvida que poderia pairar no ar.

Fugaku jamais, jamais _mesmo_, o carregara nos braços, então não havia como aquela criança ser ele! E os olhos levemente avermelhados da criança não geravam dúvidas: era Itachi seu irmão mais velho. O filho da puta do Fugaku até sorria na foto! Isso só serviu para aumentar ainda mais a raiva que sentira diante daquelas evidências. A ira o cegara de tal forma que tudo que ele conseguiu pensar era em vingança. Morte. Destruição.

Itachi tinha que morrer! O desgraçado tinha que morrer!

Mas ele conseguira matá-lo, não conseguira? Ele bateu sua cabeça no chão com toda a força que conseguiu juntar antes do mundo virar trevas e ele perder a consciência. Não sabia muito bem o que acontecera logo depois disso, mas sabia que em algum ponto apagou, provavelmente pelos sintomas idiotas que o perseguiam desde a primeira aparição dos olhos violetas.

O maldito estava morto.

O desgraçado tinha que estar morto! Ele merecia a morte depois de tudo que fez! Ele arruinou sua vida! O condenou ao inferno pela prática de um tabu imperdoável e acabou com a vida de sua mãe sem nenhum motivo aparente! Ele...!

Itachi _Uchiha_ era um monstro!

Só que... Ao mesmo tempo em que pensava isso, Sasuke sentiu uma dor no peito tão grande que não conseguia dizer se ela estaria ligada a raiva ou ao rancor. Itachi estava morto não estava? E se o assassino estava morto, então a justiça foi feita. Assim não havia porque ele sentir dor, certo? Era para ele estar feliz porque finalmente, _finalmente_, o assassino da sua mãe pagou pelo seu crime. Ele não deveria se sentir assim.

Sasuke respirou profundamente, tentando se acalmar e compreender aquela tristeza que o invadia de forma sorrateira e gradual. Estranhamente, desta vez ela não parecia ligada com a morte de sua mãe. Parecia... Parecia que ele estava triste pelo que fizera com Itachi.

_Isso não é possível! Eu estou enlouquecendo, não estou? Que tipo de sentimento absurdo é esse!?_

Mas ninguém respondeu.

E só então Sasuke reparou em como sua mente estava silenciosa desde que tinha acordado. Nenhuma das suas mentes barulhentas e irritantes resolveram dar o ar de sua graça. Mas... Como?

_ O que está acontecendo comigo? – rosnou entre os dentes.

Ele apertou os olhos com força em uma tentativa de conter as lágrimas de raiva, mas isso foi inútil porque elas escaparam por entre seus cílios e deslizavam pelas suas bochechas, caindo no lençol. Ele pôs as mãos no coração, agarrando sua camisa suja com violência, como se assim conseguisse impedir a dor emocional e a solidão que o atingia sem um aparente por que.

Por que elas sumiram? Por que elas lhe deixaram sozinho de novo? Por que as coisas que lhe davam algum conforto sempre eram arrancadas de si?

_ Você acordou. – ouviu uma voz grave falar atrás de si, assustando-o e o fazendo parar de respirar.

O Uchiha se virou com agilidade, encarando Madara que estava parado próximo à porta, com as costas escoradas em uma das paredes e com os braços cruzados. Havia um olhar superior irritante, bem como um sorriso de prepotência em seus lados; isso lhe lembrou que Itachi costumava agir assim no começo.

_ Já era tempo! – ele continuou a falar, vindo em sua direção. – Faz três dias que você apagou.

Sem nem pensar no que estava fazendo, Sasuke não se conteve: pulou da cama e correu para cima de Madara, a fim de destruí-lo da mesma maneira que fizera com Itachi. Depois tentaria entender esses sentimentos dolorosos em seu peito, porque no momento ele possuía uma oportunidade de ouro a sua frente!

Ainda não sabia ao certo qual era a participação de Madara em tudo isso, mas sabia que não era mínima e que era tão condenável quanto Itachi. Por isso, Sasuke se sentia na obrigação de encurtar seu período de vida e proporcionar a Madara e Itachi um reencontro no inferno.

Obviamente ele não conseguiu sequer encostar em um fio de cabelo do homem mais velho, que o imobilizou com muita facilidade, envolvendo seus pulsos com algemas de aço que muito provavelmente já tinha em mãos, prendendo os pulsos unidos às suas costas. Sasuke sabia que faltava técnica para lutar com pessoas como Madara, mas se sentia estranhamente... Fraco.

Não era daquela forma que se sentia quando ativava os olhos violetas. A sensação era outra, os sentidos ficavam mais apurados e uma série de outros efeitos, mas naquele momento ele não sentia nada disso, só a raiva avassaladora direcionada à Madara.

E é lógico que a ira que sentia no momento os havia ativado! Não é mesmo?

_Eu não pareço, em aspecto algum, a pessoa que era antes..._

_ O que você fez comigo! – ele exigiu saber, e Madara simplesmente sorriu de maneira sádica, pegando-o no colo como se ele fosse um bebê ou uma noiva (mal se importando com a maneira como Sasuke se debateu em desespero) e colocando-o na cama novamente.

O mais novo sentia tanta raiva no momento que até mesmo sua visão parecia enxergar uma cor rubra de sangue em todo o ambiente. Se Deus quisesse era uma premonição: o vermelho simbolizaria o sangue derramado de Madara. Sim... Sim!

Estava tão irritado que nem sequer passou pela sua mente a ironia daquela situação: o Sasuke de antes tinha fobia de sangue... E o atual, bom, este desejava muito ver poças de sangue da pessoa a sua frente.

_ Nada. Você só está há quase cinco dias sem tomar a pílula e, sendo assim, voltou a ser o humano normal e fraco de sempre. Não tenho culpa se você é incompetente o suficiente para controlar os efeitos colaterais e dormir por três dias, Uchiha.

Sasuke parou de tentar se libertar, se dando conta de que certamente isso seria inútil. Se jamais conseguira fugir de Itachi antes de tomar aqueles malditos comprimidos, não tinha chance alguma contra Madara.

_ Bom menino... – Madara murmurou, sentando-se do seu lado, ainda com aquele maldito sorriso nos lábios. Levou uma das mãos em seus cabelos, pretendendo bagunçá-los ainda mais e tratá-lo como um menininho levado, subestimando mais uma vez sua pessoa.

_Que audácia!_

Furioso, Sasuke conseguiu ser ágil o suficiente para morder a mão de Madara; já que não conseguiria fugir, iria ao menos fazer o estrago que fosse capaz de fazer.

Madara riu sonoramente ao sentir os dentes afiados em seu polegar e, sem se importar em romper a pele, puxou a mão, agarrando o queixo de Sasuke e forçando-o a olhar em seus olhos. O seu sangue escorria nos lábios do garoto, e Madara apreciou a particularidade da cena com atenção.

Se havia uma cor que destacava um Uchiha, esta certamente era o vermelho; de preferência, o vermelho sangue.

_ Gosto de garotos revoltados como você Sasuke, são os mais interessantes de "quebrar". – rosnou ferozmente, piscando e mostrando os olhos violetas para Sasuke, que engoliu em seco – Você clama ser forte, mas o que é isso, hum?

Madara levou a mão boa até o rosto de Sasuke, passando o dedo em suas bochechas e, logo em seguida, mostrando os dedos sujos de lágrimas espessas que escorreram em decorrência dos sentimentos contraditórios que Sasuke sentia naquele momento. Madara levou-as até os lábios, sugando-as com um gemido impudico; o garoto sentiu seu corpo arrepiar por completo.

_ Te juro pivete, suas lágrimas ficam mais doces a cada vez que eu tenho o prazer de prová-las. – ele sussurrou em um tom de voz levemente sensual, deixando Sasuke ainda mais apavorado com aquele comportamento estranho.

_ Você é doente. – o Uchiha respondeu, tentando se controlar para não demonstrar fraqueza diante do psicopata maldito.

Ele se recordava, naquele momento, que Madara já havia tentado algo sexual com ele, antes mesmo de assumir seu relacionamento com Itachi (ou a atração que sentia pelo outro àquela época). Durante muito tempo a memória ficou apagada, mas com a hipnose de Kakashi ele conseguiu recobrar a consciência daquele dia; o desespero para por tudo em pratos limpos com Itachi foi tão grande que Sasuke não se prendeu tanto às insinuações de Madara.

Só que agora a preocupação voltava, e em dobro; aliás, o fato de que Madara já aparecer naquele quarto sem camisa não era um bom sinal. E ainda tinha aquele tom de voz e aquela aproximação: havia muitos fatores preocupantes ali. O pior deles era que Madara era mil vezes mais forte que ele, assim, se Madara realmente quisesse ter sexo com ele, poderia muito bem forçá-lo a isso.

_ Eu só gosto de apreciar as coisas boas da vida. – ele respondeu, lambendo seu dedo mais uma vez, como se tentasse saborear o final de uma sobremesa. – Lágrimas de Uchiha são um dos maiores afrodisíacos, na minha singela opinião.

_Você é doido, isso sim. – _Pensou o Uchiha em questão se movendo na cama e conseguindo o máximo de distância de Madara o quê, infelizmente, não era muita.

_ Relaxe, vai ser melhor pra você se cooperar.

_ O que você quer de mim? – Sasuke questionou, se dando conta de que não conseguiria atingir Madara. E se era incapaz de fazer isso, ao menos gostaria de receber algumas respostas antes de ser descartado. – Eu já participei da sua vingança contra o Itachi, por que me mantém aqui?

_ Você preferiria conhecer o meu tanque de ácido, Uchiha? – Madara respondeu, mostrando os dentes em um sorriso que beirava ao de um maníaco psicopata.

O mais novo não respondeu, controlando-se bastante para não se envergonhar ainda mais e emitir um som de desespero, foi por pouco, mas conseguiu evitar. Porém aquele olhar definitivamente ameaçador e aquele sorriso apavorante confirmavam a periculosidade da situação. Somente naquele instante ele finalmente se deu conta do quão ferrado estava.

Itachi mencionou que Madara desejava utilizá-lo para experiências e assim que sua utilidade como uma possível cobaia fosse encerrada, ele provavelmente iria se desfazer do corpo. No momento de raiva, Sasuke se esqueceu daquele detalhe, porém a informação acabou de retornar à sua cabeça.

E dessa vez não havia Itachi para salvá-lo das garras de Madara.

_ Não aja como se fosse o fim do mundo Sasuke.

Claro que não era o fim do mundo. Ele apenas estava em um quarto estranho, com uma pessoa extremamente perigosa que queria literalmente fodê-lo e ainda lhe fazia uma ameaça singela de jogar-lhe vivo em um tanque de ácido! Muito bom rever as prioridades, não?

_ Se eu quisesse te matar, você não teria acordado do seu efeito colateral. Há muitas maneiras de deixar uma cobaia inerte enquanto os experimentos são feitos. – Madara o analisou por poucos instantes e cruzou os braços em seguida. – E isso não parece muito novo para você, não é? Itachi te contou minhas intenções.

_ Eu não sei mais o que pensar sobre as palavras de Itachi. – Sasuke respondeu com sinceridade, arrependendo-se pelo momento de franqueza.

Madara era o inimigo! Por que diachos ele estava conversando com o inimigo? Será que ele simplesmente não poderia controlar a sua boca? Se bem que, se continuasse conversando com o outro, talvez pudesse obter alguma resposta ou, pelo menos, manter Madara ocupado o bastante para não forçá-lo a ter sexo. E talvez ele encontrasse um meio de fugir dali.

_ Bom, acredito que você tenha muito que pensar então. – Madara parou de sorrir, exibindo feições sérias de negociação e surpreendendo Sasuke profundamente. – Mas acredito que eu possa te ajudar.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, surpreso pelo que acabou de ouvir, mas recobrou a compostura rapidamente. Ele deixou sua expressão neutra e ponderou sobre as palavras do outro, chegando a conclusão de que não conseguia se ver colaborando com Madara em nenhuma circunstância.

_ Não estou interessado em informações suas, não tenho motivos pra confiar em você. – o mais novo respondeu, num ímpeto de audácia que até o surpreendeu. – Eu só acreditei nas provas que me mostrou antes porque eram inequívocas. Sua palavra não vale tanto quanto um negativo de fotografia.

Madara deixou um ruído de descrença escapar de sua garganta, balançando a cabeça negativamente antes de voltar a falar. O moleque era uma figura! Não havia nenhuma obediência à hierarquia! Era óbvio que o garoto não tinha nenhuma trava para impedi-lo de falar o que pensava e essa impulsividade desmedida era uma tolice infindável. Mas também não era nada que lhe preocupasse; tinha meios satisfatórios de acabar com aquele gênio.

Tudo apenas contribuiria para a sua diversão.

_ Eu não pretendo te dizer a verdade. É como dizem: em uma discussão, existe sempre a verdade de um, a verdade do outro e a verdade dos fatos. Cabe a você optar o que deve escolher como a realidade, e não a mim entregá-la de mão beijada. – soltou os braços ao redor do corpo, olhando profundamente o Uchiha com seus olhos violetas e arrancando um arrepio intenso do menor. – Afinal de contas, o que você vai falar pro Itachi quando o encontrá-lo da próxima vez, se não sabe nada sobre coisa alguma?

O impacto de suas palavras no moleque foi delicioso. O mais novo arregalou os olhos e cerrou os punhos, contraindo minimamente os lábios, fazendo-o rir daquela reação. E assim todo o "amor" que Sasuke tinha depositado em número três foi convertido em ódio! Realmente, ele sabia como conduzir um ótimo espetáculo!

_Eu só posso estar ouvindo coisas! Cadê vocês numa hora tão importante como essa!?_ – mas ninguém respondeu os seus pensamentos desesperados.

_ Acho que eu falei algo interessante, né?

Madara mantinha o tom de voz divertido, e Sasuke imaginou-se cortando o outro, membro por membro, primeiro cortando a maldita língua ferina de Madara, e depois lhe despedaçando. Essa imagem mental o acalmou um pouco; bem pouco.

_ Itachi está morto. – Sasuke murmurou – Nós o matamos!

_ Corrigindo a sua suposição estúpida: se Itachi estivesse morto, seria você quem o teria matado, e não eu. – o outro respondeu casualmente, como se toda a surra que deu em seu "irmão mais novo" não passasse de uma fantasia da mente de Sasuke. – Mas não, Itachi não morreu.

_ O que quer dizer com isso!? Ele estava com a vida por um fio!

_ Ah, estava mesmo... Foi bastante interessante não é?

Sasuke piscou algumas trocentas vezes, tentando acompanhar a mente sádica de Madara e falhando miseravelmente. Ao mesmo tempo em que estava horrorizado com o pensamento do outro, havia uma pequenina parte dele que estava quase... Feliz. Mas a raiva que sentia, por Madara, por tudo aquilo e por Itachi era grande demais para que ele se concentrasse naquele minúsculo fato.

_ Pare de falar absurdos!

Desta vez Madara não foi tão complacente: ergueu a mão até o pescoço de Sasuke, cravando as unhas na pele alva, e apertando-o com força e agilidade. O Uchiha ofegou, incapaz de respirar e tentando inutilmente fazer com que o aperto cessasse; Madara apenas encarava as tentativas patéticas de sobrevivência do outro com fúria. E Sasuke parou de tentar se esquivar dele, prestando atenção nele, ainda tentando respirar.

_ Não se esqueça de quem manda nessa merda, pirralho. – rosnou em um tom de voz grave o suficiente para ser considerado gutural, soltando o pescoço de Sasuke em seguida.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, respirou o ar profundamente em grandes arfadas, segurando o pescoço até se acalmar, evitando ao máximo encarar o outro. Ele engoliu em seco, não ousando falar uma única palavra para ativar a ira de Madara mais uma vez. Estava irritado, sim. Mas ainda tinha instinto de sobrevivência o suficiente para manter a boca calada, pelo menos naquele instante.

_ Itachi viveu sim. – Madara continuou sua explicação, mantendo o olhar sério de antes. – Eu o permiti que vivesse.

_ Por quê?

_ Eu tenho os meus motivos Sasuke Uchiha. E eu jamais disse que responderia a todas as suas perguntas.

Sasuke sentiu vontade de morrer ali mesmo, naquele instante. O que tinha com todas essas pessoas que nunca diziam porra alguma sobre o que estava acontecendo ao seu redor?! Primeiro Itachi, agora Madara! Tenha a santa paciência! Ele não era a porra de uma criança! Era um adulto agora e tinha o direito de saber em que merda ele estava metido!

_ Mas digamos que eu tenha deixado Itachi viver para que você tivesse o prazer de se vingar da maneira que desejar, e não com um simples golpe de misericórdia. – ele continuou a falar, com uma cara-de-pau de dar inveja ao maior mentiroso do mundo.

_Ah tá bom! Conta outra!_

_ Isso é mentira.

Madara gargalhou com vontade, recebendo um olhar furioso de Sasuke, mas não se importando nem um pouco com a hostilidade.

_ É lógico que é! – respondeu com aquele ar de prepotência e falsa animação. – Apesar da motivação ser mentira, o resultado não deixa de ser real: caberá a você acabar com a vida de Itachi, ou mantê-lo em cárcere para sempre... Não me importo com o que você decida fazer, desde que ele não atrapalhe mais os meus planos.

_ Onde está Itachi agora?

Sasuke não sabia ao certo se queria ser informado do paradeiro de Itachi. Ainda estava confuso sobre os sentimentos que o assombravam no momento e sabia que teria de pensar antes de agir, apesar de não garantir nada, quando Sasuke perdia a paciência era difícil se lembrar desses pormenores para "avaliar os fatos pra tomar a decisão correta". Mas sua curiosidade falava mais alto, e se Itachi estivesse no mesmo lugar que ele...

_Bom... Uh... Melhor ouvir o que Madara tem a dizer antes de tomar uma decisão._

_ Com Naruto Uzumaki. – ele respondeu, sem maiores delongas. – Número dois o levou para lá depois de um cuidado emergencial de Orochimaru.

_Com... Com Naruto?_

Sasuke conhecia bem Naruto. Se alguém trouxesse qualquer pessoa do mundo mutilado como Itachi estava, ele não pensaria duas vezes em pagar hospitais e auxílio para ajudá-lo, mesmo que Itachi fosse um procurado da polícia. O Dobe com certeza se meteria em encrenca como cúmplice! Era só o que faltava! E isso fez com que sua raiva por Itachi aumentasse mais e mais! O maldito era o responsável pela morte da sua mãe, desgraçar a sua vida e ainda iria colocar Naruto na cadeia!

Ao observar o olhar irritado de Sasuke, Madara continuou a se pronunciar, adivinhando perfeitamente o que o garoto pensava.

_ Não se preocupe com o que ocorrerá com o seu "irmãozinho".

_ Itachi não é meu irmão! – Sasuke interrompeu, e Madara manteve-se em silêncio por uns segundos. – Ele não merece essa honraria.

Demorou algum tempo até Madara se pronunciar, Sasuke tampouco acrescentou qualquer comentário, sequer encarando o outro.

_ Eu estava falando de Naruto, Uchiha. Sei que a relação de vocês se assemelha a irmandade. – Madara respondeu, sorrindo um pouco ao ouvir aquele tom de voz de Sasuke. – Mas gostei disso, quer dizer que sua raiva pelo meu Otouto não diminuiu, não é?

Era difícil saber. Agora que soube que Itachi ainda estava vivo, e estando um pouco mais calmo, Sasuke percebeu que o peso em sua consciência cessou e a raiva voltava gradativamente. Sasuke tentou pensar a respeito disso, mas Madara continuou a falar, interrompendo sua linha de raciocínio:

_ Kakashi Hatake foi transferido para outro hospital, que tem como Diretor um amigo de Naruto. – Madara comentou casualmente, deixando bem claro que sabia cada passo dado por Naruto e Kakashi. Droga! – Com certeza vão encobertar uma possível internação de Itachi sem denunciá-lo para as autoridades.

A informação, apesar de um pouco reconfortante, irritou Sasuke. Como é que Madara sabia de tudo isso e ele não sabia de nada que acontecia? Claro, ele sabia que Kakashi foi transferido e, pelo jeito, Madara ainda não sabia que o grisalho havia despertado. Mas pensou que isso decorresse de um procedimento padrão para o tratamento do seu amigo mais velho, não pensou que houvesse jogo de influência para essa transferência.

_ Que amigo?

Ainda escondiam muitas coisas dele. Que amigos Naruto teria que pudessem trabalhar em um hospital? Sasuke conhecia todos os amigos de Naruto (por mais que sentisse grande desafeto pela maioria), e nenhum deles era médico ou ligado à área da saúde!

Madara adorou o tom de voz em seu questionamento, aproveitando a oportunidade para por mais caraminholas na cabeça do Uchiha.

_ Existem coisas que até o pivete Naruto esconde de você, Sasuke. Acho que ninguém confia na sua capacidade de lidar com os problemas, não é? – ele riu brevemente pelo nariz. – É realmente um fracote e todos reconhecem isso.

Sasuke tentou se desprender das algemas mais uma vez, olhando furiosamente para Madara e arrancando mais risadas de deboche do outro. Ele não precisava que dissessem isso na sua cara! E ele não era fracote, mas... A sensação de ser o único perdido naquele jogo de intrigas era demasiadamente frustrante para ser ignorada. Até mesmo Naruto, o Dobe, talvez soubesse mais cosias do que ele.

_Calma. Você não pode acreditar em tudo o que Madara diz. Ele mesmo disse que nem tudo o que ele diria seria verdade! E quem é mais confiável? Naruto? Ou Madara?_

O Uchiha tentou se acalmar mais uma vez, porém não deu muito certo porque a raiva que sentia parecia que se acumulava mais e mais, dificultando sua linha de pensamentos.

_ Desembucha de uma vez e diz o que você quer porra! – praticamente gritou, respirando ofegantemente pelo esforço em vão.

Ele realmente se sentia mais fraco que o convencional, mas não queria demonstrar sua fraqueza e dar esse prazer para o ego de Madara!

_ Vou ignorar sua audácia momentaneamente, até porque acho que você fica especialmente sexy quando está irritado.

_E você não é o único que acha isso. _– Sasuke não conseguiu evitar pensar, sentido vontade de se jogar do topo de um prédio assim que tal pensamento cruzou sua mente.

Porra! Era pra ele esquecer tudo relacionado ao "namoro" dele com Itachi! Que babaquice era essa de pensar esses absurdos? Grunhiu um pouco, irritado com seus pensamentos e com a ausência das outras mentes para colocá-lo de volta nos trilhos. Seria difícil se acostumar com aquela solidão novamente.

_ O negócio é o seguinte Sasuke, preste atenção porque não gosto de me repetir: É uma troca de favores, você faz o que eu quero e eu faço o que você quer.

_ E o que possivelmente eu ia querer de alguém como você?

Havia muitas coisas que Madara poderia fornecer para ele e Sasuke sabia disso. Mantê-lo vivo seria a melhor delas!

_ Treinamento? Respostas? – o mais velho respondeu, franzindo o cenho diante da pergunta estúpida. – Não me diga que você é tão incompetente que sequer consegue pensar nisso?

_Como ele é irritante!_

Mas Sasuke teve um momento de lucidez, suspirando profundamente e avaliando a proposta antes de explodir. Não era algo tão descartável assim, treinamento e respostas eram coisas bastante úteis, mais do que ele esperava receber de Madara na condição inferior que ele se encontrava agora.

_ Que garantia eu posso ter de que esses treinamentos serão efetivos? – mordeu o lábio em seguida, já detestando o que iria dizer. – Eu não sou nenhum prodígio como Itachi.

Madara se divertia consideravelmente com a posição de inferioridade de Sasuke, especialmente porque este corou um pouco. Por outro lado o Uchiha sentia seu ego ser estilhaçado mais uma vez naquela semana.

_ E nem os demais membros da Akatsuki, mas veja que eles conseguem se dar relativamente bem com o treinamento que EU proporcionei. – ele respondeu, com um ar de superioridade tão intenso que Sasuke sentiu-se enojado. – Você achou que Itachi era um bom professor? Tsk, você não me conhece Uchiha...

Sasuke analisou bem a oportunidade, percebendo que provavelmente seria um treinamento bem mais efetivo com Madara do que com Itachi; estaria recebendo "aulas" diretamente da fonte. Itachi podia ser um ótimo combatente, mas não era um professor. Não tinha uma ótima didática para ensinar.

A não ser quando oferecia seu corpo como recompensa caso os exercícios fossem bem feitos e...

_PUTA QUE PARIU! NÃO PENSE NISSO!_

_ E as respostas? – Sasuke achou que seria imensamente mais seguro mudar o foco daquela conversa, antes que ele odiasse a sua consciência remanescente cada vez mais.

_ As respostas dependerão do seu papel no trato. Se você fizer seu dever direitinho, receberá a quantidade de respostas pertinentes.

Papel no trato... Isso não cheirava muito bem. Mas Sasuke preferiu deixar isso de lado por hora.

_ Sobre o que exatamente?

Madara deu de ombros, indiferente as infinitas possibilidades de respostas.

_ Qualquer coisa. – respondeu brevemente, surpreendendo Sasuke.

O Uchiha podia jurar que Madara não estaria disposto a tratar de todos os assuntos. Itachi, ao menos, colocava alguns limites e não respondia tudo que Sasuke questionava. Isso era bem peculiar!

_ E a garantia sobre a veracidade do que você vai me falar? – ele se sentia cada vez mais e mais ansioso. Sentia-se perto das respostas, e era o que buscava avidamente há muito tempo!

_ Ah Uchiha... Você terá que aprender a confiar em mim, ou vai morrer na dúvida. Entenda garoto, não é como se você realmente tivesse escolha nesse trato. Ou aceita, ou sofre as consequências. Eu apenas estou tentando poupar um pouco do seu maldito ego Uchiha e fazer parecer que você tem uma escolha aqui. – Madara fechou a cara, mostrando mais uma vez o quão ameaçador pode ria ser. – Mas não se esqueça de que quem manda aqui sou eu.

Sasuke virou o rosto, não conseguindo aguentar mais a pressão daquele olhar cor de lavanda sobre sua retina. Madara exalava poder e isso ele não poderia negar; estava muito aquém do outro. Não fazia muito sentido aquele trato, se pensasse dessa forma.

_ O que você quer de mim em retorno? – indagou, verdadeiramente perdido. O que ele, um ninguém, teria para oferecer à Madara?

_ Nada que Itachi já não tenha conseguido.

O Uchiha parou de respirar, erguendo novamente o olhar com total descrença no que acabou de ouvir. Entendeu _perfeitamente_ o que aquela afirmação significava, mas não acreditava no que acabara de ouvir.

_ Você pretende fazer tudo isso por... _Sexo_? – Sasuke perguntou, indignado. – Olha a quantidade de subordinados que você tem! Eles te veneram tanto que não iriam pensar duas vezes em te proporcionar isso!

Madara colocou de novo o sorriso superior a postos, parecendo extremamente entretido com o rumo daquela conversa. E lá estava novamente o sutil rosado tingindo as bochechas alvas do garoto e essa visão também era excitante.

_ Não é como se eu não soubesse disso, Sasuke. E não é como se eles não ganhassem o que querem...

E então Sasuke, pela primeira vez daquela noite, perdeu completamente a compostura, deixando a boca se abrir em surpresa e o olhar arregalar-se diante daquela revelação. Há cada segundo que passava, ele se dava conta do quanto enojava Madara.

Quase mais do que enojava Itachi por tudo que ele fez consigo.

_ Você... Eu não acredito... Então por que todo aquele drama de traição do Itachi!? – estava surpreso e indignado de tal forma que sequer conseguia esconder em seu tom de voz.

Madara não parecia dar a mínima para isso.

_ Seria impossível, para mim, manter todos esses homens sobre meu domínio se eu não os suprisse de todas as formas possíveis. Eu dava entretenimento, diversão e trabalho; tudo na medida certa. – Madara explicou, sentindo-se extremamente generoso no momento. Iria dar uma prévia para Sasuke de como ele estava disposto a responder suas perguntas... Isso não iria eximi-lo de cumprir sua parte do trato, por óbvio. – Com a puberdade, obviamente eles adquiriram também a necessidade de sexo, e eu os mostrei como devia ser feito.

_ Eles eram crianças...!

_ E daí?

Sasuke fechou a boca, agora encarando Madara com total repulsa. Obviamente odiava todos da Akatsuki pelo pouco contato que tive com eles, mas era impossível não considerar o homem a sua frente ainda mais monstruoso do que imaginou. Madara realmente parecia não medir as consequências de seus atos, ou era cruel demais e pouco se importava com elas!

_ Quando se propõe a ter poder Sasuke, tudo é válido. E não é como se eu os forçasse a alguma coisa... Eu nem sequer gostava. Eu apenas cumpri o meu papel para evitar os surtos de adolescência, o índice de rendição ao frenesi foi decorrente naquela época. Mas logo eles se entenderam com seus parceiros, e minhas visitas diminuíram.

_ Parceiros?

Madara já estava ficando irritado com tantas perguntas, mas resolveu ser bonzinho por mais alguns minutos.

_ Sim, todos eles foram divididos em duplas justamente por isso. Eu sabia que quando a puberdade chegasse, seria bem conveniente que eles estivessem em duplas.

_ Mas Itachi não tinha uma dupla.

O mais velho pareceu pensativo, recordando-se de Itachi pequenino e na sua decisão de não designar uma dupla para o prodígio. Não havia nem o que pensar nesse aspecto, Itachi era seu desde criança, e ele não iria dividi-lo com uma dupla quando a puberdade chegasse.

_ É verdade. Itachi era diferente dos demais.

_ Em que sentido? – o garoto questionou rapidamente, satisfeito demais por receber respostas para todas as suas perguntas.

Madara considerou que já tinha dado uma boa prévia de como funcionaria o trato dos dois.

_ Ora ora Sasuke, você está perguntando cosias demais. Não está na hora de fazer a sua parte do combinado também? – Madara respondeu, aproximando-se do garoto até ficar à milímetros de seus lábios, sorrindo em seguida por arrancar uma reação bem assustada do outro.

Não conseguia se decidir, o que seria mais excitante? Um Sasuke nervoso ou um Sasuke assustado? Difícil de responder.

Retraiu seu corpo, levantando-se da cama e se espreguiçando despojadamente, sempre com um ar irônico impressionante. Sasuke não conseguiu deixar suspirar em alívio por conseguir seu espaço pessoal novamente. Madara o dava arrepios!

Alheio a essa sensação de desconforto do outro, o mais velho circundou a cama e voltou para cima do colchão e puxou Sasuke pelo ombro, girando-o na cama e forçando-o a ficar de barriga para baixo, com a cabeça enfiada em um dos travesseiros.

_ Não! Madara! – Sasuke pretendia protestar mais, com medo do que aconteceria a seguir, mas ouviu um leve "click" metálico e logo em seguida seus braços foram liberados, deixando-o surpreso pelo gesto que não esperava.

Novamente ele se afastou de Sasuke, e este pode sentar-se livremente. No mesmo momento que o fez, Madara puxou uma de suas mãos e colocou um pequeno frasco pardo na sua palma, muito semelhante ao frasco das pílulas roxas.

_ Você está me devolvendo as pílulas? – ele questionou, não percebendo a leve diferença no rótulo escrito em manuscrito.

_ Uchiha, você precisa treinar um pouco sem os efeitos colaterais, depois de algum tempo de treinamento eu devolverei as roxas. Essas pílulas são diferentes.

Madara indicou com o olhar que Sasuke abrisse a tampa do vidro. Obedecendo ao comando, Sasuke abriu o compartimento, encontrando cápsulas vermelhas em seu interior, um pouco menores do que as arroxeadas que costumava tomar. Ergueu a cabeça mais uma vez, questionando o mais velho com um olhar pouco paciente. Quando a resposta da pergunta implícita não veio, Sasuke fechou o frasco e o colocou em cima da cama.

_ Eu não vou tomar isso. Eu não sei o que isso faz, isso pode me matar!

Madara riu pelo nariz, erguendo o queixo em um gesto inconsciente de superioridade. O garoto era mesmo bem burro. Será que não estava evidente que se ele realmente quisesse matar Sasuke, o Uchiha já não estaria morto?

_ Acredite Sasuke, se eu quisesse te matar você já estava há dez palmos debaixo da terra, ou boiando em um esgoto qualquer... Dependeria do meu humor fúnebre.

Sasuke estremeceu de leve, recordando-se mais uma vez que Madara estava falando bem sério naquele momento e que essas ameaças não eram tão inusitadas assim.

_ O que são essas pílulas?

Apesar do tom desconfiado, Madara não fez rodeios para responder com sinceridade a pergunta de Sasuke, sabendo que muito provavelmente ele não iria aceitar tomar por conta própria.

_ São drogas. Uma droga especial que eu e Orochimaru desenvolvemos depois de cinco anos de pesquisas.

Novamente, a informação lhe pegou de surpresa. A cara-de-pau de Madara era impressionante! Sasuke jamais imaginou que, na sua vida, ouviria esse tipo de absurdo com tanta naturalidade!

_ Você está querendo me drogar?! Você é idiota?! Eu não vou ficar dependente de você por causa dessa porcaria! Não é uma ideia muito inteligente tentar me prender dessa forma, eu estou limpo!

Sasuke nunca foi santo. No início de sua adolescência chegou a experimentar algumas coisas e provavelmente teria perdido o controle da situação se não houvesse ocorrido a tragédia com os seus padrinhos. Desde que tomou a decisão de ajudar Naruto, Sasuke não teve mais tempo (nem cabeça) para procurar esse tipo de fuga. Kakashi provavelmente sabia que ele era usuário antes de tudo isso acontecer, era difícil esconder qualquer coisa do Hatake. Além disso, Kakashi sabia que Sasuke conseguiu sair dessa sozinho, e nunca tocou nesse assunto nas consultas, muito menos nos anos que se seguiram.

_ Mais uma vez, você não esta entendendo sua posição nesse jogo Uchiha. Se eu te quisesse dependente de drogas, acredite que altas doses de heroína já teriam sido injetadas em seu corpo nesses três dias de bela adormecida. – Madara murmurou, perdendo um pouco a paciência com a língua afiada do garoto. – E eu sei que seu corpo detonado por outras drogas iria aguentar numa boa.

Sasuke estremeceu, se dando conta que não seria nem um pouco simples conseguir se livrar de uma dependência de heroína. Ademais, acabou de constatar que Madara já tinha comparsas vigiando sua vida desde muito tempo atrás, e isso causou em si uma repentina onda de medo.

_ Essas são drogas especiais, elas não produzem dependência, nem efeitos colaterais. – Madara continuou sua explicação, sentindo-se levemente tolo por perder tempo explicando algo ao Uchiha. Ele não merecia esse tipo de esforço, mas Sasuke se assemelhava tanto com _ele_ que Madara não podia deixar de agir assim. – Dependência física não, pelo menos; psicológica depende do usuário. Seres humanos dependem psicologicamente de muitas coisas, não é preciso ser uma droga pra causar esse tipo de reação. Há alguns que possuem até dependência psicológica emocional por certas pessoas.

_ Esse seria você, não é? O Showzinho deixou bem claro. – Sasuke murmurou sem pensar, deixando de lado o medo em nome de uma provocação contra o ego de Madara. O idiota merecia!

Madara perdeu a paciência, acertando o garoto com toda força em um tapa violento que ecoou pelo ambiente. Sasuke virou o rosto com força devido ao impacto, batendo a cabeça na cabeceira da cama de madeira maciça, e sentindo o sangue escorrer entre seus lábios.

_ Ponha-se no seu lugar, seu bosta! – Madara rosnou, pegando o frasco de comprimidos da cama e enfiando novamente nas mãos do Uchiha, que parecia extremamente tonto pelo golpe e tossia um pouco de sangue, tentando retomar a consciência perdida momentaneamente com o forte impacto. – Se você não tomar essa merda, tenha certeza que eu vou enfiar ela na sua goela abaixo! Eu não sou gentil como o Itachi, então não espere que eu tenha paciência até você se decidir!

Sasuke engoliu o sangue que se acumulava em sua boca. Ainda lhe restava orgulho o suficiente para não deixar o líquido rubro escorrer ainda mais e mostrar o tamanho do ferimento que recebeu.

_ Eu vou tomar. – respondeu com a voz rouca. – Mas preciso de água e comida. Estou há três dias sem isso.

Quis esmurrar-se pela desculpa ridícula que nada mais passaria do que um breve adiamento do inevitável. Pela primeira vez se deu conta de que não estava com sede nem com fome, o que era muito estranho, mas Madara não precisava saber disso.

_ Você está alimentado, retirei os aparelhos que o mantiveram vivo há uma hora, porque sabia que estava na hora de você acordar. Talvez você sinta seu estômago vazio, mas fome e sede você não está sentindo. – ele ainda mantinha o tom de voz irritado, provavelmente furioso pela desculpinha deslavada de Sasuke. – Você realmente acha que conseguiria sobreviver três dias sem qualquer tipo de hidratação? Não seja ridículo!

Madara agarrou o queixo ensanguentado de Sasuke e, ao mesmo tempo, prendeu ambas as mãos agitadas do garoto que tentava se libertar com a sua esquerda. Nem precisou se esforçar, sem as pílulas roxas Sasuke nada mais era do que um inseto incômodo. Uma mosca: inofensiva e irritante.

_ Não tente me enganar Uchiha! Eu não usei nem cinco por cento da minha força nesse tapinha de nada e estou bem tentado em treinar novos golpes...! – sussurrou ferozmente, soltando-o assim que deixou bem claro que não estava ali para brincadeiras. Dessa vez Sasuke não tentou fugir, abaixando o olhar e escondendo seu rosto abatido com a sombra de sua franja. – Agora tome a porcaria, porque eu não vou pedir novamente!

Mecanicamente, Sasuke alcançou o frasco que acabara de derrubar ao lado da cama, destampou e pegou uma das cápsulas com o seu indicador e polegar. Observou a coloração rubra por alguns segundos, e assim que sentiu a aproximação de Madara recomeçar, levou-a até os lábios, usando o sangue que se acumulara novamente para engolir a droga mais facilmente.

Aguardou, esperando alguma reação de seu organismo. Se fosse para morrer, odiaria ter de morrer deixando Naruto a mercê de Itachi, murmurando mentiras absurdas e controlando o seu melhor amigo como bem entendesse. Mas, no fundo, tinha a certeza de que Madara não mentiu: se ele o quisesse morto, não teria permitido que ele acordasse antes de acabar com sua vida.

E se fosse apenas uma droga... Bom, ele já conseguiu parar uma vez, não seria tão complicado realizar o mesmo feito de novo, independentemente que fosse uma droga produzida pelo monstro ao seu lado.

Todavia, antes de seu corpo ter qualquer tipo de reação, Madara tomou o vidro de suas mãos e pegou uma pílula com agilidade, engolindo-a da mesma forma que Sasuke fez, rapidamente e sem pestanejar.

_ O que... Por que você tomou também? – ele balbuciou, tentando entender o que acabou de acontecer.

_ Sasuke. – Madara murmurou, agora aparentando estar bem mais feliz do que antes. – Na porta a sua direita há um banheiro. Tome um banho, você está há cinco dias sem um e está fedido.

_O quê? Que... Que tipo de ordem é essa?_

_ Banho? Como assim! Você me fez tomar a porcaria do comprimido e...

_ Isso não é um pedido. – Madara o interrompeu, novamente utilizando o tom de voz ríspido e ordenador.

Não desejando receber mais um tapa naquele dia, Sasuke levantou-se da cama, ainda um pouco tonto pela surra, e caminhou até a porta indicada. Com alguma sorte, poderia haver escapatória no banheiro... Ele precisava manter o otimismo!

Por mais que fosse difícil.

Madara se viu sozinho por poucos instantes, deitando na cama levemente bagunçada e suja pelo suor do Uchiha, agarrando um dos travesseiros e inalando o odor de Sasuke misturado ao do dono daquele quarto. Desativou o olhar arroxeado instantaneamente, sentindo-se relaxado como nunca antes, cochilando por poucos minutos antes de ter seu sono interrompido por leves batidas na porta do quarto.

_ Madara? – ouviu alguém chamá-lo na porta da frente, e mais do que rapidamente ele retomou a compostura.

_ Entre. – ordenou, colocando-se de pé em um pulo.

Orochimaru adentrou no quarto, andando imediatamente até Madara sem aguardar por instruções. Estava com um estetoscópio nos ouvidos, e sem pedir por qualquer permissão levou o diafragma do aparelho até o peito nu de Madara, medindo seus batimentos cardíacos. Logo em seguida, retirou uma pequena lanterna dentro do guarda pó branco que utilizava, e direcionou a luz para as pupilas de Madara, que soltou um grunhido de irritação com a luz.

_ Você tomou há quanto tempo? – perguntou profissionalmente, direcionando a luz para o outro olho enquanto falava.

_ No máximo dez minutos. – Madara respondeu, aguentando a dor da iluminação com bravura. Apesar de já ter desativado os olhos violetas, seu sentidos ainda estavam bastante aguçados e a luz latejava em sua retina.

_ Fará efeito em cinco minutos então. – Orochimaru respondeu, desligando a lanterna e encarando o seu "chefe" nos olhos, exibindo um sorriso satisfatório nos lábios. – Sabe que como cobaia deverá relatar todo o experimento quando o efeito passar, não sabe?

_ Sei. – respondeu rispidamente, sibilando entre os dentes e se controlando para não dar à Orochimaru o mesmo tratamento que Sasuke recebeu há poucos minutos. – E você sabe que como subordinado não pode me ordenar a nada, não é mesmo?

_ Alto lá Madara, trato é trato. Não se esqueça que quando tudo isso acabar, Sasuke Uchiha será meu. – Orochimaru estava agindo com tanta audácia que Madara sentia vontade de rir. – Fui eu quem o tirou da mansão de Karin, então tenho o direito de usufruir do meu prêmio.

Madara sorriu de canto de boca, resolvendo entrar no jogo por enquanto. Seria bom ter Orochimaru por perto por mais algum tempo, suas habilidades em química e medicina eram bastante úteis, ao menos por enquanto.

_ E você sabe que a palavra de um Uchiha vale mais do que ouro, não sabe?

_ A sua palavra não vale nem dez centavos, mas o meu detector de mentira particular vale bastante. – Orochimaru respondeu enigmaticamente, deixando claro que tinha uma grande quantidade de experimentos debaixo da manga, os quais Madara provavelmente só podia sonhar com sua existência.

Ele odiava constatar, mas Orochimaru era o seu subordinado mais audacioso e um dos mais importantes. Ele não podia descartá-lo com tanta facilidade, mas também não tinha o completo controle sobre os seus atos. Era... Frustrante!

_ E a não ser que tenha mudado de opinião, a veracidade de suas palavras ainda são as mesmas. – a cobra, como Madara o apelidou, terminou de falar, aguardando pacientemente por uma resposta do seu líder.

Madara não discordou, ele realmente não tinha a intenção de impedir Orochimaru de ficar com o moleque Uchiha ao fim de toda aquela situação... Agora, não podia dizer nada a respeito da integridade física da cobra maldita, não é mesmo?

Um sorriso curvou seus lábios, após seus últimos pensamentos e respondeu sem pestanejar:

_ Você terá Sasuke Uchiha em suas mãos em breve.

Isso não era uma mentira... Orochimaru nunca questionou sobre o depois, não é?

_ Ótimo! – o outro respondeu, parecendo evidentemente satisfeito com o que ouviu, seja lá como conseguia saber a verdade em suas palavras. – Então vá atrás de Sasuke. Os efeitos duram dez horas, devo mandar serviço de quarto?

_ Não. Eu peço se for necessário. – Madara respondeu, virando-se de costas para Orochimaru e caminhando até a porta do banheiro.

_ Aproveite! Mas contenha-se, porque eu serei o próximo!

Madara mostrou o dedo do meio para Orochimaru enquanto caminhava, arrancando uma risadinha sinistra do outro, que se mesclou ao barulho de porta sendo aberta e fechada em seguida.

_ Tudo de acordo com o plano. – Orochimaru murmurou, lambendo os lábios em deleite e olhando brevemente para os comprimidos soltos acima da cama.

Sorriu, com um evidente bom humor, e saiu do quarto muito antes da volta dos dois outros presentes daquela suíte. Que demorassem o tempo que quisesse... Afinal, a verdadeira vingança se come em um prato frio.

E paciência é algo que ele tinha de sobra.

.

_... Continua..._

* * *

(1) Acontecimentos do Capítulo 3.

(2) Acontecimentos do Capítulo 23.

(3) Acontecimentos do Capítulo 1.

(4) Eu jurava que não precisaria fazer uma nota sobre isso, mas questionei minha irmã (que tem a idade de alguns leitores de Haunted) e perguntei se ela sabia o que era um negativo de foto. Ela não sabia. Nem preciso dizer que me senti uma velha caquética né... Então vamos lá.

Eu nem sei como explicar direito o que é isso porque é algo tão "normal" pra mim que nem sei definir. O que posso dizer é que é o filme de fotografia e que nele pode ser visto a foto antes de sua revelação, com as cores invertidas (exemplo: o que é branco, fica preto no negativo). Em uma câmera fotográfica (que não é digital), nós precisamos colocar um rolo de filme fotográfico e lá ficam registradas as imagens com as cores invertidas (por isso o nome "negativo") e de tamanho pequeno. Quando revelamos, a foto fica com as cores trocadas e maior. Atualmente é raro encontrar negativo de fotos (ou filmes) porque faz anos que essa tecnologia está ultrapassada, mas na época que as fotos foram tiradas na fanfic esse tipo de fotografia estava em alta.

Ah, outra coisa: diferente de fotografia digital, um negativo não pode ser editado. Se isso for feito, ele estraga. Então a maioria das pessoas que ainda usa fotografia com filme são os detetives... Viu que chique? Huhauhau!

Uh... Acho que minha explicação ficou confusa -_- quem não souber o que é pergunte pros pais aihauhauhua! E como o Sasuke é só um pouco mais novo do que eu nessa fanfic, optei por considerar que ele soubesse o que é um negativo.

* * *

**Próximo capítulo:**

Karin? Sai? Gaara? Shikamaru? Sakura? – eu sei eu sei, muita coisa esperada ficou de fora nesse capítulo. Mas eu precisava fazer uma escolha, ou trabalhava com Sasuke e Itachi, ou focava nos personagens secundários. E acho que depois do final do capítulo anterior vocês estavam mais preocupados em saber o que aconteceu com Itachi e Sasuke, não é mesmo?

De qualquer forma... o próximo capítulo terá muitas respostas! Será o maior capítulo da fanfic, com toda certeza, com uma grande explicação de plot e um pouco de romance pra manter o sangue vivo hahaha. Então esperem aparição de quase todos os personagens! Se alguém tá boiando na trama, agora seria uma boa hora de passar o olho nos capítulos passados pra não boiar demais no próximo.

* * *

**N/A:**

Aqui vai a bomba:

Eu vou prestar um concurso muito... hum... importante pra mim daqui exatos dois meses.

É um concurso que eu estou colocando todas as minhas fichas, ele tem muitas matérias especificas então preciso estudar com muito afinco coisas que nunca vi na vida. Fora isso, estou fazendo pós-graduação e está bem difícil, tenho vários textos em outros idiomas pra ler (alguns dos quais eu sequer sei por onde começar a leitura - em inglês, espanhol, francês e italiano) e, em suma, TA FODA. Alias, se alguém conhecer alguma pessoa que traduza textos acadêmicos me avise ok? =( Principalmente em francês, porque desse idioma eu só sei falar "mon amour" hauhauhaua!

Eu pensei que depois da faculdade as coisas seriam mais fáceis. Grande engano, só piora gente... Só piora...

Por isso, nos próximos meses eu vou me focar mais nos estudos. Eu não quero perder essa chance do concurso. Caso eu não passe prefiro ter a consciência limpa de que estudei e não consegui, do que me arrepender por não ter me dedicado o suficiente.

O que isso significa? Significa que eu vou continuar atualizando Haunted, mas não vai ser tão rápido como costuma ser (uma vez cada duas semanas). Esse prazo pode aumentar pra três, ou às vezes quatro semanas. Contudo, isso só perdurará pelo tempo em que eu estiver estudando pro concurso ok? E prometo, NO MINIMO, uma atualização mensal.

Não prometo comemoração de datas de fandom esse ano, como sasunaru/narusasu/itanaru/itasasu/etcday, nem fanfics de comemoração de aniversario dos personagens, muito menos oneshots. Apenas continuarei com Haunted pra não fugir o nosso compromisso! Caso apareça algum trabalho do gênero no meu perfil, será devido a mais pura inspiração, e não a um planejamento propriamente dito.

Amores, eu espero que vocês, mais uma vez, me entendam... Farei das tripas coração pra não deixar vocês na mão ok? Mas espero um pouquinho de compreensão também. É meu futuro que está em jogo aqui... Eu quero MUITO passar, é o emprego que sempre sonhei pra mim.

Enfim, torçam por mim e sejam pacientes com a ficwriter que vos fala! Nunca vou abandonar vocês se essa parceria entre a gente estiver sempre presente ok? Amo escrever pra vocês! É um grande prazer! Mas tem horas que as minhas responsabilidades pessoais exigem uma maior atenção.

E eu sei que vocês vão entender, porque vocês são leitores maravilhosos! 3

Um beijo a todos! E até a próxima atualização!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Scar:**

Huahauhauau!  
Bom, que bom que você pode ler as atualizações agora!

Não chore! Não precisa chorar! Tenha fé que as coisas vão melhorar... Otimismo é sempre bom! Hahaha!

E que bom que gostou do KakaNaru viu? Fico feliz de verdade!

Um beijãoooooo! Obrigada por comentar! Adoooro seu feedback! ^^

.

**Giih: **

Oieee!

Nossa que maravilha! Olha, eu sempre entendo as desculpas dos leitores por demorarem a comentar, mas nunca uma me deixou tão feliz!

Meus parabéns caloura! Bem vinda a vida de universitária, é tudo de bom e você vai amar! Passou onde? Em que faculdade e em qual curso?

Foi por um ótimo motivo viu? Não peça desculpas pela demora, você tinha que se ajeitar logo!

Agora ao capítulo: sinto muito por ter te deixado em choque... =(

É começou meio fofo o capítulo, e de repente tudo desandou. Mas não acabou a felicidade, mesmo com tudo que aconteceu ainda terão cenas engraçadas na fanfic, como você pôde ver nesse capítulo atual. E toda essa coisarada trágica ainda terá um desfecho.

Gaara está sofrendo, pobrezinho!

E o Shikamaru é sempre muito inteligente e perspicaz, não tem jeito! xD (amo o personagem)

Me perdoe por te fazer chorar por causa do Itachi. E pelo choque com o que aconteceu com o Kisame. Madara realmente estava furioso por fazer todo esse circo de horror, não é?

Fico contente que mesmo com toda confusão e tristeza, você tenha achado o capítulo ótimo! Muito obrigada pelo elogio!

A Gih Bright, como sempre, merece os elogios pelo trabalho esplêndido na betagem!

E você merece meus agradecimentos por deixar uma review tão gostosa! Muito obrigada flor!

Um grande beijo! Até a próxima!

.

**SrtaSolaria: **

Achou intenso? Ahhh fico feliz! =D

Fico feliz que tenha gostado das citações da Divina Comédia! Acho a obra muito inspiradora!

Apesar do medo você acertou hahahahah Itachinho não morreu! Não por enquanto, pelo menos! (olha eu querendo empurrar pessimismo pra você, não me escute! Eu sou tipo o capeta hahaha xD).

O que ele vai fazer... hum... veremos! Isso só o tempo (e a produção dos capítulos) vai dizer haha!

Amo demaaaais ShikaTema! E fico muito feliz por encontrar tantos leitores que gostam do casal. Esse é quase uma unanimidade entre os leitores né? Muito cannon hahahha!

Um abraço mais forte ainda! Muito obrigada por comentar e me impulsionar a escrever!

Beijoooos!

.

**Mayara:**

Oiee linda!

Eba! Adoro quando leitora nova sai do anonimato! =D

Você já leu todas as minhas fics em três semanas? Jura por Deus? Caramba! Como você lê rápido! Eu demorei quase três anos pra escrever tudo auhauahuhau!

Muito obrigada *-*! Não acredito que eu seja a melhor, mas fico muito feliz quando tenho o prazer de ler esse tipo de elogio! Obrigada mesmo, de todo coração, me sinto honrada por ler essas palavras vindas de você! (envergonhadinha hahaha).

Um cisco entrou no seu olho é? Sei... sei... huaauhau! Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo e esteja ansiosa!

Sobre o lemon threesome... Eu cheguei a deixar uma nota na pagina do facebook, mas agora me dei conta que me esqueci de colar isso no Nyah e FFnet. Enfim, eu não sei se vou escrever esse lemon porque a maioria dos leitores que votaram à favor do lemon não acompanham mais a fanfic. Eu perdi muitos leitores desde aquele capítulo.

É uma cena difícil de escrever, não é um lemon fácil e ultimamente tive a impressão de que o trabalho não valeria a pena, porque pouquíssima gente ia ler. Mas eu ainda estou pensando se vou escrever ou não, só que se eu fizer não será agora...

Espero que me perdoe por isso. Se eu escrever e postar juro que aviso em nota em Haunted!

Fiquei muito feliz por você ter saído do anonimato! Obrigada pela alegria que me proporcionou!

Um graaaaaaaaaande beijo! Feliz Páscoa (super atrasada) pra você também! *-*


	30. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings: **Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A:** Ok, a leitura da cena de sexo aqui vai exigir um pouco de atenção. Será narrada em primeira pessoa, com alternância de narrador-personagem. Eu geralmente não gosto desse tipo de narrativa, prefiro que a fanfic toda seja escrita sob o ponto de vista de um só personagem quando ela é em primeira pessoa, só que essa cena praticamente implorou pra ser escrita assim hahaha. Vocês vão entender o por que disso quando chegarem na cena.

Tenham paciência comigo com o foco em primeira pessoa... Não é o meu estilo narrativo habitual e sinto muita dificuldade.

._.

Para os curiosos, a música citada se chama "Love, Hate, Love" da banda "Alice in Chains". Até enjoei da música depois de tanto ouvir pra escrever essa cena hahaha!

Prestem atenção na explicação do Madara! Não vão se afobar por causa de lemon, porque se não vocês não vão compreender a "vibe".

Quero agradecer a Gih Bright pela ajuda como beta, e pedir desculpas pela vergonha que a faço passar lendo essas coisas uahuahuahuahua!

Espero que a espera de vocês tenha valido a pena e que vocês gostem do capítulo! Eu atrasei por conta dos estudos e porque tive dengue... Mas já estou bem!

Leiam as notas finais depois ok?

Um beijoooo!

[ERRATA]: Leitores do fanfiction . net, eu estou com problemas pra demarcar o Sasuke sublinhado. A edição do site as vezes bagunça e retira todos os sublinhados, ou só alguns... Enfim, eu tentei conferir até ficar certinho, mas se o site bagunçar tudo quando eu postar ou se não aparecer pra vocês leitores, interpretem as falas do Sasuke sublinhado no contexto. Percebi que esse erro vem acontecendo há algum tempo, e peço desculpas por isso. A culpa é desse site horrível, não minha.

* * *

**HAUNTED**

Konan não estava dormindo direito há alguns dias. Revirar-se de um lado para o outro na cama já se tornou uma rotina e ela tentava desesperadamente entender porque seu organismo resolveu protestar daquela forma, em especial levando o seu estado emocional naqueles dias que se sucederam o espetáculo patrocinado por Madara. Aquele episódio mexeu profundamente com a sua visão de mundo e ela precisava ser sincera consigo mesmo para admitir que se sentia abalada por isso.

_ Konan, mas que saco! Para de se mexer! – Pain exclamou, também se virando na cama e puxando as cobertas para cima de si novamente. Konan se moveu tanto que arrastou as cobertas totalmente para o outro lado da cama. – Você sabe que nós somos treinados pra acordar a qualquer mínimo movimento, você não está me deixando dormir todos esses dias porque não para quieta!

_ Desculpe. – ela respondeu, aquietando-se no seu lugar e olhando para o teto escuro, fracamente iluminado pela chama da vela pequena na mesinha de cabeceira, deixando-se levar pelos seus pensamentos.

Desde que viu o que Madara fez com Itachi, ela estava refletindo muito sobre as questões da vida. Não tinha atingindo muitas certezas ainda, apenas uma: aquilo que ela presenciou destruiu todas as certezas que ela possuía.

Em virtude de seu treinamento, Konan pôde ver a ira de Madara escancarada em suas atitudes e pequenas variações de suas micro-expressões faciais. E, é claro, estava bem evidente os sentimentos que Itachi e o menino Sasuke sentiam, visto que estavam tão apavorados com a situação que sequer tentavam esconder suas emoções.

Aquele pequeno ensinamento que Madara proporcionou da câmara de treinamento foi muito interessante para avaliar suas habilidades e Konan não se arrependia de ter visto o que viu. Por que se arrependeria de receber conhecimento? Tolice.

Porém ver que Itachi podia sentir sensações tão intensas quanto Sasuke lhe deixou impressionada. Konan sempre achou que aqueles criados dentro dos muros da Akatsuki não conseguiriam sentir esse tipo de sentimento destrutivo como a paixão ou amor, até porque não havia histórico algum que provasse a contrariedade de sua teoria, assim ela a tomou como uma verdade absoluta. E era algo reconfortante saber que jamais seria vítima de sentimentos tão... Complexos.

Na realidade, ela se sentia aliviada em pensar que jamais passaria por isso, pois se até Madara, que sentia mil sensações humanas por dia, muitas vezes tomava decisões erradas por causa desses sentimentos, imagina as demais pessoas do mundo? Imagina ela passando por isso? Seria o caos!

Konan não era boba de tomar Madara como o seu Deus, alguém que nunca erra, mas ela tinha uma experiência de vida considerável para saber que Madara tinha um grande conhecimento para tomar as melhores decisões da vida. Em suma, ela não o considerava perfeito, mas achava que ele errava menos que as outras pessoas, e que errava em virtude de seus sentimentos, não pela falta de genialidade.

Deidara e Sasori, por sua vez, tratavam Madara como um Deus encarnado na Terra, enquanto ela apenas o considerava seu chefe. Por sinal, Konan estava levemente chateada com seu líder no momento, porque ele sequer reconheceu seus esforços na última missão. Apesar das câmeras filmando todos os momentos carnais de Sasuke e Itachi, Madara não conseguiria ler com tanta precisão as expressões de Itachi como ela, e provavelmente poderia ser enganado, acreditando que aquilo não passava de uma farsa do ex-número três para tentar convencer Sasuke de sua 'farsa', um teatro. Mas não era: era paixão genuína e se ela tinha alguma dúvida disso, as solucionou no momento em que Itachi foi castigado e agiu daquela forma.

Em suma, se não fosse por ela, aquele showzinho não teria acontecido. E, pela primeira vez em toda sua vida, Konan soube que estava arrependida.

De fato, inicialmente ela achou que Itachi merecia uma punição ao trair Madara por um moleque que nada lhe ofereceria, mas depois, ao visualizar as reações de Itachi durante aquela humilhação colossal, ela começou a sentir coisas que jamais pensou ser capaz de sentir. No início não soube determinar esse sentimento, mas depois de muito refletir ela conseguiu decifrar esse mistério: pena, ela sentiu pena.

Pena! Quem diria, justo ela! Se Madara soubesse disso, ela estaria em maus lençóis!

Interrompendo seus pensamentos, Pain se virou para Konan, abraçando-a lateralmente e deitando sua cabeça em seu peito com delicadeza. Konan instintivamente o acolheu em seus braços, em silêncio por hora. Depois de um longo período de contemplação, o ruivo resolveu se pronunciar:

_ Eu perdi o sono. – ele murmurou, puxando-a mais para si e fazendo com que ela também o envolvesse ainda mais forte com os braços. – Você 'tá afim?

Ela sabia o que ele estava perguntando, apesar da pergunta vaga: só havia uma coisa que faziam quando Pain fazia aquela pergunta.

_ Não muito. – ela respondeu, levando uma das mãos a cabeça dele e acariciando seus cabelos rebeldes. Se ele desejasse sexo ela iria ceder, mas como ele perguntou, Konan disse apenas a verdade. Não estava no clima para isso.

_ Hum... O que mais a gente pode fazer...? – ele sussurrou, pensativo. Provavelmente também não estava no clima para sexo aquela noite, mas a rotina lhe fez tomar aquela opção como primeira possibilidade.

_ Pain, o que você acha do Madara? – ela questionou, se perguntando se poderia conversar esse tipo de coisa com o seu parceiro.

Konan e Pain se davam muito bem, praticamente não brigavam. Ao contrário de outras duplas, não tiveram dificuldade para aprender a lidar com a convivência: Pain era pacífico, tinha alguns hábitos estranhos, mas nada que fosse insuportável, e, em suma, seus passatempos se complementavam. Como por exemplo: Konan gostava de montar origami enquanto Pain gostava de assistir. Os dois não conversavam muito por falta se assunto, mas quando conversavam tinham momentos muito tranquilos um ao lado do outro.

Quando atingiram a adolescência e começaram a ter aulas de educação sexual, Konan não pensou em ninguém mais para tentar "experimentar" o que eles ensinavam, e Pain nem sequer questionou porque ela recorreu a ele, então ela acreditava que ele também não pensou em outra pessoa para usar como teste. Quando Madara os visitou para tentar "uni-los", os dois já estavam em uma relação sexual de algumas semanas.

Madara pareceu bastante satisfeito com isso, mas ainda sim resolveu assistir para ver se eles "faziam corretamente", e participou minimamente do ato. Pain ficou calado durante toda a demonstração e, ao contrário de outros casais, nunca mais chamou Madara para juntar-se a eles nas demais noites. Madara nunca os questionou sobre isso, mas ela sabia que ele tinha um pouco de preocupação pelo casal não tê-lo chamado para participar novamente; os outros casais faziam isso com certa frequência e esse era o comportamento natural esperado por Madara.

No início da adolescência, consequentemente o início do seu treinamento com micro-expressões, Konan não soube identificar o comportamento de Pain diante da intervenção de seu líder, mas atualmente ela sabia definir o que o ruivo sentiu com perfeição.

Pain sentiu ciúmes.

O porquê, exatamente, ela não sabia dizer; talvez jamais descobrisse o verdadeiro motivo.

_ Eu acho Madara um bom líder. – depois de muito refletir, Pain finalmente disse sua opinião da maneira mais neutra que conseguiu responder. Enfiou a mão por dentro da camisola de Konan e retribuiu carícia ao passar o polegar em círculos sobre o umbigo da companheira. – Por que a pergunta?

Konan, como sempre, não reclamou de seu toque e suspirou relaxada com a carícia. Ainda sim, continuou a conversa que se iniciou, ainda um pouco apreensiva.

_ Eu estou pensando em algumas coisas. – ela respondeu, ainda incerta se deveria contar suas dúvidas para Pain. Será que ele entenderia sua linha de raciocínio ou iria censurá-la por não seguir cegamente os ordenamentos de Madara?

_ Sobre o que aconteceu com o número 3?

_Também. – _ela não pôde deixar de pensar, porque apesar de Itachi ter desencadeado todo aquele questionamento, quase tudo em sua vida se tornara motivo para ser refletido e analisado com calma, e não apenas o que aconteceu com o ex-colega.

_ Sobre o quê você pensa dos outros aqui na Akatsuki? – ela perguntou, por fim, percebendo que aquela seria a melhor maneira de averiguar o terreno. – Incluindo eu, Madara e Itachi.

_ Número três não é mais da Akatsuki. – Pain respondeu mecanicamente, lembrando-se das instruções de Madara para não tratarem Itachi como igual depois de tudo que aconteceu. O assunto até se tornara um tabu entre os demais colegas do QG, apesar de Konan e ele ainda possuírem alguma liberdade para conversar entre si sobre o assunto.

_ Por isso eu o chamei pelo nome. Ele não é mais o número três.

Pain ficou pensativo por um tempo, mas no fim concordou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça. Itachi não fazia mais jus ao titulo, não havia porque tratá-lo com aquele título. A questão era que ainda assim era estranho chamar número três pelo nome.

Ele e Konan se tratavam pelo nome entre quatro paredes e sabiam que as duplas geralmente se tratavam assim, afinal com a intimidade, a ideia de utilizar o nome real se tornava mais atrativa. Sendo assim, Madara foi o único quem chamou número 3 de Itachi durante muito tempo. E após a traição à Akatsuki, talvez Kisame também tivesse adquirido o hábito, mas parava por aí; seria difícil acostumar a se referir a essa pessoa com o nome de batismo.

_ Você está certa. – ele respondeu, sentando-se na cama com as pernas cruzadas e a encarando nos olhos.

A chama da vela da mesinha de cabeceira refletia nos olhos de Pain sombriamente. Ele percebeu que a conversa seria séria, por isso resolveu se portar no mesmo grau de seriedade exigido.

Konan se controlou para não mostrar apreensão e morder seu lábio, mas estava com medo do que Pain iria dizer. Contudo, aguardou pacientemente até que ele continuasse a falar, e nesta ocasião se pronunciava bem menos evasivo do que antes.

_ Eu acho Madara um bom líder, mas acho que algumas vezes ele perde o controle por conta dos seus problemas particulares. – ele fez uma pausa e ela esperou pacientemente. – Só que eu não sei até que ponto são problemas particulares ou são problemas da organização

Ao fim da explicação sobre Madara feita pelo ruivo, Konan se sentiu incrivelmente mais calma: Pain estava dividindo a mesma opinião que ela! Ele parou para refletir de novo, provavelmente analisando os demais membros da Akatsuki pela primeira vez. Konan compreendia bem, até então ela também não tinha feito essa reflexão.

_ Eu... Eu ainda não sei o que dizer sobre todos da Akatsuki, mas posso falar sobre Itachi. – declarou, finalmente, trocando olhares com a mulher de cabelos roxos pela primeira vez desde o início do assunto.

_ Prossiga. – ela respondeu, mantendo o olhar firme e as feições tão sérias quanto a de Pain.

_ Eu acho Itachi corajoso.

_ Corajoso? – ela questionou, um pouco surpresa pela resposta. Essa, definitivamente, não era a imagem que Madara queria passar para os seus subalternos.

_ Não que eu concorde com o que ele fez, mas ele sabe que comprar briga com Madara não é uma boa escolha. Ele foi corajoso em tentar, ao menos. – Pain parecia um pouco confuso com suas próprias palavras, como se estivesse com dificuldade para se expressar. Konan, por sua vez, parecia encorajá-lo com o olhar, porque queria ouvir sua opinião custe o que custar. – Independente da atitude dele ter sido algo bom ou ruim, ele teve a coragem de ir contra o Madara, algo que eu não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de fazer.

_ Isso é algo bom ou ruim?

Novamente ele se calou, refletindo com calma sobre a pergunta da companheira. Konan estava muito curiosa hoje!

_ Bom... Eu... Hum... Sinceramente não sei.

_ Diga-me o que você está pensando, eu acho que estamos pensando em coisas parecidas. Por favor... – ela pediu com delicadeza, acariciando o rosto do companheiro e ganhando um suspiro em retorno.

_ Acho que a coragem do Itachi pode ser interpretada como algo bom ou ruim, dependendo do que você considera bom ou ruim. – ele explicou, retirando a mão de Konan do seu rosto e tomando-a as suas. – Para Madara, foi algo ruim, pois o prejudicou. Mas você se lembra do que o Kisame disse quando nós o capturamos, não lembra?

A mulher de cabelos roxos concordou com a cabeça, abaixando um pouco o olhar e sentindo, novamente, o terrível sentimento de culpa.

_ Ele não lutou contra nós e não respondeu nossas perguntas. Ele só disse que aceitaria morrer sem arrependimentos, porque valeu à pena ajudar Itachi. Ele até disse que valeu mais a pena aquelas semanas de rebeldia do que a vida inteira no QG.

_ Pois então, é aí que eu quero chegar. Pra Madara, a coragem de Itachi foi ruim; só que pro Kisame, foi algo bom.

Agora, ela se sentia um pouco confusa. Não havia pensado na possibilidade de haver várias interpretações sobre esse assunto; até então buscava uma resposta absoluta paras suas perguntas.

_ E pra você? – ela repetiu a pergunta feita anteriormente com outras palavras, talvez agora Pain conseguisse responder.

_ Eu já disse, eu não sei. – _Hum, talvez não conseguisse... _– O que aconteceu com Itachi está nos fazendo refletir, mas se isso vai resultar em algo bom ou ruim eu não sei dizer. Mas eu preferia a simplicidade que nossa vida tinha antes disso acontecer.

Konan, não aguentando mais a pressão da troca de olhares, fitou seu colo, sentindo um aperto grande se formar em seu peito. Mas que porcaria de emoções imbecis! Como as pessoas conseguiam viver com aquilo o tempo todo?

_ O que houve? – Pain questionou, tentando erguer o rosto dela e voltar a observar seus olhos. Konan não o obedeceu.

_ Eu fui encarregada de levar Itachi para o hospital dirigido pelo Jiraya Sannin e...

_ Eu sei. – ele interrompeu. – Eu estava junto quando o Madara te deu essa missão.

_ E... Eu deixei o meu frasco de proteína para o Itachi. – sua voz soou tão fraca e incerta que pigarreou, em uma tentativa de voltar a falar com certa dignidade. – E Madara não me ordenou a fazer isso.

Pain, desta vez, lhe forçou a olhar para cima, fitando-a com um completo pavor estampado em seu rosto. Konan se sentiu confusa, esperava algum olhar de julgamento ou uma briga, mas não aqueles traços apavorados no rosto do seu companheiro. O que estava acontecendo? Aquela reação não era o que ela esperava!

_ Você 'tá brincando comigo, não tá? – a voz dele soou trêmula, confundindo-a ainda mais. Por que Pain estava tão preocupado?

_ Não estou entendendo sua preocupação. Se você acha que eu fiz algo de errado, diga ao Madara e limpe seu nome nessa confusão. Ele vai te condecorar como o novo braço direito. – Konan respondeu com sinceridade, mesmo que, no fundo de seu coração, não desejasse que Pain tomasse essa atitude.

_ Você 'tá louca? – ele ergueu consideravelmente o tom de voz, um pouco mais afobado do que antes. – Eu não vou contar pro Madara!

Ela piscou incrédula, deixando um silêncio estranho ecoar no quarto. E isso a deixou ainda mais surpresa com tudo, além de mais confusa. Não havia lógica no comportamento do parceiro, assim como não havia algo que a motivasse a ter deixado seu frasco de proteína com Itachi. Esses últimos dias foram absurdamente confusos especialmente por causa das emoções que eventualmente sentia e agora essas mesmas emoções mudavam o modo de agir de Pain; tudo era extremamente confuso.

_ Por quê? – A cabeça dela começava a latejar de dor, em uma tentativa de entender o comportamento estranho de Pain. – Por que teme que o Madara possa não acreditar na sua palavra? Ou tem medo que ele te coloque como cúmplice dessa história? Ou talvez...

_ Não, Konan! Apenas não! – ele gritou, agarrando-a pelos ombros e a sacudindo, tentando fazê-la compreender a realidade. – Porque eu ia perder você!

Ele fechou a boca abruptamente, um pouco surpreso pelo que acabou de dizer. Konan também arregalou o olhar, soltando-se do ruivo rapidamente e afastando-se dele naquela cama, observando-o como se acabasse de ver um fantasma naquele lugar. Pain não fez nada para impedi-la de se distanciar.

_O que está acontecendo?_ – ela não parava de se perguntar, agora também apavorada, encarando seu parceiro com o coração cada vez mais acelerado. Não entendia o que estava acontecendo, nem com ela e nem com ele, e isso a deixava com um medo absurdo do desconhecido.

O que diabos aconteceu com a sua tão querida e quentinha zona de conforto?

_ Eu não conseguiria viver aqui sem você Konan. – ele respondeu, sua voz agora muito mais fraca e baixa do que antes, apesar da manutenção firme da troca de olhares. – Eu estou com medo do chefe descobrir o que você fez e te tirar daqui.

_ Não está com medo de isso acontecer com você? – ela perguntou observando bem o companheiro. – De ele te considerar um cúmplice?

_ Não. – Pain respondeu, tentando se aproximar um pouco dela e se sentindo reconfortado ao perceber que ela não mais fugia da sua presença. – Mas por que você me disse? Até parece que você quer que eu te entregue pro Madara.

Parece mesmo, não parece? Konan não havia questionado seus motivos, só sabia que desejava compartilhar aquela informação com Pain. Contudo, depois de refletir um pouco sobre o que acabara de acontecer, percebeu suas reais intenções; e isso não a reconfortou nem um pouco.

_ Eu queria que você saísse ileso desse acontecimento, se me entregasse para o líder e permanecesse intacto nessa confusão, pra mim já seria o suficiente. – ela respondeu. – Eu estou sentindo umas coisas estranhas, como alegria por você decidir não me entregar...! E... Medo do que pode vir a acontecer com você. Por sentir tantas coisas, eu... Estou me sentindo fraca...!

_ Em suma, você está se sentindo como eles, os do mundo de lá... Não é?

O ruivo agora já estava próximo dela mais uma vez, tão próximo seus narizes quase se encostavam. Ele não entendia o seu anseio de ficar tão próximo dela naquele momento, mas algo dentro dele gritava para abraçá-la, beijá-la e fazer todas aquelas coisas que eles só faziam quando transavam.

Seu corpo estava agindo como um idiota, já que Konan deixou claro que não queria um contato carnal! Só que ele tampouco conseguia se refrear, mesmo que ele também não quisesse sexo naquele momento. Era estranho! Se ele não queria sexo, então porque queria ficar tão próximo de sua companheira? Não fazia sentido. E ainda assim, a vontade ainda estava ali.

_ Eu estou assustada. – ela murmurou, lacrimejando um pouco ao pensar na possibilidade sentir o que os outros, do mundo exterior, sentiam.

_Isso não devia estar acontecendo! Nós éramos superiores a isso!_

_ Eu também. – ele respondeu, sem fôlego, levando seus braços até cintura dela com delicadeza, temendo que ela fugisse novamente de seu toque. – Por que você entregou a proteína pra ele?

_ Eu não sei! Eu não sei de mais nada!

Foi nesse dia que Pain viu Konan chorar pela primeira vez.

Também foi a primeira vez que ele a abraçou apenas por abraçar e não porque queria sexo. Foi a primeira vez que ela molhou seu ombro com lágrimas quentes, assim como foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu seus olhos arderem em vontade de chorar, apesar de não ter se permitido fazer isso.

Pain compreendeu rapidamente que em momentos como aquele um deles teria que ser o forte, pois se os dois sentissem um momento de fraqueza juntos, não teria como um puxar o outro de volta à superfície. Ele adotou a posição de força naquela noite, permitindo que Konan exteriorizasse seus sentimentos com as lágrimas e os soluços de medo, aguardando pacientemente e acariciando suas costas em um gesto de conforto.

Depois de alguns minutos de choro, ela se controlou novamente e se soltou dos braços do ruivo, que a assistiu limpar os olhos com as mãos. Konan suspirou fundo, tentando regularizar sua respiração. Quando finalmente se sentiu pronta, tirou os dedos de suas pálpebras e encarou Pain, que a observava com um olhar extremamente brilhante e enigmático.

Pela primeira vez, ela não conseguiu interpretar as emoções dele... Ou talvez ela não _quis_ interpretar; era difícil saber ao certo. Ao mesmo tempo em que ele teve certeza que faria o possível e o impossível para não ver mais traços de lágrimas no rosto tão belo de Konan pela primeira vez.

E essa foi à primeira certeza que ele teve depois de tanto questionamento, talvez uma das verdades mais fortes e imutáveis para ele: Konan não podia e não merecia chorar, e ele não permitiria que isso acontecesse mais uma vez.

_ Posso te beijar? – sem compreender o porquê de seus próprios anseios e acreditando que suas cordas vocais agiram por conta própria, Pain aguardou ansiosamente por uma resposta.

Konan não conseguia mais refletir, sua cabeça latejava tanto que ela só queria voltar a dormir e nunca mais precisar questionar tudo aquilo novamente. Contudo ela sabia que aquele inverno tenebroso estava longe do fim, assim como sabia que sua zona de conforto não existia mais. Assim como sabia que, estranhamente, também desejava a mesma coisa que Pain, mesmo que não estivessem em um momento íntimo.

Ainda que ela se aproximasse cada vez mais de Pain, não evitou perguntar, fechando os olhos calmamente enquanto seus lábios roçavam contra os dele em cada sílaba proferida:

_ Por que você quer me beijar?

E ele, pela primeira vez da noite, sorriu.

_ Pelo mesmo motivo que você quer me beijar Konan. E qual seria? – ele questionou, levando uma de suas mãos até os cabelos soltos e curtos da companheira e a outra segurando a cintura dela com delicadeza. Ele também fechou os olhos, respirando o cheiro do xampu dela que invadia suas narinas e apreciando aquele perfume suave.

_ Porque... – ela tentou responder, mas ele não deixou, finalmente unindo seus lábios contra os dela e iniciando um beijo extremamente passional, diferente dos demais que trocaram até aquele instante.

_Porque quando eu estou com você, "sentir" faz muito mais sentido do que "pensar". _– os dois responderam a mesma coisa em suas mentes, se rendendo ao beijo e a troca de carinhos, deixando todas as demais preocupações guardadas e longe de suas cabeças. Sentiam-se leves e despreocupados, presos apenas nas sensações de prazer e na velocidade dos batimentos cardíacos que aceleravam consideravelmente, criando uma melodia suave em seus ouvidos pela intensidade forte de circulação sanguínea em seus corpos. Os estalidos de beijo intensificavam-se cada vez mais, bem como a velocidade de busca pelo tato, cada vez mais insaciado, e a intensidade da respiração descompassada do casal.

E, ao menos até o dia seguinte, nenhum dos dois pensou em outra coisa que não fosse o seu parceiro ali, diante dos seus olhos e em todas as coisas que poderiam fazer para agradá-lo ainda mais. As preocupações e incertezas nada mais pareciam do que um longo e tenebroso pesadelo, do qual já haviam despertado, mas eles sabiam que não era isso. Aquele momento é que era um sonho, um sonho _bom_, e a realidade não era um mero pesadelo, era palpável e preocupante.

Pelo menos até o dia seguinte teriam paz. Com o nascer do Sol, todas as incertezas e os medos voltariam a atormentá-los com força total. Mas bastava pensar um no outro, e assim um pouco de certeza voltaria às mentes atormentada do casal.

A certeza de que, independente do que significasse toda aquela confusão emocional, sempre encontrariam um pouco de paz e calmaria na companhia um do outro.

**(***)**

Quando acordou novamente, Itachi estava se sentindo muito, muito, _muito_...

Pior.

Sabia que isso aconteceria com a volta dos sentidos, mas nem por isso seu desconforto foi menor. Seu abdômen doía de um jeito inacreditável e cada músculo do seu corpo parecia gritar em protesto. Até suas pálpebras ardiam como se estivessem submetidas a um tratamento de colírio com ácido, sua pele parecia ter sido arrancada com uma faca de cozinha não amolada, apesar de ainda estar ali, lhe incomodando demais!

_ Como se sente? – Jiraiya questionou, aparecendo no campo de visão de Itachi por breves segundos e tomando a atenção dos olhos negro-avermelhados para si.

Sim, apenas segundos, porque instantes depois o moreno se apoiava para fora da cama e vomitava toda a (ausência) de conteúdo do seu estômago.

_ Acho que isso responde minha pergunta. – Jiraiya comentou brevemente, cruzando os braços e erguendo a comadre hospitalar que Itachi usou para vomitar, colocando no colo do doente, que parecia mais pálido do que um fantasma. Ele sabia que isso podia acontecer, então já tratou de deixar o objeto em um local estratégico. – Bom, é uma reação natural à anestesia... Talvez você não se sentiu enjoado antes porque estava sem a proteína.

Itachi nem tentou responder, agarrando o objeto com todas as forças e, mais uma vez, sentindo um enjoo grande e colocando seus líquidos estomacais para fora. Nem havia o que vomitar, seu corpo estava vazio, mas seu organismo parecia simplesmente não entender esse pequeno detalhe.

Mas ele sabia o que era aquele comportamento. Ele já sentiu antes, mais vezes do que se recordava... Jiraiya não estava entendendo perfeitamente a situação, e por isso ele se esforçou a falar.

_ Morfina. – ele murmurou, quando Jiraiya entregou uma toalha de papel em sua mão direita, para ser utilizada quando ele parasse de vomitar.

_ Sim. Eu já te dei uma boa dose de morfina, você estaria gritando de dor se...

_ Não! – Itachi interrompeu, mais uma vez lutando contra os espasmos de seu corpo e aquela vontade terrível de por para fora algo que não existe. Quando se controlou novamente, limpou a boca na toalha de papel e ergueu o olhar para o mais velho, sabendo que agora a situação ficaria ainda pior. – Não me de mais morfina!

_ Mas...! Itachi, sem a morfina...! – Jiraiya tentou explicar.

Morfina era algo assustador para muitos pacientes e só era empregado nos momentos de dor extremamente intensa. As pessoas, em geral, não gostam muito de se submeter a uma droga tão forte, só que no caso de Itachi aquilo era inevitável; ele provavelmente desmaiaria de dor sem uma pequena dose da droga.

Mas Itachi, pelo jeito, não queria saber dos seus argumentos, interrompendo sua fala com veemência.

_ Não me dê! – ele exclamou, um pouco alterado. – Eu aguento a dor, eu sou programado pra aguentar a dor! Mas eu não sou programado pra aguentar opiáceos(1)!

Por óbvio, o termo utilizado por Itachi não passou despercebido pelos ouvidos do médico. Como ele era capaz de saber aquela terminologia? Ele não era um profissional da área, ao que parecia. Contudo, naquele momento a forma como ele utilizara a palavra "programado" para referir a si mesmo lhe chamou mais atenção, e Jiraiya não pode deixar de sentir pena do garoto. Que tipo de pessoa utiliza uma palavra tão robótica para definir o seu organismo ou um comportamento?

_ Você fala de si mesmo como se falasse de um robô, Itachi... – o mais velho murmurou, sentindo um pouco de pena pelas reações que o corpo de Itachi demonstrava.

O suor, a ereção dos pelos do braço, a elevação da temperatura, o rubor crescente, a constrição da pupila; até parece que ele estava em um processo de overdose de morfina, ou heroína! Mas ele sabia muito bem que isso era impossível, porque não dera tanto sedativo assim para Itachi. Nem se ele fosse alérgico teria essa reação! Não fazia sentido!

Talvez Itachi soubesse explicar melhor o que acontecia, ele parecia já ter algum tipo de experiência com a droga.

_ Como sabe o que é opiáceos? Você estuda medicina?

Itachi balançou a cabeça negativamente, ainda agarrando o objeto em seu colo como se aguardasse uma nova reação desconfortável. Ainda estava enjoado, mas no fundo sabia que não iria vomitar mais; agora viriam outros sintomas.

_ Madara e Orochimaru têm meios particulares de tortura, sendo que Orochimaru era o encarregado delas. A primeira vez... Que Madara me torturou pra valer foi esta, as outras ocasiões foram com Orochimaru. – ele explicou brevemente, não sabendo ao certo como colocar sua experiência com a morfina em palavras. – Ele gosta de drogas opiáceos, porque... Todos nós da Akatsuki temos uma rejeição a esse tipo de droga! É um efeito colateral da nossa proteína, Kisame me... Me contava.

Sua voz estava fraca, e ele se sentia cada vez mais quente. Céus, torcia com todas as forças para que não sentisse as alucinações. Não agora!

_ Orochimaru... – Jiraiya murmurou, refletindo um pouco sobre a informação que acabara de adquirir. Muitas dúvidas se formavam em sua cabeça, mas não podia perder tempo: Itachi estava praticamente morrendo diante dos seus olhos, ele precisava agir! E logo!

Aproximou-se mais do paciente e retirou o objeto de suas mãos, colocando longe. O moreno estava a um passo de desmaiar, e Jiraiya precisava colocá-lo em aparelhos respiratórios com urgência; ele já apresentava arritmia cardíaca e respiração instável.

_ Ok garoto, escute! Você vai sair dessa, mas vamos ter que lutar um pouco aqui, ok? Eu não sabia que você teria toda essa reação, e vou te tratar como se fosse uma overdose.

Itachi nem entendia o que o outro queria dizer, mas concordou apenas para transparecer um pouco de calma. Jiraiya parecia nervoso.

_ Ok. Ok. – ele respondeu sem fôlego.

Permitiu que Jiraiya fizesse suas ministrações médicas sem reclamar. Não estava com medo, mas já fazia um bom tempo que não tinha a infelicidade de passar por algo como isso com Orochimaru. E, digamos, que ele não tinha boas lembranças com isso, aliais, ele duvidava que qualquer outro Akatsuki tivesse.

_ Naloxona (2)... Naloxona... Cadê porra!? – Jiraiya murmurava, correndo de um lado para o outro e procurando algo nos armários. Itachi se lembrava desse nome, era outro tipo de droga que Orochimaru ministrava, mas somente quando os sintomas estavam em um estágio crítico.

Surpreendentemente, os primeiros procedimentos pareciam muito com os procedimentos aos quais ele era submetido no QG naquelas situações. Mas ele não pôde fazer uma grande análise da habilidade profissional de Jiraiya.

Afinal, um minuto depois, Itachi já estava inconsciente.

**(***)**

Desta vez, quando despertou, Itachi sentia seu corpo latejar em uma dor excruciante que provavelmente faria qualquer pessoa gritar em plenos pulmões.

Ótimo. Bem melhor do que os efeitos colaterais de morfina!

_ Sente-se melhor? – Jiraiya questionou, um pouco apreensivo.

_ Me sinto um lixo... – o mais novo respondeu, tossindo um pouco e sujando os lençóis de sangue. – Isso é bem melhor.

Havia algo positivo em tossir, por mais que fizesse toda sua caixa torácica latejar em pontadas que lhe davam muita agonia: o efeito da morfina com certeza já passou. Apesar do sangue não ser um bom indício. Nunca era, mas dos males o menor.

Contudo, Jiraiya não parecia nada feliz. O médico olhava para a mancha de sangue com certa melancolia, provavelmente considerando aquilo sua culpa, não que Itachi entendesse o porquê disso. Aguardou alguns instantes até voltar a falar, e quando ele o fez sua voz soou fraca e sem esperança.

_ Você teve delírios no sono, febre e alucinações. – ele falou baixinho, passando uma toalha molhada e fria na pele de Itachi, que só agora percebeu que estava coberto de suor. – Pivete, eu me caguei de medo, você não pode morrer agora ainda mais devido à um erro meu.

Itachi não era idiota, ele sabia que a preocupação do médico pela sua integridade física estava nas possíveis informações que ele podia dar sobre o paradeiro do herdeiro Uchiha, mas ainda sim as palavras de Jiraiya deixaram no ar aquele sentimento de acolhimento; mesmo que fosse com segundas intenções, era bom ter alguém preocupado consigo além de Sasuke.

_ Eu vou sobreviver pelo tempo necessário pra salvá-lo, não se preocupe.

Jiraiya, sem mais delongas, apenas concordou minimamente com um aceno de cabeça e voltou sua atenção para o corpo moreno. Itachi estava encharcado de suor, tanto que molhou todos os curativos e sua roupa hospitalar. Os curativos precisavam ser trocados com urgência, pois poderiam piorar os pontos de infecções e diminuir a cicatrização.

_ Eu preciso cuidar novamente dos seus machucados. Vou ter que te despir.

Itachi não sentiu vergonha como Jiraiya imaginou que poderia acontecer. Quando tratou de suas feridas na primeira ocasião, o Uchiha estava desacordado e por óbvio não teve como protestar, mas aquele comportamento dócil pegou o médico de surpresa. Em todos os anos como médico, Jiraya percebeu um padrão entre os pacientes e vergonha era um deles, seja em mínima ou grande escala, as pessoas ficavam envergonhadas ao se despirem.

De qualquer forma, procurou agir rapidamente: retirou a camisola e cobriu a parte íntima de Itachi com o lençol, apenas para não constrangê-lo ainda mais (não que o Uchiha primogênito parecesse constrangido, mas Jiraiya não queria arriscar), e começou a retirar as ataduras e esparadrapos de sua pele.

_ E a sua dor? O que você pode tomar de analgésico? – ele questionou, depois de um pequeno e quase imperceptível suspiro de dor.

_ Não se preocupe com isso. Como eu disse, a dor pra mim não é um problema.

_ Você já sentiu uma dor dessa magnitude?

Quanto mais Itachi tratava toda aquela situação como algo corriqueiro, mas preocupado Jiraiya ficava. Que tipo de absurdos estaria Orochimaru envolvido?

A pele de Itachi estava arranhada e cortada em diversos pontos, coberta de equimoses roxas, quase negras. Em muitos pontos via-se claramente o rompimento da pele em uma fratura exposta de seus ossos que não puderam ser engessados por conta de todo machucado da superfície. Itachi tinha talas na perna, em uma tentativa de imobilizá-lo, e seu quadril também estava enfaixado em virtude de um enxerto. Foi preciso retirar um pedaço do osso da bacia para aplicar em suas pernas, pois em alguns pontos suas feridas foram tão intensas que os ossos foram triturados, e não simplesmente quebrados.

_ Não. Mas isso não importa. Dói bem mais saber que Sasuke está lá do que a minha condição física atual. Eu não vou desmaiar de dor. – ele respondeu com a voz ríspida, regendo os dentes quando a cada leve toque de Jiraiya em seu corpo.

Doía muito, ele não podia negar. Doía mais do que receber a surra, porque parecia uma dor crônica, e sem a adrenalina no corpo era mais difícil de aguentar aquela situação. Nada que fosse impossível, é claro, mas ainda sim não era o tipo de dor que um humano normal fosse capaz de conseguir suportar. Nem o mais forte deles conseguiria se manter consciente diante àquela sensação ardente e latejante.

Algo, contudo, lhe fez se esquecer da dor momentaneamente.

**(***)**

Sasuke não sabia ao certo há quanto tempo estava sentado no chão gelado do boxe do chuveiro. Tinha uma vaga consciência de que estava limpo e sentia o cheiro do sabonete tão forte ao seu redor que estava com uma vontade de espirrar. A água escorria por suas costas, fazendo cócegas em seu corpo e arrancando pequenas risadinhas.

Estava se divertindo com algo tão imbecil e simplório que sequer parecia se reconhecer. Desde quanto tomar banho o causava tanta alegria? Ele sabia que na merda em que se encontrava no momento, não deveria estar se divertindo com algo assim.

Mas, para falar a verdade, ele não conseguia se lembrar direito o que de tão ruim havia acontecido... Por que ele estava com raiva mesmo?

_ Hahaha... Que porcaria! – ele riu, erguendo a mão de qualquer jeito para fechar a torneira e parar de sentir cócegas. Não estava com vontade de se levantar, por isso permaneceu sentado, agarrando seus joelhos e ainda se divertindo com nada em particular.

Sua mente estava pura agora, completamente límpida. Se antes sabia que havia algo de errado acontecendo consigo e que há poucos minutos estava ardendo em raiva por algum motivo, agora essa contestação sequer passava novamente em sua cabeça.

.

Se você não está com raiva mais, não interessa o motivo.

**É Sasuke, desencana. Está tudo tão bem agora!**

.

Sasuke sorriu, levando as mãos até os cabelos que estavam diante de seus olhos, molhados e grudando em sua tez, acariciando-os, como se retirasse os embaraçados produzidos no banho.

.

_Estou feliz que vocês voltaram... Não me deixem mais!_

_._

Ele pensou, não entendendo porque pensara isso. As mentes não sumiram, não é mesmo? Não... Tudo parecia tão vago, tão irreal... Devia ser algum sonho, é, com certeza era isso!

Tudo estava perfeito demais! Com certeza aquele vago sentimento de tristeza que ainda o assombrava um pouquinho não passava de um pesadelo besta. Ele acordou, e agora estava tudo bem! E esse pensamento ridículo parecia muito válido naquele instante.

.

**Oun Sasuke! Há quantos anos eu quero que você nos valorize e falasse algo assim! Senti sua falta também!**

Sem viadagem Sasuke, me poupe.

.

Enquanto Sasuke ria mais uma vez da conversa engraçada que se acontecia em sua cabeça, ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro se abrindo. Ainda com o sorriso a postos, deitou a cabeça em seus joelhos e observou a porta, prestando a extrema atenção no homem que acabava de entrar.

Seu sorriso se tornou ainda mais radiante. Será que era possível ficar mais satisfeito do que ele estava naquele momento? Ele daria tudo, absolutamente _tudo_, pra conseguir congelar o tempo e viver naquela situação para sempre.

_ Vem aqui... – ele pediu, com a voz dengosa, ainda na mesma posição e aguardando o outro terminar de fazer seja lá o que diabos fazia.

Assim que entrou, Madara observou Sasuke com aquela expressão besta no olhar, rindo de algo que ele não sabia do que se tratava. A droga parecia ter feito total efeito mais rapidamente no corpo do garoto no que no dele, mas isso não era fora do normal; afinal, Madara era maior, tanto em altura quanto em massa muscular, e com certeza tinha uma imunidade maior há ação de medicamentos. Como Orochimaru disse, ele ainda tinha cinco minutos de sobriedade.

Por isso, usou o momento de lucidez para criar um ambiente melhor para os acontecimentos que se seguiriam. Caminhou até a banheira redonda de hidromassagem que se encontrava no canto do grande banheiro da suíte e ligou as torneiras, torcendo para que não demorasse muito a encher. Derrubou dentro da banheira alguns sais de banho que há muito tempo estavam inutilizados, isso desde que Itachi começara a evitar momentos assim com ele, e observou as pequenas espumas com cheiro de jasmim surgirem na superfície da água.

Teria alguns minutos até que a banheira enchesse completamente.

Olhou novamente para Sasuke, que estava com uma expressão de dengo surreal, parecendo um garotinho contrariado desejando algo proibido. Madara até deixou um sorriso brotar em seus lábios: apesar de não estar sob os efeitos alucinógenos ainda, não podia deixar de constatar o quanto o pivete parecia extremamente apetitoso daquela forma.

Perguntava-se quem Sasuke estaria vendo agora em seu momento de alucinação. Apesar de que, no fundo, acreditava saber quem seria essa pessoa.

O herdeiro Uchiha era muito previsível, ao menos para ele.

_ Você não vem aqui? – Sasuke resmungou, um pouco envergonhado, escondendo o rosto no joelho por sentir medo de uma possível rejeição.

_ Já vou, Sasuke. – Madara respondeu, endireitando a postura e caminhando até a pia do banheiro. Ao observar-se no espelho, se deu conta do quão abatido parecia.

**(***)**

_ Itachi... – desde este novo despertar, Itachi ainda não ouvira a voz de Naruto, mas não havia dúvidas de que ele acabara de se pronunciar. Ele estava no quarto, em algum ponto, e seu tom de voz era ainda mais deprimido do que o de Jiraiya, talvez até um pouco espantado.

_Ah... Era só o que falava! _– Itachi pensou, detestando a perspectiva de encontrar Naruto naquele estado deplorável.

_ Pirralho, o que você 'tá fazendo aqui de novo? – o mais velho ralhou, olhando para a porta com irritação. Itachi não tentou virar o pescoço para encarar o loiro barulhento, temendo passar mal novamente caso assim fizesse. – Eu falei pra você esperar!

_ Eu não sabia... – ele falou, o horror agora evidente em seu timbre de voz, e aproximou-se da cama com passos lentos. – Eu não sabia que ele estava tão mal assim...!

Itachi ainda não tinha acesso a um espelho, mas sabia que deveria ter hematomas no rosto. Todavia, Naruto não devia saber dos cortes em sua pele e dos machucados mais profundos. Jiraiya parecia só dividir o essencial com Naruto e Kakashi sobre sua condição, o que era um comportamento natural da ética medicinal; os dois não eram sua família e, pelo que Itachi sabia, essas informações só deveriam ser repassada aos familiares.

_ Bom, agora você sabe. – Itachi respondeu, se sentindo bem desconfortável com o tom de voz do mais novo. Nunca viu o garoto usar aquele tom, e não sabia direito como deveria agir. – Parabéns pra você, Uzumaki.

Irritado, Itachi percebeu que preferia um Naruto barulhento e furacão-humano, do que um benevolente e filantropo. Tsk... Detestava ser alvo da pena alheia, principalmente nas condições em que se encontrava no momento. Ainda mais pena advinda do loiro em questão!

_ Naruto, saia do quarto, eu preciso cuidar do Itachi. – Jiraiya comandou, ainda olhando para o garoto que se aproximava com ares de censura.

_ Eu quero ajudar. – ele respondeu, agora finalmente no campo de visão de Itachi, observando Jiraiya com seriedade.

Ainda era muito estranho para Itachi ver o loiro agir daquela forma; a primeira vista, jamais considerou que o garoto pudesse se portar daquela maneira, mas a conversa que os dois tiveram há alguns dias atrás provou o contrário. Naruto era muito capaz de tratar sobre assuntos sérios e, pelo jeito, considerava a situação do moreno algo muito relevante naquele instante.

Por mais estranho e surreal que fosse, Naruto parecia até mesmo preocupado com ele, o que não fazia o menor sentido possível.

_ Naruto, isso daqui não é igual "ajudar limpar a casa". – o médico respondeu, não parando os seus afazeres por conta da interrupção do loiro. – É sério, não há o que você possa ajudar.

_ Mas...

_Como é teimoso! _– Itachi não pôde deixar de constatar; mesmo assim, suspirou pesadamente e interrompeu a discussão. Decerto, não queria o Uzumaki ali, mas não era como se o mais novo fosse arredar o pé, então que ficasse, se era mesmo o jeito. Naruto lhe dava uma canseira mental surpreendente, falando ou não.

_ Deixe Jiraiya, eu não me importo.

Naruto se aproximou da cama e olhou diretamente para ele, tentando transmitir alguma coisa que Itachi não pôde captar perfeitamente, ou talvez não quisesse. Os olhos azuis cintilavam em sua direção, mas não era um olhar de pena, como Itachi previu: era um olhar estranhamente compreensivo. E, por mais que Itachi odiasse usar essa palavra, também era acolhedor. Ele não conseguia entender porque recebia esse tipo de olhar do Uzumaki, justo dele.

Os dois se odiavam, não era? De onde veio toda essa compreensão?

Como nenhum dos dois se pronunciou novamente, e como Jiraiya percebeu que era voto vencido naquela discussão, ele voltou a cuidar dos ferimentos de Itachi. Alguns pontos estavam infeccionados, e ele precisava limpar com frequência para curar a infecção, não podendo deixar os curativos úmidos, pois piorariam muito aquele quadro infeccioso. Isso era um trabalho de enfermeiro, mas ele não podia se dar ao luxo de mostrar a um colega de trabalho o real estado de Itachi; isso poderia causar problemas sérios tanto para ele, quanto para o jovem.

Toda limpeza durou pouco mais de quarenta minutos. Durante todo esse tempo, o Uzumaki permaneceu ao lado do Uchiha, sem falar nada, se portando estranhamente sério e Itachi quase desejava o Naruto barulhento de antes; aquele comportamento não combinava com o loiro e conseguia fazê-lo ainda mais irritante que o normal, o que era quase uma proeza.

Porém Naruto apenas continuava perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, com o olhar vago e distante; ele também estava ligeiramente enjoado com o cheiro de desinfetante hospitalar e sangue. Ainda assim, ele queria permanecer ao lado de Itachi, não só para entender toda aquela confusão, mas porque o outro precisava de apoio naquela hora difícil, mesmo que fosse um idiota.

Itachi estava curioso sobre o que se passava na cabeça do loiro, mas seu espírito de competitividade com Naruto lhe impedia de perguntar. Ele estranhamente via esse ato como uma demonstração de fraqueza, e não queria parecer fraco na frente do garoto.

Quando Jiraiya colocou a última atadura no corpo do paciente, olhou para os dois presentes com certa expectativa, questionando-os sobre o que seria feito a seguir de maneira silenciosa.

_ Eu quero falar com o Itachi.

_ Naruto, o Itachi acabou de passar por...

Foi por apenas um segundo e o olhar de Naruto entrou no seu campo de visão, mas bastou para Itachi compreender que não poderiam perder mais nenhum segundo: em algum lugar, Sasuke precisava dele. O Uzumaki sabia disso e ele também.

_ Eu quero falar com o Naruto. – Itachi interrompeu mais uma vez, ainda preso naquela estranha ligação de olhar com os olhos azuis do mais novo.

Jiraiya balançou a cabeça negativamente, pegando a bandeja de aço repleta de ataduras usadas, sujas de vermelho-sangue, e se afastou dos dois presentes gradativamente, caminhando em direção à porta.

_ Eu nunca vou entender a nova geração... – ele murmurava, irritado com o comportamento dos dois mais novos. Será que ninguém se preocupava com a saúde de Itachi além dele? – Estarei esperando do lado de fora, e você, pivete. – Jiraiya se dirigiu à Naruto, apontando de forma acusatória para o seu rosto. – Se você der showzinho, eu entro aqui e não deixo você se aproximar do Itachi pelos próximos 15 dias!

_ 'Tá bom, 'tá bom, Ero Sennin! – ele respondeu, cruzando os braços, contrariado, e exibindo um beicinho de protesto nos lábios.

Essa reação tão "Naruto" tranquilizou Itachi mais do que ele queria: até arrancou uma singela risada dele! Mas ele precisou parar subitamente de rir pela intensa dor que sentiu em suas costelas e o ataque de tosse que se seguiu. Céus, ele _realmente_ estava um lixo!

Jiraiya saiu do quarto, e Naruto observou o ataque de tosse de Itachi com curiosidade. Dessa vez o outro felizmente já não estava mais tossindo sangue, embora era visível pelas caretas de dor que todo seu corpo reclamava pelo esforço. Quando ele conseguiu se controlar, o loiro abriu a boca mais uma vez:

_ Quem mandou fumar? – ele falou em um tom descontraído, aproximando-se de Itachi um pouco mais e puxando uma das cadeiras para próximo da cama do paciente. Ao fazer isso, lembrou-se das diversas vezes que fizera isso enquanto Kakashi estava hospitalizado e fungou com melancolia, detestando as lembranças terríveis daquele período de espera.

_ Você não é idiota o suficiente de achar que o cigarro fez isso comigo, né? – Itachi sabia a resposta, mas ainda sim não pôde deixar de provocar o garoto, chamando-o de tolo e ingênuo por tabela.

Isso fazia bem ao seu humor, e este certamente precisava de alguma melhora. Talvez fosse a única vantagem em ter Naruto por perto, até. Porque ele realmente não gostava de ficar próximo do Uzumaki irritante, não mesmo.

_ Bastardo! Eu só estou tentando quebrar o gelo. – Naruto respondeu, girando os olhos em suas órbitas e se controlando para não ser mais enfático em sua argumentação. Sabia que Jiraiya falou bem sério naquela ameaça antes de sair, e não queria ser tirado de perto de Itachi antes de receber algumas respostas. – Eu sei que você ainda não tem idade pra ter um problema tão sério com o cigarro, mas daqui uns dez anos você vai ver!

Itachi abaixou o olhar, encarando seus dedos machucados por alguns segundos. Naruto não sabia nem metade de tudo que acontecia, mas ele prometeu a si mesmo que não iria mais esconder aquelas informações. Precisava de ajuda, precisava de pessoas que se importavam com Sasuke para que tivessem algum sucesso na investida contra Madara.

Em suma: ele precisava de Naruto.

Ele odiava profundamente admitir isso para si mesmo, pois, para ele, isso era igual a uma demonstração de fraqueza. Só que ser fraco ou não, isso já não importava mais: Sasuke era a única coisa que pensava no momento.

_ Eu nunca vou ter problema com cigarro. – ele respondeu, com a voz baixa, pigarreando e sabendo que teria um longo caminho para percorrer naquela explicação. – Eu sou um pouco mais diferente do que você imagina.

_ Eu sabia que os poderes de Flash não eram a única anomalia em você. – Naruto constatou, achando graça das palavras escolhidas pelo maldito. 'Tá certo que ele tinha todos aqueles superpoderes, mas isso não significava que ele fosse imune a morte.

A situação deplorável em que ele se encontrava deixava bem claro isso.

_ E você estava certo.

O loiro ergueu a sobrancelha, curioso por Itachi não ter respondido a provocação e, pior, ter concordado com suas palavras: isso quase poderia significar que o apocalipse a caminho. Ele se aprumou um pouco mais na cadeira.

_ Você 'tá levando muito a sério o que eu 'tou falando! –respondeu Naruto um pouco apreensivo. – Eu não te acho uma anomalia, Itachi-bastardo!

Quando Itachi ergueu o olhar para o outro, viu que o Uzumaki exibia um daqueles animados e verdadeiros sorrisos, e isso o surpreendeu para valer porque pelo menos por alguns milésimos de segundo, ele quase acreditou que não era mesmo uma anomalia. Quase...

Itachi suspirou pesadamente, e essa atitude arrancou o sorriso dos lábios do Uzumaki. O mais velho balançou a cabeça em negação, se perguntando se Naruto ainda seria capaz de sorrir daquela forma para ele depois de saber toda verdade. Mas no íntimo, ele previa a resposta.

É lógico que não.

O loiro, por sua vez, não compreendeu a melancolia de Itachi, mas optou por ficar em silêncio, se dando conta que, finalmente, seria o momento de receber alguma informação. Itachi parecia pensar na melhor forma em começar a falar, e ele ansiava demais por esse momento.

_ Eu vou... Eu vou te contar algumas coisas. – Itachi não abaixou o olhar novamente, mostrando firmeza em sua decisão. – E, por mais que você deseje me interromper, espere eu terminar de falar.

Não soou como uma ordem e sim como um pedido. Naruto não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre o discurso que se iniciaria, mas ainda sim concordou com um aceno de cabeça, descansando as mãos no seu colo e concentrando-se apenas em ouvir Itachi falar.

Naruto nunca esteve tão certo em seus pressentimentos como nesta ocasião; Itachi não explicava os fatos, ele simplesmente lançava uma bomba atômica em várias certezas e convicções do Uzumaki. Mas, ainda sim, ele ouviu tudo calado.

Por mais surpreendente que fosse, Naruto realmente lhe ouviu sem dar um pio, o que era reconfortante. Primeiramente, ele precisou contar tudo àquilo que Sasuke sabia, sendo que a maior parte já tinha sido repassada ao Uzumaki, o qual ficou profundamente entediado nessa parte (para variar). Todavia, Itachi sabia que era melhor começar falando sobre as coisas mais "leves" da sua história, sendo recompensado pela relativa surpresa que Naruto demonstrou sobre as informações referentes ao QG, as duplas e a sua relação com Madara.

Itachi mencionou, da mesma maneira que fizera com Sasuke, que algo desencadeou sua curiosidade pelo mundo exterior, mas não disse com todas as letras qual foi esse fato. Comentou sobre cada um dos membros da Akatsuki e o pouco que sabia sobre suas habilidades, também perdeu um grandessíssimo tempo explicando como a mente do Madara funcionava e toda a caça ao tesouro que se instalara para a captura de Sasuke.

Quando Naruto parecia que iria perder a calma e gritar, Itachi acreditou que seria à hora de lançar informações mais pessoais sobre o assunto; não queria brincar com a sorte e ter que ouvir um Naruto estressado e barulhento naquela altura.

_ Eu não queria mais ajudar Madara a capturar Sasuke.

Naruto, que havia se posto de pé em um pulo, sentou-se novamente, observando o mais velho com um pouco de surpresa.

_ Então você também se apaixonou pelo Sasuke... Né? – inquiriu Naruto com afobação, deixando evidente o quanto se preocupava com Sasuke estar sendo enganado por ele. – Diga que sim, por favor, se não eu vou ser obrigado a bater num moribundo e nem vou me sentir culpado por isso!

Itachi sorriu, ignorando a dor que aquele simples movimento trazia.

_ É um pouco mais complexo do que isso, mas eu estou sim apaixonado pelo Sasuke. – ele respondeu, um pouco envergonhado por falar sobre isso com outra pessoa que não fosse o Uchiha, mas entendendo a necessidade crucial dessa conversa. – Sasuke me mostrou um mundo que eu não conhecia e me encantou de um jeito um pouco assustador. Eu pretendia apenas seduzir o Sasuke para corroborar com o plano de Madara, mas tudo mudou quando houve um envolvimento emocional.

Em seguida, Itachi contou o que aconteceu no seu castigo nos mínimos detalhes, por mais que sua voz tivesse vacilado quando contou sobre a morte de Kisame. Quando falou isso, Naruto emitiu um ruído de surpresa, mas nada disse para lhe interromper. Entretanto, Itachi via as expressões no olhar do Uzumaki se transformarem, oscilando entre a raiva e a tristeza em uma rapidez surpreendente. Era estranho ver como alguém de fora parecia sofrer tanto por algo que não vivenciou, mas, ao mesmo tempo, também lhe dava algum conforto porque parecia que Naruto estava mesmo entendendo a situação e, pelo menos, até aquele ponto, não lhe julgou.

Pelo contrário, Naruto parecia que não estava lhe tratando como um monstro, e escutava o seu relato em silêncio. Itachi deixou de lado a revelação de Madara e o golpe final de Sasuke e quando terminou um silêncio opressor se instalou entre eles. Naruto desviou o olhar do Uchiha e ficou quieto por um tempo, analisando todas as informações dadas e tendo a certeza de que algo estava faltando ali. Itachi parecia ter dito mesmo a verdade, mas ainda estava faltando informações.

_ Você vai continuar essa história e encaixar esse quebra-cabeça, não vai? – o loiro perguntou, um pouco duvidoso se seria capaz de ouvir mais revelações de Itachi, mas sabendo que deveria forçá-lo a falar tudo naquele momento.

Afinal, se ele já estava escondendo alguns pontos naquele momento de coragem, imagina depois de algum tempo? Era obvio que Itachi vacilaria depois e Naruto não seria capaz de repreender o outro por isso. Devia ser muito difícil falar sobre tudo que ele falou, e Naruto certamente já achava Itachi demais por não ter chorado em meio ao seu relato. Um bastardo, mas realmente naquele aspecto, ele precisava admirar o outro. Afinal, ele próprio perdeu a compostura apenas lendo uma carta de sua mãe na frente do outro!

_Vergonhoso. _– era o pensamento que os dois tinham naquele momento, cada qual pensando no seu próprio momento de fraqueza: Naruto se lembrando das cartas, Itachi pensando no que deixara de contar a Naruto, mas que inevitavelmente _teria_ que dizer.

O mais velho suspirou e levou a mão direita até o seu rosto, cobrindo os olhos e agradecendo aos céus por ainda ter um membro de seu corpo que não foi quebrado. Sua movimentação nada mais era do que uma vontade inconsciente de fugir, mais uma vez, daquela revelação.

_ Vamos Itachi, eu não vou te matar. Eu juro! Conte o que você fez, por pior que seja. – Naruto pediu com delicadeza, tremendo um pouco pela ansiedade e pelo medo do conteúdo que poderia surgir com o fim daquela história.

_ Sasuke me quer morto. – Itachi murmurou, ainda sem coragem de observar Naruto nos olhos, e odiando profundamente seu momento de covardia.

Queria poder encarar o mais novo e usar o habitual tom de indiferença, mas era impossível! Porque ele inevitavelmente se lembrava da feição transtornada de Sasuke ao remexer nos papéis que Madara cuidadosamente colheu, todas as provas dos crimes que ele fez. Acima de tudo, seu peito doía ao se lembrar ao olhar de profunda ira que o Uchiha mais novo lhe lançou naquela ocasião. Ele praticamente conseguia enxergar Sasuke gritando para ele que queria lhe matar e isso conseguia ser mais doloroso do que qualquer ferida atual.

_ Por quê? – Naruto soava surpreso e descrente, achando que era exagero de Itachi tirar aquela conclusão.

Itachi sabia que na cabeça do garoto, não havia como Sasuke querer o mal de uma pessoa que ele prezava tanto, e ele estaria certo se não fosse por um detalhezinho.

_ Porque eu matei Fugaku e Mikoto Uchiha, e porque Sasuke é... É meu irmão mais novo.

Sem nem entender o porquê, Itachi apertou ainda mais os olhos, mantendo-os ainda mais fechados, mesmo que suas pálpebras reclamassem do esforço. Ele aguardou qualquer tipo de xingamento, qualquer palavra ofensiva vinda da boca de Naruto, mas o outro permaneceu quieto por sabe-se lá quanto tempo em silêncio. Itachi se viu obrigado a tirar a mão do rosto e olhar para Naruto, enquanto este o observava com uma calma tão inesperada que chegava a ser assustadora.

_ Eu estava esperando pra ver se você ia me contar. – o Uzumaki respondeu, cruzando os braços e mantendo o olhar firme no rosto assustado de Itachi. – Eu já sabia.

_Quê? Como assim?_

_ Isso é impossível! – Itachi murmurou, tendo uma crise de tosse pouco apropriada logo depois.

Como assim Naruto já sabia disso? E porque ele nunca disse ao Sasuke? Como diabos ele conseguiu aquela informação? Seria Kakashi quem o informou do parentesco? Mas Kakashi não sabia que ele era o assassino de Mikoto e Fugaku! E por que ele não estava furioso e fora de si? Por que não estava lhe xingando? Ou lhe batendo? Ou fazendo qualquer coisa irritante e idiota como de costume? Por que Naruto parecia...

...Parecia ainda acreditar nele? E não julgá-lo... Isso lhe deixava verdadeiramente confuso e até mesmo assustado. Não fazia sentido algum! Itachi sequer conseguia se concentrar em fazer seu acesso de tosse diminuir, por mais que todo o seu corpo estivesse latejando ainda mais por causa do esforço que fazia.

_ Não é impossível. – Naruto respondeu, procurando a jarra de água que geralmente ficava próximo da cama dos pacientes de hospital. Estava tão acostumado com hospitais agora, que já sabia que isso era algo de praxe nos quartos.

Ao encontrar, encheu o copo de vidro que estava do lado da jarra e ajudou Itachi a beber todo o conteúdo. A tosse melhorou consideravelmente depois disso, e Itachi percebeu pela primeira vez como estava faminto e com sede.

Mas tinha assuntos mais urgentes para resolver no momento.

_ Como? – ele questionou com a voz fraca, ainda tossindo um pouco.

_ Karin me contou, no dia que Sasuke foi capturado e, pelo jeito, você também. – ele respondeu, ainda calmo. – Ainda bem que já faz uns dias que eu descobri, se não provavelmente eu iria te matar Uchiha-bastardo.

Ok, a situação estava cada vez mais confusa...

_ Karin? A noiva do Sasuke? Como ela sabia disso?

_ Vocês realmente não acharam nada estranho uma garota, do nada, oferecer abrigo pra alguém que se diz procurado por criminosos, em troca de um suposto casamento sem sentimento? – Naruto parecia tirar sarro da situação, balançando a mão direita como se ridicularizasse o julgamento que Itachi e Sasuke tiveram de Karin. – Ou, pior, uma garota que mora numa mansão imensa, diz que seus pais estão viajando, mas eles nunca ligam!

Itachi, honestamente, nunca sentira tanta vergonha na vida como ao ouvir os fatos colocados dessa forma. Naruto estava certo, era muito óbvio! Karin era uma cilada, e fora por isso que Sasuke acabou sendo sequestrado!

Naruto sequer conseguia acreditar no ligeiro rubor que tingia as bochechas pálidas e machucadas de Itachi de um sutil cor de rosa. A vontade de gargalhar era imensa, mas ele não fez isso. Apenas se permitiu um ligeiro riso de contentamento, levando uma das mãos até a nuca, que coçou um pouquinho encabulado. Só um pouco. Afinal, ele também não tinha pensado nisso na época.

_ Diz que não, vai? –disse Naruto encabulado e Itachi se virou para encarar o outro. – Se não só eu vou ficar me achando o único idiota desse hospital!

Itachi quis bater no idiota do Uzumaki! O pirralho lhe fez pensar que ele agiu como um idiota de marca maior, sendo que ele também não havia cogitado essa possibilidade!

_Palhaço!_

O mais novo riu um pouco, divertindo-se com as feições de incredulidade que Itachi deixara passar de sua tentativa de estoicidade. Por algum motivo, sabia que com ele Itachi parecia perder a habilidade de esconder as emoções. Foi o próprio Kakashi quem pontuou isso há alguns dias, e Naruto não pôde deixar de concordar com isso.

Ele realmente sabia domar Uchihas! Era um talento nato!

_ Desembucha de uma vez! – Itachi ordenou, agora um pouco mais calmo com a situação em si. Se o loiro já estava a par daqueles acontecimentos, então não havia nada de muito mais grave que ele poderia falar.

_ Você não manda em mim! – o outro rebateu, detestando ser ordenado por Itachi. – Quem precisa de quem aqui!? Hein?

_ Sasuke! – Itachi respondeu, elevando o tom de voz e ascendendo os olhos rubros pela primeira vez naquele dia. – Sasuke precisa de nós! Se você não cooperar, vai ser difícil!

_ Eu estou tentando cooperar aqui, senhor olhos-do-capeta! – Naruto respondeu; Itachi girou os olhos pelo apelidinho infame. – Só que você 'tá perdendo a paciência toda hora.

_ Então fale e para de me alugar! – ele rebateu, sentindo-se estranhamente infantil em dizer isso, mas não conseguindo se controlar.

O Uzumaki lhe dava nos nervos! Simplesmente era impossível ignorá-lo e ele tentava com afinco isso, mas não dava! Isso era incrivelmente revoltante!

Naruto fez um ruído de impaciência com a garganta, mas decidiu que não deveria continuar discutindo, não queria ser mandado para fora do hospital, Jiraiya era conhecido por cumprir suas promessas. Ficou de pé, a fim de alcançar algo no bolso traseiro de sua calça, retirando de lá o cartão que Karin lhe entregou no dia do sequestro de Sasuke.

Estendeu-o para Itachi, que o agarrou sem o mínimo de delicadeza e leu o seu conteúdo.

_ Karin _Uzumaki_?

Itachi olhava para o pedaço de papel em suas mãos, incrédulo. Como Karin tinha o mesmo sobrenome que Naruto? Bom, claro, aquilo não era um documento oficial, era um mero cartão de visita, mas ainda sim...

_ Itachi, entenda: você não foi o único que foi tirado do berço e se tornou uma experiência científica.

A voz que soara não foi a de Naruto, e sim a de uma nova pessoa que entrou no quarto sem que os dois presentes se dessem conta. Itachi, esquecendo-se completamente de sua condição e não dando a mínima para a dor que sentiria, virou a cabeça e encarou a porta, e Karin estava lá, sorrindo com certa confiança.

Ela se aproximou da cama, caminhando até ficar ao lado de Naruto e o beijando no rosto logo em seguida, abraçando-o por trás enquanto ambos olhavam com curiosidade para o Uchiha, aguardando uma reação.

_ Quem... Quem é você?

Itachi não era tolo. Naquele momento já estava bem claro que Karin não era quem dizia ser, e que tinha uma grande participação em tudo isso. Esse, muito provavelmente, era o real motivo por ela ter permitido a entrada de Sasuke em sua casa (apesar de que ele não desconfiava, em nenhum momento, do interesse passional que a ruiva tinha em _seu _Sasuke).

Se Karin fosse mesmo uma Uzumaki, Itachi acabara de formular uma teoria: Todos os Uzumakis o irritam e querem o seu Sasuke. _Malditos!_

_ A família Uzumaki também teve uma criança que foi retirada do seu convívio, assim como você foi tirado da família Uchiha. – ela falou, retirando os óculos e observando Itachi pela primeira vez sem as lentes.

Ele parou de respirar momentaneamente, não acreditando no que via: apesar de só ter visualizado a garota à distância, ele já percebera que ela tinha uma coloração um pouco avermelhada em seus olhos, mas como a cor não mudava de intensidade, e como seria extremamente absurdo pensar nessa possibilidade, Itachi nunca suspeitou que ela pudesse ter algum tipo de ligação com toda aquela bagunça!

Mas os óculos... Os óculos escondiam a realidade dos seus olhos. Eles eram muito mais avermelhados do que o de Itachi, ainda mais luminosos, talvez pela cor natural que Karin tinha antes do início dos efeitos colaterais. Isso demonstrava que ela teria olhos claros, se não fosse pela maldita proteína em seu organismo.

_ Mas como? – Itachi inquiriu à garota. Ela ainda abraçava Naruto, o qual não parecia perturbado com aquela aproximação. – Eu nunca te vi no QG!

_ Claro que não, Madara não sabe da minha existência.

Itachi sentia seu coração bater mais forte e Naruto parecia se divertir ainda mais com sua confusão mental e emocional. Raposa perversa!

_Céus, cadê o sentido nisso tudo? _

_ Karin é minha irmã, Itachi-bastardo. – Naruto complementou a informação, ganhando mais um olhar assustado de Itachi. – Nós fizemos os testes pra comprovar, ela é mesmo minha irmã de sangue. E ela é a nossa infiltrada na base do Orochimaru.

Depois de vários segundos de um silêncio mortal, Itachi não se aguentou e gargalhou alto, parando alguns instantes depois em virtude da dor fenomenal em seu abdômen. Naruto e Karin riram em conjunto, e os dois se aproximaram um pouco mais de Itachi, que agora regularizava sua respiração e nem tentava esconder o sorriso de seus lábios.

Eles tinham um trunfo. E um trunfo dos grandes!

Itachi arriscou mais um olhar para o Uzumaki e viu o sorriso radiante que ornamentava os lábios do outro. Ao que parecia, sim, Naruto ainda era mesmo capaz de sorrir daquele jeito mesmo após descobrir toda a verdade. Alguma parte dele dizia que era melhor deixar o assunto terminar por ali, mas a maior parte dele precisava de uma certeza.

Ele precisava saber de uma última coisa.

O Uchiha parou de rir e Naruto ergueu a sobrancelha, ainda mantendo um sutil sorriso em seu rosto, que aparentava muita calma. Acima de tudo: o olhar que Naruto lhe dava não era como se estivesse vendo algum parasita ou qualquer coisa do tipo. O olhar do Uzumaki não mudou em nenhum momento.

_Você não está bravo comigo pela morte dos Uchiha ou pela minha relação incestuosa? – ele não pôde deixar de questionar, sabendo que não era muito seguro tocar naquele assunto novamente.

Entretanto, ele precisava saber. Inevitavelmente as lembranças ameaçaram vir a tona novamente, mas Itachi as bloqueou como pôde. Ele já bancou o fraco na frente de um Uzumaki naquele dia, não precisava passar por aquilo na frente de outro! Especialmente um que desejava o _seu _Sasuke, se é que algum dia Sasuke voltaria para ele.

_ Sasuke... – ele odiou em como seu tom de voz pareceu oscilante. – ... Pareceu furioso.

Naruto sequer vacilou.

_ Não. Porque Sasuke não é seu irmão, é _meu _irmão.

_ Tecnicamente...

_ Não me importa a ciência aqui, Sasuke é o meu irmão e eu sei disso, então cale a boca e seja um bom cunhado. – Naruto lhe interrompeu, um pouco irritado com a tentativa de Itachi de tirar o seu título de "irmão". Pff, existiam laços muito mais fortes do que sangue, e Itachi um dia se daria conta disso. – E sobre a morte dos tios Fugaku e Mikoto... Bom, eu ainda quero falar sobre isso com você, mas eu sei que não é de toda culpa sua nisso. Eu sei perfeitamente tudo que você passou na Akatsuki e sei que você não sabia do parentesco, e não sabia como era errado matar outras pessoas.

Itachi ficou quieto, trocando olhares intensos com Naruto e não acreditando em como o loiro o compreendera tão facilmente. Ele sequer precisou explicar tudo! Observou Karin, que soltara Naruto e estava bem próximo de si, analisando seus olhos com profissionalismo ao colocar seus óculos novamente, parecendo entender a particularidade da coloração de sua íris de uma maneira que apenas Orochimaru entendia.

_ Eu sei o que eles faziam com você, Itachi. – ela disse e, satisfeita com o brilho do olhar de Itachi (e, consequentemente, com a quantidade de proteína em seu corpo) se afastou um pouco, sorrindo com compaixão. – Eu faço parte das pesquisas do Orochimaru, sei sua ficha médica de cabeça e sei dos experimentos de Madara com você.

_ Você é leal a Orochimaru? – ele não pôde deixar de questionar, agora um pouco apreensivo com essa possibilidade. O inimigo direto não era Orochimaru, mas ainda sim não adiantava nada derrotar Madara e deixar Sasuke ficar na posse de outro criminoso.

_ Eu era, Orochimaru me criou como filha. – ela respondeu com sinceridade, e Naruto deixou uma expressão de repulsa contornar as suas feições. – Mas quando ele envolveu Sasuke... Eu não pude...

_ Ela é leal ao Teme, Itachi. – Naruto complementou. – E ela também não quer que eu me ferre nessa história. Ela até me explicou que me demitiu do supermercado quando descobriu que éramos irmãos, porque não queria que eu me envolvesse nessa confusão.

_Certo, eu não estava tão louco de sentir ciúmes dessa garota então._ – foi o pensamento imediato do Uchiha.

_ Eu também demorei um pouco pra descobrir a ligação de sangue que eu tinha com Naruto, não sabia nada sobre a minha família de berço, apenas que eu fui separada dela. – a ruiva complementou as palavras de Naruto, agradecendo o auxílio no discurso com um aceno de cabeça – Como você, eu também estava encarregada de vigiar Sasuke, mas com outros propósitos. Contudo, isso não é historia para o momento, porque eu quero te perguntar uma coisa importante.

Itachi queria saber detalhes sobre todo o plano de Orochimaru, mas sabia que teria que cooperar também para que recebesse essas informações. Por isso, encorajou a garota a prosseguir em seus questionamentos, sabendo que em breve também adquiria informações sobre a cobra duas-caras chamada Orochimaru.

_ Madara estava te submetendo a experimentos que Orochimaru intitulava como "lavagem cerebral". – ela tomou novamente a postura de profissionalismo, empurrando os óculos para mais próximos dos olhos, pois esses escorregaram para a ponta de seu nariz. Itachi e Naruto ouviam tudo com atenção, curiosos com o rumo da conversa. – Eu era muito pequena, mas me lembro vagamente de algum deles e tive acesso aos resultados da época. Entendi que ele estava tentando condicionar o seu comportamento de alguma forma, a agir como alguém que ele um dia conheceu, para tal utilizando-se de memórias falsas e sintéticas, que eram inseridas em sua mente durante horas e horas de sessões científicas extremamente dolorosas e traumatizantes.

_ Como você pode confiar tanto tempo num homem que fazia essas coisas!? – Naruto inquiriu, olhando para os dois à sua frente sem saber ao certo para quem questionar essa dúvida.

_Ah, vale pros dois!_ – refletiu Naruto por fim.

Karin e Itachi, dessa vez, trocaram olhares breves e entenderam o que se passava na mente do outro. Itachi finalmente sentiu que alguém compreendera a sua união com Madara, porque muito provavelmente Karin sentira o mesmo por Orochimaru.

Mas mesmo desejando conversar com a garota e sanar essa dúvida, ela voltou a assumir a postura profissional e ignorou sumariamente a acusação implícita que Naruto fizera contra Orochimaru, sabendo que se desejava salvar Sasuke precisaria de mais informações que só Itachi Uchiha poderia fornecer.

_ A pergunta é a seguinte: Quem era a pessoa que Madara queria que você se tornasse?

O moreno abaixou o olhar, detestando se lembrar que Madara apenas amou o seu parasita e jamais ele, o hospedeiro. Decidido que não fazia mais o menor sentido esconder isso de seus novos aliados, Itachi, mais uma vez, respirou fundo e começou a falar.

**(***)**

.

.

.

_I tried to love you, I thought I could_

_I tried to own you, I thought I would_

_I want to peel the skin from your face_

_Before the real you lays to waste_

_Tentei te amar, achei que podia_

_Tentei te possuir, achei que conseguiria_

_Eu quero arrancar a pele do seu rosto_

_Antes que a verdadeira face seja desperdiçada_

.

.

.

Por mais que recusasse admitir isso, tudo que ocorreu entre ele e Itachi o decepcionou demais. Durante muito tempo, anos, Madara teve a completa certeza de que Itachi seria um bom substituto; ele tinha o perfil, além de uma aparência semelhante. Madara sabia que em algum ponto da vida em conjunto dos dois, ele quase se esqueceu de seu amor anterior por causa de Itachi. Ele passou a gostar dos momentos em que o mais novo agia como uma criança, como verdadeiramente era, e não como era condicionado a agir por causa _dele_.

Na verdade, naquela época Madara até mesmo cogitou deixar tudo o que sentia por seu amor anterior de lado e viver somente com Itachi e com o que o garoto poderia lhe oferecer, sem tentar forçá-lo a ser quem não era. E o motivo disso era muito simples: ele estava... Feliz.

Ele amava as pequenas birras do Itachi, ou a maneira como ele era sedento por sexo (bem mais do que seu antigo amor, se é que isso era humanamente possível), tal como amava os momentos em que _ele_ vinha à tona. Ele estava aprendendo a amar o filho mais velho de Fugaku... Ou talvez se acomodando, era difícil dizer.

Mas quando Itachi se rebelou por causa da missão envolvendo o assassinado de Fugaku e Mikoto, Madara se deu conta de que jamais poderia ter algo exclusivamente com Itachi. Ele não concordava com seus ideais, ele ainda agia como um adolescente rebelde e insensato, ao ponto de levantar a voz para ele e desafiá-lo com a maior audácia que já havia visto na vida. Nem Orochimaru o enfrentou daquele jeito.

Naquele momento, Madara soube que se estava sentido algum sentimento por Itachi, deveria parar ali mesmo. Não podia, Itachi teria que se eliminado daquele corpo; ele era uma ameaça. Todo o condicionamento comportamental já estava feito, e em noventa por centro do tempo Itachi tomava as decisões que _ele_ tomaria. Itachi era o renascimento _dele_, era uma experiência muito bem sucedida!

Ele achou que conseguiria controlá-lo novamente, por tudo de volta no lugar. Os anos em que permitiu que a personalidade de Itachi fosse exteriorizada nada mais seriam que um tenebroso inverno, e Madara conseguiria contornar. Ele tinha certeza disso.

O seu irmãozinho pareceu cooperar no início, talvez um pouco a contragosto, era verdade, mas era o suficiente para Madara. Ele estava feliz novamente, até confiou à missão de Sasuke para Itachi.

E seu Otouto o decepcionou, mais uma vez. As sessões de nada adiantaram: Itachi amou Sasuke, o traiu, o enganou, mentiu descaradamente para ele, sem nenhuma vergonha do que fazia. Era bem filho do pai mesmo, nem tinha como negar o maldito sangue de Fugaku correndo em suas veias.

_._

_._

_._

_You told me I'm the only one_

_Sweet little angel, you should have run_

_Lying, crying, dying to leave_

_Innocence creates my hell_

_Você me disse que eu era o único_

_Pequeno doce anjo, você deveria ter fugido_

_Mentindo, chorando, ansiando por partir_

_A inocência criou meu inferno_

_._

_._

_._

Ele tinha como começar todo o experimento do zero com outra cobaia, mas teria que ser uma criança para que a chance de dar certo fosse grande. Fora que com o fracasso da primeira tentativa, ele não tinha tanta certeza de que conseguiria condicionar bem o suficiente para fazer o novo experimento agir 100% como _ele_, isso sem levar em conta o fato de que quando a criança já tivesse a idade certa Madara já estaria com uma idade avançada.

Ele não podia mais perder tanto tempo de sua vida com isso. Por isso, iria usar a segunda alternativa com Sasuke. Não era o que ele queria, mas era uma boa fuga. Um momento de alegria no meio de um mar de sofrimento.

Era o bastante.

_ Itachi... Vem logo! – Sasuke choramingou, arrancando uma risadinha baixa de Madara.

.

.

.

_Cheating myself, still you know more_

_It would be so easy with a whore_

_Try to understand me, little girl_

_My twisted passion to be your world_

_Enganando a mim mesmo, você sabia mais que eu_

_Isso seria bem mais fácil com uma prostituta_

_Tente me entender, garotinha_

_Minha paixão doentia será o seu mundo_

.

.

.

Então o garoto via Itachi, que ironia.

A droga funcionava da seguinte forma: a alucinação fazia memórias relacionadas a dor e ao sofrimento ficaram apagadas na mente do usuário, enquanto as boas memórias eram trazidas à tona. Sasuke muito provavelmente esqueceu toda a situação degradante que acabara de acontecer entre ele e Itachi, mas se lembrava dos momentos felizes que os dois tiveram. Se Sasuke via Itachi no seu lugar, provavelmente significava duas coisas:

Ou ele estivera realmente apaixonado por Itachi antes de tudo isso acontecer e agora retomava aquele sentimento passado e superado, ou ele jamais deixará de sentir o que estava sentido agora, mas a mágoa abafava a paixão.

Madara não se importava com o que se passava na cabeça do Uchiha. Na verdade ele sabia que a probabilidade de Sasuke ver Itachi nele quando a droga fizesse efeito era grande, e isso podia ser usado em seu favor. Era até mesmo algo bom!

Decidindo que de nada adiantava ficar apreciando seu rosto abatido no espelho do banheiro, Madara arrancou o elástico que prendia de qualquer jeito o seu cabelo rebelde e jogou na pia. Abriu o botão e o zíper de sua calça, retirando-a com velocidade e um pouco de impaciência, arrancando sua roupa íntima no processo.

Sentia que seu coração batia mais forte e a sensação de leveza o atingia certeiramente, o que indicava que dentro de pouco tempo estaria completamente rendido à droga, precisava ser rápido. Abriu a porta do boxe do banheiro e ajoelhou-se no chão, próximo de Sasuke, olhando em seus olhos. O garoto parecia radiante, extremamente feliz e satisfeito.

A droga "Tsuki no Me" era um sucesso! Seu peito se encheu de orgulho de sua mais nova criação. E dentro de instantes ele também estaria sentido toda aquela alegria, mal podia esperar!

_ Itachi... Eu... – Sasuke não conseguiu finalizar sua fala, pois Madara colocou um de seus dedos nos seus lábios, o impedindo de formular mais uma palavra.

_ Sasuke, me chame de Nii-san e eu vou te chamar de Otouto... Ok? – murmurou com carinho, acariciando os cabelos molhados do rapaz.

Sasuke piscou algumas vezes, pendendo a cabeça na lateral, tentando encontrar algum sentido no pedido que acabou de receber.

_ Por quê? – ele questionou, um pouco perdido. Madara constatou que se lembrar do significado da terminologia "Nii-san" e "Otouto" era algo ruim na memória de Sasuke, e ele havia esquecido, assim como esquecera que Itachi era seu irmão.

Isso era bom, poupava explicações.

_ Porque eu quero. – respondeu, abaixando os joelhos de Sasuke e fazendo-o esticar as pernas para frente no chão gelado de azulejo.

Madara sentou do lado de Sasuke e antes que o garoto pudesse reclamar de qualquer coisa, o pegou no colo, colocando-se de pé sem esforço algum ainda com ele em seus braços. Chutou de qualquer jeito a porta do boxe, e o levou para a banheira que já estava com água pela metade.

Sasuke não reclamava, muito pelo contrário: circundava os braços em seu pescoço, deixando suspiros satisfeitos escaparem enquanto se agarrava cada vez mais nele, sentindo-se seguro e satisfeito.

O mais velho, por sua vez, entrou na banheira junto com o garoto, sentando-se no fundo e quase gemendo com a sensação deliciosa da água quente em sua pele. Ela já estava quase em seu umbigo, e já o esquentava consideravelmente. Sasuke, por sua vez, não prendeu os ruídos de sensação, gemendo dengosamente quando foi depositado com cuidado na água aquecida de tal forma que até saia uma leve fumaça de sua superfície.

_ Isso é tão bom... Onde estamos? – ele perguntou um pouco grogue, olhando para "Itachi" à sua frente e apreciando o sorriso sacana em seus lábios.

Uma ereção começava a se formar em seu baixo ventre, mas não era sua culpa! Aquela situação favorecia demais a sua libido. E seu corpo sentia falta de Itachi de um jeito completamente surreal, e não havia nada Sasuke pudesse fazer para impedir que agisse daquela forma. Ele queria, e o outro também parecia querer.

_ Isso importa? – Madara respondeu, puxando Sasuke para próximo de si e beijando seus lábios sem qualquer resistência. É, estava na cara que não importava. Ainda mais quando Sasuke retribuiu o beijo com fervor, subindo acima de seu colo e unindo ambas as ereções em formação.

Madara gostou do beijo de Sasuke. Era diferente do de Itachi, mais suave, mas ainda sim viciante; Sasuke mordia menos, mas gemia bem mais. Aproveitou os poucos segundos que ainda tinha de consciência beijando o garoto, pensando que talvez pudessem experimentar aquilo sem drogas algumas vezes. Porque ele sabia que tudo iria mudar em breve.

Em breve, não seria mais Sasuke quem estaria em seu colo. Em breve, tudo aquilo não passaria de um sonho absurdo, e uma nova realidade o invadiria sem deixar vestígios. Em breve, tudo estaria perfeito.

_[Madara]_

E, de fato, tudo mudou.

Em meio ao beijo, eu senti uma nova técnica. Muito provavelmente Sasuke não havia mudado a forma de beijar, mas o meu corpo sentia o que queria sentir. Eu sentia o beijo _dele_.

Porque eu nunca esqueci a forma como _ele_ beijava...

Dessa vez não consegui me controlar e gemi satisfatoriamente enquanto enterrava minhas mãos no cabelo daquele que me beijava tão fervorosamente. O cheiro _dele_ invadia minhas narinas, o gosto de _seus_ lábios agora era perceptível, até mesmo o timbre de _sua_ voz era captado em meio aos suspiros e pequenos múrmuros que ele deixava escapar.

Interrompi a união de lábios depois de quase um minuto, estava ofegante e precisava respirar. Ainda de olhos fechados, agarrei com possessividade a cintura da pessoa que sentava sem pudor algum em meu colo, ele era meu! Estava com tantas saudades, tanta vontade, tanto desejo... Os anos haviam se passado, mas eles não ajudaram em nada para que eu esquecesse aquela paixão intensa. Minha ansiedade por vê-lo não diminuía nem um pouco, e o fato de que tudo aquilo não passava de uma alucinação nem me perturbava mais. Eu esquecia, segundo à segundo, desse pequeno detalhe sórdido – e isso era um bendito efeito da droga no meu organismo.

Foda-se, se precisasse tomaria "Tsuki No Me" todo santo dia. Só para tê-lo novamente em meus braços.

Abri os olhos finalmente, encarando agora a íris negra e sapeca que há tantos anos não via. Fiquei totalmente sem fôlego, porque meu peito inflava com tanta alegria que eu não sabia se caberia oxigênio dentro de meus pulmões. Há quantos anos eu não me sentia assim?

Notei vagamente que minha visão embaçava e pisquei rapidamente para que continuasse a apreciar aqueles traços tão belos que eu nunca esquecera. Os olhos _dele _eram um pouco maiores que os meus, apesar de tão negros quanto; sua pele era levemente mais clara, agora com as bochechas coradas pelo calor; os lábios um pouco mais carnudos que os dos demais Uchiha, mais convidativos, mais pecaminosos; seus cabelos eram menos rebeldes; seu cheiro mais suave, adocicado; sua pele mais macia... Tudo _nele_ era perfeito. Tudo!

_ Por que está chorando Nii-san? – _ele_ perguntou, levando a mão gentil até a minha face e limpando as lágrimas que escorriam de minhas pálpebras; e olha que eu não sabia que ainda era capaz de chorar.

Peguei sua mão macia e a beijei brevemente antes de puxar todo seu braço, para que ele viesse para mais perto de mim, e ele não protestou em nenhum momento. Quando meus lábios já estavam próximos o suficiente de seu pescoço, não me contive e passei a desferir beijos estalados em toda sua pele que estivesse em meu alcance.

Céus, não havia nada mais delicioso do que isso.

_Ele_ riu, e eu tive a certeza de que esse foi o som mais perfeito que ouvira na última década.

_ Isso faz cócegas! – protestou entre o riso, tentando puxar o corpo para longe.

Por óbvio o impedi antes que ele conseguisse fugir de meus braços. Afinal, tinha certeza que não desgrudaria dele nos próximos dias nem para ir ao banheiro. Era impossível pra mim, o medo de que ele sumisse novamente era grande demais.

_ Eu senti tanto a sua falta...! – murmurei, ainda com os lábios sobre o pescoço do meu amor, beijando-o em seguida e sugando a pele já bastante judiada pela minha boca, completamente perdido na mais pura fantasia. – Tanto...!

Será que era tão possível entrar num grau de felicidade tão grande que seu peito chegaria a doer? Eu me sentia na beira da morte, apesar de saber que aquela pessoa era a minha vida particular.

E como eu aguentei tantos anos sem _ele_?

_[Sasuke]_

Itachi chorava enquanto me beijava, eu sentia as lágrimas escorrendo de meu ombro, misturando-se as gotículas de água do chuveiro que ainda se encontravam em minha pele. Ele parecia feliz apesar disso, murmurando elogios e suspirando satisfatoriamente.

Pra mim era o Paraíso! Nunca me senti dessa forma com Itachi, pois em nenhuma das outras ocasiões em que namoramos ele parecia se soltar dessa forma e liberar tantos sentimentos. Nesse instante, ele era um poço de sentimentos, e apesar de eu não entender o que desencadeou tudo isso, não seria eu o louco de reclamar!

O abracei, arranhando um pouco de suas costas sem querer ao puxá-lo para mim. Eu o desejava mais próximo de mim, além do que a própria física permitia, e ele parecia compartilhar do meu pensamento, também me abraçando mais forte. O seu cheiro de cigarro de canela se sobressaía àquele cheiro enjoativo de jasmim, e eu dava graças a Deus por isso; o outro cheiro era brochante.

Ele era especial para mim, e tinha que ser apreciado com exclusividade!

Percebendo que a água já estava quase na superfície da banheira, eu o vi se mover rapidamente, alcançando a torneira e fechando-a em seguida, antes de apertar um botão que ligou a hidromassagem. Os sais de banho agora formavam uma espuma que crescia na água, enquanto eu ria um pouco mais por causa da massagem causada pelos jatos de água.

Assim como eu gostava de vê-lo transbordando emoções, ele parecia gostar de me ver rir.

_ Eu te amo. – Itachi falou, agora mordendo com um pouco de possessividade a minha clavícula, me fazendo suspirar de dor e satisfação pelas palavras que acabei de ouvir. Será que podia ficar melhor do que isso? – Não me deixe mais!

O pedido soou estranho. Quando foi que eu deixei Itachi? Na verdade, eu sequer conseguia me recordar quando a gente começou a ficar junto! Mas isso não importava agora, quem sabe eu estivesse embriagado demais pelo seu cheiro e seus beijos pra conseguir pensar em algo como aquilo, né?

_ É claro que não! – respondi, para reconfortá-lo um pouco. Agarrei os seus cabelos e o puxei para mais próximo de mim, iniciando um contato visual intenso enquanto me movia um pouco sobe seu colo, friccionando ainda mais as ereções agora completamente excitadas. – Eu também te amo, nunca vou te deixar!

_ Otouto… – ele murmurou o apelido estranho em meu ouvido, e o tom de voz utilizado pra falar aquela palavra me sentir borboletas de ansiedade no estômago. Ele podia me chamar do que quisesse, desde que continuasse a utilizar aquele tom de voz.

Para mim, ouvir Itachi falar comigo com tanta paixão e devoção era um completo afrodisíaco. Já tivemos algumas noites de sexo e paixão, mas amor? Amor parecia ser a primeira vez, pelo menos daquela forma tão escancarada. Eu queria muito me sentir desejado desta forma, porque era desta forma que eu o desejava.

.

_Sentir seu sentimento retribuído dessa forma não tem preço. Eu estou tão feliz!_

**Eu também Sasuke, eu também! Nem vou pedir comando hoje, prefiro só apreciar.**

Hum... É, até que não é de todo ruim. Também vou ficar na minha.

**Significa que você também está feliz, parcela mental chata?**

Não pense asneiras, veadinho.

.

_[Madara]_

Agora que o choque inicial parecia passar, eu enxergava bem o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava ali comigo, no meu colo, se movendo de maneira impudica, me desejando como eu o desejava. Ele não ia sumir mais, ia ficar comigo para sempre! E não era apenas as risadinhas singelas que demonstravam sua aparente "animação".

_ Nii-san... – ele murmurou, sua boca bem próxima a minha, mordiscando meu lábio inferior e fugindo do beijo que eu tentei dar nele. – Eu estou com saudades de outras coisas também.

Eu sorri, soltando as mãos de sua cintura por uns instantes e buscando algumas espumas na superfície da água, colocando-as na cabeça dele e deixando-o com uma expressão ainda mais adorável. Pervertido e adorável, era possível essa combinação?

Era sim... Ah... Muito possível!

Ele me mostrou a língua, provavelmente lendo minha mente e sabendo que eu estava considerando-o fofo em minha mente. Ele sempre detestou que eu o chamasse de qualidades que, na sua opinião, não eram nada masculinas. Mas não importava quantos anos passassem, pra mim ele sempre seria o mais doce dos garotos que já tive o prazer de conhecer. Talvez sua doçura que me fizera me apaixonar por ele...

Mas eu preferia pensar que era o tipo de paixão destinada do útero, literalmente.

_ Eu vejo que você está com muitas saudades mesmo. – respondi, levando minha mão direita até sua ereção e agarrando-a com delicadeza, mas iniciando uma carícia cada vez mais rápida. A água estava repleta de sais de banho, deixando-a mais escorregadia, fazendo nossos corpos deslizarem um contra o outro com facilidade e pouco atrito.

Se estivéssemos sem isto na água, provavelmente ele estaria reclamando de dor pela velocidade da masturbação que eu fazia em seu membro, mas graças aquela água calibrada com tantos afrodisíacos ele gemia sem pudor algum. Buscou meus lábios, me beijando de maneira dominante enquanto eu acelerava cada vez mais a carícia.

_ Humm... Estou... – ele respondeu ofegante, tentando segurar meu braço e me fazer parar. Eu sentia que ele estava próximo do ápice, e sabia que isso decorria da afobação que ele sentia.

Ele não era o único que se sentia assim.

_ Ah... Droga… Assim não! – ele implorava para que eu parasse, e em um determinado momento eu acatei sua súplica. Afinal, eu queria fazer isso tanto quanto ele desejava, então não havia porque nos poupar do prazer.

_[Sasuke]_

Itachi parou de me masturbar, e eu expirei com alívio. Seria completamente humilhante ejacular minutos após o começo da brincadeira, até ia parecer que eu tenho treze anos! 'Tá certo que todo o ambiente favorecia demais, e Itachi também estava muito atencioso aquela noite, mas ainda sim...

Tenho uma reputação a zelar, não é mesmo?

.

Sua reputação já foi pro saco quando você assumiu a posição de passivo nessa relação.

**Não seja ridículo! Sasuke, nem escute esse idiota. E você, babaca, disse que não ia interferir!**

Eu não ia! Mas porra, ele 'tá quase gozando com alguns minutinhos de punheta? Quantos anos ele tem, hum?

_Ah, nem sei por que eu fiquei feliz com a volta de vocês..._

_._

Enquanto eu me perdia momentaneamente naquela discussão sem propósito algum, Itachi me levantou da banheira e eu senti o azulejo frio nas minhas nádegas e coxas, causando um arrepio em todo o meu corpo. Ele me colocou sentado na borda da banheira, e eu sentia um frio imenso ao ficar tão exposto na superfície daquela forma.

_ Ah não, aqui 'tá frio! – protestei, tentando voltar para água.

Contudo, Itachi segurou meus joelhos, abrindo-os e se enfiando no meio de minhas pernas. Nesse momento eu tive a completa certeza do que ele pretendia fazer.

_ Não seja tonto Outoto, sei que você aguenta bem mais que um simples frio. – ele respondeu, sorrindo aquele sorriso extremamente sexy que deveria ser totalmente proibido no mundo inteiro. Era um crime, hediondo ainda por cima! Eu podia morrer só em observá-lo sorrir daquela maneira... E eu sabia disso desde a primeira vez que tivemos aquele tipo de contato físico.

Isso só mostra que, até hoje, nada mudou. Bom, talvez tenha mudado sim: pra melhor.

_ Ni... Ahh!

Inicialmente ele apenas me torturou, me provocou: lambeu a glande do meu membro com uma lentidão excruciante, prendendo minhas coxas contra a superfície onde eu estava sentado com força, de modo que eu não conseguiria me mover para forçá-lo a receber mais de mim dentro de sua boca.

Ao mesmo tempo em que eu odiava aquela tortura, eu não conseguia deixar de olhá-lo: era totalmente excitante o que ele fazia, sem sequer piscar. Ele me devorava com o olhar enquanto apenas me lambia, mas depois de muita tortura me devorou com sua boca. No momento em que seus lábios se fecharam contra a cabeça de meus pênis, eu achei que iria desmaiar. O sentimento que tinha toda vez que ele me sugava com força era absurdo; ele não estava sendo gentil!

Mas quem disse que eu queria gentilezas?

_ Ita... – me refreei, engasgando ao perceber que quase acabara de dizer seu nome. Por algum motivo ele não queria ser chamado daquela forma naquela noite, e eu iria realizar o seu pedido.

Ele acelerou mais o sexo oral, me recebendo cada vez mais fundo em sua garganta, fazendo um movimento de sucção que liberava sons lascivos pelo ambiente.

Pra variar, ele agia como um pervertido completo e sem conserto e... Estava me transformando em um pior ainda. Enquanto a estimulação continuava, eu fantasiava. Sonhava acordado com o que faríamos daqui alguns minutos, imaginava as posições mais absurdamente prazerosas que eu poderia compartilhar com Itachi, e tudo que eu poderia fazer para deixá-lo louco.

Eu queria fazer com que ele perdesse o controle, assim como ele fazia comigo naquele momento!

_ Nii-san... Eu...

Eu choramingava enquanto ele gemia, e a vibração de seus gemidos faziam meu pênis pulsar e minha cabeça latejar. Algo que eu fazia o deixava excitado, talvez fosse a forma que eu cravava minhas unhas em seus ombros, era difícil dizer. Mas agora ele rosnava de prazer, se movendo para frente e para trás, e em um dado momento me tirou de dentro de sua boca apenas para sorrir de maneira sarcástica.

Tenho certeza que eu corei pra valer naquele momento. Maldito e delicioso Itachi... Urgh.

_ Não se segure, quero ouvir suas palavras. Quero que você não tenha vergonha de dizer que é meu. – logo em seguida, voltou a me envolver por completo sem me dar qualquer chance de responder.

Gemi alto, agarrando seus cabelos e o forçando para receber mais de mim, e ele não pareceu ligar. Pelo contrário, suas pupilas dilataram ainda mais pelo êxtase, e ele não parava de me encarar.

Isso... Isso era... Absurdamente _quente_.

_ Ahh... D-deus... Eu, e-eu... – eu tentei avisá-lo, porque apesar de ele nunca ter reclamado quando eu... hum... Chegava no meu limite sem avisar, eu não queria estragar o clima com algum inconveniente.

Mas é lógico que ele não me deixou avisar, porque ele simplesmente ama me contrariar. Levou uma das mãos até a minha boca, me impedindo de falar. Tsk, nem sei se eu ia conseguir formular alguma frase mesmo.

De qualquer forma, eu não sabia se ele entendeu ou não o meu recado, mas o filho da puta definitivamente não me deu chances de defesa! Sem que eu percebesse, ele moveu a outra mão até a minha virilha, descendo mais e mais. Puxou minhas pernas para dentro da banheira, me obrigando a me apoiar na borda com as mãos, e assim conseguiu um acesso para poder tocar "naquele" lugar. Ainda continuou o boquete sensacional, mas eu senti um de seus dedos encontrar minha entrada e acariciar com força, arrancando qualquer vestígio de sanidade que eu ainda tinha.

Sem conseguir respirar, eu cheguei ao ápice. Minha visão se tornou turva, seu nome ameaçou escapar de meus lábios, mas a falta de fôlego me impediu de falar. E ele engoliu tudo, sem reclamar, deixando um som de apreciação escapar de sua garganta.

Em momentos como esses, eu não sabia quem era o mais pervertido. Ele, por parecer gostar de me saborear daquela forma; ou eu, por simplesmente venerar quando ele fazia esse tipo de coisa... Itachi iria me levar pro inferno depois da morte, eu já tinha certeza disso.

.

**Isso não é um problema Sasuke, tenho certeza que no inferno ainda dá pra ter sexo.**

Uhum. E não consigo ver a população do céu fazendo isso. Talvez seja uma boa pedida.

_Hereges!_

**Quem 'tá aí de perna aberta e sem fôlego é você, não a gente! **

.

O forcei a parar de me sugar, e uma pequena gota de esperma escapou entre seus lábios. Rapidamente a recolhi com o meu polegar, mas ele não deixou que eu limpasse minha mão na água. Ele... Ele agarrou meu dedo e o levou à boca, chupando-o e fazendo aquele maldito gemido de quem 'tava gostando muito, enquanto ainda me olhava nos olhos de maneira totalmente libidinosa.

_ Pervertido! – Eu disse, mas apesar de ser um xingamento soou como um elogio. Sorri da maneira mais sacana que consegui, e ele pareceu satisfeito com isso. Parou de chupar meu polegar e correspondeu o sorriso, subindo acima de mim e aproximando-se dos meus lábios, lambendo-os com delicadeza.

_ Delicioso. – Itachi me elogiou, e eu percebi naquele momento que não seria nem um pouco difícil de ficar excitado novamente. Isso se eu tivesse perdido a excitação no pós-orgasmo, porque do jeito que a situação estava não parecia que eu amoleci sequer por um seguindo.

Culpa dele. Totalmente dele!

Itachi me puxou para dentro da banheira e colocou mais uma leva de malditas espumas brancas no meu cabelo (e eu nem havia percebido que as outras já tinham desaparecido), dessa vez deixando algumas na ponta do meu nariz. Mas que idiotice era aquela naquele momento?

Eu me enfezei um pouco, e quando abri os olhos encará-lo e protestar, ele riu com alegria.

_ Você parece um menininho assim. – o maldito disse. – Nem parece que acabou de fazer o que fez.

_ Você 'tá estranho hoje. – eu respondi, tirando a espuma do meu rosto. – 'Tá com alguma fantasia estranha, é?

Ele sorriu, cruzando os braços e se aproximando um pouco de mim.

_ Não é uma fantasia, é um fato. Você é um safado, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente adorável e inocente. É uma contradição que mais ninguém tem, só você...

.

**Sasuke, ei, Sasuke!**

_O que foi?_

**Me deixe assumir!**

Você não disse que ia ficar na sua?

**Ahhh pare de ser chato! Eu sei o que fazer agora pra deixar o Itachi de boca aberta, e eu sei que você não ia conseguir fazer.**

_Do que você está falando?_

**Me deixa assumir, você pode assumir de volta a qualquer momento não eh? Então, o que custa tentar?**

ISSO NÃO É JUSTO!

**É sim! Você já teve a sua oportunidade aquela vez e fez merda, agora é a minha vez de brilhar, baby. **

... Eu estou tão enojado que nem consigo retrucar.

**Quem cala consente. Ok Sasuke, o que me diz?**

.

Eu pensei bem nessa proposta, e me decidi que não faria mal tentar. Eu nem conseguia pensar num possível problema que pudesse acontecer... Pra mim, só coisas boas poderiam acontecer! O mundo era totalmente perfeito! O que podia dar de errado?

Pisquei, e agora quem estava no comando de meu corpo não era mais eu.

_**[Sasuke]**_

Eu estou no comando! Eu, euzinho!

Existe algo mais espetacular do que isso? Ah existe sim, o Itachi de braços cruzados, me olhando com aquela cara de safado que só ele consegue fazer e aqueles olhos cor de sangue, totalmente animalescos. Me olhando, me olhando! Não o Sasuke! Eu, eu, eu!

Bom, na verdade é o Sasuke, eu sou o Sasuke, mas... Ah... Não quero pensar!

Sem grandes cerimônias, me joguei em seus braços e o beijei, agarrando seus cabelos e praticamente escalando seu corpo numa tentativa de ficar ainda mais próximo dele. Sabe como é, por mais que eu esteja presente nesses momentos e sinta tudo que o Sasuke sente, é diferente estar no comando. É...

Ah. É tudo! É magia pura!

.

Estou ficando com dor de cabeça, para de se alvoroçar!

**Invejoso recalcado!**

Inveja de dar a bunda? 'Tá louco?

**Nhe nhe nhe, vai lá chorar no cantinho vai. Tenho coisa melhor pra fazer. Beijo no recalque! FUI!**

_._

_[Madara]_

Ele mudou de comportamento repentinamente, ficando mais afobado por um contato físico do que antes. Me pegou desprevenido inicialmente, mordendo cada pedaço na minha pele que podia alcançar, beijando cada marca que deixava em meu corpo, me arranhando com força para manter minha pele sempre colada a dele.

_ Otouto? Mas... O que houve? – Eu questionei, segurando seus ombros e olhando em seus olhos. Eles brilhavam, e o sorriso em seus lábios era tão radiante que eu acreditava que jamais o vira sorrir daquela forma.

_ Eu te amo! – ele falou claramente, levando as mãos até meus cabelos e me puxando para um beijo rápido, voltando a me encarar nos olhos depois que nossos lábios se desprenderam. – Te amo tanto que não consigo me controlar!

Achei isso a coisa mais adorável que ele disse até o momento, e o deixei agir por conta própria, curioso pela mudança de comportamento abrupta; definitivamente não me arrependi da escolha.

Depois de me deixar completamente arranhado e cheio de marcas, ele pareceu satisfeito, olhando meu corpo rapidamente como se apreciasse alguma obra prima. Riu, mergulhou na banheira e voltou a superfície com os cabelos totalmente molhados e cobertos de espuma, agarrando meu pescoço e lambendo os lábios enquanto me encarava com um olhar recheado de prazer.

Acho que eu jamais o observei tão devorável como nessa ocasião, e senti meu próprio pênis pulsar em concordância.

_ Nii-san... – ele falou baixinho, bem dengoso, praticamente cantarolando. – Fica de pé pra mim?

_ Hum? – perguntei sem entender. Onde ele queria chegar com isso?

Ele sorriu, beijando de leve os meus lábios e pedindo mais uma vez, murmurando baixinho e docemente, fazendo uma cara de súplica completamente adorável... Parecia uma criança pedindo um brinquedo novo!

Honestamente, eu cheguei a me sentir num pedófilo naquele momento, mesmo sabendo que ele não era, não era mesmo, uma criança.

_ Por favoooor! – ele pediu, fazendo um beicinho de birra.

Ahhh... Tem gente que não sabe que quando se brinca com o fogo pode se queimar, né?

_ Se você continuar agindo assim eu vou desistir dessa banheira, te levar pra cama e te comer de um jeito que você jamais vai esquecer. – Declarei, com pouco fôlego, arrancando um leve rubor dele em resposta.

Puta merda, ele ficou ainda mais adorável. Que caralho!

_ Essa é a intenção, sabe? – ele respondeu, sorrindo de canto de boca e deixando bem claro que aquilo não passava de uma brincadeira pra me tirar do sério. O maldito me conhece bem! – Mas primeiro, fique de pé! Vamos!

Eu ergui uma sobrancelha em questionamento, mas quando ele lambeu os lábios obscenamente, piscando com lentidão, entendi o que ele queria. Como entendi!

E eu não seria louco de negar uma coisa dessas, não é?

_**[Sasuke]**_

Ele me obedeceu e ficou de pé, aleluia!

E, wow! Nessa perspectiva de visão, Itachi era ainda mais perfeito do que parecia quando eu não estava no comando. Dá pra entender porque o Sasuke nunca quer dividir! Acho que se eu fosse ele, ficaria com ciúmes também.

_ Você está me olhando como se nunca tivesse me visto assim antes. – ele interrompeu meus pensamentos, rindo um pouco da minha provável surpresa.

_ Ah, o que é bonito é pra se ver, né? – eu respondi, sorrindo brevemente antes de voltar aos meus... Afazeres!

Agi por completo instinto: agarrei o membro de Itachi com as minhas duas mãos, como se minha vida dependesse disso, e não perdi tempo em iniciar um boquete que tenho a completa certeza de que seria i-nes-que-cí-vel para ele.

Porque o Sasuke pode até gostar de fazer _isso_, mas ele nunca admite! Quando a gente admite que isso é uma das sete maravilhas do mundo, o trabalho é feito com muito mais _gosto_! E um beijo pro puritanismo! Porque isso é algo que definitivamente não é a minha praia!

Deslizei uma de minhas mãos em seu pênis, mantendo a outra na base, até chegar bem na ponta. Encostei minha língua na cabeça, ganhando um suspiro do meu amor, mas não ia fazer ainda o que ele desejava, nananinanão! Deixei minha mão interferir em nossa união, e tomei o meu dedo médio entre os meus lábios, sugando-o sem pudor algum enquanto ainda o observava nos olhos.

Seu olhar avermelhou ainda mais. Me senti extremamente capaz por arrancar esse tipo de reação dele.

_ O que você vai fazer? – ele me perguntou com a voz rouca, levando uma das mãos até sua ereção e passando-a despreocupadamente sobre os meus lábios, deixando bem claro o que desejava. Mas eu estava ocupado com outros planos, pelo menos por enquanto.

Quando considerei que meu dedo já estava lubrificado o suficiente, fiquei de quatro na banheira, apoiando-me no fundo com a outra mão e arrebitando meu traseiro da melhor maneira que conseguia, deixando-o totalmente fora da água. Itachi riu de uma maneira tão grave que quase pareceu um rosnado.

_ Me diz o que você vai fazer, safado. – ele ordenou, e eu amei seu tom de voz.

A-m-e-i! Caramba, eu quase gozei só de ouvir!

_ Bom, eu não quero te deixar entediado Nii-san, então vou te dar duas opções para assistir. – respondi um pouco sem fôlego, desejando tirá-lo do sério o quanto antes. Detestava ser o único aqui quase gozando!

Ele ainda me observava com aquele olhar completamente excitante, e quando inseri meu dedo no meu próprio ânus e envolvi sua masculinidade com os meus lábios, ele não conseguiu se segurar e deixou um grande gemido escapar.

Logicamente isso ocorreu porque eu o acomodei até o fim, sem aquele maldito reflexo faríngeo que todo mundo possui. Sasuke possui, ele demora até conseguir acomodar Itachi totalmente sem desconforto.

Eu não, porque apesar de nosso corpo ser o mesmo, garganta profunda é uma arte para poucos.

.

...

_Velho, você é pior do que eu pensava._

Você é quem vai levar a gente pro inferno, não o Itachi.

**Quietos, porque o palco agora é meu!**

.

_ AH! PORRA! – Ele gritou, agarrando meus cabelos quando eu, literalmente, o engoli. É, também não é todo mundo que consegue fazer isso, e garanto que foi a primeira vez que ele sentiu esse prazer. – Ahhhh! Iz... Putz, você é foda...!

Eu ri ainda com ele em minha garganta, e acho que o sentimento foi demais para Itachi; no segundo seguinte, ele já agarrou meus cabelos e me forçou a continuar o boquete, agora era ele quem dominava o movimento, acelerando consideravelmente e enfiando cada vez mais fundo.

_ Puta merda! – ele gritou quando eu gemi e o chupei com força, e eu pude sentir claramente o gosto de liquido pré-seminal. Acho que eu estava fazendo alguma coisa certa ali, não é mesmo?

.

Ah sim, você 'tá me matando de vergonha! É só isso que você sabe fazer certo, sua borboleta purpurinada!

**Nhe nhe, recalque, recalque, recalque!**

.

Eu ergui o olhar, encarando-o com desejo enquanto deixava ele me usar como bem entendesse, nada me traria mais prazer do que isso naquele momento. Eu sabia que Sasuke seria idiota...

.

_Hey!_

_._

... e teria ciúmes do Itachi depois que tudo acabasse, e não me deixaria mais participar tão ativamente. Talvez aquela fosse a minha única experiência com o meu amado, então o quanto mais intenso fosse pra ele, melhor.

Ele estava sentindo muito prazer, isso era fato. Me observava com os dentes cerrados, os olhos entreabertos, respirando com força e, eventualmente, deixando a cabeça cair para trás enquanto murmurava algum palavrão seguido de um elogio. E eu me sentia tão excitado com isso que nem sentia dor com a preparação que fazia.

Mesmo só tendo lubrificado um dedo, eu já havia inserido o segundo dentro de mim, e como aquela água estava totalmente repleta de sabão não foi nem um pouco difícil. Itachi às vezes olhava para o meu ânus, às vezes para minha boca, não parecia se decidir o que trazia mais prazer para si.

E vê-lo perdido daquela forma fez valer a pena todos aqueles anos de prisão na mente de Sasuke.

_ Pare, pare! Pare agora! – ele tentou me impedir de continuar, mas ahhhh... ahhh 'tá bom que eu ia parar né? Heh!

Eu também gosto de um banquete de vez em quando, ou um bukkake (3), mesmo que de uma fonte só.

.

_EU VOU TE MATAR SÓ POR PENSAR NISSO!_

**VOCÊS NÃO PODEEEEM! NANANANANA!**

.

Itachi, sabendo que acabaria arrancando meus cabelos se continuasse a me forçar a parar, se rendeu e permitiu que eu o estimulasse até o fim e provasse o delicioso gosto do seu esperma poucos segundos depois. E se alguém ainda chamava o hidromel de néctar dos deuses, estava totalmente equivocado.

Bom, aí ele fez aquela coisinha que eu a-d-o-r-o! Me pegou no colo rapidamente, de forma que eu nem consegui ver como diabos ele fez isso, e pulou para fora da banheira, mal se importando que estávamos cheios de espuma e lisos pelos sais de banho.

_ Nem um tempinho pra se recuperar? – eu murmurei em seu ouvido, agarrando seu pescoço enquanto ele atravessava o banheiro velozmente.

_ Vou me recuperar comendo você até o nascer do sol, e se eu for bonzinho você só vai deixar de andar por uma quinzena e não um mês!

_ Bom super-homem, eu estou esperando por isso há séculos! Até agora só foram promessas, porque no dia seguinte eu fico de pé numa boa. – respondi, e ele chutou a porta com tanta força que dessa vez ele definitivamente conseguiu quebrar. Ouvi de longe o fecho da maçaneta caindo no chão em algum lugar, e a porta batendo com tudo na parede, derrubando algum objeto que estava atrás dela.

Itachi não pareceu ligar com a bagunça que fizera, e me jogou com força naquela cama de "Barbie princesa medieval" que eu adorei! Era até um pecado sujar aqueles lençóis com espuma...

.

Velho, até numa hora como essa você consegue ser veado desse jeito?

_Você precisa de terapia._

**Nós três precisamos, né? **

_._

_[Madara]_

Ele estava me testando. Tenho certeza disso... Me testando! E por isso eu o faria se arrepender disso!

Assim que ele caiu de bruços naquela cama, eu me posicionei acima dele e, sem perder um segundo para deixá-lo respirar, o penetrei com força.

_ SIM! – ele gritou em plenos pulmões, enterrando rosto no travesseiro e rebolando com vontade em meu membro.

Era tão singular estar dentro dele novamente... Nós éramos feitos um para o outro, tinha certeza disso! Encaixávamos como um quebra-cabeça, uma luva. Não doía, tampouco era menos prazeroso. Era perfeito, uma perfeição que eu nunca achei com outra pessoa.

E a forma como ele rebolava... Putz, acho que eu chegava a salivar só em ver ele agir daquela forma! Meu plano inicial de fazê-lo pagar por sua boca grande fora por água abaixo quando ele fez isso, e eu precisei segurar seu quadril para me controlar e não atingir o orgasmo naquele momento. Seria um absurdo gozar logo após a primeira penetração!

Ele olhou para trás, procurando o meu olhar com ares de dúvida estampados em seu rosto. Me observou por alguns instantes e, em seguida, pareceu entender o que acontecia comigo.

_ Mas já? – ele me censurou, sorrindo com prepotência e superioridade, provavelmente se achando especial por causar aquele efeito em mim.

O que posso dizer? Ele é especial! Mas eu também tenho uma grande parcela de orgulho Uchiha dentro de mim, não é mesmo?

Naturalmente, eu o calei com um tapa bem dado em sua nádega esquerda, o fazendo choramingar mais pelo susto do que pela dor – eu não fui tão violento como costumava ser com as outras pessoas. Aquele era o meu amante, afinal de contas.

Mas, por ser o meu amante, ele sempre estava disposto a brincar. Por isso, eu puxei seus cabelos, o forçando a arquear na cama enquanto me jogava acima de seu corpo, mordendo sua orelha e sussurrando a minha resposta logo em seguida.

_ Nem nos seus sonhos!

_ Ótimo! – ele respondeu, contraindo seu rosto em um novo sorriso prepotente. – Achei que eu ia ter que comprar um vibrador!

Engraçadinho!

Eu optei por responder fisicamente, talvez porque imaginar ele com um vibrador me deixou intensamente excitado, mas completamente _possuído _de ciúmes. Nada, nem ninguém, pode chegar perto da minha propriedade!

_ Nem pensar safado, seu cu é meu. – ele corou um pouco mais com a minha resposta; sem moralismo, eu só estava deixando os fatos bem claros aqui!

Iniciei o movimento de vai e vem o mais rápido que consegui, e ele delirou de luxúria, levando as duas mãos até os lençóis ensopados e agarrando com força o tecido, rompendo em alguns pontos.

_ Isso, isso! Annnnhh... Isso! Nii-san! – ele exclamava em deleite, movimentando-se conjuntamente comigo e arrancando alguns palavrões do fundo da minha alma. Sinceramente, eu não fazia a menor ideia do que falava pra ele, eu estava tão hipnotizado pelo corpo dele que parecia agir em piloto automático.

Não era eu quem estava fodendo aquele Uchiha maravilhoso, era _ele _quem me fazia ficar assim. Era um feitiço, uma maldição, não sei! Só sei que eu não tinha nenhum controle sobre os meus atos.

Sinceramente? Nem queria ter.

_**[Sasuke]**_

Há! Hahaha! Ele perdeu o controle! Ele perdeu o controle!

Eu sou sensacional, palmas para mim!

.

_Grande merda, já fiz isso com o Itachi também._

**Bom, mas eu quero ver se ele consegue me deixar sem andar mesmo. Isso nunca aconteceu com você.**

Você é doente? Por que diabos ia desejar algo assim?

**Ah, pra me lembrar do quanto foi foda!**

_Se isso acontecer, é você quem vai ter que aturar toda dor do corpo. Eu me retiro de cena amanhã._

**Se você fizer isso, eu vou repetir a dose.**

_... _

Sua puta.

**Frígido!**

.

Deixando os _losers_ de lado, me concentrei novamente no meu deus grego. Itachi realmente sabia o que fazer pra me deixar excitado, e o fato de deixar bem claro que havia perdido a cabeça me deixava particularmente satisfeito.

_ Você gosta, não gosta? – ele me perguntou depois de me xingar de mais de meia dúzia de palavrões.

_ Aham... Eu amo! – eu respondi dengosamente. – Eu gosto de te sentir beeeeem fundo...! – eu disse e contraí meu traseiro ouvindo-o grunhir alto enquanto ele investia. – Dentro de mim!

Eu não consegui segurar o riso quando ele me girou na cama com extrema brutalidade, e no segundo seguinte eu fiquei cara a cara com o seu olhar predatório e levemente irritado.

_ Você 'tá fazendo isso comigo de propósito! – ele me acusou, com um tom ultrajado, como se fosse algo totalmente condenável querer vê-lo sem controle.

Achei uma gracinha! Ele ainda pensava que podia comigo, ounti!

_ Você é bem espertinho quando quer ser, né? – aiaiai, não dá! É mais forte do que eu! Eu sou um Uchiha oras, é da minha natureza falar essas coisas e tentar sair por cima nas discussões; por mais que eu desejasse parar de falar e continuar aquela foda excelente.

_ Então se prepare, seu puto, porque eu não ia judiar tanto de você, mas você 'tá implorando por uma surra de pica!

Ele entrou no clima, gostei! E... Entrou em outras partes também... D-deus!

Não tinha levado tão a sério a ameaça, mas ele parecia querer me quebrar! Sua penetração estava tão forte que o barulho de nossa pele úmida se chocando ecoava no quarto como tapas, e ele segurava meus joelhos contra os meus ombros, me deixando completamente a mostra e a mercê dos seus caprichos.

E que caprichos!

_ Tão bom! – eu suspirei em deleite quando ele atingiu minha próstata com uma precisão de fazer inveja, arranhei seus braços enquanto ele me empurrava ainda mais contra o colchão, me deixando sem ar. – Ahh! Por favor Nii-san! Pelo amor de Deus!

_ Você pediu por isso! – ele respondeu guturalmente, mordendo meu pescoço e, se possível, acelerando ainda mais a sua investida.

Todo meu corpo doía, principalmente minhas pernas. Agora eu já não tinha mais dúvidas de que não andaria direito pela manhã: ele realmente era capaz de fazer tudo o que se propunha a fazer!

Lógico, né? Ele é o _meu_ super-homem!

.

_Sou eu quem chama ele assim! Ponha-se no seu lugar!_

'**Tá com ciúmes baby? Eu sou você, lembra?**

_Não interessa!_

_._

Haha. Coitado.

Bloqueando novamente os pensamentos inconvenientes, me concentrei apenas no ato. Itachi lambia meus lábios enquanto continuava a me comer de um jeito surreal, e eu precisei retribuir o beijo francês, entrelaçando nossas línguas e me rendendo ao prazer. Eu estava quase lá, não tinha como negar.

E eu não queria mais adiar o que certamente seria o melhor orgasmo da minha vida.

_ Mais forte amor! – eu comandei, murmurando sem fôlego em seus lábios e recebendo uma mordida forte em meu pescoço como resposta.

Itachi me deu o que eu desejava, bem mais forte do que eu imaginava, e agora quem perdeu o controle fui eu! Comecei a falar absurdos que provavelmente estavam deixando a parcela mental chata de cabelo em pé! E definitivamente fui eu quem chegou ao orgasmo primeiro, gritando de prazer e arranhando as costas inteiras dele numa tentativa de me controlar.

Em vão, por óbvio.

_ ITACHIIIIIIIIIII! – eu gritei em plenos pulmões, antes de ser teleportado para um mundo de prazer durante longos cinco segundos.

.

_Aproveita filho da puta. Você nunca mais vai chegar perto do meu Itachi de novo._

Amém!

_._

_._

_._

_Lost inside my sick head_

_I live for you, but I'm not alive_

_Take my hands before I kill_

_I still love you, I still burn_

_Perdido dentro da minha cabeça doentia_

_Vivo por você, mas não estou vivo_

_Pegue minha mão antes que eu te mate_

_Ainda te amo, eu ainda queimo._

_._

_._

_._

_[Madara]_

Ao mesmo tempo em que ele gozou, ele disse um nome. Não era o meu nome, mas eu não me importei. Não conseguia pensar, ainda não! Eu precisava, eu... Necessitava!

E pouco depois, eu atingi o nirvana também, despejando o sêmen dentro do canal abusado e completamente estimulante do meu amor. E, agora, quem não aguentou mais e gritou em plenos pulmões, fui eu.

_ IZUNA!

Céus, esse foi o melhor sexo da minha vida!

Mas... Mas porque ele me olhava agora com aquela expressão de completo pavor?

.

.

.

_Yeah... Love, hate, love!_

_Sim... Amor, ódio, amor!_

_._

_._

_._

_... Continua ..._

* * *

(1) Opiáceos: são drogas derivadas do ópio. Morfina e heroína são produtos extraídos do ópio, e a única diferença de efeito entre a morfina e a heroína é que a morfina é uma droga lícita e a heroína não... Os efeitos da overdose e abstinência são os mesmos, e ambas causam dependência física e psicológica. Os efeitos iniciais da overdose de morfina foram descritos no texto, eu optei por pular a parte mais "trash", porque não era o foco e esse capítulo já estava muito grande quando eu escrevi a cena. E chega de ver o Itachi sofrer né gente?

(2) Naloxona: Também é uma droga (conhecida também como "Narcan" em sua forma comercializada), e ela é usada pra reverter os efeitos dos opiáceos. Eu preciso fazer uma pequena nota aqui, porque quando eu fui escrever a cena eu lembrei do filme Pulp Fiction, e é lógico que acreditava que overdose de opiáceos era resolvida com injeção de adrenalina diretamente no coração. Isso é um MITO! E um mito muito bem perpetuado pelo filme, ainda bem que eu fui pesquisar e arrumei a cena a tempo. Adrenalina não é usada, de maneira alguma, pra resolver casos de overdose de heroína ou morfina.

(3) Bukkake: Me recuso a traduzir isso, porque não foi só o Sasuke sublinhado que o Sasuke negrito envergonhou auhauahuahua! Tirem suas conclusões, usem sua experiência (real ou com vídeos pornô), ou google it!

* * *

**Nota:** Preciso fazer uma pequena (pequena?) consideração da fanfic nesse ponto pra quem tá em dia com o mangá. Se você não abre o mangá desde 2012, não precisa ler.

Leitores, alguns de vocês sabem (outros não sabem) que eu planejo toda a fanfic antes de começar a escrever: do primeiro capítulo ao último, cada personagem e cada cenário. Observem que comecei a fanfic em maio de 2012, então tudo já estava planejado naquela data.

Portanto, quando eu comecei a escrever Haunted eu me baseei no que o Kishimoto tinha feito no mangá até maio de 2012. Eu sei que nos capítulos mais recentes houve, FINALMENTE, uma participação um pouco maior do Izuna, mas as lembranças do Madara a respeito da personalidade do Izuna já estavam planejadas para Haunted. Pode ser que vocês considerem isso um pouco ooc, mas não tenho culpa. Eu até tentei alterar um pouco pra evitar isso, mas não pude fazer grandes milagres sem desmembrar a fanfic toda. Se eu trabalhar com esse personagem em fanfics futuras, eu vou atentar para o psicológico dele que agora foi revelado, mas quando eu planejei Haunted, o Izuna e o Hashirama eram personagens em branco, sem uma personalidade descrita pelo Kishimoto. Sendo um personagem em branco, eu dei ao Izuna a personalidade que achei melhor pra fanfic.

Até o Shisui, que faz parte do meu casal favorito (ShisuixItachi) só começou a ter uma definição de sua personalidade bem sutilmente, quando o Itachi Edo-Tensei fala dele pro Naruto em um capítulo do mangá. É engraçado porque antes de definirem a personalidade, o Shisui era descrito das mais diferentes formas em fanfics. Izuna e Hashirama seguiam essa ordem também. Até o Itachi tem dois momentos no fandom, o "Tachinho malvadeza" (antes da revelação da verdade, apelido dado pelo Desciclopédia haha) e o "Itachi Nii-san-te-ama-Sasu".

E o que foi a revelação da personalidade do Hashirama? Surpreendeu muita gente e deixou MUITO autor de fanfic apavorado hahahaha! (eu estou rindo, mas é foda quando o mangaka faz essas coisas. Quebra nossas pernas... Tenho até pena de quem escrevia longfic com o Itachi na época da transição do Tachinho Malvadeza pro Nii-san-te-ama-Sasu *estremece*).

Acho que essas reviravoltas de personalidade do Kishimoto só não superam a J. K. Rowling com o Snape, mas tudo bem. *estremece de novo*

Outra coisa, HashiMada tá em alta agora no fandom de Naruto, não é? Pois é, antigamente HashiMada até que tinha seus seguidores, mas MadaIzu tinha mais seguidores por conta do Madara ter pirado o cabeção com a morte do Izuna e porque o Hashirama era casado com a Mito Uzumaki, teve filhos e netos. Não que eu tenha preferências nesse sentido, confesso que estou AMANDO a parcela HashiMada do mangá, e tenho muitos ataques de fangirl e shippo loucamente hehehe. Em suma, eu gosto dos dois casais na mesma intensidade.

Mas negócios são negócios e, sendo assim, se alguém vier com essa de "Ahhhh nem pensar! MadaIzu não! Madara é do Hashirama!" nos comentários, eu serei obrigada a ignorar essa afirmação sumariamente. Até porque não teria esse tipo de reclamação tão veemente há cinco meses e eu me recuso a ouvir esse tipo de argumento só porque o casal tá na moda. Detesto isso, assim como detesto quando usam esse argumento pra defender que "o único casal yaoi de Naruto tolerável é SasuNaru". Se você é meu leitor, tenha em mente que eu não vou seguir este ou aquele casal só porque o fandom tá "no cio" por ele. Eu não faço fanservice, pois eu planejo tudo antes de escrever o primeiro capítulo, então a pira atual do fandom não importa porque eu não vou destruir o plot por conta disso.

Para vocês que brocharam com o MadaIzu e queriam HashiMada e pretendiam reclamar, leiam a seguir:

**Pergunta:** O Hashirama vai aparecer na fanfic?

**R:** Não sei! Ok, eu sei (hahaha), mas não vou responder.

A questão é que o termo Uchihacest é bem genérico na sinopse da fanfic, e por enquanto apareceram os seguintes casais de Uchihacest: FugaMiko, ItaSasu, SasuIta, MadaIta, MadaSasu e MadaIzu (viram quantos casais eu consigo englobar com uma palavrinha? Hehe). Eu só coloquei Uchihacest na sinopse pra deixar bem claro que não seria apenas ItaSasu, mas como vocês podem ver com o KakaNaru, MinaKushi e ShikaTema, os casais Uchihacest não são os únicos da fanfic. Mas pouca gente percebeu isso, achando que o "Uchihacest" era um sinônimo de "ItaSasu".

Enfim, o Hashirama pode aparecer, o que não significa que vá. A fanfic será finalizada com muitos casais, sendo que eu não citei nenhum deles na sinopse.

**Pergunta:** Por que você faz isso com a gente? ;-;

**R:** Porque eu quero que vocês leiam a fanfic independente do casal, simples assim. Quero provar que uma fanfic boa independe do casal a ser trabalhado, quero fazer com que vocês deixem os preconceitos de lado. Quero que vocês confiem em mim! Então não se preocupem tanto com isso e confiem em mim, ok?

E eu amo vocês viu? Não se sintam intimidados pelo tom da nota, eu só estou fazendo uma defesa prévia porque não sei como vocês vão reagir auhauhauhau!

Um beijo lindões! Até a próxima!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Giih**:

Oie!

Desculpe a demora pra responder, mas sabe como é ne, review deslogada só consigo responder em atualizações! .

Ahhh que legal! Unesp! Boa faculdade, parabéns! Acho que como já passou um bom tempo desde que você me deixou a review, você já deve ter se acostumado com a nova vida né? Espero que esteja bem!

Muito obrigada pelo apoio com o concurso! Tá chegando, continua na torcida, por favor! =D

Espero que tenha entendido a demora então! Eu sinceramente achei que podia demorar até mais... uahuahaua!

Itachi está melhorando aos poucos, e o fato de estar vivo já é algo grande!

Huhauhauahuhau é, seria o inferno particular do Itachi se os demônios tivessem a voz do Naruto. Tadinho!

Eu ia colocar nessa atualização todos os visitantes do Itachi, mas como você pode ver o capítulo ficou descomunal de tão grande, e por isso optei pra continuar essa cena no próximo. No próximo você já saberá quem são os visitantes do Itachi! ^^

Sasuke está numa situação bem delicada agora... não é? Já aconteceram algumas coisa se eu acho que você leu o capítulo antes de ler a minha resposta hehehe!

Itachi tem que correr mesmo! Apoio! =D

E a Gih Bright sempre ajuda muito com a betagem. Valeu Gih!

Querida, muito obrigada por sua review, sua opinião e sua paciência! Espero que não tenha se importado com todo o tempo que levou pra eu poder responder sua review, saiba que a li com muito carinho!

E sou eu quem tem que agradecer hehehe! *-*

Um beijão! Até a próxima! o/

.

**Srta Solaria:**

Oie flor!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! Espero que a demora pra essa atualização (e consequentemente resposta da review) tenha valido a pena também!

Imprensa... é um bom chute! Ninguém mais imaginou isso! Como eu ainda não revelei quem são os visitantes do Itachi, vou considerar isso uma teoria. No próximo capítulo você vai saber! ^^

Uhauhauhauhua Naruto e Jiraiya discutindo é sempre uma comédia. E concordo, quem acha a voz do Naruto irritante não conhece a voz da minha irmã (coitada, mas é verdade haha!).

Tente salvá-lo do Madara então! XD e temos que concordar né, o Sasuke brabo é uma perdição...

Mas vamos torcer pelo amor do Itachi e Sasuke, porque a esperança é a última que morre! ^^

Muito obrigada pelo conselho do concurso! Eu atualizei, mas segui o conselho e demorei um bucadinho pra isso auhauhauhahua! Espero que eu consiga, torça por mim!

Um beijããão imenso pra você! Adorei a review, obrigada!


	31. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** Os personagens da fanfic pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a trama, no entanto, me pertence.

**Warnings:** Linguagem chula, violência, mortes, tortura, cenas explícitas de sexo homossexual e relações incestuosas.

* * *

**N/A: **Olá gente, vamos lá!

Sem grandes ponderações, apenas se lembrem de que quem estava no controle do Sasuke no fim do capítulo passado era o "Sasuke-em-negrito" (o qual já tem milhares de apelidinhos dados por vocês uahauhau), e que ele continua no controle nessa primeira cena. Lembre-se também que Madara e Sasuke ainda estão sobre o efeito da droga.

Como sempre, um grande obrigada a minha beta Gih Bright! Valeu locona!

E... acho que é só. Espero que gostem da atualização!

* * *

**HAUNTED**

_ O... o que você disse? – Sasuke murmurou, com a voz não passando de um mero sussurro, tão fraco que ele próprio mal conseguia ouvir suas palavras. Observava "Itachi" com completo pavor, não acreditando que ele acabou de gritar o nome de outra pessoa em meio ao sexo.

.

Não era verdade! Não podia estar acontecendo algo assim!

**Sasuke! Assuma, por favor! Eu te imploro!**

_Eu não quero...! Eu...! Não faça isso comigo, resolva você!_

Nem pense em mim, também não quero... Se vira colega!

**Eu não sei o que fazer!**

_Eu também não sei! Só sei que é melhor você ficar no comando, se não eu vou matar o Itachi. E eu falo sério!_

_._

_ O que houve? – Madara perguntou, obviamente não compreendendo porque "Izuna" parecia tão indignado daquela forma. Ele fez algo de errado?

_ Seu filho da puta! – Sasuke gritou, tentando sair debaixo do corpo do outro, empurrando-o com os braços e as pernas.

Contudo, completamente alheio ao porque daquele desespero de seu parceiro, Madara tentava acalmar o mais novo, segurando seus pulsos e ouvindo mais e mais gritos de irritação e agonia do outro. O que havia acontecido? Ele sabia que a situação pioraria se o outro conseguisse fugir dali.

_ Me solta! Me larga seu idiota! – Sasuke gritava, repetidamente, cada vez mais alto e tentando se debater para se soltar dos braços de "Itachi".

Lágrimas se formavam nos olhos do mais jovem enquanto ele tentava fugir , e Madara realmente não sabia o que fazer! Não conseguia entender o que tinha feito para que "Izuna" ficasse tão magoado assim.

_ O que diabos aconteceu Izuna? – questionou, preocupação evidente em seu tom de voz, bem como uma grande quantidade de desespero.

Sasuke estava tão emerso em seus próprios sentimentos que sequer prestou atenção no tom de voz utilizado, apenas no nome que, mais uma vez, saiu dos lábios daquele que dizia lhe amar! Sem que pudesse conter, ele gargalhou, envolvido por um delírio repleto de horror e raiva. Piscou as lágrimas, deixando que elas escorressem em um choro furioso, misturado com aquela gargalhada enlouquecida e repleta de dor que lhe deixava quase sem fôlego. Tudo doía tanto!

_ Eu não acredito nisso! EU NÃO ACREDITO! – ele falava, dentre o riso descomunal e enlouquecido, se debatendo e tentando, ao máximo, fugir dos braços do outro. Como aquele idiota podia ter a ousadia de chamá-lo mais uma vez de um nome que não era o seu!? COMO!?

.

_Saia daí! Pelo amor de deus saia daí! Eu estou a um passo de dominar o corpo e estrangular o Itachi! SAIA JÁ DAÍ!_

E por que você não faz isso? Ele merece!

_PORQUE EU O AMO E VOU ME ARREPENDER! VAMOS, SAIA DE PERTO DELE AGORA!_

_._

Madara, ao se dar conta de que tentar imobilizar o outro não estava ajudando em nada, resolveu soltá-lo. Imediatamente foi empurrado com força para o lado e caiu de qualquer jeito sobre os lençóis úmidos de água e espuma. O mais novo pulou para fora da cama, quase escorregando no piso molhado enquanto corria de volta para o banheiro.

_ Izuna! – Madara gritou, tentando acompanhá-lo e impedir que se trancasse no banheiro.

Mas Sasuke foi rápido o suficiente, entrando no cômodo ainda quente pelo vapor d'água e batendo a porta nas fuças do mais velho. Ele girou a chave duas vezes e encostou-se a porta com suas costas, escorregando até o chão, caindo de joelhos no piso de azulejo. Seu corpo tremia dos pés a cabeça intensamente, até mesmo seus dentes tremiam de um jeito bem audível, mas não era como se conseguisse se controlar; e não era de frio.

.

**E-ele... Ele está brincando. N-não está?**

_..._

_Não volte pro quarto, haja o que houver! _

Não volte! Eu vou fatiá-lo se você voltar!

.

Sasuke se sentou com as costas apoiadas na porta de madeira e agarrou as pernas, puxando-as para próximo de seu peito, escondendo os olhos em seus joelhos. Não se importava com o frio que sentia sentado daquela maneira no chão gelado do banheiro. Sequer conseguia se preocupar com o fato de estar nu naquela posição, chorando por um idiota que ainda chamava por outra pessoa enquanto gritava do outro lado da porta, esmurrando-a e ameaçando derrubá-la.

_ Eu estou avisando Izuna! Se você não abrir essa porta agora, eu vou arrombar! – Madara esbravejava.

O mais velho socava a porta com tanta força que Sasuke sentia a sentia estremecer e quase ceder atrás de si, mas ele estava zangado, triste e decepcionado demais para poder se importar com isso no momento.

_ Se você fizer isso vai me machucar! – Sasuke gritou em meio a mais uma gargalhada, cobrindo os próprios ouvidos em uma tentativa de não escutar mais os gritos desesperados daquele idiota!

Estava na cara que ele não iria arrombar a porta coisíssima nenhuma! O outro sabia que ele estava sentado no chão atrás dela, e que isso iria machucá-lo com toda certeza. Sasuke se dava conta de que, de alguma forma, "Itachi" não queria feri-lo, mas certamente não era a si mesmo que ele enxergava. Ele estava não apenas fantasiando com outra pessoa, mas vendo, literalmente, outra pessoa! Era a única resposta possível!

_ Eu não acredito que ele fez isso comigo... – Sasuke murmurou entristecido, sentindo o lábio inferior tremer em meio ao recomeço de um choro, agora silencioso, embora ele estivesse soluçando um pouco. – Eu... Eu sou... quem mais o a-ama! Is-so não é... Não... Não é ju-justo!

.

Olha, até eu estou com pena de você, florzinha...

.

Tinha sido tudo tão perfeito! Tão excepcional, tão amoroso...! Mas era por isso que Itachi estava diferente, era sim! Ele pensava em outra pessoa e não nele, por isso agiu daquela maneira apaixonada! Nada disso era direcionado a ele, nada!

Absolutamente nada!

Enquanto Itachi era o seu completo mundo! Todas as três mentes amavam Itachi, mas para ele... Para ele em particular... Para ele...! Putz, isso doía mais do que ser apunhalado diretamente no coração! Instintivamente, ele levou uma das mãos até o seu peito, tentando cobrir o buraco doloroso que parecia se formar sob sua carne; como algo psicológico podia doer tanto? Essa dor era impossível de suportar!

_ Por favor...! – Sasuke falava consigo mesmo, perdendo um pouco o controle de suas ações enquanto tremia cada vez mais forte, sua voz falhando enquanto ele obviamente agia feito um louco, murmurando atrocidades para si mesmo, como se fosse necessário falar em voz alta para que os outros dois o compreendessem. – Troque comigo!

.

_Eu..._

Calma cara, você...

.

_ POR FAVOR! – gritou em plenos pulmões, chorando tanto que mal era possível identificar a palavra que acabou de esbravejar. Até o mais velho se calou do outro lado da porta, tentando entender o que acontecia naquele banheiro trancado. – DÓI DEMAIS!

_._

_Ok._ – ele cedeu, não mais aguentando o sentimento de dor que o seu outro eu espalhava para os outros dois presentes naquela cabeça. – _Vamos trocar. É a minha sina mesmo._

**Obrigado Sasuke... Eu não... Eu não ia aguentar mais nenhum minuto...**

Isso não 'tá me cheirando bem...

.

Sasuke piscou, e quando abriu os olhos novamente, sua faceta de completa dor emocional mudou para total lividez. Seu corpo ainda tremia, mas por motivos diferentes agora. Com certa dificuldade se colocou de pé, alcançou uma toalha próxima e amarrou ao redor da cintura, observando seu reflexo por alguns instantes.

Seu corpo estava totalmente marcado por chupões, mordidas e arranhões. Nada muito grave, marcas normais de uma noite de amor mais intensa. Marcas que ele odiava observar naquele momento. Itachi... Ele não conseguia perdoá-lo! De maneira alguma!

A raiva intensa que sentia, de alguma forma, fez com que todas as memórias ruins relacionadas à Itachi voltassem a sua mente. A traição, o assassinato, a mentira, o parentesco. Tudo voltou a sua mente com uma avalanche de sentimentos surreal! Como ele podia ter se esquecido de tudo aquilo durante o sexo?! Não fazia o menor sentido!

_ Não...! – ele sussurrou, encarando a sua própria expressão de pavor completo naquele reflexo. – N-não!

Desesperado, Sasuke tentou recorrer às demais mentes, temendo que, como da outra vez, elas desaparecessem.

.

_Me respondam! Agora! Me digam que vocês estão aí! SE MANIFESTEM!_

.

Mas, mais uma vez, ele estava só. Mais uma vez estava sozinho, enquanto a raiva era grande demais para apenas uma pessoa suportar.

Preso em um sentimento de fúria intensa e uma vontade assassina que jamais sentira, nem mesmo quando descobrira toda a verdade, Sasuke deu um soco com toda sua força no espelho do banheiro, quebrando-o em pedaços grandes que se espatifaram na pia de porcelana. Agarrou o maior deles com a mão direita, já completamente ensanguentada e não se importando, nem um pouco, em cortá-la ainda mais.

O cheiro de sangue que se espalhava pelo ambiente era até reconfortante!

No mesmo instante, a porta do banheiro foi, de fato, arrombada. Madara adentrou ao banheiro, observando a cena com total pavor. Sasuke reconheceu Madara, não via mais Itachi, e não se perguntou por que não foi Itachi quem destruiu a porta do banheiro. Não! A culpa também era de Madara! Ele podia pagar antes de Itachi, não tinha problema! A ordem dos fatores não alterava o produto! E o "produto" é a vingança!

O moreno mais velho piscou rapidamente e a grande onda de adrenalina despejada em seu corpo diante daquela cena desnorteante quebrou prontamente o efeito da droga. Era um dos efeitos de resgate das ilusões que a droga produzia. Madara se lembrou de deixá-lo a postos, obviamente quando se sentia adrenalina com grande intensidade, isso representava que a sua vida ou a vida de alguém estava em perigo, assim não era interessante estar sob efeito da "Tsuki No Me".

Apesar de ser reconfortante saber que este dispositivo de quebra funcionava, ver Sasuke diante de si lhe deixou um pouco desnorteado, ainda mais com aquela expressão de completo ódio e desprezo nos olhos; a mesma expressão que foi direcionara a Itachi no dia do grande espetáculo que ele patrocinou. O que diabos Sasuke fazia ali? Onde estava Izuna?

_ Sasuke?

_ Eu odeio o Itachi...! – ele murmurou, aproximando-se um passo depois do outro, ainda com o pedaço de vidro em mãos, não se importando com o sangue que escorria por seu antebraço; era quente e aconchegante, promissor de um reconforto iminente. Sangue, precisava de mais sangue! – MAS NEM POR ISSO EU ODEIO MENOS VOCÊ!

Sasuke não precisou de porcaria de pílula roxa alguma para conseguir ser o mais rápido que podia. A intensa carga de adrenalina e a memória do treinamento intacta (1) em sua cabeça foi o suficiente.

Ele acertou o seu golpe!

Isso era pouco se comparado a um combate de igual para igual, mas muito se comparado a o combate de uma presa contra o seu predador. Madara, instantaneamente, ativou os olhos violetas. E Sasuke, por sua vez, desmaiou por um golpe bem dado em sua nuca, décimos de segundos depois de condenar a pele intacta de Madara a possuir, dentro de algum tempo, sua primeira cicatriz permanente.

**(***)**

Itachi desejava muito um período sozinho, mas ao que tudo indicava não teria esse presente tão cedo em sua vida.

No momento, Kakashi estava ao seu lado, oferecendo ajuda em sua alimentação e destruindo totalmente o seu ego no processo. Não era como se seu braço direito não funcionasse, oras! O problema é que ele precisava manter o braço parado, pois recebia soro e algum tipo de medicação na veia, e dessa forma não conseguiria comer sem a ajuda de alguém.

Por mais que não admitisse isso em voz alta, em nenhuma hipótese!

_ Não faça essa cara, estou tentando te ajudar. – o grisalho o censurou, depois do terceiro olhar mortal que recebera àquela manhã.

Antes que o moreno pudesse falar qualquer absurdo regado de orgulho ferido, Kakashi enfiou mais uma colherada na boca do paciente, mantendo-o calado por alguns instantes. Enquanto era forçado a mastigar a comida hospitalar, Itachi exibia a corriqueira feição de irritação e homicídio iminente, mas o grisalho aprendeu a ignorar as ameaças visuais com maestria. Afinal, Itachi estava agindo como um "Sasuke mais velho", e quando se tratava de "sasukices", Kakashi tirava de letra.

Ele era o encarregado da vez de cuidar do Uchiha, visto que Jiraiya não poderia simplesmente abandonar seus demais pacientes e dar atenção à apenas um deles. Em virtude de toda peculiaridade da internação de Itachi, da ausência de digitais e demais documentações, o moreno não pôde ser acompanhado de perto pela equipe de enfermagem do hospital ou receber uma ficha ativa na administração hospitalar. Por conta disso, seus "amigos" o ajudavam nos momentos de necessidade, porque certamente a polícia seria envolvida caso descobrissem a real identidade do paciente moreno internado na ala de fraturas, corredor 3, quarto 401.

O problema é que esses "momentos de necessidade" ocorriam a todo instante! Itachi já não conseguia fazer mais nada sem a ajuda de alguém, e isso estava lhe tirando do sério! E ele nem queria comentar as "idas ao banheiro", já que essa era uma das causas da sua maior irritação – e pelo menos, até agora, conseguiu se segurar o suficiente para não precisar da ajuda de Kakashi ou Naruto, esperando por Jiraiya até o último minuto.

Por óbvio, o maldito Uzumaki já aproveitou a sua situação para insinuar que ele estaria com câncer de próstata (2) e que Sasuke não ia gostar nada disso... Idiota! Itachi até sonhava com sua recuperação e no quanto iria esmurrar o Naruto quando isso acontecesse!

Mas o que mais o irritava nem era tanto o loiro idiota. Não, por incrível que pareça o que mais o deixava completamente estressado era o sentimento de inutilidade que o assolava sem dó nem piedade.

Depois da conversa que tivera com Naruto e Karin, e consequentemente da revelação sobre Izuna, os dois o deixaram sozinho por algum tempo. Karin disse que precisava pesquisar algumas coisas com a nova informação, e Naruto foi expulso por Jiraiya do quarto por se exaltar em virtude desta informação e xingar Madara com veemência. Por óbvio, tal afronta resultou em uma briga entre os dois e Jiraiya não pensou duas vezes em arrastar o garoto dali, puxando-o pela orelha. Itachi achou reconfortante aquela visão, rindo internamente do momento de vergonha do loiro abusado.

Naruto ainda retornou algumas vezes, mas procurava evitar o assunto. O loiro até podia ter compreendido bem suas razões, sobre ele ter vivido tanto tempo no QG e também toda a sua situação com os pais, bem como o que sentia por seu irmão, Sasuke, mas verdadeiramente não entendia o que Itachi sentia por Madara; e toda a santa vez que tocavam no assunto, os dois brigavam como gato e rato.

Karin, contudo, parecia entender. Mas ela ficava mais tempo no esconderijo de Orochimaru do que em sua companhia – não que Itachi estivesse reclamando, pois lidar com um Uzumaki só já era de bom tamanho. Mas quando tocavam no assunto, ela entendia e não o recriminava. Apesar de jamais mencionar sua relação com Orochimaru, Itachi sabia que esse sentimento de cumplicidade advinha dali. E isso o deixava preocupado: Karin estaria ao lado deles se precisassem, de alguma forma, prejudicar Orochimaru também?

Itachi tinha certeza que não era o único que se perguntava isso.

Kakashi e Jiraiya também estavam presentes em seu quarto com frequência, e ouviam atentamente tudo que Itachi podia contar sobre o QG, tentando identificar sua localização com relatos geográficos da região. Apesar de tais esforços, estava bem difícil de chegar sequer próximo da resposta para a principal pergunta deles: onde seria o QG?

Itachi sabia que Kisame era o único da Akatsuki que conseguiria dizer, mais ou menos, onde ficava o local. Os demais membros, inclusive ele, eram transportados de uma localidade para outra em sobre o efeito de sedativos, de modo que não conseguiriam sequer afirmar em qual país o esconderijo principal se localizava. Às vezes Itachi demorava três dias para chegar ao QG, às vezes apenas um... E certamente mapas e medidores de distância eram objetos proibidos dentro das instalações de seu antigo lar.

Os pontos de encontro para transporte aconteciam na sede central do local de missão. Madara sempre tinha um imóvel ou algum furgão para fazer o papel de sede regional, e o Akatsuki que fosse para alguma cidade em nome de uma missão levava consigo o endereço daquele lugar. Era para lá que se dirigiam quando a missão acabava, e aí um dos cientistas entregava os medicamentos tarja-preta e o Akatsuki amanhecia em seu quarto, horas ou dias depois.

Era tudo muito simples e indolor, por isso nenhum deles reclamava de tal procedimento, inclusive Itachi, pois costumava acordar nos braços de Madara e isso era o suficiente para fazer qualquer preocupação sumir de sua cabeça. Pelo menos era assim na época em que fazia esse tipo de missão, pois desde que se envolvera com Sasuke, costumava gostar cada vez menos dos retornos ao QG, seja na presença de Madara ou não.

De qualquer forma, na cidade onde Sasuke e Naruto viviam o ponto de encontro costumava ser o laboratório do Kisame, e isso Itachi sabia dizer onde ficava. Informou para Kakashi assim que conversara com Karin e Naruto, e aguardou as providências que seriam tomadas. O grisalho, por sua vez, utilizou-se de sua influência policial e conseguiu um mandato de busca do local, e quatro horas depois conseguiu revistar o lugar.

Todavia, o local já estava completamente vazio e sem qualquer vestígio de ocupação humana. Madara não deixaria algo tão estúpido delatar sua localização, e provavelmente já fizera a limpa no mesmo dia que capturou Kisame.

Sua frustração por confiar tão cegamente em Madara não tinha tamanho. Itachi sentia-se irritado consigo mesmo por não tentar, nem mesmo uma única vez, descobrir onde diabos ficava o QG, geralmente porque Madara o distraia com sexo até que ele esquecesse de fazer tal pergunta. Sentia-se um idiota inconsequente, não por achar que Madara fosse lhe dizer a latitude e longitude do QG, mas porque sequer tentou descobrir e foi hipnotizado por algo tão estúpido como sexo.

Pensar nisso lhe fez recordar de uma conversa em particular que teve com Karin:

.

__ Alimentos sintetizados e de paladar genérico, ausência total de arte e entretenimento, repúdio ao contato social fora do realizado entre as duplas, contato social nulo ou próximo do inexistente quando fora dos quartos particulares... – Karin repetia suas informações, como se fizesse uma lista mental daqueles dados que Itachi acabara de proferir, calmamente. – Madara sabe bem como controlar todos vocês._

_Itachi não entendeu muito bem o que a garota quis dizer com isso, e como sua curiosidade parecia não ter limites, agora que ele convivia abertamente com aquelas pessoas, ele não se absteve de questionar:_

__ Por quê? – sua voz soara fraca e cansada, mas recheada de uma curiosidade quase que infantil. Karin falava bastante nos poucos momentos em que se encontravam, e ele gostava de ouvir suas informações. Karin e Naruto gostavam de falar, e Itachi ficava cada vez mais curioso._

_Eram o completo oposto de Kakashi, que preferia ouvir bem mais do que falar, irritando Itachi e afrontando sua curiosidade quando agia desta forma._

__ Porque ele retirou de vocês todas as coisas que fazem o ser humano se tornar crítico: a interação humana, a arte e o conhecimento. Bem como também tirou todas as formas de prazer, como uma alimentação diferenciada, atividades recreativas e até mesmo prazeres simples, como passear dentro do QG nas horas vagas. Mas Madara tinha que controlar a tensão de todos vocês de alguma forma, e ele resolveu o problema da maneira mais fácil possível._

_Ah, essa Itachi sabia responder._

__ Sexo. – ele respondeu, e ela concordou com um aceno de cabeça._

_Karin parecia enojada por algum motivo. Itachi não entendia muito bem._

__ Exato. Sexo. – ela murmurou, abaixando o tom de voz e corando um pouco. – Vocês faziam sexo com regularidade, não é?_

_Itachi não tinha a mínima vergonha de falar sobre o assunto, ao contrário de Sasuke, então respondeu francamente._

__ Todos os dias, às vezes mais de uma vez. Algumas duplas faziam com uma regularidade ainda maior. – ele respondeu num tom de voz um pouco mais alto do que o da garota, demonstrando não estar nem um pouco envergonhado pelo que falava, e Karin ficou um pouco mais rosada pela franqueza. _

__ A maneira como você trata o sexo de forma tão aberta demonstra que isso não era nenhuma espécie de tabu entre vocês. _

_Itachi pareceu curioso ao ouvir tais palavras, mas aguardou em silêncio por maiores explicações. Mas Karin sorriu, encorajando-o a falar com tal gesto._

__ Não... Mas era proibido trocar as duplas. – Itachi comentou. – Nós podíamos até ouvir ou ver eventualmente alguma dupla em meio a um contato sexual, mas não podíamos tocar em outro alguém que não fosse o nosso parceiro. A não ser Madara._

_Essa informação chamou a atenção de Kakashi, que lia seu livro erótico no sofá de visitas do quarto. Ele ficou atento, mas não fechou o livro, agora apenas fingindo ler as páginas surradas de seu romance e se concentrando no diálogo._

_Karin, não percebendo a atenção do namorado de seu irmão naquela conversa, continuou a falar sem grandes delongas. Afinal, estava curiosa demais em saber o que Itachi achava do comportamento do líder Madara._

__ E você nunca se importou com isso? Madara se envolvia sexualmente com outras pessoas, mas era o seu parceiro, não era? _

_Itachi precisou pensar um pouco sobre os seus sentimentos, talvez pela primeira vez tentando analisar as coisas naquela perspectiva. Era verdade, jamais sentiu ciúmes de Madara quando ele visitava as duplas, mas sabia que seu aniki ficaria completamente furioso se o contrário acontecesse. _

_Apesar de Madara aceitar mais ou menos a relação carnal que Itachi e Sasuke tinham, ele deixou sempre bem claro que não gostava daquilo. Inclusive, no seu aniversário de quinze anos, quando Madara e ele tiveram sua primeira noite juntos, seu Nii-san esclareceu que iria retirá-lo de todas as missões sexuais e que ele não deveria ter aquele tipo de contato com outra pessoa, abrindo uma exceção somente depois que Itachi o convenceu de que seria melhor aproximar-se de Sasuke através do sexo. _

_Madara se importava. Muito. Apesar de Itachi não se importar._

_Por que isso acontecia? Ele não sabia responder._

__ Eu não me importava. Ele sim. _

__ E você nunca se perguntou por que ele se importava e você não? – a ruiva questionou, um pouco empolgada com o rumo da conversa, sentindo que estava entendendo um pouco mais Itachi._

_Kakashi, por sua vez, também parecia ainda mais curioso, e levantou os olhos do livro que lia, prestando atenção na interação dos dois._

_Itachi, por sua vez, sentia que a cada conversa que tinha com todas aquelas pessoas, ele apenas afirmava cada vez mais sua ignorância perante o mundo. E isso o deixava desnorteado._

__ Eu..._

__ Itachi, Madara não é como você, como os demais Akatsukis. – Karin começou a explicar, calmamente, como se falasse com uma criança inocente, por mais contraditório que fosse agir assim com o Uchiha mais velho. – Ele foi criado no mundo exterior, e por isso tem os nossos padrões de comportamento. _

__ Eu não entendo... – ele murmurou, odiando os sentimentos confusos que o invadiam._

_Sentira tantas coisas nos últimos dias que sequer se reconhecia. O Itachi de antes, que parecia tão certo de si e de suas convicções, não se preocuparia com nada além de si mesmo e de Madara, parecia uma sombra distante. Parecia que ele nunca foi àquela pessoa. Isso, apesar de ser algo bom, – ou pelo menos ele __achava__ que era algo bom – o deixava completamente perdido. _

__ Ele sente ciúmes porque nós, do "mundo externo", como você de vez em quando nos intitula, sentimos ciúmes e tendemos a ser monogâmicos, apesar de isso ser uma utopia social. Porque nosso lado animal tende a desejar que procuremos mais de um parceiro, mas o nosso lado racional geralmente nos impede de fazê-lo. – _"Nada disso faz sentido", _Itachi não pôde deixar de constatar enquanto ouvia o discurso de Karin. – Como Madara sabia que você não ligaria pra isso, ele nunca tratou de esconder as suas escapadas sexuais. Mas ele ficaria frustrado caso você fizesse a mesma coisa, por causa do sentimento de posse que ele tem por você. E você não sente ciúmes porque nem sabe que isso existe, por conta da maneira como você foi criado naquele lugar._

_Itachi ficou pensativo por alguns instantes, e quando falou novamente, destruiu todas as certezas da garota Uzumaki._

__ Mas eu sinto ciúmes. _

_Ela piscou algumas vezes, perdida._

__ Mas você disse que não sentia ciúmes do Madara!_

__ Por causa do Madara, não; mas por causa do Sasuke, sim. – Itachi falou, lembrando-se prontamente do sentimento de ciúmes que a própria garota causava em si naquelas aproximações com Sasuke. Seus olhos se avermelharam um pouco, e Karin franziu o cenho. – Principalmente quando você tentava algo com ele. _

_Neste momento, Kakashi se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou ainda mais, colocando uma mão no ombro da garota confusa e fazendo-a olhar para ele. Não queria que os dois continuassem aquela conversa, até porque provavelmente iriam brigar._

_E Itachi já tinha Naruto Uzumaki para ser seu grande rival de brigas desproporcionais, irracionais e completamente idiotas._

__ Não confunda mais a cabeça dele. – o grisalho falou para a garota, com gentileza. – Já está bem difícil compreendê-lo como um profissional... Teorias leigas não vão ajudar em nada, apenas confundi-lo._

_Karin olhou para Itachi novamente, e quando tornou a fitar o grisalho, suspirou com apatia._

__ Mas Kakashi, como ele pode..._

_E Hatake sabia o que ela iria perguntar. Sabia muito bem. Mas não era a hora de Itachi ouvir isso, e por isso ele a interrompeu._

__ Eu não sei Karin. Nós não precisamos saber. – ele olhou para Itachi naquele instante, de uma maneira gélida que conseguiu. – Nós só precisamos dele pra achar Sasuke. Nada mais, nada menos._

_Karin pareceu um pouco assustada com a frieza de Kakashi, mas concordou minimamente com um aceno de cabeça. Mesmo sem ver os olhos da garota, o mais velho tinha certeza que ela tentava pedir desculpas ao moreno através do olhar._

_Itachi conseguiu interpretar o pedido silencioso da Uzumaki, mas para ele pouco importava: Kakashi estava certo, tudo que interessava era ter Sasuke de volta em segurança. Ponto final._

_A dor que ele sentia ao ouvir palavras duras como aquela não fazia a mínima diferença. Ou ao menos não devia fazer._

_._

Seus pensamentos fizeram Itachi suspirar pesadamente, virando o rosto para a janela enquanto engolia o alimento. Kakashi tentou levar uma nova colherada em sua boca, mas Itachi se recusou a comer.

_ Perdi a fome. – o moreno murmurou, virando o rosto para o outro lado, fechando os olhos em seguida e tentando transparecer que desejava dormir. Não era verdade, estava sem sono, mas queria que Kakashi saísse logo dali.

Receber ajuda de Kakashi era o que Itachi menos suportava (e olha que isso era um feito, pois significava que Naruto era mais suportável!). Provavelmente por causa de tudo que fizera o grisalho passar, e por achar que havia algo de errado naquela situação... O Hatake deveria tentar surrá-lo, e não ajudá-lo daquele jeito. Apesar dele saber, com toda certeza, que não havia qualquer tipo de vontade nas condutas do mais velho.

A presença de Kakashi lhe deixava envergonhado e furioso ao mesmo tempo. E isso era frustrante.

_ Olha Uchiha, eu sei que você deve estar frustrado com a situação do Sasuke, mas você precisa sair desse humor péssimo pra se recuperar o mais rápido possível.

_Aquele papo de novo..._ – Itachi não pôde deixar de pensar, girando os olhos com impaciência antes de fechá-los com força.

_ Me recuperar não vai fazer uma informação que eu não tenho brotar na minha cabeça. – Itachi murmurou, abrindo os olhos e encarando o grisalho com firmeza. – Vou repetir mais uma vez: eu não sei onde fica o QG.

_ Eu sei que você não sabe, mas talvez você pense em alguma maneira pra...

_ Cale a boca! – Itachi gritou, perdendo a calma e a compostura e sabendo que se arrependeria de agir assim em breve, mas não dando a devida importância para isso. – Não venha dar uma de psicólogo pra cima de mim!

Quando foi que começara a agir dessa forma? Itachi não costumava perder a calma, explodir ou demonstrar os seus sentimentos daquela forma, mas atualmente tudo que ele fazia parecia ser gritar, se estressar ou sentir melancolia. Céus, ele nunca agiu assim! Qual era seu problema?

Ele mal se reconhecia!

_ Itachi... – Kakashi recomeçou a falar, ainda com o tom de voz suave e comedido. – Eu não estou te tratando como um paciente, até porque eu estremeço só de imaginar em pegar um caso como o seu pra tratar. Mas é natural, num momento de calma, uma pessoa lembrar algo que não conseguia se lembrar no momento de fúria. Por isso seria melhor se você se mantivesse calmo. E isso ajudaria na sua recuperação física também.

Itachi expirou com força, quase grunhindo de irritação. Tal demonstração de ferocidade e a maneira como os seus olhos se tornaram rubros calaram Hatake de prontidão.

_ Não. Comece...! – ele ordenou, seu tom de voz extremamente mais grave.

Kakashi optou por ficar em silêncio por alguns instantes, e quando Itachi pareceu relaxar, ele tentou novamente alimentá-lo. Dessa vez o moreno limitou-se a girar os olhos, mas aceitou a comida, talvez para não brigar mais uma vez.

Itachi perdia a paciência com facilidade atualmente, talvez fosse um dos resultados da constante convivência com Naruto, era difícil dizer. Contudo, ele sempre se arrependia em seguida, sabendo que não era a intenção de Kakashi irritá-lo ao falar sobre aqueles assuntos. Afinal de contas, todos eles tinham um objetivo em comum: salvar Sasuke.

_E o Sasuke pode nem estar vivo..._

_ Eu nunca disse isso pra ninguém, apesar de saber que Naruto e Sasuke já perceberam isso. – Kakashi voltou a falar, aparentando mudar de assunto e deixando Itachi bem grato por isso. – Mesmo sem querer, eu adquiri uma relação um pouco mais peculiar com Sasuke do que com Naruto.

Essa informação pegou Itachi de surpresa, e ele recusou a nova colherada de comida, encarando Kakashi como se ele tivesse acabado de revelar que era um alienígena.

_ O que foi? – o mais velho questionou, verdadeiramente perdido diante do olhar do Uchiha.

_ Mais um pra lista dos apaixonados pelo Sasuke?

O ciúme era tão evidente no tom de voz de Itachi que Kakashi não conseguiu deixar de gargalhar, pousando a colher sobre a bandeja hospitalar e empurrando para longe na mesinha, temendo que fosse derrubar o seu conteúdo caso continuasse a segurar enquanto ria.

_ Não! – Kakashi respondeu, entre o riso, balançando a cabeça freneticamente enquanto tentava se controlar. – Eu não sou apaixonado pelo Sasuke!

Kakashi conseguiu parar de rir depois de alguns segundos, suspirando e recompondo-se instantaneamente. Seus olhos demonstraram tanta seriedade que Itachi não compreendeu como o outro conseguira mudar de espírito tão abruptamente.

_ Sasuke é como um filho pra mim. – o grisalho terminou sua explicação, encarando Itachi da maneira que apenas um pai consegue encarar um possível genro problemático.

Não que Itachi percebesse essa peculiaridade, é claro. Ele provavelmente nem sabia o que significava a palavra "genro", mas ainda sim sentiu um frio na espinha ao observar o olhar do grisalho a sua frente, mesmo sabendo que ele não lhe oferecia qualquer tipo de perigo.

_ Como você pode sentir que ele é seu filho, se ele é filho de Fugaku Uchiha? – o moreno inquiriu, um pouco curioso, deixando o medo irracional de lado. Kakashi não oferecia perigo, não tinha porque temer sua presença.

_ Da mesma forma que você considera Madara seu irmão, mesmo ele não passando de... – Kakashi engoliu em seco, refreando os xingamentos que queriam escapulir de seus lábios a tempo. –... Alguém sem parentesco sanguíneo com você.

Itachi franziu o cenho, sabendo que não era exatamente isso que Kakashi queria dizer, mas não queria brigar por causa disso. Já não bastava as discussões com o maldito Uzumaki.

_ Por que você está me falando isso? – foi o que Itachi resolveu perguntar, sentindo-se curioso pelo rumo da conversa.

_ Pra explicar que, como pai de Sasuke, eu sou completamente contra a união de vocês dois.

Itachi não era burro. Não era preciso Kakashi falar isso com todas as letras, ele já percebera que o grisalho era contra a união dos dois desde que espionara aquela sessão de hipnose, ainda na época que Sasuke vivia na quitinete.

_ Isso não faz diferença alguma pra mim. – ele respondeu, e se pudesse se mover direito daria de ombros. Não se importava mesmo com o que os outros pensavam da relação que ele e Sasuke tinham.

Bom, talvez se importasse um pouco com a opinião de Naruto. Por quê? Ele não fazia ideia. Mas o que importa é que Naruto deixou claro que não tinha nada contra, então agora Itachi não dava a mínima mesmo. Não era como se eles ainda estivessem juntos, afinal.

_ Pra você não, pra Sasuke provavelmente sim. Ele não admite, mas o nosso laço é recíproco. – Kakashi respondeu calmamente, escondendo bem o verdadeiro asco que sentiu do tom de voz teimoso de Itachi. – Até porque ele nunca chegou a ter uma relação paternal de verdade com Fugaku e Minato era mais o seu ídolo, até mesmo uma espécie de paixão platônica e infantil, do que seu pai adotivo. Eu sou a verdadeira figura paterna na vida do Sasuke, e não preciso ser um psicanalista pra perceber isso.

Itachi fechou os olhos, relaxando um pouco na cama, mas sem a intenção de ignorar Kakashi, pois respondeu logo em seguida.

_ Não faz a mínima diferença se você apoia ou não. Eu e Sasuke jamais ficaremos juntos novamente.

_ Como pode ter certeza disso?

Kakashi sabia qual era a resposta, mas ainda sim gostaria de ouvi-la da boca do Uchiha. Ele nunca havia lhe admitido a verdade cara-a-cara, e Kakashi ainda esperava por esse momento para confrontá-lo de uma vez.

_ Porque ele me odeia. Tenho certeza que Naruto te contou tudo que nos conversamos, não se faça de desentendido.

Itachi ainda mantinha os olhos fechados, provavelmente em uma fuga inconsciente daquele assunto. Estava claro que ele não gostava de falar do que aconteceu, principalmente com Kakashi. Mas ele não ia deixar o assunto morrer tão facilmente, agora que finalmente conseguiu fazê-lo admitir algumas coisas.

_ Sim, eu sei de tudo. Eu e Naruto já tivemos muitos problemas por conta de "segredinhos", e agora isso não existe mais entre nós. – E era verdade, uma das coisas que combinaram antes de assumirem uma relação verdadeira foi que jamais, jamais mesmo, voltariam a esconder algo um do outro. – Só que você não conhece Sasuke como eu e Naruto conhecemos.

Nesse momento Itachi abriu os olhos, encarando o grisalho que ainda exibia a postura séria e os braços cruzados em seu peito.

_ O que quer dizer? – a confusão era tão evidente em seu tom de voz que Itachi sentiu vontade de nunca mais abrir a boca novamente. Essas pessoas estavam acabando com seu orgulho, deixando-o curioso e perdido a todo momento!

Kakashi deu de ombros, levantando-se da cadeira onde estava e sorrindo um pouco por detrás da gola alta que sempre usava, Itachi conseguia identificar quando o grisalho sorria pela maneira como ele fechava os olhos levemente. Contudo, não aparentava ser um sorriso sincero ou benevolente... Até porque o grisalho ainda exibia aquele olhar desafiador, o que transformava o sorriso em um gesto de desafio.

_ Esqueça o que eu quero dizer. – ele respondeu. – Você está certo, você e Sasuke não tem chances de ficar juntos.

Bom, era também o que Itachi pensava. Mas ouvir isso com tanta franqueza fez seu coração pular uma batida.

_ Mas você disse...

_ Eu sei o que disse. – Hatake o interrompeu, estreitando ainda mais o olhar enquanto sorria. – Só que eu me esqueci de um pequenininho detalhe, Uchiha.

Kakashi se debruçou na cama, encarando Itachi de perto e parando de sorrir, agora apenas exibindo um olhar desafiador e cruel, dedicado apenas a genros não desejados. Apesar disso, o Uchiha não se alterou. Não havia nenhuma expressão de tristeza, não havia medo ou qualquer coisa, se não desmotivação. Sem desfazer sua postura, Kakashi se viu obrigado a explicar o que queria dizer.

_ Você vai apodrecer na cadeia depois que encontrarmos Sasuke. Tenha certeza disso.

Desta vez, a expressão do Uchiha mudou: Itachi sorriu de canto de boca e riu de maneira prepotente, o que fez com que Kakashi estreitasse ainda mais o olhar perigoso.

_ Acho engraçado como vocês policiais conseguem se iludir com tanta facilidade. – Itachi comentou, provocando sem dó nem piedade o ego de Kakashi. – Como se você pudesse me capturar depois que eu me recuperar!

Contudo, antes que a discussão pudesse tomar proporções maiores, a porta do quarto foi aberta.

_ Você precisa que eu te puxe pra fora da sala pela orelha também Kakashi? – Jiraiya anunciou sua presença em voz alta, e Hatake parou de se debruçar sobre a cama de Itachi, endireitando a postura e olhando para a porta em seguida.

_ Você tem um radar, só pode. – ele comentou em um tom de voz entediado, apesar de acabar de ser repreendido pelo outro.

_ E você parece que tem dez anos. – o mais velho respondeu, entrando no quarto e deixando mais três pessoas o acompanharem, o Uchiha conseguia identificar pelas passadas. – Não brigue com o moleque, já basta o seu namoradinho fazer isso todo santo minuto.

_ "Namoradinho" uma ova, Ero Sennin! – Itachi ouviu a inconfundível voz de Naruto soar em alto e bom tom. – Detesto quando você não dá a verdadeira importância pra nossa relação!

Itachi, com muita dificuldade, conseguiu girar a cabeça e um pouco do corpo, e olhou para a porta. Naruto estava lá, com a mesma expressão emburrada que sempre exibia ao discutir com Jiraiya. Itachi sorriu sadicamente, porque adorava toda vez que Naruto se metia em uma discussão que não fosse com ele, e o loiro percebeu seu gesto, mostrando-lhe a língua e o dedo do meio.

Itachi sentiu vontade de rir, e só não o fez porque finalmente prestou atenção nos demais recém-chegados, e se deu conta de que não conhecia os novos ocupantes do quarto, mas devido sua visão especial capturou cada detalhe na aparência destes no segundo em que pousou sua íris na fisionomia dos desconhecidos.

Era um casal. O homem era jovem e possuía cabelos castanhos, curtos e arrepiados, um olhar analítico e uma postura extremamente relaxada, o que não condizia muito com o ar de sapiência que o emoldurava. Estava de mãos dadas com uma mulher, também nova, de cabelos loiros e olhar severo, amarrados em um rabo de cavalo alto e impecável e maquiagem leve. Ambos possuíam alianças de ouro na mão esquerda, e pelo que Itachi recordava de suas aulas no QG isso significava que eram casados.

Mas o que mais chamou atenção no casal peculiar era a barriga da mulher loira: um pouco saliente, apesar do restante do corpo parecer em forma, em uma primeira vista. Isso só podia significar uma coisa: ela estava grávida.

_ Você é um moleque, e apesar de Kakashi agir como se tivesse dez anos ele ainda é bem mais velho que você. E isso te transforma em "namoradinho". – Jiraiya provocou pelo simples prazer de provocar.

Talvez fosse por isso que Itachi gostava tanto de Jiraiya, ele parecia ter um passatempo em comum com ele: provocar Naruto.

_ VOCÊ...!

_ Shii Naruto. – Kakashi censurou o garoto e interrompeu qualquer argumentação barulhenta que o Uzumaki pretendia fazer.

Aproximou-se de Naruto rapidamente e o abraçou, curvando um pouco a postura para ficar da sua altura e fitar em seus olhos, encostando nariz com nariz enquanto cumprimentava o namorado a sua maneira.

Itachi se perguntou mentalmente se parecia tão patético como Kakashi quando ficava algum tempo sem ver Sasuke e, finalmente, tinha o prazer de ficar próximo do mais novo. Provavelmente sim.

_Que vergonha!_

_ Naruto é meu companheiro Jiraiya. – Kakashi falou em voz alta, sem desfazer o contato carinhoso com o loiro, que sorria abertamente e levava os braços ao redor do pescoço do grisalho, circundando-o e puxando-o para mais próximo de si. – Nós, inclusive, moramos juntos. Então, apesar de te respeitar muito profissionalmente, exijo respeito quando se referir ao meu companheiro. Ele pode ser um moleque, mas é o_ meu_ moleque.

Naruto exibiu um beicinho, sentindo-se contrariado e soltando os braços na lateral do seu corpo, agora olhando para Kakashi com irritação.

_ Achei que você seria menos idiota, faz três dias que não te vejo e você me chama de moleque. Grande "companheiro" que eu consegui...! – ele respondeu baixinho, fungando ressentido e tentando girar o corpo para se soltar do abraço.

Kakashi girou os olhos em suas órbitas, sabendo muito bem o que Naruto pretendia fazer. Desde que transaram pela primeira vez e, imediatamente, iniciaram um romance, o mais novo fazia uma birra tremenda toda vez que queria algo e não conseguia. Naruto gritava e esperneava com a maioria das pessoas, mas com Kakashi ele passara a fazer charme, draminha, e no fim sempre conseguia o que desejava. Ele tinha a completa certeza que era tudo caso pensado, e que Naruto devia se sentir muito satisfeito e cheio de si por conseguir dominá-lo tão facilmente.

Afinal de contas, ele ainda era um psicanalista, então compreendia que essa era uma situação comum em alguns casais: um dos dois se considerava dominante, mas o outro conseguia tudo que queria com drama e jogo de palavras. O falso-dominante acabava cedendo, mas por causa da delicadeza de aproximação do parceiro, ele ainda mantinha seu ego intacto. Kakashi sabia muito bem como isso funcionava, mas não significava que ele queria modificar qualquer coisa na relação deles.

Ele gostava da relação que tinha com o loiro, exatamente desse jeito, sem tirar nem por.

Kakashi puxou Naruto para mais próximo de si, abaixou a gola que cobria seus lábios e beijou Naruto antes que este pudesse protestar. Nem se importava que estivessem na companhia de muitas pessoas, apesar de que os expectadores pareciam extremamente incomodados com o beijo, tossindo e tentando chamar a atenção do casal para si. Mas Kakashi não se importava, até porque Naruto retribuiu o beijo sem reclamar e ainda levou as mãos para os seus cabelos, parecendo feliz e rendido sob o seu toque.

Isso, claramente, só alimentava o ego do "falso-dominante". E Kakashi não dava a mínima para isso, estava feliz e era o que importava.

_ Vou ter que jogar água fria pra desgrudar? – o casal ouviu a voz de Jiraiya censurá-los, e risadinhas abafadas do novo casal que ainda estava parado na porta do quarto.

Interromperam o beijo, e Kakashi ainda depositou um pequeno selinho nos lábios vermelhos de Naruto, murmurando um "bem vindo de volta" antes de se afastar e encarar os outros recém-chegados pela primeira vez.

Naruto, agora sorrindo de orelha a orelha, aproximou-se de Itachi, debruçando-se sobre a cama do paciente e beliscando a bochecha esquerda do Uchiha. Até sentiu uma espécie de reconforto ao ver os olhos de Itachi exibirem o brilho avermelhado de raiva pelo beliscão, porque isso significava que ele ainda tinha proteína suficiente em seu organismo. Por quanto tempo, seria difícil dizer.

_ Olá demônio das trevas, sentiu minha falta? – ele questionou ao Uchiha, adorando a maneira como ele se irritava com cada novo apelido, em especial, aqueles em que associava a coloração vermelha dos olhos de Itachi com os monstros mais sinistros do mundo. O que não deixava de ter algum fundo de verdade, para ser bem franco.

Era até irônico chamá-lo assim, já que ele próprio deixou claro para Itachi que não o considerava um monstro. Mas, ah, no fim só queria irritar mesmo, e Itachi sabia disso e não levava os comentários para o lado pessoal, apesar de detestá-los de qualquer forma, o que sempre era bem vindo.

_ Nem um pouco, você tinha que aparecer e estragar meu dia? – Itachi respondeu com a voz seca, mas Naruto sabia que não era verdade: Itachi se sentia entediado sem a sua presença e se ficasse sozinho ia pensar na morte da bezerra, e não era preciso ser um psicanalista como Kakashi para saber disso. – Quem são eles?

O moreno olhou para a porta novamente, e Naruto sorriu ainda mais, imitando o movimento do outro e chamando os convidados com um aceno de mão. O casal se aproximou da cama, e o homem se debruçou sobre Itachi, aparentemente curioso com as características peculiares de sua íris.

_ Você não pareceu surpreso pelo Kakashi estar comigo, Shikamaru. – Naruto comentou, ignorando a pergunta de Itachi e irritando-o ainda mais. O brilho do seu olhar se intensificou um pouco, e o tal Shikamaru soltou um murmúrio de contemplação.

Itachi conhecia o nome de algum lugar, só não se recordava de onde.

_ É porque eu sempre soube. – ele respondeu, ainda prestando atenção em Itachi, demonstrando que era capaz de fazer muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo. – Estava bem claro que você gostava do Kakashi.

_ Só você e Sai sabiam... – Naruto comentou, tristeza evidente em seu tom de voz. Trocou olhares com Kakashi, e o grisalho percebeu que a preocupação do loiro em pensar a respeito do paradeiro de Sai não diminuiu nenhum pouco.

_ Eu tenho a leve impressão de que quando encontrarmos Sasuke, Sai também será encontrado. – Kakashi respondeu, aproximando-se do namorado e envolvendo-o os braços ao redor de seus ombros.

_ É provável. Ainda mais provável depois de tudo que Naruto nos contou. – a mulher loira respondeu, e Itachi estava a um passo de gritar com todos naquele quarto.

_ Alguém pode me explicar o que diabos está acontecendo aqui? – Itachi grunhiu, um pouco irritado em ser tratado como um objeto interessante pelo homem recém chegado.

Todos voltaram sua atenção para o paciente, menos Jiraiya, que suspirou cansado e caminhou até a porta de saída do quarto. Provavelmente seria melhor alguém vigiar a entrada, não seria bom ter ouvidos enxeridos naquele momento. Retirou-se, sem chamar a atenção dos demais presentes.

_ Você é Itachi Uchiha, certo? – o homem, Shikamaru, questionou. – É meio idiota da minha parte perguntar isso, porque você é igual ao Sasuke, mas temos que passar por esse procedimento problemático de qualquer forma.

_ Sou Itachi sim, Uchiha apenas pelo sangue. – Itachi respondeu.

_ E registro de nascimento. – Kakashi complementou.

_ E temperamento. – Naruto não se controlou e teve que comentar, arrancando uma risadinha dos demais presentes, até mesmo a mulher loira com a face severa sorriu. Itachi apenas o censurou com o olhar, mesmo que não tivesse gostado nenhum pouco da afirmação do imbecil. – O que? É verdade! Os olhos de demônio enfurecido não mentem! Se Sasuke tivesse essa porcaria dentro dele, certeza que exibiria os mesmos olhos!

_ Eu sou Shikamaru Nara. – o moreno mais novo resolveu se pronunciar, antes que Naruto e Itachi começassem uma briga. – E esta é minha esposa, Temari Sabaku. Nós viemos te ajudar.

A mulher grávida o cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça suave, e Itachi franziu o cenho diante da informação. Sabaku? Seria ela parente de Gaara, o amigo de Naruto que Sasuke tanto odiava?

_ Shikamaru e Temari podem ajudar porque são do exército. – Naruto explicou para Itachi, agora exibindo as feições sérias que sempre exibia quando tratava desses assuntos importantes. Naruto realmente era a personificação de uma dualidade extremamente peculiar...

_ Vocês são o meu "pequeno exército"? – Itachi se viu obrigado a questionar, lembrando-se das palavras de Jiraiya na primeira vez que despertara naquele quarto de hospital.

_ Eu não sei exatamente do que você está falando, mas se você estiver interessado na nossa ajuda posso começar a explicar como viermos parar aqui. É de seu interesse? – Shikamaru questionou, bocejando em seguida e demonstrando que tinha um grande interesse em falar tudo que precisava ser dito o mais rápido possível.

_ Óbvio. – ele respondeu brevemente, e Shikamaru suspirou para começar o seu discurso.

_ Gaara é o irmão mais novo de Temari, então quando houve todo aquele alvoroço por conta da explosão da casa dos Sabaku eu acabei fazendo uma visita ao irmãozinho dela lá no manicômio. – Shikamaru explicava calmamente, e Temari parecia incomodada com aquele assunto. – Eu não acreditava que Gaara fosse o autor daquele atentado, até porque eu convivia de perto com a família Sabaku e sabia que apesar de todas as desavenças que Gaara tinha com o pai, também sabia o quanto Naruto mudou a forma de pensar do meu cunhado. Nós estudamos juntos, afinal.

Naquele instante Itachi se lembrou quem era Shikamaru Nara: era o amigo de Naruto, que o ajudou a encontrar as cartas no carro da herança de Minato. Seu coração começou a bater mais rápido, porque pelo que Naruto disse e pelo que aconteceu nessa situação particular, Shikamaru era uma pessoa muito inteligente e um grande estrategista, provavelmente não estava ali a toa!

E isso era ótimo!

_ Quando eu fui visitá-lo, me dei conta de que ele estava muito lúcido. Depois de algumas horas refletindo sobre o assunto, eu procurei Naruto.

_ E como sabia que Naruto teria alguma relação com essa história? – ele questionou, realmente não visualizando uma maneira de Shikamaru chegar a esta conclusão.

_ Eu disse para Gaara que Temari quase foi atingida por esse incidente e que ela estava grávida. Gaara podia ter uma relação ruim com o pai, mas ele amava seus irmãos e jamais iria desejar que algo ruim acontecesse a eles. Ele abriria o jogo pra mim para ajudar a sua família, tenho certeza disso. E apenas uma coisa o faria esconder esse segredo a sete chaves: Naruto. – Shikamaru respondeu, olhando rapidamente para Naruto e logo voltando sua atenção para Itachi. – Seja lá quem fez o que fez, deve ter ameaçado Naruto, porque ele é a única pessoa tão importante pra Gaara quanto sua família.

Naruto pareceu envergonhado com as palavras de Shikamaru, e Kakashi parecia levemente enciumado. Itachi sabia o porquê dessa reação, visto que não era nenhum segredo que Gaara e Naruto tiveram uma espécie de romance quando mais novos. O próprio Naruto já havia lhe contado isso, no dia que narrou todo o caso da morte de seus pais e do conteúdo das cartas.

_ Naruto também pareceu relutante em me falar, nós conversamos por telefone. Eu passei o meu e-mail para ele, caso ele tivesse alguma informação pra me dizer. No mesmo dia recebi uma mensagem curta de e-mail, digitada no celular. Naruto dizia que era constantemente vigiado, e por isso não poderia falar em voz alta e que entraria em contato novamente.

_ Nesses dias Kisame já não havia entrado em contato. Eu suspeitava que tinham colocado outro Akatsuki na nossa cola... – Naruto se explicou, e Itachi compreendeu o que aconteceu. O contato de Shikamaru com Naruto ocorreu na mesma época do seu sumiço, há alguns dias atrás.

_ Enfim, o fato é que Naruto me ligou há dois dias, e marcamos um encontro. Eu estava em outra cidade, ele foi até lá com a Karin.

Itachi piscou, compreendendo algumas coisas que antes se perguntava: como Naruto, que tinha tanto medo de ser vigiado, conseguiu combinar com Shikamaru aquele encontro no hospital? Além do que o oficial parecia a par da situação, e por isso eles provavelmente conversaram muito, bem mais do que simples mensagem de e-mail poderiam dizer. Eles se encontraram pessoalmente, e Naruto não falava assuntos sérios pessoalmente quando achava que era vigiado.

Mas agora havia a escolta de Karin.

Itachi não mediu muito bem os poderes que a ruiva adquiriu em virtude da proteína. Mas ela havia mencionado que usava uma versão mais límpida do que a dele, e por isso adquiria os sentidos um pouco mais fortes. Karin era o escudo contra a Akatsuki, pois se Itachi era capaz de identificar passos há uma distância razoável quando estava no auge da proteína em sua corrente sanguínea, Karin era capaz de ouvir um objeto em funcionamento.

Ela até encontrou câmeras de espionagem apenas com a audição, antes mesmo de Itachi despertar! Karin tinha sentidos impressionantes, era uma pena que alguém como ela não tivesse o treinamento físico que ele teve.

De qualquer forma, Karin vigiava o local com regularidade e, surpreendentemente, nenhum Akatsuki se aproximara do hospital nos últimos dias. Eles provavelmente já sabiam que a câmera fora desativada, mas ainda sim não vieram fazer uma visita. Itachi não tinha do que reclamar, pois isso o deixava mais aliviado para falar sem ter o medo de ser descoberto por Madara. Afinal, se algum Akatsuki começasse a vigiá-los ele teria que fingir que ainda estava em coma, sem os efeitos da proteína e com a ausência total de seus sentidos.

E isso seria impossível se Naruto ficasse gritando no seu ouvido a todo o momento!

_ Então Karin vigiou o ambiente e te deu carta branca pra falar? – Itachi questionou Naruto, que sorriu com orgulho.

_ Karin não é só uma irmã legal, como também é muito útil. Ela está fazendo guarda fora do hospital, no momento.

Itachi sentia-se cada vez mais curioso sobre a história particular de Karin, mas ela optou por não contar a mais ninguém além de Naruto (e Kakashi, que com certeza soube das informações logo depois). Mas um dia ele ainda faria a ruiva falar!

_ Naruto me contou tudo. E quando digo tudo, quero dizer tudo mesmo. – Shikamaru complementou, olhando Itachi com certa seriedade. – Mas eu não estou aqui para te julgar. Muito menos para salvar o Sasuke, detesto aquele idiota.

_ Como disse? – Itachi não acreditou no que ouviu. O que diabos Shikamaru estaria fazendo ali se não fosse para ajudá-los a encontrar Sasuke?

_ Nós não vamos ajudá-los por conta do bem estar de Sasuke, e sim por Gaara e por nós mesmos. – Temari respondeu, decidindo não ficar de fora da conversa. – Nos temos uma ligação com Naruto, e se essa tal da Akatsuki está prejudicando as pessoas próximas de Naruto numa tentativa de atingi-lo, nós também somos alvos fáceis, assim como meu irmão foi.

E então Itachi entendeu o que seu aniki planejou: para prejudicar Sasuke, Madara tentaria quebrar Naruto através dos amigos do loiro. Tudo fazia mais sentido agora, o porquê de Gaara estar no hospício e o sumiço de Sai, mas o quê Madara pretendia fazer com esse garoto, Itachi não tinha ideia. Ele arriscou um olhar para o Uzumaki, percebendo como este estava preocupado com aquelas implicações. Naruto o encarou com olhos tomados pela tristeza, ainda assim desafiando-o a dizer alguma coisa; Itachi ficou calado.

_ E para isso, eu preciso saber o perfil de todas as pessoas nesse tal de QG. – Shikamaru respondeu, e Itachi concordou com um aceno de cabeça. – Você está ciente do que aconteceu com Gaara?

_ Sim, a explosão. Eu sei quem foi.

_ Quem foi!? – Temari questionou com a voz alta, mas Shikamaru a segurou, fazendo-a relaxar.

_ Calma, não prejudica a bebê. Teremos tempo pra conversar sobre isso com calma. – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, envolvendo sua cintura em um abraço e voltando a atenção para Itachi.

O Uchiha, por sua vez, percebeu que o casal se amava à sua maneira e que estavam preocupados um com o outro. Contudo, ao contrário de Kakashi e Naruto, eles não exibiam a mesma abertura emocional em público, eram mais comedidos. Foi a primeira vez que Itachi constatou o quão diferente os casais poderiam ser, naquela sociedade em que jamais viveu e que acabou de cair de paraquedas.

_ Temari está aqui contra a minha vontade. – o moreno comentou, ainda abraçando sua mulher e acariciando de leve o ventre dela. – Eu tenho certeza que encontraria uma maneira de descobrir a localização do QG sem a ajuda dela, mas...

_ Quieto Nara, respeite a minha ordem! – ela disse em voz alta por cima do ombro, censurando o marido.

_ Nós não estamos aqui a trabalho. – ele respondeu, um pouco encabulado pela forma como a esposa se dirigiu a ele em público.

_ E? Desde quando você desrespeita uma ordem minha, independente de ser no pelotão ou não? Quieto! – ela arrancou os braços de Shikamaru de sua cintura, enquanto ele murmurava "mulher problemática" e se afastava da cama de hospital.

Naruto riu baixinho, e Shikamaru se aproximou de Kakashi, que o observou com olhos complacentes.

_ Eu te entendo. – o grisalho falou; seu namorado fazia a mesma coisa que Temari, só que de maneiras diferentes.

Claro que o moreno sabia que Kakashi entendia, afinal, ele viu o drama de Naruto! Shikamaru fez uma careta, erguendo os ombros e deixou-os cair em seguida e Kakashi deu uma risadinha baixa, antes de Naruto lhe lançar um olhar irritado.

Itachi arregalou o olhar, impressionado pelo comportamento da mulher. Nunca viu Konan ou Karin agirem daquela forma autoritária, não que ele tivesse conhecido muitas mulheres em sua vida... Mas mesmo assim: era algo inédito e o pegou de surpresa.

_ Itachi, – ela falou, ainda com o ar autoritário que o deixava desnorteado. – Karin mencionou na explicação como funcionam os sentidos aguçados que vocês possuem. Ela disse que até a mínima mudança de temperatura é captada por vocês. Isso é verdade?

_ Sim, é verdade. No momento eu estou com menos proteína do que a Karin, talvez ela seja mais útil do que eu nesse instante. – ele respondeu, um pouco contrariado por admitir isso.

Os níveis de proteína estavam caindo rapidamente, porque ele ainda sangrava em alguns ferimentos e isso diluía ainda mais a quantidade em seu sangue. Resumindo, provavelmente ela cairia a zero mais rapidamente do que quando estava saudável, e Naruto, Karin, Kakashi e Jiraiya estavam preocupados com essa perspectiva. Karin recebia suas doses diretamente de Orochimaru e não conseguiria pegar uma amostra para Itachi, e ele duvidava muito que Konan reaparecesse para trazer mais de sua própria droga, pois ela provavelmente estava sentindo dificuldade por não ter tomado a sua dose do mês. Isso sem entrar no mérito de que, muito provavelmente, ela se arrependeu do que fez durante um impulso sentimental.

Afinal, era essa a única conclusão que Itachi conseguiu tirar das ações de Konan.

_ Eu não preciso de você nesse momento, quero retomar ao seu passado! – Temari comentou com simplicidade.

Itachi suspirou irritado. Não acreditava que aquela mulher fez todo aquele drama pra andar em círculos!

_ Eu já disse pra todo mundo aqui, mais de uma vez, que eu não sei onde fica o QG. Não tenho isso na minha memória!

_ Quieto você também. Nem terminei de falar e você já vai bancar o estressado? – ela o censurou, e Naruto gargalhou ao vê-lo receber uma bronca da loira.

Itachi ficou tão surpreso que sequer soube o que responder, sequer pensou em retrucar o idiota loiro ao seu lado, que, comprovando ser realmente a pessoa mais retardada do universo, só riu ainda mais e ele ficou consciente da presença do outro, irritando-se ao ponto de seus olhos ganharem o conhecido tom avermelhado.

Indiferente a dupla, Temari continuou:

_ Eu quero saber se há uma possibilidade de você lembrar as máximas e mínimas de temperatura de alguns dias do ano passado, ou do começo desse ano, em que você esteve nesse tal QG. Uns quatro dias serão o suficiente. – Itachi a observou com uma sobrancelha erguida em questionamento, e ela respondeu rapidamente a pergunta implícita. – Eu trabalho no Centro Meteorológico do Comando das Forças Armadas, nós controlamos a mudança meteorológica de todo o mundo, por conta de possíveis guerras. Para lançar um simples míssil, precisaríamos saber a velocidade do vento em todos os pontos de percurso, e isso é apenas um exemplo de como o tempo é importante pras Forças Armadas... Digamos que as coisas lá são um pouco mais precisas do que a "moça do tempo" diz na televisão. E temos todos os dados dos últimos trinta anos registrados, cada santo dia.

Ok, essa era uma estratégia nova e extremamente encorajadora. Itachi conseguia medir temperatura com precisão, principalmente a ambiente, mas não era algo que se atentasse ao ponto de guardar em algum lugar acessível na sua memória, afinal, jamais achou que isso pudesse ser útil para alguma coisa.

_ Eu não saberia dizer agora, mas eu consigo determinar a mínima e a máxima todos os dias. É inevitável... Karin deve ter dito pra você que por causa dos sentidos aguçados recebemos muitas informações por segundo, e por isso precisamos selecionar as informações certas para guardar, mas isso não significa que não percebamos as supérfluas.

_ Sendo assim, eu consigo fazer o Itachi se lembrar. – Kakashi falou, interrompendo o diálogo dos dois.

_ Como? – Temari questionou, franzindo o cenho e cruzando os braços em descrença.

_ Eu sou psicanalista. Eu posso hipnotizar o Itachi e fazê-lo se recordar de coisas que presenciou, mas não guardou em sua memória facilmente acessível. Em sessões de hipnose os pacientes podem declarar o tempo, se chuvoso ou ensolarado, no caso de uma regressão simples, mesmo que não se lembrem desses detalhes quando vão contar a história antes da hipnose. – Hatake explicou, intercalando seu olhar com todos os presentes, segundo a segundo.

Naruto sorria com orgulho, provavelmente feliz demais em saber que finalmente as habilidades que cada um possuía se encaixavam para que iniciassem uma nova estratégia. O Uzumaki lançou um olhar para Itachi, que fazia uma careta bem ao modo Uchiha: olhos ferozes e desconfiados, e os lábios franzidos. Isso só poderia significar uma coisa: problema.

_ Se Itachi percebe mais coisas do que uma pessoa normal, provavelmente consigo extrair essa informação de uma sessão de hipnoterapia.

Itachi abriu a boca para intervir naquela decisão, não queria de jeito nenhum Kakashi destruindo sua mente! Já não bastava Madara? Ele precisava deixar bem claro suas condições. Mas a esposa de Shikamaru foi mais rápida e se pronunciou:

_ Perfeito. Pode fazer já?

_ Temari, o Itachi ainda não concordou. – Shikamaru a censurou, um pouco apreensivo em pensar como os presentes no quarto de hospital lidariam com o jeito autoritário de Temari.

_ Eu concordei, é o que interessa! – ela respondeu, virando-se para Itachi e finalmente percebendo que ele parecia um pouco assustado com essa perspectiva.

O Uchiha se deu conta que, mais uma vez, estava deixando os sentimentos à mostra nas suas expressões faciais, e voltou a usar a máscara da estoicidade. Céus, o que estava acontecendo com ele?!

_ Não adianta disfarçar, eu vi que você 'tá com medo. Medo do quê? – a mulher perguntou.

_ Amor, o Itachi passou por um monte de coisa, você lembra o que Naruto disse, não lembra? – Shikamaru falou, aproximando-se da esposa e tentando pôr um pouco de senso na mulher. Às vezes Shikamaru se perguntava como Temari criaria uma criança, pois geralmente agira tão rispidamente que ele não conseguia visualizá-la cuidando de um bebê. Ainda mais agora, afetada por todos os hormônios da gravidez.

_ E daí Shikamaru? – ela olhou para o marido, e depois observou o olhar levemente censurado de Naruto. – Não me diga que todos vocês acham isso certo?

_ Acontece que... – o loiro tentou defender Itachi, mas Kakashi colocou a mão em seu ombro, fazendo-o parar de falar. Temari aproveitou a deixa.

_ Vocês estão pensando que isso daqui é brincadeira? – ela censurou todos ao seu redor. – Vocês ainda não perceberam com que tipo de inimigo estão lidando? Isso daqui é uma guerra! Olha o nível de perigo que alguém como Madara oferece!

Ela ficou em um silêncio reprovador, e os demais presentes abaixaram o rosto, envergonhados. Mesmo Itachi fez isso, embora também estivesse irritado consigo mesmo. Não conseguia entender porque não conseguia ser como antes, quando tudo parecia ser tão mais... Simples. Irritada, virou-se novamente para Itachi e voltou a falar apenas com ele.

_ Numa guerra, Itachi, nós temos que fazer sacrifícios. Tenho certeza que você sabe disso, visto a forma militarizada como foi criado durante toda sua infância e adolescência. Nós temos que fazer sacrifícios em nome de um bem comum. – ela mantinha o olhar firme, e Itachi era incapaz de desviar o contato visual. – No caso, você terá que se sacrificar por Sasuke.

_ Eu sei. – ele respondeu, imediatamente. – Eu sei disso. Eu não estou negando a minha participação... Não é algo que me agrada, ser hipnotizado por Kakashi, mas se isso vai ajudar a encontrar o QG, não me importo. Façam o que quiser, mas tirem Sasuke de lá!

Ela sorriu, e pela primeira vez demonstrou outro lado de sua personalidade para Itachi, pegando-o de surpresa mais uma vez: acariciou seus cabelos de uma forma suave e carinhosa, gesto este que apenas Sasuke e Madara fizeram nele até aquele momento.

_ Vai dar tudo certo, ok? – ela murmurou. – Nós temos que agir como uma equipe aqui, então confie nos seus colegas.

Temari exibia um sorriso singelo nos lábios, e parecia extremamente carinhosa com o Uchiha. E naquele instante, Shikamaru soube que independente de toda brutalidade de Temari para com os demais, ainda havia algo de maternal dentro de sua esposa. Relaxou visivelmente, pensando em quão problemático era entender as mulheres, mas percebendo que era exatamente isso que o fazia gostar tanto da sua esposa.

Itachi, por sua vez, suspirou de leve e fechou os olhos, aceitando a carícia de bom grado.

_ Ok. – ele respondeu, não se importando em parecer fraco diante dos demais. Sentir o carinho de Temari em seus cabelos lhe fez recordar da parte de Madara e Sasuke que sentia falta, do lado suave e amoroso.

E ele precisava se lembrar de algo bom para continuar firme no meio de toda aquela tortura; muito provavelmente esse tipo de envolvimento nunca mais se repetiria com os outros dois Uchihas.

Às vezes a retomada de uma pequena lembrança é o suficiente para dar um novo gás para a completude de seus objetivos. E Temari, apesar de todos os pesares, foi a única que percebeu essa peculiaridade em Itachi Uchiha.

**(***)**

**(Algumas semanas depois)**

Sasuke treinava incansavelmente. Treinava da aurora ao crepúsculo, parando apenas para se hidratar e comer algo, evitando assim o desmaio pela exaustão corporal. Sua evolução física e de combate era simplesmente inacreditável e insuperável.

Madara coordenava Pain e Konan para treinarem Sasuke, enquanto ele supervisionava de perto. O garoto não lhe dirigia a palavra, agia como se ele não estivesse presente em nenhum momento daqueles treinamentos, e por isso de nada adiantava tentar treiná-lo sozinho.

Desde que o pivete despertou depois daquela cena estúpida, imobilizado e amordaçado por conta do seu surto psicótico dentro do banheiro, Madara explicou, com muita calma, o funcionamento da droga que ele tinham tomado e o que, de fato, aconteceu e como ambos acabaram sofrendo um problema de comunicação ao esbravejar o nome de outra pessoa durante o sexo.

Sasuke ouviu quieto, sem sequer levantar o olhar, focando toda sua visão em um ponto especifico da parede e parecendo tão indiferente que transformou todas as tentativas de Itachi de mascarar suas reais emoções uma grande piada.

Obviamente, Madara ainda estava furioso com ele. Sasuke, se aproveitando do seu momento de surpresa e incerteza, lhe machucou bastante, e seu rosto agora tinha mais de oito pontos na parte esquerda de sua mandíbula. Falar lhe incomodava levemente, e ele sabia que não deveria falar muito para que a cicatriz não se danificasse e ficasse ainda pior, mas ele mal se importava com isso.

A fúria que sentiu do pivete naquele instante lhe anestesiou e lhe fez esquecer de todo o resto! Ele só não arrancou a pele do moleque com uma lâmina superaquecida porque, infelizmente, precisava do maldito!

Então ele optou por canalizar toda sua raiva naquela explicação ríspida sobre o que tinha acontecido. Se Sasuke compreendeu ou não todas as suas palavras o líder era incapaz de saber, mas uma coisa era certa: ao menos a forma como "Tsuki no Me" funcionava ele compreendeu.

Porque ele pediu por mais. Muito mais...

Madara permitiu que Sasuke continuasse hospedado no quarto que um dia foi de Izuna, sendo que esse tinha uma porta direta para o quarto que antigamente dividia com Itachi, onde agora dormia sozinho. Contudo, toda noite Sasuke tomava uma pílula e Madara o esperava, deixando a porta que unia os dois cômodos destrancada.

Às vezes, quase todas as noites, Sasuke o visitava. Sempre lhe tratava como se ele fosse Itachi, e ele aprendeu a entrar na brincadeira, até porque sempre recebia um sexo muito bom como recompensa. Como uma tentativa de também tirar o máximo proveito da situação, Madara tomou, algumas vezes a droga "Tsuki no Me", em uma dose menor, é claro, e em virtude dessa diminuição do medicamento pôde refrear o absurdo da situação anterior. Ainda tentava encontrar uma maneira de reverter esse quadro, talvez fosse possível fazer Sasuke esquecer seu próprio nome e o nome de Itachi por meio de hipnopédia (3). Mas isso ainda era uma tese, sem experimentos práticos por ora.

Tudo que ele sabia era que, até então, Sasuke treinava incansavelmente e com uma raiva indescritível direcionada tanto a ele quanto a Itachi. Ele não era tolo de achar que o garoto Uchiha não pretendia tentar matá-lo ao fim de todo aquele treinamento. Contudo, sua posição sobre o que um dia disse à Itachi não se alterou: ele não dava poder para alguém que eu não pudesse controlar. Tudo estaria sobre controle quando a hora chegasse.

Até aquele momento, Madara apenas desfrutava o prazer de coordenar o treinamento de Sasuke, mesmo que a distância, e aproveitar as maravilhosas noites ao lado da versão mais dócil, feliz e libidinosa de Sasuke - completamente anestesiado de seus traumas e infelicidades no período que ia do pôr-do-sol até o nascer do dia.

Hn. O garoto mal parecia se importar em acordar todas as manhãs e se lembrar do que fez. Porque quando o efeito da droga passava, Sasuke se recordaria da sua explicação sobre a droga e compreendia o que aconteceu no seu momento de fuga. E, assim, ele não necessitava pensar muito para compreender a quem pertencia os vestígios de esperma e marcas de desejo em seu corpo a cada novo despertar.

Se nem Sasuke não se importava, Madara definitivamente não dava a mínima.

De resto, estava tudo as mil maravilhas! Madara até fingia não perceber os olhares analíticos que Pain e Konan davam ao moleque Uchiha; eles provavelmente se questionavam de onde vinha tanta raiva. Essa curiosidade era normal, afinal, nem mesmo Itachi era capaz de aprender as técnicas tão rapidamente; portanto Sasuke definitivamente usava o ódio como um combustível muito eficiente.

Era natural que número um e dois se sentissem curiosos sobre o que motivava o garoto a agir daquela forma. Enquanto isso fosse apenas uma mera curiosidade, Madara não estaria diante de um problema. Mas se isso evoluísse para algo além... Ah... Cabeças iriam rolar mais uma vez!

**(***)**

Tsunade era uma médica extremamente diferente de Jiraiya e Orochimaru, os únicos médicos que Itachi conhecia. Aliás, vale a pena dizer que ele estava bem surpreso com essa diversidade interpessoal que existia no mundo: quando que imaginou que as pessoas que exerciam as mesmas profissões podiam ser tão diferentes umas das outras?

Ela era loira, bonita, com um olhar tão severo quanto o de Temari, e aparentemente muito mais nova do que Jiraiya, apesar de ser sua esposa e de afirmarem estar na mesma faixa etária. Era especializada em ortopedia (4) e passou a visitá-lo depois de alguns dias de internação. Inicialmente, Itachi achou que Tsunade não tinha a mínima vontade de tratá-lo, pois ela se irritava facilmente, era brusca e um pouco estressada. Mas, com o tempo, ele percebeu exatamente porque ela era considerada uma das melhores ortopedistas do país: sua paixão pela profissão era incrível.

Desde que você não falasse com ela durante os procedimentos, Tsunade desprendia toda sua atenção para tentar tratar seus músculos e ossos machucados. Logo em sua segunda visita, Tsunade teve que submetê-lo a uma cirurgia de emergência, pois aparentemente seus ossos estavam cicatrizando da maneira errada, e muito mais rápido do que o esperado para um humano normal. A cirurgia consistia em quebrá-los novamente e imobilizá-los da maneira correta.

A dor foi, mais uma vez, excruciante, mas Itachi conseguiu suportá-la. Tsunade passou a respeitá-lo de alguma forma ao vê-lo enfrentar a dor bravamente; Itachi aprendia, aos poucos, que enfrentar a dor da melhor forma possível era uma qualidade imensa perante esta sociedade, enquanto para o povo do QG nada mais era do que uma simples obrigação.

O Uchiha não sabia ao certo se gostava da médica ou não, principalmente porque ela normalmente ficava ao lado de Naruto nas discussões, entretanto ela o tratava profissionalmente e estava guardando segredo de sua internação, e isso por si só já bastava.

_ Sua perna esquerda está cicatrizando melhor dessa vez. – ela falou em voz alta, sabendo que a audição de Itachi não estava muito boa. Afinal, o procedimento cirúrgico de três dias atrás lhe fez perder muito sangue e, com isso, uma boa quantidade da proteína.

_ Quando a acha que podemos voltar a fazer as sessões? – Kakashi inquiriu do outro lado do quarto, alto o suficiente para Itachi ouvir.

Ah... As sessões...

Bom, as sessões não eram tão torturantes quanto as "sessões" do QG, mas certamente não era algo que ele gostava. Nos últimos trinta dias, Kakashi tentava hipnotizá-lo a todo custo, mas faltava algo básico: confiança. Era algo essencial para que a hipnose fosse possível. Depois de treze tentativas frustrantes, Kakashi transformou as sessões em um "bate-papo", uma maneira de forçá-lo a gostar de seu psicanalista por meio de conversas falsamente amigáveis.

Todavia, era bem claro que o psicanalista não queria qualquer tipo de amizade com ele (e era um sentimento recíproco), mas ainda assim o outro se forçava a esse tipo de interação, já que sem isso era impossível conseguir o grau de relaxamento necessário para a hipnose.

Por sua vez, Itachi mal conseguia relaxar sozinho por conta das dores que sentia, que dirá ao lado do maldito Kakashi? Era impossível! O pior? Ele não tinha ideia de como conseguiriam algum tipo de sucesso. O que ele viu enquanto espionava a interação de Kakashi e Sasuke parecia tão mais simples! Jamais imaginou que fosse complicado desse jeito ser hipnotizado. (5)

_ Não agora. Itachi ainda precisa de repouso. – a médica respondeu, certificando-se de que os curativos estavam presos com firmeza contra a pele de Itachi e não dando a devida atenção a pergunta de Kakashi.

_ Não é como se a gente corresse maratonas nas sessões, Tsunade. – o grisalho respondeu, girando os olhos. Esses médicos tratavam Itachi como se ele fosse de porcelana! 'Tá certo que ele estava meio quebrado, mas seu cérebro estava bem. Qual era o grande problema nisso? Até porque Itachi não era como qualquer um deles, era diferente e estavam perdendo tempo na busca de Sasuke.

_ Não desrespeite minhas orientações Kakashi. – ela respondeu, um pouco irritada, apontando o dedo indicador para o grisalho do outro lado do quarto. – Quando ele estiver pronto, estará pronto! Quem sabe você não devesse usar esse tempo pra tentar, ao menos, ganhar a confiança dele. Ou você ainda está achando que vai acontecer um milagre aqui?

Dito isso, ela anotou algumas coisas na prancheta que sempre carregava consigo, e voltou sua atenção para o paciente.

_ Amanhã venho te visitar mais cedo. – ela falou em alto e bom som, abaixando-se para tentar fazer com que Itachi conseguisse enxergá-la. Sua vista parecia desfocada, e ela tinha certeza que apesar de ele não estar reclamando, muito provavelmente ele não conseguia ver nem 50% dos seus arredores naquelas condições. – Tente sobreviver ao Naruto e Kakashi, ok?

_ Ok. – ele murmurou em resposta, fechando os olhos e sentindo uma terrível dor de cabeça em forçar a vista daquela forma.

Precisava de proteína. Precisava logo de proteína. O que ia fazer? Como iria conseguir relaxar sabendo que logo poderia se tornar um mero fardo para os demais no hospital? Como conseguiria dizer a informação que Kakashi precisava repassar a Temari se mal conseguia ouvir o que o outro falava?

Itachi não sabia ao certo se adormeceu, mas quando abriu os olhos novamente conseguiu enxergar um pouco melhor o ambiente, e percebeu que já era noite. Não havia mais acompanhantes no seu quarto, apenas o pequeno botão de emergência que deixavam próximo de sua mão direita todos os poucos minutos em que ele ficava sozinho. Provavelmente aquele que fosse dormir em sua companhia naquela noite deveria ter descido à bombonière, ou estava no banheiro.

Fechou os olhos mais uma vez, planejando apreciar um pouco o momento de solidão. Pensou em Sasuke e no que ele deveria estar fazendo nas últimas semanas na companhia de Madara. Boa coisa provavelmente não era, mas o que será que Sasuke achava de tudo aquilo? Estaria ele ao lado de Madara, acreditando em suas "verdades" e contribuindo para as suas pesquisas? Ou estaria ele sendo forçado a se submeter aos mais diversos tipos de experimentos?

Será que ao menos ele... estava vivo?

Antes que seus questionamentos pudessem ir mais além e o arrepio em sua pele pudesse se intensificar, Itachi sentiu alguém puxar o seu braço direito e penetrar algo cortante em seu corpo. Abriu os olhos, a adrenalina invadindo sua corrente sanguínea e melhorando, momentaneamente, os seus sentidos.

Konan estava ao seu lado, injetando algo sem seu braço através de uma seringa... _Proteína!_

Sua retina, instantaneamente, começou a captar melhor a pouca luz do ambiente. Os detalhes do rosto de Konan pareciam mais nítidos, mas Itachi não conseguia decifrar suas feições. Ela olhava para a seringa, e agora já a retirava de seu braço, tampando o pequeno furo em sua pele com um algodão seco e pressionando por alguns instantes. Ela não o fitava nos olhos, em nenhum momento.

_ Por quê? – ele questionou, lutando contra o sono que o invadia sem dó nem piedade. Tinha tantas coisas que queria perguntar a ex-colega de Akatsuki, tantas coisas, mas sabia que era inútil lutar contra aquele efeito colateral terrível.

Ela o ignorou, evitando até mesmo virar o rosto em sua direção. Konan soltou o algodão de seu braço e em movimentos fluídos, caminhou com passos lentos até a janela sem lhe responder.

_ Espere! – ele pediu, mas novamente ela não parecia ouvi-lo, subindo no parapeito da janela e se preparando para pular. – Só me diga se ele está vivo!

Konan parou de se mover, provavelmente assimilando o questionamento de Itachi e decidindo se deveria, ou não, responder o que ele pedia. Todavia, ela não se virou para encarar o doente. Itachi não oferecia nenhum risco físico para ela, ainda sim ele era o motivo de todas as suas dúvidas mais recentes; ele era o causador da sua angústia emocional.

_ Por favor... Konan. – Itachi murmurou, ainda lutando contra o sono, piscando tão pesadamente que não sabia se conseguiria aguentar mais de dois minutos acordados.

_ Você me pediu "por favor"? – ela questionou, surpresa ao extremo, virando-se abruptamente e encarando-o pela primeira vez.

O ex-colega parecia mal, muito mal, mas era o olhar de misericórdia em seus olhos que a deixou sem reação; era algo espantosamente autêntico! Diferente de tudo que aprenderam no QG e isso não fazia sentido algum. Itachi, o prodígio, o preferido de Madara, estava implorando para ela! Isso era algo impossível de se imaginar a uns seis meses atrás! Diversas perguntas surgiram em sua mente e nenhuma delas podia ser respondida, e isso lhe deixava apreensiva. Mas uma coisa ela aprendeu naquele instante: as situações mudavam e nenhuma certeza era imutável.

_ Só me responde isso: me diga se Sasuke está bem. É tudo que eu preciso saber! – Ele implorou, mais uma vez, sua voz soando ainda mais sonolenta.

Konan avaliou as possibilidades: estava ali injetando proteína no corpo de Itachi e pronta para um mês de situações deploráveis em virtude da pouca proteína que conseguiria ao dividir com Pain. Estava ali, mais uma vez, arriscando tudo em nome de algo que nem ela sabia definir. O que era responder uma pergunta como aquela, perto de tanta coisa imensamente mais absurda que ela acabou de fazer?

_ Sasuke está vivo e em uma rotina puxada de treinamento. – foi tudo que ela disse, antes de voltar a atenção para a abertura da janela e dar um impulso para a noite.

Instantes depois que Konan saiu de lá, Karin escancarou a porta e entrou correndo no quarto escuro, seguida de perto por Kakashi. A ruiva foi até a janela, tentando ver se quem invadiu o local ainda estava por perto, apenas vendo a paisagem noturna habitual.

_ ITACHI! – a garota chamou, tentando chamar a atenção do moreno. Ela ouviu a voz de outra pessoa no quarto, sabia que um Akatsuki acabara de adentrar ali.

Mas Itachi agora dormia, em um sono tão profundo que só conseguiriam acordá-lo dali dez horas. Ele mantinha um sorriso singelo nos lábios, provavelmente sonhava coisas boas e esperançosas. Karin olhou para o criado-mudo e identificou a seringa de proteína, e não foi preciso pensar muito para entender o que aconteceu ali.

_ O que você ouviu Karin? – Kakashi questionou com agilidade, correndo pelo quarto e olhando pela janela também, a procura de algum intruso.

_ Relaxe. – ela respondeu, com um suspiro. – Itachi vai dormir por algumas horas... Mas vai amanhecer melhor.

A ruiva caminhou até próximo da cama do paciente, fitando a face adormecida do moreno e tentando compreender as palavras que acabara de ouvir. Não era tão difícil assim de entender, mas a maneira surpresa como a voz feminina dissera: "Você está me pedindo 'por favor'?" deixara bem claro que não era apenas ela quem percebeu a mudança de Itachi.

Itachi já não era mais quem foi um dia.

_ Você tem certeza disso? – Kakashi soou um pouco preocupado, provavelmente com medo de perder a única pessoa que poderia levá-los até a localização de Sasuke.

_ Sim...

Permaneceram em silêncio por alguns instantes, e então o grisalho compreendeu o que aconteceu, também finalmente se dando conta da seringa vazia na mesinha de criado mudo do quarto.

_ Esperemos que a proteína faça algum milagre então.

_ Não pela proteína, olhe pro Itachi!

Kakashi olhou, e observou o sorriso nos lábios do moreno. Durante todos esses dias Kakashi nunca viu Itachi sorrir dessa forma, nem lúcido, nem adormecido.

_ Ele acabou de receber uma ótima informação. – constatou, virando-se para a ruiva logo em seguida. – E você ouviu também Karin?

_ Sim... – ela imitou o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do Uchiha, demonstrando à Kakashi que a informação era realmente boa. – Ao menos agora sei que estamos lutando por alguém que ainda vive! Ele está vivo, Kakashi!

E o mais velho finalmente compreendeu a felicidade dos demais. Sasuke estava vivo! Itachi acabou de ter essa confirmação. E, desta vez, o grisalho também não pôde evitar sorrir, sentindo que ao menos uma coisa ele e Itachi tinham em comum.

Talvez, com a certeza de que Sasuke estava vivo, os dois pudessem colocar um pouco as desavenças e estresses de lado e se concentrar na primeira certeza que tinham desde o início desta guerra: podiam não ter a certeza da vitória, mas ele sabia que se fizessem tudo certo ao menos não seriam vítimas de uma luta em vão.

Sasuke estava vivo, e isso era motivação o suficiente para lutar contra todo o mundo, apenas por ele.

_... Continua ..._

* * *

(1) A memória do treinamento que Sasuke teve com Itachi é um tipo de "Memória de procedimentos". É uma técnica, algo que não pode ser verbalizado, mas sim aprendido com a prática e a repetição. Esse tipo de memória é muito estável se comparada a outras memórias, inclusive a de longo prazo. Como exemplo, cito a capacidade de andar de bicicleta (por isso dizemos quem aprende a andar de bicicleta nunca esquece). De fato, a coisa mais difícil de esquecer é a memória de procedimento, por isso mesmo nos maiores desesperos conseguimos fazer certas coisas mecânicas, como dirigir ou andar de bicicleta. Técnicas de luta e combate também entram nessa categoria, e, portanto, Sasuke será capaz de se lembrar dos seus ensinamentos de luta nas condições mais hostis – sejam elas criadas pela sua mente, ou pelo ambiente em si.

Afinal, de que adiantaria a prender a lutar se você esquecesse tudo no momento que precisasse lutar por conta do desespero?

(2) Um dos sintomas de câncer de próstata é dificuldade de urinar.

(3) Hipnopédia: é uma técnica de condicionamento/aprendizado durante o sono, e geralmente consiste em uma gravação de um assunto específico que o paciente escuta durante todo seu sono. Foi estudada veementemente na década de 40/50 do século passado, mas os resultados não foram muito eficientes e não foram levados a sério pelo governo dos Estados Unidos, que parou de investir na pesquisa. Só que se você pesquisar no google vai encontrar, inclusive, vendas de material para isso e um monte de gente falando que funciona.

Eu ouvi dizer na década de noventa que o resultado desse tipo de "aprendizado" era moderado, mas não dava pra aprender coisas complexas, o que tornava o processo um pouco inútil porque necessitaria de muitas horas de repetição para aprender algo dormindo que poderia ser aprendido em poucos minutos acordado. Não sei se essa informação procede, o "material cientifico" que achei na internet sobre isso é muito duvidoso e não encontrei nada sobre isso nas minhas pesquisas em livros. Então não vou dar maiores informações sobre essa técnica.

O termo Hipnopédia foi criado pelo Aldous Huxley, o autor de "Admirável Mundo Novo", na década de 30 (livro que, de vez em quando, cito nessa fanfic) e é utilizado até hoje, inclusive na comunidade cientifica. Hipnopédia também é conhecida como "Sleep-Learning".

(4) A Tsunade do mangá Naruto está mais pra uma médica de todas áreas da medicina, mas temos que lembrar que no nosso mundinho há as especializações e eu não pude fugir disso no mundo de Haunted. Por isso, Tsunade ficou como ortopedista... Acho que isso aconteceu porque eu estava reassistindo o clássico na época que fiz o roteiro de Haunted, e a Tsunade agiu como uma ortopedista ao cuidar do Lee depois da briga com o Gaara.

(5) Eu expliquei lá no capítulo da hipnose que é necessário essa relação de confiança. Não lembro se foi em nota ou se foi no corpo do texto. De qualquer forma, por conta disso Kakashi passará por alguns problemas pra conseguir hipnotizar o Itachi, pois a confiança que o Itachi tem na sua pessoa não chega nem a 1% da confiança que Sasuke tinha nele.

* * *

**N/A:** Bom gente, mais um capítulo chegou ao fim. Esse foi um capítulo de mudança de tempo, transição de momentos da fanfic. Prometo um capítulo mais animadinho na próxima atualização ok? Espero que tenham gostado! Um beijo a todos que ainda estão comigo nessa luta de Haunted hahaha!

* * *

**Respostas reviews "guest":**

.

**Mayara**: Oie!

Pois é, Karin é a irmã do Naruto! Ao menos aqui nessa fanfic uahauhauhuahau!

Que bom que gostou da personalidade do Sasuke. É uma fofura né? Uhuahauhuahau!

Fico feliz que tenha gostado do capítulo! E vamos continuar torcendo pro Itachi sarar logo hehehe.

Obrigada pelo voto de confiança! T^T Fico muuuuuito contente por isso!

MadaIzu é vida flor! Huahuahuahuahu!

Um beijão, muito obrigada pela review. S2

.

**Faiume:** Oba! \o/ Fico muito feliz que tenha gostado da fanfic! Obrigada mesmo pelos elogios, e espero que continue acompanhando! *3*

Um beijão! S2

.

**Giih:** Oie flor!

Imagina, não tem que se desculpar de forma alguma! Eu também estou com dificuldade pra atualizar, então demoro pra responder hahahaha!

Eu imagino que os capítulos estejam muito grandes pra ler de uma vez só né. Acho que esse ficou menor, um pouco mais fácil de ler, com alguma sorte. Bom, espero que sim! Porque eu estou contente que consegui deixá-lo menor hehehehe!

Faculdade é algo complicado mesmo! Ainda mais com mudanças e tudo mais. Eu compreendo totalmente e te desejo muita sorte no seu curso e na sua nova moradia! ^^

O Pain e Konan estão juntos nessa, é o que interessa. Passar por uma dificuldade é difícil, mas quando se tem uma companhia esse desafio se torna mais suportável. Tomara que os dois aguentem juntos.

Huiahuahuahuahua suportar a dor é uma questão de costume, não só pro Itachi. Claro, por ele ter sentido bem mais na vida dele, ele suporta melhor. Mas eu suporto bem a dor também porque fui o tipo de criança que se quebrou inteira fazendo arte e aprendi a conviver com ela. Eu já levei até pontos sem anestesia hahaha!

Itachi e Naruto também são fofos! Eu gosto deles como casal, mas claro que em Haunted isso não vai acontecer. Mas não deixam de ser fofos! *3*

Karin e Naruto são irmãos! Essa é uma das grandes surpresas que eu guardava pra vocês, espero que tenha gostado!

É, Madara é complicado né... Pensa muito nos seus desejos, sem pensar nas consequências dos seus atos nas outras pessoas. Está judiando tanto de Itachi quanto de Sasuke por conta do seu amor doentio.

Eba! Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha narrativa em primeira pessoa! Não estou acostumada, então fico muito insegura quando escrevo um texto assim.

Bom, o Sasuke já machucou ele um pouco, serve como vingança? Hehehe!

Eu é que tenho que agradecer o seu esmero em me deixar uma review mesmo passando por tantas mudanças. Muito obrigada!

E a Gih Bright, como sempre, faz um trabalho maravilhoso! Acho que todas as Gihs são atenciosas, né? Hihi!

Eu já fiz um, mas ainda tenho dois concursos. Continue torcendo, por favor! /o/

Um beijão! Mais uma vez, obrigada!

S2


End file.
